Harry Potter y el poder del conocimiento
by siciliadavid23
Summary: Harry es maltratado desde los cuatro años hasta los seis, donde se entera de que tiene un poder y lo usa para su beneficio. Debe aprender todo tipo de magias, para poder ir superando obstaculos en su vida. Harry Potter es un hechicero, oscuro pero no malvado. Multiples aliados. En un futuro sera un multicrossover. Para leer más ir al Prologo. Clasificacion del contenido: K, T, M
1. Prólogo

Nota del autor:

Como digo en el otro fan fic, no soy dueño de Harry Potter y solo escribo como pasatiempo.

Aparte de eso, pido disculpas por no subir nuevo capítulo en Las Aventuras de Harrison Peverell: Libro 1.

Me quedé sin ideas, pero ideas para posteriores capítulos me venían y luego me vino esta idea, para un nuevo fic. Bueno aquí dejo uno con el nombre de Harry Potter y el poder del conocimiento.

La idea principal era que Harry aprendiera todo lo que le cayera en sus manos acerca de la magia, pero según avanzaba yo, mientras escribía, iba evolucionado a más.

Debo advertir de que habrá abuso infantil, estoy totalmente en contra de él, pero en el prólogo es vital para que se entienda un poco la historia.

También habrá un poco de sadismo o intentaré que lo sea, un poco de gore y finalmente decir que es un poco oscuro el fic.

Nuevamente pido disculpas por dejar el otro Fic en suspensión, pero veo que este va más rápido que el anterior. Los capítulos o algunos de ellos son más cortos que otros. Eso depende de cómo vaya la historia. Habrá momentos en los que solo sea argumentativo o descriptivo el capítulo, con poco dialogo. Esos capítulos serán más o menos los años que pasa Harry en Hogwarts.

De momento Harry pasará el primero y segundo año allí, si por algún casual sigo con la historia en el mismo colegio, aviso, si no es posible que vaya a otro distinto.

Un cordial saludo y disfruten del capítulo y la historia.

 **Harry Potter**

 **Prologo**

Cuatro años habían pasado desde que Harry llegó a Privet Drive. Cuatro años desde que Albus Dumbledore dejó las "protecciones" en la casa de los tíos muggles del joven Potter. En esos cuatro años al joven Harry le sucedieron muchas cosas, y no por ello buenas.

Desde que sus padres murieron asesinados por Lord Voldemort, la vida de Harry Potter fue cuesta abajo.

Primero Albus Dumbledore le raptó del cálido cuidado de su padrino Sirius Black, o como él lo conocía Canuto. Después lo dejó en la puerta de una casa a media noche, con una manta y una carta explicando su situación. Pero no acabó ahí la cosa, cuando los demás testigos se fueron, Albus salió de las sombras y lanzó varios encantamientos y maldiciones sobre él y la casa en la que se alojaría.

Sobre el joven Harry fue lanzado encantamientos de bloqueo en su magia, no sea que aprenda demasiado temprano sobre la magia, no sería bueno para sus planes. También lanzó encantamientos para bloquear la mayor parte de su inteligencia, tampoco sería bueno que tuviera un pensamiento independiente. Seguidamente maldiciones que se asegurarían de que los Dursley no fueran amables con él, y por si acaso hizo lo mismo con la casa. Se necesitaría un héroe que estuviera dispuesto a sacrificarse por el mundo de los magos, es decir, un mártir.

En la casa también lanzó la maldición de no amabilidad contra el joven Harry, pero aparte de ello, puso una compulsión sobre la carta, para cuando la tocaran los muggles dicha compulsión entrara en vigor. La compulsión trataba de que una vez que estuviera activa, todos los muggles de la casa, tendrían un odio irracional sobre el joven Potter, no solo el odio, sino que llegaría hasta el punto del maltrato físico sobre el niño.

Albus esperaba que el niño fuera maltratado tanto emocional como físicamente, puesto que si llegaba roto y con esperanzas de encontrar amigos y deseos de quedarse en el mundo mágico, cuando llegara el momento de sacrificarlo, iría al matadero cual cerdo.

Es cierto que Albus Dumbledore era el supuesto líder de la luz, pero cuando una profecía entra en vigor, es mejor manejarla tú mismo que el propio destino. Albus temía que si no hacía nada para manipular la profecía, ésta se volvería en su contra y eso no lo podía permitir. Por eso actuó como actuó, por el bien común, y por su propio bien también.

Cuando Albus probó el verdadero poder político tras la derrota de Grindelwald, allá a finales de la década de los 40 a principios de la década de los 50, a Albus le encantó sentirse un líder de la luz. Su sueño de gobernar el mundo mágico empezaba a surtir efecto. No le hacía falta matar a su oposición, con tal de recordar a la mayoría de los borregos del mundo mágico que él era el que venció a Gellert, le empezaron a dar títulos políticos.

En Europa recibió los títulos de Hechicero supremo y Jefe supremo de la ICW o Confederación Internacional de Magos. De regreso a Inglaterra recibió los títulos de Director de Hogwarts y Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot. Cuatro títulos que recibió y mucho o demasiado poder para manejarlos, por ello tuvo que hacer varios rituales para prescindir del sueño. El no dormir era malo por naturaleza, dado que te volvía inestable con el paso del tiempo, pero si hacías el ritual a medias, solo con dormir la mitad del tiempo en la mitad de los días de la semana, no te volvías tan inestable. Por supuesto Albus tenía sus excentricidades, pero nadie era perfecto.

Con una sonrisa de abuelo, de la cual le tomó mucho tiempo practicar, deseó suerte al bebé que estaba en la cesta y desapareció con un ligero "pop" hacia Hogsmeade y posteriormente a cabeza de puerco, a celebrar que una familia antigua y poderosa había caído por el bien común y a rezar para que sus planes de futuro salieran como planeó.

La calle de Privet Drive parecía una calle normal de los suburbios de Surrey, Inglaterra, pero no lo era porque en ella vivía un niño mágico llamado Harry Potter. Harry era un niño pequeño de la tierna edad de cuatro años y como todos los niños de esa edad no era consciente en su mayor parte de sus acciones, por ello la poca magia accidental que causaba, lo hacía con un miedo atroz, dado que después del estallido de dicha magia, vendrían los problemas con su tío Vernon Dursley.

A los Dursley no les gustaba su sobrino para nada, ellos pensaban que era un desperdicio de espacio y un monstruo que no merecía el mínimo respeto. Un monstruo debido a que el joven Harry, nació con un don maravilloso para algunas personas, una maldición para otras; la magia. En el momento que llegó a la puerta de sus parientes muggles, la maldición que puso Dumbledore sobre él y la casa, se activó. Tanto Vernon como Petunia tuvieron la tentación de llevarlo a un orfanato directamente, pero en la carta explicaba que los seguidores de Voldemort irían tras él y el resto de la familia que le quedara, por ende, ellos. Vernon no podía tolerar eso, su preciosa y normal familia no podía estar en peligro, por eso acogieron al "monstruo" como empezaron a llamarlo y lo echaron al armario de debajo de las escaleras.

Allí pasó los primeros cuatro años más miserables de su infancia, se dice más miserables porque el niño era alimentado solo una o dos veces al día, hasta que pudo comer comida normal, cuando era lo suficientemente grande para comer comida normal, le daban raciones mínimas, que los presos de Guantánamo comían mucho mejor que el niño. Un día, cuando lo empezaron a llevar a la guardería junto a su primo Dudley, los maestros dijeron a Petunia que su sobrino era un prodigio, que hablaba como si tuviera diez u once años, que debería empezar el colegio cuanto antes y desarrollar su gran inteligencia, la cual eclipsaba enormemente a su primo obeso.

A Petunia y a Vernon no les gustó que su sobrino monstruoso fuera tan inteligente, menos que superara con creces a su queridísimo Dudley, por ello Vernon empezó lo que serían el principio de dos años de abusos físicos a Harry, dos años hasta que algo dentro de él se rompiera y sacara la magia que estaba bloqueada.

Cuando llegaron al número 4 de Privet Drive, esa misma tarde Vernon cogió por el pescuezo al joven Harry y lo llevó al salón, lejos de las ventanas insonorizadas para que los vecinos no escucharan los gritos del monstruo. Una vez allí, con una furia implacable Vernon empezó a despotricar acerca de que era un error garrafal que Harry fuera tan inteligente.

\- ¡Si ya eres tan listo como para ser mejor que mi hijo, entonces ya puedes empezar a hacer las tareas domésticas y ganarte el pan y alojamiento de cada día!- Bramó Vernon Dursley montando una frase coherente por primera vez en lo que recordaba Harry.

La cara de su tío se empezó a poner de un color morado que no era muy saludable a medida que le gritaba a Harry. - ¡No eres más que un monstruo sin valor! ¡Estoy harto de ti! ¡A partir de ahora, harás todas las tareas que te mandemos sin rechistar y si te quejas una sola vez, desearas no haber nacido! ¡Entendiste, monstruo!- Con esas últimas palabras, Vernon hizo algo que nunca había hecho hasta ahora, cerró el puño y lo desplazó hacia atrás y con un rápido movimiento lo estampó en la cara de su sobrino, tirándolo al suelo por la fuerza del impacto.

Mirando a su sobrino monstruoso en el suelo, sangrando por la nariz profusamente del golpe que recibió de Vernon, lo único que Petunia pudo decir a su marido, era que estaba manchando la alfombra con su asquerosa sangre. Vernon lo recogió nuevamente del pescuezo, apretando todo lo que pudo y más, sacando alaridos y llantos de dolor del niño y con fuerza, lo tiró contra la pared del armario de debajo de las escaleras.

\- ¡Te quedaras sin comer hasta que yo diga!- Con esa sentencia, Harry se acurrucó echo un ovillo en la tenebrosa oscuridad que poseía el armario y comenzó lo que sería uno de los muchos llantos de pena y dolor. Con eso se quedó dormido o más bien se desmayó por el dolor causado por el puñetazo que le propinó su tío amoroso y cayó en la profunda oscuridad de Morfeo.

Una semana más tarde, saliendo solo para comer alguna comida en la "bondad" de su tía, le mandaron su primera lista de tareas. En la mañana, temprano, a eso de las seis, cuando el sol todavía no había salido, su tía lo despertó tirándole una jarra de agua helada.

\- ¡Arriba monstruo!- Siseó con furia y odio Petunia. – Hoy vas a hacer el desayuno para todos y como se te queme el beicon, te tiraré el aceite hirviendo sobre la espalda, así aprenderás.- Con la amenaza tácita y con un miedo atroz de que se le queme el desayuno de sus parientes, Harry salió empapado de agua fría del oscuro y tenebroso armario.

Dirigiéndose a la cocina con pasos lentos por el sueño que todavía tenía, empezó a hacer el primero de muchos desayunos y comidas para sus parientes.

Por pura suerte o por azares del destino, ese día no se le quemó el tocino, ni el beicon, ni las tostadas, pero no por ello no se llevó un regaño de su tío, el cual encontró que el café de la mañana era defectuoso, porque la leche no estaba caliente.

Sacándose el cinturón, empezó a aporrear a Harry hasta que los primeros gritos empezaron a emanar del niño, una vez hubo terminado lo arrastró hacia el jardín trasero de la casa y lo lanzó con fuerza contra el suelo.

\- Hoy cortaras las hierbas del jardín, ¡A mano! Y después me lavaras el coche, una vez que termines, harás esta lista que tu tía ha preparado para ti, ¡Entiendes muchacho!- Rugió Vernon con furia al cuerpo tembloroso de miedo y dolor de su sobrino.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, no atreviéndose a hablar por no enfurecer más a su tío, Harry hizo que entendía, pero su tío, queriendo que fuera sumiso, le dio una patada en las costillas y le gritó que si le entendía.

\- Ssssi, tío. Entiendo.- Dijo Harry tartamudeando por el dolor de las costillas rotas.

\- ¡Pues empieza!- Rugió Vernon y se marchó al interior de la casa a disfrutar del día libre del trabajo.

Cuando Harry terminó ese día de hacer las tareas, era muy tarde en la noche y estaba molido de tantos golpes y el calor que recibió, esa noche no cenó porque su tía no estaba contenta de que hubiera tardado tanto en hacer lo que le dijeron. Después su tío le volvió a golpear y le amenazó de que si no hacia las tareas más rápido, no comería al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente se levantó un poco dolorido e impresionado de que las contusiones y moretones hubieran desaparecido casi por completo, no se podía explicar así mismo como fue posible, era como si fuera cosa de magia, pero la magia no podía existir ¿Verdad? De eso tío Vernon se aseguraba. Aparte de dolorido, lo que sentía era un hambre atroz, esperó que por su propio bien de supervivencia en esa "casa", puesto que no lo podía llamar hogar, hiciera bien las tareas del día de hoy, no quisiera tardar más de lo habitual.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry fue a preparar el desayuno para sus parientes, pero ese día cometió el error de pensar que por levantarse antes para que su "familia" estuviera contenta con él, no recibiría una paliza de su tío. Cuan equivocado que estaba, por haber tenido la iniciativa, recibió el doble de golpes que ayer, fue monstruoso y encima se tuvo que hacer el doble de las tareas domésticas, hoy, pensó Harry con desánimo seria otro día sin comer.

Empezó con el jardín a quitar las malas hierbas, abonarlo y regarlo. Después fue a ordenar el garaje y limpiarlo. Más adelante, su tía le obligo a subirse al tejado para quitar las hojas secas de los canalones, sin la protección debida por supuesto. Para colmo de males, su primo tiró la escalera para que no pudiera bajar del tejado y se quedara ahí, su tía de mala gana tuvo que volver a colocar la escalera y cuando bajó recibió más golpes. Los golpes que le daba Petunia parecían caricias en comparación con los que sufrió de Vernon.

Día tras día, semana tras semana, mes tras mes y año tras año recibía abusos sin parar por parte de los Dursley. No solo se quedaban en el maltrato físico, sino que también en el psicológico.

Para colmo de males, su tío tuvo la mala idea de ir comprando "juguetes" para educar al monstruo severamente.

Los "juguetes" como su primo Dudley solía llamarlos, consistían en artículos de tortura medieval y moderna.

Si un látigo de nueve colas con pinchos de acero era malo, peor fue cuando Vernon decidió calentar barras de hierro candente y golpearlo con ellas, incluso llegó al punto de marcarlo como si fuera ganado. El sadismo que mostraba Vernon Dursley contra su sobrino era increíblemente brutal. Pero la hermana de dicho hombre era aún peor, ella llevó siempre uno o dos perros con ella mientras visitaba a su familia, salvo Harry, no podía considerarse familia un niño que era más un monstruo que humano, según sus estándares.

Lo que le encantaba a Marge Dursley era soltar sus canes en el joven Harry y que éste corriera desesperado por escapar de lo que serían los mordiscos y seguramente una brutal paliza de su tío después por no haber llegado a tiempo para servirles la cena o simplemente porque se aburría.

Cuando Harry empezó el colegio en Surrey, tenía la vana esperanza de que acabaran los abusos por miedo a que dirían los vecinos o los profesores. Pero cuando el médico de la escuela le dio un chequeo y Harry tuvo el descaro de pedir ayuda por los abusos físicos, el director y los consejeros informaron rápidamente a Vernon Dursley de las quejas de su sobrino. Decir que Vernon estaba furioso con su sobrino sería un eufemismo.

Al tener Harry sobre sí mismo también los encantamientos y maldiciones que Albus puso, cualquier muggle con el que interactuara, recibiría un odio y aversión inmediata hacia él.

Por ello cuando se quejó al médico de la escuela, la respuesta de éste fue, que se lo merecería por ser un niño malcriado e ingrato. El médico defendió cualquier abuso hacia Harry, alegando que los criminales no se les deberían mostrar piedad y que seguramente era un engendro del diablo.

Fue por eso que Vernon hizo más allá de todo abuso que dio hasta ahora al pobre Harry y le dio la peor paliza que recibió en su vida y recibiría.

Con un palo de golf, de los que eran más gordos para hacer más daño, le empezó a golpear por todo el cuerpo maltrecho del chico, Harry no podía hacer nada para defenderse, tenía partidos los brazos en posiciones que no eran normal, las rodillas fracturadas, la cara magullada, en fin estaba hecho pedazos el pobre niño. Ese día comprendió Harry que hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre lo haría mal, y que sería su culpa, por ello se juró a si mismo que un día pagarían caro su tratamiento, que un día los torturaría y los mataría aunque ello le costara la libertad. Una libertad que no tenía, una libertad que dejó de anhelar al perder la esperanza cada día desde hacía dos años. Por cada día que iba perdiendo la esperanza, algo dentro de él iba muriendo. Y algo más oscuro iba naciendo, un odio infinito contra sus parientes y las demás personas que no hacían nada para protegerlo de los abusos. Harry comprendía o intentaba comprender que lo que sentía era malo, que lo más probable es que se convertiría en un psicópata o un megalómano sin piedad y corazón, pero que su culpa no era, era culpa de los que poco a poco fueron creando la bestia interna que iba naciendo.

Dicen que los ojos son el reflejo del alma o las puertas hacia ella, pues los ojos de Harry Potter, una vez verdes brillantes cual esmeraldas, ahora eran de un verde oscuro muy profundo. Parecería que eran el verde de un bosque, un bosque muerto que lo único que rezumaba era pura maldad o malicia.

Esa noche, en el dolor que sentía en su joven cuerpo, sintió algo que se liberaba, algo que lo hacía más fuerte y más oscuro. No podía poner el dedo en lo que era, pero una cosa era segura, las cosas en la casa-cárcel pronto cambiarían.

Lo que Harry no sabía, era que esa noche cumplió los seis años de edad, una edad en la que por desgracia o no, los encantamientos en su magia y mente empezaron a desaparecer, por muy poderoso que fuera Albus Dumbledore con la Varita de Saúco, los encantamientos y maldiciones que puso sobre el joven Potter, no durarían eternamente, algo que Albus no sabía. También tuvo que ver las constantes palizas por parte de sus familiares y los amigos de su primo Dudley, para que los bloques fueran rompiéndose y desapareciendo. La magia que tenía en su interior se desbordó, rodeando a Harry en un halo de luz verdosa oscura, curándolo y sanándolo de sus heridas infringidas. Esa magia que tenía, pero que no sabía que tenía, fue la que lo iba sanando poco a poco de las brutales palizas que recibía de sus "amorosos" parientes.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Harry despertó, tenía una cosa en mente, hacer daño y hacer sufrir a sus enemigos, en este caso sus parientes. Lo bueno que tenía, era que el fin de semana estaba cerca, tan cerca que quedaban dos días para él. Harry planeó que hoy, Jueves, haría sufrir a aquellos que le hicieron daño más inmediato. Sus familiares y los amigos de su primo obeso.

Ciertamente ese poder que tenía, le iba desbordando e iba cantando por debajo de su piel y por la sangre de sus venas.

Por supuesto, Harry no iba a hacer caso omiso de ese poder, no, lo que haría es utilizarlo en su beneficio. Un beneficio que tendría que buscar, para que autoridades del colegio como los profesores y sus ayudantes no le pillaran, pero si una cosa sí que era cierta, Harry Potter era muy astuto y podría encontrar la manera de salirse con la suya.

El jueves por la mañana amaneció nubloso y con poca lluvia, un día no muy raro para los residentes de las islas británicas. Para los residentes del número 4 de Privet Drive, sería el día en el que lamentaron abusar de su sobrino.

Como todos los días, Petunia preparó una jarra de agua helada para despertar al monstruo; un monstruo que según ella, merecía ese despertar y muchos peores. Su marido Vernon era mucho más imaginativo que ella y por ende más cruel, cuando se trataba de despertar al monstruo. Su hijo Dudley, estaba aprendiendo de su padre maravillosamente y algunas veces, tenía ideas innovadoras para ponerlas en práctica sobre el niño.

Pero cuando fue a echar la jarra de agua helada en el armario, se llevó el susto de su vida, el niño estaba despierto, con un aura rodeándole y los ojos verdes brillantes que tenía, los tenia ahora más oscuros, tan oscuros que era más un verde bosque.

Recuperándose del susto, Petunia fue a lanzar la jarra de agua, incluyendo la propia jarra en el niño, pero lo que no se esperaba fue que la jarra se detuviera en el aire, antes de golpearle. Sin derramar nada de agua, con un pensamiento Harry la convirtió en hielo para que dicha jarra pesara más y se la lanzó de vuelta a su tía a la cara.

Gracias a la magia infundida en la jarra, tenía una velocidad y fuerza sorprendentes. Petunia recibió el golpe en la cabeza, cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo y la nariz sangrante, Harry salió del armario con una enorme sonrisa siniestra.

\- Ahora Petunia, las cosas van a cambiar.- Dijo Harry suavemente y arrastrando las palabras. – Despierta a la ballena de tu marido y al ballenato de tu hijo y vamos a hablar claramente.- Ordenó Harry.

Como Petunia no era una mujer demasiado inteligente, se levantó rápidamente para golpear al niño por haberse atrevido a hacer su monstruosidad en la casa.

\- Dolor- Fue la única palabra que Harry dijo apuntando con su mano abierta a Petunia. Cayendo al suelo con un grito de sorpresa por el repentino dolor, empezó el verdadero sufrimiento para la tía de Harry, más gritos de agonía pura se podían escuchar por la casa, lo cual llevó a cabo el despertar de Vernon y Dudley, los cuales bajaron las escaleras de la casa rápidamente y contoneándose como los cerdos que eran.

Para Petunia antes de que su marido y su hijo bajaran para socorrerla del monstruo, era pura agonía. Era como si mil cuchillos candentes estuvieran clavándose en todo su cuerpo. Músculos que ni siquiera conocía que tenía, le dolían como los mil demonios, sus gritos solo empeoraban las cosas, porque a medida que chillaba, la garganta se le despedazaba y le quemaba al rojo vivo. No pudo contener las lágrimas de dolor que se le escapaban, mirando borrosamente hacia su sobrino, todavía con la mano levantada, pudo vislumbrar una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Una sonrisa que prometía dolor y sufrimiento. Una sonrisa que empezó a temer desde ese día.

Con una oración silenciosa, pidió que Vernon matara al chico, con un poco de suerte esto pasaría solo esta vez. Cuan equivocada estaba Petunia.

Cuando Vernon bajó las escaleras asustado por si habían entrado ladrones en su casa, se quedó en shock al ver al monstruo apuntando con su mano a su esposa y ésta gritar y llorar de agonía pura. Al parecer el chico había aprendido a controlar su monstruosidad, eso no pasaría, lo mataría inmediatamente y se desharían de él para siempre.

\- ¡Tu!- Rugió Vernon. - ¡Vas a…!- No pudo decir más porque en ese momento Harry apuntó con su mano a su tío y las piernas de éste se partieron en varias partes, saliendo ambos huesos de las rodillas hacia fuera y rociando un chorro de sangre por medio de las escaleras.

Con un grito de inmenso dolor, el segundo pariente cayó por las escaleras de bruces, al suelo del rellano, enfrente de su sobrino monstruoso, sangrando por ambas rodillas.

Dirigiendo ahora la vista hacia su primo, Harry dirigió su mano hacia él y lo hizo levitar para que quedara al mismo nivel que estaba Harry. Es cierto que no quedarían al mismo nivel que Dudley, al estar levitando estaría por encima de Harry, pero para Harry era más oportuno pensar eso en ese momento.

Mirando a los ojos de su primo, probó otra cosa que siempre quiso que le pasara a ese matón, quiso que sintiera el peso de las acciones de sus padres en él mismo y sus propias acciones por así decirlo.

Entrando sin esfuerzo en su mente, le empezó a mandar el sentimiento de dolor, sufrimiento, agonía, miedo, tristeza y muchos otros sentimientos negativos que Harry tuvo en esa casa a lo largo de los años.

Para decepción de Harry, Dudley no tardó mucho tiempo en descomponerse y gritar de dolor y agonía, cuáles fueron los dos sentimientos más fuertes que le mandaba.

Ahora Dudley yacía tirado en el suelo temblando y con dos manchas que salían de sus ropas, de las cuales olían mal, muy mal. El niño se había orinado y cagado encima. Patético, aparte de ser un matón, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para resistir el asalto mental.

Volviéndose a Petunia, dejó de infundirla dolor y esperó a que se recuperara un poco para hablar.

Media hora después de que Petunia sufriera la tortura atroz que Harry le infringió, Vernon estaba tan pálido que parecía que iba a morir si no se le trataba, así que con un movimiento de su mano nuevamente, reparó las piernas rotas del hombre con un gran chasquido audible, pero con un pequeño chillido de la bestia para decepción de Harry.

Volviéndose a Petunia, Harry habló alto y claro, para que los ocupantes de la casa le oyeran y entendieran.

\- Desde que tengo uso de razón y desde hace dos malditos años, me habéis tratado peor que a los esclavos, me habéis torturado, lo cual habría hecho a la inquisición española celosa de vuestros usos.- Con una profunda respiración para calmar la furia helada que sentía, Harry continuó. – Pero eso se acabó el día de hoy, ahora soy más fuerte que antes, ya no soy el niño débil que se va a dejar intimidar por personas despreciables como vosotros, no, ahora yo soy al que vais a temer y respetar. A partir de ahora en adelante, voy a comer cuatro comidas al día, me vais a comprar ropa que se me ajuste, no la ropa de mierda que a Dudley ya no le gusta o no usa. Vosotros, patéticos humanos, cambiaréis de habitación, y yo me quedaré en la vuestra, la más grande de la casa. Iréis a la segunda habitación de Dudley. Se acabaron los abusos físicos y mentales. Como oiga una sola palabra, referente a que soy un monstruo o el mismo hijo del demonio, seréis torturados. También quiero que tengáis en cuenta las necesidades secundarias que tengo, y para ello me refiero a libros y otras cosas que se me vayan ocurriendo a lo largo del tiempo. ¿Me habéis entendido?- Terminó Harry de sus demandas para una vida mejor en el hogar. Con la pregunta que les hizo, esperaba con ansiedad que sus tíos no respondieran, para lo cual infligiría más dolor en ellos, como su tío Vernon hizo aquella vez en el jardín. Para alivio de Harry, tanto Vernon como Petunia no respondieron. Con una sonrisa sádica en su cara, les dio un poco más de dolor a ambos, hasta que contestaron con voces temblorosas y temerosas de que, sí, entendían y harían las demandas que les pidió Harry.

Ese día ninguno de los niños que residían en el número 4 de Privet Drive fueron al colegio. Ambos por razones distintas a las que uno se espera. Dudley no fue, porque aún no se había recuperado del asalto mental que le dio su primo. Harry porque estaba disfrutando demasiado de su nueva libertad adquirida. Cuando Petunia se recuperó, intentó arrastrar como pudo a su marido hacia el sofá, para que pudiera descansar. Posteriormente hizo el intento de recoger a su hijo, pero Harry lo levitó y lo encerró en el armario de debajo de las escaleras. Su tía iba a protestar, pero Harry con un gruñido, le hizo entender a la estúpida mujer, que ese era el trato que él mismo recibía después de una paliza, así que ese sería el trato que recibiría su hijo y si no quería sufrir más tortura, que encantado le daría, haría las tareas que le había encomendado, mientras que él se dispondría a desayunar correctamente, por una vez en 6 años.

Cuando Petunia, acabó de mover los elementos personales de habitaciones, llevó a Harry a una tienda de ropa, para comprarle todo un guardarropa nuevo y que se ajustara a él. Poco después fueron al oculista a que le miraran la vista, lo cual Petunia pagó por unas gafas nuevas para Harry y dos pares de lentillas. También fueron a una librería para comprar libros y comics en los que la mayoría, si no todos, eran de fantasía y "magia".

Harry quería ese tipo de libros y comics por la razón de que pudiera entrenar su poder. Como pensó correctamente, la "magia" o el "poder" era como un músculo, mientras más lo ejercitara, más fuerte se haría y lo que Harry quería en esos momentos era volverse más poderoso. Con la ayuda de que el bloqueo en su mente y magia, había desaparecido casi por completo, Harry hizo que su tía pagara el valor de 300 libras en libros y comics.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, dejando un tendero feliz y contento por la venta, fueron directamente de vuelta a la casa. Petunia le preguntó a su sobrino, si pudiera ver como estaban Vernon y su hijo.

\- Claro, puedes ver como están. Después de todo no soy tan sádico y no me gustaría quedarme sin entretenimiento. Te lo advierto Petunia, no me molestes hasta la hora de la comida, lo mismo va para tu marido y tu hijo, en caso de que se recuperen.- Con esa advertencia, Harry volvió al silencio tan cómodo que tenían antes de que Petunia hablara.

Con un asentimiento tembloroso, Petunia dirigió el coche de Vernon hacia Privet Drive.

Una vez de vuelta en la casa, Vernon que seguía convaleciente por la pérdida de sangre en el sofá, Petunia fue a mirar dentro del armario, primero para ver cómo se encontraba su precioso Dudly mientras, que el monstruo, no, el monstruo ya no, Harry o… el señor Potter, como quisiera que le llamaran, estaba en su nueva habitación colocando sus nuevas pertenencias y cambiándose de ropa.

Una vez comprobado de que Dudley había despertado de su asalto mental, Petunia se encargó de que entendiera el nuevo estatus en la casa. Después lo mandó a encerrarse en su cuarto a que descansara o jugara con el ordenador nuevo que sus padres le habían comprado. Pero eso sí, que no se le ocurriera bajo ningún concepto molestar a su primo, ni mirarle a la cara siquiera, es más, si se cruzaba con él, que mantuviera la cabeza gacha en todo momento y si le hablaba Harry, que respondiera con el mayor respeto que pudiera obtener, para no volver a ser torturado.

Con eso en mente, Dudley subió las escaleras rezando, por primera vez en su vida, para que el monstruo no se le cruzara.

Volviendo con Petunia debajo de nuevo, fue a ver como su marido se encontraba, pero viendo que el color había regresado a su cara, o al menos un poco de color, y oyendo los fuertes ronquidos que tanto la molestaban por las noches, fue a limpiar la casa de la sangre y suciedad que habían dejado su marido e hijo atrás. Después de eso, haría una suculenta comida para mantener contento a su sobrino y que no le hiciera nada más a ella, si quería desquitarse con Vernon, que lo hiciera.

Esa noche no hubo castigo para la familia Dursley, eso no quería decir que no les devolviera la tortura infringida a Harry por el valor de 6 años. No, Harry les castigaría cuando menos se lo esperaran. O cuando estuviera aburrido, como su primo y tío hacían con él.

Lo que más le gustó a Harry de esa noche, fue que en la cena, cuando pedía que le pasaran la sal o la fuente de las chuletas y el pan, su "familia" temblaba de miedo, puesto que se dirigía por sus nombres o cuando tenía sed y no había más agua o zumo en la mesa, decía la frase que más gracia le hacía.

\- Vernon…- Dejó en el aire durante un momento, disfrutando de los temblores de su tío. – Pásame la sal.- Ordenó con una ligera sonrisa de diversión macabra.

Para alivio de Vernon, era solo la sal y con una mano temblorosa, que casi podía esparcir el contenido del salero por toda la mesa, le dio la sal a su sobrino.

\- ¿A quien tengo que matar para que se rellene la jarra de agua y la del zumo? ¿Dudley?- Preguntó sádicamente Harry a una mesa llena de temblor.

Petunia con un chillido agudo, se puso de pie inmediatamente y rellenó tanto las jarras de agua y zumo inmediatamente.

Harry lo estaba disfrutando al máximo esa noche, pero aún había una cosa que le preocupaba y era que en su sueño, sus tíos decidieran erróneamente, que podían acabar con su vida, por ello Harry después de la cena, les advirtió claramente de que no sería buena idea.

\- La cena estaba deliciosa Petunia, digna de un rey o un príncipe. En todo caso, si se os pasa por esa mente primitiva que tenéis, el atacarme en mi sueño, debo advertiros de que sabré de vuestras intenciones al momento que pongáis un pie en la puerta de mi habitación y lo primero que haré, será dañar irreversiblemente a vuestro hijo, así que por la salud, tanto mental como física de Dudley, espero que no se os ocurra atacarme mientras duermo.- Dijo Harry con frialdad pura y con palabras suaves llenas de amenaza, que sería capaz gustosamente de cumplir.

Observando los rostros de sus parientes, sobre todo el de Vernon, que algo por el estilo se le pasó por la mente, dio una sonrisa maliciosa y se levantó de la mesa abruptamente, haciendo que los tres temblaran de miedo y anticipación al dolor que estaría por llegar, pero cuando no llegó y vieron que el muchacho se marchó escaleras arriba, suspiraron de alivio.

Esa noche, por primera vez en 6 años, Harry durmió sin preocupaciones y sin miedo a ser atacado en su sueño o despertado por Vernon.

En el transcurso de los siguientes días, la casa Dursley estaba llena de gritos de dolor por la retribución que Harry les mandaba y también por los deslices que su tio y primo cometían. Si bien es cierto que Petunia no cometía muchos deslices, gracias a la maldición que había tanto en la casa como en Harry, los tres de ellos los cometían, no tan a menudo, pero lo hacían.

En el colegio, Harry pudo vengarse y desquitarse con los amigos de su primo, llegando al punto de planear de que tuvieran un "accidente" que los incapacitase temporalmente. A los profesores que negligentemente dejaban pasar por alto el abuso que recibía en su casa, también los castigó, haciendo que las mentes pobres y patéticas de las autoridades, pensaran que cuatro de esos profesores abusaban sexualmente de los niños del colegio.

A Harry le repugnaba que tuviera que ser así, pero era necesario infringir ese castigo, si era cierto lo que había oído de las cárceles, los presos daban un recibimiento cruel y sádico a los que abusaban de los niños, pues bien se merecían los profesores y muchos más de ese castigo, pero no podía mandar a todos a la cárcel, sino, sería muy sospechoso y la gente lo investigaría. No, se conformaría con sus planes y de vez en cuando desquitarse con los Dursley.

En lo referente a la incapacitación de los amigos de Dudley, cuando le persiguieron por el patio de recreo creyendo que le estaban atemorizando, fueron a parar a una zona donde no era vigilada por los profesores, una zona que a los matones de la escuela les encantaba por esa razón y a Harry le vino bien para poner en marcha su plan.

Cuando Piers, el amigo matón de su primo le acorraló junto con otros tres más, Harry levantó sus manos en contra de ellos, mandándolos a volar contra la pared y dando un chasquido fuerte, cual indicativo era que los huesos o algunos de ellos por lo menos se habían roto.

Caídos los tres matones en el suelo, rotos y llenos de dolor, vieron con terror como Potter se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro.

Metiéndose en las mentes de cada uno de ellos, Harry hizo algo que más tarde, cuando se enterara de que era un mago, descubriría que era un encantamiento olvido y una compulsión en las mentes de los niños.

Les hizo olvidar lo que habían visto y les implantó la idea de que cuando salieran del colegio, deberían de correr directamente a la carretera sin mirar si venían coches. A otro le implantó en la mente que sería buena idea probar a tirarse por el balcón de su casa. A Piers, le hizo creer que sería muy divertido apuñalar a un profesor con las tijeras, que más tarde utilizarían en la clase de educación plástica, y luego posteriormente tirarse del coche en marcha de sus padres.

Ese día tuvo que aguantar muy fuerte de no reírse de los sucesos que sucedieron en el colegio, primero Piers apuñaló al profesor de plástica en el cuello, haciendo que éste se desangrara y muriera en una clase llena de niños pequeños. Para Harry era dulce la venganza, porque ese profesor, era uno de los que iba a hacer la trampa, bueno una pena que fuera prescindible.

Después del colegio, pudo observar como las autoridades de niños, algo que llamaban los servicios sociales, se llevaron a Piers a comisaría o a donde fuera que se llevaran a los pequeños criminales. Los otros dos niños que había implantado ideas, fueron a cumplirlas, por desgracia no pudo observar su trabajo, pero si que escuchó que el que se lanzó a la carretera cuando venían los coches rápidamente, murió poco tiempo después de que la ambulancia llegara para llevarlo al hospital.

El que saltó desde el balcón de su casa, escuchó como sus compañeros con pena describieron que estaba en el hospital, con numerosos traumas y en coma. Por último Piers, no pudo saltar desde el coche en marcha de la policía, pero sí cuando esa misma mañana sus padres lo llevaron al colegio, tras sacarlo de la prisión temporal para niños. Ahora Piers estaba en el hospital, también en coma, sin saber cuándo iba a despertar.

Una semana más tarde los tres profesores que Harry puso su mirada, fueron detenidos bajo cargos de abuso infantil. Un mes más tarde fueron condenados a quince años de prisión.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, Harry fue aprendiendo más de su "poder" mientras leía los libros que le iban comprando y los comics, había ciertas cosas que podía copiar de allí, como los escudos protectores que describían en los libros, escudos hechos de un aura dorada, que podía repeler cualquier ataque que le lanzaran. También evocó las bolas de fuego en sus manos, hizo que de la tierra brotaran raíces, convirtiéndolas en Golems humanoides. Cambiaba de forma las piedras en objetos, hacía que esos mismos objetos se animaran e interactuaran como si estuvieran vivos. A los pájaros o los gatos que poseía la señora Figg, los utilizaba para sus experimentos de dolor, o de telequinesis como estuvo llamándolo hasta que leyó un libro sobre la brujería y la hechicería. Curiosamente el libro trataba sobre las aventuras de Merlín con el rey Arturo y las batallas mágicas de Morgana Le Fay.

Más tarde sabría que tanto de los tres seres míticos de leyenda, eran reales en el mundo mágico.

En fin, poco a poco Harry fue aprendiendo a moldear su poder a su imagen y semejanza y sus tíos, ni su primo, podrían hacer nada para detenerlo, pues sabían lo que pasó en la escuela con los estudiantes y profesores, fue obra de su sobrino, sin haber entrenado en absoluto.

Así a través de los cinco años que Harry estuvo leyendo y entrenando en sus ratos libres, su "poder o magia", fue volviéndose más poderoso y fuerte.

En esos cinco años, no se olvidó nunca de la retribución de sus parientes, y cuando se la devolvía, lo hacía con gran placer, puesto que hacía tiempo, había dejado de sentir lastima por los "mundanos" como en uno de sus libros los llamaban a los que no tenían poderes o magia.

Por eso cuando Petunia vio el correo aquel 25 de julio de 1991, dio un grito de triunfo silencioso y más una oración de que la perdonara por no haberle dicho antes de su patrimonio.

Cogiendo las cartas, se dirigió a la cocina a seguir preparando el desayuno, antes de que Harry regresara de su carrera matutina. Convenció fácilmente a su marido de que lo mejor para Harry sería ir a esa escuela, la escuela a la que su hermana monstruosa fue, para así poder deshacerse de él para siempre y mudarse bien lejos de Surrey, sino fuera de las islas británicas.

Cuando Harry llegó de su carrera matutina, sudoroso y con hambre, fue primero a la ducha y luego a desayunar. Pudo ver que en el aire que se respiraba en la casa era de esperanza, algo había ocurrido en su ausencia, bueno, entonces tendría que averiguarlo justo después de su ducha.

Una vez duchado y cambiado de ropa, bajó a la cocina vestido con un pantalón vaquero oscuro, botas de montaña marrones y una camisa de manga larga negra con un dragón dibujado en la espalda, con llamas rojas y verdes rodeándole.

Viendo a su tía que le había preparado el desayuno inglés típico, fue a sentarse y comenzó a comer. Gracias a las amenazas que dio a sus parientes, Harry pudo salir de la mal nutrición en la que estaba y alcanzar el peso y altura ideal para un niño de su edad.

Aunque Harry no tenía nada de grasa de bebé debido a la vida que llevó, las cicatrices que todavía adornaban su cuerpo, estaban ocultas bajo lo que el denominaba "hechizos de camuflaje" para que no se vieran. Un poco musculoso debido al entrenamiento físico que en sus libros detallaba era bueno para una mejor resistencia mágica, Harry se encontraba perfectamente saludable a la edad de 10 años, principios de los 11, cuando se enteró de que nació el 31 de julio de 1980.

Petunia con nerviosismo le dijo a Harry que había recibido una carta especial y fue ahí cuando le contó que su madre era una bruja y su padre un mago, le contó lo que les pasó la noche del 31 de octubre.

Por momentos el rostro de Harry fue poniéndose más serio por la historia que le contaba su tía, la única pregunta que le venía a la mente, era porque ahora, porque le contaba esto tan tarde, cuando él tuvo que descubrir y redescubrir sus habilidades.

Tal vez su tía no le contó nada, no por miedo a lo que le hiciera, sino porque pensara que ya lo sabía. Con un ligero toque de su mente en la de su tía, descubrió sus sospechas. En efecto, su tía suponía que ya sabía de su mundo y que era un mago, por ello lo de los poderes y habilidades para perfeccionar, usándolos como conejillos de indias. También descubrió la rivalidad y odio que llevaba hacia su madre y después hacia él, hasta el día de la liberación mágica, cuando ese odio pasó a ser miedo y temor.

\- Está bien, dame la carta para que la lea.- Dijo Harry, cortando la historia de Petunia al instante y ésta pasándole la carta de aceptación de Hogwarts.

Recibiendo la carta de la mano temblorosa y sudorosa de Petunia, Harry con su siempre sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, por el temor de ella a que la castigara por algo, recogió la carta y la abrió. Sorpresa inundó sus ojos brevemente al descubrir donde estaba dirigida. Tal vez le estuvieran observando, aunque dudaba profundamente de ello.

 _ **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**_

 _ **Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.**_

 _Querido señor Potter:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia_ _y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan_ _el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Subdirectora _

_**Uniforme  
**_ _Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

 _Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo._

 _Un_ _sombrero_ _negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

 _Un par de_ _guantes_ _protectores._

 _Una_ _capa_ _de invierno._

 _ **Libros  
**_ _Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

 _El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk_

 _Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling_

 _Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch_

 _Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore_

 _Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger_

 _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble_

 _ **Resto del equipo**_

 _1 varita._

 _1 caldero de peltre número 2._

 _1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

 _1 telescopio._

 _1 balanza de latón. Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo._

 _SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS_

Después de haber leído la carta un par de veces se quedó pensativo en cuanto a dónde tenía que ir para conseguir los materiales y que hacer después. Con otro vistazo a la mente de su tía, se enteró el nombre de donde podía conseguir los útiles escolares y el banco, donde sus padres seguramente hubieran dejado algo para él. Con una decisión rápida le ordenó a su tío que le llevara a Londres, Charing Cross para acceder al Caldero Chorreante, un nombre bastante único si le preguntaban.

Su tío alegremente le dijo que se prepara, que como no tenía cosa mejor que hacer, que felizmente le llevaría hasta allí.

Cuando Harry salió de la casa, con la carta en el bolsillo doblada meticulosamente, su tía y primo suspiraron de alivio al ver que se alejaba, con un poco de suerte para siempre y no lo volverían a ver. Nuevamente, cuan equivocados estaban, seguramente lo volvieran a ver, pero solo para recoger su ropa y pertenencias que tenía en la casa.

Yendo por las calles de Surrey en silencio cómodo para Harry, incómodo para Vernon, en 15 minutos llegaron a Londres y poco después llegaron a Charing Cross. Aparcando el coche, Vernon se despidió de su sobrino con un "hasta luego" secamente y por supuesto temerosamente.

Bajando del coche lentamente, para exasperación de su tío, Harry sonrió con alegría contenida por primera vez en años desde que pudiera recordar. Según su tía Petunia, el bar llamado El Caldero Chorreante, se encontraría cerca y solo los magos, como él, podrían encontrarlo y entrar. Personas no mágicas o "muggles" como les denominaba el mundo mágico ni podían verlo, ni podían entrar. Un beneficio para Harry, en estos momentos, puesto que le gustaba y agradaba su independencia.

Caminando lentamente, pero con paso seguro hacia el bar que logró divisar hace unos pocos metros, fue pensando en un plan para que la gente le creyera que sus padres estaban al otro lado y que había sido un accidente el quedarse en el bar. Si eso no funcionaba, podía ir por el lado seguro y volverse invisible y esperar a que alguien cruce, para ir de paquete desconocido.

Abriendo la puerta del local, Harry pudo vislumbrar la barra y al camarero que servía bebidas que nunca había visto.

Una vez dentro, se dirigió directamente al camarero con un acto de niño timido y un poco temeroso.

\- Disculpe… señor, me preguntaba…- Comenzó Harry para ser interrumpido por una sonrisa del camarero dirigida hacia él. Harry se imaginó que los magos deben sonreir continuamente, porque éste no paraba de lanzar por doquier sonrisas afectuosas.

\- Claro hijo, imagino que quieres que te abra el paso al Callejón Diagon. Ven conmigo, no te quedes ahí.- Dijo el camarero amablemente a Harry para que lo acompañara a lo que parecía una puerta trasera.

Si el mago tenía intenciones nobles o maliciosas no lo sabia, pero pronto lo descubriría, si fueran maliciosas se podría encargar fácilmente de él, no por ello estuvo practicando magia continuamente desde los seis años.

Entraron en la parte trasera, donde había unos cubos de lo que parecía basura y una pared de ladrillo, la cual el mago, sacó una especie de palo corto y se volvió hacia él.

\- Lo que tienes que hacer hijo, es golpear la secuencia correcta para entrar en el Callejón. Observa atentamente.- Dijo el mago que dirigía el pub.

Harry no pudo evitar la sorpresa inicial al ver como tocaba los ladrillos correspondientes y la pared se movió y desapareció para dar lugar a un hermoso callejón lleno de tiendas de todo tipo, con adoquines limpios pulcramente adornando las calles, gente vestida de lo que parecían ser túnicas del siglo quince o más adelante. Solo tenía una palabra para describirlo y era: Impresionante.

\- ¡Bienvenido al Callejón Diagon, chico! ¡Bienvenido a casa!- Fueron las palabras amables del camarero y Harry no pudo estar en desacuerdo con él, puesto que ésta sería su casa, su lugar, su mundo a partir de ahora y para los próximos años.


	2. Chapter 1

Nota de autor:

Hola de nuevo, como se suele decir no soy dueño de Harry Potter, esa magnífica historia le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

En la nota anterior se me olvidó mencionar que la categoría de la historia, es como puse en la descripción. K, M y T me parece que es algo así. Pongo todas por la sencilla razón de que no se cuál de ellas es la que mejor se ajusta y como tampoco sé lo que significa cada una, es mejor prevenir que curar.

Por otra parte, pido disculpas en lo referente si hay algún punto en la historia que no cuadre. Normalmente lo reviso cuando termino el capítulo y antes de subirlo lo vuelvo a leer, por si acaso hay alguna parte que tenga que reescribir o añadir directamente.

Sin más preámbulos dejo lo que es el primer capítulo, espero que guste y que se comente, tanto positiva como negativamente, cualquier tipo de comentario viene bien para poder ir mejorando en la escritura.

Un cordial saludo.

 **CAPITULO 1**

 _\- ¡Bienvenido al Callejón Diagon, chico! ¡Bienvenido a casa!- Fueron las palabras amables del camarero y Harry no pudo estar en desacuerdo con él, puesto que ésta sería su casa, su lugar, su mundo a partir de ahora y para los próximos años._

Con un esfuerzo sobrenatural para reinar en sus emociones, emociones que pensó que sus familiares habían despachado hace ya tantos años, se giró para darle las gracias al camarero del pub, pero se encontró que estaba solo nuevamente. Pensando que sería mejor darse prisa en entrar por el hueco de la pared, antes de que se volviera visible y desapareciera de nuevo, dio un par de pasos y se asombró nuevamente por lo que observó del callejón. Era hermoso y la magia residual que había en el ambiente era muy adictiva. Vio que la gente iba y venía para hacer sus compras felizmente, sin una preocupación por lo que pasaba en el mundo, sobre todo en el muggle, eso le dio una punzada de ira, puesto que él tuvo que sufrir vivir diez penosos años con sus "queridos familiares". Con un suspiro de resignación se dirigió rápidamente hacia el banco de los magos, Gringotts, sin hacer caso a su alrededor. Ya tendría tiempo cuando saliera del banco de investigar el callejón y sus adyacentes, puesto que vio dos o tres desembocaduras más. Una de ellas más oscura que las otras, con un letrero que se podía leer, Callejón Knockturn.

Harry pudo observar con cierto asombro el magnífico edificio que tenía delante de él, a pocos metros de distancia.

 _Bajo una alta e impresionante fachada recubierta de mármol blanco, unas grandes puertas de bronce bruñido se hayan tras unas escaleras._ _Las escaleras están flanqueadas por un gobblin a cada lado, uniformados en oro y escarlata. Tras esas puertas está el vestíbulo, una sala pequeña que tiene otras puertas. Cruzando las otras puertas del vestíbulo, también flanqueadas por gobblins, se entra a la sala principal. Es una cámara de mármol muy larga con más de cien gobblins sentados en taburetes altos tras largas mesas._

Pudo observar varios gobblins contar lo que parecían monedas de oro, increíble, la moneda de los magos al parecer era completamente distinta a la de los muggles, tanto mejor, pensó Harry. Viendo lo que hacían _estos gobblins que se encargan de contar y pesar monedas, escribir con la mayor reserva, examinar monedas preciosas, etc._

Dando un arco respetuoso a las criaturas que flanqueaban las puertas del banco, Harry entró sin más demora. Pudo observar con cierto interés una advertencia en la pared del banco, la cual decía:

« _Entre, extraño, pero tenga cuidado  
Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia  
Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado  
Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más  
Así que si busca bajo nuestros suelos  
Un tesoro que nunca fue suyo,  
Ladrón, está advertido, tenga cuidado  
De encontrar algo más que un tesoro allí._»

Increíble, la amenaza era más clara, imposible. Seguro que habría algún mago tan tonto como para buscar algo que no sea suyo en un sitio así. A Harry no se le ocurriría por la simple razón de que los _gobblins,_ como pudo escuchar de un hombre alto y con el pelo rubio, peinado hacia atrás, declaró a su hijo o pariente, puesto que era una versión en miniatura. Pues volviendo al tema que estaba pensando y olvidándose de los dos rubios, pensó y se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que estar loco o demasiado estúpido como para robarles algo a ellos, los cuales se veían que podían saltar ante cualquier amenaza y eliminarla inmediatamente.

Acercándose al cajero más lejano, para mayor privacidad, esperó pacientemente a que éste le indicara que estaba libre. Si bien Harry vio, que no estaba atendiendo a nadie, parecía que estaba apuntando algo en lo que parecía algo al papel antiguo con ¡una pluma de ave! Increíble, nuevamente estaba impresionado con lo que veía, pareciese que los magos estaban más atrasados que los muggles en cuanto a la escritura. Bueno no pasa nada, a todo se podía acostumbrar, después de todo, este era su mundo ahora y de ahora en adelante, se prometió a sí mismo, que si se impresionaba nuevamente lo haría para sí mismo y no daría muestras de ello.

\- Adelante niño, ahora puedo atenderte.- Dijo el cajero gobblin con una sonrisa llena de dientes, o lo que pensó Harry que era una sonrisa, también pudo haber sido una mueca, porque si bien podía pensar racionalmente como un adulto o incluso más que uno mismo, su apariencia era la de un niño de once años de edad, tal vez doce por la altura.

\- Gracias, señor…- Dejó en el aire la palabra, para que el gobblin le dijera su nombre, así poder dirigirse hacia él mejor.

\- Gornuk, es mi nombre joven mago.

\- Gracias, señor Gornuk, mi nombre es Harry Potter.- En esta declaración el gobblin llamado Gornuk se sentó más derecho en su banqueta y prestó más atención al joven delante de él.

Si jugaba bien sus cartas, tal vez y solo tal vez, podrían hacer un buen negocio el día de hoy al hablar con el joven delante de él, eso sí, si el joven era quien decía ser y entregaba su llave o se hacia la prueba de la sangre. Más de uno intentó hacerse pasar por el joven, sobre todo una cierta metamorfomaga llamada Tonks.

Harry notó el gesto del gobblin y arqueó una ceja en señal de cuestionamiento, pero pensándolo mejor, decidió que sería más prudente acabar con el negocio del dinero y la pregunta del testamento, si había uno, de sus padres.

\- Si, bien, como decía mi nombre es Harry James Potter y quería saber si tengo alguna cuenta con ustedes, en su banco.

\- Si, está la bóveda familiar Potter y la bóveda de confianza. Pero para acceder a ellas es necesario que tenga la llave de dichas bóvedas. ¿Tiene usted, joven mago, dicha llave?- Cuestionó Gornuk, esperando pacientemente y un poco ansioso por la respuesta del joven que tenía delante de él.

Le vio fruncir el ceño ligeramente, mientras parecía sospechoso que tuviera que tener una llave. Si este joven era quien decía ser y no tenía la llave, entonces un grave delito se ha cometido contra el niño y contra el banco gobblin.

Sopesando la respuesta que le iba a dar al gobblin, Harry decidió que la verdad sería lo más sensato. Desde que puso un pie en el banco mágico, supo inmediatamente que mentir a estas criaturas sería una mala decisión.

\- No, no tengo la llave, señor Gornuk. Si le soy sincero, me he enterado hoy del mundo mágico por parte de mi tía muggle. Ya sospechaba algo, pero nunca creí que…- Harry se vio cortado abruptamente por el gobblin al levantar la mano en señal de silencio.

\- No hace falta de que des explicaciones joven mago, ahora si me haces el favor de salir del banco y no volver a molestarnos de que usted es el señor Potter, te lo agradecería- Gruñó el gobblin decepcionado de la misma historia una y otra vez.

Mientras que hacía como si estuviera revisando papeles, Gornuk observó la reacción del chico al llamarlo claramente un mentiroso.

Se podía observar a simple vista que estaba enfadado con el tratamiento y que estaba tratando de controlar la furia, pero no fue capaz de dejar que un aura verdosa y oscura emanara de él, era increíble lo que el joven mago estaba haciendo, a propósito o no.

Harry por el contrario, estaba como el gobblin supuso, tratando de gobernar en sus emociones, pocos tenían el descaro de volver a llamarlo mentiroso y salir airados. El gobblin, saldría ileso, más que nada, porque si realmente tenía una cuenta aquí, era su especie la que llevaría las finanzas y su "oro" o dinero.

Tomando unas cuantas respiraciones para calmarse lo suficiente y reinar en sus emociones, tiró para abajo el aura que se le escapaba a veces, cuando realmente estaba furioso y se dirigió nuevamente al gobblin.

\- Perdone que le vuelva a molestar, señor Gornuk. Pero me preguntaba si no había otra forma o manera de probar quien verdaderamente digo, quien soy.

\- Si la hay, joven mago. Es una prueba de la herencia mágica. ¿Sabes cómo funciona?- Contesto Gornuk haciendo que pareciera que lo hacía de mala gana, pero curioso a como le contestaría el joven delante de él.

\- Obviamente no, si no, le hubiera pedido que me la hiciera. Pero por favor, ilumíneme.- Contestó Harry de la mejor manera posible, pero sin evitar tener un tinte frío a sus palabras.

Con un respiro profundo, el gobblin delante de Harry se pasó a explicar cómo se hacía la prueba de la herencia.

\- Primero deberemos ir a un despacho, joven mago, para tener más privacidad. Luego, convocaré un cuenco y una daga ceremonial, la cual sirve para que se pinche en un dedo o se corte la palma de la mano. No debe preocuparse por el sangrado, pues después de que el cuenco se llene, sanará al instante. Una vez hecho ese paso, un pergamino aparecerá con las letras en la sangre que hay en el cuenco. Gracias a la magia y a las pociones gobblins, esto es posible. En el pergamino aparecerá su nombre y de quien es usted heredero. También aparecerán sus habilidades mágicas y un test que dice cuanto poder tiene. Una vez visto eso, si tiene más preguntas, se las explicaré cuando terminemos. ¿Ha quedado claro?

\- Perfectamente claro, señor Gornuk. Por favor, abra el camino- Pidió en un tono un tato frío, pero respetuoso hacia el gobblin. Se notaba claramente que todavía estaba molesto el joven mago, por la implicación de que le llamara mentiroso Gornuk.

Gornuk, saltando de su banco se dirigió por un pasillo sin mirar hacia atrás, a ver si le seguía el joven mago.

Cuando Gornuk y el joven mago que decía llamarse Harry Potter, llegaron a su oficina, le hizo pasar con un ademán de su mano y le indicó que se sentara en una silla enfrente de él.

A Gornuk le pareció interesante que no preguntara que le pasaría si la prueba indicaba otro nombre que no fuera el de Harry Potter.

El joven delante de él parecía muy confiado de creer seriamente en que era el propio Harry Potter, o como los magos le llamaban últimamente, el niño que vivió. Un apodo estúpido si le preguntaban personalmente a Gornuk.

Pero en fin, se haría la dichosa prueba para el mago, por supuesto, él tenía sus dudas de que realmente fuera quien decía ser, si ese era el caso, tendrían que hacer una auditoría de la bóveda familiar Potter y de la bóveda de confianza Potter.

Chasqueando los dedos Gornuk hizo aparecer un cuenco con runas talladas; mirando hacia el joven mago para ver su reacción, encontró sorprendido, de que no había reacción ante la magia sin receptáculo, varita o cualquier cosa que usaban los magos. Interesante. Volvió a chasquear los dedos y la daga con el pergamino encantado apareció.

No tuvo que indicar al joven mago que procediera a cortarse la palma de la mano, puesto que él ya había cogido la daga ceremonial y se hizo un tajo en la mano izquierda, haciendo que de la herida brotara sangre en abundancia sobre el cuenco.

Una vez el cuenco lleno, la herida desapareció sin dejar cicatriz, algo que parecía no preocuparle al chico.

Con unas palabras en duendigozna, el cuenco lleno de sangre fue desapareciendo poco a poco, para reaparecer en el pergamino con la siguiente información, información que al gobblin, tanto le sorprendió y le entusiasmó.

 _Prueba de herencia mágica de:_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Padre: James Charlus Potter_

 _Madre: Lilian Anne Potter_

 _Padrino: Sirius Orion Black_

 _Madrina: Alice Margaret Longbottom_

 _Heredero de: Potter y Black_

 _Estado de sangre: Mestizo_

 _Bóvedas mayores: Potter y Evans_

 _Bóvedas menores: Confianza Potter_

 _Estado de la magia: Hechicero_

 _Habilidades mágicas: magia sin varita, Pársel, metamorfomagia, artes oscuras, transformaciones, encantamientos, magia antigua._

 _Bloqueos: en la magia y la mente. Bloqueo en la habilidad metamorfomagia y las habilidades mágicas._

 _Maldición: Cicatriz, Horrocrux, Alma de Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias: Lord Voldemort_

 _Desbloqueos parciales: mente y magia_

 _Estado de las bóvedas:_

 _Potter: 10.000.000 millones de galeones; artefactos de incalculable valor como joyas, cuadros, retratos y muebles; testamento Potter._

 _Evans: 100.000 galeones, 500 sickles, 1 knut; 10 baúles en libros y notas; carta de Lilian Potter dirigida a Harry Potter._

 _Confianza Potter: 500.000 galeones, 1.000 sickles, 500 knuts._

 _Objetos que faltan en la bóveda de confianza Potter: manto de invisibilidad (reliquia Potter), varitas de los Potter; Grimorio Potter._

Hubo un silencio repentino en la sala tras leer el pergamino, en el cual ambos de los que lo habían leído estaban en su propio mundo trazando planes a partir de ahí. Para Gornuk, debería disculparse por haberle hablado tan mal y el mal trato o el trato condescendiente que le dio al joven Potter. Para Harry, sus planes de independencia, podrían llegar rápido.

Primero tendría que preguntar a qué bóvedas tenía derecho a entrar y si podía llevarse tanto dinero como libros y otras cosas. Después preguntaría para que le quitaran los bloques en su mente y magia, no le gustaba pensar que tenía más habilidades mágicas y las estaba desaprovechando.

El tema del Horrocrux en su cicatriz, debería de ser removido también. No sabía lo que era un Horrocrux, pero estaba seguro de que había entendido bien, de que tenía un trozo de alma de una persona llamada Tom Riddle, eso no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. A nadie en su sano juicio le haría gracia tener el alma de otra persona anclada a su cabeza.

Por último y no menos importante, haría de este gobblin su gerente de cuentas y le pediría que invirtiera el valor de 250.000 galeones de su bóveda de confianza. Que lo invirtiera en lo que quisiera, tanto en los mundos muggle y mágico.

Es cierto que no le gustaba el mundo muggle, pero si podía hacer oro o estos galeones a su costa, era un bono especial.

Una vez hablado de la inversión, pediría consejo sobre comprarse una casa o si poseía alguna ya. Seguro que sus padres la hubieran poseído. De ser el caso ya no tendría que volver a vivir con esos muggles repugnantes de los Dursley.

Y lo más importante de todo, era la emancipación. Pediría al gobblin si había que rellenar algún archivo del gobierno o algo por el estilo. Si podía ser independiente y tratado como un adulto ante la ley, sería otro bono que jugaría a su favor.

Decidiendo romper el silencio que había en la sala, Gornuk habló primero adelantándose a Harry por muy poco tiempo.

\- Primero que nada señor Potter, he de pedirle disculpas por mi tratamiento hacia usted. Ha de entender que los gobblins de Gringotts debemos proteger el oro y pertenencias de su familia. Y muchos magos han venido reclamando por el paso de estos diez años, ser usted.

\- No se preocupe señor Gornuk, es totalmente comprensible. No es que me guste especialmente que me llamen mentiroso, pero lo entiendo.

\- Bien, bien, ahora creo que lo más importante a hacer, es ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer con sus bóvedas?

\- Bueno tenía pensado, preguntarle por supuesto, a que bóvedas tengo derecho a entrar, es decir, si puedo entrar a todas las bóvedas o solo a la de confianza.

\- En su caso señor Potter, puede entrar a todas, sacar dinero es otra cuestión. Para sacar dinero, solo puede sacarla de la bóveda de confianza y de la bóveda Evans. Si quiere sacar otras cosas de la bóveda familiar Potter, no dude en hacerlo.

\- Bien, aclarado ese punto, ¿Mis padres invirtieron en algún negocio? O ¿La familia Potter, tiene inversiones de algún tipo? De no ser así me gustaría que usted sea mi gerente de cuentas e invirtiera en los mundos muggle y mágico. De las decisiones de inversión, confió plenamente en usted.

\- Me alaga señor Potter que confíe en mí, no muchos magos se atreven a dejar sus inversiones a un gobblin. Contestando a su primera pregunta, si, sus padres invirtieron en los cuatro callejones mágicos. Si, también su familia tiene numerosas inversiones, tanto en los mundos muggle y mágico. Si quiere, podemos mirar que inversiones tiene, que beneficio saca de ellas y si le interesan o no.

\- Perfecto. Se lo dejo a usted. Si le soy sincero, no se mucho de finanzas, así pues, confío plenamente en usted y el banco para gestionarlas.- Declaró Harry cerrando el tema de las bóvedas y las inversiones que tenía. Un punto cerrado, era más tiempo para él y el gobblin.

\- El siguiente tema que me gustaría discutir con usted, señor Potter, es un poco delicado.- Continuó Gornuk, mirando profundamente a Harry a los ojos.

Harry, haciendo un ademán a Gornuk para que continuara, esperó pacientemente a ver de qué se trataba.

\- Quisiera advertirle señor Potter, de que usted en el mundo de los magos y en general, es famoso.

\- ¿En serio? Y dígame ¿Por qué soy famoso?

\- Por sobrevivir, señor Potter- Dijo Gornuk a un joven muy divertido por la situación. Lo que no se esperaba el gobblin era la risa seca que tronó de la garganta y labios del joven señor Potter. Parecía que le divertía de sobremanera que le indicara que era famoso por sobrevivir, tal vez debería explicarse mejor.

\- Me he pasado diez años sobreviviendo con los muggles en los que me dejaron. Si el mundo mágico me hace famoso por eso, no quiero ni pensar toda la gente que sobrevive a los muggles.- Dijo Harry con una nota de desprecio y asco cuando dijo la palabra muggles.

\- No señor Potter, creo que me he explicado mal o no del todo. Cuando digo que por sobrevivir, me refiero a que usted es…- Dando un vistazo al pergamino, para ver qué tipo de mágico era, se volvió a Harry con una sonrisa o mueca llena de dientes. - …el único hechicero en la historia, en la que ha sobrevivido a la maldición asesina. ¿Dígame, sabe cómo murieron sus padres, señor Potter?

\- Más o menos, sé que fueron asesinados cuando era un bebé, pero no sé ni cómo, ni porque.

\- Pues verá es una historia un poco larga, pero para hacerla corta es la siguiente. Había un mago oscuro al que fue consiguiendo seguidores y poder a lo largo de su vida, después de Hogwarts. Nadie sabe cómo, pero una noche, se decidió ir a por la familia Potter al completo, su familia, para ser precisos. Mató a sus padres y luego trato de matarlo a usted, pero al parecer no pudo lograrlo y desapareció, haciendo que usted, sobreviviera a su maldición.

Hasta ahí la historia oficial, la extra oficial, es que se hizo una profecía que le implicaba a usted y al hijo de su madrina, Alice Longbottom. Por ello el mago oscuro fue tras usted, eligió que usted era la amenaza principal y que debía morir.- Terminó de hacer la historia corta, no le dijo quiénes eran sus seguidores, tampoco le preocupaba, él sabía de antemano que en las guerras la gente moría y había bajas sí o sí. No le importaba que sus padres habían muerto, podría sonar un poco insensible, pero llego a la paz interna, hace mucho tiempo con que no tenía padres como el resto del mundo.

Luego había lagunas en la historia, lagunas que Harry se dio cuenta inmediatamente. De momento no le preguntó por ellas, puesto que tenía interés en documentarse por libros sobre la historia del mundo mágico. Lo que sí que fue es a pedir otro par de cosas que le interesaban por la nueva información. Ahora quería saber si el mundo mágico tenia de hecho abogados, si los tenía, los contrataría inmediatamente, dado que las personas famosas y las que han estado desaparecidas tanto tiempo como él, necesitaban aclarar y quitar las mentiras publicadas de los libros o periódicos.

Lo que no sabía Harry, es que muchos de los productos que había en el mundo mágico llevaban su nombre y no se le pagó a él, ni a nadie, por utilizar el nombre de Harry Potter.

Harry tomó un suspiro profundo y puso una cara neutral para continuar con la reunión. Para él era un poco difícil tomar en toda la información que recibió, puesto que lo único que esperaba era que le dijeran que sí, tenía dinero, pero que no se esperaba que tuviera tanto y menos aún que algún desalmado hubiera estado jugando con su mente y magia. Por ello mirando directamente a los ojos de Gornuk, continuo.

\- Gracias, señor Gornuk. Ahora tengo más preguntas que respuestas, pero vayamos poco a poco. Me preguntaba si los bloqueos que tengo en la mente y la magia se podían quitar. Y lo del Horrocrux, también. No me hace gracia tener una parte de alma, que no es mía.

\- Supongo que a nadie le haría gracia, señor Potter. Bueno veamos, los bloqueos se pueden quitar gracias a un ritual que una vez terminemos con el negocio, iremos a quitarle esos bloques. Lo del Horrocrux es un poco más difícil, pues necesitamos un ritual específico para exorcizar el trozo del alma y un rompe maldiciones, para posteriormente destruir dicho trozo. He de decir que los rituales le van a doler mucho, señor Potter. ¿Está seguro?

\- Claro, no hay problema. Estoy acostumbrado al dolor.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste, al recordatorio por todo el dolor y sufrimiento que pasó en el pasado. Un poco más de dolor no le molestaría. ¿Por qué debería? No, él se acostumbró a sufrir palizas diarias de sus tíos y primo. Uno o dos rituales que se necesitarían dolor no era nada nuevo para él.

El gobblin que tenía delante le miró con una mirada interrogante, preguntándose como un joven podría tener tanta tolerancia al dolor y no tener miedo.

\- Cambiando a temas un poco más alegres, señor Gornuk, me preguntaba también si había en el mundo mágico, la posibilidad de la emancipación. No quisiera tener que volver a vivir en el mundo muggle, digamos que no es una experiencia agradable.- Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa de medio lado y los ojos cansados.

Gornuk dio lo que pareció un suspiro audible y fuerte, también podría ser un resoplido gobblin, no estaba al cien por ciento seguro.

\- Por supuesto señor Potter, pero usted con su fama… digamos que le será complicado.- Dijo Gornuk

\- Mmm… entiendo señor Gornuk, pero tal vez, podríamos usar un nombre falso y apellido falso. Estoy seguro que en el mundo muggle, el apellido Potter es muy común. Puede que en el mágico no, podríamos usar un nombre y apellido que no tenga nada que ver con éste y así que la ley firme el consentimiento de emancipación.

\- Eso sería muy astuto de su parte, señor Potter, pero se presenta un problema… digamos que para emanciparse, tendría que tener una mala vida en la casa de sus familiares…- En ese momento se cortó como Harry Potter se levantó de su asiento con el rostro encendido en la ira y la ¿Vergüenza? Y se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta. Con un movimiento de su mano, los espejismos que llevaba se levantaron para mostrar un torso y espalda llenos de cicatrices antiguas.

Gornuk inhaló fuertemente en la ira y la consternación, para los gobblins el maltrato de un niño estaba penado con la muerte del que lo hiciera, era impensable que un niño gobblin fuera maltratado de ningún modo. No se podía creer lo que veía, parecía como si el joven Potter delante de él hubiera pasado por unas cuantas batallas, lo peor fue cuando se dio la vuelta y vio la marca escrita, quemada en su espalda que decía claramente " _Monstruo"_ , eso era aborreciente. Ahora entendía al joven de que quisiera la emancipación.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos y al cabo de unos pocos minutos, apareció una joven medibruja contratada especialmente por Gringotts.

Gornuk, miro con consternación como el joven delante de él, se esperaba algo por el estilo y no se molestó en taparse o volver a cubrir con los glamour o espejismos las cicatrices.

\- Señor Potter, esta es la medibruja Andrómeda Tonks, madre de la bruja que intentó como una broma de muy mal gusto, hacerse pasar por usted, hace unos años.

\- Si, ya castigué a mi hija por eso… Espera, ¿Has dicho señor Potter? ¿Harry Potter?- Preguntó la medibruja en shock.

\- El mismo Harry Potter, no veo que tiene de sorprendente un nombre, yo si fuera usted, Madame Tonks, estaría más interesado en las cicatrices que adornan mi cuerpo.- Dijo Harry en tonos fríos de su voz.

Por momentos se quedaba más impresionado con el joven delante de él. Tenía el talante de un guerrero gobblin, más que el de un mago. Este joven hechicero era especial. El banco podría ganar un poderoso aliado, si contaban con los votos en el Wizengamot del chico, además siendo heredero Black, contaba con dos asientos: Potter y Black. Y con cinco votos en cada asiento, con un total de diez votos. Si, Gringotts haría un buen aliado. Pero saliendo de su ensimismamiento se dirigió hacia la señora Tonks.

\- Medibruja Tonks, la he llamado para que haga un informe de las… cicatrices del joven señor Potter y le cuente cómo se las ha hecho. También quiero que haga un juramento en su magia de no divulgar a nadie, hasta que salga el juicio de emancipación, lo que ha visto y oído aquí. ¿Está claro?- Gruñó la última parte en un tono amenazador, que prometía repercusiones graves si no hacia lo que se pedía.

Andrómeda solo pudo asentir en señal de aceptación y sacando su varita empezó con el juramento mágico, para después sacar pergamino, tinta, pluma y una cámara fotográfica que parecía de los años 20.

\- Siéntese señor Potter y empezaré con los hechizos de diagnóstico.- Mandó la señora Tonks en tono duro, pero justo, como un médico diría a su paciente.

Empezando a echar encantamientos y hechizos de diagnóstico, la pluma iba escribiendo en los pergaminos, y se dice pergaminos, porque las lesiones y heridas de Harry eran muy numerosas. También salió los hechizos, encantamientos y maldiciones que tenía en su magia y mente. Con un suspiro profundo y de resignación echó un encantamiento para determinar la o las firmas mágicas de quien lo lanzó.

Con un chillido de sorpresa, volvió a lanzar el encantamiento tres veces más para estarse segura, luego girándose a Gornuk le dijo que la firma mágica pertenecían a Albus Dumbledore y a Lord Voldemort, al menos la de la cicatriz.

Gornuk lo único que hizo fue gruñir y gruñir por la intromisión y casi asesinato del joven Potter. Tanto para los magos como para la nación Gobblin, estaba totalmente prohibido lanzar encantamientos o maldiciones sobre los niños para que estos fueran abusados y suprimir su magia. Las causas de estos actos podrían causar la muerte prematura del objetivo, el señor Potter tuvo suerte de sobrevivir, más suerte de sobrevivir a sus parientes.

\- Con las cicatrices me temo que no puedo hacer nada, señor Potter. Pero con los encantamientos y maldiciones, se les puede quitar con uno o dos rituales…- Dijo Andrómeda Tonks, pero se vio interrumpida por Gornuk diciéndole que ya sabía el señor Potter de los rituales y que los haría una vez concluido el negocio en Gringotts.

Tonks, habiendo terminado de documentar las lesiones del joven mago que tenía delante de ella, hizo cuatro copias. Una para San Mungo, el hospital de las heridas mágicas, otra para el ministerio de la magia, otra para la oficina del DMLE o departamento de la ley mágica. Y la última para Gringotts, en caso de que las otras se perdieran por casualidad.

Gornuk hizo lo mismo, pero en vez de cuatro, sacó cinco copias, otra para el joven Potter.

Harry sabía que cuando le presentó su copia de las lesiones causadas, podría utilizarla en caso de que Dumbledore se entrometiera con su vida.

\- Bueno Gornuk, con esto me voy, y quédese tranquilo, no pienso decir nada hasta el juicio. Por cierto señor Potter, al final ha elegido escuela para asistir.- Pregunto la medibruja curiosa.

Harry alzó una ceja en señal de pregunta, puesto que solo había recibido una carta de aceptación de una escuela.

\- Me temo Madame Tonks, que no se de lo que me está hablando, solo he recibido la carta de Hogwarts.

\- Oh, no puede ser cierto lo que ha hecho Albus… espere un segundo señor Potter.- Volviendo su varita hacia él de nuevo, lanzó otro encantamiento y un contador. – Bueno señor Potter, usted tenía un encantamiento de redirección de correo, se lo he quitado e imagino que ahora las cartas vendrán directamente aquí, a su gerente de cuentas, hasta que tenga un buzón postal de lechuza. En el callejón Diagon lo encontrará, no tiene perdida y no es muy caro. Buenos días Gornuk, señor Potter.- Y con eso la medibruja se fue hacia su destino, que sería mandar los documentos pertinentes a los destinos antes mencionados.

\- Eso ha sido rápido, ¿Entonces estoy invitado a otras escuelas que no sean Hogwarts?- Pregunto Harry con una mirada inquisitiva.

\- Por supuesto señor Potter, pero primero sigamos con los negocios. Como iba diciendo antes de que llegara la medibruja, para salir de la casa de sus parientes, no ha de haber tenido una buena vida, visto eso ahora, una demanda en contra de ellos y del que lo puso allí se ha hecho. A continuación, será enviada a todos los departamentos, sugiero que haga una copia y la mande al diario del Profeta, con una entrevista exclusiva.

Refiriéndonos a las escuelas, el director de Hogwarts es el mismo mago que le ha puesto tantos bloqueos y me atrevería a decir, que el mismo el que le condeno a sus años de abuso…- Ahora sí que se vio interrumpido de verdad, al descubrir que Harry Potter era un verdadero Hechicero. Su aura que tanto le había costado detener y mantener bajo control, estalló con furia renovada, haciendo destruir varias cristaleras y unos pocos adornos de la pared, adornos que tenían remedio en la reparación, pero Gornuk se quedó impresionado por el pico de magia que sintió que seguramente sintieron fuera de la oficina y si no se equivocaba los guardias gobblins pronto llegarían.

Y no se equivocaba, la guardia gobblin llegó rápido. Eran unos diez, vestidos de oro y escarlata, armaduras imponentes, armas bien afiladas y sus caras en muecas, listos para la batalla feroz.

Gornuk viendo que podría haber una confrontación por el repentino pico de magia del señor Potter, decidió que lo mejor sería intervenir rápidamente, antes de que la sangre se derramara.

\- ¡ **Alto**!- Gritó Gornuk en duendigozna. – **No es más que un malentendido, mi cliente se ha enterado de una revelación impactante, nada más. Dejen, salgan del despacho.**

\- **¿Seguro, gerente de cuentas Gornuk?** \- Cuestionó uno de los gobblins en el mismo idioma, aún con la mueca feroz dibujada en su rostro.

Dando otra mirada a su cliente, vio con asombro disimulado que pudo reinar en su magia y furia desenfrenada. Volviéndose nuevamente a los guardias gobblins, les aseguró que todo estaría bien, que no era necesaria su presencia, pero que si se quedaban más tranquilos, que podían dejar unos pocos guardias en las puertas de la oficina para asegurarse que no pasaría nada.

Con un suspiro audible, Gornuk se volvió hacia su cliente, para una vez más, quedarse medio impresionado al ver la reacción del chico. El señor Potter, al parecer había logrado reinar sobre sus emociones, si podía apostar dinero en ello, sabía Oclumancia sin haberla estudiado o leído acerca de ella. Esos casos eran raros, los oclumánticos naturales eran raros y por supuesto, como todo lo que el ministerio no entendía o tenía miedo de ello, prohibido.

\- Veo, señor Potter, que está más tranquilo ahora- Afirmó más que preguntó Gornuk con una mirada penetrante.

\- Si…- Susurró las palabras cayendo por poco en Pársel, pero manteniéndose en el inglés. – Si, lo siento por esa muestra patética de la perdida de los estribos. Espero no haber causado ninguna controversia, ni ningún malestar entre sus pares.

\- No… no ha causado daño alguno, todo está en orden. Sus disculpas se aprecian señor Potter, pero no son necesarias.- Despidió Gornuk con un ademán de la mano derecha.

Viendo que ese tema había concluido, volvieron a los negocios que les importaban en el momento. Los abogados del mundo mágico, los mejores si podría ser el caso, la cuestión de la vivienda y ver si tenía otras propiedades o si no, la compra de ellas. Y por supuesto el inicio de la emancipación mágica, dada su fama y nuevo odio hacia Dumbledore, no cambiaría su nombre o apellido de momento. Presentaría el recurso como debiera ser, como Harry James Potter. Una denuncia de abuso del poder, control mágico de un ser mágico, abusos de muggles a un ser mágico y seguramente secuestro de un menor, serian uno de los pocos cargos que se presentarían en la corta mágica o más conocida como el Wizengamot.

\- Vale, habiendo dejado claro quien ha hecho estas cosas a mi persona, me gustaría que me recomendara algún buen bufete de abogados, si el banco posee un bufete, preferiría contratarlos a ellos.

\- Y dígame señor Potter, ¿Por qué piensa que Gringotts tiene abogados? Y más importante ¿Por qué piensa que los puede contratar para que lo represente?

\- Muy buenas preguntas, señor Gornuk. De las cuales las puedo responder simplemente.- Comenzó Harry la explicación con una sonrisa creciente en su rostro, una sonrisa que era a la vez maliciosa y divertida. – Debido a que Gringotts es un banco y como todo banco, es necesario de buenos abogados. Y corríjame si me equivoco, pero por lo que he podido ver en su trato con la medibruja, diría que no le agrada demasiado. Podría ser un aliado potencial del banco o de su nación, _Maestro Gornuk_.- Terminó Harry con una reverencia y una prueba de que sus libros mundanos de fantasía no se equivocaban en el trato de éstas criaturas de talento guerrero.

Y no se equivocó al escuchar la risa estridente procedente de Gornuk, al parecer llamar _Maestro_ a un gobblin, era una señal de respeto, respeto que la mayoría, sino todos los magos, perdieron.

\- Bien señor Potter, muy bien. Me agrada ver que los modales están siempre presentes, pero para ser un potencial aliado de la nación, debe reunirse con el rey y director del banco y hacerse un tratado especial, uno en el que seguro estará encantado de firmar.

\- Por supuesto.- Dijo sin dudar, aunque no tenía idea de lo que sería el tratado.

\- Ahora bien, con los abogados de Gringotts, que es lo que quiere hacer.

\- Había pensado que tal vez, podrían llevar mi caso de emancipación y en el caso de que mi nombre y apellido haya sido mal utilizado y no recibir ninguna ganancia por ello, se denuncie a los infractores, por mal uso de comercialización de mi nombre o algo por el estilo.- Dijo Harry, delegando claramente la tarea a Gornuk, en un claro gesto de confianza hacia el gobblin.

Esto para Gornuk era mucho más que inesperado. Si bien es cierto que no se esperaba que este, mago… no hechicero, confiara en él, un gobblin, para llevar sus cuentas bancarias e inversiones, menos se esperaba que le delegaran la importante tarea de llevar su caso a los tribunales y encima de todo eso una denuncia de ese tamaño sería presentada en contra del _Gran Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_ jefe de magos y tantos otros títulos, de los cuales, para gran pesar de la nación, ese mago, se pensaba que era inmune al tratado con los gobblins y podía gobernarlos a su antojo sacando leyes con el asiento Potter. Si bien ese asiento debería de ser ocupado, una vez el señor Potter cumpla su mayoría de edad o su emancipación y con lo culto e inteligente que era, no sería de extrañar que reclamara su asiento pronto y dejara un proxy en él. Sería una completa pena que los gobblins no se les dejaran sentar como proxy en el Wizengamot, pero así eran de estúpidas las leyes de los magos. Que se le iba a hacer, tal vez, algún día no muy lejano, Harry Potter, _aliado de la Nación Gobblin_ , sería capaz de hacer algo o cambiar la ley.

Pero todos esos planes de futuro tendrían que esperar, porque hoy Harry Potter se sentaba delante de él, proponiendo cambiar un poco el mundo, para que el joven mago estuviera libre de las manipulaciones y control de un viejo mago.

\- No se preocupe señor Potter, nosotros, aquí en Gringotts haremos lo mejor que podamos.- Dijo Gornuk contento con este hechicero tan especial. Un hechicero que miraría hacia y por las minorías que el ministerio consideró inferiores y oscuras. Por ahora había mucho trabajo por hacer y todavía no se había acabado el negocio en Gringotts.

\- Dígame, hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted, señor Potter.- Pidió con las manos entrecruzadas el viejo gobblin.

\- Si, hay una última cosa, antes de pasar a los rituales pertinentes, me gustaría saber si mis padres o la familia Potter han tenido o tienen alguna propiedad para quedarme. En caso negativo, me gustaría comprar un par de casas. Una si es posible, aquí en el Callejón Diagon, la otra debe ser lejos de Bretaña, pero aun en las islas.

\- Mmm… déjeme ver los archivos, un momento. Estoy seguro de que podremos encontrar algo de su agrado.- Con eso dicho llamó a otro gobblin para que le trajera los archivos de la propiedad Potter.

Mientras esperaban el regreso del gobblin, Gornuk sacó el tema del testamento de los Potter a relucir, si quería que fuera leído o si quería esperar a que tuviera la mayoría de edad o la emancipación, para el caso sería lo mismo.

\- No estoy seguro, señor Gornuk, de momento me gustaría esperar, puesto que todavía tengo mucho para asimilar y supongo que los rituales me dejaran un poco cansado.- Respondió de manera sucinta Harry. Gornuk lo entendió a la perfección, se imaginaba que debería ser un shock el enterarse de que alguien estaba jugando con tu vida de una manera tan poco moral.

\- Entiendo señor Potter, mientras esperamos, le importa que le haga una pregunta.- Cuestionó Gornuk con curiosidad certera.

\- Por supuesto, adelante con su pregunta, señor Gornuk. Después de todo le he estado haciendo preguntas durante un par de horas, si no me equivoco.

\- Gracias, señor Potter. Mi pregunta es acerca de su padrino Sirius Black. ¿Qué piensa hacer con él? Es decir, el ministerio de magia lo encarceló sin un juicio, lanzándolo en Azkaban, la cárcel de los magos. Aquí en Gringotts, sabemos que nunca recibió un juicio, porque sus bóvedas nunca fueron selladas.

\- No sé quién es ese tal Sirius Black, imagino…- Con un suspiro audible de resignación, se llevó una mano a los ojos cansados. Quitándose las gafas, las limpio con un pañuelo que evocó desde el aire, una vez más en una muestra de magia sin varita, que no tenía precedentes. Parecía como si el joven Potter, hubiese estudiado magia gobblin, más que magia normal. – Imagino que debe estar en el testamento de mis padres, si se dice que es mi padrino. Según tengo entendido, al menos en el mundo _muggle,_ los padrinos sirven, en caso de que los padres no puedan por supuesto, como guardianes o tutores del hijo o hija.

\- Eso es acertado, señor Potter. Un padrino mágico es algo más. Para poder dar con sus funciones de padrino, debe hacer un juramento mágico, ante un sacerdote o druida, para no dañar nunca al niño o niña. Al tomar el juramento mágico, el padrino se compromete, no solo a cuidar y criar al niño, sino que también a adoptarlo mágicamente como uno de sus posibles herederos, si no tiene hijos.- Terminó de contar la historia, esperando que el joven Potter se diera cuenta del crimen cometido contra su familia.

\- Imagino, que si se rompiera ese juramento, el padrino se quedaría sin magia, incluso podría morir ¿No?

\- En efecto, señor Potter.

\- Entonces, también denuncia al ministerio de magia por encarcelar injustamente y sin un juicio a Sirius Black.

\- Así se hará.- Confirmó Gornuk, mientras con un chasquido de sus dedos convocó a otro gobblin al despacho.

\- Griphook, tráeme el testamento de los Potter a la mayor brevedad posible.- Pidió Gornuk.

Con un asentimiento seco de cabeza, el gobblin llamado Griphook se fue a paso ligero, mientras que el otro gobblin llegó con la lista de propiedades que poseía la finca Potter.

Con un ademán de su mano, hizo levitar el libro de pergamino hacia su mesa y lo abrió por el índice para ver que había.

\- Mmm… esto es interesante, señor Potter, al parecer su familia es poseedora de varios inmuebles. Entre ellos cabe destacar la casa de campo del Valle de Godric, la cual, me temo que se mantiene por el ministerio de magia como monumento nacional e histórico. También está la mansión Potter en algún lugar de Gales. Tiene un apartamento en Liverpool, una casa de campo en Irlanda, la cual está protegida por varias salas, una villa en Francia y otra en Italia, Sicilia. ¿Qué desea hacer con sus propiedades, señor Potter?- Informó y preguntó Gornuk.

Harry por otro lado se quedó pensativo en cuanto a sus propiedades, ahora tenía más de un lugar al que llamar casa, lo cual era bastante esclarecedor.

La casa del Valle de Godric, tendría o que ser demolida o vendida. No le interesaba una propiedad que el ministerio declaró como monumento nacional. Si el ministerio quería esa casa, tendrían que pagar una generosa suma de dinero por ella.

\- La casa del Valle de Godric, ha de ser vendida. Los objetos de valor que estén dentro, incluso la ropa de mis padres, cualquier cosa, ha de ser transferida a la bóveda familiar Potter. El resto, que se venda a quien la quiera, pero por un precio sustancial, digamos, 1.000.000 de galeones.- Ordenó a su gestor de cuentas con una sonrisa de tiburón.

Gornuk conocía ese tipo de sonrisas, claro el joven delante de él, era famoso y se aprovecharía de esa fama a más no poder.

\- Por otra parte, me gustaría que se revisara la mansión Potter y la casa de campo en Irlanda. Si son habitables me gustaría poder verlas y decidir en donde quedarme.

\- Excelente idea, señor Potter. Creo que la mansión Potter en Gales, solo hay que actualizar las salas protectoras y ofensivas, con lo cual podremos llevar lo mejor que tiene Gringotts. También va incluido en la casa de campo de Irlanda. Creo que un par de encantamientos Fidelius están en orden.

\- Perfecto, pues con esto concluye esta parte del negocio, ahora cuando traigan el testamento, lo leemos y le dejo a usted, señor Gornuk, el poder de decisión de cómo actuar.

\- Por supuesto señor Potter, déjeme invitarle a que se quede en la enfermería gobblin después de los rituales para que pueda descansar. Es totalmente gratuito y no tendrá ningún problema con los otros gobblins, puesto que para mí, usted es un amigo de la nación.- Terminó Gornuk con broche de oro, esperando que el joven aceptara la invitación a quedarse, así pues tendría tiempo de informar a su director, Ragnok sobre la decisión de hacerle un aliado de la nación.

Cuando el testamento de la familia Potter llegó, Harry una vez más se puso a prueba su paciencia y su control sobre su ira y magia, parecía que el día de hoy iba a estar lleno de estallidos de magia destructiva. Con una mirada y un movimiento de su mano, reparó todo daño causado en la oficina de Gornuk. Ahora parecía que no había pasado un huracán por ahí.

Se dice que se le puso a prueba una vez más, solo por el contenido del testamento. En él se dictamina claramente que Harry no debe ser enviado y criado por la hermana muggle de Lily, Petunia. Puesto que ella odiaba y odia con una pasión todo lo relacionado con la magia y tanto Lily como James, temían por la supervivencia de su único hijo Harry.

Por otro lado se dejó en claro que Peter Petegrew era el guardián secreto de los Potter y que Albus Dumbledore, fue el que lanzó el encantamiento.

Otra prueba más se presentaba llena de cargos, hacia Albus Dumbledore, por secuestro premeditado e intento de asesinato hacia Sirius Black, puesto que ir a la cárcel, Azkaban, en un billete de ida, siendo completamente inocente, era como el intento de asesinato o el asesinato mismo.

Por último se estipulaba una serie de herencias dejadas a ciertas personas. A Remus John Lupin, se le dejaría un importe de 20.000 galeones. A Sirius Black, 100.000 galeones y la promesa de que educara a Harry en las travesuras, por parte de James, claro. A Minerva McGonagall, se le dejaría 5.000 galeones. A Filius Flitwick, 5.000 galeones. A Alice Longbottom, 10.000 galeones de la bóveda Evans. Otras personas como Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Arthur Weasley, se les dejaría a cada uno 2.500 galeones, salvo el último que recibiría 5.000 para que mantuviera a su numerosa familia. El resto, se le dejaba a su hijo Harry junto con el asiento hereditario en el Wizengamot.

\- Increíble, simplemente increíble. No entiendo cómo podían confiar en ese viejo manipulador. De todas formas no conozco a ninguno de los mencionados.- Dijo Harry a su gerente de cuentas.

\- No se preocupe, señor Potter. Al haberse sellado ilegalmente el testamento de sus padres, ahora recae en usted la decisión de "donar" ese dinero a las personas citadas en el testamento.

\- Bien, a todos, salvo a Sirius Black y a Alice Longbottom, no se les dará ni un solo galeón.- Dijo Harry en un tono frio que incluso podría poner a la vergüenza a los dementores de Azkaban.

\- Parece, señor Potter, que está cogiendo rápidamente en las costumbres gobblin. Haría mucho mejor uno de nosotros, que uno de los magos. Por supuesto, usted no es un mago ordinario, es un hechicero, lo cual nos lleva a brindar en los cráneos de sus enemigos.- Terminó con una risa sonora y llena de dientes Gornuk. – Ahora si me sigue, le llevaré a las cámaras ritual, para quitarle los bloqueos y el Horrocrux de su cicatriz. Mañana, cuando haya descansado, le daré una bolsa que está conectada a su bóveda principal, para que pueda hacer las compras pertinentes. Mientras, que descansa de los rituales, me encargaré de que los abogados envíen cartas de disculpa a las principales escuelas mágicas de Europa y del mundo, en caso de que le hayan mandado una invitación. Si no es mucha molestia que le pregunte, señor Potter ¿Piensa asistir a Hogwarts?

\- En absoluto, señor Gornuk, no es ninguna molestia. En un principio tenía pensado declinar la invitación, pero ahora, creo que lo mejor es mantener a mis enemigos aún más cerca. Como dice el refrán: _ten a tus amigos cerca, pero ten a tus enemigos aún más cerca._ Así que creo que sí que asistiré a su escuela.

\- Bien, tome pergamino, tinta y una pluma para que pueda escribir su respuesta al colegio. Pondremos un encantamiento compulsión, para que no se pregunten más acerca de usted y no investiguen la aceptación.- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Gornuk, mientras le entregaba las cosas para dar su respuesta.

Cuando llegaron a la sala ritual, ésta era muy grande con paredes de piedra que parecía granito. En estas paredes estaban tallados diversos dibujos, lo que le explicaron más adelante, se trataban de runas. En el centro de la habitación, había una enorme piedra rectangular en forma de cama, también tallada completamente en runas. Alrededor de dicha cama, había un círculo bastante grande, dibujado con runas de distintos tipos a las que estaban en las paredes y la cama.

Le explicaron a Harry, que debía quitarse la ropa y tumbarse dentro del círculo ritual. El cual primero harían el ritual de desbloqueo y quitar cada maldición, encantamiento y hechizo que tuviera sobre su persona.

El otro ritual, el de exorcismo del Horrocrux, también se haría en esta cámara, pero con los gobblins encargados de exorcizar Horrocruxes.

Estos gobblins eran los que enseñaban a los rompe maldiciones que Gringotts contrataba, para allanar las tumbas en Egipto u otros países.

También le advirtieron de que los rituales dolerían mucho y que debía de estarse lo más quieto posible. Si bien podría llegar un momento en el que se desmayara, que no se preocupara, que solía pasar y no interrumpía en absoluto dichos rituales.

Dolor agudo y continuado, era lo que podía sentir en todo el cuerpo, mientras la sala o cámara ritual se encendía y comenzaba a quitar bloqueos de su magia y mente. Podía sentir como dicha magia iba elevándose, más y más hasta que le rodeó en un aura verde oscuro.

Estaba fascinado en el momento, que sintió un fuerte pinchazo en su cabeza, el dolor que tenía era nada comparado con sus años de abuso, podía ver las estrellitas o puntos blancos que se suelen ver cuando alguien está en un dolor tal.

Pero lo peor vino, cuando los hechizos, maldiciones, compulsiones y encantamientos que tenía sobre su persona fueron eliminados.

Harry no quería gritar, pero no pudo contenerse más y dejó escapar un alarido bajo, que podía confundirse con un gruñido, de dolor.

El segundo ritual, fue peor, en ese sí que gritó y se desmayó. No pudo evitarlo, su cicatriz parecía que se podía abrir en cualquier momento y resquebrajar su cabeza en dos partes.

Lo que se perdió fue el exorcismo de una parte muy pequeña del alma de Lord Voldemort, o como también se le conocía, por muy pocas personas Tom Riddle.

Cuando por fin se le quitó esa parte del alma, lo que los gobblins no esperaban era que brillara el aura del joven que estaba tendido en la cama ritual, aún más brillante si era posible.

Harry en la inconsciencia atribuida por el exorcismo, pudo notar como su magia crecía hasta límites insospechados, gracias a que esa parte del alma ajena a la suya, ya no estaba consumiendo su propia magia para mantenerse, la magia del joven Harry, logró hacer algo impensable, copió la magia que contenía el Horrocrux, pudiendo así mantener las habilidades de Pársel y magia oscura. Eso le vendría bien a Harry para poder aprender correctamente Legeremancia y Oclumancia. Lo que nunca podría ser capaz de tener son los recuerdos de la mente de Voldemort, por increíble que parezca la magia y las cosas que Harry fue capaz de recrear con su voluntad, la magia en si tenía ciertos límites.

Luego de pasar un día y una noche entera en la enfermería de la nación gobblin, la cual estaba bajo tierra. Harry despertó temprano en lo que sería la mañana, para encontrarse con un sanador gobblin, hablando en su lengua natal con Griphook, el gobblin encargado de traer el testamento de los Potter.

Al despertarse, lo primero que notó Harry, fue un hambre atroz, un hambre que se podría comer un caballo entero y repetir. Después, notó lo que se consideraba sed. Era de esperar que al estar en cama un día y una noche, tuviera esa cantidad de sed, por eso cuando el sanador lo vio que estaba despierto, le entrego una copa bastante grande con agua fresca, tan fresca que por el metal caían gotas en formas de lágrimas.

Harry aceptó la copa con una sonrisa agradecida y fue dando pequeños sorbos, saboreando el líquido insípido para apaciguar su sed.

Después notó que su falta de visión quedó corregida, ya no tendría que depender de las gafas o lentillas, bueno una mala inversión por parte de Petunia, pero tampoco es que se quejara demasiado.

Dando una inclinación de cabeza a ambos gobblins, en señal de reconocimiento, preguntó dónde estaba y cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente.

\- Para la sorpresa de los sacerdotes gobblin, señor Potter, se desmayó en el inicio del segundo ritual, debo decir, que tiene una gran tolerancia al dolor. Para apaciguar su respuesta, se encuentra en la enfermería de la nación. Un honor que pocos de su especie han recibido. Más si los rumores son ciertos y usted no es un mago, sino un hechicero. Y la segunda pregunta, ha estado un día y una noche _indispuesto_ , por suerte para usted, hoy es viernes por la mañana, temprano. Más precisos, son las seis y media de la mañana.- Terminó Griphook con lo que parecía una mueca desagradable, enseñando los dientes puntiagudos. Dando una media vuelta se dirigió al sanador gobblin, una vez más en su lengua natal y salió por la puerta de la enfermería. El sanador se volvió hacia Harry y le lanzó unas pruebas moviendo sus manos alrededor de él.

\- Parece ser, señor Potter, que su magia ha vuelto a sus niveles que debían de ser. Su mente está liberada, tanto del Horrocrux, como de los bloqueos mentales. Solo he dejado las cicatrices de su cuerpo, dado que a nosotros los gobblins, las solemos llevar con orgullo. Por supuesto que llevamos cicatrices de batallas, no de _esa clase_.- Terminó de informar el sanador gobblin.

Harry dio un asentimiento de cabeza, únicamente dado que le costaba un poco de esfuerzo hablar todavía. Al parecer recuperarse de dos rituales muy poderosos, le costaría un tiempo. Un tiempo para adaptarse a su mente recién desbloqueada y a su magia.

Con un esfuerzo, agradeció al gobblin la ayuda que le brindó y los cuidados que le dio y volvió a caer en el profundo sueño, nuevamente.

Para cuando se volvió a despertar, ya eran las diez de la mañana, según le informó el mismo sanador gobblin.

Sintiéndose mucho mejor, decidió preguntar si podría ser capaz de salir de compras y volver a hablar con su gerente de cuentas, Gornuk.

\- Me parece que usted tendrá que quedarse por unos días aquí, si bien es cierto que físicamente está mejor, su magia todavía tiene que asentarse y por ello su mente. Trate de no hacer mucha magia, le podría traer repercusiones. Por lo que me ha dicho Gornuk y algunos de los guardias gobblin, usted sabe de los medios de meditación, le aconsejo que los utilice. Más tarde hoy, su gestor de cuentas, Gornuk, se pasará a informarle de sus asuntos. Come un poco, se ve que tienes hambre, joven hechicero.- Dijo el sanador despacio para que entendiera todo lo que se le dijo a la perfección.

Harry, si bien estaba algo cansado, no era estúpido para que le hablara tan despacio, como a un niño pequeño, pero supuso que el sanador sabía lo que hacía, por ello no puso ninguna pega a su explicación.

Más tarde, ese día se pasó Gornuk por el ala de la enfermería, para visitar a su joven cliente y posible aliado.

Si bien tuvo tiempo de ir a Ragnok con los acontecimientos de tres días pasados, discutieron fervientemente, de hacer al joven señor Potter un posible aliado de la nación.

Los Potter, a lo largo de generaciones, fueron aliados de la nación gobblin, por eso cuando se decía de hacer al joven Potter un posible aliado, era porque muchos de los Potter más antiguos, no fueron aliados.

El rey y director Ragnok, descendiente del gran Ragnuk, dijo a Gornuk que le dijera al joven Potter que en su bóveda familiar, había armas y escudos hechos por la nación gobblin.

Quería poner a prueba al hechicero, a ver si se quedaba con los artículos hechos por la nación, como la mayoría de los magos o decidía devolvérselos.

Si eran devueltos, el mismo, iría al consejo gobblin para hacer de Harry James Potter, un amigo y aliado de la nación, puesto que sería el primero, sino único, en devolver material gobblin a sus dueños por derecho.

Todo lo que se hacía por los gobblins y se les daba a los magos, se creía fuertemente por éstos primeros, en que se alquilaba la propiedad, no se vendía y los magos, erróneamente, pensaban que se las vendían. Al parecer estas discusiones se llevaron a cabo por milenios y de ahí la mayor parte de las revoluciones gobblin.

Pero Gornuk sabía que la familia Potter siempre devolvió algo que se le daba por la nación gobblin. Sí, es cierto que todavía tenían en la bóveda familiar artículos que alquiló el abuelo del joven Potter, pero con la muerte de sus padres y posteriormente su desaparición del mundo mágico, no tuvo tiempo en devolver nada a la nación.

Se decía en algunos círculos, que algunos de los Potter, solo devolvían lo que no tenía un valor mágico, como joyas para adornar o piedras preciosas. De hecho, algunas malas lenguas, insinuaban que muchos Potter hicieron su fortuna al vender armas gobblin a otros magos.

Mentiras, todo mentiras, tanto el rey como el consejo sabían la verdad y esto solo era una prueba de valor para el chico, si la superaba, la alianza con la familia Potter seria reivindicada.

Mientras que Gornuk informaba a Harry sobre las reliquias gobblin encontradas en la bóveda familiar Potter, Ragnok invisible veía con atención el rostro sin expresión delante de su gestor de cuentas.

Le habían dicho que tenía pleno control sobre su magia y su aura. No se lo creyó en un primer momento, solo los magos muy poderosos eran capaces de tales actos, pero cuando la prueba de herencia fue presentada a él, vio con sus propios ojos que el joven no era un mago, sino un hechicero. Eso lo cambiaría todo. Si bien es cierto el mundo de los magos no tenía ningún prejuicio contra los brujos, hechiceros, druidas e incluso los elementales, pero eran pocos y raros los que había en Gran Bretaña.

Por el resto del mundo había muchos más, tantos como magos. A Ragnok le daba igual lo que fuera el joven Potter, lo que le importaba era que clase de aliado sería si se convertía en uno. Había dos clases: los que pedían favores a cambio de pequeñas devoluciones y los que trabajaban para que ambas partes estuvieran contentas. Esperaba que Harry Potter les diera un mejor estilo de vida del que tenían, con diez votos en el Wizengamot sería capaz de hacer una diferencia y si hacía aliados poderosos en Hogwarts, tanto mejor.

De momento ya habían encontrado un abogado que podría actuar como proxy del señor Potter en la próxima reunión del Wizengamot, eso sí, se tendrían que reunir proxy y el señor Potter para ver qué es lo que quería que hiciera con su asiento.

\- Señor Gornuk, por lo que entiendo de lo que me has dicho, las cosas hechas por su nación se alquilan a los magos, para ser devueltos una vez que el patriarca muere. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- Preguntó Harry.

\- Correcto señor Potter.

\- Entonces no veo porque me deberían preguntar primero, tomen lo que es suyo por derecho de la bóveda familiar Potter, es lo correcto, después de todo.- Con esas palabras dichas, Harry se vio interrumpido por el aplauso general que recibió, no solo de los tres gobblins que había en la sala, sino de otro que salió de lo que pareció entre las sombras. Un gobblin mucho más alto que el resto de ellos y vestido con armadura dorada. En la cabeza adornaba una corona, hecha de joyas preciosas. Era el rey Ragnok.

\- Bien dicho, señor Potter. Usted es de hecho, un hechicero de honor. Me complace que la alianza Potter-Gobblin se renueve con usted.- Dijo el rey a un sorprendido Harry. Una sorpresa que solo duro unos instantes al ver que logró reinar nuevamente en sus emociones. Parecía más fácil ahora que no tenía esos bloqueos en su mente. Si, sin duda era un oclumántico natural.

\- Es un honor, majestad. Perdone mi falta de modales por no levantarme de la cama, pero no me gustaría incurrir en la furia e ira del sanador Pitclaw.

\- En absoluto, señor Potter. No me gustaría incurrir en su furia tampoco.- Terminó con una risa atronadora, la cual, los demás gobblins siguieron poco después.

\- Creo que el señor Potter está listo para partir cuando quiera, solo tiene que tomar un par de pociones a la semana, durante un mes, para su total recuperación.

\- Gracias, Maestro Sanador Pitclaw.- Agradeció Harry mientras se vestía con un movimiento de su mano y el pijama que le dieron fue doblado mágicamente encima de la cama.

Para cuando Harry estuvo listo para partir hacia el callejón Diagon, antes de dejar Gringotts, Gornuk, le dio una bolsa sin fondo, la cual estaba conectada a su bóveda de confianza y lo que parecía ser una caja de cerillas, salvo que no lo era.

\- La bolsa está conectada a la bóveda de confianza Potter. Esto de aquí, es un baúl encogido de siete compartimentos. Así no tendrá que comprar uno, señor Potter.

\- Gracias, señor Gornuk, ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted y con Gringotts.

\- El placer es nuestro señor Potter. Por cierto, esta cuerda es un traslador, que le llevará directamente a la Mansión Potter. Se ha hecho los arreglos pertinentes a las salas que pueden ofrecer Gringotts y además el encantamiento Fidelius. Que tenga suerte y que sus enemigos tiemblen ante su hoja.- Se despidió Gornuk de Harry, agarrándolo por el brazo en un saludo formal.

\- Y que sus enemigos caigan ante el poder de las hordas gobblin.- Devolvió el despido con una sonrisa maliciosa de las suyas.

Caminando lentamente, pero con paso seguro, se dirigió hacia las escaleras de la puerta principal del banco para ir a hacer sus compras, compras que venían en la lista de Hogwarts, porque como había dicho, había que mantener a los amigos cerca, pero a los enemigos, aún más cerca.

Saliendo a la mañana no tan ajetreada de la calle, decidió que lo primero que tenía que comprar era un nuevo guardarropa, puesto que el que tenía, se había quedado en la casa de sus tíos, junto con todos sus libros de fantasía. Libros que no tardaría en ir a por ellos.


	3. Chapter 2

Nota de autor:

Hola, aquí dejo un capitulo nuevo. Solo decir que agradezco los comentarios y las lecturas.

También quisiera dar a conocer que más o menos iré publicando cada día, sobre esta misma hora, dado que los capítulos hasta el quinto, los tengo preparados y listos para subir.

No los subo antes, en caso de que tarde un poco más con las actualizaciones, así la gente no se aburre de esperar. Espero que guste el capítulo y si hay alguna falla, sois bienvenidos a comentarla en los comentarios.

Un cordial saludo.

 **CAPITULO 2**

 _Caminando lentamente, pero con paso seguro, se dirigió hacia las escaleras de la puerta principal del banco para ir a hacer sus compras, compras que venían en la lista de Hogwarts, porque como había dicho, había que mantener a los amigos cerca, pero a los enemigos, aún más cerca._

 _Saliendo a la mañana no tan ajetreada de la calle, decidió que lo primero que tenía que comprar era un nuevo guardarropa, puesto que el que tenía, se había quedado en la casa de sus tíos, junto con todos sus libros de fantasía. Libros que no tardaría en ir a por ellos._

Harry fue caminando por el callejón, mirando y observando las tiendas por las que pasaba. Iba observando cuidadosamente los letreros de las tiendas para grabárselos en la mente, así cuando terminara en una tienda, se podría dirigir hacia otra y no tendría que preguntar a los viandantes.

Para moverse por las calles le gustaba su independencia y no depender de un adulto que estuviera entrometiéndose en lo que le gustaba mirar. Libros.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no pasar de momento a la librería llamada _Flourish y Blotts_ , interesante nombre, por cierto.

Pasó otro par de tiendas cuyos nombres eran algo que ver con escobas y lechuzas, hasta que llegó a la parada que le interesaba, Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones.

Como el mismo nombre de la tienda indica, se trataba de una tienda de ropa para magos, Harry esperaba que al menos tuvieran pantalones y camisetas o camisas, porque no se imaginaba ir sin ropa debajo de esas túnicas, debía de ser algo incómodo, si no estabas acostumbrado.

Pasando por la puerta, de repente se le apareció de la nada una mujer algo mayor, con el pelo largo y moreno. Ojos color castaño y una sonrisa amable adornando sus labios carnosos.

\- ¿Hogwarts, querido?- Preguntó la mujer, sonriendo ligeramente a Harry.

\- En realidad, Madame, venía a por un guardarropa entero. Aunque me preguntaba si, ¿Las túnicas se llevan sin nada debajo o con pantalones y camisetas o camisas?- Preguntó Harry con una mirada inquisitiva y una ceja alzada.

\- Nacido de muggles, supongo. O criado por muggles. No te preocupes querido, no es un problema.- Se apresuró a añadir al ver la fugaz mirada de odio que dio al escuchar la palabra muggle. – La verdad es que las túnicas se llevan nada más, como si fueran capas cerradas. Puedes llevar otras prendas de vestir por debajo que no molestan.- Dijo la señora en un tono informativo.

\- De acuerdo, entonces necesitare las túnicas del colegio, más un guardarropa entero, túnicas de vestir, de diario y si tiene túnicas para hacer deporte, también.

\- No hay problema, pasa por aquí, querido. Tardaremos en función te midamos y probemos las túnicas que te queden mejor.

\- La verdad, Madame, nunca he sido uno de ir a probar que ropa me queda mejor o me "pega" más, por así decirlo.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Con una risa suave, Madame Malkin le dijo que no se preocupara, que ella misma se encargaría de que las túnicas y ropa que elija para él, hiciera que le encajen y que le "peguen" muy bien.

Lo único que le preguntó, fue que colores quería para sus túnicas y ropa, puesto que ella no podía elegir eso por él.

\- Azul marino, verde oscuro, negro, gris y blanco. Por cierto me he fijado que venden botas también, necesitaría un par de ellas, pero ¿Qué diferencia hay entre los tipos de pieles de dragones?

\- La verdad, no mucha, es solo estética. Yo recomendaría un par de botas de piel de dragón negro de las Hébridas, son más duraderas y resistentes.

\- De acuerdo, póngame un par de botas de ésas, también.- Dijo Harry ausentemente, mientras pensaba en las horas que iba a pasar en el callejón.

Después de dos horas y media de medir, probar ropa, túnicas y escuchar atentamente sobre los diferentes encantamientos que tenía la ropa, por fin pagó por todo ello, la suma total de 115 galeones, desencogió el baúl que llevaba en el bolsillo y metió toda la ropa y las botas en el quinto compartimento, el cual le habían dicho que era exclusivo para ropa de calle y colegio.

Volviendo a encoger el baúl, se lo guardó en el bolsillo y salió de la tienda, dejando a una vendedora muy contenta por haber hecho una buena caja.

Después de la ropa, se dirigió a la librería que había visto antes, _Flourish y Blotts._ Entrando en la tienda un poco polvorienta, vio con cierto interés la cantidad de libros y estanterías que había por doquier. La tienda entera estaba repleta de estanterías, hasta detrás del mostrador había estanterías.

Fue caminando lentamente, para ver las secciones por temas que había. Desde adivinación, que se podía ver estaba al fondo de la librería, hasta una pequeña parte que describía la magia Zen. Interesante, primero iría al tendero para preguntarle sobre los libros de primer año de Hogwarts y si variaban por los siete años de escuela. También estaba interesado en la historia sobre el mago oscuro llamado Lord Voldemort y sobre lo que los libros escribieron sobre, él, Harry Potter.

\- Disculpe, señor.- Dijo Harry, acercándose al tendero de la tienda. Un hombre de estatura media, con entradas de calvicie asomando por el cráneo. Estaría en la mediana edad, pero para los magos que envejecen más lento que los muggles, sería difícil averiguarlo. Tenía los ojos de color azul eléctrico y pocas arrugas adornando su rostro y manos. – Me preguntaba si tenía los libros de texto de primer año de Hogwarts.

\- Por supuesto que los tenemos, después de todo estamos en una librería. Espera que ahora te los traigo.- Dijo el tendero, mientras cantó una palabra un tanto extraña, y los libros llegaron volando desde distintas partes de la tienda. - ¿Querías algo más, chico?

\- Si, quisiera saber si los libros de segundo a séptimo año cambian, tras el transcurso del tiempo.

\- No, esos libros, llevan sin cambiar desde hace cincuenta años por lo menos, imagino que los quieres también, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, señor.

\- El único problema, joven, es que el de defensa contra las artes oscuras, no te lo puedo dar, dado que cambia cada año. Se dice que esa clase está maldita en Hogwarts y no han tenido un profesor decente, en digamos, cuarenta años, más o menos.

\- No se preocupe, estoy interesado en ver sobre todos los temas que tiene por aquí, me interesa los distintos tipos de magia que hay. ¿Qué me recomendaría?- Preguntó Harry curioso.

\- Mmm… un Ravenclaw veo, ¿Eh? Bueno los libros básicos desde transfiguración, encantamientos, pociones, defensa contra las artes oscuras (aunque cambie cada año, te puedo dar el de hace tiempo, que es el libro, con el que mi abuelo aprendió todo), teoría mágica, historia de la magia. Esos son los de primer a segundo año. Los de tercer año, cambian significativamente, según las materias que escojas para los TIMOS y EXTASIS. Pero como has dicho que te interesa todo tipo de magia, te voy a dar: Runas antiguas para principiantes, Aritmancia, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y donde encontrarlas, política del mundo mágico (aunque esa materia, ya no se da en Hogwarts, al igual que la alquimia), alquimia para principiantes, adivinación, estudios muggles, desde un punto de vista mágico, por supuesto. Y por último, te recomiendo tomos de artes oscuras, pero no son cualquier artes oscuras, puesto que la maestría, por ejemplo, en defensa contra las artes oscuras, no existe, solo existe la maestría en artes oscuras. Por ello, el tomo uno de artes oscuras, te explicaría bastante bien lo que es. También te servirá el libro de Pociones y como prepararlas, Legeremancia y Oclumancia, aprender a defender tu mente. Esas son todas las materias que se enseñan en Hogwarts o las que se enseñaban. Una vez que leas y aprendas esos libros, ven a por más si quieres. También tenemos pedidos por vía lechuza, toma el folleto, es gratis.

\- Gracias… será todo lo que has dicho.- Terminó Harry, parpadeando un par de veces ante la enormidad de todos los libros que fue recibiendo en el mostrador. Por una parte estaba la pila de Hogwarts, los de primer y segundo año, los de tercer a séptimo año con todas las optativas, aparte estaban los que ya no se enseñaban en Hogwarts, como artes oscuras, alquimia, política del mundo mágico, Legeremancia y Oclumancia.

La adivinación, había un pequeño libro, en el cual se describiría lo que era y para que servía exactamente.

Cuando pagó por todos los libros, tenía una gran pila de ellos y el tendero estaba sonriendo mucho, ya que le saldría un poco caro al niño, seguro que sus padres no estarían contentos con él.

\- Será un total de 650 galeones y 25 sickles, joven. Pero dime, ¿Dónde están tus padres? No creo que te hayan dejado dinero para pagar por todo.- Preguntó el tendero con una ceja alzada.

\- Soy huérfano, señor. No tengo padres y estoy en el proceso de emancipación.- Dijo Harry, un poco secamente, dado que no le gustaba dar explicaciones de su vida a la gente, a no ser que fuera extremadamente necesario, como en Gringotts, sus abogados y los sanadores.

\- Lo siento hijo, no lo sabía…

\- No se preocupe, señor. Tome los 650 galeones y los 25 sickles.- Dijo Harry entregando las monedas de oro y plata de su bolsa conectada a su bóveda de confianza.

Sacando el baúl como en la tienda de túnicas, guardó los libros en el compartimento correspondiente a la biblioteca y se lo volvió a enfundar en el bolsillo, saliendo de la tienda, miró el reloj de pulsera y decidió hacer una parada en el caldero chorreante, de antes para tomar un aperitivo.

Lo bueno que tenía de estar en el Callejón Diagon, es que había una entrada desde el lado mágico de éste.

Entrando en el Pub, pidió un almuerzo rápido y un refresco para tomar en una mesa, un poco alejada de la multitud. Una hora después y 3 galeones de la comida, salió del pub nuevamente para continuar con sus compras.

Primero fue a la tienda de calderos a ver cuáles se necesitaba. En la lista ponía que necesitaría calderos de peltre o cobre, así que decidió comprar los dos tipos, más unos cuantos de oro, plata, platino y bronce. Quería saber para que sirvieran cada caldero, por supuesto su curiosidad era ilimitada en cuanto a lo que se utilizaba en el mundo mágico.

Después de la tienda de calderos, fue al boticario, pero, ahí se dio cuenta de que los ingredientes de pociones, no eran de la mejor calidad, ya que estaban destinados al estudio de los estudiantes de las escuelas de magia. Aun así decidió comprar allí, para hacer sus pruebas y más cosas. También decidió ir al Callejón Knockturn, para comprar mejores ingredientes.

Unas horas más tarde, lo único que le quedaba era la varita, para ello fue directamente al Callejón Knockturn, ese callejón que era más oscuro que el resto de callejones.

Había escuchado a un mago decir a otro que las varitas que se hacían a mano en el momento, eran mucho mejores y más poderosas, sin tener que ser registradas en el ministerio de magia.

Harry, siendo prudente y no querer que nadie supiera de que estaba hecha su varita, fue a la tienda que había oído. Claro que estuvo paseando al igual que lo hizo en Diagon. Pudo ver con claridad que la gente de Knockturn estaba vestida más oscura y que vagabundeaban por las callejuelas en busca de sus compras.

Pasó una tienda llamada Borgin y Burkes, la cual decidió que iría más tarde a investigar. Otra tienda llamada _Twilfitt y Tatting,_ que por lo que pudo ver se dedicaba al negocio de ropas de lujo o de mejor calidad que la de Madame Malkin. Otro día pasaría por allí para comprar más ropas.

Otra tienda que vio fue la misma que había en el Callejón Diagon, la botica de Slug y Jiggers, pero ésta, un poco mejor abastecida de ingredientes mejores, los cuales eran para los alquimistas y maestros de pociones. Decidió pasar otro día también, cuando haya aprendido más sobre pociones y alquimia y como preparar los ingredientes, como mezclarlos sin que resulte ningún tipo de accidentes, que tipo se han de mezclar y cual no, etc.

Entrando más adentro, pudo vislumbrar una tienda que decía: _Fabricación de focos mágicos_ , supuso que esa era la tienda de las varitas hechas a mano, así pues decidió pasar a investigar y a comprar su varita y alguna funda para guardarla, por supuesto. No la podría llevar en el bolsillo y arriesgarse a perderla o que se le rompiera.

Tomando un suspiro largo y profundo, pasó a la tienda con paso decidido. La campana de la tienda, que había en la parte superior de la puerta, sonó brevemente. Echando un rápido vistazo sobre la tienda, la encontró bastante limpia y ordenada, para lo que había imaginado que sería una tienda de varitas hechas a mano.

La había imaginado con muchas cajas e ingredientes de varitas, por ahí tiradas y descolocadas, con polvo cubriéndolo todo. Pero la realidad era que todo estaba ordenado y limpio.

Acercándose al mostrador, pudo encontrar a un mago anciano o no tan anciano, dependiendo de quién opinara, ojeando una revista.

El anciano tenía el pelo gris en algunos sitios, en otros era de color cobrizo. Sus ojos eran una profunda gris de tormenta, de los cuales parecía que estaba examinando el alma de Harry, cuando se acercó lo suficiente al mostrador. Sus manos daban claras muestras del trabajo manual, mostrando rugosidad y muchos callos.

\- Bienvenido a la tienda de fabricación de focos mágicos, señor…- Introdujo el tendero para saber el nombre de su cliente.

Harry por un lado, se pensó si decirle su nombre verdadero o no, la verdad sea dicha, ese hombre parecía tener un aura similar a la suya o a los gobblins y pensó que sería mejor no mentir.

\- Potter, Harry Potter, es mi nombre, señor…- Devolvió Harry con su sonrisa de medio lado, que con el tiempo iba perfeccionando.

\- Ollivander, señor Potter. Más específicamente, su hermano pequeño. Soy Titus Ollivander y me dedico a lo contrario que mi hermano, Garrick, yo hago varitas, varas y báculos en cuestión de la magia del usuario. Para ello se necesitara una prueba de poder mágico, el precio entra en la venta de lo que se lleve.

\- Imagino que esa prueba, es parecida a la de la herencia que hacen en Gringotts.

\- En efecto señor Potter, pero con la única diferencia, de que solo indica el poder mágico del usuario. No indica ni la herencia ni las habilidades mágicas. Si me permitiera una pregunta, señor Potter…

\- Por supuesto, señor Ollivander, aunque imagino cuál es su pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué mi tienda, señor Potter? Cualquiera pensaría que usted, no es un mago de luz.- Cuestionó Titus Ollivander con el ceño fruncido, pensando claramente en qué tipo de varita, vara o báculo vendería a esta persona.

Harry pensó calmadamente en la pregunta que le hizo el anciano mago delante suya, puesto que era el primero que se va hacia, dado que ningún tendero o comerciante de ambos callejones le hacían ese tipo de preguntas, incluso el de la librería de Diagon, el cual le vendió libros de artes oscuras.

\- Verá…- Comenzó lentamente su explicación y arrastrando las palabras. – He oído que su tienda es una de las mejores en la fabricación de focos mágicos y que no están registrados con el ministerio de magia, no me malinterprete, no sé lo que es un mago de luz, pero no me interesa que la gente sepa de que tengo hecho mi foco mágico.- Terminó su explicación con una mirada calculadora en su rostro.

\- Esta bien señor Potter, me ha saciado mi curiosidad, más aun, soy curioso de que materiales estarán hecho su foco o focos.

\- ¿Focos?

\- Si, verá señor Potter, yo a diferencia de mi hermano, me dedico a varios focos, entre ellos la varita, la vara y el báculo o personal. El último es lo mismo, pero hay personas que le gusta llamarlo de una manera u otra.

\- Está bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

\- Lo primero es la prueba de poder mágico, una vez conseguido eso, iremos a la trastienda, donde tengo los materiales. Allí, usted tendrá que pasar las manos por los distintos tipos de maderas y materiales, para ver cuales se ajustan mejor a su magia. Una vez conseguido eso, iremos a por las piedras o metales que se incluirán en su foco. Es de suma importancia, pues cuan mejor mineral, mejor foco para la magia.- Terminó de explicar el señor Ollivander.

Harry solo dio un asentimiento de cabeza para comenzar con la prueba de poder mágico. El señor Ollivander sacó un cuenco parecido al que Gornuk tenía en su oficina, una daga ceremonial idéntica y un trozo de pergamino, el cual se veía que era pequeño, pues no hacía falta más.

Pinchándose ésta vez en un dedo, pues no sabía si se curaría por sí misma la mano, no quería mostrar su magia curativa y sin foco, como empezaría a llamarlo desde que entró en la tienda, pues no sabía que es lo que recibiría.

Dejó caer un par de gotas de sangre en el cuenco, no hacía falta muchas más, para solo una palabra o dos.

El cuenco empezó a brillar con las runas que lo adornaban y después la sangre desapareció, para posteriormente aparecer en el pequeño pergamino.

El señor Ollivander arqueó una ceja en cuestión de la palabra _Hechicero mayor_ , que no se esperaba. El chico tenía poder, eso seguro.

\- Bueno señor Potter, esto es una sorpresa muy agraciada. Estoy seguro que será usted todo un reto. Sígame al interior de la trastienda para que podamos comenzar su selección de focos. Primero, le haré una varita o vara, y después un báculo, es imperativo que tenga ambos focos y los aprenda a utilizar, puesto que usted, tiene un gran destino por delante, al igual que todos y cada uno de su raza, señor Potter.- Dijo Titus Ollivander en un tono de voz bajo y respetuoso, mientras se dirigía al interior de la trastienda.

Una vez los dos, tanto mago como hechicero, estaban dentro de la trastienda, el señor Ollivander le dio un gesto a Harry para que se acercara a las maderas y fuera pasando la mano, la cual fuera diestro o zurdo, por encima de ellas. En el caso de ser ambidiestro, que pasara ambas manos.

Sorpresa se llevó Ollivander al ver que en realidad era ambidiestro, cuando le vio pasar las dos manos por los distintos tipos de maderas.

Para Harry fue fácil, dado que sentía de vez en cuando un tirón en su magia en las maderas que iba pasando y eligiendo.

Sus maderas eran de tres maderas, las cuales eran: Tejo, Sauco y Acebo. Maderas inusuales para una varita, pero más inusual fueron los núcleos, que se atarían a la varita.

Sus núcleos serian de cuatro, los cuales fueron: Pluma de fénix negro, colmillo de basilisco, hueso de dementor y veneno de acromantula.

Shock siguió al señor Ollivander. Esos núcleos eran a la vez muy poderosos y muy peligrosos combinarlos en una varita. Esperaría a ver que mineral era escogido por el señor Potter.

Tenía muchos minerales para que se escogiera en su varita, claro que las runas que tendría que tallar, sería un reto, un reto que estaba dispuesto a superar y estaba seguro que el báculo sería igual de interesante.

El mineral escogido al final, como foco superior fue el diamante. Un mineral increíblemente duro, no tanto como el Adamantium o el Vibranium, que eran dos de los metales más duros que había en la tierra. Uno de ellos caído del cielo, hacía ya unos cuantos siglos.

Los muggles de áfrica solo se pudieron llevar una pequeña parte del meteoro que cayó, los fabricantes de varitas, se llevaron el resto y se lo repartieron entre ellos, lo que sobró se quedó en una bóveda en Egipto, fuertemente sellada por los gobblins de allí.

\- Interesante elección de materiales, señor Potter.- Dijo Ollivander recogiendo cada material con extremo cuidado.

Los llevó levitando a una mesa de trabajo e indicó a Harry que hiciera lo mismo para el báculo, estaba muy interesado de que sería hecho. Por supuesto que las primeras maderas y materiales serian lo mismo que la varita, pero las siguientes, ¿Qué seria y cuantas serian en total? Se preguntó Titus Ollivander.

Harry con un suspiro se dirigió nuevamente a ver que maderas serían ideales para su báculo, pero antes de dirigirse hacia ellas, el señor Ollivander le indicó otra parte de la trastienda, la cual era expresamente para hacer los báculos. Yendo hacia allí, fue pasando las manos, izquierda y derecha, por encima de las maderas, encontrando las tres primeras de la varita igual. Tejo, Acebo, y Sauco.

Las otras maderas eran cuatro más, haciendo un total de siete maderas. Un numero interesante, puesto que el mundo mágico pensaba que ese número era el más mágico y poderoso.

Las cuatro restantes maderas fueron: Yggdrásill, Olmo, Nogal y Pino.

Ollivander no pudo contener su entusiasmo ante las maderas escogidas y rápidamente las levitó con cuidado hacia otro escritorio para su fusión posterior con los núcleos y minerales. Le indicó a Harry que no demorara en cuanto a elegir los núcleos y minerales, tenía demasiada curiosidad para su gusto.

Harry, encogiéndose de hombros, fue a donde le indicó el señor Ollivander e hizo lo mismo que con los núcleos de la varita.

Los cuatro principales núcleos, eran iguales a los de la varita, pero los tres últimos, eran los más raros que había en la tienda. Fibra de corazón de dragón, Negro de las Hébridas, Sangre de Unicornio, un bote que tenía dado libremente y Sangre de Hidra, una hidra con siete cabezas curiosamente.

Con un chillido de entusiasmo precoz, algo que no parecía apropiado en un hombre de su edad, Harry no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa divertida. Si entendía correctamente, su elección o mejor dicho la elección de su magia, respecto a los materiales de varita y báculo, eran raros.

Para las piedras de foco, más raro fue que su magia le guio al Adamantium y al Vibranium.

Dos piedras foco de ese estilo, en un báculo del estilo que el señor Potter eligió, era increíble, increíblemente poderoso, eso es lo que sería y un reto mucho mayor para conseguir. Estaba seguro que para el báculo tardaría por lo menos dos semanas en lograrlo.

\- Señor Potter, es un placer tenerlo en mi tienda y un honor, pero me temo que su báculo no estará listo hasta dentro de dos semanas. Su varita, por el contrario, tardaré entre uno o dos días. Si pudiera quedarse en el Caldero Chorreante, mientras que trabajo, le mando una lechuza cuando tenga todo listo, o prefiere primero la varita y luego el báculo. Sería mejor si obtuviera las dos cosas conjuntamente…- Empezó diciendo a toda prisa el señor Ollivander, claramente por la excitación y antelación que sentía por el reto que se le ponía delante.

\- Como usted quiera, señor Ollivander, después de todo es el profesional aquí.

\- Entonces nos veremos en dos semanas, señor Potter.- Lo despidió rápidamente, acompañándolo a la puerta de la tienda y viéndolo marchar, nuevamente hacia el Callejón Diagon y seguramente al Caldero o alguna propiedad que tenga. Tendría que pedir a la lechuza que buscara al señor Potter o donde vivía éste, o si tenía un buzón.

Bueno, mejor sería ir a preparar los focos del joven hechicero y ya se preocuparía por como contactar con él, cuando llegara el momento.

Una vez fuera de la tienda del fabricante de focos, Harry volvió al Callejón Diagon para ir a contratar un buzón de lechuza. La tienda estaba justamente al lado de otra, que también le llamó la atención, por una criatura pequeña, un ser de orejas puntiagudas y ojos saltones. Encerrado en lo que parecía una jaula de hierro, el ser miró fijamente a Harry con… esperanza de ser liberado o por lo que pudo observar de un pequeño letrero, comprado. Era un elfo doméstico el que estaba en el escaparate. Le recordó a Harry de sus días de esclavitud en los Dursley, cuando no sabía que tenía la magia ni el poder, para defenderse.

Con un fuerte suspiro, pasó a la tienda para ver que podía hacer por la pobre criatura. Dentro de la tienda lo recibió un tendero de aspecto hosco y malhumorado. Harry ni siquiera se fijó en sus características, lo único que hizo fue señalar a la criatura enjaulada y preguntar en un susurro como siseante, cuanto costaba.

El tendero, pensando que el joven era un hablante de Pársel, por haber oído el siseo, se asustó y empezó a temblar de miedo, hasta que notó que Harry volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez en un tono mucho más claro y amenazador.

Mil galeones, le dijo el tendero. 500 si no volvía por esos lares nunca. Harry felizmente pagó los 1.000 galeones al tendero y el elfo quedó libre de la jaula.

Una vez libre de la jaula, se le dijo al elfo que siguiera a su nuevo maestro fuera de la tienda, para ir justo a la tienda contigua, a contratar un buzón lechuza, mientras tanto, Harry le preguntó acerca de su nombre y sus ocupaciones como elfo.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? Y ¿Qué ocupaciones realizas? Debes saber, que eres el primer elfo doméstico que veo.

\- Dobby, señor. Soy un elfo criado para servir a cualquier petición que el maestro necesite.- Dijo el pequeño ser con una voz chirriante.

\- Encantado Dobby, mi nombre es Harry Potter y me gustaría que fueras a la mansión Potter y me esperes allí, ¿Sabes dónde está?

\- Si, maestro Potter, señor. Cuando un mago compra un elfo, ese elfo se une a ese mago al instante.- Dijo Dobby con ojos más anchos de lo que podía ser realidad.

Con un chasquido de dedos, Dobby desapareció para ir directamente a la mansión Potter. Ahora que lo pensaba Harry, probablemente tendría problemas con los otros elfos por comprar otro. Aunque Gornuk le dijo que no sabía con certeza cuantos elfos domésticos había en mansión Potter. Puesto que cuando los gobblins, dedicados a erigir las salas de protección y el fidelius familiar, no pudieron ver muchos de ellos, solo un par. El elfo cabeza y otra elfina igual de vieja, que el jefe de los elfos.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Harry pasó a la tienda de los buzones lechuza, para alquilar o comprar un buzón, con la mayor seguridad posible que tuviera.

En esa tienda no tardó mucho tiempo, una vez especificado lo que quería. Solo le costó 500 galeones comprar un buzón por un periodo de veinte años. Las protecciones que puso, fue antirrobo de correo, anti seguimiento, hechizos y encantamientos de diagnóstico para cartas que estuvieran malditas o que fueran malignas y otros tipos de seguridad.

Cuando Harry terminó todas sus compras y negocios en el Callejón Diagon se fue a la zona ubicada para trasladores y aparición. Diciendo el código de activación del traslador, le llevó en una espiral de multicolores y un poco de mareo a una zona llena de césped verde bien cuidado y por delante de él, una mansión enorme.

En las puertas de la mansión estaban los elfos domésticos Potter esperando ansiosamente por su maestro.

Los elfos domésticos estaban vestidos con trajes, todos iguales, salvo aquellas que eran elfas. Para los elfos el traje era el de un mayordomo, salvo con el escudo Potter en el pecho izquierdo. Las elfas llevaban una blusa y una falda, también con el escudo Potter en el lado izquierdo.

Arriba de los elfos, se encontraban las puertas de la mansión, las cuales en ambas de ellas estaba tallado un magnifico escudo, el escudo Potter.

El escudo Potter estaba compuesto por lo que parecía ser un león alado, llevando en sus garras una espada. También había otros animales, como una enorme serpiente que estaba rodeando al león alado en forma protectora.

Abajo del escudo Potter, había un emblema en latín, que rezaba: _Novissimus inimicus, vinci erit mors_. Pareciera que tendría que pedir a los elfos domésticos el significado del lema, dado que su latín era un poco pobre.

Alzando la cabeza con un repentino orgullo que le inundó, se dirigió al único elfo que conocía.

\- Dobby, dime podrías presentarme al resto de elfos, dado que tú los conocerás mejor que yo.- Ordenó amablemente Harry.

\- Por supuesto, maestro Potter, señor.- Dijo Dobby dando saltitos de alegría contenida, haciendo que otros elfos lo miraran con extrañeza y que Harry riera ante el entusiasmo de su elfo.

Alrededor de Dobby se encontraban seis elfos más, Dobby empezó con entusiasmo a presentar a sus compañeros y compañeras, más el elfo jefe, el que dirigía a los demás elfos domésticos y se encargaba personalmente del jefe de casa.

\- Estos son Pinky, Dinky, Tommy, Cronos, Jano y Titán. Cronos es el jefe de los elfos domésticos, maestro Potter.- Cuando Dobby terminó de presentar, el nombrado Cronos se adelantó e hizo una reverencia exagerada, casi tocando con la nariz en el suelo.

\- Joven maestro Potter, es un honor que por fin haya vuelto. Pensamos que también le habíamos perdido.- Dijo el viejo elfo con los ojos llorosos de la alegría contenida. Pero no era el único, cada elfo y elfa también estaban llorando de alegría, salvo Dobby que no entendía que es lo que pasaba.

\- El honor es mío, el haber vuelto a casa.- Dijo Harry sonriendo ligeramente a sus elfos. En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta que solo había almorzado y que eran las cinco y media de la tarde.

\- Cronos, si no es mucho pedir, me podrías decir a que os dedicáis los elfos y elfas de la mansión. También me gustaría que me dieras un curso intensivo, sobre que debo y no debo decir a un elfo, verás, no me he educado en el mundo mágico, como debería haber sido.- Pidió Harry a su elfo jefe y lo que sería personal.

\- Por supuesto maestro, pero será mejor que pasemos al interior, allí os explicaré con detalle lo que hacemos cada elfo.- Explicó Cronos todavía con voz temblorosa.

Los elfos abrieron las puertas de la casa Potter y pasaron junto con su joven maestro dentro. Una vez cerradas las puertas, Cronos dirigió el convoy de elfos y hechicero hacia el estudio del Señor.

El estudio del Señor se encontraba en la tercera planta, al lado de la habitación matrimonial, habitación que Harry rápidamente haría suya. Más que nada, porque esa habitación era más grande que el salón de la casa de los Dursley. Al parecer la magia podía hacer cosas maravillosas a la hora de expandir.

Cuando Harry estuvo sentado en la silla del Señor, Cronos empezó una explicación sencilla de lo que se dedicaban cada elfo doméstico.

Pinky y Dinky al parecer eran las elfas encargadas de la cocina únicamente, ellas se encargaban de limpiar y cocinar en la mansión.

De los jardines se encargaban Tommy y Jano. Dado que los jardines eran enormes y también había invernaderos, tenían que turnarse las horas que estaban trabajando. Ahora que Dobby estaba unido a la familia, podría ayudar de vez en cuando.

Titán era el único elfo domestico que se encargaba de la limpieza de la mansión y a veces se tenía que castigar así mismo, dado que no acababa las labores en el día.

Él mismo, Cronos, era el encargado de que a Harry, que ahora era Señor Potter, no le faltara de nada, es decir, que si quería un refrigerio, se lo tenía que pedir a él. Si quería comer, desayunar o cualquier cosa, seria pedirle a Cronos. En fin lo que necesitara Harry, Cronos no dudaría en dárselo.

Luego le explico sobre los castigos físicos que se daban ellos mismos si hacían algo mal, Harry con el ceño fruncido, les prohibió rotundamente castigarse a sí mismos. Si hacían algo mal, entonces él se encargaría de dar castigos, según se fuera informando de lo que no les gustaba a los elfos, pero que jamás les daría un castigo físico, ni ellos a sí mismos tampoco.

Una vez discutido todo el asunto, Harry pidió algo para cenar e invitó a sus elfos a unirse a él si querían, pero fue un grave error, dado que todos los elfos sin excepción se pusieron a llorar a volúmenes insospechados y demasiado altos para que el oído humano pudiera soportar. Cuando se calmaron, le explicaron que los elfos no podían considerar sentarse a la mesa con los maestros, ellos debían comer en las cocinas o en su respectivo cuarto. Cuando Harry pregunto dónde Vivian, le dijeron que en la alacena, eso fue un error de su parte, ya que Harry les prohibió también vivir ahí y les dijo que buscaran una habitación lo suficientemente grande y ventilada para que vivieran todos juntos si querían.

Los días que pasó viviendo en la mansión Potter los pasó conociendo a sus elfos y lo que les gustaba y disgustaba. También pasó explorando la casa y los jardines, se pudo dar cuenta de que era enorme y que si no llevaba un elfo con él, era posible que se perdiera. También pidió ver las defensas y en qué consistían, el elfo jefe le llevó al sótano, donde una enorme piedra, que parecía un menir, estaba tallada en numerosas runas de todo tipo. Ahí fue donde le dijo que las protecciones eran de todo tipo: anti aparición, anti traslador, anti criaturas oscuras, (si no estaban dentro de las salas) el encantamiento Fidelius, Golems de piedra que se activarían si las salas eran atacadas, una bóveda de magia pura para defenderse de los atacantes, hechizos, encantamientos, transfiguraciones, maldiciones y muchas cosas más si había un atacante. También había protección en contra del ministerio de magia, por si llevaba la traza en la varita, que no pudieran rastrear si hacia magia menor de edad (aunque eso a Harry no le preocupaba, dado que él la podía hacer sin varita), también había salas que ocultaba si hacía magia oscura y rituales del ministerio de magia, eso era un muy buen bono que estaría encantado de explotar una vez aprendiera sobre el tema.

Después de ver las salas fueron a ver el salón donde estaban todos los retratos de la familia Potter, incluyendo sus padres, algo que él quería ver con bastantes ganas, debido a que al haber crecido, creyendo que eran unos borrachos sin trabajo, pues era de esperar querer conocerlos. También quería conocer a su muy grande familia y la historia que llevaban.

Su baúl con sus cosas fueron dejadas en su habitación, sobre todo los libros de primer, segundo y tercer año, más el libro sobre alquimia. El resto de libros fueron a una estantería vacía de la biblioteca Potter y según fuera terminando de estudiar y practicar lo que aprendía, iría cogiendo nuevos libros.

Dobby fue el encargado de llevar el correo desde su buzón todos los días a la mansión Potter. El único correo que le llegaba era las actualizaciones que su gerente de cuentas le daba de sus inversiones, de cómo iba el caso de las denuncias a los editores que hacían mal uso de su nombre y las mentiras que eran imprimidas en el Diario el Profeta. También sobre cómo iba el caso de la emancipación y la denuncia a Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall y Rubeus Hagrid, por los cargos de secuestro y posterior abandono.

El tema de su padrino Sirius Black, no iba avanzando debido a que el ministro de magia, con el respaldo de un tal Señor Malfoy, no dejaba que avanzara.

En definitiva, salvo algunos detalles, la vida de Harry era bastante buena en comparación con la vida que llevaba en Privet Drive, es cierto que allí, cuando descubrió sus poderes o la magia, como realmente era, no era mala la vida, fue mejorando hasta el punto de que no era maltratado. Pero siempre tenía que estar vigilando las espaldas por si algún día sus familiares se sublevaban contra él. Ni que fuera un tirano que les torturaba a diario. No lo hacía cada dos días y cuando no se daban cuenta, para diversión de Harry. ¿Para eso estaban los muggles, no? Al menos Harry pensaba así, todavía no podía perdonar el abandono sufrido a causa de esos sucios muggles, aunque estuvieran influidos por un hechizo, culpa de Albus Dumbledore, no podía dejar de pensar en su estudio reciente de la persecución de los seres mágicos y su eventual escondite de los muggles.

Anteriormente le hubiera gustado recibir sus focos en su cumpleaños, pero sus elfos le hicieron una fiesta impresionante con el regalo, no tan regalo, de traerle de vuelta todas las pertenencias que tenía en Privet Drive, dando un susto, casi de muerte a Vernon y Petunia. En definitiva, fue un buen cumpleaños con los elfos, que hicieron la excepción de sentarse a la mesa con él y con sus tres invitados. El sanador gobblin que lo sanó, su gerente de cuentas, Gornuk, y el rey gobblin Ragnok.

Para éstos tres últimos era chocante que alguien humano les invitara a un día de fiesta y llevaron sus propios regalos.

Cada gobblin le regaló un arma hecha por la nación o armadura, la cual aceptó de muy buena gana y prometió que cuando el falleciera, les sería devuelto, aunque fuera un regalo. Eso último les tocó a los gobblin aunque no lo demostraron.

Cuando por fin pasaron las dos semanas de la fabricación de la varita y el báculo se volvió a dirigir al Callejón Knockturn.

Echando polvos Flú a la chimenea, dijo claramente el nombre del Caldero Chorreante para pasar a través de la pared de ladrillo. Recordaba claramente como tenía que hacerlo, gracias a los ejercicios de Oclumancia que fue practicando.

Cuando llegó al Caldero Chorreante, salió del Flú con gracia, como si hubiera viajado por allí siempre. Caminando rápidamente y sin demora fue hacia la puerta trasera del pub y abrió rápidamente la pared de ladrillo.

Dirigiéndose directamente hacia la tienda del fabricante de varitas, esta vez sin detenerse a mirar las tiendas que había por los alrededores, llegó a su destino y abrió la puerta, haciendo sonar la campana que había allí.

\- ¡Señor Potter! ¡Me alegro de verle nuevamente!- Saludó Titus Ollivander alegremente a Harry.

\- Igualmente, señor Ollivander. He recibido su lechuza, de que necesitaba un último ingrediente para finalizar… su creación.- Devolvió el saludo y dijo Harry en un tono curioso. - ¿Qué necesita de mí, exactamente?

\- Su sangre, señor Potter.

\- ¿Mi sangre? ¿Para qué?

\- No se alarme, señor Potter. Su sangre es necesaria para un pequeño ritual sobre el báculo. El ritual consta que solo la persona de su sangre, séase usted y solo usted, podrá utilizarlo. Si otro intenta utilizarlo, digamos que sufrirá una suerte que pocos desearían. O mejor dicho ninguno, ya que será la muerte.- Dijo el señor Ollivander para saciar la curiosidad del joven hechicero.

\- Abra el camino, entonces.- Dijo Harry en un tono expectante y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Caminando ambos hacia dentro de la tienda, más específicos, dentro de la trastienda, llegaron al lugar de trabajo de Titus.

Sobre una mesa había lo que parecía un palo de unos 12 cm de largo y 4 de ancho y otro de un metro de largo por 5 cm de ancho.

\- He ahí, señor Potter, su báculo. ¿No es hermoso?- Presentó Titus Ollivander con orgullo por su creación.

Dicha creación contaba con un color interesante, era negro con rayas o lo que se podía ver, los siete distintos tipos de madera, unidos entre sí haciendo dibujos y curvaturas únicas. Las runas que adornaban el báculo eran extrañas para Harry, pero lo más curioso, era como si el báculo estuviera vivo y lo estuviera llamando para que lo recogiese.

La varita era parecida, pero menos colorida y con igual de runas. El mango de la varita seguía siendo de madera, pero en la parte alta del mango estaba situado el diamante rojo que su magia eligió.

En el báculo estaban las dos piedras, la de Adamantium y la de Vibranium en la parte superior. Justo en el centro como si se mantuvieran flotando y estuvieran encerradas por una jaula de metales y madera. Le daba un toque sofisticado y a la vez potente.

\- ¿Cómo se usa el báculo, señor Ollivander?

\- No se preocupe, señor Potter. Hay libros especializados en magia a través de báculos que tengo aquí. También puede encontrar una pequeña librería en el fondo del Callejón Aurum, el cual es llevado por un Druida que te puede recomendar ciertos tomos de cómo usar ese tipo de foco.

\- Gracias, pero ¿Cómo lo llevo? ¿Se puede mantener en una de esas fundas de varita que vende?

\- No, señor Potter, no se puede. Lo debe llevar consigo mismo siempre. Caminando con él, como si fuera un bastón, pero a la vez no lo es.

\- Entiendo, ¿Me traerá problemas en Hogwarts?

\- No tiene porque, pero con Albus Dumbledore como director, nadie puede estar seguro… me parece que en la Carta de Hogwarts y el consejo de gobernadores, especifica que cualquier ser mágico con poder de poseer un foco mágico tiene derecho a su educación y nadie, ni siquiera el director ni los gobernadores tienen la potestad para no permitir la entrada de dicho ser mágico. De todas formas, en Flourish y Blotts tienes copias de la Carta de Hogwarts y de las normas de los gobernadores. Si eso es todo, señor Potter, los libros de magia con báculo, más la varita, más el báculo y una funda de varita que viene de regalo, serán 1900 galeones en total. 350 por la varita, 1400 por el báculo y 150 por los libros.- Explicó el señor Ollivander con una enorme sonrisa.

Harry pagó por sus compras sin dudarlo un momento y se cortó la mano con la misma daga ceremonial con la que hicieron la prueba de poder.

Rociando su sangre en el pináculo del báculo, vio que brilló por un breve momento y la luz plateada rojiza se apagó.

Con un asentimiento de Ollivander, recogió primero la funda de la varita y se la colocó en el brazo derecho. Después recogió la varita y una oleada de chispas verdes oscuras, plateadas y negras, con un fuerte viento salieron de la punta, reconociendo a su maestro.

Con una inhalación la colocó con sumo cuidado en la funda de su brazo derecho. Seguidamente recogió el báculo con ambas manos y lo puso de pie delante de él.

La energía multicolor que le recibió como reconocimiento fue increíble, la sala entera se iluminó de magia y parecía que el báculo le cantara en el oído o la mente, de alegría y anticipación en su futuro uso.

Con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa de complicidad, Harry se despidió del fabricante de varitas Ollivander y Salió por la puerta hacia Gringotts, donde su gerente de cuentas le informaría personalmente sobre los negocios y asuntos legales que empezaron hace no más de dos semanas.


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 _Con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa de complicidad, Harry se despidió del fabricante de varitas Ollivander y Salió por la puerta hacia Gringotts, donde su gerente de cuentas le informaría personalmente sobre los negocios y asuntos legales que empezaron hace no más de dos semanas._

Caminando con paso lento pero seguro, Harry fue hacia Gringotts. En su camino iba mirando las tiendas que había alrededor, parándose de vez en cuando a mirar en un escaparate y hacer notas mentales de volver al lugar y comprar ciertas cosas que necesitaría, como unos libros que a simple vista solo parecían tener líneas curvas sin sentido. Pero en realidad el titulo rezaba, _Pársel y su historia._ Otro decía, _Aprendiendo a realizar magia Pársel._ Parecía interesante que estuvieran allí y que el tendero no los vendiera, por el polvo acumulado que los cubría. Mirando hacia el letrero, para ver el nombre de la tienda, Harry descubrió que se llamaba _Borgin y Burkes_ , así pues con una decisión de última hora, agarró con fuerza su báculo y decidió pasar a preguntar, cuanto por los libros de Pársel, pero sería astuto y no diría lo que sabía que eran.

Abriendo la puerta con decisión entró en la tienda oscura y tenebrosa. Era una tienda peculiar en cuanto a la limpieza, parecía que no había visto en muchos años, tal vez décadas, un buen trapo de limpieza. El polvo cubría por capas los estantes llenos de objetos raros que Harry no había visto en su vida.

Pasó una mano cortada, parecía de un mono o gorila. También vio un armario que no parecía en nada extraño, siguió caminando hasta el mostrador, mirando a su alrededor, atento a posibles amenazas, no es que esperara un ataque en una tienda, pero viendo como era el callejón y la clase de personas que habitaban en él, era mejor ser precavido.

Se pasó una mano por la capucha de la capa para ver que estuviera bien colocada, así ocultaría su rostro y no lo reconocerían. Le habían dicho que sus ojos eran reconocibles por los de su madre, aunque Lily los llevaba de un verde más vivo, un verde claro.

Harry tocó al timbre y esperó a que el encargado de la tienda o el dueño, viniera a atenderle.

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que un hombre no muy alto y encorvado apareció de la trastienda, con una cara de pocos amigos. Parecía que estuviera cabreado con la vida misma, pero sus ojos delataban una codicia sin fin.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó el hombre secamente, como si se pudiera permitir el lujo de perder clientes.

\- He visto los libros que tienes en el escaparate, los quiero.- Dijo Harry fríamente y gracias a la magia, con la voz ronca.

El hombre le dio una mirada especulativa en cuanto a su estatura, midiendo por si era un niño gastando una broma y el padre estuviera a punto de entrar en la tienda.

Para Harry, pensó que tenía pocas luces, si no veía el báculo que tenía en su mano izquierda. Que un hombre se presentara con un arma de tal calibre a su tienda y ni siquiera se inmutara, era algo con lo que podía vivir. Si el hombre se decidía a atacarlo, bueno, Harry se defendería y al final, el hombre no saldría muy bien parado.

\- Los libros no están en venta, así que largo.- Mandó el viejo hombre dándose media vuelta lentamente.

\- Si no estuvieran en venta, no estarían en el escaparate.

\- Bueno, eso es obvio, pero los he vendido hace un rato y me disponía a recogerlos…

\- ¡No me mientas, viejo!- Alzó la voz haciendo que los estantes temblaran un poco, causando un efecto dramático.

El tendero se quedó paralizado al sentir el aura de este hombre, si no actuaba con cuidado y sabiduría, podría llegar al caso de que no volvería a ver un nuevo amanecer.

\- Disculpe, señor. Pero creo que hemos empezado con mal pie, si me permite, tengo otros libros que tal vez le interesen…

\- ¡No me has oído antes! ¡Quiero los libros del escaparate! No juegues con mi paciencia.- Amenazó Harry, esperando que el viejo entendiera la indirecta, si no, haría como con su tía muggle, le infundiría un dolor que no había sufrido en su vida y aun así se llevaría los libros.

\- Claro señor, perdone mi falta de entendimiento…- Dijo Borgin tragando saliva duramente. – los libros del escaparate se venden a cien galeones el libro. Los dos que hay vienen por separado, así que serán dos cientos galeones.

\- Bien, ¿A qué esperas? Cógelos.

\- Por supuesto señor.- Dijo rápidamente y con un movimiento de su varita, los libros llegaron volando desde el escaparate al mostrador. - ¿Desea algo más?

\- No, eso es todo. Pero, me gustaría que si consigues algún tomo de éstos nuevamente me dejes un aviso en el buzón de las lechuzas.

\- Entendido señor.- Dijo dando rápidos asentimientos de cabeza, haciendo que sus gafas se resbalaran peligrosamente hacia la nariz, amenazando con caerse.

Harry pagó, dio su dirección de correo lechuza y se alejó lentamente del mostrador, encogiendo en el proceso los libros y guardándoselos en el bolsillo de su túnica.

\- Por cierto, si avisas a alguna autoridad, lo sabré. Así como que también me gustaría seguir haciendo negocios con usted, señor Borgin.- Amenazó siseando lentamente y peligrosamente.

Sin mirar atrás a ver si lo había comprendido o no, Harry salió de la tienda dando golpecitos en el suelo con su báculo.

Había que enfatizar con esta clase de gente peligrosa, quien era más peligroso. Las amenazas si venían con un toque sutil de hechos, eran mucho mejor. Las percibirían antes y te tratarían con respeto, respeto por miedo y eso Harry lo sabía de antemano. Era parecido a lo que hacían los gobblins con los magos, ellos tenían un aire de desdén y crueldad hacia la mayoría de los magos para que éstos les trataran con un miedo respetuoso, de momento funcionaba y en por lo menos un par de siglos, no ha habido una revuelta gobblin. No por ello los gobblins se estaban parados en tiempos de paz, no, ellos entrenaban duramente todos los días de su vida por si acaso había otra revuelta o una guerra.

Cuando por fin llegó a Gringotts, saludó como siempre a los gobblins que franqueaban la entrada al banco, con un gesto de su cabeza y una sonrisa maliciosa. Estos gobblins, conociendo que era amigo de la nación, no se preocuparon por las segundas intenciones que pudiera tener éste hechicero.

Yendo hacia un cajero cercano, pero vacío de gente, esperó pacientemente hasta que el gobblin le dio vez.

\- Que su oro fluya como las corrientes de un arroyo, maestro gobblin.- Dio el saludo formal que le enseñaron tanto Gornuk como Ragnok.

Con una sonrisa llena de dientes, el gobblin le devolvió el saludo.

\- Y que el suyo crezca cual montañas altas. ¿Qué puede hacer Gringotts para ayudarle?

\- Tenía una cita con mi gerente de cuentas, el señor Gornuk.

\- Y ¿Quién es usted, para desear ver a Gornuk?

\- Harry James Potter.

\- Sígame señor Potter, le llevaré a la oficina de Gornuk.- Dijo el gobblin saltando del taburete y dirigiéndose hacia un pasillo con múltiples adornos, sin mirar hacia atrás por si venía o no Harry.

Cuando llegaron al despacho, el gobblin que lo llevó le indicó que esperara un momento en el pasillo, para avisar a Gornuk de que su cliente había llegado.

Con un golpe seco en la puerta, el gobblin pasó a la oficina de Gornuk y se pudieron escuchar varios gruñidos, en un idioma que Harry no entendía, pero que esperaba que pronto eso cambiaria.

Para Harry, que era muy curioso en cuanto al aprendizaje del mundo mágico, el conocer una lengua o idioma como el Pársel, le interesaba claramente otras como el idioma de los gobblins. Decir que quería entender lo que se decía la mayoría de las veces sin que se le quedara una cara de póker, era una subestimación.

Moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, se quitó de esos pensamientos por un momento y volvió a la tierra de la vigía, sobre todo porque ya le habían indicado que podía pasar.

Dando un ligero arco en señal de respeto hacia el gobblin que lo guio, se despidió de él de la manera formal.

\- Adiós maestro gobblin, que sus enemigos sufran bajo su hacha de guerra.

\- Adiós señor Potter, y que los suyos caigan ante su poderoso báculo.- Devolvió el gobblin con una enorme sonrisa cruel, la cual Harry devolvió gustosamente.

Pasando dentro de la oficina, el mismo rito de saludos se hizo con Gornuk, llamándole también maestro, pero en vez de gobblin, se usó su nombre, pues Harry sabía cómo se llamaba.

Gornuk le pidió que se sentara enfrente suyo para empezar con los negocios del día.

\- Primero que nada, señor Potter, he de decir que tiene usted un precioso báculo, aquí en Gringotts tenemos rollos de pergamino sobre cómo se utiliza, si usted desea aprender. Y ya que estamos amigos y que eres aliado de la nación gobblin, me gustaría que se dirigiera hacia mí, por mi nombre y deje esas formalidades de "maestro gobblin o señor Gornuk".- Empezó Gornuk con una sonrisa dentada.

\- De acuerdo Gornuk, respecto a los rollos, sería un honor si pudiera echarlos un vistazo. Le dejaría el báculo, pero me han dicho que nada más que yo puedo utilizarlo, dado que esta bañado en mi sangre, como precaución de robo.

\- Una buena utilización esa precaución, si me preguntas. No te preocupes Harry, es costumbre gobblin presentar el arma de un aliado con el que está hablando, para que éste la evalué, pero dado su… seguridad, lo haremos de lejos.- Dijo dando una sonora carcajada.

\- Si quieres, puedo dar a conocer mi varita, como segundo foco.

\- ¿Tienes dos focos? Muéstrame.- Pregunto y pidió Gornuk curioso.

En ese entonces Harry sacó la varita de su funda del brazo derecho y se la entregó a un especulativo Gornuk.

El gerente de cuentas la estuvo evaluando durante unos instantes y pidió permiso para utilizarla, dado que los gobblins no se les permitían tener una varita en sus manos, por prohibición del ministerio de magia.

Harry dando el visto bueno, no viendo nada malo en absoluto de que su gerente de cuentas, utilizara su varita.

Gornuk dio una oleada a la varita y dijo unas palabras en su idioma, haciendo que apareciera una jarra llena de una bebida gobblin y un par de vasos. Con otro movimiento de la varita de Harry, la jarra se levantó y empezó a llenar los vasos.

\- Estupenda varita Harry, poderosa y ligera. Además tiene un patrón curioso de maderas y núcleos. Estoy seguro que no tendrás rival para ella. Aparte ¿Quién tendría rival, utilizando un báculo?- Se rio Gornuk estrepitosamente, haciendo que Harry sonriera en complicidad.

Devolviéndole la varita a su propietario, Gornuk invitó al joven Potter delante, para que tomara el vaso y bebiera.

La bebida era de creación gobblin, era similar a la cerveza de mantequilla de los magos, pero con un sabor más fuerte y un poco más de alcohol, pero debido a la magia, no se emborracharían como un muggle haría.

\- Bien, bien, habiendo concluido los saludos de cortesía, vayamos a los negocios, ¿Te parece Harry?

\- Por supuesto, Gornuk.

\- Bien pues empecemos por lo más sencillo. Las inversiones que me dijiste que hiciera, cuando viniste por primera vez a Gringotts, se han cumplido. Ahora eres el propietario del 10 por ciento de artículos para Quidditch, 10 por ciento de Flourish y Blotts, 5 por ciento de la heladería Fortean Fostecue, 20 por ciento del diario el profeta (que junto a lo que tenías antes, ahora eres el propietario del 40 por ciento del periódico), en el callejón Knockturn tienes un total de 30 por ciento en diversos negocios. En los otros callejones estamos actualmente negociando para invertir en los negocios.

En Hogsmeade tienes un 35 por ciento de todos y cada uno de los negocios que hay. También eres poseedor del 50 por ciento de una propiedad, junto con Sirius Black, la propiedad es…- Empezó a hojear unas cuantas hojas de pergamino, mientras tanto. – La casa de los gritos.

En el mundo muggle, por el contrario, nos hemos metido en el negocio del cobre, plata y oro. Ese negocio se dedica a la compra en el mundo muggle y venderlo aquí, en Gringotts. También he invertido en diversas empresas, de las cuales son: Industrias Stark, Apple, Microsoft, Samsung, Play Station, Bentley, Seat y las industrias tabacaleras.

En las industrias tabacaleras he decidido invertir, debido a muchos de los muggles, sino casi a la totalidad de su población a consumir, esta planta llamada tabaco. También muchos de los magos la consumen. Y de momento eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

\- Sí, tengo una. ¿Cuánto beneficio me va a traer todos los negocios, en digamos, un año?

\- Ah, una buena pregunta Harry. Los negocios del mundo mágico le darán el beneficio de 250.000 galeones al año, mientras que los del mundo muggle, la tasa de cambio de libra al galeón, que es dependiente, podrá darle 500.000 galeones, más o menos. Para comenzar el primer año, es un buen beneficio.

\- Si, si, es un buen beneficio. Me gusta lo que está haciendo Gornuk. También me gustaría meterme en algún negocio, en el que los magos de Bretaña consuman más, como por ejemplo la comida. No sé dónde la compraran, o que harán para obtenerla. Si hay mercados, como en el mundo muggle o tienen granjas. ¿Entiendes por dónde voy?

\- Si, ya veo.- Dijo apuntando con una pluma en un trozo de pergamino. – Lo averiguaremos más adelante e invertiremos en alguna empresa que se dedique a la alimentación.

Ahora para su… proceso de emancipación, la cosa es que va lenta. Con todas las pruebas presentadas a la directora de la DMLE y que tiene que pasar un proceso bastante largo, debido que los magos nunca dañan a sus hijos, es complicada la situación. Pero estoy seguro, que antes de que acabe el mes, el Wizengamot le dará la emancipación.

De todas formas, también influiría mucho en el público si diera una entrevista con el Diario El Profeta.

\- Entiendo… ¿Podrías encargar tu una entrevista o me presento directamente en sus oficinas?

\- Yo me encargo de concertar una entrevista, además de que se puede hacer aquí, hoy mismo. Hay una periodista que le encanta todo lo que es sensacional y además si se la trata bien y se le ofrece buen negocio, puede ser que la tengas en el bolsillo durante mucho tiempo. Su nombre es Rita Skeeter.

\- De acuerdo, Gornuk, cuando digas hacemos la entrevista, con esa periodista. Cuanto antes influya en el público en general, mejor. Así no tendré que preocuparme por gente como Dumbledore. Y hablando de ese hombre, ¿Cómo va la demanda contra él?

\- Esa es otra cuestión que me gustaría discutir con usted, por desgracia Albus Dumbledore tiene demasiado poder político y ahora está presionando al Wizengamot de que se haga una orden de arresto contra usted, por haberse escapado de su hogar.

\- ¡Que! ¡Cómo se atreve ese viejo bastardo!- Gritó con furia, haciendo brillar por un momento su báculo, que todavía lo tenía sujeto en su mano izquierda.

\- Tranquilo, Harry. Él puede tener poder político, pero tú eres el héroe del mundo mágico y podemos jugar eso a nuestro favor. Los abogados están haciendo todo lo posible, alegando el maltrato físico como una de las pruebas, otra, alegan que al llegar a Gringotts a los once años, el testamento se pudo leer y que en él, se estipulaba claramente que no se debía dejarte en casa de su tía. También, los abogados quieren que testifiques en contra de ese hombre viejo, por haber encuestado su secuestro y restricción de tu magia. Con todo eso, estoy seguro que haremos que caigan unas cuantas clavijas.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con mi herencia robada? ¿El Grimorio, las varitas y la capa de Invisibilidad?

\- Otra cuestión, se niega a devolver su herencia o parte de ella. Alega que el Grimorio es un libro prohibido por el ministerio de magia, y que su padre lo donó a la escuela, más específicamente a la biblioteca personal del director. Me temo que si no lo devuelve, lo tendrás que robar. Las varitas no es una cuestión muy complicada y Dumbledore se bajará seguramente con un tirón de orejas. La capa de invisibilidad, por otra parte, dice que es un objeto oscuro y que no tiene la intención de devolverlo. Si pudiéramos verificar que es una reliquia familiar, al igual que el Grimorio, entonces podemos acusarlo de robar a una de las familias fundadoras. Eso también debe salir en la entrevista, Harry.- Terminó de contar Gornuk a un Harry iracundo.

Por otro lado Harry estaba que echaba humo. No se podía creer lo que ese hombre de Dumbledore le estaba haciendo. Parecía ser que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer que entrometerse en su vida, pues bien, si quería una guerra política, se la daría. Es cierto que no tenía poder político o demasiados aliados con él, pero tenía a la nación gobblin de su parte y los gobblins eran los que llevaban el oro de los magos, así que con una sonrisa demasiado cruel para el gusto de Gornuk, vino la pregunta decisiva.

\- ¿Puede Gringotts acusar a Dumbledore de robar en la bóveda de uno de vuestros clientes?- Eso era todo lo que se necesitaba para empezar a desprestigiar a Dumbledore, si Gringotts intervenía, el hombre se vería obligado a devolver todas las pertenencias de Harry, si no quería perder todo lo que tenía en su bóveda y la de su hermano.

\- Gringotts puede hacerlo, Harry y estaríamos encantados de hacerlo, pero…

\- ¿Pero?- Preguntó con una ceja arqueada y muy interesado en la objeción.

Gornuk dio un suspiro algo cansado y se frotó la cara con resignación. Bebiendo otro trago de su bebida, habló con determinación.

\- Pero, nos podríamos enfrentar a una guerra, entre la nación gobblin y los magos, una guerra sin cuartel como ninguna otra vista.

\- Eso es más grande de lo que esperaba que dijeras.

\- Si, es bastante grande, Harry. Me temo que no está en mi poder declarar a Albus Dumbledore enemigo y ladrón de Gringotts, sin embargo… si jugamos bien ciertas cartas, como la liberación de tu padrino de Azkaban y otras materias en el Wizengamot, como por ejemplo la anulación de todas las leyes que ha ido sacando desde el asesinato de tus padres, leyes que ha sacado con tus votos en el Wizengamot, podríamos asestarle un buen golpe, tal vez hacer que pierda su posición en la ICW.

\- Si, podría ser una buena decisión. Será mejor esperar y ver.- Terminó Harry con el tema Dumbledore, puesto que no quería perder nuevamente los estribos. Repasando una y mil veces más sus ejercicios de Oclumancia, logró reinar en sus emociones fríamente y racionalmente.

\- ¿Podría comprar asientos que no se utilicen en el Wizengamot?- Preguntó repentinamente Harry, interesado en el tema de votos.

\- Por poder, puedes. Pero los asientos Wizengamot que están extintos son bastantes caros. Un ejemplo de ello, los que más poder poseen son los de los fundadores, esos asientos tienen quince votos cada uno. Pero cuestan un millón de galeones el asiento. Muy poca gente ha querido comprarlos y ha podido.- Terminó de contar Gornuk.

En la oficina de Gornuk, en Gringotts, se estuvo hablando de más planes y posibilidades de hacer caer a Dumbledore, pero con todo el apoyo político y público que tenía el viejo, sería difícil hacerlo. Lo más seguro era ir a seguir la corriente, es decir, de momento jugar con los planes que tenía el viejo mago, si quería a Harry solo en Hogwarts, así sería de momento. Solamente Harry había dicho a Gornuk que no se dejaría manipular por el viejo, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Gornuk obviamente había estado de acuerdo y había hecho hincapié en que sin más aliados que la nación gobblin, estaban jodidos.

Entendiendo las cosas como se dijeron, pero sin decir nada, Harry debería hacer migas con los hijos de la gente influyente en el Wizengamot. Eso sería exactamente, con la mayor parte de los hijos de los mortífagos, que probablemente lo traicionen sin dudarlo dos veces. Tendría que ser astuto e inteligente para poder salirse con la suya sin que Albus Dumbledore se enterase de sus planes.

De momento en una hora, tenía una cita en una sala de conferencias gobblin, con la reportera Rita Skeeter, para el Diario El Profeta.

En esa entrevista se dirían muchas cosas, pero lo que más se hablaría sería de las denuncias que había puesto contra Dumbledore, su emancipación que estaba siendo ignorada y por supuesto sus faltas de herencia. Si fuera necesario, que lo sería seguramente, Harry se quitaría la túnica y la parte superior de sus ropas para enseñarle a la señorita Skeeter las cicatrices que poseía.

También empezaría a joder a Dumbledore en el tema de las leyes que sacó en el nombre de la familia Potter, desde 1982 a 1991.

Sobre todo la ley que protege a los muggles de saber sobre el mundo mágico, muggles como el primer ministro, la reina junto a su familia y las familias de los hijos de muggles, hasta los primos.

Daría un comunicado diciendo que los muggles aún en día eran peligrosos y había peligro de que conocieran el mundo mágico, sobre todo el peligro que había de que los niños mágicos, nacidos de muggles, se criaran con los muggles que no dudarían en matarlos por pensar que estaban poseídos por el mal o que eran el propio mal y había que exterminarlos.

Era un poco exagerado, pero serviría el propósito de decir que estaba en contra de los muggles y su saber acerca de su mundo.

A las 12:30 de ese mismo día, Harry Potter junto con Gerente de Cuentas Potter, Gornuk, fueron a la sala de conferencias número 2 para reunirse con Rita Skeeter y su fotógrafo Bozo.

La sala de conferencias era bastante espaciosa, con una mesa rectangular bastante larga, como para dar cabida a cien personas dentro.

Las sillas y la mesa eran de la época victoriana, opulentas hasta el borde en el que se decía claramente que eran de gente adinerada.

Rita Skeeter estaba sentada junto a un hombre bajo y gordo, con poco pelo y manos nerviosas. No parecía infundir mucha confianza ese hombre, Harry supuso que era el fotógrafo. Sin embargo Rita, era una mujer de mediana estatura, de pelo rubio y ojos marrones. Gafas extravagantes de color verde e iba vestida también de manera extravagante, haciendo que contrastara de manera significativa con los que estaban presentes.

Harry llevaba una túnica de color verde oscuro, con vetas plateadas, sin saberlo parecía el uniforme típico de Slytherin, antigua casa de la señorita Skeeter.

Debajo de su túnica llevaba unas botas de piel de dragón, un dragón negro de las Hébridas. Pantalones azules oscuros y una camisa de igual color. En su mano izquierda llevaba su nuevo báculo, nuevo dado que lo había adquirido en el mismo día.

En cuanto a Gornuk, iba vestido con su traje de gestor de cuentas, nada fuera de lo normal, pero como raza guerrera, llevaba un cuchillo de no más de un palmo de largo enfundado en una de sus botas, por si acaso las cosas se ponían calientes, por supuesto.

\- Señor Potter, déjeme presentarle a Rita Skeeter, corresponsal especial del Diario El Profeta y su fotógrafo Bozo.- Introdujo con cautela Gornuk. En cuanto Rita vio a Harry y Gornuk, una pluma se puso a escribir frenéticamente.

\- Perdone, señorita Skeeter, pero sabe que queda terminantemente prohibido una pluma a vuela pluma.- Dijo Gornuk en tono amenazador, haciendo resaltar la sonrisa puntiaguda que caracteriza su raza.

\- Por supuesto Gornuk, lo había olvidado simplemente.- Con un movimiento de su varita, la pluma que se había puesto a escribir frenéticamente, paró de repente y se metió a sí misma en el bolso, el pedazo de pergamino estalló en llamas, destruyendo las posibles mentiras acerca del corto periodo de reunión.

Harry se paró delante de ambos, periodista y fotógrafo y con una sonrisa inocente, se presentó.

\- Creo que no hace falta que me presente, aunque de todas formas no sería educado de mi parte. Soy Harry Potter y según tengo entendido, soy famoso por algo que casi ni siquiera recuerdo.

\- Un placer señor Potter, díganos, ¿Dónde ha estado? Los rumores dicen que ha estado viviendo en un castillo inmenso y que ha sido entrenado en las artes perdidas de la magia de luz, ¿Es cierto?- Empezó la entrevista rápidamente. Harry con una sonrisa todavía plasmada en su rostro, pidió sentarse en las sillas, pues la explicación iba a tardar un tiempo bastante largo.

Mientras se sentaban todos en las sillas ofrecidas por Harry, Gornuk se excusó un momento alegando que iba a escoltar al abogado del señor Potter, puesto que él también era crucial en la entrevista, para poder corroborar la historia que iba a ser contada.

Mientras la señorita Skeeter fue haciendo una batería de preguntas bastante rápida a Harry.

\- ¿Qué opina de la política del mundo mágico? ¿Qué opina de los muggles, son una amenaza o no? ¿Qué opina de Hogwarts, está preparado para ir? ¿Ha rescatado a alguna doncella en apuros últimamente? ¿Tiene novia? ¿Dónde vive?- Esas y muchas más preguntas fueron lanzadas a un Harry un poco molesto por la sarta de tonterías que se le ocurrían a la mujer.

\- Verá señorita Skeeter, en cuanto llegue mi abogado, el señor Greengrass, me pondré a contarle mi historia de vida, una historia de vida que le sorprenderá y le indignará a partes iguales. Espero que no endulce mis palabras, pues creo, que con esta historia llena de misterio, política, drama y muchas otras cosas, ganará la historia del año y si para el final de la entrevista, quiere seguir entrevistándome en el futuro, creo que será el principio de una hermosa relación.- Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, la cual sacó un pequeño rubor, fingido o no, de Rita Skeeter.

Pasó poco tiempo para que el señor Greengrass llegara con Gornuk nuevamente. Una vez presentadas todas las partes correspondientes, Harry se dispuso a contar su historia.

\- Como todo el mundo sabe señorita Skeeter…

\- Oh por favor llámame Rita.- Cortó Rita a Harry nada más empezar. – Si la historia es tan larga, podemos dejar las formalidades. ¿No le parece?- Preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.

\- Por supuesto, Rita, llámame Harry también, por favor. Como iba diciendo, como todo el mundo sabe, el 31 de octubre en Samhain mis padres fueron asesinados por un mago oscuro, llamado Lord Voldemort.- En ese nombramiento Rita y Bozo dieron un respingo en sus sillas. Sin hacer caso a eso, Harry siguió con la historia. – Yo no sé lo que pasó esa noche, solo puedo suponer que mis padres hicieron algún tipo de ritual de protección en mi persona, pero el caso es que cuando la maldición asesina rebotó, ese mago oscuro, desapareció temporalmente. Puedo decir temporalmente, porque una parte de su alma se quedó pegada sin quererlo en mi cicatriz. A eso se le denomine un Horrocrux parcial.- Ante las palabras dichas de Harry ambos se quedaron con una expresión nula. – Verá un Horrocrux es magia negra, trata de hacer un ritual para dividir una parte de tu alma y encerrarla en un objeto, mágico o mundano. Cuando Voldemort atacó.- Más estremecimientos por parte de Rita y Bozo. – Él pensaba hacer el ritual con mi muerte, pero algo le salió mal y parte de su alma parcial, se quedó pegada a mí. Gracias a la nación gobblin, esa parte de alma que tenía en mi cicatriz fue removida.- Ahora tanto Rita como Bozo estaban blancos como el papel.

\- Pero Harry, seguramente Albus Dumbledore sabía y se lo quitó él mismo ¿No?- Tartamudeó la pregunta Rita.

\- No, tuve que convivir con esa alma parcial durante diez años de mi vida. Ahora voy a continuar con la historia.- Habiendo explicado esa parte, Harry continuó contando como Rubeus Hagrid lo secuestró a órdenes de Dumbledore, de su padrino mágico Sirius Black. También explicó lo que Gornuk le dijo de los padrinos y el voto mágico que tenían que tomar. Un voto en el que consistía en jurar sobre la magia y la vida en no hacer daño al niño y cuidarlo, adoptarlo y amarlo en caso de que los padres no pudieran hacerlo. También explicó como ese hombre, Hagrid, le llevó, Merlín sabe cómo, a un barrio muggle en Surrey, Privet Drive.

\- Una vez allí Dumbledore, Hagrid y McGonagall me dejaron en la puerta de la casa de "mi tía" en una noche fría y gélida de noviembre. Pero ahí no termina la cosa, no. Albus Dumbledore, esperó a que sus secuaces se fueran para echar encantamientos, maldiciones y hechizos sobre mi persona. Ese tipo de magia que echó fueron bloqueos de la mente y magia, maldiciones para que los muggles me odiaran en cuanto me vieran, compulsiones sobre la casa para que abusaran de mí brutalmente. Bueno se pude imaginar lo que tuve que pasar en esa casa.- En ese punto paró de contar la historia para tomar una respiración profunda y agachar la cabeza en clara señal de vergüenza.

Gornuk y su abogado sabían de la historia completa y no les gustaba en absoluto. No les gustaba por lo que los muggles le hicieron, no porque cuando descubrió la magia, la tomara con ellos y se tomara venganza justa. Aunque esa parte de la historia no la contaría y los muggles habían sido obliviateados de esa parte de sus vidas y hechos creer que habían seguido torturando y maltratando al joven Potter.

Harry empezó a narrar nuevamente como fue su vida en el hogar hasta los cuatro años, donde durmió la mayor parte del tiempo, como a los tres años de vida tuvo que aprender a ser autosuficiente para poder sobrevivir, como a los cuatro años empezó lo que sería la peor parte de su vida, como su "amoroso tío" empezó a pegarle por haber destacado en la guardería muggle, un lugar en el que se deja a los niños, para que los padres puedan ir a trabajar. Como después de haber sobresalido por encima de su primo, su tío enfurecido le golpeo y lo arrojo al armario debajo de las escaleras. Como pasó a vivir los próximos años con miedo de hacer las cosas mal, no comer porque sus tíos no estaban contentos con él, en cuanto a las tareas del hogar. En un momento dado les mostró las cicatrices que "adornaban" su torso y espalda, revelando que era pura verdad lo que le habían hecho. El señor Greengrass tuvo que salir de la sala de conferencias iracundo, Gornuk empezó a silbar en el idioma gobblin, lo que seguramente serían maldiciones y todo tipo de promesas de tortura. Harry por el contrario les mostró con un rostro impasible, la peor cicatriz de todas, una que tendría que vivir el resto de sus días, la del centro de la espalda, que decía claramente "monstruo".

La sala estaba en silencio abismal, podría caer un alfiler en el suelo y todo el mundo dentro oírlo perfectamente. En definitiva les contó todo, hasta que recibió la carta de Hogwarts y se escapó de Privet Drive para poder sobrevivir.

Solo omitió cuando se tomó justa venganza a los seis años al descubrir que tenía poder, eso solo lo sabrían los gobblins y su abogado. El resto del mundo no tenía por qué saberlo. Era mucho mejor que vieran como los malos muggles abusaron del héroe del mundo mágico.

Después vino la explicación como de puro milagro descubrió el mundo mágico y Gringotts.

Como en Gringotts se enteró de su herencia, bloqueos mágicos, hechizos, maldiciones y encantamientos que tenía sobre él. Sobre como Albus Dumbledore le había robado parte de su herencia mágica como la capa de invisibilidad que perteneció a cada generación de Potter, las varitas de sus padres y el Grimorio Potter.

También les contó de la denuncia que dio a conocer al DMLE por el caso de abuso y maltrato, que estaban ignorando. Contó porque quería su independencia, dado que él había prácticamente cuidado de sí mismo durante toda su vida y no tenía por qué estar bajo el mando de un adulto, prácticamente era un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño. Les contó sobre el testamento de sus padres y que decían que Albus echó el Fidelius, como se enteró de que Sirius no recibió un juicio justo y fue tirado diez años en Azkaban, como Gornuk se hizo su gerente de cuentas y como consiguió su báculo.

Decir que estaban sorprendidos de que el héroe del mundo mágico era un hechicero, era un eufemismo. Ahora todo le cuadraba a Rita, claramente era una conspiración en la que más tarde entró Cornelius Fudge con Dumbledore, para quitarse de en medio un posible adversario por el poder.

Poder que Harry dejó en claro que no quería, solo quería hacer del mundo mágico un lugar mejor y que no le volviera a pasar a nadie lo que le pasó a él.

También contó lo que Dumbledore había hecho con su asiento y votos en el Wizengamot y como en la próxima sesión del Wizengamot, Marius Greengrass, se haría proxy de Harry, para que pudiera votar y vetar todas las leyes que Dumbledore sacó en nombre de la casa Potter. Leyes que eran ilegales, porque ni siquiera se dejó en el testamento quien se sentaría en el asiento Potter. Un asiento que debería haber permanecido inactivo hasta que Harry fuera mayor de edad o emancipado.

Cuatro horas habían pasado desde que Harry se reunió con Rita Skeeter y Bozo. Cuatro horas hablando de la vida de Harry sin parar, ni descanso. Solo pararon para comer algo que el banco de Gringotts proporcionó gentilmente.

Cuando por fin se acabó la entrevista y tanto Rita como Bozo se veían más saludables y menos blancos, se acordó de que el artículo saldría lo más pronto posible, para ver que se hacía con respecto a Dumbledore como director de Hogwarts y sus secuaces, McGonagall y Hagrid. Seguramente serían despedidos o al menos disciplinados, si no encarcelados un tiempo en Azkaban por lo menos. Los padres de los niños que iban a Hogwarts no dejarían que "profesores" como ellos permanecieran en una escuela enseñando, o metiéndose con sus mentes y magia.

Lo mismo era por eso que no había más brujos en Bretaña, así como pasaba con los hechiceros, druidas y demás mágicos. En los tiempos de los fundadores y posteriormente, al menos hasta que Dumbledore estuvo en el poder en Hogwarts, dio muchos druidas y hechiceros bastante poderosos, tal vez Dumbledore hizo como el que no debe ser nombrado y los persiguió, casi hasta la extinción en Bretaña.

Para cuando los periodistas se fueron, Harry dio un suspiro de cansancio y encima aún tenía que ir al Callejón Aurum y de vuelta a Knockturn a la tienda de túnicas, si bien estaba contento con las que tenia de Madame Malkin, quería probar de otras tiendas mágicas, a ver si eran mejores, más duraderas o tenían encantamientos más poderosos, lo que fuera. El caso era probar y buscar su preferencia en cuanto a cómo vestir en el mundo mágico.

Por ello se despidió de Gornuk y de Marius Greengrass con una citación para más tarde en el mes de agosto y salió a la ajetreada calle del callejón Diagon.

Dirigiéndose hacia la intersección en donde separaba el Callejón Diagon del Callejón Aurum, Harry entró en Aurum para dirigirse directamente a la tienda del Druida, el cual le dijo el hermano más pequeño Ollivander, que el hombre vendía tomos sobre cómo utilizar el báculo.

Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, con los tomos que se llevó de la tienda de Ollivander, de Gringotts y ahora de esta tienda, creía firmemente que sería suficiente para auto estudio.

Cuando llegó a la tienda y pasó dentro, le saludo un hombre vestido en túnicas largas de color gris, con el pelo que le llegaba hasta los hombros de un marrón claro. Ojos de color marrón oscuro, pareciéndose al negro por momentos y una estatura media, portaba en su mano derecha un báculo un poco más corto que el de Harry.

\- Buenos tardes, joven Hechicero.- Saludó el druida en un tono jovial.

\- Buenas tardes, señor… ¿Druida? No estoy seguro como serían los saludos pertinentes, aquí.- Dijo Harry en un tono incierto.

Con una risa parecida a una carcajada, el Druida desechó la preocupación de Harry con un movimiento de la mano izquierda.

\- No te preocupes por las pertinencias, dime ¿Qué te trae por el Callejón Aurum?

\- Si, verá, Titus Ollivander me ha dicho que vende tomos de cómo utilizar un báculo correctamente. ¿Verdad?

\- Correcto joven, parece que Titus al final ha logrado crear un báculo. ¿Puedo verlo?

\- Claro, pero me temo que no puedo dejar que lo tome, pues lleva mi sangre y no quisiera que eso le matara…

\- Oh, no te preocupes, no me hará nada. Es cierto que si intentara utilizarlo me haría bastante daño, pero por tenerlo y examinarlo solo en mis manos, no pasará nada.- Le aseguró el Druida.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué cuando mi gerente de cuentas pidió verlo, no quiso tocarlo, cuando le advertí?

\- Eso es porque la magia gobblin es distinta a la magia de los hechiceros y druidas. Nuestra magia es de lo que se llama la antigua religión. Es cierto que puedes utilizar el báculo para lo que llamamos la "nueva" magia, los hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones, contra maldiciones, etc… te saldrán más poderosos y puede que más permanentes. Salvo si utilizas la magia de la antigua religión, una magia que debo pedirte que no uses a la ligera, muchacho. Es peligrosa y en ocasiones puede corromper tu mente. Pero por lo demás es fácil de utilizar si tienes el autoestudio en un alto nivel. Ahora, déjame examinar tu báculo, por favor.

\- Tome.- Dijo entregando su báculo, para que el druida lo examinara. Se quedó pensativo mientras le examinaba el báculo. Lo que le había dicho tenia cierto sentido, pero se preguntaba más, si al tener cierta habilidad latente con la magia de la antigua religión, no le corrompería. Tal vez tendría que tener fuertes escudos de Oclumancia para que ese tipo de magia no le destruyera la mente.

Harry salió de sus pensamientos para ver lo que hacía el druida, alzando las dos cejas en incredulidad al ver lo que estaba haciendo, estuvo tentado de preguntar, que se supone que hacía, cuando el hombre habló con Harry.

\- Un poderoso báculo tienes aquí, joven hechicero. Con siete núcleos y siete maderas poderosas, más las dos piedras foco, tan raras que no se ha visto un báculo como éste en milenios. Creo joven que se podrá esperar grandes cosas de ti. El concilio de druidas y hechiceros, le encantaría saber de ti, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre, poderoso hechicero?

\- Harry James Potter.- Dijo Harry bajando la capucha y revelando su rostro al druida.

\- Encantado de conocerte, Harry Potter, puedo asegurar que nosotros no somos como los magos, si bien agradecemos el enorme sacrificio que tus padres hicieron por la comunidad mágica, no te ponemos en un pedestal por las acciones tomadas cuando tenías quince meses de edad.

\- Y eso me parece muy bien, señor. Estoy seguro ahora, de que lo que hicieran mis padres, combinado con un ritual fallido de Voldemort, me dio la supervivencia a esa maldición.

\- ¿Sabes que ritual fue el que hizo ese loco?

\- Si, el ritual Horrocrux.- Ante la última palabra el druida agarró más fuerte su báculo y le dio una mirada preocupante. Rápidamente Harry dijo que el Horrocrux parcial que había sobre su cicatriz fue removido por los gobblins.

Respirando un poco más tranquilo el druida pasó a hablar sobre el concilio de druidas-hechiceros. Le dijo a Harry parte de la historia y que se fundó gracias a Merlín Emrys.

\- Veras Harry Potter que cuando te presentes ante el consejo, nosotros no somos como nos pintan algunos en la sociedad mágica, sobre todo ese mago que se cree tan poderoso, como Albus Dumbledore.

\- Entiendo, intentaré presentarme en cuanto pueda, de momento tengo mucho que estudiar y aprender.

\- Claro, claro. Hablando de estudiar y aprender, ¿Qué clase de magia con báculo estas interesado?

\- En todas, si es posible.- Dijo haciendo que el hombre soltara una carcajada alegre y alzara una ceja en cuestión.

\- La magia de la vieja religión, no tiene tantos temas como la "nueva" magia. Tenemos la magia defensiva y ofensiva, por supuesto.- Mientras iba diciendo, iba recogiendo una totalidad de catorce libros distintos. – También tenemos transfiguración y transmutación. Dos palabras similares, pero dos magias completamente distintas. Hay la magia alquímica, la magia elemental y por supuesto, toda magia tiene su lado oscuro, la magia negra. Con esta última debo pedir que tengas extremo cuidado y que tus escudos de Oclumancia sean potentes, aunque viéndote por encima, puedo decir que has hecho un gran trabajo.- Terminó de recoger y explicar el druida.

Al final había una enorme pila de doscientos cuarenta y cuatro tomos, separados por tema y dificultad. Harry pensó correctamente que le iba a salir caro, pero con todo el oro que estaba haciendo, merecía la pena gastar un poco en libros.

\- ¿Por cuánto…?

\- 2.500 galeones, joven hechicero. Ni uno más, ni uno menos.- Interrumpió el druida la pregunta de Harry.

Harry tomando su bolsa sin fondo, conectada a su bóveda de confianza, convocó las pilas de oro que serían un total de 2500 galeones y se los entregó al hombre.

Abriendo un baúl que recogió de la bóveda familiar Potter, también de siete compartimentos, guardó los libros, haciéndolos levitar por tema y dificultad, en el compartimento de la biblioteca.

\- Gracias por su ayuda, maestro Druida.

\- De nada, joven hechicero, espero verte pronto a recoger nuevos temas e incluso temas más avanzados de los que te has llevado.- Se despidió con un apretón de manos. Harry inclinó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento y despido y salió de la tienda para dirigirse hacia el Callejón Knockturn.


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

 _\- Gracias por su ayuda, maestro Druida._

 _\- De nada, joven hechicero, espero verte pronto a recoger nuevos temas e incluso temas más avanzados de los que te has llevado.- Se despidió con un apretón de manos. Harry inclinó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento y despido y salió de la tienda para dirigirse hacia el Callejón Knockturn._

Con un rápido encantamiento _Tempus_ sin varita que aprendió de sus libros de texto de Hogwarts, vio que eran más de las 17:30 de la tarde. Genial, otro día que llegaría tarde a casa, sus elfos no estarían contentos con él por perderse una de sus fabulosas comidas, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Tendría que disculparse con ellos, aunque no sabía cómo. De todas formas, decidió que lo mejor sería ir al Callejón Knockturn y terminar de hacer sus compras del día.

Iría a la tienda de Twilfitt y Tatting para ver la ropa que vendían allí. Estaba interesado sobre todo en las túnicas de gala y de vestir más elegantes.

Había oído a Marius decir que en Twilfitt y Tatting,vendían túnicas de seda de acromantula, con encantamientos enfriadores para verano y calentadores para invierno. Encantamientos auto ajustables, lo que sería muy conveniente, dado que estaba en continuo crecimiento.

Pero el destino tenía otros planes para Harry hoy, más que ir a la tienda de ropa, escuchó sonidos de voces gritando por auxilio. Un auxilio que jamás vendría en Knockturn, dado el tipo de personas que lo habitaban. Cada persona tenía su reputación que mantener y su negocio allí.

Con un suspiro de resignación y más por curiosidad que otra cosa, se dirigió hacia las voces que pedían ayuda. Tal vez lo meterían en problemas esas voces, tal vez fuera una trampa de algún desalmado que tuviera malas intenciones, pero tal vez era alguien que necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente o por como vislumbró, dos niños que estaban siendo acorralados por un hombre vistiendo harapos y con una mirada sedienta de sangre.

Mezclándose con las sombras del Callejón, decidió espiar la conversación entre los niños y el hombre.

No sería muy inteligente actuar sin pensar en un plan de acción, aunque si veía que el hombre no era disuadido por las amenazas de los niños, intervendría y posiblemente mataría al hombre despellejándolo vivo.

Cuando se dice despellejándolo vivo, había visto en una serie de televisión una vez, que su primo Dudley puso y pasó a estar cerca Harry, por casualidad, por supuesto, vio que una bruja oscura despellejaba a un hombre, dejándolo solo con los músculos al descubierto. Por supuesto el hombre había muerto en cuestión de minutos o segundos. Tendría que probarlo, como había averiguado en numerosas ocasiones, la magia se trataba principalmente de la emoción que ponías al lanzarla, el deseo que querías que hiciera y la fuerza de voluntad, para hacer que sucediera y esas tres cosas, Harry las poseía.

Acercándose un poco más para poder escuchar mejor, empezó a coger retazos de la conversación. Parecía que los niños, eran hijos de un Señor del Wizengamot, y que estaría muy pero que muy disgustado con el hombre o con su _Jefe_ , por lo que parecía.

El hombre no paraba de decir que a Grayback le encantaban los niños y más si eran mordidos de una familia prominente como los Black.

Interesante, al parecer el hombre era o bien un licántropo o un vampiro. Y los niños, ahora identificados como Black, debían ser familia de Sirius Black, su padrino. Pues bien, no podía dejar que ese hombre les hiciera nada, después de todo, él también estaba emparentado con los Black.

Su abuela Dorea Potter, era una Black antes de casarse. Tendría que investigar qué grado familiar tenían en común, pero sería mejor pasar a la acción.

Con un plan rápido, formándose en su mente, salió de las sombras con báculo en mano e interrumpió al hombre en harapos, lo que sería una amenaza muy imaginativa de tortura.

\- Creo que los estas asustando, viejo.- Comenzó conversacional Harry.

Los niños rápidamente se dirigieron su mirada hacia donde vino la voz, esperanzados de encontrar a un adulto, sus padres o incluso los aurores, viniendo a su llamado de socorro. Pero se decepcionaron al encontrar otro niño, un niño druida o hechicero, pero un niño no obstante.

Ambos niños Black saltaron repentinamente al notar que el licántropo dirigía ahora su atención a la nueva víctima.

\- Vaya, vaya, otro niño que llevar a la manada.

\- Así que eres un licántropo, ¿Eh? Tanto mejor. Tengo ciertas dudas, que tu probablemente serias tan amable de responder.- Dijo Harry tranquilamente y con un tinte frio que irritó al lobo.

\- No creo que tus "dudas" vayan a ser respondidas, niño. Ahora ven aquí para que pueda atarte junto a estos dos cachorros…

\- Creo que no me has entendido. Te lo explico. Quiero saber si lo que dicen las leyendas sobre los licántropos son ciertas, es decir, ¿Verdad que os regeneráis rápidamente? ¿Qué sois alérgicos a la plata? Esas cuestiones me tienen… digamos en la incógnita y soy demasiado curioso, también.

\- Y también hablas mucho, cachorro.- Dijo el hombre dando pasos seguros hacia Harry.

Levantando una mano para darle un revés y silenciarlo, el licántropo se encontró sorprendido de que el niño se defendiera con su bastón.

Cogiendo rápidamente el báculo, le dio un golpe en el bajo vientre con la punta baja del mismo. Después giró el báculo, dando así otro golpe en la cabeza del hombre y haciéndole dar un traspié. Por ultimo levantando la mano izquierda, le mandó volar por medio callejón, hasta caer en el suelo con un ruido sordo, claro indicamiento de alguna fractura de hueso.

Volviéndose a los niños, les dijo que apartaran la mirada, puesto que no iba a ser agradable lo que vendría a continuación.

Ambos niños Black que estaban acostumbrados o medio acostumbrados a ver algo de gore, rechazaron la oferta y miraron con asombro, como el otro niño se encogió de hombros y volvió la atención al licántropo que se levantaba enfurecido.

\- ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡¿Sabes quién soy!?

\- No, ni me importa licántropo.

\- ¡Soy el beta de Grayback!- Gritó más que furioso. Acto seguido se lanzó hacia su oponente, ciego de furia y rabia sin contener. Ojos brillando malévolamente de un dorado que hacia resaltar su lobo interno.

Por otra parte, Harry con una sonrisa, preparó su báculo para darle un fuerte revés con la aleación de Vibranium y Adamantium al hombre enfurecido.

Un chasquido seco después, el hombre cayó nuevamente al suelo, pero esta vez a los pies de Harry, sangrando profusamente por la nariz.

\- Ahora, dejémonos de hacer ejercicio de calentamiento y pasemos a la investigación. Primer punto, se dice que tenéis recuperación casi instantánea. Veamos si es cierto.- Alzándolo con magia en el aire, delante suya, le hizo un corte superficial en la mejilla, de la cual empezó a manar sangre.

Alrededor del callejón, empezaron a venir gente de los negocios cercanos, gente de indudable reputación. Lo cual empezaron a subir salas de silenciamiento para que no interrumpieran al niño y al licántropo. Estaban curiosos sobre como terminaría la historia.

Harry que no había perdido noción de su entorno, noto claramente como un par de brujas o lo que parecían las brujas estereotipadas, con verrugas y todo, aparecieron haciendo un corrillo interesante.

Bueno, que vieran el espectáculo, de todas formas le vendría bien para dejar en claro un mensaje.

\- Si, veo que vas curando poco a poco. Me pregunto si la herida es mayor, sanarás antes o más tarde.- Habló en un tono de estudioso, observando atentamente las reacciones del hombre.

\- ¡Te mataré! ¡En cuanto baje de aquí, morirás lentamente! ¡Te despellejaré vivo! ¡Te comeré, vivo!- Gritos enfurecidos no servían de nada en el temple de Harry, puesto que lo que solo le devolvió fue una sonrisa maniaca y malévola, que hizo correr escalofríos por las personas que estaban viendo la reacción del niño.

Dicho niño pasó a mirar en los ojos del licántropo, para poner a prueba su Legeremancia.

Lo que encontró en su mente, le sorprendió a más no poder. El hombre tenía barreras mentales que eran fuertes. Bueno un poco más de persuasión mental no haría daño, ¿Verdad?

Empujando con su mente, trató de entrar en la del licántropo, para descubrir que le estaba haciendo daño mental, puesto sus alaridos de dolor, lo decían todo. Persistiendo en entrar en la mente, apuntó con su báculo a la cabeza del hombre y dijo el hechizo en voz alta, tan alta que todos los que estaban haciendo corrillo, lo pudieron escuchar. – _Legeremens_.- entonó Harry.

Con un fuerte grito de angustia mental proveniente del hombre, Harry logró entrar en su mente sin más dificultad y lo que vio, le repugnó y enfureció a niveles más altos.

El hombre, que se llamaba Doyle, tenía planeado morder a los niños Black sin transformarse, solo para ver el dolor y la angustia y regodearse en ellos. También vio su pasado y presente. Sus acciones a las órdenes de ese Fenrir Grayback. Vio como Voldemort lo marcaba como mortífago y como amputaba y mutilaba a jóvenes niños por diversión.

Si una cosa enfurecía mas a Harry, era que dañaran a los niños, pues él había sufrido como uno y no lo podía permitir.

Saliendo de esa sucia mente, la mirada de Harry cambio drásticamente y los que lo observaban retrocedieron un par de pasos, sabiendo o prediciendo lo que iba a suceder.

Regulus y su esposa decidieron ir al Callejón Diagon por la mañana junto con sus hijos, para que ellos salieran un poco de la tenue casa de los Black, en Grimuald Place, Londres. Últimamente no salían mucho de casa debido a que no lo necesitaban, puesto que los elfos domésticos se encargaban de todas las tareas importantes, pero con la novedad de que sus dos hijos iban este año a Hogwarts, ahora los niños estaban ansiosos por ir a comprar más cosas.

En el caso de Cassiopeia, la cual fue nombrada en honor a una tía que tuvo en su infancia, ella estaba más que ansiosa de ir de compras, compras que solo las mujeres harían, ropa, ingredientes de pociones y algún que otro libro.

Por el contrario Alphard no tenía esos problemas de compras. Era un chico un poco retraído y estudioso, lo podías encontrar casi siempre en la biblioteca de los Black, entablando conversaciones sobre la teoría de la magia, la supremacía de la sangre pura, la cual su abuela Walburga le encantaba hablar, algo de etiqueta con el ex director de Hogwarts, Phineas Nigellus Black. Este último su padre, Regulus, advirtió a los chicos a tener bastante cuidado, ya que los retratos de los directores tenían cierto interés en la casa y sus contenidos, por ello ese retrato en particular, fue movido a una habitación, la cual no se usaba.

En fin, Regulus, Miranda, Cassiopeia y Alphard se les vio salir de la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante y tomar la dirección del pasaje de ladrillo. Si bien podrían haber hecho aparición conjunta, era un poco de dolor de estómago Miranda y no querían el desayuno esparcido por el suelo. Ya bastante algunos sangre sucia hacían eso y no era agradable a la vista.

Los chicos de Regulus pidieron a sus padres el ir a explorar un poco de los callejones que había, salvo el Callejón Knockturn, que a él irían los cuatro juntos.

Después de unas horas correteando los niños por ahí, se encontraron todos juntos en las puertas de Gringotts, para ir juntos a almorzar al Caballero Blanco, en el Callejón Diamond.

Después de comer se fueron al otro Callejón a explorarlo nuevamente y a comprar suministros para pociones y para Regulus. Después de todo, aún se sentía débil de la poción que tomó hace ya tantos años, en la cueva en la que Voldemort escondió un Horrocrux. Con suerte pudo guardarlo con fuertes encantamientos estasis, para que la cosa malevolente no hiciera daño a nadie en la casa.

Cuando por fin salieron del Callejón Aurum, solo les quedaba una parada, Twilfitt y Tatting. Dirigiéndose hacia allí, los niños Black, rogaron y rogaron a sus padres si podían ir por delante y esperarlos en la tienda de ropa.

Los padres con un suspiro de cansancio, accedieron, pero con la condición de que si se metían en problemas, solo tenían que mencionar la posición de Regulus en el Wizengamot y que rezaran para que con eso lo solucionaran, sino que utilizaran su astucia Slytherin para salir del problema.

Los niños con una enorme sonrisa, accedieron rápidamente y se echaron a correr, olvidando todo protocolo sangre pura, cual sonrisa de los padres subió a la cara.

Momentos más tarde, Regulus se arrepentiría de haberlos dejado ir, por supuesto que cuando llegaron a Twilfitt y Tatting, pudieron oír unos gritos de un callejón lateral.

Mirándose ambos padres preocupados, Regulus cogió su varita fuertemente y salió disparado junto a su esposa siguiéndole los pasos.

Cuando Regulus llegó a la escena, lo que encontró le hizo perder la comida rápidamente. El olor a descomposición, sangre y vísceras era tal que no lo podía soportar. Peor fue la escena que veía ante sus ojos, lo que parecía un hombre, estaba temblando violentamente en el aire, delante de un niño con un bastón.

Las Hags que había alrededor, dieron un paso para advertir al recién llegado que no se molestara en ayudar al licántropo que estaba siendo sostenido en el aire, al parecer había intentado llevarse a esos dos niños, que afirmaban ser los hijos de un Señor del Wizengamot.

A Regulus le explicaron la situación por una Hag que lo vio todo. Al parecer el muchacho del báculo oyó los gritos de auxilio de los niños y acudió en su ayuda.

El muchacho tenía valor y mucho poder para hacer lo que estaba haciendo al licántropo, le estaba torturando, tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Para Regulus fue un alivio que sus hijos estuvieran sanos y salvos. Después de que se hiciera cargo el niño de la bestia, le agradecería formalmente por lo que había hecho.

Harry, finalmente se cansó del licántropo y con ira planeó poner fin a la desdichada vida. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue el de seguir torturándolo, mientras estaba en el aire. Un poco de dolor inducido, como lo había hecho de vuelta en Privet Drive, tal vez no le vendría mal, pero los gritos podrían llamar la atención no deseada. Por ello levantó la mano izquierda, la que no estaba usando el báculo y con una oleada de poder, hizo que la ropa y piel del hombre saliera disparada hacia atrás, quedando solamente en los músculos, ahora visibles para todos los que miraban.

Los dos niños que tenía detrás, rápidamente se dieron la vuelta sufriendo de arcadas. No fueron los únicos, el público que tenía, algunos de ellos, tuvieron que evocar cubos para vaciar el estómago en ellos.

El rugido de dolor y furia que soltó el licántropo Dylan, fue ensordecedor. Más aún estaba vivo el desdichado. Harry frunció el ceño momentáneamente al darse cuenta de que la piel, volvía a regenerarse.

Suponía que si volvía a hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez con la intención puesta hacia los músculos, el hombre perecería al final.

Con otra oleada de su mano, los músculos del hombre salieron volando y cayendo, donde anteriormente estaba la piel y la ropa ensangrentada.

Esta vez el hombre no rugió de dolor, ni de furia, ni de rabia. Esta vez el hombre dio un respingo en el aire y paró todo movimiento.

Poco a poco los órganos internos del licántropo, junto con toda la sangre, fue cayendo al suelo debajo de él. Harry se apartó con una mueca de asco y todavía furioso por lo que vio en la mente del hombre.

La muerte que le había dado no era comparada con lo que esperaba a hacerle al _Alfa_ de Grayback. A él lo mataría más lentamente, lo torturaría hasta que la mente de ese _perro_ estallara en mil pedazos y no hubiera forma de regenerarse.

Lo que no se dio cuenta Harry, fue que su aura verde oscuro, fue deslizándose poco a poco y haciéndose visible a todos los presentes del Callejón Knockturn.

Por ello cuando de repente sintió sobre su hombro izquierdo la mano de un adulto, se dio la vuelta tan rápido y bruscamente, que se pudo escuchar un suave chasquido.

Haciendo una mueca de dolor por haber hecho ese movimiento brusco, Harry miró con aire culpable al niño delante de él.

\- Perdona, estaba pensando en otras cosas. ¿Habías dicho algo?- Preguntó Harry, sintiéndose culpable de haber asustado o incomodado al niño.

\- Sí. Queríamos darte mi hermana y yo las gracias por salvar nuestras vidas.- Dijo el chico un poco todavía tocado por la imagen del callejón.

\- No os preocupéis. ¿Puedo preguntar vuestro nombre y que es lo que hacíais en un sitio tan peligroso?

\- ¿Cómo no preocuparnos?- Saltó la niña automáticamente. – Has salvado a mi hermano y a mí, de lo que seguramente habría sido una muerte horrible y lenta, sino que seguro nos hubiera convertido en hombres lobo, cosa que es peor.

\- Puede ser…- Contestó Harry mirando especulativamente a la niña que se había puesto en pie de guerra tan rápido.

\- Perdona a mi hermana, es un poco molesta y ciertamente no la culpo de que esté un poco asustada también. No todos los días se ve algo tan impresionante como lo que has hecho tú.

\- Gracias, señor…

\- Black, Alphard Black. Y ella es Cassiopeia Black.

\- Gracias señor Black. Ahora, espero que no os importe que os acompañe a donde vuestros padres estén…

\- Oh no te preocupes por eso, están ahí mismo. Estoy segura que han visto todo.

\- Lo que me faltaba, problemas.

\- ¿Eh? ¡No! Nuestros padres seguramente te agradecerán lo que has hecho. Jamás te meterían en problemas por salvarnos la vida.

\- Ciertamente, mis hijos tienen razón. Soy Regulus Black, y te doy las gracias de corazón por lo que has hecho.- Dijo Regulus calmando las dudas de futuros problemas que le podría acarrear a Harry.

\- De nada, señor Black. ¿Por casualidad no estará emparentado con Sirius Black?

\- De hecho, señor…

\- Oh, disculpe mis modales. Soy Harry James Potter. Es un placer conocerlos a todos.- Dijo Harry dando una inclinación de cabeza y estrechando la mano cortésmente con el Black más antiguo.

Para Regulus y sus hijos que fueron los que lo oyeron, dado que los demás se estaban peleando por los desechos del licántropo, arquearon las cejas en clara señal de sorpresa al enterarse de que Harry Potter, había salvado la vida de dos Black. Más curiosamente le había preguntado si estaba relacionado con su hermano.

Si le decía la verdad, lo mismo pensaba como todo el mundo, de que Sirius era un traidor, pero había algo raro en este chico.

Con un largo suspiro e inclinando la cabeza ligeramente, le susurró Regulus a Harry que este lugar, tal vez no era el apropiado.

\- Tiene razón señor Black, tal vez deberíamos terminar la conversación otro día.

\- O puede venir con nosotros a cenar, si no tiene nada planeado, señor Potter.- Invitó la esposa de Regulus casualmente.

Dando una sonrisa tímida, le dijo a la hermosa mujer que no quería ser una molestia, a lo cual rápidamente le dijeron que en absoluto, que estarían encantados de ser sus anfitriones.

Viéndose superado en número, Harry llamó a su elfo personal, Cronos y le dijo que esa noche, lo más probable es que llegara tarde a casa, que no cenaría.

El elfo con una inclinación profunda, sonrío para sus adentros, contento de que el maestro por fin socializara con gente.

Con un chasquido audible, el elfo domestico desapareció rumbo a la mansión Potter, dejando a Harry junto con los Black.

\- Iremos por vía Flú a la mansión Black, señor Potter. ¿Ha viajado por ese método antes?- Preguntó Miranda con una sonrisa encantadora.

\- Por supuesto, Madame. Viajo cada vez que quiero venir al Callejón Diagon, desde mi casa. Lo cogemos desde una de las tiendas o desde el Caldero Chorreante.

\- Desde el Caldero, estará bien.- Intervino Regulus.

Con esa declaración los cinco se pusieron en marcha, con Harry y Regulus a la delantera y la esposa e hijos flanqueando los lados de ambos.

Cassiopeia iba firmemente al lado de Harry, pero tenía el problema de que el báculo lo llevaba en esa mano, por lo cual no pudo cogerle del brazo como tenía previsto.

Para Harry si lo hizo a propósito o no, era otra cuestión. De momento estaba un poco nervioso, porque iba a cenar con una familia un tanto desconocida. Si estaban emparentados o familiarizados con Sirius, no creía que le hicieran daño, pero había algo en Regulus que le incordiaba. No podía poner el dedo en lo que era y eso era un poco molesto, por decir lo menos.

Cuando llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, cada cual fue dejando un sickle de plata en el mostrador para utilizar los polvos Flú.

Miranda fue la primera en entrar en la chimenea y decir claramente el nombre de la casa, por desgracia en ese momento Alphard, estaba hablando a Harry y no se enteró del nombre a utilizar.

\- Alphard, Cassie, os toca.- Intervino el monologo de su hijo, para con el señor Potter.

Alphard echó los polvos en las llamas y dijo el nombre del hogar, el cual Harry por fin se enteró. Al parecer tenía que decir _número 12 de Grimuald Place._ Cosa fácil, no había problema.

Para cuando le iba a tocar, Regulus le cogió del hombro un momento y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Señor Potter, mi familia le debe una deuda de vida, ¿Está al tanto de ese hecho?

\- Creo Señor Black, que sí, estoy al tanto de ese hecho en particular. Aunque, también creo como su familia puede pagar esa deuda de vida.- Dijo Harry, pensando claramente en cobrársela astutamente.

\- ¿Y cómo sería eso, señor Potter?

\- Por supuesto, es fácil señor Black. Verá actualmente, estoy un poco falto de aliados y amigos. Me gustaría extender una solicitud de alianza y amistad entre nuestras familias. Estoy seguro que nos llevaremos muy bien.

\- ¿Solamente pide una alianza de amistad entre las dos familias, por qué?

\- Como he dicho, estoy falto de aliados y amigos. Aparte, este no es un buen lugar para discutir este tema, como bien ha dicho antes, señor Black.

\- Cierto, señor Potter. No es un buen lugar. Acepte mis disculpas, pero tenía curiosidad por saber si usted sabia acerca de las deudas de vida y lo que significaban. Ahora solo tiene que dar un paso en el fuego y decir claramente número 12 de Grimuald Place, que es donde se encuentra la mansión Black.

\- Por supuesto, señor Black. Nos veremos en su casa.- Con eso dicho, Harry se acercó al fuego y lanzó los polvos diciendo claramente la dirección del lugar, acto seguido se metió en las llamas verde esmeralda y después de un sinfín de chimeneas, salió por la correcta, la que dio lugar a una sala de recepción con un elfo domestico a la espera.

El elfo estaba encorvado y tenía una cara de malas pulgas, para Harry no era difícil ver, que ese elfo estaba siempre o casi siempre de mal humor. Esperaba que no le causara problemas mientras estaba en la casa de los Black, todavía no se sentía cómodo castigando a los elfos.

A los de su casa cuando los castigaba, les decía claramente que no podían trabajar en un día o dos, lo cual era un peor castigo que el físico.

La casa de los Black era lúgubre y oscura, pero limpia para un elfo domestico solamente. Harry pensó que se debía a que la señora Black también ayudaba en la limpieza de la casa. La casa sobre todo era mágica, eso se podía sentir en el aire a simple vista. Por cómo le iban dando un tour, podía decir que tenía cuatro pisos, aparte del que estaban y el sótano.

Actualmente llegaron a una sala de estar a esperar a que la cena estuviera lista. El elfo doméstico, que se llamaba Kreacher, parecía aún más hosco cuando le dijeron que Harry se quedaría en la cena y debía ser tratado como un invitado de honor.

El retrato que había en la habitación no estaba muy de acuerdo, hasta que Harry intervino y le preguntó si era Walburga Black.

Decir que la vieja bruja del retrato estaba sorprendida era un eufemismo, pero en cuanto le explicó que él en su casa tenía retratos de Charlus y Dorea, ésta dejó la sorpresa y el descontento de lado. Después de todo eran familia, primos segundos, pero familia.

Una vez que Walburga Black aceptó el hecho de que Harry Potter estaba en Grimuald Place y de que éste no era nada parecido a las historias que se contaron de él, siendo un mago de la luz, más que nada porque Regulus le relató la historia del licántropo en el Callejón Knockturn.

\- Y dime señor Potter…- Empezó el retrato de la vieja bruja, inclinándose en su asiento remilgadamente. - ¿Que hacia usted en el Callejón Knockturn?

\- Pues tenía pensado ir a Twilfitt y Tatting a comparar túnicas de las de Madame Malkin.- Dijo Harry para toda la sala. Así no tenía que repetir por qué estaba en el callejón.

\- Yo me alegro de que estuvieras ahí, sino solo sabe Morgana lo que hubiera pasado…- Dijo Miranda en un tono apesadumbrado.

\- Por supuesto señora Black…

\- Por favor, llámame Miranda.- Interrumpió Miranda Black.

\- De acuerdo, Miranda.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa de las suyas, entre encantadora y de las que daban un poco de miedo o inquietud. La cual no surtía efecto en ningún miembro de la familia, dado que estaban acostumbrados a ver y dar ese tipo de sonrisas. – Verá, mientras me acercaba oí lo que eran gritos de socorro, aunque no sabía si podría ser una trampa o no, dado en el sitio en el que estaba. Tampoco me preocupaba por que fuera una trampa, tengo recursos para salir airoso de ciertas situaciones. Lo que vi después, hizo que mi sangre hirviera. Debo confesar que no me gusta que a los niños se les lastime, sobre todo si son magos o brujas, independientemente. Así que decidí actuar e hice que el licántropo cambiara de objetivos, lo demás como se suele decir, es historia que conocemos.- Terminó Harry de explicar a una sala en silencio.

\- Gracias, señor Potter, de nuevo. Por todo lo que has hecho por mis hijos. Como he dicho antes, te debemos una deuda de vida…

\- No se preocupe, señor Black. Tan solo con la amistad y alianza de nuestras dos familias me conformo, después de todo somos familia también. Y por favor llámame Harry, creo que podemos tutearnos, dadas las circunstancias.- Dijo Harry en un tono que no admitía replicas.

Walburga y Regulus, aún estaban un poco sorprendidos de que Harry solo quisiera la amistad y alianza de la Casa Black.

Muchos magos y brujas hubieran pedido oro o favores en el Wizengamot, pero el chico, solo pidió amistad. Es cierto que con la amistad vendrían los favores, pero de momento ninguno de los Black cayó en la cuenta. El resto si lo hizo, no dijeron nada.

Unos momentos más tarde, la cena fue servida y las conversaciones cambiaron a un tinte más alegre.

Los niños Black hicieron una batería de preguntas a Harry acerca de su vida en el hogar, preguntas que eran similares a las que le hizo Rita.

Con una ceja alzada, les preguntó si habían estado en contacto con Rita Skeeter, los niños para su vergüenza, dijeron que no, que lo que pasaba era que esas preguntas se las hicieron a menudo mucha gente. Para colmo de males, Miranda y Regulus estaban de acuerdo con sus hijos.

Por otra parte Harry, consideró contar la historia nuevamente o esperar a que saliera en el Diario el Profeta. Viendo que le valdrían más puntos con la familia, como decían los muggles, decidió que mejor contar la historia de su vida nuevamente, pero después de la cena. Algo que acordaron todos.

La conversación siguió por otros temas, como las casas de Hogwarts en las que pensaban entrar. Harry todavía dudaba de entrar en Ravenclaw o Slytherin. Poseía ambas cualidades de ambas casas, se lo dejaría a elección del sombrero seleccionador.

Cuando la cena acabó, Regulus preguntó por los negocios en los que estaba la familia Potter, había oído rumores, por supuesto, pero eran solo eso, rumores.

\- La familia Potter está involucrada en el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle en muchos negocios.- Empezó Harry, para verse interrumpido rápidamente por Alphard al decir que el mundo muggle no valía para nada.

Harry le dio la razón y le dijo que solo había invertido en ciertos negocios, para pasar todo el dinero que consiguiera de ahí en oro. Era como robarles algo a los muggles y ver con cierta diversión que no podían hacer nada para evitarlo.

Aunque su observación no valiera de mucho, Harry se puso serio y le dijo claramente a Alphard, que haría lo que fuera para que la casa Potter no le faltara de nada e hiciera su oro, de dónde provenía ese oro, no incumbía a nadie salvo, él. Claro que cuando se enteraron que casi hacia un millón de galeones a la semana, la cosa cambió, aunque el ambiente estaba todavía caldeado por Alphard, pensando que Harry era un amante de muggles.

Al terminar los postres fueron al salón a tomar unos refrigerios o té. Para los adultos una copa, para los niños, o bien té o cerveza de mantequilla.

Harry contó la historia viéndose interrumpido de vez en cuando en algún punto, pero la contó entera y con la verdad nada más.

Cuando dijo que el mismo había devuelto un poco de tortura a sus "parientes" a Alphard se le pasó el cabreo y sonrió nuevamente a Harry.

Poco después le llevó aparte y le pidió disculpas por llamarle amante de muggles, ahora veía la astucia en robar o tomar el dinero de los muggles y convertirlo en oro, un buen negocio, si le preguntaban.

Con una sonrisa Harry se despidió de la familia Black prometiendo volverse a ver antes de que las clases comenzaran.

Antes de que Harry se marchara, Regulus le pidió un momento para hablar en privado, en el despacho del Señor.

\- Veras Harry, te he traído aquí, por un par de cuestiones antes de que te vayas.- Dijo Regulus, esperando no ofender a su invitado.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, le instó a que continuara.

\- Bueno, la primera de las razones es que debido a nuestra alianza, me gustaría ser el primero en romper el hielo, pidiendo un favor.- Dijo tentativamente.

\- ¿Qué clase de favor?

\- Como sabrás, soy proxy para la casa Black, en cuanto mi hermano esté en Azkaban. Él está ilegalmente, dado que nunca recibió un juicio justo y se dé buena tinta, que nunca fue un mortífago. Me preguntaba si harías que le dieran un juicio bajo _veritaserum_ , tú tienes el poder político para pedirlo, no solo eso, sino que tienes cinco votos, junto al asiento Potter.

\- Entiendo. Esa cuestión no debe preocuparle. Tanto en Gringotts, como mi abogado el señor Greengrass, estamos haciendo lo posible para sacarle de allí. En lo referente al asiento, en la próxima reunión del Wizengamot, que cae en septiembre, Marius va a reclamar el asiento en mi nombre.

\- ¿En serio? Si quieres puedo hacer que sea más fácil de reclamar, dado que tiene que haber un Señor que lo respalde. Imagino que su hermano Alexander lo hará, pero si la casa Black también lo respalda, muchas de las otras casas no se opondrán.

\- Eso sería genial, Regulus. Zanjada esa cuestión, se me presenta algo que le encantará.

\- ¿Y qué seria eso?

\- Verá, Dumbledore en su calidad de _Guardián Mágico_ , hacia mi persona, decidió que también se sentaría como proxy ilegal en mi asiento. Tengo la intención de derogar cualquier ley sacada por él, desde 1981 hasta la actualidad y me vendría muy bien que una casa como la Black, secundara la propuesta.

\- Para hacer algo así, me temo que tendrá que tener por lo menos quince asientos a su favor. Pero veré lo que pudo hacer.

Mientras tanto, pienso sacar unas leyes, leyes que puedo asegurarte no irán en contra tuya. Y me gustaría que el asiento Potter me apoyara. Una de esas leyes es acerca de la caza muggle, volverla a legalizar.

\- Estaría encantado, Regulus.

\- Bien, pues eso sería todo lo que tenía que proponerte. Brindemos con un poco de Whisky de fuego, pero no se lo digas a Miranda ni a los niños, que si no estarán encima mía constantemente.- Hizo una pequeña broma en cuanto a dar alcohol a un menor.

Con una sonrisa de complicidad, Harry le aseguró que no diría nada y dio a entender que estaba familiarizado con la bebida.

Después del brindis, Harry le preguntó acerca de la biblioteca Black y sus libros.

\- ¿Estas interesado en alguno? Te lo puedo prestar, si así lo deseas, pero me temo que tendrá que estar de vuelta. Al fin y al cabo es propiedad Black.

\- Más que interesado en alguno, Regulus, estoy interesado en el contenido en sí. Me preguntaba si habría algún hechizo para aprender de un libro sin tener que pasar las horas tediosas, de leerlo primeramente.

\- Si, Harry. Hay un ritual y un encantamiento. El ritual consta de varias partes, tanto positivas como negativas. Sin embargo el encantamiento, que te voy a dar gustosamente, trata de aprender únicamente la teoría, la práctica deberás aprenderla por tu cuenta.

\- ¿Y el ritual, de que consta?

\- El ritual, es un poco complicado de realizar, sobre todo por la compra de los ingredientes, algo que se tiene que o bien pedir a Gringotts o comprarlas en el extranjero. Pero la teoría nos asegura que una vez hecho, el individuo podrá aprender cualquier cosa de cualquier objeto que toque. Lo malo es que no solo aprenderá lo que hay en ese objeto, sino también su historia. El lado positivo es que en los libros, aprenderías tanto la teoría como la práctica.

Pero me temo que debo advertirte sobre el ritual, es mejor que esperes a que tu núcleo mágico llegue a la madurez, pues puede ser peligroso en caso contrario. También debes tener para ambos, ritual y encantamiento, buenos escudos de Oclumancia. ¿Sabes lo que es?

\- Por supuesto, los tengo. Si quieres puedes probarlos, hoy he ido poniendo algunas defensas que he ido viendo por los callejones.

\- De momento esperaré hasta que lo tengas dominado. Cuando tengas buenos escudos, con paisaje mental incluido, haremos la prueba. Mis hijos poseen buenos escudos, al menos para darse cuenta de si un legeramántico entra en sus mentes.- Explicó Regulus, mientras que apuntaba en un pedazo de pergamino el encantamiento, cosa que Harry se dio cuenta era un hechizo de la antigua religión y no encantamiento de la "nueva" magia. Curioso a cómo Regulus tenía algo por el estilo. Tendría que investigar al respecto si la familia Black, dieron algún hechicero o druida en el pasado.

El resto del verano, Harry lo pasó aprendiendo más rápido gracias al hechizo de la antigua religión que Regulus, tan amablemente le dio, pensando erróneamente que era un encantamiento.

Por suerte para Harry, pudo aprender casi la totalidad de los libros que se daban en los años escolares, al menos la teoría. La práctica iba por el quinto año en todos los temas que le interesaban, que eran: Transfiguración, Encantamientos, Artes Oscuras (la defensa era cosa de broma, coincidiendo con el tendero de Flourish y Blotts), Runas antiguas, Pociones, Alquimia (no es que se dará en Hogwarts, pero le interesaba profundamente, al menos en lo que los elixires respecta), Magia de Pársel y la Magia de la Antigua Religión, que estaba por la mitad de sus libros de aprendizaje.

En lo que respecta a sus escudos de Oclumancia, logró en poco tiempo terminarlos. Su paisaje mental era una copia exacta de la Mansión Potter. Junto con sus jardines y bosques, para defensas obtuvo copias reales o imaginarias, pero reales en su mente, de poderosas criaturas, como un basilisco gigante, Grifos, Dementores, Licántropos en su forma lupina, un sinfín de criaturas que daría problemas al más experimentado de los Legeremánticos.

Dentro de la mansión Potter puso otro tipo de defensas como recuerdos falsos o pensamientos primarios, donde se podría encontrar fácilmente.

En la biblioteca puso todo su conocimiento teórico y practico, lo cual le llevó una gran cantidad de tiempo en las mañanas y noches.

Otra parte del resto del verano, cada semana iba al Callejón Diagon, para ir a las reuniones semanales con Gornuk, cosa que se le acabaría una vez empezado en Hogwarts.

Sus planes de emancipación iban bien, en cuanto salió el artículo del profeta, articulo que causo gran controversia en el mundo mágico, puesto que todos los padres de los niños que asistían a Hogwarts acusaron a Dumbledore de múltiples delitos y muchos perdieron la confianza del director.

Unos cuantos llegaron hasta el punto de mandar a los tres mencionados, algo que se llamaba _Howler o aullador_. Era una carta encantada para que gritara su contenido a todo pulmón en público. Por desgracia cuando, Dumbledore, Hagrid y McGonagall lo recibieron, estaban solos o en compañía de otros profesores. Pero el mensaje era claro.

En cuanto a sus herencias, tuvieron que ser devueltas inmediatamente, si no querían causarle más problemas a Dumbledore.

Se llevó a un gobblin para que verificase que fueran reales y no una falsificación y fue ahí cuando Harry conoció en persona al viejo.

A Harry no le hizo gracia que le llamara por su nombre de pila, cuando en realidad era primera vez que se reunían.

Cuando se lo mencionó, el anciano expertamente, hizo caso omiso de Harry y le dijo, cuan decepcionado estaba con él y como sus padres pensarían de Harry.

Fríamente, Harry le respondió.

\- Eso es algo que jamás podremos saber _Albus_ , dado que mis padres están muertos.- Cuando Harry mencionó su nombre de pila en un arrebato de rebeldía, los presentes se taparon la boca, evitando que se le escapara alguna risa.

Al tener sus _reliquias_ con él y quitando los encantamientos que se pusieron encima de ellas, para espiar al joven Harry, la capa de invisibilidad la guardó bien resguardada bajo poderosas salas, en su baúl. El Grimorio Potter lo abrió para aprender que tipo de magia había en él.

Le gusto saber que la magia era de todo tipo, desde las Pociones, a las artes oscuras. Pasando por las más raras como la alquímica y la elemental.

Pero no solo pasó su verano aprendiendo y ejercitándose. También fue visto últimamente en la casa de los Black y los Black en la casa Potter. A Harry le encantaba socializar con niños de su edad, aunque jamás lo admitiría en público.

También estuvo planeando a largo alcance junto a Regulus, sobre su situación política y la de su hermano, que todavía, tanto Lucius, por alguna razón extraña, negaba que se le diera un juicio al hombre.

Para cuando el primero de septiembre llegó, Harry se despidió de sus elfos domésticos y de los retratos que habitaban la mansión, prometiendo que iría a pasar las vacaciones de Yule allí.

Todos los elfos dieron una gran fiesta de despedida a su maestro, en la que fueron invitados los Black, Griphook, Gornuk y Ragnok. El sanador gobblin no pudo asistir a ese evento, al igual que Marius y Andrómeda Tonks.

Para ir a la estación de Kings Cross se decidió ir todos juntos. Los Black habían quedado con Harry en la entrada del mundo muggle, para consternación de los niños, pero como había dicho Regulus y Miranda era una tradición mágica que había que seguir, como un rito de paso entre ambos mundos.

Harry llegó puntual a la estación de trenes en el mundo muggle. Su baúl iba bien guardado en su bolsillo del pantalón vaquero, azul oscuro.

Llevaba botas de piel de dragón de las Hébridas, por alguna razón extraña le gustaba ese dragón en particular.

En la parte de arriba llevaba una camiseta de manga corta y cubriendo esa camiseta una camisa sin abotonar de color verde oscuro, haciendo juego con sus ojos verde bosque.

Pasando por la barrera del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a Harry, Alphard y Cassiopeia, les recibió el humo del tren escarlata. Un tren que en su costado estaba escrito en letras doradas " _Expreso De Hogwarts"_.


	6. Chapter 5

Nota de autor:

En este capítulo habrá descripciones que son de los libros de Harry Potter. En los capítulos siguientes, los cuales sean parte del primer año de Harry, puede que haya también algo de lo mismo. Me parece que el nombre que recibe es Canon pero como no estoy seguro de si recibe o no ese nombre, se queda como está.

Otra cosa, he decidido que puede que coja algunos de los nombres de familias que hay en el otro fic que tengo escrito, pensar en nombres nuevos son un poco tediosos. Si bien escogeré los nombres, las personalidades son totalmente distintas.

Las familias de sangre pura que tienen asiento en el Wizengamot, para este fic, son 24 de momento. Se verán en primer y segundo año. He pensado que después de una guerra, lo más lógico es que haya un baby boom para celebrarlo o al menos lo más lógico en el mundo mágico. De ahí que haya tantas familias.

La familia Gaunt es otro tema que me gustaría explicar, si bien no pensaba en un momento editarla, pensé que estaría bien como personajes secundarios y que tuvieran una historia aparte a la de Voldemort.

Todos sabemos que Voldemort era hijo de Mérope Gaunt y nieto se Marvolo o Sorvolo, según que fics sean. Salazar II Gaunt estaba escondido en la guerra de Voldemort o del mismo Voldemort.

Voldemort decidió no buscarlo, ya sea porque se olvidó de esa rama de la familia o porque era tan arrogante para pensar que Marvolo y Morfin eran los últimos Gaunt con vida. Posteriormente sacaré más conversaciones de Salazar y Harry en el tema relacionado con los hermanos Peverell.

El anillo que contiene la piedra de resurrección se da por perdido, al haber desaparecido ySalazar solo tiene la prueba de la herencia completa de Gringotts.

Lo que está en cursiva y subrayado es del primer libro sacado de Harry Potter, me daba un poco de pereza las descripciones. He editado un poco más o menos, concorde a la historia. Espero que no haya muchas fallas en lo editado.

Si alguien encuentra alguna discordancia, pido disculpas, no estoy seguro si es en éste o en el próximo capitulo que pueda haber alguna discrepancia o discordancia misma. Mucho de lo escrito es cuando es tarde y entrada la madrugada. Pido disculpas de antemano y si las hubiere, en los comentarios se apreciará enormemente. Ahora dejo con el capítulo.

Un cordial saludo.

 **CAPITULO 5**

 _En la parte de arriba llevaba una camiseta de manga corta y cubriendo esa camiseta una camisa sin abotonar de color verde oscuro, haciendo juego con sus ojos verde bosque._

 _Pasando por la barrera del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a Harry, Alphard y Cassiopeia, les recibió el humo del tren escarlata. Un tren que en su costado estaba escrito en letras doradas "Expreso De Hogwarts"._

 _Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo_ _decía: «Expreso de Hog warts, 11 h». Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hie rro donde_ _debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos»._

 _El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que_ _gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban_ _unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por en cima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento_ _de los pesados baúles._

 _Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudian tes, algunos asomados por las_ _ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a_ _ocupar. Dejando de observar la estación de tren, dirigió nuevamente su atención a sus_ _acompañantes._

Despidiéndose de los padres de los niños Black y dándoles su espacio para que éstos últimos se despidieran fue a saludar a Marius Greengrass, el cual vio que estaba junto a su hermano y hermana en ley, despidiéndose de dos niñas muy bonitas.

Una de las cuales, era obvio que todavía no podía asistir a Hogwarts, dado que parecía que tenía unos ocho o nueve años.

La otra niña, rubia de ojos azules, se quedó mirando al niño extraño que iba caminando con un bastón en la mano izquierda y que con la derecha, saludó afablemente a su tío como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Notando que subían barreras de privacidad, debido a los encantamientos que eran lanzados por el chico, que hablaba con su tío, Marius tomó nuevamente las riendas de la conversación y los presentó a Harry Potter.

\- Alexander, Mary, Astoria, Daphne, permitidme que os presente al Señor Harry Potter, mi cliente, del que tanto os he hablado.- Presentó Marius a su familia.

\- Señor Potter, esta es mi familia. Mi hermano Alexander y el que se encarga del asiento del Wizengamot, su esposa Mary y mis dos preciosas sobrinas, Astoria y Daphne.- Dijo Marius causando un leve rubor sobre las chicas más jóvenes.

Para las niñas Greengrass, la apariencia del joven Potter era bastante agradable, más que agradable le veían bien parecido o guapo, como diría Astoria.

\- Un placer, señor y señora Greengrass. Marius me ha hablado muy bien de ustedes. Tengo entendido que compartimos acciones en varias empresas mágicas, señor y señora Greengrass.- Dijo Harry dando una inclinación de cabeza respetuosa a los padres Greengrass.

En cuanto a las chicas Greengrass, las tomó de la mano y dio un suave beso sobre los nudillos, causando más sonrojos por parte de Astoria y Daphne. A su madre, solo le causo una sonrisa divertida, pensando en que en un futuro el señor Potter sería un rompe corazones y que muchas chicas estarían decepcionadas, sobre quien elegiría para casarse.

\- En efecto señor Potter, o al menos es de eso lo que me informa mi gerente de cuentas, en Gringotts. Debo decir que mi esposa es la que se encarga más de los negocios de la familia. Yo solo me encargo de firmar y del asiento en el Wizengamot.- Dijo Alexander con una mirada divertida, dibujada en su rostro.

Hablaron un rato más de diversos temas, como las casas de Hogwarts, alegando Harry que daría una sorpresa inesperada, sobre qué casa estaría.

Marius estaba sonriendo por momentos y preocupado por las repercusiones que podría causar, dado que el artículo del profeta que salió en agosto, causó controversia a su cliente y casi se vio obligado a asistir a un juicio en el Wizengamot, por decir mentiras, según Fudge y Umbridge. Un juicio que astutamente se libró, sacando a relucir en otro artículo del profeta, la voluntad de los Potter y los informes de salud medica del señor Potter, hechos por una medibruja de San Mungo.

El ministro y su subsecretaria, tuvieron que pedir perdón al señor Potter oficialmente y en público, el cual Harry se encontraba con una sonrisa siniestra, preocupando a muchos de los políticos.

\- Espero que no cause mucha controversia, Harry. Últimamente contigo es sorpresa y controversia política.- Dijo Marius medio en broma, medio en serio.

\- No te preocupes Marius, estoy seguro que sabrás solucionarlo, una vez reclames en mi nombre mi asiento del Wizengamot.

\- ¿Es cierto, entonces? ¿Haces a mi hermano tu proxy?

\- En efecto señor Greengrass. Que mejor persona, que mi abogado, en el cual confió plenamente, para que sea mi proxy y mi voz y voto en el Wizengamot.- Terminó Harry con su sonrisa y un despido de hasta luego a las niñas, o mejor dicho a la niña que asistirá a Hogwarts y se subió al tren.

Harry estaba interesado en entablar conversación y que le conociera la familia Greengrass por planes de futuro. Según Regulus, la familia Greengrass era neutral en cuanto a políticas un tanto más oscuras o como algunos todavía las llamaban, tradicionales.

Las políticas que eran de luz, eran llamadas progresistas y las neutrales, pues como su mismo nombre indica, neutrales.

De momento Harry se decantaba por políticas tradicional-neutral, cosa que le venía bien. Otra de las cosas que esperaba con ansiedad, era reunirse con Corvinus Gaunt y su hermana Celeste Gaunt.

Conoció a la familia Gaunt en uno de sus viajes a Gringotts y al Callejón Aurum. Allí los Gaunt tenían una tienda que se dedicaba a vender diversos textos antiguos, ingredientes de pociones, ingredientes de alquimia, etc…

En un momento dado de una conversación con Salazar II Gaunt, Harry se enteró que eran descendientes de Cadmus Peverell, lo cual le llevó a decir a Harry que los Potter en efecto eran descendientes del tercer hermano Peverell, Ignotus. A partir de ahí, se enteraron de que eran una especie de primos lejanos y que los hijos de éste no asistirían a Hogwarts, no por falta de dinero, sino porque Dumbledore no los dejaría.

Harry en su infinita sabiduría por ayudar a más partes de la familia emergentes, y porque les caía muy bien los Gaunt, le ofreció una alianza a la familia de Salazar, con el fin de que éste reclamara sus asientos en el Wizengamot y en la junta de gobernadores de Hogwarts.

Si hacia eso, Harry se aseguraría de proteger a sus hijos en el colegio y de empezar una nueva oleada de desprestigio contra Dumbledore, por prohibir la entrada a niños mágicos, sobre todo niños descendientes de un fundador de la escuela, y prohibirles una educación. Eso sería traer mucho apoyo de familias como los Black y los Greengrass.

Por supuesto Regulus estaba al tanto y había empezado a mover los hilos en el Wizengamot y a investigar que más familias se encontraban en una posición similar.

Decir que encontraron otras diez familias de sangre pura, con un asiento en el Wizengamot que se les prohibió, fue increíblemente sorprendente.

Al final, al día siguiente de los niños entrar en Hogwarts, un artículo saldría en el profeta, denunciando nuevamente las políticas clasicistas de Albus Dumbledore, acusándolo de no querer educar a posibles magos y brujas más poderosos que él.

Eso sería cambiar la dirección del director de la escuela hacia Harry, en vez de la familia Gaunt.

Harry también se enteró posteriormente, que Voldemort era un pariente cercano de los Gaunt. El hermano del padre de Salazar, Marvolo, era el abuelo de Voldemort, como se le conocía como Tom.

También es cierto que Marvolo estaba un poco tocado de la cabeza, al perder a su esposa en un enfrentamiento muggle, por ello la opinión que tenían sobre los muggles era tan radical. Salazar por el contrario, no pensaba que los hijos de muggles debían ser erradicados, sino que debían aprender su lugar en el mundo mágico y dejar atrás sus costumbres mundanas y adoptar las mágicas.

La misma esposa de Salazar era mestiza, y eso al hombre no le importaba, porque amaba con locura insana a su esposa y a sus hijos.

Con la promesa de que ayudaría a la familia en todo lo que pudiera, Harry le llevó a Gringotts y pidió a Griphook como favor personal, que fuera el gestor de las cuentas Gaunt.

Donando doscientos mil galeones, para que pudieran pagar deudas e invertir en negocios similares a los de Harry, Salazar le agradeció profundamente lo que hacía por él, y le invitó a pasar las fiestas de fin de año en su casa. Una invitación que Harry no rechazó y aceptó agradecidamente.

Por ello, semanas más tarde, los hermanos Gaunt se encontraban en el expreso de Hogwarts, esperando pacientemente a encontrarse con Harry.

Harry los encontró en el último compartimento del tren, esperando un poco inquietos. Entrando y saludándolos, para tranquilizarlos, les dijo que vinieran con él a otro compartimento para presentarles a los niños Black, que también asistirían a Hogwarts y serian compañeros, seguramente en la misma casa.

Les aseguró que los Black eran aliados suyos y que también estaban emparentados. Al fin y al cabo, casi todas las familias de sangre pura, estaban emparentadas en algún grado, cercano o lejano.

Gracias a la magia, la endogamia no existía en el mundo mágico o por lo menos la palabra endogamia.

Dado que casarse entre primos hermanos no estaba mal visto y los niños salían normales, debido a la magia de los padres y los niños también. A veces daba el caso de que la magia era débil y se les consideraba un Squib, lo que resultaría en la expulsión del niño de la familia o en algunas familias, educarlo en ciertos aspectos que no se necesitarían una varita, como Pociones, Derecho, Historia de la magia, etc.

Llegando al compartimento en el que estaban Alphard y Cassiopeia, Harry introdujo a Corvinus y Celeste a ambos hermanos.

Casualmente las preocupaciones que tenían los hermanos Gaunt, se disolvieron rápidamente al darse cuenta que los hermanos Black eran gente interesante con la que entablar una conversación.

Harry estaba contento por esa parte, había cumplido una parte de su propósito al reentrar en una parte muy importante de la vida de los magos, Hogwarts.

Aunque el colegio apestara en ciertos aspectos de la magia que se enseñaba allí, Hogwarts también servía para socializar y como auto estudio.

Socializar para hacer poderosos aliados y amigos. También para que los chicos conocieran chicas y en un futuro empezar los tramites de los contratos de compromiso.

En la parte de auto estudio, era importante porque Hogwarts tenía la mayor biblioteca de magia de Bretaña, solo rivalizaba con la de Durmstrang y Harry tenía planes de estudiar esa biblioteca.

Había encontrado en el Grimorio Potter, devuelto a él por un Dumbledore obligado por las circunstancias, un encantamiento que copiaba cualquier libro que quisieras. Si el libro estaba protegido con encantamientos anti copia o anti lectura, como pasaba con los de la sección prohibida de Hogwarts, no pasaba nada, porque el encantamiento se dedicaba a saltarse las medidas de seguridad que tuviera el libro y lo copiaba. Luego de ti dependía de que no te pillaran haciéndolo, porque estaba prohibido copiar ciertos libros que pertenecían a ciertas instituciones.

Por ello el Grimorio Potter era muy codiciado, tenía en sus páginas encantamientos, hechizos, rituales, maldiciones, magia curativa, magia Pársel, magia elemental y muchas más magias decorando esas valiosas páginas. Por ello sabiamente, Harry lo dejó en la mansión Potter, por si acaso se lo robaba Dumbledore a través de algún elfo doméstico.

Más tarde en el mismo compartimento, se unieron dos chicas con el nombre de Daphne Greengrass y Tracy Davis. Las cuales fueron presentadas a los demás y estuvieron hablando un buen rato, hasta que de pronto la puerta se abrió bruscamente, revelando un pelirrojo pecoso y de mirada turbia, lo cual llevaba a creer que habría problemas en un momento cercano.

\- He oído que Harry Potter está aquí.

\- Eso es obvio.- Contestó una divertida Celeste. – Hemos estado diciendo su nombre por un buen rato.- Soltó una risa cantarina y alegre.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? Seguro una puta mortifaga en formación.- Insultó no muy sabiamente el pelirrojo. Volviéndose a ver al niño de ojos verdes y pelo negro, que le llegaba sobre los hombros, decidió que él debía de ser Harry Potter. –¿Harry por que no te vienes conmigo a otro compartimento que no esté atestados de magos oscuros?- Habló el pelirrojo estúpidamente.

Corvinus fue a sacar su varita, hecha también en el Callejón Knockturn, por Titus Ollivander, pero Harry le paró justo a tiempo para que no maldijera al niño tonto.

\- Verás…

\- Oh, Weasley, Ron Weasley.- Se presentó estúpidamente.

\- Verás Weasley…

\- Puedes llamarme Ron, Harry- Con un suspiro de resignación para que no le sacara de sus casillas, Harry cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, una vez hecho eso los abrió nuevamente, para averiguar que en el proceso el niño se había sentado enfrente suya y miraba con asco a sus amigos.

\- Weasley, estas acabando mi paciencia. Y no deberías, porque no te gustara lo que encuentres, así que te sugiero que te disculpes con Celeste en este momento, o si no sufrirás de las consecuencias.- Dijo fríamente, pero el niño parecía no entender. Bueno un poco de dolor, le haría llegar al punto.

Con la mano izquierda, que no estaba sujetando el báculo en ese momento, la apuntó al niñoWeasley y dijo la palabra " _dolor_ " en voz alta, instantes después el niño empezó a chillar deagonía, como si miles de cuchillos candentes se le estuvieran clavando, prácticamente era una copia sin varita y sin palabras de la maldición Cruciatus, algo que le venía bastante favorecedor, dado que no le metería en problemas.

Dejo al niño en el dolor sobre unos minutos y después disipó la maldición.

\- No me gusta tener que repetirme Weasley, así que te lo diré una sola vez. No vuelvas a molestarme ni a mis amigos, si no, te las verás conmigo y lo que es peor, con ellos mismos. ¿Has entendido?- Preguntó Harry a un aterrado pelirrojo, tan aterrado que se orinó encima del propio miedo y dolor.

\- Sssí, he… he entendí… entendido…- Tartamudeó el niño.

\- Bien, porque no me gusta tener que recurrir a éstos… métodos por así decirlo. Ahora voy a pedir que te marches, y que en el futuro te lo pienses dos veces antes de actuar y pretender que somos amigos, porque ni lo somos, ni lo seremos. Ahora discúlpate antes de irte.

\- Lo… lo siento señorita…

\- Gaunt, Celeste Gaunt.- Dijo con orgullo y una mueca de desagrado ante el niño.

Con un asentimiento de puro nerviosismo, lo intentó de nuevo, pero esta vez sin tartamudear.

\- Lo siento, señorita Gaunt, no quise ofenderla al llamarla puta mortifaga…

\- Vete Weasley y no vuelvas.- Ordenó Celeste, viendo que el niño se jugaba su propia vida, al notar la mirada asesina que Harry le estaba mandando.

Antes de que el chico Weasley se fuera del compartimento, Harry dijo unas palabras en voz baja y sus ojos brillaron por un momento, dorados, haciendo que el pelirrojo tuviera la mirada perdida durante unos momentos. Después se marchó sin decir palabra y cerró el compartimento.

Unos minutos más tarde volvieron a llamar a la puerta, pero esta vez parecía un toque educado. Harry pensó por un instante que el niño no tenía cerebro para volver a por más, pero se vio equivocado al ser revelado una chica con el pelo espeso y dientes delanteros que la hacía similar a un conejo. Al lado de ella iba un niño rechoncho y un poco nervioso, lo cual parecía extraño.

\- Adelante, en que podemos ayudaros.- Vino la voz culta de Alphard, invitándolos a entrar, dado que se habían quedado allí, plantados sin decir nada.

\- ¡Neville! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- Vino la voz sobresaltada de Cassiopeia, haciendo que todos giraran a mirar a la chica Black, la cual se sonrojó por un breve momento. – Oh vamos, Alphard, es Neville Longbottom, jugábamos todos juntos cuando éramos más pequeños. No puedo creer que no lo recuerdes.- Dijo un poco decepcionada de su hermano.

Alphard frunció el ceño, intentando recordar al niño, pero por más que intentaba no se acordaba de él, tal vez, si le echara imaginación y lo convirtiera en su mente en alguien más pequeño… si, ¡Sí! Ahora se acordaba.

\- ¡Pues claro, el pequeño Nev! Lo siento que te haya olvidado, pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo Neville.

\- No te preocupes Alphard, es normal. Desde esa discusión que tuvo la abuela con tus padres, no me ha dejado ni escribiros ni nada. ¿Cómo estas, Cassie?- Pregunto Neville, haciendo sonrojar a la mencionada.

Cassiopeia miró a Neville con un puchero por utilizar el antiguo apodo, un apodo que utilizaban cariñosamente de niños.

Neville, al parecer también era un primo de los Black, lo que lo hacía primo de Harry y primo muy lejano de los Gaunt. Una bonita reunión familiar, por así decirlo.

\- Y entonces Neville, ¿Qué pasa?

\- Oh, sí, se me olvidaba. He perdido mi sapo Trevor. ¿Me ayudáis a buscarlo?- Preguntó esperanzado de que harían entre todos una partida de búsqueda, como muchas veces hicieron en el pasado en la mansión Longbottom.

\- Y ¿Por qué no lo convocas, señor Longbottom?- Cuestionó Harry con una ceja alzada.

Neville por el contrario lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no sabía quién era el chico que estaba sentado junto a sus primos y amigos de la infancia, más los otros dos niños que había junto a él.

\- Oh, perdone mis modales, señor Longbottom. Viendo que ni Cassie ni Alphard nos van a presentar, quizás debería presentarme yo mismo.- Dijo Harry burlándose un poco de Cassiopeia, la cual olió en su dirección mirando indignada.

\- Harry, Neville Longbottom. Neville, él es Harry Potter.- Introdujo Alphard riendo por lo bajo. Obviamente tanto el nombrado Neville, como la niña de pelo espeso dieron una profunda exhalación en cuanto oyeron el nombre.

Neville se moría de ganas de preguntar si era cierto lo del artículo del profeta, pero se contuvo por respeto, algo que el propio Harry estuvo agradecido en silencio. Pero la niña no tenía esos modales y le dio una reprimenda sobre cuestionar y decir claramente mentiras sobre el mago más grande de todos los tiempos, desde Merlín.

Ésta vez fue Celeste la que intervino en el nombre de Harry diciendo que era de mala educación dar una reprimenda a alguien que ni siquiera conocías, más aún hablar de un tema que no tenía conocimiento sobre él.

Con una cara roja se volvió hacia Daphne y Tracy, las cuales estaban riendo por lo bajo. Corvinus empezó a reír a carcajada limpia por la defensa de Harry y Cassiopeia se unió un rato más tarde.

Sin embargo Harry y Alphard se miraron sin comprender el porqué de la situación. Con un encogimiento de hombros de ambos, Harry se volvió hacia la chica de pelo espeso, la cual empezaba a tener lagrimas contenidas en los ojos.

\- Verá señorita, ni la conozco ni creo que me interese de momento, pero le voy a dar un consejo para el futuro. Intente ser menos dependiente de las figuras de autoridad, porque no son infalibles y siempre se equivocan, pues todos somos humanos y cometemos errores.

En cuanto a Dumbledore, ser el mago más poderoso desde Merlín, lo pongo en duda, ya que el mismo Merlín ni siquiera era un mago, sino un hechicero bendecido por los druidas. Un alto honor para alguien de nuestra especie.- Dio una conferencia al compartimento lleno de niños escuchando entusiastamente.

Cada vez que Harry hablaba, lo hacía con el conocimiento propio de haber estudiado anteriormente, pero con el hecho de que él daba su propia opinión de todo y como era normal a esa edad, cuestionaba todo lo que leía.

La chica, que más tarde descubrirían que se llamaba Hermione Granger, se excusó de Neville, diciendo que iba a ir a otro compartimento, ya que ese estaba atestado de gente. Pidió disculpas a Harry por su desliz y se marchó rápidamente.

\- Bueno, eso ha sido raro. Pero gracias Celeste.- Dijo Harry sonriendo a la mencionada. Ella sonrojándose profundamente le dijo que no había de qué.

En el compartimento en el que estaban los ocho juntos, no fueron molestados más veces, sin contar la vez que Draco Malfoy se pasó a saludar a sus primos, Alphard y Cassiopeia. También se introdujo formalmente a Harry, el cual agradeció su ofrecimiento de amistad con una sonrisa sincera y un apretón de manos.

Harry pensaba que no era nada bueno declinar a gente como Malfoy una oportunidad de amistad, sobre todo si acabaría lo más seguro en la misma casa.

Luego hubo otro momento en el que la señora del carrito de golosinas pasó y Harry compró para todo el compartimento, incluyendo Malfoy y sus dos amigos, que parecían gorilas.

Cogiendo el báculo un momento, dijo unas palabras que la mayoría no entendió y momentos después, el compartimento se extendió para dar cabida a las tres personas invitadas.

Mientras que el viaje seguía, el tema de conversación pasó al de las familias. Era un tema que a Neville le incomodaba un poco, debido a la condición de sus padres a manos de Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange y Bartemius Crouch jr.

Por ello excusándose diciendo que iba a buscar a Hermione, la chica de pelo espeso, y a cambiarse a las túnicas del colegio, dado que estarían llegando pronto, salió del compartimento dejando a los demás poniéndose al día.

Para Harry no era una molestia, dado que había encontrado la paz interior acerca de las muertes de sus padres, hace mucho tiempo, cuando supo que estaba solo en un mundo cruel y despiadado.

Por supuesto eso no excluyó que interactuara con los demás y pusiera su granito de arena informando acerca de la extendidísima familia Potter y con quienes estaban emparentados.

Decir que muchos de los sangre pura que estaban en ambos lados de la guerra, estaban directamente e indirectamente emparentados con Harry Potter, era una subestimación. También fue una sorpresa cuando se contó la verdadera historia de la familia Gaunt y de quienes eran descendientes. Draco estaba en el séptimo cielo al haber hecho migas con la gente de éste compartimento.

Media hora antes de llegar al destino, Harry se levantó y les dijo a los chicos que hicieran lo mismo, para que las chicas pudieran cambiarse de ropa.

Saliendo uno por uno, muchas de las chicas se quejaban de que no les importaba que Harry se cambiara con ellas, el mencionado, sonrojándose profundamente, declaraba que no era propicio ni cortés verlas en ropa interior.

Internamente pensaba que cuando fueran adolescentes, él mismo no se quejaría ante una oportunidad de pasar tiempo en ropa interior con todas las chicas juntas, claro que eso jamás lo admitiría en público, sobre todo habiendo dos hermanos que eran amigos suyos.

Cuando todos estuvieron cambiados en las túnicas del colegio, se pudo escuchar una voz por los pasillos del expreso decir, que en cinco minutos se llegaría a la estación de Hogsmeade y que por favor el equipaje se dejara en el tren.

Por supuesto, los que eran como Harry y no se fiaban de la gente de Dumbledore, llevaban baúles que se encogían y cabían en los bolsillos de las túnicas, por ello no hicieron mucho caso de la advertencia y fueron saliendo uno a uno, hasta que Harry quedó solo en el compartimento y lo devolvió a su forma original con una pasada de su báculo.

Saliendo al frio de la noche, Harry puso encantamientos de calentamiento sobre todo el grupo reunido, recibiendo agradecimientos sonoros de las chicas y cabezadas de los chicos. Tendría que enseñarles el encantamiento en algún momento del año, sino se vería que sería el más utilizado en Hogwarts, sobre todo en invierno.

 _De repente_ _apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y una voz profunda como una caverna, sonó llamando a la multitud de primeros años._

— _¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?_

Saludó un hombre gigante a Harry y su grupo, el cual se miraban atónitos de que le conocieran. Antes de que pudiera contestar siquiera, el hombre siguió hablando haciendo caso omiso de los niños.

— _Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!_

 _Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron al_ semi gigante _por lo que pa recía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pen só que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho, incluso_ Neville, que su sapo todavía estaba perdido, estaba callado como una tumba.

— _En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hog warts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva._

 _Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!_

 _El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas._

— _¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la ori lla._ Harry, Alphard, Corvinus y Dracosubieron a uno, seguidos por Daphne, Celeste, Tracy y Cassiopeia _. Neville y la chica de pelo tupido, subieron a otro, junto a dos niñas más._

— _¿Todos habéis subido? —continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!_

 _Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. To dos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía._

— _¡Bajad las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delante ra del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía con ducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros._

— _¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos._

— _¡Trevor!_ _—gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo._

 _Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble._

— _¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?_

 _Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo._

 _La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un ros tro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas._

— _Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid._

Acto seguido, el aura de Harry se manifestó momentáneamente y la mirada que dirigió a la profesora McGonagall, prometía dolor y penurias. Se logró controlar, por el bien de los que tenía que cuidar, no querían llamar la atención antes de tiempo, después de todo, ya pagaría.

— _Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí._

 _Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Durs ley en él. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con res plandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores._

 _Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un ca mino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la dere cha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habita ción vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor._

— _Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGona gall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mien tras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os to que, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasa réis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa._

 _»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ra venclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble histo ria y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mien tras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seáis un orgullo para la casa que os toque._

 _»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de po cos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mien tras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible._

 _Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron. Con nerviosismo, Harry tra tó de aplastar su cabello._

— _Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremo nia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos._

 _Salió de la habitación._

Harry miró alrededor de la habitación para ver las caras de la gente, hablar unos con otros tranquilamente. La niña hija de muggles, preguntó al pelirrojo, que parecía haber olvidado su confrontación con Harry, como serían clasificados.

El niño dijo algo, pero no llego a prestarle mucha más atención. Al final del pasillo se veía lo que parecían ser fantasmas, cuales interesantes formas de vida más allá de ésta vida.

Tendría que averiguar cómo se sentían, al respecto de no estar vivos.

Cuando ellos llegaron, muchos de los estudiantes, hijos de muggles dieron un salto asustados por la presencia. Seguro tuvieron educaciones católicas en sus vidas, por eso se asustaban.

 _Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pa red de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transpa rentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía:_

— _Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad..._

— _Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a to dos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?_

 _El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuen ta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año._

 _Nadie respondió._

— _¡Alumnos nuevos! —dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?_

 _Algunos asintieron._

— _¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff—continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis._

— _En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar._

 _La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta._

— _Ahora formad una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y seguidme._

 _Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestí bulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor._

 _Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan bello y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabece ra del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alum nos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudian tes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Co medor no se abriera directamente a los cielos,_ pero según se había informado de su propio libro de "Hogwarts, una historia" fue un encantamiento que realizó Rowena Ravenclaw, con la ayuda de la antigua religión _._

 _Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un som brero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio._

 _Durante unos pocos se gundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:_

 _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

 _pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

 _Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

 _un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

 _Puedes tener bombines negros,_

 _sombreros altos y elegantes._

 _Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

 _y puedo superar a todos._

 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

 _que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

 _Así que pruébame y te diré_

 _dónde debes estar._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

 _donde habitan los valientes._

 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

 _ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

 _donde son justos y leales._

 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

 _de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

 _porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

 _siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

 _O tal vez en Slytherin_

 _harás tus verdaderos amigos._

 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

 _para lograr sus fines._

 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

 _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

 _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

 _Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

 _Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez._

 _La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran ro llo de pergamino._

— _Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sen taros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Ab bott, Hannah!_

 _Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa. — ¡HUFFLEPUFF! gritó el sombrero._

El siguiente nombre en ser llamado, fue el de una chica con el pelo largo y moreno. La chica era más alta que las otras que había en la fila esperando a ser llamadas.

\- Bulstrode, Milicent.- Llamó la profesora McGonagall con su acento escocés mostrándose al público.

El sombrero seleccionador tardó unos momentos en ordenar a la niña, pero al final, fue la primera en convertirse en Slytherin. La casa de verde y plata, estalló en aplausos animando a la chica a sentarse con ellos.

La clasificación continuó con Bones, Susan siendo la segunda en Hufflepuff. Los hermanos Black, obviamente ambos terminaron en Slytherin, aunque Cassiopeia tenía ciertas dudas de que su hermano Alphard acabara en esa casa y no en la casa de las águilas, puesto que se pasaba el día entre libros.

Hubo una sorpresa inesperada para muchos como el siguiente apellido fue llamado.

\- Blue, Henry.- Dijo McGonagall dando una mirada de asombro a Dumbledore. La familia Blue se creía extinta. El niño fue clasificado en Ravenclaw al instante el sombrero tocó su cabeza.

Boot, Terry, también fue sorteado en Ravenclaw, cual mesa volvió a estallar en aplausos.

La mesa de Griffindor recibió el primero de sus leones, momentos después, o mejor dicho, leonas, con Brown, Lavander uniéndose a sus filas.

Finch-Fletchley, Justin, fue a parar a Huflepuff, la mesa de amarillo y negro, le dio una cálida bienvenida.

Por fin fue llamado el nombre que a Harry más le interesaba, sobre todo para ver la reacción del viejo director, por una parte estaba divertido sobre si saltaría del banco y gritaría a toda la sala que no podían clasificarse en ninguna casa, sería digno de ver, sobre todo porque Harry intervendría citando la famosa Carta de Hogwarts y si podía hacer caer la opinión del personal de su famoso director, mejor. También estaba preocupado por los hermanos Gaunt, debido al hecho de que eran buenos chicos y utilizarlos para hacer caer a Dumbledore, le sentaba un poco mal, pero era necesario para las demás familias que no se atrevían ir a Hogwarts por el viejo y al menos, ellos lo sabían y aceptaban.

\- Gaunt, Celeste.- Gritó McGonagall al gran salón. Silencio absoluto le siguió, dado que muchas de las familias, reconocieron el apellido por lo que era, una descendiente de Slytherin en Hogwarts de nuevo. Y además una descendiente real, que podían rastrear su linaje, no como ese Riddle.

El sombrero estuvo en la cabeza de Celeste durante dos minutos enteros, hasta que la mandó a Slytherin. Obviamente estuvo hablando con ella de lo que fuera. Dumbledore no se veía contento con la clasificación. Muchas personas en Hogwarts que iban a ser muy poderosas, tanto políticamente como mágicamente. Y encima él, Albus Dumbledore, no tendría poder ni influencia, sobre las mentes de aquellos jóvenes.

Corvinus Gaunt, fue llamado el siguiente y acabó también en Slytherin, él no tardó tanto como Celeste, debe ser que el sombrero no tenía mucho que decir al respecto.

La clasificación continuó y Harry pudo respirar tranquilo un poco, al menos hasta que fuera el turno de Daphne, estaba interesado en que casa terminaría.

Finnigan, Seamus. _El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un mi nuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor._

Granger, Hermione, la chica de pelo espeso del tren, cual había echado una buena bronca a Harry por desacreditar y denunciar a su querido director Dumbledore, terminó en Griffindor. Pobre, pensó Harry, lo llevaría crudo en esa casa con su personalidad.

 _Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado_ y era amigo y primo de la infancia de Cassiopeia y Alphard, _se tropezó con el_ _taburete._ _El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFIN DOR!_ , _Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a McDougal, Morag._ La cual también terminó en la misma casa que Neville.

Por supuesto Harry pensó que Neville debía de ser muy valiente para hacer migas con la hija de muggles, o lo que suponía que era la hija de muggles, Granger.

El siguiente en ser llamado fue Draco, el cual se adelantó de inmediato con un porte regio y la cabeza bien alta. Si lo que decía en el tren era cierto, él terminaría en la casa verde y plata, no sería un misterio.

 _El sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!_

Draco _fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción._

 _Ya no quedaba mucha gente._

McMillan, cual terminó en Huflepuff, McKinon, otra sorpresa inesperada, pues se pensaba que el Lord Oscuro Voldemort acabó con toda la familia, Moon, que terminó en Slytherin también, lo cual Harry vio con interés que la chica saludaba a otra chica de aspecto más mayor, seguramente una hermana o prima.

Nott y Parkinson terminaron en la misma casa y luego, después de muchos nombres, por fin le tocó a él.

\- Potter, Harry.- Dijo McGonagall en lo que sería la última vez para un Potter, porque si de una cosa estaba segura Harry, era que si la política de magias no cambiaba, cuando tuviera hijos, no los mandaría a Hogwarts.

Harry fue caminando con paso lento y seguro, llevando el báculo en su mano izquierda, dando golpecitos en el suelo dramáticamente, hasta que llegó al banco. Como muchas de las familias anteriores que sorprendió al Gran Salón, cuando Harry se puso el sombrero había murmullos de expectación. Muchos decían audiblemente que terminaría en Gryffindor como sus padres. Otros pensaron que iría a Ravenclaw o Slytherin, pero Harry sabía mejor.

\- Mmm… que tenemos aquí, poderosos escudos de Oclumancia veo, señor Potter, pero eso no me detiene para clasificarle.- Dijo el sombrero seleccionador con su voz aguda – Valor, oh si, te veo lleno de él. También inteligencia y astucia. Mmm, donde ponerte, lo veo muy difícil, señor Potter, eres todo un reto, como su madre y padre antes que usted.

\- No soy mis padres sombrero. Y si planeas ponerme en alguna casa que te ha dicho el director, me llevaré a mis aliados de Hogwarts conmigo a otra escuela.- Amenazó Harry al sombrero seleccionador.

\- Ya veo, no hay por qué ser así, de todas formas los fundadores me crearon con la intención de clasificar según sus criterios, señor Potter, no los de los directores de Hogwarts. Creo que ya sé dónde ponerte y será…


	7. Chapter 6

Nota de autor:

En uno de los comentarios dejados, se me ha informado de que el capítulo anterior no había avisado de su actualización, pido disculpas por ello. La verdad es que no sé cómo avisar en caso de que la página no lo haga.

Por otra parte, como siempre el aviso de que no soy dueño de Harry Potter y demás. Lo pongo en la nota debido a que en muchos fics, aparece continuamente en todos o casi todos los capítulos.

Espero que guste este capítulo, tanto como me gustó escribirlo, es un poco más de narración que de dialogo en una parte, que no diré cual, para no fastidiar la intriga.

Bueno sin más demora, les dejo el capítulo ahí abajo y si hay alguna falla o algo que no cuadre, la información de los errores, siempre es bienvenida, para aprender de ellos en el futuro.

Un cordial saludo.

CAPITULO 6

 _\- Ya veo, no hay por qué ser así, de todas formas los fundadores me crearon con la intención de clasificar según sus criterios, señor Potter, no los de los directores de Hogwarts. Creo que ya sé dónde ponerte y será…_

-¡SLYTHERIN!- Gritó el sombrero seleccionador a todo el Gran Salón, mudo del asombro. Para ellos era impensable que Potter, un supuesto mago de luz acabara en esa casa de serpientes. Claro que ellos pensaban eso, dado que no habían leído el Diario el Profeta, pero aquellos que sí que lo hicieron, vieron claramente que Harry Potter era más astuto y ambicioso de lo que dejaba ver.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia y un poco de arrogancia, caminó hacia la mesa de Slytherin sin que nadie le dijera nada y se sentó entre Corvinus y Alphard, para seguir viendo la clasificación. Era claro para Harry, que Dumbledore estaba muy molesto. Tan molesto que parecía que se había tragado algo muy acido, un pomelo o un limón.

Arriesgó a mirar por la mesa de los profesores para ver las reacciones y se sorprendió al notar una sonda de Legeremancia suave.

Como tan rápido como llegó, la sonda se fue, ni siquiera le dio tiempo para averiguar a quien pertenecía. De todas formas, daba igual, él tenía fuertes escudos de Oclumancia y pensaba que podía dar una buena batalla a quien intentase entrar.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, volvió la atención a la clasificación que estaba por terminar. Se había perdido las reacciones de unas pocas familias que se apuntaron a las sorpresas de Hogwarts, como la prensa más tarde lo llamó.

Dado que los niños Turner y White habían sido sorteados en Ravenclaw y Gryffindor respectivamente, solo quedaban dos niños. El pelirrojo del tren que tenía las agallas de insultar a la gente a diestro y siniestro y otro niño de tez morena y aceitunada. Seguramente era italiano o de ascendencia mediterránea.

Weasley fue sorteado en Gryffindor, como era de esperar y el niño italiano terminó en Slytherin.

Cuando Zabini se sentó al lado de Cassiopeia y Celeste, el director se levantó y Harry nuevamente se tensó.

— _¡Bienvenidos! —dijo_ Dumbledore cambiando su cara a una alegre. Al parecer el hombre sabía algo de Oclumancia.

— _¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llo rones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!-_ después de esas tontas palabras, la comida apareció en la mesa.

La comida que apareció en la mesa parecía muy apetitosa y sabrosa, era fácilmente de las comidas tradicionales de Inglaterra, Gales e Irlanda.

Antes de que los amigos de Harry empezaran a comer, éste les hizo una seña para que esperaran un momento. Acto seguido sacó su varita de su funda varita del brazo derecho y empezó a lanzar encantamientos de diagnóstico en la comida y bebida.

Muchos de los otros Slytherin se quedaron mirando con asombro al ver que lo hacía sin palabras y uno de ellos tuvo la audacia de interrumpirle con una pregunta estúpida.

\- ¿Qué buscas, Potter? ¿Venenos?- Dijo Parkinson, una chica morena a Harry.

\- No, señorita Parkinson.- Dijo volviéndose hacia ella e interrumpiendo su inspección. – Estoy buscando pociones, encantamientos o maldiciones que entren en vigor una vez los alimentos sean consumidos. No se pude ser más cauto en estos días, ¿Verdad? Después de todo, Dumbledore ya intentó algo en el pasado, si ha leído el Profeta.

\- ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Dumbledore hizo todo eso que dijiste a Skeeter?- Preguntó otro Slytherin.

Pero en vez de contestar Harry, lo hizo Cassiopeia, haciendo que Harry volviera a sus encantamientos y hechizos de diagnóstico en la comida de todos ellos.

\- Si, Flint. Es cierto. ¿Acaso insinúas que los Gobblins y Marius Greengrass mienten? Pocas personas han dicho que los gobblins mienten y han vivido para contarlo.- Citó a Flitwick sin saberlo, dado que fue lo mismo que le dijo a Minerva cuando el artículo salió en el Diario.

\- Bien, está todo limpio, menos el pollo con patatas, que está atada a una poción de seguimiento y fidelidad. También recomendaría no probar el zumo de calabaza, tiene una fuerte poción, de lo que creo que es… ira.- Dijo Harry, haciendo que toda la mesa de Slytherin dejara de comer inmediatamente los alimentos citados.

Los amigos de Harry escogieron otras carnes que estaban limpias de pociones y hechizos. La bebida que bebieron fue agua, dado que ninguna poción podría mezclarse sin cambiar el sabor y color de dicho líquido.

Los demás miraban con asombro como los primeros años hicieron caso de Potter. Tal vez fuera la poción de ira hablando por ellos, o tal vez fuera que Potter, fue el que hizo que el Lord Oscuro cayera, pero no obstante no hicieron caso de la advertencia dada por éste. Peor para ellos.

Harry estaba seguro de que Dumbledore por éste momento estaba rechinando los dientes de frustración e ira, por los planes que habían ido mal. Estaba muy tentado de echar una sonda de Legeremancia sobre el viejo Director o sobre la subdirectora, pero se contuvo, no sea que le pillaran haciéndolo.

Una vez terminados todos de comer, Dumbledore se volvió a levantar de su asiento, que se asemejaba a un trono.

Harry tendría que contactar con Skeeter nuevamente, para hacer una entrevista acerca del asiento predilecto de Dumbledore y hacerle mirar como si fuera un dictador o un rey muggle de la edad media. Seguro que acabaría con más influencia del viejo en el mundo mágico.

\- Ahora que todos nos hemos llenado con la deliciosa comida, ¡Bienvenidos los nuevos estudiantes a Hogwarts y a los antiguos, bienvenidos de nuevo!- Dijo Dumbledore haciendo brillar sus ojos. – Debo decir unas advertencias de todos los años. El bosque prohibido, como su nombre indica está prohibido para todos los estudiantes. El señor Filch me informa de que en su puerta hay una lista de artículos prohibidos. La magia en los pasillos no está permitida, así como el tercer pasillo del tercer piso, queda totalmente prohibido para los que no deseen una muerte horrible. Con esas palabras, os despido a vuestras salas comunes. Hop, Hop.- Dijo Dumbledore sus avisos y después se dio media vuelta, para ir a donde fuera menester, no sin antes decir unas pocas palabras a un hombre de pelo grasiento y nariz aguileña.

Muchos en la mesa de Slytherin estaban un poco indignados en cuanto al despido, ni que fueran caballos para tal cosa. Los alumnos más mayores vieron con interés como el profesor Snape se acercaba a Potter con aire taciturno.

\- Potter, el director quiere verte en su despacho. Sígueme.- Ordenó dando media vuelta en el acto.

Harry por el contrario no se movió de donde estaba y el profesor lo vio por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Que pasa Potter, acaso eres sordo.- Burló Snape con una mueca despectiva.

\- No, no lo soy, profesor. Pero el profesor Dumbledore debe saber mejor que no podemos estar en la misma habitación a solas, sin mí abogado.- Declaró Harry, yendo a colocarse en la fila de primeros años, para ir a la sala común de Slytherin.

\- Me da exactamente igual, lo que su abogado y tú queráis, si el director pide verte, vas y no hay vuelta de hoja.

\- Parece ser, profesor, que estamos en un desacuerdo legal aquí. Cualquiera pensaría que está desafiando una ley impuesta por el Wizengamot en su mayoría.

\- Me da exactamente igual lo que esa panda de viejos inútiles digan, Potter…

\- Está llamando, a mi padre viejo inútil, profesor.- Dijeron un coro de voces de todos los años de la mesa de Slytherin.

\- Por supuesto profesor, estoy curioso a como muchos de esos Señores, reaccionaran a ser llamados "viejos inútiles".- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Si el profesor Dumbledore desea verme por razones académicas y solo académicas, está en todo su derecho, como Director, pero de momento no tiene ese derecho a reunirse conmigo.- Declaró dando por zanjado el tema, indicando que tal vez sería bueno dirigirse a la sala común. Pero nadie se movió, toda la sala estaba expectante a como hacia frente a Snape.

Severus tuvo que dar la razón a Harry, en el pergamino ponía claramente que el director no podía reunirse con Potter sin estar presente su abogado y otro miembro de elección personal del chico. Por supuesto las normas establecidas para Dumbledore, se las pasaba por alto, porque podía o eso pensaba.

Cuando se iba a dar por vencido, fue el momento en el que el director hizo acto de presencia y no parecía muy feliz.

\- Se te ha dicho Harry, que vayas a mi despacho e irás.

\- Me parece _Albus_ que no lo entiendes, déjame que te lo explique. Si no es por asuntos escolares, que sean para las clases, no hay reunión posible.

\- Crees que puedes faltarme el respeto en mi escuela, mi dominio personal y salirte con la tuya, Harry. Estas muy equivocado, muchacho. Tengo más años y experiencia en duelos que tú.

\- ¿Me está amenazando, Director? Delante de tantos testigos, por lo que veo. ¿Es normal que un adulto, amenace la vida de un estudiante en este colegio, sobre todo un adulto que es un profesor?- Ante las palabras dichas en voz alta, el alumnado y los profesores que no eran perros falderos de Albus Dumbledore, estaban murmurando furiosamente acerca de la confrontación.

Albus Dumbledore se estaba poniendo rojo de furia, al parecer los escudos de Oclumancia eran pobres cuando se trataba de intentar manipular al joven Harry y fallaba estrepitosamente.

Con unas respiraciones profundas, Albus se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse. Lo volvió a intentar poniendo esa cara estúpida de abuelo decepcionado.

\- Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, mi chico…

\- En primer lugar, _abuelo_ , me da igual si estas decepcionado o si no lo estás y en segundo lugar, no soy tu chico, para ti soy el señor Potter. Espero que lo entiendas, porque estoy pensando de que tiene usted, algún problema de entendederas.- Dijo Harry burlándose del director no tan sutilmente.

Al parecer Dumbledore si tenía un problema de entendederas, porque hizo caso omiso de su interrupción y continuó con la diatriba.

\- Muchacho, las compañías que frecuentas no son buenas para ti, la casa en la que estás tampoco lo es. Estoy seguro que en Gryffindor estarás mejor y con el señor Weasley, ni te cuento.- Continuó con una sonrisa de abuelo.

Harry lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco el viejo y dio un vistazo a la casa de rojo y oro.

\- ¿Estas completamente seguro?

\- Por supuesto, mi chico.- Contestó Dumbledore, un poco más alegre de que por fin surtiera efecto la discusión. Seguro era por las opciones en la comida. Lo que no vio Dumbledore fue el brillo de su aura, desprendiéndose poco a poco de Harry.

Ahora Harry estaba empezando a enfadarse de verdad con el director. Estaba tratando delante de todo el mundo, de que él, se fuera de la casa en la que estaba, para ir a Gryffindor. No tenía nada en contra de la casa de oro y rojo, de momento, pero no le gustaba que le dictasen su vida.

\- Si es así, supongo que no tendré más remedio…- En ese punto Dumbledore dio una sonrisa de triunfo. – Que irme de Hogwarts a otra escuela. Estoy seguro de que Durmstrang me aceptaría encantado. No solo a mí, sino que a todas las familias que han sido una sorpresa para Hogwarts.- Con eso dicho, la mayoría de los que escucharon abrieron los ojos en clara sorpresa.

Si Potter se iba sería un golpe tremendo para la opinión pública de Hogwarts y seguramente muchos padres sacarían a sus hijos de la escuela. Lo cual era muy perjudicial, porque la escuela dependía de que los padres mandaran a sus hijos, sino se quedaría sin fondos.

\- Veo, señor Potter. No hay necesidad de ir tan lejos. Espero que esté bien en Slytherin.

\- Seguro, que sí, Director. De hecho, ya tengo muy buenos amigos en esta casa. Y los colores, creo que me favorecen, ¿Verdad Cassiopeia?

\- Por supuesto, Harry. Te hacen muy guapo.- Muchos rieron después de esa declaración, que iba medio burlándose del posible hecho de que tuviera que vestir de rojo y dorado.

Acto seguido Dumbledore dio media vuelta y Harry juró haber oído algo del director, pero podía ser su imaginación.

Más tarde, los que estaban más delante de la fila, le dijeron que esa batalla la había ganado él, pero que la guerra estaba por verse.

Caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia la sala común de Slytherin, Severus Snape iba el último de la fila, haciendo caso omiso de lo que sus prefectos iban diciendo a los de primer año. Él estaba pensando furiosamente en sus opciones. Al parecer se había presentado un nuevo jugador en el tablero. Ya no era solo Dumbledore y el Lord Oscuro, ahora estaba Potter jugando también. Un juego peligroso, sí, pero no obstante un nuevo jugador que era. Tendría que esperar y ver como sucedían las cosas este año. Si Potter daba golpes justos y concisos en el director, elegiría bando nuevamente, después de todo Dumbledore nunca le pidió un juramento en su magia, solo le dijo que tendría que espiar para él y encima de todo eso, no cumplió con su palabra de proteger a los Potter, más de los Potter, estaba interesado en que protegiera a Lily, el resto era… un paquete de carga.

La Sala Común de Slytherin estaba ubicada detrás de la entrada escondida en las mazmorras, sus ventanas proporcionaban una luz verde, pues daba a las profundidades del lago de Hogwarts, el lago negro.

Los alumnos de Slytherin, a menudo veían al calamar gigante nadando rápidamente y, a veces, criaturas aún más interesantes. Esa noche sin embargo no vieron nada por el estilo, parecía que los habitantes del lago negro, no querían asustar a los primeros años.

Una clave es necesaria para poder ingresar. Si ésta era correcta se mostraba un pasaje que dirigía a la sala común. Si no lo era, bueno la puerta permanecía cerrada y tenías que esperar a un prefecto o al mismo profesor Snape. La clave de ese año, era Sangre Pura, aunque como dijeron los prefectos de quinto año, las claves se cambiaban periódicamente y se dejaban en el tablón de anuncios.

Harry notó que había serpientes alrededor de la entrada, serpientes talladas que de vez en cuando iban susurrando a los nuevos estudiantes una bienvenida. Tal vez las serpientes te dejaban entrar si les pedias amablemente.

Cuando Harry escuchó la contraseña de la sala común, alzó una ceja divertidamente. Si pensaban que le molestaría la contraseña, estaban muy equivocados, había cosas peores que le molestaban y pronto lo descubrirían los años superiores, que iban planeando no tan sutilmente, darle una lección de modales al mestizo arrogante, como lo llamaban. Bueno, vería si la casa de Slytherin aprendía de sus errores y veía la razón cuando se la presentaba.

Un techo bajo parecido a una mazmorra, iluminado con lámparas verdes y muebles del mismo tono, con vidrios que permitían que la luz se filtrara por las ventanas, formando diversas formas en la sala, ya que se encontraba debajo del Lago Negro, reflejando el agua. Los muebles de la sala común son grandes sofás de cuero en color negro con botones plateados, además de copas de madera oscura. Los chicos de Slytherin ven al calamar gigante en el lago.

Cuando todos hubieron pasado a la sala común y los prefectos les dijeron que del primer al segundo año, las habitaciones eran compartidas entre cuatro personas, las reglas de la casa, si había un problema, se solucionaba dentro de Slytherin y que fuera de la casa tenían que dar ejemplo de unidad. Entonces fue cuando Severus entró y dijo algo similar a lo que habían escuchado, después se marchó de la sala dejando a los primeros años indefensos. O eso es lo que pensó que los dejó, pero estaría muy equivocado, cuando los retratos ocultos de alumnos antiguos de Slytherin le dijeran lo que vieron.

Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, era un hombre extremadamente feliz esa noche. Era el 31 de octubre de 1981 y la casa de los Potter en el Valle de Godric, fue allanada por el mismo Voldemort. Al parecer el joven Tom, se sentía identificado con el joven Potter, al tener un linaje similar. Eran ambos mestizos.

Para Dumbledore eso no importaba, a él le daba igual si eras nacido de muggles, nacido de Squibs, mestizo o sangre pura. No, para Dumbledore lo que importaba era el poder mágico y político que una persona pudiera tener.

Si el mago o bruja era demasiado poderoso, sería malo para sus propios planes acerca del mundo mágico. El mundo de los magos debía ser controlado por alguien como él, sino él mismo.

Por ello cuando recibió la noticia de que Voldemort había sido visto en el Valle de Godric, llamó inmediatamente a Hagrid y le instó a ir a la casa, que ya estaría en ruinas y traerle la persona o personas que hayan sobrevivido. Esperaba que ninguno lo hubiera hecho, pero había una profecía en juego y claramente, alguien había sobrevivido al ataque.

Seguramente Voldemort había atacado con su maldición favorita, la maldición asesina. Una maldición prohibida por el ministerio de magia, que si era echada a una persona, ésta iría a parar en Azkaban de por vida.

Cuando recibió noticias de que el joven Potter, aún estaba con vida, no se lo podía creer. Al parecer la profecía era correcta, pues bien tendría que actuar rápidamente y con cuidado para que otros no se enteraran.

En un primer momento, pensó mandar al niño a un orfanato muggle, pero recordó brevemente que Lily tenía una hermana. Bueno, mandaría a Minerva a espiar a los muggles. Si eran una buena familia, el niño iría a un orfanato pobre, para que fuera maltratado y odiado. Albus quería un niño roto, para que cuando entrara en el mundo mágico, estuviera agradecido con él, por haberle permitido asistir a Hogwarts.

Otra de las razones que quería al niño roto, era porque sería más fácil de manejar, que un niño contento con su familia y feliz.

Cuando Hagrid llegó con el niño en un bolsillo, sonrío para sí mismo, el medio gigante no se daba cuenta de que el niño no era indestructible, tanto mejor, cuanto antes aprendiera el significado de dolor, mejor para sus planes.

Antes de que Poppy Pomfrey entrara a su despacho, para llevarse al niño al ala medica de Hogwarts, Albus empezó a lanzar encantamientos de diagnóstico un tanto oscuros, sobre el chico, para ver que tenía y como sobrevivió a la maldición asesina.

Al parecer el niño era un receptáculo de una parte parcial del alma de Tom, por eso no murió. Bueno, no sería un problema, una parte parcial de un alma no tendría la fuerza necesaria para poseer el cuerpo. De todas formas echaría algunas maldiciones, compulsiones, hechizos y encantamientos sobre el niño para hacerlo menos poderoso.

Agitando levemente la varita, hizo que el niño entrara en un sueño profundo e iba a hacer más pero en ese momento, entró la sanadora residente de Hogwarts y pidió llevárselo a la enfermería, hasta que Albus le encontrara un lugar adecuado.

Albus encontró que el hogar de los Dursley era lo suficientemente adecuado para el niño vivir, salvo que con unos cuantos hechizos y compulsiones más, sobre la casa, no vendría mal. Más valía prevenir que curar.

A Minerva le aseguró que el niño sería crecer sin el conocimiento de su fama, eso era importante, no quería que el chico se supiera defender y no fuera dependiente del gran Albus Dumbledore. Tampoco quería que tuviera un pensamiento independiente. No sería bueno para sus planes.

Lástima que no pudiera entrar en la bóveda familiar de los Potter, pero en la de confianza sí que entraría, una vez que le quitara la llave a Sirius Black, padrino de Harry. Eso lo haría más fácil, es cierto que no podría sacar dinero, pero si ciertos artículos que serían vitales para la manipulación del chico.

Como el Grimorio de los Potter, las varitas de sus padres y la capa de Invisibilidad de James, la cual era una de las reliquias de la muerte, de eso estaba seguro.

Cuando Minerva y Hagrid, se marcharon, Albus actuó y puso en marcha su plan.

Después de echar todo lo que tenía que echar, se marchó dejando al niño en la fría y gélida noche de noviembre.

Un año había pasado ya y Minerva le estaba dando problemas, preguntándose constantemente sobre como estaría el joven Harry, como sería, etc.

Por más que le aseguraba que estaba bien, ella no se lo creía. Le tendría que pedir a Severus que hiciera pociones de lealtad para suministrárselas o ponerla bajo la _imperius_.

Antes de que pasara el año, Albus jugó sus cartas mandando a Sirius Black a Azkaban, el pobre hombre, estaba tan deprimido por la muerte de sus amigos, que no opuso resistencia.

Lo malo fueron los juicios de los mortífagos, nadie sabía quiénes eran los encapuchados, solo había ciertas dudas y rumores.

Con la incapacitación de los padres de Neville, se arrestaron a los Lestrange y Crouch jr. Tanto mejor, un enemigo político menos, dadas las fechorías de su hijo.

Gracias al juicio de los Lestrange, se pudieron desvelar más mortífagos, pero todos escaparon de la ley, alegando estar bajo la maldición Imperius. Bueno, no era muy importante, de momento tenía que poner las manos en el testamento de los Potter y sacar ciertas reliquias de una bóveda, dado que el dinero era intocable, de momento.

Al haber pasado un año desde que selló la voluntad de los Potter, a Albus le concedieron la custodia mágica del joven Potter y con eso, podía sacar todo el oro que quisiera, pero los gobblins al parecer se le habían adelantado y pusieron encantamientos de estasis para que no pudiera sacar nada, solo el dueño legitimo podría.

Al cabo de los años iban pasando, Albus se iba haciendo más contento de que el joven Potter fuera torturado y odiado por los muggles, al parecer la elección de Arabella Figg como controladora del niño, era buena. Ella tenía problemas personales con todos los magos, dado que fue de una familia y fue expulsada de ella por ser Squib.

A Albus no le importaba, ya que era fácil de manipular la vieja resentida, al igual que el celador de Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore no se quedó mirando como crecía el joven Potter, no, tenía mucho trabajo por delante en llevar un país desde las sombras.

Aparte de llevar a su nación en la ICW, era jefe de magos también y ahora "proxy" temporal del asiento Wizengamot de los Potter. Sin contar por supuesto, como director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, un colegio que daba mucho trabajo que hacer. Contratar cada año un profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, un profesor que fuera a arriesgarse a la supuesta maldición del puesto, una maldición que le vino bien a él, puesto que a sus estudiantes, al menos no estarían muy bien formados.

Tenía mucho poder y muchas responsabilidades para quedarse pendiente del chico, por ello mandó hacer varios aparatos que monitoreaban la salud, bienestar y otras cosas del niño.

También delegaba asuntos sin tanta importancia a segundones que querían triunfar, o bien en el ministerio de magia, o en Hogwarts.

En Hogwarts se encargaba de las cosas cotidianas y tediosas, Minerva. En el ministerio, delegaba a ciertos miembros del Wizengamot, leyes que quería que se pasaran, o leyes que infringía cada día y no quería que le procesaran. A cambio, Dumbledore daría una opinión aquí, otra allí, y su voz sería escuchada.

Cuando pasó cinco años desde que lo dejó en Privet Drive, Albus no estaba en su despacho, para no darse cuenta de que uno de los aparatos dejó de funcionar. Tampoco se daría cuenta de que los informes anuales de Arabella Figg, también faltaban.

Asumió que la vieja Squib estaba perdiendo facultades y no le dio mucha importancia. A Minerva, que la tenía controlada, gracias a Severus, le daba igual el bienestar del chico y solo miraba para que los planes de Albus salieran bien.

A veces se preguntaba si era lo correcto a hacer, otras veces se preguntaba cómo sería la vida, si su querido amante, Gellert, estuviera con él. Seguramente estarían gobernando juntos con mano de hierro y sus opositores, estarían o bien muertos o encarcelados en la cárcel.

Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con Harry Potter, pero no podía decir qué, fue cuando recibieron la contestación del señor Potter vía lechuza.

Ahí es cuando algo andaba mal, pero como no sabía el qué, lo dejó pasar.

Al parecer la carta encantada por los gobblins funcionaba perfectamente, si el gran Albus Dumbledore no se daba cuenta, ni mandaba a su gente a investigar el caso.

Craso error de Dumbledore, puesto que más tarde en el mes de agosto, saldría lo que sería el primer artículo de muchos, que irían acabando con su reputación e influencia en el mundo mágico.

La mañana era muy normal en el mes de agosto, hacía calor, pero no un calor sofocante, sino un calor que para los viejos huesos de los profesores más antiguos, le venían bien. Albus se encontraba actualmente en el gran comedor, desayunando junto a sus maestros, los cuales hablaban entre ellos alegremente y ajenos a la vida en el exterior. Ajenos hasta que el periódico de la mañana llegó.

En la portada se podía leer claramente, un título que se metía con el director Dumbledore. No era la primera vez que esa reportera hablaba mal de él, es más, si por el fuera, se estaría pudriendo en Azkaban, pero tenía que tener cierta protección la maldita bruja.

 _Albus Dumbledore, ¿Mago de Luz o Mago Oscuro?_

 _Por Rita Skeeter._

El titulo era claramente una sorpresa para muchos de los maestros e ingleses que estuvieron leyendo ese día el periódico. Al parecer, Harry Potter había salido a la luz pública nuevamente, dando una entrevista detallada de su vida en Privet Drive.

Cuando decía detalladamente, decía todo, desde los hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones, etc… que estaban colocados por Dumbledore, hasta los abusos sufridos. Incluso había imágenes de esos abusos.

Pero ahí no acababa la cosa, tanto Rita como Potter, acusaba no solo a Dumbledore, sino a McGonagall y Hagrid, de secuestro con agravantes.

Estaban en problemas, sus subordinados al menos, mientras que no se citara el robo de herencias…

¡Mierda! El niño se dio cuenta de que faltaban pertenencias de los Potter en Gringotts, ¡malditos gobblins y sus pruebas de herencia! Todo se echaría a perder.

Levantando la vista tentativamente, Albus se dio cuenta de las miradas de incredulidad de su personal, incluso Minerva estaba sorprendida. Tal vez era hora de una nueva poción, salvo que Severus se veía indignado. No sabía porque, si por el hecho de lo que había hecho al hijo de Lily o porque Potter había hecho lo que había hecho.

Levantando aún más la vista hacia el fuerte estruendo que se podía escuchar a lo lejos, vio con horror una horda de lechuzas que se dirigían directamente a él.

Otra más pequeña iba para Hagrid y Minerva, que se las arreglaran ellos como pudieran. Él tenía que salir de la gran sala y hacer control de daños.

Cuando salió del gran salón, para su consternación los sobres rojos y no rojos lo seguían constantemente. Parecía que habían encantado las cartas para que no se alejara de ellas y lo siguieran a donde fuera. Nada más de la realidad, el profesor de encantamientos, Filius Flitwick, encantó las cartas del director para que éstas le siguieran y como broma adicional, las hizo irrompibles, a no ser que las quemara con algún encantamiento de fuego, entonces sí, se destruirían, pero a un precio de Dumbledore, su barba.

Lo mismo ocurrió con Minerva, para Hagrid no hizo nada, no sea que fuera a quemar su cabaña intentando hacer magia.

Una vez Albus en su despacho, los sobres rojos, a ser Howlers, estallaron en una cacofonía de voces indistintas, todas acusándolo de algún delito contra el pobre niño, otras llamándolo mentiroso y ladrón.

Las que más le molestaban eran las de los mortífagos, que tuvieron la osadía de llamarlo Lord Oscuro y traidor a la sangre.

Hace mucho tiempo no le llamaba nadie, traidor a la sangre, con un movimiento de su varita, sin pensarlo evocó una llamarada de fuego que destruyó todas las cartas que gritaban, en el proceso, llevándose su preciada barba, que tanto le costó que creciera.

Solo se dio cuenta de que su barba le faltaba, cuando algunos de los retratos más… valientes por así decirlo, se empezaron a reír a carcajada limpia de él.

Evocando un espejo, se vio con horror que toda la barba fue quemada. Con otro movimiento de su varita, se la hizo crecer nuevamente hasta la cintura. Por suerte la magia podía arreglar este tipo de desastres.

Pero para arreglar el más gordo de los desastres, necesitaría la ayuda del ministro. Si Cornelius era fácil de manipular, haría que en un comunicado de prensa, atacara al chico por mentiroso y un buscador de atención. Eso le enseñaría a no jugar a juegos peligrosos.

Al día siguiente en la mañana, salió el comunicado de Fudge a todo el pueblo británico, por la radio mágica y por el Diario el Profeta, diciendo claramente que el niño era un desequilibrado, un buscador de fama y gloria y un gran mentiroso.

Defendió con uñas y dientes a Dumbledore, alegando que lo que hizo, lo hizo por el bien del niño y que si éste último era un desagradecido, no era problema del director.

Cuando salió a relucir las cicatrices del chico, claramente Fudge alegó que eran falsas, meras ilusiones puestas ahí por la nación gobblin, que lo único que querían era que magos respetables como Albus Dumbledore, cayeran a la opinión pública.

Ahora Albus estaba sentado, tranquilamente en la silla de su despacho, esperando pacientemente a la retractación del niño. Y esperaría tranquilamente mucho, tiempo pues esa retractación nunca le llegaría. Lo que sí que llegó, fue a los dos días en el Diario el Profeta, otros dos artículos y una denuncia al ministro de magia, por incitar una guerra gobblin.

Los títulos de los artículos, hicieron palidecer a Dumbledore y por primera vez, Severus se preguntó, porque servía a este viejo tonto.

 _Leído Testamento de los Potter en Gringotts._

 _Por Rita Skeeter._

 _Cicatrices de Harry Potter verificadas por Sanadora Tonks del Hospital San Mungo de Heridas Mágicas._

 _Por Rita Skeeter._

 _Albus Dumbledore ¿Conspirador contra la familia Potter?_

 _Por Rita Skeeter_

 _Harry Potter rechaza a algunos de los citados en la voluntad de sus padres ¿Venganza o Justicia?_

 _Por Oliver Duncan_

Esos tres títulos eran malos, no malos no, pésimos, para la reputación de Dumbledore. Ahora el ministro sí que tuvo que retractarse y encima le echarían la culpa a él. Eso era lo peor que le podía pasar. Todavía estaba equivocado, porque una carta del ministerio de magia le llegó, pero no una carta cualquiera, sino una citación de emergencia del Wizengamot.

Pero él, Albus Dumbledore, no estaba citado como Jefe de Magos, no, estaba citado como acusado, por el abogado de Harry Potter, el señor Marius Greengrass, un excelente abogado que trabajaba para Gringotts. Ahora pedirían su cabeza en bandeja de plata, tendría que pedir muchos favores para salirse de ésta, junto a Minerva y Hagrid. levantándose del asiento, vio que Hagrid y Minerva iban juntos hacia él, supuso correctamente que también habían recibido carta de citación del Wizengamot y cuando se la mostraron, suspiró cansadamente, tal vez se estaba haciendo viejo y él no lo sabía, no, no era eso, era que los magos de Bretaña no sabían apreciar sus planes a largo plazo.

En el Wizengamot las cosas no salieron tan bien como las planeó Albus en su oficina. Primero sus aliados estaban furiosos con él, no debido a que haya quitado un par de herencias sin importancia, ni haber puesto bloqueos en un niño y haber amenazado su vida, no, estaban furiosos con él, por no haberles informado de las posibles repercusiones de sus actos silenciosos. No sólo eso, sino que también salió a relucir el caso Sirius Black nuevamente. Al parecer se indicaba en el testamento de los Potter, que Sirius era el padrino mágico del chico y todo el mundo sabía lo que pasaba si un padrino mágico fallaba a su palabra de cuidar de un ahijado.

Así pues muchos miembros del Wizengamot, estaban pidiendo a voces un juicio nuevo para el acusado.

Antes ya había sido pedido por los gobblins y por el abogado Greengrass, pero tanto el ministro como el Señor Malfoy, por las razones que fueran, puesto que el asiento del Wizengamot lo estaba ocupando Regulus Black y éste tenía herederos, fueron negando el juicio de Sirius, alegando que sí que era culpable, pero con todo el tema del testamento, un testamento que él pensó que selló en el Wizengamot, no se lo esperaba.

El juicio, que en realidad no fue un juicio, debido a que de momento no se les imputaba de nada. A McGonagall por sus años de servicio a la escuela y sus esfuerzos en la guerra, a Dumbledore por ser quien era y a Hagrid, por los favores pedidos de Dumbledore a algunos de sus aliados menos furiosos con él.

Solo se les exigía a los tres que dieran una explicación al Wizengamot al completo por las acciones tomadas esa fatídica noche y el día posterior.

Dumbledore alegó que lo hizo solo pensando en el bien del muchacho, ya que al vivir con sus únicos parientes de sangre, y que éstos eran muggles, debía ponerse esos encantamientos de restricción en su magia. Los de la mente y las compulsiones alegó que no recordaba haberlos puesto, seguramente la sanadora se equivocaba.

En ese punto, el abogado del señor Potter intervino, entregando a los miembros del Wizengamot copias de los gobblins, de San Mungo y del propio señor Potter. Tres veces se hizo el encantamiento de diagnóstico para estar seguros, cosa que a Albus le sentó mal, puesto que si alegaba que no se acordaba se saldría con la suya, ahora lo tenía crudo.

Podría alegar que con toda la confusión y sus tres trabajos, se equivocó de hechizos, sí eso haría la jugada.

\- Temo, Señores y Señoras de éste magnífico cuerpo, que debido a mis otras responsabilidades y a que no quería ser visto por los muggles, me equivoqué de hechizos y encantamientos…

\- Pero señor Dumbledore, si era medianoche cuando dejaron al señor Potter en la puerta de la casa de los muggles, como si fuera un animal abandonado.- Citó el abogado, haciendo que muchos miembros murmullasen en acuerdo. – Tal vez es hora, de que vaya dejando unas cuantas posiciones.- Propuso amablemente Greengrass.

No, lo que más temía pasaría, le quitarían sus preciadas posesiones de poder por culpa de los cuentos del niño, cuentos que eran ciertos, pero cuentos para su mente no obstante.

Al final de la sesión, se acordó que Dumbledore sería renunciar a su puesto como Jefe supremo de la ICW y al asiento Potter, el cual llevaba ilegalmente y el cual, el mismo abogado del niño tomó como su proxy, con una carta firmada en la sangre del niño. Tras esos acontecimientos se le dijo claramente que no era quien para meterse con la educación de nadie, sea mago, brujo, hechicero o druida. Eso era otro asunto, al parecer ahora las familias por las que tanto luchó, en que no vinieran a Hogwarts para recibir una educación, ahora se habían sublevado y unido a la cruzada de Potter para acabar con él.

Estaba más que molesto con el niño, lo pagaría caro una vez estuviera en Hogwarts y en la casa Gryffindor.

No reconocería los signos de que Harry Potter no estaría en esa casa, no porque no los quisiera ver, sino porque era obtuso en verlos, prácticamente.

McGonagall se libró por poco de una multa de 2000 galeones al señor Potter, pero Hagrid se le dijo claramente que no podía estar cerca de un niño, mientras que éste estuviera en el colegio. Eso era como despedirlo de sus funciones de guardabosques. Bueno, seguro que encontrarían un vacío legal, para que Hagrid no fuera despedido.

Hoy era el día en que los nuevos alumnos vendrían al colegio. Tendría que ser un día alegre, dado la manipulación que había cometido al mandar a los Weasley a Kings Cross, por la forma muggle de entrada.

Más tarde en el día, el informe de Molly llegaría diciendo que no habían visto a Potter. Bueno, no pasaba nada, el hijo menor de los Weasley se encargaría de hacer migas con Potter, por el bien del mundo, por supuesto.

Ronald estaba bien entrenado para odiar a algunas de las casas de Hogwarts como Slytherin, porque eran unas serpientes viscosas del mal y Ravenclaw, porque eran unos ratones de biblioteca sabelotodo, según el criterio del niño. Se le daría la concesión, si encaminaba al señor Potter por el mismo camino y lo tenían controlado.

La clasificación comenzó bien, no había problemas en absoluto, solo que Minerva encontró raro en el señor Potter, por como la miraba con odio no disimulado.

Albus le despidió de sus preocupaciones con un movimiento de su mano y la mandó a por los primeros años, para que entraran en el comedor a ser clasificados.

Las familias más débiles por así decirlo, no fue una sorpresa, la sorpresa llegó con los Blue, los Gaunt, los McKinon, los Turner y los White. Esas familias se suponían que no debían asistir a Hogwarts por miedo a él. Al parecer ya no era así.

Sobre todo los Gaunt, no los podría atacar, debido a que estaban bajo la protección de la familia Potter y atacar a ellos sería atacar a Potter.

Estaba rechinando los dientes de rabia y para colmo de males no podía entrar en la mente de Potter. Al parecer había aprendido a ocluir su mente y recuerdos, con la técnica mental de Oclumancia.

Observó cómo acababa la ceremonia de ordenación con paciencia y después de decir su discurso de apertura, con una cara de abuelo que le estaba costando mantener, se sentó a esperar lo inevitable.

Vio como Potter dejaba a un lado el báculo y sacaba la varita, haciendo movimientos sobre su comida y la de sus allegados. Seguramente el no sabría los encantamientos de diagnóstico, no podía ser tan paranoico.

Aunque Alastor ya le dijo que podría darse el caso, si fuera así, tendría que pensar en maneras alternativas de controlarlo.

Una vez acabada la comida, pidió a Severus que llevara a Harry a su despacho, para hablar con él y convencerlo de volver, una vez terminado el primer año, a Privet Drive, junto a sus familiares.

Pero el niño tuvo que negarse y recordar a Severus, delante de todo el mundo, para colmo de males, que no se le permitía estar en la misma habitación, sin su abogado.

Perdiendo la paciencia y los estribos, fue directamente a hablar con Harry. Pensaba obligarlo de muchas maneras, haciéndolo quedar mal delante de sus compañeros de casa y de otras casas, pero el niño era un descarado, tuvo la osadía de llamarlo por su nombre de pila, utilizando trucos similares a los que hacia Dumbledore.

Maldito niño, encima se atrevía a amenazarlo a él, a Albus Dumbledore, sobre irse de Hogwarts y llevarse las familias más influyentes con él. No podía permitir que eso pasara. Le daría esta victoria, pero si se ofuscaba en tener una guerra política, bueno él era más viejo y más sabio.

Llegando a su despacho hecho una furia, no se dio cuenta de que las pociones que metió en los alimentos del niño no funcionaban. Tampoco se dio cuenta del aura poderosa que venía de él. Lo único que hizo cuando llegó a su despacho fue destrozarlo todo con su magia y rabia.

Destrozó todos los aparatos que tanto le costaron, los que monitoreaban al joven Harry.

Rompió libros que eran irremplazables, sobre alquimia y otras cosas, rompió revistas importantes, cartas recibidas de sus aliados. En fin debido a la ceguera provocada por su rabieta, terminó sentándose en una silla convocada, debido a que su segundo trono, había sido destruido.

Con un suspiro, decidió que seguiría con los planes de la piedra filosofal y que enviaría sutiles manipulaciones al chico, para que enfrentara al espectro de Tom, que estaba en la parte trasera de la cabeza de su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, profesor que antes fue de estudios muggles, asignatura que en su opinión no servía de nada, pero necesaria para sus planes.

Al día siguiente se lamentaría de dicha acción, de destruir su despacho, pero por el momento despotricaba contra todo y todos en un silencio opresivo, un silencio que vino después de una hora y media de destrucción.

La reunión de esa noche, sería aplazarse hasta el día siguiente, sábado, por el mal humor del director Dumbledore.

La sala común de Slytherin era hermosa, hermosa en un sentido tradicional. Estaba decorada de verde, negro y plata. Colores que a Harry le gustaban. Los muebles del mismo color, chimeneas luciendo fuegos que calentaban constantemente la sala común, retirando el frío de las piedras.

Harry estuvo observando todo el rato que estuvieron allí parados, escuchando a los prefectos hablar sobre las normas, lo que sería tolerado, lo que no, etc.

Cuando el profesor que lo confrontó en el Gran Salón, habló, volvió su atención a lo que estaba diciendo. No quería dar la impresión equivocada a ese hombre, un hombre que tenía el porte y un aire regio, que indicaba no antagonizarle.

\- Las normas de la Casa Slytherin, están en el tablón de anuncios.- Continuó diciendo con una voz calmada, baja y sedosa. – En público os presentareis todos juntos, para dar una visión de unidad. Si hay algún problema con vuestros compañeros, se solucionará en la intimidad de la sala común. No fuera, donde los demás pueden ver nuestras debilidades. Tenemos que presentar un frente fuerte y unido, para que los enemigos de otras casas, como Gryffindor, teman hacernos frente. La magia, al contrario que en los pasillos, está permitida dentro de estas paredes. Yo soy el profesor de pociones, aparte de vuestro jefe de casa, os animo a que vayáis preparados a clase, espero solo lo mejor de lo mejor y… los que no prestéis atención, lo llevareis mal.- Terminó arrastrando las palabras, mirando en dirección de Harry, el cual estaba pensando fuertemente en cada palabra dicha.

Al parecer les había dado permiso para hacer frente a sus problemas de la manera que quisieran. Bien eso iba muy bien con él y su personalidad de hacer frente a dichos problemas. Si había alguien tan estúpido, como para antagonizar a él, o los que consideraba amigos, como los Black, los Gaunt y la chica Greengrass, estaría dispuesto a enseñar una lección o dos.

\- Ahora os dejo con los prefectos de quinto año, ellos os explicaran donde están vuestros dormitorios y como están dispuestos. Mañana es sábado, por lo cual no hay clases, espero que para el lunes, todos estéis dispuestos.- Terminó marchándose, haciendo que su capa ondeara de forma dramática. Seguro era un encantamiento que daba ese aspecto.

\- Como ha dicho el profesor Snape, en la casa de Slytherin no se tolera el mal comportamiento, fuera de estas paredes. Es decir, que si tenéis malas notas, puntos deducidos y castigos infringidos por los profesores, estaréis en problemas con la totalidad de la casa. Los problemas se solucionan dentro de Slytherin.- Remarcó la chica, que se presentó como Farley o algo así, el chico, que claramente Alphard, Cassiopeia, Draco y el chico Nott, parecían conocerlo, se presentó luego como Marcus Flint.

Los dormitorios de los chicos estaban subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda, el de las chicas a la derecha. Las escaleras de las chicas tenían un encantamiento que prevenía que los chicos fueran a sus dormitorios.

Los cuartos serían compartidos entre cuatro personas hasta tercer año. A partir de tercero se compartiría entre dos y para sexto y séptimo año, los cuartos eran individuales.

En el caso de que alguien estuviera comprometido, se podría usar los cuartos de matrimonio, pero esos estaban en desuso desde hace más de 50 años.

Cuando los prefectos terminaron de hablar, Harry siguió con la vista, memorizando cada rincón de la sala. Acto seguido se dirigió hacia el tablón de anuncios para hacer copias de las normas y entregarlas a sus aliados y amigos, no sería bueno que les pillaran infringiendo alguna norma que no supieran.

Mientras que iba al tablón de anuncios, un séptimo año o sexto, hizo lo que estaba esperando él y muchos otros.

\- ¡Eh, Potter! ¡Vete de aquí, sucio mestizo! ¡No perteneces a la noble casa de Slytherin!- Gritó un chico desdichado, el cual no comprendió el error que cometió.

Harry ya estaba cansado y cabreado de su pelea verbal anterior con el director y este chico quería empujar más, bueno, que así sea.

\- Hazme.- Declaró Harry sin volverse hacia el chico que le amenazó.

El otro sacó la varita para maldecirle, pero Harry fue más rápido y volviéndose con su báculo dirigido hacia él, puso en uso la magia de la antigua religión, que tanto había estudiado y practicado en el corto verano.

\- _Àirde na gaoithe putadh_.- Susurró las palabras rápidamente y sus ojos cogieron un tinte dorado brillante, el cual hizo que muchos dieran un paso hacia atrás asustados. De pronto un viento que se podía observar, rodeó al Slytherin dando vueltas a su alrededor y empujándolo suavemente primero hacia los lados. Después el ritmo fue subiendo más rápido a medida que los dedos de Harry iban bailando al son de la magia infundida.

El báculo iba brillando de un color plateado oscuro, hasta que de pronto Harry paró la magia y con el báculo señaló una dirección opuesta.

El chico fue lanzado hacia esa dirección, pero ahí no acabo la cosa, para desquitarse un poco más y hacerle sufrir de dolor, le lanzó una maldición de la antigua religión.

\- _Teth_ _losgadh fèithean_.- Dijo Harry provocando que el chico diera fuertes gritos de dolor y se retorciera en el suelo.

Los alumnos más mayores pensaron que era una variante de la cruciatus e intentaron pararlo por todos los medios, pero mientras que más lo intentaban, más dolor sufriría el pobre muchacho.

Celeste, que se cansó de la tortura dada al chico, que previamente atacó a Harry, decidió intervenir y fue directamente a Harry, el cual veía con asombro, que parecía disfrutar de la tortura.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Para, por favor! Ya ha aprendido la lección.- Dijo Celeste apoyando una mano en su hombro.

Harry se volvió todavía con los ojos dorados hacia Celeste y habló en Pársel en público por primera vez, cosa que hizo que les dieran más miedo, que la tortura vista hace unos momentos.

\- _¿Por qué Celeste, dime porque debería parar, cuando él claramente quería hacerme daño?_

\- _Porque lo vas a matar, como continúes. Y porque te necesitamos aquí y no en Azkaban. Lo prometiste a padre y madre, de que cuidarías de nosotros…_

 _\- Y cuidaré de vosotros Celeste, no tienes por qué preocuparte._ \- Con eso paró la tortura al chico en el suelo, gimoteando lastimeramente y llorando como un bebé.

\- ¡Espero que esto sirva de lección a aquellos que quieran agravarme y a los míos! ¡El que tenga un problema conmigo, estaré encantado de luchar contra él!- Finalizó Harry, yendo hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, los cuales rápido se hizo la elección de con quienes lo compartirían.

Corvinus, Alphard, Draco y Harry compartirían un dormitorio, mientras que Theo, Blaise, Gregory y Vincent, compartirían el otro.

Las niñas serian: Celeste, Cassiopeia, Daphne y Tracy. El resto irían juntas.

En los dormitorios de los niños, Harry rápidamente empezó lo que era un cantico y dibujando unas runas en el suelo, las paredes, alrededor de las camas y lo que sería el marco de la puerta interno.

Una vez acabado, llamó a su elfo doméstico, Cronos y le pidió que lanzara una sala anti elfos de Hogwarts, que él y otros elfos de la mansión se encargaran de la limpieza de la habitación, salvo de las cosas de Draco.

Una vez hecho eso, se dirigió hacia la puerta nuevamente, disponiéndose a salir a la sala común.

\- ¿Dónde vas Harry? ¿No volverás a la sala, verdad? Creo que has dejado en claro, que no hay que meterse contigo.- Dijo Alphard seriamente.

\- No Alphard, voy a la habitación de las chicas a salvaguardar y cuidar de ellas, como prometí. Mientras tanto, necesito que os hagáis un corte en vuestras palmas y rociéis con sangre las camas, paredes y puerta, para que entréis en la sala de protección.- Dijo Harry cansado y un poco agotado de tanta magia y problemas por los que había pasado.

Con un pensamiento cansado, Harry salió del cuarto de los chicos para aparecer brevemente en la sala común, la cual estaba en silencio absoluto todavía.

Con una gran muestra de magia elemental del aire, se puso a flotar delante de las escaleras de las niñas y subió hacia dichos dormitorios.

Cuando vio los nombres de las chicas, llamó con los nudillos suavemente a la puerta y se apoyó en su báculo a recoger algo de aliento.

La puerta se abrió lentamente para dar a conocer la cara de Daphne Greengrass.

\- ¿Harry, que haces aquí?- Preguntó algo preocupada, de que hubiera pasado algo, o peor, se hubiera metido en problemas.

\- He venido a resguardar vuestra habitación, como prometí a la mayoría de los padres. Me dejas pasar, por favor. Estoy algo cansado.

\- Claro pasa.- Se quitó de en medio para dejarle pasar.

Inmediatamente hizo lo mismo que en la habitación de los chicos y resguardó con la sangre de las chicas y explicándolas que solo Dobby, su elfo doméstico se encargaría de la limpieza de la habitación.

El cual el elfo encantado aceptó el trabajo dado por su maestro.

A las chicas se les dijo por Harry, que solo a aquellos o aquellas, que ellas invitaran temporalmente, las salas no las dañarían. Pero que si había alguien que quería entrar con intenciones malévolas, bueno, no sería agradable para esa persona. También les dijo que ellas estaban invitadas permanentemente a la habitación de los chicos en caso de que quisieran ir y que la sala de protección que echó, se la enseñaría a todos en las fiestas de navidad, para que la pudieran echar en caso de que él no pudiera por cualquier causa.

Despidiéndose de ellas, echó un _tempus_ para ver la hora y maldijo internamente. Eran las doce y cuarto de la noche, ahora tendría menos horas de sueño. Tendría que echarse una siestecita el sábado, para poder descansar o irse más temprano el domingo.

Volviendo a su habitación, con un hechizo se cambió de ropa y con otro, desencogió su baúl y lo dejó al lado de su cama.

Dejando el báculo cerca, en caso de que alguien pasara las protecciones en la habitación, abrió el dosel de la cama y se metió en ella, quedándose dormido antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada.


	8. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

 _Volviendo a su habitación, con un hechizo se cambió de ropa y con otro, desencogió su baúl y lo dejó al lado de su cama._

 _Dejando el báculo cerca, en caso de que alguien pasara las protecciones en la habitación, abrió el dosel de la cama y se metió en ella, quedándose dormido antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada._

El sábado 2 de septiembre de 1991 amaneció un día nublado, amenazando lluvia a la población en general. Ese día, era un día en el que el Wizengamot celebraría su reunión anual, para presentar nuevos Señores a los asientos, para intentar pasar nuevas leyes o sus respectivos proyectos, para discutir sobre qué tipo de fondos de caldero se usaban, etc.

Parecía un día aburrido en el gobierno mágico, pero para un cierto proxy y los aliados de ese asiento, sería un día emocionante.

El asiento del que se habla, no es más que otro, que el asiento Potter. Un asiento que ha estado ocupado ilegalmente durante diez años. Diez años que un enemigo que estaba empezando a caer de su pedestal, caería hoy también de otro pedestal.

Hoy era el momento de derogar todas y cada una de las leyes, proyectos, apoyos, votos, etc… que el asiento Potter, desde 1981 hasta 1991, dio su voto. Un voto ilegal. Un voto no autorizado, por el cabeza de familia. El asiento Potter debería de haber estado latente, hasta que Harry Potter lo hubiera reclamado como suyo o hubiera puesto un proxy, como había hecho. El proxy para la familia Potter actualmente, era Marius Greengrass, abogado del mismo dueño de ese asiento.

Marius estaba un poco nervioso, ayer viernes, los niños llegaron a Hogwarts y no mandaron carta, ni lechuzas, ni nada de información, sobre cómo llegaron a la escuela y si tuvieron algún problema.

Por ello, estaba inquieto de una manera que ponía inquietos a otras personas a su alrededor, así como a su hermano y su hermana en ley.

\- Marius, querido, no te preocupes, seguro que los niños están bien y se han adaptado perfectamente a la casa, en la que hayan sido sorteados.- Intentó calmar la esposa de Alexander.

\- No me preocupa exactamente si se han adaptado o no, lo que me preocupa es que Harry, haya decidido defenderse de algún… malentendido o algún tipo de venganza estúpido.

\- Entiendo hermano, pero debes estar preparado para el día de hoy, los días en el Wizengamot suelen ser tediosos y muy largos.

\- Imagino… hubiera preferido tener un juicio hoy o cualquier cosa, antes que asistir a la reunión. Pero el deber es el deber…- Dijo dando un suspiro de derrota, haciendo reír a su hermano, el cual estaba divertido por la forma en la que se quejaba.

Ellos tuvieron suerte de jóvenes, a Alexander, por ser el mayor, le tocaba heredar el asiento del Wizengamot.

A Marius, que era más joven le tocó lo que más le gustaba, la responsabilidad del bufete de abogados, que su bisabuelo comenzó hace ya tantos años.

Otras familias no tuvieron la misma suerte que la Greengrass, como la familia Black. Supuestamente a Sirius le hubiera tocado sentarse en el Wizengamot y a su hermano heredar los negocios de los Black. Pero por desgracia, el destino tenía otros planes y Sirius Black fue encarcelado injustamente y su hermano, siendo proxy, tuvo que sentarse en el asiento de dicho órgano de gobierno.

Así pues ambos hermanos se miraron en silencio antes de con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, Marius se levantó y le dijo a su hermano que le vería más tarde, tenía negocios de última hora que atender en Gringotts.

En Gringotts, los gobblins estaban expectantes por primera vez en años, después de todo un amigo de la nación iba a hacer historia. Un amigo de la nación gobblin, que no muchos gobblins aceptaban ese hecho.

Muchos de los clanes que se oponían tenían sus razones para hacerlo, si bien el señor Potter había devuelto las reliquias que la misma nación hizo, eso no quería decir que era diferente de los demás magos y brujas. Sí, tenía respeto por ellos, pero aun así, no estaban entusiasmados con la idea de darle tal privilegio y honor. Pero los clanes debían callarse o retar al rey en un duelo en la arena, para poder usurpar el trono.

Cosa que hicieron más de un jefe de clan, pero desgraciadamente perdieron la vida en el intento. El rey Gobblin se pasaba mucho de su tiempo libre, entrenando y mejorando sus habilidades de combate, como muchos de su raza, pero una cosa que tenía el rey y los demás no, era el poder real detrás.

Un poder que los jefes de clan creían un mito, un poder que ayudaba al rey si era digno de él. Por ello la familia de Ragnok controló el "poder real" durante tantos siglos y generaciones.

En el despacho de Ragnok, se encontraban actualmente Marius Greengrass, proxy y abogado de Harry Potter, Gornuk, gerente de cuentas del señor Potter y Ragnok, rey de la nación Gobblin. Estaban esperando pacientemente a Salazar II Gaunt, el cual sería la voz de las familias que tenían derecho en el Wizengamot, pero que por culpa de gente como Dumbledore, les usurparon el asiento.

Cuando por fin Salazar llegó a la oficina, guiado por cuatro gobblins en armadura de combate, por si acaso era asaltado en el camino, Salazar Gaunt se veía un tanto nervioso por la reunión y no era para menos. Si todo salía como habían planeado, Salazar y muchos otros recuperarían lo que por derecho de nacimiento les pertenecía, más Salazar tendría derecho a dos asientos, el de la familia Gaunt y el asiento de honor del fundador, Salazar Slytherin.

\- Bienvenido, Salazar. Toma asiento, tenemos mucho que discutir todavía.- Invitó Ragnok al mago a sentarse. Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, la hubiera tratado con cierto desdén por ser un mago, pero esa persona estaba bajo la protección del señor Potter, y los amigos de Harry, eran por consecuencia, amigos del rey.

Cuando Salazar se sentó, empezó la verdadera razón de porque estaba allí. Las familias que recuperarían el asiento hoy, harían alianza con Harry Potter, apoyándolo en todo lo que necesitara.

No era de extrañar que esas familias no pensaran ni por un segundo en no apoyar al señor Potter, dado que él y solo él, les había devuelto algo que les pertenecían y que les habían robado. Su voz y voto en el gobierno. Una educación en Hogwarts para sus hijos e hijas. Una educación que iría acelerada debido a planes a largo plazo que de momento se mantenían ocultos, salvo por su abogado y la nación gobblin.

Estuvieron una hora y media discutiendo y trazando de nuevo los planes, sobre cómo se manejaría la reunión de apertura de nuevo año, en el Wizengamot. Hasta que Marius se levantó y dijo que era hora de prepararse, lo cual significaba que, Salazar y los otros que iban a recuperar sus asientos, que eran unas cinco familias, más o menos, de momento, tendrían que ir al ministerio y esperar pacientemente en las puertas del Wizengamot a ser llamados.

Despidiéndose ambos magos en el saludo tradicional gobblin, salieron por las puertas acompañados por los mismos cuatro gobblins que vinieron con Salazar.

La sala del Wizengamot se encontraba en el piso número 10, el cual se llegaba gracias a un ascensor mágico. Idea sacada de los primeros ascensores muggles, debido a un ministro que estaba un poco fascinado con la tecnología muggle y como avanzaban éstos sin magia. Debido a esa implantación, como pasó con el tren de Hogwarts, a los mágicos de Bretaña y de muchos países de Europa, se les hizo la vida más fácil. Antiguamente, tenían que ir o bien por polvos Flú o subir y bajar tantas escaleras, que el ministerio aún poseía.

Llegando al piso diez, había unas dobles puertas de madera de roble, que daban al interior de la sala de los tribunales del Wizengamot. Hoy en día no sería un tribunal propiamente dicho, sería lo que era el consejo de sabios o de ancianos, de la antigüedad, cuando se reunieron por primera vez, para discutir qué hacer con los muggles que les daban caza, dónde educar a sus hijos, hasta que Hogwarts fue fundada, etc.

La sala era enorme, debido a que tenía que dar cabida a todos los que tenían asiento allí. Los Señores que habían heredado el asiento a través de las generaciones, desde que los ancianos fundaron el primer consejo. Además estaban los asientos que pertenecían a los jefes de departamento, a los subjefes, al ministro de magia y a una subsecretaria, dada a ella por el ministro actual, que casualmente estaba ocupando el asiento Gaunt, diciendo que estaba emparentada con los Selwyn, cosa que de ser verdad, no estaría en ese asiento. Bueno hoy se solucionaría ese problema y la bruja seria echada, con una fuerte multa por ocupar un lugar que no le pertenecía.

Marius se dirigió hacia donde la cresta Potter estaba dibujada, en la cabecera de un asiento que estaba ubicado en las filas más antiguas, justo al lado del asiento Black, White, Blue y otros como el Gaunt.

Los de los fundadores de Hogwarts, estaban en el nivel más alto, dado que eran los que más votos tenían. En un principio se hacían sobre cien votos, pero a medida que el órgano de gobierno fue creciendo, se hizo evidente que tenía que cambiar. Por ello, actualmente los votos contaban sobre trescientos o más, no estaba realmente seguro y tampoco es que importara mucho.

Mirando el asiento con reverencia, no se dio cuenta de que Regulus lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿Sabes?, no te va a morder si te sientas. Tienes el permiso de Harry de todas formas y como proxy puedes sentarte.- Dijo Regulus, haciendo que Marius pegara un pequeño saltito del susto que le metió.

\- Mis disculpas, Señor Black…

\- Regulus, Marius, sabes mi nombre. Las formalidades para cuando empiece la sesión.

\- En efecto, lo siento. No te esperaba Regulus. Solo estaba mirando, como un asiento puede cambiar nuestro mundo para mejor…

\- Si, es curioso, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí que lo es, por cierto ¿Has recibido nuevas de los niños?

\- No todavía, no. Pero Kreacher me informa de que la habitación de los chicos y las chicas, está protegida con una fuerte sala, que Harry ha echado. Al parecer ha pedido a sus elfos que se encarguen de limpiar las habitaciones de la sala común.- Comentó Regulus, mientras que se sentaban en los asientos y observaban como se iba llenando la antigua sala.

Marius dio una ligera sonrisa, sabía que algo como eso se le ocurriría a Harry, demasiado paranoico como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de que le ataquen. Tenía que ir pasos por delante de sus enemigos, si quería triunfar. Si había entrado en Slytherin no le sorprendería en absoluto, tenía la astucia, inteligencia y ambición necesarias para la casa.

Esa casa habría ganado un gran miembro, que pasaría a la historia hoy. Junto con muchas otras familias y su alianza dada a conocer, dentro de unos minutos.

La sala del Wizengamot por fin estaba llena y Albus Dumbledore estaba en su podio correspondiente como jefe de magos. Él sabía perfectamente que el asiento Potter tenía legalmente un proxy ahora.

Ahora bien, el día de hoy se haría oficial el proxy de la casa Potter y rezaba a todo lo conocido, que no hubiera muchos daños. Había conseguido con esos cinco votos en los diez años, muchas cosas. Tantas que sus aliados habían ido creciendo, asientos vacíos y latentes habían sido llenados por la gente de Dumbledore. Solo esperaba que no se vaciaran en un momento y que él, Albus Dumbledore, no perdiera su puesto como jefe de magos. Su reputación caería en picado si lo perdía, solo le quedaría la dirección de Hogwarts y también estaría en peligro.

Levantándose del podio de jefe de magos, dio la bienvenida a los miembros del Wizengamot.

\- Bienvenidos a la reunión número 1991 del Wizengamot. Hoy se abrirá la reunión, dando la bienvenida a los nuevos propietarios de los asientos…- Pero en ese instante fue interrumpido, cuando Marius Greengrass, se levantó del asiento Potter.

\- Disculpe, Jefe de Magos, pero tengo un punto de discusión.- Dijo Marius, dando la señal a los aliados de Harry, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

\- Y cual seria, abogado Greengrass.- Dijo Dumbledore pacientemente, pero internamente, volviéndose más cabreado.

\- Es, como todos ustedes saben, miembros honorables, Señores y Señoras, mi candidatura legal, como Proxy del Señor Harry James Potter a su asiento, en este honorable órgano.- Empezó su discurso, adulando a los presentes, no es que hiciera falta, pero era tradición empezar así. – Como todos sabemos, el asiento Potter ha sido ocupado ilegalmente durante diez largos años, por el actual Jefe de Magos, Albus Dumbledore. Tengo una autorización firmada, con una pluma de sangre, por el mismo Señor Potter, en cuanto a quien desea como proxy de su asiento.- Dijo Marius, haciendo que los miembros en su totalidad, murmurasen en anticipación.

\- ¿Y quién sería?- Preguntó, esta vez Madame Bones, proxy del asiento Bones.

\- Según el pergamino en mi poder, pergamino que os muestro como demanda la tradición, para que echéis los encantamientos pertinentes de veracidad.- Continuó Marius. – El proxy de la casa Potter en este venerado cuerpo, sería yo, Marius Greengrass, abogado del señor Potter.- Con eso entregó el documento, firmado y sellado en presencia del rey gobblin, el gerente de cuentas Potter y los Señores Greengrass y Black.

Un pergamino que era real, un pergamino que era totalmente valido y se hizo oficial. El asiento Potter sería ocupado legalmente. Ahora venía lo más interesante para algunos, lo que no se esperaba para otros y lo que rezaba solo una persona en esa sala, que no sucediera.

Volviendo al asiento que ahora era ocupado legalmente por un proxy, Marius quedó en pie para denunciar al ministerio de magia y a Albus Dumbledore por usurpación ilegal de dicho asiento.

Al ser una usurpación de diez años, tanto el ministerio como Dumbledore serían multados cada uno, con cien mil galeones por año. Es decir un millón de galeones que tendrían que pagar cada uno.

No les hizo gracia a ninguno de los afectados, pero la demanda fue secundada rápidamente por los asientos Black, Greengrass, Longbottom y Bones. Estos dos últimos porque aborrecían que se cometiera tales actos contra un descendiente de los ancianos que ayudaron a crear el Wizengamot actual, séase el Consejo de ancianos o de sabios.

Pero ahí no terminó Marius, siguió atacando a Dumbledore con las siguientes palabras.

\- Ahora que una pequeña parte de la justicia, está hecha, es mi deber, como proxy, de informar al Wizengamot al completo, que mi apoderado, mi cliente, el Señor Potter, reclama que todos los votos emitidos para: leyes sacadas estos últimos diez años, proyectos de leyes, votos a favor de ciertas leyes o cualquier cosa que ha tenido relación el asiento Potter, ocupado y manejado por Albus Dumbledore, debe ser derogado y quitado inmediatamente.- Con esas palabras, sí que hubo cacofonía de voces, voces indignadas de que se retirara todo lo que salió relacionado con los votos Potter, desde 1981 hasta la actualidad. Tantas leyes, tantas ayudas a gente para ocupar un asiento, ayudas a los hijos de muggles, prohibición de atacar a los muggles, en fin muchas cosas que se sacaron e hicieron ilegalmente, pero que afectaban a muchos de los aliados y no aliados de Harry Potter.

El ministro estaba temblando de miedo, gracias al asiento Potter fue nombrado ministro de magia, junto a otros asientos, pero fue definitivo ese asiento para subir al poder. No solo él estaba temblando, muchos otros debían sus puestos de trabajo o sus asientos actuales, al voto positivo que recibieron del asiento Potter.

\- El asiento Black, secunda la moción del asiento Potter.

\- Y el asiento Greengrass.

\- El asiento Nott, también se une.- Muchos otros Señores que debían lealtad o estaban aliados con los Black secundaron la moción del asiento Potter. No solo esos, sino que más de la mayoría de los neutrales, también lo hicieron. Esta vez se abstuvieron de secundar la moción, los asientos Longbottom y Bones, debido a que no les convenía, pero desgraciadamente, obtuvo una mayoría aplastante y estaba en todo su derecho, el Señor Potter, o su proxy en este caso, de hacer lo que hizo.

Dumbledore, viéndose obligado por la mayoría de Señores del Wizengamot, cogió el mazo en su mano temblorosa e hizo lo que muchos temían, dijo las palabras mágicas.

\- Que así, sea.- Esas tres palabras las dijo con cierto temor y pesar. Lo que había conseguido en diez años, ido en tan solo diez segundos o menos. Potter había conseguido de momento, lo que ni Malfoy y Voldemort habían logrado en la guerra.

Pero estaba seguro de que eso no era todo, no seguramente había algo más, algo relacionado con las familias que emergieron otra vez, de su escondite.

Viendo que el proxy Potter estaba todavía en pie, preguntó si había algo más que quisiera añadir.

\- Ahora que lo dice jefe de magos, en realidad sí, quiero añadir algo, es más, es una moción que a muchos les interesará saber.- Comenzó diciendo e interrumpiéndose para pensar en cómo continuar con la bomba que iba a dejar caer. Tendría que ser cuidadoso de introducir a las familias, recién descubiertas y emergentes nuevamente al poder. Podría ser peligroso, este movimiento, tal vez la ayuda del Señor Black, vendría bien, pero no era un abogado de alto _Standing_ por nada. – Señores y Señoras del Wizengamot, me dirijo a ustedes hoy, con una grave injusticia cometida, contra varios de los descendientes del Consejo de ancianos, que se encuentran al otro lado de las puertas. Esos descendientes se vieron obligados por causas que ellos y solo ellos pueden compartir, a esconderse y retirarse en un olvido temporal. Sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos, se vieron obligados a no asistir a Hogwarts.- Dijo esa frase mirando acusadoramente a Dumbledore, lo que se dieron cuenta, muchos de los Señores y Señoras del Wizengamot. –Me refiero claramente a aquellas familias que se pensó que estaban extintas y sus asientos, son hoy en día ocupados por gente que no pertenece aquí. Me refiero a las familias, Gaunt, McKinon, White, Blue y Turner, por decir unas pocas. Los jefes de esas familias, han acordado con el Señor Potter, de que es hora de que se haga justicia y el gobierno una vez esté unido de nuevo.- Dijo causando murmullos de acuerdo, esta vez. – Por eso pido a los miembros de ésta augusta asamblea, que den la bienvenida a sus miembros por derecho de nacimiento y que aquellos que, ilegalmente o por ignorancia ocupen los asientos, por favor, desalójenlos.- Terminó su introducción, haciendo que dos de los asientos, el de los McKinon y el de los Blue, se desalojaran. Sin embargo el resto, como el de los Gaunt, fue ocupado todavía, por una bruja con cara de sapo, vestida completamente de rosa chillón.

\- Proxy Potter, me niego a irme de este asiento. Estoy emparentada con los Selwyn por parte de padre y este asiento les pertenece a ellos.- Dijo con una voz imitando a una niña dulce, una voz que mandó escalofríos, pero no de miedo, sino de asco, por las espinas dorsales de la gente que estaba a su alrededor.

Lo mismo pasaba con los asientos Turner y White. Las dos personas se negaron a moverse, hasta que Regulus, que con una mirada de furia dibujada en su rostro, una furia que realmente no sentía, pero era necesaria en ese momento, salió en defensa del proxy Potter.

\- Me parece que no habéis entendido la situación, los dueños de los asientos por derecho, van a reclamarlos por la magia, que son suyos por herencia. Si todavía estáis sentados, se os expulsará con dolor y se sabrá, sobre todo usted, señorita Umbridge, que de hecho no está emparentada con los Gaunt, dado que esa familia, es descendiente directa del fundador Salazar Slytherin.- Con esas palabras, las puertas del Wizengamot se abrieron nuevamente, pero para revelar a las familias afectadas y algunas otras que en el último momento se unieron a la alianza, debido a las cartas que sus hijos mandaron desde Hogwarts.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Marius dio la bienvenida a las familias y les pidió que tomaran lo que era suyo por derecho de nacimiento, sus asientos correspondientes.

Uno por uno, los jefes de las diez familias que se presentaron, fueron yendo a los asientos y reclamarlos por derecho mágico.

Lo que se vio después fue que los que no debían estar sentados, fueron expulsados del asiento con una fuerte maldición de dolor, en algunos casos, la piel cambiada de color o alguna palabra como "Impostor" escrita en la frente.

En el caso de Dolores Umbridge, el asiento la empujó con tanta fuerza, que la estrelló al otro lado de la pared. Se sabía que los Gaunt, ponían ciertos encantamientos anti robo en el mismo asiento. Debía de saber mejor que eso.

Dumbledore, nuevamente se vio obligado a dar con el mazo de Jefe de Magos, en el podio y dar la bienvenida a los dueños por derecho.

Tanto el ministro como Dumbledore, perdieron diez votos importantes en el Wizengamot.

Los expulsados fueron escoltados fuera de la sala, por los aurores, que se encargaban de que no hubiera disturbios.

Entre tanto jaleo, muchos de los miembros pidieron un receso, dado que intuían que todavía no acaba la cosa y que solo había comenzado.

El receso se hizo de dos horas, para poder comer y almorzar. Se necesitó media hora, solo para que todos los Señores salieran del Wizengamot, quince minutos, para que despejaran los pasillos y se fueran a comer en grupos o solos, como en el caso de Dumbledore.

La alianza Potter fue en su conjunto, celebrando de momento el triunfo que habían acometido a Dumbledore. Un triunfo que todavía, era mejor no celebrar, porque los planes de Harry, estaban incompletos en esta reunión. Al grupo se le unieron los Señores Greengrass, Black, Malfoy (a insistencias de su esposa, la cual llenaba el asiento Lestrange, como proxy), Nott, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Mulciber, Longbottom, Bones y muchos otros Señores que estaban de acuerdo con el movimiento que estaban haciendo.

Cuando el receso para comer terminó y el Wizengamot se volvió a reunir, algunos como Umbridge, intentaron volver a sentarse en el asiento que no pertenecían y por ello sufrieron las consecuencias.

Consecuencias que derivaron en la intervención de los sanadores de San Mungo y una fuerte sanción contra ellos, por intento de usurpación o como lo llamaron intento de robo de línea sanguínea.

Dumbledore intentó intervenir a favor de ellos, diciendo que por la costumbre de sentarse en los asientos, ahora ocupados por los legítimos dueños, se habían equivocado, pero no funcionó y tuvo que tragarse la multa impuesta por el Wizengamot al completo.

Una vez más el proxy Potter se puso en pie y Dumbledore con pesar y furia apenas contenida, cedió la palabra al asiento Potter.

\- Cedo la palabra al proxy Potter, aunque temo que la va a tener durante un buen rato.- Dejó escapar con ira apenas reprimida, cosa que les hizo gracia a algunos Señores y Señoras, por ello rieron, algo que no quería Dumbledore.

\- Gracias, Jefe de Magos. Como dicta la tradición, cuando una nueva facción asciende en éste honorable órgano, es para mí, un gran honor, anunciar que las familias que han obtenido su asiento legítimo, y la familia Potter, así como otras familias, hemos creado una nueva facción, que traerá prosperidad a nuestra comunidad. Traerá gloria a la raza mágica e igualdad entre todos nosotros. La facción, que hemos creado Jefe de Magos, se la presentamos las familias…- En ese punto, quedó en silencio meditativo y cedió la palabra a Regulus, como habían planeado en un momento.

\- Creo que lo que mi compañero del Wizengamot, quiere decir, que algunas familias como la mía, cambian de facción debido a los recientes acontecimientos, de los cuales no estamos contentos. La facción es llamada alianza Albion, en honor a la idea que tuvo un antepasado nuestro y de lo cual otorgamos órdenes de él. Me refiero por supuesto a Merlín.- Terminó con broche de oro, mientras que Marius volvió a levantarse y a explicar a aquellos que no lo comprendían todavía, la situación.

\- Cuando una nueva facción se levanta, es de mutuo acuerdo anunciarla al Wizengamot al completo, como pasó con los neutrales hacer tantos siglos o los tradicionales y los progresistas. Me complace informarles, de que trabajaremos codo con codo, con aquellos que proporcionen ideas para mejorar y volver a nuestro mundo, el lugar que le corresponde, como antaño Merlín quería que fuera. Un mundo libre de persecución, un mundo de igualdades mágicas, un mundo en el que la magia no sea temida, ni prohibida. Un mundo sin la corrupción que nos asola en momentos, como en el que el señor Dumbledore ha hecho y por ello, el asiento Potter, debido a los acontecimientos que ha sufrido a lo largo de los años, pide un voto de no confianza contra el actual Jefe de Magos ¡Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!- Gritó la última parte para hacerse oír entre el alboroto causado por las facciones, que claramente perdían miembros.

Los de la facción Oscura o tradicional, perdían a la casa Black y todos sus aliados, que no eran pocos. Los Malfoy y Lestrange, estaban en la duda de irse a la nueva facción política y social.

Los de la luz, en cambio perdían unas pocas familias como los Abbott, los Bones, los Longbottom, los McMillan, los Cornner… y la cuenta seguiría creciendo en los años venideros.

Los aliados de Potter o la alianza Albion secundaron la moción rápidamente, haciendo que parte de los tradicionalistas se juntaran y los neutrales se juntaran por primera vez en décadas, dado que no les gustaba la política que tenía y hacia Albus Dumbledore.

Con horror vio cómo su mundo se venía abajo en un día, un día desastroso para el lado de la luz, o mejor dicho, para su lado. Potter había conseguido realmente, lo que nadie consiguió en la historia desde que llevaba como Jefe de Magos y un líder en las sombras del mundo mágico. Echarlo a la calle, con una mano delante y otra detrás. Muchos jefes de departamento no estaban contentos, como Rufus Scrimgeur, que era jefe de aurores, una vez Moody ser retiró. Pero era la ley, la mayoría habían hablado y muchos miembros de los progresistas no estaban contentos, pero con su trabajo de intentar manipular a Potter. Ellos se lo buscarían, cuando Voldemort regresara y estaba seguro que lo haría, le llamarían corriendo para que los salvara de la guerra y él nuevamente, llegaría como uno de los héroes de la antigüedad, con una corona de laurel, adornando su cabeza, por supuesto, tendría que esperar en las sombras y ser paciente. Planes del gobierno, tendrían que esperar y ya sabía a quién pedir ayuda para pagar la multa a Potter.

Le pediría a su amigo Nicholas, que le ayudara a crear diez toneladas de oro puro con la piedra, que estaba escondida en su despacho, actualmente. A la espera de que sus planes, cuidadosamente trazados surtieran efecto en Halloween.

Albus se vio obligado con cierto pesar y renuencia a abandonar el podio que tanto poder le había concedido en el pasado y a salir de la sala Wizengamot. Dado que su familia no poseía asiento, no podía quedarse, pero iría a las gradas de los visitantes a ver a quien ponían en su asiento.

No estaba preocupado por ciertas familias que no tenían más miembros, para llenar sus asientos en calidad de Proxy, pero estaba curioso en cuanto a quien el Proxy Potter nominaría.

Cuan equivocado estaba Dumbledore en esos momentos, el proxy Potter se sentó finalmente, haciendo fruncir algunos ceños en la confusión, de quien sería el nominado a Jefe de Magos.

Esta vez, el proxy Black, es decir, Regulus Black, se levantó de su asiento y empezó un nuevo discurso, un discurso que traería esperanza a un concilio que estaba en las gradas de visitantes, un concilio en el que Harry pidió ayuda sin saberlo, al entrar en esa tienda, la cual vendía libros sobre la magia de la Antigua Religión.

El dueño de la tienda, el tendero sin nombre, que no se presentó y quedó en el anonimato, era una parte del concilio de Druidas-Hechiceros. Un concilio durante mucho tiempo escondido en las sombras de Bretaña, por miedo al exterminio.

Cuando Regulus se levantó, los murmullos comenzaron, especulando que el nuevo jefe de magos, podría ser él mismo.

\- Mis queridos Señores y Señoras del Wizengamot. Hoy estoy levantado aquí para proponer a un miembro de nuestra comunidad que ha sufrido de la persecución antes nombrada, persecución que su propia familia, de hecho comenzó. Me refiero por supuesto a un hombre que ha contribuido a nuestros hijos, hijas, nietos, nietas, sobrinos, sobrinas, primos y primas a que pudieran comenzar su educación mágica correctamente con un buen foco. Yo, Regulus Arcturus Black, propongo como Jefe de Magos a Titus Aurelius Ollivander, hechicero de nacimiento y dueño de la tienda de " _focos mágicos_ ".- Terminó de proponer, sentándose nuevamente en su asiento, provocando que algunos de los progresistas, mas vocales en que los hechiceros no tenían cabida en su mundo, protestaran en contra de la proposición. Marius, que veía venir algo parecido, con un suspiro de resignación y no poder estarse sentado en su asiento durante unos momentos más largos, se levantó nuevamente y pidió hablar.

El ministro de magia, que oficiaba como Jefe de Magos temporalmente, le concedió la palabra de inmediato. Solo quería que el día acabara, sin él tener que salir de la oficina.

\- Señores y Señoras, me sorprende que haya tanta discriminación contra una persona que ha ayudado tanto a la comunidad. Una persona que viene de una familia de hacedores de focos, desde mucho antes de que este consejo naciera. Un hombre que es discriminado por su potencia mágica, me parece inaudito e increíble. Debo asumir, correctamente, supongo, ¿Que al Señor Potter, también se le discriminará por ser un hechicero? ¿Es esto en lo que nos hemos vuelto? El asiento Potter, por supuesto secunda la moción y debo decir que estoy muy decepcionado de algunos de ustedes.- Terminó secundando la moción, dando vía libre para que la alianza Albion y muchos otros también secundaran el nombramiento de Titus Ollivander como Jefe de Magos, causando que en el Wizengamot, se aprobara con un total de 280 a favor, en contra de unos 20 que se negaron a votar. El resto o bien se abstuvieron o votaron en contra, pero aun así, eran muy pocos para que se les escuchara y Titus Ollivander, fue presentado a su nuevo cargo como Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot. Un hechicero y miembro del Concilio, tenía voz y voto gracias a la ayuda ofrecida por los aliados de Harry Potter.

Esperanza y alegría había en los corazones de los enviados por el Concilio, que aplaudían con entusiasmo y vitoreaban a Titus.

Pero no solo ellos, sino que todos los que votaron le dieron una bienvenida, bastante alegre y cordial.

Más tarde, la misma reunión del Wizengamot fue aplazada al sábado que viene, debido a que se había alargado más de la cuenta y eran las siete de la tarde, lo cual, los miembros se habían saltado su comida y llegaban casi tarde a la cena.

Ese día, había sido un día de una larga serie de victorias para la alianza Albion y muchos de los planes de Harry, se adelantarían positivamente. Otros planes, se atrasarían y otros no llegarían a ver la luz del día, debido a los acontecimientos recientes.

Albion, se alzaría nuevamente y Harry Potter, recibiría el apodo de los Druidas, que en más de mil años no dieron a nadie. Harry sería conocido entre el Concilio, como Harry Emrys.

Harry Potter estaba muy a gusto donde dormía actualmente. Acurrucándose sobre las sabanas y mantas, dio media vuelta, haciendo caso omiso del despertador mágico que le avisaba, de que tenía que despertar, para hacer el día.

Con un gruñido bajo de cansancio, abrió lentamente los ojos y fue despertándose poco a poco, recordando donde estaba y los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Al parecer se había olvidado de que ayer llegaron a Hogwarts y tuvo su primer enfrentamiento, tanto verbal como mágico, con dos personas distintas.

Una que le doblaba en edad y experiencia, en edad, más que doblarle, le sacaba como unos cien años por lo menos.

La otra persona era un chico de su casa, Slytherin, el cual se pasó de listo y quiso retarle a duelo. Un duelo que duró poco, al utilizar Harry la magia de la antigua religión, cosa que le cansó extremadamente, aunque no entendía el porqué, muchos días había utilizado más magia y no estaba nada cansado.

Tal vez fuera que el día de ayer estaba constantemente reforzando los escudos de Oclumancia y por eso se cansó antes. Tendría que investigarlo más tarde en el baúl. Gracias a la magia y a que su baúl tenía múltiples compartimentos podía meterse en uno, en el que tenía su biblioteca personal de magia e investigar la anomalía que sucedió anoche.

Mientras tanto, se fue a dar una ducha de agua caliente y vestirse para bajar a desayunar, junto con los demás compañeros.

Para vestirse decidió ponerse unas túnicas del color parecido al de su casa, no hacía falta ponerse el uniforme en un día no escolar, y tampoco decía lo contrario en las normas del colegio. Solo explicaba que se debía de ir vestido sin ofender a nadie, es decir, que si querías pasearte desnudo o con ropas ofensivas, estaba claramente prohibido, pero la gente solía hacer caso omiso de esa norma, dado que no a todo el mundo le gustaba como vestían muchas personas.

Esa norma solo fue creada en la época de los fundadores, para que los hijos de muggles, se adaptaran antes al mundo mágico y para que sus ropas hechas jirones y harapos, las dejaran atrás.

Terminando en el baño de asearse, salió con una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura y vio como sus compañeros iban despertando poco a poco. No lo entendía, tal vez él era demasiado madrugador, una cualidad adoptada de los muggles por medios necesarios de supervivencia, por supuesto, pero sus compañeros se les pegaban las sábanas al cuerpo y se resistían a levantarse.

Eso debería cambiar si sus calendarios eran exigentes, sobre todo el trabajo que vio que se realiza en años superiores. Si bien es cierto que la teoría la había superado ya a la que se daba en Hogwarts, debido al encantamiento del conocimiento, la parte práctica, todavía iba un poco atrasado, sobre quinto año más o menos, en el trabajo con báculo o varita.

Sobre sus estudios de magia de la antigua religión, pronto tendría que recurrir a libros más avanzados, en la tienda del Druida.

Tal vez enviaría a Dobby a por los libros, si Cronos era su elfo personal, pero Dobby estaba siendo entrenado por el elfo más mayor, para que en caso de su muerte, no tenga que aprender sobre los gustos del Maestro Potter y la historia de la familia.

Dobby era un buen elfo y un buen amigo, junto con Cronos se lo pasaba bien y tenían sus bromas aparte, sobre cuán sádico era el joven maestro al castigar a sus elfos, con una semana de vacaciones o un mes sin hacer trabajos fuertes. Harry suspiró, les iba a echar de menos, dado que no los vería, aunque limpiaran su habitación todos los días, él no se enteraría de ello.

Saliendo a la sala común, se encontró con otro de los primeros años, Theodore Nott, aliado de la familia Black en el Wizengamot, si no recordaba mal y un muchacho bastante silencioso.

\- Buenos días, señor Nott.- Saludó Harry amablemente, no esperando que le devolviera el saludo, ni nada parecido.

\- Buenos días, señor Potter.- Devolvió Theodore Nott con el ceño fruncido por la consternación. –Debo decir, que ha tenido suerte de los compañeros de cuarto.- Dijo haciendo un mohín y relajándose ante la sonrisa de Harry.

\- Seguro, pero ¿Por qué lo dice?

\- Verá, Crabbe y Goyle, no es que sean muy silenciosos cuando duermen y Zabini, habla por las noches. Lo bueno de él es que se puede aprender idiomas.- Dijo dando ambos una carcajada un tanto sonora.

\- Veo, y ¿No se le ocurrió echar un encantamiento insonorizador a su cama?- Theo al escuchar el sabio consejo de Harry, se llevó una palma contra su rostro.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta esta noche. Gracias por la información.

\- No hay de que, señor Nott.

\- Por favor, llámame Theo.

\- Entonces, llámame Harry.- Con eso se dieron la mano en señal de amistad o por lo menos para conocerse un poco.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más sobre los distintos tipos de magia que había y como era vista en el mundo mágico. Theodore se quejaba de que la magia estaba muy restringida debido a Dumbledore, Harry solo escuchaba atento y en silencio, sabiendo o intuyendo como iría la reunión del Wizengamot, del día de hoy.

Si todo salía bien, al finalizar el día, la mayoría de la magia que prohibió Dumbledore, durante los diez años que estuvo utilizando su asiento, sería libre nuevamente de ser utilizada.

Pero solo asentía de vez en cuando a Theodore, hasta que los dormilones de sus amigos y amigas se levantaron y fueron a sentarse con ellos dos.

Con los saludos matinales entre chicos y chicas, esperaron pacientemente hablando sobre Hogwarts y sus misterios durante otro rato, hasta que dieron las ocho de la mañana y los prefectos fueron a buscarles, junto a unos Crabbe y Goyle todavía somnolientos.

Los prefectos, cuando Harry se fue, dijeron a los primeros años que los acompañarían a desayunar y a la mayoría de las clases, esperando que Potter no se enterara, pero para su desgracia Potter tenía más sentido común, de lo que querían que tuviera.

Siendo todos acompañados hacia el gran salón, fueron observando los retratos que los miraban con cierto interés. Siempre se miraba a los Slytherin como halcones, sobre todo en las acciones tomadas de ellos.

Cuando al fin llegaron al salón, se fueron todos juntos a la mesa de Slytherin a desayunar y Harry y los chicos, hicieron lo mismo que el día anterior, ver si había pociones o encantamientos en la comida, para sorpresa de muchos y para ninguna de Harry, dio positivo en las Pociones.

Dejando esos alimentos de lado, Harry tomó un desayuno mediterráneo. Si la cosa seguía por el mismo camino, tendría que pedir a sus elfos domésticos que le trajeran comida de Mansión Potter o al menos, denunciarlo a la DMLE por intento de control mental.

Si bien estaban en el mundo mágico y había muchas cosas mágicas, amuletos tales como en contra de las Pociones, aún no habían sido creados.

Tal vez Harry pudiera hacer alguno, cuando aprendiera sobre la alquimia lo suficiente para lograr, tal hazaña.

Mientras tanto se conformaba con seguir bromeando e intentar vivir la vida de un niño de once años, un niño más maduro, pero no obstante niño.

Aunque se temía que Dumbledore y sus perros no iban a dejarle vivir la infancia normal que deseaba, por ello iba con pasos de gigante por delante de ellos, estudiando todo y lo más que podía.

Cogiendo su báculo, se disculpó con algunos de sus compañeros y se disponía a salir, cuando el profesor Snape, lo detuvo, diciendo que tenía algo importante que hablar con él en su despacho.

No viendo nada de malo en reunirse con el profesor, se fue junto a él en un cómodo silencio, en camino hacia las mazmorras nuevamente. Cosa que le venía bien, porque se iba a meter en su baúl para investigar un rato y practicar magia antigua.

El despacho del profesor Snape tenía un aspecto lúgubre y estaba lleno de botes con ingredientes de Pociones dentro de ellos.

Ingredientes que vio y reconoció como los más raros, dando un gesto apreciativo con la cabeza, se volvió a su profesor, sorprendido de que hubiera reconocido alguno de los ingredientes. Sobre todo uno de ellos, estaba muy familiarizado y era nada más ni nada menos que un tarro con sangre de licántropo en él. La sangre de la bestia que atacó a Alphard y Cassiopeia y que muy lentamente dio muerte Harry.

Volviéndose hacia el profesor de Pociones y Jefe de Casa Slytherin, Harry tomó el asiento ofrecido por el profesor Snape.

\- Supongo que no me habrá llamado para ver sus… raros ingredientes.

\- Si… es una buena suposición señor Potter. Le he llamado para hablar sobre cómo se va adaptando a la Casa Slytherin.- Dijo Snape, enviando una pequeña y ligera sonda mental, algo imperceptible, salvo para los expertos en Oclumancia.

La sonda de Severus, chocó contra los escudos primarios de Harry, haciendo que éste sonriera ligeramente, denegándole la entrada a su mente y pensamientos. Le picaría un poco para jugar a ese juego.

\- Veo, profesor Snape, que se ha enterado de la pequeña debacle de anoche en la sala común.- Contestó, mandando también una sonda mental, no tan sutil, haciendo que Severus se irguiera sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado.

\- Si, de algo me he enterado, pero no es por eso que le he mandado llamar aquí. Según como se resuelvan… los problemas de mis estudiantes es cosa suya. Tienen que aprender que el mundo no es de color rosa.

\- Por supuesto profesor, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ese punto de vista. En el mundo, hay más colores que el propio rosa.- Comentó con aire ausente, pensando más en la reunión del Wizengamot y en no poder estar presente, por estar en Hogwarts.

\- Veo señor Potter, que es un poco paranoico en cuanto las comidas…

\- No sería de extrañar, si alguien intenta envenenarle o dosificarle con Pociones.

\- Cierto, pero aún no me ha contestado a como se está adaptando. He podido observar que se sienta y comparte dormitorio con los señores Malfoy, Black, Gaunt, Nott y las señoritas Black, Gaunt, Greengrass y Davis. Debo advertirle de que tenga extremado cuidado con…

\- Si, lo sé. No hace falta que me advierta sobre nadie, profesor. Con quien me junte es asunto mío.- Severus dio un asentimiento de cabeza comprendiendo que el tema sobre con quien se sentaba estaba zanjado.

\- He estado adaptándome bastante bien si le interesa. La sala común de Slytherin, es muy acogedora y después de ayer, no creo que me den ningún problema, muchos de los estudiantes mayores.

\- Si, hablando del problema de ayer, me tiene en una perdida en cuanto a la magia utilizada, señor Potter.- Empezó mandando otra sonda mental, está un poco más fuerte, probando las defensas de Harry, viéndolas por encima.

Parecía que el paisaje mental del señor Potter era nada más que una mansión y sus terrenos, seguramente donde vivía en la actualidad, ya que fue a la residencia muggle, de donde vivía por órdenes de Dumbledore en alguna ocasión.

Dejó ahí la intrusión y volvió su atención al chico, para ver su reacción. – Me gustaría saber, señor Potter, que tipo de magia utilizó en el señor Pucey, sus compañeros de estudios me dicen que era magia antigua, otros que magia oscura. En este punto no sé qué creer. ¿Me haría el favor de iluminarme?- Preguntó el profesor con una ceja alzada y esperando pacientemente.

Harry lo consideró unos momentos, en decirle que era magia familiar, pero seguramente la historia de que era un hechicero y que podía hacer vieja magia, saldría pronto a la luz. Así que un poco de verdad no vendría mal, para disuadir de posibles confrontaciones, pero antes de responder, Harry mandó su propia sonda mental de vuelta, haciendo que el profesor delante de él, hiciera una ligera mueca ante la intrusión breve.

Dicha intrusión dio a conocer que ese hombre estaba realmente interesado en la magia oscura, de hecho fue el que pidió el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras en diversas ocasiones, sin resultados aparentes.

Era irónico que en la mente de una persona, un milisegundo, fuera parecido a unos minutos de conversación.

Con una sonrisa de las suyas, que mandaban escalofríos por la espalda de las personas a las que estaba destinada, habló la verdad.

\- Verá profesor Snape, tarde o temprano va a salir a la luz y dados los acontecimientos recientes de anoche, pienso que lo más sensato es que se entere por mí y no por rumorees infundados. Soy un hechicero y soy capaz de usar la magia de la antigua religión. Más que eso, la estoy aprendiendo bastante rápido.- Dejó el tema ahí, si le preguntaba qué clase de aprendizaje estaba recibiendo, se lo guardaría y no respondería, dado que dentro de poco, se tendría que meter con los rituales que harían cuestionarle que magia utilizar.

A veces ambas magias chocaban entre sí y solo se podía utilizar una de ellas. A Harry que estaba aprendiendo sobre las dos, le parecía mejor la de la vieja religión, aquella que era la madre de la magia moderna.

Si, era un poco más temperamental que la "nueva" magia, pero todo dependía del lanzador, como siempre.

El concilio de Druidas-Hechiceros, sin saberlo Harry, le dio la oportunidad de estudiar brevemente ese tipo de magia, al permitirle comprar los libros, sobre cómo utilizar correctamente un báculo.

En el caso de que escogiera la "nueva" magia, el báculo se volvería inservible con el tiempo. En el otro caso, podría seguir utilizando la magia, como siempre lo había hecho, pero con la diferencia de que saldría mucho más poderosa y de que tendría que hacer el ritual de iniciación.

Dicho ritual era una incógnita hasta que se realizaba. Estaba seguro que pasado este año en Hogwarts, su elección sería bastante obvia, por ello tenía que poner sus manos o las manos de un proxy en el asiento de la junta de gobernadores que le pertenecía por herencia.

\- Ya veo, señor Potter. Debo pedirle que en un futuro se abstenga si es posible de practicar dicha magia en sus compañeros de casa. Por otra parte, me gustaría que rellenara esta pequeña prueba. Es sobre todo para saber en qué nivel está. A todos mis estudiantes, de mi casa, obviamente, se la hago. No piense que es el único.- Con esas palabras, no volvió a hacer el intento de Legeremancia. No sería prudente que se lo devolviera con el doble de fuerza.

Harry recogió la prueba que le entregaba el profesor Snape y se dispuso a hacerla, evocando antes, una pluma, tinta y pergamino, mostrando al profesor que no toda la magia antigua era mala o dañina, también se podía usar para las cosas más mundanas.

La prueba en realidad era bastante sencilla y solo requería los principios y teoría mágica, algo que Harry estaba muy familiarizado.

En el tema de Pociones, el tema del profesor, Harry puso un poco de su propia investigación, junto con algo de alquimia, algo que cuando el profesor Snape, corrigiera le sorprendería y le haría cambiar de opinión sobre el joven Potter.

De todas formas la opinión de Severus hacia Harry, era muy cambiada a la que tenía preconcebida.

Como pensó en un principio, era mejor esperar y ver el desarrollo en Hogwarts del niño, no tan niño.

Más tarde en el día, cuando supuestamente la primera reunión del Wizengamot, sucedieron varias cosas a la vez en el Gran Salón, mientras que todo el mundo estaba cenando.

La profesora McGonagall recibió un mensaje vía patronus, supuestamente de Dumbledore, por lo que los rumores contaron después, haciendo que ésta no pudiera ir a la reunión de maestros de esa noche.

Por otra parte, un elfo domestico que conocía muy bien, trajo dos cartas. Una de Gringotts, dirigida a Harry, con el sello de su abogado y otra de Regulus, en la cual explicaba el éxito parcial en sus planes y que Titus Ollivander era el nuevo Jefe de Magos.

La carta de Gringotts decía algo similar, era un informe de todo lo que habían dicho en la reunión y que la toma de posesión de los asientos de las familias que convenció fue un éxito total, digno de ser celebrado.

Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Harry desvaneció las cartas a su baúl fuertemente sellado y resguardado en su habitación.

Volviéndose a sus amigos, les dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y una alegría que era contagiosa, por alguna razón inexplicable a las chicas, que el día en el Wizengamot había sido un éxito.

\- Felicidades, Corvinus, Celeste. Vuestro padre ahora es Señor del Wizengamot.- Los gritos de alegría de los hermanos Gaunt, no se hicieron esperar, como muchos de los otros miembros de las familias que habían recibido el correo tardío por elfos domésticos de Harry.

\- También he de decir, que la alianza Albion ha sido declarada con el apoyo de muchas familias, de las facciones, tanto de la luz, oscuridad como neutrales.- Dijo haciendo que todos los presentes que estaban escuchando y conocían por sus padres, dicha alianza se formaría, estallaron en aplausos y vítores agradecidos a Harry la mayoría, otros agradecidos de tener un respiro en sus vidas. El plan de Harry estaba funcionando de momento. Si Dumbledore no ponía su punto de mira solo en Harry, entonces no sabían lo que lo haría.

Esa noche fue una noche de celebración en la mayoría de las salas comunes de Hogwarts, habiendo elfos domésticos de las familias, llevando cartas de ida y vuelta con las felicitaciones en curso.

Al día siguiente saldría un artículo en el profeta que revolucionaría todas las casas de Hogwarts. Menos mal que cayó en Domingo, y no había clases a las que asistir.


	9. Chapter 8

Nota de autor:

Me disculpo por tardar un poco más de lo que estoy acostumbrado con este fic a publicar. Mi deseo era hacer de éste capítulo el año completo de Harry en Hogwarts y me temo que no ha sido posible, debido a que me he dado cuenta de que era demasiado largo. Por ello lo voy a dividir en dos partes o más.

El siguiente capítulo lo empezaré entre hoy y mañana, así que no sé cuando más o menos lo terminaré, pero no creo que me dure más de dos días o tres. Pido disculpas nuevamente. Cuando llegue el verano de Harry, volveré a escribirlo por partes, lo más seguro.

Habrá ciertas cosas a lo largo del capítulo que no aparecerán como la clase de vuelo de Harry, que los fans de Quidditch o vuelo no se preocupen, saldrá en modo flashback en próximos capítulos.

No tengo mucho más que decir al principio de ésta nota de autor, así pues espero que guste el capítulo y lo disfruten.

Un cordial saludo.

CAPITULO 8

 _Esa noche fue una noche de celebración en la mayoría de las salas comunes de Hogwarts, habiendo elfos domésticos de las familias, llevando cartas de ida y vuelta con las felicitaciones en curso._

 _Al día siguiente saldría un artículo en el profeta que revolucionaría todas las casas de Hogwarts. Menos mal que cayó en Domingo, y no había clases a las que asistir._

El domingo, 3 de septiembre de1991 amaneció interesante para los alumnos de Hogwarts y la gente en general del mundo mágico. Apareció una nueva publicación del Diario el Profeta hablando de lo que sucedió en la reunión del Wizengamot del sábado. Citaba los eventos principales, como la toma de posesión del proxy Potter, ahora formalmente, siendo el infame abogado, Marius Greengrass, hermano del Señor Alexander Greengrass. También contó que todo lo que hizo Dumbledore con el asiento Potter ilegalmente, se retiró, dando así la des prohibición de varias magias, que el señor Dumbledore fue prohibiendo a lo largo de los años. Leyes anti criatura, leyes anti caza de muggles, leyes para un trato mejor con los muggles, etc.

Contó también la multa impuesta, tanto a Dumbledore como a Fudge, de un millón de galeones a cada uno, por la usurpación del asiento. Luego vinieron las bombas, los asientos liberados para que familias que se creían extintas los retomaran sin temer a repercusiones de Dumbledore, como alguno dijo al periódico. " _Estábamos muy nerviosos y un poco asustados, la verdad sea dicha, pero gracias al Señor Potter, que nos logró convencer, de tomar lo que por derecho era nuestro, logramos recuperar algo que creíamos perdido para siempre"._ Contó al periódico el Señor Gaunt, afirmando su declaración.

También contó el periódico como el gran Albus Dumbledore cayó del pedestal con un voto unánime, de no confianza y fue remplazado como Jefe de Magos, por el hechicero Titus Ollivander.

Rita Skeeter puso en buena lid al nuevo Jefe de Magos, diciendo que sus varitas eran mucho mejores que las de su hermano, Garrick, en lo referente a que no eran prefabricadas, sino que el portador de la varita o la magia del portador, mejor dicho, elegirían las maderas y núcleos pertinentes.

Se dijo que Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico, también era un hechicero y por ello no se debía tener los prejuicios en contra de ellos y los Druidas, los cuales oficiaban bodas, bautizos y funerales del mundo mágico y dejar de lado los prejuicios enseñados en Hogwarts y fuera de él, por Albus Dumbledore.

En fin, a Dumbledore se le retrató como el mago que iba a llevar a Bretaña Mágica al declive político y a la alianza Albion, se la puso, como la salvadora de los desastres causados por el ministerio de magia en los últimos diez años y por supuesto, por Albus Dumbledore.

El diario El Profeta, terminó la publicación, con una llamada a todo el mundo mágico para reflexionar, si era buena idea tener a un director como Dumbledore en Hogwarts, que claramente no se preocupaba por la educación de los niños y que llevaba el colegio, como si fuera un feudo personal.

Se alegó que Dumbledore no contrataba personal adecuado para los puestos de defensa contra las artes oscuras, historia de la magia y adivinación.

También se dijo que en un colegio, que en el pasado fue el mejor del mundo, le faltaban clases como la alquimia, quitada por Dumbledore cuando se hizo director, duelo, también quitada por el mismo hombre, Artes Oscuras, una materia mucho mejor que la defensa, que solo trataba de dar prejuicios sobre algunos encantamientos, maldiciones y hechizos que se prohibieron injustamente, etc…

En definitiva, para los aliados de Harry en Hogwarts no fue una sorpresa que al director no se le viera el pelo, durante unos cuantos días, sino era unas semanas enteras.

Después de su caída, era normal que estuviera lamiendo sus heridas, cual gato después de una pelea.

Para ciertas personas del personal de Hogwarts, que las leyes que Harry Potter mandó quitar, era como volver atrás en el tiempo, en vez de progresar. Sobre todo la profesora de estudios muggles, que en un arrebato de furia, al ver al señor Potter hablar y reír con sus compañeros de casa, le quitó cincuenta puntos por molestar en público.

La contestación que le dio Harry con el ceño fruncido, fue épica y se haría muy popular en los próximos meses.

\- Va a tener que disculparme profesora, pero claramente, en la Carta de Hogwarts, se estipula que los profesores no pueden buscar una excusa para castigar a los alumnos, de lo que pase en el exterior de éstas puertas. Además, si tan preocupada está de perder su puesto de trabajo, tal vez se tendría que replantear, si lo que enseña es adecuado. Le voy a dar una clase gratuita acerca de muggles. Los muggles son unas criaturas que no tienen respeto por la vida ajena, ni por la naturaleza. Están en este mundo para matarlo lentamente, al igual que con sus estúpidas guerras, se matan entre ellos. Son brutos y poco inteligentes y los que son inteligentes, se les considera parias en su propio mundo, debido a que su felicidad es la propia ignorancia. En definitiva profesora, Burbage, los muggles de hoy en día, son maleables en el mejor e impredecibles en el peor de los casos.- Declaró Harry claramente en contra del mundo muggle y todo lo que lo representaba.

Había unas concesiones por supuesto, se lo tenía que conceder. Como el tren y el ascensor, había mejorado enormemente la comodidad de ellos. Y algunos de los libros de fantasía que escribían, se asemejaban a veces al mundo mágico, pero eso no era los propios muggles, los que lo sacaban, sino los Squibs que salían del mundo mágico al ser expulsados y querían exponerlos ante todo el mundo. Eso tendría que cambiar pronto.

Para bien o para mal, Harry no le gustaba los muggles, eso era claro, los hijos de muggles en el mundo mágico era otra historia, no tenía ningún problema con ellos, siempre y cuando aceptaran el mundo mágico tal como era, y no intentaran cambiar ciertas costumbres, como Samhain, celebrado el 31 de octubre, un día de respeto por los muertos y de rituales. O el día de Yule, que su contraparte muggle indica la Navidad.

En definitiva la profesora de estudios muggles, tuvo que morderse la lengua y salir del gran salón, al ser restaurados los puntos quitados por ella, y restaurados por el profesor Snape.

Muchos de los estudiantes que estaban presentes y familiarizados con los movimientos anti muggle, se horrorizaron ante la idea de que Harry Potter, fuera anti muggle. La mesa de Slytherin comprendía perfectamente su sentimiento hacia los muggles.

Sin saberlo Harry, Severus pensó que su pequeño discurso se parecía mucho a los que daba el Lord Oscuro y dio gracias a que Dumbledore y McGonagall no estaban presentes.

El resto del domingo pasó sin percances, los chicos y Harry pasaron el resto del día estudiando y repasando para sus respectivas clases del día siguiente.

Lunes amaneció más temprano de lo habitual, dado que Harry como siempre, se levantó el primero y fue él quien despertó a sus compañeros de habitación sin muchas complicaciones, salvo por Draco, que le confundió con su madre y le pidió cinco minutos más.

\- Si vuelves a llamarme _Madre_ , te echaré tal maldición que te tendrán que recoger con cepillo y recogedor, Draco. Es hora de que te levantes, no lo repetiré más.- Dijo Harry ya vestido con las túnicas del colegio y evocando una mochila para guardar sus libros de primer año. Evocó también, un estuche profundo para meter sus plumas y tinteros. El pergamino lo mantenía en sus rollos y en otro compartimento de la mochila.

Pasando el báculo por encima de la mochila, le echó hechizos de ligereza como una pluma, anti convocatoria, anti robo, anti destrucción e impermeable a la lluvia y el agua, por si acaso había un graciosillo que quería mojarle los libros.

Estuvo esperando en la sala común por sus compañeros de cuarto, los cuales bajaban riendo a costa de Draco, que parecía enfurruñado por alguna razón.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué Draco parece tan cabreado?- Preguntó una curiosa Celeste. Su hermano iba a contestar, justo cuando Draco le dio un codazo en las costillas para que callara.

\- No hay que ser así, Draco. Es normal lo que te ha pasado.- Dijo Alphard riendo todavía.

\- Al parecer, Draco me ha confundido con un familiar suyo, al despertarlo por la mañana.- Contestó Harry por Corvinus, que al recordar el pequeño incidente, volvió a reír. – Yo que vosotros no reiría tanto, si no despertáis más temprano, la próxima vez, os llamo echando un jarrón de agua helada.- Amenazó Harry, haciendo que los chicos tragaran en seco.

Las chicas solo movieron la cabeza en señal de negación, como diciendo "chicos" y todos ellos salieron juntos hacia el Gran Comedor a desayunar y recibir sus horarios.

Cuando llegaron, se dieron cuenta que ni McGonagall, ni el director, estaban presentes. Eso era raro, seguramente tendrían clase con la vieja bruja.

Encogiéndose de hombros la mayoría, miraron en su desayuno por que no hubiera nada desagradable, en el caso de Harry, tuvo que echar varios contadores de maldiciones sobre cubiertos y demás, para no caer en bromas pesadas.

Si pillaba al que lo había hecho, se arrepentiría de haberle cruzado. A Harry no le gustaban las bromas de ese tipo, pensaba que se trataba de matones y ya tuvo suficiente de ellos, cuando vivía en Surrey.

El profesor Snape pasó por la mesa de Slytherin dejando los horarios de las clases, mientras los estudiantes iban terminando de desayunar.

\- ¿Algún problema, señor Potter?- Preguntó Severus con una ceja alzada.

\- Ninguno señor, todo en orden.- Contestó Harry, recibiendo su horario alegremente.

Al parecer ahora tenían encantamientos con los de Ravenclaw, dos horas. Después tendrían transfiguraciones con los Gryffindor, otras dos horas. A la tarde, después de la hora del almuerzo, tendría Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, nuevamente con Gryffindor y por último Herbología con Hufflepuff.

Preparándose Harry, mentalmente para la tortura de escuchar a los Gryffindor sobre como Harry se había vuelto oscuro y el mal, recogió su mochila y su horario de clases, guardándoselo en un bolsillo de la túnica. Recogió también su báculo, siempre presente con él y salió de la sala, para esperar a sus compañeros de clase.

El primer día de clases de Harry en Hogwarts, no fue tan mal como pensaba que iría. La clase de Transfiguración fue cancelada, debido a la falta de la profesora en Hogwarts, parecía ser que tardaría en llegar, porque en el almuerzo, el profesor Flitwick se subió al podio y dijo que oficiaría como subdirector en funciones, y que se encontraría en los próximos días un sustituto para Minerva.

La clase de encantamientos fue bastante divertida, sobre todo cuando el profesor mitad gobblin, pasó lista y de repente en el nombre de Harry, cayó hacia atrás de la pila de libros, por la impresión, al menos eso es lo que pensó Harry.

La misma clase, luego fue un tanto aburrida aprendiendo solamente la teoría de los encantamientos y cómo funcionaban.

Como Harry se aburría tanto, decidió sacar uno de sus libros de magia de la antigua religión y estudiarlo un rato, mientras que el profesor iba explicando porque se tenían que hacer los movimientos de varita y hasta cuándo.

Harry no era el único que se aburría, gente criada en el mundo mágico era por lo general aburrida de que la clase fuera así y no se les diera la oportunidad de aprender algo interesante.

La clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras (DCAO) era una broma, sobre todo con el profesor que tartamudeaba sin parar y no se le entendía nada.

Harry volvió a decidir que lo mejor sería el auto estudio en esa clase y sacó otro libro distinto al de encantamientos, esta vez teniendo algo que ver con las artes oscuras.

Como Transfiguraciones no tenían, fueron a hacer los trabajos que les pidieron sus dos profesores, en las dos horas libres que poseían.

Antes de que terminara el periodo libre, Harry había acabado su tarea y se disponía a ofrecer ayuda a sus compañeros, cuando de repente, varios Gryffindor de más edad, entraron en la biblioteca llevando una apariencia de querer buscar problemas.

Agarrando rápidamente el báculo, Harry se preparó para la confrontación inevitable con los zoquetes de la casa de rojo y oro.

Daphne y las chicas que lo vieron, sacaron sus varitas como apoyo a Harry por si necesitaba ayuda, aunque los chicos movieron la cabeza, en la dirección de las chicas en negación.

\- Alphard, Corvinus, rápido erigid salas de privacidad y encantamientos Pársel.- Ordenó Harry a los dos que tenía más cerca. Los demás observaron con discreción a Harry y los Gryffindor.

\- Vaya, vaya, mirad lo que tenemos aquí. Si no son más que pequeñas serpientes de primer año, sin protección.- Dijo uno de los chicos, que llevaba el pelo a lo rasta.

\- Tienes razón Lee, y sabes lo que le hacemos a los novatos, ¿Verdad?- Dijo otro, que por las pecas y el susurro de Draco, era claramente un Weasley.

\- Dime, oh, hermano mío. ¿Qué debemos hacer con éstos? Sobre todo con Potter, el traidor a la luz.

\- ¿Quién dice que soy un traidor, Weasley? Que yo sepa, no sois nada mío, ni me conocéis para llamarme traidor.- Contestó Harry tranquilamente, notando que las salas de privacidad y los encantamientos Pársel, estaban arriba.

Levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose hacia ellos lentamente, volvió a hablar.

\- Os recomendaría que nos dejarais solos, si no…

\- Si no que, Potter. ¿Nos estas amenazando? ¿Tu? Que ni siquiera sabe utilizar la magia correctamente.- Burló uno de los gemelos despectivamente.

\- Pruébame y te mostrare lo que se hacer. Eso si tienes las agallas para hacerlo, Weasley o ¿Debería llamarte, traidor a la sangre? Dime algo, ¿Cómo le va a tu padre, sin el asiento del Wizengamot?- Incitó y provocó, haciendo que sus amigos exhalaran de sorpresa ante el repentino ataque de Harry, un ataque verbal, que pronto dio sus frutos, como los tres chicos sacaron sus varitas, preparados para disparar una maldición. – ¿En serio? ¿Tres contra uno? Que valientes.

\- ¡ _Stupeffy_! ¡ _Diffindo_! ¡ _Furunculus_!- Gritaron los tres al unísono, haciendo que Harry rápidamente levantara su báculo y gritara un hechizo de protección, haciendo que delante suya, apareciera una pared de agua cristalina, que fue congelándose por cada maldición que choco contra ella.

Los chicos que rápidamente le atacaron sin previo aviso, abrieron la boca en consternación de que sus maldiciones no funcionaran, y decidieron probar otro tipo de maldiciones, no tan de luz, que les había enseñado su hermano Charlie y William, Bill para la familia y los amigos.

Pero antes de que pudieran cantar ningún hechizo o maldición más, Harry atacó contra los tres al mismo tiempo, hablando tan rápido sus hechizos que nadie le entendió lo que decía.

El chico negro, Lee, que fue llamado antes, salió disparado de donde estaba y chocó contra una estantería, haciéndola derribar.

Los gemelos, que se volvieron para ver cómo estaba su amigo, cayeron por los hechizos que iban dirigidos a ellos y que salió conjuntamente con el primero.

El primer gemelo gritó de dolor profundo y no era para menos, de su cara le estaban saliendo raíces de plantas y encima de la cabeza, una especie de flor que soltaba un polen extraño.

Haría falta una semana para que volviera a la normalidad y que fuera acosado constantemente por la profesora Sprout para hacerle pruebas al niño.

El otro gemelo tuvo más suerte, solo cayó inconsciente en el piso. Harry, disipando los encantamientos y sala de privacidad, volvió a sentarse tan rápido en su asiento, que cuando los demás quisieron darse cuenta, Harry les preguntó si iban a Herbología.

En la clase de Herbología, Harry no se aburrió, dado que estaban aprendiendo de las diferentes plantas que había, pero un prefecto con el profesor Snape, vino a preguntar si Harry sabía porque le acusaban algunos de Gryffindor de haberlos maldecido con magia oscura. Harry por supuesto, molesto de que le hayan sacado de una clase interesante, dijo que no sabía nada, que solo estuvo en la biblioteca con sus compañeros de clase y se marcharon de allí sin ningún problema causado a ellos o ellos a la biblioteca.

Severus corroboró con Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria de Hogwarts y ella les dio la razón, estaban tranquilos y en silencio haciendo su tarea.

Por supuesto cuando Harry quiso pasar de nuevo a la clase, el profesor Snape le dijo que fuera con él y por ello recogió sus pertenencias.

Severus Snape llevaba a un Harry Potter demasiado tranquilo para su gusto. Iban caminando lado a lado, manteniéndose al mismo nivel de velocidad que él y mirando al frente sin decir palabra.

En varias ocasiones, Severus quiso decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y mantuvo la boca cerrada. Él sabía que Potter no era tan inocente como se quería hacer pasar, pero tenía que reconocer que era bueno en fingir la inocencia. El niño era astuto, si para que no le pillaran de la manera en la que ese duelo fue, no sabía cómo lo había hecho. Ya quisiera él que en sus días de escuela no le hubieran pillado en un duelo a tres bandas.

Le había advertido severamente de que la magia antigua, no debía de usarse en ningún compañero de estudios. No sabía qué hacer, estaba prácticamente en una perdida para tomar una acción, pero no por ello iban al despacho del director, dado que no se encontraba en la actualidad en Hogwarts.

No, iban a ver a Filius, él se encargaría de disciplinar al muchacho. El medio gobblin tenía sus métodos para que los alumnos confesaran los mayores pecados, sin que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta. Estaba impresionado, ya le gustaría a él hacer lo mismo con los de su casa. Tal vez fuera magia gobblin.

Como si fuera cuestión de que Potter le leyera la mente, se decidió a hablar en ese preciso momento.

\- Imagino que me llevara al Profesor Flitwick. No puedo ver como eso va a ayudar al chico de tercer año en la enfermería.

\- ¿Y quién ha dicho que esté en la enfermería, señor Potter?- Ya está, lo tenía, una confesión por un desliz. No pasaba nada, hasta los mejores de vez en cuando les pasaba eso.

\- Me parece raro que no se diera cuenta, profesor. Era bastante obvio cuando Madame Pince dijo, que al chico le cayó una estantería encima.- Dijo con fingida inocencia.

Claro, estaba tan obcecado en atrapar a Potter, que había olvidado que la bibliotecaria lo menciono.

\- No, señor Potter, a él no le ayudara, sin embargo, creo que el profesor Flitwick está más interesado en porque no prestó atención en sus clases. Yo también, debido a que no era solo la suya, sino que la del profesor Quirrel, también.- Cuestionó con su habitual voz sedosa y una ceja alzada.

Parecía que lo de alzar las cejas, no solo era cosa suya, sino que también de muchos magos. Con un suspiro se lo confesó.

\- Verá profesor, he de confesarle que tanto yo como mis compañeros nos aburríamos en sus clases de teoría sola. Y con el profesor Quirrel, no es de extrañar que no hiciéramos nada, el hombre se pasa la clase entera tartamudeando. Parece que tiene miedo de su propia sombra, no es que me esté quejando de sus enseñanzas, por supuesto, el que sepa el noble idioma de los tartamudos, puede iluminarnos cuando acaben sus clases.- Dijo sarcásticamente o lo que pudo, para hacerlo sarcástico.

El profesor Snape, solamente dio un asentimiento de cabeza en señal de que había comprendido.

Siguieron caminando en dirección a la torre de Ravenclaw, pero en vez de entrar en la sala común de Ravenclaw, la cual tenía una aldaba en vez de un retrato, siguieron por un pasillo un poco más adelante y llamaron a una puerta, la cual llevaba el nombre del profesor Flitwick escrito en una placa.

Cuando entraron, el profesor Snape se excusó que tenía que preparar Pociones para la enfermera de la escuela, lo cual el pequeño profesor solo asintió.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, mientras que ambos, medio gobblin y hechicero se medían en silencio.

El silencio fue roto estratégicamente por Harry, el cual se preguntaba exactamente porque que estaba aquí.

\- Verá profesor, ¿Porque estoy exactamente aquí? No creo que haya hecho nada malo. Si se trata de que estuve leyendo otro tema en su clase, debo disculparme, pero la teoría mágica de cómo se hacen los movimientos de varita y porque, ya me los sé.- Dijo Harry sorprendiendo al pequeño hombre, que estaba pensando claramente en todo lo contrario.

\- No señor Potter, no está aquí por eso. La verdad es que no me extraña que se aburriera en la primera clase, espero que para las próximas pueda hacerle un cuestionario, tanto a usted como a sus compañeros que he visto, también se aburrían enormemente. La verdad es que aquí en Hogwarts, nos obligan a enseñar desde lo básico y principal de la teoría mágica, para darles la oportunidad a los hijos de muggles de ponerse al día. Por supuesto en dos horas es imposible y temo que por lo menos las tres primeras semanas, las clases serán similares.

Pero no le he mandado llamar por eso, no, lo que estoy más intrigado es, en cómo sus compañeros de clases, el señor Black y el señor Gaunt, fueron capaces de fundir esos encantamientos y salas de privacidad en la biblioteca.- Harry se quedó pensativo durante unos momentos, bien podría ser una trampa que el profesor Snape, pidió a un tercero para que le descubrieran, o tal vez es que el profesor de encantamientos estaba oculto bajo algún tipo de encantamiento de invisibilidad o realmente no prestó la debida atención a su entorno, cosa que dudaba enormemente debido a que siempre estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba alrededor.

Estuvo dándole vueltas sobre que decir al hombre, que pacientemente estaba esperando una contestación.

\- Por desgracia profesor, eso es algo que no le puedo contestar. No es que no quiera, ni nada, es simplemente que la magia realizada por mis compañeros, puede que sea magia familiar y por eso la pudieran realizar tan bien.- Ni afirmó ni negó nada Harry, solo dijo otra cosa para salvarse a él, a Alphard y a Corvinus. La verdad es que ambos sí que sabían ciertos tipos de magia y salas de privacidad. No era común, pero según Salazar, la magia que más sabían los Gaunt, era la magia de Pársel y eso venía bien de vez en cuando.

Harry sabía algo de esa magia del autoestudio nada más, si quería saber más, tendría que pedir ayuda a Salazar o a Corvinus y Celeste, que ambos eran los que sabían, no del todo, dado que el aprendizaje de ese tipo de magia duraba años, pero haría el punto.

\- Entiendo señor Potter, ¿Entonces tampoco sabrá qué tipo de magia utilizó en el duelo, verdad? Y no me mienta, se perfectamente que se batió en duelo con esos tres chicos de Gryffindor, lo vi todo.- Declaró el profesor en un tono neutral.

\- Si lo vio, señor, entonces ¿Para qué decirle lo contrario? La magia que utilicé es magia de la antigua religión. No era nada dañino permanentemente. Algo que solo pudiera… digamos asemejarse a lo que me lanzaron. Si ellos hubieran lanzado algo más avanzado que un simple encantamiento de corte, una maldición para desmayar y una maldición que crezca furúnculos en la cara, entonces tal vez, no estaríamos hablando sobre si estaban en la enfermería o vivos todavía para contarlo.

\- Lo dice señor Potter de una manera poco ética.

\- Si vive una vida como la mía, la ética se la deja en casa. No creo que haya que ser éticos para sobrevivir a este mundo. Eso es de profesores que están encerrados en sus clases y deciden educar a los niños. Yo tengo a dos magos adultos y con experiencia en la batalla y la guerra detrás de mí. Señor, con el debido respeto, pero la ética y la moral, no vienen a ser compatibles conmigo en ocasiones.

\- Entiendo lo que quiere decir señor Potter, pero ha de entender usted, que la magia que realiza, es considerada oscura por el ministerio.

\- No ya no.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Ilumíneme, por favor.- Pidió el profesor con una mirada interrogativa.

\- Ha leído últimamente el profeta.- Informó, más que preguntó.

\- Si, así es, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando?- Preguntó el diminuto profesor, aun mas intrigado que antes.

Harry sonriendo misteriosamente a su profesor, se levantó del asiento ofrecido por él y dio una vuelta y mirada al despacho del hombre.

Como buen jefe de casa de Ravenclaw, la casa de los intelectuales, estaba repleto de libros, el despacho. Tenía enormes estanterías y una escalera para que pudiera acceder a ellas. También había retratos y lienzos de batallas gobblin, en las que seguramente el clan del padre del profesor, hacia acto de presencia.

Una enorme hacha de guerra con un escudo gobblin, podía verse colgado en la pared, detrás de él.

\- Verá, profesor. Muchas de las cosas que hizo el _director_.- Dijo la palabra como un insulto o una mala palabra. – Fue prohibir ciertos tipos de magia que eran más poderosa, de lo que los hechiceros, al parecer llamamos, magia nueva. La magia nueva, para que lo entienda es la magia común que los magos y brujas aprenden en las escuelas o en las casas. Digo llamamos, porque como usted sabrá y sé que sabe, porque aparece en el profeta, soy un hechicero y creo que he elegido la magia que quiero aprender y hacer en mi vida. Todavía tengo tiempo, sin embargo de elegir correctamente, pero eso es otra historia.

Volviendo a lo que iba, la magia que prohibió el director, ilegalmente, es la magia de la antigua religión y él pensó que si prohibía esa magia o hacia un proyecto de ley, para que se dejara de enseñar en otras partes, como las propias escuelas que tienen los druidas, dejaría de existir o se perdería. Por ello la llamó magia oscura o la nombró como tal. Y es todo lo contrario profesor. Es similar a la magia gobblin, casi no se necesita un receptáculo o foco mágico para llamar a la magia. Merlín mismo, según historias que he leído sobre él y el concilio druida, no necesitaban de un báculo para hacerla. Solo lo tenían como punto de apoyo para las batallas más duras y como arma en contra de los enemigos. Más adelante se empezó a usar como catalizador de la misma magia.- Explicó al profesor entrando en fase Maestro, como algunos de sus amigos le decían en broma, cuando explicaba algo que le interesaba enormemente.

El profesor se veía claramente interesado en el tema, puesto que prestaba atención máxima a él y sus movimientos.

\- La desgracia es, profesor, que por culpa del director actual, la sociedad mágica o al menos parte de ella, nos ve como gente mala o incluso, nos llaman Lores Oscuros. Nada más de la verdad. Como en todas partes, hay gente buena y gente mala. Y con la magia pasa lo mismo, en la magia nueva, la hay oscura, lo que ellos no saben, es que la magia no es de colores, lo es solo la intención del lanzador. Me parece repugnante que Dumbledore haya conseguido tal poder de influencia y manipulación. Antes de que el fuera director de Hogwarts, en la escuela se enseñaban las Artes Oscuras, para conocerlas y poder combatirlas si querías. Por culpa del director, ha habido más magos oscuros en los últimos tiempos, magos que se han perdido en ese tipo de magia, al no saber o conocer cómo controlarla. Pero como iba diciendo, si, lo que utilice es magia de la antigua religión y eso, profesor, es algo que no pienso parar de utilizar, debido a que es una parte de mí, como la magia gobblin, lo es de usted.- Terminó su diatriba Harry, extendiéndose y opinando sobre algo que quería mantener oculto la mayor parte del tiempo y por desgracia, al tercer día de su estancia en Hogwarts, se lo había soltado al profesor Flitwick sin querer.

El profesor medito varios minutos las palabras de su estudiante, un estudiante que al parecer veía más importante aprender sobre otro tipo de magia mucho más avanzado que la magia que se enseñaba en Hogwarts.

Por una parte estaba triste de que Harry, el hijo de Lily, rechazara su herencia de mago y aprobara y aceptara su herencia de Hechicero, pero recordó, que nació como hechicero, no era un título que había ganado de los magos.

Dando un asentimiento de cabeza, indicando la compresión de las palabras dichas por Harry, pasó a otro tema que le interesaba y era el de sus clases.

\- Me gustaría que me dijera señor Potter, como de avanzado se encuentra en la teoría y la practica en mis clases.

\- Bastante, al menos la teoría. En la práctica por otro lado, me encuentro en el material que se da a mitad del sexto año.- El profesor se sorprendió de que pareciera el señor Potter tan incómodo en decirle que se encontraba tan avanzado en la práctica. No pudo evitar preguntar en qué nivel de la teoría se encontraba.

\- En los libros, me encuentro en el nivel de maestría de encantamientos y aprendizaje de encantador, profesor. Por desgracia una de las cosas que no tiene la antigua religión, es encantamientos y encuentro fascinante que se pueda encantar ciertos objetos y hacerlos mágicos.

\- Me sorprende señor Potter que en tan poco tiempo, haya podido avanzar tanto. Imagino que en los demás temas que se enseñan aquí es igual.

\- En efecto señor, salvo en Herbología y adivinación, los demás temas más o menos estoy en el mismo nivel teórico y practico entre quinto, sexto y séptimo año. Sin embargo en duelo, creo que estoy estancado, señor.- Dijo Harry relajándose un poco más y bajando un poco la guardia, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que podía tener la confianza de Filius Flitwick, al parecer había reconocido el clan del padre del maestro de encantamientos y duelo.

Filius estaba impresionado, el joven era un prodigio en la magia, además había incurrido en las artes de adivinación, cosa que creía absolutamente innecesaria, dado que si no se tenía el talento, no servía de nada. Supuso correctamente que estaba intrigado por el tema. Qué pena que no hubiera sido seleccionado en Ravenclaw, tal estudiante hubiera sido una buena adición a su casa.

\- Entiendo señor Potter, pero debo preguntar, ¿Por qué Herbología y adivinación? Y ¿Duelo? ¿Es en serio? El duelo no se enseña en Hogwarts, me temo, pero si le interesa hay campeonatos de duelo en el verano. Se podría apuntar si lo desea.

\- Vera profesor, el caso es que para Herbología se necesita mucha práctica y con toda la reconstrucción de los negocios de la familia Potter, el enterarme de mi verdadera herencia y tener que estudiar tanto, no tuve demasiado tiempo para la asignatura, aunque debo admitir, como es enseñada por la profesora Sprout, es fascinante. Ha sido una pena que el profesor Snape me sacara del invernadero y no pudiera terminar la clase. Adivinación por el contrario, solo la vi por encima ya que me interesó el tema, imagínese que pudiera predecir el futuro o los posibles futuros, ya que soy un firme creyente, de que un futuro único no existe. Es decir, pienso que el futuro está en constante cambio debido a las decisiones que tomamos continuamente. Y duelo, porque como le he dicho antes, tengo dos magos adultos y entrenados en distintos tipos de magia, magia nueva, sí, pero no obstante magia y utilizaran cualquier medio para intentar matarme. Uno para acabar con lo que empezó, hace esos diez años ya y el otro para que me enfrente sin conocimiento ni entrenamiento al primero.

\- Veo señor Potter, que no tiene en gran estima a Albus y lo entiendo claramente. Respeto su decisión de tomar el mayor conocimiento posible y practicarlo, pero debo advertirle, que el conocimiento en exceso, puede resultar malo.

Veré lo que puedo hacer en cuanto a los temas en las clases. En cuanto a lo del duelo, me gustaría probarle, señor Potter, para ver en qué nivel está. Venga a esta misma oficina el sábado que viene y veremos cómo va.- Dijo el profesor Flitwick prometiendo hacerle una prueba de sus habilidades en duelo.

Hablaron durante un rato más, haciendo hincapié en los peligros de defenderse con la magia antigua de posibles ataques en el castillo, pero como ahora no estaba prohibida, ni catalogada como magia oscura, tenía un vacío legal en la que la podía utilizar.

Cuando Harry salió del despacho del profesor de encantamientos, salió un poco más contento de lo que entro. También salió con esperanza renovada, al darse cuenta de su elección enfrente del profesor. Tendría que ponerse en contacto con Titus para hablar sobre el ritual de iniciación que les daban a los jóvenes hechiceros. También tenía que investigar el porqué de su fatiga el sábado que llegó a Hogwarts. Tenía una teoría acerca de ello, pero necesitaba hablar con otro hechicero o druida para corroborarla.

Cuando encontró a sus amigos y amigas, las chicas se abalanzaron sobre el exigiendo preguntas y respuestas simultáneamente. Divertido en cuanto a la cuestión de su preocupación por él, les contó todo, desde las sospechas de que él había atacado, defendido era una mejor palabra, de los Weasley y ese tal Lee, a la proposición de probarle en duelo por el profesor Flitwick. También avisó a Alphard y Corvinus, cuando Draco no estaba prestando atención, de que probablemente Flitwick les preguntara por su conocimiento de las salas y los encantamientos usados.

El resto de la semana pasó sin más incidentes, al parecer los rumores en Hogwarts de que Harry era intocable y sabía más magia de la que dejaba ver, volaban. Si era verdad o mentira, Harry nunca dijo lo contrario a nadie que le preguntara. En cuanto a Pucey, se volvió más manso con respecto a Harry y cada vez que se mencionaba su don con la magia, un escalofrió involuntario le recorría la espina dorsal.

El día que tuvieron Pociones con los Gryffindor, el profesor Snape cuestionó a la clase entera para saber que conocimientos tenían sobre los ingredientes. Como era natural, a Harry le tocó los más complicados y raros, lo cual Harry contestó lo mejor que pudo, dando detalladamente su uso en Pociones y Alquimia.

Ese día se ganó para la casa la cantidad de veinte puntos. Diez por las respuestas y otros diez por la Poción bien hecha.

Cuando el sábado por la mañana llegó, se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores para preguntarle al pequeño profesor, sobre qué hora le venía bien que fuera a su oficina.

Flitwick le dijo que fuera después del almuerzo, dado que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, mientras que Minerva y Albus estuvieran desaparecidos, haciendo lo que estuvieran haciendo.

Esa era otra cuestión que a Harry le preocupaba. Se puso en contacto con su abogado para intentar hacer control de daños en el caso de que los hubiese, pero como no sabían que estaban planeando, podían dar palos de ciego, prácticamente.

Dejando de lado ese tema, Harry dijo a Marius por una carta, la cual escribió esa misma mañana, sobre su primera semana en Hogwarts.

También preguntó cómo iba el caso de Sirius, ahora que tenían más poder político podían hacer más ruido, tratando de que le dieran un juicio justo. Al parecer Lucius, en un principio pensaba que si Sirius se quedaba dónde estaba, él estaba seguro que la jefatura de la familia Black recaería sobre su hijo, pero al parecer estaba equivocado, dado que Arcturus en su sabiduría, nombró a Sirius, antes de morir, como Jefe de la familia Black, pensando que si tomaba el asiento en el Wizengamot, cambiaria un poco las tornas y volverían a ser una familia respetada. No es que no lo fueran, pero Arcturus en su estado moribundo, cometió varios errores que le resultaron fatal. Entre ellos pensar que si cambiaban las formas y se adaptaban al progreso, los negocios de la familia, crecerían.

Por otra parte Lucius jamás preguntó a Narcissa de qué lado de la familia venía. Para ella estaba claro que Draco jamás conseguiría la jefatura de la familia Black, no cuando Regulus estaba vivo y con descendencia.

Definitivamente, para cuando Harry fuera a casa para las vacaciones de Yule, seguramente a Sirius se le concedería un juicio, dado que estaban "convenciendo" al ministro Fudge de hacerlo.

En cuanto a la cuestión de la emancipación, ahora que tenía a la facción de Albion de su lado, iría mucho más rápido.

Seguramente para año nuevo, Harry sería llamado a un juicio donde los Dursley en su totalidad irían también.

Ahora mismo, para la alianza, las cosas en el Wizengamot y las leyes que querían sacar, iban viento en popa. Los druidas, hechiceros y brujos, eran vistos por los cuatro callejones sin tener que esconderse de la gente. La gente normal, ya no los señalaban con el dedo, ni los acusaban de ser oscuros cuando los veían. Al fin y al cabo la igualdad entre las razas mágicas, era lo que quería el primer Emrys.

Esa misma tarde del sábado, Harry fue nuevamente al despacho del profesor Flitwick para su prueba en duelo. Al llegar a la puerta, llamó suavemente y esperó a recibir el permiso del profesor, para entrar.

El permiso no se hizo esperar y con la voz chillona del pequeño profesor, Harry entró en el despacho y acto seguido se tuvo que echar a un lado, para esquivar una maldición.

Primero, Harry se preguntó qué es lo que había sucedido, luego, después del segundo hechizo dirigido a él, su mente y cuerpo entraron en modo batalla y olvidó porque estaba allí.

Se lanzó en la otra dirección, donde pudo ver un pupitre y se escondió allí para tener un poco de cobertura.

Susurrando unas pocas palabras y moviendo el báculo en dirección general, las mesas, sillas y estanterías hicieron un pequeño pero poderoso fuerte, que le permitiría moverse con libertad para defenderse de su atacante.

Saliendo de su escondite para ver mejor, vio que Flitwick no estaba por ningún lado, y que había otro fuerte justo enfrente suya.

Estaba impresionado, Harry, al parecer los encantamientos también servían para expandir una habitación. Bueno tanto mejor para él.

\- ¡Bombarda Máxima!- Gritó y lanzó el hechizo contra el fuerte enemigo. Una fuerte explosión se hizo eco y varias piezas de mampostería fueron lanzadas como si de metralla se tratara. Sin perder el tiempo, Harry empezó a lanzar de todo tipo de maldiciones, de las más comunes a las más oscuras, salvo la maldición asesina, por supuesto, no quería que por error, matara a su profesor.

Flitwick por el contrario estaba contento y expectante. De momento el señor Potter estaba reaccionando normal ante un ataque impredecible. Se había hecho un pequeño muro de muebles que había esparcidos por la habitación, para poder procesar y defenderse mejor.

Después observó con cierto interés como parte de su fuerte explotaba, mandando volar montones de fragmentos de madera por doquier.

Para que acto seguido, por el agujero que se había creado, entraran maldiciones de todo tipo, suerte que no estaba en esa parte del fuerte.

Mala suerte que después, Harry se diera cuenta de eso y con un idioma que no entendía, un fuego negro apareció para consumir todo el fuerte y dejarle a la intemperie y visible.

Moviéndose rápidamente, trato de extinguir el fuego, pero le fue imposible, cada intento que hacía, el fuego era más fuerte y el calor en la habitación se hacía insoportable.

Harry se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error al invocar _Hellfyre_ por ello, mandó apagar el fuego mágico con poca resistencia y salió de su fuerte para dar cara al maestro de duelo.

Con movimientos rápidos y agiles, ambos contendientes esquivaban y mandaban maldiciones, encantamientos, transfiguraciones, runas talladas en el suelo para hacer salas repentinas de defensa, magia elemental, por parte de Harry, que Filius tuvo problemas para defenderse de ella. En fin el despacho del medio gobblin era un campo de batalla completo.

El profesor en un momento dado para tomar un respiro, transfiguró la madera suelta que había por la habitación y la transformó en piedra, justo después la encantó en Golems para que entretuvieran a Harry, mientras el lanzaba sus famosas cadenas de hechizos, maldiciones y encantamientos.

Harry vio lo que iba a hacer, Golems, no le dejaría, sino pudiera detenerle, el mismo crearía su propio Golem de piedra. Un Golem que pondría a la vergüenza los que estaban avanzando lentamente hacia él.

Transfigurando en metal varios restos de madera, corriendo para esquivar varios encantamientos a la vez que el profesor mandó en su dirección, Harry gritó fuertemente hacia el metal.

\- Golem Basilisk.- Con ese grito, un gigante basilisco de metal apareció.

Con el calor de la batalla, Harry no se dio cuenta de que su báculo y sus ojos brillaban constantemente de color dorado y su aura se removía con anticipación expectante. Filius por el contrario estaba preocupado de que el joven, se dejara llevar y destruyera por completo el castillo.

Intentando erróneamente pararle, entrando en modo duelo profesional, pasó a mayores maldiciones y hechizos, haciendo que Harry por primera vez desde que entró en el mundo mágico, se dejara llevar por su magia e instintos.

Para poder defenderse correctamente, olvidó completamente los Golems que estaban luchando alrededor y dirigiendo su báculo hacia el suelo, invocó un hechizo que hizo temblar el castillo entero desde sus cimientos, esperando que el profesor se desestabilizara y le diera la oportunidad perfecta para atacarle y ganar el duelo, pero el profesor, que era un profesional, se tiró al suelo a propósito y desde allí siguió con su cadena de hechizos, mezclando la magia gobblin.

Al haber magia más poderosa en juego, Harry dejó de lado la magia nueva y se metió de lleno en la magia de la antigua religión.

Haciendo que vientos de la nada aparecieran, el terremoto olvidado, pero todavía sacudiendo el suelo del despacho únicamente, dado que el castillo reaccionó a la magia que se estaba echando, por primera vez en centenas de años.

El propio castillo hizo que solo la batalla que se llevaba en el interior del despacho del medio gobblin, afectara de hecho, al despacho únicamente.

Volviendo a la batalla, Harry empezó a evocar un cantico seguido, haciendo estallar su aura a la vida y moviendo su báculo en movimientos rápidos y feroces, en todas direcciones, esquivando y mandando maldiciones.

Era como un baile sincronizado. El profesor se movía a velocidad anormal, velocidad que era más rápida que la humana, debido seguramente a su mitad gobblin, pero eso no era suficiente para cansar al joven Potter. De hecho en una ocasión consiguió herirle en el brazo izquierdo, pero pasó el báculo de mano y continuó con furia renovada.

El mismo Filius estaba sangrando por algunas partes del cuerpo, debido a la feroz batalla, ya no duelo amistoso. No le quedaba más remedio que utilizar una maldición que inducia el sueño para desarmar al joven, pero como la utilizaría. Esa era una buena cuestión, ya que esquivaba demasiado bien los hechizos y maldiciones que eran enviados a él.

Tendría que pensar en algo rápido y actuar, sino su pobre despacho quedaría irreparable y cómo explicaría luego el temblor que sintió el castillo entero.

Escondiéndose detrás del gigante basilisco de metal, basilisco que estaba destrozado junto a sus propios Golems, fue increíble y con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, sintiéndose vivo por primera vez en décadas, mandó una fuerte maldición del sueño para que cubriera toda la habitación salvo él.

\- ¡somnium!- Gritó el profesor con su varita apuntada hacia el techo. Espero y espero durante un buen rato a poder salir de su escondite seguro.

Armándose de valor, decidió dejar salir la cabeza un poco, para ver claramente que Harry yacía tirado en el suelo durmiendo plácidamente, el báculo caído a un lado y sangrando por numerosos cortes. Lo malo, es que su propia aura, ahora le cubría formando una cúpula protectora a su alrededor.

Gimiendo lastimosamente, de que en el propio sueño Harry fuera capaz de defenderse, se fue acercando tentativamente, con la varita guardada en su propia funda de varita.

Cojeando todavía y con mucho dolor, se acercó al cuerpo tendido e inerte de Harry y acercó su mano al aura, para darse cuenta con sorpresa, que le podía tocar y no pasaría nada.

Mirando alrededor de la habitación, dio un suspiro y fue a su chimenea para llamar a un sanador gobblin y le aconsejara que hacer con el señor Potter.

Él no se atrevería a salir y pedir la ayuda de Poppy, si, era buena persona la medibruja, pero temible también.

Muchas veces pensó e imaginó que la vieja bruja tenía sangre gobblin corriendo por sus venas, por lo temible y protectora que era con sus pacientes.

Cuando Harry por fin despertó de su sueño, lo hizo en una cama que no reconoció al instante, pero después de mirar y observar a su alrededor, reconoció donde estaba. El despacho del profesor Flitwick o al menos lo que quedaba de él.

Se había pasado un poco con el duelo amistoso, pero algo dentro de él le exigía que diera lo mejor e improvisara a medida que se avanzaba con la batalla.

Dejó de ser un duelo en cuanto los Golems aparecieron y Harry se dejó llevar por la magia antigua. Algo que se prometió no volver a hacer, era muy peligroso y el castillo pudo resultar dañado, incluso peor, destruido y los estudiantes que habitaban dentro, muertos.

Recriminándose su falta de control, se movió un poco en la cama que, claramente era conjurada y vio que el profesor entraba en su visión periférica con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Veo que por fin ha despertado, señor Potter. Nos tenía muy preocupados al profesor Snape y a mí.

\- Cuanto llevo dormido, profesor.

\- Dos días y sus respectivas noches, señor Potter, contando desde que finalizó el duelo, cosa que duró aproximadamente entre media hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos. Debo decir que me impresionó bastante y es algo difícil de lograr.

\- Supongo profesor, pero lo que hice fue extremadamente peligroso y me disculpo por ello.

\- ¿Por qué señor Potter? La magia mostrada fue impresionante, digna de un mural gobblin para que perdure por la eternidad y futuras generaciones aprendan de lo sucedido.

\- ¿Por qué, profesor? Podría haber destruido el colegio y matado a todo el mundo en su interior. Recuerda el terremoto que provoque, eso era magia elemental de la tierra. El epicentro se dio en esta misma habitación, extendiéndose por todo el castillo en el proceso. Supongo que el castillo es una especie de consciente, por la magia ambiental, y anuló el hechizo elemental, haciendo que solo se diera en esta habitación.- No pudo evitar el tono apesadumbrado y de culpa que sintió por los destrozos a la habitación. Suponía correctamente que el profesor había hecho lo que pudiera para solucionar el desastre.

Llamando a su báculo en su mano izquierda, completamente recuperada de la batalla, dio un golpecito en el suelo con él y la habitación, para asombro de los profesores presentes, se auto arregló sin mucho esfuerzo.

\- Increíble…- Mencionó el profesor Snape con la boca ligeramente abierta.

\- Si… tengo preguntas de todas maneras señor Potter.- Comentaron ambos profesores al unísono, dando una ligera risa Filius en la cuestión de que lo habían hecho como los gemelos Weasley, algo que no iba a decir nunca a Severus.

\- Por supuesto profesores.

\- En primer lugar, señor Potter, cuando quedó desmayado por el hechizo que lancé para terminar la batalla, tenía un aura dorada a su alrededor, junto con un aura verdosa oscura. ¿Es consciente de ello? De ser así, ¿Sabe cómo controlarlo o le controla ella a usted?- Harry dio un suspiro y se recostó en la cama para estar más a gusto.

\- Profesor Flitwick, lo que voy a contar, no puede salir de esta habitación, es más mis amigos, los llamados ocho, ni siquiera saben la historia completa. Al ser larga, la historia, me refiero, voy a detallar lo máximo que pueda.

Para empezar el aura que vio, todos los seres mágicos tenemos una, el caso es aprender a sacarla de nuestro interior y a mantenerla cuando estamos enfadados o asustados. Es lo que algunos dirían magia accidental.

Por el contrario, el aura dorada pertenece a la magia de la antigua religión, no sé si se habrá dado cuenta, pero cada vez que la utilizo, mis ojos brillan momentáneamente de dorado. Bueno el aura dorada aparece solo en casos de extrema necesidad como la batalla y los ojos mantienen un tinte dorado, debido al continuo uso de dicha magia.- Explicó Harry, haciendo un paro, para pedir un vaso de agua y algo de comer, se moría de hambre, después de todo estar dos días inconsciente, pasaba factura.

Cuando el agua y la comida aparecieron, siguió hablando lentamente, mientras devoraba su plato.

\- La verdad es que cuando un hechicero o druida está en su apogeo mágico, en una batalla o duelo, en el que su vida depende, tiene una opción de supervivencia y es la de entregarse al completo a la magia de la antigua religión, para que ésta guie al portador hacia la victoria. Es peligroso porque las bajas o daños colaterales pueden ser desastrosos.- Terminó de explicar.

\- Comprendo.- Dijo Filius, mientras que Severus, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, temiendo una batalla de tal envergadura entre el Lord Oscuro y Harry, o que Merlín y Morgana no lo quieran, entre Dumbledore y Harry.

Titanes, pudo pensar únicamente Severus, todos ellos titanes. No solo en la magia, sino que en la política también lo era.

Severus informó que sus amigos estaban un poco preocupados por su repentina desaparición y se les informo después de un rato de pensamiento por Harry, de la situación del joven Potter. Solo informaron a los que más confiaba de la totalidad del asunto, a Draco y Theodore, todavía no se les dijo todo.

Harry finalmente quedó con ambos profesores, en que una vez cada dos semanas o así practicarían duelo mágico y auto control con Oclumancia.

Es cierto que Harry sabía Oclumancia, pero todavía no era un experto en ella, si, tenía su imagen mental completamente construida y terminada, protecciones igual de fuertes que las del mejor oclumántico, pero aun así, había una parte de la Oclumancia que no era muy conocida y que solo los maestros en el arte, transmitían a sus aprendices y era el control de la magia y el auto control total de las emociones, haciendo parecer a veces que la persona que practicaba dicha magia, perdía toda emoción, pero no era correcto, debido a que no las perdía, las controlaba.

Después de toda explicación a sus compañeros, Harry se comprometió con ellos a enseñarles lo que aprendía y también les aconsejó que utilizaran el encantamiento que el padre de Alphard y Cassiopeia le dio a Harry y aprendieran lo más que pudieran, empezando por Oclumancia en primer lugar. De todas formas, en las siguientes semanas y meses, se volcaron por completo en las clases y se olvidaron momentáneamente de la política del mundo exterior, teniendo Harry, más tiempo de socializar y conocer a Draco y Theodore, el cual éste último pidió ser llamado Theo, puesto su padre utilizaba el mismo nombre y le hacía sentirse viejo.

No hubo problemas cuando Dumbledore y McGonagall aparecieron en Hogwarts, justo a la vez que le llegó una carta de Gringotts diciendo que el pago del ministerio y de Dumbledore había sido realizado en 20 toneladas de oro puro, lo cual hacia un poco más de dos millones de galeones. Justo para comprar los dos asientos de los fundadores de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor del Wizengamot. Gracias a un tecnicismo de cuando Dumbledore ocupó ilegalmente su asiento, ahora tenía más votos que nadie en dicho órgano de gobierno.

Para cuando Harry tuvo su primera clase con la profesora McGonagall, pensó que ésta no iba a ser parcial con los estudiantes de Slytherin, sobre todo con Harry y los ocho. Pero se equivocó, la profesora era profesional en cuanto al trato de los estudiantes, se sorprendió tanto, que debió de mostrarse en su rostro, pues la profesora le pidió que se quedara después de clases un momento.

Las clases fueron bien ese día y los siguientes en la transfiguración. Un poco aburridos para Harry, dado el nivel en el que se encontraba, pero pudo llegar a un acuerdo tácito con su profesora.

Después de la clase se quedó atrás para hablar con Minerva, sobre la sorpresa inicial de éste.

\- Imagino señor Potter, que sabe porque está aquí.- Comenzó la profesora, cayendo todo rasgo de cortesía. – Así que no me voy a andar por las ramas y voy a ir directamente al grano, tengo demasiado trabajo por hacer.

\- De acuerdo, profesora.

\- Como sabrá soy maestra en el tema de transfiguración y llevo muchos años enseñando. Me gustaría que siguiera siendo así, puesto que me gusta como mis estudiantes aprenden y algunos de ellos, llevan lo aprendido a nuevos niveles en el tema. Soy imparcial en las clases señor Potter, independientemente de lo que ocurra fuera de este castillo, siempre que estemos en clases, le voy a conceder puntos, cuando sea necesario, quitarlos, cuando la situación lo requiera, es decir, soy una profesional en la enseñanza y eso no cambiara por las guerrillas políticas que se traiga entre manos con el director.

\- Eso es loable, profesora McGonagall, gracias por tomar su tiempo explicándolo. Nos deja a muchos más tranquilos en cuanto a la cuestión que se nos presentaba.

\- ¿Y qué cuestión seria esa, señor Potter?

\- Oh, auto estudio, por supuesto, profesora.

\- Entiendo, bueno no tienen por qué preocuparse por eso, el auto estudio si en verdad es bueno, la parte práctica suele ser más complicada y puede resultar peligrosa, si no se sabe con certeza la teoría.

\- Completamente de acuerdo profesora, en todas las ramas de la magia existente, si no se sabe la teoría de cómo funciona y para qué fin fue creada, en la práctica luego, puede llegar a ser letal, en algunas ocasiones.

\- Me complace ver que estamos de acuerdo en algún punto. Ahora señor Potter, si me disculpa, tengo asuntos urgentes que tratar. Puede marcharse.- Dijo con su aire habitual popa y un poco disgustada que en realidad estuvieran de acuerdo en algún punto de discusión.

El resto del mes de septiembre y el de octubre fue bastante bien. Dumbledore hizo un par de intentos más de hablar con Harry a solas en su despacho, intentos que fracasaron estrepitosamente al recordar al director sobre el aviso de su abogado, el señor Greengrass. Parecía que Dumbledore olvidaba cuando le convenía ciertas cosas. Cosas que ha Harry no le importaba recordarle.

No le importaba hasta cierto punto, pero ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de tener que repetir las cosas. Se preguntaba qué pasaría si accedía a reunirse con el viejo director a solas o al menos con el profesor Snape presente. Aún no confiaba en el hombre, había muchas inconsistencias en su comportamiento para con Harry. No era uno de los alumnos favoritos del profesor de pelo grasiento, pero tampoco le trataba mal, solo una fría indiferencia en clase y un respeto neutro.

Claro, eso era en público, en privado el profesor Snape le trataba mucho mejor de lo que empezó cuando entró en la casa de Slytherin, allá por el primero de septiembre.

Pero no todo podía ser tan tranquilo en Hogwarts. En el día 31 de octubre, el día de Samhain, algo sucedió que hizo que Harry se excusara de ir a la fiesta que se celebraba esa noche. Para contar la historia completa, es menester ir al principio, por ello por la mañana del 31, Harry recibió una carta de Titus Ollivander, que hizo que Harry frunciera el ceño por momentos.

Levantándose de su asiento, se excusó por el resto del día con sus compañeros, alegando que necesitaba estar solo para meditar.

Sus compañeros, los ocho, asintieron comprendiendo el dilema de Harry, comprendiendo erróneamente, porque se pensaban que quería estar solo por el luto de sus padres y hacer los rituales correspondientes.

Se equivocaban, todos ellos. En la carta que recibió de Titus, le informaba de que el concilio de Druidas-Hechiceros, le daban la oportunidad de unirse a ellos en lo que respecta a un aprendizaje mucho más avanzado de la vieja magia. Pero solo podía pasar, si salía de Hogwarts, ya que requería constancia en el aprendizaje.

Eso era un golpe contra sus planes, debido a que para hacer que las razas mágicas tuvieran la igualdad, se requería su presencia en el colegio.

Estuvo pensando y meditando durante horas, hasta conseguir un plan en formación en su mente. La Carta de Hogwarts explicaba que si un estudiante contrataba un tutor para que le enseñara un cierto tipo de magia, el tutor podía vivir en el colegio, hasta que el aprendizaje surtiera efecto.

El único defecto de su plan, era Dumbledore que seguramente se negaría, pero si daba una generosa oferta o donación al colegio, a través de la junta, tal vez y solo tal vez funcionaria.

Saliendo de su baúl, lanzó un tempus rápido, viendo que eran las diez y media pasadas. Había pasado la hora de la cena en su habitación.

Llamando a Cronos, le pidió que le trajera de mansión Potter algo para cenar y pidió a otro elfo, Dobby esta vez, que llevara una carta urgentemente a Titus, informándole que en el mes de las vacaciones de Yule, se reuniría con el consejo al completo para informarles sobre su decisión.

Todavía tenía un par de meses para mejorar su plan de acción. Pediría ayuda a sus compañeros, para que no se sintieran excluidos.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar la cena, la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando la cara preocupada de Daphne.

\- Harry, el profesor Snape pide que bajes a la sala común, algo terrible ha sucedido en tu ausencia.- Acto seguido salió, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Frunciendo el ceño en preocupación por que algo les hubiera pasado a sus compañeros, bajó rápidamente las escaleras de su cuarto a la sala común, olvidando completamente la cena y el hambre ido.

Cuando llegó a la sala común toda la casa estaba presente, por suerte a sus amigos no les había pasado nada malo, por lo cual relajó el ceño fruncido unos momentos.

\- Parece que el señor Potter nos honra, por fin con su presencia.- Burló el profesor Snape sin mucho entusiasmo. – La casa se ha reunido para informarles, que el troll que ha entrado en el castillo, de hecho, ha sido encontrado en el lavabo de las chicas del segundo piso. Lamentablemente se ha llevado una víctima que se encuentra actualmente en la enfermería.- Hizo una parada para el efecto dramático y para que los estudiantes deliberaran por unos segundos, quien podría haber sido.

Las chicas tenían los ojos llorosos, Harry todavía se preguntaba el porqué, pronto lo descubriría, aunque sería indiferente para él.

\- La victima del troll, ha sido de hecho, la señorita Granger de la casa de Gryffindor. En el momento de la fiesta de Halloween, al parecer se encontraba en los aseos de ese piso y no pudo escuchar la advertencia, del profesor Quirrel.- Terminó de informar a la casa que hablaba animadamente, al descubrir que no era nadie que conocieran de otras casas como Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff.

Harry iba a hablar con sus amigas, de porque estaban en ese estado, cuando ellas sabían perfectamente que estaría en su habitación meditando sobre una cuestión, cuando de repente el profesor Snape, intervino en su camino.

\- Señor Potter, aun no se ha terminado con usted, el director requiere su presencia en su oficina y esta vez está obligado a asistir, debido que se trata de un asunto escolar.- Dijo el profesor, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que lo siguiera de la sala común.

Intrigado por lo que pudiera ser, pero no por ello, menos paranoico, llamó mágicamente a su báculo en su mano y se dispuso a seguir al profesor de Pociones.

Cuando salieron de la sala común, Harry echo encantamientos de privacidad a su alrededor y le preguntó si sabía de qué se trataba esa reunión.

\- Me temo señor Potter, que se trata sobre su paradero a la hora de que el troll entró en Hogwarts. Creo que el director sospecha que usted, al no estar presente, lo dejó entrar.

\- Eso es absurdo, profesor. Seguramente hubo más estudiantes que faltaban en la fiesta, sobre todo de todas las casas. ¿A ellos también se les cuestiona o solo a mí?- Preguntó empezando a irritarse por la estupidez del viejo director.

\- Parece ser, que solo a usted, de momento. Por desgracia, los padres de Granger estarán presentes también. Así como la Jefa de la DMLE.

\- Amelia Bones, también aliada de Albion.- Acertó con su constante y creciente ceño fruncido.- Temo profesor, que probablemente haya una confrontación en el despacho de Dumbledore.

\- Espero que por el bien de todos, se equivoque, señor Potter. El director, si su influencia ha disminuido, todavía tiene alguna influencia, sobre todo ahora en el ministerio, dado que le ha pagado por ellos a usted, la multa.

\- Si, me pregunto cómo lo habrá hecho, pero seguramente me enteraré en el futuro.

\- Puede ser, será mejor que disipe los encantamientos de privacidad, ya casi estamos enfrente de la gárgola que da a su despacho.- Ordenó el profesor, volviendo a su tono normal de voz y cuidadosamente ensayado para dirigirse hacia Harry.

Antes de que los encantamientos se disiparan, avisó Harry al profesor, de que pasara lo que pasara en el despacho, no interviniera, ni hablara nada que pudiera desatar una tormenta, literalmente hablando.

Severus Snape, dio la contraseña a la gárgola, la cual por una vez en lo que llevaba enseñando en Hogwarts, era una contraseña normal.

\- Esperanza del bien común.- La gárgola se movió hacia un lado para dejar entrar a los dos involucrados. Subiendo las escaleras, el profesor Snape se dispuso a llamar, pero un "adelante" desde dentro, le detuvo de golpear.

A primera vista que recibió Harry, fue de varias personas hablando con un tono de voz bastante alto. Se podía escuchar a Dumbledore claramente, intentando defender sin mucho entusiasmo, a Harry.

Un par de personas que vestían ropas muggle, claramente los padres de Granger, estaban gritando improperios contra su persona. El ceño en la frente de Harry desapareció para dar lugar a una mirada fría de indiferencia por los muggles.

\- Espero, que tengan un buen motivo para acusarme falsamente, sino, descubrirán lo que les hacemos a los sucios muggles como vosotros a los que nos acusan de algo que, claramente no hemos cometido.- Intervino Harry duramente, haciendo callar a los padres de Granger y hacer fruncir el ceño a varias personas, entre ellas a Madame Bones.

\- ¡Señor Potter! ¡Tenga decoro y respeto por sus mayores!- Dijo Minerva McGonagall, la cual estaba presente en la discusión, al ser uno de sus leones el que fue herido.

\- ¡Respeto! ¡Me hablas de respeto tú! Que no entiende lo que es secuestrar a niños de sus casas…

\- ¡Basta!- Tronó Dumbledore, haciendo temblar brevemente los cristales de la oficina. Al parecer el viejo era fuerte y lo ocultaba bastante bien.

Severus por el contrario empezó a rezar a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, para que no hubiera enfrentamiento mágico.

Harry por el contrario se vio que cada vez, estaba más furioso y cabreado. Dándose cuenta de que podría cometer errores, tomó una respiración profunda y reforzó sus escudos de Oclumancia al máximo. Al día siguiente estaría cansado, pero merecería la pena.

\- Siento lo del arrebato, director, pero comprenderá que cuando se le acusa a uno de haber cometido un delito, y encima uno falso, se pueda perder los estribos un poco.- Dijo de forma educada, sorprendiendo ligeramente a Dumbledore por el cambio en el tono de voz. – Ahora me gustaría saber, porque he sido llamado aquí.

\- Señor Potter, se le acusa de haber dejado entrar un troll en el castillo.- Intervino Madame Bones. – También se le acusa de dirigirlo hacia el baño, donde la señorita Granger estaba.

\- Ah, sí nos gustaría saber dónde estaba y porque no estaba en la fiesta con los demás, celebrando Halloween, felizmente.- Harry alzó la ceja ante el cuestionamiento estúpido de Dumbledore. Pero le contestaría fríamente.

\- He estado, director, guardando luto y haciendo los rituales respectivos, que se necesitan para dar respeto a mis muertos. No sé si usted lo hace o no, pero veo una falta total de respeto no hacerlo, por aquellas personas que dieron su vida, para que la mía fuese mejor. Algo que usted, se empeña en destruir.- Añadió maliciosamente.

El padre de Granger no se tragaba, tal mentira, cosa que parcialmente era mentira, puesto que no estaba haciendo precisamente eso, pero ellos no lo sabían.

\- ¡Mentira! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Has intentado matar a mi hija, y yo te mataré a ti!- Chilló el señor Granger, sacando un arma de fuego de una parte de su chaqueta. Harry que lo reconoció enseguida por lo que era, actuó sin pensar, defendiéndose y lanzando la primera maldición que le vino a la mente, dando un caos total a la oficina, cuando McGonagall, Bones y Dumbledore sacaron sus varitas, una para defender a Harry y los otros para atacar. Severus por el contrario erigió salas poderosas de silenciamiento y protección para que no le dañaran los hechizos.

\- ¡Defodio!- Lanzó Harry contra el señor Granger, haciendo que éste esquivara por poco la maldición y diera en el sitio en el que estaba sentado momentos antes, haciendo que su silla estallara en pedazos y éstos se esparcieran por el despacho, dañando a su esposa que ahora yacía en el suelo sangrante de múltiples heridas.

A partir de ahí, lo que siguió fue al más puro estilo caótico. Dumbledore lanzo su maldición a Harry, junto con McGonagall y Bones, aunque esta última era para evitar que diera la maldición de Dumbledore a Harry. El señor Granger por el contrario disparó su arma contra Harry, con la clara intención de matar.

Harry se adelantó a todos a la vez que los hechizos, maldiciones y balas, volaban por la habitación y creó de la nada, metiéndose de lleno en la magia de la antigua religión, una pared de grueso hielo.

Todo lo que le lanzaban era detenido por el hielo que el señor Potter erigió, pero no quedó la cosa tan tranquila, diciendo palabras que Severus temía, se utilizaran en un espacio tan cerrado, picas de hielo bien afiladas surgieron y se lanzaron contra el padre Granger, McGonagall y Dumbledore.

Los últimos pudieron defenderse de las picas asesinas, el señor Granger no tuvo esa suerte y fue empalado en el hombro y la pierna, hasta que Bones, le pudo dar resguardo mágico y lo desmayó y desarmó con ambos hechizos.

Rápidamente buscó un sitio en el que esconderse de la furia desatada de la próxima batalla que se iba a librar.

Severus le hizo un gesto para que se pusiera con él, y nuevamente reforzaron sus puestos de defensa e hicieron una barricada en caso de que más metralla surtiera efecto.

Dumbledore y McGonagall no esperaban que esta situación se diera, solo esperaban que al señor Potter le metiera en unos pocos problemas, Dumbledore mismo sabía que Harry no había metido el troll dentro del castillo, que había sido de hecho, Quirrel.

Ahora se maldecía internamente cuando sentía toda la magia inundar su despacho y rápidamente hizo transfiguraciones de las astillas, mesas y trozos de hielo, para detener, pero sin dañar a Potter.

McGonagall se le unió rápidamente, horrorizada por el atrevimiento del muggle. Ahora los movimientos para la caza de muggles y los anti muggles en el mundo mágico, se acelerarían hasta el punto máximo, si los padres de Granger sobrevivían, por supuesto. En el caso de que fallecieran, la venganza de Potter sería apaciguada. Estaba en todo su derecho, después de todo a matar al muggle que se había atrevido a atacarle, disparando a matar.

Albus, temblaba de anticipación ante la batalla presentada. Ahora entendía porque el señor Potter era reacio a venir sin otra persona que le pudiera calmar, en caso de que se enfadara. Pero Dumbledore, todavía no había visto enfadado al señor Potter, no, lo que estaba haciendo Harry era defenderse únicamente.

Harry vio como las transfiguraciones tomaban forma de Golems para detenerle de destruir la oficina, o lo que quedaba de ella de todas formas. Su magia le pedía exactamente lo mismo que con el duelo amistoso, que no fue amistoso al final, con el profesor Flitwick.

Intentó por todos los medios detenerse, pero su odio profundo por los muggles y por Dumbledore, estaba tomando el control e iba a poner en práctica todo aquello que aprendió desde que entró a Hogwarts y se enteró del mundo mágico.

Por desgracia para sus oponentes, se había introducido en la magia antigua avanzada, viendo un poco de la magia de la antigua religión, que era más oscura.

Dando un paso atrás y poniéndose en una pose de ataque, con su báculo mirando hacia sus oponentes, empezó una cadena de hechizos y maldiciones en ambas magias.

Cambiaba intermitentemente entre la antigua y la nueva, pasando por el Pársel de vez en cuando.

Los colores que salían despedidos por su báculo y el calor que aumentó en la oficina fueron tremendos. Tanto Dumbledore como McGonagall pasaron rápidamente a la defensiva y la ofensiva respectivamente.

McGonagall blindaba, mientras que Dumbledore atacaba sin éxito, al ver y notar que sus ataques eran ineficientes en el mejor.

El báculo del niño se movía a velocidades increíbles, evitando, esquivando y lanzando todo al mismo tiempo. Los ojos de Harry perdieron su color verde bosque, para adoptar un dorado permanente, algo que Dumbledore no comprendía.

Fawkes, repentinamente apareció para apaciguar los ánimos, pero como apareció una bola de fuego negro se estrelló en él y le hizo hacer su quema un año de antelación. Aun así, el fénix dio un trino alegre, intentando que los ánimos se calmaran, fallando estrepitosamente.

Harry viendo que el fénix tenía buenas intenciones, pero que claramente estaba a favor de Dumbledore, siguió atacando a ambos profesores, subiendo el nivel de ataque, hasta que se cansó y con el báculo entre él y los maestros, los transportó fuera del despacho y justo enfrente de la cabaña de Hagrid, el guardabosques, haciendo confundir a ambos maestros de la transfiguración. Momentos que Harry aprovechó claramente incapacitando a McGonagall con un aturdidor, tan fuerte que la mandó estrellarse en la puerta de Hagrid, haciendo que ésta venciera por la fuerza del choque.

Las ventanas del castillo estaban todas abiertas, observando con interés mórbido la próxima batalla que se iba a librar entre Dumbledore y Harry.

Albus vio con horror, como sin esfuerzo aparente, Harry los transportó a los jardines para tener más espacio. No sabía lo que pasaría si comenzaba la verdadera batalla, pero no tenía ganas de averiguarlo, por ello Albus decidió hacer lo más razonable y se rindió.

Se puso su varita dentro de su manga, en lo que se suponía una funda varita y levantó las manos en el aire, en señal de completa rendición.

\- Me rindo, señor Potter. Pare por favor.- Dijo Albus, aun con las manos levantadas.

Harry miró y observó con el ceño fruncido, en busca de tretas para que bajara la guardia, más le miró a los ojos en busca de mentiras que salieran a través de ellos, pero lo único que vio, fue preocupación genuina por su asistente, la profesora McGonagall. No era de extrañar, ella había sido lanzada un par de metros hacia una puerta de madera sólida.

Asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza, dio un par de respiraciones profundas, logrando gobernar en su magia y furia.

Dumbledore vio con cierto asombro como los ojos de Harry se iban desvaneciendo de su color dorado para volver lentamente al verde bosque.

Una vez bajo control nuevamente, Harry habló claramente a Dumbledore.

\- Me disculpo por destruir parcialmente su oficina, director. Debería haber gobernado sobre el estúpido _muggle_.- Escupió la palabra con asco.

\- Disculpas aceptadas, señor Potter. Debo reconocer, que por un momento pensé, que nos íbamos a batir en un duelo épico…

\- Me temo director, que tendrá que esperar unos años nuestro duelo épico. A no ser que quiera acabar lo que hemos estado a punto de empezar.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa de anticipación.

\- No, señor Potter, creo que puedo decir, que concuerdo con usted, de que lo mejor sería aplazarlo, unos años más. No sería justo para usted, enfrentarse a mí, un mago en todo su derecho.

\- Claro, justicia, se habla de justicia, cuando fue usted quien envió a Sirius a Azkaban, condenándolo durante diez largos años, por un crimen que no cometió. Justicia, cuando hizo algo similar a mí, condenándome a una prisión peor que los dementores.

\- Tenga cuidado, señor Potter…- Dejó en el aire una amenaza tacita, la cual se podía ver venir.

\- Solo espero que por su bien, el señor Granger, no haya sobrevivido al desastre…- Comentó de manera casual Harry.

\- Bueno, profesor, creo que sería mejor si regresáramos a su despacho.- Con un movimiento de su mano, levitó el cuerpo de la profesora McGonagall hacia el centro, de donde estaban situados. Haciendo que Dumbledore se moviera incomodo, tocando levemente, pero no impredeciblemente la manga donde había guardado su varita.

Con un movimiento rápido y seco de su báculo, Harry los transportó nuevamente al despacho del director y con un golpe seco en el suelo, como hizo con la oficina de Flitwick, el despacho de Dumbledore se reorganizó y reparó de todo daño sufrido.

Albus estaba en una pérdida total, se suponía que las salas del castillo, evitaban aparecerse en sus terrenos. Al parecer no se lo impedían al señor Potter, eso era un grave problema de seguridad. Tendría que poner remedio lo más pronto posible.

\- Creo que Madame Bones, Severus, ya podéis salir.- Dijo Albus mirando compresiblemente a donde había un pequeño fuerte para su propia protección.

Al parecer ambos, Severus y Amelia, fueron los más inteligentes. Mirando en la dirección que estaban los muggles, padres de la señorita Granger, pudo observar con consternación, que al menos el señor Granger, estaba muerto.

La venganza por defensa propia del señor Potter se había cumplido y no había manera de que pudiera culparlo, la propia ley mágica le protegía. Solo esperaba que esto no se difundiera en el diario el profeta, no vendría bien una posible guerra a ambas partes del mundo. Tanto los muggles como los magos, no estaban preparados, sobre todo si había ahí fuera más personas como el señor Potter, con poderes similares o incluso más poderosos. Lástima que ya no tuviera influencia en el Wizengamot.

\- Creo, Madame Bones, que es necesario llamar a sus aurores y yo a Poppy. Severus, acompañe al señor Potter de nuevo a su sala común. Antes de irse, señor Potter…- Pero se quedó congelado cuando descubrió a Harry, mirando y acariciando el polluelo que era su ave Fénix.

\- Veo que ha conocido a Fawkes.

\- Si, me estaba disculpando con él, por haberle inducido el día de quema.- Dijo haciendo un movimiento de su mano, haciendo aparecer un fuego conjurado, que no se apagaría en unas pocas semanas más tarde.

Volviéndose al profesor Snape, le indicó que abriera el camino, fuera de la oficina. Severus, sabiamente no comentó nada sarcástico ni por el estilo, todavía estaba un poco tocado, por toda la magia vista y sentida.

Lo que no entendía Severus, era como podría ser posible estar en ese estado de shock, cuando el mismo había vito horrores hechos con la magia. Horrores que el mismo había hecho. Tendría que tener inmunidad o al menos parte de ella, por el momento.

Caminaron en silencio durante unos momentos, hasta que fue roto por el profesor de Pociones, haciendo subir una sala de privacidad y conduciendo al señor Potter a su despacho. Necesitaba una copa y hablar con él. Había tomado la elección de ponerse de su lado, quería indiscutiblemente entrar en la alianza Albion, seguramente Harry le podría dar protección, mejor que el viejo y Voldemort.

\- Tome asiento señor Potter. ¿Una bebida?- Ofreció amablemente Severus, cayendo el velo de indiferencia fingida que tenían en público.

\- Por supuesto profesor. Un té rojo estaría bien, pero si me ofrece lo mismo que usted va a tomar, digamos Whisky de fuego, no se lo rechazaría por completo, tampoco.- Dijo Harry, haciendo que Severus sonriera para sus adentros.

\- Me temo que no puedo dar alcohol a un menor, con mi consentimiento. Perdería mi puesto de trabajo, antes de que pudiera decir magia.

\- Una pena, profesor. Té estará bien. Dos terrones de azúcar, por favor.- Dijo, mientras que el maestro de Pociones mandaba buscar un elfo domestico de mirada hosca, al aparecer, dio un escalofrió involuntario al ver al señor Potter, Severus lo dejó a las cuestiones menos importantes.

Una vez que la orden de las bebidas fue lista y pedida, Severus dio un largo suspiro y se masajeó las sienes, en busca de aliviar un poco el dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba.

\- Es usted consciente, señor Potter, de que esta… situación por llamarla de alguna manera, no quedará impune ni libre de castigo, verdad.- Afirmó, más que preguntó el profesor.

Harry solo se dignó a asentir con la cabeza y a echar fuertes salas de privacidad con su báculo, haciendo brillar sus ojos de color dorado nuevamente.

\- Si profesor, he herido a una profesora de Hogwarts en el duelo.

\- ¿Duelo? ¡Eso era una batalla!- Exclamó sorprendido el profesor.

\- Tal vez, o tal vez no. Para mí era más un duelo que una batalla. Si le preguntáramos al profesor Flitwick, tal vez este en acuerdo con usted.

\- Vale, siguiente punto. Dígame, como cree que va a reaccionar la señorita Granger a la prematura muerte de su padre y el ingreso de su madre en la enfermería. Podría ser un problema para usted en un futuro.

\- No lo creo, profesor. Si lo que ha insinuado en la sala común, hace un tiempo es cierto, sobrevivir a un troll de montaña debe ser… duro y ha de dejar secuelas. Así que, bien podría reaccionar mal y acusarme de ser un asesino, cosa que me da exactamente igual su opinión del asunto. Si busca venganza en un futuro, le daré lo que ella quiera, si quiere una muerte segura y rápida, que así sea.

\- No parece asustado ni afectado, es más parece muy seguro de sí mismo.

\- No es arrogancia, profesor si es a lo que se refiere. Puede que la señorita Granger, sea muy inteligente para su edad, pero la inteligencia no hace la fuerza, ni el poder mágico.

\- Entiendo, lo que usted tiene, es un poder que muchos de los magos soñaríamos…

\- Sí, es cierto.

\- Quería preguntarle… si podría unirme a su facción. No es que tenga poder político ni nada, pero puedo oficiar de espía para usted, en los lados de Dumbledore y Voldemort cuando vuelva.

\- Que te motiva, Severus, ¿Puedo llamarte Severus?- Cuestiono Harry con una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto, Harry, ¿Puedo llamarte Harry?- Devolvió Severus la sonrisa, de igual forma, cayendo en su juego.

\- Claro, ¿Por qué no?

\- Verás Harry, he cometido errores en el pasado y estoy marcado por ello, literalmente. Ahora me doy cuenta, de que hay poderes y potencias más grandes de las que había imaginado en un primer momento.

\- Seguro… ¿No será que temes que si estalla una guerra a tres bandas, temas perder la vida en el proceso de ella?- Severus se quedó pensativo ante la pregunta. Hace tiempo dejó de temer a morir, pero cuando vio a Harry por sí mismo luchar contra Dumbledore, McGonagall y un muggle, todo manteniéndolos él mismo a raya, incluso incapacitando a una bruja totalmente capacitada en el uso de la magia, empezó a temer por su seguridad en el bando de Dumbledore.

\- Si, Harry, temo perder más que mi vida. Temo perder la dignidad de cómo vivirla y convertirme en un esclavo de dos bandos, que se quieren destruir por el control del mundo mágico.

\- Está bien, comprendo. Pero a cambio de tu lealtad, tendrás que abrir tu mente a mí. No es algo que pida a la ligera, pero tengo mis dudas de que me escondas algo. Si tratas de ocluir cualquier cosa, te mato en el momento.- Dijo sin vacilar, haciendo que Severus se preguntara si no lo mataría después de descubrir que fue él quien le dijo la profecía a Voldemort e hizo que fuera tras su familia.

Con un suspiro, Severus dejó caer sus escudos de Oclumancia y bajó la vista para que estuviera al mismo nivel que la de Harry, pero se dio cuenta que no hacía falta, Harry ya había comenzado a hurgar en su mente desde el principio. Lo vio todo, desde su más tierna infancia, hasta los últimos días. Su vida entera pasó por sus ojos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Harry suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos en profunda reflexión. Haciendo que Severus, por primera vez en mucho tiempo temblara ante lo que podría pasarle.

\- No te preocupes, Severus, te creo y no te voy a matar. Has hecho, como has dicho malas elecciones en tu vida, pero por ello no te voy a matar. No, te perdono por hacer lo que creías correcto.- Dijo abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia Severus. – No somos tan distintos en el fondo, creo que una bienvenida a la alianza Albion está en curso.- Dijo haciendo sonreír ligeramente al profesor de pociones.

\- Bienvenido, Severus Tobías Snape, a la alianza Albion y a un nuevo mundo. Tu primera misión para la alianza, será dar toda la información útil que puedas recoger de Dumbledore y Voldemort a Marius Greengrass.

\- Gracias, mi Lord…

\- No te equivoques, no soy un falso Lord, como Voldemort. Si quieres agradecerme, llámame por mi nombre. En público, seguiremos con el acto, es divertido de todas formas.- Con una risa divertida, pasaron a hablar de otros temas, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que era muy tarde en la noche y tenían que ver, uno a sus amigos y amigas, para tranquilizarlos, el otro la sala común para ver si había alguien fuera de las camas.

Para sorpresa de ambos cuando llegaron, nadie había fuera de las camas, pero en la habitación de Harry, estaban las chicas, durmiendo en sofás transfigurados, que iban perdiendo poco a poco las formas, haciéndolos parecer incomodos por momento.

Con unas palabras suaves, la habitación se amplió mágicamente y los sofás se convirtieron en camas cálidas, con cálidas mantas y doseles para dar privacidad a las niñas. Dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio, preparó una carta para mandar al día siguiente a Marius y a Titus, para hacer posibles controles de daños.

Pensándolo mejor, llamó a Cronos y le pidió que en cuanto despuntara el alba, llevara las cartas, ahora duplicadas a sus destinatarios. Disculpándose por haberle molestado, se dirigió hacia su cama y se cambió rápidamente de ropa, metiéndose en ella y durmiéndose antes de tocar la almohada.

El mes de octubre acabó convirtiéndose prácticamente en tragedia, tanto para la casa de Gryffindor como para la madre de Granger.

Al día después del fatídico percance en la oficina del director, el propio Dumbledore subió al podio anunciando que las clases del día serían canceladas.

\- Hoy me entristece ser dueño de malas noticias.- Empezó declarando con aire solemne. – Al parecer debido al troll entrar en la escuela y ser encontrado junto al cuerpo inconsciente de la señorita Granger, la propia señorita Granger ha fallecido esta misma mañana, debido a las heridas gravemente sufridas anoche. Guardemos un minuto de silencio, por una bruja tan inteligente.- Terminó, guardando luto por la muerte de una de sus estudiantes.

Por suerte nadie fue tan estúpido de decir nada en contra de la hija de muggles, la casa de Slytherin, al parecer guardaba un silencio tenso.

La mesa de Gryffindor, se podía ver un poco triste al perder a uno de los suyos, salvo, por supuesto un cierto pelirrojo que comía su desayuno indiferente al comunicado de Dumbledore.

La mesa Hufflepuff guardaba respetuosamente el minuto de silencio, como su lema indicaba, eran leales.

Los Ravenclaw sin embargo, guardaban el minuto de silencio en asombrosa preocupación, si una alumna había muerto delante de las narices del director y éste no pudo hacer nada, para detenerlo, los demás claramente no estaban a salvo.

Harry, por desgracia, escogió ese mismo instante para aparecer en el gran salón, e ir directamente a la mesa de Slytherin sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Estaba todavía algo cansado y medio dormido del día anterior.

\- ¿Qué me he perdido?- Dijo rompiendo el minuto de silencio, haciendo que sus compañeros, los ocho arquearan las cejas, ante la evidente falta de respeto. Alphard, dándose cuenta de que no había estado en el anuncio, le susurró, lo más bajo posible, que guardara silencio un momento.

Harry lo miró, arqueando una ceja y observando el resto del gran salón. Al parecer, todavía no entendía lo que pasaba, hasta que las lechuzas y el mismo Dumbledore, se volvió a levantar para hacer su siguiente anuncio.

\- Como ya sabéis, la señorita Granger no se encuentra entre nosotros, aunque no es la única, su padre, ayer en una confrontación, que de momento se mantendrá en el anonimato.- Dijo mirando en dirección de Harry no tan sutilmente. – También falleció. El ministerio de magia, más exactamente el ministro de magia ha enviado aurores para investigar el asunto de los fallecimientos. Demos una cálida bienvenida a Alastor Moody y a Kingsley Shacklebolt.- Terminó de contar Dumbledore.

Harry por una parte comprendió su falta de tacto y se disculpó con sus compañeros, explicando que él no estaba en la sala cuando se hicieron los anuncios.

Como las clases se habían cancelado, Harry decidió contarles lo que sucedió, antes de que rumores se hicieran eco por el castillo.

Decir que las chicas no estaban contentas, era un eufemismo. Sobre todo Daphne y Tracy, ambas se enfadaron con Harry por haber matado, aunque sea accidentalmente al padre de Granger.

Harry no entendía porque se ponían así por un muggle. El hombre había tratado de matarle y el solo se defendió. Pero lo que Harry no se daba cuenta, era que no fue el hecho de que el hombre, lo tratara de matar, fue el hecho de que se batió en duelo con Albus Dumbledore y McGonagall.

Encogiéndose de hombros con un poco de indiferencia, pensando que ya se les pasaría el cabreo a esas dos, se volvió al resto de sus amigos, para ver sus reacciones.

Alphard estaba bastante contento y felicitaba cada pocos segundos a Harry por el buen uso de la fría lógica y el duelo que tuvo lugar. Draco estaba en un estado similar al de Alphard. A Harry le daba igual lo que pensaran o que le felicitaran por haber acabado la vida de ese patético muggle. Lo que le molestaba eran las tonterías que decían, de si tenían un muggle delante de él, lo que le harían. Ellos no sabían lo que era torturar a una persona, por muy muggle que fuera, al final terminaba por dejar una marca en el alma.

Corvinus solo asentía intentando comprender las acciones de Harry, él nunca había estado en tal peligro antes, tendría que hablar con su padre para ver cómo podía ayudar a su amigo, de momento le brindaría apoyo moral, estando a su lado, no importa qué. Lo mismo sucedía con su hermana, no sabía por lo que pasó Harry y las decisiones precipitadas que se debían tomar, pero no obstante, le brindaría su apoyo.

Theo, que pasó a estar presente también, decidió permanecer callado y llevar una política neutral, de esperar y ver.

Cassiopeia no estaba tan frenética como su hermano, sino más bien pensativa como Celeste y Corvinus. Hablaría con sus padres también en las vacaciones de navidad que se avecinaban y estaría para apoyar en lo que fuera a Harry, después de todo, le debía su vida.

El resto del mes de noviembre, pasó entre sus más y sus menos, con la profesora McGonagall, tratándolo con fría indiferencia por su experiencia vivida, cercana a la muerte.

Lo malo que pasó un día de noviembre, fue que la madre de Granger, irrumpió en el gran salón, llamando asesino a Harry, insultándolo y acusándolo de quitarle tanto a su hija como a su marido.

Harry por el contrario, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la salida, flanqueándolo por supuesto sus amigos, salvo Daphne y Tracy.

\- Señora Granger, me da exactamente igual lo que piense un muggle como usted, si comete el error de pensar que puede atacarme e irse de rositas, está muy equivocada. La ley mágica deja muy claro lo que les pasa a los muggles como los que están en su situación.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que nos pasa? ¿Me vas a matar como a mi marido y mi hija?- Volvió a acusar la mujer, que claramente estaba tocada por la perdida.

Harry respiró hondo en varias ocasiones, para no tener que levantar su magia en contra de esta patética mujer.

\- No, pero el ministerio de magia le borrara todo recuerdo que ha tenido o tiene del mundo mágico. Para usted, su hija y marido habrán muerto en un accidente de coche o una explosión de gas.- Terminó fríamente y salió de la sala con indiferencia.

La mujer angustiada, intentó ir detrás de Harry, recogiendo un cuchillo de la primera mesa que vio, que para su desgracia fue de Slytherin.

Como mandaba claramente las normas de la casa, dicha casa estaba obligada en público a mostrar unidad, pero más bien por temor, uno de los de sexto año, se levantó con la clara intención de impedir que la mujer cometiera un error garrafal, pero las puertas del salón se cerraron al instante que Harry y sus amigos salieron del salón, haciendo que la señora Granger, chocara contra las puertas y se derrumbara en llanto.

Harry tuvo razón y un equipo de obliviatores fue llamado a Hogwarts para borrarle la memoria a la madre de Hermione, la cual salió a los dos días de la escuela, pensando que había ido a reconocer los cuerpos de su familia.

El mes terminó pasando en relativa tranquilidad, dando lugar al comienzo de diciembre, el cual con las pruebas o los exámenes, de antes que terminara el plazo y comenzaran las vacaciones de navidad o Yule.

Para Harry y los ocho, fue fácil de pasar los exámenes, no obtuvieron ninguna complicación. En el mismo mes, se corrió el rumor en Hogwarts, que Ronald Weasley era culpable, parcialmente de que Hermione se encontrara en los aseos de las niñas, cuando el ataque del troll en Samhain.

Poco caso se le hizo al rumor, para Harry, probablemente podría ser un ataque en contra de Dumbledore y decidió echar un vistazo en la mente del chico. Para su sorpresa fue cierto que el niño había herido los sentimientos de Hermione y por eso no fue a la cena. Una pena.

Los carros que eran tirados por una especie de caballos negros alados, más tarde se daría cuenta Harry en el tren, de que no eran caballos, sino Thestralls, se subieron en ellos para dirigirse a la estación de Hogsmeade, puesto que las vacaciones de navidad o Yule, comenzaban.

Una vez que todos llegaron al tren y éste partió hacia Kings Cross, se sentaron todos juntos en un compartimento, que en silencio Harry agrandó.

Las conversaciones eran más o menos alegres, puesto que las dos chicas, Tracy y Daphne, no hablaban a Harry todavía.

La conversación derivó sobre todo en lo que se haría en las vacaciones de Yule. Harry dijo que tenía múltiples asuntos importantes de los cuales ocuparse, entre ellos una reunión con la alianza en mansión Potter y que ciertamente todos estaban invitados también a asistir a dicha mansión.

Cuando se bajaron en la estación de Kings Cross y Daphne no se despidió de Harry, sintió un profundo pesar en el estómago, que ignoró suprimiendo el sentimiento, gracias al truco de Oclumancia que Severus le enseñó.

Despidiéndose de sus demás compañeros y sus padres, Harry llamó a Cronos y le pidió que le llevara a la mansión, vía aparición conjunta.

Con un suspiro profundo, se volvió hacia Cronos.

-Gracias Cronos, por todo este año. Por fin he llegado nuevamente a casa. Prepara el baño y una comida caliente, luego avisa a Titus, que me reuniré con el hoy en su tienda o su casa.- Con ello se dirigió su camino hacia los retratos de sus antepasados, a pedir consejo.

Titus Ollivander estaba esperando pacientemente a que Harry llegara a su tienda, junto a Cronos, que le traería vía aparición.

Según Cronos, su maestro estaba un poco raro a la vuelta de Hogwarts, parecía más… deprimido, que contento. Sus ojos eran un tono más oscuros y había franjas doradas en ellos.

Titus sabía lo que significaba, él recibió una carta, algo similar a Regulus, aparte Amelia les contó lo que pasó en Hogwarts con la chica Granger.

Tantas emociones en un día, terminaban pasando factura, sobre todo si te defendías y salvabas tu vida, a costa de la de otro. Algo que Harry hizo bien, dado que ninguno de los mundos, ni las facciones, estaban preparados por el momento. Intentaría hablar con Harry sobre el asunto, pero sin presionarlo, si Harry quería buscar consejo en él, bien pues, Titus haría lo posible para aliviar la preocupación del chico.

Sintió rápidamente la presencia de aparición en la entrada de su tienda y con un rápido hechizo de la antigua religión, algo que le vino a él tan rápido como el habla, algo que no se podía olvidar, notó que el hechizo le decía que era Harry y su elfo, un elfo que desapareció poco después.

Yendo en su busca, Titus comprobó por sí mismo que Cronos tenía toda la razón, Harry parecía más deprimido que cuando fue en el tren.

\- Buenas tardes Titus, me alegra volver a verte.- Saludó Harry suprimiendo considerablemente la emoción.

Titus lo vio con buenos ojos durante un momento, apreciaba el esfuerzo que tomaba Harry por aprender las artes mentales al completo. Pero después se dio cuenta, de que esa parte de las artes mentales, estaba consumiendo a Harry poco a poco.

\- Buenas tardes, Harry. A mí también me alegra volver a verte. Ven, subamos un momento arriba, al piso.- Dijo dando media vuelta e indicando con una mano que le siguiera por las escaleras, unas escaleras que estaban ocultas a simple vista, pero con un movimiento de la varita de Titus, reaparecieron.

Harry intentó en varias ocasiones, mientras subían intentar hablar de lo que pasó y pedir consejo a Titus. Lo había hecho con los retratos de sus antepasados, pero éstos, los consejos que le daban, parecían vacíos en el mejor. Necesitaba la opinión de una persona que estuviera viva y consciente.

Sentándose ambos en sillones respectivamente, Harry puso su báculo a descansar a su lado, algo que Titus con una sonrisa observó.

\- ¿Cómo te funciona el báculo, Harry?

\- Perfectamente Titus, es una pieza de artesanía pura. Me encanta.

\- Perfecto. Ahora Harry, cuéntame. ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿A mí? Nada, que me iba a pasar.- Dijo Harry intentando eludir el tema, no muy bien, dado que era el primero en querer desahogarse.

Titus se dedicó a mirarlo con la ceja alzada nada más, hasta que Harry se dio por vencido y soltó un suspiro en derrota.

\- Supongo que Cronos te ha hablado de mi estado…

\- Si, pero no lo culpes, se preocupa por ti. Aparte se te nota a la legua, que te pasa algo.

\- Es cierto, para que ocultarlo. Estoy inquieto desde que llegué de Hogwarts.

\- Cuéntamelo todo, Harry, tal vez, pueda ayudarte en algo.- Y Harry así lo hizo. Le contó todo lo que le había sucedido en Hogwarts, desde su estado de cansancio por usar magia de la antigua religión y Oclumancia al mismo tiempo, sus "aventuras" y "desventuras" y sus dos batallas que tuvo en Hogwarts.

La primera, amistosa con el jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw y la segunda, no tan amistosa, con el muggle Granger, la subdirectora y Dumbledore.

\- Cuando lanzó el primer hechizo, lo primero que pensé es que lo esquivé correctamente, pero ahora estoy en la duda y creo que ha hecho algo a mi mente. Puedo sentirme más cansado que otras veces… incierto en ciertos temas políticos y de negocios con Gringotts. ¿Puedes ayudarme, Titus?- Preguntó Harry un poco abatido tras sincerarse con Titus.

No se dejó tampoco atrás, lo que creía que sentía por Daphne, el cabreo de Tracy le daba exactamente igual, pero Daphne… ¿Podría sentir algo por ella? ¿Amor? ¿Cariño, tal vez? No lo sabía y eso le carcomía por dentro. Daphne no era como un libro que pudiera leer y descifrar o aprender a cómo manejarla. Era una persona y una un poco complicada para el nivel intelectual de Harry.

Titus cabeceaba de vez en cuando al relato de Harry, cuando llegó a la parte del hechizo, que creyó haber esquivado, tenía claro ahora en no llevarlo al concilio, hasta que se aseguraran de que estaba limpio. Tal vez fuera un hechizo de seguimiento, o una maldición para jugar con la mente del niño, haciéndolo creer que estaba inseguro a todas horas.

Gracias a la Oclumancia avanzada de Harry, era posible contrarrestar, ciertos hechizos mentales, pero no siempre.

Todavía estaba un poco meditativo en cuanto a la parte del cansancio físico y mental. Tal vez su magia no se había adaptado todavía o era el castillo, que al ser como todas las cosas mágicas se nutre de la magia ambiental, pero no era posible que fuera solo eso, dado que en mansión Potter, también se nutría de la magia ambiental y Harry nunca se quejó de cansancio. Tendría que hablarlo con el concilio, cuando llevara a Harry.

En la cuestión referente a las chicas, Titus calmó los nervios de Harry, diciéndole que ellas nunca tuvieron que pasar por las dificultades que Harry pasó en su infancia, por ello no entendían los motivos que le llevaron a tomar ciertas decisiones, en definitiva, que Harry era mucho más maduro que ellas en cuestión de cómo se ve la vida.

Por otra parte, tal vez tuvieran un enamoramiento de él y por eso se enfadaron con Harry. Por desgracia, ese tema tendría que descubrirlo por el mismo.

\- Harry, primero que nada, antes de llevarte al concilio, para tu reunión con los ancianos, voy a llevarte a Gringotts a que te examinen los sanadores Gobblin.

\- ¿Crees que es necesario? Creo que me encuentro mejor que antes.- Dijo Harry completamente veraz, o al menos él pensaba que era veraz.

Moviendo la cabeza negativamente, Titus pidió disculpas a Harry por lo que iba a hacer, él mismo Harry sin comprender, cayó dormido repentinamente ante un movimiento de mano de Titus.

Estaba claro ahora para él, que Harry no estaba bien. Desde que conocía a Harry, nunca había bajado la guardia, ni siquiera con los que más confiaba, algo había sucedido.

Echando mano de un traslador que le dieron en Gringotts en caso de emergencia, lo activo diciendo la clave para ello.

Apareciendo en el despacho del director Ragnok, este saltó de su asiento cogiendo rápidamente su hacha de guerra y dirigiéndose hacia Titus y Harry, listo para atacar a quien hubiera cogido desprevenido al chico en brazos de Titus o el que hubiera tenido la habilidad para vencerle.

\- Tranquilo, majestad Ragnok. Estamos aquí debido a que creo que Harry ha sido maldecido en Hogwarts y me gustaría que sus sanadores lo vieran. Tuve que hacerle dormir, sino, no vendría voluntariamente.

\- ¿Sabes que maldición ha sido utilizada?- Gruñó el gobblin, dejando su hacha de guerra, sobre una funda que estaba sobre su espalda, pero hace un momento no. Magia Gobblin tenía sus ventajas a veces.

\- Me temo que no, pero tengo sospechas que uno mental, y poderoso también.

\- Llevémosle rápido, puede que nos quedemos sin tiempo.- Indicó el rey, abriendo el camino él personalmente. Habían atacado a un amigo de la nación gobblin, quien lo hubiera hecho, recurriría a la furia e ira de toda la nación. Pobre diablo de quien fuera, su oro peligraba en Gringotts y su economía, mejor ni hablar.

Cuando llegaron al ala medica de la nación, Harry fue depositado rápidamente sobre una de las camas y un sanador gobblin fue informado por Ragnok en duendigozna de lo que había sucedido.

El sanador gruñendo improperios, alzó las manos para analizar al chico sobre la base de hechizos, Pociones, encantamientos y maldiciones. Todo en ese orden.

Hechizos y encantamientos no encontró, pero sí que encontró una Poción en su sistema y una maldición en su mente, maldición echada por Albus Dumbledore.

La maldición era una poderosa maldición _confundus_ , algo que confundía a la mente de la persona que le era lanzada. Debido a los fuertes escudos de Oclumancia de Harry, pudo contrarrestarla el tiempo suficiente para llegar a su casa. Menos mal que decidió venir aquí antes que ir al concilio Druida-Hechicero.

La Poción, sin embargo, los sanadores que después fueron llamados, no pudieron detectar lo que hacía, ni por quien fue suministrada. Cuando se despertara Harry, le pedirían si sabía algo.

El _confundus_ , fue fácil de quitar y una vez quitado, le dieron a Harry una poción de lavado de pociones, que le quitaría esa de su sistema.

Cuando por fin Harry despertó, observó cuidadosamente a su alrededor, para saber dónde estaba exactamente.

Se dio cuenta que no estaba en la mansión, eso era obvio, había muchas camas blancas alrededor suyo. También pudo oler algo peculiar en el aire, pociones desinfectantes de la nación gobblin, estaba en su enfermería en el banco de Gringotts. La pregunta ahora, era como había llegado hasta allí. Adentrándose en sus escudos oclumánticos, recordó todo. Recordó dirigirse a pedir consejo desesperadamente a los retratos, algo que evitaba hacer si era posible. Recordó haberle pedido a Cronos contactar a Titus, cuando le dolía tremendamente la cabeza, algo que no había pasado desde que se deshizo de la cicatriz. Recordó la conversación, parcialmente con Titus y luego negrura por un tiempo, hasta despertar.

Ahora que estaba despierto y consciente se sentía mucho mejor, más ligero de lo que esperaba estar. Levantándose tentativamente, para recostarse contra la pared de la cama, miró por si había alguien más con él. Al no encontrar a nadie, se preguntó brevemente si era por la noche.

Si echaba el encantamiento _Tempus,_ le diría la hora nada más, no había nada parecido para detectar el día y mes en el que estaba, o si era de día o noche. Tendría que mirar más en ello, por si acaso se equivocaba. Seguramente habría algo por el estilo, si se creó un hechizo para decir la hora, ¿Por qué no uno para decir el día, la noche, el día de la semana, el mes y el año? Sería estúpido si no se indagó en ello. Pero volviendo al tema, llamó tentativamente a algún sanador gobblin y como si fuera convocado en el acto o teleransportado por algún artilugio, el sanador que estaba acostumbrado a tratarle, apareció.

\- Veo señor Potter que ha despertado, dígame ¿Cómo se siente?- Pregunto el gobblin moviendo sus manos alrededor de él.

\- Bastante mejor, Maestro Sanador. Me siento más ligero, como si algo pesado se hubiera sacado de mi mente.

\- Es normal, cuando intentan manipular su mente con hechizos mentales.

\- Entiendo, ¿Puedo aventurar que fue Dumbledore?

\- En efecto, señor Potter. ¿Cómo supiste?

\- Es fácil. Es mi enemigo número uno de momento. Se convertirá en número dos, una vez que Voldemort esté de vuelta.- Dijo Harry, haciendo que el gobblin soltara una carcajada alegre o al menos le pareció eso.

\- Bueno señor Potter, creo que se puede marchar de aquí. Procure no volver a pisar la enfermería en un tiempo, al menos procure que sea después de una gloriosa batalla, en la que sus enemigos caigan bajo su poder.- Despidió el sanador con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Harry devolvió el saludo igualmente, pero esta vez añadiendo que sus enemigos no podrían pisar la enfermería, debido a que los borraría del mapa.

Algo que internamente se juró a sí mismo hacer, si algo como esto volvía a suceder.

Encontró a Titus fuera de las puertas de la enfermería, con su báculo en la mano. Antes de tendérselo, lo miró especulativamente a lo que Harry contestó que no tenía por qué preocuparse, que era él nuevamente y que investigaría la forma de no volver a ser controlado mentalmente.

Cuando se despidieron del Rey Ragnok, este le prometió que buscaría en los archivos gobblin y en amuletos hechos por la nación, en busca de algo que le permitiera comer y beber cualquier cosa, sin tener que preocuparse por pociones, al menos. En el tema control mental, debía hacerse más fuerte, pero con el ritual de iniciación cerca, sabía que con ese, por cualquier mago que intentara controlarle mentalmente, no funcionaria, incluso Dumbledore, fallaría estrepitosamente.

\- Ahora Harry que éstas mejor, me gustaría que esta noche te quedaras en mi casa. Considérate un invitado de honor.- Comentó casualmente Titus, cuando salieron del banco. Harry solo asintió casualmente, vagando su mirada hacia el Callejón Aurum.

\- Dime Titus, se me permite por el concilio, comprar material más avanzado.

\- Si, ellos ya saben que has hecho tu elección. Se te permite el auto estudio de todo lo que quieras, además están interesados en la reunión que se avecina. He explicado que por motivos de salud, no podías ir hoy como se planeaba. ¿En que estas interesado?

\- En rituales. Pero también en las artes de la mente y como mejorarlas.

\- Bueno, vayamos al rincón del Druida, entonces. No te cubras con la capucha, no lo necesitas, después de todo, es gracias a tu apoyo que ahora podemos salir a la luz pública.- Dijo haciendo que ambos sonrieran, ante las últimas palabras de Titus.

Era por costumbre que Harry se cubriera para que no lo reconocieran, pero era cierto, su condición de Hechicero salió a la luz pública hace tiempo, algo que aplaudió en su día.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el rincón del Druida, Harry pensó en la reunión que tendría con el concilio.

Tendría que convencerlos de darle tiempo para que sus planes surtieran efecto y poder llevar la igualdad de todos hacia un punto más alto. Ahora con los asientos que compraría de los dos fundadores, la alianza tenía un voto mayoritario, por muy poco, pero podrían pasar las leyes que quisieran, podrían vetar al mismísimo ministro de magia, si lo querían echar, en definitiva, eran una fuerza emergente y eran llevados de las riendas por Harry, o al menos por el proxy Potter. Algo que para el año que viene, quizás no fuera posible, pero para cuando estuviera en su tercer año, llevaría a sus ocho amigos juntos a sacarse los TIMOS, para el cuarto año, se sacarían los EXTASIS y en lo que sería el quinto, Harry estaría metido de pleno en la política y estudiando para sus maestrías o al menos, estudiando con los druidas y hechiceros.

Cuando llegaron al rincón del Druida, Titus se ofreció a abrir la puerta para Harry, burlonamente, haciendo que pasara primero, éste con una sonrisa pícara, ofreció al Jefe de Magos que entrara él.

\- Insisto Señor Potter.- Dijo Titus, dejando el título emérito de Emrys al concilio, así le darían la sorpresa.

\- Insisto más, Jefe de Magos, por favor entre.- Devolvió Harry con su sonrisa, una sonrisa que planeaba algo, bueno o malo, ya se vería.

Era bueno ver que Harry volvía a ser el mismo, era una pena que tuviera que volver a Hogwarts para el resto del año, tendría que tener exceso de cuidado en lo que hacía.

Una vez dentro de la tienda los recibió el tendero, que amablemente informó Titus a Harry de que su nombre era Erik, no podía ir por ahí llamando señor Druida a los druidas, por muy divertido que fuera para el mismo nombrado o para Titus, se debería empezar a llamarlos por su nombre.

\- Veo que ha hecho su elección señor Potter.- Comentó Erik en un tono neutro. - ¿Dígame, que siente?

\- Bien, me siento genial cuando utilizo la magia de la antigua religión, pero tengo un problema cuando entro en modo duelo, aunque sea amistoso.- Dijo Harry, haciendo levantar las cejas de Titus y Erik.

\- ¿Y cuál sería el problema, señor Potter?

\- Verá, Erik, cuando entro en modo duelo y empiezo a usar la magia antigua…- Dio un suspiro y empezó a moverse entre los estantes para relatar lo que sentía. – Empiezo a sentir una especie de trance, que se apodera de mí. Siento como si me uniera a la magia de la antigua religión en uno solo y como ésta me va guiando a través de la batalla. Batalla que se convierte del duelo, me guía y me aconseja sobre cómo es la mejor manera de acabar con el enemigo. Si es un duelo amistoso, me aconseja que lo incapacite, si es un duelo para salvar la vida, toma el control brevemente de mi mente y empiezo a lanzar hechizos y todo tipo de magia, mezclando la nueva y la vieja. Me siento liberado, cuando la utilizo, pero temo que tome el control total de mis actos y que por ello, dañe a quien quiero o destruya… bueno ya me entiende, ¿Verdad?- Terminó de contar Harry, haciendo que ambos, Hechicero y Druida miraran preocupados entre sí.

\- Si, lo entiendo señor Potter. ¿Cuándo se reúne con el concilio, exactamente?

\- Mañana, imagino que por la mañana. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque deberá hacer el ritual de iniciación en cuanto antes, señor Potter. Me temo que su magia está llamando a usted y tratando de protegerle lo mejor de su capacidad. También creo que eso de unirse con la magia en uno solo, no solo le ha pasado a usted. A MyrddinEmrys también le pasó. Una vez hecho el ritual, su magia se apaciguará por así decirlo y la controlará mucho mejor. Lo de dejar de unirse a usted para las batallas, temo que le seguirá toda la vida, pero solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse a la incrementación de poder. Por suerte para usted, tengo libros, más que libros papiros en los que le ayudarán en esos tramos.- Dijo Erik, calmando brevemente a Harry y dándole más ganas de asistir a la reunión del concilio y contar lo mismo que a Erik.

Puede ser que al haber más disensión de opinión, pudieran ayudar mejor que un par de papiros con conocimiento de cómo actuar con… ¿Unión de magia y usuario? Más que una unión, era como una fusión de tiempo prolongado. Bueno quien era él para discutir lo que el papiro decía.

Pidiendo los libros que quería sobre las artes mentales, cosa que descubrió, se utilizaban igual que ahora, hace tanto tiempo por los hechiceros y druidas.

Con el ceño fruncido se volvió a Erik y le cuestionó al respecto.

\- Disculpe Erik, las artes mentales de ahora, es decir, algunos de los libros que dictan como practicar Oclumancia, ¿No chocan con la magia de la antigua religión, haciendo que esté más cansado?- Preguntó Harry, realmente interesado.

\- No tiene porque, ¿Te ha sucedido mucho últimamente?- Devolvió el ceño fruncido Erik.

\- Si, en Hogwarts. Sobre todo cuando utilizo Oclumancia y la magia antigua, continuamente. No creerás que sea por Dumbledore…

\- No, no tiene nada que ver. Tengo una conjetura, pero me gustaría que antes visitaras el concilio y les contaras todo lo que me has contado. Ellos pueden ayudarte mejor que yo. Por supuesto, cuando vayas mañana, estaré allí también.- Dijo con una sonrisa, apilando la enorme cantidad de libros que Harry iba recogiendo.

Algunos de ellos tenían títulos como _historia del primer concilio Druida. O historia de los druidas, ¿Cualquiera puede realizar magia druida?_ Era interesante ver como se preocupaba por no meter la pata, bueno seguro que le iría bien al joven _Emrys_.

Harry pagó por toda la cantidad de libros, el precio de 900 galeones y llamó a Cronos, para que se llevara los libros, salvo un par de ellos a la mansión.

Cronos felizmente de que su maestro estuviera recuperado, se llevó los libros en un ligero "pop".

\- Parece señor Potter, que su elfo es bastante feliz de servirle.

\- Si yo le contara Erik… tengo otro que es… digamos… bastante hiperactivo cuando le llamo para pedirle cualquier cosa. Tampoco me gusta el pensamiento de que se auto castiguen físicamente, si cometen ellos mismos algún error, hago que se tomen uno o dos días libres. Su naturaleza les exige trabajar para estar contentos, cuanto más trabajo tengan, mejor para ellos, sin embargo si les das un día libre, digamos que es peor que una tortura de una hora.- Dijo con una ligera risa. – Ya les castigué una vez por auto infringirse daño. Les di dos días de descanso y a las dos horas me rogaban llorando que volvieran al trabajo. Por supuesto me mantuve firme y cuando las comidas eran servidas, les obligaba a sentarse a la mesa conmigo a comer, eso tampoco les gustaba mucho, pero al final cedían.- En ese punto, Harry estaba más que sonriente.

\- Veo, señor Potter, usted es un hechicero de lo más… raro, por así decirlo. Creo que esperaremos grandes hazañas de usted, con la magia y la política.

\- Ciertamente, al menos pienso dejar mi granito de arena en la comunidad Hechicero-Druida. Como dirían en la antigüedad, ¡Por Albion!- Llamó Harry, levantando el báculo en el aire. Recibiendo una sonrisa de ambos hombres que estaban con él en la tienda, ellos levantaron sus respectivos focos y gritaron, por la libertad.

Cuando Harry y Titus volvieron al piso de éste último, estaban en una discusión en cuanto a las runas que se utilizaban para los rituales.

\- Harry, no solo se utilizan las runas antiguas de los celtas, también utilizamos de otros países, mejorando la capacidad de la magia rúnica. Es bueno que quieras aprender sobre ellas, de los libros que compras en Diagon, pero esos libros están, digamos, mal informados. Si quieres saber sobre el propio poder de las runas, y como se utilizan en la magia de la antigua religión, te recomiendo que pidas un aprendizaje sobre las mismas al concilio. Libros, me temo que no hay muchos y están bastante regulados, por el peligro que representan.

\- No lo entiendo, que peligro pueden representar las runas.

\- Bastante, si se utilizan mal. Rituales, hechizos de la magia nueva, salas defensivas y ofensivas, magia de curación antigua, son unos pocos ejemplos en los que se utilizan las runas. También pueden servir como en las artes más oscuras o negras. Como la Nigromancia y la invocación. Si aprendes de esas dos artes, te pido solamente que tengas exceso de cuidado. No te voy a prohibir nada, pero si pido que cuides de ti mismo y no dejes de lado la precaución. Antes de decidir aprender nada, habla con los druidas o hechiceros del concilio, ellos te pueden presentar maestros que son, obviamente como la palabra indica, maestros en sus campos, profesionales, por así decirlo.

\- Entiendo, hablando de otros temas, el concilio de los Druidas, ¿Dónde se encuentra?

\- Eso depende Harry. A veces es en Stonehenge, otras veces en otros países como España, Francia, Alemania, Egipto, Roma, etc…- Comenzó Titus a contar. – Mañana, creo que iremos a Stonehenge, no lo sé a ciencia cierta, dado que vamos por traslador especial. Lo que si te puedo decir, es que no lleves la varita que te hice, mejor déjala aquí, para el concilio, alguien que lleva dos focos, o es muy paranoico o es que todavía está indeciso.

\- Pero no estoy indeciso, Titus, he tomado mi decisión, a principios de la escuela. Lo que si me pregunto, es, ¿Podré seguir utilizando la magia nueva?

\- Si Harry, podrás seguir utilizándola.- Dijo con una suave risa. – Pero, lo único que pasará es que una varita no la podrás utilizar, o al menos no muy a menudo. La magia nueva que utilices, saldrá más poderosa que antes y mucho más que tus compañeros magos. Solo que necesitaras de la intención para echarla. Las palabras, serán insuficientes en el mejor. Sin embargo, cuando realices el ritual de iniciación, bueno la magia antigua te saldrá mucho mejor, debido a que tu propia magia se habrá asentado y fusionado a la antigua. Habrás notado, alguna vez, que tu aura brilla también de dorado. Pues eso es por la magia antigua que te reconoce como un usuario y te invita y protege, hasta que realices el ritual.- Explicó Titus a un Harry bastante curioso en cuanto al ritual y lo que pasaría después de realizarlo. ¿Cambiaría físicamente? ¿Psicológicamente? ¿Sería más poderoso en la magia antigua y nueva? Tantas preguntas sin respuesta y tan solo tenía que esperar un día para ello. Cuan injusta era la vida, él quería sus respuestas ahora, pero según Titus, debía ser paciente para que fueran respondidas en su momento.

Ese término de día, comieron y cenaron para tener fuerzas al día siguiente, puesto sería importante para Harry.

De los libros que compró, leyó con el encantamiento del conocimiento que sacó de la biblioteca Black, o mejor dicho, que le dio Regulus a Harry, el libro sobre la historia Druida. Suponía que le contaría un poco sobre ellos, pero no esperaba que le contaran toda la historia, desde que aparecieron por primera vez, hasta los días de hoy. Se contaba que los druidas eran capaces de dar una bendición a los que traerían Albion o los que eran capaces de hacerlo. Myrddin fue uno de ellos.

En realidad solo hubo tres posibles candidatos, pero ninguno fue capaz de tal hazaña, aunque eso no quita el hecho de que si hicieron grandes hazañas con la magia de la antigua religión.

El tercer día de vacaciones, 23 de diciembre de 1991, amaneció cayendo copos de nieve intermitentemente y con bastante frío. Harry y Titus se abrigaron con sus capas de invierno y echaron encantamientos de calentamiento, usando la magia nueva.

Harry se prometió a sí mismo investigar la forma en que la magia antigua funcionaba, sobre todo para la creación de hechizos.

Harry quería investigar demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo, preguntaría al concilio si había alguna manera de aprender o tener más tiempo para sus investigaciones, planes y demás cosas en las que, por desgracia, tenía que ir aplazando poco a poco.

Al menos en Hogwarts, podía ir estudiando por delante en ciertos temas de magia que no se enseñaban en el castillo.

Como le dijo a Flitwick en su momento, para el primer año, segundo, tercero, cuarto y quinto, estaba sobrado de material en la práctica. En la teoría se sabía todos los años que se daban en Hogwarts, debido gracias a su Oclumancia y al encantamiento de la biblioteca de los Black.

También tenía que ver, que había asaltado en un par de ocasiones la biblioteca de Hogwarts, recitando el encantamiento sobre los libros que le interesaban, mirando antes y asegurándose de que nadie le veía hacerlo. No quería que le pillaran en ese tema peculiar.

Viendo que faltaba poco tiempo para que el traslador se activara, llamó a Cronos nuevamente, haciendo que el elfo apareciera y le dio su varita, que llevaba fielmente guardada en su funda varita.

\- Cronos, llévala a mi despacho en la mansión y pon fuertes salas élficas de protección, por favor.

\- Por supuesto maestro Potter. ¿Necesita algo más?

\- No, gracias.- Con eso el elfo desapareció con un suave "pop" dejando a Harry pensativo.

Titus avisó a Harry de que se fuera preparando y cogiendo el báculo. Faltaban escasos minutos para que el traslador se activara y los llevaran ante el concilio.

Dirigiéndose un poco expectante, impaciente y nervioso a donde estaba Titus, Harry dio un par de respiraciones profundas y reforzó sus escudos de Oclumancia al máximo, empezando a notar los efectos que le hacían cada vez, que utilizaba la magia antigua y la Oclumancia al máximo al mismo tiempo.

Con un suspiro, relajó un poco los escudos, reforzándose en la energía, para poder llevar bien la reunión.

Agarrando una parte de la cuerda que le ofrecía Titus con una sonrisa, el traslador se activó, llevándolos en un remolino de colores y giros con demasiadas vueltas, para el estómago medio lleno de Harry.

Cuando iban a aterrizar, Harry se preparó para caer al suelo, hecho un ovillo, después de todo era su primera vez en un traslador, pero mirando como Titus movía sus piernas, copio el acto y aterrizaron sin problemas en un suelo de verdes pastos, en el cual al frente de ellos, pudieron ver unas enormes piedras colocadas en un círculo. Cada una de las piedras estaba tallada con múltiples runas, runas que Harry no reconoció.

\- Bienvenido a Stonehenge y al concilio Druida-Hechicero, Harry Potter Emrys.- Dijo un hombre vestido con una túnica negra, esperando la llegada de amos hechiceros.

Nota de autor final:

Siento si ha habido algún fallo gramatical en cuanto a algún nombre de personaje. Solo aclarar que de momento Hermione Granger no tiene un papel muy importante aquí y que puede reaparecer en próximos capítulos. No voy a decir más sobre el tema.

En cuestión a la guerra que se menciona y no viene bien a ninguno de los mundos, me refiero por supuesto a los druidas-hechiceros. Como por más de cincuenta años de ostracismo y pseuda persecución, ellos mismos han formado su propio gobierno, con un Wizengamot parecido, algo que llamo concilio. Es básicamente lo mismo, pero con los maestros y ancianos.

La lealtad de Severus hacia Harry será cuestionada. Si hay alguna duda, no duden preguntar en los comentarios e intentaré responder en la nota de autor del siguiente capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado y un cordial saludo.


	10. Chapter 9

Nota de autor:

Bueno hola de nuevo a todos los lectores y lectoras, que siguen la historia. Primero que nada agradecer a los que seguís la historia y decir que ya he terminado el primer año de Harry en Hogwarts, aunque no me quedo muy satisfecho de cómo me ha quedado el capítulo.

Espero que no haya muchas faltas de ortografía, lo he intentado lo mejor que puedo con el corrector ortográfico de Word.

Espero que tampoco haya fallas en la historia, si las hubiere, una notificación sería bien apreciada.

Aquí dejo el capítulo, espero que les guste.

Un cordial saludo a todos y todas.

CAPITULO 9

 _Cuando iban a aterrizar, Harry se preparó para caer al suelo, hecho un ovillo, después de todo era su primera vez en un traslador, pero mirando como Titus movía sus piernas, copio el acto y aterrizaron sin problemas en un suelo de verdes pastos, en el cual al frente de ellos, pudieron ver unas enormes piedras colocadas en un círculo. Cada una de las piedras estaba tallada con múltiples runas, runas que Harry no reconoció._

 _\- Bienvenido a Stonehenge y al concilio Druida-Hechicero, Harry Potter Emrys.- Dijo un hombre vestido con una túnica negra, esperando la llegada de amos hechiceros._

Stonehenge, era impresionante con sus grandes rocas, haciendo un círculo amplio en medio de la llanura. Los pilares de roca gruesa haciendo de soporte para un tercero que estaba tumbado encima de éstos, haciendo parecer una puerta.

Según Titus, había runas escritas en las piedras, runas que los muggles no podían ver debido a las fuertes protecciones de los druidas y hechiceros.

Normalmente Stonehenge se utilizaba para hacer rituales mágicos, oficiar bodas, funerales, etc.

Ahora servía más como reuniones del concilio, aunque se tenían que poner de acuerdo para venir y que obviamente no hubiera muggles. Aunque se tomaban la precaución de poner salas especificas anti muggle.

Según los muggles Stonehenge era _formado por grandes bloques de rocas metamórficas distribuidos en cuatro circunferencias concéntricas. El exterior, de treinta metros de diámetro, está formado por grandes piedras rectangulares de arenisca que, originalmente, estaban coronadas por dinteles, también de piedra, quedando hoy en día solo siete en su mismo sitio. Dentro de esta hilera exterior se encuentra otro círculo de bloques más pequeños de arenisca azulada. Este encierra una estructura con forma de herradura construida con piedras de arenisca del mismo color. En su interior permanece una losa de arenisca micácea conocida como «el Altar»._

 _Todo el conjunto está rodeado por un foso circular que mide 104 m de diámetro. Dentro de este espacio se alza un bancal en el que aparecen 56 fosas conocidas como los «agujeros de Aubrey». El bancal y el foso están cortados por «la Avenida», un camino procesional de 23 metros de ancho y 3 kilómetros de longitud, aproximadamente. Cerca se halla la «Piedra del Sacrificio». Enfrente se encuentra la «Piedra Talón». Está compuesto de un gran círculo de grandes_ _megalitos_ _cuya construcción se fecha hacia el_ _2500 a. C._

 _El círculo de arena que rodea los megalitos está considerado la parte más antigua del monumento, habiendo sido datada sobre el_ _3100 a. C._

 _En su comienzo era un monumento circular de carácter ritual rodeado por un talud y un foso, de modo similar a muchos otros situados en el sur de Inglaterra._ Hasta ahí era más o menos correcto con la contraparte mágica, una buena parte de la historia que ambos mundos tenían en común, dado que antiguamente muggles y mágicos convivían en paz, o una paz intermitente. Disputas entre ambas partes siempre han ocurrido y siempre ocurrirán.

 _Finalmente el monumento tomó su aspecto actual, para lo cual transportaron 32 bloques de arenisca desde las montañas de_ _Preseli_ _, al suroeste de_ _Gales_ _y la piedra del «Altar» fue traída desde una región cercana a_ _Milford Haven_ _. Se especula actualmente con la posibilidad de que se hubieran movido utilizando bolas de madera o piedra o cojinetes a modo de rodamientos, y no con troncos como se pensó originalmente._

Esa parte por suerte o desgracia, estaban equivocados. La arenisca no fue transportada con troncos ni rodamientos, sino con magia de la antigua religión, evocándola desde las montañas a Stonehenge. Lo que tampoco se decía, era que por debajo de Stonehenge, se encontraban poderosas líneas ley.

Las líneas ley, se dice que son fuentes de energía que corren por todo el planeta, convergiendo en diferentes puntos cardinales, haciendo que la magia en esos puntos sea fuerte y poderosa.

Al parecer, según cuentan las historias de los magos, Hogwarts es un lugar donde por debajo de ella hay varias líneas ley convergiendo.

Actualmente en la magia nueva no hay hechizos de diagnóstico para probar la teoría, solo en la magia de la antigua religión, tiene tales hechizos.

Hechizos que se les enseñan a los niños pequeños como magia primaria. Harry nunca había probado la teoría de que Hogwarts tuviera esas líneas ley y no lo haría ahora en Stonehenge debido al respeto que empezaba a sentir por el lugar.

Un respeto lleno de historia y magia, algo que pocos monumentos tenían. Donde estaban parados, se llevaron a cabo numerosos rituales por todas las razas mágicas, batallas llenas de sangre entre muggles y mágicos. Se hicieron la guerra y se firmaron tratados de paz en numerosas ocasiones.

En fin Stonehenge era un sinfín de conocimiento antiguo y presente que Harry quería tener para sí mismo, pero dudaba que el encantamiento del conocimiento, como empezó a llamarlo, le daría la historia de tal monumento.

Al parecer el druida o hechicero delante de ellos le habló dándole la bienvenida, pero como estaba fascinado ante lo que veía, no se enteró demasiado.

\- Pido disculpas, señor…- Dejó en el aire, esperando para que le diera un nombre por el cual dirigirse.

\- Puedes llamarme Maestro Kendrick.- Contestó el hombre con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Maestro Kendrick, siento no haberle hecho demasiado caso, pero me encuentro fascinado por el lugar.

\- Es comprensible, muchos de nosotros en el concilio, todavía nos encontramos fascinados y venimos a estudiar las runas que decoran las piedras. Bienvenido Maestro Ollivander, espero que el viaje traslador haya sido agradable.

\- Tan agradable como se puede esperar de un traslador. Prefiero la aparición o los portales de agua, pero, como dicen algunos muggles, a falta de pan, bunas son tortas.

\- Cierto.- Harry miró en el término muggle, pero giró la cabeza al escuchar que se refería a Titus como Maestro.

Suponía que Titus era un maestro artesano para focos, no se esperaba que fuera parte del concilio.

\- Sorpresa Harry Emrys, soy una parte del concilio.- Dijo dando una sonrisa descarada.

\- No me lo esperaba. Espera, ¿Por qué me llamas Emrys? Es Potter mi apellido.

\- Eso, querido Emrys, es un título que los druidas damos a los que son dignos de llevarlo y tú Harry Potter, te has ganado esa dignidad. Espero que lo lleves con honor y veamos grandes cosas en el futuro. Ahora si eres tan amable de seguirme, el concilio está a punto de comenzar.- Dijo Maestro Kendrick, volviéndose hacia los pilares y tocando unas pocas runas con su mano, haciendo que brillaran brevemente de dorado y una especie de cúpula se alzara por el lugar, revelando una entrada secreta, como la del Callejón Diagon.

Cuando entraron, Harry no se dio cuenta de que Maestro Ollivander había desaparecido de su compañía y que estaba a solas con Maestro Kendrick.

\- Antes de que se me olvide, Emrys. Para dirigirte al concilio, sería mejor eso de señor, dejarlo de lado. Es mejor si no sabes el apellido o el nombre del que te diriges, llamarlo "Maestro Druida o Maestro Hechicero". Es algo que ver con el respeto y honor de cada cual. Para mí, me parece algo anticuado y ridículo, pero así son las costumbres.

\- De acuerdo, Maestro Kendrick, gracias por advertirme. ¿Por qué esta información no aparece en los libros de historia?

\- Supongo que esos libros de historia son del rincón del Druida, ¿Verdad?

\- Si, como…

\- Los libros de historia están escritos para contar lo básico a aquellos que se preocupan en mirar más allá de los prejuicios. Para saber completamente nuestra historia, es mejor que la aprendas directamente de un Maestro. Es algo así como Maestro, Aprendiz.

\- Entiendo.

\- Me alegra que entiendas tan rápido, Emrys. Ahora te dejo aquí solo y cuando te llamen, entras por este otro portal. El portal sirve para ver que no lleves nada peligroso ni encantamientos de seguimiento, no nos gustaría que nos traicionen o que descubran donde nos reunimos. Pura precaución.

\- Yo haría lo mismo, no se preocupe.- Dijo Harry, haciendo que el hombre diera un asentimiento con la cabeza y luego marchara hacia el interior del Concilio.

Harry no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo a ser llamado y agarrando firmemente su báculo entró por el portal que le examinaría.

El portal no respondió a su entrada, lo cual significaba que estaba limpio. De tan largo y ancho que era el círculo de piedra, lo era mucho más el terreno en el que estaban. Suponía que tendría encantamientos de expansión o hechizos de la magia antigua, para dar cabida a tantas personas.

\- ¡Bienvenido al Concilio Druida-Hechicero, Harry Potter Emrys!- Gritó la bienvenida un hombre de aspecto canoso, supuso Harry que sería el más anciano y portavoz del Concilio.

El hombre llevaba túnicas de color gris oscuro, sus ojos de color gris tormenta, hacían juego con las túnicas, irónicamente. La piel la tenía arrugada y marchita, pareciera que tenía el hombre quinientos años por lo menos, pero eso era imposible, ¿Verdad?

Mirando, hacia izquierda y derecha, los demás en el Concilio iban parecidos con las túnicas. Las de unos eran azules claro, otros las llevaban más oscuras, pero el contexto era el mismo para los diferentes colores. Rojo, azul, amarillo, morado, naranja, verde, lila, plateada, blanca, etc…

Aunque Harry no se imaginaba un blanco más oscuro, con un encogimiento de hombros mental, decidió responder al anciano.

\- Es un honor estar en vuestra presencia, Maestros Druidas y Maestros Hechiceros.- Dijo Harry, dando un arco, inclinando la espalda hacia delante, levemente. Tampoco se quería inclinar de rodillas como hacían los mortífagos hacia su " _Maestro_ " Voldemort.

\- Según nos informó Maestro Ollivander, parece ser que has hecho una elección.

\- En efecto Maestro Druida.- Tanteo, viendo un asentimiento de cabeza para que continuara. Harry estaba un poco nervioso, dado que estar entre un centenar de personas que te están evaluando, era un poco intimidante, si a ese hecho se le añade, de que estaba en el centro de todos, hablando con el anciano que estaba en el podio.

Tragando saliva y reforzando sus escudos, para librarse de los nervios recién adquiridos, alzó la cabeza y con su báculo firmemente sujeto en su mano derecha, habló con voz fuerte y segura. – He elegido estar al lado de mis hermanos y hermanas, hechiceros, hechiceras y druidas. Elijo la magia de la antigua religión, por encima de la magia nueva. Pero también elijo, no dejar de utilizar la magia nueva. Elijo ambos mundos, pues estoy obligado a vivir en ambos. Elijo dar lo mejor de mí mismo para traer la igualdad a las razas mágicas, tanto en el gobierno mágico como en la escuela de Hogwarts y hacerla una vez más un bastión de aprendizaje, un bastión donde nuestros antepasados aprendían junto a magos, brujos, hechiceros y druidas, todos juntos. ¡Elijo ser el que traiga Albion nuevamente entre nosotros! ¡Elijo que la magia de la antigua religión me guie y me indique por los peligrosos caminos del hombre! ¡Así sea!- Gritó su elección Harry, haciendo estallar su aura verde oscura, con tintes dorados, protegiéndolo y calmándolo. Sus ojos dieron también ese tinte preparativo para la batalla y su magia zumbaba en la anticipación de lo que estuviera por venir.

Los druidas y hechiceros alrededor de Harry se quedaron medio boquiabiertos. Al parecer sin darse cuenta o dándose cuenta de ello, Harry hizo un juramento mágico en el que traería Albion nuevamente entre los seres sintientes mágicos. Algo que nadie había sido capaz de hacer, desde que Myrddin casi lo consigue, con Camelot junto al Rey Arturo.

Impresionados estaban todos de que el chico tuviera las agallas y pelotas de hacer tal juramento. Tenía toda una vida para llevarlo a cabo, ciertamente, pero aun así, casi nadie que hacia su elección, hacia un juramento.

\- Tienes agallas chico, ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

\- Si, acabo de hacer un juramento en el nombre de Albion.- Dijo Harry confirmando los temores de muchos, sobre todo los de Titus y los de Erik, que se encontraba entre el público que quería ver la elección de Harry.

\- El foco que llevas Harry Potter, ¿Es el foco que utilizarás para llevar a cabo tu juramento?

\- Es, Maestro Druida.

\- Entonces, Harry Potter, yo Emeric Powell, sumo sacerdote Druida, te bautizo como Hechicero en la magia y el alma. Que tu juramento selle tu elección y que la magia de la antigua religión te guie y aconseje. De rodillas Harry Potter Emrys.- Dijo el sumo sacerdote Druida.

Harry, haciendo caso, se arrodilló junto al Sumo Sacerdote Druida Powell. Un título demasiado largo, pensó por un momento, antes de obligarse al presente.

El hombre que estaba enfrente, cogió un cuenco con lo que parecía sangre, pero no podría poner el dedo en la llaga.

\- Con esta sangre, te convertirás a partir de ahora en uno con la magia antigua.- Con eso dicho le salpicó un poco de sangre a Harry.

Evocando otros tres cuencos, volvió a Hablar.

\- Con esta agua, tendrás el control de la magia de la antigua religión, sobre el elemento agua. Con esta tierra, tendrás el control de la magia de la antigua religión, sobre el elemento tierra. Con este fuego, tendrás el control de la magia de la antigua religión, sobre el elemento fuego.- Esta vez sin evocar un cuenco, para lo que suponía Harry el cuarto elemento, escuchó atentamente. – Con este aire que respiramos, tendrás el control de la magia de la antigua religión, sobre el elemento aire. Y con las sombras de la noche y la oscuridad, tendrás el control de la magia de la antigua religión, sobre el elemento sombras. Ahora ponte en pie Harry Potter Emrys, porque aquí en el Concilio Druida-Hechicero, te bendecimos con la unión a nosotros y nos ponemos nuestras esperanzas y fe, sobre ti. Haz honor en llevar el nombre Emrys como los que hicieron antes que tú. ¡En pie y alza tu foco hacia el cielo, para que los dioses te bendigan también!- Y Harry obedeció medio en trance, con sus ojos brillando dorados completamente y su aura mezclándose con su verde oscuro habitual. Harry levantó el báculo y una explosión de magia antigua salió disparada de él, cegando levemente a todos los presentes, inundando Stonehenge, donde el Concilio se encontraba actualmente. Cuando el haz de luz se desvaneció, Harry se encontraba yaciendo en el suelo acostado, con tatuajes rúnicos, como los que tenían los antiguos druidas y hechiceros, tras hacer el ritual de iniciación. Al parecer su propia magia no podía esperar más y en el mismo Stonehenge, bendecido por el sumo sacerdote y por la propia magia, Harry Potter Emrys, se convirtió en un Hechicero completo.

Ahora Harry podría manipular correctamente su magia, sin tener que depender tanto de la Oclumancia, para calmarse y que no saltara a la más mínima provocación. Ahora Harry tendría un mejor control cuando estuviera en un duelo, todavía sentiría como si la magia le guiara a veces, pero estaría en control y presencia de su cuerpo, sería como si tuviera a alguien dándole consejo silenciosamente.

Los hombres y mujeres del Concilio no se atrevían a recoger a Harry, pues no sabían si lo que había sucedido era normal o no, tal vez los sanadores druidas deberían hacerle el chequeo, que se hacía tras los rituales. O tal vez no, como vieron que Harry se fue moviendo y levantando lentamente del suelo, apoyándose en su báculo para un mejor control de sus movimientos, levantó la cabeza hacia el concilio, con los ojos verde bosque de vuelta, pero con vetas doradas en ellos.

Con un suspiro cansado se fue poniendo en pie lentamente, recogiendo su aura, ahora con vetas doradas, de nuevo en sí mismo.

Harry estaba y se sentía cansado, pero era necesario un último esfuerzo para indicar sus planes al concilio, todavía no había terminado con ellos. Los necesitaba a todos, necesitaba que estuvieran unidos y juntos para llevar la alianza Albion a nuevas alturas.

Con otro suspiro y un pequeño bostezo, se dirigió nuevamente al Maestro Druida Powell.

\- Debo, pedir unos momentos de su atención Maestro Druida, y la atención del Concilio también. Como indiqué antes en mi juramento, ahora necesito compartir una parte de mis planes a largo plazo.- Empezó cansadamente, apoyándose casi todo su cuerpo en su báculo, que permanecía firme contra el suelo. Podía jurar oír el canto de un ave fénix por un momento, en el cual sus fuerzas se recuperaron, pero lo atribuyó al cansancio de la _elección y el medio ritual_. Un ritual que tendría que acabar en algún momento pronto, pero podría hacerlo en la mansión, solamente se necesitaba un maestro y un testigo. Tenía ambos, pero decidiría que sería mejor coger a uno de cada raza mágica, para que lo presenciaran correctamente. Si en caso de que no podría hacer eso, les pediría a sus más allegados que fueran los testigos. Erik, sería el que oficiara el Ritual, mientras que Titus y los Black y Gaunt, oficiarían de testigos. También llamaría a su gerente de cuentas y amigo Gornuk, si podía venir. Mandaría una carta con invitación para Griphook y Ragnok. Esperaba que pudieran venir todos.

\- Tranquilo Hechicero Emrys, toma aliento y cuéntanos sobre tus planes.- Indicó el sumo sacerdote, con el ceño un poco fruncido. Él también había jurado oír el canto de un fénix, pero eso era imposible.

\- Necesito volver a Hogwarts a terminar la educación en la magia nueva. Pero también necesito un maestro que me guie en la magia de la antigua religión, por ello, para hacer tal cosa, creo que en la Carta de Hogwarts está permitido contratar un tutor, al que por supuesto puede hacerlo, así pues tenía pensado invitar a un Maestro del Concilio o a alguien que vosotros mandéis a Hogwarts conmigo.- Dijo en las últimas, cerrándosele los ojos poco a poco. Su visión nublándosele debido al agotamiento. Antes de que se desmayara, pidió que por favor lo reconsideraran, que para que Albion, una vez más estuviera presente, se necesitaba en Hogwarts que todas las razas mágicas de los seres sintientes, confraternizaran y aprendieran su derecho de nacimiento en cuasi total armonía.

Se dice cuasi total armonía, debido que a un colegio o escuela de tal envergadura, siempre habrá conflictos entre los alumnos. Debido a la edad, amores que nacen, amores que mueren, odios entre alumnos, etc.

Ya no podía más, Harry había hecho lo que podía para mantenerse consciente, sus manos que aferraban el báculo, lo dejó caer lentamente al suelo y él con el báculo.

Cuando los Hechiceros y Druidas del Concilio, vieron que Emrys, título que le dieron gustosamente, se desmayó y cayó al suelo dormido, algunos se levantaron de sus asientos para ir a recogerlo, pero el sumo sacerdote se acercó primero a él y con un hechizo de la antigua religión, un hechizo que servía como diagnóstico, le dijo lo que suponía, al haber terminado la elección, su magia había reaccionado a Harry positivamente uniéndosele para no dañarle más de lo que estaba haciendo, y el ritual se completó a medias, de ahí los tatuajes que se podían vislumbrar.

Asintiendo positivamente, el Concilio consideraría la petición de Harry, una petición un tanto extraña, porque ellos no le negarían estudiar magia donde quisiera, parecía que se lo estaba tomando demasiado en serio, eso de llevarlos nuevamente a la sociedad mágica, a una sociedad de libertades y libre de persecución por parte de los magos o los que intentaban erradicarlos por temor a que fueran más poderosos.

Un temor que tanto Dumbledore y Voldemort infundieron en sus seguidores. Dumbledore por el valor de los años que llevaba como profesor en Hogwarts y Voldemort desde que ascendió al poder, hace todas esas décadas atrás.

\- Titus.- Llamó Emeric Powell, al maestro artesano de focos y Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, algo que no creían posible muchos de los hechiceros y druidas presentes, que alguien como ellos, llegara tan lejos nuevamente. Algo que esperaban con ansiedad era verse libres por primera vez en años, del yugo auto impuesto por esa vieja cabra de Dumbledore. – Llévate a Harry Emrys a su casa y cuida de que termine su ritual, algo me dice que te va a pedir que estés como Maestro del Concilio y dirijas la última parte del ritual de _iniciación._ \- Instruyó Emeric, mientras tanto, ellos, el Concilio deliberarían lo que les había dicho Harry.

Titus recogió primeramente el báculo de Harry y se lo echó a la espalda, atándoselo como si fuera un cayado o una espada. Después recogió en brazos a Harry y se dirigió a las afueras de Stonehenge para llamar a Cronos, el elfo doméstico de Harry.

\- Cronos.- Llamó en voz baja para no despertar al chico que llevaba en brazos. El elfo llamado se apareció en un instante al oír la llamada de Titus.

\- Maestro Ollivander, llamó. ¿Qué puede hacer Cronos por usted?- Pidió el elfo amablemente, pero preocupado al notar a Harry en los brazos de Titus.

\- Él está bien, Cronos o lo estará al menos, una vez que descanse. Me gustaría que nos llevaras a ambos a donde viva Harry, por alguna extraña razón, no puedo saber dónde vive.

\- Eso se debe al encantamiento Fidelius familiar, Maestro Ollivander.

\- Entiendo, ¿Puedes llevarnos entonces a vuestra casa?

\- Por supuesto Maestro Ollivander, coja mi mano.- Dijo ofreciendo una mano callosa al hechicero.

Con un movimiento para acomodar a Harry para que este no se cayera, dio la mano al elfo y en un parpadeo de ojos, aparecieron en un gran salón. Había muchos retratos y una gran mesa con diversas sillas. En otra parte había unas butacas y unos sofás que se veían muy confortables a Titus.

Colocando a Harry en uno de esos sofás y dejando su báculo a su disposición, Titus se disponía a marcharse, cuando el mismo elfo habló nuevamente.

\- Maestro Ollivander debe quedarse a cenar y dormir, ya es tarde para que se marche y a Maestro Potter, le gustara que lo reciba por la mañana.

\- Me encantaría Cronos, pero no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer en mi casa y en mi tienda…

\- Insisto Maestro Ollivander, el maestro Potter podría castigarme sin trabajo un mes, si no insistiera lo suficiente.- Dijo dando un estremecimiento de miedo ante la idea de no trabajar.

Suspirando cansadamente y pensando que no sería una mala idea, accedió a la extraña petición del elfo.

Otro elfo, uno que parecía más excitado y preocupado al mismo tiempo, apareció y se llevó báculo y Harry, hacia lo que suponía Titus, la habitación del nombrado.

Titus cenó carne estofada esa noche, con fruta y pescado. Vino para la bebida y un buen Whiskey de fuego para terminar.

Cronos le llevó a su habitación más tarde, donde podría meditar lo acaecido del día y por primera vez, pensar correctamente que la iniciación había sido la más interesante que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Por suerte para Harry, la festividad de Yule era celebrada por trece días, así que no perdió muchos de ellos al estar durmiendo.

Tradicionalmente Yule empezaba el 21 de diciembre, pero como en Hogwarts, solo dejaban partir a partir del día 22 de diciembre, pues se empezaba desde ese día hasta el día 3 de enero, en el que los estudiantes volvían a las clases y los adultos a trabajar.

Algunos adultos trabajaban todo el año, esos eran los que no se podían permitir un día de descanso.

Afortunadamente para los Gaunt, ahora que tenían dinero en las bóvedas Gaunt, gracias a Harry, la tienda que tenían en el Callejón Aurum, la llevaba un nacido de muggles que no encontraba trabajo en el ministerio.

Salazar todavía era el propietario de la tienda, pero le dejaba la mayor parte del trabajo al chico que tenían para que la llevara en su ausencia. La esposa de Salazar iba de vez en cuando a la tienda, ya que le gustaba atender a los clientes que tuvieran. Salazar no le importaba, sabía que las costumbres de levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar no podían quitarse tan fácilmente. A él todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a la idea de que tenía un asiento que mantener en el Wizengamot, nuevamente.

Si sus ancestros levantaran la cabeza y vieran que los Gaunt eran nuevamente una familia que volvió a la sociedad, seguramente aplaudirían, pero si vieran que fue sobre todo, gracias a un niño, que decía ser un pariente lejano, cosa que era verdad, lo mismo ya no aplaudirían tanto. Sobre todo Marvolo y Morfin Gaunt, esos dos en opinión de Salazar, estaban como una cabra, incluso peor.

Pero bueno, hoy al parecer había recibido una carta de Harry, pidiendo que él, su esposa y sus hijos fueran a la mansión Potter a ser presentes de un ritual, los quería como testigos al parecer.

Salazar no se opondría, sobre todo porque era una idea excelente enseñar a sus hijos la base de cómo se hacían los rituales druidas.

Se prepararía las cosas que tendrían que llevarse e irían a través de traslador hacia Gales. Era irónico que casi al lado de la mansión Potter estuviera Hogwarts y Dumbledore no se enterara. Pero bueno, eso daba igual de momento.

Una carta similar fue recibida también por Regulus y su esposa e hijos. Debían ir a mansión Potter a presenciar como testigos el rito de iniciación de Harry.

También la mandó a sus otros allegados, séase, Marius Greengrass, Gornuk, Ragnok, Griphook y Erik.

Los elfos domésticos de la mansión también estarían presentes, lástima que no pudo convencer a ningún centauro para que asistiera, pero no todo podía ser perfecto. Era bueno que se rodeara de amigos y aliados en un momento tan especial para Harry, dado que la segunda mitad del rito, debía hacerse lo más pronto posible y eso fue el día 24 de diciembre, también cuenta que en ese día, o eso creían los magos, la magia era más abundante que en otros días, salvo Samhain.

Así pues a las doce de la mañana los trasladores se empezaron a activar en las casas de los Gaunt, Black, Greengrass y Eric.

Titus ya estaba allí junto con los tres gobblins preparando el altar del ritual y Harry ya estaba en túnicas limpias listo y preparado para comenzar en cuanto llegaran sus testigos.

Esta parte del ritual, era más como un bautizo o comunión muggle. El druida empezaría un cántico en un idioma desconocido para los presentes, mientras Harry se tumba en el altar, junto con su foco mágico.

Una vez que el cántico terminara, unos pocos cortes para hacer magia de sangre y la magia se encargaría del resto.

En el caso de Harry, la magia haría que sus tatuajes fueran invisibles nuevamente. Aun los llevaría, pero nadie los vería. Al parecer las cicatrices que le hicieron los muggles, aun persistirían, no había magia que las quitara, solo las ocultara. Eran una parte de él, tanto como el color de sus ojos de ahora y su aura mágica.

El ritual duró aproximadamente una hora y media y los presentes se maravillaron cuando el aura de Harry estalló fuera de él, rodeándolo y bañándolo en la iniciación. Al parecer su magia reconocía que ya estaba iniciado en la magia de la antigua religión y lo aceptaba como tal.

Después de eso, Harry intentó nuevamente permanecer despierto, pero Erik le dijo que descansara, que sería mejor para él y su magia conocerse unos a otros mejor.

Lo decía como si la magia de Harry fuera consciente y la verdad sea dicha, muchos pensaban que así lo era.

Una vez que hubo descansado lo suficiente, Harry se levantó para encontrar que amigos y aliados permanecían en su mansión, unos hablando en el salón, otros jugando fuera en los jardines, sobre todo los niños. Las mujeres estaban en la cocina hablando tranquilamente con las elfas que se encargaban de hacer las comidas.

Harry fue a su despacho y se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Debería de conseguirse un pensadero o algo parecido para poder reordenar sus recuerdos o verlos posteriormente. No es que se quitara los recuerdos, eso no lo podía hacer, el pensadero era utilizado, para copiar recuerdos y ponerlos dentro para su examen posterior. Era mucho mejor y más rápido que entrar constantemente en el paisaje mental, que se tenía cuando se practicaba la Oclumancia.

Cuando finalmente Harry salió de su despacho, se dio cuenta que no se había cambiado y con un movimiento leve de su mano, sus túnicas de iniciación cambiaron por unas un poco más formales y decentes de color verde, negro y dorado, haciendo honor a su aura.

Fue directamente al salón donde pudo encontrar a todos reunidos esperando por él a que se despertara.

\- ¡Por fin! Parece que no somos los únicos que se nos pegan las sabanas.- Dijo Alphard burlándose levemente de Harry.

\- Claro, si cuentas con que he hecho un ritual a medias en el Concilio y otro aquí en el lapso de menos de 24 horas, creo que es normal que se me peguen un poco las sábanas.- Contestó Harry a las burlas de Alphard, haciendo que éste mirara incómodo.

\- Tranquilo Harry, lo que mi querido hermano, aquí pretende es que tienes que haber gastado una gran cantidad de poder mágico para no despertarte a las horas intempestivas, en que los despiertas, normalmente.

\- ¿Cómo es eso, Harry? ¿Levantas a mis hijos temprano? ¿Cómo lo haces? Para poder hacer lo mismo en casa.- Intervino la esposa de Regulus con una sonrisa, la cual se unió también la esposa de Salazar y los niños Black y Gaunt con gemidos lastimeros, sobre si Harry desvelaría su secreto.

\- Temo señora Black, señora Gaunt, que si… desvelo el secreto, mi piel corra peligro en Hogwarts.- Dijo haciendo que los niños dieran suspiros de felicidad, al menos las vacaciones las tendrían aseguradas en no madrugar.

Las madres solo miraron en lo dicho por Harry y quedaron entre ambas que descubrirían el método para despertar a sus hijos a que se levantaran más temprano.

Después de unas charlas riendo todo el mundo, Harry les invitó a todos a que se quedaran a celebrar al menos el 24 de diciembre o que vinieran a comer el 25, como desearan.

Viendo que sería una cena informal, decidieron que no tenían problemas en quedarse a comer y cenar.

Los elfos domésticos ese día se esmeraron en prepararles las mejores comidas que podían proporcionar, después de todo la casa Potter nuevamente estaba en funcionamiento.

Descubrieron que Harry quería aplazar hasta el verano la reunión con la alianza, algo que Marius estaba totalmente de acuerdo, mientras que el Concilio deliberaba.

Titus que pertenecía al Concilio, se unió alegando que no creía que le fueran a decir que no, pero que tendrían que votar entre todos, si el peligro de exponerse todos ellos valía la pena.

También discutieron temas sobre Dumbledore y McGonagall. Mientras que Harry estuviera en la mira del director, los demás estarían protegidos de Dumbledore, pero que sería prudente si hacían algún ritual o tomaban alguna Poción para que no les administraran dichas pociones.

Le preguntaron por el tema de Severus, y Harry contestó que no se fiaba totalmente del hombre y que se lo dejaran a él. Si traicionaba el voto de confianza que le había dado, entonces la deuda de vida que le debía a su padre, James Potter, se la cobraría Harry, quitándole la vida en el proceso, aunque sería un activo muy valioso para la alianza, para poder espiar a Dumbledore y Voldemort cuando regresara.

Titus estaba preocupado por Harry por otra parte, ahora que era un hechicero completo, que había hecho el ritual de iniciación y todo, no podría utilizar una varita mágica, como tal, tendría que utilizar su báculo, que fue el foco elegido para hacer dicho ritual. Pero lo que estaba preocupado era que Dumbledore le prohibiera la entrada en Hogwarts por no utilizar una varita.

\- No te preocupes Titus, si Dumbledore o McGonagall son tan estúpidos como para expulsarme, la Carta de Hogwarts o al menos una copia de ella, se verá en el profeta, publicada al día siguiente de mi expulsión y tanto el Wizengamot como la junta de Gobierno pedirá la expulsión de Dumbledore como director. No le conviene realmente atacarme por esa parte.- Tranquilizó Harry a Titus y al resto de comensales.

El resto de las vacaciones de Yule, pasó normalmente para Harry. Entre sus libros de magia nueva y magia de la antigua religión, pudo avanzar mucho más. También leía al modo normal ciertos libros para niños como los cuentos de _Beedle el bardo,_ el cual le resultaba fascinante, el relato de los tres hermanos.

Más fascinante le resultó por el retrato de Ignotus, que la historia era verdadera, al menos hasta el punto en el que se encontraron a la muerte misma. En ese punto Ignotus le explicó que no era la muerte, sino un Señor Oscuro que se hacía llamar a sí mismo Muerte. Dicho Señor Oscuro tenía tres poderosas reliquias que le hacían invencible y los hermanos con la ayuda de la magia elemental, pudieron detenerle lo suficiente, al menos para arrebatarle dichas reliquias.

Una vez desarmado, Antioch que no se fiaba ni un pelo, del gobierno mágico, decidió matar al Señor Oscuro Muerte, con la maldición asesina. Por ello fue el hermano que se llevó la varita de saúco, la cual no se sabía cuándo fue creada, pero se podía trazar su línea de destrucción y construcción desde el antiguo Egipto hacia adelante.

Luego fue el segundo hermano, Cadmus estaba investigando por aquellos momentos la Nigromancia, que no estaba prohibida, y recogió la piedra de resurrección, una reliquia similar a la varita, en cuanto a la historia.

Ignotus fascinado por la túnica que llevaba el Señor Oscuro, decidió quitársela para experimentar con ella y ver qué tan lejos podía llegar. Y así fue como realmente los tres hermanos del cuento se hicieron con las reliquias.

Sus muertes fueron más bien un tema delicado, puesto que todos tenían familias cuando sucedió. Las reliquias siempre fueron buscadas por los seres mágicos, para poder hacerse con el título de maestro de la muerte.

El primero en morir no fue Antioch, como el cuento relata, sino Cadmus, al ser asaltado por Nigromantes en busca de la piedra, pero al no encontrarla, lo mataron.

La varita de sauco fue otro tema, uno particularmente complicado, debido a que a Antioch se la robaron mientras dormía, pero no le mataron en ese mismo día, sino al siguiente en un duelo, un mago que estaba celoso de lo que tenía. Viéndose sin varita de sauco y sin tanto poder, sucumbió a su oponente.

Ignotus que era más listo y oía con interés los rumores sobre como acabaron sus hermanos, consiguió reunir a las familias de sus hermanos y acordaron entre todos cambiarse el apellido.

Por parte de Cadmus, salió el apellido Slytherin, lo que sería hoy en día el fundador de dicha casa y sus descendientes la familia Gaunt.

Antioch solo tuvo hijas y éstas se casaron entre las Familias Black, Longbottom y Gryffindor. La familia de Ignotus acordó cambiarse el apellido a Potter y así fue como todos más o menos sobrevivieron con nuevos apellidos, escondiéndose de los que buscaban destruir a la familia Peverell.

\- Una historia fascinante, abuelo Ignotus, pero la capa de invisibilidad, ¿Me dices que es una reliquia de la muerte? Y que el anillo de los Gaunt, ¿Reside la piedra de resurrección? Increíble, la verdad, lo que podría hacer con esas dos reliquias…

\- Si no recuerdo mal, Harry, la capa la tienes en algún cuarto de esta mansión protegida por numerosas salas de magia antigua, ¿Porque no la usas?- Preguntó Ignotus, curioso.

\- Debido a que puedo hacer lo mismo con la magia antigua, puedo volverme invisible sin que nadie me detecte y la capa la tengo que llevar conmigo siempre puesta, eso es algo que no es bueno. Se podría perder o peor, me la podrían robar.- Dijo haciendo entender a Ignotus de la gravedad de la cuestión. Sin embargo llevar un anillo colgando del cuello o en el dedo, con la piedra de la resurrección, era mucho mejor activo, sobre todo para la nigromancia, si las sospechas de Harry eran ciertas.

La varita de sauco no le interesaba tanto, él mismo tenía en su poder un báculo que le era muy leal y fiel. Un báculo que era poderoso en su mismo derecho, porque debería preocuparse por una varita. Si, el título de maestro de la muerte era tentador, pero ser inmortal, era mucho tiempo, aunque podría conseguir las reliquias juntas, una vez que hubiera fundado su familia, entonces, la inmortalidad valdría la pena, debido al hecho de que se había asegurado que el apellido Potter perdurara otro par de generaciones.

Moviendo la cabeza un par de veces, se quitó de esas ideas tontas y se preparó para ir al tren en la estación de Kings Cross. Hoy era día tres de enero y ya tenían que volver a Hogwarts.

El viaje en tren de regreso al castillo se realizó sin incidentes aparentes. Daphne y Tracy seguían sin hablarle a Harry, los padres de Daphne se disculparon por ella, diciendo que no entendía que a veces había que hacer decisiones difíciles en la vida y que le diera tiempo. Por supuesto las protecciones en el cuarto de las chicas estarían disponibles, aunque ellas no le hablaran. No era porque estuvieran compartiendo dormitorio con Celeste y Cassiopeia, sino porque era un tema completamente diferente y no por ello, las iba a poner en riesgo, además de que los padres de ambas chicas eran de la alianza de Albion.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, parecía que los ánimos se habían calmado un poco, ánimos desde el incidente en el despacho de Dumbledore. Ahora el hombre parecía más relajado que antes, algo que no le cuadraba a Harry. No era un problema realmente, dado que esperaba tener el resto del año lo más normal posible, pero con el intento de control del viejo a todas horas, se podría volver candente.

Los rostros de Severus y Filius no indicaban que nada malo hubiera sucedido en la ausencia de éste en Hogwarts.

Más tarde Severus le daría a Harry un informe de los planes de Albus, con respecto a Harry para que estuviera preparado, pero no hiciera nada al respecto antes de que sucediera, no querían revelar que Severus había ido a Harry y traicionado a Albus.

En la cena de bienvenida, Albus dio un discurso dándoles la bienvenida de nuevo al castillo y diciendo que las clases se reanudarían en dos días, séase el 5 de enero. *

Eso le daba a Harry dos días libres para re familiarizarse otra vez y adaptarse a los horarios del castillo nuevamente.

Cuando todos estaban en la sala común de Slytherin, Severus sin falta fue a buscar a Harry para hablar con él.

\- Señor Potter, sígame a mi despacho un momento.- Dijo en su tono habitual de burlas y desprecio.

\- Por supuesto, profesor Snape.- Levantándose del asiento, siguió a su profesor de Pociones al despacho, que estaba situado fuera de la sala común de Slytherin, pero en las mismas mazmorras.

Una vez dentro del despacho, Harry solo dio un golpecito con su báculo en el suelo y pronto salas de privacidad surgieron a la vida.

Severus miró con una ceja levantada, en modo interrogación. Al parecer su estudiante había mejorado mucho más en el poco tiempo que había estado de vacaciones, tendría que preguntarle a que se debía eso, pero como si le leyera la mente, algo que no le gustaba que hiciera, Harry le contó parcialmente, que había hecho la elección y el ritual de iniciación.

\- Y eso ahora en que nos sitúa.- Dijo Severus no muy seguro de la posición que los situaba.

\- A la alianza en ninguna nueva posición. A mí, me hace un hechicero al completo, ahora mi magia está más… en sintonía, por así decirlo y ya no perderé tanto los estribos, como antes.

\- Vaya, eso a Filius, puede que no le guste, se había acostumbrado a tus picos de poder.

\- ¡Ja! Si, Maestro Flitwick se llevará una decepción, pero si puede aguantar hasta verano, puede que le dé una buena batalla, algún día del verano.

\- Cambiando a otros temas, Harry, ahora que eres hechicero, no necesitas una varita, ¿Verdad?

\- No, ¿Por qué?

\- Debido a que Albus, sabe o sospecha a dónde has ido estas vacaciones y está mirando legalmente para poder expulsarte de Hogwarts, por no utilizar una varita.- Dijo un poco preocupado.

\- No te preocupes, Severus. No puede hacerlo. La Carta que escribieron los fundadores, explica explícitamente que cualquier ser mágico sintiente puede entrar en Hogwarts, utilizando cualquier tipo de foco mágico. Sea varita, bastón, cayado, báculo, vara, etc… él no puede saltarse esa norma a la ligera. En el caso de que lo hiciera, la magia del colegio, puede que no lo reconozca como el director de la escuela y las propias salas le expulsen. Que intente cualquier otro medio para que me expulsen, no me extrañaría, eso nos hace llevar a todos con la cabeza gacha, algo que me temo, no podremos hacer algunos, no con los gemelos Weasley intentando asesinar a la gente con sus bromas.

\- Entiendo lo de la Carta de los fundadores, todo Cabeza de Casa tenemos una copia de ella, pero los planes que tiene para ti, creo que podrían tener que ver con lo que se esconde en el tercer pasillo del tercer piso…

\- Ah, sí, el asunto de la muerte horrible a todos aquellos que fueran allí. Dumbledore es muy valiente al esconder un Cerberus crecido en una escuela llena de niños curiosos. Imagínate que el perro se escapa y le da por dañar a los estudiantes, eso sería muy mal visto a su dirección. Por supuesto no estoy diciendo que es una buena idea dejarlo libre, solo hacer una suposición.

Hablando del perro, dime ¿Sabes lo que esconde?

\- Si, la piedra filosofal. Ese era otro punto que quería discutir contigo y advertirte de no ir a por ella. Es una trampa para que te enfrentes al Lord Oscuro…

\- Estás diciendo que Voldemort está aquí, ¿En Hogwarts?

\- Obviamente, si quiere que te enfrentes a él por la piedra, es que está aquí. A ver si aprendemos a escuchar Potter.

\- Cuidado Severus, yo escucho muy bien. De hecho tengo oídos en todas partes, de la Casa de Slytherin. U olvidas que nuestro querido fundador estaba obsesionado con las serpientes.- Amenazó Harry, sabiendo que Severus se retractaría inmediatamente. Por suerte para él, Harry no tenía deseos de matarle, de momento al menos.

Muchas de las cosas que hizo en el pasado, quedaron en el pasado por Harry, pero no por ello quería decir que podía olvidarse de ello y no estar preparado para una posible traición. Después de todo, gente como Severus Snape, tenían lealtad a ellos mismos.

\- Lo siento Harry, no quería llegar tan lejos, pero…

\- Si, lo sé. Tranquilo Severus, de momento no me interesa esa piedra. Si en el hipotético caso de que me interesara, creo que se la devolvería al señor Flamel, en señal de amistad.

\- Puede que te interese saber, que Nicholas Flamel, es un poco parecido al pensamiento de Dumbledore…

\- Lo dudo, el hombre tiene más de 600 años, habrá visto y oído de todo, sin contar que dudo que sea un mago.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Crees en serio que el creador de la piedra filosofal, sea un mago y no un hechicero o un druida? Cuando sobre todo en aquella época mi gente no estaba siendo perseguida y eran muy respetados, en los temas de alquimia.

\- Interesante información Potter. Por otra parte debo decirte que Hagrid tiene un huevo de dragón recién eclosionado.

\- ¿En serio? Pero si eso son fabulosas noticias, Severus.

\- Creo que no quiero saber el porqué.

\- Y harás bien, si no la emoción de saber de más, se puede ir al garete. Imagino que Dumbledore irá al rescate de su peón. Gracias por la información Severus, has hecho un buen trabajo.- Dijo Harry adulando un poco al maestro de pociones.

Severus dio solamente una inclinación de cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y reconocimiento que la reunión había terminado.

Disipando las salas de privacidad, Harry marchó nuevamente hacia la sala común de Slytherin, pensando en lo que le dijo Severus. Tendría que informar a los chicos y chicas sobre lo que se avecinaba y que tuvieran extremo cuidado alrededor de Quirrel a partir de ahora.

Sabía que había algo raro en ese profesor tan miedoso de su propia sombra, ahora tenía la sospecha que estaba actuando de alguna manera. Bueno, no era demasiado bueno de un actor si lo que quería evitar era que sospecharan de él.

Llegando a la sala común de Slytherin dio la contraseña para entrar, pero el retrato no se movió. Frunciendo el ceño, pensando que había dado la equivocada, miró al retrato y la volvió a dar.

\- Muchacho, han cambiado la contraseña mientras estabas fuera. Deberás esperar al profesor Snape.

\- Que te lo crees tú, estanos en la sala común de la serpiente y por ende, el Pársel puede ayudarme.

\- Pero para ello tendrías que ser un hablante…- Se vio interrumpido el retrato cuando Harry siseó la contraseña en Pársel. Mejor dicho, más que sisear la contraseña, le ordenó que se abriera y como tenía razón, a un hablante de la noble y antigua lengua, no se le podía dejar atrás y prohibir la entrada, por ello el retrato se abrió un poco sorprendido de que encontrara a otro hablante en el castillo.

A partir de lo que sabía, los hermanos Gaunt eran hablantes de Pársel también, a parte del propio retrato, uno de los hijos de Salazar Slytherin.

Los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, se dice que estaban en el despacho del director, para poder aconsejarle en tiempos de crisis, pero era solo eso, pura especulación, puesto que en ese despacho, había cientos de retratos de directores y directoras.

Entrando Harry en la sala común, miró a ver quién fue el tonto que cambio la contraseña sin decirlo a nadie, pero no pudo encontrar en las caras de sus compañeros de casa nada raro. Tendría que especular más adelante sobre ello, ahora le interesaba hablar con los ocho, sobre el secreto que escondía el pasillo del tercer piso.

Dirigiéndose hacia Corvinus, que estaba conversando animadamente con Cassiopeia, le dijo susurrando para que no se enterara nadie, que buscara o avisara a los demás para ir a su habitación común, que tenían cosas de las que hablar, a Cassiopeia le dijo lo mismo, pero refiriéndose a las chicas.

Dándose media vuelta inmediatamente, fue a su habitación a escribir un par de cartas informativas, una a Marius, para que como su abogado estuviera preparado para una demanda contra Dumbledore. Otra al Concilio, para preguntar cómo iban las deliberaciones. Y la última a Regulus, informando que tal vez, pudieran tener un activo mucho más interesante a finales de año.

Mientras que estaba escribiendo la última carta, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron los ocho amigos de Harry, unos con ganas de saber porque habían sido reunidos y otros como Tracy y Daphne, no queriendo estar en la misma habitación que el moreno de ojos verde bosque, con tinte dorados ahora. Algo que las gustaba en exceso sus ojos, pero que se mantenían impasibles, debido a las acciones pasadas de Harry, con respecto al padre de la fallecida hija de muggles, Granger.

\- Harry, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos has llamado? ¿Es algo malo?- Preguntó Celeste un poco preocupada y ansiosa ante el silencio incomodo que se había producido al ver a Daphne y Tracy.

Celeste no entendía a esas dos chicas porque estaban enfadadas y cabreadas con Harry. Tras pedir a sus padres por una explicación sencilla, ambos padres Gaunt dijeron a sus hijos que Harry estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ponerse en el punto de mira de Dumbledore y los suyos para que, chicos como ellos, de familias antiguas que no pueden ir a Hogwarts debido a las antiguas políticas del mundo mágico, fueran sin problemas actualmente y recibieran una educación y los padres que tenían asientos por derecho propios en el Wizengamot, que pudieran reclamarlos como suyos.

Muchos de esos padres e hijos, eran brujos, hechiceros y druidas, que al año que viene, asistirían a Hogwarts a por una educación.

Por ello se enteró que Harry tuvo que madurar muy temprano, también está de su parte, que tuvo que sobrevivir con muggles que abusaban de él y estar en guardia la mayor parte de su vida, eso era un bono añadido.

Por ello cuando sus padres le explicaron que si el muggle no moría, lo haría después por haberle atacado, más aun, habría ciertas políticas mucho más estrictas en contra de los hijos de muggles o mágicos de primera generación, como se les llamaba realmente o antiguamente. Depende de quién se lo preguntaras.

En definitiva sus padres les contaron a ella y su hermano que Harry, habría momentos que tuviera que hacer decisiones difíciles y que seguramente a ellos les pediría ayuda, una ayuda que no dudaran en dar.

Después de todo, Harry les había ayudado mucho y se lo debían. No se imaginaban donde estarían ahora sin la ayuda recibida.

\- No Celeste, no ha pasado nada malo, todavía.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa sincera. – Os he llamado para informaros de lo que se esconde en el tercer piso. Según una fuente mía fiable, el tercer piso esconde la piedra filosofal…

\- ¡La piedra filosofal! ¡La de Flamel!- Interrumpió Draco, haciendo que Harry se molestara un poco, ahora entendía porque el profesor Snape se molestaba con obviedades tan tontas.

\- Claro, Draco, ¿De quién si no? ¿A quién conoces que tenga una piedra filosofal, a Merlín?- Dijo sarcásticamente Cassiopeia a su primo, haciendo que el rostro de este adquiriera un tinte colorado.

\- Como bien a expresado Draco, si, es la de Flamel. Al parecer se la ha dejado a Dumbledore para su custodia.

\- La robaremos ¿No?- Dijo nuevamente el rubio.

Harry lo miró como si fuera estúpido.

\- No somos los únicos que irían tras ella. Por desgracia Dumbledore tiene planeado que vaya tras la piedra para poder enfrentarme a Voldemort, que también va tras ella, actualmente.

\- Estas diciendo que el Lord Oscuro, está aquí, en Hogwarts… ¿Dónde?- Dijo nuevamente Draco mirando incómodamente alrededor suyo, por si acaso el Lord aparecía por detrás gritando ¡Sorpresa, Draco!

Los demás estaban irritándose por la falta de seriedad en el tema y Celeste empezó a sisear en Pársel para asustar a Draco, para que cerrara la boca.

\- Si, Draco, nuevamente el Lord Oscuro, como tú lo llamas está en Hogwarts. No de forma física y el que me vuelva a interrumpir, lo convierto en una silla de madera.- Dijo Harry evitando que le interrumpieran, al menos sacando sonrisas de los que no lo harían y un estremecimiento de parte de Tracy, Daphne y Draco.

Algo que Harry notó y le apenó, dado que había descubierto que le gustaba un poco Daphne, pero si ella no podía estar con alguien como él, peor para ella. Seguro que había muchas chicas que darían lo que fuera para tener a Harry hacerlas caso, cogerlas de la mano e ir en citas románticas con ellas a cualquier parte, pero quitándose esos pensamientos de la mente y ocluirlos en otro lugar, para "fantasear" más tarde, volvió al tema que les incumbía.

\- Bien, como iba diciendo, Voldemort se encuentra poseyendo a Quirrel, al menos de forma voluntaria, no sé cómo lo estará permitiendo Quirrel o si sabe lo que está haciendo, per sabed que ahora tendréis que protegeros más contra él. Usad lo aprendido de Oclumancia y tened mucho cuidado si os quedáis a solas con el hombre. Cambiando de tema, es posible que en un futuro no muy lejano, vuelva a tener problemas con Dumbledore y tal vez, me ausente un par de días de Hogwarts, eso no quiere decir que las protecciones en ambas habitaciones desaparezcan, ni que mis elfos os asistan en lo que necesitéis. Ahora, es el momento de que preguntéis lo que queráis.- Dijo Harry haciendo reír a Celeste, Corvinus, Alphard y Cassiopeia. El resto no reía tan abiertamente. Al parecer las bromas de Harry tenían un tinte oscuro que no sabían si se cumplirían.

\- No entiendo algo Harry, si Dumbledore quiere que te enfrentes a Voldemort, ¿Por qué tanto paripé en controlarte? ¿Por qué te antagoniza tanto?- Preguntó Corvinus, haciendo asentir a Alphard.

\- Lo que yo me pregunto, es ¿Por qué Dumbledore realmente esconde la piedra filosofal aquí? Nicholas Flamel podría esconderla en su casa tras un Fidelius, después de todo es lo mejor para esconder algo.- Intervino Cassiopeia, mirando a su hermano con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- ¿Y si tu informante está equivocado? ¿Y si es todo mentira? ¿Por qué tendríamos que creerte?- Pregunto una asustada Tracy, después de todo ella era mestiza y actualmente estaba protegida en Slytherin debido a su afiliación junto a Celeste y Cassiopeia, también era muy amiga de Daphne, pero ella también estaría en problemas de no ser por las protecciones en la habitación de las chicas.

Si había oído los rumores de Parkinson y Bulstrode, algunos de los chicos de quinto, sexto y séptimo año, tenían las intenciones de atacarlas, para hacer sufrir a los padres. A Tracy por ser de nacimiento, lo que era y a Daphne, por ideologías políticas.

\- Cree en lo que quieras Tracy, pero yo creo en Harry y si él dice que podemos estar en peligro o al menos nuestras mentes, de Quirrel, entonces es que debemos mejorar en Oclumancia.- Contestó Cassiopeia volviéndose a mirar a las chicas que estaban enfadadas con Harry.

\- Pero Harry es conocido por sus decisiones precipitadas y si lo que quiere es que espiemos para él, para así poder matar a otro inocente…- Ahí, tanto Alphard como Corvinus, interrumpieron alzando la voz, de que Harry no mataría inocentes por querer hacerlo. Sin querer Tracy, había comparado a Harry con Voldemort, diciendo o dejando en el aire que ambos se dedicaban a lo mismo.

\- Tracy, Daphne.- Comenzó Harry con voz tranquila, pero en el fondo estaba muy decepcionado de ellas. - ¿No es gracias a mí, que vosotras estáis protegidas? ¿No soy yo quien se ha puesto en el punto de mira de Dumbledore y sus secuaces, para que no os toquen? Decidme, ¿Qué os hubiera pasado si no os hubiera dado mi protección?

\- Muy valiente de tu parte Potter, pero no me convence…

\- ¿Ahora soy Potter, Daphne? ¿Debo llamarte también Greengrass?

\- Si, Potter.

\- Muy bien señorita Greengrass, si eso es lo que deseas. Dices que es valiente de mi parte el ponerme en la mira de Albus Dumbledore. Yo lo llamo astucia, mientras que él está ocupado planeando como hacerse con el control de nuevo, las familias que no se habían visto por generaciones y que se creían extintas, están saliendo a la luz pública de nuevo y moviendo sus hilos dentro de sus respectivas casas. Tanto en Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, la opinión pública de los estudiantes está cambiando. Puede que eso no lo veas todavía, pero es importante, porque las familias menores o menos importantes, tienen padres en la junta de gobierno y sus hijos informan periódicamente a éstos de lo que sucede en Hogwarts.

\- No veo que tiene de importancia, lo único que veo, es que quieras para ti la piedra filosofal, para tus estúpidos planes en el Wizengamot.- Dijo despectivamente Daphne, haciendo que muchos levantaran las cejas en clara señal de sorpresa.

Si así era como ella pensaba que iban a limar las asperezas con Harry, estaba muy equivocada. Harry le daría el espacio prometido, que dio a sus padres, pero nada más. Tampoco saldría de la protección de la habitación de las chicas, debido a que Celeste y Cassiopeia estaban con ellas, pero no las volvería a reunir para informarlas.

\- Veo, señorita Greengrass, que por lo que sea, estas enfadada conmigo, junto a su amiga, la señorita Davis. Por favor, salgan de nuestra habitación y espero que por vuestro bien, mantengan la boca cerrada…

\- O sino qué, ¿Vas a matarnos, como al padre de Granger?- Preguntó cruelmente Daphne.

\- No, vuestros padres se verán afectados, pues ellos están dentro de la alianza Albion. Si queréis que vuestras familias sufran por vuestro despecho infantil, que así sea. Ahora salid y volved únicamente cuando hayáis crecido, de lo contrario, no os molestéis en venir a nosotros.- Dijo Harry fríamente, despidiendo a las chicas afectadas.

Con ojos llorosos por el despido de Harry y viendo que su cara no revelaba ninguna emoción, ni siquiera de traición, Daphne y Tracy salieron de la habitación de los chicos y se fueron a la suya.

Celeste y Cassiopeia se veían asesinas y muy molestas con las dos. Por respeto a Harry no las harían nada, pero ganas no les sobraba.

Draco se veía confundido a la cuestión del despido de Daphne y Tracy, ahora habría un vacío de poder o estaría todo normal, como siempre, se preguntaba internamente.

\- Bueno, respondiendo a vuestras preguntas, Alphard, Cassie.- Empezó, llamando por el apodo cariñoso que le dio Neville al principio, algo que hizo sonrojar a la mencionada, pero que Harry no se dio cuenta. – Tengo solo pura especulación al respecto. Creo que Dumbledore quiere que me enfrente a Voldemort, para así poder medir de qué pasta estoy hecho. O convertirme en su arma para con él. No estoy seguro. Por qué esconde la piedra filosofal en Hogwarts, creo que es pura manipulación de Dumbledore, para ver de hasta donde soy capaz de ir, por detener a Voldemort. Pero lo que no sabe, es que me da exactamente igual sus planes y manipulaciones. En algo que sí que estaban en lo cierto Greengrass y Davis, era en que la piedra podría resolver muchos problemas económicos en el futuro para la alianza.- Dijo Harry, informando a los presentes.

Con asentimientos de cabeza, indicando que entendían más o menos, Harry les pidió un último favor.

\- Necesito que investiguéis por mí las protecciones que hay alrededor del pasillo del tercer piso y también que encontréis un lugar en el que nos podamos reunir, sin tener que levantar constantemente protecciones. Se vuelve pesado después de un tiempo.

\- De acuerdo Harry, déjanos a mí y mi hermana la búsqueda del lugar.- Se ofreció voluntario Corvinus, pensando claramente en la cámara de los secretos de Salazar Slytherin.

\- Entonces yo, Cassiopeia y Draco, nos informaremos de las protecciones. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos…?

\- Hasta Abril.- Dijo Harry, haciendo que algunos vieran con sorpresa. Cuatro meses para investigar en el tiempo libre, era muy poco tiempo, pero intentarían no defraudar a Harry. – También necesito que investiguéis la Carta de Hogwarts. Es importante para planes futuros. Y estudiad lo que os vaya dando, no es magia antigua, pero es más avanzada de la magia nueva.- Ofreció Harry la posibilidad de que fueran avanzando con él. Pronto los requeriría para duelos de práctica, si bien quería llevar sus planes pacíficamente, sabía por experiencia, que los cambios no venían solos, sin un tipo de guerra o guerrilla.

Con esas últimas palabras, se quedaron discutiendo que sería lo que aprenderían de Harry. Hasta el momento había cumplido con su promesa y les había ido enseñando Oclumancia y sus bases más avanzadas, para poder protegerse. También les enseñó el encantamiento que el utilizaba y les dijo que lo utilizaran una vez a la semana, hasta que el paisaje mental estuviera listo. Les instó a que solo aprendieran el temario que se daba en Hogwarts de momento, al menos hasta aprender los siete años que darían en la escuela, después, si querían ir de manera tradicional, podrían hacerlo.

Harry les daba la opción de decir que no, algo que no muchos tenían y se veían obligados a obedecer, como los secuaces de Dumbledore y algunos de los mortífagos de Voldemort.

El resto del mes de enero pasó sin mucha ceremonia en Hogwarts. Al final se descubrió que Hagrid tenía una cría de Dragón en su cabaña, por Draco Malfoy y gracias a la influencia de su padre, el dragón fue llevado a una reserva y Hagrid amonestado y pendiente de una multa por intentar criar tal bestia.

Por desgracia Draco, junto con Longbottom y Weasley, tuvieron que cumplir una detención junto a Hagrid en el bosque prohibido. Algo había estado matando unicornios desde un tiempo y Hagrid no era capaz de encontrarlo, por eso pidió la ayuda de los chicos. Dumbledore que sospechaba que era Voldemort, intentó incluir a Harry en la detención, pero no veía como castigar al muchacho sin levantar sus sospechas, por ello se tuvo que morder la lengua y dejar a los tres chicos que cumplieran su detención.

Al final no encontraron nada que les llevara a las pistas y lo único que consiguieron es que los tres muchachos estuvieran muy cansados por el resto del día siguiente.

Febrero, también empezó bien, Harry y los ahora seis, siete si se contaba a veces Theo o Blaise, dependiendo del día, estaban cumpliendo muy bien en sus respectivas clases. Eran los primeros de todo en cada una de las clases. El primero para poca sorpresa de nadie era Harry, siguiéndole los talones Alphard, Corvinus, Draco, Theo y Blaise.

Las chicas lo tenían un poco más disputado. Celeste estaba en completo empate con Cassiopeia, siguiéndolas Daphne y Tracy. Parkinson, Bulstrode y otras iban por detrás.

Lástima que Granger ya no estuviera, ella era una buena competencia para muchas de las chicas de su año, un poco insoportable a veces, pero no se merecía el destino que sufrió.

Al terminar febrero, Dumbledore quiso hacer el movimiento de la expulsión de Harry, pero una visita de su abogado, antes de que Harry hubiese salido del castillo, hizo reconsiderar las cosas y Harry fue rápidamente readmitido, junto con una disculpa en público por las molestias causadas en cuanto a la expulsión.

Al parecer el muchacho y los suyos iban un paso por delante de Dumbledore, algo que tendría que investigar más para el futuro. De momento acordó con Minerva y Severus, dejarlo estar y encargarse de la escuela, algo que debían de hacer como Director y Subdirectora.

Así fue como Harry y sus aliados y amigos, tuvieron una larga temporada de respiro en el colegio.

Harry sabía que Dumbledore no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente y que estaba planeando a largo alcance, pero esperaría pacientemente al movimiento del director.

Mientras tanto, se concentraría en otros estudios como la magia de la antigua religión, el concilio, que llevaba tiempo sin saber de él y por supuesto las protecciones y el lugar de reunión para los amigos de Harry.

Marzo llegó con algún problema por parte de los gemelos Weasley, algo que le llamó la atención a Harry fue que siempre al parecer, sabían dónde encontrarle y arrinconarle.

Solo había algo por el estilo, para hacer tal cosa y eso fue perdido hace mucho, al menos eso decía el retrato de su padre.

Lo que Harry se refería era, el mapa de los merodeadores, un mapa que mostraba a toda la gente de Hogwarts y la mayoría de pasadizos secretos, que tenía el castillo.

Si los gemelos habían encontrado ese mapa, debería hacerse cargo de él de inmediato. Tenían un arma de incalculable valor con ellos y Harry no quería que eso sucediera, tanto porque consideraba a los Weasley matones sin cerebro, como porque el mapa, era una reliquia familiar compartida, entre las familias Potter y Black.

Aparte de ser una pieza de magia de incalculable valor. Sería bueno conseguirlo de alguna forma, pero eso no dio resultado hasta finales de marzo, en la que una confrontación en la biblioteca con los gemelos Weasley y el chico afroamericano, llamado Lee, dio lugar.

La confrontación no fue con Harry, sino con Alphard y Corvinus, los cuales se defendieron bastante bien. Celeste viendo que el mapa estaba descuidado lo convocó con un encantamiento convocador en silencio, su primer encantamiento exitoso en silencio, eso la llevó a fardar de su éxito y entregarle el mapa a Harry.

Con el mapa, las cosas salían mucho mejor para Harry y sus amigos, al menos lograron avanzar en el tema de la búsqueda de un sitio para reunirse.

Al principio iba a ser la cámara de los secretos, pero estaba el inconveniente de que había un basilisco en estasis en la cámara, algo que no quería ninguno, tener que ver. Después alguna clase abandonada, iban a pedir a Harry que pusiera un encantamiento Fidelius, pero sería sospechoso.

Un día, antes de que empezara la segunda semana de abril, la situación se resolvió por sí sola, a la insistencia de Corvinus de seguir a un elfo doméstico hasta el séptimo piso y espiarlo para ver que hacía.

Eso lo hacía por puro aburrimiento, debido a que no tenían que hacer tarea y se estaban quedando sin ideas para los sitios de reuniones.

Por suerte tenían el mapa con ellos ese día y pudieron observar el nombre de uno de los elfos del castillo, dirigirse al séptimo piso y andar tres veces por los alrededores de la pared y esconder algo, detrás de una puerta que apareció de la nada.

Cuando se quedaron solos, hicieron varias pruebas a ver si funcionaba, hasta que Celeste pudo hacer aparecer la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho, humana?- Pidió Corvinus con el ceño fruncido.

\- No lo sé, solo he pensado como unas tres veces seguidas en lo que quería que apareciera.

\- ¿Un baño?

\- ¿Qué? Me estoy haciendo mis necesidades, si me disculpas hermano…

\- Por supuesto, no tardes, creo que ya hemos encontrado el sitio perfecto.- Dijo Corvinus, dándole privacidad a su hermana para usar el baño, recién aparecido.

Cuando le dijeron a Harry sobre las nuevas noticias, los felicitó a más no poder y les dijo que estaba orgulloso de ellos.

Los Black y el chico Malfoy también tenían noticias sobre las protecciones del tercer piso.

Al parecer a parte del Cerberus, había también una planta del diablo, unas llaves voladoras, un tablero de ajedrez gigante, un troll y un acertijo. La última de las protecciones no pudieron adivinarla.

Harry quería saber cómo consiguieron la información a lo que Draco de mala gana dijo, que su padrino era Severus Snape y sabía de las protecciones y les dijo en un momento dado para hacerles desistir de la idea de intentar pasarlas.

También se les felicitó por un trabajo bien hecho y Harry les aseguró de premiarlos con algo, lo que se le ocurriera en un futuro.

Draco solo pidió que no fueran despertados más con agua fría, que por lo demás no le importaba, aunque sí que le gustaría ver por sí mismo como actuaba la piedra al convertir los metales en oro.

Era normal que quisiera ver algo así, Harry mismo tenía curiosidad también, al igual que todos los que estaban involucrados, salvo Greengrass y Davis, que todavía estaban fuera de los planes y de la amistad de Harry. No por ello significaba que los demás les dieran la espalda, sino que no hablaban con ellas como antes, ahora solo las hablaban lo justo, al menos los chicos, las chicas todavía querían limar las asperezas y hacerlas entender porque Harry era como era. No iba bien, solo el tiempo diría si volvían.

Al final Harry puso en marcha sus planes para que Dumbledore y McGonagall no estuvieran presentes en Hogwarts, cuando decidiera robar la piedra e inculpar en el proceso a Quirrel, algo que todavía no estaba claro en hacer.

Lo primero era hacer que salieran del castillo, algo que era fácil, debido a los planes de emancipación que tenía y Dumbledore todavía se aferraba a la idea de ser el guardián mágico de Harry.

Un sábado por la mañana de abril, tanto Dumbledore como McGonagall salieron del castillo, observados por Harry en el mapa de los merodeadores. Con la petición de que sus amigos le cubrieran por cualquiera que preguntara en donde estaba, Harry se hizo invisible gracias a un hechizo de la magia antigua.

Subió rápidamente hacia el tercer piso, encontrándolo vacío de vigilancia y echó varios encantamientos de detección de salas y protecciones sobre la puerta, encontrándola vacíos de ellos. Abriéndola con un simple _Alohomora_ , entró dentro y puso a dormir al Cerberus bajo un encantamiento estasis. A continuación abrió la trampilla, haciéndose "levitar" o volando sin escoba, como a él le gustaba dar la idea, bajó hasta posarse suavemente sobre el lazo del diablo.

Haciéndose nuevamente visible, solo para que con el báculo diera una luz fuerte y potente, el lazo se retrajo en sí mismo, intentando protegerse. Y abriendo el camino para la siguiente prueba.

Las llaves voladoras eran un poco más… difíciles de manejar. La puerta tenía varias salas que impedían abrirla por arte de magia, también era indestructible a hechizos destructores. Tenía dos opciones en el momento, buscar la llave a la antigua usanza, volando o desactivar todas las salas una por una.

Pero también había una tercera opción y era usar la magia de la antigua religión, algo que ninguno de los profesores previó.

Llamando a su magia, hizo que la llave correcta, volara en contra de su voluntad a la cerradura. Gracias al elemento del aire, pudo hacer el hechizo correctamente. Tenía que tener bastante cuidado de no pasarse o de lo contrario podría destruir las otras llaves y dar claramente indicación de que estaba allí.

Abriendo la puerta y liberando a la llave voladora, pasó a la siguiente habitación, volviendo a volar, para no despertar las piezas de ajedrez mágico, fue por encima de ellas a la siguiente prueba, el troll.

Esa parte era fácil, también lo puso a dormir bajo un encantamiento estasis. No quería tener que matarlo.

Hasta ahora, la única prueba que le había dado en algo que pensar, fue la de Flitwick, las demás eran cosa de risa.

Cuando pasó y vio de qué se trataba la de Severus, dio un asentimiento de compresión ante lo que el hombre hacía. Pociones junto un enigma de lógica, claramente era inteligente y podía ver el valor de mantenerlo como espía, pero aun así utilizaría la magia antigua para congelar las llamas conjuradas, llamas que se parecían a _Hellfyre_ , pero que solo eran eso, un parecido simbólico.

Llamando a la magia elemental del agua, congeló las llamas y las destruyó en el proceso, dejando el paso libre a la última prueba, la de Dumbledore.

Aquí tendría que tener extremo cuidado para no dar alarmas silenciosas o cualquier otra cosa que el viejo tuviera.

Por ello desde la habitación de las llamas negras, lanzó los encantamientos de detección de salas silenciosas, más poderosos que conocía. También lanzó varios hechizos fuertes de la magia de la antigua religión, encontrando solo un par de encantamientos de aviso rápido y alguna sala de escucha, utilizada para espiar si había conversación.

Pero el premio de todas los hechizos de diagnóstico y detección que echó fue lo que había en el centro de la sala, un espejo mágico, pero no cualquier espejo, no era el famoso espejo de Oesed, un espejo que mostraba lo que más quería tu corazón, algo que podría atrapar a los incautos, se decía que el espejo fue creado para tomar la vida del griego conocido como Narciso.

El pobre hombre, que se creía el más hermoso y digno de verse a sí mismo siempre con un espejo en la mano, cayó en los poderes de éste y sucumbió a la muerte por inanición al no separarse de lo que reflejara su reflejo.

Dumbledore era listo, si Harry o Voldemort caían, podrían quedar atrapados para siempre, pero había maneras para conseguir la piedra, por ello con extrema precaución, canceló temporalmente las salas y protecciones de la habitación y entró en ella.

Al entrar en la habitación, caminó con cierta cautela, parándose a unos pocos pasos del espejo y fortaleciendo sus escudos de Oclumancia al máximo para solo verse reflejado él, en el espejo.

El espejo funcionaba de manera similar a la Legeremancia, veía lo que más anhelaba tu mente y lo utilizaba en tu contra, haciendo que tus sentimientos entraran en juego, para evitarlo, se debía de tener fuertes escudos de Oclumancia.

Por ello, aguantando todo lo que podía y más, Harry echó hechizos de la antigua religión para ver si podía sacar la dichosa piedra del espejo, sin tener que romper dicha pieza de arte mágico.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que consiguió dar con la solución y era bajar los escudos para que el espejo le dijera lo que más quería en esos momentos.

Había una trampa sencilla, pero difícil de conseguir a la vez. Era que tenías que desear no querer utilizar la piedra para tus fines, sino protegerla de aquellos que tenían malas intenciones, todo ello, claro engañando al espejo para que viera lo que querías. No era fácil, lo primero que Harry vio fue que tenía una familia a su alrededor.

Harry apartó brevemente la mirada, preocupado de que alguien más estuviera con él, pero era todo un espejismo del espejo.

El espejo, le estaba mostrando a sus padres con él y lo que creía que era Daphne y él cogidos de las manos, sonriéndose mutuamente.

Los padres de Harry parecían estar vivos detrás de él sonriendo alegremente y con un tinte de orgullo en sus miradas.

También pudo observar muchas más personas detrás animando alegremente a Harry y felicitándolo por sus esfuerzos de traer Albion de nuevo.

Era impresionante el poder de alcance, pero Harry se daba cuenta de que era falso, de que todavía no había sucedido y de que sus padres estaban muertos, por ello concentrándose más duro en ocultar ese deseo infantil, en el que claramente triunfaba sin esfuerzos ni perdidas, Harry se vio a sí mismo reflejado en el espejo de Oesed nuevamente, pero esta vez solo.

Con la fuerza mental y de voluntad, fue capaz de conseguir engañar al maldito espejo de que le entregara la dichosa piedra, por ello su mismo reflejo, sonriéndole afablemente, sacó la piedra filosofal de su bolsillo, para mostrársela y volvérsela a meter en el bolsillo de la imagen, pero con la clara diferencia, de que ahora la tenía Harry en su propio bolsillo.

Apartándose con cuidado del espejo sin mirarle directamente y reforzando sus escudos, notó la piedra filosofal en el bolsillo. La sacó lentamente para poder observarla por primera vez, desde que empezó esta aventura en solitario.

La piedra era del tamaño de su puño, de color rojo sangre con vetas negras fluyendo. Parecía que en su interior tenía líquido, tal vez fuera el elixir de la vida, el que te daba cierta inmortalidad.

Volviéndola a colocar en el bolsillo, pero de su túnica, decidió salir por las mismas habitaciones, volviendo a colocar tanto encantamientos y salas por donde había pasado.

Cuando finalmente volvió al pasillo del tercer piso, lanzó un rápido tempus y vio con cierto horror de que eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, se le había perdido la mañana entera en sortear las protecciones.

Decidiendo volver invisible a su cuarto, para que nadie notara su ausencia, o al menos algo de la ausencia dada, Harry se hizo nuevamente invisible y con mapa en mano, fue sorteando a los estudiantes que había por los pasillos.

Logró colarse en la sala común, justo cuando Corvinus entraba, estaba tentado a avisarle o gastarle alguna broma, pero mejor sería prevenir.

Cuando finalmente estuvo en su habitación, esta estaba ocupada solamente por Alphard y Celeste, los cuales estaban hablando sobre la magia Pársel y lo que le encantaría poder estudiarla a Alphard.

Celeste se ofreció a ayudar a Alphard al menos en comprender que era una rama de la magia un poco más fuerte y servía para muchos motivos.

Quitándose el hechizo de invisibilidad, Harry dio un susto a ambos, haciéndolos saltar ligeramente.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Que susto me has dado!

\- ¿Qué estabais haciendo, aquí escondidos, chicos?- Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- No es asunto tuyo, Harry, además no es lo que parece.- Se apresuró a añadir Alphard, tomando un poco el color rojo en su cuello y mejillas.

\- Tranquilos, chicos, no voy a decir nada a vuestros hermanos, de que estabais los dos solitos.- Dijo burlándose un poco más, estaba claro para Harry que solo estaban estudiando la capacidad Pársel de Celeste, pues había una serpiente conjurada.

Decidiendo que era hora de salir, preguntó si alguien había preguntado por él y si Dumbledore había regresado.

Al recibir respuestas negativas a ambas preguntas, Harry dio un suspiro profundo de alegría. Yendo hacia su baúl, sacó una caja de terciopelo negra, vacía y sacó de su bolsillo la piedra filosofal.

\- ¿La has conseguido?

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

\- ¿Podemos verla? ¿Ha sido difícil?- Esas y otras muchas preguntas fueron hechas, pero Harry tenía que terminar lo que estaba haciendo antes de responder, por ello, les hizo un ademan a los chicos para que guardaran un momento de silencio, mientras se concentraba en poner hechizos de protección y un encantamiento Fidelius sobre la piedra, actuando él mismo como guardián secreto.

Al parecer funcionó, ya que tanto Celeste como Alphard, estaban mirando en confusión. Llamando a Cronos, le desveló el secreto y le dijo que la llevara directamente a su despacho de la mansión y la guardara junto a su varita.

Alphard y Celeste se veían molestos de que no se la enseñara, pero comprendieron después, que no habían puesto salas de privacidad.

Más tarde, en la sala de los menesteres, como se la conocía realmente, Harry les explicó como la había conseguido, las pruebas que eran, las últimas protecciones de Dumbledore y el espejo. También les explico que para que su última parte del plan surtiera efecto y deshacerse de Quirrel-Voldemort, era necesario recrear una falsa y hacer como si la destruyó en el intento de escapar con ella.

Sería un plan peligroso y se necesitaría la ayuda de todos y todas en el asunto. Un plan que irían haciendo a lo largo del mes, de momento, descansarían y se centrarían en otros temas, para finales de mayo, principios de junio, actuarían.

Mientras que pasaban los días de mayo, Harry y los seis, como fueron apodados nuevamente en la sala común de Slytherin, se preparaban para tomar los exámenes de fin de año, era un proceso tedioso, ya que estaban mucho más avanzados que sus pares, pero tenían que hacer aparentar que estudiaban al mismo ritmo. No querían levantar sospechas.

Entre los estudios, también venían los planes para hacer caer a Quirrel-mort, como algunos de los amigos lo apodaron graciosamente. A Draco no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que se burlaran de un mago tan poderoso, olvidando por completo que Harry tal vez venciera a Voldemort en cuestión de poder mágico. Todavía le faltaba la experiencia, pero estaba casi seguro, de que podría ganarlo en un duelo de poder mágico puro.

De momento se atendrían al plan original de Harry, que era esperar y ver a como reaccionaba ante ciertas burlas en la clase.

Harry se burlaba sin piedad del estatus de sangre de Quirrel alegando que tal vez fuera un hijo de muggles o algo por el estilo, pero siempre cuando la clase terminaba, y Harry estaba más o menos a solas.

A veces funcionaba, otras no tanto, solo se ganaba una pérdida de puntos sustancial, por lo que tuvo que dejar ese tipo de burlas e ir con otras un poco más directas.

A principios de junio, cuando los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, Harry se cansó de que Quirrel no hiciera caso y decidió que lo mejor sería emboscarlo en su propio despacho.

Un despacho que estaba fuertemente salvaguardado con salas de protección y evitación de miradas indiscretas.

Gracias al mapa del merodeador, se pudieron dar cuenta, de que el nombre de Tom M Riddle aparecía al lado de Quirrel siempre y a todas partes que iba el hombre del turbante.

Harry, mandando lo mismo que la vez que fue a por la piedra filosofal, hizo salir a Dumbledore, pero no McGonagall de la escuela.

Cogiendo la piedra falsa, fue invisible hacia la oficina del mencionado profesor, que estaba poseído y entrando sin llamar en el aula, lo cerró con un hechizo de la antigua religión, asegurándose que solo Harry pudiera salir.

Girándose visible nuevamente y agarrando con fuerza su báculo, mandó un hechizo de destierro a la puerta del despacho del profesor, para llamar su atención.

Minutos después, el profesor Quirrel salió de su despacho, mirando pálido como una sábana y vio al chico Potter, allí de pie, con báculo en mano.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora Potter?- Dijo despectivamente y sin tartamudear.

\- Quiero hablar con tu amo, Quirrel.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que deseas Potter, podrías acabar como la sangre sucia de tu asquerosa madre y el bastardo traidor a la sangre de tu padre…- Se vio interrumpido brevemente al tener que esquivar una maldición de corte, bastante fea.

\- Cuida tus palabras, Quirrel, no creo que sepas a quien te enfrentas. Ahora haz salir al mestizo de tu amo.- Ordenó Harry fríamente y con un dejo de amenaza oscura en su voz.

\- ¡Avada Kedavra!- Lanzó Quirrel la maldición asesina, haciendo que Harry solo la tuviera que esquivar por un poco.

\- Así que maldiciones oscuras, entonces un duelo será.- Dijo Harry moviéndose en posición de batalla, con el báculo apuntando en la dirección de Quirrel. - ¡Defodio! ¡Expulso! ¡Crucio!- Fue lanzando la cadena de maldiciones que Quirrel tuvo que evitar para no ser dañado. La ultima casi le toca, haciéndole saltar de la sorpresa al ver que un niño de once años era capaz de evocarla.

\- ¡Sectusempra!- Lanzó de vuelta Quirrel, una maldición de Severus Snape, muy utilizada en la guerra.

Harry evocó un escudo azulado de hielo, el cual se llevó por completo la maldición de corte, haciendo caer algunos pedazos en el suelo. Con un movimiento de su mano, los pedazos se convirtieron en picas y fueron directamente hacia Quirrel.

Entonces sucedió, los ojos de Quirrel se tornaron de un color rojizo, tomando posesión Voldemort y con un movimiento perezoso de su varita, un fuego mágico salió, destruyendo las picas de hielo.

\- Muy bien Potter, veo que lo haces perfectamente.- Dijo Voldemort sin pizca de tartamudez de Quirrel y sin nerviosismo. – Deberías unirte a mí, juntos podríamos conquistar el mundo. Déjate de estupideces, de un mundo mejor o lo que tu llamas Albion- Escupió con una risa loca.

\- Veo que has salido de tu escondrijo, Voldemort, o prefieres Tom.- Contestó Harry, evocando más lanzas de hielo con lo que quedaba de su escudo y lanzándolas a matar.

Mientras tanto, sacó la piedra falsa y la tiró a una parte que estuviera más cercana a Voldemort, sin que este se diera cuenta, acto seguido lanzó un _bombarda_ a la piedra, haciéndola destruir y en el proceso enviando metralla a Voldemort, el cual tuvo que transfigurar un escudo de piedra para no ser dañado.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves sangre sucia?- Gritó Voldemort enfurecido, lanzando una cadena de maldiciones asesinas que Harry tuvo que parar, transfigurando las mesas y sillas o poniéndolas en el camino. De momento, el plan original funcionó, la piedra falsa fue destruida y una batalla fue librada en el interior, como si el mismo Voldemort hubiese luchado contra alguien. El problema sería que Dumbledore sospecharía que fue contra Harry, en vez de contra Quirrel, debía pensar en algo rápido para acabar con el lío causado, sino estaría en problemas.

¡Claro! El encantamiento de sueño que utilizó Flitwick con él, pero esta vez sería dirigido hacia Voldemort, lo utilizaría para dormir a Quirrel y ordenar un poco la sala de clases, después mataría el cuerpo que poseía Voldemort, haciendo que éste se fuera, pero antes quería ver de que estaba hecho este Lord Oscuro, un poco más.

\- Àirde na gaoithe Shear.- La magia de la antigua religión salió disparada de su báculo, haciendo que un aire cortante fuera disparado hacia Voldemort, sin que éste lo pudiera detener o esquivar. Voldemort fue capturado en medio del aire, haciéndose cortes profundos por éste y chillando maldiciones o encantamientos para poder salir del bucle en el que estaba metido sin mucho éxito.

Con un rugido de furia sin contener, el aire se disipó provocando una onda expansiva que casi tira a Harry al suelo. Los fragmentos de sillas y mesas que había alrededor, salieron volando por todas partes, incrustándose en las paredes y puertas de la sala y el despacho.

El cuerpo de Quirinus Quirrel, estaba cortado, sangrante y sudoroso de toda la magia exhibida en la sala. El cuerpo de Harry estaba fresco como una lechuga, listo para más, haciendo brillar sus ojos dorados, lanzó fuego mágico a través de su báculo, haciendo que toda la metralla de madera y astillas se prendieran fuego inmediatamente, un fuego que intentó controlar Voldemort, pero no podía.

\- Haber si eres capaz de manejar esto Voldemort.- Dijo Harry sonriente y contento con el duelo estallado, la verdad cuando se enfrentó a Flitwick, sudó un poco más, tal vez fuera que el cuerpo que habitaba Voldemort era prestado y no un cuerpo propio, pero ya no quería seguir con el duelo y acabar de una vez por todas. Olvidándose por completo de lanzar la maldición del sueño. - Bruthaidh uighean.- La maldición hizo que los huesos de Quirrel dieran un sonoro crujido, como estallando dentro de su propio cuerpo. El cuerpo que habitaba Voldemort, dio un chillido de agonía al caer al suelo, temblando de dolor. No era para menos, el hechizo-maldición que lanzó Harry, servía para aplastar los huesos del cuerpo humano, cuando el afectado estaba vivo y consciente. Lo peor de todo es que los huesos reventarían casi todos al mismo tiempo, salvo los de la cabeza, que lo harían más tarde, para causar el mayor dolor posible.

Tal dolor era, que de repente una nube o un espectro salió de la cabeza de Quirrel y se fue volando antes de que Harry la pudiera desterrar, con un hechizo de exorcismo.

Respirando profundamente, dirigió su atención a Quirrel, para rematarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía por qué hacerlo, al haber abandonado el cuerpo Voldemort, el hombre había muerto.

Al parecer su alma estaba muerta ya, cuando accedió a compartir su propio cuerpo, solo el cuerpo estaba entrando en descomposición por la pérdida de vida. Harry estaba seguro, que éste fue el que estaba matando a los unicornios del bosque prohibido.

Mirando alrededor de la habitación, apagó las llamas negras del _Hellfyre_ y fue a devolver a la habitación su estado normal, cuando de repente las puertas se abrieron y los profesores Snape, McGonagall y el director Dumbledore irrumpieron dentro. Al parecer la parte del plan que sería mantener a McGonagall y Dumbledore ocupados no había funcionado.

Dumbledore al parecer había vuelto al castillo, sin que Harry lo supiera, tal vez el hombre nunca lo había dejado, no se había molestado en mirar mucho en el nombre de Dumbledore en el mapa de los merodeadores.

\- ¡Que ha pasado aquí!- Chillo la profesora McGonagall en estado de shock y miedo al encontrar el cuerpo roto del profesor Quirrel.

\- Lo que a mí me interesa, Minerva, es ¿Por qué el señor Potter está al lado del cuerpo muerto del profesor Quirrel?- Preguntó Severus.

\- Por otra parte, creo que Minerva y Severus tienen razón, ambos, me pregunto qué es lo que ha sucedido señor Potter y espero que me diga la verdad o su estancia en este colegio, será corta.- Amenazó el director Dumbledore, a lo cual solo consiguió una ceja alzada de Harry.

Evocando sillas para que se sentaran todos, Harry fue el primero en sentarse en su propia, un poco de estilo propio.

La silla de la profesora McGonagall era de color rojo y oro, pareciéndose a la bandera de Gryffindor, la del profesor Snape de plata y verde, como la bandera de Slytherin. La de Harry de un verde oscuro, con franjas doradas, haciendo juego con su aura y la que evocó a Dumbledore, una silla de madera, que se veía completamente incómoda para estar sentados.

\- Una pizca increíble de magia, señor Potter, pero mi silla no se ve… muy cómoda que digamos.- Dijo cambiando su silla por una parecida al trono que tenía en el gran comedor. – Así mucho mejor.

\- Disculpe Director, pensé que le gustaría la simplicidad de su silla.- Dijo Harry burlándose un poco. – Pero veo que me equivoqué, la próxima vez, procuraré hacerla más cómoda.

\- Si bien, quitando el hecho de que hace muy buenas transfiguraciones y evocaciones, señor Potter, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?- Volvió a recordar la profesora McGonagall.

\- Es simple profesora, estaba caminando por los pasillos y de repente vi al profesor Quirrel entrar en el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Rápido y muy agitado, como si tuviera mucha prisa. Por desgracia me picó la curiosidad y no pude evitar acercarme…- Se vio cortado por un bufido oportuno del profesor Snape y una burla.

\- Como su padre, que no puede evitar meter las narices donde no le llaman.- Dijo con un poco de mala intención, para dar énfasis al hecho de que Harry estuviera curioseando.

\- Severus, por favor, compórtate, necesitamos oír lo que ha pasado. Por favor, señor Potter, continúe.

\- Como iba diciendo antes de la interrupción, me acerqué por desgracia haciendo caso a mi curiosidad. Me di cuenta de que el profesor Quirrel hablaba con alguien bastante excitado, diciendo que la tenía, que la había conseguido y que sería de su maestro.- Dijo haciendo todo lo contrario, debía mentir y parecer veraz en sus mentiras, de lo contrario estaría en problemas. – Cuando me disponía a marcharme, me parece que fui oído por el maestro de éste y me vio, no me quedó más remedio que entrar en el aula. Fíjense mi sorpresa, cuando Quirrel feliz, empezó una diatriba de como su maestro le iba a premiar, por entregarle, no ser que de una piedra filosofal, y de matarme a mí.- Continuo con la historia inventada, mientras en una parte de su mente iba recreando lo que no había sucedido pero que si había sucedido a la opinión de Dumbledore.

Abriendo un poco los escudos, guio a Dumbledore, sin que este lo supiese a donde estaba recreando los recuerdos falsos, haciéndole ver que Voldemort tuvo la piedra filosofal en sus manos por un breve momento, hasta que el duelo estalló.

De todas formas Harry continuó contando la no mentira de como se había batido en duelo contra Quirrel y después Voldemort.

Todos los profesores presentes sabían de su capacidad de magia antigua, así que no dudo en decirles que le lanzó un quebrantahuesos a Voldemort, antes de que éste huyera en su forma espectral.

\- Debo decir, señor Potter que es una historia increíblemente complicada y reversada. Pero le creo. Eso no cambia el hecho de que ha matado a un profesor de Hogwarts y tendrá que pagar por ello, por ese motivo me veo obligado a expulsarle…

\- Claro, puede expulsarme, pero deberá explicar tanto a la junta de gobernadores, al Wizengamot y al mundo mágico en total, que me ha expulsado por salvar su escuela del espectro de un Señor Oscuro supuestamente ido, como usted dijo.- Mencionó Harry de pasada, como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo y no la inminente expulsión del chico.

\- Veo señor Potter, que juega a un juego peligroso. Le voy a dar este consejo, no se haga el listo conmigo, porque está a punto de comenzar una guerra política que jamás podrá ganar, entiende señor Potter.

\- Perfectamente director Dumbledore, pero si me expulsa, la guerra política que le llevaré será hasta ver su completa destrucción, política, social y económica, señor Dumbledore. No se equivoque, no soy pobre, exactamente.

\- No, no lo es. Está bien, hagamos una pequeña tregua, por unos años en Hogwarts.

\- Cree que soy estúpido, su tregua es para ir planeando nuevamente como hacerse con el control de mí, se lo voy diciendo a partir de ahora Dumbledore, no soy el arma de ¡NADIE!- Gritó la última palabra haciendo estallar su aura y disipando todas las sillas, haciendo caer a la vez a los tres profesores al suelo. Y dejando a Harry levitando unos centímetros del suelo.

\- Si quiere una tregua, será a mi modo. En Hogwarts se nos tratará neutralmente a mí y mis amigos y aliados, de lo contrario habrá repercusiones, entiende.

\- Muy claramente señor Potter, no quería darle a entender que es usted el arma de nadie.- Dijo Dumbledore con un aura pedregosa, compitiendo con la de Harry, levantándose del suelo y quedando a la misma altura que el chico.

\- Bien, Dumbledore. Nos veremos en el juicio de los Dursley.- Dijo Harry haciendo que éste palideciera ante lo que iba a venir, se había olvidado por completo que las salas que puso hace tantos años atrás, habían caído al ser los Dursley atrapados por los aurores y encarcelados en celdas de detención.

También estaba el juicio pendiente de Sirius Black y eso sería un suicidio político, porque él Albus Dumbledore, había echado personalmente el encantamiento Fidelius a la casa del valle de Godric.

¡Mierda! Con todo el lio de Potter en Hogwarts había olvidado por completo el mundo exterior y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada políticamente de momento.

Necesitaba volver al Wizengamot como sea, tal vez sus aliados políticos o lo que quedaba de ellos podrían votar para darle un asiento con honores… ya lo vería.

\- Bien señor Potter, puede retirarse y… tome 150 puntos a Slytherin por su actuación de hoy.- Dijo Dumbledore reinando en sus emociones y haciendo que sus ojos brillaran, con la intención de penetrar en la mente de Harry, pero no funcionaria. Harry había blindado nuevamente su mente contra las futuras intrusiones del viejo.

\- Gracias profesor Dumbledore. Que tengan un buen día, profesores.- Dijo Harry inclinando ligeramente su cabeza al profesor Snape y dándole la espalda al resto.

Con pasos tranquilos y no apresurados, salió del aula y cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, soltó un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Días más tarde se dio a conocer el destino del profesor Quirrel, diciendo que había sufrido un terrible accidente con un experimento que estaba haciendo. Los rumores decían que el vampiro que había insultado, se había tomado su vida, en cualquier caso, la vida en Hogwarts volvió a la tranquilidad de otros años, al ver todos como Dumbledore soltaba un poco de la correa en el juego del tira y afloja que se traía con Potter.

En el tema de la piedra filosofal, Dumbledore dijo la verdad a Nicholas, algo que el alquimista no se tomó a bien. Es cierto que tenía suficiente elixir, como para poner en orden sus asuntos, pero no quería dejar todavía este mundo. Secretamente quería ver como el nuevo Emrys alzaba de nuevo Albion.

Los exámenes de junio llegaron a los alumnos del castillo y con ellos los nervios y algunos ataques de ansiedad.

Sobre todo aquellos que tenían sus TIMOS y EXTASIS en defensa contra las artes oscuras y no tenían idea de que hacer, dado que el profesor Quirrel no había enseñado nada en todo el año. Iba a ser un desastre, muchos de ellos dependían de la nota que sacaran para meterse a la carrera de Auror.

Harry ofreció la ayuda junto a sus amigos de dar alguna clase, pero la mayoría se rió de ellos, salvo los Slytherin y algunos Hufflepuff que agradecían el esfuerzo al menos.

Al final se aceptó la ayuda de Harry y gracias a eso, muchos de esos alumnos podrían ver cumplido sus sueños de convertirse en aurores o rompe maldiciones de Gringotts.

Lo malo de ofrecerse como voluntario para enseñar a algunos de quinto y séptimo año, era que no había tiempo suficiente para prepararlos correctamente, pero los propios compañeros de Harry entendían que no era culpa suya.

Al final de los exámenes de primer año, Harry y los seis aprobaron todo con muy buenas notas, Daphne, Tracy y el resto de primeros años de la casa de Slytherin los siguió.

Al final del año se hizo una fiesta de despedida, celebrando la copa de las casas y la copa de Quidditch.

Ambas copas fueron para la casa de Slytherin empatando con la casa de Gryffindor en la de Quidditch. Al parecer fue el primer empate en el deporte sobre escobas en siglos. Aun así se celebró que un año había acabado lleno de aventuras y tramas entre dos titanes poderosos, ambos de ellos en posiciones distintas, ocupando asientos con amigos y aliados distintos. Se trataban de Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter Emrys y solo el futuro se aseguraría de traer más aventuras y dramas a la comunidad mágica.

La estación de King Cross estaba llena de padres y tutores que irían a recoger a sus hijos y pupilos del tren que los traía de Hogwarts. Entre la multitud se hallaban las familias de lo que se conocía cono la alianza Albion, familias que estaban en la luz del publico nuevamente y se quedarían por mucho tiempo.

Cuando Harry y sus amigos se bajaron del tren se dieron sus despedidas e invitaciones a pasar unos días de verano en las distintas casas y mansiones de ellos.

Por desgracia para Daphne, su tío Marius invitó a Harry a su casa a pasar una semana, después de que se adaptara al verano en la mansión Potter.

Draco quiso hacer lo mismo, pero su padre no le dejó diciendo que se iban a ir el verano entero a pasarlo a España, a las islas Baleares, donde tenían una pequeña villa.

La razón por la que se iban era porque el juicio de Sirius Black iba a celebrarse y no querían estar presentes, tanto Narcissa como Lucius, ambos tenían que responder mucho a la familia Black por sus acciones.

Titus fue visto para recoger a Harry y llevarlo el mismo día que llegó ante el concilio que se reunía nuevamente en Stonehenge, donde le darían el veredicto de la decisión, de si Harry podía llevar para el siguiente año, un druida o hechicero a Hogwarts.

\- Bienvenido de nuevo, Harry Emrys.- Dijo Titus en voz alta para que se oyera entre el público, algo que el Concilio quería que se difundiera por la comunidad mágica, para dejar en claro, que Harry era un hechicero y que tenía la bendición de los Druidas al poseer el título Emrys.

Con ello, partieron hacia un verano lleno de aventuras y peleas en el Wizengamot. Un verano lleno de emoción, que Harry esperaba con ansiedad, un verano en el que Harry estaría libre de los muggles, por primera vez y para siempre. Harry no contaba cuando el verano anterior se enteró de que pertenecía al mundo mágico, debido a que cuando empezó ese verano, todavía estaba viviendo en Privet Drive. Pero este verano, lo pasaría entero con amigos y lejos del mundo muggle, pudiendo aprender un montón de magia y hechicería, como debería de haber sido, desde siempre.

* Nota de autor:

No sé si en Inglaterra se celebra el día de Reyes, pero contando los 13 días de Yule, desde el 22 de diciembre al 4 de enero, imagino que lo normal sería empezar las clases el 5. En el caso de que en Bretaña se celebren las festividades de los reyes magos, pido disculpas por no incluirlas.

Los siguientes capítulos serán más cortos que éstos dos últimos, más que nada me gustaría hacer como un interludio de las experiencias y opiniones de los amigos de Harry.

Una vez que acabe con el verano, nos meteremos en el segundo año, donde habrá todo tipo de aventuras, por desgracia, creo que el profesor Lockhart no aparecerá, nunca me ha gustado ese personaje, es odioso, siento a los que le gusten el personaje, creo que lo mejor sería poner un instructor bueno de defensa, como, no sé, Remus Lupin. Aunque eso todavía no estoy seguro.


	11. Chapter 10

Nota autor:

El capítulo está orientado al principio de las primeras semanas de vacaciones de los amigos y aliados de Harry.

No me ha quedado tan bien como esperaba, es un poco más de relleno para el siguiente capítulo que saldrá lo que ha hecho Harry en sus dos semanas de vacaciones. Posteriormente, iré juntando las vacaciones de todos, quedando para visitar los callejones.

Espero que les guste y perdón por las molestias de si hay alguna error en el capítulo. Lo he empezado hoy y terminado hoy también.

Hay ciertas menciones a países que iré haciendo de Europa y de otros continentes, que la información lo más seguro la saque de Wikipedia. Desgraciadamente no he salido de España para viajar y por ello, si escribo sobre otros países lo haré con el conocimiento de Internet. Pido disculpas de antemano si no salen muchas descripciones en un futuro próximo.

Sin más demora les dejo con el capítulo.

Un fuerte y cordial saludo.

CAPITULO 10

 _\- Bienvenido de nuevo, Harry Emrys.- Dijo Titus en voz alta para que se oyera entre el público, algo que el Concilio quería que se difundiera por la comunidad mágica, para dejar en claro, que Harry era un hechicero y que tenía la bendición de los Druidas al poseer el título Emrys._

 _Con ello, partieron hacia un verano lleno de aventuras y peleas en el Wizengamot. Un verano lleno de emoción, que Harry esperaba con ansiedad, un verano en el que Harry estaría libre de los muggles, por primera vez y para siempre. Harry no contaba cuando el verano anterior se enteró de que pertenecía al mundo mágico, debido a que cuando empezó ese verano, todavía estaba viviendo en Privet Drive. Pero este verano, lo pasaría entero con amigos y lejos del mundo muggle, pudiendo aprender un montón de magia y hechicería, como debería de haber sido, desde siempre._

La familia Black salió de la estación de tren con la intención de coger un traslador desde la zona de aparición permitida.

Los trasladores estaban permitidos en esa zona, porque funcionaban de manera similar a la aparición y sería un gasto más grande hacer una zona únicamente para los trasladores.

Cuando el traslador de los Black se activó, les llevó directamente a la mansión Black de Londres, Grimuald Place, numero 12. Donde el elfo doméstico Kreacher les esperaba pacientemente en la entrada de la casa, para llevar los baúles encogidos de los niños a sus respectivas habitaciones.

La casa estaba igual que cuando estuvieron en vacaciones de Navidad, nada había cambiado, eso les gustó a los niños. El retrato de Walburga y el resto de los Black, que fueron desempolvados de las bóvedas de Gringotts, yacían ahora adornando las paredes del salón del té.

Todos los Black, desde el primero que llevó el apellido, un romano con el nombre de Marius Quintus Black, hasta Walburga y Orion Black.

En los retratos también estaban incluidos los Black que fueron desheredados de la familia, aunque ya no fueran parte de dicha familia, por ir en contra de los deseos políticos, la magia familiar los reconocía como lo que eran y sus retratos eran pintados.

Entre ellos estaba el Alphard Black original y un Squib de nombre Marius Black. Aunque fuera Squib, al parecer su retrato ahora era respetado y sus consejos sobre finanzas fueron aceptados tanto por Regulus como su esposa.

A la que no le gustaba mucho la idea de compartir espacio era a Walburga, pero con la amenaza de que si no se guardaba ciertas opiniones, su hijo Regulus, llamaría a Harry para que tuviera una conversación agradable con él y la convenciera de lo correcto. A partir de ahí, Walburga Black no volvió a quejarse sobre el asunto de nuevo.

Cosa maravillosa, pensaron el matrimonio Black. Por suerte sus hijos, al menos Alphard, que era aficionado a Walburga y sus historias, no estaban presentes para ver el intercambio, debido a que estaban en Hogwarts.

Los retratos Black fueron desempolvados y colocados en esa habitación, debido únicamente a que cuando fueron a la casa de Harry, la mansión Potter contaba con todos y cada uno de los ancestros Potter y Peverell. Al menos estaba Ignotus, entre ellos. Los otros hermanos Peverell, se imaginó Regulus, tendrían sus propios retratos en alguna parte, si no se perdieron en los anales de la historia.

Regulus fue a su despacho a servirse un Whisky de fuego y llamó a sus dos hijos con él, necesitaba saber cómo les había ido en la escuela y si Harry había cumplido su palabra de mantenerlos a salvo. No es que no se fiara, pero Alphard y Cassiopeia eran sus hijos y necesitaba saber ciertas cosas de ellos, cosas que por mucho que Harry le asegurara, no se quedaría tranquilo.

Su esposa, lo entendía perfectamente, a ella le pasaba algo similar. Pero desgraciadamente, Miranda Black tenía asuntos urgentes que atender con el elfo que atendía Grimuald Place.

Kreacher se estaba haciendo mayor para los estándares de un elfo doméstico, había servido a los Black por casi tres generaciones, cuatro si se contaban los hijos de Miranda y Regulus. A Regulus no le importaba que el viejo elfo siguiera con ellos, limpiaba y cocinaba, pero lo hacia todo más despacio y Miranda tenía que ayudarlo. El pobre elfo se castigaba por ello severamente, dado que no era de un buen elfo que sus amos le ayudaran con las cosas de la casa.

Por ello Miranda fue a hablar con Kreacher en cuanto a comprar otros dos elfos más jóvenes que le ayudaran a Kreacher con las tareas domésticas, aparte de que el elfo podría enseñarles cómo se hacían las cosas en la mansión Black y como preferían los Black que se hicieran.

Con los dos elfos nuevos, Miranda tendría más tiempo para hacer lo que ella siempre quiso hacer, y era inventar nuevos encantamientos y maldiciones para el Grimorio de la familia Black.

Su fascinación principal era la invención de nuevos hechizos y maldiciones, lo del Grimorio de la familia Black, vino después cuando Regulus le dijo que todo lo que hiciera podría quedar registrado y guardado allí.

Pero antes de hacer eso tenía que ver la manera de convencer a Kreacher de contratar ayuda extra.

Alphard estaba en la antigua habitación de su tocayo más mayor, cambiándose de ropas, por unas más cómodas. Mientras lo hacía fue pensando en el año que tuvo en Hogwarts, pensó en que fue mejor de lo que esperaba en un principio, cuando su madre convenció a su padre de no mandarlos a Bauxbeatons o a Durmstrang, sino a Hogwarts.

En un principio tenía un poco de miedo, aunque no lo reconociera a nadie, sabía que su padre en el pasado fue un mortífago a las órdenes de Voldemort, un Lord Oscuro, que fue muy temido en la comunidad mágica e hizo muchas cosas malas y oscuras a todo el mundo. Se decía que era el heredero de Slytherin, por eso tuvo tantos seguidores de los denominados Sangre Pura.

Pero por lo que fuera Regulus, decidió dejar el lado del Lord Oscuro y traicionarlo, con la esperanza de que encontrara su fin, algo que al parecer no pudo terminar de hacer, porque no sabía cómo destruir una de las reliquias que tenía en su posesión.

Solamente se conformó con robarla y mantenerla oculta hasta que descubriera como hacerlo.

Pero lo que más temía Alphard, era que al llegar a la escuela, la mayoría de los niños y niñas lo condenaran al ostracismo. Eso fue hasta que conocieron a Harry o se metió en sus vidas. Y a que buena hora se metió en sus vidas, le debían ellas.

Por supuesto estaba contento con que el hechicero les salvara la vida en aquel entonces. No se apenó cuando el licántropo, beta de Grayback, murió. Algo que le traería problemas en el futuro a Harry, lo más probable, pero que parecía no importarle.

Harry se ofreció voluntariamente para todos aquellos que fueran a Hogwarts, a ponerse en la mira de Dumbledore y la escuela al completo, para que ellos disfrutaran del primer año con normalidad.

Al principio no entendía porque quería hacer eso, hasta que su madre fue la que le dijo, que aunque no quisiera ponerse en el punto de mira y agachara la cabeza todo el año, para aquellos que fueron convencidos por Harry de asistir nuevamente al colegio y al Wizengamot, lo llevarían peor y Dumbledore ganaría algo más de poder. Así pues, con la estrategia de llamar tanto como sea posible, la atención sobre él mismo, Harry dio marcha a su plan, un plan que no era astuto ni nada, pero un plan que les valió a sus aliados y amigos un año sin ostracismo.

Además cuando llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin, Harry colocó protecciones en las habitaciones donde él y su hermana estaban. Un bono especial para Harry fue, que todos sus amigos y aliados más cercanos estaban juntos, si no ese día, hubiera acabado más cansado de lo normal.

Con una sonrisa en su cara Alphard bajó a la sala del té a esperar a su hermana, que también estaba en su habitación, colocando su ropa y libros donde pertenecían.

Otra de las buenas cosas de juntarse con Harry, fue que los llevaba a nuevos niveles de preparación y les daba todo lo que fuera posible para ellos o su núcleo mágico aprender. El año que viene, les dijo que lo mismo estaban preparados para aprender duelo en Hogwarts, en la habitación que los hermanos Gaunt encontraron.

Hubiera preferido que hubieran escogido la cámara de los secretos de Salazar Slytherin, pero en ella habitaba un basilisco de mil años de antigüedad, tal vez, no fuera una de las mejores ideas el ir allí.

Bueno la sala de los menesteres también tenía sus secretos, que a Alphard le encantaban.

Cuando vio a su hermana bajar las escaleras con la misma ropa que llevó en el tren, hizo un ligero gesto de desaprobación, algo que su hermana por costumbre pasó por alto.

\- ¿Qué pasa Alphard, no me digas que vas a recibir a alguien importante?- Se burló su hermana para mantener las costumbres.

\- No, Cassie, pero ¿Qué sentido tiene el ser ricos, si no lo aprovechamos? Además, estás túnicas son para estar en casa y estoy cómodo en ellas. Tal vez si te digo que Harry viene a cenar…

\- ¡Que! ¡Harry viene a cenar! ¡No puede verme en estas túnicas!- Chilló con una voz en pánico por la noticia de que Harry vendría a cenar a la mansión.

Tenía que cambiarse rápido y ponerse algo bonito para que la viera bien y no sintiera vergüenza sobre las ropas que llevaba…

Con una risa alegre, Alphard le dijo que le estaba tomando el pelo, a lo que Cassie se sonrojó profundamente primero y luego dirigió su ira hacia su hermano, pero en esos momentos Regulus entró en la sala del té y se apoyó en la puerta de entrada.

Con una sonrisa de las suyas regañó a sus hijos.

\- Basta de bromas Alphard, Cassie. Sabes perfectamente que para tu hermano la presencia es muy importante y tu Alphard, creo que a tu hermana le gusta nuestro querido Harry, deberías no burlarte de ella, no vaya a ser que el sentimiento sea mutuo y Harry decida bromear contigo. Tengo entendido que su padre, James, era un bromista excepcional, con un toque cruel a veces.- Dijo Regulus, haciendo palidecer a Alphard un poco.

Cassiopeia por el contrario se veía un poco colorada de vergüenza de que su padre la pillara preocupada por cómo se vería en presencia de Harry.

\- A Harry no creo que le guste de esa manera, Padre. Él estaba más fijado en esa Greengrass. No entiendo que ve en ella, cuando a primeras de cambio, lo traiciona y cuestiona sus…

\- Si, lo sé, hija. Pero, creo que Harry todavía no se fija en las niñas como tal. Lo que le dolió fue que la señorita Greengrass dejara de hablarle por lo que se vio obligado a hacer Harry. A vosotros os explicamos hace mucho tiempo, que cuando uno crece se debe tomar decisiones que pueden cambiar las vidas de las personas, para bien o para mal. Y que eso del bien y el mal, está sobrevalorado. Siempre tenéis que ver tonos de gris y otros colores en la vida. La señorita Greengrass, al parecer se ha educado y crecido, pensando en las estúpidas historias del niño que vivió y cambiar esos pensamientos, es un poco difícil. Dale tiempo, Harry lo sabe y es lo que ha hecho, distanciándose de ella y la señorita Davis.- Aconsejó Regulus a su hija que miraba en otra dirección, con los ojos un poco brillantes, pero no de lágrimas, sino de fuerza y un poco de enfado por el tema de Daphne y Tracy.

Aun no las había perdonado por haber dejado de lado a Harry. Algo que ella y Celeste, seguramente no harían nunca. También estaba el hecho de que le gustaba un poco. Era un niño, bien parecido, rico y poderoso, tanto en temas políticos como en la magia, pero sobre todo le gustaba su forma de ser en privado, con sus amigos y amigas, donde podía relajarse un poco y bajar la constante guardia que tenía. Bromear con ellos y sincerarse de sus miedos y temores. Aunque eso solo lo hacía con los hermanos Gaunt y Alphard y ella. A los otros no les había dado la suficiente confianza. Es cierto, les había incluido en planes que ver con la escuela y los enseñaba artes que ni siquiera aprenderían o les dejarían aprender en el colegio.

\- Ahora que estáis los dos aquí, ¿Por qué no tomamos un té y me contáis como os ha ido la escuela?- Preguntó Regulus alegremente.

Los hermanos Black se miraron uno al otro, como discutiendo mentalmente sobre quien le contaría a su padre sobre sus experiencias en la escuela, al parecer en unos pocos segundos llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo en el que ambos le contarían como fue la escuela. Dándose turnos para hablar.

\- Veras padre, si te tuviéramos que relatar todo lo sucedido, explicando detalladamente lo que hemos y no hemos hecho en la escuela…- Empezó Alphard con una sonrisa en sus labios. Regulus dio un suspiro y les dijo que le contaran únicamente los detalles más importantes y se saltaran los otros pormenores.

\- De acuerdo, aun así es un poco largo de explicar.- Dijo Cassiopeia. – Todo comenzó en el tren, cuando salimos de la estación de Kings Cross. Al principio estábamos nosotros, los hermanos Gaunt, Harry y las chicas Greengrass y Davis todos juntos. Después se nos unió un pelirrojo, el menor de los Weasley, insultándonos y llamándonos mortífagos en formación, algo que nuestros temores se vieron cumplidos parcialmente, porque Harry saltó en nuestra defensa castigando al niño.- Dijo tomando un sorbo de té que había aparecido, cortesía de Kreacher. – La verdad, se lo tenía merecido ese Weasley. Luego vinieron Neville Longbottom y esa chica Granger que murió el día después de Samhain, a buscar el sapo de Nev que se le perdió. Harry nuevamente se ofreció a convocarlo, pero entre presentaciones y hablando, para ponernos al día, se nos pasó que el sapo de Nev, seguía perdido. Momentos más tarde nos vino el hijo de Lucius, Draco y por lo que pensamos que sería una discusión con Harry, porque el niño se daba ínfulas de grandeza como su padre, Harry le estrechó la mano y le pidió que se uniera a nosotros, expandiendo aún más el compartimento. Eso fue en el viaje de ida, que te informamos por carta que fue bastante bien, los siguientes días, cuando Harry se puso en el punto de mira de Dumbledore, inmediatamente nos dio libros para ir estudiando magia un poco más avanzada, pero lo que nos daba era los libros de texto estándar que se venden en Flourish y Blotts, libros de los siete años de Hogwarts, nos dijo que cuando domináramos los temas que se daban en el castillo, nos daría temas más avanzados, como las artes oscuras, un tema que dijo que estaría con nosotros para aprender. Los siguientes meses nos lo pasamos entre estudios, bromas, juegos de Quidditch con los otros estudiantes de las familias de la alianza y socializando, mientras que Harry estaba en el punto de mira. Sigue tu Alphard.- Dijo Cassiopeia, dando un suspiro y tomando más té, quería que su hermano hablara también, se le notaba a Cassiopeia por el tono de voz utilizado que tenía cierto cariño cuando se hablaba de Harry.

Regulus pensó seriamente en hablar con Miranda, para que fuera dando la charla sobre sexo a su hija, mientras que él haría lo mismo con Alphard, según sus cartas, su amistad con Celeste Gaunt iba muy bien y también notaba ciertos… toques de cariño cuando se refería a ella. Poniendo de lado esos pensamientos un momento, prestó atención a lo que su hijo le estaba contando.

Alphard le contó a su padre que el primer año fue mejor de lo que esperaban en Hogwarts, debido por supuesto, gracias a Harry. Le contó también del duelo amistoso que Harry les dijo que tuvo con Flitwick, como Severus se había hecho un espía para Harry en Hogwarts y cuando el Lord Oscuro regresara, como tuvo casi un duelo con Albus Dumbledore en los terrenos del castillo, algo que vieron ellos mismos al ir a una torre al escuchar ruidos, en definitiva, le contó sobre todo lo que habían pasado en Hogwarts, incluido cuando Harry les pidió que investigaran las protecciones del pasillo del tercer piso.

Cuando Alphard terminó el relato, junto con su hermana poniendo ciertas partes de interés, Regulus no sabía que pensar. Esperaba que sus hijos no hubieran corrido tantas aventuras en el castillo, pero realmente se asustó cuando le dijeron que el espectro del Lord Oscuro habitaba en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Quirrel.

Tendría que hablar seriamente con Harry sobre las aventuras y lo que él pensaba que era ponerse en el punto de mira.

También tendría que agradecerle el cuidado que daba a sus hijos y las preocupaciones por ellos, como las protecciones extra que les daba cuando salían a jugar Quidditch o iban al campo a ver los partidos.

Regulus no pensaba que ver un partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts fuera peligroso, pero cuando le narraron la historia en que casi la escoba del buscador de Gryffindor se choca en las gradas, donde estaba Harry, y como éste lo paró con un movimiento de su báculo, casi se le sale el corazón del pecho y agradeció mentalmente que no hubiera pasado nada malo ni que hubieran sufrido daño alguno. También agradeció mentalmente a la previsión posterior de Harry para salvaguardar las túnicas o bufandas de sus amigos, el chico era paranoico de naturaleza, se entristeció un poco de que un niño de once años, tuviera que hacer muchas veces el trabajo de los adultos, pero así era la vida, ni buena ni mala y a veces un poco cruel.

\- ¿Y ahora que tenéis planeado hacer?- Preguntó un poco esperanzado de que dijeran que querían quedar con los amigos y amigas que habían hecho de otras casas, como la sobrina de Amelia, ella seguramente no sería de correr a aventuras peligrosas y menos estar en el punto de mira de dos magos adultos con intenciones… sospechosas.

Los niños Black le dijeron a su padre y su madre que recientemente había entrado, que querían descansar unos días sin estudiar ni trabajar, solo jugar un poco y hablar con los retratos que no conocían, para conocerlos un poco mejor, después trabajarían en las tareas que los maestros habían puesto para las vacaciones. Y después de eso, harían lo que Harry les había pedido a todos hacer, prepararse para el siguiente año, repasando los textos estándar que había en el Callejón Diagon y practicar como lanzar hechizos, encantamientos y maldiciones en silencio.

La magia en silencio era extremadamente difícil y no muchos adultos tenían la posibilidad de hacerlo.

Tanto Celeste como Cassiopeia lo lograron rápidamente y cuando se lo dijeron a Harry, éste las recompensó con lo mejor que podía dar en estos tiempos un niño de once años. Las abrazó a ambas y las dio una sonrisa sincera, felicitándolas por el esfuerzo hecho. Algo que Cassiopeia le encantó, más aun cuando la empezó a llamar por el apodo cariñoso de Cassie.

Miranda pensó que tendría que dar la charla con antelación a su hija, le daba un poco de pena que su niña se estuviera convirtiendo en toda una mujer, pero era imprescindible que recibiera dicha charla para que tuviera cuidado en el futuro. Tanto con Harry, como con los otros chicos. Ella estaba segura de que Harry no se aprovecharía de ninguna de las niñas, pero las niñas tenían atributos que se mostrarían con el tiempo, que a los chicos se fijaban muy bien y si podía decir que su niña, casi mujer, iba a ser muy hermosa, sobre todo con esos ojos color violeta, que los había heredado de la familia Black y como todo Black también había heredado el don de la belleza que la hacía parecer de la aristocracia.

Los Black pasaron una semana tranquila en la mansión. La charla que recibieron ambos hermanos Black les llegó al alma, puesto que no se podían mirar a la cara sin sonrojarse durante unos días.

Ambos padres no dijeron nada al otro sobre que les dijeron a sus hijos, más que nada porque Regulus podría ser muy sobreprotector con Cassie y Miranda un poco madre gallina con Alphard.

Al pasar los días, la primera impresión de la charla se les pasó y luego vinieron las burlas entre ellos, haciendo que los padres dieran suspiros de resignación y los retratos rieran de vez en cuando ante las maldiciones tan peculiares que se echaban unos a otros.

Cuando la segunda semana de junio llegó, Regulus decidió llevar a la familia entera al castillo Black en Francia, que habían heredado de su abuelo Arcturus Black.

Podrían visitar a la tía abuela, Cassiopeia, la tocaya de Cassie, la cual Regulus echaba muy en falta en estos últimos tiempos.

Ella era una mujer solterona, que se dedicó únicamente a llenar un libro negro que tenía sobre los secretos de los magos de Bretaña que eran importantes, como Albus Dumbledore y de los de Francia, como Jean Delacour.

Al parecer también era previsora en cuanto a los enemigos de los Black, si había alguno que quería hacer chantaje a la familia, con tan solo nombrar el librecito negro de tía Cassiopeia, se olvidaban con bastante facilidad del asunto, pidiendo disculpas profusamente y jurando nunca más volverse a meter con dicha familia.

Así pues los Black fueron de vacaciones al castillo que había en Francia y podrían relajarse un rato, divirtiéndose en la playa que tenían para ellos solos. La magia era una cosa asombrosa, cuando los encantamientos repelentes de muggles funcionaban a la perfección en sitios como esos.

Tanto la familia Black, como la familia Gaunt estaban pasando por algo similar, algo así como las demás familias que pertenecían a la alianza Albion.

En la casa de los Gaunt, Celeste y Corvinus, también recibieron la charla adelantada de sus padres, pero ellos no se sonrojaban como los Black, sino que lo llevaban mejor. Sabían que los niños no venían de la cigüeña de París.

Este año la familia Gaunt podía irse de vacaciones a Grecia, donde siempre quisieron ir a investigar la mitología de las Gorgonas y el Pársel, donde se pensó que se inició. Sus vacaciones serían de dos semanas, la primera semana de junio, cuando volvieron de Hogwarts y la segunda semana, que coincidió con el viaje de los Black a Francia.

La familia Gaunt no tenía tantas propiedades como la Potter o la Black, debido al hecho de que hasta hace bien poco eran poco adinerados, pero ahora que los negocios lo llevaba el banco de Gringotts, podían permitirse el lujo de pagar por unas cuantas propiedades y una de ellas fue en Grecia, en la Atenas mágica, la cual era bellísima, como si fuera la antigua Atenas, pero con el hecho de que todo lo que veían era mágico y muggle, una mezcla un tanto excéntrica, pero no pusieron muchas pegas, dado que solo estarían de vacaciones por dos semanas y la mayoría lo pasarían investigando la Grecia mágica.

La familia Greengrass por el contrario se marchó una semana nada más a Italia, para quedar con la familia Zabini, la cual el hijo menor de Selena, era compañero de casa y estudios de su hija mayor, Daphne. La semana siguiente a su vuelta de Italia, tendrían un par de invitados a la mansión Greengrass, y era Harry y la amiga de Daphne, Tracy, que la invitó al mismo tiempo haciendo coincidir la llegada, del niño Potter.

Al parecer Daphne todavía no se sentía cómoda en presencia de Harry, por lo cual sus padres permitieron que invitara a Tracy, pero con la condición de que ambas se comportaran con el chico, de manera correcta.

Era muy importante que no le ofendieran en ningún tema en absoluto, debido a que los padres de ésta, se jugaban mucho perteneciendo a la alianza, una alianza que para el mundo mágico era muy importante. De momento habían entrado en negociaciones, varias de las familias con Gringotts, para que estos les llevaran los negocios, algo que los gobblins estaban gustosos de hacer, pero con la condición de que devolvieran los tesoros gobblin que poseyeran.

Algo que muchas familias no estaban de acuerdo, pero para mantener una paz duradera y llevadera tendrían que hacer.

La familia Zabini, de momento se quería mantener en la facción neutral, cuando Blaise fuera un poco más mayor y entrara en el negocio familiar, que muchos especulaban era el de sicario a sueldo, pero eran eso, puras especulaciones.

Lo que se dedicaba la familia Zabini, era la contraparte mágica de la mafia, algo que estaba muy secreto para los que no pertenecían a las familias.

Las familias no mágicas se daban a conocer, las mágicas preferían por el contrario el anonimato y hacer especular a la gente, que se dedicaban al asesinato a sueldo. Algo que les venía muy bien, porque ningún gobierno les había pillado de momento y si lo hacían, se procuraba que no se dosificara a los sospechosos con Veritaserum, pagando bastante oro, para tal caso.

Las otras familias que potencian a la alianza estaban felices de poder decir que ese año disfrutaron que sus hijos fueran contentos a la escuela y aprendieran e hicieran amigos. Sobre todo con Harry Potter Emrys, un joven que estaba dándoles la oportunidad, que siempre soñaron dar a sus hijos y que gracias a un pacto de no agresión con Dumbledore y de que donaría el total de dos millones de galeones a la escuela, más niños mágicos podrían asistir, niños de familias que no fueron la primera vez por demasiado miedo a que Dumbledore interviniera.

Ahora ese miedo se había ido y una resolución de llenar los asientos del Wizengamot que les pertenecía por derecho de nacimiento llegó, así como mandar a sus hijos a Hogwarts, que durante generaciones, esas familias mandaron a sus niños a esa escuela, pero que por desgracia, cuando Dumbledore se hizo director, no pudieron hacer, por miedo a perder a los hijos en una muerte prematura y "accidental".

La opinión de un buen año terminado en Hogwarts fue generalizada. Filius, Pomona y el resto que no fueran Severus, Minerva y Albus. Pensaron que fue un año bastante productivo en el colegio. Habían logrado obtener suficiente dinero para pagar deudas que tenía el castillo, desde hace dos directores antes que Armando Dippet, la mala gestión de hace tres generaciones, hicieron que el castillo entrara en una deuda con el ministerio de magia y con los gobblins que en varios casos estuvo a punto de cerrar, si no fuera porque los distintos ministros daban un poco de holgura a Hogwarts.

Ahora con la cantidad de alumnos que cursaron primer año, la cosa fue mejorando y con la promesa de que en segundo año, la cantidad doblaría o triplicaría la de 1991, tal vez podrían terminar de pagar al ministerio de magia esa deuda que hace tanto tiempo tenían.

A Filius todo eso no le importaba, lo que realmente deseaba era poder salir del castillo de una vez por todas e ir a pasar sus vacaciones a Gringotts, donde el clan de su padre se hallaba.

Pomona, quería hacer un viaje a la selva de américa del sur, en la cual, tal vez podría llevarse plantas exóticas para enseñar en sus clases.

Severus por el contrario, tenía la ardua labor de espiar a Albus sin que éste ni McGonagall se enteraran, para luego ir a Potter con información que le fuera útil, como ya le dijo antes de acabar el curso, que le informara de lo que fuera más útil y más peligroso para los planes de la alianza sobre Albus.

Pero al parecer, Albus dejaba a Severus fuera de muchos de sus planes, sobre todo los que tenían que ver con su recuperación política.

Ahora que tenía más tiempo libre, Albus Dumbledore contactó de nuevo con los aliados poderosos del pasado, con aquellos que le debían muchos favores, tanto dentro como fuera de Gran Bretaña y por supuesto con la señorita Granger, que actualmente se encontraba escondida en el mundo muggle recuperándose del brutal ataque del troll y la muerte de su padre.

Si, Hermione Granger estaba viva y solo lo sabían él y Albus. Y solo Severus se enteró cuando el curso del 91, acabó, y fue porque Albus se le escapó que tenía que visitar a la señorita Granger, para darle los medios de contratar tutores, para así poder continuar su educación.

La verdad no sabía que había visto en la joven señorita Granger, si, tenía una buena mente y era buena investigando, pero solo eso.

De todas formas sería información que le daría a Harry, cuando fuera a su casa a informar.

De momento nadie sabía dónde estaba el señor Potter, Albus intentó por todos los medios ubicar el paradero de dicho joven, pero sin resultados. Tampoco podía ir al ministerio y exigir saber dónde estaba, porque ahora era parcialmente emancipado, sobre todo con la captura de los muggles.

El chico era listo y astuto, eso se lo tenían que conceder todos. Iba por delante de todo el mundo, cual paranoico Ojo loco Moody.

No era de extrañar que Harry fuera así, sí se crio en un ambiente abusivo, se tendía a desconfiar del mundo que le rodea, más se tendía a utilizar el cerebro y la astucia para no caer en el dolor de los abusos, aunque pocas veces funcionara tales actos.

Faltaban pocos días para que la escuela cerrara para el verano y todo el mundo la abandonara, salvo el director, que muchos sabían que vivía todo el año allí. Algo que solo le permitieron a Albus Dumbledore, salvo este año, este año la junta de gobierno levantó su indulgencia hacia Dumbledore y le dijeron claramente que el colegio debía ser cerrado completamente durante el verano, algo que no le gustaba a Dumbledore, debido a que cada verano que se quedaba, era un verano de descubrimientos de pasajes secretos que tenía la escuela.

También tenía una gran y enorme biblioteca, que por muchas horas que pasara en ella, nunca aprendería de las diversas magias que escondía y los diversos tesoros de libros, llenos de conocimiento mágico.

Ahora Albus Dumbledore se vio obligado a comprarse una pequeña propiedad en el pueblo mágico del Valle de Godric, donde una vez vivió su infancia junto a sus hermanos pequeños y sus padres.

Que recuerdos del pueblo, tanto buenos como malos. Allí fue donde más tarde se enamoró de Gellert Grindelwald, un mago con demasiado talento y muy inteligente.

Una pena como acabó Gellert, podrían haber tenido un buen futuro, juntos. Podrían haber gobernado Bretaña mágica sin oposición. Pero la realidad era otra, Albus se vio obligado a para a Gellert, por la opinión publica de Bretaña y por qué tenía la varita de sauco, si la ganaba, ganaría una herramienta formidable. Y lo hizo, la ganó y ganó mucho con ese duelo.

Severus, Minerva, Filius, Pomona y el resto de profesores de Hogwarts, quedaron en cabeza de puerco, como anualmente solían hacer tras terminar el mandato y preparar sus vacaciones.

Todo el mundo hablaba acerca de dónde iban a ir, cuan cansados estaban de las bromas de los gemelos Weasley, cuan intrigados por la excepcionalidad muestra de magia del joven señor Potter y sus amigos y sobre todo, se preguntaban e intentaban adivinar, como sería el siguiente año en Hogwarts.

Bueno eso lo descubrirían una vez sus vacaciones de un mes, terminaran. Los meses de julio y agosto debían volver al trabajo, para preparar el siguiente año, añadir a la lista de libros materiales que creyeran importantes, cambiar algún libro, prepararse, en el caso de Severus de ingredientes de pociones para tener suficientes, etc.

En definitiva, muchos disfrutarían del mes de descanso de los alumnos y otros como Filius deseaban reencontrarse con algunos de los alumnos para discutir nuevos temas que añadir a la magia, aunque Filius deseaba reencontrarse con el señor Potter para, únicamente batirse en duelo con él de nuevo.

Filius se quedó con bastantes ganas de hacer un duelo o batalla con Harry, debido a que la última le supo amarga la victoria. Estaba seguro que si se le daba la oportunidad de desfogarse y sin dar ningún tipo de daños, Harry Potter, tenía muchas posibilidades de ganarle, a él, un campeón de duelo en sus días y un buen maestro de encantamientos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba más que ansioso del reencuentro.

Severus por otra parte, lo único que deseaba era abastecerse de sus queridos ingredientes de pociones, ver si había algún ingrediente raro en el Callejón Knockturn y relajarse en su casa de Spinner End.

Cuando las dos semanas de vacaciones o trabajo, para algunas de las familias de la alianza Albion, terminaron, a todos se les dio la dirección Flú de la mansión Potter para que fueran.

Se quedó en que Harry o uno de sus elfos, recibirían a los invitados para la famosa reunión que tendría lugar en dicha mansión.

La reunión se llevaría a cabo los planes que Harry había estado haciendo con su proxy del Wizengamot y la nación gobblin, planes que involucraban a todas y cada una de las familias que componían dicha alianza, con el fin de llevar a Hogwarts una nueva era de prosperidad académica y volverla a hacer uno de los mejores colegios del mundo mágico.

Actualmente Hogwarts dejaba mucho que desear en algunas de las clases, como pociones, que lo único que hacían era seguir las instrucciones de la pizarra, defensa contra las artes oscuras, que era una broma de clase cada año, pues se cambiaba de profesor constantemente. También eran una broma adivinación e historia de la magia, la cual era impartida por un fantasma que lo único que hacía era hablar de guerras gobblin.

Cuando las familias fueron entrando por la red Flú, se encontraron al elfo doméstico en jefe de los elfos de la mansión Potter para recibirlos.

\- Disculpen a Maestro Potter Emrys, pero actualmente se encuentra indispuesto para recibirlos, me ha pedido que os reciba y esperen a que todo el mundo llegue, para llevarlos al gran salón.- Dijo el elfo, disculpándose profusamente por su maestro.

\- Por supuesto, jefe de elfos Potter, no se preocupe, seguro que el señor Potter nos lo explicará después.- Dijo Regulus, haciendo que otros como Salazar y Amelia asintieran con la cabeza.

Para un mago Sangre Pura, era cortés con sus invitados recibirlos personalmente, pero si Harry no pudo y mandó al viejo elfo a recibirlos, tal vez le sucedió algo.

Cuando finalmente la totalidad de las familias que componían la alianza llegaron y estaban listas, el elfo los condujo a las puertas de un salón, un salón que en un principio tenía la finalidad para bailar en fiestas como Yule.

Pero que en esta ocasión, tendría la finalidad de llevar la reunión.

Con un chasquido de los dedos del elfo, las puertas se abrieron para revelar el interior y una gran mesa redonda, donde actualmente estaban sentados cuatro gobblins y un chico, alto y moreno.

Cuando el moreno se dio la vuelta, un susurro colectivo surgió, dado que lo reconocieron como Harry Potter, pero Harry había cambiado en las dos semanas que habían pasado.

Ahora estaba más alto y un poco más musculoso. El pelo lo tenía más largo que antes, haciendo que cayera sobre sus hombros.

Los ojos le brillaban como si fueran dos luceros, iluminando la noche. Llevaba unos pantalones negros, botas negras y una camiseta de manga corta, revelando tatuajes druídicos, adornando su piel.

La primera en hablar y saludar a Harry fue una Cassiopeia con la boca abierta de la impresión.

\- Harry… ¿Eres tú? Te ves muy… cambiado.- Dijo una aturdida Cassiopeia.


	12. Chapter 11

Nota de autor:

Gracias por la espera pacientemente, aquí dejo el primer capítulo de muchos, de las vacaciones de Harry.

Éste es el primer día, de sus vacaciones, así que espero que les guste.

Si hubiera alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas, al igual que si hubiera algún fallo con la historia.

Un cordial saludo.

CAPITULO 11

 _Cuando el moreno se dio la vuelta, un susurro colectivo surgió, dado que lo reconocieron como Harry Potter, pero Harry había cambiado en las dos semanas que habían pasado._

 _Ahora estaba más alto y un poco más musculoso. El pelo lo tenía más largo que antes, haciendo que cayera sobre sus hombros._

 _Los ojos le brillaban como si fueran dos luceros, iluminando la noche. Llevaba unos pantalones negros, botas negras y una camiseta de manga corta, revelando tatuajes druídicos, adornando su piel._

 _La primera en hablar y saludar a Harry fue una Cassiopeia con la boca abierta de la impresión._

 _\- Harry… ¿Eres tú? Te ves muy… cambiado.- Dijo una aturdida Cassiopeia._

Harry y Titus salieron de la estación de Kings Cross, una vez que Harry se había despedido de sus amigos. Titus pacientemente esperó a que Harry se despidiera de cada uno de ellos y prometiera que estaría presente en la semana que le invitó Alexander Greengrass en su mansión.

Tal vez Harry se había precipitado al aceptar tal cosa, pero cuando se enteró por Marius, que había sido éste último en pedirle a su hermano, que le invitara, pues tenían asuntos, abogado-cliente que resolver.

Entonces Titus comprendió que Harry no iba por asuntos de placer, es decir, para festejar vacaciones o divertirse. Pobre chico, lo tenía todo.

Una vez que estaba todo hecho y dicho, Titus llevó a Harry aparte para informarle.

\- Harry, hoy no creo que regresarás a la mansión. Tienes que venir conmigo, el Concilio se reúne nuevamente.- Dijo Titus con la cara más seria que tenía. La reunión del Concilio no era cosa de risa, pero tampoco era para preocupar en exceso al muchacho. Pero debía hacerlo porque el Concilio quería dar una sorpresa al joven Emrys. Habían aceptado su solicitud y le concederían un Maestro para que le orientara en todas las dudas que tenía sobre la antigua religión y sus rituales.

\- Entiendo, Titus. Déjame al menos llamar a Cronos para que se lleve el baúl…

\- Maestro Potter, llama a Cronos y Cronos aparece.- Dijo el elfo dando una inclinación de cabeza, casi rozando el suelo. Al levantarla vio una sonrisa adornando su rostro, al parecer el elfo le había echado de menos. Bueno, el sentimiento era mutuo, él también había echado en falta sus elfos domésticos. - ¿Qué desea Maestro Potter?

\- Verás Cronos, el Concilio se reúne nuevamente y temo que no voy a poder ir a casa durante unos días, ¿Podrías llevarte mi baúl e informar al resto de los elfos?- Pidió Harry entregándole una cajita del tipo de cerillas, aunque esa cajita era su baúl encogido.

\- Por supuesto, Maestro Potter. Que tenga un buen viaje.- Se despidió el elfo, chasqueando los dedos y desapareciendo con un suave pop.

\- Bueno, eso ha sido rápido, ahora vamos Harry, tenemos que prepararnos, el traslador sale en dos horas.- Dijo Titus metiendo prisa a Harry por salir de la estación de tren.

Parecía que Titus era tan paranoico como Harry, pero tenía sus razones. La gente de Dumbledore podría estar espiando y podrían perseguirlo para intentar raptarlo. Algo que le informaría después, obviamente cuando estuvieran con el Concilio, para más seguridad.

Al salir de la estación, decidieron viajar por vía aparición conjunta, para ir al Callejón Knockturn directamente, al piso de Titus, una vez allí, éste le pondría al tanto de la situación con el Concilio y de porque de momento, no podía ir a su casa.

Titus le contó que oyó conversaciones de los Señores del Wizengamot que eran leales a Dumbledore o que eran aliados suyos, que éste estaba muy interesado en saber dónde vivía Harry actualmente y que en el juicio que saldría, conjuntamente, la emancipación y la condena de los Dursley, para que contara para el registro por supuesto, el Señor Dodge le preguntaría a Harry donde vivía, para saber dónde encontrarlo.

Titus, obviamente también le contó sus sospechas de que podrían ser seguidos por éstos hombres de Dumbledore y que sus aliados y amigos, también podrían pasar por lo mismo.

De momento, con Titus estaría a salvo, cosa que Harry no se tomó a bien.

\- Perdona, Maestro Ollivander, pero sé cómo defenderme a la perfección. Puedes pensar en lo que quieras sobre si necesito protección de magos como ellos, pero ya me he enfrentado a tres y he salido victorioso.

\- Te recuerdo, que Maestro Flitwick te ganó con un encantamiento de dormir. Dumbledore se rindió a propósito para no luchar contigo y… ¿El tercer mago? ¿Quién?- Preguntó Titus alzando la ceja en cuestionamiento. McGonagall no contaba, ella era una bruja, pero estaba conjuntamente con Dumbledore y no podía contarse como victoria.

\- Quirrel-mort.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Quirrel poseído por el espectro de Voldemort, me enfrenté a él para acusarle falsamente del robo de la piedra filosofal. Algo que me salió a medias, porque no tenía intención que Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape, me pillaran.

\- ¿Venciste?- Preguntó con un tono preocupado. Si venció, seguramente Quirrel estaría criando malvas. No creía que Harry fuera capaz de dejarle con vida, no después de lo que le hizo a ese pobre licántropo, cuando salvó a los niños Black.

Titus también tenía algo que se llevó del licántropo caído. Un poco de su sangre, un colmillo y un hueso. Haría buenos focos con esos ingredientes, raros, pero buenos no obstante.

\- Por supuesto, ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Crees que le dejaría con vida? No, le lancé una maldición explota huesos, y murió, al salir el espectro del cuerpo de Quirrel. Ya sabes lo que significa para el cuerpo.

\- Sí, claro. Lo dejó entrar voluntariamente, sin saber que su alma sería expulsada paulatinamente y que moriría sin remedio. Hiciste bien.- Dio por terminada la discusión Titus con un movimiento de su mano, indicando que el traslador estaba a punto de marchar. Ésta vez Harry no preguntó a dónde irían. Se aguantaría la curiosidad.

Ambos hechiceros cogieron lo que era las asas de una copa, una cada uno y con un estruendo, el traslador se activó llevándolos en un sinfín multicolor.

Cuando aterrizaron, lo hicieron en una pradera de verdes pastos, con un cielo sin nubes y con un poco de calor. Era obvio que habían dejado Bretaña, pero lo que Harry no sabía era donde estaban, hasta que se acercó un hombre, tendiéndoles otro traslador, cosa que Titus aceptó con una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Por si las moscas, Harry. Esto nos llevará a otra ubicación, donde cogeremos otro hasta nuestro destino.- Dijo Titus, haciendo que Harry asintiera con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo y cogiera nuevamente el traslador. – Por cierto, ahora puedes decir que has visto Francia, estamos en Lyon.- Dio una breve explicación, con una ligera risa, antes de que el traslador se activara nuevamente.

Cuando aterrizaron, lo hicieron en unas ruinas, habiendo otro hombre esperando. El hombre tenía una tez del mediterráneo, aceitunada. Era moreno y un poco alto. Les tendió otro traslador y le dijo algo a Titus, en un idioma que Harry no entendió.

\- Bien Harry, este se activara en unos cinco minutos.- Dijo nuevamente Titus en inglés. – Por cierto, ahora puedes decir que has visto, Sicilia, bienvenido a Siracusa, Harry.

\- Si seguimos por este camino, voy a visitar el mundo entero, brevemente.- Rio Harry, viendo como la sonrisa de Titus crecía.

Cuando pasaron los cinco minutos y ambos tenían agarrada la cuerda que los llevaría a su destino, Egipto, donde el Concilio esperaba reunido.

Cuando el traslador por fin tocó suelo egipcio, Harry soltó un suspiro largo de agradecimiento de que hubieran terminado de viajar por este estilo, dado que estaba un poco revuelto del estómago de tanto giro multicolor.

Aferrándose a su báculo dio un vistazo a sus alrededores para escanear el ambiente de posibles peligros.

\- Parece Titus, que el Concilio tiene una extraña predilección por los lugares históricos. No hace falta decir, que estamos en Egipto. Veo claramente las pirámides.

\- Cierto Harry, bienvenido a Egipto, donde el Concilio se reúne nuevamente.- Dio la bienvenida un Titus ligeramente divertido.

Harry y Titus habían llegado al Valle de los Reyes, algo que Harry no sabía que estaban. Él sabía que estaban en el país de los antiguos faraones, pero no en dicho valle.

 _El Valle de los Reyes. es una_ _necrópolis_ _del_ _antiguo Egipto_ _, en las cercanías de_ _Luxor_ _, donde se encuentran las tumbas de la mayoría de_ _faraones_ _del_ _Imperio Nuevo_ _, así como de varias reinas, príncipes, nobles e incluso de algunos animales. Popularmente era conocido por los egipcios como Ta-sekhet-ma'at (Gran Campo). Forma parte del conjunto denominado_ _Antigua Tebas con sus necrópolis_ _._

 _Se encuentra situado en la orilla oeste del_ _Nilo_ _, frente a Tebas (moderna_ _Luxor_ _), en el corazón de la Necrópolis. El valle se compone de dos valles, el Valle Este, donde se encuentran las tumbas enumeradas con la clave KV (Kings Valley), y el Valle Oeste o Valle de los monos, con las llamadas WV (West Valley)._

 _El Valle de los Reyes está dominado por la colina Tebana conocida como_ _Meretseger_ _, o "La que ama el silencio" y que está rematada por una cima en forma de_ _pirámide_ _natural._

Que es la que vio Harry y le dijo donde se encontraban. Fueron caminando en silencio por el valle arenoso y en ruinas, hasta llegar a un claro donde se podía ver un tipo de entrada, de lo que parecía ser un templo construido desde la montaña.

Realmente era un templo, en el cual dentro de él, el Concilio estaba reunido a la espera de Harry y Titus, el cual Harry se dio cuenta nuevamente que faltaba, al no estar a su lado.

\- Si esto sigue así, será como una tradición dejarme a mi suerte. Al menos en Stonehenge, estaba en un sitio conocido y dentro de Bretaña.- Dijo en alto Harry, no esperando que nadie le contestara, pero una voz, se escuchó, riéndose de la mala suerte de Harry.

Poniéndose en posición defensiva y agarrando su báculo con ambas manos, empezó a dirigir su mirada en todas direcciones sin encontrar nada, hasta que recordó el nombre del hechizo que le revelaría el origen de dicha voz.

Recriminándose en silencio por no haberlo pensado antes, echó un _Homenium Revelio,_ en completo silencio, haciendo un lavado mágico de la zona para revelar la presencia humana.

Reveló ciertamente presencia, dentro de lo que parecía el templo, había varias personas reunidas en un círculo o semicírculo, como en Stonehenge.

Pero su persona esquiva, la que había reído en un principio no fue revelada. Pensó que tal vez se escondía con la antigua magia.

Volvió a repetir el hechizo, pero esta vez orientado a la antigua religión, a ver si así era capaz de descubrir quien estaba invisible.

Y funcionó, se descubrió a una mujer a pocos pasos de Harry, acercándosele lentamente. Fue obvio para ella que su hechizo de invisibilidad había desaparecido, al quedarse mirando Harry en ella directamente.

\- No eres muy sutil, que digamos Emrys.- Y con esas palabras, le atacó.

El duelo empezó con algo sencillo, para probar al chico que los druidas y hechiceros del Concilio querían que guiara y aconsejara como su Maestra en la magia de la antigua religión. Le habían dicho que se había ganado el título de Emrys en un día, al haber conseguido que un Hechicero volviera a tener un cargo gubernamental y por supuesto, que los hechiceros y druidas volvieran a salir a la calle, sin temor a ser aprehendidos por la ley.

Bueno vería de qué pasta estaba hecho el chico al que llamaban Emrys.

Le fue lanzando de momento, maldiciones y hechizos de la magia nueva, dado que había escuchado que asistía a Hogwarts. De momento vio con asombro como se movía utilizando su báculo para esquivar los hechizos y maldiciones, algunos de ellos de vuelta a ella con más rapidez de la que dejaron su báculo.

Esquivando algo que no reconoció en el momento, se fue alejando paulatinamente de Harry, haciendo que entre los dos hubiera una distancia respetable.

Harry por el contrario estaba midiendo a su oponente. Estaba seguro que la mujer podría hacerlo mejor, aunque pensaba que tal vez ella también lo midiera a él, para ver que era capaz. Bueno, la decepcionaría un poco, Harry estaba más interesado en ver sus movimientos y descubrir si era hechicera o druida. También si era aliada o enemiga, no podía dejar eso de lado.

Con un rápido _Defodio_ , echado en silencio, el suelo delante de la mujer, estalló haciendo que saltaran fragmentos de roca, los cuales para asombro de Harry la mujer decidió pasar a una ofensiva, con la magia nueva todavía y las transfiguró en lanzas enormes, las cuales las lanzó hacia donde estaba Harry.

Ahora se trataba de transfiguración, ya no quería ver hasta qué punto llegaba el duelo, había pasado de amistoso, de lanzarse unas maldiciones leves, que dañarían pero no matarían, a transfigurar lanzas y lanzarlas a matar.

Creando una barrera de hierro de la nada, paró sin esfuerzo las lanzas de piedra transfiguradas por la mujer y devolvió una cadena de hechizos, maldiciones, encantamientos de limpieza y por supuesto, maldiciones de la magia nueva, usando las artes oscuras.

 _Impedimenta, Bombarda Máxima, Fregotego, Crucio, Avada Kedavra_. Lanzó en silencio hacia la mujer que rápidamente evocó escudos de piedra para parar las ultimas maldiciones imperdonables, algo que con asombro vio al niño lanzar, pero no se quedó ahí la cosa, Harry no esperó a que ella estuviera lista, apuntando su báculo hacia ella, siguió con las maldiciones letales, pero no mortales como la asesina.

Esta vez lanzó una quebranta huesos, la cual haría algo similar que la de la vieja religión, pero solamente rompiendo los huesos de una parte del cuerpo. Lanzó también una que expulsaba las entrañas por la boca del enemigo, algo feo de ver, pero eficaz. Una hervidora de la sangre, otra que quemaba la piel, otra para que órganos vitales, como los riñones, hígado o corazón, dejaran de funcionar.

La mujer se veía en problemas al esquivar con mucho cuidado las maldiciones oscuras que le lanzaba Harry, estaba impresionada por el conocimiento del niño en las artes oscuras de la magia nueva, vio con horror, como creaba de las piedras, Golems que iban a atacarla, irguiéndose en toda su estatura y yendo hacia ella con la intención de incapacitar. Y todavía no le había probado en la magia antigua. ¿Qué clase de aprendizaje necesitaría un muchacho como él? Se preguntó mientras que esquivaba y creaba sus propios Golems de piedra, para enfrentar los de Harry, no Emrys, un nombre que le venía al dedo de momento.

Los Golems de ambos contendientes se enfrentaron en una batalla sanguinaria, se diría sanguinaria si tuvieran sangre para derramar, pero era solo piedra lo que saltaba de ellos. No se sabía que creaciones ganarían a las otras, pero los contendientes no esperaron a averiguarlo, siguieron lanzándose maldiciones y hechizos de ida y vuelta, esperando que alguno diera en el blanco, pero ninguno parecía dar.

Era cierto que ambos no estaban luchando a matar directamente, Sarah, que así se llamaba la mujer, Maestra Druida desde hacía unos pocos años, pero muy buena en combate, tanto mágico como cuerpo a cuerpo, solo lanzaba magia a su oponente para probarlo, incapacitarlo en algún momento y jactarse que todavía tenía que aprender.

Harry por el contrario, lanzaba a incapacitar y si mataba, pues mala suerte, pero lo primordial era incapacitar, para enterarse si realmente la mujer era enemiga.

\- Me tienes en desventaja, mujer. Tu sabes cómo me llaman los druidas y hechiceros, pero yo no sé tu nombre.- Dijo Harry esquivando más lanzas de piedra, algo que se estaba cansando de la magia nueva, decidiendo pasar a la ofensiva con la antigua religión. Empezó evocando su famoso viento que empujaba sin causar demasiado daño al oponente. Algo que no se podía esquivar.

Justo en ese momento que Sarah iba a contestarle, fue arroyada por un fuerte viento que salió de Harry, un viento conjurado con la magia antigua.

Los ojos de Harry empezaron a brillar con un tenue toque de dorado, para ir aumentando a medida que iba el duelo de exhibición, como el Concilio quería.

El Concilio en su totalidad, habían escuchado de segunda y primera mano, como fue el duelo amistoso no tan amistoso después, de Filius Flitwick, del Clan de los Flitwick en la nación Gobblin y Harry, cuando estaban en el aula del maestro de encantamientos.

Pero este… duelo o… batalla mejor dicho, como se iba viendo por momentos, se estaba saliendo de control.

Algunos de los Maestros del Concilio querían pararlo, pero el sumo sacerdote, todavía quería ver más, solamente se había utilizado magia nueva, nada de la antigua religión, hasta que vieron todos y cada uno de ellos, el fuerte viento que Harry mandó a Sarah.

\- Al fin comienza.- Dijo el sumo sacerdote a nadie en particular.

Harry después de mandar su viento, mandó picas de hielo conjuradas por la magia antigua, picas que fueron lanzadas, con el fin de empalar y matar a su oponente, alguien digno, dado que conjuró fuego negro o _Hellfyre_.

Las picas rápidamente se derritieron y Harry intentó apagar el fuego que iba directo hacia él. No logró apagarlo, pero si esquivarlo, haciendo que se desvaneciera poco a poco.

Lanzó un látigo de las mismas llamas negras en dirección a la mujer, se estaba cabreando que no pudiera alcanzarla y su aura empezaba a resplandecer con el color predilecto de la magia de Harry, verde oscuro con vetas doradas.

El látigo fue esquivado nuevamente, por poco, haciendo que la túnica se chamuscara en varios sitios, saltando la mujer para apagar el fuego, se quitó la túnica con magia, arrancándosela y tirándosela a Harry a la cara para cegarle brevemente. Algo que no sucedió, no la esquivó pero sí que la desvaneció.

Sarah, se había quedado con los pantalones negros ajustados que llevaba debajo de la túnica y una camiseta sin tirantes, que mostraba unos buenos pechos.

Para desgracia de Sarah, Harry todavía no tenía la edad para fijarse en los atributos femeninos, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

\- ¡Vaya! Si tuviera un par de años más, seguramente me… me desconcentraría observando tus hermosos atributos.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa descarada.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? Tu descarado…- Se cortó ahí, teniendo que esquivar uno de los Golems olvidados de Harry.

Esquivarlo por poco, dado que Harry en ese momento decidió destruirlo, con la intención de que la metralla de piedra la dañara. Algo que por fin sucedió, Sarah fue alcanzada por una piedra que le golpeo en la pierna derecha, haciéndola soltar un grito de dolor.

Enfadada como estaba por el descaro del niño, no se dio cuenta del Golem que venía hacia ella, hasta que era tarde. Maldita sea, Emrys era bueno en las distracciones. Para colmo de males, el Golem fue destruido con la clara intención de que las piedras soltadas en todas direcciones, le dieran a ella y así fue.

Con un grito de dolor, hizo que una gran masa de arena se alzara por detrás de Harry, haciendo la cara humanoide más fea que éste viera en su vida.

La cara que estaba detrás de Harry abrió la boca soltando un enorme rugido de furia contenida, con la clara intención de comerse a Harry entero, o eso fue lo que primero le vino a la mente.

Con su báculo brillando fuertemente, la tierra alrededor de Harry empezó a temblar violentamente.

\- ¡No lograrás parar esto, Emrys!- Gritó Sarah, para advertir al muchacho de que se desapareciera o algo.

Pero Harry no quería pararlo, no lo que quería Harry era protegerse y con un rápido movimiento en círculo, empezó a cantar en gaélico antiguo, alzando poco a poco un círculo de piedra negra, que le iba rodeando lentamente.

La cara humanoide, llegó a un punto máximo de su rugido y abrió la boca tan grande como pudo, para dejarse caer en picada sobre un Harry que estaba cantando su protección rúnica.

Sarah vio con horror que su creación de arena iba a matar a Emrys, pero no había vuelta atrás, se lo comería vivo y a ella se la comerían los demás Maestros del Concilio.

Tal vez debería haber advertido al chico del duelo de exhibición, así no hubieran llegado hasta donde se encontraban.

Con un suspiro cansado y de derrota, se dejó caer en el suelo, pensando en el inminente final de Harry.

Harry por su parte había terminado las runas del círculo de piedra negra, justo para levantar la mirada a tiempo y hacer golpear el báculo con prisa en el suelo, en el centro del círculo, para levantar su protección de metal y acero.

Justo cuando se cerraba, la boca se cernía y la cara humanoide chocaba contra la cúpula de Harry, haciendo sonar fuertemente el metal y acero, creyendo Harry que no resistiría, le dio más potencia a su protección.

Pasaron los segundos sin saber qué hacer, si dejaba caer un poco el escudo de metal, tal vez todavía no había acabado la boca de tragar, y moriría.

Solo tenía una opción, y era debilitar una parte, para hacerla invisible de su lado, algo como los espejos que había en las series policiacas que el muggle de su primo veía.

Con un movimiento de su mano, sin molestarse en usar el báculo, lo hizo, hizo visible desde su parte para ver mejor.

Lo que vio, fue tierra rodeándole, tierra calmada, pero tierra no obstante. Pensó duramente que hacer a continuación, si se quedaba dónde estaba, el oxígeno acabaría por faltar y no era una opción hacer eso.

Con una terrible idea asolándole la mente, Harry decidió impresionar hacia arriba la cúpula, protegiéndose con magia antigua y rezando que el plan funcionara, haciendo que la tierra alrededor suyo, explotara hacia arriba.

Con una gran concentración de magia rodeándole, Harry habló nuevamente en gaélico antiguo, hechizo que aprendió hace bien poco de los libros un poco más avanzados. Era parecido al hechizo Defodio, que servía para explotar cantidades significativas de rocas.

Pero éste era un poco más complicado que eso, servía para la roca, metal, o cualquier otra cosa que estorbara, como las toneladas de tierra que cubrían a Harry en estos momentos.

Sarah, fue sacada de su estupor al ver con horror como la tierra había tragado de hecho al joven Emrys. Lo había matado. A veces le sucedía, que se podía exceder en un duelo y hacer daño cuando no quería hacerlo en realidad.

Levantándose lentamente, apoyándose en su báculo, empezó a notar como la tierra alrededor suyo se movía, temblaba ligeramente, clara indicación que algo estaba mal.

Frunciendo el ceño un momento, pensando en acercarse, tuvo que echar un escudo fuerte y potente rápidamente para que la explosión circundante de tierra y metal no cayera encima de ella y la matara.

Cuando Harry vio que estaba listo, soltó la magia que se había acumulado en una única dirección. Arriba, y con fuerza.

La explosión que siguió, hizo que la tierra que cubría la cúpula de Harry o la falta de ella, ya que también estalló, fuera a todas y ninguna dirección en particular, tanto fue así que menos mal que se cubrió su propio cuerpo, sino podría haberse dañado él, en su intento de liberación.

Sarah vio con asombro incrédulo como trozos de metal fundido con arena, llovían del cielo, cayendo en todas direcciones y alrededor del chico que estaba de pie, con un escudo invisible rodeándolo y protegiéndolo.

Con un rápido movimiento de su báculo, la arena y metralla que caía se convirtió en agua, haciendo que lloviera.

La lluvia golpeo el escudo de Sarah, haciendo que su boca cayera, abriéndose completamente en pura incredulidad.

El escudo de ambos olvidado, tanto Sarah, como Harry se mojaron empapándose sus ropas, y mirándose fijamente. Una con incredulidad de que estuviera aún con vida y el otro, pensando cómo acabar con esto rápidamente.

Harry fue a levantar nuevamente el báculo, poniéndose una vez más serio para devolver el golpe, cuando de repente la mujer, levantó ambas manos en señal de que parara.

-¡Espera!- Gritó antes de que lanzara el siguiente hechizo. -¡Esto solo era un duelo de exhibición, que el Concilio me pidió! ¡Por favor, para!- Dijo la mujer en un tono desesperado de voz, tal vez creyó que le había matado cuando lanzó la cara deforme y fea contra él.

\- Está bien.- Contestó Harry, parando y devolviendo poco a poco su aura dentro de él.

\- ¡Te juro Emrys, pensé que te maté!- Recriminó en un tono que hacía pensar en protegerse nuevamente. No sabía porque, pero le daban ganas de erigir otra cúpula.

\- No soy tan fácil de matar, Maestra Druida.- Intentó Harry, adivinar sin mucho éxito.

\- No soy un druida, Emrys. Soy hechicera, tal vez la adivinación no es lo tuyo.- Burló un poco para calmar sus nervios crecientes.

Ambos hechiceros se iban acercando lentamente, con pasos seguros, pero Harry mirando un poco desconfiado.

\- No tienes por qué desconfiar…

\- Sobre todo cuando no se tu nombre, Maestra Hechicera.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que soy Maestra y no una aprendiz?

\- Si fueras una aprendiz, debo reconocer que eres fuerte en la magia. En los dos tipos de magia. Aunque creo que te has contenido mucho.

\- Cierto, me he contenido. El propósito de esto era solo una exhibición, mostrar lo que sabias y como reaccionarias ante un ataque sorpresa.

\- Ya lo has visto y creo que el Concilio también. ¿He pasado la prueba?

\- Creo que sí, pero eso es para que lo decidan el resto de Maestros y Maestras.- Dijo Sarah con el rostro serio por un momento, antes de que sonriera abiertamente a Harry. – Debo reconocer, que ha estado bien el duelo, pero como dije antes, te falta sutileza y movimientos para esquivar. Dependes mucho de la magia y los escudos.

\- Si, me he dado cuenta de que he cometido varios errores. Algo que pienso cambiar cuando regrese a casa.

\- Si bueno, el ejercicio físico está bien, pero también tienes que seguir practicando el esquivar.

\- Para eso necesitaría ayuda…

\- Si, ayuda que creo que…- Pero se vio interrumpida, cuando el Concilio en su totalidad salió aplaudiendo del templo del Valle de los reyes.

\- ¡Bravo! ¡Excelente! ¡Fenomenal! ¡Una buena exhibición de la magia, te lo digo yo, nunca he visto algo como eso!- Fueron algunas de las exclamaciones que vinieron de los miembros del Concilio.

Todos y todas aplaudían a los contendientes, felicitándolos en un mar de voces que eran casi inentendibles. Titus se veía un poco pálido para Harry, algo que notó rápidamente Sarah.

\- Lo siento Maestro Ollivander, creo que me dejé llevar un poco.- Dijo Sarah un poco avergonzada.

\- ¿Un poco nada más dices? Casi me da un infarto, al ver la cara de arena tragar a Harry…

\- Si hablando de eso.- Interrumpió Emeric Powell, el sumo sacerdote Druida. - ¿Cómo te has salvado de eso Emrys?- Preguntó curioso, algo que muchos también tenían curiosidad, incluida Sarah.

\- Si lo único que vi, fue que intentabas parar la magia elemental de tierra…

\- No, lo que estaba haciendo fue sacar la piedra que había debajo de toda esta arena, por ello los temblores leves de tierra. Una vez hecho eso, me dispuse a tallar runas mágicamente en el círculo de piedra y cuando la cara fea estaba encima de mí con la ayuda del cantico y la magia antigua, cree una cúpula de metal y acero, para protegerme.

\- ¿Transmutaste la piedra en metal y acero? ¿Cómo?- Preguntaron varios, incrédulos.

\- Es un hechizo de la antigua religión, un poco avanzado creo, aunque nunca me dejaras de sorprender Harry.- Dijo Titus, claramente sorprendido por la cantidad de magia que tuvo que verter rápidamente. - ¿Pero, como saliste después?- Preguntó oliéndose la respuesta de Harry.

\- ¿Si como saliste? Sentimos un seísmo en todo el lugar. Por un momento creí que se nos venía encima el templo.- Dijo uno de los druidas del Concilio, haciendo asentir a los demás con la cabeza o murmurando teorías descabelladas de magia.

\- Bueno, sobre eso, creo que tengo que disculparme. No era mi intención, pero me quedaba sin tiempo y oxigeno.- Dijo Harry empezando por una disculpa sincera. Lo que había hecho era muy peligroso, tanto para él como para el resto. Lo bueno de la situación es que había salido controlado y bien. Si se le hubiera ido de las manos, tal vez habría destruido el templo o matado a la mujer sin nombre. – Veréis, el hechizo lo aprendí hace poco y me parece que es el original del Defodio, hechizo de la magia nueva para destruir rocas y cosas similares. Éste se utiliza de forma similar, pero es más potente. Salió bien, y menos mal, porque fue lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento.

\- Pero… ¿Te protegiste, verdad? De lo contrario no estarías contándolo.- Dijo Emeric.

\- Por supuesto, un escudo de magia, para la posible protección de escombros ante la implosión. Después de eso, bueno visteis lo que paso. Una lluvia de metal, acero y tierra candente, que transmute nuevamente en agua.

\- ¡Bravo! ¡Una muestra excelente de magia, Emrys!- Empezaron nuevamente las felicitaciones por parte de los miembros del Concilio.

\- Creo que es mejor que pasemos dentro, para poder discutir algunos asuntos. Sarah, es mejor que miremos esa herida de la pierna.- Instruyó Emeric, volviendo a una seriedad controlada, dado la excitación de todos al ver tal batalla de exhibición.

Los sanadores se aglomeraron en torno a los duelistas para ver si estaban magullados o heridos de algo más, aparte de la pierna de Sarah.

\- ¿Así que te llamas Sarah?- Preguntó Harry.

\- Oh, lo siento Emrys, creo que las presentaciones están en orden. Después de todo, será tu maestra.- Dijo uno de los hechiceros que estaban al lado de Emeric, el cual le dio un codazo en las costillas, por escapársele la información.

\- Aquí no, dentro.- Ordeno el sumo sacerdote.

Todos los involucrados asintieron con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento y recordando porque estaban en Egipto. El Concilio debía comenzar.

Evocándose una túnica para cubrirse los "atributos" como Harry bien los había llamado en el duelo, se la puso y siguió a todos los Maestros y Maestras.

Cuando pasaron al templo del Valle de los Reyes, Harry no pudo evitar observa con interés su alrededor.

El templo estaba ubicado en plena montaña, se veía que fue construido para que diera el aspecto que salía de la mismísima montaña. Harry se preguntaba qué clase de gobernante mandaría construir tal monumento.

Sarah, que caminaba a su lado, como si le leyera la mente ante su pregunta silenciosa, le contó donde estaban exactamente.

\- Harry, estamos en el templo funerario de Nebhepetre Mentuhotep II, en Luxor, lo que es la antigua Tebas. Nebhepetre Mentuhotep II, fue uno de los faraones de la Dinastía XI en el comienzo del Imperio Medio de Egipto y construyó un complejo funerario insólito. Su templo funerario fue construido sobre varios niveles en la amplia ribera de Deir el-Bahari. Consiste en un patio, cerrado por muros en tres lados y una terraza posterior sobre la cual hay un gran edificio de planta cuadrada que puede representar las aguas primordiales del caos de la mitología egipcia. Como el templo está orientado hacia el Este probablemente fuese construido para culto al dios solar Ra y la resurrección del faraón.

En la parte este del patio delantero hay una apertura llamada Bab el-Hosan (La Puerta del Jinete) que conduce a un pasaje subterráneo y a una tumba inacabada o cenotafio que alberga una estatua sedente del rey. En la parte oeste fueron plantados tamariscos y árboles de sicómoro, al lado de la rampa que conduce hasta la terraza. La parte trasera del patio y la terraza contienen columnas decoradas con bajorrelieves de procesiones, barcos, temas de caza, y escenas mostrando los logros militares del rey. Fueron encontradas aquí también las estatuas del rey de la duodécima dinastía Sesostris III.

La parte posterior del templo fue perforada en la roca y consiste en una tribuna con peristilo, una sala hipóstila y otro subterráneo que conduce hacia de la tumba real. La estructura, parecida a una mastaba sobre una terraza, está rodeada por un ambulatorio a lo largo del muro oeste, donde se encontraron la estatua y las tumbas de varias damas e hijas del rey. Estas princesas reales eran las sacerdotisas de Hathor, una de las deidades principales funerarias del Antiguo Egipto. Aunque poco queda del propio enterramiento del rey, fueron recuperados seis sarcófagos de las tumbas de las damas reales. El sarcófago de la reina Kawit, ahora en el Museo de El Cairo, es muy especial.

El centro de la zona de enterramiento y el túnel posterior descienden 150 metros y acaban en una cámara 45 metros debajo de la tribuna. La cámara era un lugar santo, que contuvo el ataúd de madera de Mentuhotep. Bajo la tribuna hay un profundo pasaje perforado que conduce a estancias inacabadas que podrían haber sido pensadas al principio como la tumba del rey.- Dijo Sarah en modo Maestra, no pudiendo evitar la sonrisa ante el rostro embelesado y atento de Harry.

\- Veo, gracias por contármelo Maestra Sarah.- Dijo Harry sin saberse el apellido de la mujer.

\- Ó Conaill, es mi apellido.- Instruyó Sarah a Harry, quien solo asintió con la cabeza, subiendo las escaleras y caminando junto a todos para entrar en el templo funerario del gobernante.

Al pasar dentro del templo, fueron directamente al patio oeste, donde había muchos árboles plantados y bien crecidos, los cuales debieron de ver milenios pasar.

Tanta historia y tan fascinante, como era, Harry se colocó en medio del circulo que el Concilio formó.

Harry observó como todos los Maestros y Maestras formaban un circulo a su alrededor y fueron evocando asientos para sentarse. No sabía muy bien si debía hacer lo mismo o no, pero poco importaba, porque dentro de su mente, empezó a escuchar el canto de un ave fénix y su báculo, se empezó a calentar, brillando intensamente, haciendo que quemara un poco, retirando la mano con cuidado, vio fascinado como el báculo se quedaba en pie por sí solo.

Decidiendo que lo más sensato sería preguntar a Titus, que pasaba, escuchó la voz de éste antes de que hablara.

\- ¡Harry, escúchame! ¡Debes coger el báculo y no soltarlo! Por lo que sea, está reaccionando a la magia ambiental del templo. Debe de ser uno de sus siete núcleos o las maderas. ¡Cógelo Harry!- Instruyó un frenético Titus, cada vez más nervioso por el extraño comportamiento.

Harry como si estuviera entrando en un trance, agarró el báculo lentamente con la mano izquierda, cual estaba acostumbrado a llevar, debido a que aún no se había acostumbrado a la falta de la varita.

Los ojos de Harry se perdieron en el horizonte, viendo pero sin ver nada realmente. Dentro de la mente de Harry era puro caos, sus escudos de Oclumancia cayeron, pero quedando intactos, no se lo explicaba.

En vez de estar en su paisaje mental, Harry se encontraba en el mismo sitio en el que estaba, pero sin los maestros del Concilio rodeándole.

Las palmeras y sicomoros le daban una tranquila sombra, dándole el placer de ver un lago hermoso y unas vistas impresionantes.

El canto del ave fénix volvió con fuerza a sus oídos, mirando en derredor para ver cualquier signo de presencia del ave, Harry se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

Titus quedó impresionado, no, más que impresionado estupefacto. Harry estaba en medio del patio, de pie, mirando a la nada y murmurando cosas inteligibles. Su báculo seguía brillando con ese brillo extraño, que ponía los pelos de punta a Titus.

Mirando en derredor, los distintos Maestros y Maestras, estaban murmurando furiosamente acerca de qué hacer. Algunos pensaban en acercársele y sacarle del trance. Veían preocupados, indignados, incluso con indiferencia en el caso de algunos, que un chico de once años, casi doce en poco menos de un mes, estuviera en un trance inducido.

\- Maestro Ollivander. ¿Qué hacemos con Emrys?- Preguntó el sumo sacerdote con genuina curiosidad. Esto no lo había visto venir.

\- No lo sé, Sumo Sacerdote. Lo mejor es dejarle que salga del trance inducido. Quien haya echo eso, es poderoso en extremo y su báculo reacciona a lo que sea o quien sea.- Dijo Titus meditativo.

\- Antes ha dicho, que uno de sus Nucleos está reaccionando a la magia ambiental del lugar, ¿Es posible? Más importante aún, ¿De que esta hecho su báculo, Maestro Ollivander?- Preguntó otro miembro del Concilio.

\- No podría decirlo, Maestro Flamel.- Dijo Titus dándole una mirada significativa.

\- Si crees que voy a ir a Dumbledore con ese cuento, estás equivocado, Maestro Ollivander. Dumbledore y yo, ya no tenemos nada que hablar, no después del fiasco de mi piedra filosofal.

\- Entonces, ¿Es cierto? Su piedra ha sido destruida.- Cuestionó Sarah con una ceja alzada. – Me cuesta creer eso, Maestro Flamel.

\- Cuidado con tus palabras, chica. Que seas buena en la magia mixta, no quiere decir que yo sea menos.

\- ¡Caballeros, damas! Por favor, mantengan las disputas. Maestro Ollivander, aunque las amistades del Maestro Flamel sean cuestionables, hablo por todos aquí, al preguntar que está hecho el báculo de Emrys. Soy curioso en extremo, también.- Intervino Emeric, calmando la situación y pidiendo la pregunta de Nicholas Flamel, alquimista y hechicero, parte del Concilio desde hacer trescientos cincuenta años.

La amistad que tenían Nicholas y Albus, se debía puramente a lo académico y los descubrimientos de los doce usos de la sangre del dragón.

Para Nicholas la mente analítica de Albus, era un factor positivo en sus días, pues le ayudaba a pensar en nuevos usos para la piedra filosofal, no solo dar el elixir de la vida y curar enfermedades extremadamente raras e incurables.

Ahora que su preciada piedra, irremplazable por otra, dado que tomaría décadas construir una nueva, Nicholas había terminado esa amistad y estaba buscando un heredero para que heredara todo su material alquímico y su puesto en varios órganos de gobierno, así como el Concilio Druida-Hechicero.

Titus se puso en pie, de su asiento conjurado y dio un suspiro de derrota. Mirando a Harry en el centro, todavía ocupado, con solo sabe Merlín qué, fue a pararse a su lado, pero un poco más alejado de él.

Mirando a todos y todas, decidió contarles de que estaba hecho su báculo, no solo los núcleos, sino las maderas, las piedras foco y las runas talladas en él. Junto con la sangre de Harry, para hacerlo anti robo.

\- Como muchos saben, un báculo puede llegar a llevar múltiples maderas y múltiples núcleos, como también…

\- Sí, sí, todos o casi todos sabemos cómo es un báculo, vaya al grano, Maestro Ollivander.- Interrumpió un druida de mal humor.

\- Si, bueno, pido disculpas. Como todo fabricante de focos, a veces me explayo un poco. En definitiva, el báculo del señor Potter, lleva las siguientes maderas: Tejo, Sauco, Acebo, Yggdrásill, Olmo, Nogal y Pino. Con los siguientes núcleos: Pluma de fénix negro, Colmillo de basilisco, Hueso de dementor, Veneno de acromantula, Fibra de corazón de dragón, uno de las Hébridas negro, Sangre de unicornio, voluntariamente dada, por supuesto.- Se apresuró a añadir ante las miradas incrédulas. – Y por último Sangre de Hidra. Un báculo de lo más singular, como le dije al señor Potter cuando los materiales le eligieron. Eso es de lo que está hecho principalmente, luego viene las piedras de foco, que canalizan toda la magia y ayuda al usuario, que son dos piedras de lo más singulares…

\- Maestro Ollivander…- Volvieron a interrumpir, esta vez con una sonrisa en muchas caras y con varios suspiros de exasperación.

\- Si, cierto, cierto. Las piedras son de Adamantium y Vibranium, las cuales se complementan a la perfección. Las runas talladas en la madera, que rodea a todo el báculo, son para proteger y unificar los núcleos y las maderas mismas. También tiene runas de limpieza, anti robo, etc… lo que todo báculo de hechicero o druida precisa. El ultimo ingrediente, realizado por un ritual de Harry, fue con mi sugerencia, de que lo bañara en su sangre, para que solo lo pudiera utilizar él y si se lo robaran… ya imagináis lo que pasaría.- Terminó de explicar lo que llevaba el báculo de Harry, haciendo que algunos se estremecieran ante los Nucleos mencionados.

\- Vale, entiendo que el báculo de Emrys es poderoso, igual que él, nos guste o no, admitirlo. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que sucede ahora?- Preguntó otro hechicero del Concilio.

\- No lo sé con exactitud, solo sé que cuando todo termine, Harry nos explicará lo sucedido. Solo podemos ver y esperar, también especular sobre que núcleo es el que está dando este espectáculo.- Dijo Titus, con una enorme sonrisa que exasperaba a algunos de los asistentes.

Harry mientras que se especulaba lo que estaba sucediendo con él, estaba mirando atónito lo que parecía un enorme pájaro alado negro delante de él. No sabía muy bien lo que era, su plumaje brillaba con intensidad negra, como comiéndose la luz que le rodeaba. Los ojos del pájaro eran dorados, extraño para un ave de ese color. Al principio podría decir que era un enorme y gigantesco cuervo, pero al parecer el ave podía leer los pensamientos de Harry y dio un trino en indignación ante la comparación.

Un trino que sonaba muy parecido al de un fénix, pero los fénix eran rojo fuego, azules y… negros, si ahora lo recordaba, su báculo llevaba una pluma de un fénix negro, tal vez, éste también lo fuera.

\- Veo que eres perspicaz, humano. Aunque un poco lento y poco sutil… ¿Qué haces en mi territorio con una de mis plumas, humano?- Cuestionó con una voz profunda, que indicaba que el fénix era muy, pero que muy viejo y sabio.

Harry lo miró con cautela, los únicos libros que explicaban algo de estos aves, era que eran oscuros y el mal, debido a que la arrogancia y el mismo mal, los había tocado, haciéndolos como eran.

Harry por supuesto no lo creyó, pues el mundo mágico tenía la mala costumbre de marginar las cosas que no entendían. Al igual que los Thestralls, que decían que era un signo de mal augurio, por haber visto la muerte, o el mismo Grimm, un perro negro que habita en los cementerios, se dice que el que lo ve, muere al poco rato.

No podía ser cierto, tales criaturas sensibles e inteligentes no podían ser así, tal vez fuera la incomprensión del mundo mágico, o tal vez, algunos de los actos de dichos animales, que no fueran comprendidos o aceptados por dicho mundo.

\- Estoy en este templo, para asistir a la reunión del Concilio. Soy un hechicero, mi nombre es…

\- Si, sé cómo te llamas, Harry James Potter, bendecido por los druidas, como Emrys…

\- Correcto. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

\- Tengo muchos nombres… nombres que me han dado humanos muy poderosos a lo largo de los milenios de historia de este país… pero el original, con el que nací, es Bennu…- Susurró el fénix negro. – Dime Harry Potter Emrys, ¿Qué haces con una de mis plumas?- Repitió la pregunta, un poco más alto, por si no lo había entendido el humano.

\- Me eligió…

\- ¿Te eligió? ¿Para qué, humano? Mis plumas no se deben utilizar en vano…

\- Para formar parte de los núcleos mágicos de mi báculo.- Dijo Harry, tanteando el terreno, para ver como reaccionaria al saber para que lo eligió.

\- Veo… déjame ver… en tu mente y alma… si eres digno… de mi pluma.- Pidió, ordenando a Harry a mirarle a los ojos dorados. Ojos que eran hipnotizantes, una vez te atrapaban.

La vida de Harry pasó en cuestión de minutos a través de… una especie de Legeremancia que también afectaba el alma del chico.

Bennu, el fénix negro, le estaba leyendo como un libro, algunas veces gruñía en desaprobación, otras aprobando claramente algo de lo que veía.

Al cabo de un rato, el escrutinio mental y del alma, terminó y Bennu, volvió a hablar.

\- He visto dentro de tu mente y alma lo que pretendes, joven humano. Pretendes una forma de utopía, casi imposible de lograr, pero veo que eres persistente en tus metas, perspicaz con el mundo que te rodea y sabes diferenciar, la hora de elegir en dar muerte a tus enemigos y otras personas. Creo… Emrys, que puedes ser digno de mi bendición.- Terminó de hablar Bennu.

\- ¿Bendición? ¿Qué quieres decir con bendición?- Preguntó un atónito Harry. Algo que no esperaba conseguir del ave, sino una buena charla, tal vez pidiéndole que cuidara bien de su pluma o algo así y dejándole marchar, con tal vez algún consejo para cumplir su meta y sueño de Albion.

\- Quiere decir joven humano, que te doy la bendición de llevar mi pluma contigo, aparte te ofrezco la oportunidad de enlazarnos en el ritual familiar-maestro, en el cual yo bebo de tu sangre y formamos un enlace mágico y de bonificación.- Tomó unos momentos para que el humano entendiera lo que quería decir. – Todo tiene sus consecuencias, humano… ahora pido que te unas a mí, con esta unión ambos ganaremos unos bonos especiales. Tu… ganaras el poder del fuego negro, la compresión de la magia antigua de los faraones, magia que en tu tiempo, considerarían negra, algo que yo te puedo enseñar… yo por el contrario, ganaré un amigo, aliado y maestro al cual cuidar… también ganaré un enlace a tu magia, magia que veo que es antigua… y que me gusta y me llama… ¿Qué dices humano? ¿Te unirás utilizando el ritual?- Dijo Bennu, explicando de qué forma tomaría dicha unión. Harry lo estuvo pensando durante un rato, los pros y los contras de tener un familiar como él.

Seguramente se ganaría la envidia de muchos y la enemistad de otros tantos, pero si podía quitar el ostracismo de los fénix negros, lo haría, después de todo, se comprometió a llevar a Albion a todo aquel que lo pidiera y Bennu, como había indicado, le enseñaría magia que, incluso los druidas no podrían ni soñar.

Pero había algo que se le escapaba, algo que Bennu, el ave fénix negro, no le contaba, pero no podía decir el qué.

\- Antes de aceptar, hay algo que no me cuentas, lo sé.

\- Si… es cierto joven humano, pero te lo contaré cuando nos unamos, si lo deseas.

\- Está bien, pero una última pregunta, si no es mucho pedir…

\- Adelante, sacia tu curiosidad.

\- En los libros que he leído sobre los de tu especie, cuentan que sois de naturaleza oscura, yo no lo creo, pero ¿En que fallan los libros?- Preguntó Harry, haciendo que Bennu diera un trino que era como una risa seca.

\- Esos libros que tu lees, están todos equivocados… nosotros no somos el mal, ni tocados por la arrogancia… solo somos distintos a los otros fénix de fuego y de agua, debido a que vemos el mundo, como es, oscuro y malvado, pero también bueno y de luz. No hay oscuridad sin luz y no hay luz sin oscuridad, tenlo muy presente… joven humano.

\- Gracias… Bennu, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para unirme a ti?

\- Primero debes aceptar mi bendición. Yo Bennu, uno de los más antiguos te bendigo con mi pluma, como presente para que puedas cumplir con tus propósitos y metas. También te bendigo con mi marca, la marca del fénix negro.- Dijo haciendo brillar la magia del fénix por un momento, cual magia de Harry aceptó la bendición, haciendo que su hombro izquierdo brillara brevemente de un destello dorado y negro.

Quitándose la túnica y revelando el hombro, vio con fascinación como un tatuaje de un fénix negro parecía moverse y acicalarse, antes de posarse y encontrar un sitio cómodo, para echar una siesta.

\- Ahora, para el ritual de unión, es necesario que te cortes el dedo o la palma de la mano, pero en el mundo físico. Apareceré delante de ti, y beberé de tu sangre, haciendo de ti mi maestro. Tú, a continuación beberás de la mía, haciéndote mi familiar. Con la unión, ambos tendremos contacto mental con el otro. Con un solo pensamiento apareceré a tu llamada, para ayudarte, socorrerte, etc. Y con un pensamiento mío, podré ponerme en contacto contigo en todo momento que quiera, incluso cuando estés dormido y soñando.- Dijo Bennu, haciendo que Harry saliera del trance inmediatamente, con su báculo todavía brillando intensamente con el poder de la pluma de fénix negro.

Cuando Harry parpadeo varias veces, los asistentes del concilio lo miraron con curiosidad.

Sacando rápidamente la daga ceremonial que Ragnok, rey de la nación Gobblin, le regaló por su undécimo cumpleaños, se cortó la palma de su mano, haciendo brotar sangre.

Con un estallido de llamas negras, un hermoso fénix negro, más grande que el normal, apareció delante de Harry para tomar su sangre.

Un brillo verde oscuro y dorado rodeó el fénix, aceptando la magia de Harry como su familiar y la magia del fénix, aceptándolo como maestro.

Los Maestros y Maestras pensaron que el ritual de unión acabó y Harry se llevó un familiar de lo más curioso y poco común, llamando la atención de todos y cada uno de ellos y ellas. Haciendo cambiar la opinión generalizada, de que perderían el tiempo con Harry, para algunos que todavía le llamaban Potter.

Pero no acabó, el fénix le dio un asentimiento de cabeza a Harry y este le hizo un corte en uno de sus muslos, haciendo que de la herida, brotara un líquido rojo muy oscuro, confundiéndolo con el mismo color que el ave.

El fénix dio un salto y se colocó justo para que Harry bebiera de su herida, que cuando el chico lo hizo, ésta se cerró y sanó automáticamente.

Harry hizo algo similar que el fénix, brilló intensamente con la magia de ambos, aceptándolo como maestro del ave y como familiar suyo.

Minutos de silencio pasaron, mientras que mentalmente se comunicaban, maestro y familiar. Con un trino de aceptación, el magnífico fénix negro, se posó en el hombro de Harry, el mismo en el que apareció el tatuaje y desapareció con un estallido de llamas negras.

El fénix no se había ido a la casa de Harry, como muchos pensaron, sino que por arte de magia muy antigua y ancestral, se metió dentro del cuerpo del chico, compartiendo mente y alma. Para ello servía el tatuaje que llevaba Harry, para cuando Bennu, no quisiera dejar solo a Harry, pudiera esconderse allí.

Silencio absoluto reinaba en el patio, el atardecer que venía después de cada comida, brillaba intensamente en el cielo egipcio despejado. Harry se quedó mirando al maestro sumo sacerdote, hasta que éste decidió hablar.

\- Supongo que ahora tienes un familiar, Emrys. Único en su especie, solo decirte que tengas cuidado con él.

\- Gracias Maestro Sumo Sacerdote. Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero hemos estado hablando de varios asuntos. Asuntos que se consideran también importantes.

\- ¿Podrías decirnos…?

\- No, son asuntos que nos conciernen a Bennu y a mí.- Dijo Harry cortando ese tema en particular, era personal.

\- No me refería a eso, eso suele ser personal y es de entender que no quieras compartirlo, no, me refería a si podrías decirnos sobre el tema de tu báculo y la magia ambiental.- Explicó el Sumo Sacerdote Powell.

\- Oh, lo siento, pensé precipitadamente. Sí, sobre el báculo brillar, la pluma de fénix negro que tiene, es de Bennu, mi familiar y al parecer, este templo era su sitio de reposo y se dio cuenta de que tenía una de sus plumas.

\- Entiendo. Bueno será mejor pasar a los temas que nos han traído aquí a todos.- Dijo Emeric, zanjando de momento el tema, lo más seguro es que pediría a Titus que investigase el asunto y se lo retransmitiera, dado que Harry parecía un poco… ido.

\- Como sabrás Harry James Potter Emrys, nos pediste en tu iniciación que consideráramos el que aprendieras en Hogwarts, debido a que tenías ciertos planes a largo plazo, allí. Nuestra consideración es la siguiente. Con la promesa de que te conviertas en un futuro maestro de este concilio, tenemos el honor, de nombrar a Sarah Ó Conaill como tu Maestra. Serás aprendiz de ella, ella te enseñará lo que crea conveniente enseñarte. Se pondrá en contacto con otros maestros que puedan enseñarte lo que quieras aprender y ella no pueda enseñar. Vivirá contigo, hasta tu iniciación como Maestro Hechicero.

Como Maestra en Hogwarts, es de suponer que el ministerio de magia o incluso el mismo colegio, exige un pago a ella.

Ella elegirá el precio conveniente de enseñarte, si considera oportuno no cobrar, se le respetará, si considera que se le debe pagar, así se hará. Por supuesto, eso corre de tu cuenta. Nos gustaría recibir informes anuales sobre tu aprendizaje. A partir de ahora, en este Concilio se te conocerá como Aprendiz Emrys y te sentarás con tu Maestra, a su derecha, la cual te enseñará los entresijos políticos del Concilio. ¿Alguna duda, aprendiz Emrys?- Preguntó severamente el Sumo Sacerdote, oficiando de tal cargo, pues el asunto lo requería.

\- Ninguna, Maestro Sumo Sacerdote Powell. Está todo claro.

\- Bien, el Concilio ahora se disuelve, aprende Aprendiz Emrys y lleva a este Concilio al esplendor de Albion.- Despidió Emeric con un toque de su báculo en el suelo, haciendo que todos los Maestros y Maestras hicieran lo mismo.

Harry como no estaba seguro si debía de hacer lo que ellos hacían, se quedó parado donde estaba, esperando a que Titus y Sarah se acercaran a él, pero no eran los únicos al parecer, varios Maestros y Maestras iban con ellos para hablar con Harry.

Dio un suspiro largo y tendido, puesto que se lo veía venir, seguramente alguno de ellos era un Maestro de Criaturas Mágicas, y querían hablar con Harry para advertirle sobre los pormenores de un ave fénix negro.

Al parecer Harry se equivocaba, al menos sobre las advertencias de su fénix, lo que querían era poder verlo atentamente y memorizarlo, para después estudiarlo en un pensadero y escribir sobre él.

Bennu estaba encantado con la idea de exonerar del ostracismo de su raza, así que no vio problema con ello.

Mientras que Bennu era observado atentamente por varios Maestros y Maestras, que le estaban haciendo arrullos, el cual el fénix disfrutaba alegremente, algo que a Harry le hacía fruncir el ceño, ocasionalmente.

Titus presentó al Maestro Flamel, conocido alquimista y ex amigo de un enemigo de Harry.

\- Usted, ¿Es Nicholas Flamel? ¿Creador de la piedra Filosofal?- Preguntó Harry con cierta cautela de que el hombre quisiera conocerlo. A la vanguardia de su mente le vino el robo de la piedra filosofal, de debajo de las narices de Dumbledore. Tal vez, el hombre sabía o intuía algo.

\- En efecto, Aprendiz Emrys, y debo decir que es un honor conocerlo.- Dijo estrechándole la mano fuertemente.

\- Para ser un hombre de más de seiscientos años, tiene un buen agarre.- Dijo Harry provocando una risa colectiva entre los que le escucharon.

Nicholas frunció el ceño durante un momento, preguntándose porque no desconfiaba de él, como lo hacían algunos de sus compañeros.

\- Me pregunto, Aprendiz…

\- Por favor, el Concilio ha terminado, llámeme Harry o señor Potter, si no se ve con la familiaridad, Maestro Flamel.- Instruyó Harry con una sonrisa de medio lado. Estaba ponderando decirle sobre su interés en la alquimia. Pero, si no podía enseñarle, respecto a la pérdida del elixir, tal vez debería confesar, que la piedra no se perdió, sino que la robó él con el fin de devolvérsela a cambio de un favor.

Pero solo por como fuera dirigida la conversación, por supuesto.

\- Gracias señor Potter, por la familiaridad. Me preguntaba ¿Por qué no desconfía de mí, como muchos de mis colegas en este concilio? Después de todo es bien conocido, que he tenido amistad con su enemigo, Albus Dumbledore.

\- Cierto Maestro Flamel, pero hay algo que me dice, que ya no es así. Que esa amistad está rota e irrecuperable. También pienso que Dumbledore ha podido influir en su mente, como en la de muchos…

\- Estas diciendo que Albus se metió con mi mente. Esa es una acusación muy fuerte y espero que tengas un buen motivo para decirla, chico.- Gruñó Nicholas, dando un par de pasos hacia delante, moviendo su mano hacia su varita.

Con un rostro serio, Harry decidió soltarle la bomba y el porqué de sus sospechas acerca de que Dumbledore se metió en la mente del anciano.

Por si acaso, tuvo un agarre más firme sobre su báculo y tensó los músculos en anticipación. Bennu, estaba al acecho en caso de conflicto. Los Maestros y Maestras, estaban expectantes en caso de otro duelo. En este tenían más curiosidad de como resultaría.

\- Si, lo sé. Es una acusación fuerte, pero tengo fundamento para hacerla.

\- ¿Y es?

\- Su piedra filosofal.

\- No sabes nada de la piedra, niño. No sabes nada acerca de lo que pasó con ella, así que no creas que voy a ser indulgente contigo…

\- La piedra no fue destruida.

\- ¡QUE! ¡Dumbledore dijo…!

\- Dumbledore mintió, porque yo le mentí. Esa piedra que vio en el suelo, era una falsificación que cree con un hechizo de la antigua religión. La verdadera está a salvo.

\- ¿La tienes tú? ¿Cómo? Él dijo que nadie sabría de ella, que estaría segura, con más seguridad que en donde estaba. Casi me meto en un conflicto con Ragnok por sacarla de Gringotts.

\- Si la tengo yo. Está segura con un encantamiento fidelius. Tenía la esperanza de estudiarla, antes de mandársela con una carta de disculpas.

\- ¿Y cómo ibas a mandármela, si no sabes dónde vivo?

\- Los elfos domésticos pueden encontrar a cualquier persona que quieran, y Bennu me dice, que él también puede hacerlo, así que no veo el problema realmente.- Dijo Harry, viendo como el anciano tuvo que sentarse en una silla evocada por él.

No podía creérselo, el niño, no el joven hombre, tenía su amada piedra. Tal vez, después de todo podría vivir lo suficiente para ver Albion.

Claro está que no cometería los mismos errores de antaño, cuidaría de su piedra y haría como el niño, la pondría bajo un Fidelius, como guardián secreto, su esposa Perenelle.

Asintiendo alegremente en señal de que entendía la curiosidad del joven Emrys, decidió en el momento algo trascendental para Harry.

\- ¿Me devolverías la piedra?- Preguntó esperanzado, de que pudiera alargar su vida.

\- Por supuesto.- En este punto los ojos del hombre brillaron de alegría contenida. – Pero tendrás que hacer algo por mí y por el Concilio.- Pidió Harry seriamente.

\- Lo que sea, lo que quieras, pero, por favor, devuélveme a mí y a Perenelle la piedra. No soportaría ver morir a mi esposa…- Rogó Nicholas, perdiendo la dignidad que le quedaba, aunque claro, según decían la gente y muchas personas, por amor hacías lo que fuera, incluso perder el orgullo y dignidad, si eso salvaba el amor de tu vida.

\- Promete que no vas a cometer el mismo error de confiar algo tan valioso a cualquiera. A parte he oído que tuviste problemas con el Concilio al pedir que dieran audiencia a Dumbledore, discúlpate con el Concilio y la piedra es tuya nuevamente. Yo lo único que me interesaba era saber cómo era posible transmutar cualquier metal en oro y su durabilidad. También lo que se podía hacer con la piedra y los distintos tipos de magia. Pero es tuya.- Dijo llamando a Cronos y pidiéndole que fuera a por la dichosa piedra, que le costó un poco conseguirla. También le pidió dátiles para Bennu, al parecer era muy aficionado a ellos y no los comía desde hace siglos.

Cuando Cronos le trajo la caja en la que estaba la piedra filosofal, los planes de Harry tuvieron que cambiar drásticamente. Tan drásticamente que ya no podría convertir los metales que tenía previsto en oro con la piedra y hacerlos galeones. Bueno, no pasaba nada, Roma después de todo no se construyó en un solo día.

\- Aquí tiene, Maestro Flamel, su piedra. Cuídela bien.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa y volviéndose a Titus y Sarah.

\- Maestro Ollivander, Maestra Ó Conaill, antes de irnos, ¿Podríamos ir a comer algo? Me muero de hambre y casi estoy por robarle los dátiles a Bennu.- El fénix dio un trino indignado de que Harry pensara que pudiera dejarse robar sus preciados y deliciosos dátiles.

\- Por supuesto Harry, sabes que puedes llamarnos por nuestro nombre, ¿Verdad?

\- No se Titus, a mí me gusta que me llame Maestra, me hace parecer una profesora.

\- Claro Titus.- Dijo mirando inquisitivamente a Sarah. – Pues, creo que te llamaré por tu nombre para que no te acostumbres demasiado.- Dijo haciendo que la mencionada, hiciera un puchero alegre.

\- Señor Potter, mi residencia actual está en Francia, en una villa oculta por un fidelius. Si le interesa realmente la alquimia, venga a verme, tanto mi esposa como yo estaremos encantados de darle textos y clases particulares. Estoy seguro que podremos ver grandes avances en el tema, gracias a usted.- Dijo el Maestro Flamel, entregándole un trozo de pergamino con una ubicación en él.

\- Gracias, Maestro Flamel.- Dijo Harry, con una inclinación de cabeza.

\- De nada, Aprendiz Emrys. Es bienvenido.- Devolvió Nicholas, despidiéndose del resto y quedando en un futuro, con los que se disculpó para discutir ciertos asuntos.

Tanto Titus, Sarah, Harry y Bennu, se despidieron de los demás Maestros y Maestras, para ir a comer en El Cairo, capital de Egipto.


	13. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

 _\- Señor Potter, mi residencia actual está en Francia, en una villa oculta por un fidelius. Si le interesa realmente la alquimia, venga a verme, tanto mi esposa como yo estaremos encantados de darle textos y clases particulares. Estoy seguro que podremos ver grandes avances en el tema, gracias a usted.- Dijo el Maestro Flamel, entregándole un trozo de pergamino con una ubicación en él._

 _\- Gracias, Maestro Flamel.- Dijo Harry, con una inclinación de cabeza._

 _\- De nada, Aprendiz Emrys. Es bienvenido.- Devolvió Nicholas, despidiéndose del resto y quedando en un futuro, con los que se disculpó para discutir ciertos asuntos._

 _Tanto Titus, Sarah, Harry y Bennu, se despidieron de los demás Maestros y Maestras, para ir a comer en El Cairo, capital de Egipto._

El Cairo, Capital de Egipto desde el año 1922, era realmente hermosa con tanta gente caminando por sus calles.

Se podría observar como muggles y mágicos compraban y vendían conjuntamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta de quién era quien. Harry no le gustaba que eso pasara, los muggles, como él los veía, no merecían estar en presencia de los que eran mágicos, puesto que estaba seguro de que habría persecuciones de nuevo, asesinatos en masa, genocidios, etc. si se enteraban de que el mundo mágico, de hecho, seguía existiendo.

Puede que aquí, convivieran en perfecta armonía ignorándose mutuamente, pero en el resto del mundo eso no ocurría.

La zona a la que fueron a comer Titus, Harry, Sarah y Bennu, debía ser mágica para que el fénix volara libremente e incluso pudiera comer con ellos. A pesar de que le encantaban los dátiles al fénix, no era su única dieta, también se alimentaba como todas las aves de caza, de pequeños roedores y otros animales.

Titus conocía un sitio en Guiza, para ir a comer. Era un restaurante que estaba escondido en el mundo muggle al igual que el Caldero Chorreante, de vuelta en casa.

Para ir desde El Cairo a Guiza, fueron otra vez por medio de aparición conjunta. Algo que a Harry le desagradaba bastante. Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, empezaron a caminar entre los habitantes e ir en la dirección que les dijo Titus. Parecía que Sarah también sabía ir allí. Algo que Harry miró con cierto interés.

\- Dime Sarah, todos los Maestros también han sido aprendices, ¿Quién fue tu Maestro?- Preguntó Harry mirando sospechosamente entre Titus y Sarah.

\- Si piensas que fue Titus, estás equivocado. Mi Maestro murió hace unos cuantos años.

\- Lo siento, no pretendía…

\- No te preocupes Harry, es comprensible que tengas curiosidad, yo también la tenía a tu edad.

\- A decir verdad, Sarah era muy curiosa e impetuosa a tu edad, Harry. Tú eres un poco más tranquilo que ella.

\- ¡Oye! No digas eso a mí aprendiz.

\- ¿Miedo de que salga mejor que tú, oh mi Maestra?

\- ¿Miedo? Nah, se te puede domar fácilmente.

\- Te sorprenderías.- Dijeron Titus y Harry al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la Maestra Ó Conaill los mirara con cierto interés.

Ya estaban llegando al Babuino Tuerto, un restaurante especializado en la carne de oca, algo que Titus le recomendó a Harry. Bennu por el contrario le recomendó que lo comiera asado y con cerveza caliente, le encantaría esa carne. En sus tiempos que servía a los faraones más poderosos e incluso a algún sacerdote de los templos de Anubis, Amón, Ra, Hathor, etc… había probado y visto comer ese tipo de carne y otras con aspecto delicioso.

Harry le agradeció mentalmente, mientras pasaban dentro del local y buscaban un asiento.

El local era parecido al Caldero Chorreante, pero más limpio y con un toque musulmán en su arquitectura.

Se sentaron los tres, en una mesa redonda para verse mejor y no tener que decidir quién se sentaba a la cabecera de la mesa. Ese punto a Harry le recordaba la tabla de la mesa redonda en Camelot, tendría que averiguar posteriormente si el lugar mítico donde sirvió Merlín, existía realmente y donde se encontraba.

Tras comer una deliciosa Oca para cuatro personas, la cuarta parte se la devoró Bennu, alegando que no había probado la oca en tanto tiempo como los dátiles, pagaron y se disponían a marcharse cuando un hombre pelirrojo se acercó con otros cuatro más.

El hombre llevaba el pelo largo, que le llegaba sobre los hombros, un estilo que Harry se estaba dejando para domar su cabello rebelde.

Pantalones vaqueros azules, con rotos sobre las rodillas. Una camiseta de manga corta con una calavera estampada en el centro de ella. Un pendiente de diente de dragón en una oreja y era bastante alto, pecoso y con los ojos color avellana.

Los otros que iban con él, iban tapados con capuchas de sus capas. El camarero, estaba en posición con los brazos cruzados, rezando a todos los dioses que no hubiera trifulca en su local. Tenía más miedo por los pobres hombres que osaran desafiar al chico que llevaba un fénix negro con él, que por el propio chico y sus compañeros.

Se notaba claramente que el trío eran sacerdotes, o druidas, hechiceros, como se llamaba en otras partes del mundo.

Para los egipcios siempre fueron sacerdotes los que tenían el don de usar báculos, cayados y bastones.

\- ¿Podemos ayudarles en algo, caballeros?- Preguntó Titus mirando a los cuatro hombres detrás del pelirrojo, más que al hombre joven delante de ellos, con una sonrisa afable en su rostro.

Harry no podía entrar en las mentes de los que estaban detrás sin antes echar un vistazo a los ojos. Todavía dependía de mirar a los ojos para usar Legeremancia. Su don de leer la mente, no tan sutil, no dependía de ello, pero se darían cuenta y lo que necesitaban ahora era la sutilidad.

Cogiendo su báculo rápidamente se puso en pie, justo al lado de Sarah y en medio de la barra y su mesa. Algo le decía que ese hombre no estaba allí con buenas intenciones para con él. Además de que le resultaba algo familiar.

El pelirrojo estaba ponderando la situación, le habían advertido que Harry Potter podía resultar peligroso si se daba la situación de que viera su vida en peligro. También le advirtieron de que era paranoico, algo que Ojo Loco Moody, detrás de él, estaría viendo con interés. Vio con asombro la agilidad al moverse entre la salida al mundo mágico de Egipto y los magos que estaban entre él y la salida al mundo muggle.

También vio cómo su pájaro negro se puso en su hombro, listo para sacarlo volando de allí, como si tal cosa fuera posible.

Moody murmuró algo en su oído, haciendo que los tres delante se movieran en posiciones defensivas y haciendo que William, Bill para los amigos, levantara las manos en señal de paz.

\- Paz, amigos. No hemos venido buscando problemas. Solo hemos venido a por el señor Potter.

\- ¿Y eso no quiere decir problemas?

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ir contigo…?- Dejó la última parte en el aire, para tantear el nombre del hombre.

\- Weasley, William Weasley es mi nombre. Pero puedes llamarme Bill, si lo deseas Harry.- Dijo el pelirrojo, haciendo que comprendiera inmediatamente. Se suponía que los Weasley no tenían defensas mentales, pues ahora lo comprobaría con éste. Mandando una sonda de Legeremancia, sutilmente, entró en su mente sin resistencia y vio que estaba allí con gente de Dumbledore para secuestrarlo, bajo la falsa impresión de que Dumbledore era todavía su guardián mágico, que por desgracia así era. Parecía que el viejo no le iba a dejar en paz nunca.

\- Os advierto, señor Weasley, señor Moody, señor Podmore, señorita Vance y señor Shacklebolt que esto se llama secuestro en muchos países.- Dijo Harry haciendo saltar a los encapuchados detrás de William.

\- ¡Como has sabido quienes somos!- Rugió un hombre con demasiadas cicatrices en su rostro y un ojo que daba vueltas en su zócalo, en todas direcciones.

Ese hombre podría ser un peligro para Harry, estaba seguro que si estallaba una batalla, él pondría más pelea que los demás. No podría andarse por las ramas con la magia nueva, tendrían que utilizar la de la antigua religión, para librarse o volver flameando con Bennu a la mansión Potter. Decisiones, decisiones. La verdad sea dicha, estaba todavía con ganas de pelea tras su duelo con Sarah.

Ladeando la cabeza ligeramente ante el tono atronador del hombre, sonrío ligeramente dejando que un poco de su aura saliera a relucir.

\- No creo que los cinco de ustedes tengan mucha oportunidad contra nosotros. Dumbledore no es mi guardián mágico, os recomiendo que os marchéis por donde habéis venido.

\- Si nos atacáis, estáis atacando al Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot y se considera un delito que se paga con Azkaban.- Intervino Titus, descubriendo que a Harry no le importaría una batalla de menor rango, sobre todo con Alastor Moody.

William y el resto lo estuvieron considerando lentamente, después de todo no tenían prisa, hasta que el posadero del local intervino.

\- Si se hace duelo en territorio egipcio, todos estaréis en problemas. Iros de aquí, me importa un bledo si os matáis o no, pero no en territorio egipcio.- Dijo el posadero bastante nervioso y la verdad sea dicha, si había batalla, habría muertes, y si había muertes, seguramente un conflicto internacional con otro país surgiría y a ninguno de los involucrados le interesaba de momento.

Harry que todavía estaba tenso y preparado para disparar el primer hechizo, habló.

\- Tiene razón posadero. Si queréis batalla, la tendréis, pero en territorio nacional.

\- No Harry, no habrá batalla hoy.- Dijo Titus en serio ya. – Como Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, Alastor Moody, Auror senior, te ordeno que escoltes a la embajada británica en El Cairo a estos caballeros, inmediatamente.- Dio la orden al viejo Auror, el cual solo se rio de Titus en su cara.

\- ¡Que broma más divertida! Un hechicero ordenándome a mí, que me retire. ¡Tonto estoy retirado!- Se burló el viejo auror con una mueca en su rostro, deformándoselo aún más.

Titus se aferraba a un clavo ardiendo, solo le quedaba la baza del ataque contra el Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, que eso en sí, era cierto que se condenaba a un periodo de cinco a diez años en Azkaban.

\- Está bien Jefe de Magos, nos vamos. Pero esto no ha terminado Harry, volveremos a por ti.- Dijo Weasley muy confiado de sí mismo.

\- Estaré esperando Weasley y procura traer más gente la próxima vez.- Advirtió Harry, haciendo saltar su aura y haciendo que los magos se tensasen.

Con un trino de advertencia de su fénix, Harry se relajó un poco, devolviendo su aura dentro de él.

Los magos liderados por Weasley se fueron, unos por la salida del mundo mágico, el cual Harry se fue volviendo lentamente para que no cometieran una estupidez al pasar por su lado y los otros por la entrada del mundo muggle. Si salían por alguno de los mundos, se podrían arriesgar a una emboscada.

Para volver a casa deberían flamear con Bennu desde la taberna, por ello Harry se dirigió al camarero.

\- Señor, le importaría que flameáramos desde aquí a nuestra casa, le pagaremos una generosa propina si nos lo permite.- Dijo Harry, sacando su monedero mágico.

\- Por supuesto que podéis marcharos desde aquí, no hace falta el dinero, mientras que no montéis problemas… Aquí respetamos a los druidas y hechiceros, no como en otras partes del mundo.- Dijo el posadero tranquilizándose un poco, ya que el peligro había pasado.

\- Muy bien, Titus, Sarah, agarraos a mí. Bennu, llévanos a casa por favor.- Pidió Harry mientras que Sarah y Titus agarraban el hombro y una mano de Harry.

Bennu los flameó hacia la mansión Potter, donde Sarah se quedaría a vivir con Harry. Titus luego se fue por polvos Flú a su casa alegando que iría al ministerio a investigar oficialmente, con qué derecho Dumbledore mandó a su gente a Egipto.

Harry no se quedó sin hacer nada con respecto al intento de secuestro suyo, pero por desgracia la mayor parte de la alianza Albion, estaban de vacaciones y no podían hacer nada hasta llegar de ellas, lo cual tardarían dos semanas.

Mientras tanto se entrenaría duramente y estudiaría la base de los rituales primarios que se hacían, para posteriormente pasar a los más complicados.

En ese aspecto tanto la Maestra Ó Conaill, como Bennu, le enseñarían. De momento pidió a los elfos domésticos de la mansión que prepararan una zona lo bastante alejada de la casa, pero lo bastante cerca, en caso de ataque y tener que refugiarse, para poder entrenar con Sarah.

\- Bien Harry, ésta semana la vas a tener ocupada entrenando conmigo. Tal vez te lleve a ver sitios interesantes también, para que puedas aprender más del mundo mágico que en la escuela estoy segura, no te enseñan.

Si tenemos suerte con el entrenamiento y no estás muy cansado.- Lo dijo con una sonrisa descarada y maliciosa, prometiendo dolor físico, en agujetas. – Iremos a visitar ciertos monumentos celtas que hay en Bretaña y otros países, ahora que Bennu nos puede flamear.

\- De acuerdo, Maestra Ó Conaill.- Dijo Harry sin oponer resistencia, tenía que hacer ejercicio físico para que su magia aumentara y creciera fuerte con él, no sólo las comidas sanas importaban en la hora de hacer magia.

\- Bien, hoy es demasiado tarde para comenzar, pero mañana te quiero despierto a las cinco en punto, antes de que el alba despunte. ¿Está claro?

\- Como el agua.

\- Bien, descansa hasta entonces, lee o haz lo que harías normalmente.- Instruyó Sarah a Harry quien solo se limitó a asentir, sonriendo por primera vez desde el encuentro con Weasley. Pidió a Cronos que llevara a Sarah a la habitación que ocuparía, una que estaba al lado de la que ponía señor Canuto en una placa de oro.

Quiso mantener las cosas de su padrino en esa habitación por si volvía de su estadía en Azkaban, pero estaba seguro que pasaría un tiempo hasta que eso sucediera.

Avisó a los elfos que tomaría la cena en su despacho, dado que tenía que revisar ciertos asuntos referentes al juicio que se aproximaba.

El juicio en sí era cosa fácil. Los muggles serían acusados de los delitos cometidos en su contra, y el abogado que los representara, que les costó mucho conseguir uno para ellos, puesto que nadie quería representarlos por si quedaban en libertad, aparte del hecho que ningún mago, brujo, hechicero o druida, les gustaba que abusaran de los niños. En el mundo mágico casi ninguna raza cometía tales actos, como se decía los niños eran el futuro del mañana y debía tratárseles bien.

Después del juicio de los muggles, llegaría su emancipación tan anhelada. Ahí era probable que tuviera más problemas y que no se la concedieran por motivos políticos.

Cierto, había conseguido más aliados, sobre todo los que se habían incluido nuevamente en el mundo mágico, pero las diferentes facciones e incluso las de su alianza, podrían poner pegas en que un preadolescente viviera solo.

Eso sería un grave problema, porque el juicio de Sirius vendría sobre el mes de mediados de julio, principios de agosto.

Si le denegaban la emancipación, temía con quien pudiera quedarse y volverse su guardián mágico temporal.

Dumbledore, se supone que es el suyo, ilegalmente, por supuesto, pero aun así le permitieron seguir con su tutela. Eso solo causaría problemas en el futuro, porque estaba seguro que si los Dursley eran condenados, Dumbledore le enviaría a vivir con una familia de las que eran tan leales a él, los Weasley.

Bueno, cuando llegara a ese puente, lo cruzaría, como se decía en ese dicho. Mientras tanto prepararía el caso para hablar en su nombre y los diferentes negocios en los que se quería meter fuera de Bretaña. Era hora de expandir sus inversiones a otros países y continentes.

La cena fue enviada por Dobby, quien alegremente y muy entusiasta se la sirvió, diciendo que la invitada de maestro Potter se encontraba en el comedor cenando, por si quería reunirse con ella más tarde, algo que Harry agradeció a Dobby con una sonrisa y un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Esa noche Harry se fue tarde a la cama, justo después de hacer sus ejercicios de Oclumancia, algo que no había hecho desde unos días antes de dejar Hogwarts.

Estaba solo el primer día de vacaciones y ya se había vuelto un perezoso, con una sonrisa se fue a la cama, quedándose rápidamente dormido.

Harry como siempre era el primero en despertar, pero esta vez alguien le ganó de mano, despertándole lanzando una jarra de agua fría, por un momento pensó que estaba de vuelta en Privet Drive, antes de atacar al que lo había hecho, pero al parecer su magia reaccionó al despertar, elevando a Sarah, su maestra, en el aire.

\- ¡Harry! ¡No es gracioso! ¡Bájame!- Mandó Sarah que estaba boca abajo, levitando a pocos pasos de Harry.

Con un movimiento de su mano, hizo que cayera de bruces en el suelo, y le pidió amablemente que en el futuro se abstuviera de despertarle de esa manera, si no quería que la maldijera.

Sarah estaba curiosa en cuanto al porqué de esa petición, pero Harry le dijo que le contaría más adelante.

\- Bien, dúchate, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

\- Bien, te veré en el vestíbulo, Maestra Ó Conaill.- Dijo Harry, quitándose la ropa delante de Sarah y metiéndose en el baño. Sarah se dio la vuelta rápidamente para darle privacidad, el niño lo pagaría caro por hacerla pasar por eso, no es que tuviera vergüenza de ver a un preadolescente desnudo, sino que cada cual merecía su intimidad y además por muy Maestra o muy Aprendiz que fuera, solo se acababan de conocer el día anterior.

\- No te preocupes, no me he quitado todavía los pantalones.- Dijo Harry con una risa seca ante una Sarah que salía a toda prisa de la habitación del chico.

\- ¡No tardes!- Mandó saliendo del cuarto y dirigiéndose al vestíbulo.

Pidió a los elfos domésticos que prepararan un desayuno ligero para poder ir a correr después. También harían ejercicios de calentamiento para que no diera tirones en los músculos y después enseñaría a Harry a esquivar sin magia. Ahí es donde pensaba tomarse su venganza por burlarse de ella esta mañana.

Después del desayuno ambos, Aprendiz y Maestra, salieron a la fría mañana de Gales a comenzar corriendo unas cuantas vueltas como calentamiento preliminar, después de eso, harían unas pocas abdominales y flexiones, unos saltitos y estiramientos de brazos y piernas. Así sería el entrenamiento de Harry por los próximos años, mientras durara su aprendizaje con Sarah.

Cuando terminaron de todo el calentamiento, Sarah le indicó a Harry que se alejara unos veinte pasos de ella, ya que comenzaría a lanzarle bolas de pintura conjuradas, él tendría que esquivarlas todas, sin que le dieran. En el caso de que las bolas le dieran, Sarah le dijo que daría una vuelta por bolas recibidas.

Para contarlas, pusieron un contador mágico en el aire, así no habría problemas para cuando Harry recibiera el castigo.

Al parecer Harry era bueno esquivando las bolas, tan bueno que Sarah se sorprendió al principio, pero que luego fue intensificando el lanzamiento.

Bola tras bola, Harry las intentaba esquivar todas, debido al recuerdo de años de abuso por parte de su primo matón y sus amigos. Amigos que se deshizo magistralmente, cuando descubrió sus poderes.

Ahora entendía lo que les había hecho Harry y no tenía ningún arrepentimiento por ello.

Algunas de las bolas le dieron en el blanco, pero al final de la lección, solo eran diez, por ello tuvo que dar diez vueltas a los terrenos de la mansión, vueltas que con un quejido interno las hizo sin rechistar en un principio.

Después se llevó unas buenas felicitaciones por parte de Sarah, que se quedó impresionada y le contó que ella tardó en esquivar bastante al principio con su Maestro. Al parecer había recogido un poco de la tiranía de este para entrenar.

\- Ahora Harry, necesito que me digas en que punto de ambas magias estas. Para ello es mejor que me muestres la practica.- Dijo conjurando un par de Golems de piedra y mandándolos a unos metros de distancia.

Harry empezó con la magia nueva, lanzando hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y transfiguraciones sobre los Golems que su maestra había hecho.

Al final de lanzarles tanta magia, quedaron en tan mal estado que se tuvieron que volver a construir, dado que Harry aún no había comenzado con lo que sería las artes oscuras de la magia nueva.

Cuando empezó a lanzar maldiciones de todo tipo de artes oscuras, Sarah no pudo evitar dar una exhalación de asombro, si Harry hubiera utilizado eso en su duelo, estaría en graves problemas y no era para menos.

Harry utilizó cadenas de maldiciones y hechizos, quebranta huesos, hierve sangre, quema piel, imperdonables, como la Cruciatus, la maldición asesina, maldiciones de corte venenoso, maldiciones que hacía que la piel se derritiera como si hubiera sido rociada con ácido, etc. En fin el conocimiento en esa materia estaba medio completo, aun le faltaba mucho que aprender, después de todo, la magia era casi imposible aprenderla en su totalidad, por el motivo de que existía desde hace eones.

Cuando quiso pasar a la magia de Pársel, Sarah le ordenó que se detuviera para que fueran a almorzar, después de todo habían pasado entrenando desde las cinco y media de la mañana hasta las nueve y media. Habían pasado cuatro horas fuera.

Cuando almorzaron lo hicieron en abundancia y después volvieron a salir otra vez, para que Harry continuara mostrándole lo que sabía.

Harry le mostró la magia de Pársel que había aprendido de los hermanos Gaunt y de Salazar. También le mostró que no solo era destructiva, sino que constructiva también, pero las construcciones como Golems, solían tener una tendencia serpentina, algo que enviaba escalofríos por la espina dorsal de Sarah.

Ver humanoides con cara de serpiente y sus colmillos avanzar hacia ti y no detenerse ante nada, era un poco espeluznante.

Después se pasó a la magia de la antigua religión, utilizando la magia elemental como ejemplo. Ahí Sarah, estaba de acuerdo consigo misma, que si no hubiera parado el duelo de exhibición, Harry finalmente la hubiera doblegado.

Le parecía a Sarah que Harry, tenía una compresión innata sobre la magia entera y que casi no le hacía falta un maestro para entrenarle. Con solo leer los libros, como le dijo posteriormente, tenía suficiente, pero lo que no comprendía era el tema de los rituales y otras magias como la alquimia, magia del alma y magia de muerte, que estaba ligada a la magia del alma.

La magia de muerte constaba de la Nigromancia también, algo que estaba curioso en su forma de ser. Pero que se abstenía de estudiarla sin conocimientos previos en dicha materia.

\- Veo Harry que no te va a hacer mucha falta mi ayuda, con tu compresión en los libros y la teoría, te bastaría para ponerlo en la práctica. También veo que eres inventivo a la hora de lanzar hechizos y maldiciones, eso está muy bien. Lo único que creo que te hace falta para ser un buen maestro, es la experiencia y control en los duelos. Veo que te dejas llevar por el éxtasis de la batalla, si bien es bueno a veces dejarse llevar, eso te puede llevar a cometer errores fatales. A partir de hoy en adelante, el entrenamiento será más físico que mágico. También te enseñaré a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, por si acaso diera lugar a que te atan la magia con supresores.

Contactaré con el Maestro Alquimista Flamel, para que te enseñe sobre la alquimia, cuando estés preparado para ello o cuando yo lo decida. También hay otros temas muy importantes que debes conocer, como la sanación y la preparación de Pociones. A lo largo del tiempo que seas mi aprendiz, irás aprendiendo más y más. Eso no te quitara tiempo para llevar a cabo tus planes, te lo aseguro.

\- Está bien, no tengo ninguna pega, pero podríamos discutir el resto mientras comemos, tengo bastante hambre.

\- Por supuesto y luego date una ducha, hueles a sudor.- Dijo con una risa cantarina, haciendo que Harry encogiera los hombros en señal de poca importancia.

No le importaba realmente, dado que tanto ejercicio y lanzamiento de magia, tendía a hacer eso, pero en una cosa tenía razón ella, tenía que cuidar su imagen siempre y ahora por el pelo, se parecía mucho a su profesor de pociones, Severus Snape.

Después de una buena ducha de agua templada, Harry se vistió como siempre iba, con ropas oscuras y una túnica de color verde oscuro. Bajó al salón a comer junto con Sarah y discutir sobre temas que en un futuro aprendería.

\- Me sorprendes Harry, pensé que comerías antes.

\- Si, era una posibilidad, pero prefiero relajarme un poco antes, con una buena ducha. Por cierto Maestra Ó Conaill, ¿Cómo vamos a organizar el tiempo de estudios y entrenamiento? Veo que tiene planeado muchas cosas, pero poco tiempo para todo.- Preguntó Harry sirviéndose un muslo de pollo con patatas asadas y una guarnición de ensalada.

\- Si, ese es un tema que quería discutir contigo. Existen múltiples dispositivos que controlan el tiempo, es decir, se puede volver en el tiempo por un par de días o unas horas, dependiendo del tipo de giratiempos. También, creo que los gobblins tienen un artefacto especial, en el que pasas a una sala durante un día fuera y dentro de ésta sala se cumple todo un año.- Comentó Sarah, viendo que había captado su atención inmediatamente.

\- El artefacto de los gobblins serviría mucho mejor, pero no sé si nos lo prestaría o nos dejarían utilizarlo en su territorio.- Dijo haciendo que Harry juntara las manos en señal de meditación y pensamiento.

¿Sería posible aprender tanto en un día, si se utilizaba esa sala especial? Era una pregunta difícil y muy tentadora de preguntar a Ragnok sobre ella. Si fuera así, podría avanzar en los temas que se había propuesto. Incluso podría seguir entrenando duramente, para que los efectos se vieran en un día.

Harry se levantó de la silla inmediatamente, dejando su comida a medio comer, haciendo que un elfo domestico apareciera repentinamente.

\- ¿No le gusta a maestro la comida?- Preguntó un tanto preocupado el elfo.

\- ¿Eh?- Fue la elocuente respuesta de Harry a su elfo. – No, quiero decir, si, la comida es excelente, solo que se me ha ocurrido una idea en cuanto a lo que ha dicho Sarah.

\- Maestra Ó Conaill, Harry o Maestra solamente. Recuérdalo, mientras que en tu casa y a solas me puedes llamar Sarah, en público sería mejor llamarme por el título que tengo para contigo.

\- Si, si, lo sé. Pero en cuanto a lo que has dicho del artefacto, ¿Qué sabes?

\- Poca cosa, se especula entre los miembros del Concilio que existe, pero nunca se ha visto.- Dijo haciendo que se desinflara un poco del entusiasmo repentino que le había asolado. No obstante se pondría en contacto con Gringotts inmediatamente.

\- Creo, Sarah, que mañana podríamos hacer una visita al Callejón Diagon.- Dijo Harry volviendo a su comida.

El elfo apaciguado de que la comida estuviera bien y que se hubiera equivocado, dio un arco respetuoso y se marchó a hacer otras tareas.

Sarah miró a Harry inquisitivamente y un poco divertida en cuanto a la cuestión.

\- ¿Dime Harry, ya te has cansado del entrenamiento?

\- En absoluto, pero quiero ponerme en contacto con el Rey Ragnok de la nación Gobblin, para preguntarle sobre ese artefacto.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que te dirá algo sobre él?

\- Porque soy un amigo de la nación gobblin.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro, algo a lo que Sarah respondió dándole una palmada en el brazo.

\- ¿Hay algo más que debería saber sobre ti, Harry?- Preguntó dando un suspiro de exasperación resignada.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas…

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó con cierto temor a que le salieran canas repentinas.

\- Es probable que mañana, si vamos al Callejón, seamos atacados por ese tal Moody y Weasley.

\- Si es así, entonces nos defenderemos. Estoy segura que no serán un problema para ti.

\- No, no, lo serían, pero el problema radica en que estaríamos en un sitio concurrido por gente y esa gente puede salir herida. Si lo hicieran enfrente de territorio gobblin, entonces puede que tengamos la posibilidad de evitar la pelea. Pero eso no era más o menos lo que quería decir. También la semana que viene necesito ir a la mansión de los Greengrass, por negocios, por supuesto. Aunque es probable que pasemos la semana allí.- Dijo Harry, mirando pensativamente durante unos momentos.

Sarah no entendía al principio porque tenía que ir a la mansión de los Greengrass y perder el tiempo, pero Harry le explicó que debía ir para hablar y planear los planes que tenía para con Hogwarts este año.

Pensaba donar a la escuela un millón de galeones, para que fuera reparada, nuevos maestros contratados, viejos, como el profesor fantasma de Binns exorcizados. También se debía quedar y planear largo y tendido sobre el juicio de emancipación y el juicio de Sirius Black.

Si Sirius saliera libre antes, tal vez Harry estuviera más restringido que ahora, dado que Sirius fue en el pasado un hombre de Dumbledore, hasta la medula.

Por esa razón prefería Harry jugársela en un juicio de emancipación, donde los aliados votaran a favor de él, por ello tenían que planificar y hacer favores o cobrárselos de los más antiguos que se debían a la familia Potter.

La familia Longbottom por ejemplo, en el pasado pidió muchas veces ayuda en las guerras que solían salir y los Potter ayudaban sin pensarlo ni dudarlo. De ello salieron las deudas de favores.

También había otras familias que debían favores, pero Harry no quería recurrir a esos temas tan pronto.

La tarde después de comer Harry se encerró en su despacho mandando cartas junto a Dobby, Cronos estaba ocupado advirtiendo por órdenes de Harry a la alianza y sobre todo a Madame Bones, jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, sobre el posible ataque en contra de Harry y las repercusiones que Dumbledore pudiera llevar frente a la alianza. Era mejor prevenir que curar, en ciertos aspectos al menos.

Las cartas que mandaba Dobby de ida y vuelta eran para concertar citas en Gringotts, si bien podía ir cualquier día de la semana sin avisar, pensaba que era mejor avisar con antelación, aunque fuera un día, para que estuvieran preparados los gobblins.

Gornuk le respondió inmediatamente concertando su cita, una hora antes del almuerzo. Ragnok por su parte le citó a primera hora de la mañana, eso sería para Harry las cinco o seis de la mañana, pero Ragnok le indicó en otra carta, que a primera hora de la mañana, se refería a las nueve o diez de la mañana, una hora razonable para todo el mundo.

El resto del tiempo lo pasó estudiando los planes que tenía para con la piedra filosofal, planes que tuvieron que ser cambiados, respecto a su devolución a su legítimo dueño.

Harry no estaba contento con esa parte del día, salió mal, pero no sabía que Flamel era un hechicero. Si lo hubiera sabido con antelación, entonces habría planeado otro tipo de plan.

No pasaba nada, al final salió bien parado, ganándose una oportunidad de aprender al lado de uno de los mejores alquimistas de la historia. Más de 600 años de experiencia tenían que decir algo, sobre todo en el tema del conocimiento, algo que Harry todavía estaba aprendiendo de todo el conocimiento que había en la inmensa biblioteca Potter.

Solamente llevaba una cuarta parte de la biblioteca, ni siquiera la mitad, contando con los cuartos secretos, donde se guardaban los textos más antiguos y valiosos de su familia.

El grimorio todavía no le quería terminar del todo, debido a la magia que no comprendería o que le faltaba por comprender.

Mientras tanto, había veces que estudiaba a la antigua usanza, leyendo el libro o pergaminos sueltos.

Sus escudos de Oclumancia cada vez eran más fuertes y en ese tema, también ayudaba tener un familiar como Bennu.

Bennu le ayudaba a proteger su mente de ciertos tipos de control mental, tipos como pociones y encantamientos, en los que no había medios para protegerse, salvo un ritual para que la mayoría de venenos y pociones que fueran dañinas para el cuerpo no surtieran efecto, pero tenía un lado negativo, que las pociones curativas, funcionarían a medias y tendría que sanar despacio y, por desgracia, también a la antigua usanza, con mucho reposo.

Harry creía que era un precio razonable a pagar, si con ello podía evitar el control de Dumbledore y otras personas.

Bennu también le instruyó en hacer ciertos rituales para mejorar su físico y su magia. En lo que respecta su físico, los rituales constaban de sacrificar ciertos ingredientes e incluso sangre. Nada muy complicado. Lo complicado venía a la hora de amplificar la magia, para Harry que utilizaba la de la antigua religión, quería decir que el ritual tenía que ir acompañado de ciertos tatuajes rúnicos, los cuales le protegerían hasta que su núcleo mágico estuviera maduro, después de eso, su magia sería amplificarse el doble.

Luego había un ritual que le llamaba mucho la atención a Harry, uno que servía para que no pudieran hacer rituales con la sangre de Harry, si no fuera dada voluntariamente. Eso implicaba que pudiera protegerse de rituales de seguimiento, de copia de su firma mágica y otros un poco más oscuros, como de resurrección.

La noche llegó como la tarde finalmente se fue y Harry salió del despacho mucho más tranquilo.

\- Dichosos los ojos que te ven, Harry.- Dio la bienvenida a la mesa Sarah.

\- Tampoco he estado ausente demasiado tiempo. ¿Te has divertido en la biblioteca?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que he estado allí?- Dijo Sarah viendo como Harry le daba una sonrisa de medio lado. Con una palmada en la frente, recordó claramente donde estaba y con quien estaba hablando.

Por supuesto, Harry sabría donde había estado todo ese tiempo, incluso si dejaba la mansión, las salas de la mansión Potter le advertirían de ello. Después de todo él era el legítimo dueño de la casa y controlaba las salas.

\- Vale, lo siento Harry, olvidé lo de las salas. Contestando a tu pregunta, sí, he de decir que tienes una buena colección de libros, pero había algunos tomos en la biblioteca a los que no podía acceder, ¿A qué se debe? ¿No confías en mí?- Dijo un poco tocada por pensar en ese hecho en particular. Bromas aparte, ella confiaba en Harry Emrys con su vida y mucho más después de ver lo que era capaz de hacer.

\- Por supuesto que sí Sarah, no se debe a un hecho de desconfianza por mi parte. ¿Dime que libros no has sido capaz de llegar?- Cuestionó Harry, intuyendo que se refería a los tomos que tenía de su madre y el grimorio Potter.

\- A unos tomos que había en una estantería con el nombre de Lily Potter y un libro negro y bastante grueso que había en un pedestal, en el centro de la biblioteca.- Sí, lo que se temía Harry era cierto, el Grimorio y los libros de su madre, que todavía tampoco los había leído, más porque no tenía tiempo que por otra cosa. Aparte quería hacerlo de la manera tradicional y en su despacho, era un poco sentimental después de todo, allí habría cosas privadas de la mujer que no pudo conocer y le hubiera gustado conocer.

\- Entiendo y no podrás acceder a ellos. El tomo negro es el Grimorio de la familia Potter y a menos que te conviertas en una Potter, no podrás acceder a él.- Explicó mirando sugestivamente y moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo. – Sin embargo los libros que hay en la estantería Lily Potter, son los diarios de mi madre, todavía no les he leído y creo que son un poco privado, como para dejar que otros lo hagan. Lo siento Sarah.- Terminó de explicar Harry tranquilamente y para nada ofendido. Un poco divertido por la mueca ante la mirada que le dirigió Harry cuando le dijo que tenía que ser una Potter, para leer el Grimorio de la familia.

\- Todavía eres demasiado pequeño para mi gusto de un marido Harry.- Dijo Sarah divertida, ante el puchero que le devolvió Harry.

\- Es una pena, pero que se le va a hacer. Tenía entendido que en el mundo mágico, las edades no importaban. También tenía entendido que los magos entraban en contratos de matrimonio a edades tempranas.

\- Si, pero no somos magos Harry. Para nosotros es diferente, no creemos en el contrato matrimonial. Hay familias que sí, por supuesto, pero porque son más tradicionalistas, pero otros no y lo de la edad, por mucho que parezcas a un adulto, para mí no podré verte con los ojos…

\- Si, si lo entiendo, no me refería a decirlo en serio Sarah, te veo más como una amiga, una muy buena para un futuro próximo.- Dijo con una risa alegre y alta, más parecida a una carcajada.

Algunos de los retratos que había en el salón sonrieron que su descendiente supiera reír. A veces se preguntaban si Harry había reído alguna vez, viendo ahora la interacción entre bromas y coqueteos saludables, supieron que Harry podía relajarse de vez en cuando.

James a veces ponía algún granito de arroz, lo cual Lily le daba un fuerte coscorrón, pero aun así sonriendo a las payasadas de su marido y a la alegría de su hijo.

Un hijo que solo pudo conocer por medios de un retrato mágico. Cierto que los retratos usaban una parte del alma de un mago, pareciendo como si fuera un Horrocrux, pero sin la posibilidad de la resurrección que te daba el Horrocrux.

Era más como una copia marcada de una parte del alma y los recuerdos que tenía la persona, cuando el retrato se hizo. Si la persona moría y su retrato se hizo antes de que éste muriera, solo se recordaría hasta donde el retrato fue hecho, las partes posteriores de la historia no las podría recordar, debido a ese hecho en particular.

Por ello los magos y brujas, y también la mayoría de mágicos disponían de hasta el último momento para hacer la copia de su alma y recuerdos.

La mañana siguiente Harry y Sarah amanecieron a la misma hora que el día anterior e hicieron los ejercicios matutinos de correr por la propiedad Potter y los estiramientos. Lo de las bolas de pintura y el esquivar lo dejarían para otro día, hoy Sarah le enseñaría a luchar con su báculo, utilizándolo como arma. Harry estaba un poco preocupado en ese aspecto, por si el báculo se rompía.

\- No te preocupes Harry, el báculo es irrompible, de eso se encargan estas runas talladas aquí.- Dijo mostrando su propio báculo y unas runas idénticas a las del báculo de Harry.

Viendo que todavía no estaba muy convencido, evocó un bloque de hielo y dirigió su báculo con fuerza hacia éste. El bloque se hizo pedazos por el impacto y al báculo no le pasó nada en absoluto.

Respirando más tranquilo, siguió las instrucciones de su maestra en cuanto a cómo cogerlo y que posición de pies debía utilizar para una mejor movilidad. También le explicó que posición de su cuerpo debía tomar, tanto para el ataque como para la defensa.

En el día de hoy solo practicarían las posturas básicas de ataque y defensa, puesto que no tenían demasiado tiempo para ello.

A las dos horas de realizar los ejercicios impuestos por Sarah, terminaron y fueron a darse una ducha en sus respectivos cuartos de baño y a tomar un segundo desayuno.

Eran las ocho y media cuando Harry cogió su bolsa de oro y le pidió a Bennu que estuviera dentro de él, como en aquella vez mediante la reunión del Concilio.

A Bennu no le gustaba en absoluto estar encerrado en el cuerpo de Harry, no por incomodidad de estar en su cuerpo, sino porque le gustaba la libertad que tenía cuando liberaba sus alas y volaba en los cielos. Pero entendía, para una mejor protección, tanto de Harry como de Bennu, si algún mago los veía que estaban juntos, tal vez pudiera saltar a conclusiones precipitadas y atacar al majestuoso fénix negro.

Cuando realmente estaban preparados para partir, Sarah le preguntó a Harry como irían al Callejón Diagon, si por vía aparición conjunta, dado que Harry no sabía aparecerse, vía traslador, vía polvos Flú o simplemente los flamearía Bennu o Harry usando el poder de Bennu.

\- Iremos por polvos Flú, es imprescindible que nos vean entrar en el Callejón. Estoy seguro que una vez que lleguemos al Caldero Chorreante, avisaran a Dumbledore y éste a sus hombres, para hacerme ir con ellos.- Dijo Harry para que Sarah estuviera preparada.

\- Lo que no entiendo, es que si te han citado a las diez de la mañana, ¿Por qué vamos a esta hora?

\- Sencillo Maestra Ó Conaill. Voy a recoger ciertos ingredientes que necesito para un par de rituales.

\- ¿No es un poco temprano? Quiero decir, que no es un poco adelantado a la hora de empezar con los rituales.

\- Para nada. Además los rituales que voy a hacer son muy básicos, al menos en lo que Bennu se refiere. En sus tiempos en el antiguo Egipto, dice que este tipo de rituales eran muy comunes para los sacerdotes y los seres mágicos sintientes en general. Algo imprescindible para protegerse a sí mismos. Sobre todo el ritual que previene que hagan otros tipos de rituales como la invocación de la persona a otro lugar e incluso la utilización de la sangre en ciertos rituales mágicos.

\- Entiendo, si es lo que quieres, no te voy a poner pegas, veo el potencial que puede tener. Es posible que me una a ti en cuanto a algunos de los rituales, incluso te instruiré en ciertos tipos de tatuajes rúnicos que puedes tallarte en el cuerpo, que te ayudaran en la magia, mente, alma y fuerza física. Tenía previsto dejarlo para más adelante, pero si Bennu dice que es necesario ahora, ¿Quién soy para interponerme en las enseñanzas de tu familiar?- Dijo dando una enorme sonrisa ante la antelación de todo lo que podría aprender junto a Harry de los antiguos rituales, rituales que hoy en día, tanto hechiceros como druidas, no eran capaces de hacer, bien porque se perdió el conocimiento o porque tenían miedo de perderse a sí mismos en el proceso.

Dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea de la mansión, la única que estaba habilitada para viajar por polvos Flú, Harry dejó entrar primero a Sarah, la cual hábilmente dio el nombre de la ubicación.

Harry esperó unos segundos, para después entrar el en las llamas verdes esmeralda y ver un sinfín de chimeneas, hasta que dio con la del Caldero Chorreante.

Dando los buenos días alegremente a Tom, el camarero, se dirigieron hacia la entrada al mundo mágico. Entrada que seguía igual que el año anterior cuando pasó por primera vez.

Una vez en el Callejón Diagon, Harry le dijo a su maestra que se dirigirían primero a la tienda de una Hag en Knockturn, luego irían a Aurum y finalmente a Platinum, donde encontrarían el resto de ingredientes.

En el Callejón Knockturn fue recibido con inclinaciones de cabeza y reconocimiento inmediato mientras pasaban los dos.

Algunos se paraban a saludarlo alegremente, hablando sobre que tenían productos nuevos que habían llegado recientemente a su tienda. Harry estaba contento de volver a pasear por las calles oscuras del callejón, sin preocuparse por alguien que pudiera asaltarle. Al fin y al cabo, se ganó un merecido respeto y una muy merecida fama al tratar con el beta de Grayback.

Ese era otro asunto, al parecer el licántropo no se había enterado de quien mato a su beta o todavía no se había decidido a tomar represalias. Era una cuestión que le preocupaba, pero no le quitaba el sueño.

Cuando llegaron al a tienda de la Hag, pasaron dentro a su paso normal y seguro. La tienda tenía un olor particular a incienso y mirra.

La vieja Hag salió de la despensa, para encontrarse a Harry y una mujer a su lado, con el ceño fruncido, empeorando aún más el feo rostro que mostraba, se dirigió a Harry primero.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Potter?- Preguntó directamente al grano. Era mejor ir deprisa a los asuntos en lo que se refiere a los negocios, sobre todo con una persona que podía matarte con un mero pensamiento y movimiento de su mano.

\- Directamente al grano, veo Esther. No has cambiado.- Dijo sacando una lista de pergamino, en la cual venían escritos los ingredientes que necesitaría.

\- Si, bueno, es mejor mantener contentos a ciertos clientes. Déjame ver esto por un momento.- Dijo poniéndose unos lentes para ver mejor la lista. Con un silbido agudo dirigió su mirada hacia la chica.

\- No te preocupes, viene conmigo y es posible que te pida algo. Si ella compra cualquier cosa, apúntamelo a mí.

\- De acuerdo, señor Potter. Referente a su lista, veo que va a preparar su primer ritual, un ritual apropiado para usted.

\- Es más de uno, esa lista especifica lo que tienes aquí y en lo que te especializas.

\- Tienes más listas, tal vez tenga lo que buscas y te evite ir a otros lugares a perder el tiempo…- Con una risa serena y tranquila, Harry sacó las otras listas y se lo entregó a Esther.

Esther estuvo estudiando las listas durante un buen rato, hasta que con un suspiro le devolvió tres de las cinco que le dio.

\- De estas dos, tengo todo lo necesario, de las otras temo que tendrás que perder el tiempo en otros lugares. Si me hubieras avisado con antelación, tal vez…- Dejó en el aire, como recriminando al joven hechicero por no antelar que ella le podría conseguir todo.

Con un giro de los ojos, le dio la razón como si la conociera de toda la vida. Cojeando hacia el interior de la tienda, gruñó para que esperaran un poco, le costaría recoger los ingredientes en su totalidad.

Media hora después, Esther salió con varias bolsas en sus manos y se las entregó a Harry.

\- 350 galeones serán, joven.- Dijo a Harry.

\- ¿Has visto algo que necesites?- Preguntó Harry a su maestra.

\- Si, pero vendré en otro momento. Espero que no le importe, pero podría conseguirme estas plantas y éstos ingredientes.- Dijo a la vieja Hag, entregándole un rollo de pergamino aún más grande.

Esther dio un bufido, entendiendo al momento para que los necesitaba, con un guiño le dijo que le diera una semana y después volviera a por ello. Harry pagó con antelación la mitad de los ingredientes y plantas, como estipulaba la Hag.

En las otras tiendas de Aurum y Platinum, le dijeron lo mismo que Esther había dicho a Sarah, que viniera en una semana para recoger el pedido, seguramente Harry mandaría a alguno de sus elfos o vendría él a por ello.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que dieran las diez de la mañana y tuvieran que ir a Gringotts. Sarah miraba a Harry de vez en cuando, midiendo como tan tranquilo estaba ante el posible ataque que daría lugar.

Por desgracia Harry tenía razón y en las escaleras de Gringotts había diez personas esperando, todas ellas estaban des encapuchadas y listas para una posible confrontación en el callejón.

Weasley y Moody estaban los primeros con las varitas sacadas y listas para el ataque. Menos mal que Harry había prevenido que esto pasara y hubiera mandado junto a Cronos los ingredientes para uno de sus rituales.

Moody, Weasley y los otros diez magos que los acompañaban se hallaban esperando pacientemente en la entrada del banco mágico de Gringotts. Los gobblins que estaban de guardia les mandaban miradas hostiles, pero sin poder hacer nada, dado que estaban en territorio neutral.

Moody esperaba lo peor como siempre y fue preparándose mentalmente para la batalla que tendría lugar. Weasley sin embargo iba diciendo a los demás que no bajaran la guardia, pero que no esperaran una pelea, después de todo eran doce magos cualificados y especializados en diferentes ramas de la magia, contra dos hechiceros, uno de ellos todavía un niño en edad escolar.

Weasley pensaba erróneamente que cuando Harry le dijo que procurara traer más gente la próxima vez, es que estaría acompañado por un contingente de hechiceros y druidas para protegerlo. No pensaba que Potter fuera tan arrogante de pensar en que los podrían vencer tan fácilmente.

Si por alguna casualidad las cosas se complicaban, uno de ellos mandaría un mensaje patronus a Dumbledore para que viniera también.

\- ¡Preparaos! ¡Ahí viene Potter!- Advirtió Moody en su tono hosco de costumbre. Los diez magos fueron sacando sus varitas, para aparentar ser más amenazadores.

Nymphadora Tonks estaba presente también, pero en el público como su don en la metamorfomagia le daba la oportunidad de esconderse y observar.

Moody vio impresionado que Potter le dijera algo a su compañera, está asintiendo con la cabeza le susurró algo al oído. Acto después ella fue dirigiéndose a un lateral para entrar en el banco, dejando solo a Potter. Tal vez le estaba abandonando y sabiamente decidió resguardarse en territorio gobblin. Sabia elección, pero errónea por parte de Alastor.

Harry y Sarah llegaron a poco más de un par de metros de distancia del banco, cuando Harry le murmuró en voz baja que fuera a Gringotts a avisar a su gerente y al rey que llegaría tarde por una posible batalla.

Sarah con un asentimiento de cabeza y un encogimiento leve de hombros, por la arrogancia de los magos al pensar que podrían secuestrarle y no morir en el intento, le dijo al oído que no destruyera todo el callejón.

Sarah solo recibió una risa divertida y sonora para que fuera escuchada en respuesta. Riendo levemente se dirigió hacia la entrada, por un lateral, para no quitar visión a Harry. Los magos que estaban allí eran un poco estúpidos a la hora de no atacarla o impedirla que entrara en el banco, lo cual muchas de las personas hicieron en el momento, al escuchar los rumores que se contaban de sus hijos o amigos de Hogwarts. Tal vez fueran eso, solo rumores, pero el ser precavido no vendría mal.

\- ¡Potter!- Empezó Moody gruñendo y chillando su nombre para que se oyera por todo el callejón. - ¡Ven con nosotros sin oponer resistencia!

\- ¡Porque, Moody! ¿Por qué debería ir con vosotros?

\- Para llevarte a tu guardián mágico, por supuesto niño.- Dijo Moody viendo como Harry se acercaba despacio, pero con paso seguro, para ser escuchado mejor.

\- Eso se llama secuestro, Moody y al menos que hayan liberado a mi padrino y no me haya enterado, no pienso ir con vosotros.

\- No se le puede llamar secuestro, cuando tienes un guardián mágico. Da gracias a que no ha presentado cargos contra ti por escaparte. Volverás a la casa de tus parientes…

\- ¡Los Dursley no son parientes míos!

\- ¡Silencio, muchacho! ¡Harás lo que se te diga! Ahora ven sin oponerte.- Dijo dando un paso delante, haciendo que Harry diera un golpe en el suelo con su báculo levantando barreras protectoras para evitar daños colaterales en el callejón.

\- Cuida tus palabras, señor Moody o lo lamentarás.- Amenazó Harry haciendo estallar un poco de su aura y preparándose para el combate que se avecinaba.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando?- Gruñó con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, deformándolo aún más. – Por si no te has dado cuenta, somos doce y tú solo uno. Te superamos en número y habilidad muchacho. Ríndete. Es lo mejor para ti, algunos no quieren hacerte daño, yo no tengo ese problema.

\- Yo tampoco. Será mejor que os rindáis vosotros y digáis a vuestro amo y señor que no iré sin luchar y que no soy arma de nadie.

\- ¿A quién te refieres? No somos mortífagos.- Gritó uno de los que estaban detrás de Weasley.

Harry sonrió que alguno cayera en la trampa, lo cual les daría a ellos el primer hechizo lanzado, y a él la excusa de si había muertos, que se estaba defendiendo de los magos que le atacaban.

\- Oh, de Albus Dumbledore, por supuesto. El Lord Oscuro mejor disimulado de la historia…- A Harry no le dio tiempo, ya que un hechizo de Weasley fue lanzado contra él y dando comienzo a una batalla campal entre los doce y Harry.

Moody lanzó ladridos contra Weasley por caer en una trampa tan tonta como ésa, pero rápidamente tuvo que esquivar y separarse del grupo para lanzar sus maldiciones rápidas contra el chico.

Tenía que reconocerlo, luchar contra un hechicero o medio gobblin, incluso contra Dumbledore y McGonagall no tenía nada que ver con esto, esto era más complicado, debido a que tenía que estar completamente enfocado en todas direcciones, dado que hechizos, maldiciones y transfiguraciones iban hacia él sin descanso.

Harry apenas podía mandar alguna maldición oscura de menor rango hacia sus enemigos, mucho menos lanzar magia de la antigua religión, solo tenía tiempo a esquivar y devolver con la fuerza de su báculo lo que le lanzaban.

Tendría que darle las gracias profusamente a Sarah por ser tan brutal en los entrenamientos físicos.

Bennu le daba indicaciones de crear un muro que le rodease, pero casi no tenía tiempo para ello. Bueno probaría una teoría que tenía acerca de lanzar magia sin foco.

Con un pisotón en el suelo, dirigió la magia que quería hacer en crear un muro que le diera cobertura y tiempo para lanzar sus hechizos de magia antigua. Esta vez no se andaría por las ramas y lanzaría a matar. También utilizaría la magia Pársel para crear los Golems con cara de serpientes.

La magia fue canalizada a través de su pie correctamente, haciendo aparecer un muro de piedra sólida, que recibía la mayoría de las maldiciones que le echaban y que ocupaba todo lo ancho del callejón dándole la oportunidad de resguardarse y responder.

Moody y los demás que vieron las acciones de Potter, hicieron algo similar. Los gobblins que estaban protegidos por sus propias barreras, estaban dispuestos a saltar cuando el mismísimo rey Ragnok salió con la hechicera que había entrado posteriormente.

Ragnok se asomó a uno de los balcones, deteniendo a los guardias de intervenir, quería ver con sus propios ojos y oídos los rumores que había en la nación.

Sarah salió y asintió en acuerdo y fascinación por la inventiva que tenía Harry a la hora de protegerse. Vio con asombro como hizo aparecer un muro de piedra, siendo lo suficientemente largo de ancho, para darle una cubierta segura para lanzar su contra ofensiva.

Harry pudo respirar durante unos segundos, hasta que por supuesto su muralla empezó a temblar y Harry recordándose que estaba en batalla empezó a tallar runas en el muro, haciendo que éste brillara por momentos.

Las runas iban apareciendo talladas directamente y tan rápido como le era posible a Harry, dadas las circunstancias.

Harry no tenía el tiempo para demorarse en tallarlas con su báculo y las fue haciendo mágicamente, las runas no serían tan poderosas, como si se tomaba el tiempo, pero en estos momentos era escaso y no le importaba mucho.

En una zona de la pared, talló runas de visibilidad también, para permitirle ver a través del muro, pero que los atacantes no pudieran verlo. En el centro, talló runas que permitieran la salida pero no entrada de magia.

Haciendo estallar los adoquines cerca de él, las piedras que saltaban, las convirtió rápidamente en Golems serpiente y humanoides y los tuvo preparados en caso de que su muro cayera.

Viendo por el lado que los magos habían parado para crear sus propios muros, se dio prisa y en una combinación mixta de magia antigua y nueva fue lanzando una poderosa cadena de maldiciones explosivas.

\- _¡Bombarda Máxima, Defodio, Expulso, Bombarda, Destructo Petreo, Lapidem Ruina, Terra Crepitus._ \- Lanzó de la magia nueva, pasándose a la magia antigua sin esperar un resultado, el cual fueron fuertes explosiones y de algunos de los contendientes gritos de dolor al ser destruidos sus muros transfigurados. - _Sgrios an duine_.- Mandó, haciendo estallar otro de los magos en una masa de sangre, huesos y vísceras.

Ese mago fue el primero de los doce en morir, algo que los otros miraron con horror y estupefacción ante lo que pasaba, se suponía que no iban a ver bajas, que sería amenazar al chico un poco, nada más.

William Weasley en su furia por la pérdida de un compañero, lanzó una rompe maldición que se utilizaba en las tumbas de los antiguos faraones para destruir y romper protecciones mágicas poderosas, haciendo que el muro de Harry cayera inmediatamente.

Cuando vio con un poco de molestia que su muro cayó ante la maldición de Weasley, estuvo de acuerdo mentalmente con Bennu, de que era hora de infundir miedo en los corazones de los atacantes con su presencia.

Bennu salió del cuerpo de Harry con una explosión de llamas negras y salió volando por el cielo dando trinos de guerra, trinos que ayudarían a Harry, pero que encogerían hasta el corazón del más valiente en el temor.

Harry pasó a utilizar únicamente la magia antigua, magia elemental de los cuatro elementos, tierra, agua, aire y fuego.

Empezando con maldiciones de tierra, obviamente desterrando los restos de los muros de todos hacia los magos, ahora Harry no les daba cuartel.

Los que mejor se defendían eran Moody y Weasley, esquivando metralla, lanzas, picas, flechas, espadas, todo lo que les mandaba Harry con furia.

Harry pasó poco después a crear una cúpula de agua que le protegiera y mandó a sus Golems a por los más débiles.

Esto no pintaba bien para ellos. Alastor y Bill habían subestimado a Potter, ahora tenían unos cuantos heridos, otros ayudándose mutuamente en esquivar transfigurando en algo como papel lo que Potter enviaba y una masa sanguinolenta en el suelo, que antes era un mago de bien llamado Morris.

\- ¡Alastor, hay que llamar a Albus! No creo que aguantemos demasiado tiempo de lo contrario…- Dijo Shacklebolt un tanto presionado por las transfiguraciones constantes de lo que les mandaba el chico Potter.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Spencer! Manda el mensaje patronus…- Se cortó por que rápidamente un gigante de `piedra, aplastó la cabeza de Spencer, chocando ambas manos juntas.

\- ¡Golems!- Gritó impresionado Alastor y furioso ante tal hazaña. Pocos eran los que podían lograr eso en tan poco tiempo.

\- ¡Tened cuidado!- Gritó Shacklebolt a los tres que fueron a luchar contra el Golem de piedra. William y Alastor se defendían de dos a la vez, mientras que él estaba libre para mandar el patronus, aunque ahora que lo recordaba Tonks estaba entre el público y seguramente mando el suyo. Rápidamente convocó a su león de Nemea plateado y le mandó a Albus el mensaje de que se diera prisa, que estaban cayendo como moscas.

Los dos magos que estaban en el suelo, intentaban ponerse en pie, malamente, dado que estaban dañados por la metralla de las explosiones y bañados en la sangre y huesos del pobre Morris.

Después de mandar el patronus, se volvió hacia Harry que estaba tranquilamente observando la batalla que tenían sus creaciones, no lo podía permitir, no podía dejar que el chico se saliera con la suya, por eso con furia e ira, evocó la primera maldición imperdonable que se escuchó por todo Diagon.

\- ¡ _Crucio_!- Gritó dirigiendo la maldición hacia Potter, el cual la esquivó por poco y empezó un duelo de corta duración contra el auror.

\- Avada Kedavra.- Lanzó Harry en contestación al auror, auror que se quedó quieto sorprendido de que pudiera lanzarla un niño de once años. Error que cometió al darle la maldición asesina y matarle en el acto, haciendo que éste cayera en el suelo con un golpe sordo y por un breve momento el silencio y las batallas contra los Golems terminaron.

Silencio que fue roto por la aparición repentina de Albus Dumbledore con un contingente de magos pertenecientes a la orden del fénix que creó hace tanto tiempo. Magos que eran profesionales en enfrentarse a Druidas y hechiceros.

Cazadores eran llamados por sus enemigos. Albus miró con pena y pesar en su rostro por un momento al comprender que había cometido el error de no ir el mismo a este encuentro.

\- ¡Esto acaba ahora, Harry!- Gritó Albus Dumbledore con un _sonorus_.

Nota autor:

Hola a todos/as espero que les guste el capítulo, lamento informar que lo dejo en suspense para el próximo, que será únicamente un capitulo bélico. Los próximos traerán ciertas consecuencias.

Aparte hay algunas de las maldiciones que las he sacado del traductor de Google, estoy trabajando en apuntar más y dar menos descripciones de lo que hacen. Es un poco lento.

Descripciones como las de Luxor y El Cairo son sacadas de Wikipedia, si hay algún error, no duden en notificarlo.

Un cordial saludo y hasta el próximo.


	14. Chapter 13

Nota de autor:

Hola a todos y todas de nuevo, aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Hay un poco de belicismo o la continuación de la pequeña o no tan pequeña batalla que comencé en el anterior capítulo.

También está un poco de las consecuencias, que dije anteriormente. Espero que guste.

Por otra parte, en los comentarios que se han dejado, me aparece que tengo 13, pero solo me muestra nueve, por ello pido disculpas, pues pienso que es un problema de la página que no me los muestra o que se ha equivocado al contar.

Un cordial saludo y sin más demora el capítulo.

CAPITULO 13

 _\- Avada Kedavra.- Lanzó Harry en contestación al auror, auror que se quedó quieto sorprendido de que pudiera lanzarla un niño de once años. Error que cometió al darle la maldición asesina y matarle en el acto, haciendo que éste cayera en el suelo con un golpe sordo y por un breve momento el silencio y las batallas contra los Golems terminaron._

 _Silencio que fue roto por la aparición repentina de Albus Dumbledore con un contingente de magos pertenecientes a la orden del fénix que creó hace tanto tiempo. Magos que eran profesionales en enfrentarse a Druidas y hechiceros._

 _Cazadores eran llamados por sus enemigos. Albus miró con pena y pesar en su rostro por un momento al comprender que había cometido el error de no ir el mismo a este encuentro._

 _\- ¡Esto acaba ahora, Harry!- Gritó Albus Dumbledore con un sonorus._

La gente, magos, hechiceros, druidas, gobblins, Hags, licántropos, en definitiva, todas las razas que había en los callejones adyacentes a Diagon estaban presentes viendo desde lo alto de los edificios la batalla que tuvo lugar a las puertas de Gringotts.

Los gobblins estaban preparados para la batalla a la señal de su rey, Ragnok, que veía con asombro e interés bélico como se disputaba una batalla campal por la simple y llana supervivencia de Harry James Potter Emrys.

Hechiceros y Druidas animaban con ímpetu a Emrys, los que tenían báculos los golpeaban contra el suelo, haciendo retumbar y sonar como si fueran una banda de tambores de guerra.

Las Hags veían con un interés como la magia era manipulada y lanzada, esperando con ahínco el primer muerto, lo obtuvieron cuando uno de los magos que se enfrentaban al niño estalló en una masa sanguinolenta de huesos, sangre y vísceras, salpicando a sus compañeros.

Licántropos también veían interesados el poder nato del chico, hechicero o no, Emrys o no, el niño era poderoso para enfrentarse a tantas personas a la vez y darles buena lucha.

El resto de la población del callejón Diagon observaba también embelesados por la lucha que se llevaba a las puertas de Gringotts, como de los doce magos que enfrentaban a Harry Potter, iban cayendo uno a uno, hasta que Harry Potter, envió la maldición asesina que acabó con la vida del auror.

Tenían que conceder que en la batalla se podía matar, era uno u otro por la supervivencia, pero matar con esa maldición, sobre todo él, que fue un superviviente de la misma, no lo tenían muy claro, pero los susurros de que el auror antes le mandó la maldición Cruciatus y solo se defendió por acto reflejo, fue calmando los ánimos de algunos, hasta el punto de animar también al chico.

Todo se calmó cuando la orden de vigilantes de Dumbledore llegó a hacer presencia, tras la aparición de su fénix, Fawkes.

Cuando Dumbledore apareció, fue abucheado por la multitud de gente que llenaba el callejón, pero no se daban cuenta de que no podían ser escuchados, hasta que el mismísimo Jefe de Magos, Titus Ollivander les dijo al público que guardaran silencio y no malgastaran su saliva animando, cuando la barrera que había creado Harry, era ante todo silenciosa desde la parte del público, para protegerse él de la posibilidad ante perder la concentración.

Concentración que le podía salvar la vida, si la perdía y miraba para otro lado o escuchaba, la podría perder, la vida. Por lo que estaba luchando en estos momentos.

Claro, si la batalla continuaba, Bennu aparecería con los refuerzos de hechiceros y druidas que estaban listos para hacer frente a los cazadores que llegaron junto a Dumbledore. Cazadores que no se vieron en Bretaña desde hacía siglos, desde que fueron expulsados por el ministerio de magia, obligados por la nación gobblin del momento.

Ahora habían vuelto a aparecer por el llamado de Dumbledore. Titus estaba seguro que él mismo era un cazador, si no se equivocaba mucho, otro de los hombres que estaban con Dumbledore, se le parecía bastante, tal vez fuera el hermano, Aberforth Dumbledore.

\- _¡Esto acaba ahora, Harry!-_ Dijo Dumbledore con una calma que indicaba problemas si no se le hacía caso y no se hacía lo que él mandaba.

\- ¡El gran Albus Dumbledore llega! ¡Cazador de hechiceros y druidas, un asesino de mi pueblo y mi gente! ¡Un Lord Oscuro en la ocultación, alguien peor que el mismísimo Voldemort, llega a acabar el trabajo!- Contestó Harry provocando claramente a Dumbledore y los que estaban alrededor.

La multitud pudo escuchar atentamente lo que se decía al otro lado de la barrera, algo que estaban curiosos.

\- Disculpe, señor Ollivander, pero no dijo que el joven Potter puso la barrera para que no se oiga.- Cuestionó un individuo de por ahí.

\- Si, y lo hizo. Pero desde nuestro lado de la barrera podemos escuchar lo que se dice, por eso mandé callar, no por otra cosa.- Contestó Titus mirando siempre las acciones de Harry, que era por el que más preocupado estaba.

Volviendo la atención a la conversación que tenían Harry y Dumbledore, se fue fijando en que los hombres de Dumbledore acabaron rápidamente con las construcciones de Golems que Harry creó y mandó a los heridos por un traslador. Debía ser especial, porque según lo que sentía Titus, había barreras anti traslador y anti aparición.

\- Harry, acaba esto de una vez, sienta la cabeza y vuelve a Privet Drive…

\- ¡Jamás iré con los muggles Dumbledore, antes muerto!- Contestó Harry quitándose la túnica para un mejor movimiento.

Los cazadores se pusieron en posiciones a los flancos de Dumbledore para darle protección a éste por si acaso saltaban en batalla y por si Dumbledore daba la señal, para incapacitar a Harry y llevárselo de allí.

Bennu volaba en círculos entendiendo lo que le decía su maestro, buscando en sus recuerdos alguna maldición lo suficientemente potente y fuerte para acabar con los que flanqueaban a Dumbledore sin tener que involucrar a nadie, pero por más que buscaba no encontraba nada y Harry estaba pensando en una locura, hacer algo que no había probado antes, clamar a los cielos en busca de la magia elemental más poderosa y más caótica, la magia elemental del rayo, trueno y relámpago. Una magia elemental que fue utilizada pocas veces en la historia y las veces que se hacía era para impresionar.

" _Espérate Harry, no hagas tonterías, haz que siga hablando y perdiendo el tiempo."_ Dijo Bennu en la mente de su maestro y amigo.

Irguiéndose en toda su estatura, Harry siguió despotricando contra Dumbledore, dando desde su propia boca, todos los crímenes que conocía.

\- ¡Basta, Harry! No me dejas otra opción muchacho…- Dijo haciendo un ademan con las manos a sus compañeros para que tomaran posiciones y se prepararan para atacar.

\- ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Matarme? ¿Cómo a mis padres? ¿Cómo hiciste con los muchos hombres y mujeres de familias que tenían asientos en el Wizengamot y en la junta de gobernadores de Hogwarts? ¡Contesta viejo bastardo! ¡Como hiciste con tu hermana Ariadna por ser hechicera!- Le chilló Harry con sus ojos brillando dorado intensamente y su aura disparándose hacia los cielos, sin poder contenerla por más tiempo.

Los hechiceros empezaron a llamar a los elfos domésticos para traspasar la barrera y ponerse del lado de Emrys, en una batalla que claramente no podía ganar sin ellos.

Leves apariciones de elfos domésticos con los hechiceros y druidas que los llamaron, se hicieron eco por toda la calle, llamando la atención de los gobblins.

Sarah Ó Conaill, que estaba en el balcón con Ragnok, se disculpó y llamó a Dobby, uno de los elfos que la atendían en la mansión Potter, para que la llevara junto a Harry y se marchara.

Harry notó la presencia de los hechiceros y druidas que venían en su ayuda, Titus, aún permanecía fuera, y era mejor para lo que después sucedería, necesitaría a alguien en el gobierno mágico, alguien que fuera hechicero o druida, alguien del Concilio para mantenerlo informado.

\- Sarah.- Dijo Harry sonriéndole alentadoramente. – Puede que hoy algunos caigamos, pero volveremos a levantarnos en contra de magos como Dumbledore. ¡Escuchad, hermanos y hermanas! ¡En este día, en esta hora y en este momento, luchamos por la libertad! ¡Luchamos por Albion!- Gritó Harry haciendo que los demás que le rodeaban gritaran el nombre de Albion al unísono.

\- ¡Estamos contigo, Emrys!

\- ¡Hasta la muerte, Emrys!

\- Por Albion y la libertad de nuevo, Emrys!- Fueron algunos de los gritos que daban en apoyo de Harry.

Harry volvió su atención a Dumbledore, que negaba la cabeza tristemente y se ponía en posición de combate, junto con Weasley y Moody detrás de él, preparados para defenderlo.

\- Me entristece que tenga que ser de ésta manera, Harry, pero debes morir por el bien común.

\- El bien común tuyo y de tu amante Grindelwald, Dumbledore.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Albus volviéndose blanco, si la gente descubría que Gellert y él fueron amantes, ya no volverían a confiar en él de nuevo, no es que confiaran mucho de todas maneras ahora, por culpa expresa de Potter.

\- ¡Basta de tonterías y habladurías, Albus! ¡Es hora de dar muerte a esos perros hechiceros y druidas! ¡Avada Kedavra!- Fue la primera maldición de uno de los cazadores en lanzar a Sarah, la cual la esquivó al instante, interponiendo una piedra en el camino y lanzando una tanda de hechizos de la antigua religión rápidamente a su contrario.

El contrario defendió transfigurando y encantando objetos para que se pusieran en camino de los hechizos y lanzando maldiciones de todos los tipos de colores y niveles a su oponente.

Los demás hechiceros y druidas hicieron lo mismo con sus oponentes elegidos. Harry todavía no se movía, esperando el ataque de Dumbledore, Weasley y Moody.

El primero en lanzar fue Weasley, lanzando una maldición egipcia que hacía hervir los órganos internos, para luego licuarlos lentamente. Una muerte lenta y dolorosa si daba en el blanco, pero no es que pudiera Harry esquivarla, pero si devolverla con su báculo.

Dando un paso atrás, con un hechizo de expansión, agrandó el callejón sin molestar al público reunido, pero tuvo que parar a la hora de esquivar maldiciones dirigidas a él, por Moody, Dumbledore y Weasley.

Titus que veía claramente las intenciones de Harry, terminó el hechizo, dando la oportunidad de defenderse mucho mejor.

Nymphadora Tonks que estaba oculta todavía, vio con fascinación y horror lo que Albus estaba haciendo. Iba a matar a un niño por no seguir sus órdenes, eso estaba mal y ahora entendía a su madre cuando le dijo que no se fiara del director. Ahora entendía y agradecía de la idea de estar en el lado protegido, porque estaba segura que hubiera muerto si se hubiera quedado a luchar.

Los gobblins estaban listos para entrar en la batalla, con su legión preparada para acuchillar y matar a los magos que tenían el valor de atacar a un amigo y aliado de su nación.

Licántropos gruñían, Hags animaban silenciosamente rezando a cualquier deidad porque el joven Emrys triunfara, magos y brujas estaban animando a ambos lados y los aurores al mando de Madame Bones llegaron en el momento que vieron a la nación Gobblin entrar en batalla.

Habían llegado tarde, Harry estaba en apuros y se estaba librando una batalla a la que no podía entrar, lo único que podía hacer era control de daños y barreras, apoyando la que estaba para que los viandantes no sufrieran daños.

\- Aurores, lanzad escudos a la barrera, apoyadla para que no escape ninguna maldición.- Era lo único que podía hacer y cuando terminara, intervendría.

Harry estaba luchando valientemente y con furia cada vez más renovada contra Dumbledore, ahora la batalla tomaba un tinte más oscuro y lo único que hacían Weasley y Moody era molestar a los titanes que luchaban.

Uno por su propia supervivencia y libertad. El otro por controlar como vivía Harry Potter y todo lo que poseía este.

\- _Ignis Flama, Findfyre, Avada Kedavra, Diffindo Máxima, Bombarda, Inmovilus.-_ Fueron algunas de las maldiciones lanzadas por Dumbledore, cual pensó que ya había ganado, puesto que Harry no podría defenderse de eso, pero lo único que hizo Harry fue un muro de fuego negro, que las maldiciones solo chocaban contra él sin hacerle nada. El Findfyre fue el único que hizo mella, pero aun así las otras rápido encontraron su vuelta hacia Dumbledore, que logró transfigurar algunos trozos de roca en muros de metal, que se aboyaban tras la embestida de sus propias maldiciones.

Harry por su parte lanzaba sus maldiciones oscuras, casi no valiéndole de nada por las desviaciones.

"Ahora o nunca." Pensó Harry, convocando una cúpula de hielo alrededor suyo, para protegerle, mientras que comenzaba un cántico antiguo de la antigua religión.

Llamaría a las tormentas más fuertes que se hayan visto en la historia y no para impresionar. Harry comenzó su cantico, haciendo que las nubes del cielo se oscurecieran y los primeros truenos retumbaran en el cielo ahora oscuro.

La cúpula de hielo pronto caería y Harry aún no había terminado de convocar las tormentas, algo que estaba preocupado, pero justo cuando pensaba que estaba acabado, los gobblins intervinieron desviando la atención de Dumbledore y los suyos, haciendo que hechiceros y druidas miraran al cielo espantados por lo que iba a suceder. Repentinamente, Bennu recordó una maldición que se utilizó como lo que iba a hacer Harry.

Una maldición que pasó a los libros de historia, como la destrucción de Gomorra y Somorra. El cantico era un poco más largo y en hebreo, pero la cuestión era similar. Bennu le mandó telepáticamente el cántico y le dejó a su elección.

Harry recibió el mensaje, si esto no funcionaba, entonces se dejaría llevar por el frenesí de la magia antigua, destruyéndolo todo a su paso, como casi hizo con el profesor Flitwick en Hogwarts.

Terminando el cántico, Harry alzó el báculo hacia el cielo y con un profundo grito de guerra y una oleada de poder, destruyó lo último que quedaba de cúpula de hielo, para hacer tronar encima de los enemigos.

Los primeros truenos, rayos y relámpagos cayeron por todas partes causando caos y desperfectos por doquier.

La segunda andanada, iba dirigida a los asesinos de hechiceros y druidas, los cuales algunos de ellos, no todos, fueron carbonizados en el acto.

Las batallas fueron deteniéndose para poder protegerse, tanto enemigos como aliados. El hechizo que mandó Harry era tan antiguo y caótico que no se utilizaba mucho, dado al temor de dañar a los que no tenían que ser dañados.

Cinco de los cazadores fueron muertos en el acto por varios de los truenos que golpeaban al mismo. Dumbledore consiguió crear una cúpula que envolvía a todos sus aliados.

Los hechiceros y druidas hacían sus propias cúpulas, rezando porque Harry parara pronto.

Los Gobblins se encerraron en sus escudos, asustados por primera vez en una batalla que estaba empezando a perder el control.

Parecía que el señor Potter Emrys, como era llamado por algunos de los gobblins, era impredecible a la hora de luchar y no se conformaría con perder o empatar, no esta vez. Filius Flitwick les había avisado que si veían los ojos dorados, se protegieran con lo que pudieran.

Mientras tanto, la magia de Harry iba canalizándose en las piedras del báculo, algo que pocos se dieron cuenta, salvo Sarah y Titus que estaba fuera y llamó a fuertes escudos elementales para proteger a la población.

\- Great fulminant tàirneanach.- Lanzó Harry dejando caer su báculo en la dirección general en la que estaban Dumbledore y los cazadores, haciendo que el escudo que había para proteger a la gente se calentara hasta el punto máximo de estallar y dejar libres de protección al pueblo. El trueno que fulminaba era parte del cantico que hacia tronar, pero éste estaba dirigido y era más potente que los otros. Gracias a la magia de la antigua religión, podía destruir cualquier defensa que se le pusiera por delante.

Causando que electricidad saliera del trueno fulminante, chocando con los escudos evocados por los aurores y por Titus, impactó contra el escudo de Dumbledore, haciéndolo estallar y saltar por los aires a los magos, algunos cayeron muertos, otros gravemente heridos.

Los únicos que se mantenían en pie, eran los hermanos Dumbledore y por raro que parezca, Alastor Moody.

El resto yacía en el suelo quejándose o muriendo por las heridas causadas. El lado de Harry estaba a salvo, gracias a la magia, los dioses y todas las deidades posibles que había en el mundo.

Los gobblins miraban con fascinación secreta lo que este hechicero había logrado hacer. Había destruido la defensa de Dumbledore en un momento y logrado incapacitar a más de una veintena de magos que les estaban poniendo las cosas complicadas.

Por desgracia, el chico Weasley todavía se movía y levantaba muy lentamente, como si le costara estar en pie. Tenía que concedérselo Harry, era duro de pelar y haría un buen oponente si seguía entrenando, pero la batalla tenía que acabar, desgraciadamente tenía una cita en Gringotts a la cual acudir.

Harry tenía la impresión ligera que una vez acabara la batalla, su cita en Gringotts daría lugar, pero estaba equivocado, los aurores habían llegado hace un rato y al haber caído las protecciones y barreras anti traslador y anti aparición, subieron nuevas barreras para que los implicados no escapasen.

\- ¡Por orden del ministerio de magia, bajen todos sus… armas, quedan arrestados!- Chirrió un novato, el cual Amelia se dirigió rápidamente y le dio un coscorrón.

\- Imbécil, así no se trata este tipo de situaciones, no ves que todavía pueden atacarse unos a otros. Además estamos en territorio gobblin, son ellos los que tienen que hacer las detenciones…

\- Creo, Madame Bones, que hemos terminado aquí.- Dijo Harry tranquilamente, pero sin apartar la mirada de Dumbledore, que parecía un poco aturdido todavía.

Podría ser que estuviera fingiendo, pero no podía arriesgarse ahora que su escudo había caído con el ultimo hechizo. Si estuvieran en una ciudad muggle, entonces no le importaría su destrucción en absoluto, es más contribuiría a destruirla con todo su poder.

Albus al parecer no solo estaba aturdido, ahora se arrepentía de no haber traído más gente con él, se suponía que la orden del fénix y los cazadores eran para intimidar a Harry, no entrar en una batalla campal, que había costado la vida de cinco de los cazadores, siete miembros de la orden que vinieron con él y otros tantos que vinieron con Moody, por no contar los heridos.

Albus no estaba muy herido, sí algunas quemaduras aquí y allá, pero nada grave, gracias a que tenía la varita de sauco pudo evocar un escudo potente, o tan potente hasta ese último hechizo lanzado por Harry. No comprendía como pudo haber caído el escudo, era imposible e impensable. Levantó la mirada lentamente para ver que los aurores tomaban custodia de los caídos de su bando, caídos y heridos por igual fueron llevados a San Mungo. Sin embargo por el lado del chico, había dos caídos y cuatro heridos, a los que el mismo Harry estaba ayudando a sanar lo mejor que podía, con magia curativa que no había visto en su vida.

Con la varita empuñada en su mano, fue a dirigirse al joven Potter, aunque fue interceptado por su hermano a tiempo.

\- Ahora no, Albus. En otro día y otro momento, será. Ahora tienes que irte antes de que Amelia venga a interrogarte…

\- Creo que es un poco tarde para eso, señor Dumbledore.- Dijo una voz firme y popa detrás de ambos Dumbledore.

\- Ah, Amelia, ojalá pudiera decir que es un gusto verte, pero con todo el caos causado por el señor Potter, temo que no lo es.

\- Yo no diría que el señor Potter tiene la culpa de esto, Albus. Quedas detenido por intento de secuestro, intento de asesinato, asesinato en contra de personas mágicas y otros crímenes que tendrás que dar testimonio. No pongas resistencia, Albus o lo empeorarás.

\- ¿Y Potter? ¿No va a ser detenido?- Intervino Alastor con un gruñido y cojeando bastante mal. – Claramente ha utilizado las artes oscuras y las maldiciones imperdonables, se ha ganado el derecho a una celda en Azkaban.

\- Alastor Moody, usted también está detenido por el intento de asesinato y secuestro. Aurores detengan al ex auror Moody.- Mandó Amelia, haciendo detener y poner supresores mágicos en las muñecas de Alastor.

Mientras tanto se volvió a Albus Dumbledore, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido ante su cara de abuelo, tan practicada en el pasado.

\- Esa cara no te va a salvar ahora Dumbledore. Las acusaciones del señor Potter que ha hecho en tu contra han sido muy esclarecedoras. ¡Aurores! Detengan a ambos Dumbledore…

\- Ah, pero te equivocas si voy a ir contigo, Amelia. ¡Fawkes, ahora!- Gritó Dumbledore llamando a su fénix, que fue volando hacia su maestro, pero no pudo llegar, debido a que fue interceptado por el fénix de Harry, batiéndose en un duelo que duró poco tiempo, puesto que el fénix rojo cayó en picado en una bola de llamas y cenizas, haciendo su día de la quema delante de tantos testigos.

\- Conque esas tenemos, Albus. A parte de tu detención por los diferentes cargos, se te añadirá resistencia a la autoridad, al intentar escapar. Tu reinado del terror ha terminado Dumbledore, Hogwarts se librará de ti.- Dijo Amelia haciendo estallar puños de supresión en las muñecas de Albus, la varita de sauco fue dada a su hermano que con un movimiento de la suya la mandó a su taberna en Hogsmeade.

Harry, los hechiceros y druidas se encontraban al otro lado del muro de aurores que separaban ambos lados de los contendientes. Los gobblins estaban atendiendo a los suyos, salvo el general de la pequeña legión que ayudó a Harry y su bando en la lucha.

El general gobblin, llamado Sharpclaw, se dirigió hacia Harry junto con dos gobblins fuertemente armados.

\- Señor Potter, buena batalla.

\- Igualmente, general gobblin. Debo darle las gracias por su intervención a tiempo, sino, temo que la batalla hubiera sido… más duradera.

\- Una lástima, pero he venido a ofrecerle a su gente la oportunidad de sanar en territorio gobblin, como amigo y aliado de nuestra nación, nuestro rey Ragnok, ofrece nuestros sabios sanadores.

\- Y es una oferta que agradecemos, general.- Dijo Harry aceptando la oferta y ayudando a los más graves a ir primero hacia el banco, algo que fue detenido por un auror de pelo enmarañado y facciones de león.

\- ¡Alto! No se muevan del sitio, hechiceros. Quedan detenidos en nombre del ministerio…

\- ¡Mago! Cuidado a quien le hablas así. Los heridos irán al centro médico gobblin, si pones resistencia, mis legiones atacaran a tus hombres, recuerda que estamos en territorio gobblin.

\- Es territorio neutral, criatura.- Insultó el mago sin mucho respeto y escupiendo en el suelo. Algo que los demás gobblins vieron con disgusto. En ese momento Bones intervino.

\- Rufus, deja que los gobblin se lleven a los heridos y los muertos. El resto tendrá que presentarse ante el ministerio de magia, la oficina del DMLE para prestar declaración.

\- No sin mi abogado, Madame Bones.

\- ¡Chico! ¡Harás caso a lo que se te mande!

\- O sino ¿Qué? ¿También me atacaras como Dumbledore y sus perros?

\- Señor Potter, por favor, mantengamos la paz. Rufus, el señor Potter tiene derecho a ir con su abogado, estos caballeros también si tienen uno. Retírate al ministerio Rufus, hablaremos más tarde.- Dijo Amelia con la cara distorsionada por la rabia contenida.

Rufus Scrimgeur, el auror con características de león, se retiró de mala gana y gruñendo por lo bajo, la falta de respeto que tenían algunos, provocando todavía al señor Potter, se desapareció.

El abogado de Harry no tardó en llegar junto a su hermano, Alexander Greengrass. Los heridos que fueron dos o tres, por suerte fueron llevados dentro del banco en camillas conjuradas por una Hag que se ofreció voluntaria a llevar tales héroes. Los muertos fueron recogidos por el Jefe de Magos, Titus Ollivander y llevados a su tienda, para posteriormente contactar con las familias y el Concilio para darle un entierro justo.

Harry fue apartado, junto a su maestra, Sarah, que tenía una lesión menor que rápidamente se sanó sola.

Recogiendo en el proceso la túnica de Harry, que estaba hecha girones, pero que no la querían dejar atrás, se desaparecieron los tres susurrando fuertemente, en dirección al atrio del ministerio de magia.

El resto del contingente gobblin pasó sin más preámbulos al banco, dejando una guardia de veinte gobblins custodiando las puertas, algo que no habían visto en siglos, ni siquiera cuando la guerra contra Voldemort estaba en su apogeo. Ahora los magos se daban cuenta de que Harry Potter tenía más poder socio político del que sabían. Era aliado y amigo de la nación gobblin y si alguien osaba atacar a un amigo de dicha nación, el tratado de paz que había, se vería seriamente puesto en peligro. Más tarde en ese día se vio como una delegación junto con el ministro de magia se reunieron con el Rey de la nación y un contingente, entre ellos abogados que tenían contratado Gringotts para estos casos.

De momento la gente que había esparcida por el callejón Diagon daban entrevistas a los reporteros del diario el profeta, algo que para Rita Skeeter venía de perlas. Había estado escondida como su forma animaga todo el tiempo en una zona segura, viendo la confrontación desde el principio.

Suerte que Harry la contactó y la dijo que estuviera en el callejón ese día por si acaso. Al principio estaba aburrida, pero cuando vio como los doce, trece si se cuenta la metamorfomaga que se escondió entre la multitud, llegaron a la zona neutral de Gringotts, a esperar al señor Potter.

Escuchó como Alastor Moody, William Weasley y los otros discutían como tratar de secuestrar al señor Potter a las órdenes de Dumbledore y que si las cosas se ponían feas, debían contactar con él inmediatamente, para que lo solucionara. La última instancia, las últimas órdenes, si no podían hacerse con el control de la situación y obligar a Harry Potter a ir con ellos, era matarlo.

Asesinar a sangre fría, por el bien común por supuesto, a un niño de once años. Poderoso como vio, pero un niño no obstante ante los ojos de la ley y de los adultos.

Rita Skeeter vio cómo su carrera iba a ir al estrellato después de publicar el artículo en el profeta y gracias a Gringotts en todos y cada uno de los periódicos importantes del mundo mágico.

Al parecer su afiliación con el señor Potter había resultado ser acertada.

Harry Potter, Sarah Ó Conaill, trece hechiceros y druidas, que no estaban tan malheridos, Albus Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore, Alastor Moody y William Weasley, junto con otro par de magos, cazadores de hechiceros y druidas, se encontraban actualmente en oficinas de interrogatorio separadas.

El abogado de Harry Potter se encontraba actualmente discutiendo con Madame Bones y Rufus Scrimgeur, acerca de las repercusiones legales y políticas que tendrían enviar al señor Potter y los que le habían asistido en pleno combate, contra las fuerzas de Dumbledore, y por encima de todo, que éste y los suyos quedaran impunes.

Al principio Scrimgeur junto con una bruja con cara de sapo, que iba por el nombre de Dolores Umbridge querían mandarlo sin juicio previo, como a Sirius Black a Azkaban, pero ante la inminente amenaza de la nación gobblin, por un representante recién llegado, Bogord, que era embajador de dicha nación en el ministerio de magia, para un mejor trato con los gobblins, llegó muy cabreado por lo que había escuchado.

\- ¡Atención magos y brujas! Si ejecutáis esa orden, la nación gobblin entera entrará en guerra contra el ministerio de magia británico. Pero no solo nuestra gran nación, sino todas las de todo el mundo acudirán a la llamada de guerra. El señor Potter es un amigo y aliado nuestro y si no se le da un juicio justo, a él y a Dumbledore, la guerra será.- Declaró Bogord sentándose en una silla conjurada por Marius, proxy de la casa Potter en el Wizengamot.

\- Eso señor Scrimgeur, madame Umbridge, me temo que es cierto. El señor Potter recibirá juicio, junto con Dumbledore y sus secuaces.- Intervino Cornelius Fudge, llegando de su reunión con el rey de los gobblins.

La cosa no pintaba bien, el actual jefe de magos del Wizengamot, también había dicho que el Concilio se había reunido y que si castigaban al señor Potter nada más por defenderse, que los magos de Bretaña se prepararan para una guerra mundial de todos los hechiceros y druidas del mundo.

\- Entonces, hasta que se de el día del juicio, pido prisión domiciliaria para mi cliente.

\- Eso no lo podemos permitir señor Greengrass, el señor Potter es menor y no emancipado, ¿Dónde va a ir? No tiene casa.- Dijo Dolores con una enorme sonrisa en su fea cara.

\- En eso se equivoca, Madame. El señor Potter posee la mansión Potter escondida bajo un fidelius familiar, si se le deniega ir a su casa hasta el juicio, la nación lo considerará como traición al tratado.- Intervino nuevamente Bogord, marcándose un farol. El tratado no decía nada acerca de donde vivieran los aliados y amigos, cada cual con lo suyo, pero por hacer un favor a Harry Potter, con lo que ya había hecho por ellos al derogar las leyes anti gobblin que sacó Dumbledore con la ayuda del asiento Potter, estarían medio en paz.

\- Está bien, el señor Potter, los druidas y hechiceros se pueden ir. De todas formas, numerosos testigos afirman que la pelea la empezaron la gente de Dumbledore y el propio hombre cuando llegó. Ellos sí que serán enviados a las celdas de detención del ministerio. Señor Greengrass, por favor, informe a su cliente que se puede marchar, pero no puede dejar el país ni salir de su casa, hasta el día del juicio.- Dijo Madame Bones, jefa del DMLE. – Rufus, quedas degradado de Capitán de los aurores. Presente su placa en mi oficina inmediatamente. Robards, detenga a Madame Umbridge por intento de encarcelamiento a un Señor del Wizengamot y por el intento de provocación de una guerra.- Ordenó a su subordinado, pensando ahora a quien ponía al mando de sus aurores. Robards era bueno, pero no tanto como para ser el nuevo Capitán. Esto era un lío que no sabía cuándo saldrían de él. Tendría que mandar un mensaje a Susan de que se quedara con los Abbott, lo que quedaba de día y noche.

Scrimgeur tenía mala cara al ser degradado a un simple auror nuevamente y echado de la oficina que tanto le gustaba por culpa de Potter y Bones.

La que peor lo llevaba era Umbridge, desde que el mocoso mestizo de Potter entró en el mundo mágico, las cosas para ella fueron de mal en peor.

Primero la echaron del asiento del Wizengamot, el cual era cierto que pertenecía a los Gaunt, pero Cornelius le prometió ese asiento en particular. Después fue expulsada como subsecretaria del ministro, y echada a un cuchitril de un despacho en el ministerio y ahora la detenían por querer mandar a Azkaban a Potter, que es donde debía estar, en realidad, su pequeño cerebro no entendía que estaba mal.

Era comprensible, Umbridge aún no se daba cuenta que Potter fue recogiendo los aliados que su familia fue haciendo a lo largo de los siglos en Bretaña.

Harry fue liberado de las oficinas de interrogatorios esa misma tarde por un auror llamado Robards.

El auror no es que estuviera muy contento con hacerlo, puesto que uno de sus amigos había muerto en la batalla de tierra neutra, pero entendía que tampoco era culpa de Potter, él solo estaba intentando protegerse de los que intentaban secuestrarle y controlarle.

\- Gracias señor Robards por la escolta hasta el Flú del ministerio.- Dijo Harry con una inclinación de cabeza, pero un toque serio en su tono.

\- De nada, señor Potter. Ya sabe no salga del país y tampoco de su casa, hasta el aviso del juicio.

\- ¿Saben cuándo será?

\- Si, seguramente cuando todos los Señores y Señoras que han salido del país de vacaciones vuelvan, de aquí a una semana y media a más tardar.- Explicó el auror Robards seriamente.

Con otro asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Harry, le hizo una seña a Sarah, para que se acercara a él, cuando el auror se marchó.

Sarah curiosa por saber que era tan secreto, se acercó a Harry y se puso a su altura.

\- Invita a los demás hechiceros y druidas a ir a mi casa, es tarde e imagino que no querrán tener problemas, si en sus casas no tienen red Flú.- Pidió Harry un poco cansado de toda la debacle.

Su fénix se había comunicado con él diciéndole que estaba a salvo en la mansión y que le esperaría allí.

\- Maestro Kendrick, mi aprendiz me dice que están invitados a su casa a cenar y pasar la noche, ¿Desean ir?- Informó Sarah, como le había pedido Harry.

\- No, Maestra Ó Conaill, tenemos familia que atender y mañana lo más seguro es que sea el funeral de los caídos. Emrys, por supuesto está invitado al funeral, aunque no pueda salir de su casa.

\- Eso seguramente no lo detenga…

\- No, no lo hará. Dale las gracias por la oferta a Emrys de nuestra parte.- Dijo con un asentimiento general de los trece que habían ido al ministerio de magia a prestar declaración a la oficina del DMLE.

Harry y Sarah, después de ver que los hechiceros y druidas se iban por el Flú o por aparición, decidieron utilizar las chimeneas para regresar a la mansión. Primero pasó Sarah y acto seguido fue Harry, no queriendo quedarse por más tiempo en el atrio, viendo esa horrible fuente que le decoraba. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto con la estatua, donar algo de dinero para que la cambiaran por algo más respetuoso y significativo.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Potter, los elfos estaban muy preocupados por su maestro y lo que había pasado, habían leído en una edición especial del Profeta, esa misma tarde, lo sucedido en tierra neutral, como muchos empezaron a llamarlo, la batalla de la tierra neutral.

Harry estaba impresionado por la rapidez del Diario el Profeta al investigar los hechos, pero como le dijo Sarah, había mucha gente observando, seguramente Rita, también estaba.

Harry estaba seguro de que ella estaría allí, por que más que nada, la contactó para que fuera en caso de que le atacaran, y dio resultado un poco de sus planes.

Ahora a la opinión del público en general, Albus Dumbledore y su orden del fénix, eran como Voldemort y su orden de mortífagos.

De todo lo malo, sucede algo bueno, o eso decían. Para Harry, lo malo fue estar a la espera del juicio, si bien en su casa entrenaba y estudiaba, estaba seguro que no se libraría tan fácilmente y por lo menos sería expulsado de Hogwarts, algo que ralentizaría sus planes. Contactó con su gerente de cuentas para que viniera a su casa, dada la situación de su encierro domiciliario, no tenía otra opción.

Gornuk no se presentó solo, sino que lo hizo con el rey Ragnok y un contingente de por lo menos un centenar de gobblins que tomaron posiciones por los terrenos de la mansión y dentro de la casa, asustando un poco a los elfos.

\- Dobby, tranquiliza al resto, son mis invitados. Por favor, dales lo que pidan de comer y beber. Si precisan utilizar las instalaciones para sus necesidades, llevadles.

\- Por supuesto Maestro Potter, así se hará.- Dijo Dobby con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los gobblins rieron alegremente como el pequeño elfo fue dando saltitos y ofreciendo refrescos y bebidas a los invitados de su maestro.

Según Cronos, la mansión Potter no tenía tantos invitados, desde que el abuelo de Harry daba fiestas en Yule, a petición de su esposa, por supuesto. Como toda buena Black, había que dar a la sociedad mágica una fiesta para que pudieran hablarlo en los círculos sociales.

Ragnok, Gornuk, Harry y Sarah se quedaron en el salón del té a discutir los asuntos que tenían en mente. Primeramente vinieron los negocios, para luego la petición de saber si existía ese artefacto que en el Concilio era tan famoso.

\- Dígame, señor Potter, que puedo hacer para ayudarle en sus negocios.- Dijo Gornuk empezando por lo que realmente le interesaba a él.

\- Verá señor Gornuk, estaba pensando en expandir los negocios a otros países de Europa y América. Me gustaría que invirtiera o que me recomendara en donde se podría invertir.

\- Entiendo, déjeme estudiarlo por unos días para decidir donde es mejor invertir. Una vez que lo tenga decidido le mandaré una lechuza con la información y después se invertirá. ¿Le parece bien, señor Potter?- Informó Gornuk con una sonrisa de que por fin, Harry decidiera ampliar su fortuna a otros países. Si bien es cierto que en Bretaña le iba muy bien y ahora era el… hechicero más rico de Bretaña, más que la familia Black y Malfoy juntas, pero en influencia económica se quedaba corto, si se invirtiera en otros países como Francia, Alemania, España, Italia, Noruega, Bulgaria, Suiza, Suecia, Rusia, Grecia, Egipto, Turquía, Asia y América. Tendría más influencia en los ministerios mágicos, el oro también aumentaría por supuesto, todo era cuestión de ganar más.

Actualmente el señor Potter contaba con un fondo líquido de diez millones en la bóveda familiar Potter, la cual no se tocó para nada en absoluto. En la bóveda Evans el dinero aumentó en cinco millones de galeones, poco, pero aun así iba en aumento. En la bóveda fiduciaria, la que hizo más inversión, aumentó a treinta y cinco millones de galeones, toda una fortuna conseguida en tan solo un año.

Tanto dinero, porque el muggle era convertido en oro mágico, algo que el señor Potter estipuló desde un principio y mantener las inversiones del mundo muggle en secreto, aunque Gornuk no entendía el porqué.

En total Harry Potter poseía una de las fortunas más grandes en oro de toda Bretaña mágica, cincuenta millones de galeones y si se expandía, tendrían que construir otra bóveda de máxima seguridad para meter todo el oro que ganaría.

Era posible que en un año, alcanzara el valor de cien millones, algo inédito e increíble, pero los gobblins eran astutos en los negocios. Y el señor Potter daba a Gornuk su confianza para aumentar la fortuna.

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo más por usted o era solo eso?

\- Sí, hay algo más. Me gustaría donar a Hogwarts, escuela de magia, brujería y hechicería el valor de dos millones de galeones, con la intención de que sea manejado por la junta de gobernadores para reparaciones de la escuela, contratación de nuevos maestros, compra de nuevas escobas mágicas, etc. También quisiera donar quinientos mil galeones al ministerio de magia, para que cambien esa horrible estatua que tienen en el atrio. Me gustaría que pusieran algo que nos identifique a todos como iguales y no superiores o que ni siquiera estemos, porque crean que no existimos.- Dijo Harry, haciendo que su fortuna decreciera en un momento en dos millones y medio de galeones.

Gornuk solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a apuntar en un pergamino las peticiones del señor Potter.

\- Así se hará señor Potter, si es todo, me tengo que ir de vuelta a Gringotts.- Se despidió con un saludo Gornuk. – Que sus enemigos prueben el acero de su hoja y perezcan ante usted, señor Emrys.

\- Y que su oro crezca como la sangre derramada de sus enemigos, señor Gornuk.- Devolvió el saludo al gobblin, que se iba introduciéndose en la chimenea, junto a una escuadra de diez gobblins.

Ragnok bebió de su bebida, mirando atentamente a Harry. Lo que acababa de hacer con su dinero no le cuadraba en absoluto, ¿Por qué donar una cantidad excesiva a un colegio que le daba tantos problemas, más aún porque donar medio millón al ministerio, por la estupidez de una estatua? Sus preguntas serían respondidas en un futuro y se alegraría de no haberlas preguntado en su momento, dada la satisfacción de descubrir posteriormente ciertos planes del señor Potter.

\- Dígame señor Potter, que puedo hacer yo por usted.

\- Primero que nada, darle las gracias por su intervención, nuevamente.

\- Tonterías, señor Potter, nos diste un buen espectáculo de magia antigua, además es usted un aliado y amigo de la nación, era lo menos que podíamos hacer.

\- De todas formas, gracias. También agradecerle en nombre del Concilio dar cabida en vuestra enfermería a los heridos y muertos de nuestro lado.- El rey gobblin solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento y aceptación.

\- Sin embargo, usted no vino, señor Potter.

\- Se debe a que no estaba muy herido, solo algunos rasguños y no quería tener que molestar al sanador con cortes sin menor importancia.- Dijo haciendo reír al rey, pues en realidad preguntó el sanador que normalmente trataba al señor Potter, por él y al ver que no había ido, se disgustó alegando que un pequeño corte podría ser crucial para la salud.

\- Entiendo.

\- Bien, una vez dicho eso, creo que lo mejor es ir al grano. Maestra Ó Conaill aquí, presente, me dijo el otro día que había rumores en el Concilio, sobre que la nación gobblin tiene un artefacto que ayuda a entrenar pasando un día fuera y un año dentro de una sala especial.

\- ¿Y me pregunta si es cierto?

\- No exactamente, majestad. Mi pregunta es si podría utilizar vuestra sala o artefacto. Pagaría el precio que se necesitara.

\- Si, tenemos el artefacto, si la sala fue nombrada recientemente como la sala del espacio y el tiempo, honrando la petición del gobblin que la recreó. Pero tendría que pedir al consejo de ancianos gobblin si usted podría utilizarla.

\- Con eso me vale, majestad. En caso negativo, no pasará absolutamente nada, es decir, que entenderé que solo se pueda utilizar por la nación. Nuestra alianza y amistad, espero que siga igual.

\- Seguramente que sí, señor Potter, aunque no me preocuparía por ello, es posible que la nación pida hacer un mural con esa primera batalla que vimos y nos impresionó bastante, sobre todo la tormenta que hizo y como derrumbó a Dumbledore.

\- Entonces, será un honor contribuir con el recuerdo, majestad.- Dijo Harry dando por terminada la reunión, dado que el rey tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Antes de partir, le dijo a Harry que pensaba dejar la mitad de la guardia gobblin en la mansión Potter, para una mayor protección.

Otro día vendrían los creadores de salas para resguardar aún más la mansión Potter y protegerla para dar una mayor seguridad, todo a expensas de Gringotts, al menos por esta vez.

Lo bueno que estaba sacando de éste problema, aun no lo veía claramente, pero estaba seguro que algo a su favor sucedería, siempre había que prepararse para los casos extremos.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente, con Harry y Sarah entrenando en los alrededores de la mansión.

El entrenamiento físico empezaba a dar sus frutos al recordar Harry de que tuvo que construir un muro para defenderse y gastar tiempo y energías para hacerlo. Con renovado ahínco, todos los días Harry corría un poco más y se exigía más.

Tal era su ambición de mejorar tanto en la magia como en lo físico que pidió ayuda un par de veces a los guardias gobblin, más que ayuda fue consejo, éstos mirándole valorativamente le dijeron que para un mejor entrenamiento, se pusiera pesas en los pies y en las manos. Con ello lograría coger mayor resistencia y velocidad cuando se los quitara.

Paulatinamente debería ir añadiendo más peso, hasta llegar al adecuado. Así lo hizo Harry y los primeros días fallaba estrepitosamente, dado que no estaba acostumbrado a tal entrenamiento, pero a medida que hacía tareas simples, como escribir, andar, comer, e incluso leer con las pesas, se fue acostumbrando.

En lo que respecta a la magia, decidió meditar todos los días por las noches y buscar en su interior la magia de la antigua religión que lo llamaba cuando se unía a ella en el "frenesí".

Para disgusto de Harry, podía entrar en su paisaje mental con facilidad, pero ir más allá y buscar el núcleo mágico que poseía o algo que se le pareciera, se le escapaba. Parecía que estaba conectado de alguna manera a la magia, sin tener un núcleo como los magos, o tal vez estuviera haciéndolo mal, y el núcleo de los hechiceros fuera otra cosa o estuviera ubicado en otro lugar. De todas maneras seguiría intentándolo hasta dar con él y no rendirse.

En el tema de la liberación de Sirius, se dio a conocer que por fin tendría su juicio, justo antes del juicio de Harry por la batalla del territorio neutro.

Marius le dijo que la mayoría del Wizengamot se puso de acuerdo, sobre todo los aliados de Dumbledore y algunas de las familias oscuras y neutrales que no estaban en la alianza, de que si, Sirius Black fuera encontrado inocente y la promesa de libertad no lo mataba, lo haría el castigo que sufriría su ahijado.

En ese recordatorio, Harry preguntó si sabían algo con respecto a eso y Marius le dijo que había muchas discusiones, con representantes de la nación y el Concilio, dado que un ataque así en contra de ambos, requería una guerra, pero los aliados de Dumbledore no querían que éste sufriera ningún castigo, dado que veían con buenos ojos que se deshiciera de alguien como Potter.

Tanto por el poder político como económico que estaba teniendo.

\- Lo más seguro es que se llegue a algún tipo de acuerdo, acuerdo que radicaría en tu expulsión de Hogwarts y el exilio. Estoy haciendo lo más posible para que no te condenen a prisión o algo peor.

\- ¡Exilio! ¿Y Dumbledore?- Exclamó un poco indignado por la suposición y olvidando que Marius estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas en su caso.

\- Si, Harry, exilio. Dumbledore tendrá más suerte que tú, aunque creo que con los dos millones de galeones que donaste a Hogwarts, la junta de gobierno prescindirá de él por la mala gestión de la escuela en su mandato. Es algo bueno, de todo lo malo.

\- Si, algo bueno que no podré disfrutar.

\- Agradece que no te envíen a Azkaban y que el exilio sea de corta duración.

\- Marius…- Suspiró pesadamente Harry, frotándose el puente de la nariz con exasperación. Para Harry la expulsión y el exilio, harían que sus planes fueran a alargarse aún más y que Albion tardase en llegar a Bretaña.

\- No Harry, como injusto que es, tienes una ventaja en ello.

\- Pues ahora mismo no veo cual, creo que tengo más inconvenientes que ventajas.- Dijo Harry levantándose de su silla y caminando lentamente por el despacho de los jefes de familia Potter.

\- Aprendiz Emrys, creo que lo que quiere decir Marius, es que si te exilian, será hasta que seas mayor de edad, es decir, hasta que cumplas los 17 o hasta que te saques los TIMOS y EXTASIS en una escuela mágica. Por suerte para ti, puedes hacer ambas cosas en Irlanda o cualquier otro país que elijas.- Intervino Sarah dando una opinión desde fuera, para aclararle las ideas y la mente a Harry.

Marius estuvo en acuerdo con ella, algo que Harry vio al verle asentir con la cabeza. Pensándolo desde ese ángulo, tal vez tengan razón. Si se sacaba los TIMOS este año y los EXTASIS al que viene, cuando sus amigos cursaran cuarto año, podría volver a caminar libremente por Bretaña, incluso sentarse en su asiento del Wizengamot al considerarse un adulto y no tener que buscar la emancipación.

\- Tal vez… tengáis razón. Si, por supuesto ese hipotético caso, se llegara a dar.

\- O…

-¿O?

\- O tal vez, podríamos perseguir el caso del exilio para tu ganancia personal. Aunque el Wizengamot no tiene por qué saberlo.

\- Si, podría hacerse. Pero tendría que ser con lo que nosotros queramos, es decir, con nuestras propias reglas del exilio.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Harry?- Preguntaron Sarah y Marius al mismo tiempo. Harry con una sonrisa, empezó a planear lo que quería.

\- Es bastante sencillo. Manipulando al Wizengamot para nuestro favor. Tú has dicho, Maestra, que sería considerado maestro por parte del Concilio en dos años como mínimo, bueno como necesito los TIMOS y EXTASIS conjuntamente con los entrenamientos y aprendizaje, creo que ahora con la posibilidad del exilio, podría llegar a viajar por el mundo entero, aprendiendo lo que me enseñes, sin la restricción de la escuela. Sería manipular un exilio de corta duración, como por ejemplo diez años o hasta que me vuelva mayor de edad ante los ojos de los ministerios de magia, eso nos daría la oportunidad de presentar el recurso ante la ICW y que me dieran la bienvenida de vuelta a Bretaña. Por supuesto un exilio de suelo britano, quiere decir que no podría vivir en la mansión Potter, pero creo que tengo otras propiedades ubicadas por Europa, incluso tengo una casa solariega en Irlanda.- Explicó Harry lo que quería que lograran.

Tanto Marius como Sarah estaban meditando las palabras de Harry, si bien les vendría de perlas que eso pasara, sobre todo hasta que fuera un maestro del Concilio y su aprendizaje terminara.

Marius lo consideraba y creía estar de acuerdo con ello. Todo el mundo saldría ganando, las familias que apoyaban a Dumbledore le darían un castigo justo que no se había hecho en más de un milenio, las familias oscuras, pensarían que se desharían para siempre de Potter, pero lo que realmente harían sería darles alas para que pudiera tomar su independencia antes de lo previsto y sin tener que ir a juicio.

Por supuesto el asunto de su emancipación y el escape de los Dursley quedarían olvidados o tan olvidados como Harry quisiera.

\- Creo que se puede hacer, me pondré en contacto con los representantes de Gringotts y el Concilio inmediatamente.- Dijo Marius levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

\- Por cierto Marius, pídele disculpas a tu hermano por no poder asistir a su casa, con el tema de que debo permanecer en la mía, hasta el juicio, creo conveniente no…

\- Si, entiendo y Alexander también lo entiende. Creo que Daphne, se ha quedado más tranquila al saber que no vienes. No entiendo que le pasa a esa chica, la verdad.

\- Tal vez, algún encantamiento de memoria, después de todo no podía estar con ella permanentemente las veinticuatro horas del día, este año en Hogwarts.

\- Es posible, pero ¿Cómo?

\- No, sé, con alguna capa de invisibilidad, o incluso el mismo Moody lo haya hecho cuando bajábamos todos del tren en Yule pasado.

\- Hablaré con mi hermano y le diré que las lleve a Gringotts, si Daphne ha sido manipulada mentalmente, la señorita Davis, también, lo más seguro. Gracias Emrys, por el aviso.

\- No gracias a ti, por movilizarte y ayudarme.- Dijo Harry despidiéndose de Marius y volviendo a la sala donde se encontraba su maestra. Todavía tenían que recibir notificación de Gringotts, por la sala del espacio y el tiempo.

De todas formas, Harry se preparó para hacer sus primeros rituales, dado que los ingredientes para ello vinieron hace poco, por recogida de sus elfos.

La primera semana de Harry terminó llena de aventuras, debido a la batalla a las escaleras de Gringotts y a los titulares posteriormente que se sacaron en el Diario El Profeta. También terminó con el primer ritual de Harry, un ritual bastante completo, que prevendría que con su sangre pudieran hacer rituales en un futuro.

El ritual constó de un círculo rúnico que tuvo que bendecir el sumo sacerdote Powell en un momento. También se quedaría a observar, junto a Bennu y Sarah, que ayudaría a Harry con ciertas partes del ritual, como tallarle en la espalda los tatuajes rúnicos pertinentes.

En los círculos más pequeños que estarían los ingredientes, al menos las sangres que debían colocarse en los cuencos pertinentes.

En este ritual no habría más ingredientes que cuatro tipos de sangre diferentes. Sangre que costó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo conseguir.

Los ingredientes constaban de las siguientes partes: sangre de basilisco, para evitar la mayoría de los venenos y pociones nocivas, sangre de fénix, para ayudar con la sangre de basilisco y no matara al portador, sangre de unicornio dada libremente, para dar una protección contra rituales de invocación, sangre de dementor, el cual evitaría que se hicieran rituales del alma, por sus enemigos.

Posteriormente haría los rituales que le ayudarían a aumentar su resistencia física y su resistencia mágica.

También fue aconsejado por el sumo sacerdote Powell que se hiciera tatuajes druídicos o rúnicos para protegerse, al final, estaría lleno de tatuajes, como indicó, pero le aseguraron que no pasaría absolutamente nada, porque su magia se encargaría de conectar todos los tatuajes que se hiciera en un tribal que recorriera las partes del cuerpo en donde estaban dichos tatuajes.

La noche en que se hizo el ritual era calurosa para suerte de Harry, pues tendría que desnudarse en el aire libre.

El círculo fue preparado por el Sumo Sacerdote y los ingredientes colocados mientras que Harry se quitaba la ropa y se metía en el círculo.

Por suerte Sarah decidió no hacer comentarios jocosos en el aspecto de su desnudez, algo que agradeció pues se necesitaba cierta seriedad.

Con palillos de hacer tatuajes tradicionales y un bote de tinta de un Kraken, Sarah empezó a hacer las runas correspondientes en su espalda, tallando por encima de las cicatrices, algo que no le resultaba fácil hacer, puesto que éstas eran numerosas y las runas tenían que verse bien.

Cuando por fin terminó, se sorprendió que Harry no hiciera muecas de dolor, tal era su experiencia en este tema, que la enfureció un poco. Pero absteniéndose de hacer comentarios, le indicó a Harry que continuara.

Con un cantico en gaélico antiguo, Harry fue recogiendo los ingredientes de los círculos en los que estaban e iba mezclándolos con su propia sangre, para después ingerirlos él mismo. Al principio sintió dolor agudo, un dolor que era insoportable por la quema de veneno del basilisco, pero que se fue calmando cuando bebió la sangre del fénix.

Para cuando quiso terminar, estaba exhausto y su espalda brillaba con la magia del ritual. No había más misterio, el ritual había funcionado, se había hecho inmune a los rituales que se hicieran sin su consentimiento expreso. Algo que vio que era positivo para él y sus planes de futuro.

Esa noche, la pasó en el círculo druida, puesto que tenía que salir con su propio pie de allí, pero al estar cansado y la pequeña pérdida de sangre por los tatuajes rúnicos y por el avance de los ingredientes en su cuerpo, se desmayó y quedó dormido en la cálida noche.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó renovado y pensó en hacer los otros rituales, pero fue convencido por su fénix, Bennu y por Sarah, que descansara un poco, que ya tendría tiempo de continuar con los rituales.

Dos días tardó en recuperarse y su cuerpo mostró ciertas mejoras al beber los tipos de sangre. También se notó que creció unos centímetros más de lo que era, dado que su magia tenía que aclimatarse a un cuerpo más alto y musculoso. La sangre de gigante, hizo que sus músculos se notaran más fuertes que antes, dándole una fuerza que tuvo que entrenar para mantener bajo control.

El ritual también tenía sus inconvenientes, como dando a Harry algunos aspectos de las sangres ingeridas. Como por ejemplo la fuerza. Una fuerza un poco fuera de lo común, pero no tanto. No sería como un gigante o un semigigante, pero se acercaría a la fuerza de tres hombres adultos.

La de basilisco y fénix, no le darían nada fuera de lo normal, igual iba para la sangre de unicornio dada libremente.

La de dementor, no estaba claro, pues no sabría cómo reaccionaría ante uno de verdad, aunque su báculo reaccionó como lo había hecho en Luxor, pero sin la visión que le dio Bennu.

Algo que tendría que investigar en un futuro.


	15. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

 _El ritual también tenía sus inconvenientes, como dando a Harry algunos aspectos de las sangres ingeridas. Como por ejemplo la fuerza. Una fuerza un poco fuera de lo común, pero no tanto. No sería como un gigante o un semigigante, pero se acercaría a la fuerza de tres hombres adultos._

 _La de basilisco y fénix, no le darían nada fuera de lo normal, igual iba para la sangre de unicornio dada libremente._

 _La de dementor, no estaba claro, pues no sabría cómo reaccionaría ante uno de verdad, aunque su báculo reaccionó como lo había hecho en Luxor, pero sin la visión que le dio Bennu._

 _Algo que tendría que investigar en un futuro._

Una semana había pasado y Harry estaba empezando a aburrirse en serio. Esto de la prisión domiciliaria, en un principio sonaba bastante bien, pero después de la primera semana de llevar una monotonía de levantarse temprano, desayunar ligero, entrenar, ducharse, almorzar, estudiar diferentes tipos de magias, comer, encerrarse en el despacho a seguir estudiando y aprendiendo más magia, merendar, entrenar un poco más haciendo un poco de ejercicio, cenar y practicar Oclumancia, se volvía pesado con el tiempo y monótono. No había diversión en ello, era como si estuviera obligado y ya no lo hiciera por voluntad propia, le faltaba la acción que tenía cuando se enfrentaba en duelos o algo por el estilo.

De la magia aprendida, las runas antiguas era la más extensa, pues no se quedaba solamente en las runas que se solían enseñar en los colegios, también aprendió de los otros tipos de runas.

Runas celtas, vikingas, egipcias, griegas, romanas, visigodas, galas y runas de los nativos americanos, aunque Harry pensaba que era un tipo diferente de escritura que rúnico.

Aparte de las runas, también estudió la Aritmancia y la capacidad de crear hechizos, algo que le interesaba profundamente, pero por desgracia, lo de crear hechizos, era más bien para magos, por el movimiento varita, las runas de trabajo y la Aritmancia puesto en ello.

También se interesó por las artes más oscuras de ambas magias, artes que fueron olvidadas por el paso del tiempo. La Nigromancia y la convocación.

Ambas artes eran magia muy oscura, la primera porque no solo se trataba de crear cuerpos animados de cadáveres, sino de convocar sus almas del otro lado a éste. Era un trabajo que podría salir mal, dado que las almas en sí eran volubles en el mejor y podrían quedarse como espíritus o espectros malignos, si algo salía mal. Aun así mandó a sus elfos a investigar donde podían comprar libros que indicaran más sobre esa arte. Para su desgracia, el único lugar estaba en Egipto y requería la presencia de la persona para comprar los libros y artículos relacionados con la Nigromancia, ni siquiera Borgin y Burkes se atrevía con ese tema en particular, tanto como con la convocación.

La convocación no se trataba de convocar las almas de los fallecidos a este plano de la existencia, sino que trataba de la demonología y su control sobre ellos.

En el único libro que pudo encontrar algo, fue en el Grimorio Potter, al principio y era nada más que una advertencia de Ignotus Peverell a su descendencia, de que ese arte era mejor dejarlo en el olvido.

Cuando le preguntó al retrato el porqué de olvidar el arte, al principio Ignotus se negó a contestarle, pero viendo la insistencia de éste sobre el tema, y temiendo que podría aprenderlo por su cuenta, le explicó que la demonología no solo trataba de la invocación de un cierto tipo de criatura de otro plano, sino que si querías controlarla, tenías que ser más fuerte de voluntad que él o ella y eso era complicado en extremo.

También jugaba en favor ciertas runas que ya no existían en ningún tomo, pues los tomos o bien fueron enterrados y olvidados su ubicación o destruidos.

Ignotus suplicó a Harry que olvidara el tema y se centrara en otros como la Nigromancia, no tan poderosa, pero más segura que la demonología.

Asintiendo Harry, prometió no involucrarse en un tema que no conocía y le preguntó si sabía algo de Nigromancia.

\- Por suerte para ti, no es que sepa algo, sino que tengo lo que en estos días se le llama una maestría en el arte.

\- ¿Serias capaz de enseñarme, aunque sea solo la teoría?

\- ¿Para que la quieres aprender? ¿No te vale la magia de la antigua religión?- Preguntó en cambio Ignotus, sin responder a la pregunta de Harry.

\- Claro que me vale la magia antigua, pero como se suele decir, el conocimiento es poder, y mientras más conocimiento tenga sobre un tema, más poder tendré en el futuro.

\- Pues como has dicho, en el futuro, cuando seas un poco más mayor, a eso de la edad de quince a dieciséis años, podré enseñarte lo que quieras. Mientras tanto ve comprando los tomos si quieres, ve leyéndolos también, pero dudo que entiendas algo al respecto, más aun puedas realizarla sin las consecuencias negativas.- Terminó el tema Ignotus y Harry supo ver un despido cuando era necesario.

Sarah veía que Harry iba devorando con un encantamiento, libro por libro de la biblioteca Potter y se pasaba horas en estado meditativo, guardando el conocimiento teórico aprendido, almacenándolo en sus escudos de Oclumancia. Pero no era solo eso lo que hacía, almacenar la información. También reforzaba sus escudos con numerosas trampas y Golems construidos en su mente, listos para aplastar, si se activaban. Algo peligroso, pero con ciertas ventajas, pues Bennu le guiaba en la mejora de la Oclumancia.

También se empezó a interesar más por la herbolaria y las opciones, algo que Sarah agradeció de ver que no solo la magia práctica era importante para él.

Lo que Sarah no sabía era que se interesó por esos temas, debido a que estaban correlacionados con la alquimia.

Los días de la semana pasaban lentamente y la nación gobblin no se ponía en contacto con Harry, algo que le preocupaba un poco, si no fuera capaz de utilizar la sala durante un día, no sería capaz de avanzar tanto en su aprendizaje con Sarah y lo más seguro es que lo acabara un año más tarde de lo previsto, para cuando supuestamente cursara quinto año en Hogwarts.

Gornuk si se puso en contacto regular con Harry, pero en relación con las inversiones en Europa y el continente americano, algo que dio el visto bueno Harry, al ver claramente que le daría un lugar en ciertos mercados emergentes y tradicionales.

Mercados, como la importación y exportación de ingredientes para alquimia, pociones y rituales. También la importación y exportación de plantas raras de otros países, en el cual Inglaterra no tenía. Esos aspectos de la economía mágica de los países que eran similares a Bretaña.

También le indicó que se puso en contacto con la junta de gobierno y aceptaron amablemente su donación de dos millones de galeones con la condición de que Dumbledore no viera un solo Knut. Algo bueno después de todo se haría para el próximo curso.

El profesor de historia de la magia sería por fin exorcizado de este plano al otro. La clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, sería investigada en busca de la infame maldición, para sacarla y que se tuviera un profesor decente o más de uno. La junta quería poner dos; uno para las criaturas oscuras y otro para las artes oscuras en sí.

También querían contratar a un profesor que se dedicara a los dos primeros años, exclusivamente para dar clases de teoría mágica, algo que Albus, abolió cuando llegó al poder.

Cambiar las clases optativas de Runas y Aritmancia a primer año y hacerlas obligatorias, algo como estaba en el pasado, instaurando en tercer año la alquimia, el duelo y la introducción a las artes oscuras.

Al ser legalizada nuevamente la asignatura, gracias a la famosa y muy discutida derogación del asiento Potter en el Wizengamot, se podría volver a enseñar.

También se contratarían profesores para enseñar a los nacidos de muggles la historia del mundo mágico y sus costumbres, para que no se vieran cada dos por tres sorprendidos y explicarles, hacerles comprender, que dependían del silencio de éstos para que los muggles no se enteraran.

También habría ciertas reparaciones en el castillo que eran necesarias, como las torres que no se podía utilizar debido al deterioro o los laboratorios de pociones que estallaron hace un siglo y la escuela no pudo reparar.

Las aulas vacías que había, nuevamente se llenarían con más asignaturas optativas en años superiores como sexto y séptimo.

La tradición de aprendizaje de una maestría seria impuesta nuevamente, gracias a la donación, pues ahora podían contratar tutores especiales para ello.

El libro de Hogwarts, el que daba los nuevos estudiantes cada año, anotó más de trescientos niños mágicos para asistir a la escuela y la escuela recibió la notificación de que hechiceros, druidas, brujos, y Hags querían asistir por derecho propio a recibir una educación.

La junta de gobierno estaba totalmente de acuerdo, los únicos maestros que se oponían era McGonagall, por ser leal a Dumbledore y el mismo Dumbledore que no quería nadie más poderoso que él, emerger.

Con esa excusa perfecta para la junta de gobierno, Dumbledore y McGonagall fueron despedidos inmediatamente, alegando que ya no eran aptos para enseñar en una escuela mágica al negar a niños y niñas inocentes la oportunidad de aprendizaje.

Con la expulsión de Dumbledore, éste perdió mucho poder político, pero no pudo darse cuenta debido a su encierro en una de las celdas del ministerio de magia.

Pero eso no fue lo único que los gobernadores hicieron con el dinero, no, lo que también hicieron fue pagar las deudas que tenía el castillo y por primera vez en siglos, la matrícula de ingreso pudo reducirse a la tasa normal, antes de las deudas fueran hechas.

A la junta le sobraba unos cuantos cientos de miles de galeones y decidieron revisar las salas de Hogwarts en busca de agujeros y cuáles de ellas podían reactivar.

Se decía por Dumbledore que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro de Bretaña mágica, pero cuando un experto mandado por Gringotts fue a revisarlas, pidieron la ayuda de un Druida y un hechicero, puesto que las salas dependían de cierta magia antigua que el experto o bien no entendía o no podía lanzarla.

Cuando los otros expertos en salas llegaron se asombraron al ver que la piedra de barrio de Hogwarts estaba más o menos deshabilitada en su totalidad para defender el castillo en caso de asedio, en caso de que un estudiante o maestro violara a otro, en caso de que alguien matara dentro de la escuela, había un montón de casos que indignaron a los tres expertos en salas rúnicas a niveles altísimos.

Por ejemplo el caso de la sala anti violación fue desactivada por un director, que éste admitió cuando se le preguntó a su retrato, que en su tiempo había profesores que llevaban a su familia con ellos y para mantener las relaciones maritales en los cuartos de los maestros, las salas se activaban continuamente y le notificaban al director quien tenía las relaciones, un dolor de cabeza muy agudo, pues no se le ocurrió al director que atar esa sala a su mente, en vez de un pergamino que detallara el asunto. Por ese motivo esa sala fue desactivada, llevando a futuros problemas, problemas que no se hizo responsable, aunque no admitió nunca ante el alumnado que esa dichosa sala fue desactivada.

En fin la junta de gobierno activó todas las salas de defensa que tenía el castillo, salas anti violación, salas anti suicidio y asesinato. Salas anti robo y anti maltrato físico. Salas que prohibían el uso de artefactos oscuros en la escuela, lo que dio lugar al hallazgo de un Horrocrux en la sala de los menesteres, que fue la diadema perdida de Rowena Ravenclaw.

La diadema fue llevada a Gringotts para averiguar de quien era el Horrocrux y su destrucción. La junta, no tenía idea de lo que era un Horrocrux y los expertos en las salas no describieron lo que era por miedo a que la gente inculta hiciera más.

Gringotts sacó el Horrocrux de la diadema y ésta fue devuelta a Hogwarts, más claramente a la sala común de Ravenclaw, en la estatua de la fundadora de dicha casa. La cual pusieron fuertes salas anti robo, ya que sería muy codiciada entre el alumnado para sacar buenas notas.

Harry recibió notificación de cada cosa que se hacía en el castillo debido a su donación del dinero. La junta pensó que sería bueno mantener informado a un benefactor tan amable de su inversión.

Se puso contento cuando descubrió que otro de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort fue descubierto y destruido en el proceso. Bueno destruido no sería una palabra exacta, porque debido a un ritual gobblin podrían descubrir donde más había Horrocruxes, si es que los había. Pero dicho ritual, por desgracia llevaría un tiempo, dado que para hacerlo, primero el creador de los Horrocruxes debía tener un cuerpo, sino su espectro o lo que quedara de su alma, se daría cuenta, dado que la magia Horrocrux se encargaba de tenerlo enlazado a sus anclas.

Quitando los hechos de sus inversiones, el resto de la semana pasó lentamente, solo quedaban tres o cuatro días para que los Señores involucrados en el juicio que decidiría el destino de Harry en las islas, regresaran de sus vacaciones.

Solo podía pensar en unos pocos Señores, tales como Lucius, Regulus, Salazar y los Señores Blue y White, que decidieron irse de vacaciones para celebrar con sus respectivas familias, su vuelta al gobierno mágico.

Mientras tanto iba teniendo reuniones casi a diario con su abogado, Marius, el cual le iba diciendo que pronto podría salir de la mansión y hacer vida normal o tan normal, puesto que estaban preparándose para el exilio.

Harry tenía posesión o había comprado una pequeña villa en Irlanda y mandó a los elfos domésticos de la mansión Potter a prepararla. Como vigilancia de los elfos y como pedido de éstos, Sarah se fue con ellos, dando a Harry la tarea del auto estudio y el auto entrenamiento físico.

\- Harry, debo ir a Irlanda, no solo para vigilar a los elfos, sino que tengo que reunirme con el Concilio. En relación con tu aprendizaje, cuando se resuelva el asunto del juicio continuaremos intensamente. Te puedo prometer que no vas a aburrirte como esta semana.

\- Eso espero, porque casi he terminado con la biblioteca Potter.

\- Eso es una exageración y lo sabes, Harry.

\- Si, pero poco me falta…

\- Bueno el caso, estaré fuera hasta el día del juicio, supongo que a nosotros nos juzgaran antes que a ti, algo que no entiendo, pero así es como Marius nos lo ha explicado.

\- Por eso vas al Concilio, ellos tienen sus propios abogados, ¿Verdad?- Afirmó más que pregunto Harry.

\- Sí, más o menos Harry. Es un poco más complicado que eso. A algunos de nosotros nos quieren juzgar por traición, Marius se ofreció voluntario para defendernos, pero, al final todo recae en los votos del Wizengamot, por ello el Concilio, puede que decida presentarse ante el Wizengamot por primera vez en casi un milenio y amenazar con romper el tratado de no agresión, ante tal agresión contra ti, deliberadamente.

\- Menudo lio, si lo hubiera sabido, no hubiera ido ese día al callejón Diagon.

\- Desgraciadamente Harry, aunque no hayas ido ese día, otro hubiera sido tan bueno como cualquiera, con Dumbledore por ahí, tratando de controlarte, temo que no te hubiera dejado en paz, hasta que te hubiera tenido bajo control o que él hubiera perecido.- Dijo Sarah, haciendo asentir en comprensión a Harry.

\- ¿Entonces te veré el día del juicio?

\- Espero que sí, así que no andes de vago y entrena todos los días como hasta ahora.- Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla e intentando revolverle el pelo, cosa que no sucedió tan fácilmente.

Con una sonrisa salió fuera de las salas de la mansión para desaparecerse hacia Irlanda y su casa allí.

Los días previos al juicio, estuvo mandando correspondencia a Regulus y Corvinus, pidiéndoles que no informaran a sus hijos sobre lo que había sucedido. Pidiendo que si podían permanecer con sus madres en el lugar que estaban veraneando, mejor.

La respuesta fue negativa, dado que los niños ya sabían por los periódicos internacionales lo que le había pasado.

\- Cronos, pide a Regulus, Salazar y los demás miembros de la alianza que vengan a casa, creo que tenemos mucho que discutir.

\- Como ordene, maestro. ¿Puedo hacer una petición?

\- Por supuesto Cronos, dime.

\- Estoy viejo y cansado, Maestro, me gustaría retirarme como jefe de los elfos y dedicarme a los invernaderos, a cuidar de las plantas y los terrenos. Me gustaría enseñar a un sucesor, con su permiso, creo que Dobby haría un gran papel.

\- Tienes mi permiso para retirarte cuando lo decidas Cronos, no tienes que pedirlo. Entiendo que es como se hace, pero por favor, sabes que estamos en plena confianza, amigo.- Dijo Harry haciendo llorar de alegría al viejo y marchito elfo.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos Cronos desapareció para ir a cumplir con el mandato de Harry, pero antes debía buscar a Dobby y contarle de sus nuevas funciones como aprendiz del elfo en jefe.

Había escogido a Dobby por el simple hecho de que el elfo tenía una devoción rayando en la obsesión con servir fielmente y diligentemente al joven maestro.

\- Dobby, te requiero conmigo para un pedido del maestro.

\- ¿Qué puede hacer Dobby para ayudar al maestro Harry Potter, señor.- Dijo nombrando al maestro Potter como lo solía hacer con los demás elfos, haciendo sonreír a los otros en la diversión.

\- Tenemos que ir a buscar a los aliados del maestro y pedirles que se reúnan con él, aquí en mansión Potter. También me gustaría explicarte tus nuevos cometidos, ya no serás multiusos, a partir de ahora serás mi aprendiz y mis sucesor como jefe de los elfos y elfo personal del maestro.

\- Pero… Pero… Dobby no puede hacerlo, Dobby es un elfo joven todavía…

\- Si, eres joven, pero con mucha energía y dispuesto a servir al maestro y ayudarle, cuidarle y guardar sus secretos, ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Por supuesto, Dobby es un buen elfo doméstico, Dobby jamás traicionaría a maestro Harry Potter, señor.- Dijo el elfo como si estuviera ofendido de que Cronos, su jefe dudara por algún momento de ello. Es más todos los elfos de mansión Potter estaban de acuerdo con Dobby en que eran buenos elfos y servirían a Harry hasta la muerte. El maestro Harry era un buen maestro que los respetaba y cuidaba de ellos, prohibiéndoles que se auto infligieran daño.

\- Por eso quiero que me sucedas, pero para ello deberás aprender de lo que al maestro le gusta, como activar y desactivar las salas de la mansión, conocer todos los hábitos, tanto malos como buenos del maestro, atender a sus necesidades sin que te llame, ni que te vea. Todo buen jefe de elfos domésticos, debe aprender sobre sus responsabilidades y los que están bajo su responsabilidad. Es un trabajo duro y arduo, que requerirá mucho de tu tiempo.

El maestro también es muy curioso y le gusta aprender, pero el Gran Maestro Peverell nos ha pedido que cuidemos de lo que pueda ir aprendiendo, así que con nuestra magia le restringimos que puede aprender de la biblioteca Potter. ¿Estarás preparado para servir a maestro Potter?- Enumeró y contó lo que tendría que hacer y lo que se esperaba de él como el elfo personal de Harry. Una gran responsabilidad de hecho, sobre todo con la presión por el inminente juicio que tendría lugar en dos días.

\- Dobby está listo, pero Dobby cree que todavía es temprano para que Cronos se retire.- Dijo con convicción haciendo que el otro elfo chasqueara los dedos, haciendo cambiar el uniforme del elfo a uno parecido al suyo.

\- Bien entonces, ahora nos toca buscar a los aliados e informarles de que se reúnan aquí. Elfas de la cocina, preparad un banquete, que pronto tendremos muchos invitados.- Ordenó Cronos, con lo que las elfas dieron saltos de alegría y fueron corriendo a preparar el banquete para los invitados.

Hace mucho tiempo que la mansión de los Potter no recibía visitas tan grandes, cierto que de vez en cuando venía Titus y se quedaba a comer, los gobblins también estaban presentes, sobre todo por protección, al menos hasta el día del juicio.

Dobby y Cronos se marcharon a hacer sus tareas respectivas, que eran largas y tediosas puesto que tendrían que contactar con muchos de los Señores que se unieron al Wizengamot de nuevo.

Al final se acordó que la reunión con los aliados se haría el día antes del juicio de Sirius, Harry y Dumbledore.

Harry tenía muchas cosas que discutir con la facción de Albion, algo que el Concilio sabía y por ello mandó representantes para que asistieran también. No se lo perderían por nada del mundo, los planes que Harry tenía, aunque este se enfrentara a la posibilidad del exilio.

Para cualquiera que estuviera con Harry en la mansión, le veía tranquilo y sin nervios. Podría tratarse de los fuertes escudos oclumánticos que tenía ya que los utilizaba a todas horas, ahora que no se cansaba tanto como antes, pero la verdad sea dicha, Harry tenía un as bajo la manga, que solo sería desvelado si lo necesitaba realmente.

Antes de la llegada de sus aliados, Harry recibió notificación de Gringotts que se presentaba también junto con Ragnok, su rey y Gornuk, gerente de las cuentas Potter.

Había otro medio gobblin que se presentaba con éstos y era nada más, ni nada menos que Filius Flitwick, profesor de encantamientos y antiguo maestro de duelo.

\- Bienvenidos, majestad, Maestro Gornuk y… ¡Vaya sorpresa, Maestro Flitwick!- Exclamó sorprendido Harry, llevándolos al salón, donde recreó la tabla de la mesa redonda, que se asemejaba a los relatos ficticios de los libros que tenía Harry, traídos de Privet Drive y bien guardados para que nadie los descubriera.

No es que se avergonzara de tenerlos, pero era algo que atesoraba de su pasado, así como la ropa que se llevó de los muggles, algo que le había costado conseguir al entrenar su capacidad en la magia.

De todas formas la mesa era redonda, como en las leyendas del rey Arturo y Merlín.

Con una indicación de la mano, guio a los gobblins y medio gobblin para que se sentaran. Acto seguido bebidas aparecieron, cortesía de Cronos y Dobby.

\- ¿A que debo el honor de vuestra visita, majestad?- Pidió Harry, realmente curioso en cuanto al porque estaban allí.

\- Primero que nada, señor Potter, me enorgullece ser portador de buenas noticias, según su… pedido de ayuda a la nación en cuanto a su entrenamiento. En segundo lugar, sabe que estamos aquí como parte de los aliados.- Dijo haciendo asentir con la cabeza a Harry y deteniéndose brevemente cuando entró Sarah.

\- Maestra Ó Conaill, una sorpresa que haya regresado antes de tiempo. Por favor únase a nosotros, Maestra.- Dijo Harry, causando una sonrisa en Sarah y sentándose en una de las sillas al lado de Flitwick.

\- Hola Harry, Majestad Ragnok, Maestro Gornuk. Disculpe usted, no le conozco maestro Gobblin.- Dijo refiriéndose a Flitwick. – Estoy aquí Harry, en representación del Concilio, ¿Llego tarde?

\- En absoluto, Maestra Ó Conaill, de hecho la reunión todavía no había empezado. Permite que te presente a maestro Filius Flitwick, del clan Flitwick.- Introdujo Harry a Sarah.

\- Entonces perdonad que me excuse y vaya a la sala de espera a esperar a los demás. Seguid con vuestra reunión, imagino que es de otra índole.

\- En efecto Maestra Ó Conaill.- Dijo Gornuk con una inclinación de cabeza. – Le agradecemos la privacidad, aunque también le interese lo que tenemos que decirle al señor Potter Emrys.

\- Prefiero que mi aprendiz trate este asunto por su cuenta de momento. En este instante estoy como enviada del Concilio y no como Maestra de Harry. Lo siento Maestros Gobblins, me retiro.- Con eso dio una inclinación de cabeza a los gobblins y a Harry y se fue a la sala de espera donde estarían a punto de llegar los invitados de Harry con sus respectivas familias.

Una vez dejados solos de nuevo, Harry se dirigió nuevamente a los gobblins que se quedarían a la reunión de la alianza.

\- Entonces…

\- Entonces señor Potter, como le iba diciendo, el consejo gobblin ha decidido que usted sería el primer hechicero en hacer uso de nuestro artefacto. Por supuesto tendrá que ser en tierra gobblin, pero no veo que eso sea un problema.

\- Cierto, salvo si me exilian.

\- En todo caso no veo cual es el problema.

\- El banco está en territorio britano, aunque sea independiente de Britania mágica, se supondría que no puedo pisarlo.

\- Veo, entonces podríamos arreglar un traslador a suelo gobblin, bajo el banco. De todas formas ya ha estado en la enfermería, podría aparecer allí y una escolta dirigirle a donde guardamos la sala.

\- Eso sería perfecto, Majestad. En caso de que me salga con un plan de contingencia mañana en el Wizengamot, no será necesario el traslador.

\- ¿Y cuál sería ese plan, señor Potter?

\- Ahora, majestad, si lo dijera, ¿Dónde estaría la gracia y la sorpresa en ello?- Contestó Harry con una mirada astuta.

Los gobblins rieron ante la negación de contarles el plan que tenía Harry para salirse, al menos de rositas. Todo consistía en lo que pasaría hoy aquí.

Harry no tenía muchas ganas de ser exiliado hasta que completara la educación mágica o hasta que fuera mayor de edad por la mayoría de ministerios de magia.

Tenía planeado asistir a Hogwarts, hasta el tercer año, y en el verano de lo que sería su cuarto, sacarse los EXTASIS para sentarse en el Wizengamot y mandar a Marius a que ocupara los asientos de los fundadores.

Si se exiliaba, bueno, también podría hacerlo, pero no tenía especial interés en irse de Britania y que Dumbledore no pagara por sus crímenes.

Albus Dumbledore podría tener todo el apoyo del Wizengamot que quisiera y de otros países para no pisar Azkaban y no exiliarse, pero Harry tenía el apoyo total de la alianza y una sorpresa que darles a todos el día de mañana.

Las puertas del salón se oyeron abrirse repentinamente por la magia de su elfo doméstico Cronos, invitando a entrar a los aliados que habían ido llegando.

Los primeros en pasar fueron los Black, seguidos de los Gaunt y los Greengrass. Detrás de ellos iban las demás familias que componían dicha alianza, familias como, los Blue, los White, los Bones, los Longbottom, los Abbott, los McMillan, los McKinons. Para sorpresa de Harry había otras familias que no reconocía, pero que suponía que estarían invitadas por los aliados, para que conocieran de que iba la reunión o familias que se habían unido recientemente.

Las familias que no conocía eran los Turner, Nott, Lovegood, Li, Digory, Alba y Bulstrode. Algunos como Theodore Nott Senior, lo reconoció al instante de los juicios a los mortífagos. Una familia que era faltante, pero que a Harry no le sorprendía en absoluto eran los Malfoy, estaba seguro que seguirán a su Lord Oscuro cuando regresara. Peor para ellos.

Harry se puso de pie y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado para darles la bienvenida correctamente.

Cronos, junto a Dobby estaban esperando a los aliados de su maestro para recibirlos y disculparse con ellos, por su maestro que se encontraba reunido con el rey gobblin, para discutir otros asuntos que no atañían a la reunión que se llevaría en pocos momentos.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los Black, junto con sus hijos y después los Gaunt.

Una vez que todas las familias llegaron y estaban susurrando entre sí, la falta de respeto de su anfitrión, Cronos se excusó por su maestro.

 _\- Disculpen a Maestro Potter Emrys, pero actualmente se encuentra indispuesto para recibirlos, me ha pedido que os reciba y esperen a que todo el mundo llegue, para llevarlos al gran salón.- Dijo el elfo, disculpándose profusamente por su maestro._

 _\- Por supuesto, jefe de elfos Potter, no se preocupe, seguro que el señor Potter nos lo explicará después.- Dijo Regulus, haciendo que otros como Salazar y Amelia asintieran con la cabeza._

 _Para un mago Sangre Pura, era cortés con sus invitados recibirlos personalmente, pero si Harry no pudo y mandó al viejo elfo a recibirlos, tal vez le sucedió algo._

 _Cuando finalmente la totalidad de las familias que componían la alianza llegaron y estaban listas, el elfo los condujo a las puertas de un salón, un salón que en un principio tenía la finalidad para bailar en fiestas como Yule._

 _Pero que en esta ocasión, tendría la finalidad de llevar la reunión._

 _Con un chasquido de los dedos del elfo, las puertas se abrieron para revelar el interior y una gran mesa redonda, donde actualmente estaban sentados cuatro gobblins y un chico, alto y moreno._

 _Cuando el moreno se dio la vuelta, un susurro colectivo surgió, dado que lo reconocieron como Harry Potter, pero Harry había cambiado en las dos semanas que habían pasado._

 _Ahora estaba más alto y un poco más musculoso. El pelo lo tenía más largo que antes, haciendo que cayera sobre sus hombros._

 _Los ojos le brillaban como si fueran dos luceros, iluminando la noche. Llevaba unos pantalones negros, botas negras y una camiseta de manga corta, revelando tatuajes druídicos, adornando su piel._

 _La primera en hablar y saludar a Harry fue una Cassiopeia con la boca abierta de la impresión._

 _\- Harry… ¿Eres tú? Te ves muy… cambiado.- Dijo una aturdida Cassiopeia._

Cuando Harry escuchó a Cassie decirle que estaba muy cambiado, cayó en la cuenta de que ellos no sabían nada de los rituales que había hecho.

\- Si, bueno Cassie, en dos semanas pueden suceder muchas cosas. Tú también te ves muy bien. Te ha sentado bien la playa francesa, por lo que veo.- Dijo Harry, haciendo sonrojar a la mencionada. - ¡Bienvenidos a la mansión Potter, mis amigos y aliados!- Introdujo Harry alzando los brazos y señalando a la mesa redonda.

\- Por favor, tomen asiento. No se preocupen por la falta de asientos, pues estos irán apareciendo a medida que se vaya llenando la mesa. La mesa está encantada a expandirse también.- Explicó Harry a las familias reunidas de pie.

Cada cabeza de familia se iba sentando en una silla, junto a su esposa e hijos o pupilos en caso de los Bones y Longbottom.

Cuando la mesa estaba llena y Harry era el único que estaba en pie todavía, se volvieron a él con expresiones confusas.

\- He de pediros perdón por no haberos recibido como se debería, pero antes de ésta reunión, la nación gobblin tenía otros asuntos de igual importancia que discutir conmigo. Espero que nos puedan disculpar. Por otra parte, creo que sería bueno comenzar con las presentaciones de cortesía, que en el pasado se solía hacer, más para los que no se conocen, que para otros.- Empezó Harry, citando una de las tradiciones más antiguas, cuando un consejo o concilio se reunía para discutir asuntos de gobierno o negocios. En el caso de Harry, la alianza Albion podría considerarse un poco de todo. Una facción del Wizengamot, el principio de la nación Albion, aliados en busca de apoyo en el ministerio o en busca de un trabajo mejor del que tenían. En definitiva, la alianza no era tan solo una alianza, para Harry sería el futuro de la comunidad mágica.

Los reunidos fueron asintiendo en acuerdo algunos, otros que se conocían no estaban del todo de acuerdo en las presentaciones y querían saber porque fueron llamados aquí.

Para los McMillan al menos, que tenían un tinte de arrogancia dibujado en sus rostros, fueron los primeros en romper el silencio.

\- ¿Para que las presentaciones, Potter? Todos sabemos quiénes somos y los que no lo sepan, es que no son dignos de sentarse con nosotros.- Dijo el jefe de la casa McMillan mirando a Sarah con cara de pocos amigos.

Harry tenía muy claro que si callaba y le daba la razón, muchos aliados podrían perderse y lo verían como débil de mente.

Sin embargo si hablaba y el jefe de dicha familia se sentía insultado, tendría un enemigo más y no necesitaba más enemigos en el momento. Tampoco es que le preocupara, los McMillan no eran una familia muy poderosa por parte de la magia, pero tenían ciertos contactos en el ministerio que le interesaban a Harry.

\- Disculpe Señor McMillan, pero no toleraré en mi casa miradas despectivas a mi Maestra, amiga y hermana hechicera.- Empezó Harry dejando muy en claro que no era débil de mente. – Si usted desea pasar por alto nuestras tradiciones mágicas, dar dicha falta de respeto en esta mesa redonda, la cual significa, que todos los presentes que estamos aquí reunidos, somos y seremos iguales en la nación creciente de Albion. Iguales en derechos y oportunidades, libres del yugo auto impuesto por el ministerio de magia y gente como Dumbledore que nos persigue por lo que somos y por la magia que decidimos usar. Si usted piensa que la enviada del Concilio Druida-Hechicero no es digna de sentarse en esta mesa, por respetar una tradición que siempre ha sido viable, incluso en el Wizengamot, entonces creo de todo corazón, que el que debe marcharse por ser indigno es usted y su familia.- Terminó Harry su discurso y dando una mirada alrededor de la mesa, para ver quien lo contrariaba o discutía con él en ese sentido.

La familia McMillan se quedó sola en ese aspecto, todos respetaban las antiguas costumbres, si bien algunos se conocían, otros no y además estaba presente el rey de la nación gobblin también, alguien que ya había declarado su amistad con Potter.

El jefe de la casa McMillan se veía pensativo ante las palabras de Potter, tenía razón, se había dejado llevar por su insana curiosidad, pero también se había arriesgado a probar si el joven merecía ser el líder de la alianza Albion.

\- Pido disculpas, señor Potter. No era mi intención avergonzar a mi familia, ni insultar a ningún presente. Por supuesto respetamos la tradición de la presentación, ante un nuevo órgano de gobierno emergente.

\- Acepto sus disculpas, Señor McMillan.- Dijo Sarah, que fue la aludida. Harry en ese momento dio una inclinación ligera de cabeza, haciendo suspirar de alivio a algunos de que había resuelto ese problema pacíficamente y no con un duelo o batalla mágica. Se estaba volviendo famoso en ese sentido y para algunos, parecía que le gustara el belicismo.

A Harry no es que le gustara el belicismo, pero si se tenía que utilizar para salvar la vida o defender ciertos valores y derechos de una persona, entonces que así fuera.

Además tendría que aprender batalla mágica de todas formas, dado que ni Dumbledore ni Voldemort dejarían a Harry sin oponer resistencia.

Con eso dicho, el primero en presentarse fue el cabeza de familia Abbott, haciendo que fuera por orden alfabético.

\- Buenos días, señor Potter e invitados. Algunos me conocen de sobra, para los que no, soy Señor Joseph Abbott, jefe de la familia Abbott. Mi esposa Marianne Abbott y nuestra hija Hannah.- Introdujo el Señor Abbott. A él lo siguieron los Alba, los Bulstrode, los Black, los Blue, los Digory, los Gaunt, los Greengrass, los Li, los Lovegood, los Longbottom, los McMillan, los McKinons, los Nott, Ó Conaill, representante del Concilio, el último de los Potter, que se presentó como Potter Emrys, algo que hizo sonreír a muchos. La presentación siguió con los Turner, los White y por último y para sorpresa de Harry, los Zabini.

Después de la presentación de las familias mágicas, llegó el turno de la nación gobblin a presentarse.

Como era costumbre para ellos, cada uno se presentaría por rango social, económico y político dentro de la nación.

\- Yo soy el Rey y Director del banco de Gringotts y la Nación Gobblin, Ragnok.

\- Yo soy el Gerente de Cuentas de la familia Potter, Gornuk.

\- Yo soy el comandante de la legión de la nación, encargada de la protección de nuestro Rey Ragnok, Ripclaw.

\- Yo soy Filius Flitwick, del Clan Flitwick.- Terminó el medio gobblin con una sonrisa y sentándose nuevamente en su asiento.

Harry miró a cada uno de los presentes, memorizando nombres y caras. Se dispuso a ponerse de pie para informar a sus anfitriones hacia donde iría dirigida la reunión. Primero tendría que agradecer la asistencia en la mansión y ofrecerles asilo mientras estaban aquí. Cuando pasaran a otros temas, temas que incumbían a Harry y los adultos, temas en que los niños no estaban preparados para asistir, según los padres, por Harry asistirían igualmente, dado que se terminarían por enterar; se marcharían a los terrenos a hacer lo que fuera.

\- Como he dicho antes, bienvenidos a la mansión Potter. Debo agradecer vuestra asistencia el día de hoy y que os hayáis unido a tan noble alianza. Muchos os preguntareis en que cosiste la alianza Albion y lo que es Albion.

Para muchos puede que sea una utopía o un sueño infantil, pero para todos los Emrys que hemos estado en la historia, ha sido un reto casi imposible de conseguir. Un reto que yo como Emrys me predispongo a conseguir junto a vosotros.

Creo que todos unidos en una alianza como ésta, una alianza que vaya creciendo a medida que vayamos mejorando nuestro mundo, cambiando leyes que se pusieron por ministros corruptos, Jefes de Magos como Dumbledore, que solo pensaban en el temor de otros más fuertes que ellos y en la ignorancia que poseían en aquel entonces. Estoy hablando de la liberación de leyes que prohíbe a los licántropos tener una vida mejor, los vampiros que son perseguidos, hasta casi la extinción por llevar una alimentación distinta. Los Druidas, Hechiceros, Brujos y Hags, que hemos sido perseguidos por nacer con un poder distinto al de los magos y la capacidad de utilizar la magia de la antigua religión. A los que practican lo que se le denomina hoy en día, las artes oscuras, los rituales de sangre, etc.

También hablo de la mejora de vida que todos merecemos, dejar de escondernos de los muggles y vivir sin el temor de volver a ser perseguidos por éstos, como en la caza de brujas.- Pausó Harry mirando a los invitados para ver sus reacciones. Unos asentían en pleno acuerdo, como los Black, los Bulstrode, los Nott y los McMillan. Otros como los Bones susurraban entre ellos y los Longbottom acuerdo y desacuerdo. Otros callaban para ver terminar a Harry y dar sus opiniones.

Los gobblins y la enviada del Concilio daban miradas interrogativas, pensando duramente a donde quería ir a parar Harry.

Harry tomó un sorbo de su bebida y se dispuso a hablar nuevamente, para terminar el discurso y los planes que deberían llevar a largo plazo.

\- Por supuesto toda nación como Albion se debe comenzar con tacto y cuidado. Quiero decir que no podemos precipitarnos. No solo la raza humana mágica tendrá cabida en Albion, sino que todas las razas mágicas tendrán un lugar al que ir y sentirse parte de él.

La nación Gobblin está invitada a unirse al pueblo de Albion, los paquetes de licántropos y vampiros también. Colonias de Veelas y gigantes. Fénixes que se han visto obligados a esconderse, los dragones de antaño que como los fénix se esconden de la raza mágica por temor al exterminio. Todos y cada uno de nosotros debemos crear Albion, debemos devolver a nuestra raza al lugar que nos corresponde, un lugar de libertades, derechos, obligaciones, aprendizaje, tradiciones y progreso.

Albion se levantará nuevamente en una era de paz y prosperidad, pero como todo gobierno se levanta, otro debe caer.

Me refiero al gobierno que nos asola en diferentes países. Un gobierno corrupto que es gobernado por aquellos que quieren enriquecerse a costa de otros. Un gobierno que tiene falta de respeto por otras razas, considerándolas inferiores. Me remito a nuestro gobierno, porque es el más cercano.

Las políticas del ministro Fudge son casi exactamente iguales a las de Dumbledore. Solo les interesa gobernar y tener el poder y control. No quieren que haya personas, criaturas, como ellos los denominan, u otras especies más fuertes y poderosos que ellos mismos. Por eso prohíben la magia, la matan desde dentro, prohibiendo su aprendizaje y utilización. Prohibiendo que gente como nosotros, los hechiceros y druidas, vivamos entre los magos, elfos de los altos bosques, enanos, gobblins, licántropos y vampiros en paz. Todos somos parte de la magia, todos compartimos un rasgo y ese rasgo amigos y aliados, es que poseemos magia.

Si damos la espalda a nuestra herencia, todo por lo que han luchado y creado nuestros antepasados habrá sido en vano.

Yo os pido en el día de hoy, que nos juntemos, nos unamos, hagamos de nosotros una única nación sin temores, sin miedos, sin persecuciones, por lo que somos, por lo que nacemos, os pido que creamos juntos un Albion que nos llevará a una era dorada.

Os pido que juntos, resucitemos Albion de sus cenizas, cual fénix y nos levantemos contra la tiranía que nos imponen.- Terminó sentándose en su silla correspondiente, entre los magos y la nación gobblin.

Tomó otro sorbo de su bebida para refrescarse la garganta y humedecer la lengua que la empezaba a tener seca.

Ahora la mesa redonda estaba en un silencio meditativo ante las palabras de Harry, era cierta la mayor parte de las cosas que decía. El ministerio había caído en la corrupción y la inestabilidad, haciendo que gente como los hijos de muggles no pudieran trabajar en él o incluso los hechiceros y Druidas. También gente mágica, magos y brujas que tuvieron que esconderse por miedo a Dumbledore y Voldemort, no pudieran reclamar su derecho de nacimiento.

En el mundo mágico, estaban de acuerdo en que había discriminación racial por doquier y solo era por la mala influencia que pintaban magos como Voldemort y Dumbledore.

Casi la totalidad estaba de acuerdo con Harry en que debían construir una nueva sociedad en que no hubiera ninguno de los defectos que se citaban, pero había cuestiones y planes que hacer para llevarlo a cabo.

\- Pido la atención, por favor.- Dijo la regente de la familia Longbottom, levantándose lentamente, debido a la edad.

\- La mesa redonda reconoce y da la palabra a Madame Longbottom.- Dijo Harry, haciendo de mediador también.

\- Gracias señor Potter. Sabias y bonitas palabras que ha dicho antes, pero se presenta un grave problema a su sueño, su utopía. El primero de muchos problemas, es que pasara con los hijos de muggles, también son parte de nuestro mundo, queramos o no. Otra de las cuestiones, como bien ha dicho, tanto Dumbledore como el que no debe ser nombrado, no permitirán que eso ocurra. Mi pregunta, señor Potter, es ¿Cómo piensa evitar que una guerra a dos bandas suceda?- Cuestionó Madame Longbottom, haciendo que unas cuantas familias estuvieran de acuerdo con sus palabras. Ya habían vivido en una guerra y no les apetecía que sus hijos vivieran otra.

\- Madame Longbottom, tiene razón señor Potter. ¿Qué pasará si hay otra guerra?- Cuestionó Madame Bones seriamente. – Además usted tiene… alianzas extrañas, permítame que me explique mejor. Algunas de las familias que hay aquí, fueron declaradas mortífagos, bajo la maldición Imperius, por supuesto, pero no obstante, si Voldemort vuelve, ¿Qué le hace suponer que no volverán al redil? ¿Cómo evitar que en su Albion, haya más Lores Oscuros y gente como Albus que buscan el control total?- Terminó de preguntar Amelia Bones, regente de la familia Bones, hasta que Susan, su sobrina fuera mayor de edad o completara su educación mágica.

\- Verán, Madame Longbottom, Madame Bones, no estamos aquí para acusarnos unos a otros a quienes servimos, porque si mal no recuerdo, tanto usted como Augusta, eran perras falderas de Dumbledore.- Intervino Nott senior.

\- Por favor señor y señoras. Estamos aquí para discutir como nuestra alianza puede mejorar.- Empezó a decir Harry, levantándose nuevamente y dando un suspiro mental ante las horas que le iban a echar. – También por supuesto, debemos limar asperezas entre nuestras familias para poder superar rencores del pasado. Estoy seguro Señor Nott, que Madame Bones no significaba faltarle el respeto. Como también estoy seguro a lo que les voy a decir.

En primer lugar, para responder al problema de los hijos de muggles, es que realmente no hay ningún problema, porque guste o no guste, son parte de nuestro mundo. Ellos son mágicos también, nacen siendo magos, hechiceros, brujos, druidas, etc. Puede que no guste a muchas personas, pero no se obliga a relacionarse con ellos si no quieren. Creo que el problema de algunos aquí presentes, es que los hijos de muggles cuestionan todo el rato la forma en la que vivimos en nuestro mundo, la forma en que compramos ropa, utensilios del día a día. Pero ellos no saben, ni entienden nuestras costumbres y porque están ahí. Por supuesto todo ello tiene fácil solución.

En Hogwarts, que es una escuela de aprendizaje, podemos enseñarles o darles una clase de estudios mágicos, parecida a la de estudios muggles. Serviría para aquellos denominados mestizos que tampoco conocen nuestra cultura. Podríamos contratar diversos profesores para enseñarles las diversas tradiciones, como comportarse en sociedad, en la mesa, etc.

Siguiendo con la discusión planteada por Madame Longbottom, es cierto que Dumbledore y Voldemort se opondrán, porque es cierto que Voldemort no está muerto.- Dijo Harry provocando jadeos en los presentes, sobre todo Theodore Nott senior, el cual tenía una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

En sus principios de meterse a mortífago, él creía en la causa, pero a medida que la guerra de Voldemort iba en aumento, iba perdiendo cierta fe, sobre todo cuando les mandaba matar gente mágica que no quería ni oponérsele, ni estar con él.

En el hipotético caso de que desobedecieran una orden, el Lord Oscuro repartía maldiciones Cruciatus como Dumbledore repartía sus famosos caramelos de limón. Había que estar muy loco para volver a servirle y menos todavía mandar a los hijos a servir a ese Lord Oscuro.

\- Como he dicho, Voldemort está vivo, tanto en Gringotts como el Concilio saben de ello. Él ha hecho ciertas anclas para no irse de este mundo y quedar atrapado como un espectro. Se le puede derrotar, pero únicamente cuando haya recuperado un cuerpo, de lo contrario se daría cuenta de lo que se está haciendo y no dudaría en regresar antes de tiempo.

La guerra que tanto os preocupa, se llevará a cabo indistintamente si Albion florece o no. Voldemort querrá hacerse con el control del mundo mágico y siempre habrá quien se le oponga. Eso causa guerra.- Terminó esa parte Harry, sentándose y mirando a los hijos que miraban preocupados a sus respectivos padres, salvo los niños Black y los Gaunt.

Harry sabía que ciertos asistentes de esta reunión le apoyarían en cualquier situación, pero las palabras que iba a decir desde su asiento, podrían tomar una comprensión distinta para las familias.

\- La guerra es inevitable a no dos bandas, sino tres. Los muggles, queramos o no, nos terminarán por descubrir y el mundo mágico se verá obligado a luchar a tres bandas. En el caso de Dumbledore, puede ser una guerra política y que no haya bajas, pero con Voldemort es otra cuestión.- Dijo suspirando pesadamente. – Nadie quiere una guerra, dado que las guerras no son buenas, pero me temo que, como he dicho antes, es inevitable que vayamos a ella.

Para responder a las ultimas cuestiones de Madame Bones y de algunas otras familias, que estoy seguro se preguntaran lo mismo, los mortífagos que estaban marcados, pero que ya no quieren volver al redil de Voldemort, sea porque se hayan dado cuenta de que es un loco homicida, que lo único que quiere es destruir el mundo mágico, o sea porque están verdaderamente arrepentidos de habérsele unido en su día o vistos obligados por ciertas circunstancias.- Comenzó, levantándose de la silla por lo que sería la tercera o cuarta vez en lo que llevaba de la primera hora de reunión. – No voy a entrar en esos detalles, pero lo que sí que voy a entrar es en que la marca oscura deberá de ser removida de sus antebrazos y tomar un juramento mágico en el que juren por su magia y vida no atentar contra la nación creciente de Albion.

En cuanto a los Lores Oscuros, lo único que ellos persiguen es poder practicar las llamadas artes oscuras. Si en Albion hay libertades de aprendizaje, creo que es posible que eliminemos esa amenaza. No obstante, es posible crear un cuerpo de expertos en las artes oscuras, expertos que trabajen para la seguridad nacional. Eso se puede discutir más adelante.

En el caso de hombres como Dumbledore, no tengo ningún temor, dado que no pienso quitar el Wizengamot, el Concilio y los distintos consejos de sabios que tiene cada nación. Son indispensables para todos nosotros.

Lo que sí que pienso crear, es una tabla de mesa redonda, parecida a ésta, en la que nosotros y otros tantos más, nos sentemos a llevar nuestro gobierno.- Terminó Harry de hablar, haciendo que la mesa susurrara con fuerza unos a otros. Unos con indignación, otros con esperanza de poder salir de la esclavitud impuesta por el Lord Oscuro, algunos horrorizados de que Harry pretendiera derrocar los gobiernos de toda Europa.

Los niños miraban impresionados, que Harry tuviera tal ambición, ahora estaban casi seguros que pertenecía a la casa adecuada en Hogwarts.

\- Creo que es hora, que nuestros niños salgan un poco a tomar aire. ¿No le parece, señor Potter?- Dijo Señor Greengrass con una mirada significativa.

\- Cierto. Cronos, Dobby, acompañad a los hijos de los invitados a los jardines. No os preocupéis por la seguridad gobblin, solo pido que no los insultéis, son después de todo, mis invitados también.- Pidió Harry, tanto a sus elfos como a los hijos de sus invitados. Mandó una mirada significativa a los niños Black y Gaunt, para que mantuvieran las cosas bajo control, mientras se discutían asuntos mayores.

Una vez que los niños se habían ido de la sala, las sillas que quedaban vacías, se desvanecieron y platos con comida y aperitivos comenzaron a aparecer.

Para los más adultos, bebidas alcohólicas, para Harry, cerveza de mantequilla, se había aficionado bastante a ella.

Algunos se sirvieron unos platos para probar la comida que los elfos habían preparado y para no hacer feo a su anfitrión.

Cuando se hubieron saciado de comer y beber, retomaron el asunto más feo, por así decirlo y menos delicado sin la presencia de los niños. A Harry no le podían contar como tal, debido únicamente a que parecía más un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño, que un niño propiamente dicho.

Augusta Longbottom se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a hablar la primera, citando y acusando a la casa Black de las fechorías cometidas en el pasado, sobre todo a su hijo y su nuera, haciéndolos invitados permanentes en San Mungo.

Por su parte, Regulus dijo los crímenes de guerra cometidos por el lado de la "luz" a las órdenes de Dumbledore y como gente que no tenían nada que ver con el Lord Oscuro, pagaron su precio yendo a Azkaban, sin juicio o haciendo una farsa de él. Como su hermano, Sirius, como ejemplo principal.

Theodore Senior, por el contrario afirmaba que sí, muchos de ellos cometieron errores e incluso reconoció que pagaron al anterior ministro por no pisar Azkaban, incluyéndose él mismo, pero que juraría el juramento que propuso Harry, con tal de salir de esa vida, que parecía que le perseguía a donde quiera que fuera.

No le temía a la posible vuelta de Voldemort, porque sabía que con Harry estaría a salvo, sino porque le enseñaría a defenderse del monstruo en que se convirtió Voldemort.

Las otras familias como los White, Blue, Gaunt, McKinons, McMillan, etc. Discutían con las familias Longbottom y Bones acerca de lo mal que el lado de la luz llevó la última guerra, mientras que Harry por su parte miraba con incredulidad como unos a otros se culpaban de cosas hechas en el pasado y olvidaban que en una guerra había bandos y que los bandos siempre tendían a perder algo o alguien en un momento dado. Hartándose de que se echaran unos a otros en cara lo que había y no habían hecho, se levantó de la silla para poner un poco de orden y silencio.

\- Damas y Caballeros, parece ser que estamos en un punto muerto en el que todos os culpáis por lo que pasó en la última guerra, pero no culpáis a los verdaderos culpables del incidente, los cuales todos conocemos de una u otra forma.

Si, hablo de Dumbledore y Voldemort. Ellos fueron los únicos culpables de las bajas habidas y sufridas por ambos lados. Incluso los mismos líderes se deshacían de sus propios hombres porque les habían contrariado.

Dumbledore sutilmente, haciendo parecer que fueron los mortífagos y Voldemort directamente por falta de cordura.- Dijo Harry mirando significativamente a la mesa, recordándoles que la familia Potter era claro ejemplo de ello. – Si queréis seguir con esa línea de pensamiento, os invito personalmente a que desalojéis inmediatamente mi casa. Sin embargo para aquellos que sufren en San Mungo, como los Longbottom, tienen fácil solución. Puede que los magos no tengáis cura para ellos, pero nosotros con la antigua religión de nuestra parte, podemos curar, casi cualquier cosa que afecte a la mente.

Por otra parte, los que quieran quitarse la marca oscura, es posible dado que solo es una marca de esclavo, que antiguamente se usaba en naciones como la egipcia y la romana.

Las marcas se podían quitar de dos maneras, una, muriendo el que marcaba. Y la otra con un hechizo de liberación.

El hechizo consta de dos partes. Una de desvinculación con el "maestro" que marcó a sus sirvientes y la otra el dolor que vino con la marcación. Al final, podrán ser desmarcados los marcados. Obviamente, seguiré pidiendo ese juramento.- Terminó Harry, mirando a Augusta Longbottom con curiosidad genuina, cuando se quedó pensativa y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con aquellas familias que sufrimos por ambos lados de la guerra, que compensación tendremos?- Preguntó el Seño White.

\- Fácil, Señor White. Todas y cada una de las familias que sufristeis por ambos lados, se está trabajando actualmente, en la alianza, por supuesto, en devolveros vuestros derechos de nacimiento, tales como asientos en el Wizengamot y Junta de Gobernadores. Se os está dando la oportunidad de reintegraros en la sociedad mágica, sin que estéis en la mira de Voldemort y Dumbledore.- Contestó Harry, haciendo que el Señor White pareciera un poco avergonzado al no recordar que Harry se ponía voluntariamente en la mira, para que ciertas familias emergieran nuevamente.

\- Emrys, al Concilio le gustaría saber, ¿Qué va a pasar con los muggles? Es decir, tenemos ciertos problemas con ellos a la hora de defendernos. Con las estúpidas leyes del secreto, no podemos defendernos de ellos que con su tecnología nos dan caza, aun.- Dijo Sarah.

\- ¡Eso es imposible!- Gritó Madame Bones. - ¡Los muggles no hacen cosas de esas, sino tendríamos avisos de que secuestran gente mágica! El gobierno muggle nos hubiera avisado de tal acto.- Intervino una acalorada Amelia.

\- No es imposible Amelia.- Dijo Harry, usando su nombre de pila, con la cara bastante seria y un matiz de odio en su rostro. – Los muggles saben de nuestro mundo, por culpa de pensamientos como el de Dumbledore de desvelar el secreto a sus miembros gubernamentales, tales como ministros, reyes y presidentes del gobierno.- Explicó con una mueca de odio.

En ese momento, Harry convocó lo que era una vasija de piedra, haciendo comprender a Ragnok y los suyos lo que iba a pasar. Lo habían discutido en numerosas ocasiones con Harry y Marius, de que es posible que fuera una mala idea, mostrar a los posibles aliados lo que los muggles eran capaces de hacer, pero Harry como obstinado que era, pensaba que era crucial hacerles ver, que el exterminio era de dos vías. O los muggles o ellos, la raza mágica.

\- Estoy seguro que todos conocéis o estáis en conocimiento de cómo se usa un pensadero. Para los que no sepan lo que es, es muy sencillo. Basta con que saque de mi mente recuerdos y los meta en el pensadero. Las runas que están talladas en él, permitirán que podamos ver las memorias como un proyector muggle.- Explicó brevemente para que servía un pensadero.

\- Harry, ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?- Preguntó un preocupado Marius.

\- Sí, estoy seguro, pero me vais a disculpar si salgo de la sala, mientras la proyección está en curso. No me apetece tener que revivir los recuerdos.

\- Es comprensible, Harry. Pero…

\- Si, lo sé, se me precisa que me quede, aun así, creo que la mayoría entenderá mi falta.- Indicó como con un dedo iba sacando mechas plateadas y las iba colocando una a una en el pensadero.

Media hora después de sacar lo que eran copias de memorias, Harry explicó que trataban de su vida e interacción con los muggles.

Acto seguido, se levantó y recogiendo su báculo Salió de la sala brevemente, al menos hasta que terminaran las memorias de su vida pasada.

Cronos, el elfo personal de Harry, quedó invisible ante los magos, hechicera y gobblins reunidos, viendo con horror como las memorias se reproducían. Era impensable lo que esos… esos muggles, no bestias inmundas, hicieron con su joven maestro. Tal tortura, era peor que algunas de las familias, trataran a sus propios elfos domésticos.

Saliendo de la sala con indignación y triste por la vida que le tocó vivir a su maestro, fue a su encuentro para decirle que las proyecciones habían terminado.

Solo pasó una hora y media, pero Harry hizo el cálculo de dos horas de proyecciones, por ello fue al despacho a relajarse un poco. Cuando su elfo personal vino a buscarle, notó que tenía lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas.

\- Supongo que lo has visto.

\- Ahora entiendo, maestro…

\- Si, lo sé, Cronos. ¿Ha terminado?

\- Si, maestro. La sala por el contrario está enfurecida por los actos de los muggles…

\- Era necesario dar a conocer, sobre todo para la siguiente parte del plan.- Dijo Harry sin entrar en más detalles y levantándose de su asiento, para ir a la sala y continuar con la reunión, aunque deberían hacer un paro para comer y llamar a los niños. Bueno, seguramente que después de lo mostrado, pararían para la comida y después seguirían.

Cuando elfo y maestro llegaron a la sala, se sorprendieron ambos por la cacofonía de voces provenientes de Madame Longbottom y Madame Bones.

Ambas al parecer defendían el derecho de vida de los muggles y que seguramente estaban bajo fuertes hechizos de compulsión.

Los gobblins por el contrario intervenían alegando que no estaban bajo esos hechizos más y que aun así si veían a Harry, probablemente intentaran acabar con su vida.

Harry entró en la sala y esta quedó en un silencio incomodo, haciendo que ambas brujas miraran con un poco de molestia a Harry.

\- Creo, señor Potter, que se ha pasado intentando manipularnos de ésta manera…- Comenzó la viuda Longbottom, para descubrir que Harry se iba quitando la túnica y posteriormente la camisa, quedando desnudo de torso para arriba, mostrando tanto tatuajes como las cicatrices, que la magia no pudo eliminar debido a la antigüedad.

\- Cronos, trae el pergamino sellado por Sanadora Tonks.- Ordenó Harry, dando una vuelta completa y lentamente para que todos vieran que no se había inventado nada en absoluto.

Cuando Cronos vino con el pergamino, éste fue pasando de mano en mano, despojando gritos de asombro de los asistentes, algunos de ellos pidiendo muerte inminente a los "parientes" del señor Potter. En el caso de Sarah, de Emrys.

\- Esto… esto… esto es inconcebible… no puede ser cierto. Los muggles no pueden haber llegado hasta este punto…- Tartamudeó Madame Bones, claramente indignada y sorprendida de que no supieran nada de esto en el DMLE.

\- Majestad, Gornuk. Si son tan amables de compartir sus descubrimientos acerca de esto con nosotros. Creo que es la hora correcta.

\- Como quiera, señor Potter, pero en la nación creemos que todavía no estamos preparados para tomar medidas… definitivas por decirlo de alguna manera.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren decir?- Preguntó el Señor Blue, coincidiendo en la confusión con la mayoría de la mesa.

\- Verán.- Comenzó el rey Ragnok. – En Gringotts hemos estado investigando a todos los muggles y los niños que están en su custodia, por si se repetía las acciones, como le pasó al señor Potter y hemos descubierto que no solo se repitieron, sino que algunos de esos… monstruos por una palabra mejor, llevaron a sus propios hijos, a su prole a los… ¿Cómo era la palabra, Ripclaw?- Preguntó momentáneamente al otro gobblin.

\- Científicos, majestad.- Contestó Ripclaw.

\- Si, eso científico, los muggles llevaron a sus hijos a ser examinados por los científicos muggles y jamás fueron vistos de nuevo. Creemos que…- Suspirando por tal crimen cometido hacia un niño inocente o niños, ya que ellos mismos, aunque sean gobblins y guerreros, a sus niños los trataban como el oro, cuidándolos todo lo mejor que podían y estaban a sus capacidades. Unos mejor que otros, pero jamás hacer tales barbaries como golpearlos hasta la muerte o esclavizándolos como elfos domésticos.

Después de todo el elfo doméstico estaba en su naturaleza, el servir a una casa, mágico o Castillo, como en el caso de Hogwarts. -…Creemos que experimentaban con ellos, abriéndolos para saber dónde estaba la magia y si podía ser replicada en sus invenciones. Tales torturas que se veían y todo gracias a uno que logró escapar por poco de su muerte, aunque no podamos contar con su presencia, para corroborar los hechos, puesto que creemos que murió poco después de contarnos lo que hacían con ellos.- Terminó de contar Ragnok, asqueado de tener que hacerlo y más por no poder hacer nada en contra de los muggles, que ciertamente habían descubierto de su mundo y atacaban a los niños, niños indefensos para, lo que creían las familias, tanto de luz, como oscuras y neutrales, su exterminio.

Silencio se extendió por la mesa, haciendo incomodas a las Señoras que tanto discutían por los muggles, cambiando radicalmente su forma de pensar.

El primero en romper el silencio fue Harry, pidiendo un paro para comer y reunirse con los niños, ya habían pasado mucho tiempo discutiendo y todavía no habían empezado a planear nada realmente.

Harry por su parte tenía planes a largo alcance para los muggles, pero primero tendría que hacer caer a Dumbledore y Voldemort, de ahí la alianza.

Luego, cuando esa parte estuviera cuidada, junto con el cambio que darían en el gobierno mágico, cambiando el nombre de la comunidad, Bretaña mágica, por Albion, irían tras los muggles en toda regla y unidos.

Por desgracia solo lo podrían hacer en Bretaña de momento, pero cuando los demás países vieran lo que éstos estaban haciendo, entonces sería cuando una guerra sin parangón se levantaría por la supervivencia de ambos mundos.

De momento, había que ir despacio y lo primero de todo, era comer, dado que sin una alimentación adecuada, no se podía planear bien.

Cuando salieron todos de la sala en la que estaban, Harry los llevó al comedor, donde los niños estaban esperando por sus familias, de pie al lado de los asientos y mirando con hambre no disimulada a los alimentos que se ofrecían.

\- Por favor, siéntense como en sus respectivas casas y coman lo que deseen. Creo que los elfos se han superado a ellos mismos, esta vez. Cronos, felicita a las elfas encargadas de las cocinas y al resto por la gran labor.- Dijo Harry, sorprendiendo a sus invitados de que tratara de esa manera a sus elfos.

Como muchos magos y brujas de Bretaña mágica, pensaron que los trataría con indiferencia y crueldad, pero viendo que él mismo, tuvo que pasar una infancia similar a la de un elfo doméstico, entendieron que los tratara bastante bien.

Cuando la comida finalmente acabó, los adultos y Harry volvieron a la sala de reuniones, lo que era el salón de baile para continuar con la discusión y futura planificación de ir mejorando el mundo mágico.

Los niños por el contrario fueron llevados a una sala de juegos que Harry mandó construir, para que si, en el futuro, tenía invitados y éstos traían a niños, pues que pudieran divertirse con juegos mágicos.

La discusión acerca de los muggles duró otras tres horas, acordando en que de momento no podían ir haciendo nada, sin meterse en una guerra precipitada, de la cual, nadie estaba seguro salir vencedor.

En el caso de Dumbledore se acordó que intentarían meterlo en Azkaban a causa del ataque premeditado que todos presenciaron en el pensadero, otorgado gustosamente por los involucrados presentes. Sarah, Ragnok y Harry, como el principal participante.

Muchos de los presentes se quedaron impresionados ante las habilidades del niño en la magia y agradecidos de que iban a forjar hoy en día su alianza con él y la futura nación de Albion.

Para con Voldemort, los gobblins dijeron que solo de momento se habían encontrado dos Horrocruxes, uno de ellos siendo parcial.

\- La cicatriz del señor Potter, cuando vino a nosotros, vimos que era un Horrocrux parcial y junto a un ritual que muchos de los magos habéis olvidado, pudimos librarnos de él. Por otra parte tenemos, la diadema perdida, o no tan perdida de Ravenclaw, que también fue Horrocrux de Voldemort.- Dijo Ripclaw en un tono neutro, como si esta información le aburriera.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con esa parte del alma? ¿Fue destruida?- Preguntó Salazar Gaunt.

\- No, ha sido transferida a otro objeto, con la intención de rastrear más Horrocruxes.

\- Por eso no os preocupéis.- Intervino Regulus. – En mi casa tengo uno, un medallón. Está fuertemente sellado en una caja fuerte, con salas protectoras para que nadie pueda cogerlo. Incluso hay un encantamiento fidelius sobre él, para que yo sea el único que sabe que está ahí.

\- ¿Y qué haces con un Horrocrux de Voldemort?- Preguntó Theodore, para sorpresa de Amelia y Augusta.

\- Cuando me enteré de lo que hizo, decidí robárselo para posteriormente destruirlo. Pero por desgracia no pude hacerlo, puesto que me enfermé durante unos cuantos meses a causa de las protecciones que tenía. Kreacher, mi elfo doméstico, me salvó la vida y me llevó a Francia, donde conocí a mi esposa. La cuestión que creía en aquel entonces, es que para destruir un Horrocrux, hace falta el uso de Findfyre o veneno de basilisco y como no tenía ninguna de las dos cosas a mano, pues lo sellé, con la esperanza de encontrar algo.

\- Ahora puedes entregarlo a Gringotts, Regulus.- Dijo Harry, impresionado de que se hubieran encontrado tres en total.

Cuántos de esos Horrocruxes se hicieron, fue una pregunta sin respuesta de momento.

\- Como sabréis, a Voldemort de momento no se le pueden tocar sus Horrocruxes, debido al hecho de que se enterará de que los tenemos. Hay que esperar a que tenga un cuerpo físico y pierda su conexión con ellos.- Recordó Harry.

\- Creo que tiene razón, señor Potter. Mejor es centrarnos en su juicio de mañana. El Wizengamot ha acordado darle primero el juicio a Sirius, con la esperanza de que si resulta inocente, la pena acabe con él, por enterarse de su condena.- Dijo Madame Bones, no muy contenta con lo que pasaría en el juicio de Harry. – Me temo que soy portadora de malas noticias, señor Potter.

\- Por favor, dígalas.- Pidió Harry, aventurando la conjetura, que habían planeado con su abogado, Marius.

\- La mayoría de los miembros del Wizengamot, piden un castigo ejemplar para ti. Los aliados de Dumbledore, al parecer han logrado convencer a algunos de los de la facción tradicionalista y neutral, para que se te expulse de Hogwarts y de Bretaña. Marius, por el contrario, con mucho esfuerzo de la nación gobblin y la colaboración con el Concilio, han logrado convencer a la mayor parte de la gente, en que solo se te exilie de Bretaña, hasta que seas reconocido como un adulto por la ley, que es hasta los diecisiete años.- Dijo, provocando el caos e indignación por parte de los miembros de la alianza, los cuales veían injustamente la situación de Harry, puesto que lo único que hizo fue defenderse.

\- Bueno, tampoco son tan malas noticias. Pensé que sería algo peor, como por ejemplo mi entrada en Azkaban u obligarme a vivir con los muggles. Por cierto ¿Qué pasó realmente con ellos?

\- Fueron liberados por la gente de Albus. Lo siento señor Potter, no pudimos hacer nada al respecto.

\- No se preocupe, Madame Bones. Esta vez se han librado, pero estoy seguro que no por mucho tiempo. Ahora, para el juicio de Sirius.

\- ¿Qué quiere que hagamos, es decir, que votemos?

\- Si sale culpable, lo que es normal en esos casos, seguir en Azkaban. Pero si es inocente, lo cual creo, fervientemente, pido la liberación inmediata de él y una compensación ministerial.- Dijo Harry, haciendo sonreír a algunos por la petición tan racional, aunque un poco extraño que no pidiera venganza directa.

\- Si el verdadero traidor de esa noche es encontrado, pido que se me deje imponer una antigua ley. La ley de venganza del último de la familia.- Dijo, causando jadeos entre los reunidos y sonrisas por parte de los gobblins.

\- No creo que te vayan a permitir tal petición…

\- Puede, pero… qué pensaría el pueblo mágico de Bretaña, si no me dejaran cumplir esa ley, cuando yo mismo le invoque.- Comentó casualmente Harry.

Los rostros de los reunidos variaban entre la incredulidad y la fascinación por las cartas que tenía guardadas este chico.

Al parecer sabía jugar al juego político del mundo mágico y no había que enseñarle. Lo que muchos se preguntaban era porque no estaba él mismo ocupando el asiento Potter, algo que no sabían con certeza.

\- Por cierto, antes de que comience el juicio de Sirius, tengo algo que añadir. Para Miranda y Amanda, me gustaría que fuerais mis Proxys en los asientos del Wizengamot, que recientemente he adquirido. Los asientos Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

\- ¿Por qué no los unes al asiento Potter?- Pidió el Señor White, un poco confundido ante la cuestión, que levantó las cejas de todos los reunidos, salvo los gobblins y Sarah, ya que conocían de ese hecho.

\- Porque no se puede, Señor White. Un asiento fundador no puede unirse a la familia, aunque éste haya sido comprado. ¿Está seguro, señor Potter, de que esos asientos no tienen descendientes que puedan reclamarlos?- Preguntó el Señor McKinon, que fue el encargado de contestar a la cuestión planteada por el Señor White.

\- Estoy seguro, y Gringotts también. La línea de Gryffindor se extinguió por el año 1.500 a 1.600 y la línea de Ravenclaw, murió cuando la hija de Rowena, Helena se fugó a Albania con la diadema y el Barón Sanguinario, fantasma de la casa Slytherin fue a recuperar a ambos, pero desgraciadamente, ambos murieron en causas desconocidas, salvo para ellos, por supuesto.- Dijo Harry sonriendo ante el poder de votos que tenía ahora en el Wizengamot.

\- Con esto Harry, será mucho más equitativo, respecto a tu juicio…

\- Si, pero será mejor atenerse al exilio. Tengo nuevos planes que dependen de ello.

\- ¿Por qué?- Pidieron casi la totalidad de la mesa redonda, ante la incredulidad a lo que se estaba exponiendo.

Harry lo pensó durante unos momentos, pensó en decirles sus planes inmediatos, pero no sería bueno todavía, así que con una sonrisa, les explicó que cuando el juicio de mañana saliera a la luz, verían una parte del porque quería el exilio y sería positivo para los planes en Bretaña.

Los que estaban sentados no se quedaron muy conformes con eso, sobre todo Augusta que estaba planeado internamente, en pedirle que sanara a su hijo y su esposa, para que Neville pudiera tener a sus padres de vuelta.

Harry, oliéndose algo por el estilo, aseguró a Madame Longbottom, que aunque él no estuviera presente en Bretaña, el Concilio mandaría a algún sanador en las artes mentales, para sanar a los padres de Neville.

La alianza pasó otras cuantas horas discutiendo el juicio del día siguiente y las preguntas que se le haría a Sirius, dejando de lado, si conocía los nombres de los mortífagos que tomaron la marca voluntariamente, algo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, tras enterrar el hacha de guerra.

Madame Bones sería la encargada de interrogar, tanto a Sirius, Harry y Dumbledore en el juicio. El resto de involucrados, fueron juzgados con anterioridad, dependiendo de los crimines por los que se les acusaba.

A los druidas y hechiceros que acudieron en ayuda de Harry, solo les cayó una pequeña multa, que Harry se hizo cargo inmediatamente, quitando la molestia de que las familias se buscaran la vida para pagar.

Por otra parte, los cazadores supervivientes, se enfrentaban a penas más duras, entre ellas, ser tirados a través del velo de la muerte en el departamento de misterios.

Pero esas condenas, serían dadas posteriormente, sobre el mes de agosto o septiembre. De momento estaban en celdas de contención, en el ministerio de la magia.

Con ello, y todo hablado y dicho, Harry acompañó a todas las familias a la red Flú y fue despidiéndose de todos y cada uno de ellos, Sarah incluida, que sin duda fue a contar al Concilio, que la Alianza de Albion, de hecho, era ahora formalmente forjada.

Harry quedó con Regulus y Theodore, para un futuro quitarles la marca oscura, de sus antebrazos, un futuro en el que ambos estaban muy ansiosos.

Harry finalmente se había despedido de todos y los elfos domésticos estaban recogiendo el salón de baile, para dejarlo como estaba.

Era hora de que la cena fuera servida y Harry se dirigió hacia el comedor, tranquilamente y con paso seguro, como si la reunión no hubiera tenido sus altibajos y hubiera tenido que mostrar sus recuerdos de sus vivencias con los muggles.

Eran recuerdos que no le gustaba, por el motivo que le hacían parecer débil y vulnerable. En momentos como ese agradeció que los demás chicos y chicas estuvieran fuera de la sala, seguramente no hubieran entendido, lo que los adultos vieron y entendieron, que Harry hizo para sobrevivir.

Se les mostró los recuerdos al completo y verdaderos de los primeros seis años de vida de Harry en ese "hogar" abusivo. También se les mostró, como se enteró de que la magia existía, llamándolo poder. Luego mostró una reminiscencia de lo que les hizo a los muggles, para ser mejor tratado. No sería prudente desvelar que los tenía atemorizados. Mostró hasta donde recibió la carta de Hogwarts y con el permiso de los gobblins, mostró lo descubierto en el banco de Gringotts y por los sanadores, tanto de la nación como de San Mungo.

Ahora parecía que la alianza estaba más unida que antes en cuanto a mejorar el mundo mágico, pero aun así, había personas que tendrían que ser dejadas en la oscuridad, como Madame Longbottom, que aún era reacia a atacar directamente a los muggles.

Con un suspiro de cansancio fue directamente a su habitación después de cenar y pidió a los elfos domésticos que le despertaran temprano, para asistir como espectador al juicio de Sirius. Ahora más que nunca, tenía ganas de que el verdadero traidor saliera a la luz y que es lo que había pasado realmente y no las historias contadas, por gente como Dumbledore, que lo único que salía por sus bocas, eran más que patrañas.

La mañana amaneció con un Harry ojeroso, que solo recientemente había podido pegar ojo. No entendía lo que pasaba, nervioso no estaba, porque sabía lo que iba a venir, pero tal vez no antelara que el juicio de su padrino, le ponía un poco nervioso, al ser descubierta una parte de la historia de su pasado.

Metiéndose en la ducha y reforzando sus escudos oclumánticos al máximo, para despejar su mente, se dio una ducha de agua templada y bien corta.

Saliendo con toalla en cintura, fue a su armario a vestirse con las mejores ropas que tenía, con seda de acromantula y varios hechizos protectores en ellas, que hizo que tallaran en la tienda del Callejón Knockturn.

Una vez vestido, bajó a desayunar, echando un tempus sin foco, vio que eran las siete y cuarto de la mañana. Decidió en un momento, que tal vez sería bueno ir a la casa Black para asistir junto a Regulus y Miranda.

Alphard y Cassiopeia se quedarían con la Tía Cassie, tocaya de Cassiopeia. La verdad que iba más, para conocer a esta, dado que tenía curiosidad en cuanto a cómo sería.

Despidiéndose de Cronos y Dobby, les dijo que tuvieran preparado todo, para cerrar la mansión Potter y moverse hacia Irlanda, en caso de que, afirmativamente, estuviera exiliado de Bretaña.

\- Maestro, estamos seguros que no le echarán, usted ha hecho mucho por el mundo mágico de Bretaña, usted no merece que le traten mal…

\- No te preocupes Cronos, entra en mis planes que lo hagan. Si lo hacen, podré sacarme los TIMOS y EXTASIS sin interferencia de nadie y de aquí a dos años, seré maestro en el Concilio de hechiceros y druidas. Seré capaz de volver a la mansión y tomar posesión del asiento Potter.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa a Cronos, el cual, más calmado, solo asintió con la cabeza y le deseó suerte a su maestro, uniéndose un Dobby, mucho más alegre y saltarín.

Entrando en la chimenea encendida de verdes llamas brillantes, dijo con claridad la dirección de la casa de los Black y desapareció en un destello verde esmeralda, viendo por última vez, en lo que serían dos años, el salón de recepción de la mansión Potter.

Cuando salió de la chimenea de los Black, se quitó la ceniza con un movimiento perezoso de su mano y fue recibido inmediatamente por Kreacher, el elfo de los Black.

\- Bienvenido joven Potter, ¿Qué puede hacer Kreacher por ayudarle?- Preguntó el elfo, haciendo una reverencia hacia Harry.

\- Avisa a Regulus que estoy aquí y he decidido asistir con él al ministerio.

\- Enseguida, joven Potter, por favor espere un momento.- Fue la contestación del elfo, antes de desaparecer en un suave pop.

Viendo por los alrededores, pudo darse cuenta que había más retratos que la última vez que estuvo allí.

Pudo observar con cierto interés que su abuela Dorea Potter, estaba entre ellos junto con su marido Charlus.

\- Abuela, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que solo tenías retrato en la mansión Potter.- Preguntó Harry curioso.

\- No te sorprendas querido, como sabes soy una Black y todo Black tiene su retrato. Ha sido recientemente que el joven Regulus ha decidido colocarnos en este hermoso salón, para que podamos disfrutar un poco, aunque sea como retratos.- Explicó sin entrar en más detalles, ya que alguien se acercaba al salón.

Volviéndose, justo cuando la puerta se abría, vio con una ceja levantada, quien lo recibió.

Una señora, un poco anciana, tal vez sobre los años sesenta o setenta, aunque aparentaba unos cincuenta y algo. De pelo negro con vetas grises en algunos mechones, gafas rectangulares, claro índice de haber pasado muchas horas leyendo o estudiando la magia. Los ojos los tenía de un azul, un poco más oscuros que los de Regulus, que eran tirando a grises tormenta, algo para lo que pensar sobre la genética Black. Vestía túnicas negras, pero elegantes, seguramente de seda de acromantula. En ellas iban dibujadas ciertas runas, que podría dar que pensar a Harry, para lo que servían.

\- Buenos días Joven.- Saludó en un tono estricto y de popa, recordándole a Harry un poco de la bienvenida a Hogwarts por McGonagall, salvo que ésta mujer, sí que exudaba respeto por todos los poros.

\- Buenos días, Madame. Permítame que me presente…- Se vio cortado cuando soltó una risa seca la mujer delante de él.

\- Sé perfectamente quien eres, hijo. Harry James Potter, Emrys. Heredero de la Casa de Potter y un Emrys, por derecho propio. Es un… placer conocerte.

\- Lo mismo digo, Madame Black. Me han hablado muy bien de usted.- Dijo Harry sonriendo. Le gustaba esta mujer, con ella, al parecer no hacía falta presentarse, pues de alguna manera te conocía.

Madame Black o Cassiopeia, como le dijo que la llamara, le escoltó hasta la cocina donde estaban sentados la familia al completo, desayunando.

\- Mirad que ha escupido la chimenea esta mañana.- Introdujo Cassiopeia a los presentes, siendo Cassie y Alphard los primeros en saludarlo calurosamente. – Niños, recordad los modales.- Regañó un poco la Tía Cassiopeia.

Con una sonrisa devolvió el saludo Harry, pero más formalmente, dado que no quería ofender a la anciana.

\- Buenos días, Regulus, Miranda, Cassie, Alphard. Es un placer volver a veros.- Dijo Harry, recibiendo un visto bueno de la anciana Cassiopeia.

\- Solo estás así de formal por la tía Cassie, Harry.- Musitó Cassie, siendo oída por todos, que se echaron a reír.

\- Es posible. Cambiando a temas más… relevantes, siento disculparme Regulus por presentarme sin avisar, pero he creído conveniente que es mejor si aparezco contigo y tu encantadora esposa.

\- Entiendo, ¿Crees que pueda haber otro ataque?

\- Posiblemente, pero siempre es mejor ser precavidos. Si estoy en compañía tuya, que eres miembro del Wizengamot, dudaran un poco más en atacarme y en esa duda, por poco valiente que parezca, podemos aparecernos en el atrio directamente o incluso pedir ayuda al DMLE.

\- Eso señor Potter, es astuto. Yo haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar, justo para evitar problemas más graves.- Intervino Cassiopeia anciana.

\- Cierto, querido. Es mejor prevenir más problemas. Todos sabemos que eres lo suficientemente valiente, cuando la situación lo requiere. Todavía no entiendo que haces en Slytherin, sin embargo.- Dijo Miranda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, viendo si picaba Harry.

Harry vio la pulla bienintencionada y picó en ella gustosamente.

\- Porque también soy ambicioso, astuto y un poco descarado Señora Black, Proxy del asiento Gryffindor.- Contestó Harry, haciendo reír a la mesa entera.

\- Bueno, basta de bromas, tenemos que irnos para el ministerio. Cassie, Alphard, sed buenos con la tía Cassie. Tía, ya te iremos informando, vía patronus de cómo va la cosa.- Dijo Regulus, volviéndose serio por un momento.

\- De acuerdo querido.- Dijo abrazando a su sobrino nieto y a su esposa. – Que tenga suerte, señor Potter y espero verlo pronto.

\- Lo mismo digo, Madame.- Se despidió Harry saliendo por la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás y dirigiéndose nuevamente a la chimenea de los Black.

\- Harry, primero irá Miranda, luego yo y por último tú. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Por supuesto Regulus. Estás un poco nervioso noto.

\- Sí, creo que más de lo que estás tú.- Dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

\- No te preocupes, todo saldrá como lo planeamos ayer. Triunfaremos hoy, haciendo ver que otros han triunfado sobre mí.- Con esas palabras dichas, la chimenea se encendió para tragar a Miranda, Regulus y Harry en dirección del atrio del ministerio de magia, el cual estaba cambiado y la estatua de la hermandad ya no era visible. Ahora en vez de un elfo doméstico, un centauro y un gobblin, adorando a un mago, se podía observar una mesa con cada raza mágica sentada en ella. La mesa de la tabla redonda estaba en el atrio, claro símbolo de esperanza a los aliados de Albion.

Con una sonrisa, Harry supo que uno de sus planes, había dado comienzo con la demolición de la anterior estatua y la construcción de ésta.

Para aquellos que suponían lo que significaba, estarían en el temor que Harry y los suyos se hicieran con el control del ministerio de magia, pronto.

Los adultos Black y el joven Emrys, se dirigieron directamente a los ascensores sin ser detenidos en el camino por nadie. Una vez dentro, Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Si no lo habían atacado ahora, no lo harían una vez que estuviera dentro de las salas del Wizengamot, puesto que las mismas salas no lo permitían.

Se podía llevar el foco mágico a las reuniones, pero tradicionalmente, había acuerdos en no atacarse allí.

Las dobles puertas de roble del Wizengamot les dio la bienvenida a Harry y los Black, invitándolos a entrar y observar el juicio de Sirius, Harry y Albus.

Nota de autor:

Me disculpo por la tardanza de la publicación del capítulo, pero se me ha hecho un poco larga la reunión de la alianza, algo que debía de suceder pronto. El próximo capítulo será el juicio de Sirius, Harry y Dumbledore.

Como siempre digo, espero que no haya inconsistencias con algún nombre, he intentado revisar que los nombres estuvieran en orden y creo que lo están, al menos en lo que respecta a los personajes nuevos, como la esposa de Regulus, la de Salazar II, etc.

Debo dar gracias a los comentarios también, animan mucho a continuar escribiendo y yo animo a que continuéis diciendo si gusta o no.


	16. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

 _Los adultos Black y el joven Emrys, se dirigieron directamente a los ascensores sin ser detenidos en el camino por nadie. Una vez dentro, Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio._

 _Si no lo habían atacado ahora, no lo harían una vez que estuviera dentro de las salas del Wizengamot, puesto que las mismas salas no lo permitían._

 _Se podía llevar el foco mágico a las reuniones, pero tradicionalmente, había acuerdos en no atacarse allí._

 _Las dobles puertas de roble del Wizengamot les dio la bienvenida a Harry y los Black, invitándolos a entrar y observar el juicio de Sirius, Harry y Albus._

Las salas del Wizengamot eran impresionantes y bastantes grandes, en opinión de Harry. Estaba embelesado mirando los diferentes asientos, con sus diferentes crestas dibujadas en las cabeceras, que no se dio cuenta, cuando Titus se acercó a Harry por detrás.

Titus iba vestido como le correspondía al jefe de magos, con túnicas purpuras. Cuando saludó al Señor Black y a la Proxy Gryffindor, Harry al parecer volvió la vista hacia su amigo, el creador de focos, Titus Ollivander, el cual también era parte del Concilio Druida-Hechicero.

\- Buenos días Titus. ¿Cómo has estado, desde la última vez?- Preguntó Harry en un tono amistoso y con una cara neutral, no revelando nada de preocupación, ante su inminente juicio.

Titus se le quedó mirando especulativamente, pensando duramente en que ese chico era fuera de lo común. Ahí estaba de pie, saludándolo cortésmente y sin temer las represalias que él, Titus más temía, junto con el Concilio.

\- Al parecer, no tan bien como tú, Emrys. ¿Sabes a lo que te enfrentas, hoy?- Preguntó para asegurarse, que su pequeño amigo sabía perfectamente a lo que se iba a enfrentar.

Con una sonrisa, Harry le aseguró que no tenían por qué preocuparse ninguno, que si de hecho, Sarah les había dicho al Concilio de los planes hablados en su casa, entonces que todo estaría bien.

\- Hablando de la maestra Ó Conaill, ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?

\- Si, la vi por última vez en las gradas de los visitantes. Está junto a nuestra reportera favorita, Rita Skeeter.

\- Bien, si me disculpas Titus, tengo que poner ciertos planes en marcha, que tengas suerte llevando los juicios y nos veremos pronto nuevamente.

\- Igualmente Emrys. Igualmente.- Dijo Titus viendo marchar a Harry por las escaleras que conducían a las gradas de los espectadores.

Para el primer juicio, que sería el primero de Sirius Black y el único que tendría, curiosamente, los espectadores se permitieron la entrada, sobre todo a los reporteros, para que en caso de que fuera culpable, los que habían orquestado este juicio quedaran mal.

En el caso positivo, de que fuera inocente, algo que algunos como el ministro de magia y Lucius Malfoy, que por alguna razón, faltaba en su asiento, salvo que estaba ocupado por un proxy, al igual que el de los Lestrange, serían ellos los que quedaran mal. O al menos tan mal como puedan ser vistos en sociedad, por un breve periodo de tiempo.

No es que Lucius tuviera miedo de ser declarado mortifago voluntario por Sirius, el miedo que tenía era otro.

Cuando se negó a que tuviera un juicio, no lo hizo por lo que muchos supusieran de querer el Señorío Black para su hijo, Lucius sabía con exactitud que su hijo, jamás podría acceder a él, dado que Regulus tenía un heredero y una heredera, en caso de fallecimiento prematuro. No, lo que Lucius temía, era que si Sirius Black era liberado, fuera a disolver el matrimonio que tenía con Narcissa, al ser el verdadero Jefe de la Familia Black y el único con poder para hacerlo.

Si su matrimonio se venía abajo, el perdería mucho poder político y económico, dado que tendría que devolver la dote, multiplicado por dos, dinero que no tenía en esos momentos. Había pasado mucho al ministerio para mantenerse libre de Azkaban, todos estos años.

La sala del Wizengamot se fue llenando poco a poco y Harry esperaba pacientemente al lado de su maestra Sarah y Rita Skeeter, la cual iba y venía entrevistando a los Señores y Señoras del Wizengamot.

Las gradas más altas en el Wizengamot, para los asientos que pertenecían a los fundadores de Hogwarts, dos de ellos fueron llenados por dos mujeres, las cuales tenían en común su amistad con Harry.

La gente que no sabía de la afiliación de las mujeres, supusieron que eran las herederas de los fundadores de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. Se sorprenderían cuando el jefe de magos, diera la bienvenida a las proxys de Harry para esos asientos.

Mientras que los Señores y Señoras se preparaban en sus asientos y conversaban con sus vecinos, Harry y Sarah susurraban, planeando donde irían primero para el aprendizaje rápido de Harry.

\- He pensado que tal vez deberíamos visitar a Nicholas Flamel en su casa y tomar ese aprendizaje de Alquimia.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con el día de entrenamiento en la nación?- Cuestionó Sarah, un poco decaída por no poder ver la sala especial, que Harry le dijo que habían accedido los gobblins a dejarle utilizar.

No te preocupes, la utilizaremos también, pero primero quiero quitarme el deseo de aprender alquimia practica y poner sobre la mesa los conocimientos adquiridos en la teoría. También quisiera ver como se utiliza la piedra de Flamel, como fue creada y esas cosas…- Dijo Harry, cambiando su atención a las puertas que se volvieron a abrir, para dejar entrar al ministro y su sequito. Con él iba la bruja de rosa, la que tenía cara de sapo y lo quería ver en Azkaban. Al parecer tenía más vidas que las de un gato, si no fue despedida.

\- Señorita Skeeter, imagino que después de mi juicio, querrá una entrevista, ¿Me equivoco?

\- En absoluto, señor Potter, será un placer entrevistarlo, como en el pasado.- Dijo, haciendo sonreír a Harry, de una manera que envió escalofríos por la columna de la periodista. Ahora deseaba más que nunca, el no haber visto esa sonrisa de depredador.

\- Estupendo, señorita Skeeter, he de admitir, que tengo varias declaraciones que dar al Diario el Profeta.- Dijo volviéndose a mirar como todos habían llegado y estaban ocupando sus asientos pertinentes.

No se sorprendió que los Dumbledore, Moody y Weasley no estuvieran presentes, pues estaban en una celda del ministerio. Era bueno para evitar encontronazos no deseados.

Hoy era el gran día en el que la alianza Albion actuaría en el Wizengamot como un solo votante, acaparando, casi la totalidad de la mayoría absoluta en las votaciones. Junto con los asientos que habían sido comprados por Harry Potter, por el valor de dos millones de galeones en total, tendrían 30 votos más.

Una lástima que Harry solo los quisiera utilizar para la liberación de Sirius y en la condena de Dumbledore.

Titus no lo entendía, pero claro, por cuestiones políticas en el Concilio y trabajo en la tienda, no pudo ir a la reunión en la casa de Harry y estaba a oscuras en cuanto a lo que sucedería, pero viendo a los magos que eran aliados de él, intentó tranquilizarse un poco.

\- ¡Orden en la sala!- Gritó Titus, Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot. – La sesión está a punto de comenzar. Primero daremos la bienvenida a las dos nuevas Señoras, que ocupan los asientos de los fundadores de Hogwarts, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor…- En ese punto la mujer de rosa con cara de sapo, intervino con una sonrisa maliciosa, o lo que ella pensaba que era una.

\- Ejem… ejem…- Tosió falsamente, haciendo que muchos dieran muecas de repugnancia hacia ella. – Debo decir a este magnífico cuerpo, que esas dos "Señoras" no pueden sentarse en esos asientos nobles, debido a que las familias fundadoras se extinguieron…

\- ¿Quiere decir Madame, que los Gaunt no descendemos de Salazar Slytherin y que no tenemos derecho sobre nuestro asiento ancestral?- Preguntó Señor Gaunt irritado que esa vieja arpía de rosa, dijera a su mujer que no tenía derecho a sentarse en el Wizengamot.

\- No… no es lo que quise decir, Señor Gaunt… quiero decir los asientos Gryffindor y Ravenclaw no tienen dueño…- En ese momento, Harry lanzó un sonorus sin foco en él, para que su voz sea escuchada por toda la sala.

\- Lamento informarla Madame Umbridge, que los asientos que ellas tan amablemente accedieron a ocupar, son míos por derecho de compra. Pero antes de que interrumpa nuevamente, debo decirle que en Gringotts se investigó las líneas Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, para ver si realmente estaban extintas y realmente fue el caso. Por ello se me permitió comprar ambos asientos. Señora Miranda Black, es proxy del asiento Ravenclaw y Señora Amanda Gaunt, proxy para el asiento Gryffindor.- Terminó Harry dejando con la boca abierta a muchos de los miembros del Wizengamot que pensaban que tenían una oportunidad de condenar al señor Potter y desacreditar su creciente poder político. Ahora lo tenían más complicado que antes, pero todavía podían intentar exiliarle y darse con un canto en los dientes por ello.

\- Bien, aclarado ese punto, como iba diciendo antes de ser groseramente interrumpido, por la subsecretaria Umbridge, damos la bienvenida a este magnífico cuerpo, a Miranda Black y Amanda Gaunt.- Terminó Titus sonriendo ligeramente ante lo que Harry todavía era capaz de hacer. Pero todavía estaba curioso en cuanto a su tranquilidad.

\- El siguiente punto del día es conceder un juicio justo al presunto mortifago y mano derecha del conocido Lord Oscuro Voldemort.- Jadeos se escucharon por las gradas al mencionar el nombre del temido mago, algo que provocó que Harry y Sarah pusieran los ojos en blanco un momento y Harry susurrara a la señorita Skeeter algo.

\- Por favor aurores, traigan al acusado.- Mandó a los aurores traer al acusado Sirius Black.

Tres aurores salieron un momento de la sala, para entrar diez minutos más tarde con un hombre encadenado con grilletes de supresión mágica.

El hombre se veía como si fuera un vagabundo del mundo muggle, con el pelo rizado por la porquería de no lavarlo en más de una década, las ropas hechas girones y una barba tan tupida, que podría poner a la vergüenza la de Rubeus Hagrid.

Los ojos del hombre, sin embargo decían otra cosa. Tenían un tinte de esperanza dibujados en ellos y… todavía se le podía ver cuerdo, o al menos tan cuerdo como diez años, convirtiéndose en animago con los dementores, podría causar.

Sirius Black fue sentado a la fuerza en una silla con cadenas mágicas, las cuales fueron a atarle de manos y pies, restringiendo aún más sus movimientos.

\- Sirius Orion Black, hijo de la casa Black, ¿Es usted consciente de que está ante el tribunal del Wizengamot para ser juzgado por primera vez, bajo la acusación de traidor de la familia Potter y matar a Peter Petegrew y a doce muggles más?- Cuestionó la voz del Jefe de Magos Ollivander.

\- Si, lo soy.- Dijo Sirius con una voz ronca, de no utilizarla en mucho tiempo, parecía casi como si se hubiera olvidado de hablar, la palabra clave era casi.

\- Bien, se le administrará Veritaserum para su cuestionamiento. ¿Está de acuerdo?- Volvió a hablar Titus, haciendo que Sirius asintiera con la cabeza débilmente.

\- Por favor, señor Black, indique si está de acuerdo con palabras.- Dijo pacientemente Titus.

\- Lo estoy.- Volvió a escucharse la voz ronca de Sirius.

\- Aurores, traigan para ver el Veritaserum, y realizar la prueba de verificación. Después de todo, no queremos que sea veneno disfrazado.- Cuestionó Titus, haciendo que algunos se movieran incomodos en la sala, pues tenían la idea de administrar, falso Veritaserum o algún veneno, para acabar con la vida de Sirius Black

Los aurores llevaron el frasco con el líquido transparente e incoloro, cual indicativo que el suero de la verdad era, realmente el suero de la verdad.

\- Bien, comencemos. Por favor, escriba, tome nota.- Ordenó Titus sentándose en su asiento, para que los interrogadores se presentaran.

\- Como interrogadores del caso contra Sirius Orion Black, nos presentamos, Amelia Susan Bones, jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica. Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministro de magia.

\- Como representante legal de Sirius Orion Black, me presento, Theodore Tonks, abogado defensor.- Dijo Ted, marido de la sanadora Andrómeda Tonks, levantándose al lado de su cliente.

\- Abogado Tonks, ¿Permite que se le administre al acusado Veritaserum ante este tribunal?- Preguntó Amelia con tono neutro.

\- Permito, pero ha de ser verificado por un sanador de San Mungo o la nación Gobblin. Sin ánimo de ofender, jefe de magos.- Dijo Ted, un poco nervioso, dado que el procedimiento legal, era que un experto en pociones, alquimia o un sanador, verificasen el suero.

El sanador fue llamado y verificó el suero nuevamente, haciendo asentir a muchos más a gusto.

Un auror cogió de la cabeza a Sirius y la inclinó hacia atrás suavemente, casi con delicadeza se podría decir y otro le metió tres gotas de Veritaserum en la lengua, haciendo que los ojos de Sirius se desenfocaran brevemente, lo cual era indicativo que el suero estaba en funcionamiento.

\- Para que conste en acta, las primeras preguntas serán para identificar la identidad del acusado y que el suero funciona correctamente.- Con un asentimiento hacia el ministro, éste se aclaró la garganta y comenzó el cuestionario que tenía delante. Preparado previamente con las preguntas estándar que harían a cualquier acusado de un delito de traición y homicidio.

\- Díganos su nombre completo y su fecha de nacimiento, por favor.- Cuestionó la primera pregunta Cornelius.

\- Sirius Orion Black III, nacido el 3 de noviembre de 1959.- Dijo con una voz monótona, indicando que el suero de la verdad funcionaba correctamente.

El ministro dijo al escriba y a la otra interrogadora que el suero funcionaba a la perfección, lo cual pasarían a las siguientes preguntas del cuestionario.

\- Por favor señor Black, ¿Sería capaz de contarnos los hechos sucedidos el día 31 de octubre de 1981 en el Valle de Godric?- Preguntó Amelia Bones, pasando a lo que todo el mundo le interesaba.

\- Sí, yo me hallaba ese día en mi piso en Londres muggle, comprado por el oro que mi Tío Alphard Black me dejó, cuando mi madre me echó de casa. Ese día tuve un mal presentimiento y me dirigí a donde se escondía Peter Petegrew para ver si estaba bien y a salvo, pero al no encontrar a nadie en el piso, asumí que fue a visitar a los Potter. Hasta horas más tarde y una de las salas fallidas del Valle de Godric, que puse yo mismo, no me di cuenta de la traición de Peter, así que fui inmediatamente después al Valle de Godric a prestar ayuda a James y Lily, por si estaban bajo ataque. Temo que llegué demasiado tarde, la casa estaba en ruinas y era completamente visible, dado que el guardián mágico del secreto, lo había roto. Pasé a la casa y me encontré con James en el suelo, muerto, por lo que pude aventurar, la maldición asesina. Me quedé un rato llorando su muerte, hasta que recordé que podría haber sobrevivido Lily. Pasé todo el salón y cocina buscándola, al no hallarla fui a los dormitorios, uno por uno, con el corazón encogido en el temor de que estuviera muerta.

Cuando llegué a la habitación del hijo de James y Lily, Harry, ella estaba enfrente de la cuna, la cual era rodeada por un circulo ritual druídico, de protección.

El circulo estaba roto y en la cuna se oía el llanto del bebé Harry. Pasé despacio y me arrodillé ante el cuerpo tendido de Lily, el cual también estaba muerto. Había muerto protegiendo y haciendo el ritual de sacrificio para su hijo Harry.

Cuando por fin terminé de llorar la muerte de mis amigos, vi a Harry que paró de llorar también y me veía con ojos rojos por el llanto y el cansancio. Una cicatriz en forma de rayo o de la forma de la runa, Sowilo, dibujada en su frente.

Lo recogí con cuidado y me disponía a marcharme, cuando Rubeus Hagrid llegó con órdenes de Dumbledore, de que Harry le fuera entregado.

Por supuesto discutí con Hagrid en cuanto a quien tendría la custodia, dado que era su padrino por juramento mágico. Pero no sé qué pasó que le di a Harry y le dije que utilizara mi motocicleta voladora, para llevarle a Dumbledore.

Acto después me desaparecí a buscar a Peter y reclamar venganza sobre la muerte de mis amigos, James y Lily.

Cuando le encontré, después de dos días de rastreo, fue en un callejón muggle a media noche, el cual me gritó con la osadía, de que había traicionado a los Potter y como pude hacerlo.

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de lanzar alguna maldición, se cortó el dedo de su mano derecha y explotó el callejón con alguna maldición de voladura, dando con la mala suerte en una tubería de gas.

Acto después se transformó en su forma de animago y escapó. Cuando los aurores me encontraron, estaba riendo en la histeria, de que esa vil rata pudiera haberme sorprendido con la rapidez de pensamiento.

El jefe de aurores y de catástrofes mágicas, me detuvieron con una escuadra de aurores, rompieron mi varita y acto después fui tirado en Azkaban sin un juicio.- Terminó de contar la historia Sirius, el cual había dejado en completo silencio a la sala entera, solo se podía escuchar el rascado de las plumas y los fogonazos de las cámaras de fotos de los periodistas reunidos.

Pasados unos minutos, Amelia se aclaró la garganta y habló nuevamente.

\- ¿Nos está diciendo señor Black, que usted no fue el guardián secreto de los Potter?

\- En efecto.

\- ¿Quién era el guardián secreto, según usted?- Preguntó el ministro, sudando un poco.

\- Peter Petegrew…- Fue cortado por la risa tonta de Dolores Umbridge.

\- ¡El señor Petegrew está muerto, tú lo mataste! ¡Mentiroso!- Chilló Dolores, provocando un tumulto en la sala por haber interrumpido nuevamente el juicio.

\- Madame Umbridge, no la vuelvo a avisar, interrumpa otra vez y me veré en la obligación de acusarla por desacato en un tribunal de justicia.- Dijo Titus irritado ante la falta de respeto de la mujer, la cual solo dio una mirada despectiva y de asco ante las palabras dichas por el "monstruo" que ella pensaba que era Titus.

Para ella, los que no eran de la raza de magos y sobre todo sangre pura, eran monstruos sin valor que no merecían vivir como ciudadanos de primera clase. Estaba convencida que los actos de nobleza de ese Lord Oscuro Voldemort, eran puros y posiblemente, algún día resucitaría nuevamente con sus poderes oscuros y llevaría a la raza de sangres pura a la cima, donde les pertenecía.

Ingenua e ilusa era Madame Umbridge, pero como se dice, soñar es gratis.

\- Sigamos con el juicio. Señor Black, ¿Podría decirnos quien lanzó el encantamiento Fidelius?- Cuestionó nuevamente Amelia, temiendo la respuesta.

\- Sí, fue Albus Dumbledore el que lo lanzó meses antes en el Valle de Godric.- Dijo causando nuevamente oleadas de susurros indignados.

\- ¿Está diciendo que Albus le envió conscientemente a Azkaban, sabiendo que era inocente?

\- Si… en un principio iba a ser el guardián del secreto, pero con la ayuda de Albus y Peter, convencimos a James que se cambiaran los guardianes al último minuto, alegando que nadie creería que fuera Peter el guardián y que lo más seguro, que los mortífagos y el mismo Voldemort me persiguieran en busca de información.- Dijo dando gustosamente más información de la que se pidió.

\- ¿Por qué sería eso, señor Black?

\- Porque era la elección obvia al ser elegido. James era como un hermano para mí y nunca lo traicionaría…- Dijo haciendo un poco de daño a su verdadero hermano, al descubrir que su relación se marchitó hasta tal punto. Si salía Sirius con las capacidades de recoger el señorío nuevamente, intentaría, sino antes, reconstruir la relación que hace tantos años tuvieron.

\- …Aparte del hecho de que si elegían a Peter, yo estaría en el punto de mira y James y su familia a salvo.

\- ¿Entonces usted no es un mortífago ni es la mano derecha del Lord Oscuro conocido como Voldemort?

\- No, nunca lo fui y nunca lo seré.- Declaró Sirius, con un vestigio del suero desapareciendo, se tardó un rato en dar su versión de los hechos, pero los interrogadores ya tenían lo que buscaban, salvo por el hecho de quienes lo mandaron a Azkaban, con un toque de astucia, Amelia preguntó rápidamente antes de dar por finalizado el interrogatorio.

\- ¿Sabría decirnos quienes lo mandaron a Azkaban sin juicio, señor Black?

\- Sí, fue Albus Dumbledore quien estuvo presente en mi detención ilegal, hizo algo con su varita sobre mí, imagino que me desarmó aunque no se notó como un encantamiento de desarme. También estaban presentes Cornelius Fudge, que era el jefe de departamento de catástrofes mágicas y Bartemius Crouch senior, jefe del departamento de ley mágica. Curiosamente, cuando el hijo de Bartemius fue enviado a Azkaban, días más tarde apareció él mismo y una mujer en una capa de invisibilidad, la cual era la madre.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?- Preguntó una curiosa Amelia, notando que los vestigios de la poción estaban por desaparecer.

\- Quiero decir que Bartemius con la ayuda de su esposa, liberaron a su hijo condenado de por vida en Azkaban. Acto seguido fue colocado bajo la maldición Imperius y la mujer tomó lo que podía adivinar era Poción Multijugos, para suplantar a su hijo. Como los dementores son ciegos, solamente supieron que una persona salió andando y otra un poco más sana que la que entró salió bajo la capa de invisibilidad.- Dijo Sirius, totalmente recuperado de los estragos del suero de la verdad, haciendo que estallaran murmullos de indignación ante el ministro actual y el jefe de cooperación internacional mágica, Bartemius Crouch Senior.

Los gritos de indignación para Albus Dumbledore eran variados, unos gritaban culpable de conspirar contra la casa Black, mientras que otros le defendían, alegando que fue hecho por el bien común, algo que no escapó a los presentes que lucharon contra Grindelwald.

\- ¡SILENCIO!- Tronó la voz del jefe de magos, el cual se hizo sonar gracias a la magia infundida sin varita.

El silencio volvió a la sala y ésta vez Amelia habló nuevamente un poco cansada de las interrupciones.

\- Señor Black, se investigaran las acusaciones realizadas por usted, el día de hoy a los mencionados, sin embargo queda una cuestión que me intriga. Pido el permiso de este cuerpo, para preguntarle acerca de cómo logró transformarse el señor Petegrew en un animago. En los registros de animagos no cuenta como registrado.- Pidió el permiso del tribunal, que también estaban un poco confundidos, esa declaración de transformación fue hecha bajo Veritaserum y con esa poción no se podía mentir.

El abogado dio el visto bueno para que Sirius contestara a la cuestión de hecho.

\- Eso es fácil. En nuestro quinto año, tanto James, Peter y yo, logramos convertirnos en animagos para hacer compañía a nuestro amigo Remus Lupin, en las lunas llenas.

\- ¿Podría decirnos que formas tomaron?

\- Sí, James tomó la forma de un ciervo adulto, Peter la de una rata común y yo la de un perro grande y lanudo, parecido a un Grimm.- Dijo Sirius amablemente y sin los efectos de la poción.

\- Bien este tribunal, ahora se irá a deliberar. Llévense al acusado hasta entonces.- Pidió el ministro, haciendo que los aurores recogieran, más amigablemente a Sirius y lo transportaran fuera de la cámara del Wizengamot.

Una barrera de silencio fue impuesta para que los espectadores no pudieran escuchar nada, de lo que se debatía. Mientras tanto Rita y los demás periodistas escribían furiosamente sus conclusiones sobre el pergamino, añadiendo un par de notas y preguntas que le hacía a Harry, que gracias a Merlín le tenía al lado.

Las preguntas variaban sobre todo en cuestión de que haría una vez que su padrino fuera liberado, que pediría para el verdadero traidor de sus padres, que haría con respecto a lo revelado por Sirius en cuestión a Albus Dumbledore y otras preguntas que tenía que ver con su juicio futuro.

Harry las fue contestando con una sonrisa en el rostro, alegando que una vez que Sirius fuera liberado completamente, lo llevaría a la nación gobblin para que fuera examinado por los sanadores.

En relación con Dumbledore, dijo que solo el tiempo diría lo que pasaría con el viejo. Para con Peter dio la declaración de invocar la antigua ley de venganza de sangre, la cual estipulaba que él sería el encargado de matar al traidor y a todo aquel que le ayudara en su escape.

Esa última declaración sorprendió un poco a Rita, que le preguntó porque era eso.

\- Verá señorita Skeeter, creo que merezco un poco de venganza y justicia en cuanto a las muertes de mis padres. Lamentablemente, el Lord Oscuro Voldemort, al estar desaparecido, no puedo llevarlo ante tal justicia. Sin embargo, si encuentro a Peter Petegrew con vida, antes que el ministerio, me tomaré la venganza de sangre, como las antiguas leyes estipulan.- Dijo Harry, haciendo que la periodista asintiera en compresión. Ella también querría tomar venganza en un caso como el suyo y por la ley antigua nadie le podía impedir tomar una venganza de sangre y declarar enemigo de la casa de uno mismo.

La deliberación duró por lo que parecieron seis horas, pero en realidad fueron tres. Les llevó tanto tiempo en el hecho de que Sirius era un animago no registrado y la pena por ello era pasar un año en Azkaban, pero como él había pasado casi once, al final se le perdonó y le darían una indemnización y una promesa de investigación a los miembros incriminados del Wizengamot y el ministerio.

Sirius fue desatado de los grilletes después de escuchar el veredicto y que los miembros, casi en su mayoría absoluta, votaran a su favor.

Las familias de la Alianza fueron quienes votaron únicamente, haciendo que el resto se tragara el veredicto de culpabilidad que tenían en sus gargantas y mentes.

\- Mis felicitaciones señor Black, queda usted libre de todo cargo y el ministerio le dará una indemnización de 10.000 galeones por año pasado en Azkaban. ¡Caso cerrado!- Declaró el jefe de magos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Acto seguido, Sirius se levantó con torpeza y se dirigió con su abogado a San Mungo, antes de ser interrumpido por un gobblin que le indicó que le siguiera un momento.

Al estar con el gobblin a solas, éste levantó una barrera de sonido para que pudieran hablar sin ser escuchados.

\- Señor Black, la nación gobblin ofrece sus disculpas ante no prestar más presión en su liberación, pero teníamos las manos atadas, hasta hace un año. Se le explicará más tarde por el gestor de cuentas del señor Potter.

Primero que nada, darle la enhorabuena por ser libre, segundo el señor Potter y la nación le ofrecen cobijo y cuidados bajo su pago, hasta que se recupere. ¿Acepta?- Preguntó el gobblin encargado de custodiar a Sirius hasta la enfermería gobblin.

\- Si… acepto. Pero… ¿Está mi ahijado bien? ¿Dónde está? ¿Con quién ha crecido? ¿Es feliz?- Fueron muchas de las preguntas, antes de que el gobblin le dijera que se las guardara para más tarde, puesto que serían respondidas por el propio señor Potter.

Con eso dicho y hecho fue escoltado fuera de los tribunales hacia la nación, para poder recuperarse de la experiencia sufrida el día de hoy.

El Wizengamot en su completa sabiduría decidieron hacer un descanso de una hora para descansar e ir a comer algo, lo cual Harry fue escoltado por aurores del ministerio y guardias de la nación gobblin a la cafetería, para evitar estragos en contra suya.

El juicio de Harry Potter sería el siguiente y como en el anterior sería a puerta abierta. Para que todo el mundo escuchara su declaración y su condenación.

Harry comió en relativa paz, dado que le interrumpían para desearle suerte en el juicio. Cuando terminó de comer, Harry fue escoltado a las puertas por donde todos los prisioneros pasaban y esperaban a ser llamados.

El rostro de Harry era impasible para cuando las puertas se abrieron revelando el pasillo que conducía hacia una mesa y la silla de interrogatorios.

Se preguntó brevemente si le sentarían allí o le sentarían a la mesa al lado de su abogado Marius Greengrass.

Los aurores que lo dirigían dentro, lo escoltaron hasta la mesa, efectivamente, al no ser un prisionero, ni de Azkaban, ni del ministerio de magia, Harry podía sentarse en la mesa libremente.

Colocando su báculo a un lado, Harry preguntó a Marius tranquilamente, quien se sentaba en su asiento como proxy del proxy.

\- Pues al querer dejar un Greengrass se sienta la esposa de Alexander. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Curiosidad. Mientras que se vote por lo que acordamos, no habrá ningún problema.- Dijo Harry tranquilamente, algo que enervó un poco los nervios de Marius.

Defender un cliente como Harry en una situación similar, estaría condenado a tranquilizar a su cliente, pero en este caso, era el cliente quien lo tranquilizaba a él.

\- No te preocupes Marius, al final del día te reirás.

\- No veo porque he de reírme, Harry te enfrentas a un exilio de dos años al menos. Eso no es bueno, dejarás atrás amigos y aliados, para ¿Qué? Estudiar y prepararte para ser un Maestro en el Concilio, ¿Merece la pena?- Dijo Marius, recibiendo únicamente una sonrisa misteriosa de Harry.

\- No habrá declaraciones hasta la finalización del juicio, Marius. Solo decirte que tengo todo planeado y es legal. Tu solo prepárate para lo que esté por venir, por si acaso, en la ley moderna mágica se me ha pasado algo.- Declaró Harry, volviendo a esa seriedad que tanto fascinaban a algunos.

Todo sea dicho, Harry cuando discutió por enésima vez los planes si le exiliaban de Bretaña, con su maestra Sarah Ó Conaill, fue cambiando un poco las alternativas que tenía.

Para empezar, según la ley mágica, ningún menor de edad podía ser juzgado como un adulto, si ese fuera el caso, al menor en cuestión se le concedía automáticamente la emancipación y una amnistía general, al declararle adulto inmediatamente.

Algo que Harry jugaba con ello. Si le condenaban a un exilio que contara con su mayoría de edad para volver a Bretaña, después haría la declaración, de… digamos treinta segundos pasados, que era efectivamente un adulto legal y que su exilio había terminado.

La ley era antigua, tan antigua que a veces se pasaba por alto, pero en este caso le favorecía esa ley y pensaba usarla con todo su poder, puesto que habrían votado y no podrían retractarse una vez hecho.

Cuando estuviera hecho, el banco Gringotts haría una declaración de prensa, diciendo que efectivamente, el Señor Potter, podía hacerse cargo de sus asientos en el Wizengamot, en la junta de gobernadores y llevar sus inversiones como le diera la gana, dado la mayoría de edad, regalada tan gratamente por el ministerio de magia.

Los Señores y Señoras estaban reunidos nuevamente en sus asientos a la espera del juicio de Harry Potter. Un juicio que se esperaba con ansiedad, pues el salvador del mundo mágico le iban a condenar, solo Merlín sabe a qué.

\- Bienvenidos todos de nuevo a las salas del Wizengamot. Como habíamos declarado antes, hemos hecho un descanso para comer. Ahora estamos nuevamente reunidos para juzgar a Harry James Potter Emrys por la auto defensa hace dos semanas en el Callejón Diagon. Señor Potter, ¿Cómo se declara?- Preguntó el jefe de magos Titus Ollivander con voz neutra.

\- Mi cliente se declara inocente de todos los cargos, salvo, por supuesto, el de defenderse contra un atentado a su vida y libertad.- Declaró Marius al Wizengamot y los jueces.

\- Bien, pues este juicio comenzará en breve. Se presentarán los interrogadores, como anteriormente, para que conste en el acta.- Dijo Titus, cediendo la palabra a Amelia y Cornelius Fudge, que había recuperado el color, pero aun así estaba un poco nervioso todavía.

\- Como interrogadores del caso contra Harry James Potter Emrys, nos presentamos, Amelia Susan Bones, jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica. Y Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministro de magia.- Dijo éste último con un mal presentimiento al fijarse en la tranquilidad del muchacho.

Aclarándose la garganta, Cornelius comenzó con el interrogatorio con una pregunta casual.

\- Señor Potter ¿Está consciente de que se le juzga por asesinato en medio del Callejón Diagon, aunque sea en defensa propia, como alega?- Preguntó el ministro, interesándose ante la reacción del chico.

\- Lo estoy.- Dijo Harry impasiblemente.

\- ¿Tomaría Veritaserum, voluntariamente, para saber la verdad de lo sucedido ese día?- Volvió a preguntar el ministro, pensando que se negaría a tomarlo y darle las cosas más fáciles.

Si lo tomaba, podría tomar la oportunidad de preguntar al señor Potter sobre lo que quisiera, en realidad.

Harry miró y debatió internamente que hacer. La verdad sea dicha, no había visto venir esto, si tomaba Veritaserum voluntariamente, tal vez sus planes no resultaran.

Por suerte, su abogado intervino inmediatamente.

\- Ministro, debo oponerme al hecho de que quiera administrar Veritaserum a un menor, dado que le podría matar por sobredosis. La poción Veritaserum está únicamente hecha para adultos, con cuerpos totalmente desarrollados. Si es tomada por un niño con el cuerpo sin desarrollar, nos podemos atener que se envenene.- Dijo Marius haciendo callar el rumor que se estaba extendiendo.

\- ¿Tiene como demostrarlo, abogado?

\- Por supuesto, entre el público se encuentra un experto en pociones y un maestro de Hogwarts, si mi vista no me falla, me aventuraría a que es Severus Snape. El mismo podría declarar el uso de veritaserum en un cuerpo no desarrollado completamente.- Contratacó Marius, haciendo que el aludido se levantara de un asiento en las sombras y saliera a la luz. Algo que discutieron a las espaldas de Harry, por si acaso entraba en sus planes envenenarse. Podía ser muy poderoso, pero su cuerpo no estaba desarrollado completamente y por la mirada breve de sorpresa al enterarse del veritaserum, supuso que no entraba en sus planes, así que habían obrado bien.

Severus atestiguó que el veritaserum podría ser venenoso si se le daba a un menor de edad con el cuerpo, obviamente subdesarrollado. Tal que podría causar la muerte o lesiones físicas y mágicas muy graves.

Harry al ser heredero y dueño de varios asientos en el Wizengamot, el uso del veritaserum fue olvidado rápidamente.

Los Señores que estaban con Dumbledore, algunos querían hacer mal a Harry, pero no lo harían tan públicamente, después de todo había otros medios políticos y no políticos para destruir una persona. Tampoco querían quedar como supuestos asesinos por empujar un poco más la cuestión, así que lo dejaron estar.

\- Bien, bueno, señor Potter, empecemos, ¿Le parece?- Dijo Fudge musitando mientras removía intranquilamente los papeles que tenía delante. – Si, bien señor Potter…- Se aclaró la garganta nuevamente y tosió un poco, hasta que intervino Madame Bones.

\- Ministro, si le complace, puedo empezar con las cuestiones al señor Potter.

\- Claro Amelia, empieza tú, por favor.- Dijo Fudge, suspirando audiblemente y haciendo que algunos sonrieran ante el nerviosismo obvio del ministro.

\- ¿Señor Potter, podría decirnos que pasó exactamente aquel día en las escaleras próximas al banco? Un territorio neutral entre la nación gobblin y el ministerio de magia de Bretaña.- Cuestionó Madame Bones con la primera pregunta.

\- Por supuesto Madame. Ese día me encontraba de compras en los callejones adyacentes a Diagon junto con mi Maestra Sarah Ó Conaill. Después de hacer nuestras compras, fuimos al banco Gringotts, pues tenía una cita con mi gerente de cuentas, a la que desgraciadamente no pude asistir, debido a trece magos y brujas me esperaban en las escaleras. Dos de los cuales los reconocí inmediatamente, por encontrarme con ellos antes. Esos dos eran William Weasley y Alastor Moody.- Dijo Harry tomando una respiración honda para continuar. – Hablamos o lo que mejor sería dicho, ellos demandaron que me fuera inmediatamente con ellos y les hiciera caso o si no habría consecuencias y al final iría por las malas. Supongo que por las malas para ellos, es conmigo fuertemente herido y sin poder moverme, algo que no resultó.

Obviamente me negué y después de que lanzaran ellos la primera maldición empezamos lo que sería llamado una batalla de supervivencia, puesto que ellos no echaban encantamientos de desarme, como mucha gente dijo después.

Justo antes de que empezara la pelea, dije a mi maestra que fuera a Gringotts a avisar, por si podían no dejar salir a la gente que había entrado en el banco y si lo necesitara, que salieran a ayudarme…

\- ¿Ayudarle señor Potter? ¿Por qué bestias inmundas como los gobblins, ayudarían a un sucio mestizo como tú?- Preguntó la cara sapo, es decir, Madame Umbridge interrumpiendo a Harry el relato de lo sucedido ese día, o al menos algo de lo sucedido.

Harry no quería entrar en demasiados detalles para no aburrir al tribunal.

\- Si, para ayudarme, Madame.- Contestó Harry ante el visto bueno de Marius. – Verá la nación gobblin y la familia Potter son aliados y amigos. Si insulta a ellos me insulta a mí, ¿Comprende?

\- ¿Y qué? No tienes…

\- Señores y Señoras del Wizengamot, propongo en este momento que se expulse a Madame Umbridge por insubordinación y desacato en el juicio. Además mi cliente denuncia a la familia Umbridge por mentiras, insultos raciales y calumnias en su contra y la de sus aliados.- Dijo Marius harto de que esa arpía no obedeciera las órdenes dadas por el jefe de magos.

Como no había nadie que se opusiera, los aurores fueron llamados para escoltar a la subsecretaria del ministro fuera del Wizengamot y llevarla a una celda de detención, al menos hasta que el juicio terminara.

Con muchos susurros en favor de la acción tomada, viendo por fin como esa perra se iba por la puerta trasera, el juicio continuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Por favor, continúe señor Potter y disculpe la interrupción.- Dijo Amelia con tono de disculpa.

\- Para nada, madame Bones. Como iba diciendo pedí a mi maestra que fuera al banco, por su protección y por la de los demás y como he declarado antes, para que si en caso de necesitarlo, mis aliados en la nación gobblin mandaran ayuda.

Después de erigir una barrera protectora para los viandantes no salieran dañados por los hechizos y maldiciones, me atacaron y la batalla comenzó. Al principio solo podía defenderme, hasta que levanté un muro e hice unos pocos Golems de piedra.

Después de eso, todo se volvió un poco borroso para mí. Recuerdo haber matado a uno de sus miembros, es decir, a uno de los hombres de Dumbledore en mi propia defensa.

Luego más tarde, el mismo Albus Dumbledore llegó e hizo lo mismo que el señor Moody, amenazarme con llevarme por la fuerza y obligarme a obedecerle. En caso contrario, bueno todos sabemos que ocurrió.

Me negué y la batalla nuevamente estalló, pero esta vez aliados de la nación gobblin ayudaron, conjuntamente con aliados hechiceros y druidas.

La batalla duró solamente hasta que la barrera protectora cayó con mi último hechizo, uno de la magia antigua. Y lo demás es historia, como se suele decir.- Terminó de contar Harry serenamente, como si del clima estuviera hablando.

El silencio se hizo en la sala, una cosa era oír lo que pasó por terceros, otra muy distinta por el mismo que se batió en duelo por casi más de treinta o cincuenta magos a la vez. O eso es lo que decían, de todas formas, muchos estaban impresionados.

\- Entonces, ¿Afirma que el primero en lanzar una maldición, fue uno de los hombres del señor Moody?

\- Sí, lo afirmo.

\- También afirma que mató ese día.

\- Sí, lo hice. En defensa propia, pero lo hice.

\- ¿Sabe que matar a otro ser humano está prohibido y es condenación a Azkaban?- Preguntó Cornelius, sonriendo ligeramente.

\- Tanto como atacar más de diez magos adultos a un niño en plena calle, en pleno día.- Interrumpió Marius la pregunta del ministro Fudge.

La sonrisa de Cornelius se desvaneció al ver la mirada que le enviaba Madame Bones.

\- ¿Tiene algo más que añadir, señor Potter?- Preguntó Amelia Bones, mirando curiosa.

\- No en este momento.- Respondió Harry sucintamente.

\- Entonces este cuerpo irá a votar y tomar una decisión en cuanto a su castigo señor Potter. Aunque haya matado en defensa propia, el hecho es que ha quitado vidas de hombres inocentes, que solo seguían ordenes.- Dijo, levantando una barrera de sonido para que los miembros del Wizengamot debatieran que hacer con Harry.

Algunos de los miembros querían condenarlo de por vida a Azkaban, pero eso no iba a suceder, pues el ministro y muchos otros perderían poder político enorme y la sociedad se les vendría encima, por condenar a un niño que solo se defendía.

Después de una hora y media de debate y discusión, se llegó al acuerdo de que Harry Potter sería expulsado del mundo mágico de Bretaña, en un exilio.

Con las condiciones de que solo podría volver en cuanto alcanzara la mayoría de edad o se sacara los TIMOS y EXTASIS, algo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Los que iban en contra de Harry, las familias oscuras y las que apoyaban a Dumbledore, juntando algunas de los neutrales, estaban de acuerdo en el exilio, dado que le llevaría unos pocos años sacarse la graduación requerida para volver.

Pero olvidaban todos algo muy importante y era que no solo las escuelas mágicas ofrecían la posibilidad de examinarse de esos títulos, sino que los ministerios de magia también.

Por ello cuando Madame Bones levantó la barrera silenciadora, se volvió con una mirada un poco triste en su rostro, al tener que ser portadora de tan malas noticias.

\- Este cuerpo ha llegado a un acuerdo en cuanto a su castigo, señor Potter. Es mi deber informarle que el Wizengamot y el ministerio de magia, le condena al exilio de Bretaña mágica por el tiempo, hasta que sea mayor de edad o hasta que se haya sacado los títulos que se ofrecen en las escuelas mágicas, séase los TIMOS y los EXTASIS. ¿Ha entendido, señor Potter?- Preguntó Madame Bones, tras informar de la votación y elección del Wizengamot.

\- Perfectamente. ¿Se me permite hacer una declaración?- Preguntó sonriendo ligeramente.

\- No es ortodoxo, pero sí, supongo que no pasa nada por su declaración.- Dijo Madame Bones, ante los asentimientos de los Señores y Señoras del Wizengamot.

\- Gracias, únicamente, muchas gracias por esa gran y sabia elección.- Dijo Harry levantándose lentamente y viendo con una gran sonrisa como su anzuelo picó.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, señor Potter? Le acabamos de expulsar del mundo mágico.- Dijo Elphias Doge, uno de los grandes amigos y aliados de Albus Dumbledore.

\- Es bastante sencillo, Señor…

\- Doge, Elphias Doge.- Dijo con aire de suficiencia.

\- Gracias, Señor Doge, como decía, es bastante sencillo.- Dijo con su siempre sonrisa plasmando su rostro. – Según las leyes antiguas del consejo de sabios del Wizengamot cuando se creó y posteriormente a las leyes impuestas en el ministerio de magia, un menor de edad no emancipado no se le puede juzgar ni condenar a no ser que éste esté emancipado. Es decir, que gracias a que han olvidado ese pequeño hecho, en cuanto puse un pie en esta sala para asistir a mi propio juicio como un adulto, legalmente por el ministerio de magia y por el Wizengamot de Bretaña, soy ahora y en adelante reconocido como adulto. Es por eso que con gran placer y estima, digamos que han pasado treinta o cincuenta segundos desde mi exilio, ahora que soy adulto, puedo volver de él.- Dijo Harry astutamente a la sala completa.

Una sala que tenían todos las bocas abiertas, esa parte no la habían visto venir, mucho menos que el niño se inventara leyes que ni siquiera existían.

\- ¿Tiene pruebas… señor Potter?- Preguntó un temeroso y tembloroso ministro de magia, temiendo que fuera cierto y que le hubieran dado la emancipación y los deberes y derechos de un adulto.

\- En efecto, podría pedir a su escriba que fuera a la biblioteca del ministerio y el libro sobre leyes antiguas, que todos y cada uno de los fundadores del Wizengamot actual tienen en sus bibliotecas, como muchos saben. Debe de haber una copia en dicha biblioteca del ministerio.- Dijo Harry, el cual el escriba miró con interrogación plasmada en su rostro.

\- Por favor, vaya escriba.- Ordenó Madame Bones. – Mientras esperamos al escriba, podría iluminarnos su abogado si esta ley es cierta.- Pidió Madame Bones.

\- Temo decir, Madame, que en leyes antiguas o tan antiguas como esa y que se da por hecho que se siguen, no soy un experto. Sí que sé que es ilegal condenar a un menor de edad no emancipado, sobre todo al exilio, pero de ahí a recibir una vez citado aquí, la mayoría de edad al momento, no estoy seguro. Lo lamento.- Se disculpó sinceramente Marius.

\- No hay problema, señor Greengrass. ¿Dígame señor Potter, en que consiste realmente esa ley y como interviene en su exilio?- Preguntó nuevamente Madame Bones, esta vez muy intrigada.

Con los ojos brillando por la sonrisa que plasmaba en su rostro, un cierto parecido con Albus Dumbledore, pensaron algunos, Harry fue a declarar, cuando en ese momento, entró corriendo el escriba con el bibliotecario de la biblioteca del ministerio de magia y en sus manos cargando un libro bastante anticuado y viejo, pero en buenas condiciones, gracias a la magia.

\- Ministro, Madame Bones, el bibliotecario ha decidido venir por su cuenta para que el libro de leyes no sea maltratado.- Dijo el escriba un tanto ofendido por el simple hecho de que fueran a maltratar un libro. Como todo escriba que era, amaba los libros también.

Con asentimientos de cabeza, se le pidió al escriba que buscara esa ley en particular, algo que consultó con el bibliotecario, el cual solo dio una carcajada alegre y riéndose entre dientes, murmurando cuan astuto era el niño, abrió el libro por la página, sin tener que buscar y ahí, entre las leyes de asiento y derecho de conquista, se encontraba la ley de emancipación automática por el ministerio y el Wizengamot, la cual indicaba claramente que si se juzgaba y condenaba a un menor de edad no emancipado, se le estaba concediendo la mayoría de edad requerida para tal acto.

Miradas estupefactas rodearon el Wizengamot. Se habían reunido y votado para nada, pues ya le habían condenado y asegurado su retorno en, como había dicho treinta segundos.

Saliendo de su estupor, Madame Bones se apretó el puente de la nariz y suspiró profundamente, hasta que fue cortada por las carcajadas sonoras de varios Señores del Wizengamot, los cuales asumía perfectamente eran Señor Greengrass, Señor Black, Señor Gaunt, Señor Blue y muchos otros de la alianza, divertidos en extremo por la burla que había hecho Harry Potter Emrys.

\- Debo decir señor Potter, que es toda una sorpresa la que nos ha dado. Oficialmente, debo darle la bienvenida nuevamente a Bretaña mágica, tras su exilio de…- Dijo mirando un reloj de bolsillo. -… dos minutos y medio. Es un honor tenerle de vuelta. Ah, también debo felicitarlo por su mayoría de edad.- Dijo Madame Bones, reclinándose contra su asiento.

\- ¿Y ya?- Preguntó otro Señor que era aliado de Dumbledore. - ¿No se le vuelve a juzgar?

\- En realidad no se puede, porque el señor Potter, perdón, quiero decir, el Señor Potter Emrys, ya ha sido juzgado antes de su exilio y ese juicio era legalmente viable y el único. Por el cual al haber sido condenado, y cumplido con esa condena, creo que el Señor Potter Emrys ha cumplido con la sociedad.- Intervino Marius, saliendo de su propio estupor, inducido por Harry.

Muchos murmuraban en desacuerdo, pero la sonrisa de suficiencia de Harry creció hasta el punto de dar temor a los que se oponían y pedían otro juicio. Con que clases de leyes antiguas saldría el niño, si seguían presionando.

\- Está bien, Señor Potter Emrys, bienvenido nuevamente a Bretaña mágica. Espero que pueda sentarse pronto con nosotros en el Wizengamot y no haya rencores.- Dio la bienvenida Regulus Black, junto con muchos otros Señores de la alianza Albion.

En las gradas Sarah se reía junto a Rita, al parecer la periodista no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado, pero sería explicado más tarde por Harry cuando fuera a dar la entrevista, justo después del juicio de Dumbledore.

\- Bien Señor Potter Emrys, puede marcharse. Temo decir que el juicio contra Albus Dumbledore se aplazará a dos días. Creo que necesitamos un descanso merecido ante tales sorpresas.- Dijo Titus, haciendo coincidir a muchos que lo único que querían era irse a sus casas a beberse una botella entera de Whiskey de Fuego, para olvidar la tomadura de pelo que habían recibido de Harry.

Harry salió de las cámaras del Wizengamot sonriendo y contento de que sus planes hubieran dado sus frutos. Menos mal que Marius intervino en la cuestión del Veritaserum y no le dosificaron.

Fue una sorpresa para Harry que Severus estuviera presente y acordara con su abogado que ayudara en cuanto al intento de darle la poción de la verdad. No sabía las cuestiones legales en cuanto a ser juzgado, tomando dicha poción.

Él sabía por los retratos en la mansión Potter, las leyes antiguas que reinaban en el Wizengamot, menos mal que el retrato de Ignotus fue de gran ayuda en ese caso, al igual que el de su abuelo, Charlus.

Por desgracia para Harry, su padre James, solo quería que fuera y despotricara contra los viejos. A veces pensaba que el retrato de James era solo un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, el cual le encantaban únicamente las bromas y la risa.

No entendía como ese hombre fue un auror respetado. Tal vez, cuando estaba vivo era más centrado en los aspectos de la vida cotidiana.

Dejando de pensar en los retratos de la mansión, fue a saludar a los Señores y Señoras de la alianza Albion, los cuales esperaban para felicitarlo por tan astuta treta.

\- Felicidades Señor Potter, he de decir que me sorprendió bastante su actuación hoy y su interpretación de las leyes antiguas.- Dijo Madame Longbottom con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias Madame Longbottom, pero mi gratitud está con los retratos de mis antepasados Potter, los cuales me advirtieron de las leyes antiguas del Wizengamot, leyes que se tienen que respetar. Es bueno que nadie se dio cuenta de ello, sino, me temo que no tendría el juicio que esperaba y mi… emancipación, hubiera tardado en serme concedida.- Respondió Harry.

\- Por ello querías que votáramos por el exilio…- Intervino un pensativo Regulus. – Pero no entiendo ¿Cómo sabías que iba a funcionar?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Eso es fácil de responder. Sabía que Madame Bones sería curiosa en cuanto a si era cierto o no lo que decía y lo investigaría. Por suerte para mí, el ministerio posee una biblioteca muy interesante.- Se vio interrumpido por la pregunta de Madame Longbottom.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir, Señor Potter?

\- ¿Nunca habéis entrado en la biblioteca del ministerio?- Preguntó Harry con una ceja arqueada. – Es curioso, dado que el ministerio posee la mayor colección de libros de artes oscuras, o lo que se denominaban las artes oscuras, antes de la derogación que hice hacer al señor Greengrass, siendo mi proxy en el asiento Potter. La cuestión es que el libro de las primeras leyes estaba allí y viendo que no iba a ser removido, me basé en mi defensa en ello. Suerte tuve que el señor Greengrass interviniera en cuanto a lo de la poción de la verdad, en esa cuestión no sabría lo que hubiera pasado, dado que no hay datos o interpretaciones de la época en cuestión a dicha poción.- Contestó Harry mirando pensativamente en ciertas cuestiones. – Por cierto Regulus, quizás te interese saber, que en la biblioteca del ministerio se encuentran tomos de la familia Black.- Comentó con aire casual Harry.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?- Dijo con aire preocupado de que le hubieran robado en algún tiempo atrás. – Voy a la biblioteca inmediatamente para investigar…- Dijo despidiéndose de todos con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y sus escusas.

Mientras tanto Harry continuó hablando con los Señores y Señoras, hasta que la esposa de Regulus le preguntó por si iba a volver a la mansión Black con ellos o se iba a ir directamente a su casa desde el ministerio de magia.

Pensándolo y ponderando la decisión, decidió que sería mejor una vez que supiera del juicio de Dumbledore, actuar en cuanto a sus estudios en Gringotts.

\- Sí, creo que iré con vosotros otra vez a vuestra casa. Creo que a Cassie le puede dar un infarto si no le digo nada de lo sucedido.- Dijo con una sonrisa compartida con su madre.

\- Parece que le gustas a la joven Cassie, Harry, eres un joven rompecorazones, ¿eh?- Dijo un poco jocosamente Salazar, intentando hacer sonrojar a Harry, metiéndose con él en cuanto a cuestiones de amor.

\- La verdad Salazar, no me había fijado en Cassie de esa manera. Tampoco creí que sintiera algo así, según tengo entendido, Celeste no siente nada de eso hacia mí, y pasamos el mismo tiempo juntos.

\- Eso se debe a que te considera más como un hermano o un primo muy cercano, que un chico con el que pueda llegar a tener una relación amorosa.- Volvió a intentar Salazar.

\- Interesante, de hecho. Tengo que agradecerte habérmelo contado, Salazar. Es posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta. Con tantas cosas y planes en la mente, las cuestiones amorosas se me habían pasado por alto. Dime Miranda, ¿Es necesario que vayamos discutiendo las formas de un contrato de compromiso?- Preguntó Harry, haciendo reír a algunos adultos de que el plan de Salazar de avergonzar a Harry no hubiera funcionado.

\- No Harry, si llegara el caso, eso lo discutiríais tú y Regulus. Aunque debo advertirte que intento convencer a Regulus que deje esas costumbres atrás.- Dijo Miranda en un tono serio.

\- No te preocupes Miranda, creo que Cassie sería la primera en tener mi piel si le llego a Regulus con esa idea, aunque la otra Cassiopeia por otro lado, se le ve que es de la opinión de seguir las tradiciones, cosa que no está mal.- Con un par de bromas de más Harry se despidió de los Gaunt y Longbottom y se fue con Miranda y Sarah en dirección al atrio a esperar a Regulus.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Black en el número doce de Grimuald Place, los primeros en recibirlos fueron Alphard y Cassie, seguidos de la tía Cassiopeia.

La primera en preguntar fue Cassie abordando a Harry con un fuerte abrazo y algo de preocupación por si había perdido el juicio.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido Harry? ¿Has ganado? ¿Has perdido? ¿Qué ha pasado? Cuéntame.- Dijo rápidamente y casi sin dejar responder al joven hechicero.

Harry por su parte levantó una ceja en señal de cuestionamiento por la rapidez de las preguntas, pensando en lo que le había dicho Salazar de que era posible que Cassie le gustara como un futuro novio.

Moviendo la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos, miró a los tres que estaban esperando por las respuestas.

\- Ha ido bien el juicio. Sirius es libre y con una indemnización de 10.000 galeones por año. Ahora se está recuperando en el ala médica de la nación gobblin. Por otra parte a lo que se refiere mi juicio, ha ido como estaba planeado.- Dijo haciendo una parada dramática, haciendo resoplar a sus acompañantes. – Formalmente ahora soy un adulto y sí no os preocupéis, voy a Hogwarts otros dos años, por lo menos.- Dijo haciendo sonreír a ambos por las buenas nuevas traídas del Wizengamot.

La tía Cassiopeia por el contrario estaba curiosa en cuanto como fue exactamente el juicio y pidió más detalles, de los cuales entre Regulus, Miranda y Harry les contó todo.

\- Entonces eso es bueno, habrá que celebrar que eres libre.- Dijo Cassiopeia, llamando a Kreacher y pidiéndole que trajera vino elfico y Whiskey de fuego para los adultos.

Ahora que Harry era oficialmente un adulto, se le dio también un vaso con el licor de color ámbar.

\- ¡Por los planes bien hechos!- Brindó Regulus sonriendo ligeramente, lo cual todos chocaron los vasos y copas juntos y bebieron un sorbo de sus respectivas bebidas.

\- Y dime Harry, ahora que piensas hacer que vas a volver a Hogwarts este año.- Cuestionó Miranda.

\- Eso es fácil. Vuelvo con Maestra Ó Conaill para continuar mi aprendizaje. En el verano me examinaré de los TIMOS y en tercero de los EXTASIS, para cuarto finalmente dedicarme exclusivamente a preparar mi maestría y los planes equivalentes a la alianza Albion.- Contó Harry muy por encima, no queriendo en un día como hoy, en el que estaba un poco cansado mentalmente, dedicarse a explicar lo que esperaba de su vida.

\- Entiendo, pero no crees que eres un poco joven para eso, es decir, ¿Por qué no esperas hasta los diecisiete y terminar Hogwarts?

\- Porque ni Dumbledore, ni Voldemort me dejaran tranquilo y cuanto antes acabe la escuela, antes podré trazar los planes de la guerra que se avecina.

\- ¿Crees que eres lo suficientemente preparado para llevar una guerra como cabecilla?- Preguntó Cassiopeia con una ceja levantada.

Harry solo sonrió misteriosamente y cambió de tema, excusándose de tener que volver a la mansión Potter.

\- Pero, todavía no me has contestado…- Se quejó Cassiopeia.

\- Venid a mi casa este fin de semana a comer y ahí discutiremos futuros planes. Mientras tanto, estoy algo cansado hoy. Espero que podáis perdonarme.- Excusó Harry, dejando el vaso medio vacío de Whiskey de fuego.

\- Harry espera, la tía Cassie no quería dar a entender…

\- No te preocupes, Cassie. No estoy enfadado ni nada por el estilo, realmente ha sido un día largo y lleno de emoción. Necesito un poco de descanso y preparar ciertos negocios con Señor Greengrass.- Comentó Harry distraídamente y suprimiendo un bostezo, tapándose la boca con una mano.

Ciertamente todavía tenía que reunirse con ambos hermanos Greengrass. Con Alexander para negocios en cuanto a las empresas en las que había invertido en Gringotts, en la cual la reunión estaría Gornuk, su gerente.

Y con el hermano para discutir el próximo juicio, que sería el de Dumbledore. Sobre todo, la discusión que tendría era en cuanto a lo que requería el asiento Potter, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw de la votación.

Harry quería a Dumbledore fuera de Hogwarts, pero eso ya estaba hecho gracias en parte a su generosa donación. Y en parte al inminente juicio por intento de secuestro y asesinato. Ahora solo requería ciertas respuestas y pediría que se le administrara veritaserum para conocerlas.

Despidiéndose de la familia Black, entró en la chimenea en dirección a su casa, para ordenar a los elfos que no movieran nada y le prepararan una comida ligera, para poder tomar una pequeña siesta antes de las reuniones.

Nota autor:

Dejo aquí en este punto, los juicios. El siguiente y ultimo será el de Dumbledore el cual se decidirá qué hacer con él.

En el caso de Harry, al principio tenía pensado exiliarle durante dos años, pero al final, creo que le voy a mandar de vuelta en Hogwarts para descubrir la cámara de los secretos y a Petegrew.

Una vez más disculparme por la tardanza en subir el capítulo, pero me quedé un poco bloqueado en cómo seguirle.

Para el próximo capítulo no sé cuándo lo tendré listo, me temo que tengo que estudiar para un examen para este lunes.

Intentaré escribir en los tiempos libres.

Un cordial saludo a todos y todas.


	17. Chapter 16

Nota de autor:

¡Hola a todos y todas de nuevo! Siento haber tardado en publicar un nuevo capítulo, pero por desgracia cogí catarro esta semana pasada y hasta ahora que estoy un poco mejor no he podido escribir nada. No escribí mucho mientras estaba con el catarro, porque me daba un poco pereza y lo único que me apetecía era dormir jejeje, lo siento.

Ahora bien ya estamos de vuelta y debo agradecer a todos y todas por su paciencia y los comentarios que animan mucho.

Espero que les guste el capítulo, el tan esperado juicio de Dumbledore. A partir de ahora es un poco más de lo mismo, entrenamiento mágico de Harry y físico.

A partir del segundo año, espero encontrar nuevas aventuras para Harry, los Black y los Gaunt en Hogwarts, para que no se aburran.

Bueno, sin más preámbulos el capítulo y un enorme saludo.

CAPÍTULO 16

 _Ciertamente todavía tenía que reunirse con ambos hermanos Greengrass. Con Alexander para negocios en cuanto a las empresas en las que había invertido en Gringotts, en la cual la reunión estaría Gornuk, su gerente._

 _Y con el hermano para discutir el próximo juicio, que sería el de Dumbledore. Sobre todo, la discusión que tendría era en cuanto a lo que requería el asiento Potter, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw de la votación._

 _Harry quería a Dumbledore fuera de Hogwarts, pero eso ya estaba hecho gracias en parte a su generosa donación. Y en parte al inminente juicio por intento de secuestro y asesinato. Ahora solo requería ciertas respuestas y pediría que se le administrara veritaserum para conocerlas._

 _Despidiéndose de la familia Black, entró en la chimenea en dirección a su casa, para ordenar a los elfos que no movieran nada y le prepararan una comida ligera, para poder tomar una pequeña siesta antes de las reuniones._

En dos días sería el juicio de Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter Emrys, estaba muy ocupado. Para empezar, la pequeña siesta que se quiso echar nada más llegar a su casa, la tuvo que posponer al recibir una llamada Flú de emergencia de Amelia Bones.

Amelia Bones era la regente al asiento del Wizengamot de los Bones, hasta que su sobrina fuera mayor de edad. También era la jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica, por lo cual recibir una llamada de ella implicaba, una de dos cosas, que hubiera pasado algo político en el ministerio de magia o que hubiera incumplido alguna ley desde que salió de las salas del Wizengamot.

\- Hola Madame Bones, por favor pase a través del Flú.- Invitó Harry a una bruja un tanto nerviosa pero estoica.

Madame Amelia Bones salió de las llamas verdes esmeralda con un aire regio y limpiándose la ceniza con un toque de su varita, se dirigió a Harry.

\- No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo Señor Potter Emrys. Solo he venido a advertirle que puede que tengamos problemas al juzgar y condenar a Albus Dumbledore.

\- ¿Qué clase de problemas?- Preguntó Harry poniendo el máximo interés y difuminándose el cansancio enseguida.

Con un suspiro audible Madame Bones le hizo un gesto a Harry para que se sentara en una silla, pues lo que tendría que contar, preferiría que el chico estuviese sentado.

Harry mal vio que en su propia casa le indicaran que se sentara pero no dijo nada al respecto a la bruja más anciana, ya que supuso que lo que quisiera hablarle sería de suma importancia.

\- Sabes que Albus tiene muchos contactos en diferentes departamentos y ministerios de magia por toda Europa. El problema que se nos presenta ahora, es que ha alegado que todo lo que ha hecho, se hizo por una profecía que se realizó antes de que nacieras.

\- ¿Qué dice la profecía?

\- Eso no lo sabemos, por desgracia cuando se realiza una, solo el destinatario puede cogerla y escucharla…- Fue interrumpida por uno de los retratos más antiguos que se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia.

\- Lo siento… pero me parece muy gracioso que creáis en eso, hoy en día. Harry, no te lo creas, las profecías solamente son hechas por los que tienen el verdadero don y esos son los Oráculos en su mayoría. El resto no son más, que unos charlatanes sin sentido.- Dijo el retrato mirando regio a los dos.

Amelia no sabía que pensar en tal interrupción, dado que por un lado se veía un poco ofendida en la cuestión de que un retrato la hubiera interrumpido, cuando había venido hasta aquí para informarle, que muy posiblemente Albus Dumbledore quedara libre y sin cargos por haberle atacado, si lo que planeaba el viejo era correcto y le funcionaba.

Aunque por otro lado, enterarse de que solo las Oráculos eran capaces de hacer profecías reales, la tenía intrigada.

\- Gracias por tu aportación, Tadeus. Es interesante saber que en Bretaña tenemos una Oráculo.- Dijo despectivamente, dado que al haber leído un poco de Adivinación, claramente no creía en ella.

\- No Señor Potter, no tenemos Oráculos en Bretaña… lo que tenemos es una profesora de adivinación, que proviene de una estirpe de videntes. Aunque solo se sepa en algunos círculos que ha hecho una profecía nada más.

\- ¿Y quién sería esa persona? Si no es mucho pedir.

\- Sybill Trelawney.- Respondió Amelia con un gesto como de dolor por mencionarla nada más. – No es que sea muy querida en Hogwarts y por los estudiantes. Cada año predice la muerte de uno y muchos maestros ven con malos ojos esa asignatura.- Comentó no siendo la única que pensaba que era una farsante dicha profesora.

Harry solo cabeceó en señal de entendimiento y llamó mentalmente a su familiar, Bennu. "¿Qué te parece toda la historia, Bennu?" preguntó Harry al fénix que en un fogonazo de llamas negras apareció sobre su hombro.

Cantando un trino alegre el fénix dio su opinión a Harry sobre Dumbledore, la asignatura de adivinación y las Oráculos.

" _Creo que el viejo mago se está sujetando a un clavo ardiendo en la cuestión de su libertad. Es posible que no ganes esta batalla, sería mejor prevenir que fuera devuelto al colegio al que vas y has invertido tanto dinero. Habla con la junta de gobernadores sobre el tema de no readmitir a Dumbledore. Por otra parte, si hay una profecía sobre ti, es pertinente que la escuches y la verifiques como real. En la historia ha habido un montón de gente, magos, hechiceros, druidas, sacerdotes, etc… que han querido controlar las profecías, haciendo que se cumplan bajo manipulaciones de los que estaban destinados a cumplirlas y en algunos casos, cambiando el curso de la historia. Creo que deberías hablar con los gobblins acerca de la verificación_." Dijo Bennu mirando a los ojos de su maestro y amigo.

" _Entiendo Bennu, gracias por tu consejo, creo que lo voy a seguir_."

Cuando Harry terminó de hablar mentalmente con su fénix, se volvió a Madame Bones con un brillo travieso en los ojos, algo que le recordaba mucho cuando James estaba vivo y estaba bajo el mando de Amelia con los aurores.

\- Creo Madame Bones, que es hora de ir a mirar esa profecía y ver si es real.

\- Bueno, en eso hay otro problema. Cuando te fuiste, los aliados de Dumbledore votaron a favor de no dejarte entrar en la sala de las profecías para verla.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé, solo sé que lo que sea que planee Albus, entras en sus planes y créeme que no es nada bueno.

\- Entiendo, seguramente seguirá intentando usarme como un arma. No te preocupes Amelia, algo se nos ocurrirá cuando llegue el momento. Gracias por el aviso.- Dijo Harry dando por terminada la reunión con ella.

Amelia se dirigió nuevamente a la chimenea, pero antes de entrar, se volvió con una sonrisa hacia Harry.

\- Por cierto Señor Potter Emrys, felicidades por llegar tan temprano a la adultez, he de decir que el truco que jugó con las leyes antiguas no me lo esperaba.

\- Como muchos otros, Madame Bones.- Dijo Harry sonriendo ampliamente. – Y tengo más trucos bajo la manga, que en un futuro se verán.- Se despidió de una Amelia Bones riendo ligeramente.

Cuando Amelia se fue por la chimenea y el fuego volvió a la normalidad, fue directamente al tarro de polvos Flú y contactó con Regulus, Marius, Salazar y Theodore Sr. para que vinieran a la mansión e informarles de lo que le había dicho Amelia.

Por desgracia Harry no podía contar con la presencia de Sarah, puesto que estaba en el Concilio haciendo quien sabe qué con ellos.

Instruyendo a Cronos y Dobby de que cuando llegaran los invitados, les escoltara hasta la sala de reuniones, que una vez más era el salón de baile, junto con la mesa redonda. Mientras tanto fue a cambiarse de ropas y a buscar un libro a la biblioteca, el cual estaba interesado en leer.

Para cuando llegaron los invitados de Harry, éste los esperaba ya en la sala de reuniones. Todos ellos ya estaban cambiados y vestían túnicas diferentes.

Marius fue el primero en hablar, el cual le dijo a Harry que con él nunca podrían aburrirse. Con una risa los otros estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras dichas por Marius.

\- Sí, es cierto. No tendréis oportunidad del aburrimiento conmigo. Os he llamado para un asunto, que creo que es urgente.

\- Dinos, que pasa.- Dijo Regulus poniéndose serio al notar que Harry ya no sonreía.

\- Hoy, como sabes Regulus, quería descansar un poco, antes de dirigirme a la Mansión Greengrass para los negocios con Alexander. Pero me vi en la obligación de atender una llamada Flú de lo más extraña. Se trataba de Amelia y tenía noticias con respecto al juicio de Dumbledore.

\- ¿Qué noticias? Nosotros no hemos oído nada, se le va a juzgar junto a su hermano, los cazadores de hechiceros, el ex auror Moody y el chico Weasley en dos días.- Dijo Señor Nott con el ceño fruncido, en cuanto a la cuestión.

\- Si, eso es cierto, pero lo que no sabéis es que es posible que Dumbledore se libre del castigo e intente volver a Hogwarts o como maestro o director de la escuela.- Dijo Harry provocando una oleada de silencio en toda la sala. Silencio que no duró más de unos pocos minutos, dado que los que estaban presentes, rápidamente empezaron a discutir las posibilidades y repercusiones que ello implicaba.

\- ¿Tendrás algún plan?- Pidió Salazar un poco alarmado.

\- Me temo que no, Salazar. Esto me ha pillado de sorpresa y desprevenido. Al parecer los aliados del viejo, votaron cuando nosotros nos fuimos y Amelia no pudo hacer mucho al respecto al ser ella y unos pocos de la alianza que se quedaron.

\- Pero… ¿Habrá juicio, verdad?

\- Si, lo habrá, pero será más como una formalidad, que otra cosa. Amelia cree que el Wizengamot o la mayoría se pondrá en acuerdo y eso incluyen los tradicionalistas y neutrales que no están en la alianza Albion. Tenemos suerte que Señor Malfoy no se encuentre presente, sino bien podríamos tener a Dumbledore nuevamente como director y eso sería un problema, dado que la gestión que ha hecho la junta de gobernadores con el dinero que doné, es bastante buena y para el año que viene, muchas materias serán enseñadas nuevamente.- Dijo Harry tomando un suspiro y acomodándose más en la silla.

\- Debemos planear algo, no podemos dejar que se salga con la suya.- Dijo Theodore un poco cabreado.- Hasta ese momento Marius estaba en un silencio reflexivo, el cual mirando a Harry tentativamente iba haciendo notas en un cuaderno de pergamino, con una pluma estilográfica muggle. Cierto es que muchos de los presentes odiaban a muerte a los muggles, pero tenían que reconocer que tenían buenos inventos de vez en cuando y Harry no podía decir mucho de eso, ya que la mayor parte de su fortuna, provenía del mundo muggle. Aun así, no les gustaban los muggles.

\- Creo que tengo una solución a medias.- Comenzó diciendo Marius a los reunidos. – Pero, tal vez Harry quisiera reunir a toda la alianza para que estén al tanto.

\- Es una posibilidad, pero antes dinos lo que piensas Marius.- Pidió Regulus, antes de que Harry hablara.

\- Creo que lo mejor sería, que Harry tomara el asiento del Wizengamot ahora que es un adulto reconocido por el ministerio de magia y la magia misma. Con ese asiento tomado por él, también puede tomar los asientos de la junta de gobernadores de Potter, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, que son los que más votos tienen. Salazar por el contrario, no entiendo como no has reclamado el asiento Slytherin.- Cuestionó a Salazar en un momento.

\- Debido a que no sé a quién poner como Proxy. Ya tengo suficiente trabajo con el asiento Gaunt en el Wizengamot y la junta de gobernadores, más la tienda en el Callejón Aurum y la alianza. Mi esposa tiene el asiento Gryffindor en el Wizengamot, sentada como proxy, y creo que Harry la va a querer también como Proxy en la junta de gobernadores.- Dijo Salazar acertando sobre los planes de Harry, la verdad es que le conocían muy bien, pero pensándolo mejor, tenían dos posibilidades ahora que la tía de Regulus y su hermano habían vuelto a Bretaña.

\- Tienes razón Salazar, en un principio pensé poner a vuestras esposas allí, pero después, de ver a quienes tenemos de vuelta, creo que le voy a pedir a Cassiopeia que utilice el asiento Gryffindor y a Miranda el de Ravenclaw.- Dijo Harry volviéndose a Regulus, que miraba un poco sorprendido por la propuesta repentina.

\- ¿Y para el Wizengamot?- Pidió Salazar. – Me gustaría que mi esposa obtuviera el asiento Slytherin. No es que no esté agradecido contigo Harry, pero, no crees que sería más sabio si colocas a un hechicero o druida en uno de esos asientos. Mientras más favor ganemos con ellos, mejor.- Dijo Salazar, haciendo concordar a casi todos en la reunión.

\- Lo pensaré Salazar, mientras tanto tú esposa que siga allí. Cambiando al tema de los asientos en la junta de gobierno, si reclamo el mío, debe ser cuando salga de Hogwarts, antes no puedo.

\- Pon un Proxy en la junta.

\- ¿Estas insinuando que quieres cambiar del Wizengamot a la junta de gobernadores, Marius?- Preguntó Harry divertido, pues sabía de la aversión que le tenía al Wizengamot su abogado.

\- ¿Por favor?- Pidió un poco esperanzado que Harry aceptara. – Además el Wizengamot solo se reúne trimestralmente. El primero de cada tres meses, así que no creo que tengas un problema con ello.

\- Puede ser, pero para mis estudios y maestrías puede que moleste un poco. Tendría que consultarlo con mi maestra al respecto. No olvidéis que estoy en un aprendizaje en cuanto a la magia de la antigua religión.

\- Es cierto, no había caído en ello.- Dijo Marius, dejando caer los hombros en derrota.

\- No te rindas, Marius. ¿Cuánto tiempo es el aprendizaje?- Pidió Theodore.

\- Dos años.- Dijo Harry observando como asentía pensativamente Theodore.

\- Así que para lo que sería el cuarto año de Hogwarts acabarías convirtiéndote en un Maestro…

\- Del Concilio Druida-Hechicero, sí. ¿Por qué?- Preguntó ahora muy intrigado Harry.

\- Porque tal vez, puedas hacer ambas cosas. Es decir, que cuando no puedas unirte a las sesiones del Wizengamot, con dejar claro quien quieres que sea tu proxy para esas sesiones a las que no puedas asistir, vale. Luego está el hecho, que serías el primer… miembro del Wizengamot más joven en recibir una Maestría, aunque solo sea para el asiento del Concilio. No creo que te den muchos problemas.- Dijo Theodore, haciendo que se volviera a iluminar de esperanza Marius.

\- Bien, lo hablaré con Sarah al respecto. Mientras tanto, que sigues proponiendo para que Dumbledore no vuelva a Hogwarts nunca.- Dijo volviéndose a Marius nuevamente.

\- Oh, sí, casi se me olvida. La propuesta es la siguiente, si estuviera de proxy en el asiento Potter en la junta de gobernadores de Hogwarts, con los asientos de Slytherin, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw de nuestra parte, más los asientos que son hereditarios de las familias antiguas, y las que están incluidas por supuesto, en la alianza, juntos podemos volvernos contra los aliados de Dumbledore en la junta de gobernadores.- Explicó un poco del plan a Harry y los demás.

Todos asintieron en comprensión ante lo indicado por Marius, Harry entre ellos con una sonrisa que daba un poco de escalofríos.

Si, tal vez estuvieran en lo cierto, tanto Marius como Theodore, pero a quien pondría como Proxy de su asiento, esa era una buena pregunta.

Tendría a Sirius a ponerle, pero no estaba seguro si estaría de acuerdo con sus planes de llevar Albion al mundo.

También había un par de hechiceros y druidas que conocía y les caía bien, pero debería hablar con ellos antes.

Pondría un gobblin como Proxy si estuviera seguro que no habría alboroto, pero estaba al cien por ciento, seguro que los miembros del Wizengamot no le dejarían hacer eso. Puede ser que el mundo mágico haya cambiado drásticamente en un año y muchos de sus planes estuvieran dando sus frutos, pero para la mayoría de los magos, la raza gobblin todavía era una raza de bestias sin sentido.

Para Harry por supuesto, eso era absurdo y no creía en ello. Sí es posible que funcionara lo que decían.

\- Creo Marius, que me has convencido de esto último.- Dijo Harry dando el visto bueno y haciendo sonreír a Marius ampliamente.

\- Entonces, para el juicio de Dumbledore, yo me quitaré del asiento y te lo cederé a ti, ya que legalmente eres un adulto.- Complementó Marius. - ¿A quién pondrás de proxy, cuando no puedas asistir?- Preguntó Marius con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres serlo tú?

-¡No! Lo siento Harry, pero el Wizengamot no me gusta en absoluto. Prefiero los tribunales y la abogacía que eso.- Dijo, provocando una sonora carcajada de Regulus y Harry, que sonriendo, mostrando los dientes, le indicó que no se preocupara, que esa cuestión la tenía solucionada o parcialmente solucionada.

\- Entonces, solo queda convocar a la alianza.- Dijo Theodore poniéndose en pie.

\- Sí, pero que los niños se queden en casa.- Dijo Harry, provocando los ceños fruncidos de todos los presentes. – Me explico, no solo vamos a convocar la alianza, me voy a poner en contacto con mi Maestra Ó Conaill, para que convoque también al Concilio. Creo que es hora de que se presenten a todo el mundo.

\- ¿Cuántos sois en el Concilio?- Preguntó Salazar intrigado.

\- Muchos, para ello tendremos la reunión al aire libre. Es verano y hace un estupendo día. Merendaremos y cenaremos todos juntos, pues todos somos aliados.

\- Como quieras Harry, pero…

\- Si, Regulus, a ellos les interesa también los planes que estamos haciendo y tampoco puedo depender de que Sarah vaya a contarles lo que se dice y perder días de entrenamiento con ella.

\- Ten cuidado Harry, no vaya a ser que Cassie se ponga celosa.- Intervino Regulus con una sonrisa traviesa. Es cierto que era el padre de la chica, pero él sabía que Harry no la haría daño nunca. Ambos tenían una buena relación de amistad y era posible que en un futuro pudiera haber un contrato de compromiso entre la Casa Potter y la Casa Black, nuevamente.

Harry sonrío ante la insinuación de Regulus.

\- Soy demasiado joven todavía para pensar en mi maestra de esa manera, Regulus. Pero si he de admitir que es bien hermosa, nuestra relación solo se basa en aprendiz-maestro.- Dijo Harry, haciendo que Regulus asintiera un poco más tranquilo. – Aunque no cabe destacar, que a veces coqueteamos saludablemente.- Añadió para consternación del padre de Cassie.

Los demás reían ante la cara que tenía Regulus y Marius miraba apenado de que su sobrina nunca pudiera acercarse nuevamente a Harry.

Para él, Marius, Harry era como un sobrino al que quería y respetaba por todas las cosas y pruebas que había ido superando a lo largo de su vida. Admiraba a Harry por el hecho de ser valiente, astuto y audaz. También por pedir ayuda cuando la necesitara, y no quedarse estancando como muchos otros hicieron o hacían.

Harry vio la mirada que tenía Marius y pudo concordar con su abogado en el sentimiento no expresado.

Al principio de entrar en Hogwarts estaba llevando una buena relación con Daphne y pensaba que podría haber algo más que una amistad entre ellos dos, pero se equivocó al pensar en ello, puesto que la niña era eso, una niña que no entendía lo que se tenía que hacer para sobrevivir y que las vidas humanas, a veces podrían llegar a un fin, antes de tiempo.

Sin embargo Cassiopeia Black no era así, ella era comprensiva en cuanto a Harry y sus planes, sobre todo lo relacionado con los estudios.

Es cierto que a veces Cassie pensaba que podría pasarse de la raya, Harry, al pedirles que superaran sus límites, pero era por su bien, si le querían seguir y ser no solo sus aliados, sino que sus amigos también.

Por ello todos, los hermanos Gaunt incluidos, estudiaban y entrenaban duramente para no decepcionarle y que se pudieran llevar el cumplido de "lo habéis hecho bien, estoy orgulloso de vosotros". Eso, para Cassie y para el grupo, salvo Daphne y Tracy, era un bono especial.

\- Quien se encargará de avisar a la alianza.- Comentó Theodore rompiendo el semi cómodo silencio que se había impuesto en la sala.

\- Lo haré yo.- Se ofreció Marius, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea. – Iré a casa antes, he de hablar con Alexander. Espero Harry que no te importe que la esposa de mi hermano no venga y se quede cuidando a las niñas, si se las deja solas mucho tiempo, puede ser que no tengamos casa a la que volver.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto Marius. Muchos de la alianza harán lo mismo. Siento que se tenga que dejar a los niños de lado, pero creo que es por su bien. Seguramente habrá ciertas cosas que no se puedan enterar o no debieran, dado que no solo hablaremos de los asientos y la política, sino que también de la guerra que se nos avecina.

\- Entiendo, no te preocupes Harry.- Dijo Marius entrando en la chimenea del salón de baile y desapareciendo.

Con una llamada mental, llamó a su fénix y evocó tinta, pergamino y pluma para escribir una nota a Sarah y que el fénix se la entregara.

El resto estaba esperando pacientemente a que Harry los guiara hacia afuera o dijera algo.

\- Creo que hoy va a ser un día extremadamente largo.- Con un suspiro, llamó a los elfos, Dobby y Cronos y les pidió que prepararan una carpa afuera para una gran multitud de personas. Era posible que no todo el Concilio pudiera venir, pero estaba casi seguro que la mitad o más de la mitad vendrían.

\- Bueno, pues vayamos saliendo al jardín, los elfos se encargaran del resto.- Dijo Harry llevándolos por las puertas del salón de baile y dándoles un pequeño tour por la mansión, hasta que salieron a los bastos terrenos.

Para el mes en el que estaban, el jardín estaba bastante verde y bien cuidado. Los tres hombres que acompañaban a Harry, no pudieron evitar ver un pequeño lecho de piedra, el cual le sirvió para los rituales que hizo, no hace más de una semana.

\- Sí, es lo que pensáis. Es un lecho ritual.- Dijo Harry escuetamente.

\- ¿Así que has empezado con los rituales? Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con ellos y que empezaras una vez que tu núcleo mágico se estableciera.- Regañó Regulus con una mirada dura, dibujada en su rostro.

Era peligroso hacer un ritual si no se sabía exactamente lo que significaba, no quería Regulus que Harry terminara como Voldemort, convertido en un monstruo, más que un humano.

Salazar y Theodore le dieron la razón a Regulus poniendo sus pensamientos en que los rituales podían exigir un pago muy costoso a cambio.

\- ¿Pago? No he tenido que dar ningún pago. Además los rituales que he hecho, son de sangre y para que me den unos atributos, tanto físicos como mágicos.

\- ¿Qué clase de ritual has hecho, Harry?- Preguntó esta vez Theodore, viendo con asombro como el chico se quitaba la túnica y la camisa, para dejar su torso al desnudo.

Cuando vieron las cicatrices que le hicieron los muggles, no pudieron evitar un gruñido de sus gargantas, por desgracia, no había ritual mágico que quitara ese tipo de cicatrices, pero se sorprendieron al ver las runas dibujadas en forma de tribales por su espalda, brazos y pecho.

\- Es un ritual Druida-Hechicero. Previene que la gente realice ciertos tipos de magia en mi sangre y pelo. Es decir, el que quiera coger un pelo mío para parecerse a mí con la poción multijugos, lo tendrá complicado. Lo mismo ocurre con los que quieran utilizar mi sangre y firma mágica en rituales.

\- Eso es interesante…

\- Si te preocupa si lo hice solo, no, tuve ayuda de Bennu, Sarah y el sumo sacerdote del Concilio.- Dijo Harry aplacando un poco a Regulus y volviéndose a vestir. – Además, creo entender que para cada raza de ser mágico, el hacer un ritual es diferente. Puede que para un mago, haya que ofrecer algún tipo de sacrificio, pero para un hechicero o druida, todavía no he visto nada de eso, en los libros que tengo.

\- Interesante en realidad, Harry. Pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado.- Pidió Regulus y Salazar en concordancia.

Con una sonrisa amistosa, una de las que pocas veces daba, se lo prometió a los tres hombres.

Mientras que ellos discutían las posibilidades de los rituales de ser un arte oscuro o no, los elfos domésticos estaban terminando de preparar la carpa.

Theodore se asombró con la rapidez de los elfos trabajaban, a lo que Harry le contestó que si se les trataba bien, como a un igual, ellos trabajarían el doble de bien, para satisfacer al maestro. Además no venía nada mal que se les agradeciera un poco las cosas de vez en cuando.

Theodore Nott senior, tomó nota para probarlo con sus elfos domésticos en su mansión, al ver que tanto Regulus como Salazar sonreían al viejo mago, supo que ellos hacían lo mismo que Harry.

Para Theodore fue un shock la forma de pensar que tenía el joven hechicero, pero también era cierto que a los magos y brujas de su generación, les educaron en el pensamiento de que los hechiceros y druidas eran seres mágicos que había que destruir. Eso era culpa de las influencias de un Lord Oscuro y otro Lord Oscuro que decía no serlo, es decir el viejo tonto y senil de Dumbledore.

Aunque para muchos de los enemigos de Dumbledore, podrían pensar que ni era tonto y mucho menos senil.

Cuando los invitados de la alianza Albion llegaron a la mansión Potter, fueron dirigidos hacia el jardín por Harry, el cual ésta vez, sí que los estuvo esperando en la sala de visitas o por donde aparecían por la chimenea.

Cuando todo el mundo estaba sentado en la mesa redonda, la cual fue utilizada por última vez en el salón de baile de la mansión, pero esta vez en el jardín, muchos se preguntaban el porqué.

Esa pregunta fue respondida rápidamente cuando vieron aparecer a varios miembros del Concilio, entre ellos a Titus Ollivander y al Sumo Sacerdote Powell.

\- Sumo Sacerdote Powell, es un honor que haya podido venir.- Saludó Harry con una inclinación de cabeza y un pequeño arco.

\- El honor es mío, aprendiz Emrys. Maestra Ó Conaill me ha contado como fue tu juicio. Estoy sorprendido de cómo te libraste, pero a la vez alegre.

\- Gracias Sumo Sacerdote Powell.- Contestó Harry con una sonrisa ante la alabanza.

El Sumo Sacerdote y el resto de la comitiva de hechiceros y druidas se mezclaron entre los asientos por orden alfabético y cuando todos estuvieron presentes, las presentaciones que se hicieron antaño, junto con los títulos que se tenían, se volvieron a hacer, más que nada, para que los nuevos asistentes a la reunión, no estuvieran en blanco cuando se dirigieran a alguien.

Harry levantándose de su asiento, dirigió la mirada a todos los presentes reunidos, sonriendo gratamente a todo el mundo.

\- Bienvenidos a la segunda reunión de la alianza Albion. Me alegra que todos hayáis podido venir. Los que faltan, séase, los niños y algunas de las mujeres, estoy apenado, pero lo que se va a discutir aquí hoy, puede que para los chicos no sea de su agrado.- Comenzó borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. Con un suspiro largo y tendido, siguió con el discurso. – Os he citado, porque Madame Bones, me ha traído hoy noticias importantes acerca del juicio de Albus Dumbledore. Al parecer el hombre, tiene un as guardado bajo la manga y nuestros… contrarios y enemigos del Wizengamot, por decirlo de una manera, se han puesto de acuerdo en escucharlo. Lo que os he llamado hoy aquí, es porque necesitamos planear o idear un plan de contingencia, para que esto no nos estalle demasiado duro en la cara.- Terminó Harry sentándose en la silla y cediéndole la palabra a Madame Bones para que ella contara lo que había pasado en el Wizengamot, cuando Harry y muchos se habían ido, pensando erróneamente que la sesión había terminado.

Madame Bones dio un ligero guiño hacia donde estaba Harry, agradecida que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar ella misma.

Estaba un poco sorprendida que la reunión se hiciera con prontitud, pues pensaba que Harry tendría planes de contingencia en estos casos, pero lo mismo también, quería saber la opinión de sus aliados, algo que Dumbledore nunca hizo, y podía jurar por ver a dos de los ex mortífagos, asentir entre sí, que tampoco Voldemort contaba con la opinión de sus… lacayos, dado que no podía decir que tenía aliados, si los rumores eran ciertos, de que repartía las maldiciones _cruciatus_ como Dumbledore los caramelos de limón.

\- Gracias Señor Potter por la introducción. Como ha dicho el Señor Potter, al parecer Dumbledore ha hecho un pacto con la mayoría de las secciones neutral y tradicionalista. Los que estaban de su lado, han sido más que dispuestos ayudarlo. También se nos ha presentado dos problemas, uno es que Dumbledore ha dado a conocer a sus aliados, la existencia de una profecía…- Dijo, pero se interrumpió cuando muchos de los asistentes en la reunión o se rieron de que hubiera salido con esa o comentaron algo despectivo contra la adivinación y fabricación de profecías. Cuando todo se calmó nuevamente, Amelia volvió a hablar. – Es posible que muchos no creamos en las profecías, pero al parecer Albus Dumbledore lo hace, tanto como sus "aliados". Lo que no se es que le ha prometido a la sección tradicionalista, en cuanto a su pacto. Pero lo que sí que han votado todos a favor, es la prohibición del Señor Potter Emrys ver dicha profecía en el departamento de misterios.- Terminó de informar Amelia, sentándose nuevamente en su asiento.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, hasta que el Sumo Sacerdote se levantó de su asiento para hablar.

\- No sabía que los magos de Bretaña tuvierais una Oráculo, ¿La profecía es real? Y si lo es ¿Qué es lo que dice?- Preguntó el Sumo Sacerdote Powell.

Amelia se volvió a levantar de su asiento suspirando profundamente ante los asentimientos de los druidas y hechiceros.

\- No, no tenemos Oráculos entre los magos. En cuanto a sus cuestiones Sumo Sacerdote, no sabemos lo que dice la profecía y si es real o no.- Contestó Amelia.

\- Eso plantea un problema.- Dijo Sarah desde su asiento sin levantarse, pues solo planteó lo que muchos ya pensaban.

\- ¿Entonces no podemos hacer nada en cuanto a la cuestión de Dumbledore?- Preguntó Madame Longbottom, también desde su asiento.

Esta vez fue Marius quien se levantó para explicar lo que habían hablado antes de que el Wizengamot se reuniera.

\- Sí, hay algo que podemos hacer, pero solo demostrará el poder que tenemos actualmente, podemos desmentir la profecía, o a la persona que la realizó, citándola en el Wizengamot para un interrogatorio. Pero eso no es lo que quería explicar. Se me ha ocurrido, antes de que la reunión fuera programada, cuando Harry nos citó a Salazar, Regulus y a mí a su casa. Theodore se vio involucrado, porque estaba reunido conmigo en ese momento. Se nos ocurrió que Harry ya que es mayor de edad, tomara sus asientos correspondientes en el Wizengamot y en la junta de gobernadores.

Sabemos que para la junta de gobernadores, no puede tomar el asiento hasta que salga de Hogwarts. En ese sentido no habría un problema, puesto que puede poner proxys también.

\- Yo veo un problema con esa decisión.- Dijo Sarah levantándose de su asiento y mirando fijamente a Marius. – Aprendiz Emrys está bajo mi responsabilidad ahora, si bien es un adulto en el mundo mágico, es mi aprendiz también y no me gustaría que sus responsabilidades en el mundo mágico intervinieran con su aprendizaje.

\- Eso no sería un problema. La nación Gobblin ya hemos accedido a ayudar al Señor Potter Emrys con su aprendizaje, dotándole de una sala especial en la que él y cualquier maestro que quiera enseñarle, puedan acceder.

\- Sí y se lo agradezco, pero ¿Qué pasara cuando esté en Hogwarts? ¿Qué pasa si en un día de examen, es convocado al Wizengamot?- Volvió a preguntar Sarah, pero no presionando mucho. Tenía que jugar al abogado del diablo en esta ocasión, casi oponiéndose a que su aprendiz tomara más responsabilidades de las que tenía.

No es que no quisiera, eso le ayudaría a aprender que a veces habría derrotas en sus planes y tendría que levantarse con más fuerza, pero para ella que era la primera vez que cogía un aprendiz, no quería fallar en su puesto.

Theodore se levantó para aplacar a Sarah en cuanto a sus cuestiones.

\- No te preocupes por eso, si llegara a suceder una reunión y el Señor Potter Emrys está en un examen importante para su educación en Hogwarts o bajo tu aprendizaje, puede designar un proxy de su elección.

\- Cierto y creo que ya sé a qué proxy elegir. Si os parece bien, por supuesto, que recoja mis asientos en el Wizengamot.- Intervino Harry para aplacar un poco los nervios entre los druidas y hechiceros.

Entre los reunidos se miraron ante la extraña petición, de si les parecía bien lo que Harry hiciera con sus asientos. Algunos se miraban entre sí susurrando en la incomprensión. – Digo eso, para que no pille desprevenido a nadie. Sé que lo que haga con mis asientos es asunto mío, pero me gusta la idea de compartir la información con vosotros. Amigos y aliados.- Expresó Harry para resolver las posibles dudas que tuvieran por lo dicho.

Miradas de alivio ante lo mencionado por Aprendiz Emrys, se pudieron notar en los enviados del Concilio.

\- Emrys, hagas lo que hagas con tus asientos en el Wizengamot, creemos que estará bien, mientras que no interrumpas tu entrenamiento, no pasará nada. Recuerda que no solo tienes un asiento con los magos, sino que en el Concilio, también tendrás tu asiento una vez que completes tu aprendizaje.- Declaró Titus levantándose de su asiento. – También he de decir, que si tenías planeado ponerme como proxy en Hogwarts, he de declinar tu oferta. Ya tengo bastante con ser Jefe de Magos en el Wizengamot y la tienda de focos.- Terminó de expresar lo que muchos pensaban y lo que él pensaba.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, movió la cabeza en negación un poco.

\- Tranquilo Titus, si bien es cierto que serías un gran Proxy para alguno de mis asientos, no te tenía en mente.

\- ¿Y a quien tienes en mente, Aprendiz Emrys?- Preguntó el Sumo Sacerdote, con una ceja levantada.

\- Tenía planeado pedirle a usted, que ocupara el asiento Gryffindor en la junta de gobernadores y poner de Proxy para el asiento Potter, cuando no esté disponible al maestro Druida Erick, el dueño de la tienda en el Callejón Aurum…

\- ¡Lo siento, pero no!- Protestó el mencionado levantándose de golpe, lo cual causó miradas de asombro entre los reunidos. - ¡Dejad que me explique! Si bien agradezco a Emrys por su apoyo hacía mí, soy más de un estudioso que un político. Aunque si quieres poner un Druida, puedo recomendarte a un amigo mío, que seguramente le encantará la oferta. Lo siento Aprendiz Emrys, de verdad que lo siento.- Explicó con un poco de calor, sintiendo pesar y un poco de vergüenza por el arrebato.

\- No se preocupe Erick, es comprensible. Bueno, alguno no tiene problemas con ocupar mi asiento, mientras que no esté disponible. Al parecer el tema Wizengamot, para algunos es… no de muy buen gusto.- Dijo causando algunas risitas entre los presentes.

Se discutió largo y tendido quien podría ser el proxy para Harry en el Wizengamot, cuando el no estuviera presente. Se descartó por completo a su maestra, puesto que si le examinaba para ver cómo iba progresando y justo ese día había una reunión, no podría hacer las dos cosas a la vez.

También se discutió la posibilidad de un Gobblin, pero los mismos gobblins tuvieron que rechazar la oferta, generosa y amable, pero aun así la rechazaron, debido a los problemas que podrían causar.

Regulus hubiera ofrecido la ayuda, de convencer a su tía, pero le pasaba algo similar a Druida Erick, era una estudiosa.

Pensando duramente sobre quien elegir, de entre sus aliados, miró una vez más a su abogado con una sonrisa.

\- No, Harry, por favor…

\- Fue idea tuya, al parecer Marius. Serás mi proxy si no puedo asistir a las reuniones, después de todo has sido el que más tiempo ha estado.- Dijo riendo ante la cara desanimada de Marius de volver al asiento Potter en el Wizengamot, aunque fuera solo temporal y por un par de días, si llegara el caso, pero aun así no le gustaba la idea.

\- Bien, será solo temporal Marius, al menos hasta que encuentre a alguien que quiera hacerlo.- Dijo aplacando al abogado abatido.

En esta reunión en el jardín de la mansión Potter, estuvieron hablando de otros planes y negocios entre todos.

Muchos querían saber cómo Harry estaba amasando una pequeña gran fortuna, lo cual muchos de los Señores e incluidos los druidas querían entrar.

Para gran alivio de Harry, su gerente de cuentas se encontraba en la reunión, lo cual pudo contestar a las preguntas de la mayoría.

Algunos como Señor Greengrass, quería apuntarse en algunos de los negocios de Harry, lo cual se acordó ciertos contratos en el que Alexander intervendría como un accionista de Harry, si Alexander perdiera dinero en una mala acción, entonces era su problema y no el de Harry.

Los dos días hasta el juicio de Albus Dumbledore pasaron sin más problemas, que los propios planes de Harry con la alianza y el entrenamiento que tenía con su maestra Ó Conaill.

El entrenamiento cada día se iría intensificando en dificultad, dado que tendría que coger musculatura y resistencia, para durar mucho más en un duelo y que su magia creciera mucho más fuerte de lo que ya era.

Los gobblins que todavía estaban apostados en la mansión Potter como medida de protección que envío Gringotts al joven, le enseñaron a Harry como combatir con distintos tipos de armas.

Uno le enseñó a luchar con lanza, que era parecido a la lucha con báculo. Otro por el contrario, le enseñaría a luchar con el hacha de doble filo, un hacha que en manos del gobblin era casi más grande que él.

También aprendería el uso de la espada y el arco. Para el arco tenía la ventaja añadida de que cuando lanzaba sus hechizos, tenía más precisión, así pues con el arco le pasaría lo mismo, ganaría en precisión de un objetivo.

El día que por fin estaba esperando con ansias llegó, habían pasado los dos días desde que fue juzgado y convertido en un adulto y hoy, se juzgaría y condenaría a Albus Dumbledore y sus lacayos por sus crímenes.

Esperaba que al menos los cazadores de hechiceros recibieran el beso del dementor o fueran arrojados por el velo de la muerte, sería un castigo apropiado para un cazador que había segado tantas vidas inocentes, solo por ser diferente.

Harry se visitó con sus mejores ropas de gala, que constaban de unos pantalones negros con una camisa de seda verde oscuro y una túnica verde con bordes de plata y oro. Tenía que dar la imagen de riqueza en el Wizengamot, pues si no lo hacía, era posible que no lo tomaran en serio los demás Señores, aparte que si se tiene el oro, ¿Por qué no tener las mejores prendas de vestir? Después de todo, esas túnicas se usarían únicamente para asistir a las reuniones del Wizengamot.

Yendo hacia la chimenea de su sala de visitas se encontró con Sarah que le iba a acompañar, la cual también quería ver el juicio que tendría lugar.

\- Buenos días Maestra Ó Conaill.- Saludó Harry cuando vio a su maestra vestida para la ocasión, con una túnica de color azul turquesa y el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.

\- Buenos días aprendiz Emrys. ¿Preparado para ver caer a tus enemigos?

\- Deseándolo, pero tengo el temor de que hoy nos depara una sorpresa que no nos va a gustar.

\- No te preocupes Harry, ya verás como todo sale bien.- Dijo Sarah palmeando el hombro de su discípulo.

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza y le indicó que pasara primero por la chimenea. Cuando ella desapareció, esperó unos segundos a ir tras ella y dijo claramente donde quería ir.

\- Atrio del ministerio de magia.- Fueron sus palabras y en un destello de verde esmeralda, fue lanzado hacia el atrio del ministerio, donde salió con gracia de él.

El atrio del ministerio seguía igual que hace dos días, con la misma fuente de la hermandad puesta ahí, como burlándose de Harry.

Es cierto que todavía no había donado el dinero para derruirla y hacer que construyeran una nueva, pero hoy si saliera todo bien o si no también, donaría el dinero que fuera necesario para quitar esa abominación del ministerio de magia.

Viendo que Sarah estaba conversando con los Gaunt y los Black, fue directamente a ellos.

\- Buenos días Harry, ¿Listo para el día de hoy?- Preguntó Miranda Black con una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto Miranda, estoy deseando ver la cara del viejo cuando le condenen.

\- ¿Sabes que no puedes esperar mucho, verdad? Albus todavía tiene mucho poder político en Europa mágica.

\- Lo sé, con que le condenen a un exilio, creo que me contentaré con eso. Pero si lo condenan a Azkaban, entonces será mejor.

\- Veremos a ver qué pasa hoy, Harry. Es mejor no especular.- Intervino Regulus.

\- Es mejor que vayamos yendo a las cámaras del Wizengamot. Después de todo, quiero ver la cara a los aurores, cuando Harry aquí les dice que se está sentando con un montón de viejos.- Dijo Salazar riendo ligeramente.

\- Hablarás por ti, marido, yo todavía me siento joven y hermosa.

\- Y lo eres querida, lo eres…- Dijo Salazar, arrepintiéndose brevemente de su comentario sobre los viejos. – Yo quería decir los otros, a parte de nosotros, por supuesto…

\- No lo estás arreglando, Salazar.- Susurró Regulus a su amigo.

\- Sea como fuere, Salazar tiene razón en una cosa, es mejor que vayamos a las cámaras del Wizengamot. Maestra Ó Conaill, luego te veo.- Comandó Harry a ambas familias alejándose todos juntos de donde las chimeneas escupían a los trabajadores del ministerio y otros Señores y Señoras del Wizengamot.

Caminando hacia los ascensores que les conducirían a la planta indicada para el Wizengamot, Harry tomó un par de suspiros y fue pensando en que por fin podría hacerse justicia hoy. Después de todo, habían conseguido dar con el paradero desconocido de Sybill Trelawney, la ex profesora de adivinación de Hogwarts.

Al parecer la bruja borracha y falsa se escondía en cabeza de puerco, en Hogsmeade, el pub del hermano de Albus Dumbledore.

Al parecer el pub de Aberforth no cerró como Harry se supuso que haría, sino que una mujer joven lo estaba llevando.

Nadie sabía el nombre de la chica, pero algunos pensaban que era la nieta de Aberforth o de Albus.

Podrían ser habladurías o no, pero si Harry, el día de hoy reclamaba que los Dumbledore eran enemigos de la casa Potter, podría estar en apuros por no saber si ambos hermanos tuvieron descendencia.

Moviendo ligeramente la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos, Harry se dirigió con los Gaunt y los Black por las puertas que entraban a las tribunas, donde los Señores y Señoras se sentaban, hasta que un par de guardias lo detuvieron con el ceño fruncido.

\- Chico, tú no puedes entrar ahí.- Dijo un guardia de mal humor.

\- Está reservado únicamente para los Señores y Señoras del Wizengamot…- Dijo otro guardia, este con un poco mejor de humor.

\- Disculpen aurores, pero soy un miembro de éste cuerpo ancestral. Soy el Señor Harry James Potter Emrys y he venido a sentarme en el lugar de mi proxy al ser reconocido hace dos días como un adulto. Si no queréis ser despedidos y pasar una temporada en Azkaban, os recomiendo que os apartéis de mi camino.- Dijo Harry fríamente, arrastrando las palabras, como a veces lo solía hacer los herederos de "sangre pura" en Hogwarts.

Los guardias fruncieron el ceño un momento, por la amenaza tácita que ello implicaba. A ellos no les gustaba en absoluto que un niño, por muy adulto que fuera reconocido, les amenazara con perder sus puestos y una estancia en Azkaban.

El guardia de mal humor, tuvo el descaro de mirar hacia abajo en Harry y gruñirle de una manera no muy amistosa.

\- ¡Chico! ¿Te atreves a amenazarme? ¿No sé quién te has creído que seas, pero…?

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Vino la voz de Madame Bones desde detrás de Harry. A lo cual, Harry les sonrío con esa sonrisa de "os lo advertí".

\- ¿Por qué no dejáis entrar a un Señor del Wizengamot?

\- Pero Madame Bones, Potter no es ni siquiera un mago…

\- ¿Cómo dice, auror?- Gruñó Harry dejando entrever un poco su aura. – Tal vez, usted quiera pasar unas vacaciones en San Mungo y luego Azkaban.- Dijo levantando su báculo y poniéndolo en posición de combate.

\- ¡No! No será necesario Señor Potter.- Intervino Amelia rápidamente. – Auror Dawlish vaya a mi departamento enseguida y espere allí hasta que le llame. En el camino, dígale a auror junior Tonks que se presente para cubrir su puesto y si tiene algo que decir al respecto, se lo caya.- Dijo severamente Amelia.

El auror parecía que tenía que decir algo al respecto, pero por desgracia para él, había unos cuantos Señores y Señoras a la espera de entrar en las cámaras y justo detrás de él, los Black y Gaunt se estaban riendo de él en sus narices. Bueno, eso tendrá que cambiar, esperaba ver como se les quedaba la cara cuando él mismo desactivara las salas anti familiar en el Wizengamot, dejaría escapar a Albus Dumbledore.

Con una sonrisa el auror inclinó la cabeza y se marchó hacia su destino exigido. En el camino llamó a Nymphadora a que cubriera su puesto.

Harry lo vio irse con esa sonrisa de suficiencia y temió que el auror hiciera algo estúpido. Se volvió a mirar a Amelia y con una sonrisa ligera, le susurró que no tenía intención de maldecir al auror, pero que a veces funcionaba un poco de amenaza para que se movieran o agilizaran las cosas un poco mejor.

Amelia no muy contenta con ese pensamiento, se cayó la réplica que le iba a dar y fue a sentarse a su asiento.

Harry se dirigió inmediatamente al suyo, un asiento de lo más normal, pero con la diferencia que tenía la cresta de los Potter, tallada en el respaldo y cabecera de la silla.

Viendo los otros asientos, se preguntó por qué tenían una pinta de ser más cómodos, a lo que Regulus, viendo la pregunta no hecha de Harry, le comentó en un susurro, que el asiento le podía cambiar a su gusto, una vez estuviera sentado.

Harry hizo acopio del consejo y se sentó en la silla, mirando antigua y un poco incómoda. Para su sorpresa, vio cómo iba cambiando para parecerse a la silla que había en el despacho del Jefe de Familia Potter.

Un asiento de cuero negro con rayas verdes y doradas se materializó, cuando Harry se sentó en su sitio. La cabecera del asiento Potter, subió un poco más en altura.

La sala del Wizengamot se fue llenando una vez más con los Señores y Señoras, el Jefe de Magos y un par de aurores para mantener todo bajo control. Las gradas fueron llenándose de reporteros y familiares de los condenados o los que iban a ser condenados en el mismo día.

Para sorpresa de algunos, se enteraron que los iban a traer a todos juntos o al menos parcialmente juntos.

Iba a ser por grupos de cinco; los primeros cinco, serían cazadores de hechiceros, los cuales se les preguntarían sus nombres, edades, y sitios de procedencia. Luego el Wizengamot al completo, deliberaría la pena que se les impondría.

Anteriormente Regulus había declarado con Amelia en concordancia, que la alianza Albion debían de pedir un mínimo de veinte años de prisión para ellos, hasta que Harry les recordó, que no era el único al que atacaron, sino que mataron y asesinaron a muchos niños y adultos inocentes, a lo largo de sus vidas y que el único castigo que merecían, era el beso del dementor.

Cuando Harry dijo que el beso del dementor era el único castigo que merecían los cazadores, la alianza entera, en una de sus reuniones, se escandalizó, pero cuando dio a entender sus razones y preguntar cómo se sentirían ellos mismos, si sus hijos, sobrinos y nietos fueran las víctimas, ¿Cómo se sentirían?

Así pues cuando les llegó el turno de votar el castigo que recibirían los cinco primeros, Señor Potter Emrys fue el que se levantó de su asiento.

\- La facción Albion pide la máxima sentencia que éste tribunal pude dar, es decir, el beso del dementor.- Cuando las palabras de Harry salieron por su boca, muchos de los miembros aliados a Dumbledore protestaron, otros miembros de la facción tradicional y neutra, vieron con buenos ojos la decisión tomada por la facción Albion, pero más por necesidad de quedar bien con ellos que por que estuvieran de acuerdo.

Nadie, ni siquiera a los peores mortífagos se le iba a dar el beso del dementor, aunque a Sirius Black, se lo hubieran pensado unos pocos, entre ellos los Malfoy.

Familias que no estaban presentes o al menos sus proxys, como los Lestrange, no votarían ni a favor ni en contra, puesto que no tenían una orden específica para votar. Lo mismo ocurría al proxy Malfoy.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres para estar sentado ahí?- Preguntó un miembro de la facción de la luz, como les gustaba ser llamados, aunque técnicamente se les llamara progresistas.

Harry le miró durante unos momentos, pensando en contestarle, pues estaba seguro que sí que sabía quién era, ya que le pareció a Harry que fue uno de los más vocales en su juicio.

\- Verá Señor Dodge, si no me recuerda del juicio de hace dos días, creo que va siendo hora de que se retire y deje a otro miembro de su familia en el Wizengamot. Pero para contestar a su pregunta, soy Señor Harry James Potter Emrys, dado la mayoría de edad, hace dos días, cuando éste cuerpo me condenó a un exilio, cuando era menor de edad y por las leyes antiguas me dieron la oportunidad de… emancipación, si es como le gustaría llamarlo. A mí en cambio, me gusta la idea de llamarlo adultez.- Explicó un poco frío y despectivamente a ese Señor. – Por otra parte, proponemos el beso del dementor, porque esos… _señores_ por llamarlos de alguna manera, son unos asesinos, buscados por otros ministerios de Europa y América. Se les llama Cazadores por un motivo, Señor Dodge y ese motivo es, que cazan a Hechiceros, Brujos y Druidas sin miramientos.- Terminó de explicar Señor Potter Emrys.

El resto de facciones estaban discutiendo los pros y contras de condenarlos al beso, hasta que Señor Gaunt se levantó y habló al resto de sus compañeros.

\- Señores y Señoras del Wizengamot, estamos hoy aquí para juzgar y condenar a unos asesinos de niños, niñas, hombres, mujeres y ancianos, que los cazan por nacer con un poder diferente y ser un poco más poderosos. Es casi exactamente igual al ideal de Albus Dumbledore en cuanto a la cuestión de prohibir ciertos aspectos de la magia, condenándolos a la oscuridad y llamándolo Magia Negra. Os pido por favor que recapacitéis y penséis en las consecuencias de condenándolos a veinte años nada más. Es posible que en esos veinte años, vosotros mismos tengáis hijos que hereden de algún antepasado vuestro la magia de la hechicería, brujería o el druidismo. Así que, condenad con sabiduría, porque en el futuro podrían ser vuestros hijos los que caminen sobre un hilo al intentar escapar de las garras de los cazadores, que vosotros mismos condenasteis a solo veinte años de prisión.- Acabó Señor Gaunt de aportar su granito de arena.

Hubo silencio en la sala durante unos minutos, hasta que el jefe de magos Ollivander dio a conocer la hora de la votación.

\- Los que estén a favor de la pena impuesta por la facción Albion, que levanten su foco mágico.- Pidió, para no decir báculo también, puesto que ya iba habiendo Señores con uno, bueno Señores no, un Señor.

Los Señores y Señoras de la facción Albion, neutral y tradicionalista, casi en su totalidad, levantaron sus varitas. - ¿Y los que están en contra?- Preguntó, observando que la facción progresista y algunos de la tradicional, levantaron las suyas.

La mayoría de los que no votaron fueron los neutrales y las familias Malfoy y Lestrange.

\- Por una mayoría casi absoluta, la condena es el beso del dementor.- Dijo Titus, bajando la barrera de sonido y citando la condena a los cinco primeros cazadores.

Los cazadores miraron estoicos por un momento y luego empezaron a gritar improperios al Wizengamot en su totalidad, hasta que fueron arrastrados por los aurores, con puños de supresión de magia, para que se les diera el beso del dementor, dementor que estaba esperando en una sala contigua, especialmente diseñada para estos casos.

El procedimiento se repitió durante cuatro veces más, hasta que llegó el turno de condenar a Albus Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore, William Weasley, y Alastor Moody. El cazador que iba con ellos, en un momento de extrema angustia, sabiendo lo que le podría esperar si llegaba a ser condenado, se mordió la lengua, provocándose la muerte, dolorosa y angustiante muerte, pero definitivamente no sería besado por un dementor.

\- Ahora, este antiguo y sabio cuerpo, juzgará y condenará, en primer lugar a Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore.- Dijo Titus. – Señor Dumbledore, es usted consciente que se le acusa de: secuestro infantil, abuso infantil, negligencia infantil al dotar de bloqueos en el Señor Potter Emrys a la edad de un año, poner hechizos sobre una casa muggle, la cual serían evolucionar a otros muggles que se fijaran en esa casa, poniendo en riesgo y peligro el estatuto del secreto, intento de asesinato en repetidas ocasiones, robo de reliquias de una de las familias más antiguas de Bretaña mágica y muchos otros delitos.- Enumeró el Jefe de Magos a Albus.

\- Soy consciente.- Declaró Dumbledore con una sonrisa de abuelo, que no engañaba a nadie.

\- ¿Y cómo se declara?- Preguntó, esta vez Amelia.

\- Inocente, por supuesto.- Con esas palabras hubo una algarabía de gritos por parte de las facciones neutrales, tradicionalistas, que no estaban en el bolsillo de Dumbledore y la facción Albion.

-¡Silencio!- Gritó Titus Ollivander para poner un poco de orden. – Señor Dumbledore, este tribunal le interrogará sobre los sucesos cometidos hace unas semanas atrás en el callejón Diagon, puesto que numerosos testigos afirman, a verle visto intentando quitar la vida del Señor Harry James Potter Emrys. ¿Permite ser interrogado bajo Veritaserum?

\- No. Como he dicho soy inocente de todos los cargos y no pienso ser interrogado bajo el suero de la verdad.- Dijo Albus una vez más, pero ésta vez sin la sonrisa de abuelo plasmada en su rostro, en cambio, con una cara de decepción por ser juzgado.

\- Como quiera señor Dumbledore.- Dijo Amelia Bones. – Por favor Escriba de la corte, tome nota de lo siguiente.- Comenzó Amelia con voz dura. – Los interrogadores contra Albus Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore, Alastor Moody y William Weasley somos, Amelia Susan Bones, Jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica y regente de la familia Bones en el Wizengamot.- Dijo Amelia con un rostro inquebrantable.

\- Y Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministro de magia.- Dijo el ministro, que actualmente estaba siendo investigado por los delitos de hace dos días. Aunque en este caso se quedaría al margen y dejaría que el Wizengamot decidiera que hacer con los que iban a ser juzgados, no le interesaba ponerse del lado de nadie actualmente. No con su carrera en peligro, como estaba.

\- Por favor, señor Dumbledore, cuéntenos que pasó exactamente hace dos semanas, en esa mañana en el Callejón Diagon, en lo que se denomina, Tierra de nadie, en el Banco de Gringotts.- Cuestionó Amelia, sabiendo que Dumbledore iba a mentir descaradamente, puesto que todos sabían lo que había pasado, pero no los motivos ulteriores del ex director de Hogwarts, aunque él no supiese que ya no era director.

\- Ese día me encontraba en mi despacho, en Hogwarts revisando unos documentos importantes para la ICW y el Wizengamot, cuando recibí una llamada, vía patronus por el fallecido Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. Se me informó que el joven señor Potter, estaba resistiéndose a ir con ellos, para ser devuelto a sus muy preocupados familiares, los Dursley…

\- ¡Disculpe, señor Dumbledore! ¿Ha dicho los Dursley? ¿Pensaba que esa familia de muggles monstruosos estaban encerrados en celdas de detención?- Tronó una voz del Wizengamot.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que estuvieran libres?

\- ¿Cuándo fue su juicio?

\- ¿Por qué no se nos informó de su libertad sin juicio?- Fueron unas de las muchas preguntas que se tenían, tanto para Dumbledore como para Amelia Bones.

\- No sé porque fueron encerrados en un primer momento.- Dijo Dumbledore afablemente. – No creo que cometieran ningún delito, además de lo que tengo entendido, el señor Potter está muy bien de salud, tanto física y mentalmente.

\- No gracias a ti, Dumbledore.- Saltó Harry. – Pero no es importante en este caso los muggles, dado que encontraran su destino pronto.- Dijo oscuramente, haciendo que Dumbledore frunciera el ceño ante la visión de Harry Potter en su asiento.

\- Creo que nos estamos yendo por las ramas, por favor señor Dumbledore, continúe con su explicación.- Pidió el Jefe de Magos.

\- Por supuesto. Como iba diciendo los familiares del señor Potter estaban muy preocupados acerca del paradero de su sobrino y, claramente quise devolvérselo sano y salvo. No me esperaba que el joven Harry se encontrara bajo una fuerte maldición _imperius_ o una maldición de compulsión, para atacarnos.- Paró un momento para hacer brillar sus ojos a todos los Señores y Señoras del Wizengamot, los cuales, algunos de ellos no les creía ni por asomo y sus aliados, estaban muy tentados a golpearse contra aquello más cercano que tuvieran a su alcance.

\- Como es obvio, intenté razonar con él, pero seguía atacándonos con lo que supongo eran las artes más oscuras y malévolas, la hechicería.- En éste se vio interrumpido por un fuerte grito, llamándolo mentiroso y embustero. Albus sonrío e hizo caso omiso de quien lo había acusado. – Como iba diciendo, la hechicería es una de las artes más oscuras que podamos imaginar, casi igualando a la magia negra. Por eso llevé a los cazadores conmigo, para que pudiéramos detener a los hechiceros y druidas que estaban tratando de secuestrar al joven Harry. Yo solo hice lo que hice por el bien común y el bien de Harry.- Terminó de contar la absurda mentira, y para su asombro vio como muchos de los miembros del Wizengamot le miraban con odio.

\- Señor Dumbledore, si no es capaz de decir la verdad, vamos a pasar a los siguientes acusados para que sean juzgados. Le damos una última oportunidad. ¿Por qué atacó al Señor Potter Emrys en tierra de nadie?- Preguntó una vez más Madame Bones.

\- Ya lo he dicho, por el bien común. Harry tiene que ir a sus familiares, para que la profecía se cumpla…- Se vio interrumpido una vez más, pero ésta vez por el propio Harry que se levantó riéndose a carcajadas.

\- ¡Claro! ¡La profecía! Una profecía que ni siquiera sabemos que existe, dado que éste cuerpo, no en su mayoría, decidió prohibirme entrar en el departamento de misterios, donde supuestamente está esta profecía. Pero para alivio de mis colegas, miembros del Wizengamot, llamo a la ex profesora de adivinación Sybill Trelawney a interrogar.- Declaró Harry, escapándosele un poco de su aura, dado que estaba perdiendo el control sobre su temperamento, al escuchar las patrañas y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore.

\- No creo…- Intentó Albus, pero fue interrumpido cuando las puertas del Wizengamot se abrieron para revelar la figura temblorosa de Trelawney, entrar en el Wizengamot.

Levantándose nuevamente Harry, pidió al cuerpo de aurores que la escoltaran a la silla de interrogatorios y la administraran veritaserum.

Puesto que él había pedido que la trajeran, sería el encargado de interrogarla, así pues bajó de las gradas y se presentó con una sonrisa oscura a Dumbledore.

\- Crees que te saldrás con la tuya, viejo, pero pienso hacer que pagues por tus crimines.- Susurró Harry tan bajo que solo lo escuchó Albus.

Éste abriendo la boca para contestar, se vio cortado cuando Harry pidió la administración del suero de la verdad.

\- Por favor díganos su nombre y apellido.- Empezó el cuestionamiento.

\- Sybill Trelawney.

\- ¿Ocupación?

\- Ex profesora de adivinación en Hogwarts, colegio de magia, brujería y hechicería.

\- Díganos, ex profesora Trelawney, ¿Usted realmente hizo una profecía?

\- No. No la hice.- Susurros indignados por parte de los aliados de Dumbledore y susurros de preguntas por parte de aliados del antiguo Lord Oscuro Voldemort, estallaron por la sala. Cuando se calmó la situación, Harry continúo.

\- ¿Podría explicarlo?

\- Sí, yo estaba hace más de diez años en cabeza de puerco, esperando una entrevista para el puesto de adivinación, entrevista que tendría con el profesor Dumbledore. Mientras esperaba a que llegara, tomé una droga muggle que me haría entrar en trance y decir una profecía. Las líneas que dije las había estudiado con anterioridad para que resultara creíble. Había investigado a las familias que habían desafiado al Lord Oscuro en tres ocasiones y resultaron vivos para contarlo. Poco después cuando el profesor Dumbledore llegó y me iba a despedir como fraude, la droga entró en vigor y la profecía salió.

\- Señores y Señoras del Wizengamot, al parecer Albus Dumbledore les ha mentido, dado que esta mujer de aquí.- Dijo señalando a Sybill. – Es un fraude y ha creado ella misma una profecía falsa.- Terminó Harry, yendo hacia las gradas que le correspondían. – Por cierto, no tengo más preguntas.- Dijo mientras se sentó y empezó a disfrutar de la cara de estúpido que se le estaba quedando a Dumbledore y sus aliados.

\- Señor Dumbledore, cuando se hizo esa profecía, la verificó para que fuera real, ¿Verdad?- Cuestiono Amelia.

\- Yo… no… quiero decir, sí pero…- Fue su única respuesta, al parecer no podía salir del shock que algo por lo que tantos planes hechos, habían resultado ser innecesarios, pero más preguntas hechas en el caso de como Harry sobrevivió a la maldición asesina de Voldemort.

Preguntas que no recibirían respuestas nunca.

\- En ese caso, creo que el Wizengamot pasará a escuchar lo que tienen que decir el resto de los presos.- Dijo nuevamente Amelia, pasando a cuestionar al hermano de Albus, Alastor y William.

Ellos fueron diciendo que estaban trabajando para las ordenes de Albus, en el cual les aseguró que Harry Potter estaba bajo una poderosa maldición oscura, de control mental y que lo que había salido en contra de él, Albus, era todo mentira y una artimaña creada por los gobblins y los enemigos de Albus, para hacerle caer.

Después de eso, se llamó a la sanadora Tonks para que viniera a declarar lo que descubrió el año pasado en Gringotts, con respecto a los encantamientos y maldiciones encontradas en el Señor Potter.

Cuando vino tomó el juramento mágico de decir la verdad y dijo lo que los hechizos de diagnóstico le dijeron en aquel entonces, mostrando los pergaminos en los que se habían escrito, lo que realizó Albus Dumbledore.

Eso dejó un poco sorprendidos a los miembros del Wizengamot, pero no acabó ahí la cosa, el caso es que se demostró por Gringotts, que la casa de los Dursley, como las mentes, también estaba manipulada, hasta un extremo. Se demostró que esos muggles, en realidad sí que odiaban a todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia.

Pensar que el hombre quería mandar de vuelta a Harry allí, alegando que era por su protección, era inimaginable.

Después de eso, Harry se volvió a levantar y también hizo un juramento mágico, diciendo que estaba ahora mismo libre de cualquier hechizo de memoria, compulsión o incluso la maldición _imperius_ , rebatiendo así la defensa de Albus Dumbledore.

Después de unas horas de juicio, se tomaron un descanso para luego ir a debatir que hacer con ellos.

Algunos querían darles también la pena máxima, es decir, el beso del dementor. Otros, como Harry, querían echarlos a través del velo de la muerte, para que así no supusieran un problema en un futuro. Y los aliados del vejestorio, como se escuchó, eran los más vocales en conceder una segunda oportunidad y perdonarles la vida, exiliándolos de Gran Bretaña, por un corto periodo de tiempo. Como si fueran unas vacaciones que se pudieran tomar por cometer intento de asesinato.

Cuando la hora y media de descanso terminó, el Wizengamot se volvió a reunir nuevamente para debatir el destino de los cuatro presos que estaban de pie, mirando fijamente a Harry, unos con odio, otros con el ceño fruncido y creando nuevos planes, si salían con vida de este lio.

\- Muerte a todos ellos, digo yo.- Dijo Regulus seriamente.

\- Apoyo a Señor Black, no se les puede dar una segunda oportunidad, Albus Dumbledore no es de los que aprenden a mantenerse a raya.- Concordó la viuda Longbottom, sorprendiendo a Regulus de que estuviera de acuerdo con él.

El resto de la alianza Albion estaba a la espera del veredicto de Harry, para ver qué haría con los cuatro que le atacaron. Después de todo, él era el más afectado.

\- Creo, que lo mejor sería una pena de diez años para el joven Weasley en Azkaban y el resto que sean tirados a través del velo de la muerte o dados el beso del dementor.- Dijo Harry alzando la voz, para que se le oyera.

\- ¡Imposible! ¡Estamos hablando de Albus Dumbledore, el vencedor de Grindelwald! ¡Qué derecho tienes a pedir su muerte, niño!- Tronó Elphias Dodge junto con las otras familias que apoyaban a Dumbledore.

\- ¡El mismo derecho que tuvo él a poner en peligro la vida de mis padres y hacer que un loco homicida fuera tras nosotros!- Devolvió Harry, soltando su aura y dando a ver lo cabreado que estaba. - ¡Ese hombre es el culpable de la muerte de mis padres y de una década de sufrimiento con muggles por mi parte! ¡También es el culpable de mandar a mi padrino, Sirius Black a Azkaban con la intención de deshacerse de él, para poder manipularme a su antojo!- Bramó Harry al resto de Señores y Señoras del Wizengamot, que algunos movían la cabeza en incredulidad, al culpar el chico a Dumbledore de los actos de un Lord Oscuro.

Las murmuraciones iban y venían y el Wizengamot no se ponía de acuerdo en la deliberación del castigo.

Los miembros de la alianza sabían que no iban a dar muerte a Dumbledore ni mucho menos y que los otros "soldados" a las órdenes del viejo, pasarían como mínimo un par de años en Azkaban.

\- Harry.- Susurró Regulus al oído para que solo lo escuchara él. – Ve con el resto y vota por la prisión de Dumbledore, al menos sabrás que cuando salga de Azkaban podrás matarlo, si juras una venganza de sangre contra él. Pero no presiones más. No estás consiguiendo nada.- Terminó de aconsejar Regulus a Harry.

Comprendiendo que tenía en parte razón y que si votaba como muchas de las familias se habían puesto de acuerdo en enviarlo un par de años a Azkaban, después del veredicto, podría jugar al Señor ofendido y jurar una venganza de sangre contra el hombre.

\- Está bien, que sea Azkaban su castigo y su muerte.- Dijo finalmente Harry al resto, lo cual después de dos horas de debate, las barreras de sonido fueron levantadas, para que Amelia fuera la encargada de dar la nueva a Dumbledore y sus hombres.

\- Albus Dumbledore, William Weasley, Alastor Moody y Aberforth Dumbledore. Este tribunal os condena a pasar diez años en la prisión de Azkaban.- Declaró Amelia con un tono fuerte y conciso.

\- Ah pero Amelia, querida muchacha, creo que te equivocas…- Comenzó Albus a decir, cogiendo de la mano a su hermano y éste a Alastor y a William Weasley. -…¿Qué te hace pensar que vamos a ir a Azkaban?- Con esa pregunta un fogonazo de llamas doradas vino a la existencia y después acto seguido Dumbledore y los otros tres se fueron con el mismo fogonazo.

Al parecer Fawkes había sido llamado por Dumbledore, ¿Cómo? Harry no lo sabía, pero no iba a dejar que se quedara ahí la cosa.

\- ¡Bennu, ven!- Gritó fuerte para que su familiar Fénix apareciera. - ¿Puedes rastrear a donde han ido?- Preguntó en voz alta a su familiar.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, el familiar de Harry le mostró una imagen de un pueblo y un pub con el dibujo de una cabeza de cerdo.

\- Mmm… Gracias Bennu, vuelve a casa.- Dijo Harry tranquilamente, algo que sorprendió a Regulus, pues pensaba que estaría furioso por ver la escapada de Dumbledore e iría tras él.

\- Harry…- Empezó Regulus, pero se vio cortado por la mano levantada de Harry, pidiendo silencio durante un momento y pensando en su siguiente acto.

\- Disculpe Madame Bones, esto significa claramente que Albus Dumbledore y los otros son prófugos de la ley, ¿Verdad?

\- En efecto Señor Potter.

\- Bien, porque de ser así, yo Señor Harry James Potter Emrys, hago un llamamiento a la magia y a la sangre, haciendo de Albus Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore, Alastor Moody y William Weasley, enemigos de la familia Potter. Así sea.- Con esas palabras dichas se creó un haz de luz blanca alrededor de su cuerpo, aceptando la venganza de sangre de Harry.

\- ¿Señor Potter, es consciente de lo que acaba de hacer?- Preguntó Madame Longbottom y el propio Regulus a la vez.

\- Si, Madame Longbottom, Señor Black. Acabo de promulgar una venganza de sangre contra esas personas. Ahora si los encuentro antes que los aurores del ministerio de magia britano, tengo todo el derecho a matarlos, según las leyes antiguas.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

El resto del Wizengamot tragó saliva, ahora no podían culpar al Señor Potter de asesinato, si esas cuatro personas eran encontradas por él, más valdría que los aurores los encontraran rápido, sino, bueno, ellos ya lo descubrirían.

\- Me temo que la reunión del Wizengamot, se aplaza hasta nuevo aviso. Señores y Señoras, gracias por venir a los juicios pendientes.- Dijo Titus Ollivander despidiendo a los miembros del Wizengamot.

Dichos miembros del cuerpo empezaron a desplegarse para irse a sus respectivas casas, oficinas o quehaceres cotidianos.

En el caso de Harry, esperó pacientemente a que Sarah bajara de las gradas para irse con ella a Gringotts, no quería aplazar más la reunión con su gerente de cuentas y con el rey Ragnok.

Mientras esperaba, Salazar, Regulus, Amelia y Augusta, bajaron a hablar con él, poco después las esposas de Salazar y Regulus se les unieron.

\- Harry, has estado bastante estoico desde que Dumbledore escapó, ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Salazar preocupado por su joven primo.

\- Por supuesto Salazar. Ya sabía que el viejo tiraría de un juego así, o al menos tenía una sospecha. Ahora bien, estoy seguro que alguien del ministerio de magia, con poder para tocar las salas anti familiar, le ha ayudado a escapar y cuando sepa quién lo ha hecho, me encargaré personalmente de él o ella.

\- Espero que eso no sea una amenaza, Señor Potter. Si ha sido uno de mis aurores, no tenga ninguna preocupación de que me encargaré de él o ella.- Dijo Amelia.

Con un cabeceo, asintió y meditó cual sería el siguiente movimiento de Dumbledore. Para ahora tendría que estar bien lejos de Hogsmeade.

\- Madame Bones, mande una escuadra auror a Hogsmeade a investigar a un pub que tiene el nombre de un cerdo.

\- ¿Cabeza de cerdo?

\- Si, ese. Creo que pueden encontrar evidencia de que Dumbledore ha estado allí.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Augusta Longbottom un poco insegura.

\- Por supuesto, Bennu ha rastreado el familiar obligado de Dumbledore.

\- ¿Obligado? ¿Qué quieres decir con obligado?- Preguntó Regulus y Salazar al mismo tiempo.

\- Sabéis, parecéis hermanos los dos hablando a la vez.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa. – Pero temo que esa historia es para otro día, ahora tengo que ir a Gringotts, cuando salga de allí, Madame Longbottom, la espero ver en San Mungo, para que me lleve a su hijo y nuera.- Terminó de explicar Harry con una sonrisa cómplice y yéndose con Sarah camino del atrio del ministerio, para pasar a través de las chimeneas e ir al Callejón Diagon y por último a Gringotts.

Estaba un poco ansioso por probar esa sala especial del tiempo y el espacio, todo un año para aprender magia y lo que le enseñara Sarah, valdría todo el oro que le pidieran a cambio, pues el poder que traía el conocimiento de la magia, era inmensurable y valía la pena los esfuerzos.

Nota de autor 2:

Para cuando Harry llegue al cuarto año, pondré capítulos que narren la historia de Dumbledore un poco más. Esos personajes no saldrán en los próximos capítulos, pero no están olvidados, al igual que el viejo Tom.

En el caso de Hermione, no sé en qué lugar ponerla de momento.

Sobre las posibles novias de Harry, estoy pensando en Daphne y Cassiopeia Black, la hija de Regulus.

El resto se irá emparejando poco a poco, de momento tengo bastante trama que queda.

Sirius Black no es olvidado, pero está recuperándose todavía.

Un saludo y hasta la próxima.


	18. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

 _\- Madame Bones, mande una escuadra auror a Hogsmeade a investigar a un pub que tiene el nombre de un cerdo._

 _\- ¿Cabeza de cerdo?_

 _\- Si, ese. Creo que pueden encontrar evidencia de que Dumbledore ha estado allí._

 _\- ¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Augusta Longbottom un poco insegura._

 _\- Por supuesto, Bennu ha rastreado el familiar obligado de Dumbledore._

 _\- ¿Obligado? ¿Qué quieres decir con obligado?- Preguntó Regulus y Salazar al mismo tiempo._

 _\- Sabéis, parecéis hermanos los dos hablando a la vez.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa. – Pero temo que esa historia es para otro día, ahora tengo que ir a Gringotts, cuando salga de allí, Madame Longbottom, la espero ver en San Mungo, para que me lleve a su hijo y nuera.- Terminó de explicar Harry con una sonrisa cómplice y yéndose con Sarah camino del atrio del ministerio, para pasar a través de las chimeneas e ir al Callejón Diagon y por último a Gringotts._

 _Estaba un poco ansioso por probar esa sala especial del tiempo y el espacio, todo un año para aprender magia y lo que le enseñara Sarah, valdría todo el oro que le pidieran a cambio, pues el poder que traía el conocimiento de la magia, era inmensurable y valía la pena los esfuerzos._

Cuando vieron partir a Harry hacia el atrio del ministerio de magia, Regulus se volvió a sus compañeros y compañeras del Wizengamot.

\- Creo Madame Bones, que me gustaría ir a investigar con los aurores.

\- Pero querido, eso puede resultar peligroso, no sabemos que es lo que pretende Dumbledore… y si todavía sigue allí.- Protestó su esposa con el ceño fruncido.

\- Regulus, tu mujer tiene razón, deja que los aurores se hagan cargo. De todas maneras tengo que hablar con auror Dawlish sobre el incidente con el Señor Potter.- Dijo Amelia con el ceño también fruncido ante la cara decepcionada de Regulus, por no poder asistir a cabeza de puerco con los aurores a investigar.

Augusta se quedó pensativa por lo que le había dicho Harry. Le había pedido que en un día o dos estuviera en San Mungo para llevarlo a ver a los padres de Neville, su nieto, con un propósito que ella no sabía aun y se preguntaba cuál podría ser.

Salazar por el contrario sí que sabía el propósito de Harry para ir a San Mungo y si lo que escucharon en la reunión de la alianza, hace dos días es correcto, Harry se dirigía ahora mismo al banco a probar ese artefacto mágico que le ayudaría con su entrenamiento. Solo podía esperar a ver qué tipo de entrenamiento recibía Harry. Suponía que tanto mágico como físico, dado que Sarah era una maestra dura en el tema, por lo menos lo que pudo descubrir viéndolos interactuar.

Despidiéndose todos de unos de otros y con la promesa de mantenerse en contacto por si se necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda en lo que respecta a Dumbledore o si alguno tenía alguna idea de sacar alguna nueva ley, o incluso por mantenerse al día, se separaron para hacer sus respectivas tareas.

Regulus se fue con su esposa a la casa ancestral de los Black, el número doce de Grimuald Place, a recoger a sus hijos, para ir a ver a Sirius, su hermano a Gringotts. Esperaba que le permitieran el paso y que éste no estuviera muy disgustado con Regulus por el pasado.

Salazar en su lugar se fue con su respectiva esposa a visitar la tienda en el Callejón Aurum, tenía cierta curiosidad por saber cómo le iba a la nueva encargada.

También quería pasarse por Gringotts para hablar con su gerente de cuentas, acerca de sus riquezas en formación.

Luego, llevaría a Amanda a cenar a algún sitio bonito y disfrutarían de una velada a solas sin los niños. Niños que estaban siendo cuidados por uno de los elfos domésticos que pudieron permitirse los Gaunt.

Por otra parte Augusta se fue inmediatamente a la mansión Longbottom a meditar sobre los acontecimientos recientes en el Wizengamot.

Para ella que pensaba que lo había visto todo y que el Wizengamot sería como siempre lo había sido, aburrido, estaba viendo que estaba equivocada y que poco a poco el Wizengamot se iba volviendo más interesante. Ahora que el Señor Potter Emrys, se había hecho con su asiento, estaba segura que más pronto que tarde, empezaría a sacar proyectos de ley para la causa de Albion.

Las leyes que estaban vigentes y fueron sacadas por Albus cuando dijo que era proxy de la familia Potter, ahora estaban destruidas y las llamadas artes oscuras de Dumbledore eran legales utilizarlas nuevamente.

Por fin podría hacer de nuevo los rituales de Samhain y Yule, además los de Beltane. También podría iniciar a su joven nieto en dichos rituales. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba de su nieto, veía a Neville un poco decaído y triste, tendría que investigar al respecto más adelante.

Harry y Sarah se dirigieron al Callejón Diagon en un silencio cómodo que ambos disfrutaban. Sarah iba pensando que poco le quedaba por enseñar a su joven aprendiz y por ello estaba un poco triste. Si bien le vendría muy bien a Emrys entrar en esa sala especial, ella no tenía muchas ganas de ir, porque sabía que una vez que salieran, no tendría nada más que enseñarle, puesto que la magia de la antigua religión, la dominaba, no a nivel maestro, pero sí con bastante fuerza y poder.

Gracias a los tomos que compraba, Harry y un poco de lo que aprendía de los duelos que veía con Sarah, iba dominando poco a poco la magia antigua. La magia nueva, tampoco es que le pudiera enseñar mucho, dado que pasaba lo mismo que con la de la antigua religión.

Pensando que tal vez podría convencer a Harry de que no pasara a la sala especial, lo miró a la cara pero no pudo ver lo que mostraba sus emociones debido a la Oclumancia que en todo momento practicaba.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior con un poco de nerviosismo, intentó muchas veces entablar conversación con él, pero debido a los viajes por polvos Flú y que estaban llegando a Gringotts, dejó pasar la oportunidad.

Tal vez, cuando estuvieran en la sala del espacio y el tiempo, tendría el valor de decirle que no quería alejarse de él, para ella, Harry era como un hermano pequeño y le había cogido cariño a su forma de coquetear tan inocente.

\- Por fin llegamos Maestra Ó Conaill.- Dijo Harry volviéndose hacia su maestra con una sonrisa de medio lado, pero pronto se le quitó viéndola que estaba un poco nerviosa. - ¿Qué te ocurre, Maestra?- Preguntó un poco preocupado.

\- Nada Harry, es solo que ¿Estás seguro de querer entrar en la sala? Cuando estemos dentro, avanzaras todo un año y quedará poco para que te pueda enseñar personalmente…

\- Ya veo. ¿Te preocupa que no dependa más de ti?

\- Yo… si, supongo que te he cogido bastante cariño Harry.- Dijo Sarah con una mirada triste dibujada en su rostro.

Harry asintió y la retiró un poco de la multitud, antes de entrar en el banco de Gringotts, levantando una barrera de privacidad, usando la magia antigua.

\- Verás Sarah, aunque termine mi aprendizaje contigo, siempre tendrás tu habitación en la mansión Potter y serás bienvenida, siempre que quieras quedarte.

\- Pero Harry…

\- Ni peros ni nada.- Dijo con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes. – Además yo también te he cogido cierto cariño. Pero no me malinterpretes, te he cogido cariño, como si fueras una hermana mayor o algo por el estilo.

\- Tranquilo Harry, no te malinterpreto, me pasa similar que a ti. Y te doy las gracias por permitirme que me quede, pero es tu casa y no estoy segura de si debo…

\- Tonterías Sarah, has estado viviendo conmigo ¿Qué? Un par de meses, pero en ese par de meses hemos tenido unas cuantas aventuras. Además tenemos un duelo pendiente, cuando me convierta en Maestro Hechicero.

\- ¿Tenemos? Que yo sepa no he acordado nada aún.- Dijo Sarah quitando la barrera de privacidad y yendo mucho más contenta hacia las escaleras del banco.

Harry suspiró, al parecer las mujeres eran un poco difíciles de comprender, al momento estaban tristes y deprimidas y unas palabras después, contentas y alegres. Aunque se preguntaba de dónde sacó Sarah la idea de que la iba a dejar fuera de su vida. Ahora que tenía lo más parecido a una familia, no pensaba dejarlos escapar tan fácilmente.

Cierto Regulus era una especie de primo segundo y Salazar algo parecido, un poco más lejano, pero parecido. Suerte que los llamados Sangre Pura estuvieran emparentados entre sí, sino puede que aún estuviera solo, bueno no tan solo, tenía a Sarah.

Pensando en Sarah y el cariño que la había cogido, al principio estuvo tentado de pedirle que cuando creciera un poco más en cuerpo, saliera con él, pero a medida que se iban conociendo, la prefería mucho mejor como una amiga y una "hermana" mayor.

Después de todo la diferencia de edad entre Sarah y él, era muy grande. Es cierto que el mundo mágico no tenía esos prejuicios, pero aun así, Harry era del pensamiento de esperar unos años a ver qué ocurría.

También se había dado cuenta de cómo lo trataba Cassiopeia, con tanto mimo y tanta mirada de soslayo.

Le divertía que la hermana de Alphard sintiera algo por él, pero así eran las cosas del corazón, algo que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas entender y comprender, pero que aún se le escapaba, ya sea porque todavía no era lo suficientemente maduro o por la niñez que tuvo con las bestias llamadas Dursley.

Ese era otro aspecto que quería sacar de su vida, cuando saliera de la sala del tiempo y el espacio, tal vez hiciera una visita a los muggles, pero no una visita cordial, sino una visita que los llevaría directamente a la tumba y podría cerrar esa etapa de su vida.

Pero, primero tenía que ir, paso por paso y el primer paso de todos ellos era asistir a una reunión con Gornuk y Ragnok para establecer las normas que tendría que acatar en cuanto a su inminente entrada en la sala del espacio y el tiempo.

Saliendo de sus reflexiones, se dio cuenta que habían llegado a las escaleras del banco, dando una inclinación de cabeza a los guardias gobblin que custodiaban la entrada, pasó dentro del banco y se dirigió a un cajero que estuviera vacío, relativamente, puesto que los gobblins casi nunca estaban ociosos.

Esperando a que el cajero gobblin levantara la vista y le diera el visto bueno para acercarse y hablar con él.

\- Adelante mago, que puede hacer Gringotts para ayudarle.- Dijo el gobblin un poco hosco, sin reconocer a los dos hechiceros delante suyo.

Con una mueca por ser reconocido como un mago, pero dando una sonrisa rápida al gobblin, Harry se acercó rápidamente.

\- Buenas tardes, Maestro gobblin, que su oro fluya eternamente.- Saludó tradicionalmente, como los gobblins guardias apostados le explicaron que a ellos les gustaba saludarse.

El gobblin levantó la mirada de sus papeles, asombrado del mago… no, espera, no era un mago común, era ¡Emrys! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

\- Disculpe, Señor Potter Emrys, no le reconocí…

\- No se preocupe, supongo que tendrá mucho trabajo que hacer y es comprensible.- Dijo Harry moviendo la mano, restándole importancia.

\- Dígame, ¿Qué puede hacer Gringotts por usted, Señor Potter Emrys?

\- Quería ver si el Rey Ragnok y mi gerente de cuentas Gornuk se podrían reunir conmigo, en una reunión improvisada. Sé que tengo que concertar una cita, pero hay algunas cosas que deberían de ser tratadas.- Explicó Harry al maestro gobblin, el cual asentía afirmativamente, dando a entender que comprendía su petición.

\- Entiendo, veré lo que puedo hacer. Si me sigue un momento, podemos ir a una sala de reuniones especial y allí puede esperar hasta que le llamen.- Dijo el cajero gobblin, saltando del banco y encaminándose por el banco hacia las salas de reuniones, sin mirar atrás y ver si le seguían.

Harry y Sarah, acostumbrados a las costumbres de los gobblins, siguieron al cajero hacia la sala de reuniones, por los pasillos de Gringotts.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, divisaron dos enormes puertas de madera con lo que parecían líneas tribales doradas y plateadas.

Harry supuso que las puertas tenían filamentos de oro y plata, lo cual no sorprendió al joven hechicero en absoluto, si había una raza que pudiera hacer tal obra maestra con los minerales, eran los gobblins y los enanos.

Por desgracia los enanos, se decía que Vivian en las montañas y nunca o casi nunca salían de allí. Una lástima, ya que a Harry le hubiera gustado conocer a esa raza de guerreros y mineros.

El cajero gobblin abrió las puertas y los dejó entrar en la sala de reuniones, donde se sentaron en una mesa rectangular y bastante larga, en la cual aparecieron unos refrescos y bocadillos para que tomaran, mientras esperaban.

En las paredes había adornos de batallas pasadas y tapices en los cuales relataban tanto las victorias, como las derrotas de las guerras gobblin.

Estando un día aquí, Harry estaba seguro que podía aprender más de la cultura gobblin y de su propia historia, que escuchando al fantasma Binns, por suerte para él, según tenía entendido, los gobernadores de Hogwarts habían decidido exorcizar al profesor fantasma de historia de la magia y contratar a un vivo.

También tenía entendido que la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, fue liberada de la "maldición" que habitaba el puesto, maldición que se encargó Dumbledore de fomentar al descubrir que le venía mucho mejor un profesor incompetente para los alumnos, para así no darles el conocimiento que merecían y que éstos no fueran más poderosos o incluso tuvieran el mínimo de conocimiento para defenderse, que él, Albus Dumbledore.

Esto fue cambiado cuando la maldición fue quitada y tres profesores competentes fueron buscados.

Si bien las clases seguirían compartidas con las casas, se necesitaría de dos maestros en artes oscuras para que dieran clases a las dos casas por separadas y el último sería para dar las clases de nivel EXTASIS, un trabajo sencillo y eficaz. Lo mismo sucedería para cada materia que había en Hogwarts, más las nuevas, no tan nuevas.

Esto quería decir que la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, fue renombrada a su nombre original y se la llamó Artes Oscuras. Dentro de esa clase, habría Defensa y Ataque.

Luego se requeriría desde primer año hasta quinto la clase de Runas Antiguas, por si en tercer año había algún estudiante que eligiera tomar Alquimia, Nigromancia, Creación de encantamientos y otras clases derivadas de las Runas.

También se metió clases de política y costumbres del mundo mágico, tales así como Rituales, etiqueta, comportamiento, etc.

Las clases de Aritmancia, Pociones, Encantamientos, Transfiguración, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y Teoría mágica se dejaron como estaban, contratando más profesores para impartirlas y ayudar a los profesores que las daban, por supuesto, haciendo como en Artes Oscuras.

En el nivel de Alquimia fue un poco más complicado encontrar alquimistas que fueran del territorio Britano, pues Dumbledore ya se encargó de ellos cuando entró como director y la última guerra contra Voldemort, los obligó a exiliarse de Bretaña, pero con la ayuda del Concilio Druida-Hechicero a la junta de gobernadores, pudieron encontrar tres Maestros alquimistas, entre ellos el propio Nicholas Flamel.

Algo que accedió únicamente como favor hacia Emrys, pues sabía que el chico estaría en la escuela y se beneficiaría mucho de sus clases.

Otras clases fueron añadidas, tales como Estudios Mágicos que serían impartidas a los estudiantes nacidos de muggles y mestizos, criados éstos últimos por muggles. Tenían que enseñar a todas las generaciones que entraban en el mundo mágico, que ciertos temas no eran oscuros ni malévolos, como también debían enseñar a los hijos de muggles que ponían tantas pegas a la hora de entrar en el mundo de los magos, hechiceros y druidas, que tenían que aceptar sus costumbres y no intentar cambiarlas o adaptar las suyas propias al mundo mágico, como las fiestas.

Las fiestas de Halloween y Navidad fueron canceladas en Hogwarts y ahora serían las fiestas tradicionales de Samhain, Yule y Beltane.

En lo que respecta a las clases de vuelo, ahora que la escuela tenía más fondos, gracias a la donación de Harry, pudo comprar escobas mejores y más modernas, para enseñar a volar a los primeros años que entraban.

Los equipos de Quidditch se les dio un presupuesto para comprar a su jugadores, escobas nuevas, pero esas escobas se quedarían en los almacenes de las casas para otros jugadores nuevos que entraran.

Es decir, que esas escobas eran de la escuela y no podían ser llevadas a los hogares de los jugadores, ya que eso conllevaría la acusación de robo de materiales de la escuela.

Las cuatro casas de Hogwarts ganaron en tener más oportunidades de ganar la copa de Quidditch ahora que todas estaban a la par.

Siguiendo con las casas de Hogwarts, se contrató a un arquitecto gobblin para que revisara la estructura del castillo y de las casas dentro. Para ver si tenían que reparar lo que fuera reparado o renovar lo que fuera renovado.

Harry que había conseguido ver como se hizo el mapa de los merodeadores, lo desactivó y lo guardó en un cajón fuertemente sellado, junto con la capa de Invisibilidad, que ahora reconocía como una de las reliquias de la muerte y su varita, comprada en la tienda de focos de Titus Ollivander.

En definitiva, Hogwarts estaba mejorando poco a poco y ahora la seguridad en el castillo estaba siendo probada y las salas desactivadas por generaciones de directores, estaban siendo examinadas y volviendo a colocarlas donde deberían de estar, es decir, en activo.

Pensando ligeramente en las reliquias de la muerte, Harry se tomó una nota mental de investigar la historia. No la historia de los tres artefactos, sino la historia en sí, de donde venía el cuento, porque si había algo que no se creía, era el hecho de que la muerte se apareciera en la época de los hermanos Peverell y les diera únicamente a ellos sus tres reliquias, advirtiéndoles que si las juntaban, podían ser el maestro de la muerte.

Esas reliquias debían de ser más antiguas que esa parte de la historia, estaba seguro. Pero tendría que encontrar menciones en los anales de la historia, para corroborarlo y por desgracia no conocía ningún historiador que tuviera el tiempo o la paciencia de ir tan atrás en la misma y dicha historia.

Mirando a Sarah, la vio que también estaba meditativa y se preguntó brevemente que sería lo que estaría pensando su joven y hermosa maestra.

\- Maestra Ó Conaill, te veo un poco meditativa y callada. ¿Puedo preguntar en que piensas?- Cuestionó intrigado Harry a su maestra, la cual le dio una sonrisa y le revolvió el cabello.

\- Puedes preguntar Aprendiz Emrys, pero es posible que no conteste.- Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza únicamente. Si quería saber lo que le pasaba, una de dos. Ella misma le diría o tendría que preguntar directamente y arriesgarse a una reprimenda de Maestra-Aprendiz.

Antes de que Sarah pudiera hablar o decir cualquier otra cosa, las puertas de la sala se abrieron de golpe y tanto el gerente de cuentas Potter y el Rey Ragnok entraron en la sala, saludando a los dos hechiceros.

\- Saludos Hechicero Emrys, hechicera Ó Conaill, que vuestros enemigos prueben el filo de vuestras hojas y sean ensartados por ellas.

\- Saludos, Majestad. Y que los suyos mueran empalados en vuestras lanzas y picas.- Devolvieron ambos hechiceros.

Para el saludo de Gerente de cuentas, fue distinto y no tan… violento, si se pudiera decir esa palabra.

\- Saludos Señor Potter Emrys, que sus bóvedas se llenen con el oro de sus enemigos. Saludos señorita Ó Conaill, que su oro fluya sin parar.- Saludó Gornuk con una sonrisa afilada.

\- Saludos Maestro Gornuk, Gerente de cuentas Potter, que su oro fluya y sus enemigos caigan ante su hacha de guerra.- Devolvió el saludo Sarah y Harry dando uno parecido.

Habiendo terminado de saludarse cordialmente, ambos gobblins se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas y pidieron un poco de su bebida, algo parecido a la cerveza, pero más fuerte.

Ofreciendo a Harry, y éste declinando, diciendo que había comido los bocadillos ofrecidos y la bebida, pasó a temas más serios.

Reclinándose todos en sus asientos Harry fue el primero en hablar.

\- Señor Gornuk, es un placer que lleve las cuentas de la familia Potter, gracias a su gestión asombrosa, he podido observar que el patrimonio Potter ha aumentado desde el último año enormemente.- Agradeció primero a Gornuk el cual solo asintió con una sonrisa llena de orgullo. No solo el patrimonio Potter había aumentado, sino que también los patrimonios del banco y el suyo propio del tanto por ciento, establecido por el banco que se llevaba.

\- Gracias Señor Potter Emrys, es para mí un gran placer y honor servir de ayuda.

\- Bien, es bueno escucharlo, porque me gustaría que siguiera llevando mis cuentas, si es posible. Temo que sigo sin entender los entresijos de las finanzas y puede que nunca lo haga.- Dijo Harry poniendo mala cara, puesto que muchas veces en sus ratos libres de entrenamiento físico y mágico, había intentado aprender finanzas, pero desgraciadamente no terminaba de comprender los conceptos.

\- No se preocupe Señor Potter Emrys, me haré cargo de sus finanzas e inversiones con gusto. Hablando de inversiones, me he tomado la libertad de invertir en varias empresas innovadoras en el extranjero, así como empresas de escobas y alfombras voladoras. Ha salido un nuevo deporte de riesgos sobre ambos artilugios y también he tomado la libertad de invertir en él, creo que podrá ser beneficioso para ambos.

\- Estupendo señor Gornuk, se lo dejo en sus manos capaces. Estoy seguro que con usted, tanto los patrimonios Potter, como el del banco y el suyo propio aumentaran. Por otra parte, Majestad, me gustaría hacer uso, si es posible, por supuesto, de la sala tan especial que ustedes poseen. La sala del espacio y el tiempo.

\- Veo. Y ¿Para cuándo querrías utilizarla?

\- Lo más pronto posible. Imagino que tendré que prepararme, así como suministros y todo material que quiera llevar conmigo.

\- Exactamente, suministros como comida y bebida lo proporciona la sala, pero lo que es ropa, utensilios de aseo personal, libros, herramientas, etc. tiene que llevarlo usted. También he de advertirle que la sala solo acepta la entrada de dos personas. Es una restricción que no se ha podido aumentar, dada la magia que tendría que ser puesta en ella es inmensa. Otra de las restricciones que tiene esa sala es que si se pasa más de cuarenta y ocho horas en ella, es decir, cuarenta y ocho de nuestras horas, la puerta de salida, desaparecerá y usted y el que esté dentro os quedareis encerrados para siempre.

\- Entiendo, no más de cuarenta y ocho horas.

\- Sí, en la sala serían dos años. Dado que un año dentro, son veinticuatro horas fuera.

\- De acuerdo majestad, ¿Para cuándo tendría la sala preparada?

\- De aquí a dos días como mínimo, como máximo para el mes que viene.

\- Así que más o menos en agosto. Pensándolo bien, no os preocupéis mucho, majestad si en agosto está preparada la sala, que sea así, de todas formas me gustaría hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de entrar.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar qué? Te veías muy interesado en entrar en cuanto antes.

\- Cierto, pero ahora que me ha dicho que tengo que preparar lo que vaya a necesitar, he de hablar con Maestro Flamel sobre que libros de Alquimia, al menos en la teoría puedo llevar conmigo y que más necesito. También me gustaría hablar con el retrato de Ignotus Peverell en cuestión de otro tema que me interesa. La nigromancia.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Nigromancia! Harry eso es muy peligroso, te podrías perder entre ambos mundos… lo siento, pero te prohíbo que aprendas ese tema. Mientras que estés bajo mi aprendizaje, al menos.

\- ¿Pero porque? ¿No ves que si todavía hay alguien que me prohíba aprender algo, lo voy a hacer de todas maneras? Aunque sea en secreto.- Dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido ante la terquedad ahora de Sarah por evitarle aprender sobre el arte de la nigromancia.

\- Harry, se un poco de nigromancia yo misma, al menos en lo que respecta la teoría. Yo de joven también fui curiosa y mi maestro me explicó algunos de los conceptos más básicos. La nigromancia no es… como decirlo, un arte que se aprenda de la noche a la mañana. Es peligroso y volátil, aparte que está lleno de rituales que tendrás que hacer. Sí tiene sus cosas buenas, como las maldiciones y hechizos nigrománticos que en una batalla pueden ser cruciales, pero el precio que tienes que pagar por utilizar las artes nigrománticas es demasiado alto.

\- ¿Qué precio se debe pagar?

\- La verdad, no lo sé.

\- ¿Y porque dices que se ha de pagar un precio, si no lo sabes?

\- Porque mi antiguo maestro, sí que lo sabía, dado que realizaba algunos rituales nigrománticos. Así que de momento te voy a pedir que por favor, tengas paciencia y esperes a una edad más avanzada en la cual tengas más experiencia. Si quieres, creo que la biblioteca Potter tiene solamente textos explicativos sobre que trata la nigromancia. Podemos pedir a Ignotus que te deje leer esos, para saciar tu curiosidad, pero tienes terminantemente prohibido aprender el arte de la nigromancia.- Dijo Sarah, dando por zanjado el tema, dado que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para ello.

\- Bien, respetaré tu deseo, maestra. Mmm… pensándolo bien si no puedo aprender la nigromancia de momento, entonces será mejor que compre nuevos textos en la magia de la antigua religión, textos más avanzados de los que tengo.

\- Eres casi un experto en lanzar magia de la antigua religión, que más quieres.- Dijo una exasperada Sarah, al paso que iba Harry, no habría hechicero o druida que pudiera soñar en ganar al joven.

\- Conocimiento, maestra, conocimiento es lo que quiero.

\- Tanta sed de conocimiento… y no eres un Ravenclaw, ¿Cómo es posible?- Preguntó un curioso Rey gobblin.

\- Lo mismo dijo el sombrero seleccionador, pero a diferencia de los Ravenclaw, yo atesoro el conocimiento, sí, pero también lo comparto con aquellos a los que llamo amigos o aliados. Eso te lo puede decir mi maestra, Majestad Ragnok.- Terminó Harry con una sonrisa un poco descarada adornando sus facciones.

La risa de los gobblins no se hizo esperar y fuertes carcajadas fueron escuchadas, a las cuales las risas de Harry y Sarah se les unieron poco después.

Al final se acordó que Harry vendría a últimos de mes, sobre el día treinta o veintinueve de julio, para que pudiera acceder a la sala del tiempo y salir o bien un día antes de su cumpleaños o en el mismo día de su cumpleaños, algo que había olvidado por completo, maldita mala costumbre de los muggles.

También preguntó sobre un historiador gobblin, si lo había y desde hace cuánto se llevaban los registros de la historia.

Por desgracia para Harry, los historiadores gobblin llevaban casi únicamente los anales de la historia gobblin, como es de suponer. Solamente unos pocos hechos aislados eran llevados por ellos fuera de su propia historia.

Aunque fuera así, pidió por pura curiosidad si era posible para el aprender sobre la historia de la nación gobblin y sus aliados.

Ragnok le prometió que le daría copias de los tomos, solo si el consejo de ancianos gobblin accedía a la extraña petición.

Cuando salieron del banco de Gringotts, los hechiceros se dirigieron al Callejón Aurum a la tienda de Erick.

Caminando lentamente por los callejones Diagon y Aurum, viendo las tiendas y pasando Sarah a unas pocas para hacer pedidos de ropa y lencería que necesitaba, por supuesto, Harry pagaba por ello, dado que en un principio ella se negaba, pero como Harry bien había dicho, quería hacerle un regalo por su paciencia para con él.

\- No es paciencia Harry, es mi trabajo, pero si de verdad quieres obsequiarme, ¿Quién soy para impedirlo?- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Un poco más contenta, finalmente llegaron a la tienda que Harry tanto quería y pasaron los dos.

La tienda estaba como las otras veces, llenas de textos sobre ambas magias, la antigua y la nueva y Harry, sabiendo lo que necesitaba, fue directamente a por los tomos, mientras que Sarah conversaba alegremente con Erick sobre el aprendizaje de Harry y lo que parecía tan calmado con la noticia de que el viejo mago manipulador, Albus Dumbledore, hubiera escapado de su castigo, enfrente de todo el Wizengamot.

Cuando por fin había terminado Harry de amontonar libros y libros sobre la magia de la antigua religión, tomos tan antiguos como el mismo castillo de Hogwarts, por lo que le advirtió Erick de que le saldría un poco caro y tal vez tuviera que aprender las lenguas muertas que ya no se usaban, para aprender de los tomos.

Harry preguntó si había libros o tomos que enseñaran el alfabeto y como utilizar dicho alfabeto para aprenderlas.

La respuesta de Erick fue un encogimiento de hombros, dado que el solo se encargaba de la magia teórica y algo de práctica.

Ante la evidente mirada de desconcierto por el nombramiento de la práctica, Erick le mostró muñecos de entrenamiento para que pudiera practicar ambas magias.

También se llevó unos pocos y llamó a su elfo domestico Dobby, ya que Cronos estaba a pocos días de la jubilación élficas.

Erick le aconsejó que utilizara los muñecos de práctica sabiamente, es decir, que empezara por los niveles más bajos y fuera subiendo a medida que lo necesitara, algo que Sarah concordó y aceptó de buen grado, ya que los ayudarían en el aprendizaje de Harry.

Cuando Dobby llegó sus ojos se le abrieron de par en par ante la visión de tantos libros y muñecos en miniatura que había en el mostrador.

\- ¿Qué puede hacer Dobby por Maestro Potter?- Preguntó el elfo un poco nervioso ante la extrema cantidad que había.

\- Dobby gracias por venir, podrías llevarte todos los libros y tomos que hay en la mesa y las mesas circundantes a la biblioteca de la mansión y los muñecos de prácticas a la sala que Maestra Ó Conaill y yo utilizamos o utilizaremos mejor dicho, cuando las temperaturas en los jardines sean demasiado bajas para entrenar.- Pidió Harry a un elfo cada vez más asombrado, su maestro debió haber gastado una pequeña gran fortuna en todo lo que veía.

\- Por supuesto Maestro, pero ¿Son todos los libros y tomos de las cuatro mesas y las de atrás?- Pidió el elfo para asegurarse.

\- Si Dobby, Erick te irá diciendo cuales son los que te tienes que llevar o hasta donde tienes que llevarte, si no puede atenderte. Muchas gracias. Por cierto, toma dinero de la bóveda de confianza y compra un par de baúles de siete compartimentos, para guardar libros y tomos únicamente.

\- De acuerdo maestro… creo que la biblioteca tendría que ser agrandada un poco más o incluso comprar más baúles…- Dijo un Dobby un poco avergonzado.

\- Entonces compra los baúles que creas correspondientes.- Instruyó Harry con un ligero rubor, por su amor al conocimiento y la lectura.

Cuando Dobby asintió en señal de reconocimiento de la orden, Harry le agradeció nuevamente y se despidió del tendero Erick y se marchó con Sarah a su próxima tienda, a preguntar por los tomos que en la tienda de Erick no tenía.

En caso que no pudiera encontrar en los callejones Aurum y Platinum, iría al Callejón Knockturn, a la tienda de Esther, que seguramente ella le podría encontrar los tomos correspondientes de los idiomas que necesitara aprender.

Como para ir a dicho callejón, necesitaban volver a Callejón Diagon, Harry pudo vislumbrar una chica con el pelo castaño y un poco espeso, que le recordó a Granger, la chica que supuestamente murió después del ataque del troll en Samhain pasado.

\- Harry ¿Qué pasa? Te has quedado mirando esa chica.

\- Es que… nada no importa, maestra Ó Conaill. Sigamos con el camino.

\- Hemos visto demasiadas tiendas de libros ya, Harry. No crees que deberíamos volver a la mansión, está oscureciendo un poco. ¿Por qué no le mandas una lechuza a Esther preguntando si puede conseguirte esos libros de idiomas que necesitas? Tal vez ella te escriba una respuesta.- Aconsejó Sarah mirando hacia los lados un poco nerviosa, si Harry se había quedado mirando a esa chica con el ceño fruncido, es que algo pasaba y no tenía ganas de quedarse a descubrir lo que era, no cuando la noche estaba cayendo y podrían ser atacados. No es que tuviera miedo de ella misma, sino que temía que Harry pudiera causar más destrozos si eran atacados por la noche, todavía no le había enseñado a defenderse cuando había oscuridad completa o parcial.

Tendrían que ver eso pronto, una vez que Harry dominara los ejercicios de evasión, puntería y esquivar.

Harry solo asintió a Sarah, concordando en silencio que tenía razón, ya estaba siendo tarde y debían volver a la mansión Potter.

Cogiendo a Harry por el brazo, Sarah se desapareció a la zona de aparición permitida en los terrenos de la mansión Potter y una vez allí le soltó, junto con un suspiro de alivio, que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Harry y Sarah fueron a cenar juntos en el comedor, lo cual ambos después del día que habían tenido, Harry en el Wizengamot y Sarah acompañándolo a Gringotts y por los callejones, estaba un poco cansada, además de querer sacar sus compras y guardarlas en el armario de su habitación.

Esa noche Harry no hizo mucho, salvo practicar Oclumancia para poner tanto recuerdos y cosas aprendidas bien resguardadas. También puso a prueba sus defensas mentales y trampas, no quería que se le escapara nada.

Buscó por unos momentos su núcleo mágico para ver si lo encontraba, como uno de los muchos ejercicios de Oclumancia decía de hacer, pero una vez más, falló.

Estaba empezando a pensar que su núcleo estaba diluido en la sangre, como se decía de los druidas. Tendría que investigarlo junto algún druida que supiera del tema.

Metiéndose en la cama y lanzando un _tempus_ , para ver la hora, gimió cuando vio que eran las dos y media de la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó un poco más tarde de lo normal, dado que la noche anterior se había desvelado. Corriendo se metió en la ducha para refrescarse el sueño y el poco sudor que tenía de la calurosa noche de julio.

Cuando salió comió un poco de pan con mermelada y un té rojo, para despejarse el sueño y salió a los jardines para hacer su rutina matutina de ejercicios físicos.

Correr un par de vueltas por los jardines, hacer estiramientos, flexiones, abdominales y practicar movimientos con el báculo y las armas que los gobblins le dejaban para que se fuera adaptando.

Un par de horas más tarde, apareció Sarah viendo con buenos ojos que Harry no haya olvidado de sus ejercicios y se puso con él a lanzarle bolas de pintura para que esquivara.

Poco después de ese ejercicio, fueron dentro de la mansión a por los muñecos de prácticas que habían adquirido el día anterior para practicar con los niveles más bajos e ir subiendo poco a poco.

Cuando la hora del desayuno normal sería, pasaron adentro de la mansión, Harry como siempre ofreció a la guardia gobblin entrar y tomar asiento con ellos, pero los gobblins, raza orgullosa guerrera, declinaron cortésmente alegando que tenían guardia que hacer todavía.

Duchándose nuevamente y vistiéndose con túnicas no tan ostentosas como las del día anterior, sino más bien cómodas, bajó a desayunar con Sarah.

\- ¿Y bien Harry?- Preguntó Sarah sirviéndose un tazón de leche con café, unas tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa, un zumo de naranja y un poco de embutido y bollos surtidos.

\- Y bien ¿Qué?- Preguntó Harry, haciendo acopio de un desayuno similar al de su maestra, salvo sin el café, que lo cambió por un té verde.

\- Quiero decir, ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer hoy, ya que ha finalizado los ejercicios de la mañana?- Aclaró Sarah cortésmente.

Harry lo pensó un momento, ya que no tenía en claro que hacer. Tenía muchas cosas y no sabía por dónde empezar.

Para empezar le gustaría saber de cómo iba la recuperación de su padrino, Sirius. También tenía que ponerse en contacto con Esther sobre el tema de los libros. Si bien podría escribirle una carta pidiéndole que le encontrara la información, le gustaría ir personalmente al callejón Diagon y Knockturn a mirar un par de cosas.

Había visto en la tienda de Borgin y Burkes un armario evanescente o lo que parecía ser uno. Se preguntaba ociosamente donde estaría la otra mitad y si estaría en tan buenas condiciones como ese.

Otra de las cosas que quería hacer, era ver los baúles que había comprado Dobby e ir llenándolos con los libros que había adquirido recientemente y los que no cabían en la biblioteca Potter.

También se sintió preparado para leer los libros que le había dejado su madre en los respectivos baúles, algo que había estado posponiendo durante un tiempo. Si bien es cierto que tenía el retrato de sus padres para lo que quisiese, no era lo mismo que leer los diarios de su madre, que eran un poco personales.

\- No lo sé Sarah, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlo hoy en día.- Entonces pasó a explicarle todo lo que tenía en mente para hacer. – Eso sin contar que he quedado con Madame Longbottom para ir a San Mungo a ver a su hijo y su nuera.

\- ¿Pero no eres un sanador de la mente? ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente Harry? ¿Qué planeas?- Cuestionó Sarah perspicazmente.

\- De momento nada, solo quiero ver y conocer a la que sería mi madrina. Luego una vez visitados, creo que podríamos ponernos en contacto con el Concilio, para que envíen sanadores y los evalúen.- Contestó Harry sonriendo.

\- Espera… ¿Para qué quieres…? Oh, ya entiendo…

\- ¿En serio? Que es lo que crees que entiendes.

\- Quieres ver hasta qué punto están dañadas sus mentes, para luego pedir ayuda al Concilio y demostrar que los Druidas y Hechiceros también saben sanar, que no solo nos dedicamos al estudio de "artes prohibidas y perdidas" como dicen los magos.

\- Ciertamente. Y además si sanan a los Longbottom sin dejarles demasiadas secuelas, es un punto a nuestro favor. Lograremos que la comunidad de magos dejen de temernos y olviden los prejuicios causados por Dumbledore.- Terminó de explicar lo que se había dejado Sarah.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza en la comprensión, Sarah le dijo que hiciera primero lo de los Longbottom, para después ver a su padrino, aprovechar que estaba en Gringotts para ir a hablar personalmente con Esther sobre los libros y tomos de lenguas muertas, volver a la mansión Potter y clasificar los libros en los baúles.

\- Parece fácil así.

\- Sí, pero imagino que tardarás más de un día en hacer las cosas. Así que estate el día entero en las respectivas alas médicas y con Esther y deja para mañana u otro día lo de la clasificación. Hasta que termine el mes, tienes tiempo de sobra.- Aconsejó Sarah con una sonrisa de suficiencia, como diciendo "¿Qué harías sin mí?"

Harry solo le devolvió la sonrisa y terminó en silencio su desayuno, poniéndose en pie, avisó a Dobby que estaría fuera la mayor parte del tiempo.

\- ¿Y tú, Sarah, que vas a hacer hoy?

\- Ir de compras y visitar a mis padres en Irlanda.

\- Entonces que te diviertas con las compras y visitando a la familia.- Dijo Harry sonriendo ligeramente a su maestra y yéndose hacia la sala de visitas, para llamar a la mansión Longbottom a través del Flú.

Recogiendo un puñado de polvos Flú y con la mano que llevaba su báculo inseparable, lanzó un pequeño incendio para que el Flú pudiera activarse.

\- Mansión Longbottom.- Dijo lanzando los polvos adentro de la chimenea, volviendo las llamas verdes esmeralda.

Arrodillándose enfrente, metió la cabeza entre las llamas y viajó parcialmente a través de todas las chimeneas, hasta llegar a su destino.

Lo primero que vio fue a un elfo doméstico que lo miraba de manera interrogativa, lo cual recordando dónde estaba, decidió presentarse.

\- Hola, buenos días. Soy Señor Harry James Potter Emrys y me preguntaba si estaba Madame Longbottom en la mansión.- Dijo jovialmente, provocando que al pobre elfo se le abrieran los ojos de la sorpresa.

Por un momento Harry se preguntó si no hubiera sido mejor mandar a Bennu con una carta, pero recordándose que su familiar era un fénix y no una lechuza para mandar el correo, esperó pacientemente a que al elfo se le pasara la sorpresa.

\- Sí, sí, Maestra Longbottom se encuentra tomando el té en la sala de té con su nieto…

\- ¿Podrías llamarla? El Flú no va a quedarse eternamente.- Pidió Harry un poco fuerte.

\- Enseguida, Maestro Potter.- Con un chasquido, el elfo se desapareció. Unos momentos más tarde la viuda Longbottom volvió acompañada por Neville, su nieto.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Qué haces en la chimenea?

\- No sé, tal vez admirar la pared blanca, ¿Qué te parece a ti que hago, Neville?- Dijo, provocando un ligero sonrojo al muchacho tímido de Gryffindor.

\- Señor Potter, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?- Pidió Madame Longbottom, apiadándose de su nieto.

\- Había venido a pedirle…

\- Ah, ya nuestro negocio en común. Pase a través del Flú por favor, enseguida le atiendo.

\- De acuerdo, se lo agradezco.- Dijo Harry echando la cabeza hacia atrás y sacándola por su lado de la chimenea, levantándose y frotándose un poco las rodillas, pensando en comprar algo blando para poner la próxima vez que llamara a alguien, volvió a encender la chimenea y lanzar los polvos Flú dentro.

Esta vez pasando dentro de la chimenea completamente, dijo el nombre de su destino y se fue en cuerpo entero a la mansión de los Longbottom.

Saliendo con un pequeño salto, se pasó una mano por las túnicas para limpiarse de ceniza, Neville que lo vio, que hizo magia fuera de la escuela, fue a protestar, cuando su abuela puso una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Tranquilo Neville, no estoy en problemas. La magia que he realizado es sin varita, que es donde los fabricantes suelen poner el encantamiento de seguimiento del ministerio de magia, para evitar la magia menor de edad.

\- Pero aun así, eres menor, no puedes…

\- ¿Menor? No, fui declarado un adulto por el Wizengamot completo no hace ni tres o cuatro días, así que porque no iba a hacer magia.

\- Neville, cielo, ve a los invernaderos mientras que el Señor Potter y yo hablamos de negocios.- Intervino Madame Longbottom, mandando a su nieto que quería protestar, pero viendo la cara de su abuela, se lo pensó mejor.

Viendo cómo se alejaba Neville, Harry fue a inclinarse respetuosamente a Madame Longbottom y besarle los nudillos de la mano que tenía extendida.

\- Buenos días Madame Longbottom, es un placer volver a verla.

\- El placer es mío joven Potter. Por favor sígame al antiguo despacho de mi difunto marido.- Dijo volviéndose y guiándolo por la enorme mansión, pasando por una sala llena de retratos mágicos, lo cual Harry se giró para ver si los más nuevos estaban activos.

Viendo que los que debían de ser los padres de Neville, estaban inactivos, suspiró alegremente al no equivocarse.

Una de las ultimas salas en ser pasadas, era el salón de baile que según le explicó Augusta, como ella misma insistió en que la llamara, todos los años en Yule y Beltane daba fiestas sociales en su casa y le gustaría que ese año fuera un invitado en las fiestas de Yule, por supuesto podía traer como invitada a su maestra Sarah.

Finalmente llegaron a lo que era el salón del té, sentándose ambos, uno en frente del otro, en cómodos sillones de cuero verde y rojo, Augusta pidió té para dos a sus elfos.

\- ¿Solo, con leche, azúcar u otros componentes?- Preguntó Augusta cortésmente.

Harry levantando una ceja en diversión poco disimulada, preguntó sobre los otros componentes, y Augusta le comentó que a veces ciertos invitados preferían imitar a gente como Dumbledore a la hora del té, pensando que podrían volverse más sabios o poderosos si lo tomaban con limón.

Riéndose de la estupidez de algunos, pidió el té con dos cucharaditas de azúcar y sin ningún tipo de componentes.

El mismo elfo que le había atendido en la chimenea asintió con la cabeza y con un chasquido de los dedos, hizo aparecer el té para los dos, con unas pocas pastas.

\- Ahora Señor Potter, creo que tenía algo que contarme.

\- Por supuesto Madame, pero por favor, si me permite llamarla por su nombre de pila, entonces llámeme Harry.

\- Bien Harry.

\- Ahora lo que quería hacer hoy es ir a San Mungo a visitar a su hijo y nuera, no sé si sabrá pero su nuera era lo que debía ser mi madrina y hacerse cargo de mí, si a mis padres y padrino les ocurría algo. Como sabrá el juramento de una madrina es similar al de un padrino, así pues considero a su nuera parte de la familia Potter y me veo en la obligación y deber, de velar por su bienestar.

\- Agradezco tus palabras Harry, pero mi hijo y nuera están… digamos que la muerte sería una bendición para ellos.- Dijo con la voz un poco tomada por la pena.

\- De ninguna manera.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Sí, verá, mientras pasábamos por las distintas salas no he podido evitar fijarme en que los retratos de Alice y su esposo, disculpe que no sepa su nombre.

\- Frank, el nombre de mi hijo es Frank.

\- Frank entonces, como le decía, los retratos de su hijo y su nuera no están activos, lo que significa que aún siguen con vida.

\- Sí eso lo sé, pero lo que dicen los sanadores es que parecen como si un dementor los hubiera besado.

\- Sí bueno, eso suele ocurrir cuando la mente de una persona se encierra en lo más profundo de su subconsciente para evitar el dolor.- Explicó Harry a una anciana por momentos más incrédula.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que sus mentes se encierran?

\- ¿Está familiarizada con el termino Oclumancia?- Preguntó Harry tomando un sorbo de su té, mientras Augusta pensaba en la respuesta.

Por supuesto que Madame Longbottom estaba familiarizada con ese término, en sus días les enseñaban a los niños como proteger la mente de ataques externos, algo que le vino muy bien cuando asistió a Hogwarts.

\- Sí estoy familiarizada con el término, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con el estado de mi hijo e hija en ley?

\- Fácil Augusta. Sus mentes se… digamos para un término que entendamos los dos, auto exiliaron en lo profundo de su subconsciente para evitar el dolor infringido por la maldición _Cruciatus_ , algo totalmente fuera de lo común, pero no imposible. Ha habido pocos casos en la historia que poderosos hechiceros bajo tortura se metían en lo profundo de su Oclumancia para escapar del dolor, algunos perdiéndose cuando eran finalmente rescatados.

\- Si ha habido casos parecidos antes, ¿Por qué los sanadores de San Mungo no pueden hacer nada por ellos? Tienen los mejores sanadores en las artes mentales.

\- Eso, Augusta es debido al prejuicio excesivo de gente como Dumbledore en contra de los Hechiceros y Druidas.- Siguió explicando Harry, pero viendo la cara en blanco de Augusta siguió con la explicación. – Verás los magos y brujas tenéis cierta… digamos predilección por pensar que sois los únicos que podéis hacer magia y que los demás que practicamos las artes antiguas, como la magia de la antigua religión, somos oscuros y el mal absoluto en la tierra. Mentira, todo mentira y solo por culpa de ministros y gente como Dumbledore que temen lo que no entienden. El mismísimo Merlín fue un hechicero que practicaba la magia de la antigua religión y los rituales.

Pero volviendo al tema que nos concierne, su hijo e hija en ley tienen cura, pero tengo que ver que tan mal están después de haber estado en el cuidado de los sanadores de San Mungo por más de diez años.- Terminó de explicar Harry a Augusta que iba comprendiendo poco a poco las implicaciones de Harry al decir "que los magos y brujas"…

\- Entonces ¿No te consideras un mago?

\- No, soy un hechicero.- Contestó simplemente Harry, tomando otro sorbo de su té y viendo como fruncía el ceño se apresuró a añadir. – Me hice la prueba de la herencia mágica en Gringotts y mi magia es de hechicero. Por mucho que quiera ocultar lo que soy, siempre seré lo que soy y es mejor no ocultarlo. Mi propósito en esta vida es que los magos y brujas que han estado viviendo bajo el yugo equivocado de Dumbledore y los cazadores de hechiceros, durante muchas generaciones, es que nos vuelvan a aceptar por lo que somos. Cabe destacar que muchas de las familias antiguas, descienden de Druidas y Hechiceros que practicaban la magia de la antigua religión.

\- Entiendo, debes saber Harry que yo por mi parte no tengo ningún prejuicio contra…

\- ¿Mi raza? ¿Especie? Puede decir lo que piense mejor.

\- No, iba a decir contra los Hechiceros y Druidas. Pienso que la raza o especie, todos somos lo mismo, pues somos mágicos.

\- ¿También piensa así de los Gobblins, Centauros, Minotauros, Elfos Domésticos, etc.?- Preguntó Harry con una ceja arqueada.

Pasó unos momentos en los que Augusta ponderaba la respuesta que le iba a dar y ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos del otro sin apartar la mirada.

\- Sí y no. Ten en cuenta que una persona tan mayor como yo, tengo ciertas costumbres que pueden resultar difíciles de cambiar, debido a la educación recibida.

\- Veo. No se preocupe Augusta. No todo el mundo puede pensar como yo y aceptar el hecho de que en Albion tiene cabida cualquier que posea la magia.

\- ¿Y qué pasaría con los animales mundanos?

\- Por suerte para ellos son necesarios para la supervivencia. Así pues también tienen cabida en Albion.

\- Pero no los muggles.

\- Me temo que no. Son criaturas violentas y destructivas. También temen lo que no entienden y por supuesto nuestro mundo es algo que no quieren entender y lo clasifican como diabólico.- Dijo Harry escupiendo las palabras con odio.

Augusta vio que era un tema que es mejor no tocar de momento y lo cambió otra vez al tema en cuestión de su hijo e hija en ley.

\- ¿Entonces como piensas ayudar a Frank y Alice?

\- Como he dicho, primero tengo que verlos, para después contactar con el Concilio Druida-Hechicero y pedirles un par de sanadores de la mente.

\- ¿Y crees que te ayudaran?

\- Por supuesto. Además usted me va ayudar a que ayuden.

\- ¿Cómo?- Dijo esta vez sí que sin entender nada de lo que quería decir Harry.

Harry por su lado soltó una pequeña risa divertida en cuanto al juego de palabras.

\- Sí veras Augusta, puede que todavía haya gente que no confíe en nosotros, y si se nos ve que podemos curar la condición de su hijo e hija en ley, entonces la gente volverá a confiar en nosotros nuevamente y empezará a dudar sobre la palabra de que somos malignos.

Por otra parte quisiera que publicara un artículo en el diario el profeta, una vez que su hijo e hija estén sanados, felicitando a nuestro Concilio por la ayuda recibida.

\- ¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es todo?

\- Claro, para nosotros es mucho más que el oro o los favores en el futuro.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Debido Augusta.- Dijo con un suspiro de exasperación al tener que seguir explicando la situación. – Estamos cansados del ostracismo recibido y estamos cansados de escondernos eternamente y no poder llevar vidas normales y corrientes. Sí ahora con mi llegada al Wizengamot las cosas están cambiando, ahora con la alianza Albion, estamos llegando a mejorar Bretaña a su antigua gloria e incluso un poco más allá. Pero si gente como tú, Augusta, dice que ha quedado muy contenta con la ayuda recibida y que su hijo y su nuera han sido curados, cuando los sanadores de San Mungo han fallado, muchas de las familias del Wizengamot pedirán al Concilio que manden sus propios sanadores para dar clases a los del hospital. Ese es uno de los objetivos para nosotros, ser aceptados en el ámbito sanatorio.- Terminó de explicar Harry, haciendo que Augusta fuera asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza y dándola mucho que pensar.

Es cierto que los magos y brujas han estado teniendo prejuicios contra aquellos que practicaban magia que no entendían, de ahí que algunos hechizos todavía hoy en día se consideraran oscuros, como el encantamiento Patronus, no mucha gente adulta podía hacer uno corpóreo, y lo que se precisaba para lanzarlo era la emoción.

Este Potter tenía razón en una cosa sin embargo, si los druidas o hechiceros que el Concilio mandara para ayudar a Frank y Alice, los curaba, el mundo mágico dejaría de tener tantos prejuicios contra aquellos que algunas veces eran de su propia familia y se veían obligados a huir de aquellos que alguna vez los amó.

\- De acuerdo, te llevaré a San Mungo. ¡Dipsy!- Llamó a su elfina doméstica, tras acceder a la petición de Harry.

\- Maestra llamó por Dipsy, ¿Qué puede hacer Dipsy por Maestra?

\- Ve a los invernaderos y avisa a mi nieto que se prepare, vamos a ir a visitar a sus padres a San Mungo.- Ordenó Augusta a su elfa sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

Harry por el contrario asintió en agradecimiento por las pastas y le dio la enhorabuena por unos pasteles tan ricos.

\- En verdad eres un poco raro Harry.- Dijo Augusta con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué? Porque soy agradecido con su elfa, he descubierto que si se les da las gracias por su buen trabajo, lo suelen hacer mucho mejor la próxima vez. También suelen cometer menos errores si no se les castiga físicamente.- Explicó como trataba él a sus elfos y Augusta no pudo estar más que impresionada que las criaturas fueran tan eficientes.

Como todos los denominados de Sangre Pura, ella menospreciaba a esa raza en particular, por pensar que eran inferiores.

\- Los elfos domésticos no son inferiores Augusta, puede que no sean como nosotros físicamente, pero ellos tienen magia y su magia es diferente a la nuestra. Por ejemplo, una mago, brujo, hechicero o druida, no puede aparecerse o desaparecerse en las salas de Hogwarts, pero un elfo domestico sí que puede.

\- Claro que pueden, si no como crees que limpiarían el castillo.- Dijo Augusta con aire de suficiencia, sin darse cuenta de lo que implicó Harry.

Harry por el contrario movió la cabeza en señal negativa y se abstuvo de explicarle a la vieja bruja que los elfos domésticos eran diferentes, pero no inferiores. Ese era el prejuicio del que hablaba Harry, un prejuicio que quería ver exterminado al hacer que Albion renaciera de sus cenizas.

Si solamente pudiera ser capaz de encontrar algún indicio de que Camelot y Avalon existieron, tal vez podría buscar las antiguas ciudades y reconstruir desde allí el mundo mágico.

Es cierto que Camelot en las leyendas se contaba como un reino, pero Harry no lo dejaría como reino, no, el Concilio Druida-Hechicero quedaría en pie, como el Wizengamot y cualquier otro tipo de consejo.

Fundaría uno nuevo, el cual llevaría las leyes desde Camelot o Avalon, o ambas ciudades si se encontraban.

Harry quería un dignatario de cada uno de los consejos que estuvieran formados en Albion, para que ellos pudieran llevar el gobierno realmente desde allí.

El Wizengamot seguiría operando, pero a nivel más bajo, es decir, para los empleados del ministerio de magia y los ciudadanos de a pie de Albion.

El Concilio por otra parte, operaría como lo había hecho todos estos siglos, nombrando nuevos maestros, aprendices, etc.

El consejo de ancianos gobblin, vampiro o licántropo, haría lo que se supone que hagan, mientras que los caballeros de la tabla redonda, serían los encargados de llevar la paz a toda la nación de Albion. Pero eso tendría que esperar, puesto que ahora, lo más importante era traer la discriminación hacia abajo y para ello necesitaba a los padres de Neville como conejillos de indias.

Harry sabía que no tenía los conocimientos para traer sus mentes a la vanguardia, por ello cuando llegara a su casa después de visitar a Sirius en el ala médica de Gringotts, enviaría una carta al Concilio para que enviara sus mejores sanadores de la mente.

Cuando Neville estuvo finalmente listo para ir al hospital a visitar a sus padres, se sorprendió de que Harry los acompañara.

\- ¿Tú también vienes Harry?- Preguntó Neville curioso.

\- Por supuesto Neville, voy a visitar a tu madre, que pasa a ser mi madrina.

\- ¿En serio? No lo sabía. ¿Quién es mi madrina, abuela?

\- La madre de Harry, Lily, querido.- Dijo Augusta un tanto triste por el destino de la dulce Lily.

Con un cabeceo de afirmación, Harry no dijo nada sobre el tema de su madre, ni sobre el tema de la madre de Neville.

Sin más palabras los tres cogieron polvos Flú y los echaron a la chimenea diciendo claramente el nombre del hospital y ala donde se encontraban los padres de Neville.

Cuando llegaron a San Mungo saludaron a la recepcionista que estaba en su puesto, Augusta y Neville se quedaron charlando con ella durante un rato, poniéndose al día, mientras que Harry observaba los pacientes ir y venir con diferentes problemas.

Uno de ellos fue mordido por un licántropo y le tuvieron que trasladar al ala de enfermedades causadas por criaturas oscuras, la verdad Harry no consideraba nada oscuro a un licántropo, dado que no todos tenían malas intenciones. Se compadeció un poco del hombre que estaba triste.

También pudo observar como ciertas personas que se habían quedado atascadas en la posición de animago, no podían volver a su forma original y los sanadores se veían ofuscados para devolverlos.

Algo raro, pensó Harry, pues había hechizos y encantamientos para des transfigurar a una persona atascada en su forma animal a la forma humana nuevamente.

Curioso se acercó a un sanador y le preguntó por qué no podían revertirlo.

\- Muy sencillo chico, no existe magia o al menos no la conocemos, que pueda cambiar los efectos de la trasformación animaga. Por eso es peligroso convertirse en un animal.

\- ¿Esta bromeando, verdad?

\- No, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?- Preguntó mirando a Harry por primera vez, ya que estaba tratando de explicar a la familia que en vez de cuidar de un hijo, tendrían que cuidar de un gato silvestre.

Harry sin contestar a la pregunta dirigió su báculo al gato y pronunció el hechizo de la antigua religión que devolvería a su forma original al mago.

Con un estallido dorado de sus ojos y otro estallido en la magia del mago, el adolescente que probó a transformarse en un animago volvió a la forma normal.

\- Por eso, digo que estaba bromeando. También lo hay en la magia nueva.- Informó Harry al sanador completamente aturdido.

Volviéndose a donde estaba Augusta y Neville que estaban terminando de conversar con la recepcionista, se quedó murmurando la incompetencia de algunos sanadores y la ignorancia de la gente.

El sanador por otra parte empezó a lanzar encantamientos de diagnóstico sobre el chico, el cual estaba claramente bien, salvo por el pequeño susto.

\- ¿Quién demonios era ese?- Susurró para sí el sanador, a lo que el chico mago que no podía revertir la transformación de animago le dijo que era Harry Potter.

\- Ahora comprendo. Es un hechicero, por eso le ha resultado fácil…

\- Pero sanador, existe un encantamiento para revertir la forma…- Se quejó el muchacho al sanador que claramente lo despidió como inconcluyente.

\- Magia oscura es lo que es. No hay encantamientos que hagan eso.- Dijo el sanador marchándose malhumorado que un niño de once años, casi doce, hubiera hecho su trabajo exitosamente.

Harry vio con alegría a los padres de Neville en una habitación privada, siendo alimentados por una sanadora.

Parecía que la sanadora era muy paciente al darles de comer, dado que los Longbottom se comportaban como niños.

Harry viendo su oportunidad empezó a hacer un cantico en gales antiguo, uno de diagnóstico para estos casos.

Como el mismo sospechaba los resultados dieron positivo y con una sonda de Legeremancia, entró en la mente de Alice, la cual estaba aquí, más que por el marido, Frank.

La mente de Alice estaba completamente cerrada, sin defensas y todo muy oscuro, como si no hubiera nada, pero podía sentir un ligero eco, proveniente de algún lugar, el cual era la mente de la mujer queriendo salir y no pudiendo.

Harry salió de su mente con una sonrisa y se dirigió a Augusta, explicándole que sí, de hecho, había cura para ellos.

Augusta con lágrimas en los ojos y llena de esperanza, le preguntó cuánto tardarían en venir los sanadores druidas o hechiceros.

\- Todo depende de cuánto tarde en mandar la carta…- Dijo Harry viéndose interrumpido al ver que Augusta evocaba pergamino, tinta y una pluma y se lo tendía a Harry.

Con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro y una ligera risa, la cual a Neville le pareció mal, puesto que mal entendió su risa, creyendo que se estaba riendo de la condición de sus padres.

\- ¡De que te ríes Potter!- Gritó un enfurecido Neville.

\- ¡Neville! ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo, Harry no se reía de tus padres, sino de mis acciones a su ayuda ofrecida!- Regañó la abuela del chico, mientras que Harry se sentó en el escritorio a escribir la misiva al Concilio, explicando la situación completamente y lo que quería conseguir para todos los hechiceros y druidas.

Sellando la carta con el anillo Potter que recibió de Gringotts, cuando el Wizengamot le reconoció como adulto, un anillo que servía para que fuera reconocido en las mismas salas del Wizengamot, como Señor Potter.

\- Bennu.- Llamó a su familiar fénix y éste en un destello de llamas negras apareció, desde lo que suponía Harry, la mansión Potter. – Toma esta misiva al Concilio por favor. Si puedes espera una respuesta.- Le dijo a su familiar el cual se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a coger con el pico la carta.

\- Creo que es todo por hoy, Augusta. Cuando tenga noticias del Concilio te lo haré saber, por el momento, pido que no les den ningún tratamiento, podría empeorar las cosas.

\- Entiendo Harry, haré lo que pides, sin embargo, ¿Hay esperanzas de que se curen?

\- Por supuesto Augusta, la esperanza es lo último que hay que perder. Pero sí, se van a curar, sus mentes están pidiendo por alguien que las saque de donde están encerradas.

\- ¡Eso es imposible!- Gritó la sanadora que estaba atendiendo a los padres de Neville. – No hay magia curativa que se pueda utilizar en ellos. Están tan muertos como el dementor que besa a sus víctimas.- Dijo sin importarle que el propio hijo de los Longbottom estuviera presente.

\- Retiro lo dicho Augusta, llévatelos a tu casa y mantenlos allí hasta que te avise. Me parece que los sanadores no aceptaran ayuda del Concilio, en lo que respecta a sus pacientes.

\- Ahora te entiendo Harry…

\- ¿El que entiendes?

\- El prejuicio a lo que no se entiende, es decir, ella no entiende que sí que hay magia para curar esto…

\- Ciertamente Augusta, pero con tu ayuda, se logrará entender.- Dijo Harry despidiéndose de Madame Longbottom y su nieto, el cual se veía pálido y un poco lloroso al perder toda esperanza de recuperar a sus padres.

Harry se metió en la chimenea de la sala de visitas, diciendo claramente el nombre del Caldero Chorreante, para ir a Gringotts siguiente y después pasar por el local de Esther y pedirle que le buscara los libros correspondientes antes de que finalizase el mes.

El camino hacia el banco lo hizo en completo silencio meditativo, al parecer todavía quedaba un largo camino para que ciertas personas acabaran con la discriminación y los prejuicios contra la magia que no podían comprender. Sería un trabajo arduo de política, pero satisfactorio en el final de la misma.

Se tenía que recordar a sí mismo que Roma no se construyó en un día y que por ende, esto era casi igual. Tomaría un tiempo para que su objetivo final fuera tomando forma, pero estaba seguro que lo conseguiría.

De todas formas ya se había empezado nuevamente con la escuela de Hogwarts a enseñar lo que se había prohibido, ahora cuando el Wizengamot se reuniera nuevamente en septiembre, él y sus aliados sacarían proyectos de ley para erradicar las prohibiciones a la magia. Eso sí que sería complicado, ya que entre sus mismos aliados habría discrepancias de que magia debía ser prohibida y cual no.

Pero ya se vería cuando llegara a ese puente, de momento se centraría en lo que tenía delante suya, es decir, la salud de su padrino, los libros que necesitaba para aprender las lenguas muertas de sus manuscritos, la reorganización de su enorme biblioteca, la preparación de lo que se llevaría para pasar el tiempo en la sala del espacio y el tiempo y finalmente disfrutar un poco de su verano o lo que quedaba de él.

Entrando en el banco se dirigió a un cajero Gobblin para preguntar dónde se podía informar del estado de salud de su padrino y si era posible visitarlo.

El gobblin, que tenía ordenado por su superior, llevar al joven hechicero ante su gerente de cuentas o ante el rey si se presentaba, decidió llevarlo ante Gornuk, para salir de dudas.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Gornuk y los saludos fueron hechos, el gerente de cuentas informó a su cliente que Sirius se estaba recuperando lentamente de su exposición a los dementores y que tardaría al menos un año en recuperarse parcialmente.

También le contó que habían descubierto ciertas compulsiones mentales en él y que no era buena idea visitarlo mientras que las tuviera. De momento no podían quitarlas debido a la inestabilidad mental de Sirius Black, pero que cuando recuperara cierta estabilidad, podrían hacer algo para sacarlos.

Harry preguntó si podía enviar cartas o si podría hacer algo para ayudar, pero la respuesta fue negativa, solamente que Sirius Black preguntó una vez por él y le dijeron que estaba bien y feliz, cosa que el señor Black agradeció y no volvió a tocar el tema de su ahijado, salvo alguna vez murmurando que Dumbledore sabía lo que hacía.

En esa mención del viejo entrometido, Harry se enfadó un poco, porque sospechaba que las compulsiones mentales las habría puesto él mismo.

Gornuk aprovechó la ocasión para decirle a Harry que la sala del tiempo y el espacio, estaría lista para finales de la semana a más tardar, y que se fuera preparando todo lo que llevaría dentro de dicha sala.

Agradecido a su gerente de cuentas por la información dada, Harry salió del banco mágico y se dirigió al Callejón Knockturn para ir a pedir a Esther sobre los libros que necesitaba.

En la tienda de Esther se acordó con la vieja Hag que le conseguiría los libros antes que la semana terminase y Harry volvió a la mansión un poco más contento y con bastante hambre.

Los días previos a su entrenamiento en Gringotts los pasó entrenando y organizando la biblioteca de la mansión Potter.

Sarah fue preparándose para asistir todo un año con Harry en la sala especial, lo que la llevó a informar al Concilio de ello.

El Concilio por un lado estaba contento de que Harry tomara más en serio su entrenamiento, pero a la vez no tan contento de que no disfrutara su infancia como era normal.

En lo que respecta al Maestro Sanador que el Concilio tenía que enviar para sanar a los Longbottom, decidieron esperar hasta que Harry saliera de su entrenamiento en el banco.

El día que Harry más esperaba, por fin llegó y Sarah y él fueron a la chimenea para ir directamente a la oficina de Ragnok el cual los guiaría hasta las profundidades de los túneles, donde la ciudad gobblin estaba.

Cuando llegaron abajo, en la ciudad, Harry dio un suspiro y se volvió a Sarah, preguntándola si estaba preparada y lista.

Sarah sonriendo ligeramente, dio un asentimiento de cabeza a Harry y le instó a seguir adelante.

La comitiva de Ragnok llegó a lo que parecía ser un templo con una puerta de madera y el pomo de dicha puerta, de oro.

\- Hemos llegado al templo del espacio y el tiempo.- Anunció Ragnok, atrayendo a varios de los gobblins que había por la ciudad.

El maestro artesano gobblin que había construido el templo y la sala del espacio y el tiempo se acercó a los dos hechiceros que probarían la sala.

\- Es sumamente importante que presten ambos atención.- Comenzó el gobblin acercándose a los dos y hablando con un tono serio. – La sala les pondrá a prueba de maneras que no esperaran. El tiempo que pasen dentro es muy diferente al que ocurrirá aquí afuera, la sala proporciona comida y habitaciones separadas, para ambos. Si desean dormir juntos, también pueden.- Dijo con una sonrisa hacia Harry, el cual iba asintiendo en comprensión. – Lo demás tendrán que descubrirlo por ustedes mismos… ah la magia con la que está hecha la sala no interferirá con la magia que realicéis allí. Es decir, podéis practicar cualquier tipo de magia, sean rituales, alquimia, magia elemental, magia de guerra, etc.

\- Comprendo Maestro Artesano. ¿Hay algo más?- Preguntó Harry un poco impaciente por entrar.

\- No sea impaciente joven, la sala espera. Sí, hay una cosa más. La gravedad de la sala está aumentada, es decir, que cuando entréis en el campo de entrenamiento, es posible que podáis notar que pesáis un poco más, como si llevarais brazaletes de peso con vosotros.- Terminó de explicar el gobblin.

\- Perfecto, estás preparada Maestra.

\- Por supuesto aprendiz, es la hora de entrar.- Contestó Sarah dejando ver un tinte de nerviosismo, sobre todo en lo referente al aumento de la gravedad en la sala.

\- Mucha suerte Señor Potter Emrys, señorita Ó Conaill, nos veremos en un día para nosotros, un año para vosotros.- Dijo Ragnok despidiéndose de los hechiceros que iban a entrar en la sala.

Abriendo la puerta lentamente, Harry atisbó un tono de brillante luz blanca, lo cual con una respiración profunda y pensando que la sala lo estaba poniendo a prueba desde ahora, entró en ella siendo seguido de cerca por Sarah.

Cuando la puerta se cerró lo que ambos hechiceros pudieron ver fue un vasto horizonte de blancura pura.

No había campos de entrenamiento, solo una llanura hasta donde la vista alcanzaba de blancura. Era impresionante. Delante de la puerta había lo que parecía un pequeño complejo donde Harry suponía estaban las habitaciones que ocuparían, la cocina para cocinar la comida, salón, baños para asearse y ducharse tras los entrenamientos y la despensa, con comida y otras cosas, para que durara un año entero.

\- Es impresionante Sarah…

\- Tienes razón Harry. Es impresionante, el Maestro Artesano que construyó esta sala merece todo el respeto.- Dijo Sarah concordando con su aprendiz y viendo nuevamente la nada blanca que se extendía por kilómetros y kilómetros.

\- Creo… que lo primero será desempacar y ver qué es lo que vamos a hacer hoy.- Dijo Sarah a Harry, el cual estaba sujetando su báculo con fuerza.

Asintiendo con la cabeza nada más, Harry se dirigió a una de las habitaciones para desempacar la ropa que usaría en el entrenamiento y los libros de magia que había recogido de la biblioteca Potter, más los de alquimia que en una carta Maestro Flamel le había recomendado.

El año que se aproximaba en este sitio, sería lleno de aprendizaje y pruebas para él y por extraño que parezca, temía que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para durar todo el año, temía que se derrumbara y no fuera digno del título de Emrys.

Lo que no se daba mucha cuenta Harry, es que la sala ya le estaba poniendo a prueba al sacar sus temores más profundos y vanos.

Nota de autor:

¡Hola! Sé que dije que este capítulo sería el que traería el entrenamiento de Harry, pero había otras cosas que nuestro joven hechicero tenía que hacer.

Para apaciguar a algunos de los lectores en el tema de las posibles novias de Harry, he decidido que ese tema saldrá a relucir en el tercer año, más o menos, casi cuarto año de Harry en Hogwarts.

Una cosa que sí que dejo clara aquí, es que Harry puede "coquetear" o intentarlo con Sarah, pero será sobre todo inocentemente, nada que ver con romanticismo.

Como he dicho en este capítulo, Sarah está tomando un cariño especial por Harry, pero como un hermano pequeño.

También quisiera agradecer por los comentarios dejados, son inspirativos para escribir y muy bien recibidos. A parte de los comentarios, agradecer a todos aquellos que guardan en sus favoritos la historia y la siguen.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos pronto.

Un cordial saludo.


	19. Chapter 18

Nota de autor:

Hola a todos de nuevo, me alegra decir que he podido completar este capítulo en poco tiempo, aunque hubiera querido hacerlo un poco más largo, he pensado que el siguiente será más emocionante o al menos un poco más que éste.

Para aquellos que se pregunten sobre la sala, la idea la saqué de la "sala del tiempo y el espíritu" de Dragon Ball y Dragon Ball Z.

Espero que guste, sin más dilación y con un enorme agradecimiento a aquellos que comentan los capítulos, les dejo el nuevo.

Un cordial saludo.

CAPITULO 18

 _\- Es impresionante Sarah…_

 _\- Tienes razón Harry. Es impresionante, el Maestro Artesano que construyó esta sala merece todo el respeto.- Dijo Sarah concordando con su aprendiz y viendo nuevamente la nada blanca que se extendía por kilómetros y kilómetros._

 _\- Creo… que lo primero será desempacar y ver qué es lo que vamos a hacer hoy.- Dijo Sarah a Harry, el cual estaba sujetando su báculo con fuerza._

 _Asintiendo con la cabeza nada más, Harry se dirigió a una de las habitaciones para desempacar la ropa que usaría en el entrenamiento y los libros de magia que había recogido de la biblioteca Potter, más los de alquimia que en una carta Maestro Flamel le había recomendado._

 _El año que se aproximaba en este sitio, sería lleno de aprendizaje y pruebas para él y por extraño que parezca, temía que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para durar todo el año, temía que se derrumbara y no fuera digno del título de Emrys._

 _Lo que no se daba mucha cuenta Harry, es que la sala ya le estaba poniendo a prueba al sacar sus temores más profundos y vanos._

Cuando los dos hechiceros entraron en la sala construida por el Maestro Artesano, éste se quedó cerca para verlos salir de allí. Al principio estaba preocupado, cuando le dijeron que el joven Potter quería entrar a probarla, más que probarla, entrenar junto a su maestra las artes de combate físico y magia teórica.

El Maestro Artesano pensó que el niño estaba completamente fuera de sus cabales, pero cuando el Rey Ragnok pidió al Consejo de sabios dejar que ambos tuvieran una oportunidad, toda pretensión de preocupación desapareció por la simple curiosidad.

Era bien sabido que el niño cuando entró en Gringotts devolvió todas y cada una de las armas, armaduras y otras cosas hechas por la nación gobblin, que tenía en sus cámaras acorazadas.

Una verdadera fortuna en tales obras maestras, devueltas a sus propietarios originales. Se explicó por Ragnok que el niño no quería tener nada que no le perteneciera por derecho propio y que entendía perfectamente el uso de los gobblins de alquiler y no venta.

Por ello fue hecho amigo de la nación gobblin y aliado. También se enteró que hizo a Gornuk su gerente de cuentas, ahora un gerente de cuentas normal se dedicaría a hacer inventario de las bóvedas que tuviera el dueño y nada más. Pero una vez más los sorprendió pidiendo a Gornuk ser el que invirtiera en los negocios y se encargara de las finanzas. Tal era la confianza que tenía puesta en su gerente y el Rey, que pronto el chico Potter fue hecho aliado de la nación.

La nación gobblin no solía hacer aliados fuera de su raza y otras razas, debido a que éstos solo les pedían ayuda sin recibir nada a cambio. Pero con el niño era una cosa distinta, estaba tratando de convencer a ciertas familias autodenominadas "Sangre Pura" para que devolvieran los artefactos creados por los gobblin a sus respectivos dueños, también incluyó a la nación en lo que respecta su "Alianza Albion" una idea noble, pero aun así una idea que era más de una persona idealista.

Una única nación en la que gobernaran varios Consejos o Concilios era casi imposible, al menos para la opinión del viejo Maestro Artesano.

También pensaba que era imposible e improbable que las razas mágicas se juntaran nuevamente para vivir en paz y armonía.

Lo pensaba hasta que un día descubrió que el banco estaba siendo llenado de peticiones nuevas de familias que se pensó extintas o exiliadas de Bretaña.

Al parecer el chico Potter consiguió en un lapso corto de tiempo que los Druidas, Hechiceros y Brujos (así como las Hags) fueran dejados de ser perseguidos y exterminados.

También hizo posible que las relaciones entre los gobblins y los humanos mágicos fueran un poco menos tensas, al menos hasta que el viejo Dumbledore y el joven Potter tuvieron su batalla épica en la autodenominada "tierra de nadie" por los magos.

La batalla fue dura y de corta duración para gusto de los gobblins, dado que los primeros en atacar al señor Potter o Emrys como muchos de los gobblins más jóvenes, estaban llamándolo ahora.

Después cuando vino Dumbledore en ayuda de sus hombres, la batalla parecía ponerse del lado del viejo, pero sin tener que decir nada, la hechicera que estaba con el Rey salió en su defensa, así como varios hechiceros y druidas.

En ese momento la nación gobblin mandó un pequeño contingente para ayudar. Después de eso, el respeto que tuvo por el joven hechicero aumentó y entendió que le faltaba entrenamiento, pero no para aprender, sino en el refinamiento de sus técnicas.

Pensó que con un año en la sala que creó, basándose en una idea muggle de unos textos que ellos llamaban "comics" sea lo que sea; el chico Potter y su maestra tendrían el tiempo suficiente para mejorar un poco más.

Pero cuando le dijeron que no solo iban a entrar con sus focos mágicos, sino que también con armas que los mismos gobblins dejaron al muchacho, espadas y hachas de guerra, puesto que la lanza también sería bueno entrenar con ella, pero por lo que fuera no la llevó, se quedó bastante impresionado que quisiera aprender a utilizar armas de combate.

Para la explicación que recibió de Gornuk fue sencilla. "Si aprende a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, entonces las armas serán una ventaja en ese entrenamiento y le darán la precisión, velocidad y musculatura que él necesita."

Una buena respuesta en realidad, algo que se quedó con ello y por supuesto cuando llegaron y el muchacho prestó especial atención a él, a su explicación de cómo funcionaba más o menos la sala, supo en ese momento, que las dificultades que tuviera dentro, las superaría.

Por ese motivo se quedó cerca de la puerta, para vigilar y ser uno de los primeros en ver salir al joven y su maestra.

Una semana había pasado desde que entraron en la sala o al menos una semana en dicha sala. Para Harry esa primera semana fue frustrante, porque tenía que volver a acostumbrarse a correr por las mañanas o lo más parecido a las mañanas que había, puesto que no había amanecer, ni atardecer y mucho menos anochecer. Era todo blancura.

Desde que se levantaba para hacer sus ejercicios hasta que se acostaba, estaba únicamente corriendo y haciendo flexiones y abdominales; todavía no había cogido un arma desde que entró, puesto que lo primero que acordaron tanto Sarah como Harry, era acostumbrarse al peso extra de la sala que ponía sobre ellos. Un peso que al menos para Harry era el triple de la gravedad a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Empezó a saber de ese tema gracias a Sarah que le dijo que ésta sala se parecía mucho a una de "dibujos animados japoneses" que veía en "televisión" fuere lo que fuere.

Cuando Sarah le preguntó porque no sabía lo que era, si él fue educado en el mundo muggle, Harry le contestó con el rostro sombrío, que lo único que hacía en el mundo muggle, aparte de leer posteriormente, cuando se libró del yugo y palizas casi diarias de sus tíos, era ser esclavo prácticamente día y noche para sus tíos.

Sarah se quedó pensativa y aun así no entendió lo que Harry estaba explicando, puesto que era parco en las propias explicaciones, hasta que un día, le contó algo de su vida pasada, pero le hizo jurar no contarlo a nadie.

Decir que Sarah estaba más que enfadada con esos "muggles" por llamarlos de una forma más bonita, que las palabras que se le ocurrían, era un eufemismo.

\- Sarah, no sé de ciertas cosas muggles que se supone que debería saber por cómo me trataron esas bestias que Dumbledore afirma son mis familiares. Júrame que jamás contarás lo que te cuente.

\- Esta bien Harry, te lo juro.- Dijo Sarah cada vez más intrigada por la forma de hablar de Harry, parecía a la de un adulto que había visto cosas que se suponía no tenía que haber visto, como la tortura tanto física como mental.

\- Cuando era niño, más pequeño en edad y estado físico, quiero decir, mis "tíos"…- Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos en el aire, para diversión de Sarah. -… Y mi "primo" se encargaron personalmente que no disfrutara de la infancia normal que suelen tener los niños, de que no pudiera ser alimentado y bien vestido, puesto que un monstruo como yo no lo merecía. La educación recibida fue la más básica, a base de insultos y apretones en mis brazos o tortazos en la cara, aprendí a llamarlos "sí señor y sí señora" en vez de sus apelativos cariñosos a "tío y tía". Eso hasta que cumplí los cuatro años, cuando Vernon…- Escupió el nombre con asco y repugnancia, aparte del odio que tenía hacia el ballenato de un hombre. – Me dio la primera paliza por ser mejor que su hijo en la guardería y me lanzó a donde solía ser mi habitación, la alacena bajo las escaleras.

A partir de ese momento hasta que cumplí los seis años, recibí paliza tras paliza si no hacía las cosas bien y como a ellos les gustaba. Tenía que cocinar para ellos, limpiar la casa, el jardín, su coche, hacer innumerables tareas domésticas con las herramientas más pobres y pequeñas para imposibilitarme la labor y si lo lograba en el tiempo, lo único que recibía eran las sobras que iban a tirar a la basura y eso si tenía suerte, pues había días en los que lo único que recibía eran palizas de Vernon y Dudley…- Terminó con una mirada lejana y sin brillo en los ojos.

Sarah que por momentos estaba más furiosa, salió a echar un poco de esa furia en hechizos y maldiciones fuera de las habitaciones en las que se encontraban, es decir, en el vasto y extenso "campo de entrenamiento".

A partir de ese día Sarah no volvió a tocar el tema de la niñez de Harry, se prometió a sí misma que si se encontraba con esas personas, les daría un pedazo de su mente y los torturaría, lo más seguro, por días, sino meses.

La segunda semana de Harry fue menos frustrante que la primera, debido al hecho de que se estaba acostumbrando cada vez más a las condiciones extremas de la sala.

Seguía sin llevar armas, ni el báculo dentro del "campo" puesto que quería terminar de acostumbrarse primero a no llevar nada, para luego empezar con su báculo nuevamente y hacer otra vez los ejercicios desde cero con Sarah.

Al principio de entrar Sarah quedó con Harry en que la llamara por su nombre de pila y se olvidaran mientras estuvieran allí de los títulos, como Maestra y Aprendiz, puesto que era ineficaz a la hora de pedir ayuda, si la necesitaban.

La tercera semana fue la que terminó de acostumbrarse ambos de estar dentro y podían moverse con soltura, así que empezaron con el entrenamiento desde cero otra vez.

\- Bien Harry, ahora entrenaremos como lo hicimos al principio, con bolas de pintura. Las normas son las mismas, tienes que esquivarlas.

\- Entendido.- Dijo Harry preparándose y alejándose de Sarah a una cierta distancia, para que ésta empezara a lanzarle las bolas y las esquivara.

Como al principio, no pudo esquivar muchas, algo frustrante de verdad, porque parecía que en vez de avanzar, retrocedía.

Así pasaron los días y la semana, hasta que esquivaba por lo menos la mayoría de las bolas. Después de esquivar, pasaron a esquivar con magia y con el báculo. Algo que estaba deseando de hacer, puesto que desde que entraron, la única magia que practicaba era la Oclumancia y solamente lo hacía cuando se iba a dormir, para cerrar su mente a los "susurros interminables" de su subconsciente, diciéndole constantemente que iba a fallar.

Se pudo dar cuenta a tiempo que ese "subconsciente" era la sala poniéndole a prueba y que esa prueba la podía superar con la fuerza de voluntad y terquedad de ir mejorando sus escudos de Oclumancia a un nuevo nivel.

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta Harry, tres meses había pasado ya y todavía no había tocado un libro de magia para nada.

Algo que le cuestionó a Sarah y éste le dijo que tal vez, fuera posible que no tocara ningún libro y que si quería aprender en un año, aquí lo máximo de magia, tendría que volver a entrar posteriormente, algo que Harry no estaba muy entusiasmado.

A lo largo del cuarto mes, empezaron a entrenar en serio con los muñecos de prácticas que compraron en el Callejón Aurum a Erick.

En el quinto mes, empezaron los entrenamientos con armas de lucha, como la espada y el hacha.

Harry tenía un par de ellas, de los dos tipos diferentes, para que tanto él como Sarah entrenaran al menos las posiciones.

\- Bien Harry, en estos cinco meses hemos avanzado mucho en el entrenamiento físico, pero ahora es la hora de empezar con el entrenamiento con armas blancas, es decir, espadas y hachas. He visto que tienes dos espadas cortas, estilo romano y griego. También he visto que tienes hachas de doble filo y de un solo filo.

Empezaremos con las espadas, para luego seguir con las hachas. Esto es similar a lo que hacíamos con el entrenamiento físico, una vez dominemos la técnica, lo que viene después entrenarla, hasta perfeccionarla.

\- Bien.- Fue la única y escueta respuesta de Harry.

Sarah veía con buenos ojos que Harry se tomara tan en serio este entrenamiento, pues el favor que les hizo los gobblin al dejarles entrar en esta sala, era inmenso y muy privilegiado. Estaba segura que pocas personas e incluso gobblins, gozaban de tal privilegio.

Sarah recogió de un armario que utilizaban como armería las dos espadas cortas y le lanzó una a Harry en el campo.

La espada de por sí sola en un ámbito normal, sería pesada, pero con la fuerza de la gravedad aumentada, era enormemente pesada. Sarah con una sonrisa empezó a bromear con Harry que para cuando salieran, él sería todo un rompecorazones al estar más musculoso y atractivo a los ojos de las chicas.

\- No seré el único. Tú también te estas poniendo muy hermosa Sarah.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa descarada, siguiéndole el juego. – Voy a tener que ahuyentar a los posibles pretendientes.- Dijo con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

\- En tus mejores sueños.- Contestó Sarah riendo a carcajadas.

\- Bien, dejémonos de bromas y comencemos.

\- Pero si has sido tú la que ha empezado.- Quejó Harry con un puchero.

\- Ese puchero no va a funcionar, Harry. Lo que debes saber un poco acerca de cualquier espada es la historia.

 _A través de la historia, la espada ha sido una de las principales armas utilizadas en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Mientras que hoy la mayoría de las espadas son utilizadas con fines ceremoniales o como parte de un uniforme, alguna vez fueron utilizadas comúnmente como parte del equipo de un soldado. El entrenamiento de combate con espadas ha evolucionado a través de los siglos, abarcando una gran variedad de técnicas que dependen de la cultura y el periodo histórico._

 _El Imperio Romano tenía uno de los ejércitos de élite mejor entrenados del mundo antiguo. Con el objetivo de ser precisos en su ataque, las unidades romanas de combate eran constituidas principalmente por infantería. Las armas de la infantería romana eran espadas y escudos de gran tamaño. La función del escudo no era solamente proteger al soldado de los ataques enemigos, sino también ayudar a derribar a su oponente. Cuando el enemigo estaba por caer, un rápido y preciso golpe con el escudo desde la parte de atrás acabaría con el enemigo. Los romanos marchaban en formaciones muy cerradas que les permitía formar una muralla impenetrable con sus escudos. El principal objetivo era la defensa, seguida de maniobras precisas de empuje que seguramente herían a sus enemigos. Los soldados que utilizaban esta formación debían coordinar sus ataques tanto como fuera posible para mantener la integridad de la muralla-escudo._

 _En los tiempos de la Europa medieval, los caballeros eran conocidos por usar espadas. En el combate medieval de los primeros años, la mayoría de los caballeros utilizaban pesadas espadas anchas y dependían de una técnica de golpe para cortar de tajo a sus oponentes. Sin embargo, cerca del siglo XV, la mayoría de las técnicas de combate orientadas en la agilidad fueron desarrolladas y los ejércitos de caballeros que las dominaron, comenzaron a salir victoriosos en el campo de batalla. El principal obstáculo para dominar las técnicas de lucha con la espada en los tiempos medievales, era el hecho de que los caballeros portaban armadura y escudo de gran peso. Esto entorpecía severamente su capacidad de movimiento, y por ende limitaba su capacidad para mover la espada con habilidad. Los maestros de la espada de origen italiano y alemán, con el tiempo vencieron este problema al desarrollar técnicas de empuje. Mientras que revolver la espada en amplios arcos devastadores era el método antiguo, la técnica de empuje requería de movimientos más cerrados y esto permitía al caballero poner más peso corporal en el golpe, lo que ponía fuera de combate hasta la más fuerte armadura._

 _La esgrima es un deporte que comenzó cerca del siglo XVIII y que aún se practica ampliamente hoy en día. Los orígenes de la esgrima vienen desde el siglo XVI cuando los ciudadanos comunes y los soldados transportaban espadas para defensa propia y como defensa contra los bandidos. Es por ello que la esgrima se considera como una forma de defensa propia más práctica y no relacionada con la guerra. Uno de los principales aspectos de la esgrima es mostrar sólo una de las caras del cuerpo al oponente, presentando así, un sólo y pequeño objetivo. El entrenamiento de esgrima se concentra en el movimiento y la agilidad tanto como el movimiento de la espada. Esto contrasta bruscamente con la lucha medieval con espadas, donde dependían del poder bruto más que del estilo. El entrenamiento de esgrima también comprende la memorización de ciertos pasos y posición de los pies diseñados para optimizar la agilidad y la posición del cuerpo._

Ahora bien, vamos a poner en práctica la teoría. ¿Alguna pregunta?- Cuestionó Sarah a su aprendiz.

\- Sí, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

\- Yo también recibí clases con espada, esgrima. Hay otra técnica que no vas a aprender y es la del samurái, puesto que los samuráis son los únicos capaces de enseñar tal técnica con el sable o la catana.

\- De acuerdo. Empecemos.- Dijo entusiasmadamente Harry.

Y así fue como otros tres meses se les pasaron, perfeccionando las técnicas en el uso de las espadas. Con un total de seis meses en sus espaldas, vieron con cierto temor que no tendrían tiempo para los doce meses, aprender todo lo que quería Sarah enseñarle a Harry.

Por ese motivo, un día le dijo que tendrían que ponerse las pilas y avanzar más rápido en su propio aprendizaje, si quería salir Harry de allí sabiendo, al menos lo básico de cómo luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Para el sexto mes, dejaron de entrenar con las espadas y pasaron al otra arma que tenían, pero antes le dio una clase de historia nórdica, de como ellos luchaban o se creía que luchaban puesto que los textos antiguos no eran muy exactos al respecto.

\- Verás Harry, los nórdicos o los vikingos como los muggles los conocen, tenían técnicas especiales de lucha, tanto con espada, lanza y hacha, cada cual era un maestro en el propio arte.

Hay dos clases que te voy a contar, estoy segura que te gustaran y atraerá la idea de al menos intentar practicarlas.

Una es la de los Berserkers y la otra es la Glíma.

 _Las sagas mencionan a los guerreros que luchaban con una ferocidad y fuerza extraordinarias y dicen que algunos de estos Berserkers tenían poderes sobrenaturales. Algunas sagas hablan de que los Berserkers se ponían en una furia de trance y atacaban con tal frenesí que parecían más animales que seres humanos. La etimología de la palabra 'berserkr está en discusión; una sugerencia de su significado es "camisa de oso" (en inglés, "bear shirt"), ya que los hombres vestían con pieles de animales. Otra posibilidad es "camisa desnuda" ("bare-shirted"), ya que no utilizaban mallas y se iban a la batalla sin armaduras. Ambos orígenes son posibles, pero no pueden ser apoyados sin cuestionamientos._

 _La lucha Berzerker ™ es un sistema ecléctico que utiliza solamente las técnicas y estrategias más eficaces de lucha. A diferencia de otras artes marciales no hay interés en la fluidez o el estilo y no hay exposiciones de movimientos coreografiados. Sus principios son sorpresa, enfado, y la acción preventiva. El sistema se basa en "el ataque al 70 por ciento, un 25 por ciento de contra ataque, y tal vez un 5 por ciento de defensa". Los practicantes también aprenden aspectos psicológicos del combate, como el miedo, el estrés, el pánico, la ira y el frenesí._

 _El sistema de lucha vikinga Berzerker implica un combate con y sin armas. La lucha armada incluye cuchillos, martillos, proyectiles de guerra, hachas de batalla, espadas y escudos, bastones, palos, porras, lanzas y armas improvisadas. El combate sin armas consiste en golpear, patear, lanzar el ataque, rotura de huesos, mordiscos y golpes con la cabeza._

Por el contrario la Glíma _se puede traducir como 'lucha'. Se trata de una forma muy antigua de ataque, históricamente documentada ya en el siglo XII, aunque las sagas registran que su existencia es incluso anterior. A diferencia de otras formas de lucha, los opositores siempre deben permanecer en pie, deben permanecer uno alrededor del otro en forma de las agujas del reloj, no pueden caerse encima o empujarse el uno al otro con fuerza, y se supone que deben mirar a través de los hombros del otro, porque la lucha se basa en tocar y sentir en lugar de mirar._

 _La Glíma se practica como recreación amistosa basada en un código de honor llamado Drengskapur, centrado en la equidad, el respeto y la seguridad los propios compañeros de entrenamiento. Hay ocho técnicas básicas, y todos los ataques deben hacerse con control a fin de no causar daño._

 _Hay tres estilos Glíma tradicionales. 'Sostener hacia atrás' (Hryggspennu-tok) se practica con un agarre fijo detrás de la espalda del oponente. La primera persona que toque el suelo con otra cosa que los pies o que deje de sostener pierde la jugada._

 _'Pantalones de agarre' (Brokar-tok) es el estilo más avanzado en Glíma. Es también un estilo de agarre fijo. Tradicionalmente la adherencia era en los pantalones, pero en la actualidad se utiliza un cinturón a menudo. Los opositores deben moverse constantemente y no se les permite lanzarse uno al otro. El vencedor debe dar un paso ritual sobre el oponente derrotado para demostrar que él o ella tuvieron la oportunidad de herir al oponente, pero decidió no hacerlo._

 _'Libre de agarre' (Lausa-TOK) permite el uso de cualquier agarre. Es similar a la lucha Glíma, pero están permitidas solamente las técnicas que no están destinadas a causar dolor._

Esos tipos de lucha, me gustaría que los recordaras puesto que te enseñaré o al menos pediremos ayuda a los maestros correspondientes en esos tipos de lucha. Aparte también me gustaría que aprendieras un arte marcial, el que tú quieras, para que lleves tus ejercicios diarios.

\- ¿Y si en vez de aprender un arte marcial, sigo con la esgrima y la práctica de hachas?

\- Bueno, es una idea para fortalecer los músculos, pero la velocidad, precisión y otros factores que se ganan con las artes marciales, tendrás que utilizarlos de otro sitio.

\- Con el entrenamiento diario, como he hecho hasta ahora…

\- Es posible, ya hablaremos de ello más adelante, ahora como con la espada, te voy a decir algo de las hachas. O al menos algo que sé de las que vamos a utilizar.

Para empezar, _la longitud del mango determina el equilibrio y la portabilidad de un hacha, así como las tareas para las que es más adecuada. Las hachas de mango corto para uso en una sola mano son herramientas populares entre los mochileros, campistas y cazadores. La mayoría de las hachas tienen mangos más largos, de entre 28 a 36 pulgadas (71 y 91 cm), y se debe tener cuidado para que coincida con longitud de la manija con la medida del usuario. Los usuarios más altos y más fuertes se sentirán más cómodos con mangos más largos, mientras que los usuarios más jóvenes o más pequeños deberían considerar un mango más corto._

 _La consideración más importante cuando se trata de la forma de la cabeza es elegir entre una cabeza de hacha de una sola punta o de doble punta. La cabeza de una sola punta tiene una sola hoja, mientras que una cabeza doble tiene dos hojas, una enfrente de la otra. Aunque las cabezas de una sola punta son sencillas y ligeras diseño, muchos usuarios prefieren las cabezas de dos puntas, debido a su versatilidad y equilibrio superior. Las cabezas de hacha de doble punta dan las opciones a los usuarios tales como el uso de una cuchilla cortante para trabajos de precisión y una hoja más contundente para el trabajo duro, como cortar las raíces._

 _Los tipos hachas especializadas, tales como las hachas de fuego, azuelas y hachas de hielo son en su mayoría distinguidas por la cabeza. Las hachas de fuego tienen cabezas grandes y relativamente romas con picos fuertes en el lado opuesto y son utilizadas por los bomberos para romper las barreras y los escombros. Las azuelas tienen cabezas establecidas en ángulo recto con el mango, y que se utilizan para alisar y terminar trabajos. Las hachas de hielo tienen una cuchilla adz combinada con un pico y accesorios de cuerda y son utilizadas por los alpinistas para escalar superficies heladas. Otras cabezas de hacha están diseñados para tareas especializadas, tales como la participación en las competiciones de tala, el tallado madera o para ahuyentar animales._

Pero no te preocupes, solo vamos a ejercitar la de un filo, como yo sé, puedes pedir a los gobblins que te enseñen la de doble filo, al menos a manejarla para que no tengas problemas.

\- Entiendo, más o menos, pero creo entender.

\- Bien eso es bueno Harry. Ahora pasaremos a la explicación del hacha de un solo filo, al menos en lo que se refiere a las posturas y esas cosas.

\- Creo que no te gusta mucho la idea de la utilización de las armas.

\- Crees bien, si en verdad tienen la ventaja de ayudar a ejercitarte, prefiero el uso de la magia en términos de combate.

\- Creo que yo también, pero para ser un buen maestro, deberé aprender todo lo que pueda. Además si alguna vez tengo un aprendiz, haré lo mismo que tú y casi seguro que me odie y me llame tirano.- Dijo Harry con una risa sonora a la cara que intentó poner sin mucho éxito Sarah.

\- Bien, pues esta tirana…

\- No te he llamado tirana.

\- No me interrumpas Harry. Esta tirana te va a dar lo suyo. Sigamos.

 _Un hacha de guerra es un arma tradicional estadounidense. Es un tipo de hacha con un mango de menos de dos pies de largo. Su uso táctico por el ejército de Estados Unidos se remonta hasta 1757, y continúa hasta nuestros días._

 _La mayor ventaja del hacha de guerra como arma de corto alcance es su letalidad. En las manos de un soldado entrenado, puede matar de un solo golpe. La cabeza de un hacha de guerra bien hecha es prácticamente indestructible, y si el mango se rompe, se reemplaza fácilmente. La producción y reparación de hachas de guerra es relativamente barata. Por último, la cabeza se puede utilizar para enganchar o atrapar los miembros de un soldado enemigo con el fin de utilizar un arma de corto alcance en ellos (por ejemplo, un machete o cualquier otro cuchillo de campo)._

 _Un hacha de guerra debe ser agarrada cerca de la culata (o el final sin hoja) de la empuñadura, con suficiente madera que salga del puño para dar un golpe contundente. Esto permite un mayor alcance y un impacto más pesado. Para un mejor control (en combate cuerpo a cuerpo o en el agotamiento después de un largo período de lucha), el mango puede ser agarrado cerca de la cabeza._

 _La postura más eficaz para combatir con el hacha de guerra es similar a una postura de boxeo, es decir, mirando hacia adelante con un pie hacia atrás y en 45 grados respecto a la otra. Tu lado dominante debería ser el de delante (es decir, el lado derecho para los diestros y la izquierda para los zurdos). Esto mejora el alcance, el control de las armas y la libertad de movimiento._

 _Los movimientos ofensivos con el hacha de guerra incluyen el ataque de golpe rápido, que consiste en lanzar el hacha de guerra hacia adelante desde una postura firme de lado y girando la muñeca hacia abajo. El golpe de descenso es similar, pero la oscilación empieza por encima de la cabeza, y su fuerza se intensifica por una curva en las rodillas y una caída en las caderas. Un disparo de poder se realiza con el lado fuerte hacia atrás y balanceando el hacha de guerra con el peso del cuerpo detrás de ella._

 _Otras técnicas ofensivas incluyen apuñalar a un oponente con la esquina de la hoja o (si tiene punta) la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y enganchar a un rival para derribarlo o destruir su equilibrio._

 _Un juego de pies bueno y rápido es la mejor defensa en una pelea con el hacha de guerra. Un buen combatiente de hacha de guerra es hábil con rápidos pasos y cambio de dirección, o fingiendo un movimiento hacia un lado lo suficiente para que un oponente ataque, y rápidamente cambiar para tomarlo por sorpresa. El hacha de guerra también se puede usar para parar (o desviar) y bloquear golpes._

Y por último un par de consejos que deberías saber.- Prosiguió tiránicamente, sin dar tiempo a que Harry parpadease. _– Como en cualquier deporte o forma de combate, la práctica hace al maestro. Un buen compañero de entrenamiento, práctica contundente con el hacha de guerra, y una máscara y armadura de esgrima son esenciales para el entrenamiento táctico adecuado del hacha de guerra. Puedes hacer un hacha de guerra de práctica con un tubo de PVC, cinta y espuma, sin embargo, no será tan pesada como una verdadera hacha de guerra y es útil sobre todo para la forma y la práctica de trabajo de pies.-_ Terminó de explicar el entrenamiento que iban a seguir.

\- Una única pregunta Sarah.

\- Dime Harry.- Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para aprender sobre esto que me has explicado y lo de los tipos de lucha nórdicos?

\- Como te he dicho los tipos de lucha nórdicos no te los voy a enseñar ahora. Lo más importante es que aprendas este tipo de técnica con hacha, para que en el futuro, si quieres seguir con armas, aprendas de otros maestros, como los gobblins o los enanos, ya que son expertos en ese tema. El tiempo, me gustaría que fueran solamente dos meses, en vez de los tres que estamos acostumbrados. Si podemos hacerlo en uno, estaré muy asombrada y contenta contigo Harry.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo coquetamente.

Harry solo movió la cabeza en las tonterías que hacia su maestra, esto de coquetear con él de esa forma, no se sentía muy bien.

Imaginaba que lo hacía para que cuando tuviera la edad de interesarse en las mujeres a nivel romántico, no le costara mucho y perdiera la vergüenza, si la tenía.

Al final no fue un mes en lo que tardaron en adaptarse a las técnicas del hacha, sino dos meses y una semana.

Sarah no estaba muy contenta con ello, pero no le podía hacer mucho, solo les quedaba menos de cuatro meses en la sala y Harry había completado más o menos el entrenamiento físico que ella se dispuso a enseñarle.

En lo que llevaban de tiempo en esta sala especial, entrenar no fue lo único que hicieron, sino que también hablaron. Y mucho.

Ambos se dieron a conocer unos a otros un poco mejor. Sarah le contó sobre su infancia y descubrimiento de que era una hechicera, como sus padres temían que la cazaran y mataran por ello.

También le contó que no fue tan malo mudarse a Irlanda a esconderse, es cierto que no tuvo mucha infancia con otros chicos y chicas de su misma edad, pero era una de las pocas cosas negativas que tenía el crecer con miedo a la persecución.

Le contó como dio con el Concilio y como éste le dio un Maestro Hechicero. En definitiva Sarah no pudo graduarse en una escuela de magia, pero a los ojos del Concilio y su antiguo maestro, era toda una maestra en el tema de la magia mixta. (Antigua religión y magia nueva).

Harry por el contrario, tenía sus dudas de ser veraz con ella, pues aún temía que fuera traicionado si se abría a otras personas. Era algo que en Hogwarts aprendió, al ser medio traicionado por Daphne y Tracy.

Tentativamente le contó cómo fue su vida en el hogar de los Dursley, hasta que le llegó la carta de Hogwarts, como se enteró de que tenía un poder, que le hacía especial y salió del yugo de la esclavitud.

En definitiva, Sarah fue la primera persona a la que se abrió completamente, aunque el segundo ser mágico.

Se dice segundo ser mágico, porque el primero fue Bennu, su familiar. Uno de los lados positivos o negativos, según se mire, es que cuando un fénix negro se hacía familiar de un humano, es que veía a través de él.

Cuando le dijo Bennu que vería todo, quería decir literalmente todo. Desde que nació hasta el presente, examinaría su alma y corazón, sus pensamientos más profundos sin dañar su intimidad, sus temores y alegrías, penas, etc.

Lo que hizo con Sarah fue similar pero no tan excesivo. Al tener tanto tiempo para conocerse mejor, el cariño que comenzó a crecer entre ellos fue a un nuevo nivel.

Su cariño era más como de hermandad, algo que ambos avalarían de por vida. Sarah se quedó más tranquila en el momento en que Harry le volvió a asegurar que, en caso de terminar antes de tiempo el aprendizaje, ella, era bienvenida a quedarse por el tiempo que precisara en la mansión, aunque Sirius fuera a vivir en un futuro con ellos, si aceptaba.

Para cuando terminaron con el entrenamiento físico Sarah le preguntó a Harry por curiosidad si sería capaz de enseñarle y mostrarle como hizo el escudo mágico, cuando se batieron en duelo en Egipto.

\- Por supuesto Sarah, es sencillo la verdad. Lo único que hice fue transfigurar la arena en un constructo de metal y poner runas de protección y transmutación.- Después de esa corta explicación, cogió un trozo de pan y lo tiró al suelo, desmigándolo para hacer parecer más o menos arena.

Con su báculo transfiguró las migas de pan en el constructo circular, en el cual tallaría las runas mágicamente, es decir, sin un utensilio de tallar, solo con su magia y báculo, lo cual duraría poco, al ser las runas poco duraderas.

Cuando terminó de tallarlas comenzó el cántico que hizo en Egipto, y el escudo se elevó sobre los dos de ellos tapándolos completamente.

En otra parte del escudo, hizo aparecer como si fuera transparente desde su lado, pero si alguien lo veía desde el otro lado, lo vería completamente opaco y supondría que el que estaba dentro no vería nada.

\- Increíble, ¿Puedo utilizarlo en un futuro si dependo de ello?- Preguntó Sarah tentativamente, pues había algunos hechiceros o druidas que no les gustaba que se utilizaran sus trucos por otros.

\- Por supuesto Sarah, no tengo ningún problema con ello. Además ese escudo aparece en los libros que suelo estudiar, salvo por aclarar la parte para verla.- Dijo dejando caer el escudo y liberándolos a ambos.

\- Bien Harry, ahora que hemos terminado con el entrenamiento físico, ¿Qué harás?

\- Voy a empezar con la alquimia y la magia elemental avanzada. Después en el último mes, voy a enfrentarme a mis demonios internos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Quiero decir que las pruebas que tiene la sala para mí, las voy a realizar.

\- Iré contigo…

\- No, Sarah, debo hacerlo solo. Es un viaje que debo hacer, para mostrarme a mí mismo que puedo con lo que sea y que los miedos que tengo son mundanos. Aparte…- Dijo dando un suspiro. – Debo cerrar ciertos círculos de mi vida pasada que no he cerrado completamente y supongo que son parte de las pruebas que este sitio tiene preparadas para mí.- Terminó de explicar, girando levemente la cabeza y evitando la mirada de Sarah.

Harry no quería ni necesitaba la compasión de nadie, y mucho menos de Sarah. Tenía que ser fuerte para el futuro incierto que se avecinaba.

Quedaban dos días para que la semana terminara, antes de ponerse con los estudios mágicos de teoría.

En esos dos días estuvo descansando de ejercitar, todavía hacia sus ejercicios matutinos, pero ya no tan pesados como los meses anteriores.

Cuando pasaron los dos días, Harry evocó un escritorio en el campo de entrenamiento para estudiar más cómodo, lo que estudiara lo haría en el modo tradicional, a no ser que viera que le faltaba tiempo, entonces tomaría el conocimiento con el encantamiento que le enseñó Regulus.

Lo primero que cogió para estudiar fueron los libros de alquimia que Maestro Flamel le recomendó. Eran unos libros muy básicos en lo que únicamente explicaba el concepto, su historia y un poco más, como cómo sacar la esencia de las plantas o preparar los elixires alquímicos.

La alquimia a veces era un poco parecida a las pociones, pero en vez de utilizar calderos de cobre y estaño, se utilizaban calderos de materiales más resistentes y puros como el oro y la plata, el diamante, el Adamantium y el Vibranium, aunque esos dos eran muy raros de usar.

Uno de los libros de texto explicaba que la Alquimia era la percusora de la Química, una ciencia muggle, le explicó Sarah cuando le preguntó acerca de ello.

\- Los muggles ya no llaman alquimia a ciertas cosas. Por ejemplo para ellos lo que se hace en la alquimia, ahora es lo que se llama ciencia. Química, física, etc. la biología suele ser emparentada con la sanación y un poco con la nigromancia.- Explicó más o menos Sarah sin entrar en muchos detalles acerca de las respectivas terminologías.

El libro que escogió para estudiar tenía lo siguiente en él, por ello se enfrascó los días sucesivos en la lectura.

 _Alquimia y su historia_

 _La Alquimia_ _…precursora de la química ¿Qué es? Un término que siempre nos ha reflejado una imagen de misterio, química y también algo de brujería. Te explicamos todo lo relacionado con este concepto, la alquimia, te hablamos sobre su historia, los alquimistas más famosos y algunas curiosidades._

 _¿QUE ES LA ALQUIMIA?_ _  
_

 _El término Alquimia tiene varias definiciones._

 _Normalmente_ _la alquimia se define como una práctica antigua llena de secretos y misterios basada en la química más pura y sagrada_ _. Digamos que_ _la alquimia son las ciencias químicas antiguas_ _a través de las cuales se pretendía diferenciar la naturaleza real de la naturaleza espiritual…y en los metales, sobre todo el oro, los alquimistas encontraban la perfección espiritual…la piedra filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que según los alquimistas tenía propiedades extraordinarias, la piedra perfecta, podía convertir cualquier metal en oro._

 _La alquimia podríamos definirla como entrelazar materias, juntar compuestos para llegar a la perfección. Antes que la química fue la alquimia.  
_

 _EL ORIGEN DE LA ALQUIMIA_

 _Los inicios de la alquimia se ocultan en las nieblas del tiempo, el origen real es un verdadero enigma. Se dice que la palabra "alquimia" procede de la palabra árabe "al-khīmiyā" y que abarca casi cuatro milenios y tres continentes…Egipto, China, India, Grecia, el Imperio Romano, el Mundo Islámico, la Europa Medieval, la Era Moderna y el Renacimiento. Muchos piensan que el origen de la alquimia está basado en la creencia de convertir el metal plomo en el metal oro. Para los alquimistas, todos los metales querían alcanzar la perfección del oro, de ahí el gran conocimiento que poseían sobre química. Pensaban que los metales tenían que pasar por el proceso de transformación para alcanzar la perfección, al igual que nosotros no seríamos perfectos si no trabajábamos nuestro camino espiritual hacia la perfección de belleza y armonía.  
La Alquimia se asocia a un personaje mítico, quizá __el primer alquimista_ _de todos:_ _Hermes Trismegisto_ _, un personaje egipcio con un nombre griego que significa "Hermes, el tres veces grande" que era considerado "el Sabio Egipcio" simbolizado por el Dios Egipcio Tot, que consideraban el creador de la Alquimia y que era el símbolo de la Luna en la mitología egipcia.  
Como hemos dicho, el origen de la alquimia es un misterio. Unos dicen que proviene del término asirio "Kemia" que significa "Tierra Negra", otros dicen que proviene del término árabe "al-khīmiyā" que significa "Química", otros que viene del hebreo "Chemesch" que quiere decir "Sol" y otros que viene de China.  
_

 _LOS 4 SECRETOS DE LA ALQUIMIA_

 _Los alquimistas tenían_ _4 secretos principales_ _, entre otros,_ _que intentaban descubrir._

 _Buscar el secreto de_ _la eterna juventud_ _.  
Crear homúnculo o lo que es lo mismo, __crear vida_ _._

 _Transformar los metales en oro_ _a través de la piedra filosofal.  
Transcender su humanidad o __buscar un nuevo plano espiritual._ _Esa es la única manera de llegar a encontrar la piedra filosofal._

 __ _CURIOSIDADES SOBRE LA ALQUIMIA_

 _La Piedra Filosofal:_ _para los alquimistas, la piedra filosofal era aquella capaz de convertir cualquier metal en oro.  
_ _La Gran Obra: (Magnum Opus)_ _. Para los alquimistas, la consecución de la Gran Obra era la obtención de la Piedra Filosofal por medio de las técnicas de la Alquimia.  
_ _El Elixir De La Larga Vida_ _O De La Vida Eterna: o de la inmortalidad. La búsqueda de una poción casi mágica que podía hacer inmortal a aquél que la bebiera.  
_ _Convertir el Plomo en Oro_ _: Para los alquimistas el proceso de convertir el plomo en oro era casi una obsesión. Realmente, quitando 3 protones de un átomo de plomo se conseguiría oro, ya que el plomo tiene 82 y el oro 79. De hecho, con esta persuasión de los alquimistas se hicieron experimentos posteriormente para ver si realmente podía transformarse el plomo en oro y se consiguió, pero el problema fundamental era que ese "oro" tenía mucha inestabilidad en sus átomos y duraba muy poco tiempo en esa forma y además en cantidades muy pequeñas._

 _LOS ALQUIMISTAS_

 _Para los alquimistas lo más importante era descifrar el secreto de la transformación de las sustancias, al igual que para los químicos de hoy en día. Para los alquimistas era vital averiguar la estructura y composición de las sustancias. Los alquimistas eran los pensadores de la naturaleza.  
Su trabajo consistía en desarrollar en laboratorios técnicas que les ayudaran a descifrar de qué estaba compuesta la materia, sobre todo por medio de la destilación y la extracción…y alcanzar la Piedra Filosofal para su Gran Obra._

Otro de los libros que estuvo leyendo y estudiando decía completamente otra cosa distinta de la alquimia.

 _En la_ _historia de la ciencia_ _, la alquimia es una antigua práctica_ _protocientífica_ _y una disciplina_ _filosófica_ _que combina elementos de la_ _química_ _, la_ _metalurgia_ _, la_ _física_ _, la_ _medicina_ _, la_ _astrología_ _, la_ _semiótica_ _, el_ _misticismo_ _, el_ _espiritualismo_ _y el_ _arte_ _. La alquimia fue practicada en_ _Mesopotamia_ _, el_ _Antiguo Egipto_ _,_ _Persia_ _, la_ _India_ _y_ _China_ _, en la_ _Antigua Grecia_ _y el_ _Imperio romano_ _, en el_ _Imperio islámico_ _y después en_ _Europa_ _hasta el siglo XVIII, en una compleja red de escuelas y sistemas filosóficos que abarca al menos 2500 años._

 _La alquimia occidental ha estado siempre estrechamente relacionada con el_ _hermetismo_ _, un sistema filosófico y espiritual que tiene sus raíces en_ _Hermes Trimegisto_ _, una deidad_ _sincrética_ _greco egipcia y legendario alquimista. Estas dos disciplinas influyeron en el nacimiento del_ _rosacrucismo_ _, un importante movimiento esotérico del siglo XVII. En el transcurso de los comienzos de la época moderna, la alquimia dominante evolucionó en la actual química._

 _Actualmente es de interés para los_ _historiadores de la ciencia_ _y la_ _filosofía_ _, así como por sus aspectos místicos,_ _esotéricos_ _y artísticos. La alquimia fue una de las principales precursoras de las_ _ciencias_ _modernas, y muchas de las sustancias, herramientas y procesos de la antigua alquimia han servido como pilares fundamentales de las modernas industrias químicas y metalúrgicas._

 _Aunque la alquimia adopta muchas formas, en la_ _cultura popular_ _es citada con mayor frecuencia en historias, películas, espectáculos y juegos como el proceso usado para transformar plomo (u otros elementos) en_ _oro_ _. Otra forma que adopta la alquimia es la de la búsqueda de la_ _piedra filosofal_ _, con la que se era capaz de lograr la habilidad para transmutar oro o la vida eterna._

 _En el plano espiritual de la alquimia, los alquimistas debían transmutar su propia_ _alma_ _antes de transmutar los_ _metales_ _. Esto quiere decir que debían purificarse, prepararse mediante la_ _oración_ _y el_ _ayuno_ _._

 _La alquimia como investigación de la naturaleza_

 _La percepción popular y de los últimos siglos sobre los alquimistas, es que eran_ _charlatanes_ _que intentaban convertir plomo en oro, y que empleaban la mayor parte de su tiempo elaborando remedios milagrosos, venenos y pociones_ _mágicas_ _._

 _Fundaban su ciencia en que el universo estaba compuesto de cuatro_ _elementos clásicos_ _a los que llamaban por el nombre vulgar de las sustancias que los representan, a saber: tierra, aire, fuego y agua, y con ellos preparaban un quinto elemento que contenía la potencia de los cuatro en su máxima exaltación y equilibrio._

 _La mayoría eran investigadores cultos, inteligentes y bien intencionados. Estos innovadores intentaron explorar e investigar la naturaleza misma. La base es un conocimiento del régimen del fuego y de las sustancias elementales del que tras profundas meditaciones se pasa a la práctica, comenzando por construir un_ _horno alquímico_ _. A menudo las carencias debían suplirse con la_ _experimentación_ _, las tradiciones y muchas especulaciones para profundizar en su arte._

 _Para los alquimistas toda sustancia se componía de tres partes: mercurio, azufre y sal, siendo estos los nombres vulgares que comúnmente se usaban para designar al_ _espíritu_ _,_ _alma_ _y_ _cuerpo_ _, estas tres partes eran llamadas principios. Por manipulación de las sustancias y a través de diferentes operaciones, separaban cada una de las tres partes que luego debían ser purificadas individualmente, cada una de acuerdo al régimen de fuego que le es propicia, la sal con fuego de fusión y el mercurio y el azufre con destilaciones recurrentes y suaves. Tras ser purificadas las tres partes en una labor que solía conllevar mucho tiempo, y durante el cual debían vigilarse los aspectos planetarios, las tres partes debían unirse para formar otra vez la sustancia inicial. Una vez hecho todo esto la sustancia adquiría ciertos poderes._

 _A lo largo de la historia de esta disciplina, los aprendices de alquimista, se esforzaron en entender la naturaleza de estos principios y encontraron algún orden y sentido en los resultados de sus experimentos alquímicos, si bien a menudo eran socavados por_ _reactivos_ _impuros o mal caracterizados, falta de medidas cuantitativas y_ _nomenclatura_ _hermética. Esto motivaba que, tras años de intensos esfuerzos, muchos acabaran arruinados y maldiciendo la alquimia. Los aprendices por lo general debían empezar por trabajar en el reino vegetal hasta dominar el régimen del fuego, las diversas operaciones y el régimen del tiempo._

 _Para diferenciar las sustancias vulgares de aquellas fabricadas por su arte, los alquimistas, las designaban por el mismo nombre de acuerdo a alguna de sus propiedades, si bien procedían a añadirle el apelativo de «filosófico» o «nuestro». Así, se hablaba de «nuestra agua» para diferenciarla del agua corriente. No obstante, a lo largo de los textos alquímicos se asume que el aprendiz ya sabe diferenciar una de otra y, en ocasiones, explícitamente no se usa, ya que de acuerdo al arte hermético «no se debe dar perlas a los cerdos», razón por la que muchos fracasaban al seguir al pie de la letra las diferentes recetas. La «_ _iluminación_ _» sólo se alcanzaba tras arduos años de riguroso estudio y experimentación. Una vez que el aprendiz lograba controlar el fuego, el tiempo de los procesos y los procesos mismos en el reino vegetal, estaba listo para acceder a los_ _arcanos mayores_ _, esto es, los mismos trabajos en el reino animal y mineral. Sostenían que la potencia de los_ _remedios_ _era proporcional a cada naturaleza._

 _Los trabajos de los alquimistas se basaban en las naturalezas, por lo que a cada reino le correspondía una meta: al reino mineral la_ _transmutación_ _de metales vulgares en_ _oro_ _o_ _plata_ _, al reino animal la creación de una «_ _panacea_ _», un remedio que supuestamente curaría todas las enfermedades y prolongaría la vida indefinidamente. Todas ellas eran el resultado de las mismas operaciones. Lo que cambiaba era la_ _materia prima_ _, la duración de los procesos y la vigilancia y fuerza del_ _fuego_ _. Una meta intermedia era crear lo que se conocía como_ _menstruo_ _y que lo que ofrecía era una multiplicación de sí mismo por inmersión de otras substancias semejantes en fusión/disolución (según su naturaleza) con éstas. De modo que se conseguía tanto la generación como la regeneración de las substancias elementales. Estos no son los únicos usos de esta ciencia, aunque sí son los más conocidos y mejor documentados. Desde la_ _Edad Media_ _, los alquimistas europeos invirtieron mucho esfuerzo y dinero en la búsqueda de la_ _piedra filosofal_ _._

 _La alquimia como disciplina espiritual y filosófica_

 _Los alquimistas sostenían que la piedra filosofal amplificaba místicamente el conocimiento de alquimia de quien la usaba tanto como fuera posible. Muchos aprendices y falsos alquimistas, tenidos por auténticos alquimistas, gozaron de prestigio y apoyo durante siglos, aunque no por su búsqueda de estas metas ni por la especulación mística y filosófica que se desprendía de su literatura, sino por sus contribuciones mundanas a las industrias artesanales de la época: la obtención de pólvora, el análisis y refinamiento de minerales, la metalurgia, la producción de tinta, tintes, pinturas y cosméticos, el curtido del cuero, la fabricación de cerámica y cristal, la preparación de extractos y licores, etc. La preparación del_ _aqua vitae_ _, el «agua de vida», era un experimento bastante popular entre los alquimistas europeos._

 _Los alquimistas nunca tuvieron voluntad para separar los aspectos físicos de las interpretaciones metafísicas de su arte. La falta de vocabulario común para procesos y conceptos químicos, así como también la necesidad de secretismo, llevaba a los alquimistas a tomar prestados términos y símbolos de la_ _mitología_ _bíblica_ _y_ _pagana_ _, la_ _astrología_ _, la_ _cábala_ _y otros campos místicos y esotéricos, de forma que incluso la receta química más simple terminaba pareciendo un obtuso conjuro mágico. Más aún, los alquimistas buscaron en esos campos los marcos de referencia teóricos en los que poder encajar su creciente colección de hechos experimentales inconexos._

 _A partir de la_ _Edad Media_ _, algunos alquimistas empezaron a ver cada vez más estos aspectos metafísicos como los auténticos cimientos de la alquimia y a las sustancias químicas, estados físicos y procesos materiales como meras metáforas de entidades, estados y transformaciones espirituales. De esta forma, tanto la transmutación de metales corrientes en oro como la panacea universal simbolizaban la evolución desde un estado imperfecto, enfermo, corruptible y efímero hacia un estado perfecto, sano, incorruptible y eterno; y la_ _piedra filosofal_ _representaba entonces alguna clave mística que haría esta evolución posible. Aplicadas al propio alquimista, esta meta gemela simbolizaba su evolución desde la ignorancia hasta la iluminación y la piedra representaba alguna verdad o poder espiritual oculto que llevaría hasta esa meta. En los textos escritos según este punto de vista, los crípticos_ _símbolos alquímicos_ _, diagramas e imaginería textual de las obras alquímicas tardías contienen típicamente múltiples capas de significados, alegorías y referencias a otras obras igualmente crípticas; y deben ser laboriosamente «descodificadas» para poder descubrir su auténtico significado._

 _Alquimia y astrología_

 _La alquimia en_ _Occidente_ _y otros lugares donde fue ampliamente practicada estaba (y en muchos casos aún está) íntimamente relacionada y entrelazada con la_ _astrología_ _tradicional al estilo_ _griego_ _-_ _babilónico_ _. En muchos sentidos fueron desarrolladas para complementarse una a la otra en la búsqueda del_ _conocimiento oculto_ _. Tradicionalmente, cada uno de los siete_ _cuerpos celestes_ _del sistema solar que conocían los antiguos estaba asociado, ejercía el dominio sobre, y_ _gobernaba_ _un determinado_ _metal_ _. En el_ _hermetismo_ _está relacionada tanto con la astrología como con la_ _teúrgia_ _._

 _La alquimia en la historia_

 _La alquimia comprende varias tradiciones filosóficas abarcando cerca de cuatro milenios y tres continentes. La general predilección de estas tradiciones por el lenguaje críptico y simbólico hace que resulte difícil trazar sus mutuas influencias y relaciones «genéticas»._

 _Pueden distinguirse al menos dos tendencias principales, que parecen ser ampliamente independientes, al menos en sus primeras etapas: la_ _alquimia china_ _, centrada en_ _China_ _y su zona de influencia cultural, y la_ _alquimia occidental_ _, cuyo centro se desplazó a lo largo del tiempo entre_ _Egipto_ _,_ _Grecia_ _y_ _Roma_ _, el mundo_ _islámico_ _, y finalmente de nuevo_ _Europa_ _. La alquimia china estaba íntimamente relacionada con el_ _taoísmo_ _, mientras que la alquimia occidental desarrolló su propio sistema filosófico, con relaciones sólo superficiales con las principales religiones occidentales. Aún está abierta la cuestión de si estas dos ramas comparten un origen común o hasta qué extremo se influyeron una a la otra._

 _La alquimia en el Antiguo Egipto_

 _El origen de la alquimia occidental puede situarse en el_ _Antiguo Egipto_ _, a partir de la confluencia de la ciencia sacerdotal con la filosofía helenística en la_ _época ptolemaica_ _. No obstante, a pesar de que el corpus simbólico clásico pertenezca a esta última etapa, la cosmogonía y la idea de naturaleza del Egipto antiguo están en el origen de muchas ideas alquímicas, ya que la_ _metalurgia_ _y el_ _misticismo_ _estaban inexorablemente unidos en el mundo antiguo. La alquimia, la medicina e incluso la magia eran aspectos de la religión en el Antiguo Egipto y, por tanto, del dominio de la clase sacerdotal. Según la tradición egipcia, el_ _faraón_ _Keops_ _fue el más antiguo alquimista y el autor del primer tratado de alquimia._

 _La alquimia egipcia es conocida principalmente a través de los escritos de antiguos filósofos_ _griegos_ _(helénicos), que a su vez han perdurado a menudo sólo en traducciones islámicas. Prácticamente no se ha conservado ningún documento egipcio original sobre la alquimia. Estos escritos, si existieron, probablemente se perdieron cuando el_ _emperador_ _Diocleciano_ _ordenó la quema de libros alquímicos tras sofocar una revuelta en Alejandría, que había sido un centro de alquimia egipcia._

 _No obstante, recientes expediciones_ _arqueológicas_ _han desenterrado evidencias de análisis químico durante los periodos_ _Naqada_ _. Por ejemplo, una herramienta de_ _cobre_ _fechada en esta época tiene rastros de haber sido usada de esta forma._ _5_ _Además, el proceso de_ _curtir_ _pieles_ _animales_ _ya se conocía en el_ _Egipto predinástico_ _en tiempos tan antiguos como el_ _VI milenio a. C._

 _Otras evidencias indican claramente que los primitivos alquimistas del Antiguo Egipto habían ideado pastas de_ _yeso_ _ya en el 4000 a. C.,_ _morteros_ _cimentantes_ _hacia el 2500 a. C. y el_ _vidrio_ _en el 1500 a. C._

 _En el Antiguo Egipto se produjeron_ _cosméticos_ _,_ _fayenza_ _y también_ _pez_ _para la_ _construcción naval_ _. El_ _papiro_ _también había sido inventado hacia el 3000 a. C._

 _La leyenda cuenta que el fundador de la alquimia egipcia fue el_ _dios_ _Tot_ _, llamado Hermes-Tot o_ _Hermes Trimegisto_ _('Tres veces grande') por los griegos. Según la leyenda, escribió los llamados cuarenta y dos Libros del Saber, abarcando todos los campos del conocimiento, alquimia incluida. El símbolo de Hermes era el_ _caduceo_ _o vara con serpientes, que llegó a ser uno de los muchos símbolos principales de la alquimia. La_ _Tabla de Esmeralda_ _o_ _Hermética_ _de Hermes Trimegisto, conocida sólo por traducciones griegas y_ _árabes_ _, es normalmente considerada[_ _cita requerida_ _] la base de la filosofía y práctica alquímicas occidentales, llamada_ _filosofía hermética_ _por sus primeros seguidores._

 _El primer punto de la Tabla de Esmeralda cuenta el propósito de la ciencia hermética: «en verdad ciertamente y sin duda, todo lo que está abajo es como lo que está arriba, y todo lo que está arriba es como lo que está abajo, para realizar los milagros de una cosa»._

 _Ésta es la creencia_ _macrocosmos_ _-_ _microcosmos_ _principal para la filosofía hermética. En otras palabras, el cuerpo humano (el microcosmos) se ve afectado por el mundo exterior (el macrocosmos), que incluye los cielos a través de la_ _astrología_ _y la tierra a través de los_ _elementos_ _, aunque cuando uno logra el dominio sobre el mundo interior, comienza a ser capaz de controlar el mundo exterior de formas poco convencionales._

 _Se ha especulado con que un acertijo de la Tabla de Esmeralda («fue llevado en el vientre por el viento») alude a la destilación de oxígeno a partir de_ _salitre_ _, un proceso que era desconocido en Europa hasta su (re) descubrimiento por_ _Sendivogius_ _en el siglo XVII._

 _En el_ _siglo IV a. C._ _, los_ _macedonios_ _greco parlantes conquistaron Egipto y fundaron la ciudad de Alejandría en_ _332_ _. Esto los puso en contacto con las ideas egipcias._

En ese tramo de la lectura paró y meditó lo que había aprendido hasta ahora. Había aprendido a esquivar bolas de pintura, aprendido a luchar con espada y hacha, había mejorado en su uso del báculo, ciertas partes de la magia elemental del agua, viento y tierra.

Todavía le quedaba por aprender a controlar mejor el fuego, pero eso quería hacerlo junto a Bennu, su familiar y un ave de fuego negro.

En lo referente a la alquimia, de momento había aprendido que se utilizaba más de una magia, es decir, algo parecido a lo que le sonaba como magia del alma, pero eso tendría que preguntárselo a Maestro Flamel.

Había aprendido que la magia elemental era crucial para la alquimia, también la paciencia y el estudio constante.

Por otra parte los textos que estaba estudiando, era solo pura teoría y nada de ejemplos prácticos.

Suponía que tendría que experimentar en el tema más adelante, pero quería hacerlo con un maestro que supiera prevenir cualquier problema que causara o accidente que surgiera. Debía de ser precavido.

Dejando el texto en el estante de donde lo cogió, levitó la mesa de estudio hacia las escaleras y la colocó en un sitio que no molestara.

Volviendo al campo, se sentó en posición de loto y cerró los ojos para meditar un rato, antes de que la cena fuera hecha, hoy le tocaba cocinar a Sarah y por extraño que le pareciera a Harry, lo hacía bien.

Sumergiéndose en sus escudos oclumánticos, Harry fue organizando su mente, recuerdos y estudios aprendidos recientemente.

Pasaron las horas y Harry no salía de su estado meditativo, algo que a Sarah le preocupaba un poco, ya que en cierto modo, esta era la primera vez que le veía en tal estado.

Cuando por fin salió de su estado meditativo, Harry se dirigió a Sarah con una sonrisa.

\- Está hecho. Ahora tengo todos los recuerdos, memorias importantes, acontecimientos y otras cosas bien organizadas.

\- Has tardado mucho Harry, me tenías muy preocupada. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras retraído en tu mente?

\- Lo siento Sarah, no era mi intención preocuparte…

\- ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!- Dijo Sarah abrazándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos. – Ahora vamos a comer algo, mañana continuarás con tus estudios.- Soltó a Harry y se dirigió a la cocina, de dónde provenía un olor embriagador a estofado de carne y verduras.

\- Si, sobre eso, creo que voy a prescindir del método tradicional y me voy a sumergir en el encantamiento para aprender el resto de los libros, como el de Alquimia.

\- ¿Pero no querías hacerlo de la manera tradicional? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

\- Si, pero me he dado cuenta de que tipo de pruebas tiene la sala para mí, gracias al estado de meditación, me sumergí en mis escudos oclumánticos y pude averiguar, el propósito de la sala.

\- ¿Y cuál es?- Preguntó con una ceja arqueada y muy interesada en el propósito que tuviera la sala con su aprendiz.

Mientras se servían los platos para la cena, Harry le explicó que debía emprender un viaje por el extenso espacio blanco de la sala, poniendo a prueba su supervivencia, su paciencia, su astucia, valor y sobre todo su poder, tanto físico como mágico.

Asintiendo con la cabeza en comprensión, Sarah le dijo que iría con él a donde quiera que fuera.

\- Me temo que no puedo permitir que hagas eso, Sarah.

\- ¿Por qué? Soy tu maestra y a donde tú vayas, yo voy.

\- Me alaga que pienses así, pero esto lo tengo que hacer solo. Sería peligroso para ti que vinieras conmigo, podría confundirte con una de las pruebas… y si te pasara algo… no, Sarah, no puedes venir.- Dio por zanjado el tema, terminando su cena y dando un sorbo de su bebida, relajándose en la silla, se quedó mirando contemplativamente a su maestra que no se veía muy contenta.

\- En una semana parto para el viaje, me llevaré comida, una espada y el báculo.

\- ¿Y ya? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo? ¿Quedarme preocupada por ti, esperando a que regreses, temiendo que no regreses?

\- Sonará fuerte y duro, pero sí. Puedes entrenar mientras tanto, incluso puedes coger los libros que quieras sobre magia que compré.- Dijo seriamente, pero en un momento dio una sonrisa afectuosa de medio lado, que pronto a Sarah calmó.

\- No es justo Harry, que utilices esa sonrisa conmigo…

\- Lo sé Sarah. Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, volveré antes de que tengamos que salir, te lo prometo.- Terminó de decir Harry, mientras se levantaba y se acercó a Sarah a darle un beso en la cabeza, para después marcharse a su habitación y acostarse.

Para Sarah aquello suponía algo nuevo, es cierto que quería a Harry como a un hermano, pero había algo dentro de ella o en esta sala infernal, que la decía que podían tener algo más que un simple cariño entre hermanos.

No quería creer que pudiera estar enamorándose de Harry, ¡Le sacaba casi diez años! Bien podrían etiquetarla de asalta cunas, aunque en el mundo mágico no lo verían con malos ojos, puesto que hasta hace poco e incluso algunas de las familias de magos, aún seguían teniendo contratos de compromiso y matrimonio entre sus hijos, no sería raro que Harry hiciera uno con ella, para eventualmente cuando cumpliera quince o dieciséis años pudieran casarse.

¡Pero que estaba pensando! ¡No! Harry merecía ser feliz con alguien de su edad, no con ella que bien podría ser su hermana mayor.

Moviendo la cabeza para despejarse esos sentimientos molestos de encima, se dirigió a lavar los platos que habían utilizado y manchado.

Mientras estaba fregando, siguió pensando en el tema, sin darse cuenta que la sala solo ayudó a avivar un sentimiento que estaba ahí, a florecer un poco más.

Harry se pasó la semana estudiando rápidamente los libros de magia elemental que requeriría para su viaje, algo que vendría pronto.

Quedaba poco menos de tres meses para que salieran de la sala y es lo que le duraría el viaje que tenía previsto hacer para probarse así mismo.

Mientras consumía la información de los libros de magia elemental, también iba preparando, entre libro y libro una bolsa encantada para poner comida con encantamientos estasis en ella.

Llenó una alforja con agua, lo suficiente para que le durara tres o cuatro meses y tuviera de sobra. También le puso un encantamiento estasis para que el agua no se volviera estancada.

Al final de la semana Harry terminó de empacar su bolsa y su alforja y se dirigió a los escalones que daban al vasto campo de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Te vas?- Preguntó Sarah, con un tono de voz neutral, o lo más neutral que pudo reunir.

\- Sí, me voy ahora.- Dijo Harry sonriendo ligeramente, dándose cuenta de la preocupación verdadera que salía de Sarah en oleadas.

A Harry le gustaba que se preocupara por él, puesto que era un sentimiento nuevo de pertenencia. Antes no había mucha gente que se preocupara, sí los gobblins lo hacían, así como Regulus y su familia, pero Harry pensaba que era porque estaban en deuda con él y los gobblins, porque no querían perder a un valioso aliado, aunque más tarde descubriría el por qué exactamente se preocupaban por él.

No porque estuvieran en deuda o fuera un valioso aliado, sino porque realmente lo consideraban un amigo y tenían genuina preocupación.

Bajando las escaleras poco a poco y dando una respiración profunda, se volvió una vez más hacia donde estaba Sarah, para descubrir que su viaje había dado comienzo, dado que la entrada al campo había desaparecido de la vista inmediata.

Sarah por otra parte suspiró en derrota y susurró un, buena suerte, al ver como Harry desaparecía en la nada.

Nota de autor 2:

La información sacada en los tipos de armas y luchas vikingas es de ésta página Web, por si alguien quiere leer un poco más.

entrenamiento-tactico-hacha-guerra-hechos_336044/

Otra cosa que quería decir, si me he equivocado en algo, dado que se supone que la información sea correcta, pido disculpas.

También decir que no soy un gran fan del ejercicio físico, por ello no pongo como se ejercita, pero imagino que con echarle imaginación vale, jejeje.

La información sacada de la alquimia, ha sido de Wikipedia y ésta otra página Web:

.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo y buscar la información.

Nos vemos pronto.

Un saludo cordial a todos y todas.


	20. Chapter 19

Nota de autor:

Hola a todos y todas, aquí traigo la continuación del entrenamiento de Harry en la sala especial del tiempo y el espacio, espero que les gusten las pruebas que he puesto para él.

Por otra parte avisar, de que es posible que se encuentren con situaciones gráficas en las que aparezcan un poco de mención o el intento de mención al gore.

Sin mucho más que poner al principio, les dejo con el capítulo.

Un cordial saludo.

CAPITULO 19

 _\- ¿Te vas?- Preguntó Sarah, con un tono de voz neutral, o lo más neutral que pudo reunir._

 _\- Sí, me voy ahora.- Dijo Harry sonriendo ligeramente, dándose cuenta de la preocupación verdadera que salía de Sarah en oleadas._

 _A Harry le gustaba que se preocupara por él, puesto que era un sentimiento nuevo de pertenencia. Antes no había mucha gente que se preocupara, sí los gobblins lo hacían, así como Regulus y su familia, pero Harry pensaba que era porque estaban en deuda con él y los gobblins, porque no querían perder a un valioso aliado, aunque más tarde descubriría el por qué exactamente se preocupaban por él._

 _No porque estuvieran en deuda o fuera un valioso aliado, sino porque realmente lo consideraban un amigo y tenían genuina preocupación._

 _Bajando las escaleras poco a poco y dando una respiración profunda, se volvió una vez más hacia donde estaba Sarah, para descubrir que su viaje había dado comienzo, dado que la entrada al campo había desaparecido de la vista inmediata._

 _Sarah por otra parte suspiró en derrota y susurró un, buena suerte, al ver como Harry desaparecía en la nada._

Harry llevaba caminando en completo silencio durante unos minutos o unas horas, no estaba seguro al respecto. Lo que sí que estaba seguro era que se sentía observado, vigilado, por algo o alguien.

Mientras que caminaba en dirección recta o eso pensaba pues no había manera de ver si iba hacia la izquierda o derecha, sentía como la temperatura, repentinamente subió a temperaturas bastante altas.

Con un movimiento de su báculo y pensando en la magia que quería, la temperatura descendió alrededor suyo, hasta que se hizo soportable e incluso agradable de nuevo. Parecía ser que iba a ser la primera prueba de la sala, ver si podía aguantar las temperaturas tempestivas.

La segunda prueba no se hizo esperar mucho al parecer, un bloque de fuego se alargaba por kilómetros y kilómetros de longitud.

Bufando por lo que parecía una milésima vez al ver que su magia caía en picado al notar nuevamente el calor abrasador de la sala, volvió a echar el encantamiento de enfriamiento sobre él y sobre el fuego un hechizo de la antigua religión, viendo como éste chocaba con el fuego, pero no hacía mella en él.

Frunciendo el entrecejo ante la posibilidad que le costara un poco más, volvió a echar el mismo hechizo, pero con más fuerza detrás de él, para que saliera más poderoso.

El agua del hechizo esta vez chocó contra el fuego, haciendo que ambos levantaran una nube de vapor, la cual Harry redirigió condensándola y convirtiéndola en agua, hacia el fuego, intentando ayudar a apagar las llamas condenadas.

Viendo una posibilidad de entrar y no quemarse en el proceso, se echó varios hechizos y encantamientos anti fuego sobre él y cuando vio la oportunidad que esperaba, un hueco entre las llamas, corrió hacia adelante, rezando a cualquier deidad que estuviera presente, que su plan funcionara.

A medio camino de las llamas y la salida, vio para su horror, por el rabillo del ojo, como el fuego volvía a rugir.

\- Imposible.- Dijo a la nada y a nadie en particular, acelerando el paso y corriendo un poco más rápido para no terminar abrasado.

Pensó que tal vez un poco de viento ayudaría en contra de la persecución que se estaba viendo obligado a soportar.

\- làidir gaoithe.- Lanzó un fuerte viento hacia atrás el cual barrió las llamas, dándole el tiempo justo y suficiente para escapar de los muros de fuego.

Cuando salió de ese camino infernal, por decirlo de alguna manera, siguió corriendo, hasta detenerse resoplando y secándose la frente sudorosa, viendo con asombro como su hechizo iba barriendo el fuego poco a poco y ganando.

Si lo hubiera probado antes de lanzar el de agua, tal vez no le hubiera costado tanto, de ahí se prometió que en el futuro estaría más pendiente y no se lanzaría de cabeza con el primer hechizo que se le pasara por la mente.

En ese momento decidió tomar un sorbo de agua de su alforja encantada, la cual le vino completamente bien y con gusto bebió del fría y refrescante agua.

Siguiendo caminando, pues no tenía otra opción de momento, creía que se iba a encontrar con más pruebas, tal vez los elementos que le faltaban, agua y tierra, pues el aire y el fuego, habían sido los primeros, pero al parecer se equivocó, pues lo que encontró fue la nada.

Sintiéndose un poco hambriento, decidió parar a tomar un descanso y una comida. Lanzando un hechizo tempus, vio que no había pasado más de dos horas caminando, pero imaginando que tal vez el hechizo no funcionara bien en ésta sala, decidió no hacer caso de él y obedecer a sus instintos, los cuales la mayoría de las veces le mantuvieron a salvo.

\- Bien, si voy a hacer caso únicamente de mi instinto, necesitaré crear un círculo rúnico de protección. Solo sabe Merlín lo que me esperará en esta llanura blanquecina.- Se dijo nuevamente a sí mismo, riendo de la posibilidad que alguien estuviera para escucharle.

Haciendo un círculo rúnico de protección, un poco bastante grande para caber en él con la comida y descansar sentado, talló las runas mágicamente en el suelo. Con la condición de que desaparecieran en unas dos horas, más o menos, eso le daría la ventaja de saber cuánto tiempo, estaba parado.

Sentándose dentro del círculo, desempacó la comida y una jarra de agua fresca, la cual devoró en cuestión de minutos. Viendo que tenía tiempo todavía, antes de que las runas se desactivaran, decidió echar una cabezadita.

Los días iban pasando sin muchas sorpresas, salvo por las diferentes pruebas que la sala le mandaba cuando bajaba la guardia.

Una vez se encontró con que había un gran lago de hielo duro para cruzarlo, pero dentro de él, había como cuerpos que estaban ahí en eterno reposo. Acercándose más para ver, descubrió que no eran cuerpos normales, sino que era _inferius_ cuerpos muertos animados por el arte de la nigromancia.

Cruzar ese lago sería peligroso si los Inferis se despertaban y rompían el hielo. Si lo hacían, Harry no tendría más remedio que utilizar el fuego maldito para destruirlos, es decir, Findfyre. Pero había una pega en ello, al no tener una barca o cualquier otro medio de transporte por agua, el caería dentro del agua y podría ser devorado o mutilado por los cadáveres animados.

Pensando en rodearlo, para ver si podía cruzarlo sin tener que pisar en el hielo, empezó a caminar siguiendo la orilla del lago helado y mirando hacia adelante. Para su sorpresa vio que el lago se extendía más allá de su visión y era muy posible que la sala lo agrandara mágicamente, para que tuviera que cruzarlo a pie.

Suspirando en derrota momentánea, se sentó unos pies atrás de la orilla, por si acaso despertaba a los cadáveres y pensó en sus opciones.

Una opción era invocar Findfyre ahora y derretir el agua, esperando que con suerte los Inferis salieran de allí y se tostaran vuelta y vuelta.

Otra opción era cruzar a pie y rezar o mejor dicho esperar a que el hielo no se resquebrajara bajo su peso, por ello podría aligerarse, tras poner encantamientos peso pluma en su alforja de agua y bolsa de comida.

La espada que llevaba colgada al cinturón también tendría que tener un encantamiento de esos, mientras que el báculo lo llevaría en forma horizontal al suelo, evitando que la base del báculo lo tocara.

Otra de las opciones que también tenía, era sobrevolar el lago. Para ello tendría que poner a prueba su imaginación y la magia, tanto de la antigua religión como la nueva.

\- Difícil, muy difícil. De las tres opciones que tengo, la más sensata sería la segunda, pero tengo el problema que si el hielo se rompe por cualquier motivo y los cuerpos ascienden, tengo que utilizar Findfyre rápidamente. Si utilizo ese hechizo el hielo se deshace y yo caigo al agua. Mmm… también podría poner a prueba la tercera opción, lo peor que me pueda pasar es que caiga al hielo y me dé un fuerte golpe.- Se dijo así mismo nuevamente, cada vez más acostumbrado a hablar solo, pues la soledad era lo que tenía.

Muchas veces estuvo tentado a evocar un Golem de piedra para que pareciera que estaba hablando con él, pero se lo pensaba mejor y decidía seguir solo de momento.

De todas formas tan poco era tan malo, había estado solo durante la mayor parte de su vida, hasta que la carta de Hogwarts llegó y le cambió la vida para siempre y mejor.

Suspirando, decidió finalmente utilizar la tercera opción, mezclada un poco con la segunda.

Para evitar que su cuerpo pesara más de lo normal, se sacó la bolsa, la alforja de agua y la espada, dejándolas en el suelo y lanzando los encantamientos de peso pluma y volviéndolas a recoger y colocárselas encima.

Notando que ahora pesaba menos, con su mano apuntando a los pies, hizo el hechizo de levitación sobre ellos, lográndose mantener en pie, figurativamente, por unos momentos, hizo la prueba de la imaginación, pensando que el aire mismo le rodeaba, sintiéndose llevar por él, pero manejándolo a su antojo, fue ascendiendo poco a poco en altura. Sonriendo ante lo conseguido, probó a ponerse en posición horizontal al suelo y avanzar lentamente de momento.

Viendo con asombro que su plan funcionaba a la perfección, decidió bajar para poder observar cuando salía del lago.

Volando lentamente a escasos metros del lago, Harry vio cómo se iba partiendo el hielo en varias zonas y manos surgían de él. Menos mal que había decidido sabiamente, sobre coger la tercera opción, aunque realmente fuera a ser puesta a prueba por primera vez.

Subiendo un poco más por si acaso los cadáveres putrefactos de los Inferis decidían probar a dar saltos, fue viendo como lo miraban desde abajo y subían sus manos hacia él. Riéndose de que les resultara difícil, vio para alivio que el lago terminaba pronto y aterrizó lentamente a unos cuantos metros.

En el momento que sus pies tocaron suelo, la sonrisa de triunfo que tenía Harry se evaporó como si fuera una gota de agua. Al parecer los Inferis de alguna manera sabían que estaba en el suelo nuevamente y todos juntos, cual marea de cuerpos, salieron disparados corriendo hacia él.

\- Joder, en ningún libro ponía que podían correr como eso. ¡Findfyre!- Gritó apuntando con su báculo a la marea de muertos animados.

Del báculo salió un inmenso dragón de fuego, el cual fue rugiendo y volando a alta velocidad, hasta estrellarse contra los Inferis.

Los cuerpos iban siendo calcinados poco a poco y el hielo se iba derritiendo, dando paso a más de los cadáveres, el dragón dio paso a un basilisco enorme que éste dio paso a una quimera, la cual dio paso a una esfinge.

\- Bueno, mierda.- Se dijo así mismo del caos que había realizado. Ahora le tocaba parar el Findfyre descontrolado que se estaba reproduciendo o dejarlo estar, hasta que secara el agua y no encontrara nada más que quemar y desapareciera el solo.

Muy tentado a la segunda opción, decidió que era mejor pararlo él, no fuera a ser que de alguna manera encontrara su camino hacia él o peor, encontrara el camino hacia la entrada, donde se encontraba Sarah.

Canalizando su magia y llevándola a través de su báculo Harry lanzó el hechizo para detener y controlar nuevamente los fuegos que se habían propagado.

El libro advertía que se necesitaba a un usuario de la magia muy poderoso para lanzarlo correctamente, más aun poderoso para controlar tal descontrol.

Poco a poco los animales míticos de fuego fueron entrando en el control de Harry, el cual estaba muy serio y no tenía tiempo para pensar en cosas triviales como si se secaba el agua o si los Inferis estaban destruidos.

Pasaron los minutos y los últimos animales en aparecer, empezaron a desvanecerse lentamente, cuando por fin quedaban el dragón y el basilisco de fuego maldito, Harry estaba jadeando y sudando enormemente, ante tal esfuerzo.

Con un empujón mental hacia sí mismo y dándose los ánimos para que terminara el trabajo, lanzó un grito primordial pidiendo ayuda a la magia de la antigua religión, la cual llegó con la fuerza descomunal que solía tener cuando Harry perdía el control en el frenesí de la batalla.

Sus ojos se volvieron dorados y su aura estalló a la vida, cubriéndolo y reconfortándolo.

En ese momento los dos animales de fuego maldito que quedaban, se apagaron en la inexistencia y Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo caliente debido a las altas temperaturas.

Jadeando, logró reinar en sus emociones y agradecer a la magia que le había ayudado en sus últimos momentos más difíciles.

\- Bravo primo, parece que te has vuelto mucho más fuerte, pero también más estúpido. Creo que los monstruos como tú, terminan por volverse así.- Dijo una voz que no esperaba encontrar aquí y mucho menos oír nuevamente en su vida.

Suspirando y pensando mentalmente que podría ser una alucinación debido al cansancio, se levantó lentamente apoyándose en su báculo y se giró para ver la voz que le hablaba.

Abrió los ojos en la incredulidad ante lo que veía, al parecer delante de él, no estaba solo su primo, Dudley, sino que también aparecieron los amigos de la infancia de éste, pero más mayores, se veían como se tendrían que ver al ser de doce años o trece.

Estaban todos los que recordaba haber jugado con sus mentes, para que murieran o quedaran lisiados de por vida.

\- Que te ha comido la lengua el gato, recuerdo que eras un buen esclavo de mis padres y mío.- Dijo Dudley causando la risa entre sus amigos y la suya propia, riéndose como si hubiera contado un buen chiste.

\- Es imposible que estéis aquí, debéis ser una mera ilusión creada por esta sala.

\- ¿Ilusión? No, no somos ilusiones monstruo. Somos reales y vamos a jugar a Caza a Harry nuevamente, así que prepárate para correr o morir.- Dijo Dudley, siendo uno de los primeros en lanzarse a su primo, el cual olvidó temporalmente que no solo llevaba un arma sino tres. Su espada, su báculo y su magia.

Olvidado de todo eso salió disparado, corriendo por su vida, rememorando los tiempos en los que él era más delgado y pequeño, por lo cual menos resistente en una carrera.

Mientras más corría y más corría, su respiración se iba haciendo más pesada y estaba más cansado debido a la cantidad de magia lanzada antes con los Inferis, los cuales parecían haber desaparecido. Espera Inferis, magia, no estaba desprotegido como en un primer momento pensó. Deteniéndose bruscamente y girándose mientras desenvainaba la espada corta, se giró a uno de los amigos de Dudley y le rebanó el pescuezo, haciendo que la sangre gorgoteara de la garganta del chico y el pobre cayera al suelo, balbuceando incoherentemente.

No deteniéndose ahí, se lanzó al segundo de los amigos, el llamado Piers, dando una estocada y clavándole la hoja en el centro del pecho, donde el corazón estaba.

Acercándose a él, para sacar la hoja de su pecho, le sonrió antes de que la muerte lo reclamara, para que viera la sonrisa malévola por última vez.

Dudley y los otros chicos vieron como había matado a sangre fría con una espada a los dos, y de alguna manera Harry vio con asombro como sacaban bates de béisbol y palos de golf de donde fuera.

\- Ahora estamos más a mano, ¿No te parece monstruo?- Dijo Dudley acercándose tentativamente a Harry.

Harry para toda respuesta envainó la espada en su funda y dio una sonora carcajada en la cuestión de su obeso primo.

\- Jamás estarás a mi altura, muggle.- Con eso volvió su báculo y lanzó una maldición expulsa entrañas a Dudley, el cual consiguió esquivar por poco, pero el que venía detrás no lo hizo.

El chico detrás de Dudley recibió la maldición de lleno en el abdomen, cayendo al suelo de rodillas y teniendo fuertes arcadas, en las cuales la sangre fluía de él, hacia afuera con lo que parecían restos o trozos de las entrañas del muchacho.

Gritos de agonía y gemidos de histeria salían de su garganta sangrante, hasta que empezó a expulsar los intestinos, tanto el grueso como el delgado, después de un rato viendo morbosamente, todos los implicados, Harry se cansó de la asquerosa escena y lanzó dos maldiciones seguidas, una de corte, decapitando al instante al que fue a ayudar al de las entrañas en el suelo y una maldición asesina al que estaba a punto de morir, matándolo en el acto y apiadándose del pobre.

\- Ahora solo estamos tú y yo Dudley. No hay nadie que te proteja de mi ira.- Dijo Harry con una mirada asesina en su rostro, recordando todas las penurias que le hizo pasar su primo en el pasado.

\- Vas a lamentar esto Potter, puede que no te mate yo o mis padres, pero el resto del mundo normal se dará cuenta y os exterminará.

\- Pueden que se den cuenta, pero nosotros, la gente como yo, ya estamos luchando por un mundo sin gente como tú, muggle. ¡Crucio!.- Gritó la maldición tortura dando de lleno al gordo del muggle enfrente de él.

Dudley gritó y gritó en agonía y pidiendo clemencia, pero Harry no bajó la maldición tortura, en su caso subió la intensidad para dar más dolor y ver cuánto la patética mente de Dudley duraba.

Pasó un minuto, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco y el chico gordo todavía gritaba de dolor y convulsionaba, expulsando espuma por la boca, decidiendo que era hora de parar y darle una muerte digna de un cerdo, lanzó la maldición de Severus Snape, _Sectusempra_ en Dudley, provocándole numerosos cortes por todo el cuerpo, dando lugar a que se desangrase cual cerdo en el matadero.

Cayendo de rodillas al no atisbar ninguna amenaza próxima, cansado de tanta magia y fatiga al correr en un principio, huyendo de la pandilla del muggle, se recriminó a sí mismo que si había una próxima vez, no se asustara pensando en el pasado, pues el pasado estaba como su nombre indica, en el pasado.

Decidió descansar un rato o un día entero de la larga caminata, sin darse cuenta de que llevaba caminando semanas en lugar de las horas que pensaba.

Los días posteriores a la prueba anterior de los Inferis y Dudley pasaron sin muchas pruebas delante suya, alguna vez aparecería alguien de su pasado, diciendo cuan patético se veía y que no merecía el amor que sus amigos le profesaban. Rápido acababa la conversación lanzando la maldición asesina o un hechizo de corte en ese muggle.

Sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás, aprendió la dura lección de que ya no tenía por qué temer a los muggles, dado que él Harry James Potter Emrys, era más fuerte que ellos, más poderoso, tenía magia y lo más importante de todo, tenía amigos y aliados que velarían por él, como Sarah.

Las semanas se convirtieron en un mes y medio de caminata con solo encontrándose el muggle, de vez en cuando, así como se encontró también con su obeso tío, con un látigo de nueve puntas en la mano, Harry recordó claramente cuan dolía el látigo contra su piel, pero escudando los recuerdos tras innumerables escudos de Oclumancia, reino en sus emociones y mató a su "tío" sin mucha molestia.

Su tía apareció poco después, llamándolo asesino, a ella la torturó un poco antes de cortarle la cabeza con la espada, no entendía como estas criaturas patéticas tendían a aparecer constantemente, lo que Harry ahora anhelaba era un duelo con Dumbledore o el mismo Voldemort, incluso los dos a la vez sería bienvenido.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que sus deseos fueran escuchados, puesto que el duelo que esperaba apareció poco antes de que empezara el segundo mes de caminata.

A lo lejos Harry podía distinguir la figura de un hombre encapuchado en una túnica oscura y al lado suyo otro hombre, éste un poco más viejo, vestido con túnicas amarillas con lunas y estrellitas en ella, lo cual le recordaba al viejo bastardo de Dumbledore.

Acelerando el paso, casi corriendo para estar enfrente suya y enfrentarlos a ambos, tuvo que agacharse repentinamente para esquivar una maldición de color enfermizo, que vino de alguna parte.

Levantando un muro protector a su alrededor, como acto reflejo, vio con asombro que por doquier aparecían magos en túnicas negras con máscaras blancas en forma de calavera, si su información era correcta eran mortífagos, pero no se quedaron solos, por el lado del viejo aparecía gente que reconocía de los periódicos viejos del Profeta.

Miembros de la orden del fénix, ayudando a los mortífagos de Lord Voldemort para intentar acabar con la vida de Harry.

Intentar era la palabra clave, pensó para sí mismo, pues no les dejaría salirse con la suya. Rápidamente evocó Golems de piedra, fuego y hielo para que le protegieran e incluso equilibrar la balanza un poco.

Harry sabía que un Golem podría acabar con la vida de cuatro o cinco magos, hasta que fuera destruido, por eso convocó dos o tres más de cada material.

\- Escuchad con atención, que la mitad vaya a por los hombres vestidos con túnicas negras y máscaras blancas y la otra mitad a por los hombres con la cara al descubierto. El viejo y el cara serpiente, son míos.- Instruyó Harry a sus Golems, mientras observaba como ambos magos se colocaban en posiciones cómodas para observar.

Tontos, el par de ellos. Sería el final de sus hombres, al menos por ahora, puesto que sabía desde hace un tiempo que la gente a la que veía era un espejismo o una ilusión, fuerte y potente, debido a que podían sufrir daños, pero una ilusión no obstante.

Harry mismo se preparó para la batalla que tendría lugar, se puso en posición de combate con su báculo en una mano y la espada corta en la otra, preparado para dar inicio a la batalla inminente.

\- ¡Potter! ¡Únete a mí o muere!- Rugió la ilusión de Voldemort desde su capucha.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Es lamentable el camino que has escogido, tus padres se sentirían muy apenados! ¡Hoy morirás y te reunirás con ellos!- Gritó Dumbledore, haciendo una señal a sus hombres para que empezaran la batalla, al igual que Voldemort a los suyos.

Hechizos, maldiciones, transfiguraciones y gritos de guerra y batalla empezaron a resonar por todo el lugar.

Los hombres de Dumbledore y Voldemort, parecían sincronizarse y ponerse de acuerdo, para que unos protegieran a los otros, mientras que atacaban.

Los primeros en defender a los atacantes, pasaban luego de un rato al ataque, para que los atacantes mismos descansaran y pasaran a la defensa.

Maldiciones de todo tipo volaban a los Golems creados por Harry y hacia Harry mismo, el cual se defendía con todo lo que tenía en su repositorio.

Empezando directamente con la magia de la antigua religión, Harry comenzó lo que sería un cántico épico de hechizos y maldiciones, lanzadas a través de su báculo y canalizando su magia a través de la espada.

Dirigiendo sus armas a través de la multitud y haciendo poco a poco que mermaran en número y oposición.

Hechizos y maldiciones elementales empezaron a tener lugar en la batalla, mientras sus Golems aplastaban algunos de los magos enemigos. A veces éstos eran destruidos por el enemigo, pero de un Golem, Harry levantaba cuatro más de piedra.

De los Golems de fuego y agua, cuando veía que tenía el tiempo creaba otros dos o tres para que fueran a atacar.

En un momento dado decidió crear un Golem basilisco, lanzado de un hechizo Pársel. Algo que Voldemort no esperaba y vio con asombro como un gigantesco basilisco, parecido al de la cámara de los secretos, que abrió hace más de cincuenta años atrás, se erigía contra sus mortífagos y hombres de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore no se sorprendió de la elección de Harry, en utilizar los Golems para su beneficio y ayuda. El niño sabía lo que hacía para poder estar a la par y los hechizos elementales que sacaba a relucir, estaba dando problemas a sus propios hombres, que por muy capacitados en la magia que se encontraran, no tenían una defensa contra lo que veían, puesto que esos Golems no luchaban con magia, sino con sus propias manos, cuales gigantes de las montañas fueran.

Sacando su varita se preparó para intervenir e intentar pillar desprevenido a Harry, Voldemort que vio las intenciones de Dumbledore, sonrió desde debajo de su capucha e hizo lo mismo.

\- Juntos, Tom y podremos vencerle.

\- Por supuesto Albus, es una amenaza contra la vida y naturaleza. Los hechiceros deben morir.- Dijo Voldemort cayendo en el mismo credo que Dumbledore en cuanto a la opinión de hechiceros, brujos y druidas.

Harry estaba empezando a sudar, sus Golems empezaban a ser destruidos y por mucho que intentara bajar los números enemigos con magia elemental de tierra, agua y aire, siempre venían más hombres y mujeres en la caída de sus compañeros, parecía que la sala quería diversión con ésta batalla.

Pensando rápidamente en que podía hacer, mandó hechizos rompe huesos a los hombres que tenía a izquierda y derecha, lanzando rápidamente una andanada de maldiciones asesinas a los de enfrente, girando el báculo y el mismo para los que tenía detrás, lanzarles hechizos bomba y destructores de piedra, que al chocar contra la carne o los escudos que lanzaban para su propia protección, estallaban en pedazos sanguinolentos.

Harry llegó a un punto en el que los Golems ya no eran la opción más sencilla que tenía para su defensa y que las barreras y muros que había creado estaban empezando a fallar, tenía que buscar una solución antes que Dumbledore y Voldemort se pusieran de acuerdo para actuar y atacarle juntos.

Tal vez la primera opción que se le ocurrió en el lago helado funcionara, pero en vez de lanzar Findfyre, pensó en lanzar su contraparte en la magia de la antigua religión, algo mucho más poderoso y más difícil de controlar, Hellfyre.

Intentando aguantar un poco más, imbuyéndose en la magia antigua, sus ojos y aura comenzaron a cambiar de color, primero con betas doradas, para pasar más tarde a un completo dorado en sus ojos, algo que el enemigo pensó que se transformaría en licántropo. Equivocados estaban, los ojos de los licántropos eran de un color más oscuro al dorado suyo.

Con la mano que tenía sujeta la espada, la lanzó hacia atrás y cantó un hechizo que haría que la espada volara como si fuera un boomerang hacia sus enemigos, cortando y rebanando cabezas por doquier.

Al ver que iba a lanzar su arma, varios de los hombres rieron ante la visión del niño tonto a desprenderse de un arma como esa, pero la risa duró poco, como la espada fue lanzada y girando sobre sí misma empezó a cortar cabezas y degollar personas.

Harry una vez liberado de la espada, ahora se puso más serio que antes al lanzar magia con ambos, báculo y mano.

Se le podía ver al joven hechicero, hacer una danza mortal con mortífagos y miembros de la orden del fénix que quedaban.

Poco a poco iban disminuyendo en número y fuerzas, pero Harry todavía no había roto a sudar. Cansándose de que siguieran atacando con lo mismo, Harry dio una sonrisa malévola, cogiendo el báculo con ambas manos dijo en gales antiguo.

\- Ice pikes.- Dijo creando detrás de los hombres restantes unas hileras de picas de hielo en posición para ser empujados hacia ellas, cosa que no tardó en hacer con su siguiente hechizo, pues veía que Dumbledore y Voldemort estaban avanzando hacia él, con claras intenciones de unirse a la batalla.

\- Àirde na gaoithe putadh.- Dijo creando una oleada de aire que mandó a todos a volar hacia las picas y ser empalados por éstas en muchas posiciones diferentes.

Por un momento, Harry pensó que si Vlad el empalador existiera todavía, estaría muy orgulloso de su acto.

Respirando fatigadamente durante unos momentos, Harry transfiguró los restos de su basilisco en un muro de piedra gigante que le rodeara para poder descansar un poco. Acto seguido hizo que una parte del muro quedara invisible desde su parte, pero visible para la parte en la que Voldemort y Dumbledore quedaban.

Voldemort y Dumbledore vieron con horror como la mayoría de sus hombres eran lanzados a su propia muerte con ese hechizo elemental, pero no solo ellos, el hechizo llegó hasta la parte que ellos estaban y fueron lanzados hacia atrás también, por suerte detrás de ellos no había picas de hielo que pudieran ser ensartados.

Miraron para ver un recuento de cuantos hombres le quedaban a ambos y para alivio de los dos aún les quedaban peones para lanzar al muchacho y cansarle un poco, antes de llegar victoriosos y darle caza.

De los hombres de Dumbledore solo quedaban el ex auror, Alastor Moody, su hermano, Aberforth Dumbledore y el rompe maldiciones, William Weasley, que prefería ser llamado Bill. De los hombres de Voldemort, solo quedaban unos pocos del círculo interno, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange y Rabastan Lestrange. El resto de ineptos habían encontrado su muerte, a manos de los Golems o por la propia magia del niño.

Tenía que reconocerlo, el chico era poderoso, demasiado poderoso como para dejarlo unirse a él, el gran Lord Oscuro Voldemort, un mago que inspiraba temor en sus enemigos y aliados por igual.

Aunque no inspiraba ningún temor en el niño hechicero, algo que no comprendía del todo bien y no aceptaba de ninguna manera.

\- Mis leales y fuertes mortífagos, he venido en vuestra ayuda, juntos derrotaremos al niño que está cansado y le daremos muerte. Ahora no se salvará por la suerte, está escondido tras ese muro de piedra y no nos puede ver.

\- Mi Lord, los miembros de la orden del fénix también se preparan para atacar, ¿Lo haremos juntos?

\- Por supuesto mi querida Bella, es mejor atacar con nuestro enemigo que por separado, tienes que recordar que el niño es un sucio hechicero, una abominación de la naturaleza que debe ser destruido.- Dijo Voldemort inspirando ánimos y fuerzas en los mortífagos y algunos de los miembros de la orden.

\- Tom tiene razón, Alastor, Aberforth, Bill, Harry debe ser parado y destruido, para que nuestra sociedad se vea finalmente purificada de tal mal.- Concordó Dumbledore, en el credo que había creído hace tantos años y le costó muchos años de su vida hacer creer en la gente común. Algo que el niño se veía en la obligación de destruir, junto todo aquello que tanto le costó construir.

Tanto los miembros de la orden del fénix como mortífagos se prepararon para destruir el muro de piedra que los separaba de su víctima final, pero lo que no esperaban fue lo que siguió a continuación.

El muro estalló desde dentro hacia afuera, enviando una oleada de piedra y metralla a los mortífagos y miembros de la orden del fénix restante, que no estaban preparados para erigir escudos protectores.

Las piedras y metralla que salió volando se transfiguraron en picas de hielo y fuego candente, atravesando así a los que no tenían escudo erigido.

Alastor Moody fue atravesado por una pica de hielo, perforando el ojo bueno y la cabeza, dándole muerte inmediatamente.

William Weasley fue atravesado en el pecho por una lanza de fuego y calcinado poco después. Una muerte horrible para algunos.

Aberforth solo fue atravesado en una pierna, haciendo que gritara de dolor y agonía, hasta que se cortó la propia pierna para no estallar en llamas como William.

Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan fueron todos empalados en varias lanzas de hielo y fuego, calcinados poco después.

Voldemort y Dumbledore fueron más inteligentes que sus subordinados y lograron protegerse con escudos transfigurados de piedra o acero.

\- Parece ser que solo quedáis vosotros dos.- Dijo Harry un poco cansado de tanta magia, con su tono de ojos normal.

Harry no estaba del todo bien, estaba magullado y herido en varias partes de su cuerpo, sangrando y temblando de varias maldiciones que recibió o de las que estaban perdidas.

Un brazo le tenía herido y sangrante por encima de su hombro, en la pierna derecha también estaba herido, tenía un agujero que se veía muy mal sino recibía atención médica inmediatamente.

Para desgracia de Harry, no sabía ningún hechizo o encantamiento de sanación, pero sí que sabía el encantamiento estasis, algo que pondría en su pierna y hombro heridos, para que cuando regresara al tierno cuidado de Sarah, ella lo sanara, pues tendría los remedios, pociones y textos para tal cosa.

\- No parece que estés en muy buenas condiciones Potter…- Logró decir entre bocanadas de aire y dolor el hermano de Dumbledore.

\- No hablo con muertos, viejo. ¡Avada Kedavra!- Lanzó Harry a Aberforth que no fue capaz de esquivar la maldición asesina y cayó al suelo muerto.

\- Parece ser Dumbledore que no aprecias a tu propia sangre.

\- Él era un tonto, si no pudo esquivar esa maldición, se lo tenía merecido. Además ahora tendré el control total de la bóveda Dumbledore.

\- Oro, poderoso caballero es don dinero.- Citó Harry sin darse cuenta a un antiguo poeta español de la España de oro, Don Francisco de Quevedo.

\- Buena citación, sí el oro es imprescindible para mí y cuando tú mueras, Tom y yo nos repartiremos el tuyo en honor al derecho de conquista.- Informó Dumbledore sonriendo gentilmente con esa maldita sonrisa de abuelo que tanto molestaba a Voldemort.

El propio Voldemort se dejó caer su capucha, mostrando un rostro desfigurado por las artes oscuras y sus respectivos rituales, algo que Harry no entendía, porque él también practicaba las artes oscuras y hacía rituales, aunque las artes que practicaba Harry eran solo denominadas oscuras por el ministerio de magia y el propio Dumbledore en miedo de que alguien se volviera más poderoso que él.

Comprendiendo rápidamente porque se veía así, Harry abrió los ojos en total shock, Horrocruxes, era por la magia del alma que Voldemort se veía como el monstruo que parecía enfrente de él.

\- Terminemos de charla y comencemos con la batalla final. Solo dos quedaran en pie y uno morirá, ¿Sabes quién Potter?

\- No, porque yo soy de la opinión que dos morirán y uno quedará en pie, ese uno seré yo.

\- Y ¿Quién te crees que eres Potter?- Escupió Voldemort con odio y malicia.

\- Un Emrys, bautizado por los mismos Druidas que dieron tal honor al mismísimo Merlín.

\- Una estafa es lo que eres, un niño con mucha suerte en la vida, vida que se extinguirá por mi mano. ¡Avada Kedavra!- Lanzó Voldemort a Harry, éste esquivando la maldición y entendiendo rápidamente que la batalla por su vida, acababa de comenzar.

Harry esquivó la maldición verde y asesina del asesino de sus padres y percusor de su tortura con los muggles que el otro hombre que lanzaba sus propios hechizos y maldiciones, Albus Dumbledore a Harry.

Harry dio la orden a sus Golems de atacar a los dos magos para darle tiempo en pensar que tipo de magia utilizar contra éstos dos.

Tendría que utilizar magia que fuera rápida en cuestión de lanzamiento. Así que la magia rúnica y la de sangre quedaban descartadas.

Las magias que más se asemejaban era la de la antigua religión y la magia nueva. Sí eso podría ser, utilizaría la mezcla de ambas, pero herido como estaba tendría que darse prisa en incapacitar a uno de los dos.

¿Cuál? Pensó para sí mismo, Voldemort o Dumbledore.

Mirando en dirección a sus Golems que estaban siendo destruidos por ambos magos, se tomó la decisión de que Voldemort sería el primero en caer, con una de las maldiciones que siempre había querido probar, una maldición de la antigua religión que atacaba tanto al cuerpo como el alma de la persona o ser, contra que fuera lanzada.

Concentrándose y fijando su objetivo con el báculo, Harry aprovechó la destrucción de uno de sus Golems y la visión que le daba un Voldemort desprotegido.

\- Burning pian corp agus anam. - Lanzó Harry a un Voldemort desprevenido que cogió la maldición entera.

Voldemort cayó al suelo con dolor extremo y gritando por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Para él era peor que la maldición Cruciatus, lo que le echara el niño, parecía que no necesitaba de seguir lanzándolo, pues estaba intentando hacer lo mismo con el viejo Dumbledore.

Ahora mismo Voldemort era inservible y más como un estorbo para Dumbledore y Harry, pero Harry aún le dejaba con vida y dolor, por lo que el niño tendría algo planeado para él.

Por eso Dumbledore intentó acercarse a Voldemort e intentar sanarlo de alguna manera, lo cual daba pocos resultados pues los Golems que todavía estaban enteros o semi enteros, le daban batalla, al igual que el niño, lanzándole maldiciones de corte, rompe huesos, asesinas, tortura, maldiciones elementales de fuego, hielo, agua y tierra. Transfiguraciones y encantamientos, hasta llegó el punto de lanzar rayos a través de su báculo, no sabía de donde podrían venir los rayos, debidos a que la sala no tenía nubes para tal acto.

Harry lanzaba todo lo que tenía en su repositorio a Dumbledore, pero parecía que el viejo no moría, seguramente Dumbledore no sería capaz de escapar del fuego maldito y del Hellfyre de Harry, pero se quería abstener de lanzar esas dos maldiciones, pues era arriesgado para él mismo, no tenía la fuerza suficiente y ya estaba comenzando a jadear y cansarse de su duelo con el viejo.

Dumbledore, pensó Harry, tenía la suerte de no haber estado en duelo con más de un centenar de magos a la vez, algo que Harry sí que tuvo la suerte o no. Ahora, la próxima vez que quisiera un duelo o deseara tal cosa, se lo pensaría dos veces antes de pedirlo a una sala como ésta.

Mirando a su alrededor, desesperado por acabar de una vez y no bajando la guardia al mismo tiempo, decidió que un terremoto no vendría mal, pero en el instante que lo iba a provocar, vio su espada tirada por detrás de Dumbledore.

Justo, la espada, si la convoco mientras que ataco por todos los flancos a Dumbledore o lo distraigo lo suficiente, le atravesará el corazón o lo que sea.

\- ¡Accio espada!- Gritó en un susurro, intentando gritar otra maldición al mismo tiempo, para que no se diera cuenta el viejo.

Convocando la espada y lanzando una maldición de corte menor, como la _Diffindo_ , la espada de acero gobblin voló desde detrás de Dumbledore, atravesándole el pecho y saliendo llena de sangre.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Lo conseguí, mate a Albus Dumbledore!- Gritó feliz Harry, renovado de sus fuerzas momentáneamente, no esperó un segundo y quemó el cuerpo de Dumbledore con Hellfyre, no queriendo arriesgarse a que le devolviera el golpe.

Cayendo al suelo de rodillas, cansado de la dura batalla, se dio cuenta por primera vez en donde se encontraba, todavía estaba en la sala del espacio y el tiempo, y los enemigos en esta sala, si eran parte reales, debido a que podían sufrir daños, también eran ilusorios y los verdaderos quedaban en la vida real, con vida.

\- ¡Mierda!- Maldijo Harry en voz alta, olvidando que todavía quedaba un oponente, aunque éste estuviera tan mal herido que lo único que pudiera hacer era gritar en agonía y reír en locura, ante la maldición de Harry.

\- ¿Lo comprendes ahora verdad? Nosotros no somos más que ilusiones, muchacho. Todavía estamos en la vida real y en la vida real te será más difícil matarnos…- Se vio cortado, cuando literalmente Harry le cortó la cabeza matándolo en el acto.

\- Cállate.- Dijo a un decapitado Voldemort. – Os maté aquí, lo haré fuera también. Pero por el momento es mejor descansar…- Esta vez se vio cortado a sí mismo, al caer en el suelo desmayado de agotamiento.

Los Golems que todavía le protegían, hicieron un círculo un tanto extraño entre ellos y Harry. Extraño porque eran dos los únicos que quedaban en pie.

Harry estuvo inconsciente por lo que parecieron horas para cuando despertó, pero en una parte de su mente, sabía que habían pasado días. El tiempo se le acababa para finalizar las pruebas, lo sabía en su fuero interno, debía de terminar con esto rápido, por ello sacando fuerzas de donde no sabía que las tenía, abrió los ojos encontrándose con sus Golems que lo estaban protegiendo en un círculo extraño.

Levantándose e irguiéndose con cierta dificultad, vio con cierto interés que los cuerpos de sus enemigos no habían desaparecido como solía ocurrir cuando se encontraba con los muggles que intentaban matarle o dañarle de alguna manera y fracasaban en el intento.

Sacando un poco de comida y agua, comió y bebió hasta saciarse.

Después, con esfuerzo, transfiguró un enemigo caído en una lanza para poder apoyarse en ella. La herida de la pierna se veía un poco en mal estado y con un encantamiento _Episkey_ básico, intentó curarla. La del hombro hizo lo mismo, para después lanzar en ambas heridas mal curadas, encantamientos de estasis.

Levantándose con dificultad, apoyándose en ambos, lanza y báculo, dijo a sus Golems de continuar con él, protegiéndolo de los enemigos que vinieran en pos de él.

Harry continuó con el viaje, quedándole menos de un mes para completar la prueba y volver a donde se encontraba Sarah, la cual echaba mucho de menos en momentos como éste. Se preguntaba qué es lo que estaría haciendo y si ella también le echaba de menos.

\- Por supuesto que me echará de menos, tanto o más que yo a ella. Parece un poco tomada conmigo… estoy hablando solo otra vez, esto se está volviendo en una costumbre rara…- Se dijo Harry a sí mismo pensando en que iba a volverse loco en tanta soledad. Los Golems al parecer no contaban puesto que el único propósito que tenían era el de protegerlo.

Caminando por días y días, sin tener encuentros fortuitos, iba recuperando poco a poco las energías perdidas, pero todavía se sentía cansado y agotado del duro y arduo viaje.

Cuando iba a caer y rendirse, se encontró con la última prueba, la prueba final que decidiría si las había pasado todas con éxito o no.

Se encontró con una figura alta y musculosa, vestida de negro con rayas verdes y doradas, adornando su túnica, el pelo lo tenía largo y le caía por los hombros, sus ojos de color verde bosque, como los de Harry, con betas doradas en ellos.

En definitiva parecía un clon exacto a Harry, pero mucho más antiguo que él.

Con un movimiento de mano del clon, los Golems se deshicieron en arena y habló a Harry.

\- No te harán falta para ésta última prueba.- Dijo el clon que se parecía a él.

Harry mirando en ambos lados, en los que estaban sus Golems, respondió a su clon que no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para darle una buena pelea, por lo que el clon se río a carcajada limpia.

\- No estoy aquí para eso.

\- ¿Entonces, para qué?- Preguntó cansadamente, evocando un par de sillas para ambos y una mesa.

\- ¿Hora de tomar el té?- Preguntó haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta anterior.

\- No, hora de comer y beber. Tengo comida de sobra para dos y te ves como si lo necesitaras, al igual que yo. Además si lo único que vamos a hacer es hablar, mejor estar cómodos.- Dijo Harry a su homologo.

\- Bien, si es lo que quieres, que así sea.- Dijo, mientras ayudaba al más joven a desempacar la comida y el agua.

Comieron y bebieron en silencio cómodo, hasta que terminaron y Harry estaba saciado.

\- Creo que es hora de las presentaciones.- Dijo el homólogo de Harry. – Soy, como habrás supuesto, una versión más antigua de ti, una versión que ésta sala ha creado para la última prueba. Pero puedes llamarme Emrys, creo que sería raro que nos llamáramos Harry a los dos, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, sería un poco raro eso, Emrys.- Dijo Harry sin sorprenderse mucho, dado que suponía que se trataría de algo como eso.

\- Ahora bien, no estoy aquí para detenerte en tu viaje, sino para iluminarte.

\- ¿Iluminarme? ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Es sencillo, en verdad. Soy lo que se diría tu propia magia, tu propio ser. Has recorrido un largo camino, superando cada una de las pruebas, aprendiendo de tus errores cometidos en ellas, matando y sobreviviendo a los que querían dañarte. Aquellos que no merecía la pena matar, los dejabas con vida, pues te diste cuenta que no podían hacerte más daño, de lo que tú hacías a ellos.- Dijo tomando un tiempo para que Harry lo asimilara todo.

\- Sí, había ciertos muggles que no mataba, muggles que no podían hacerme daño porque no tenían los medios para ello o estaban incapacitados…

\- Bien, estas pruebas que has ido pasando, ¿Sabes para que servían?

\- Para probarme a mí mismo

\- Cierto, pero no del todo correcto.

\- No lo entiendo, si son para probarme, pero al mismo tiempo para otra cosa, ¿Qué cosa?

\- Eso, mi querido y más joven yo, no puedo decírtelo, pues tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo.- Dijo haciendo que le más joven y herido de los dos frunciera el ceño ante la frustración que empezaba a sentir.

Frustración que se dio cuenta y se sorprendió de que sus escudos llevaran varios días sin ser vigilados y puestos en su lugar, algo que tendría que remediar pronto.

El otro, Emrys se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y le aseguró a Harry que tenían tiempo de sobra para que meditara y re fortaleciera sus escudos de Oclumancia.

Harry asintiendo con la cabeza, se metió en sus escudos y mente para hacer precisamente eso, re fortalecerlos y asegurarse que no caían en pedazos.

Pasando dentro de su mente, por los que parecieron horas, estuvo meditando la pregunta de Emrys durante el rato que estuvo reconstruyendo su paisaje mental y organizándolo todo de nuevo, para que estuviera mejor.

Dándose cuenta de lo que realmente quería decir o lo que pensaba que quería decir, salió de su mente una vez finalizado.

\- Has terminado.- No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación de Emrys. – Y también has comprendido.- Asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

\- Sí. O eso creo, al menos.

\- No hace falta que me digas lo que has comprendido, puesto que somos la misma persona. Felicidades, has pasado con honor y sabiduría todas las pruebas, ahora tengo una pregunta, que debes preguntarte. Bueno, más que una, dos.

\- Adelante, Emrys.- Dijo Harry sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora, volverás aquí?- Preguntó a lo cual Harry se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

\- No, he tenido suficiente. Llevaré mi aprendizaje normalmente, como debería haber sido, lo de volver a esta sala, no me entusiasma en absoluto. Sí me he vuelto más fuerte y poderoso en la magia, me canso menos que antes, pero aun así, no creo que vuelva.

\- Todavía no estás preparado, sin embargo.

\- Cierto, todavía me queda un largo camino de aprendizaje, pero creo que el tiempo me hará más sabio y fuerte.

\- Tienes razón, el tiempo y la experiencia, hará que te vuelvas fuerte y poderoso en todos los sentidos.

\- También mis amigos y aliados.

\- Por supuesto y hablando de amigos y aliados, aquí viene mi segunda pregunta. Sé que eres joven para pensar en romanticismos, pero tienes una bruja y una hechicera que se están enamorando de ti, ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con ellas?

\- ¿Una bruja y una hechicera, enamoradas de mí?- Dijo Harry un poco incrédulamente, podría ser poderoso en la magia y la fuerza física, tener poder político como ningún otro hombre, pero en los temas del corazón, era aún inexperto y un poco lento de comprender.

\- Si Harry, Cassie y Sarah, se están enamorando de ti.

\- Sarah es un poco mayor para mí, de todas formas.

\- Si, es mayor pero la edad en nuestro mundo no tiene nada que ver. Además en… que dos años serás lo suficientemente mayor para darle lo que necesita a ella. También no puedes rechazar, que es muy atractiva en muchos sentidos.

\- Sí, eso es cierto.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa de medio lado. – Nos conocemos mejor, gracias a éste año o día, o lo que sea.- Dijo haciendo que su contraparte adulta asintiera nada más con la cabeza.

\- Pero también está Cassie, alguien que es una buena amiga y no pone en duda lo que hago, aunque me equivoque. Es valiente en dar su opinión, pero creo que es todavía un poco ingenua de algunas de las cosas que la rodean, sobre todo del mundo exterior.

\- Sí, pero eso es debido a su infancia, ella no ha tenido los problemas que tú y Sarah habéis tenido.

\- Cierto.- Dijo pensativamente. – Creo, que todavía no estoy listo para decidir entre alguna de las dos. Creo que es mejor que el tiempo decida y que cuando llegue el momento sabré que hacer.

\- Una decisión sabía. De momento atente a tus proyectos y más adelante, cuando tengas la edad de trece o catorce años, te fijarás en ellas, no como amigas, sino como posibles amores en tu vida.- Dio el último consejo Emrys, algo que no sabía si seguir o no, porque tampoco es que fuera muy claro para él.

Aparte de Cassie y Sarah, había otras chicas en el mundo y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de buscar y experimentar con el amor, cuando fuera más mayor.

\- Ahora Harry, te queda tu viaje de vuelta, aunque eso de viaje es… como diría… una simple expresión, sí, eso, una simple y pura expresión.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? He tardado meses en llegar hasta aquí, no conseguiré llegar a tiempo y menos herido.

\- ¿Herido? ¿De qué?- Preguntó Emrys, haciendo un ademán con su mano y envolviendo a Harry en una cúpula dorada, la cual curó todas las heridas y magulladuras que tuvo en todo el viaje.

\- Increíble…

\- Lo sé, somos la misma persona y no podía dejar que Sara nos viera de esa forma, además detrás de mí, está los escalones que te llevaran al punto de tu partida.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Esto es un adiós? ¿Así sin más?

\- Así sin más. Solo te voy a pedir un último favor.

\- Claro, dime.

\- Dame la mano.- Dijo con una sonrisa de las suyas, lo cual Harry encogiéndose de hombros se levantó de la silla recogiendo su báculo en el proceso y extendiendo su otra mano, para estrechársela a su yo más antiguo.

Lo que no se esperaba Harry es que su yo más antiguo, el que se hacía llamar Emrys, para evitar confusiones, se fusionara con él en un destello verde oscuro y dorado, haciendo iluminar brevemente la sala, con otro color que no era el blanco.

Cuando el destello desapareció, Harry pudo ver con cierta incredulidad que había vuelto al punto de partida, y si bien sus ropas estaban sucias y destrozadas en varias partes, sus heridas y cuerpo habían sanado completamente, exceptuando unas pequeñas cicatrices, recordándole de sus batallas personales.

Subiendo las escaleras en silencio y preguntándose donde estaría Sarah, investigó todas las salas en las que pensó que estaría.

Fue a la cocina a prepararse un aperitivo y algo más que beber que no fuera agua, después se fue a su habitación, esperando encontrar algún indicio de Sarah allí, pero no estaba.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, cogió ropa limpia, sin túnica y se fue al baño a ducharse y relajarse con el agua caliente.

Cuando salió vestido con las ropas nuevas, fue a la habitación de Sarah, pensando que tal vez estaría allí durmiendo, pues según el reloj de lo que parecía un palacio, marcaban las tres de la mañana.

Correctamente encontró a Sarah en su cuarto durmiendo medio destapada y vio interrogativamente lo que utilizaba de pijama.

Una camiseta blanca de tirantes, descubriendo sus brazos y dando a ver sus atributos femeninos un poco. Y parecía que no utilizaba pantalones, estuvo tentado a investigar un poco más, pero se sacó esa idea de la cabeza y arropó a Sarah dándole un beso en la frente.

Con un murmullo que se parecía a su nombre, Harry salió de su habitación para dirigirse al a suya a leer un poco y a poner en orden sus escudos, una vez más.

Al ver partir a Harry de la manera que lo vio, Sarah se volvió sus pasos hacia lo que parecía y empezaron a llamar en broma, "palacio", para darse un baño relajante y pensar en lo que sentía o pensaba que sentía por su joven pupilo.

Caminando hacia su habitación Sarah se fue a coger unas prendas de deporte, para estar un poco más cómoda, ahora que Harry no estaba.

También cambiaría el pijama que había estado usando en presencia de Harry o al menos presencia de una habitación de distancia.

Normalmente Sarah dormía desnuda cuando estaba sola, no le gustaba el roce de prendas de vestir cuando dormía. Le gustaba sentirse libre y liberada mientras descansaba por las noches, por ello, eligió para dormir un top y simplemente en bragas, no dormiría completamente desnuda, debido al hecho de que no sabía cuándo volvería Harry.

Dirigiéndose al baño y siguiendo con ese pensamiento en mente, activó la bañera para que fuera llenándose y desnudándose en el proceso.

Metiéndose dentro de la bañera de agua templada con las sales de baño, se permitió relajarse por primera vez en más de ocho meses que llevaban entrenando juntos.

Parecía ayer cuando tuvo su primer encuentro con el joven que tanto cariño tenía. Es cierto que fue hace poco tiempo que se conocían pero había algo en el tratamiento de Harry, hacia otras personas que era como… si se conocieran de mucho tiempo.

Siguiendo en la línea de pensamiento, de cuando lo conoció por primera vez en Egipto, en su duelo, al principio cuando el Sumo Sacerdote la dijo que Harry Potter Emrys, iba a ser su pupilo durante dos años, para que éste se convirtiera a los ojos del Concilio y todos los hechiceros, druidas y brujos en Maestro Emrys, pensó que el niño no sería capaz de cumplir con tal hazaña.

En su duelo, fue lentamente cambiando de opinión y después cuando vio cómo se convertía en dueño de esa magnífica ave negra, su fénix Bennu, fue cambiando más de opinión.

A lo largo del tiempo que pasó con él entrenando en la mansión Potter y viéndolo como se batía en duelo con magos experimentados y más mayores que él y salía victorioso, su respeto por Harry Emrys fue creciendo.

No estaba segura cuando el respeto fue cambiando a cariño de hermanos y menos segura aun cuando ese cariño, fue convirtiéndose poco a poco en lo que pensaba era amor.

Saliendo de la bañera y moviendo la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas de su mente, debido a que Harry era un niño todavía, un hombre en ciertos aspectos de mentalidad, pero su cuerpo era la de un niño, no obstante.

No, no debía confundirse, lo que sintiera por Harry, si llegaba a más lo descubriría en un futuro, ahora que faltaba acción en su vida, al menos por el tiempo que su joven pupilo estuviera ausente, haría un entrenamiento menos intenso y podría leer y estudiar de los libros que Harry se trajo con él, salvo los de alquimia, ya que no era un tema que la entusiasmara.

Los meses pasaron y Sarah cada vez echaba más de menos a Harry, faltándole las conversaciones y coqueteos inocentes a diario.

Se preguntaba como estaría yéndole en su viaje lleno de pruebas y si estaría a salvo.

Ese día se metió en la bañera nuevamente, aburrida de su mente y deseando que terminara el año, para poder salir de la sala.

Los meses que había estado sola, los había pasado en relativa paz, entrenando por las mañanas, leyendo los libros que había dejado atrás Harry y preparando comidas para no tener que guisar a diario.

Finalmente decidió irse a la cama a dormir, con un poco de suerte al día siguiente o cuando se despertara, mejor dicho, se encontraría a Harry nuevamente, esperándola para desayunar.

Esa noche sintió algo raro mientras dormía, algo o alguien al parecer se había colado en su habitación, la habían arropado y sintió los labios de alguien en su frente, dándole un beso suave y tierno.

Tal vez fuera su imaginación que la estaba jugando malas pasadas, pero en su interior albergaba la esperanza de que hubiera sido Harry, que había llegado sin fijarse en la hora de su llegada.

Saliendo de su cuarto de baño, el que estaba en su habitación, se vistió como todos los días, desde que Harry se fue y salió a la cocina, recibiendo un olor a comida exquisito.

\- Es raro, si estoy sola, ¿Cómo puede oler a comida?- Se preguntó a sí misma, haciendo alarde de hablar en voz alta.

\- Eso será porque no estás sola más.- Llegó la voz inconfundible de Harry desde la cocina, haciendo detenerse en seco a Sarah y con una enorme sonrisa llegar corriendo y abriendo la puerta de golpe, recibiendo la vista de un Harry un poco más alto y más fuerte, vestido con sus ropas normales, oscuras y haciendo el desayuno.

\- Buenos días dormilona.- Saludó en broma Harry.

Por toda respuesta fue recibido en un gran abrazo, el cual se sentía un poco aplastado en los atributos de Sarah.

\- Aire… necesito aire…- Quejó en broma Harry y con un bufido Sarah le soltó, pero no sin antes darle un par de besos en las mejillas, dándole su bienvenida.

\- Me preguntaba cuando volverías. Me tenías preocupada…

\- Ya te dije que volvería. No tenías por qué preocuparte, pero me alegro de estar de vuelta.

\- Tienes que contarme todo, con pelos y señales.

\- Hecho, pero primero desayunemos. ¿Por cierto cuanto queda para salir?

\- Dos días. Nos quedan dos días.

\- Estupendo, en esos dos días descansaré bien.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No entrenarás? ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi Harry?

\- ¿Tu Harry?- Preguntó con una sonrisa descarada. – Si te contara por lo que he pasado… creo que me tirarías de las orejas y me darías un coscorrón, por eso mejor creo que no te contaré.- Dijo Harry volviendo al desayuno, sin darse cuenta del ligero sonrojo que adornaba el rostro de Sarah.

\- De todas formas, tendrás que explicarme porque quieres descansar dos días y no estudiar, no es normal en ti.

\- Tuve un par de batallas… en las que salí ganador, pero no por ello indemne. Necesito un poco de reposo y tranquilidad. Aparte del hecho de que los dos días que quedan, me gustaría pasarlos poniéndonos al día. ¿Qué has hecho tú?

\- No mucho, en su mayoría practicar por las mañanas y leer por las tardes, un poco aburrida de mi misma.

\- Y por lo que veo, has elegido estar en ropas cómodas.

\- ¿Eh?- Dijo sin entender, hasta que vio lo que llevaba puesto, sus pantalones de chándal ajustados y un top negro, también un poco ajustado. – Oh, sí. Estoy bastante cómoda así y tú no estabas, tampoco sabía que llegabas hoy.

\- No pasa nada, me gusta cómo te queda.

\- Gracias, pero creo que sería mejor si me cambio, no quisiera desconcentrarte…

\- Oh no lo harás, tu tranquila. Por cierto, también me gusta tu pijama…

-¡Que! ¡Pasaste a mi habitación anoche! ¡Fuiste tú el que me arropó y besó la frente! ¡Y si hubiera estado desnuda!- Regañó Sarah, dejándose de bromas.

\- Lo siento Sarah, pero no sabía dónde estabas y no me fijé mucho en la hora, solo que eran las tres de la mañana.

\- Claro, solo que eran las tres de la mañana, algo normal…

\- Lo siento, no volverá a pasar, la próxima vez dejaré una nota, no creí que te importara tanto.

\- No Harry, me importa un poco, pero nada más que por si hubiera estado… desnuda.- Dijo con un suspiro. – Tienes que entender que estás en la edad pre adolescente, la cual hay ciertas…

\- Tranquila, no tienes por qué explicarme nada acerca del sexo.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Puede que aparente ser joven, pero soy un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño, en mi vida antes de Hogwarts y la magia, leía muchos libros, pensaba que el conocimiento era un gran poder a tener en cuenta, así pues, algunos de esos libros, tenían menciones acerca del sexo, es normal en novelas románticas, de ficción y de fantasía.- Explicó Harry dejando una aturdida Sarah.

\- Bien, pues me alegro por ti, pero que no vuelva a pasar o si no te maldeciré hasta que tengas veinte años.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- Dijo Harry con las manos en alto, en señal de rendición.

Los días posteriores al regreso de Harry, es decir, los dos días que quedaban, se lo pasaron poniéndose al día sobre sus rutinas y acontecimientos.

Harry le contó sobre el viaje o caminata, como mejor le gustara llamarlo. Le contó sobre las pruebas a las que se vio obligado a superar, lo que su mente le decía, provocándole a que se rindiera y desistiera de sus planes y demás. Le contó sobre los temores que tuvo y sobre como los fue superando poco a poco.

Ella le escuchó atentamente, mientras que Harry se desahogaba poco a poco. Asintió en los momentos que tenía que asentir, aconsejó en los momentos críticos y dio su opinión sobre las batallas que tuvo que luchar.

Ella por otra parte le contó lo poco que hizo, no tan interesante, pero sí para ella de cierta forma.

Se sinceró en los pensamientos que tuvo para con él, llegando al punto que le interesaba a Harry, el punto en el que habló con su yo más viejo o con lo que fuera.

\- Sí, eso me gustaría saber y hablar Sarah.

\- Imaginé que te gustaría hablar de ello.- Dijo sonriendo, pero borrándosele la sonrisa al ver la seriedad de Harry.

\- Sarah, necesito que me digas cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia mí.

\- ¿Y los tuyos, Harry?

\- Te los diré, pero antes necesito saber lo que sientes tú. Tengo una teoría o una especulación, pero necesito que lo confirmes o niegues.

\- Está bien.- Dijo dando un suspiro en derrota. – La verdad es que estoy comenzando a sentir algo por ti, pero…

\- Pero crees que no es correcto.

\- Sí, lo creo. Verás Harry tú tienes once, casi doce años. Eres un preadolescente. Yo por el contrario te doblo la edad, y soy una adulta. En el mundo de fuera, no estaría bien visto que comenzáramos una relación amorosa…

\- Sí lo sé, al menos en el mundo muggle, pero como dudo que los dos nos preocupemos por eso, deberíamos preocuparnos más por cómo evolucione… esto.

\- En el mundo mágico también hay cierto prejuicio en este tipo de cosas Harry. Tu más que nadie debería saberlo.- Harry solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en señal de comprensión, a lo que Sarah se limitó a seguir. – Aparte no sé exactamente si es amor de que me estoy enamorando de ti o si es solo algo pasajero… eres más maduro de lo que deberías ser, deberías ser como los demás niños, fijándose únicamente en los deportes, las bromas y los estudios y sin embargo no es así. Deberías disfrutar de tu infancia…

\- ¿Infancia? ¿Qué infancia? Mi infancia se vio truncada por las manipulaciones y planes de un viejo, por una profecía falsa y por un loco homicida que creyó ciegamente en ella. Después se vio más truncada aun por los muggles que abusaron física y mentalmente de mí, obligándome a sobrevivir como buenamente podía, gracias a mi magia y astucia que desarrollé para no morir.- Dijo Harry completamente serio y sin pizca de emoción en su tono de voz. – Sí, tengo el cuerpo de un niño de doce años, pero mi mente y alma es la de un adulto. Es posible que no pueda darte ciertas cosas que necesites, y lo entiendo. Es más estaba por proponerte que esperemos a ver como evoluciona nuestra relación, que lo tomemos con calma y sigamos como hasta ahora, siendo Maestra y aprendiz, también siendo amigos.

\- Palabras sabias Harry, eso me gustaría. ¿Entra en el trato que salgamos con otras personas?

\- Por supuesto Sarah, de eso se trata, si en unos años vemos que no funciona y queremos y deseamos estar juntos, entonces por mucho que diga la sociedad, estaremos juntos.- Terminó Harry acercándose a Sarah y rozándole los labios en un casto beso y tierno.

Sarah impresionada de que Harry tomara la delantera en el beso, no lo profundizó pero tampoco se apartó, dejando que pasara.

\- Propongo que esto quede entre nosotros únicamente, Sarah.

\- Apoyo la propuesta.- Susurró Sarah, mirando a Harry con cariño.

\- Al final, que ha sido ¿Confirmación o negación?

\- Creo que eso lo sabes, confirmación.

\- Y ¿Tu que sientes por mí?

\- Algo similar a lo que sientes tú. Pero como he dicho, es mejor esperar a ver qué pasa con el tiempo.- Dijo a Sarah la cual solo se limitó a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. Con un suspiro, Harry cambió de tema.

\- Creo que será mejor que nos preparemos para salir, apuesto a que los gobblins están ansiosos por saber cómo nos ha ido.- Dijo Harry cambiando de tema y sonriendo nuevamente.

Sarah asintió con la cabeza, levantándose del suelo en el que estaban sentados y yéndose ambos a recoger sus pertenencias y ver que no se habían dejado nada.

Al cabo de una hora y media, Harry y Sarah estaban listos para salir de la habitación del espacio y el tiempo, sonriendo ligeramente ante los recuerdos del entrenamiento y Harry mucho más confiado y determinado en los objetivos que juró lograr.

El nacimiento de Albion y la edad de oro para todos los seres sintientes mágicos.

Cogiendo el pomo de la puerta, lo giró lentamente y abrió la puerta revelando los gobblins que se tapaban los ojos por la luz que daba la habitación.

Saliendo despacio de la sala del tiempo y el espacio, fueron recibidos por el Rey Ragnok y su sequito, aparte del Maestro Artesano que en el día que habían pasado fuera, dentro el año, no se había movido del lugar.

\- Bienvenidos de nuevo, Maestra Ó Conaill, Señor Potter. Nos alegra que hayan vuelto.- Dio la bienvenida Ragnok con una sonrisa puntiaguda, dando a ver todos sus dientes.

Nota de autor 2:

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y solo aclarar un par de cosas. El Dumbledore y Voldemort de la sala no es como los originales, debido a que Harry no sabe del poder entero que éstos poseen.

Por otra parte nuestro joven hechicero albergará ciertas dudas y sentimientos acerca de Sarah que tendrá que ir descubriendo, de ahí a que se esperen a ver qué pasa.

Al final Harry se ve hablando con una forma más adulta de sí mismo, eso tendrá más explicaciones en el futuro de momento lo dejo como está.

Ahora que el entrenamiento ha terminado, Harry podrá disfrutar de lo que queda del verano en relativa paz y tranquilidad con sus amigos.

¡Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer!

Acabando con ese tema, un saludo muy fuerte y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	21. Chapter 20

Nota de autor:

Hola a todos y todas de nuevo. Agradecer a los que dejan comentarios y meten la historia en sus favoritos, siempre viene bien ver que va gustando la historia poco a poco.

Solo decir que si hay alguna falta de ortografía, pedir disculpas, he mirado y re mirado el capítulo un par de veces y mientras lo escribía, para intentar que hubiera las menos posibles.

Sin más que añadir, espero que disfruten del capítulo y les guste.

Un cordial saludo a todos y todas.

CAPITULO 20

 _\- Creo que será mejor que nos preparemos para salir, apuesto a que los gobblins están ansiosos por saber cómo nos ha ido.- Dijo Harry cambiando de tema y sonriendo nuevamente._

 _Sarah asintió con la cabeza, levantándose del suelo en el que estaban sentados y yéndose ambos a recoger sus pertenencias y ver que no se habían dejado nada._

 _Al cabo de una hora y media, Harry y Sarah estaban listos para salir de la habitación del espacio y el tiempo, sonriendo ligeramente ante los recuerdos del entrenamiento y Harry mucho más confiado y determinado en los objetivos que juró lograr._

 _El nacimiento de Albion y la edad de oro para todos los seres sintientes mágicos._

 _Cogiendo el pomo de la puerta, lo giró lentamente y abrió la puerta revelando los gobblins que se tapaban los ojos por la luz que daba la habitación._

 _Saliendo despacio de la sala del tiempo y el espacio, fueron recibidos por el Rey Ragnok y su sequito, aparte del Maestro Artesano que en el día que habían pasado fuera, dentro el año, no se había movido del lugar._

 _\- Bienvenidos de nuevo, Maestra Ó Conaill, Señor Potter. Nos alegra que hayan vuelto.- Dio la bienvenida Ragnok con una sonrisa puntiaguda, dando a ver todos sus dientes._

Los gobblins de Gringotts estaban un poco ansiosos por que se abriera la puerta, incluso algunos estaban deseando que la puerta permaneciera cerrada y los dos hechiceros se perdieran.

Esos que estaban deseando la desaparición de los hechiceros, eran pocos, pues la mayoría de los gobblin albergaban la esperanza de que Emrys hiciera un cambio productivo en sus vidas, que pudiera liberarlos de estar bajo tierra y volver a la superficie. Algunos de los más ancianos, estaban olvidando lo que era que el sol les bañara con sus rayos por la mañana o incluso el olor a la lluvia recién caída.

Algunos gobblins, los más jóvenes e incluso el Rey que solía ser un escéptico en el trato de los seres humanos, incluso los ministros no eran recibidos por Ragnok, salvo el chico Potter o Emrys.

El maestro Artesano que hizo la puerta a otra dimensión, vio con deleite como se abría lentamente para dar paso a una luz blanca cegadora. Apartando todos la vista unos momentos, los hechiceros que habían entrado, salieron notablemente más cambiados.

Se podía escuchar a los gobblins aplaudiendo alegremente por su regreso y a los pocos extremistas, refunfuñando por el oro perdido en las apuestas.

El Rey gobblin les dio la bienvenida a ambos, los cuales se quedaron mirando como pasmados por la visión que los recibió.

El primero en romper el hielo fue el chico, el cual inclinó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento y le preguntó a Ragnok en el idioma de los gobblins, un poco mal hablado y pronunciado, como es que había tantos recibiéndolos.

Muchos abrieron los ojos ante la sorpresa, pero rápidamente la escondieron, esperanzados de que no lo hubieran notado.

Si Harry lo notó o no, no lo dijo, al igual que Sarah, su maestra. El Rey Ragnok con una sonrisa respondió en el mismo idioma.

\- _**Me alegra que haya podido aprender el noble idioma gobblin. Estamos tantos aquí, debido a dos factores. Uno y el más importante es que la entrada de humanos a la sala no se ve todos los días. El segundo, es que afuera hay un mago que quiere retarte a duelo.-**_ Dijo sonriendo maniáticamente.

\- _**Entiendo Majestad Ragnok. Aprecio su preocupación en cuanto si salíamos o no. ¿Quién es el mago?-**_ Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, pocos podían ser los que quisieran retarle a duelo y menos después de mostrar algunas de sus habilidades cuando Dumbledore y su orden lo atacaron en las escaleras de Gringotts.

\- _**El mago, según me cuentan es un licántropo. El maldito ya ha matado a uno de los nuestros, por desgracia no podemos responder en esencia, debido al tratado de los magos y gobblins.**_

 _ **\- Entiendo. Quieres que yo le mate en el duelo.-**_ Afirmó en vez de preguntar.

Por única respuesta recibió un asentimiento de Ragnok y hablando en el idioma normal, se dirigió a ambos de los hechiceros.

\- Decidme, ¿Cómo os encontráis? Nuestro Maestro Artesano está muriendo de la curiosidad.- Preguntó riendo a carcajada limpia.

Harry le cedió el turno a Sarah para que ella le contara como se sentía físicamente y psicológicamente.

Harry por el contrario estaba mirando si su gerente de cuentas se encontraba entre los reunidos o fue el que fue asesinado por el licántropo.

Antes que pudiera averiguar nada, Sarah le dio un codazo y le recriminó el no prestar atención a su entorno.

\- Perdón, no volverá a ocurrir.- Dijo dando una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

\- Decía Harry, que tú eres el que más ha investigado la sala.- Dijo Sarah dándole una mirada de complicidad.

\- Por supuesto, si os preguntáis al respecto de cómo me siento, he de decir que es increíble. Me siento más fuerte, tanto mágica como físicamente. Muchísimo más confiado en mis posibilidades, puede hacer frente a ciertos miedos que tenía e incluso había olvidado. Las pruebas fueron duras, pero justas. Además en ellas aprendí a volar.- Dijo causando un poco de conmoción.

Los gobblins sabían por excelencia que ningún mago, brujo, hechicero, druida, gobblin, etc. podía volar sin un artefacto mágico, criatura mágica que volara o siendo un ave en la forma animaga.

\- ¿Volar? ¿Cómo es posible?- Preguntó uno de los gobblins

Harry para toda respuesta dio una sonrisa y levantó el vuelo por encima de las cabezas consternadas de los gobblins y un poco celosa Sarah.

\- Es posible gracias al entrenamiento dentro de la sala, por algún extraño motivo, cuando entrenábamos nos sentíamos más pesados en el "campo de entrenamiento", luego, gracias a la magia de la antigua religión, con un poco de magia nueva… bueno ya veis que es posible volar.- Explicó Harry. Lo que no explicó fue que la magia antigua utilizada era magia elemental del aire junto con un pequeño encantamiento levitador, el resto imaginación.

A Harry le gustaba pensar que los gobblins investigarían si querían algo similar y si no podían hacerlo le pedirían ayuda, cosa que daría gustosamente.

Daría gustosamente debido a la alianza que tenía con ellos y así poder calmarlos en el sentido de que no estaba haciendo de momento mucho por la nación gobblin.

No contaba el hecho de que limaría asperezas cuando acabara con la vida del licántropo que estaba fuera esperándolo, dado que sí, mató a uno de los gobblins y ahora estaban teniendo problemas con el tratado, pero era un tratado con los magos y no con los hechiceros y druidas. Si hubiera una guerra gobblin sí que le daría problemas para sus planes, pero por ello accedió a acabar con la vida del pobre desdichado.

Bajando nuevamente a tierra y habiendo olvidado momentáneamente su labor pedida como favor, Harry se posó en el suelo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Me encanta volar de esta manera, es mucho más liberador.- Dijo a la audiencia, los cuales se limitaron a mover la cabeza en negación con un par de risas.

\- Solo tú y en un sitio como éste Harry…- Dijo Sarah moviendo la cabeza en negación, pero no obstante sonriendo.

\- Sí, claro, pero estoy seguro que te mueres de envidia a que pueda volar y tú no. ¿Si quieres te puedo enseñar…?- Dejó tentativamente la propuesta. – Además, creo que es una ventaja añadida si el enemigo no se entera de ésta… habilidad.

\- Tiene razón Señor Potter.- Intervino con una mirada seria de nuevo Ragnok. – Y hablando del enemigo, el mago licántropo que está afuera debe ser… decapitado para que su cabeza cuelgue de una pica.

\- Sí, lo sé, pero dígame, majestad, donde se encuentra Gornuk, no habrá sido él el que…- Dijo Harry no pudiendo terminar la frase, olvidando su alegría momentánea y al parecer no solo él sino que el resto de gobblins también.

El Rey Ragnok le puso una mano sobre el codo y le indicó que lo siguiera a un rincón el cual todos los gobblins reunidos les dieron su espacio, incluso los más extremistas que no gustaban de los humanos. Al parecer era bien sabido por la nación que el humano Emrys era aficionado al Gerente de Cuentas Potter, Gornuk.

\- Señor Potter, temo que Gornuk fue el gobblin que salió a recibir al mago licántropo, en sus funciones como su gerente de cuentas. Por desgracia tuvieron un altercado en territorio de los magos, es decir, fuera del banco y fuera de la zona neutral.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Gornuk?- Preguntó Harry muy serio, intentando reinar en sus emociones.

\- Fue mordido por el mago licántropo y… lo siento Señor Potter, pero Gornuk fue asesinado al ser quebrado el cuello. No pudimos hacer nada.

\- Amelia…

\- Madame Bones ha acordonado la zona, pero debido a las mentiras dichas por el mago, el cual alega que se defendió en defensa propia, estamos en situación peliaguda.

\- Entiendo, no se preocupe, pero antes de tener su cabeza, creo que voy a hacer de él un ejemplo para el resto de licántropos y magos.- Dijo Harry haciendo temblar un poco la caverna, dejando salir su emoción y preocupando a Sarah y Ragnok.

\- Majestad, ¿Qué pasa con la familia de Gornuk?

\- Su familia está bien acomodada y su sobrino Griphook se ha hecho cargo de sus cuentas. Es un buen gobblin y tan persistente o más que su tío en los negocios…

\- Eso no me preocupa, confío plenamente en Gringotts. Gracias. Su funeral…

\- Ya ha sido realizado, aunque nosotros no enterramos a nuestros guerreros caídos, los quemamos en una pira funeraria, junto su armadura y armas.

\- ¿No es un poco difícil quemarlos así? Es decir, el metal gobblin se dice que es el más resistente en cuanto a ciertos elementos de la naturaleza, así como el fuego e inclusive el veneno de basilisco.

\- Cierto Señor Potter, pero el fuego de dragón es el que quema la pira. A veces resulta que hay que dejarlo a sus anchas y durante horas para que funda el metal, pero resulta al final.- Dijo dando por terminada la pequeña conversación.

Harry miró en dirección de Sarah y la asintió con la cabeza, ella se acercó a donde estaban y le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Lo siento Harry…

\- No te preocupes Sarah. Voy a la superficie, quisiera que te quedaras aquí o cerca del Rey, puede que me deje llevar después de todo.

\- Entiendo, ¿Hay algo que pueda decir para que cambies de opinión?- Dijo provocando que Harry la mirara incrédulamente ante lo que le había dicho.

No se esperaba que Sarah intentara disuadirle que ayudara a sus amigos y aliados de la nación y mucho menos vengar la muerte de un amigo como Gornuk.

\- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a dejarte llevar, por lo que me has contado, creo que podrías destruir el callejón entero.

\- Entiendo tus preocupaciones, pero no tienes por qué tenerlas. Me dejaré llevar, pero no a tan tal punto. Ya verás.- Contestó, haciendo no sentir tan segura a Sarah de su afirmación.

Harry se volvió nuevamente al Rey, mirándolo decididamente y muy confiado de sus posibilidades de ganar contra el licántropo.

\- Majestad…

\- Yo te llevo al licántropo. Espero que su cabeza adorne una de mis picas.

\- No sin antes hacerle pagar por lo que hizo.- Recordó Harry cogiendo su báculo y la espada que llevó dentro de la sala del espacio y el tiempo.

Ambos, gobblin y hechicero se encaminaron a los carritos, para subir al umbral del banco, donde la gente era atendida. El transcurso del viaje en carrito fue en relativo silencio entre ambos, pues todo lo que se había dicho antes, ya no hacía falta recordarlo.

Harry fue revisando sus escudos de Oclumancia para que estuvieran en su lugar y cerrar las emociones que sentía, ahora era necesario pensar con la cabeza fría y sin sentimientos.

Una vez que el carrito llegó al Hall de entrada, donde una puerta los separaba únicamente de las vías que conducían a los túneles y a las bóvedas de seguridad, salieron de él y abrieron la puerta.

Viendo que en el hall de entrada no había los clientes que se suponía que debía haber, Ragnok le explicó que cerró el banco hasta nuevo aviso y para que la familia de Gornuk pudiera hacer los oficios funerarios requeridos.

Caminando lentamente, Ragnok le acompañó hasta las puertas dobles que eran custodiadas por el doble de la guardia gobblin.

Viendo a través del cristal, pudo ver a un hombre de aspecto hosco y rudo, vestido casi con harapos, y su rostro asemejándose casi a la forma lupina.

\- Ese es Grayback.- Dijo Harry, más que preguntó. – Me preguntaba a lo que se parecería. Ahora siento, más curiosidad por la raza de los licántropos.- Se dijo a sí mismo, haciendo que los gobblins de las puertas miraran interrogativamente.

\- No os preocupéis, el Señor Potter aquí ha salido de la sala especial, ahora como favor a nuestra nación, acabara con el mago.- Informó Ragnok a los guardias.

\- Me gustaría que se quedaran para que sean testigos, si no es mucho pedir, majestad.

\- En absoluto… Harry.- Dijo causando por un breve momento que Harry se sorprendiera al haber sido llamado por su nombre de pila.

Ello quería decir que Ragnok confiaba en Harry hasta tal punto de llamarlo así, algo que alegraba al muchacho un poco.

Viendo como sonreían los guardias gobblins a Harry, éste mostró una sonrisa de su propia, causando un ligero estremecimiento por la espina dorsal de Ragnok.

En estos momentos casi se compadecía del pobre mago que había llamado a la ira de éste chico. Él tenía también curiosidad acerca de cómo actuaria Harry e incluso de ver el duelo o carnicería, si esa sonrisa significaba algo. Pero no podía, al menos no desde esa posición, desde el balcón estaría bien, allí se podría proteger de miradas indiscretas.

Dándose la vuelta para marchar a su balcón favorito, encontró que casi todos los gobblins que operaban el banco estaban tomando posiciones en las ventanas y puertas para ver mejor. Sarah se le quedó al lado para protegerlo del fuego perdido, si lo hubiera, como Harry le pidió.

Por otra parte, Harry salió a la calle, donde ese… hombre se encontraba, jactándose junto a otros dos como el mocoso al que había venido a retar por la muerte de su antiguo beta, era un cobarde en realidad y no quería salir.

\- Temo que se equivoca… Grayback.- Entonó Harry para hacerse oír, bajando las escaleras, casi de lado y con una sonrisa de superioridad, algo que indicaba que sabía algo que el otro no.

El licántropo se le quedó mirando confusamente al principio y luego se largó a reír a carcajadas, haciendo que muchos de los viandantes entraran en las tiendas cercanas que estaban abiertas, para despejar la calle del inminente peligro, pero también para ver desde un sitio seguro.

\- ¡Eres tú ese al que llaman Emrys! ¡El que mató a mi beta!- Gruñó Grayback, mostrando los colmillos a Harry.

\- Ese soy yo, perro.- Burló Harry a su rival. – Y veo que te has traído a otros también. Supongo que se necesitaran más picas en las puertas.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Sabes quién soy acaso?

\- Sí, eres el licántropo que va a morir por atreverse a tocar y matar a mi amigo Gornuk.

\- No me hagas reír niño. ¿Cómo se supone que me vas a matar? ¿Con ese palo?

\- No. Con mis propias manos y espada.- Dijo Harry causando confusión en los gobblins armados, al parecer se estaba confiando mucho para luchar contra ésa criatura.

Grayback por su parte se sorprendió que el chico no utilizara su báculo, era bien sabido por muchos que era un hechicero y que con el báculo había hecho grandes proezas de magia.

Por un lado le venía bien al alfa de la manada, pues con una varita no es que fuera muy bueno, pero con las manos, era mejor.

\- Como quieras niño, es tu funeral.- Dijo ladrando una risa seca y gutural.

Al instante que dijo esas palabras los tres licántropos se tiraron sin previo aviso hacia Harry, atacándolo los tres a la vez y al mismo tiempo.

Harry por su parte tuvo poco tiempo para reaccionar y lo primero que hizo fue soltar su báculo, dado que había dado su palabra de que atacaría con las manos y la espada únicamente.

Después de tirar el báculo esquivo las primeras garras de los licántropos por poco espacio, desgarrándole la camisa en el proceso, pero afortunadamente sin dañarle la piel. Sacando su espada después que los lobos fallaron, se acercó al primero y le asestó una estocada, con dirección al vientre.

El primer licántropo que recibió el aviso de su alfa en atacar, fue el primero en ver como el niño con una velocidad asombrosa esquivó las seis garras que se acercaban a él a alta velocidad también. Pudo observar como lanzaba lejos su báculo y sacaba una espada corta y se ponía en posición de combate.

Lo que no pudo ver fue como la misma espada se incrustó en su propio vientre, atravesándole por el frente y saliéndole por la parte baja de la espalda, sin dañar ningún órgano para su suerte.

Vio al muchacho sonreírle de una manera que le envió escalofríos, recordándose así mismo que los licántropos de la manada de Grayback eran los más temidos, fue a asestarle un golpe, pero para su asombro ya no estaba, en su lugar el nuevo beta de Grayback lucía ahora un feo corte en la cara, mientras que el alfa se alejaba poco a poco, para estudiar la situación.

Fenrir pensó para sí mismo que ya estaba hecho y que el niño, valeroso pero estúpido, estaba muerto.

Para su sorpresa que el niño había desaparecido de su vista y el báculo apareció tirado a una parte de la calle.

Acto después oyó el sonido de una hoja al ser desenfundada y viendo como se la clavaba al hermano de su nuevo beta.

Como el niño tenía esa velocidad, no lo sabía. Después que el lobo fuera liberado, atacó al otro dándole un feo tajo en la cara, cosa que no le preocupaba debido a los poderes regenerativos de los lobos, pero esto había que estudiarlo más a fondo. Al principio vino con la intención asesina del depredador, pero se estaba suponiendo que él y los que había traído eran las presas y el niño el depredador.

Harry estaba disfrutando de jugar con los licántropos, pero el que le interesaba era el que se estaba alejando poco a poco de la pelea.

Levantando su mano libre de espada, lanzó un hechizo de la antigua religión para que el aire mismo que rodeaba a los tres los detuviera y los alzara a unos centímetros del suelo.

Caminando al primero de todos, el nuevo beta de Grayback, entró en su mente, violándola como hizo con el primer beta.

Viendo que no tenía mucho de interés, salió de ella y le lanzó una maldición de dolor, esa maldición que no usaba desde hace un año. Sus chillidos y gritos de agonía eran música para los gobblins y para él, que disfrutaba un poco de la tortura que le estaba infringiendo.

Volviéndose con una sonrisa sádica al que le atravesó con la espada, empezó lentamente a desollarle vivo. Los gritos de éste eran aún más peores que los que sufría dolor, pues la regeneración actuaba inmediatamente y tiras de piel, tras tiras de piel, caían al suelo, en la dirección del Callejón Knockturn, para que sus comerciantes tuvieran el placer de recogerlas para sus productos.

\- Ahora Grayback, ¿Qué hacer contigo?

\- Dijiste que no utilizarías tu palo, ¡Embustero!

\- Dije que no utilizaría el báculo, pero nunca mencioné que no usaría magia. Ahora vas a probar la maldición que quemara tu cuerpo y tú alma tan fuerte, que pedirás clemencia a los cuatro vientos.

\- ¡Jamás! ¡Antes muerto que…!

\- ¡Silencio, perro! _Fire Whip.-_ Dijo Harry creando un látigo de fuego que se mantenía en el aire y con un ademán de su mano, comenzó a dar latigazos a Grayback, quemándole las ropas y la piel.

Al principio el licántropo encajaba los latigazos en un silencio asombroso. El dolor que tuviera que estar pasando al ser quemado y cortado tenía que ser inhumano, pero como se dio cuenta después, la regeneración de éste, era un poco más rápida que las de los otros dos.

\- Bueno, bueno, eres más resistente Fenrir, pero eso no te salvará la vida. ¡Crucio!- Lanzó la maldición tortura, haciendo que ésta vez sí que gritara de dolor.

Grayback había recibido varias veces ese tipo de maldición por su Lord Oscuro, pero no era nada en comparación con el dolor que sentía ahora, era mil veces peor esa maldición en comparación con la de Voldemort.

Minutos pasaron, hasta que Harry se cansó de los gritos de agonía y dolor. El que estaba despellejando, al parecer se estaba acostumbrando al dolor y eso no lo podía consentir.

Cogiendo la espada, se dirigió hacia él y con un giro de su mano, el licántropo fue puesto en posición, que el cuerpo quedara de rodillas y la cabeza a la altura ideal para que fuera cortada.

Harry echó la espada hacia atrás y con un fuerte mandoble de ella, atravesó los músculos y huesos que unían la cabeza del licántropo a su cuerpo, cayendo y rodando por el suelo.

Con uno menos, se dirigió al otro que estaba mirando en estado de shock y se estaba moviendo, intentando liberarse del agarre mágico en el que estaba, pero no pudiendo, empezó a pedir clemencia. Clemencia que nunca le llegaría, dado que murió al igual que el primer beta, despojado de su piel, sus músculos y órganos internos, dejando el esqueleto con manchas de sangre.

El gore que adornaba la calle, hizo que los que estaban viendo vaciaran sus estómagos allá donde pudieran, dado que las vísceras y otros órganos de ese beta, se estaban esparciendo aún más, gracias a la sangre que los empujaba.

El último de los licántropos que faltaba era Fenrir, que ahora sus ojos detallaban el miedo que sentía.

Miedo que Harry vio con cierta alegría sádica. Caminando lentamente hacia él, Harry se paró y lo levitó aún más.

Dejando caer la espada a un lado le gritó a todo el mundo que quisiera escuchar, que esto es lo que les pasaba a los que mataban a sus amigos y aliados.

Harry separó los brazos y los colocó en señal de cruz, mientras que al principio parecía que no pasaba nada, Grayback estaba aullando de dolor y pidiendo clemencia, como Harry vaticinó antes.

Los brazos del licántropo estaban crujiendo, al ser separados del cuerpo. Las piernas estaban en un proceso similar, el único miembro que no estaba siendo estirado hasta tal punto era la cabeza, ya que la intención era que viera y sintiera lo que le iba a suceder.

En el momento que Harry sonrió sádicamente, los pies y manos de Fenrir se separaron del cuerpo, uniéndose después las piernas y brazos.

Viendo que ya no era un peligro, lo dejó caer en el suelo, justo en el medio del charco de sangre que se estaba formando.

Harry terminó el trabajo minutos después, recogiendo nuevamente la espada y cortándole la cabeza.

\- Tampoco ha sido para tanto.- Se dijo así mismo, alzando una mano y convocando su báculo a él.

Los gobblins tragaron saliva cuando se acercaron con tres picas, para ensartar las cabezas en ellas.

La primera cabeza que recogieron, fue la de Grayback, que estaba bastante ilesa. La segunda, fue el cráneo rojo y sangrante del beta y la última, la cabeza del tercero, que no sabían quién era, pero sí que sabían que era un desdichado al cruzar su camino con Emrys.

El primer aviso que recibió el departamento de seguridad mágica en el día, fue el aviso de que un gobblin había sido asesinado por un mago. Amelia salió corriendo con una escuadra de aurores y un aviso al departamento de relaciones gobblin.

A veces se preguntaba quién sería tan estúpido como para matar a un gobblin en plena luz del día y a la vista de todos, pero la lista que iba sacando mentalmente, era por desgracia, larga.

Cuando llegaron a la escena del crimen, al parecer el que había cometido el asesinato, no era otro que Grayback, Fenrir Grayback. Su día se estaba complicando por momentos.

Tomando seis de los mejores aurores que la academia de aurores podía ofrecer con ella, se acercó a Grayback y dos hombres que, al parecer iban con él.

\- ¡Fenrir Grayback, queda detenido por asesinato e incumplir el tratado con los gobblins!- Gritó Amelia para hacerse oír entre la multitud, que notablemente eran de la vieja banda de Lucius Malfoy, y los mortífagos declarados bajo maldición Imperius.

\- Madame Bones.- Vino la voz sedosa y aristocrática de Lucius, arrastrando las palabras como era su costumbre. – No he podido evitar escuchar, que vas a arrestar al señor Grayback por asesinato.- Dijo, mientras que Amelia y sus aurores se ponían en posición defensiva por si había algún ataque contra la gente inocente.

Vio con horror como salía del banco un contingente de gobblins armados hasta los dientes, literalmente. Esto se estaba poniendo interesante por momentos.

\- ¡Fuera magos! ¡El tratado ha sido incumplido, el banco cerrado y nosotros armados! ¡Guerra!- Gritó el contingente, mientras que otro y otro salían del banco y tomaban posiciones defensivas alrededor suyo.

Amelia dio un profundo suspiro de resignación y decidió jugar la carta definitiva, la de la Alianza Albion en todo esto.

\- Por favor señores, esperen a que encontremos a quien haya hecho esto.- Pidió Amelia amablemente.

El aparente líder de los contingentes dio un paso hacia adelante y señaló con un dedo enguantado en un guante de guerra a Grayback.

\- ¡El licántropo mató a un gerente de cuentas!

\- ¡Y qué, apestoso gobblin!- Rugió el nombrado, enseñando los dientes y preparándose a atacar al líder también. Sus hombres se posicionaron en posiciones similares a las de su líder.

Todo estaba tenso, Amelia no sabía qué hacer ni que decir. Ante la indecisión de Amelia, Lucius aprovechó para pacificar un poco las cosas. Algo raro en él, pensaría luego, más tarde.

\- Maestro… gobblin, podríamos tal vez llegar a un acuerdo. Pero primero, ¿Tiene usted pruebas de lo que dice? Y no que el Gestor de cuentas atacara antes a mi amigo aquí.- Cuestionó con su siempre voz sedosa. – Además tenemos innumerables testigos que dicen que el gobblin sacó una cuchilla de sus ropas e intentó apuñalar, sin mucho éxito al señor Grayback. Creo que el tratado no se ha roto, debido a que las clausulas especifican que si un gobblin ataca a un mago, el mago está en su derecho a defenderse. ¿O me equivoco?- Dijo arqueando una ceja con aire de suficiencia.

El general gobblin, sintiéndose ofendido e insultado por un momento, fue a contestarle que se metiera su cláusula por donde le cupiera, cuando el Rey Ragnok, de la nación gobblin salió a la calle, por segunda vez en un año.

\- _**¡Alto! ¡Todo el mundo dentro del banco, Emrys está a punto de salir. Le pediremos a él que traiga justicia a nuestra nación!**_

\- _**¡Pero Majestad…!**_ \- Protestó el general sin mucho éxito al encontrarse con la cara de su rey a escasos centímetros de la suya.

\- _**¿Estas desobedeciendo una de mis órdenes expresas, general? He dicho que todos los contingentes adentro, no he dado orden de salir. El banco permanecerá cerrado para protección nuestra y de la clientela. Se recogerá a Gornuk y se dará su oficio en la pira. Es mi última palabra.**_ \- Dijo el Rey Ragnok volviéndose hacia Amelia.

\- Madame Bones, como dice Señor Malfoy, podemos llegar a un acuerdo.- Dijo con una sonrisa muy dentada para gusto de todos los presentes, incluso del mencionado Señor.

\- Claro, majestad. ¿Qué acuerdo?

\- La nación gobblin no tomará represalias, debido a que los testigos afirman lo contrario a lo que se afirma aquí, pero Gerente de cuentas Potter Gornuk, aquí era un amigo del Señor Emrys y no creo que se lo vaya a tomar a bien. Que ajuste cuentas con el licántropo, pues él le buscaba en un primer momento, para un duelo o algo parecido.- Dijo dándose la vuelta, sin esperar respuesta de Madame Bones, ni nadie fuera de su guardia y sus contingentes armados.

Amelia trató de razonar con Grayback, sobre ir con ella al departamento de seguridad mágica, para ganar algo de tiempo con los gobblins, mientras que el equipo de diplomacia gobblin venía, el cual no se le veía el pelo.

Dando los resultados tanto de Amelia, como de Lucius en vano, al final ella tuvo que desistir y volver con la escuadra auror al departamento de seguridad.

Lucius hizo algo parecido y se fue al sitio designado para las desapariciones públicas.

Fenrir no desistió y esperó sentado en un rincón con sus hombres haciendo guardia junto a él.

No pasado ni siquiera un día del incidente gobblin, el jefe de magos Ollivander, el ministro de magia Fudge, el Señor Malfoy junto al Señor Black y el auror Dawlish se le acercaron con la noticia de que se había visto a Emrys o Potter, como el auror lo llamó negándose a nombrarlo por el título dado a él por los druidas, fue visto hoy en día en pleno callejón Diagon, dando muerte a Fenrir Grayback y sus dos hombres, con sus manos desnudas y una espada. Se le dijo que el báculo no lo utilizó, pero que lanzó una maldición imperdonable en vista y oídos de todos.

Amelia volvió a suspirar cansadamente, al parecer iba a tener migraña al final del día por culpa de los acontecimientos de horas atrás, si hubiera sido por ella, habría matado al licántropo ella misma, después de todo el papeleo que le iba a dar.

Sacando una botella de Whiskey de Fuego de uno de sus cajones, invocó unas cuantas copas para los reunidos.

Se habló largo y tendido acerca de las posibles repercusiones que se fueran a tomar o las que se quisieran tomar.

Al parecer había dos bandos, curiosamente uno de ellos liderado por el propio ministro Fudge, en apoyo de Harry.

Estaban los que apoyaban incondicionalmente a Harry. Titus, Regulus y al parecer el propio Cornelius, dejando a Dawlish y Malfoy queriendo llamarlo a juicio y condenarlo por la muerte de Grayback.

Amelia se quedó mirando a Lucius, preguntándose si el aristócrata era a veces estúpido o se lo hacía.

\- Lucius, ¿En serio estuviste en Slytherin en Hogwarts? Parece como si hubieras estado en Gryffindor, más que en la casa de la astucia.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, Amelia?- Preguntó con una cara acerosa, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

\- Porque si mandamos al Señor Potter nuevamente a un juicio por el asesinato en toda regla y legal de Fenrir Grayback, no solamente él y todos los aliados suyos se van a reír del Wizengamot, sino que el resto de la comunidad mágica de la ICW se reirán de nosotros. Señor Potter estaba en todo su derecho de matar a Grayback al haber sido desafiado a duelo. O ¿Acaso olvidas las antiguas tradiciones? Tradiciones que están vigentes nuevamente, gracias a las derogaciones del Señor Potter.- Dijo Amelia sonriendo ligeramente.

\- ¿Ves Lucius? Te dije que había que dejar al chico, es más una orden de Merlín de segunda o incluso de primera clase, se le debería dar. Teníamos si no recuerdo mal una orden de arresto contra Grayback por todos sus delitos hasta día de hoy. Sin importar las derogaciones y más derechos para ellos, el licántropo cometió asesinatos.

\- Si ministro y creo que el Señor Potter se encargó de él y de sus dos… lacayos.- Dijo Regulus sonriendo ligeramente a Lucius.

\- Además tengo entendido Lucius, que lo llamaste amigo antes, si tan enfurecido estás por su muerte, te recomiendo que retes a duelo al Señor Potter. Claro que podrías perder la vida en el camino.- Dijo Amelia dando por zanjada la cuestión.

El auror Dawlish no quedó para nada satisfecho ante tal… injusticia. Mientras que hombres buenos como Alastor se veían obligados a esconderse como alimañas, Potter quedaba impune de todo y siempre se salía con la suya.

Al final tuvo que tragar como siempre hacía y salir de la reunión junto a Lucius Malfoy, el cual también estaba de mal humor.

\- Tranquilo Auror Dawlish, tengo un plan para deshacernos de Potter este año, pero para ello necesito su ayuda en las nuevas medidas de seguridad de Hogwarts.- Dijo, haciendo que el Auror frunciera el ceño ligeramente. – Tranquilo, solo los que son sangre sucia y los mestizos como Potter estarán en problemas. Los que somos de sangre pura, como nosotros y nuestros hijos, no tendrán nada que ver, te lo aseguro.- Añadió apaciguadoramente, dado que veía reticente al auror.

Ahora con una sonrisa de más confianza en su rostro, el auror fue a su cubículo a sacar los planos de seguridad del colegio y las salas que tenía puestas nuevamente, tras décadas de inactividad.

Por suerte para Lucius, no había salas que detectaran artefactos oscuros, pues la derogación también había reevaluado que era un artefacto oscuro y actualmente se estaba analizando la cuestión.

Perfecto, ahora solo quedaba la cuestión de a quien endiñarle el diario que su maestro le dio en caso de su desaparición.

Por un momento pensó en la niña traidora a la sangre de los Black, pero luego de cruzarse con Arthur Weasley, lo pensó mejor y decidió que su preciosa hijita sería la encargada de llevar caos y destrucción a Hogwarts.

Cuando Harry terminó de dar testimonio a las autoridades mágicas de lo que había hecho y alegando que estaba bajo las tradiciones del duelo, le dejaron libre y con la advertencia, de que fuera posible que en el futuro se le necesitara en el ministerio para aclarar algunas cosas.

Después de eso, Harry fue al banco a conocer a su nuevo gestor de cuentas y presentar sus respetos a la familia de Gornuk.

El Rey Ragnok también le pidió hablar en privado, pero no tan privado puesto que su maestra Sarah estaría presente.

Entrando los tres a la oficina de Ragnok y sentándose en las sillas ofrecidas, el primero en hablar fue el Rey.

\- Me alegra Señor Emrys que se hiciera con la cuestión que se nos presentaba.- Dijo mientras que Harry solo se limitaba a asentir con una sonrisa y Sarah a observar curiosa como iría la reunión. – Por otra parte, estoy curioso a una cuestión.

\- Dígame, majestad.

\- Antes dijo que se dejaría llevar para matar al licántropo, pero no he visto mucha… habilidad mágica.- Comentó, mientras tanto Harry pensaba en la respuesta que le iba a dar, intentando no faltarle el respeto.

\- Verá majestad, en un principio estaba furioso y pensaba dar rienda suelta a mi magia en una batalla, pero viendo que estaban desarmados y jugaban en desventaja, decidí que sería mejor darles a ellos una última lección. También dar al público una lección, en la cual consiste en que puedo hacer igual de magia sin un foco.

\- Entiendo, entonces era para mostrar tu habilidad sin foco.

\- Y con espada. Espero que les haya gustado a los guardias que estaban presentes.- Dijo dando una sonrisa dentada.

\- Sí, les gusto. Sobre eso, me dijeron que tenía la furia en la venganza de un gobblin al luchar y matar. Debo felicitarle y darle las gracias en nombre de la nación, al salvarnos de una guerra en la que no estábamos preparados.- Dijo dando la mano al joven delante de él, el cual la estrechó con gusto y una sonrisa más amable.

\- En otro tema, nos llegó una carta del Concilio para usted.- Comentó entregándole la carta, la cual abrió en un momento y la leyó.

Unos minutos después de leerla se la entregó a Sarah, la cual sonrío a Harry y le felicitó por su movimiento para que el Concilio se viera con buenos ojos.

Ragnok permitió que salieran con el Maestro Sanador que el Concilio iba a enviar, desde Gringotts para ir a la mansión Longbottom, donde Harry mandó una carta con Bennu, el cual se ofreció a llevarla amablemente.

Sarah que no pudo leer la carta y estaba curiosa en cuanto a su contenido, no pudo evitar preguntar a Harry por ello, algo que también agradeció Ragnok, aunque éste último nunca lo admitiría.

\- ¿Qué escribiste en la carta, Harry?- Preguntó una curiosa Sarah.

\- ¿Oh? Ah la carta que he mandado a Madame Longbottom. Nada fuera de lo normal. Solo que esperaba que hubiera seguido mi consejo y que si estaban disponibles para una visita del Maestro Sanador, el cual aún no sabemos quién es.

\- Es triste que digas eso, Emrys, por el paso del tiempo que hemos hablado y habiendo sido testigo de tu juramento en Stonehenge.- Dijo el Sumo Sacerdote Powell, entrando escoltado por dos guardias gobblin.

\- ¡Sumo Sacerdote Powell!- Dio un chillido Sarah de sorpresa al ver que fue él el enviado por el Concilio.

\- No te sorprendas Maestra Ó Conaill, fui yo quien eligió venir. El resto del Concilio estuvo bastante de acuerdo. Aunque he de decir que fue una sorpresa bien tomada por parte de todos que nos salieras con esto, Emrys. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

\- Claro, puede preguntar.- Dijo Harry esperando a que formulara un poco mejor la pregunta.

Con una risa y un movimiento de cabeza ante el descaro del aprendiz de Sarah, preguntó a Harry, porque quería que un sanador druida, especializado en las artes mentales, viera y examinara a dos magos afectados por la maldición _cruciatus_.

\- Es simple Sumo Sacerdote Powell, tengo la esperanza de que si se recuperan, la familia Longbottom lo publicará en la prensa y ésta lo hará público en la prensa internacional. Si esto sucede, para nosotros los hechiceros y druidas, nos haremos ver en el buen ojo del público en general. Aparte del hecho de que los sanadores magos no tienen mucha idea de la sanación. Cuando fui con Augusta, que es la madre de los dos magos que están para ser examinados por usted, a San Mungo, hubo un caso particular que me llamó la atención.

\- ¿Y cuál sería ese?- Cuestionó Maestro Sanador Powell.

\- Hubo un mago que intentó la transformación de animago, pero no pudo volver a su forma original.

\- Con el hechizo de retransfiguración, estaría curado.- Dijo Sarah sin comprender el problema.

\- El problema, Maestra Ó Conaill, es que el sanador que le pregunte porque no lo volvía a su forma original, con ese hechizo o incluso con el encantamiento que tienen ellos para eso, me dijo que no había posibilidad de hacerlo, puesto que no existía cualquiera de ellos.- Explicó Harry, haciendo que todos comprendieran el punto.

\- Entiendo, tu meta es que nos "infiltremos" los sanadores en San Mungo y otras instituciones y enseñemos una mejor manera de sanar a la gente.

\- Exacto. También recordarles que la magia, es magia y está para practicarla y aprender de ella. Lo que no pueden hacer es seguir con los prejuicios que tienen.- Terminó por explicar.

El Sumo Sacerdote se quedó pensativo ante el plan de Harry, por una parte veía la lógica en ello, si ayudaban exitosamente en la recuperación de los Longbottom, como la carta de Harry dijo que se llamaba la pareja de magos, tendrían la posibilidad de una mayor y mejor aceptación de la que estaban recibiendo ahora.

Si bien podían volver a pasear por los callejones mágicos sin temer a repercusiones por sus contrapartes magos, todavía recibían miradas de odio e incluso miedo a veces.

Por otra parte no a muchos miembros del Concilio les gustaba la idea de involucrarse en la cura de los Longbottom, más que nada por el motivo si saliera mal y no terminaban de sanar correctamente. Era un peligro para ellos y temían que el mundo mágico volviera con los prejuicios que tenían antes que Harry cambiara las cosas y volvieran a ser como antes.

No todos en el Concilio estaban de acuerdo en nombrar a Harry un Emrys, pues pensaban que si bien podía cambiar ciertas cosas, había otras que no podría lograr, como el tema de Albion que era muy discutido en las reuniones del Concilio.

Unos decían que para que Albion tuviera lugar en el mundo, habría una guerra con el mundo mágico y muggle.

El mundo mágico debido a que gente como Dumbledore y Voldemort, querrían tener el status quo en su lugar y el mundo muggle por temor a lo que pudieran hacer los mágicos.

\- Bueno, entonces lo único que queda es ponerse en marcha e ir a donde estén los Longbottom. Si fueras tan amable Emrys de decirme o mostrarme el camino.- Pidió el Maestro Sanador, dando una inclinación de cabeza a Ragnok y saliendo de la oficina, para dar privacidad a Harry y Sarah con el Rey de los gobblins.

Una vez salidos de la oficina, Harry los dirigió a una chimenea que ellos habilitaron para éste viaje en específico y en favor de Harry.

\- Yo iré primero, luego usted y por ultimo Sarah.- Dijo Harry echando los polvos Flú a la chimenea y diciendo la dirección de la mansión Longbottom.

Las llamas verdes y esmeraldas trasportaron a los dos hechiceros y druida a la mansión de los Longbottom donde Madame Longbottom esperaba ansiosa a su inminente visita.

Cuando Harry, Sarah y el Sumo Sacerdote estaban todos limpiándose mágicamente las cenizas del transporte, Augusta les estuvo explicando que una sanadora de San Mungo venia regularmente a verificar la salud de su hijo y nuera.

\- Bueno, eso es normal Madame. Para cualquier sanador que saca dos pacientes del estilo de su hijo y nuera, es normal que se preocupen por su estado de salud.- Informó Maestro Sanador Powell, como se presentó a Augusta.

Harry y Sarah pidieron ir con ellos, para ver cómo era el proceso, pues Harry estaba un poco curioso, después de no haber sabido sanarse en la sala del espacio y el tiempo. Aunque este tipo de sanación sería más mental que físico, aun así quería ir.

El Maestro Sanador no puso ninguna pega, como tampoco lo hizo Augusta. La pobre mujer estaba muy nerviosa ante los tres recién llegados.

No era de extrañar, pues tenía que confiar la cordura de su hijo y nuera en un completo extraño y un niño, que según Neville era un prodigio en el arte de la magia.

Aunque la rumorología de Hogwarts nunca le prestó atención, hasta ahora con el joven Señor y sus progresos en el mundo mágico.

Augusta los llevó hasta donde se ubicaba el matrimonio, que era en sus antiguas habitaciones. Una habitación grande y lujosa en la cual, en vez de haber una cama de matrimonio, había dos camas de matrimonio, para que ambos durmieran por separado.

Ambos padres de Neville se encontraban vagando por la habitación, mirando y observando lo que fue por un corto periodo de tiempo su lugar de sueño y reconfortación.

Maestro Powell se acercó primero a Alice, la cual estaba sentada en ese mismo momento en un sillón de cuero rojo y azul. Sin previo aviso cogió a Alice por ambas partes de la cabeza, con sus manos y susurró el hechizo mental, que le abriría paso a su mente.

Maestro Powell estuvo unos buenos quince minutos buscando en la mente de la mujer torturada por la maldición _cruciatus_ , hasta que finalmente salió con un suspiro cansado.

El mismo proceso lo repitió con Frank, pero con éste último tardó menos, dado que ya sabía dónde buscar, gracias a la mente de su esposa.

Cuando terminó se volvió a la madre del hombre para informarla acerca de los estados mentales de su hijo y nuera.

\- Tengo buenas noticias y malas noticias.

\- Deme las buenas primero, por favor.- Pidió Augusta.

\- Se pueden recuperar completamente.- Dijo Maestro Sanador Powell, haciendo que Augusta suspirara de alivio y lo abrazara fuertemente ante la alegría recibida, olvidando por un breve momento las malas noticias. – Las malas noticias, por el contrario, es que su recuperación será lenta.

\- ¿Cómo de lenta, Maestro Sanador?

\- Tan lenta, como en unos tres años, se habrán recuperado parcialmente. Podrán reconocer a las personas, incluso a su propio nieto, pero tendrán recaídas producidas por los tratamientos recibidos en el hospital. En el Concilio tenemos pociones y elixires que el ministerio mágico de Bretaña ha prohibido por siglos, por el temor a que son basados y hechos por la magia de la antigua religión, pero nosotros seguimos haciéndolos, así como aprendiz Emrys hace, según tengo entendido.

\- Muy cierto Sumo Sacerdote Powell.- Aportó Harry con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- También vendría muy bien para sus mentes que se les hiciera pasar por ciertos rituales de recuperación.

\- Entiendo, es una noticia impactante… pero, ¿Se podrán recuperar?

\- Sí podrán recuperarse.

\- ¿Y no hay posibilidad de que lo hagan antes?- Preguntó esperanzada.

El Maestro Sanador Powell suspiró e informó de que había una remota posibilidad, pero para ello sería necesario que fueran trasladados a las casas de seguridad que tenían el Concilio, aunque se tendría que votar primero, para tomar esa decisión.

Otra posibilidad era que Sanadores de su propia elección y él mismo, vinieran a la mansión de ella, para cuidarlos a diario.

Ello supondría el problema que tendrían que dejar sus respectivas familias durante un periodo de tiempo, turnándose las visitas a sus respectivas casas.

Augusta fue asintiendo en los momentos indicados e incluso fue aportando datos de interés sobre la mansión y el ala de invitados. Llegó incluso a ofrecer que se trajeran a sus familias a la mansión, la cual sería capaz de albergar a tantos de ellos como fuera necesario y además a Neville le vendría bien el relacionarse con otros niños de su edad.

Harry ofreció que se viniera Neville de vez en cuando a la mansión Potter o incluso que quedara con Celeste y Corvinus, si no se sentía seguro quedar de nuevo con Cassiopeia y Alphard.

Augusta asintió sin comprometerse a nada, pero sí que le pidió a Harry si fuera posible que los acompañaran a ambos al Callejón Knockturn a por una varita para Neville, ya que su padre seguramente necesitaría la suya propia, que es la que estaba utilizando Neville en esos momentos.

\- Por supuesto Madame Longbottom, no se preocupe, con mandarme una lechuza el día que usted quiera ir, quedaremos en el caldero chorreante o inclusive pueden ambos venir a la mansión Potter a tomar el té cuando quieran.- Ofreció Harry amablemente, lo cual fue muy bienvenido por Augusta.

Cuando Harry y Sarah se fueron a la mansión Potter nuevamente, Sarah le revolvió el pelo con cariño y le dijo al oído en voz baja y suave, que había hecho un acto muy bonito y desinteresado al invitar a Neville a unirse a Celeste y su hermano.

\- No lo he hecho por ese motivo, Sarah, lo he hecho para que Neville se dé cuenta que los prejuicios que solía tener al pensar que todo mago que no es de luz, era malvado y un futuro mortífago y como sé de buena tinta que Celeste queda mucho con Alphard, creo que podemos hacer ver al joven Neville la luz en su camino equivocado.- Explicó sus motivos ocultos a Sarah, mientras se sentaban a tomar el té y discutir las posibilidades de recuperación de los Longbottom.

\- Creo que su perspectiva cambiará radicalmente cuando vayamos todos al Callejón Knockturn, Harry.

\- ¿Y eso?- Preguntó curioso en la creencia de Sarah.

\- Vamos Harry, no me digas que no te das cuenta cómo te trata la gente de Knockturn.

\- Sí, claro que me doy cuenta. Me tratan con respeto y una pizca de miedo.- Dijo sonriendo ligeramente, pensando en que sí que estaba bien esa sensación que daba, pero también quería que fuera respetado sin tener que infundir miedo en las demás personas.

\- ¿Miedo? No Harry, ya no. Ahora te respetan y te admiran. Has sido el único en levantarse por los derechos que Dumbledore les quitó, cuando cogió tu asiento ilegalmente. Ellos están de tu parte y cuando el joven Longbottom vea con sus propios ojos que no por ser de otro pensamiento al utilizar la magia o incluso al crecer aprendiendo magia oscura, quiere decir que sean malvados.

\- Eso ya lo sé yo.

\- Sí, sé que lo sabes, pero él no lo sabe. ¿Entiendes?- Preguntó Sarah, haciendo que Harry frunciera ligeramente el ceño en el pensamiento.

Después de pensarlo durante unos momentos, Harry asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión, sonriendo ante la evidencia que se le mostraba.

\- Apuesto a que Augusta no pensó en eso cuando pidió ir a la tienda de Titus.- Comentó Harry terminando su té y levantándose del asiento para ir al despacho a ponerse al día con el correo y las cartas de los negocios.

Para el cumpleaños de Harry, tuvo que ser recordado nuevamente que era el día 31 de julio, dado que el joven hechicero se le había vuelto a olvidar.

Sarah que no sabía que podía necesitar un hechicero de su calibre, dado que los libros que le pudieran interesar, o bien ya los tenía o ya los había aprendido en otras bibliotecas y no necesitaba de ellos.

Pensó en regalarle una escoba de carreras, pero viendo que ya sabía volar sin artefacto, decidió no hacerlo.

Rompiéndose la cabeza, al final decidió montar una fiesta e invitar a los amigos de Harry de Hogwarts, que pasaban a ser la mayoría de los hijos de los aliados de Albion. También invitó a muchos de los miembros del Concilio, junto al Sumo Sacerdote Powell.

Ese día Harry recibió muchos regalos de sus amigos y aliados, siendo de todo tipo, desde libros que no tenía en la magia nueva, hasta copias de los tomos más antiguos de la familia Black.

Otros como la familia Gaunt, le regalaron tomos de libros en Pársel, para que fuera aprendiendo por su cuenta la magia un poco más avanzada de tan noble lengua.

Salazar como broma, le dijo que en uno de los tomos estaba escrito, por lo que el sospechaba, Herpo el loco, como crear tu primer basilisco.

Amelia que pasó a escuchar eso, le advirtió que si bien los libros y magia que se consideraba antes oscuro, era ahora legal, los basiliscos seguían siendo criaturas muy peligrosas de controlar y que sí veía alguno o una indicación de que había creado uno, se metería en grandes problemas.

Tras ese episodio, Sarah estaba por darse golpes en la cabeza por no haber pensado en ello antes, ahora su regalo de cumpleaños parecería muy… patético.

Apartando a Harry a un lado, le dio un tomo escrito a mano y con su letra con algunos de los hechizos que ella misma conocía del antiguo Egipto y le susurró al oído que más tarde recibiría la segunda parte de su regalo, dado que con todo el mundo ahí no podía recibirlo, Harry se preguntó que sería.

La fiesta estuvo muy bien y los temas políticos y sociales de la alianza no se tocaron por una vez, algo que los niños agradecían en verdad, así como tampoco tocaron los temas de estudio mucho. Sin embargo el tema de Hogwarts y las nuevas clases que habría este año, sí que fueron mencionadas por varios padres que estaban muy entusiasmados, inclusive preguntaron a Harry, si al año siguiente iba a hacer alguna donación parecida.

\- Sí, tengo pensado ir donando todos los años desde un millón a dos millones de galeones a la escuela. Creo que con el dinero, más gente mágica podrá ir volviendo a entrar en Hogwarts.

\- Pero, la gente mágica ya entra en la escuela.- Dijo uno de los padres que no habían tenido problemas nunca en ir a Hogwarts.

\- Es posible, Señor Nott. Pero familias como los Gaunt y los Blue, se han visto obligados en muchas generaciones a no asistir por miedo al ostracismo que se les planteaba. Incluso por las tasas tan altas que se pedían antes. Ahora con el dinero donado al colegio, las tasas para todos los alumnos podrán bajar y habrá becas para aquellos alumnos que no puedan asistir debido a que no les llegue el presupuesto familiar.

\- Entiendo, perdone mi ignorancia Señor Potter, Señores Gaunt y Blue. También pido disculpas al resto si se han ofendido.- Se disculpó sinceramente Theodore Nott Sr.

\- Ninguna tomada, Theo.- Dijo Salazar amablemente, a lo cual los demás también respondieron en esencia, explicándole sus propias experiencias.

Harry dejó al resto que le explicara a Nott Sr el problema, medianamente resuelto.

\- Crees que todos deberíamos donar lo que podamos para la escuela, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Regulus a Harry, cuando éste se apartó, para ir a saludarlos.

\- En efecto, Regulus. Eso vendría muy bien para la opinión pública.

\- Eso sería manipular al pueblo britano, Harry.- Dijo la esposa de Regulus con una sonrisa y una ligera risa. – Me gusta, es muy Slytherin.

\- De todas formas Harry, quería desearte feliz cumpleaños y pedir disculpas por la no presencia de la tía Cassiopeia, decidió quedarse en la mansión Black, no se sentía muy bien de salud.

\- ¿Está bien? ¿Necesita que la vea algún sanador del Concilio?

\- Oh no te preocupes Harry, ella está perfectamente bien de salud, pero a veces tiene sus pequeños achaques, debido a la edad.

\- Entiendo, mandadle mis saludos y espero que se recupere pronto, me gustaría entrar en duelo amistoso con ella algún día, si es cierto lo que dice Regulus y Alphard de ella.

\- ¿Y qué dicen mi esposo e hijo de ella?

\- Que es una excepcional bruja.- Intervino Regulus con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Por cierto Harry, creo que Cassie te está buscando para darte su regalo de cumpleaños y las gracias por enviarle el suyo propio, el día antes que entraras en la sala. Se apena de no haberte visto en la fiesta.

\- Sí bueno, Regulus te pido disculpas por ello, si no fuera por Sarah que me recordó su cumpleaños a tiempo y el mío, creo que estaría ahora mismo en el despacho haciendo otras cosas… si ya la veo que intenta llamarme la atención, es mejor que vaya. Disfrutad de la fiesta.- Dijo despidiéndose de los dos adultos Black y yendo a adonde estaba Cassie, sonriéndole con una sonrisa de medio lado, haciéndola sonrojar ligeramente.

\- Hola Cassie, creo que querías decirme algo.

\- Hola Harry, sí quería darte tu regalo de cumpleaños.- Dijo tendiéndole un regalo rectangular y dándole un beso en la mejilla, rozando el labio por muy poco. – Ese es tu segundo regalo.- Dijo sonriendo y dándose media vuelta para marcharse por donde había venido, que era de un rincón donde estaban todas las chicas riéndose de manera rara para el joven Potter.

Cuando la fiesta acabó y los invitados se marcharon a sus respectivas casas y Harry jugó por última vez en el día a un buen anfitrión, despidiéndolos en los puntos de aparición o Flú de la mansión Potter, se sentó cansadamente en uno de los sofás de la sala de los retratos, con muchos de ellos riéndose de él, diciendo que era muy capaz de planear un futuro sin cansarse, tener una batalla mágica que agotaría hasta los hipogrifos más volubles e hiperactivos, pero que no era capaz de aguantar en una fiesta de cumpleaños.

\- Si, si, reíros a mi costa…- Susurró, casi gruñendo a los retratos y pidiendo a Dobby, su elfo personal nuevo, dado que Cronos se había retirado a cuidar de los invernaderos y jardines de la mansión, un té helado.

Sarah apareció en ropas más cómodas y fue a sentarse al lado de Harry en el sofá, pasándole un brazo por encima de sus hombros, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry y le guiñó un ojo, con una sonrisa seductora.

\- Ahora viene tu segunda parte de mi regalo.- Y con eso dicho, se acercó a él y le dio un beso más profundo del que se dieron en la sala del espacio y el tiempo. Éste beso duró un poco más y Sarah fue metiendo tentativamente su lengua en su boca, dando así a una lucha por el control de las lenguas.

Cuando se separaron, Harry estaba atónito del beso que había recibido de Sarah. Pensaba que habían quedado ambos en ver a otras personas y no…

\- Esto es solo por tu cumpleaños Harry y porque me robaste un beso en la sala y no me lo esperaba. Ahora estamos en paz.- Dijo riendo y yéndose hacia su cuarto para descansar.

James, por su parte estaba riéndose a carcajada limpia de la cara que se le había quedado a su hijo y felicitándolo por la conquista de Sarah.

\- ¡Bien hecho hijo, la tienes casi lista!

\- ¡James!- Regañó Lily a su marido dándole un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza y disculpándose con Harry por el comportamiento de su padre.

Harry negando con la cabeza y murmurando que el día estaba poniéndose muy raro, decidió tomar el aperitivo que le había traído Dobby con el té e irse a dormir, tal vez el día siguiente o lo que le quedaba de mes, resultara ser… más tranquilo.

\- Definitivamente Harry, tu vida es muy interesante.- Dijo Ignotus riendo ligeramente.

\- Sí, la vida de mi hijo será muy pero que muy interesante y su vida amorosa se verá complicada.

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó esta vez Charlus Potter. – En mis tiempos había todavía familias que practicaban la poligamia, si las mujeres estaban de acuerdo por supuesto.

\- Abuelos, Padre, no creo que vaya a ser esa clase de hombres. Soy de una única mujer o eso es lo que siento de momento. Aparte, creo que sigo sintiendo algo por Sarah y cada vez va a más.- Intervino Harry a los retratos que se ponían nuevamente a especular sobre quienes podrían ser las novias de Harry, si éste decidiera ser polígamo.

\- Estoy orgullosa de ti, cariño. Creo que Sarah es una espléndida mujer para ti y además creo que el sentimiento es mutuo.- Dijo su madre alentando a su hijo a entrar en una relación con Sarah.

\- Pero no crees que es un poco mayor para mí.- Dijo Harry con una ceja levantada.

\- Tonterías hijo, en el amor, la edad no tiene nada que ver y decir. Además en el mundo mágico no es que importe demasiado.- Dijo enigmáticamente, guiñándole un ojo a su hijo. – Cuando crezcas un poco más lo entenderás mejor. Ahora ve a descansar, te ves cansado.- Terminó su madre de decirle y mandándolo a la cama a dormir.

Éstas conversaciones con los retratos se estaban volviendo un poco más constantes para el gusto de Harry, si bien eran sus padres y podía conocerlos un poco mejor, solo eran una sombra de lo que alguna vez fueron, se tuvo que recordar.

Sin embargo Sarah era muy real y el beso de hoy, fue un poco intenso y le dejó a Harry con más ganas de continuarlo. Tal vez fuera que estaba pasando por la pubertad un poco más pronto, o que fuera lo que los chicos de su edad y un poco más mayores sentían cuando veían a una mujer adulta hermosa, o definitivamente, fuera que se estaba enamorando de Sarah, que era a la vez su Maestra. A veces se preguntaba si no sería mejor seguir con una vida un poco más tranquila.

Negando con la cabeza y sacándose ideas tontas de ella, se dijo a sí mismo, que lo que pasara entre él y Sarah en el futuro, pasaría.

El resto del verano se pasó en muy corto tiempo, quedando con Madame Longbottom unos días más tarde para ir a comprar la varita de Neville y los libros que necesitarían en los callejones Aurum, Knockturn y Diagon.

Ese día fue normal y sin incidentes, Harry y Sarah en público solían actuar con el decoro de Maestra y Aprendiz, pero cuando llegaban a la mansión, había veces en las que Harry robaría un beso o dos de Sarah y en los que ella también haría lo mismo con Harry, entrando en un juego amoroso entre ambos, olvidando lo que habían acordado, no hace más de un par de días atrás.

Para cuando la semana antes de ir a Hogwarts llegó, Sarah le dijo a Harry una noche, que su juego amoroso, debía acabar cuando empezara la escuela nuevamente, debido a que ella como su maestra y él como su aprendiz, no podían ser vistos de esa manera.

Harry acordó con ella lo mismo y terminaron por disfrutar su última semana de libertad. En esa semana Harry no estudió mucho, pero sí que se reunió con su nuevo gerente de cuentas, Griphook, el cual le dio informes de sus cuentas e inversiones.

También le dijo que para el año que viene, debería de abrir una nueva bóveda o comprar baúles encantados, para que tengan un amplio fondo, para guardar su oro, debido a las grandes cantidades de éste al ser ingresados en el banco.

Harry acordó comprar los baúles encantados en vez de abrir una bóveda nueva, ahorraría en gastos y tener que vincular la bóveda a las demás, era algo engorroso de hacer para los gobblins. También le dio un informe acerca de lo que pidió a su antiguo gerente de cuentas, algo que estaba sellado con el sello de Gornuk.

Guardándolo en uno de sus bolsillos encantados para que por dentro fuera más amplio que por fuera, Harry se despidió de Griphook con los saludos corteses gobblin.

Al llegar a la mansión fue recibido por Sarah en un top y pantalones ajustados, marcando las curvas en los lugares correctos.

\- Me podría acostumbrar a este tipo de recibimientos.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa al pasar por la chimenea y dejar el sobre que le dio Griphook sobre la mesa de té en el salón de los retratos.

\- Y yo podría acostumbrarme a otras cosas, ¿Dónde habías ido?

\- ¿Preocupada?

\- No, curiosa. No me dijiste que saldrías hoy. Podría haber ido contigo, sabes que tengo que hacerlo como tu maestra.

\- Sí lo sé, pero esto tenía que hacerlo solo. He ido al banco, Griphook me ha llamado para ver las cuentas Potter y ciertos archivos que dejó Gornuk para entregarme, pero que no tuvo el tiempo de hacerlo.- Explicó Harry, rompiendo el sello del sobre y leyendo por encima, mientras que Sarah se sentaba en el otro sofá a descansar de su entrenamiento de la mañana.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- Al parecer las reliquias de la muerte no es una leyenda de los hermanos Peverell…

\- Por supuesto que no Harry, las reliquias vienen de más atrás en el tiempo. ¿Quién dice que sean nuestras?- Intervino Ignotus ante la mención de las reliquias y sus otros dos hermanos díscolos.

Harry lo miró penetrantemente, pensando en la respuesta que creía obvia, pero al parecer Ignotus ignoraba.

\- Según el libro de Beedle el Bardo, cuenta el cuento de los tres hermanos, haciendo alusión a los Peverell.- Explicó Harry a su ancestro.

Ignotus comenzó a reírse sin control y sin parar durante unos minutos, hasta que se detuvo.

\- Siempre creí que ese viejo mago tenía demasiada imaginación. No Harry, las reliquias como he dicho antes, vienen de muy atrás en el tiempo. Nosotros las obtuvimos en Italia, en la antigua Roma, al hacer un viaje para explorar el mundo.- Explicó Ignotus a su descendiente, que estaba prestando bastante atención.

\- Sí, en esto concuerda el archivo. Las reliquias, según esto, datan de al menos diez mil años antes de Cristo. En la antigua Babilonia se empezaron a ver y notar ciertos artefactos mágicos de gran alcance. Uno de ellos dotaba de invisibilidad completa a su portador. Otro, podía revivir a los muertos, levantándolos de sus tumbas y haciendo un ejército de cadáveres andantes, también podía traer las almas tomadas antes de tiempo, por un breve y corto periodo de tiempo y luego menciona un tipo de báculo o cetro, en algunos casos vara, que era imparable e invencible.- Contó Harry a su audiencia ensimismada en la historia.

\- Si eso es cierto, Harry, lo de la capa o manto que concede la invisibilidad total, debe ser increíble de poseer.- Dijo Sarah de manera soñadora. – Imagina lo que podríamos hacer con un manto así.

\- De ese tipo de manto no sé, pero el que tú tienes hijo, te concede la invisibilidad y ha estado en la familia Potter desde que Ignotus lo pasó a su hijo.- Aportó James.

\- ¿La capa de invisibilidad todavía la tenemos?

\- ¿Quieres decir, que el nombre de los artefactos, "reliquias de la muerte" es realmente eso, quiero decir, son realmente las reliquias de la muerte? ¿Cómo el aspecto mismo de la muerte?

\- En efecto Harry, o al menos eso cuentan las historias. Según las de mi tiempo, se dice que la muerte se cansó de su trabajo y era hora de ella o él para partir al siguiente mundo, es decir, que su espíritu pasara al otro lado, pero que el trabajo y legado, como sus recuerdos, así como los de los otros que fueron la "muerte" pasarían al conocimiento del nuevo. Por ello dividió tres de sus reliquias y se las entregó a la raza mágica. Al principio se cuenta que las reliquias fueron apareciendo y juntándose brevemente en diferentes países del mundo a lo largo de la historia, pero que nunca nadie logró tener las tres y convertirse en el siguiente.- Explicó Ignotus tomando unos momentos de reflexión. - ¿Dime Harry, has hecho el ritual que se necesita para que la capa de invisibilidad funcione a su mayor potencial?- Preguntó, imaginando la respuesta, pues los demás Potter, salvo por su hijo y los nietos de éste, no se quedaron sin habla y exclamando expresiones de sorpresa.

\- Por tu rostro imagino que no. El ritual es bastante sencillo, pues se necesita de la sangre de un Thestral y tu propia sangre. La sangre del primero para renovar la invisibilidad y el poder latente de éste. Tu sangre, para que la capa solamente trabaje y funcione para ti.

\- Entiendo. ¿Solamente eso?

\- No, hay más, pero lo siguiente puede que no lo consigas.

\- ¿Qué es?- Preguntó Sarah.

\- Esencia de un fantasma.

\- Eso, es más complicado de conseguir.- Dijo Charlus. – Se dice que la esencia de un fantasma, solo se puede conseguir de dos formas. Una siendo un nigromante y la otra que el mismo fantasma te la dé libremente.

\- En efecto Charlus.- Concordó Ignotus con una sonrisa. – Si consigues ese ingrediente, obtendrás un poder que ninguno hemos visto hasta ahora en la capa.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso Ignotus?- Preguntó Harry escéptico.

\- Fácil, me pasé media vida para que un fantasma me entregara su esencia en Samhain, que es cuando el velo es más débil y fino.- Dijo con cierta amargura Ignotus. – Al final solo pude especular para que serviría la esencia de fantasma.

\- ¿Para atravesar paredes, tal vez?- Mencionó obviamente James, rodando los ojos, ante la idea.

\- Exactamente. Aparte de paredes, salas. Se podría pasar cualquier tipo de salas, incluido el Fidelius.

\- Menos mal que la tienes tú, Harry, sino en las manos de alguien como Voldemort o Dumbledore mismo, sería muy peligroso.- Aportó Sarah.

Harry solo podía asentir con la cabeza en acuerdo, todavía estaba meditando que hacer con su capa, si llevársela a Hogwarts este año y hacer el ritual requerido para el día de Samhain o dejarla en su compartimento secreto y bien resguardada.

Al final decidió que cuando acabara la semana y fuera a empezar el curso, el mismo primero de septiembre, decidiría que hacer con ella.

\- Entonces Harry, descendiente mío, ¿Qué harás? ¿Buscaras las demás reliquias de la muerte o te quedarás solamente con la capa de Invisibilidad, como todo Potter hasta ahora?- Preguntó la pregunta que todos se hacían en ese momento.

Mirando a todos los retratos y a Sarah, movió la cabeza negativamente y dijo que no las buscaría, que seguramente con su suerte, ellas vendrían a él, sin buscar ese tipo de poder. Además añadió que para que tener más poder del que tenía, si con la magia de la antigua religión y la magia nueva, tenía suficiente de aprender, más aprender alquimia y en el momento indicado nigromancia, se quedaría con eso de momento.

Aparte estaba el hecho de ser inmortal, que no es que le resultara cómodo de imaginar, dado que la palabra misma era demasiado tiempo de estar solo, no, si se encontraba con las reliquias y no tenía más remedio que quedárselas, entonces así sería, pero si no, se quedaría únicamente con la capa que Ignotus fue pasando a su hijo y éste al suyo, hasta llegar a Harry.

El resto de días de la semana hasta que terminó y comenzó el primero de septiembre y era la hora de ir a Hogwarts en el tren, Harry se lo pasó estudiando maneras de sacar nuevas leyes que prohibieran el exceso de comunicación del mundo mágico con el muggle, pero desgraciadamente el mínimo de muggles que debían conocer el secreto era abrumador.

Pidió al ministerio de magia, que los muggles con los que había crecido, si no eran juzgados y condenados por su tratamiento en el pasado, que al menos se les borrara la memoria de su existencia y de la existencia de la magia.

El jefe del departamento de Obliviatores le denegó la petición, así como el ministro de magia, algo que le enfureció un poco debido al hecho de que como eran su única familia con vida, que no podían hacer eso.

Harry continuó mandando cartas, alegando que los últimos parientes con vida eran los Gaunt y los Black, por parte de padre.

Por parte de madre, su madre era la única que consideraba parte de la familia Potter, que los muggles fueran considerados por el ministro, como su familia, para Harry era una aberración y pondría punto final a la misma, si no lo hacía el ministerio.

Examinando las antiguas leyes que protegían a los mágicos de los muggles, pudo observar ciertas lagunas en las que sí un mágico llamaba a una venganza de sangre contra un muggle, éste no sería condenado por ningún ministerio de magia de Europa, si acababa con la vida de dicho muggle.

Viendo que esa ley estaba vigente todavía, pero olvidada por los magos, al preguntar a Regulus por ella y éste no saber de lo que le estaba hablando, decidió buscar a esos muggles escurridizos que ya no residían en el número cuatro de Privet Drive.

Buscarlos por Bretaña, se encargarían los gobblins, por un precio, por supuesto. Mientras tanto Harry se preparaba el baúl de siete compartimentos, llenándolo de todos los libros que él necesitaría para el año escolar, más aquellos que llevaría consigo mismo, para una lectura agradable.

El día que se aparecieron Sarah y Harry en la estación de Kings Cross, se dieron el último lote de besos y cariñitos, para no llamar la atención en Hogwarts.

\- Míralo de esta manera Harry, será como pasar una prueba. Si logramos contenernos en Hogwarts este año, de continuar con los besos y demás, tal vez se nos aclaren los sentimientos. Intenta pasarlo bien y por favor, que sea un año normal ahora que no está Dumbledore para manipular eventos.- Dijo Sarah sonriendo alegremente a Harry.

Una vez dentro de la barrera, Sarah le informó a Harry que ella se aparecería en Hogsmeade directamente para llegar antes al castillo, debido a que no era estudiante y que como era la Maestra de Harry en la magia antigua, tendría un puesto entre el profesorado. Ahora más que antes, debería llamarla siempre que se dirigiera a ella, como Maestra Ó Conaill, más o menos como había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

Harry sonrió y se subió en el tren que lo llevaría a un segundo año lleno de aventuras y misterio, aunque eso Harry no lo sabía de momento. Lo único que esperaba de este año era la tranquilidad que el castillo proporcionaba y conocer a los nuevos estudiantes que se presentaban en Hogwarts.

Caminando por los pasillos atestados de alumnos de todas las casas, que por primera vez en décadas se juntaban unos con otros, Harry llegó al compartimento en el que estaban sus amigos, junto a Neville, que ahora estaba mostrando a todo el mundo, su nueva varita, con una sonrisa que amenazaba con dividirle la cara en dos.

\- Hola a todos.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, pasando dentro del compartimento y ampliándolo en el camino, haciendo que las chicas, Celeste, Cassiopeia y para sorpresa de Harry, Daphne y Tracy sonrieran a Harry coquetamente.

Los chicos por su parte se dignaron a darle palmaditas en la espalda o la mano en modo de saludo.

Con el movimiento repentino del tren y un ligero traqueteo, el viaje comenzó para los chicos de segundo año, hacia un futuro incierto de aventuras.

Nota de autor 2:

Al final creo que voy a poner a Harry con Sarah como pareja o futura pareja. Con respecto a los besos que se den o darán en el futuro también, creo que es más bien besos inocentes de momento. Cuando Harry tenga entre 13 y 14 años, ya pasaran a cosas más mayores que sólo besos.

Algunos me habéis dicho que haga polígamo a Harry, pero escribir que tenga tres novias, no termino de verlo.

Espero que para el día de Halloween pueda sacar un capítulo nuevo, pero no estoy seguro.

Un cordial saludo y hasta la próxima.


	22. Chapter 21

Nota de autor:

Hola a todos y todas de nuevo con un capítulo para Samhain o Halloween, como deseen llamarlo.

Este capítulo es un poco especial y descubriréis por qué casi al final. Espero que no me matéis por intentar hacer uno de éstos, pero quería hacer algo especial para el día de Halloween o Samhain.

Como a medida que iba escribiéndolo, me fue viniendo la idea, intenté dar una pista subrayando el texto, pero luego lo pensé mejor y lo dejé tal cual estaba.

Espero que les guste, con todo eso les dejo el capítulo y les deseo a todos un feliz día de Samhain/Halloween.

CAPITULO 21

 _Caminando por los pasillos atestados de alumnos de todas las casas, que por primera vez en décadas se juntaban unos con otros, Harry llegó al compartimento en el que estaban sus amigos, junto a Neville, que ahora estaba mostrando a todo el mundo, su nueva varita, con una sonrisa que amenazaba con dividirle la cara en dos._

 _\- Hola a todos.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, pasando dentro del compartimento y ampliándolo en el camino, haciendo que las chicas, Celeste, Cassiopeia y para sorpresa de Harry, Daphne y Tracy sonrieran a Harry coquetamente._

 _Los chicos por su parte se dignaron a darle palmaditas en la espalda o la mano en modo de saludo._

 _Con el movimiento repentino del tren y un ligero traqueteo, el viaje comenzó para los chicos de segundo año, hacia un futuro incierto de aventuras._

El viaje en tren había comenzado con buen pie, los chicos en el compartimento se estaban poniendo al día en cuestión de los acontecimientos del verano y discutiéndolo en profundidad. Cassiopeia miraba de vez en cuando a Harry de reojo cuando se hermano, Alphard le preguntaba algo con respecto a lo académico y su día en Gringotts.

Le parecía a Cassiopeia que algo andaba raro en la forma que tenía de hablar de su maestra Sarah. En lo más profundo de su mente, una pizca de celos al escuchar como hablaba de ella con tal cariño en su tono, se hizo presente.

No podía remediarlo, ahora sabía que sentía algo por Harry, pero no estaba segura del todo si era un cariño especial por haberla salvado la vida el año pasado del primer beta de Fenrir Grayback o que realmente sentía, lo que se llamaba los comienzos de amor por él. Tal vez tendría que hablar con Harry al respecto de lo que sentía, pero de momento tendría que salir de su ensimismamiento para que no se le notara.

\- Pero Harry, ahora que eres adulto, se te abre un mundo de posibilidades, ¿No es así?- Preguntó Cassiopeia para distraerse de lo que su mente le decía.

\- En cierto modo, Cassie. Ahora me puedo examinar de los TIMOS y EXTASIS al mismo tiempo si lo deseo, pero hablé con…

\- Déjame adivinar Harry.- Intervino Celeste. – Con la buena de tu maestra Sarah.- Dijo en un tono, un poco celoso.

\- No, te equivocas Celeste. Hablé con el Sumo Sacerdote Powell de ello y concordamos que los TIMOS debería sacarlos este año y los EXTASIS al que viene, para poder disfrutar un poco más de la adolescencia en Hogwarts con vosotros, ya que una vez que salga, temo que no tendré el tiempo requerido para el ocio.- Explicó un poco decaído Harry.

\- Te ves decaído Harry, ¿Por qué es eso? Yo en tu lugar estaría alegre e impaciente por ser el más joven de nuestra generación en graduarse de la escuela y ser reconocido por un Concilio de hechiceros y druidas, como un maestro. Aparte del hecho de aprender del gran alquimista Nicholas Flamel, tanto en Hogwarts, como fuera de ella.- Dijeron Alphard y Corvinus, entre los dos.

\- Es normal que se sienta decaído, tontos.- Intervino Cassiopeia frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. – Harry tiene demasiadas responsabilidades tal y como están ahora las cosas. Por si lo habíais olvidado, tiene uno de los títulos más importantes del mundo mágico, y es el de Emrys, que traerá la paz y la prosperidad al mundo mágico. Aparte del hecho de que tiene que reestructurar la casa Potter de sus cimientos, por decirlo de alguna manera. Está obligado a actuar como adulto en cuerpo de un niño. Y encima por si fuera poco, no solo está en la mira de un loco, sino de dos.- Dijo un poco airada con su hermano y Corvinus.

Ambos de los chicos parecían un poco avergonzados por no verlo de esa manera. Y se disculparon con Harry por ello.

Neville, por su parte se limitaba a asentir en acuerdo a Cassiopeia, Daphne y Tracy se preguntaban cómo sabía de las obligaciones de Harry para con el título Emrys.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Cassiopeia?- Preguntó Tracy, haciendo que Daphne diera un guiño en acuerdo, por haber sido ella la que hiciera la pregunta.

Cassiopeia estaba por no responderla, pues todavía no perdonaba la traición del año pasado al cuestionar las acciones de Harry, respecto a su defensa del muggle que le intentó matar con ese tipo de arma tan rara. Pero ante el asentimiento de Harry, para que respondiera, pues él también estaba curioso ante la respuesta, aunque tenía sus sospechas y especulaciones sobre la misma.

Harry sospechaba que la información que había sacado Cassiopeia, lo había hecho de uno de los retratos de Grimuald Place, pero tenía que ser uno de los retratos que habían vivido la época del Rey Arturo y Merlín.

\- Es porque uno de los retratos de mi casa, sirvió en las tropas del Rey Arturo, bajo las órdenes de Merlín. Y me explicó las obligaciones que tenía éste para con el reino de Camelot.

\- Pero Camelot es una leyenda, al igual que Avalon.- Protestó Daphne, no pudiéndose aguantar por más tiempo estar en silencio.

\- Ahí te equivocas, señorita Greengrass. Camelot y Avalon son reales, pero están escondidas bajo fuertes protecciones de la magia antigua.- Intervino Harry explicando, quien había puesto esas protecciones. – En Camelot, creo que las puso el último Emrys, que pasó a ser Myrddin. Y en Avalon las puso Lady Morgana. En ambos sitios se utilizó lo más fuerte de la magia de la antigua religión, para resguardarlos de los muggles y mágicos por igual. Se temía, según mis sospechas, que se utilizarían ambos sitios para cosas funestas.- Explicó sus sospechas Harry a todo el compartimento.

\- Pero…

\- No hay peros Daphne, aún no aprendes la lección del año pasado por lo que se ve.- Dijo de mal humor y levantándose de su asiento Cassiopeia. – Me voy a refrescarme un poco, luego vuelvo.- Informó remilgadamente, mientras abría la puerta del compartimento y salía con paso firme.

El compartimento se quedó unos momentos en silencio, hasta que Alphard se disculpó por su hermana a Daphne. Ésta aceptó la disculpa ofrecida, diciendo que no se preocupara, que tal vez, las leyendas que había escuchado de niña sobre Camelot y Avalon fueran ciertas y que es posible que la Atlántida, también existiera.

Harry se limitó a asentir y dar un breve guiño, antes de preguntar cómo estaba el padre de Daphne y su hermana pequeña, Astoria.

\- Mi padre está bastante bien, Señor Potter Emrys. Ahora mismo está muy contento en haberse involucrado en los mismos negocios que usted, y mi hermana pequeña está deseosa de asistir a Hogwarts y entrar en la casa Slytherin. Yo por otra parte, me gustaría que fuera a Ravenclaw.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Miedo de competencia, señorita Greengrass?- Preguntó Harry con una ligera risa.

\- ¿Competencia? No sé en qué, la verdad. Sí mi hermana pequeña es inteligente, eso no lo discuto y será igual de hermosa que nuestra madre cuando crezca, pero no estoy preocupada por eso. Lo que me preocupa es que no sepa defenderse y si bien agradezco las salas que puso cuando estábamos en primero, cuando ella entre a Hogwarts, tal vez usted ya no esté.

\- Siempre pueden aprender a echar las salas y protecciones para sus habitaciones.- Dijo Harry.

\- Pero ese tema lo veremos en tercer año y solo aquellos que tomen runas y la clase de salas, protecciones y rompe maldiciones.- Comentó Daphne en sus trece.

\- No me refería a aprenderlo desde Hogwarts. Me refería a que os lo podría enseñar yo mismo este año, si queréis. La oferta es para todos.- Explicó un poco mejor Harry.

Todos en el compartimento estaban muy entusiasmados ante la idea de poder protegerse ellos mismos y no tener que depender de Harry para ello, salvo por supuesto, Daphne que estaba un poco escéptica todavía en la cuestión, de que Harry supiera, tal magia avanzada. Sí fue capaz el año pasado de crear las salas, pero estaba muy cansado después de eso.

\- No creo que seamos capaces de realizar esa magia, Señor Potter Emrys. No somos usted, después de todo.- Dijo con un poco de saña Daphne.

Harry solo se limitó a asentir y mirar a Celeste, la cual puso los ojos y apuntó a la puerta con su varita.

Sin pronunciar palabra y casi sin movimiento de ésta, subió una sala de privacidad en la puerta del compartimento.

\- No es tan difícil después de practicar un poco.- Dijo con altanería y orgullo de su trabajo. Con otro movimiento de varita y en silencio también, bajó la sala de privacidad, para que Cassiopeia pudiera entrar después.

Daphne ya no volvió a hablar, ni criticar a los demás en cuestión de aprendizaje, algo que Neville vio un poco molesto de que no perdonaran o terminaran de perdonar a la joven rubia que se sentaba a su lado.

Los demás empezaron a hablar entre ellos mismos de cosas tribales y sin importancia, hasta que el tren estaba muy avanzado y Cassiopeia no aparecía por ningún lado.

Harry preocupado porque le hubiera sucedido algo, o que la hubiera atacado alguno de los chicos más mayores, decidió salir del compartimento y llevar consigo a Corvinus y Celeste para buscarla.

Dejó a su hermano en el compartimento por el motivo que al ser hermanos, si la había sucedido algo, era posible que se dejara llevar por el sentimiento de hermandad, cuando en esas circunstancias, hay que tener la mente fría y actuar con rapidez.

\- Celeste, Corvinus, venid conmigo. Vamos a buscar a Cassie.- Dijo Harry pasando a la lengua Pársel para que no se dieran cuenta los demás. – Saldremos uno por uno, con la excusa de ir a los baños a refrescarnos.- Explicó más detalladamente.

Neville sin poder resistir se estremeció ante la lengua Pársel y le pidió a Harry que no hiciera eso.

\- Tranquilo Neville, ya te acostumbrarás a oírlo.- Dijo Daphne sonriendo y Tracy riendo, tapándose la boca con la mano, para evitar un poco más la risa.

Cuando Harry y los otros dos se reunieron fuera, decidieron separarse para buscar mejor. Celeste fue al baño de las niñas directamente, mientras que Corvinus fue a revisar los otros compartimentos en los cuales Cassiopeia podría estar, es decir, en los que los hijos de los aliados de Harry y su padre se encontraban.

Harry por su parte y con un mal presentimiento, fue directamente a los vagones del final del Expreso de Hogwarts, en donde los Gryffindor leales al viejo Dumbledore se encontraban, es decir los Weasley y aquellos a los que los Weasley y Dumbledore, junto a McGonagall habían lavado el cerebro.

Caminando entre compartimentos y abriendo las puertas que daría al siguiente vagón, Harry se iba preocupando un poco más.

¿Y si la habían hecho algo a Cassie? ¿Cómo lo explicaría a su padre? ¿Cómo explicar que unos pocos Gryffindor habían herido o hecho algo peor a Cassie?

Frunciendo el ceño ante los sentimientos de preocupación, se preguntó brevemente si esos sentimientos eran parecidos a los que tenía por Sarah y decidió que no lo eran, pues si a Sarah alguien se atrevía a secuestrarla, estaba casi seguro que lo pagarían con su vida y que movería cielo y tierra para recuperarla.

También lo haría por sus amigos, pero no con la preocupación y furia que lo haría por Sarah, en definitiva, se respondió a sí mismo que era un tipo diferente de amor y cariño del que sentía por sus amigos.

Por las chicas era un cariño parecido al de los hermanos o primos y por los chicos una camaradería sin igual. Si a ellos les pasara algo, por culpa de un enemigo o por culpa suya, al no saber dirigirlos en algún sitio, entonces puede ser que no se lo perdonara.

En otro rincón del tren Corvinus estaba sintiendo algo similar y se preguntó brevemente si él mismo podría acabar enamorándose de Cassie o alguna otra de las chicas. Su hermana, obviamente estaba fuera de la cuestión, no era de los que le gustara emparejarse con un miembro de la familia o hacer endogamia.

Mientras revisaba los compartimentos y preguntaba a los chicos y chicas en su interior, se encontró con Susan Bones, una chica medio pelirroja, con unos preciosos ojos marrones y la piel tan clara como la nieve, hermosos rasgos podía observar.

Al quedarse parado como un pasmarote en frente de la puerta, Hannah, la amiga de Susan se apiadó del joven mago y lo invitó a entrar.

Al parecer el enamoramiento a primera vista o no tan primera pues ya se conocían de unas cuantas reuniones de sus padres y tutores. Pero para Corvinus, era la primera vez que pensaba de ella de tal manera.

\- Y… ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí, Corvinus?- Preguntó Susan tímidamente.

\- ¿Eh…?- Fue la elocuente respuesta del chico, que por momentos iba enrojeciendo ante las risitas de las demás chicas del compartimento y los chicos que ponían los ojos.

\- Imagino que habrás venido con algún otro motivo que quedarte mirando como un tonto a Susan, Corvinus.- Aportó Hannah, riendo un poco ante la mirada de reproche que fue dirigida a ella.

\- Oh sí, lo olvidaba. Estaba buscando a la hermana de Alphard, al parecer fue a refrescarse hace como una hora y media y no ha vuelto al compartimento. Harry se estaba preocupando un poco, la verdad, creo que exagera, podría estar muy bien y en otro compartimento…

\- No la hemos visto, pero si la vemos le diremos que la habéis estado buscando.- Dijo una Susan un poco triste.

\- Bueno, gracias, aunque puedo quedarme un rato por aquí, creo que este era el último compartimento y Harry no nos ha dicho nada si no la encontrábamos.

\- ¿Y si Harry necesita de vuestra ayuda?

\- No lo creo, Harry es como un prodigio en la magia.- Aportó uno de los amigos de Susan con una sonrisa. – Eres bienvenido a quedarte cuanto tiempo desees, Corvinus. ¿Puedo llamarte así o debo llamarte, señor Gaunt? Por cierto soy Justin Finch-Fletchley.- Dijo el chico que estaba sentado al otro lado de Susan.

\- Corvinus estará bien, señor Finch-Fletchley.- Dijo Corvinus, extendiéndole la mano al niño.

\- Entonces llámame Justin.- Contestó, estrechándole de vuelta la mano y comenzando una conversación, en la que todos se quedaron hablando durante un tiempo.

Celeste por su parte, fue a los baños de las niñas sin encontrar muchos resultados y decidió ir a donde se encontraban los prefectos para preguntarles, al igual que los premios anuales, por si la habían visto.

Para su desgracia se encontró con uno de los chicos Weasley como prefecto y con un aire pomposo y con bastante odio la echó del cuarto de prefectos.

De mala manera echada y con el ceño fruncido ante tal descortesía, pasó de nuevo y ésta vez sin llamar a la puerta primero.

\- Expulso.- Fue recibida con una maldición, que si no la hubiera evitado, la habría mandado volando por el tren.

\- Serpensortia. Ataca sin morder, solo asusta al pelirrojo.- Dijo en Pársel a la cobra real que apareció y fue a cumplir su cometido, haciendo que el Weasley pelirrojo se pusiera blanco al escuchar a la chica hablar la lengua de Slytherin.

Los demás en el compartimento sacaron sus varitas hacia Percy y Celeste. Estaban todos muy divididos sobre a quién apuntar.

Por un lado, estaba la otra prefecta de Gryffindor que apuntaba con su varita a la chica de Slytherin de segundo año.

Los prefectos de Slytherin, por supuesto apuntaban a los de Gryffindor. Los de Ravenclaw y los de Hufflepuff se quedaron sin apuntar a nadie, pero con las varitas listas por si acaso.

\- ¿A qué has venido, bruja oscura?- Preguntó con una mirada de asco la chica de Gryffindor, ante lo cual sus compañeros abrieron la boca con asombro, salvo los de Slytherin.

Celeste viendo que lo tendría difícil el parlamentar con la que la había insultado, decidió pasar de ella y hablar con el resto de prefectos.

Les explicó que estaba buscando a Cassiopeia y que no sabían si la había pasado algo o no. El chico Weasley, sacando el valor de debajo de las piedras para hablar, le dijo que esperaba que sus hermanos la hubieran echado del tren, no sin antes haberle enseñado alguna lección.

Sorprendida y asustada de que hubieran hecho algo así a alguien que no había hecho nada a ellos, no pudo evitar preguntar por qué los odiaban tanto.

\- Es bastante obvio, bruja oscura, es porque estas en Slytherin y todo el mundo sabe que las serpientes son oscuras y…

\- Basta.- Dijo uno de los prefectos de Ravenclaw. – Ayudaremos en la búsqueda. Ve a tu compartimento y si ves a tu hermano, te le llevas contigo.- Ordenó a Celeste con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. – Por cierto, podrías ordenarle a la serpiente que deje a Weasley, si bien no me importa un comino si le muerde o no, no creo que a los profesores les agrade la idea.- Mencionó haciendo reír a todos, menos a los Gryffindor.

Celeste ordenó a la serpiente que dejara al chico Weasley y cogiéndola con cuidado se la llevó fuera del compartimento de los prefectos sin darles la espalda.

Corriendo hacia su compartimento, sin molestarse en buscar a su hermano, llegó a él y se encerró, cerrando la puerta con varias salas que había aprendido de su padre este verano. Por supuesto las salas eran en la lengua Pársel y solo otro hablante las podría echar abajo, de momento todos estarían a salvo, hasta que Harry llegara.

Harry seguía vagando por los compartimentos, mirando de vez en cuando y preguntando a los chicos y chicas de todos los años, si habían visto a Cassiopeia Black, en algunos casos, en los que había Gryffindor allí, echaba un vistazo a sus mentes desprotegidas.

Uno de ellos, el mago de color que acompañaba siempre a los gemelos Weasley, en su mente vio para su horror que sus sospechas eran ciertas, Cassie había sido secuestrada del baño de las niñas y llevada a la fuerza para ser torturada y después arrojada del tren en marcha, algo que posiblemente la mataría.

Empujando con fuerza en la mente del chico, sin molestarse en ser sutil y no dañarle mucho, vio que estaban en el último compartimento.

Saliendo sin hacer caso a las quejas de los otros chicos, que lo que había hecho era ilegal y oscuro, fue con una furia renovada al compartimento donde había unos diez estudiantes vigilando por si venía alguien.

\- Alto Potter.- Dijo una de las cazadoras de Gryffindor. – No eres bienvenido aquí.- Con una mueca en su rostro, sacó la varita y la empuñó en su dirección.

\- Bell. Apártate de la puerta. He venido a por Cassiopeia Black.

\- No me hagas reír Potter…

\- O te apartas, o te aparto yo.

\- Irás a Azkaban si me haces algo.

\- Y todos vosotros, caminaréis a través del velo de la muerte, si hacéis algo a Cassiopeia.- Amenazó Harry sin miramientos y por momentos cansándose de la chica que no le dejaba pasar.

Para su mala suerte por detrás de él iban viniendo más Gryffindor en tropel, con las varitas sacadas.

\- Tus amenazas son en vano Potter. Nosotros también tenemos padres en el Wizengamot… ah tú no tienes padres, porque están muertos.- Dijo un desconocido, el cual parecía que no tenía muchas ganas de salir airado de la situación precaria en la que se habían metido.

Harry sin volverse a mirar hacia atrás, convocó una ráfaga de aire con la magia antigua, arremolinándose a su alrededor y con la voz en aumento, gracias a un encantamiento sonorus, habló en voz alta.

\- ¡Es la última advertencia! ¡Si no liberáis a Cassiopeia Black indemne, saldréis heridos!- Hizo que escuchara el tren entero, dado que él estaba solo contra cinco a diez estudiantes, algo que no le preocupaba demasiado, debido a que había estado en peores situaciones, pero debía controlarse y no acabar con sus patéticas vidas de ignorantes y prejuiciosos.

Los otros comenzaron a reír ante las amenazas de Harry, pero no se dieron cuenta que el tren estaba disminuyendo la velocidad, algo que hizo sonreír a Harry al máximo.

Con su sonrisa cruel, se encogió de hombros y cuando vio que el tren se detenía, lanzó su hechizo elemental, el cual la ráfaga de aire quedó liberada y expulsó a los magos y brujas en todas direcciones, dando comienzo a una batalla de corta duración, pues Harry no esperó por ellos para atacarle.

Girando su báculo a velocidades increíbles, hizo dormir a todo el mundo en el compartimento, para que no pudieran intervenir en lo que se avecinaba.

Explotando la puerta que daba al vagón que tenían a Cassie, Harry pasó con un aire determinado y furia fría en su rostro.

Todos los que estaban en el compartimento, giraron la cabeza en varios tonos de miedo y pánico, salvo los hermanos Weasley que estaban riendo fuertemente.

\- Habéis visto como chillaba la puta cuando la tiramos del tren, espero que haya muerto…

\- Eh… chicos… creo que deberíais girar vuestras cabezas, tenemos compañía.- Dijo uno de los que estaban vigilando la puerta abierta.

La temperatura en el compartimento bajó intempestivamente y muy rápido para su gusto, lo cual les hizo hacer precisamente, eso, girar la cabeza, volviéndose blancos repentinamente ante la persona que vieron.

\- Vais a pagar caro vuestra osadía. Rezad lo que sepáis para que siga con vida…- Dijo incontrolablemente y casi perdiendo el control sobre sus emociones. Tomando una respiración profunda, con un nuevo sonorus, habló con voz fría y lenta.

\- Yo, Señor Harry James Potter Emrys, hago un llamamiento a las magias antigua y nueva, para hacer una venganza de sangre en contra de la familia Weasley al completo. Por la presente juro que acabaré con vuestras vidas. Así sea.- Hizo el juramento temido por los sangre pura presentes en el tren, que sin saberlo Harry, vieron con extremo horror y fascinación, como su magia sellaba el juramento.

Dirigiendo su báculo al centro del compartimento, expulsó a todos los estudiantes de él hacia afuera, que por suerte para ellos, el tren estaba detenido, pero aun así se llevaron parte de daños al salir despedidos hacia los pastos verdes que había alrededor.

Hacer estallar un compartimento lleno de gente, no era un problema para Harry. Ahora controlarse y no matar a todos los que no tenían el apellido Weasley, sí que era un problema, pues había hecho un juramento en el que decía claramente que daría muerte a los Weasley.

Podría tardar los años que tardase en acabar con sus vidas, pero el caso es que lo tendría que hacer, si no su magia podría perderla o peor, su vida.

Saliendo del vagón en llamas y humeante, Harry saltó a los pastos viendo como los estudiantes que había dentro, se retorcían por el suelo en distintos estado de dolor.

Con la mirada detectó a todos los pelirrojos que había en el compartimento en el que estaban torturando a Cassie.

Uno por uno los fue alzando en vuelo, como a los licántropos en Gringotts y dirigió su ira hacia ellos.

Al parecer había tres de los Weasley, ya que el prefecto Percy, se encontraba en el carruaje de los prefectos. Sería bueno para Harry y su ira que apareciera, así podría desquitarse con él.

Volviendo nuevamente su atención a los que tenía en frente, se metió en sus mentes para ver que habían hecho con Cassie y actuar en medida. Lo que vio, lo horrorizó a nuevas alturas, decir que la torturaron, fue quedarse corto, un poco más tarde en llegar y hubieran sido tan bestias en mutilarla.

Ronald Weasley se paseaba por el compartimento en el que Potter y sus amigos estarían planeando como destruir el mundo. Pensaba para sí que le gustaría poner sus manos encima de esa puta Gaunt o Black, para enseñarles una lección.

Por su culpa, su hermano Bill, que era un buen mago y buen hombre se vio en la obligación de exiliarse de Bretaña y perder su puesto de trabajo en Gringotts. Ahora no sabían dónde estaba, solo sabían que estaba junto con el profesor Dumbledore, otro gran mago y hombre y Alastor Moody.

Habían tenido noticias de Aberforth viajando al norte, para ver ciertos negocios que no habían sido notificados a ellos, pero al parecer sí a sus padres.

De repente escuchó voces desde dentro del compartimento y decidió esconderse para ver quien salía al baño. Tal vez si llamaba a sus hermanos más mayores que estarían en algún vagón cercano.

Ellos seguramente escucharían de su plan para secuestrar temporalmente al bruja oscura, como ellos llamaban a las brujas y magos que estaban el esa dichosa alianza que tan caro les costó en un principio. Si Potter solamente se hubiera quedado donde estaba, en la casa de sus parientes muggles y las cosas hubieran ido de otra manera, haciéndose amigos los dos, entonces su familia, posiblemente no estaría pasando por las penurias en las que estaban actualmente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fue corriendo al compartimento y vagón en el que estaban sus hermanos con su amigo Lee Jordan.

Una vez encontrado el compartimento, les explicó su plan de secuestrar a la puta de Black y llevarla al último vagón para divertirse un rato y devolvérsela en grandes cantidades.

\- No sé chicos, creo que es una mala idea.- Dijo Lee, con cara de preocupación.

\- No te preocupes Lee, si da mucha guerra la tiraremos del tren.- Dijeron ambos gemelos con sonrisas idénticas, al principio Lee pensó que estaban de broma, pero como vio que seguían sonriendo de esa manera maniaca, se lo pensó mejor y decidió no entrar en el plan.

Los gemelos y Ronald salieron del compartimento y se dirigieron directamente hacia el baño de las niñas, situándose ambos a los lados y Ron enfrente de la puerta, con la varita levantada y listo para desmayar a la Black cuando saliera del baño.

La parte de los gemelos era sencilla, una vez que Ronald la desmayara y la inmovilizara, los gemelos deberían desilusionarla con el encantamiento que habían aprendido el verano, para poder espiar a Potter en Hogwarts y comunicarlo a sus padres, para que éstos pudieran a su vez comunicarlo al profesor Dumbledore y éste actuara en consecuencia desde el extranjero.

Aunque Dumbledore estuviera fuera de Inglaterra, no quería decir que Potter y los suyos pudieran salirse con la suya, es cierto que tendrían que planear la vuelta a los mejores tiempos a la larga, pero todos tendrían paciencia.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, reveló una Cassiopeia un tanto sorprendida, más fue la sorpresa al ver como la varita de Weasley se dirigía a ella y entonaba el hechizo inmovilizador primero y luego el aturdidor "Stupefy" o "Desmaius" depende de la entonación de cada cual, pero el hechizo hacía su trabajo, noquear al contrario y dejarlo inconsciente por un rato.

La luz roja golpeó a Cassiopeia en el pecho, haciendo que los ojos se le cerraran y quedara completamente inconsciente.

Después, los gemelos actuaron con rapidez y desilusionaron a la bruja oscura con el encantamiento desilusionador.

Luego de eso, ambos con un encantamiento levitador se pusieron a "levitar la nada" y se dirigieron hacia el último compartimento, con Ronald en el remolque abriéndoles las puertas.

En el paseo, se encontraron únicamente con Percy que les advirtió que hiciesen lo que hiciesen se dieran prisa, pues seguramente buscarían a la persona desilusionada y levitada que estuviera ahí y se marchó a su compartimento.

Los gemelos no creyendo en la suerte que tenían se metieron en el último vagón y tiraron de mala manera a la chica Black al suelo.

Dijeron a Ronald que esperara fuera por si venía alguien pero, desgraciadamente la puerta se abrió para revelar a Katie Bell, la cual le dijo a los gemelos que haría guardia y que le enseñaran una lección a esa bruja.

Cerrando la puerta y poniendo encantamientos que les enseñaron en el verano, antes de que Bill se tuviera que marchar al extranjero, sellaron la puerta y la insonorizaron.

George o Fred quitó el encantamiento desilusionador de Cassiopeia y Ronald la despertó con un enervate mal echado, lo cual solamente la semi despertó, quitándola el encantamiento inmovilizador en el proceso. Algo que no entendían los gemelos, pero con un incarcerus bien echado, la volvieron a atar.

Los gemelos viendo que tardaría un poco en despertar del todo y temiendo que no tuvieran el tiempo necesario, abofetearon a la chica fuertemente, hasta que despertó, gritándoles improperios por la acción tomada.

\- ¡Os voy a matar, traidores a la sangre!, ¿Cómo os atrevéis a hacerme esto?, cuando salga de las ataduras, vais a rezar por vuestras…- En ese momento se vio cortada cuando Ronald la dio una patada en las costillas, haciendo que el aire se le quitara por un momento.

Como no podía moverse por las ataduras, lo único que podía hacer Cassiopeia era gritar y gritar improperios a sus capturadores, que lo único que hacían era mirarse entre sí, decidiendo que hacer con ella.

\- Yo digo que la tiremos del tren directamente. Si tenemos suerte se choca contra las rocas y se mata.- Dijo uno sonriendo malignamente a ella, que por alguna extraña razón, paró de insultarlos y gritarles.

\- Vaya hermano, parece que la has hecho callar. Creo que un poco de su propia medicina no le vendría mal.

\- ¿Pero… sabéis como lanzarla?- Preguntó Ronald no estando muy seguro.

\- Sí, no te preocupes y además en el caso de que nos salga mal, podemos practicar con ella hasta que salga bien. ¿Quieres probar algo en ella, hermanito?

\- Sí, me gustaría ver cómo funciona el hechizo Diffindo, cuando se lanza sobre la piel, como pelando a una patata.- Dijo siniestramente Ronald.

Para Cassie en ese momento se preguntó cómo es que a ellos los llamaban magos y brujas oscuros, cuando éstos seres desalmados, pensaban torturarla, si mal no entendió con la "Cruciatus" y el otro, despellejándola con el Diffindo. Eran unos desalmados y bestias, si Harry se llegara a enterar, seguramente los mataría, pero… ¿Dónde estaba ahora Harry? Claro, ahora recordaba que les había dicho que iba a refrescarse un poco, solo esperaba que Harry se diera cuenta de que tardaba mucho y viniera a buscarla…

No le dio tiempo a pensar más, dado que los gemelos empezaron con la maldición tortura mal echada, lo cual era aún peor, porque si bien echada dolía, mal echada dolía aún más.

El efecto era de doble dolor al principio y te dejaba sin aire para respirar durante unos segundos, los cuales esos bestias se limitaban a gritar aún más la maldición. Solo esperaba que aprendieran a realizarla bien, para que no sufriera mucho.

Por lo que parecieron horas para ella, de tortura, pero que en realidad fueron unos pocos minutos, los gemelos Weasley pararon y cedieron el turno a su hermano, el cual comenzó desgarrándole las vestiduras poco a poco.

\- Oye hermanito, será mejor que demos intimidad a Ronald, tal vez quiera divertirse con ella un poco antes de quitarle toda la piel.- Dijo Fred o George a su gemelo.

Ahora Cassiopeia estaba medio suplicando en voz alta que no hicieran eso, estaba temerosa de que ese malnacido fuera a hacer lo que pensaba que iba a hacer, pero nadie la escuchaba, nadie vendría a salvarla. Tendría que haberse tragado ese maldito orgullo que toda Black tenía y haberse quedado en el compartimento o haber dicho a su hermano que la acompañara, incluso Celeste o Corvinus, ahora no volvería a verlos.

Empezó a sollozar de miedo y pavor ante lo que venía, pero el chico Weasley paró y la abofeteó diciéndole que no era un monstruo para hacer eso, que solamente la estaba quitando las ropas más molestas, para ver que hacía el hechizo de corte en su piel y si era capaz de pelarla como a una patata.

Sollozando aún más fuerte que antes, por lo revelado a ella, rezó para que todo terminara antes de tiempo.

Antes que el chico Weasley lanzara la maldición, la puerta se abrió repentinamente por los gemelos al pasar corriendo tras ella, abriendo la ventana, supo en ese momento que todo había acabado para ella, al menos no la "pelarían como a una patata" como bien dijo el chico Weasley.

\- Rápido George, cógela y tírala del tren, Potter viene hacia aquí.- Al oír las palabras se esperanzó un poco, pero al ver que era arrojada por la ventana, lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue rezar a cualquier deidad o hechicero para que la salvara, cerrando los ojos.

Lo único que sintió fue un duro golpe y un agudo dolor y luego nada, oscuridad total la recibió.

Saliendo de la mente del chico que temblaba ante lo que había pasado y vivido, dado que era la primera vez que le entraban de esa manera en su mente, rezó por su vida y por la de sus hermanos, para que Potter no lo matara. Rezó para que la chica Black no estuviera muy dañada y sobreviviera, pero sobre todo rezó para esconderse eternamente de los ojos furiosos que lo miraban con una mirada asesina dibujados en ellos.

\- Vais a morir, pero antes, te voy a despellejar yo a ti, a ver cómo te sientes, patata.- Dijo Harry sonriendo siniestramente. – En cuanto a vosotros, os voy a enseñar como lanzar la maldición Cruciatus correctamente.- Dijo volviéndose a los otros dos Weasley más mayores.

Con su báculo alzado y un hechizo de parálisis entera, paralizó a los que estaban poniéndose en pie en el prado verde.

Con un llamado mental, pidió a su fénix que buscara ayuda para encontrar a Cassiopeia y pedirle que la sanara lo mejor que pudiera.

Dejando de lado a su fénix, comenzó con los gemelos Weasley primero.

\- Crucio.- Dijo desapasionadamente y casi con aburrimiento, dirigiendo su báculo a los dos al a vez, manteniendo la maldición, mientras oía sus gritos de agonía y dolor. El otro Weasley chillaba histéricamente a sus compañeros del tren, para que intervinieran, pero nadie era tan estúpido como para hacer alguna cosa por el estilo.

Cuando los dos gemelos dejaron de chillar y echaban espuma por la boca, antes de que se mordieran la lengua y se ahogaran en su propia sangre, aunque un castigo ejemplar, quería darles una lección no matarlos todavía y seguramente sus padres, les encantaría tener a dos cáscaras en su casa.

Volviéndose al joven Weasley, antes de pelarlo como una patata, lo alzó nuevamente en el aire y le mostró su obra realizada en sus hermanos más mayores.

\- Y así es como se realiza la maldición Cruciatus, comadreja. Ahora te voy a mostrar una maldición más potente que el hechizo Diffindo, es de la magia de la antigua religión, espero que te guste, patata.- Con esas palabras y sin más preámbulos movió su mano en su dirección y con el mismo pensamiento, que con los licántropos, desolló vivo al joven Ronald.

Su piel y ropas fueron arrojadas hacia atrás con fuerza, salpicando de sangre a sus hermanos mayores y algunos de los estudiantes que había alrededor.

El chico pelirrojo estuvo gritando y sollozando fuertemente durante unos momentos, hasta que su pequeño corazón no pudo más y murió de lo que posiblemente fuera un infarto.

\- Patético. Y ahora a buscar al otro de los Weasley…- Frunciendo el ceño ante lo irreal de todo el asunto, se paró antes de que hiciera nada más.

Era raro lo que estaba pasando, la gente lo miraba, pero no lo miraba al mismo tiempo. Eso no cuadraba, lo que tampoco cuadraba era que supiera de alguna manera lo que había pasado con Celeste y Corvinus.

Pensando en ambos de ellos, comenzó a recibir imágenes en su cabeza de ambos teniendo conversaciones con los prefectos y con Susan Bones… no era posible, les había dicho claramente que buscaran a Cassie… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Decidió sumergirse en un estado profundo de meditación, pero antes de que lo hiciera, varios "pop" se escucharon y pensando que eran los aurores, se volvió, pero para encontrarse con Albus Dumbledore.

\- Muerte te rodea Harry. Tus aliados morirán y tu sueño se perderá…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí viejo?

\- Mostrarte tu futuro.- Dijo moviendo una mano y mostrándole un mundo en el que muchos cuerpos estaban tendidos en el suelo, ensangrentados y destrozados. Pudo ver como todos sus amigos y aliados estaban muertos o moribundos.

\- Esto no es posible…

\- ¿Por qué no? Es tu futuro…

\- Esto es una pesadilla… un sueño irreal…- Cerrando los ojos y metiéndose en lo profundo de su Oclumancia, dejó de escuchar al viejo mago delante de él y con esfuerzo buscó dentro suyo para ver cuál era el problema.

Buscando entre sus escudos la información referente a la magia oscura, más exactamente la magia que ver con las pesadillas, encontró lo que buscaba.

No hace mucho había leído un libro de artes oscuras en el que decía que la única maldición que era capaz de saltarse las barreras mentales, era la maldición nocte somnum. La cual producía una intensa pesadilla al que era maldecido con ella.

Para salir de ella, explicaba que el que la tenía, debía de darse cuenta de que no era más que una simple pesadilla o un sueño agitado y salir de él.

Pero no explicaba mucho más acerca. Era lamentable lo que tendría que hacer, para salir del sueño, pero era necesario, podría perderse para siempre en él, si no se daba prisa.

Saliendo de su estado de meditación, volvió a ver al viejo que seguía parloteando sin parar y se concentró en su fénix, al parecer cuando le llamó y le dijo que buscara a Cassie, cortó con su comunicación real.

Gruñendo furiosamente al caer en algo tan estúpido, decidió hacer lo más peligroso que se le ocurriera para salir del problema, algo que no era muy astuto, sino estúpido.

Perder el control de su magia.

Con un estallido de furia y con el báculo mirando hacia el cielo, dio un rugido primigenio y todo estalló en llamas rojas y negras, devorando todo el paisaje a su alrededor.

En la vida real, Harry se quedó dormido justo después de que Cassiopeia volviera del aseo de niñas, de refrescarse.

Sus compañeros de casa y amigos decidieron no molestarlo debido a que Harry mismo les explicó que, por alguna extraña razón se sentía cansado y necesitaba una cabezada.

Vieron con asombro como se movía en sueños de repente, susurrando palabras ininteligibles para ellos y como su magia reaccionaba a lo que le sucedía en el sueño.

De pronto el ave fénix de Harry estalló en llamas y comenzó a erigir una barrera de fuego negro entre Harry y sus amigos, con el motivo claro de protegerlos de la magia del chico durmiente.

De pronto el compartimento se movió bruscamente y la voz del conductor resonó diciendo que estaban llegando a Hogsmeade en unos minutos, a lo cual el tren fue deteniéndose poco a poco.

En un momento pudieron escuchar un grito primigenio, proveniente de Harry que puso los pelos de punta a todo el mundo que lo escuchó y su magia misma al final estalló a la vista de todos, reventando las ventanas y cristales de todo el tren.

Con una fuerte sacudida el tren se detuvo y los alumnos salieron disparados de sus compartimentos y vagones asustados a la calle.

Harry ahora estaba convulsionando y chillando fuertemente, lo cual Cassiopeia, Celeste, Tracy y Daphne miraban en extrema preocupación.

El resto de los chicos estaban divididos entre salir del compartimento y quedarse para intentar ayudar.

En lo que decidían que hacer, Harry repentinamente y por lo que pudieron vislumbrar entre las llamas negras se puso de pie con los ojos abiertos, brillando extrañamente de un dorado entero, en vez de su verde bosque oscuro con sus vetas doradas, cuando utilizaba la magia de la antigua religión.

Harry se despertó poseído completamente por su magia descontrolada y se levantó de su asiento, dirigiendo el báculo hacia arriba, murmuró un hechizo de la antigua religión que revelaría se había personas ocultas en el compartimento.

Dando positivo y revelando momentáneamente a un joven con una placa de prefecto en su pecho, el joven pelirrojo que fue revelado a los ocupantes, palideció cuando se dio cuenta del error cometido al lanzarle la maldición de pesadilla que encontró en uno de los libros de su hermano Bill.

Harry se giró al pelirrojo y le habló con un tono de voz frío, tan frío que helaba los huesos de los que le escuchaban.

\- Necio.- Dijo arrastrando las palabras. – Por tu culpa, casi destruyes el tren y matas a todo el mundo.- Con un movimiento de la mano de Harry, el Weasley prefecto, salió disparado hacia atrás, rompiendo la puerta en pedazos y astillas.

Chocando contra la otra puerta se oyó un crujido desagradable y vieron con asombro y horror como el chico pelirrojo atravesaba el cristal de la ventana, cayendo cuan muñeco de trapo en el suelo y quedando inconsciente en el acto.

Volviéndose a sus amigos y por un momento reinando en su magia, les pidió que salieran de allí rápidamente y buscaran a Sarah.

Viendo que no se movían les instó, chillándoles para que se movieran de una vez, provocando en el instante que el compartimento y el tren entero retumbara y vibrara con la fuerza de tal poder.

Bennu se teletransportó inmediatamente en busca de Sarah, la cual podría ayudar a su aprendiz y joven amor prohibido.

Cassiopeia, Celeste, Daphne, Tracy, Corvinus, Alphard y Neville, que eran los que estaban en el compartimento de Harry se movieron con tal rapidez que ellos mismos más tarde se asombrarían.

Las chicas rápidamente juntaron a los niños más pequeños y los llevaron hasta un profesor, instando a dicho profesor que erigiera barreras de protección entre el tren entero y los demás.

Dicho profesor no tuvo que hacerse repetir y sacando una especie de báculo, parecido al de Harry, pero más pequeño, erigió una barrera de protección de la magia antigua y se llevó a todos los estudiantes de primer, segundo y tercer año, salvo las chicas y chicos que eran amigos de Harry.

Bennu flameó nuevamente con Sarah a donde estaba el problema y con canciones calmantes, intentó que su maestro se calmara, pero fallando irremediablemente.

Con otro par de estruendos y una onda expansiva, que destruyó únicamente el compartimento de los chicos, vieron como Harry caía al suelo al ser desmayado o dormido por la magia lanzada en contra suya, por Sarah Ó Conaill, Maestra de Emrys.

Más tarde cuando Harry despertara, agradecería a Sarah el hechizo utilizado en él y pediría disculpas por perder el control de la magia como lo hizo, pero al parecer, fue y era la única opción para salir del sueño.

La enfermería de Hogwarts estaba atestada de alumnos de primeros años muy nerviosos y asustados, más los de segundo año también.

Los de tercer año y superiores se encontraban en el gran salón tomando tazas de té con pociones calmantes por lo que habían vivido.

Harry y Percival Weasley, que era el que lanzó la maldición de pesadillas sobre el joven Emrys, estaban ambos en camas separadas por una cortina.

La cama del chico Weasley estaba siendo atendido por Poppy Pomphrey, sanadora de Hogwarts, que logró quedarse y la de Harry por un par de sanadores hechiceros, que el Concilio mandó a Hogwarts, cuando la junta de gobierno les pidió ayuda, ya que jóvenes hechiceros y druidas vendrían a estudiar, que mejor que tener sanadores especializados en los problemas que la magia pudiera causar.

\- No lo entiendo, que es lo que ha pasado para que Harry esté así.- Dijo Sarah, preocupada y caminando de un lado a otro.

\- No sabemos, lo único que escuchamos de él cuando despertó, fue llamando necio a Weasley y recriminándolo que casi mata a todo el mundo en el tren…- Dijo Alphard que fue el único capaz de serenarse y tranquilizarse lo suficiente.

En ese momento el director actual del colegio entró por la puerta, seguido de los profesores Snape y Flitwick el cual se veía nervioso.

\- Director Powell…- Comenzó Sarah, pero se vio interrumpida cuando uno de los sanadores pidió ayuda y atención de los presentes.

\- ¡Necesito ayuda con su magia, es demasiado poderosa para mí!- Gritó el sanador, comenzando a sudar ante la sala de contención que ponía entre Harry y los presentes.

El aura de Emrys estaba saliendo a la superficie sin control aparente, intentando proteger a Harry de todo lo que le fuera a dañar.

El director nombrado Powell se acercó al sanador y sacó su propio báculo de donde lo tuviera guardado y prestó su ayuda.

Uno a uno los presentes fueron ayudando con lo que podían, salvo los profesores magos, que fueron advertidos que tal vez sus magias se molestaran unas a otras y para prevenir más caos, evitaron ayudar.

\- ¡Profesores Snape, Flitwick! Si deseáis ayudar, llamad a Maestro Flamel y que traiga un elixir que calme. Una poción no sería de ayuda.

\- Ya estoy aquí con el elixir… ¿Qué ha sucedido a Emrys?- Contestó el mencionado por director Powell.

El sanador druida cogió el tubo que contenía el elixir y con un asentimiento de cabeza a los demás para que se hicieran a un lado y dejaran caer por un momento la barrera de contención, con mucho apuro, intentó abrir la boca de Emrys y hacerle tragar el elixir hecho por Maestro Flamel.

La magia de Emrys actuó por instinto un momento y saltó expulsando al sanador fuertemente unos pies de distancia.

Cayendo en el suelo de culo y quejándose de que se estaba haciendo viejo para éstas cosas, Sarah se acercó al sanador y le quitó el elixir.

\- Tengo una teoría que podría funcionar…- Dijo destapando el elixir y tomándoselo ella.

Acercándose a la cama despacio y con cuidado, revolvió primero el pelo de Harry y abriéndole un poco la boca, lo besó, mientras dejaba caer el elixir calmante en su boca y hacerle tragar el contenido.

Poco después cayó medio dormida al lado de su aprendiz y amante secreto.

La magia de Harry Emrys en ese momento se estabilizó y todos pudieron respirar más tranquilos, salvo Cassiopeia que en ese momento sus celos estallaron y salió disparada de la enfermería.

\- Será mejor que os vayáis todos también.- Dijo el director con una sonrisa. – De todas formas Emrys tardará en despertarse por lo menos una semana, ¿Correcto?- Preguntó a los sanadores que lo atendían y hacían hechizos de diagnóstico.

\- Yo diría que más si la maldición con la que ha sido maldecido…

\- ¿Qué maldición?-Logró preguntar Sarah entre bostezos ligeros.

\- La maldición pesadilla.- Respondió el Sanador druida con un tono de voz, que indicaba problemas para el causante de esa maldición, el cual estaba siendo atendido en ese momento por la sanadora de Hogwarts.

El resto se quedó en silencio, aturdidos de que Harry hubiera recibido eso y haber salido de ella sin más problemas de los que le había causado.

\- Entonces si Emrys sale en una semana, será un milagro.

\- ¿Por qué director?- Preguntó Alphard curioso, que no conocía la maldición.

\- Es un tipo de magia oscura nueva. Cuando digo nueva, me refiero a la contraparte de la magia de la antigua religión.- Viendo que todos asentían en su explicación, continuó. – Esa maldición en particular, ataca a la mente de una manera atroz, provocando las peores pesadillas que podáis imaginar. Si es lanzada a una persona despierta, la hará dormir en el momento y empezar a soñar y sentir el sueño como si fuera real.

Para un mago o bruja normal, sería un sueño incomodo en el que su magia podría saltar un poco. Sin embargo para nosotros los hechiceros y druidas, es más peligroso, porque la magia antigua que realizamos, puede hacer más caos que la magia nueva. También puede ser mortal, debido a que es posible no salir de allí si no te das cuenta.

En el caso de Emrys, avisó de llamar a Sarah, su maestra para que tomara medidas drásticas y le durmiera. Algo que estaba muy bien hecho, por cierto.

\- Pero no lo entiendo, si ataca la mente, la mente de Harry debe ser impenetrable…

\- Da igual los escudos de Oclumancia que tenga, por muy fuertes que sean, la maldición se hará cargo de la mente. Puede tardar un poco más en actuar, pero siempre actúa.

\- ¿Así que ataca los escudos oclumánticos?- Preguntó Severus interesado en ella.

\- Sí y es muy antigua. No sé de donde la habrá sacado el chico Weasley, pero ha sido temerario de su parte. Ahora dejemos descansar a Emrys y vayamos a la fiesta de clasificación. Aquí no podemos hacer más.

\- Director, ¿Quién explicara la situación del Señor Potter Emrys?- Preguntó Filius.

\- Yo mismo, Profesor Flitwick, para eso soy el director, ¿Cierto?- Dijo con un aire divertido, el cual el medio gobblin asintió sonriendo por primera vez en varias horas desde que sucedió todo.

Cuando todo el mundo despejó la enfermería, Sarah se trasladó a una de las camas cercanas a la de Harry y se metió en ella, hasta que se le pasara los efectos del elixir.

Mientras tanto, Harry estaba sumido en un sueño lleno de caos y destrucción, intentando por todos los medios reconstruir su mente y salir de ella, para volver a sus amigos, lo más pronto posible.

Nota de autor 2:

Sí lo sé, un sueño infundido por una maldición, es un poco cliché tal vez, pero me vino la idea repentina y me pareció buena para éste día del año. No da miedo ni nada, pero creo que es interesante.

Para seguir la tradición de los libros, en el segundo año de Harry en Hogwarts se perdió su clasificación debido al coche volador, aquí es debido a otras circunstancias.

El siguiente capítulo será la recuperación de Harry en la enfermería y su mente. Una vez hecho eso, alternará con lo que sus amigos le cuenten de lo que ha pasado en Hogwarts y sus impresiones de sus nuevas clases y maestros.

Ya voy adelantando algo del siguiente capítulo, pero no adelanto más, que si no luego no es lo mismo.

Agradecer a todos y todas vuestro apoyo en los comentarios y poniendo la historia en favoritos.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Un cordial saludo.


	23. Chapter 22

Nota de autor:

Hola a todos y todas, espero que hayáis tenido un buen Samhain o Halloween y os hayáis disfrazado, hecho los rituales que estéis acostumbrados, etc. bien.

Aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que no me haya hecho tardar, jejeje.

Sin más dilación el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis y si hay alguna duda o queja, siempre es bienvenido un mensaje privado o incluso en los comentarios, algo que me encanta leer, porque me anima a seguir escribiendo.

Un cordial saludo a todos y todas.

CAPITULO 22

 _\- ¿Así que ataca los escudos oclumánticos?- Preguntó Severus interesado en ella._

 _\- Sí y es muy antigua. No sé de donde la habrá sacado el chico Weasley, pero ha sido temerario de su parte. Ahora dejemos descansar a Emrys y vayamos a la fiesta de clasificación. Aquí no podemos hacer más._

 _\- Director, ¿Quién explicara la situación del Señor Potter Emrys?- Preguntó Filius._

 _\- Yo mismo, Profesor Flitwick, para eso soy el director, ¿Cierto?- Dijo con un aire divertido, el cual el medio gobblin asintió sonriendo por primera vez en varias horas desde que sucedió todo._

 _Cuando todo el mundo despejó la enfermería, Sarah se trasladó a una de las camas cercanas a la de Harry y se metió en ella, hasta que se le pasara los efectos del elixir._

 _Mientras tanto, Harry estaba sumido en un sueño lleno de caos y destrucción, intentando por todos los medios reconstruir su mente y salir de ella, para volver a sus amigos, lo más pronto posible._

En la mente de Harry todo era caos y desorden. Sus escudos, junto a sus defensas mentales y su paisaje mental, estaba todo destruido. Se podía ver a Harry en el medio de lo que una vez fue una réplica casi exacta de la mansión Potter.

Ahora dicha mansión estaba en ruinas total y completamente destruida. Los recuerdos y memorias de Harry se arremolinaban caóticamente alrededor suyo, haciendo un remolino sin sentido y confuso.

Harry que estaba de rodillas en lo que parecía un cuerpo de una mujer mutilada y destrozada. La mujer estaba muerta o parecía estarlo y Harry estaba arrodillado junto a ella, cogiendo entre sus brazos su cabeza, apoyándola en su regazo y sollozando, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber fallado tan estrepitosamente.

Desconocido para él, su magia caótica se fue calmando poco a poco y lo mismo fue pasando con él, hasta que de pronto una figura completamente vestida de negro, con el pelo largo por los hombros, del mismo tono y aspecto que el de Harry, apareció enfrente de ella y le habló.

\- Harry… no es real… escúchame…- Dijo entrecortadamente, para hacerse oír en todo el ruido que provocaban los recuerdos, que iban saltando uno a uno. – Contrólate Harry… debes asumir el control de tu magia y tus recuerdos, no puedes hacerte esto, todavía te queda un largo camino…- Dijo formando frases más coherentes debido a que el ruido iba disminuyendo, no gracias a Harry, sino el elixir calmante que Sarah en el mundo real, le hizo beber desde su boca.

Harry por otro lado iba calmándose poco a poco y viendo en el cuerpo que sostenía, se parecía al cuerpo de Sarah pero no podía reconocer su rostro debido a la desfiguración que estaba presente.

Mirando hacia arriba, se dio cuenta de la figura que había aparecido en su paisaje mental, era exactamente la misma figura que apareció en la sala del tiempo y el espacio, cuando superó todas y cada una de las pruebas.

Al recordar las pruebas, los recuerdos de ese día, año, lo que fuera, aparecieron repentinamente en el remolino de confusión y ruido.

Moviendo la cabeza para despejarse e intentar hablar coherentemente con su yo más viejo, con el que se había fusionado con él o lo que fuera que hizo posible el acto, intentó reinar en sus emociones, recordándose que Sarah y todos sus amigos aún Vivian, que todavía estaba siendo afectado por la maldición de pesadilla nocturna.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué está pasándome…?- Murmuró para sí mismo Harry.

\- Vamos avanzando Harry. Reina en tu magia y mente primero, para que podamos hablar de lo que ha pasado.- Ordenó la forma que se hacía llamar Emrys.

Harry solo se limitó a asentir y fue reorganizando primero todas las memorias en un almacén provisional, para que después pudiera reordenar su paisaje mental, cambiándolo a una descripción que le gustó mucho más que la que estaba utilizando de la mansión Potter.

Cuando terminó de construir el almacén y de meter en orbes cada recuerdo cronológicamente de toda su vida y experiencias, comenzó a sentirse mejor, pero se preguntaba cuanto tiempo había estado haciendo eso.

\- No te preocupes por el tiempo Harry. Aquí en el mundo de los sueños y tu mente, el tiempo pasa de diferente forma que en el exterior.

\- ¿Pero… cuanto ha pasado…?

\- No lo sé con exactitud. Un minuto, una hora, un día, una semana, un mes, un año. No lo sé, cuando te reorganices y hablemos de lo sucedido y te ayude con… todo este lio.- Dijo señalando a su alrededor, ahora Harry podía fijarse que estaba rodeado de su aura protectora, un verde bosque oscuro y dorado brillaba intensamente a su alrededor.

Suspirando y tomando respiraciones para calmarse lo suficiente, recogió su aura dentro de sí mismo nuevamente, reinando una vez más en su magia y emociones.

Levantándose del suelo en el que estaba, viendo como desaparecía el cuerpo y todos los escombros de la mansión, mas sus defensas mentales, quedando únicamente el almacén, Harry y Emrys en su lugar.

Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo en el que Harry miraba en dirección del almacén, no queriendo mirar a la cara de Emrys, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

Emrys que sabía lo que sentía Harry, dado que era su yo más joven, le colocó una mano en su hombro y le sonrió tristemente.

\- No es tu culpa lo que ha pasado Harry. La maldición ataca los escudos oclumánticos, incluso de los mejores hechiceros y druidas, eso lo sabes.

\- Sí, lo sé, pero aun así me siento como…

\- ¿Un idiota? ¿Un tonto, por no darte cuenta antes de que era un sueño o una pesadilla?- Preguntó Emrys.

\- Sí, exactamente eso.

\- No te sientas así. Como he dicho, la maldición ataca los escudos oclumánticos y emboba la mente, para que no te des cuenta de lo que pasa alrededor. Has hecho algo que muchos pensaran que es imposible al salir de allí, pero es posible solo de una manera.

\- Liberando toda la magia y uniéndome a ella como uno.- Afirmó en vez de preguntar Harry.

\- Exacto. Es peligroso para ti y los que te rodean, pero más para los que te rodean. Si no hubiera sido por los intentos de Bennu, que aún está cantando para mantenerte calmado, y el hechizo de sueño, con el que te golpeó Sarah, podrías haber destruido mucho más y haber hecho mucho daño a las personas que estaban presentes.- Dijo Emrys, pero no echándole la culpa o regañándole por su método de salir de la pesadilla, como había dicho era la única manera que tenía Harry de salir de allí.

Harry solamente se limitó a asentir y levantar la cabeza, más decidido que antes, con más confianza en sí mismo.

\- No volverá a pasar, Emrys. Me encargaré de ello.- Dijo Harry ferozmente, con una mirada determinada, dibujada en su rostro.

\- ¿Y cómo lo harás? Que yo sepa no hay protección contra esa maldición en particular.

\- Entonces la inventaré.- Contestó Harry sonriendo nuevamente. – Pero antes, creo que debería o deberíamos reconstruir el paisaje mental y las protecciones un poco.

\- Sí estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero antes, sigamos hablando. Tenemos tiempo de sobra.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

\- De las repercusiones que el tonto de Weasley no supo que tendrían.

\- ¿Repercusiones?- Preguntó confusamente y pensando en la pesadilla que tuvo, recordando retazos de lo que pasó en ella, fue poniéndose más serio a medida que iba avanzando y su semblante se dibujó más oscuro, ahora que recordaba el juramento de venganza de sangre.

\- La venganza de sangre contra todos los Weasley… ¿Te refieres a eso?

\- Sí, a eso me refiero. En el sueño o pesadilla, como quieras llamarlo, tu magia respondía a ti. En la vida real, una reminiscencia de tu magia se mostraba. Creo y creo no equivocarme, que el juramento tomó fuerza en ambos mundos.

\- ¿Cómo saberlo con exactitud? No hay hechizo o encantamiento para saberlo, ¿Verdad?

\- No que nosotros sepamos, pero deberás preguntar a un maestro de la antigua religión para saberlo.

\- Es preocupante. El necio de Weasley no sabe lo que ha hecho.

\- Ciertamente, pero no se le puede culpar demasiado.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? Ha condenado a su familia entera a la muerte. Es cierto que no me caen bien los Weasley, pero no conozco a todos y no sé cómo será el resto. Salvo William, Percival, Ronald y los gemelos. Creo que tienen otros dos hermanos…

\- Harry deja de divagar y concéntrate en el problema actual.- Dijo señalando a todo a su alrededor. – Primero que nada tendremos que reconstruir las defensas. Segundo tendrás que salir de aquí para investigar lo que ha pasado realmente con la venganza de sangre y tercero y por último, seguir con tu vida y olvidar o intentarlo al menos, este episodio.

\- No creo que pueda olvidarlo… pero si aprender de él.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de su cabeza.

\- Bien Harry, ese es el espíritu. Ahora, creo que la enhorabuena está en orden.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Empezaste una relación con Sarah, si no me equivoco y sé que no lo hago, porque los dos somos la misma persona.- Comentó riendo Emrys a lo que Harry asintió en comprensión y poco después se le unió a la risa.

\- Sí eso es cierto. Y mira que todo empezó en la sala con el robo de un casto beso…

\- Astuto… pero sí, muy buen comienzo Harry. Aunque lo mantengáis en secreto de momento, hasta que tengas una edad aceptable a los ojos de algunos adultos.- Harry solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a mover de lugar el almacén, calculando cuanto espacio requeriría la nueva construcción que tenía planeada.

\- ¿Qué vas a utilizar ahora?

\- Voy a utilizar una de las descripciones de Camelot y Avalon para mis paisajes mentales.

\- ¿Vas a tener más de un paisaje? Estoy impresionado, eso es bastante avanzado para la Oclumancia.

\- Sí, era el siguiente nivel que iba a probar el año que viene, pero creo que estoy listo ahora.- Con esas palabras comenzó a construir los cimientos de una ciudad enorme, con sus casas rodeando un castillo que se levantaba por metros y metros de altura, el cual era cuando fuera terminado, Camelot.

Primero antes que nada, antes que levantar los muros y las casas que rodearían el castillo legendario del rey Arturo y Merlín o Myrddin, Harry comenzó levantando las mazmorras del castillo y la cueva debajo de ésta, donde según las leyendas se encontraba encadenado el dragón al que Myrddin pedía consejo y ayuda en ocasiones, Kilgharrah.

La cueva era muy profunda y oscura, donde guardaría sus más oscuros recuerdos de cuando vivió con los Dursley y se enfrentó a penurias que no quería recordar, pero no podía olvidarlas. En una de las piedras que había en un claro, cavó un hoyo lo suficientemente profundo, para el cual cupiera un baúl de siete compartimentos, en el cual desde la edad de un año, cuando todo comenzó, hasta la edad de seis años, cuando descubrió su magia y comenzó a tomar venganza contra los que decían que eran sus últimos familiares vivos, fue llenando los compartimentos con esos recuerdos.

Emrys que no se separaba de Harry, pues estaban unidos por la magia y el alma, al ser la misma persona, únicamente en estos sitios, podía tomar la forma en la que Harry se viera en el futuro o lo que él creía que se vería en el futuro.

\- Bonita cueva, también tiene un rio en las profundidades. No veo puente sin embargo, imagino que será una de las defensas.

\- Sí, es una de ellas.- Dijo Harry sin prestar atención a Emrys, mientras que iba llenando los compartimentos del baúl y sellándolos una vez terminado con fuertes encantamientos, hechizos y maldiciones de ambas magias.

Uno por uno fue metiendo todos los recuerdos de ésa época oscura, hasta llegar al séptimo y último compartimento.

En él no sabía qué hacer, pues pensaba guardar los recuerdos, emociones y sentimientos que quedaban de la época en la que vivió un poco mejor con los Dursley, pero aun así le gustaría recordar o tener más a mano esos recuerdos.

Decidió hacer una copia de ellos y guardarlos no obstante en varios sitios a la vez, pues tendría muchos más recuerdos que almacenar, tanto en las casas como en la ciudad de Avalon, la cual crearía no muy lejos de donde estaba Camelot.

Una vez terminado con todo, cerró y selló la roca que había cavado mentalmente para su protección, también convocó a un enorme dragón para que protegiera el lugar, encadenándolo como a Kilgharrah o lo que suponía que estaría según algunas leyendas.

Viendo terminado ese tramo en la construcción del castillo, salió de la cueva y las mazmorras, construyendo los pisos superiores con sus dependencias correspondientes, como la armería, habitaciones del servicio, cocinas, salas de baile, salones para comer o cenar, etc. también construyó una sala del trono inmensa, en la cual podría dar cabida a todo el Wizengamot en su mejor día.

Después de eso, continuó con los pisos superiores, construyendo más habitaciones y alas, en las cuales albergaba la biblioteca, fuertemente protegida con estatuas de armaduras y Golems, dado que en ella se guardarían todos los recuerdos o información almacenada en su mente de todos y cada uno de los libros que han pasado por sus manos y ha leído o aprendido su contenido, por medio del encantamiento que le presentó, hace tanto tiempo Regulus en su casa.

Subiendo un poco más continuó construyendo cuartos y dependencias, para guardar pensamientos oscuros y no tan oscuros que se le ocurrieran, pensamientos del día a día en lo referente a sus planes para con Albion.

Las torretas que construyó, metió copias de los pensamientos primarios que tenía, junto con algunos que quería esconder, más la copia que hizo en las cuevas.

Las torretas las protegió con estatuas de diversas criaturas mágicas, tales como gárgolas, Gorgonas, un nido de serpientes dentro de cada torreta, protegiendo los orbes de recuerdos que estaban en las estanterías almacenados.

Saliendo del castillo de Camelot, que había construido a su imagen y semejanza, decidió guardar los recuerdos de sus años posteriores a los Dursley en diversos cuartos.

Por ejemplo, cuando torturaba en son de venganza a los muggles, los metió con diversas protecciones en las mazmorras del castillo.

Cuando aprendía algo nuevo de los libros de fantasía y lo replicaba con su magia, decidió guardarlos en una de las dependencias cercanas a las mazmorras.

Así hasta que le llegó la carta de Hogwarts por primera vez. El recuerdo de la carta y posteriormente los recuerdos y experiencias que fue recibiendo en el mundo mágico cuando entró por primera vez, los fue guardando en otros sitios más accesibles a él, pero aun así protegidos, por si acaso un experto en Legeremancia, lograba colarse en su mente.

Cuando llegaba a algún recuerdo en el que aprendía de un libro o había terminado un libro de lectura, lo mandaba directamente a la biblioteca, duplicándolo por si acaso se perdía. El original se quedaría escondido y bien resguardado y la copia quedaría visible a su vista mental, para un mejor acceso a él.

Otras experiencias como la de conocer a Titus en su tienda, los Black, los Gaunt, el resto de los aliados de Albion, sus conversaciones con los gobblins, sus recuerdos de sus bóvedas en Gringotts, los recuerdos y emociones, vistas y olores que sentía en los callejones, también fueron guardados en el castillo.

En definitiva todos y cada uno de sus doce años de recuerdos fueron almacenados en las diferentes habitaciones que había construido, aun así todavía tuvo que construir casas con diferentes compulsiones para que el invasor entrara en ellas, donde eran guardados los sueños, temores, pesadillas, etc.

Las casas rodeaban el castillo, protegiéndolo de los posibles ataques, pero Harry continuó construyendo trampas en cada una de ellas y protecciones que se le ocurrieran, como la de las criaturas mágicas que hasta ahora había visto.

Imaginó como serían los dementores y lethipholds y los creó también, defendiendo los muros y murallas que se encargarían de proteger el paisaje mental, proyecciones de las oscuras criaturas que para él no tenía efectos, pues no los había sentido nunca antes.

Es cierto que había visto dementores, pero desde los asientos de los Señores del Wizengamot, protegidos por encantamientos Patronus para disipar sus efectos.

\- ¿Dementores? ¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo se te ocurre colocar esas criaturas viles en tu mente?- Cuestionó Emrys con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- No son reales, son solo copias que se parecen a los auténticos. No tienen sus efectos ni nada por el estilo.

\- Pero aun así…

\- Son únicamente para disuadir al que intente entrar en mi mente. Defensas secundarias, incluso terciarias, podríamos decir.

\- Y ¿Cuáles son las primarias?- Solo recibió una sonrisa de Harry, cosa que no auguraba nada bueno, a saber qué clase de criaturas y trampas se le ocurría.

Levantando las manos en señal de rendición y moviendo la cabeza, se limitó a continuar viendo, como su alter ego más joven, seguía con la reconstrucción del paisaje mental.

Para rodear a la fortaleza que había creado, decidió crear un bosque de árboles con criaturas en él y un claro, en el cual se veía un estanque con los pensamientos primarios y constantes con los que estaba Harry todos los días. Sonidos y recuerdos del día a día.

Las protecciones que puso alrededor, fue un sinfín de árboles y criaturas mágicas defendiendo sus terrenos, incluso fue tan lejos como para crear otro par de dragones, pero ésta vez sueltos, que sobrevolaban el bosque inmenso.

\- Creo que con eso es suficiente Harry…

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Avalon? Todavía tengo el almacén con el resto de recuerdos y pensamientos…

\- Termínalos de almacenar en el castillo. Dudo que alguna vez llenes ese paisaje mental y necesites de otro. Además ¿Sabes la cantidad de energía y tiempo que te va a llevar cuidar de éste hermoso paisaje mental?

\- Sí, mucho tiempo.

\- Tiempo que no tenemos Harry.

\- Entiendo. Creo que tienes razón, hubiera sido hermoso ver como Avalon aparecía en mi mente. Bueno, otra vez será.- Con eso convocó el resto del almacén y fue guardándolo en diferentes salas, salones, biblioteca, y habitaciones y casas del castillo y la fortaleza.

Cuando por fin hubo terminado y Emrys se volvió a fusionar con Harry, éste brilló de un dorado intenso, junto con su aura verde bosque oscuro.

Saliendo de su paisaje mental, viendo por última vez su obra maestra, fue recuperando la consciencia lentamente y abriendo los ojos, viendo un gran y brillante blanco, que momentáneamente lo cegó, haciendo que se tapara los ojos con una mano.

La semana que Harry llevó en la enfermería inconsciente y recuperándose lentamente de la maldición que Percival Weasley, tercer hijo de Molly y Arthur Weasley, no fue muy buena para el mencionado.

Cuando se recuperó de las heridas que Harry le ocasionó, sus padres estaban en la enfermería de Hogwarts gritando por justicia hacia su hijo, dado que les contó lo que sucedió, omitiendo el detalle, que fue él quien maldijo a Harry primero y se quedó para ver los resultados de su obra.

El director Powell, que dio la casualidad que era el hermano menor del Sumo Sacerdote Powell, del Concilio Druida-Hechicero, intentó sin mucho éxito explicar coherentemente la situación a los padres nerviosos.

Más la madre que el padre, puesto que el padre se quedó observando la cama ocupada del joven hechicero, que junto a él estaba su maestra velando por él mientras dormía y se recuperaba lentamente.

\- ¡Silencio Molly! ¡Estamos en la enfermería y hay enfermos en ella, muestra respeto!- Gritó Arthur a su mujer, la cual se volvió hacia él con las manos en la cadera y su rostro rojo de la furia contenida, le gritó que le importaba un comino la salud del niño que estaba plácidamente dormido.

\- Si no se caya ahora mismo, señora Weasley, la echaré de la enfermería y de Hogwarts inmediatamente. También pediré a los aurores una orden de alejamiento hacia cualquiera de los estudiantes del colegio, ¿He sido claro?- Amenazó seriamente el director a la mujer que cerró la boca inmediatamente. – Bien, ahora que sus gritos de Banshee han cesado, podemos continuar esta conversación en mi oficina. Madame Bones y sus aurores han sido llamados, para interrogar al joven Weasley.

\- ¡Pero mi hijo es…!

\- ¡He dicho silencio!- Tronó el director, dejando salir un poco de su aura y haciendo temblar el suelo ligeramente. – Ahora, todos los involucrados a mi oficina. Maestro Sanador Tittensor, si le place acompañarnos con los pergaminos del estado de salud del señor Emrys, es bienvenido.- Terminó dirigiendo la pequeña comitiva de magos, druidas y hechiceros fuera de la enfermería, quedándose Harry junto a la sanadora Pomphrey, la cual Sarah no terminaba de confiar en ella y la hizo jurar que no cometería ningún hechizo, maldición, encantamiento o cualquier cosa dañina sobre él, de lo contrario, ella misma junto el resto del Concilio caerían en pos de ella y no tendría donde esconderse.

Con un poco de miedo juró en su magia y su vida que no le haría ningún daño a Harry, solo estaría pendiente de él.

Por culpa de Dumbledore ahora el joven Potter no confiaría en ella, con lo que se apenaba por eso, pues había cogido cariño a su padre cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, pero entendía a la perfección el porqué de la desconfianza del niño.

Cuando todo el mundo llegó al despacho del director Powell, los aurores y Amelia ya estaban esperando por ellos para un interrogatorio oficial en el mismo despacho.

Con lo que al principio Molly se negó rotundamente que interrogaran bajo juramento mágico a su hijo, pues era un menor de edad todavía.

Al negarse su madre que tomara juramento, Amelia le explicó la situación, que si el Señor Potter decidía tomar represalias, estaría en la obligación Percy en ser administrado un juicio bajo veritaserum y dijera lo que dijera ahora mismo, no cambiaría el hecho.

Aun negándose bajo la amenaza de futuras represalias por parte de un Señor, se le pidió al Maestro Sanador, si juraba en su magia o tomaba veritaserum.

\- Suero de la verdad, por favor.- Pidió sorprendiendo a todos.

El Maestro Sanador fue administrado con el suero de la verdad y ante la pregunta de quién fue el lanzador y que tipo de maldición fue lanzada, junto con la muestra del pergamino, tras el hechizo de diagnóstico, comenzó una explicación de todo.

Parecía ser que el joven Weasley estaba en grandes problemas, pues no sabían con certeza lo que había pasado en la pesadilla de Harry.

Molly estaba un poco triste de que no hubiera sufrido más, dado que clamaba por venganza, por hacer que juzgaran a su precioso William ante el Wizengamot.

Por su parte el padre, Arthur, estaba triste por la forma de actuar de su hijo, ante los testigos llamados y las declaraciones dadas. Si bien no podía fiarse al principio de las declaraciones, juradas ante la magia de los hermanos Black, los Gaunt, la chica Greengrass y la chica Davies, por ser de la casa Slytherin, cuando el chico Longbottom dijo que vio con sus propios ojos como Percy Weasley, prefecto de Gryffindor aparecía tras el hechizo revelador de Harry y además era revelado culpable de los actos cometidos contra el Señor Potter, se derrumbó en su asiento ante la posible pérdida de otro de sus hijos.

\- Lo siento Arthur, pero por la seguridad de tu hijo, hasta que demostremos si ha habido algún otro percance debido a su imprudencia, queda detenido hasta juicio.- Dijo Amelia un poco triste por el hombre.

Para Amelia, Arthur era un buen hombre, tal vez un poco equivocado en algunas ideas que tenía, sobre todo aquellas que eran tan radicales y prejuiciosas, definiendo a todo aquel que pisaba la casa Slytherin era el mal.

Pero aun así, sentía un poco de lástima por él, únicamente por él, porque por la mujer a la que Arthur llamaba esposa, sentía un poco de regocijo ante la cara que puso cuando Percival Weasley fue detenido por los aurores y llevado en custodia a los calabozos del ministerio de magia.

\- Ahora señor Weasley, señora Weasley, les pido amablemente que abandonen mi despacho y el colegio de Hogwarts. En caso contrario serán escoltados por los aurores mismos. ¿Nos entendemos?- Dijo el director seriamente ante la detención del joven Weasley.

\- Perfectamente director.- Dijo un abatido Arthur, encaminándose hacia la chimenea, la cual estaba sellada nuevamente, cuando los aurores, salvo Amelia se fueron.

\- Creo que no me ha entendido, deberán marcharse por la puerta, no por la chimenea.

\- Pero con Dumbledore…- Quejó un poco Molly.

\- Pero yo no soy Dumbledore, así que fuera del despacho. Madame Bones, como jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica, le pido por favor que acompañe al matrimonio Weasley fuera de los terrenos. No me fio de ellos para escaparse y hacer daño a los estudiantes.- Dijo director Powell, siguiendo tan serio como antes.

\- Descuide, director. Me disponía a ir a Hogsmeade. Me encargaré personalmente que cojan el Flú desde las tres escobas.- Se despidió la bruja con una inclinación de cabeza y escoltando a los dos Weasley mayores.

El director Powell suspiró cansadamente y se preguntó si ser director de esta escuela merecía tantos quebraderos de cabeza. Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue las risitas de los antiguos directores y de algunos de ellos como Phineas Nigellus, recomendaciones de castigos más duros.

Con una ligera mueca sacó los papeles y pergaminos que llevaba con atraso todavía para ponerse al día, para con la escuela. Su predecesor al parecer delegaba todo a su sub directora y ésta o bien no tenía el tiempo necesario para cumplir con los requerimientos o bien los ignoraba completamente, salvo aquellos que ella misma quisiera o desease.

Tal favoritismo en una escuela para educar a niños y niñas mágicos, no debía darse. Por ello, muy astutamente Dylan Powell, llevaba consigo un giratiempos dado a él por el ministerio de magia, cuando lo pidió para que le ayudara a mantenerse al día con el papeleo.

Una vez que terminara con todo, lo tendría que devolver al departamento de misterios. Una pena, pensaba él para sus adentros, porque un artefacto así, estaría mucho mejor en las manos de un druida o hechicero, para probarlo con la magia de la antigua religión. Pero así era la vida, unas veces se tenía lo que se quería y otras no.

Tal vez si le pedía a Emrys como un favor especial… no, no podía hacer eso, él era un alumno de Hogwarts ahora y aunque tuviera contactos en el ministerio y el Wizengamot, no podría pedir una cosa así sin más.

Repentinamente tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos, cuando la chimenea se encendió repentinamente y la cabeza de un sanador druida salió de ella, diciendo que Emrys había despertado.

\- Entendido Maestro Sanador, allí estaré. Avise por favor a su jefe de casa.- Ordenó el director, mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo del despacho.

Los sanadores de la escuela de Hogwarts de magia, brujería y hechicería (Por una vez se estudiaba realmente como lo que el nombre indicaba en la escuela), estaban comparando notas de sus experiencias en el despacho de Poppy Pomphrey, con ella tomando sus propias notas al expresar la curiosidad que sentía al uso de elixires alquímicos, en vez de pociones. Mezclas de hierbas y hongos, también en vez de pociones. Por ultimo expresó la duda si utilizaban algún tipo de poción en la sanación.

\- Utilizamos pociones, sí. Pero es raro. Nos gusta más trabajar en estrecha relación con la magia antigua que la nueva. Tenga en cuenta Sanadora Pomphrey…

\- Poppy, por favor, llámeme Poppy.- Dijo la medibruja con una sonrisa, mientras mojaba su pluma por décima vez en el tintero.

Ambos Maestros Sanadores se sonrieron ante la insistencia de la bruja a que utilizaran su nombre, al menos cuando estaban a solas y no en público.

\- Como quiera Poppy. Como iba diciendo, nos gusta una estrecha relación con nuestra magia y además hay que tener en cuenta, que las pociones es más o menos como la magia nueva para los magos. Es la materia descendiente de la alquimia, al menos para algunos de nosotros, para otros por supuesto, dirán que es tan antiguo como la misma alquimia.

\- Entiendo… ¿Y el uso de rituales?

\- ¿Rituales?

\- Sí, quiero decir, cuando se abre a una persona y se le escriben runas en sus órganos y sangre.

\- Ah, quiere decir la sanación rúnica. Nosotros no somos expertos en esa materia, pero conocemos Maestros que estarán encantados de hablarle sobre eso.

\- Sí, gracias por…- En ese momento se vio interrumpida, cuando una de sus salas en la cama de su paciente, que el druida y hechicero, llamaban Emrys, pero que ella llamaba señor Potter, se vio activada.

\- Creo que el señor Potter está despierto.- Dijo, causando que ambos Maestros Sanadores se levantaran rápidamente y fueran hacia la cama del paciente. – Divina juventud y su entusiasmo…- Se dijo así misma sin saber que ellos, tenían la misma edad que ella más o menos.

Los hechiceros y druidas envejecían a una velocidad más lenta que los magos normales, dados los rituales que hacían y su magia que era más poderosa, podían llegar a vivir un gran periodo de tiempo, pero eso no todo el mundo lo sabía y no es que gustaran que se supiese.

Si ya de por sí, su magia solía levantar ciertas envidias, si se sabía que eran más longevos que la mayoría de magos, se levantarían muchas ampollas.

Harry se encontró repentinamente abordado por dos sanadores que no reconocía y se tensó, como era obvio, hasta que vio que uno de ellos al menos era un druida. Si el Concilio había mandado un druida o hechicero como sanador en Hogwarts por petición de la junta de gobierno, entonces no tenía de que preocuparse.

\- Emrys, ha despertado. ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Tiene mareos? ¿Sabe dónde está? ¿Sabe qué día es?- Preguntó una serie de preguntas uno de los sanadores, mientras que el otro se limitó a mover la cabeza en resignación.

\- Disculpe a mi compañero Aprendiz Emrys, es un poco entusiasta.- Dijo con una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry solo pudo mover la cabeza en asentimiento, debido al no uso de su voz durante una semana.

\- Agua…- Pidió con la voz ronca y baja, causando que ambos sanadores asintieran en compresión y convocaran un vaso y una jarra de agua fresca. Sirviéndole el vaso y ayudándolo a beber el agua, dulce néctar de dioses y diosas, pensó Harry por un momento, se recompuso y preguntó qué había sucedido.

\- Después de que llamara para su Maestra, he de decir que su familiar, ¿Bennu se llamaba?

\- Sí, Bennu…- En ese, un fogonazo de llamas negras y un trino alegre de que su maestro y amigo estuviese despierto por fin, sonó por toda la enfermería de Hogwarts.

\- Impresionante…- Comentó el mismo Maestro Sanador. – Pues bien después de que su familiar, Bennu le cantase para tranquilizarlo, cuando llegó su maestra le durmió con un hechizo.

\- Entiendo, gracias a ello pude calmarme ¿No?

\- Me temo que no, Aprendiz Emrys. Tuvimos que pedir a Maestro Flamel por un elixir calmante. La única manera fue un boca a boca. Tranquilo no fuimos ninguno de nosotros, fue su maestra.

\- Está bien.- Dijo Harry tranquilo, no le preocupaba que hubiera sido alguno de los sanadores, pues si eso le salvaba a él y los demás a su alrededor bienvenidos eran. Más bienvenida fue Sarah, que tendría que hablar con ella sobre el robo de besos cuando se estaba convaleciente o inconsciente.

\- Después estuvo una semana inconsciente. ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- ¿Una semana? Me pareció menos en mi paisaje mental. Respondiendo a su pregunta Maestro Sanador, sí, me encuentro bien. Un poco cansado y agotado mentalmente, pero bien.

\- Eso es normal si estuviste reconstruyendo tu paisaje mental y si no lo has terminado…

\- ¿Qué si no lo he terminado? Ya está terminado, ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

\- ¿Me está diciendo Aprendiz Emrys, que ha reconstruido un paisaje mental, con todas sus trampas y defensas en una semana?- Preguntaron incrédulamente ambos sanadores, incluso Poppy que estaba cerca, pero no se atrevía a acercarse demasiado a Harry, por temor a represalias, se quedó un poco más alejada, también se sorprendió.

\- Si, Maestros Sanadores.

\- Increíble, absolutamente increíble. No solo sale de una crisis mental de su paisaje destruido, sino que lo ha terminado de reconstruir en una semana. Ahora entiendo que le hayan dado el título de Emrys… Aprendiz Emrys, a usted no le interesará un curso pequeño en la sanación por algún motivo ¿Verdad?- Preguntó esperanzado el druida y el hechicero solo pudo concordar con su compañero.

\- La verdad es que sí que me interesaría aprender algo de sanación, así no tendría que pisar mucho la enfermería.- Dijo con una pequeña risa. – Pero temo que no sepa de donde sacar el tiempo.- Dijo dejando caer la sonrisa y poniéndose serio de nuevo.

\- Por cierto, Maestros… ¿Realmente fue Percival Weasley el que me maldijo?- Preguntó seriamente, sin rastro de broma en su tono y con una pizca de odio, llenando su voz.

\- ¿Qué es lo que recuerda con exactitud, Emrys?- Preguntó una nueva voz, la cual Harry miró tentativamente esperando a que se presentara. – Disculpa los modales. Soy el nuevo Director de Hogwarts, colegio de magia, brujería y hechicería, Dylan Powell. Sí mi hermano es el Sumo Sacerdote del Concilio.

\- Encantado de conocerlo Director Powell y mis enhorabuenas por el puesto adquirido.

\- Gracias Emrys. Referente a la pregunta de antes, ¿Qué recuerdas, exactamente?

\- De la pesadilla o sueño, todo con exactitud. Sobre quien más estaba en el compartimento, invisible, bajo un encantamiento desilusión, creo que vi a Percival Weasley, creo recordar que le llamé necio y le lancé a través de dos compartimentos. Luego se vuelve un poco borroso. Advertí a los chicos y chicas, que se fueran y llamaran a Sarah inmediatamente. Les grité para que se fueran. Luego oscuridad.

\- Veo. Sí el que te maldijo fue el señor Weasley. Percival para ser exactos.- Contestó a la pregunta de Harry, sin atreverse a preguntar si su magia había reaccionado en el sueño de alguna manera.

\- Necio… no sabe lo que ha hecho.- Comentó en un susurro Harry, quedándose medio dormido por el cansancio mental.

\- Tranquilo, Emrys, descansa. Ha sido cuidado. Ahora está preso en las celdas del ministerio.- Informó el director suspirando pesadamente.

\- Eso no me detendrá de matarlo… y a su familia…- Dijo Harry provocando una reacción bastante fuera de lo común.

Los Maestros Sanadores y Poppy se quedaron blancos ante la amenaza de Harry y el director frunció el ceño pensando en la implicación de lo que traería esa amenaza en particular.

\- No debes amenazar como eso Emrys, él obró mal, pero su familia no es más culpable de lo que…

\- ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Ninguno lo hacéis!- Exclamó despertándose de su somnolencia abruptamente. – Mi magia reaccionó en la pesadilla inducida por él, haciendo un juramento de venganza de sangre en contra de la familia Weasley. Ahora sé que en la realidad se selló también.- Dijo un poco más tranquilo Harry, cerrando los ojos y susurrando unas disculpas a los presentes.

Presentes que desecharon la disculpa inmediatamente, disculpándose ellos por no saber la historia completa, historia que Harry prometió contar más tarde, a instancia de los Maestros Sanadores que casi echaron al director de la enfermería.

Al día siguiente Harry amaneció más descansado y vio para su sorpresa que Sarah estaba al lado de su cama, sosteniéndole la mano, mientras dormitaba incómodamente.

Harry le apretó la mano un poco, para despertarla y decirla que fuera a descansar.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Estas despierto! ¡Ya era hora!

\- Sí, yo también me alegro de verte, roba besos.

\- Shhh. No lo digas tan alto, que te van a oír.

\- Tarde o temprano se enteraran de que estamos en una relación y además seguro que alguien sospecha algo ya.

\- Si te refieres a Cassiopeia Black, sí, ella ya lo sabe. Está muy enfadada contigo por no contarle y hacer que se hiciera ilusiones, por cierto.

\- Pero… pero…

\- Nada de peros, Harry.- Dijo Sarah con una mueca. – Deberíamos hablar con ella sobre esto, una vez que te recuperes completamente.

\- Si, lo sé. Te ves cansada Sarah, ve a descansar.

\- ¿Estarás bien?

\- Estaré bien. Por cierto ¿Mi báculo?

\- Con Bennu. No ha dejado que nadie lo toque.

\- Ha hecho bien, solo nos faltaba que algún idiota lo tocara y sufriera las consecuencias…

\- Ciertamente, me enteré por el director que tu magia reaccionó violentamente en la pesadilla, ¿Quieres contarme?

\- Sí, pero no ahora. Será mejor cuando todos los que estén involucrados, estemos juntos, para no repetirme.

\- Lo comprendo, debe ser difícil.

\- No sabes cuánto, dentro de mi mente, cuando todo estaba destruido y en caos, te tenía en mis brazos y estabas…

\- Shhh, calla no digas más, Harry. Estoy bien y a salvo.

\- Sí, eso lo veo, también te ves muy hermosa.- Dijo sonriendo de medio lado, levantándose un poco y robándole un beso rápido y casto.

Sarah solo sonrío ante la acción de Harry y lanzó una sala de privacidad en torno a ellos, para devolverle el beso, un poco más profundo y menos casto.

Momentos después se separaron y Sarah se despidió de Harry, prometiendo que volvería más tarde a visitarlo, cuando haya descansado un poco.

Disipando la sala de privacidad que había colocado Sarah, Harry se volvió a recostar en las almohadas y pensó en lo que le había dicho Sara sobre Cassiopeia.

Por una parte no entendía porque debería estar celosa de Sarah y Harry. No es que tuvieran una relación más allá de la amistad, pero como le había dicho su alter ego en la sala del tiempo y el espacio, ella estaba enamorándose de él.

Con una mueca distorsionándole el rostro, pensó en las posibles complicaciones que su relación con Cassiopeia podría acarrear.

Ciertamente tendría que hablar con ella y explicarle la situación pacientemente. Sí, eso haría, pero si ella no lo entendía o no lo aceptaba, entonces tal vez se distanciaría de él y seguramente le causaría daño y dolor.

Daño y dolor porque le gustaba Cassiopeia como una amiga, prima e incluso una hermana. Esos eran los sentimientos que estaba fraguando Harry por la hija de Regulus, mismos sentimientos que tenía por Celeste.

Si Cassiopeia le pedía un tiempo para pensar y recapacitar en su relación, entonces se lo daría, pero aun así, echaría de menos a la amiga que tanto le gustaba.

Suspirando y dejando de lado esos pensamientos por un tiempo, lanzó un encantamiento _tempus_ para ver la hora.

Viendo que todavía era temprano y sabía que seguramente no se dormiría nuevamente, decidió repasar sus escudos de Oclumancia y guardar todos y cada uno de los pensamientos y recuerdos que había adquirido desde que despertó.

\- Veo que estás despierto señor Potter.- Dijo la sanadora de Hogwarts, Madame Pomphrey con una sonrisa ligera.

\- Sí, Madame. Llevo desde las seis y media despierto.- Contestó secamente Harry, saliendo de su estado meditativo.

Poppy se dio cuenta de la frialdad y sequedad en el tono del joven Potter y no pudo contener una mueca de tristeza por no fiarse de ella.

\- Avisaré al Maestro Sanador Scott.

\- Se lo agradezco, Madame Pomphrey.- Dijo Harry, obligándose a darle una sonrisa a la sanadora residente para los magos y brujas, pero no llegándole a los ojos, pues no se fiaba de ella, aunque hubiera hecho un juramento mágico, como le dijo Sarah anteriormente, entre beso y beso.

Una vez que el Maestro Sanador Scott llegó, miró con una ceja arqueada a Emrys y le lanzó un hechizo de diagnóstico para ver cómo estaba.

Con una sonrisa de medio lado, le dijo que estaba mucho mejor e incluso le preguntó si había tenido dulces sueños.

\- No exactamente…- Dijo intentando esquivar la pregunta y las risas del Maestro Sanador.

\- No te preocupes Emrys. Es totalmente sano para tu edad que pienses e incluso sientas dichas necesidades a veces.

\- Creo que no le sigo.

\- O no quieres seguirme. Puede que Madame Pomphrey no se dé cuenta del hechizo de la antigua religión que puse, para avisarme cuando despertaras.

\- Venga ya.- Se quejó Harry a la sonrisa creciente del sanador.

\- No solo la señorita Black se dio cuenta, Emrys. El director y al menos yo y mi compañero lo hicimos.

\- ¿Nos traerá repercusiones?

\- ¿Repercusiones? ¿Quién se atrevería a hacer eso? No, Emrys, no os traerá repercusiones, lo que sí que te voy a pedir es que si íntimas con Maestra Ó Conaill, es que vengas a verme. Hay hechizos y elixires para evitar el embarazo no deseado.

\- ¿Cree que mi cuerpo está tan avanzado en la pre adolescencia, como para dejarla embarazada?

\- Tienes doce años Emrys, eres saludable, te cuidas y haces deporte. Tu magia es poderosa y tu cuerpo está en constante crecimiento y evolución para adaptarse. Casos más raros de pubertad precoz se han visto. Pero por si acaso, ven a verme. ¿Entendido?

\- Si, Maestro Sanador.

\- Excelente. Ahora creo que unos días más aquí y estarás listo para partir.

\- ¿Al menos podré leer algo, mientras estoy en cama?- Preguntó Harry esperanzado.

\- Claro Emrys. Sería un sádico si te dejara morir de aburrimiento.- Dijo cogiendo un libro sobre curación básica en hechiceros y druidas. – Toma este para comenzar. Si ves que puedes seguir leyendo y avanzando más, házmelo saber.- Dijo yéndose al despacho que compartía con el otro Maestro Sanador y dejando a Harry sólo con sus pensamientos y el nuevo libro.

A medida que pasaba los días Harry en la cama, convaleciente, pero recuperado completamente, sus propios compañeros de casa se dejaban caer de vez en cuando informándole de las clases que tenían y lo bien que iban y aprendían más magia de la que antes tenían que esconderse para aprender.

Muchos de las familias más tradicionales, pidieron una reunión en nombre de sus padres, para saber más acerca de sus objetivos para con la alianza Albion.

Harry aceptó las invitaciones para hablar y conversar con los padres de familia de sus compañeros.

Los amigos más cercanos a Harry, salvo Cassiopeia, venían a diario a ver como estaba y a felicitarle por la exitosa donación, que cambió la escuela para mejor.

También le contaron que el profesor Snape parecía más contento en cuanto a su impartición de clases a los alumnos de cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo año.

Alphard de vez en cuando miraba a Harry de una manera, que éste se preguntaba si había hablado con su hermana sobre algo.

\- Chicos, me alegra y me encanta que vengáis a verme, pero os importa si hablo con Alphard a solas unos momentos.- Pidió Harry tentativamente, no necesitaba ofender al resto de sus amigos en Hogwarts y perder más de ellos.

\- Claro Harry, no te preocupes.- Dijo Celeste alegremente y dirigiendo una mirada acerada a los demás que iban a protestar.

Dejando a solas a Alphard y Harry, ambos jóvenes se miraron por unos momentos, hasta que Alphard suspirando se sentó en una de las sillas al lado de la cama del joven Emrys.

\- Entonces Alphard, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te he hecho para que me mires de esa manera?

\- ¿De qué manera me hablas?- Pidió un poco de mal humor.

\- Creo que lo sabes. Pero voy a caer en la trampa. Me miras como si de alguna manera o forma te he traicionado.

\- ¿Y no lo has hecho, Harry? ¿O debería llamarte Emrys, ahora?

\- Alphard…

\- ¡No! ¡No hay Alphard que valga!- Subió la voz, haciendo que un par de personas se giraran para mirarlos.

Con un suspiro de resignación el joven Black levantó una barrera de privacidad sin palabras.

\- Veo que vas mejorando, Alphard. Me alegro de verlo.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- ¿Has hablado con Cassiopeia, verdad?- Preguntó Harry temiendo la respuesta.

\- Sí, lo hice y lo que me dijo, no me gustó ni un pelo, Harry.- Tomándose un respiro en la conversación y girando levemente la cabeza, para no mirar a Harry a los ojos, le contó lo que hablaron. – El otro día se me acercó llorando Harry, me dijo que sus peores temores se hacían realidad y que te habías fijado en una mujer adulta y elegido a ella como tu compañera y novia. Está muy deprimida en cuanto a ese tema, no quiso entrar en detalles y se siente traicionada de que no le dijeras a ella nada. Ella no solo te ama Harry, sino que te idolatra. Te admira muchísimo y te defiende ante cualquiera que ose con atacarte verbalmente.

\- ¿Se siente traicionada? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué, preguntas? Por la sencilla razón de que esperaba que le contases a ella lo tuyo con la mujer que hayas elegido. Personalmente me da igual a quien hayas elegido, lo que no me da igual es que hayas hecho daño a mi hermana…- Dijo parando de repente ante la risa incontrolable de Harry.

\- ¡No te rías Potter! ¡Esto es serio!- Se levantó de un salto, tirando la silla en el proceso. -¡Cassie está llorando casi todos los días por tu culpa! ¿Y tú te ríes de ella, nada más? ¿Acaso eres un desalmado?

\- ¡Hormonas Alphard! ¡Tu hermana está hormonal!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pregúntale a un sanador. Pero creo que el sentimiento de traición es por las hormonas, al igual que los celos. Ella está creciendo como todos nosotros. Estamos pasando por una etapa de crecimiento en la que pensamos que algo pequeño y sin importancia, como no haberle dicho a Cassie que estoy con una mujer, le dé más importancia de la que tiene. Alphard, sí estoy con alguien que no es tu hermana. En una relación amorosa, si lo quieres poner así y tu hermana se dio cuenta no hace mucho tiempo, cuando todos estabais tratando de ayudar alrededor de mi cama.- Paró mirando a Alphard con la intención de hacerle comprender sin explicárselo.

\- ¿Me estás haciendo creer que estás con…?

\- Sí, con ella.

\- Increíble. Es más mayor que tú.

\- En edad. Aunque sea más maduro emocional, se me presenta el problema de lo que piense la sociedad.

\- En realidad eso no es un problema Harry. Deberías saberlo.

\- Cierto, pero no solo estamos hablando de la sociedad de magos Alphard. Hay más sociedades ahí afuera.

\- Eso lo sé Harry, pero no creo que te pongan muchos problemas si supieran que estás… qué besándote únicamente ahora.- Declaró con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, únicamente. Pero volviendo al tema Cassiopeia, sé lo que siente por mí o lo que piensa que siente.

\- Está enamorada de ti.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Desde que nos salvaste… entiendo.- Dijo Alphard con el rostro iluminado por la compresión. – No es amor, sino…

\- Es una fan girl.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, es mi hermana de todas formas.

\- Lo sé y es por eso que quiero hablar con ella, junto a la mujer con la que estoy.

\- Por simple y pura curiosidad, ¿Cómo tú y ella empezasteis?

\- En la sala del tiempo y el espacio, en Gringotts. Un día allí es un año en realidad.

\- ¿Eh? Eso es imposible.

\- No, es decir que un día fuera de la sala es un año dentro de ella.

\- Ah… ahora tiene más sentido. Bueno felicidades por eso.

\- Gracias. ¿Estamos en paz? Me dolería perderos a ti y tu hermana.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque os quiero, por supuesto. Sois mi familia después de todo.

\- ¿Quieres a mi hermana, como una prima?

\- Incluso como una hermana menor.- Dijo Harry sonriendo ligeramente. – Es un tipo diferente de amor, pero creo que también es válido.- Terminó Harry riendo ante el mal entendido que al final Alphard y él arreglaron.

Alphard solo asintió con la cabeza, empezando a sonreír y comprender un poco mejor el punto de vista de Harry. Aunque todavía pensaba que su hermana no tenía un enamoramiento simple de esos, de que una damisela fuera salvada por un príncipe, no podía ver a Cassie de esa manera.

Después de aclarar las cosas y los asuntos entre ellos, el resto del grupo volvió a entrar y continuaron con los "informes" de lo que sucedía en la escuela.

Para ellos las primeras clases de la primera semana fueron increíbles, dado que podían coger las materias de runas antiguas si querían empezar con los nuevos horarios o esperarse como era tradicional ahora hasta tercer año.

Para Harry eso no era nuevo, pues tenía las asignaturas de tercer año de Runas, Aritmancia, Artes Oscuras (avanzadas), Alquimia y el resto de temas normales, salvo por supuesto el de las artes oscuras, ya que al escoger las avanzadas en vez de quedarse en las normales que era la defensa contra las artes oscuras antiguas.

Aparte de esas asignaturas tenía su aprendizaje en la magia de la antigua religión con Sarah, aunque con ella lo que haría este año en Hogwarts sería continuar con el entrenamiento físico y el mágico lo haría por su cuenta, tal y como habían acordado.

Harry quería enseñar a sus amigos y Sarah a volar sin escoba mágica, ya que sería una oportunidad única para ellos y además una ventaja frente a los enemigos, si se veían en la necesidad de huir.

Cuando por fin llegó el día en que Harry fue liberado de la enfermería, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la sala común de Slytherin a ver cómo iban las cosas por allí.

Le habían contado que Draco estaba empezando a enseñorearse de la sala y de sus estudiantes, amenazando con que le contaría a su padre tal cosa.

Al parecer su frase favorita era "cuando mi padre se entere de esto…" y daba el intento de una sonrisa sádica.

Al parecer quería imitar a Harry en sus sonrisas que guardaba para aquellos que se merecían sentir un poco de miedo.

Bueno, Draco aprendería la lección a no traicionar la confianza de Harry, por las buenas o por las malas, aunque el año pasado se hubiera acercado un poco, al parecer por las órdenes del padre de Draco, éste año tenía que antagonizar públicamente a Señor Potter. Tanto padre como hijo, parecía que les faltaba un hervor.

Paseando con un paso tranquilo por los pasillos del castillo sin ninguna preocupación aparente, se encaminó a las mazmorras, que le llevarían a la sala común.

Cuando llegó se quedó parado frente al retrato que resguardaba la sala y pedía la contraseña para pasar al interior.

Tenía un problema con eso, no se sabía la contraseña de la sala común, pues sus amigos no se la habían dicho. Pensando en una posible solución, miró a los lados por si venía alguien y comenzó a hablar en la lengua Pársel con el retrato.

El retrato era uno que Salazar Slytherin colocó de un hombre hablante de la lengua de la serpiente, para que viera por el paso del tiempo a sus descendiente o cualquiera que hablara dicha lengua.

\- _Buenos días Sir Gaunt.-_ Dijo Harry saludando al hombre del retrato que era uno de los antepasados de Salazar, Corvinus y Celeste Gaunt, aunque ellos lo desconocían.

\- _Buenos días Señor Potter, me alegra que haya salido de su convalecencia en el ala médica. ¿Cómo se encuentra?_

 _\- Mejor, gracias por preguntar, Sir Gaunt. Me preguntaba si me dejaría entrar en la sala, por desgracia las visitas de mis amigos no incluían el cambio de contraseña ni una contraseña para entrar en la sala común._

 _\- Claro joven, entra y diles a los díscolos de mis descendientes Gaunt que se pasen a hablar conmigo de vez en cuando. Sobre todo la chica Gaunt, me parece su nombre era…_

 _\- Celeste.-_ Ayudó Harry con el nombre de su amiga y prima lejana.

\- _Celeste, sí. Gracias Señor Potter.-_ Dijo Sir Gaunt, dejándolo pasar por la apertura del retrato.

Una vez dentro de la sala común semi vacía, Harry se dirigió al centro y comenzó a buscar a sus amigos o incluso a Theo, el cual no había visto desde hace un tiempo y se preguntaba como estaría.

Por desgracia no encontró a Theo y fue a sentarse en uno de los sofás, en los que tan cariñosamente recordaba del año pasado.

Por suerte era un fin de semana y no había clases a las que asistir, por ello sacó uno de los libros un poco más avanzados de curación y comenzó a leerlo de la forma tradicional.

No mucho tiempo después se vio interrumpida su lectura por un chico y una chica de primer año o lo que parecían de primer año, observándolo y cuchicheando en un tono de voz semi alto. Algo que podía escuchar a los chicos hablando, pero no entendiendo lo que decían, pues le parecían susurros ininteligibles.

Levantando la vista de su libro y cerrándolo con un suspiro, se dirigió a ellos.

\- ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?- Preguntó con la ceja levantada.

\- Sí, ¿Cómo has entrado en la sala común? No te hemos visto la primera semana por aquí.- Dijo el chico de pelo negro y ojos violetas. Si Harry tuviera que hacer una conjetura del apellido del niño, diría que es un Lestrange.

\- Por el retrato. Me conoce y hay otras maneras de entrar, aunque no se sepa la contraseña.- Contestó Harry.

\- Pero eso es peligroso, puede haber personas que no sean de nuestra casa y descubrirlo.- Se quejó la niña, pero cuando Harry le dirigió la mirada, se cayó abruptamente.

\- No, no es peligroso, ya que las únicas personas que podemos utilizar esa forma, son los hermanos Gaunt y yo.

\- Porque sois hablantes de Pársel, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó el hermano de la niña.

\- ¿Cómo os llamáis? No os habéis presentado correctamente, aunque creo que yo tampoco lo he hecho.- Dijo levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose hacia ellos. – Mi nombre es Señor Harry James Potter Emrys.- Dijo haciendo una inclinación de cabeza, dando permiso para que se presentaran los otros dos "Lestrange" que suponía que eran.

\- Yo soy Heredero Acrux Lestrange y ella es mi hermana Adhara Lestrange.- Dijo inclinándose un poco más de lo que había hecho Harry, al ser un Señor al que se presentaron.

\- Encantado de conocerlos. Tengo entendido que vivís con la prima Narcissa.

\- Sí, vivimos con ella y su marido. También con el primo Draco.- Intervino la chica, Adhara con un poco más de confianza.

\- Por favor, acompañadme en los asientos y decidme, ¿Qué tal vuestra primera semana?

\- Lo siento Señor Potter, pero no podemos hablar con usted demasiado o ser vistos haciéndolo…

\- Tonterías Heredero Lestrange, no creo que nadie te diga nada por un poco de conversación civilizada e inteligente, después de todo somos primos también.

\- Sí, eso lo sé, pero el padre de primo Draco…

\- No hará nada, Lucius puede amenazaros todo lo que quiera, pero ahora mismo su… economía pende de un hilo.- Informó Harry con el ceño fruncido, ante el miedo que tenían éstos dos chicos al padre de Draco.

Ambos Lestrange se miraron unos momentos y decidieron sentarse con Harry en los sillones que había alrededor del sillón central.

Estuvieron hablando de cosas más tribales durante un rato, hasta que las puertas de las habitaciones se fueron abriendo y los primeros alumnos en bajar y dar la bienvenida nuevamente a Harry a la sala común aparecieron.

Los amigos y amigas de Harry no tardaron en aparecer y tanto Alphard como Cassiopeia saludaron a sus primos Lestrange, afablemente y alegremente, dado que hacía tiempo que no se veían por culpa de Lucius.

Cassiopeia estaba tratando de evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual con Harry, lo que divertía en extremo al chico, pero no lo demostraba públicamente.

\- Debo decir chicos que sois un poco olvidadizos a la hora de decirme la contraseña de la sala común.- Regañó con una sonrisa Harry.

\- ¿Y cómo has entrado Potter?- Intervino una voz, arrastrando las palabras. – Y ya que estamos estás en mi sitio, mestizo…

\- Dolor.- Susurró Harry, apuntando con su dedo a Draco, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y gritando.

Parándolo antes de llamar la atención del profesor Snape, el cual entró por la puerta del retrato momentos después de que había detenido la maldición de dolor a Draco.

Dirigiéndose al rubio Malfoy por su apellido, Harry habló con voz fría y helada, que bien podría helar la habitación en cuestión de segundos.

\- Eso, mi querido "primo" Malfoy, no es asunto tuyo. Como haya entrado me corresponde a mí y al retrato de Sir Gaunt.- Dijo, haciendo que tanto Celeste como Corvinus abrieran los ojos en señal de shock, ya que no sabían que el guardián del retrato era un familiar suyo.

\- Y, por si lo habías olvidado, aquí es donde yo y mis amigos nos sentamos el año pasado, creo que este año y los venideros, también nos sentaremos aquí. Si tienes algún problema, soy todo oídos.- Dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento y extendiendo su mano, con la que cogió el báculo, que apareció con Bennu en el momento justo para dar una imagen de notable poder.

\- ¡Para aquellos que no lo sepan, el fénix que está en mi hombro, es mi familiar! Cualquier acto hostil contra él, será contra mí. Aparte de que cualquier acto hostil contra mis amigos o aliados, lo será también contra mí. Eso incluye a los jóvenes Lestrange, después de todo son mis primos también.- Dijo Harry amenazadoramente a la sala común entera, incluido el profesor Snape.

\- Señor Potter, gracias por sus palabras de bienvenida y de… menosprecio por sus compañeros más mayores, pero he de requerirle en mi despacho inmediatamente. Absténgase de llevar al pájaro…- Dijo agachándose y esquivando al fénix cabreado que fue llamado pájaro por ese hombre de pelo grasiento.

\- Profesor Snape, yo si fuera usted me abstendría de llamarlo así, no le gusta que le califiquen como un ave simple y normal. También es orgulloso, así que hasta que no se disculpe, temo que no parará y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

Si bien las cosas habían cambiado un poco durante el verano, todavía seguía en contacto con Severus y como le había explicado por carta, en público debería ser visto como que le odiaba, para que cuando volviera el Lord Oscuro, pudiera confiar de nuevo en él.

El profesor de pociones gruñó una disculpa al ave fénix y se volvió para ir a su despacho, en el remolque iba Harry, dejando a sus amigos detrás, diciéndoles que los vería en el desayuno o almuerzo, depende de cuánto tardaría en solventar la reunión con el jefe de casa.

En el despacho del profesor Snape y cuando las salas de privacidad de ambos, mago y hechicero, estaban bien colocadas en su sitio, se pudieron permitir el lujo de relajarse y saludarse como era debido.

Todavía con un aire de profesionalismo para ambos, pero con mucha más soltura.

\- Bienvenido de nuevo señor Potter.

\- Gracias Profesor Snape. Es una alegría estar de vuelta y liberado de la enfermería.

\- Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo se encuentra? He de decir que es la primera persona que conozco que logra tal hazaña.- Comentó el profesor con su típica mirada hosca.

\- Me encuentro bastante bien, pude… reconstruir desde cero y mucho mejor mis escudos de Oclumancia. Me costó una semana, pero lo conseguí. En lo referente a ser el primero en conseguirlo, creo que ha habido otros también en hacerlo, pero no está tan documentado.- Explicó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

\- Bueno, es agradable saber que sus escudos se mantienen fuertes. Aunque dudo que alguno de los maestros aparte de mí intenten meterse en su mente.

\- Ciertamente, profesor. Pero sabe que las ventajas de la Oclumancia no solo son mantener a los legeramánticos de la mente, sino que también sirve para clasificar y ordenar recuerdos, sentimientos, etc. para un mejor acceso a ellos. También previene el control mental, compulsiones y si no me equivoco, maldiciones como la _Imperius_.

\- No se equivoca, señor Potter.- Dijo el profesor, mientras convocaba a un elfo y pedía un desayuno para ambos, ya que se iba a alargar la reunión.

Cuando el desayuno apareció, Harry lanzó sus hechizos de diagnóstico a los que estaba acostumbrado, en busca de pociones o hechizos en la comida, platos y bebida.

\- Veo que sigue igual de paranoico.

\- Sí, bueno las buenas costumbres tardan en desaparecer.- Contestó Harry con una ligera sonrisa.

Mientras comían su desayuno en relativo silencio, Severus iba explicando lo que se había perdido en su semana de convalecencia en el ala médica, las nuevas normas de la casa, lo que se esperaba de los segundos años y lo que se esperaba de él al presentarse a los TIMOS este año.

\- Ahora que está todo explicado en ese ámbito, espero que no me defraude, ni a su maestra.

\- Hablando de ella, ¿Dónde se hospeda?

\- En los cuartos para Maestros que tienen aprendices. Aunque ha pedido hospedarse cerca de usted.

\- Entiendo, gracias por la aclaración, profesor.- Dijo esperando a que le contara algo más o lo despidiera.

Sin embargo el profesor se limitó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, antes de sacar sus horarios de clases.

\- Éstos son los de las clases normales que tiene aquí en Hogwarts. Debo decir que tiene los cinco días de la semana muy ocupados, señor Potter.- Dijo entregándole sus horarios, los cuales ciertamente, estaban bastante llenos. Desde la mañana a la tarde con todas las clases normales, tales como: Pociones, Transfiguración, Encantamientos, Historia de la magia, Artes Oscuras (avanzadas). Siendo esas cinco las normales de los dos primeros años, al menos antes de que cambiara la situación académica en Hogwarts, aunque todavía muchos seguían con el plan de estudios antiguo.

Al menos tardaría en pasar un tiempo para que se cambiara y los magos, eligieran las mismas clases que sus compañeros hechiceros, brujos y druidas.

Las otras clases que tenía eran: Alquimia, Aritmancia, Runas antiguas, Rituales, Nigromancia (para principiantes, algo que Ignotus no estaba de acuerdo con Harry) y Artes Oscuras, pero la clase Avanzada, la cual sería llevada junto a sus compañeros, pero él tendría otros tipos de ejercicios.

\- Y aquí, señor Potter, está su otro horario. Éste según tengo entendido lo puede hacer en el fin de semana.

\- Ah, sí. Es el entrenamiento físico que llevo con mi Maestra Ó Conaill. Veo que es más… ligero.

\- ¿Dice que es ligero? Tres horas por la mañana y dos por la tarde…

\- Sí bueno, eran seis horas por la mañana en el verano y cuando estaba en la sala de Gringotts, fueron ocho meses enteros, entre mañana y tarde, todos los días sin descanso, salvo para comer, ducharse y dormir.- Explicó Harry a un atónito profesor.

\- Increíble, pero bueno, no soy quien para oponerme… en definitiva, cambiando de tema, es consciente que se perdió una sesión del Wizengamot, ¿Verdad?

\- Si lo soy. Recibí una carta de Marius Greengrass explicando lo que se discutió y demás. También recibí varias cartas, expresando sus deseos de recuperación, por el resto de la alianza.

\- Eso es bueno, con respecto al señor Weasley…

\- Con respecto a ése y su familia, se deberá tener una reunión del Wizengamot y de la junta de gobernadores para ser tratado. Por desgracia para él y su familia, cuando decidió en su infinita sabiduría utilizar esa maldición, no supo lo que podría causar.

\- Sí un cabeza hueca en toda su gloria.

\- Más que eso, diría yo. Ahora mismo la familia Weasley al completo, pende de un hilo mortal.

\- ¿Qué hiciste en el sueño?

\- Un juramento de venganza de sangre.

\- ¿No jurarías acabar con las vidas enteras de los Weasley?

\- Exactamente eso. Temo que no me quedará más remedio a no ser que lleguemos a un acuerdo entre el patriarca o jefe de la familia Weasley y yo.

\- ¿Qué tipo de acuerdo? Según tengo entendido esos juramentos si no se cumplen en su totalidad, podrías llegar a perder tu magia e incluso morir.

\- Sí, soy consciente de ello. El acuerdo sería que juraran todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Weasley, inclusive aquellos que sean Squibs, un juramento de sangre en no tener hijos ni casarse con otras personas. Es decir que con ellos mismos, el apellido Weasley moriría.

\- Y… si no lo hacen, entonces ¿Qué? ¿Los matas?

\- Eso me temo. Aunque puedo dejar que crezcan un poco antes de cumplir.

\- Crezcan… ¿Te refieres a la mayoría de edad?

\- Exactamente. No soy Voldemort ni Dumbledore.

\- Eso es obvio. El Lord Oscuro los mataría al completo al instante y Dumbledore lo haría indirectamente, delegando a otros para que se mancharan las manos.

\- O el mismo, si son una amenaza a sus planes inminentes. Aunque haya niños pequeños en la familia. Yo no mato niños y creo que nunca lo haré, aunque sea necesario a veces.

\- Eso, señor Potter, algunos lo considerarían una debilidad.

\- Puede. A otro tema, se me necesita para algo más.- Dijo Harry, más que preguntó, dado que no se necesitaba hacer preguntas.

\- Yo por mi parte no, pero el director Powell desea verle junto con su maestra en su despacho.

\- Entendido. ¿Sigue estando en el mismo sitio que el de Dumbledore o ha sido cambiado?

\- Sigue en el mismo sitio, aunque ya no hay gárgola con estúpidas contraseñas.

\- Me alegra oír eso. Supongo que nos acompañarás, al menos hasta la puerta. ¿Cierto?

\- Sí, es una buena suposición.- Dijo haciendo caer sus propias salas, a lo que Harry con un movimiento de su báculo dejó caer las suyas.

Saliendo ambos del despacho se dirigieron a los cuartos de Sarah para que fueran los tres a donde el director Powell estaba.

Casualmente se encontraron con ella en el camino hacia sus aposentos y acordaron ir inmediatamente a la oficina de éste.

Una vez llegado subieron por la escalinata de mármol y llamaron a la puerta, esperando pacientemente a que el director les permitiera la entrada.

\- Adelante.- Vino la voz suave del director y un poco cansada.

Los tres entraron por orden, primero Severus al ser un maestro y jefe de casa, luego Sarah, que era la Maestra de Harry y por ultimo Harry que era el aprendiz y alumno de la escuela.

\- Bienvenidos, profesor Snape, Maestra Ó Conaill, Aprendiz Emrys. Por favor tomen asiento.- Dijo convocando tres sillas de aspecto cómodo delante de su escritorio.

\- Para lo que tengo que decir, tanto el Profesor Snape, como la subdirectora McGonagall deben estar presentes. Cada uno por una causa diferente.- Explicó el director mirando al profesor de pociones y a la mencionada subdirectora. – Bien, con esto aclarado, como bien sabréis Aprendiz Emrys está en un aprendizaje con la Maestra Ó Conaill y lo que ella considera oportuno que su aprendiz aprenda, debe ser enseñado. Ha considerado oportuno enseñarle el aspecto físico de la magia, es decir, entrenamiento físico para ganar una mejor y mayor resistencia. Por ello todas las mañanas en los sábados y domingos, entrenaran tres horas, desde las seis hasta las nueve y por la tarde, desde las seis hasta las nueve también.

Primariamente el entrenamiento será llevado en los terrenos del colegio, posteriormente cuando no se pueda por entrenamiento de Quidditch de las Casas, será llevado en lo que me dicen los elfos domésticos la habitación que viene y va. ¿Alguna pregunta?

\- Sí, va a confiar en esos dos para que estén solos en el fin de semana?

\- Sí, Minerva, tienen mi confianza.

\- Pero es indecoroso que una… Maestra esté a solas con un estudiante y más cuando dicho estudiante está pasando por la pubertad.

\- Acaso insinúa que tengo relaciones sexuales con mi propio aprendiz.- Dijo Sarah escandalizada. Es cierto que hasta eso no habían llegado y que fuera del rol Maestra-Aprendiz, era cuando únicamente tenían su sesión de besos y caricias. Pero lo que la escandalizaba era la insinuación de McGonagall al no ser profesional en darle el aprendizaje correcto a Harry.

\- ¡Como te atreves… hechicera!- Dijo como si fuera un insulto para ella, más que eso, era una realización, lo cual la hizo sonreír ante el intento de cabrearla.

\- Yo si fuera usted tendría más cuidado con las palabras, Subdirectora McGonagall.- Dijo Harry, llamándola por su título referente a la situación.

McGonagall miró a Harry como si fuera un bicho asqueroso que se había posado en su escritorio y estuviera decidiendo si transfigurarlo o matarlo directamente.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme señor Potter…

\- Es Señor Potter, subdirectora.

\- En ese ámbito, Emrys, hemos decidido entre el profesorado y tu maestra, que el título de Señor, quedará únicamente para fuera de los terrenos y en el Wizengamot. Para los Maestros y Sanadores de la antigua religión, te llamaremos Emrys, dado que es el título que recibiste del Concilio y es como nos gusta llamarte de todas formas.- Intervino pacíficamente el director Powell.

\- Entiendo director. Me disculpo entonces Subdirectora, no estaba consciente de que el título de Señor se dejaba fuera de la cuestión.- Dijo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, dejando mal a la Subdirectora, dado que si no aceptaba las disculpas sería vista como una mala profesora.

\- Acepto sus disculpas señor Potter y espero que su Maestra pueda aceptar las mías, no quería dar a entender nada… malo.- Dijo levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada. – Si me disculpa director, he de hacer algunos papeleos con respecto a mis estudiantes.- Dijo mientras que se encaminaba a la puerta. – Por cierto, señor Potter, espero verle en mis clases TIMO el lunes, tiene me temo, mucho con lo que ponerse al día. No acepto ni tolero vaguerías en mis clases.

\- Por supuesto profesora, así será.- Dijo Harry cordialmente, asintiendo en su dirección.

\- Director, me temo que yo también he de ir a mis aposentos. Tengo una poción que requiere mi completa atención.- Dijo el profesor Snape.

\- Por supuesto Severus, Minerva… podéis marcharos.- Dijo, mientras ambos, mago y bruja se miraban con una pizca de odio entre ellos y se marchaban del despacho.

Una vez fuera de allí, el director suspiró y lanzó salas de privacidad de la magia antigua, a lo cual se les unió Sarah y Harry.

\- En un ámbito menos formal, he de pediros cierta discreción, por favor.- Dijo mientras que ambos escuchaban atentamente y le daban la clara señal de que siguiera. – No hemos podido dejar de notar, los Maestros Sanadores y yo que tenéis una relación amorosa. No me malinterpretéis, no es asunto mío o de los sanadores, si no os tratan, por supuesto. Pero he de pediros que si intimáis, no lo hagáis en el castillo.

\- No intimamos director…

\- No me interesa Sarah.- Dijo sonriendo. – La vida sexual de cada uno ha de ser privada.

\- Gracias director Powell, pero como Sarah bien a expuesto no llegamos a esa fase todavía. Solo estamos en sesiones de besos.

\- Bien, es un alivio, así las salas de Hogwarts no tendrán que avisarme que un estudiante de segundo tiene ciertas relaciones con una maestra.- Dijo riendo un poco. – Pero, os pido que esas muestras de aprecio, queden para vuestra intimidad, lejos del castillo y de los oídos de los demás Maestros y Maestras del Concilio. Ellos no lo pueden ver como yo o mi hermano y declarar que, como ha dicho Minerva, es indecoroso y relevar del cargo a Sarah.- Advirtió seriamente el director.

Ambos amantes secretos asintieron con la cabeza y conversaron un poco más con respecto a los planes de Harry para con la escuela, el aprendizaje y la conversación que debería de tener con Cassiopeia, pidiéndole que guardara silencio en respecto a su relación con Sarah.

Poco después ambos hechiceros se marcharon de la oficina del director y se encaminaron en direcciones distintas. Harry a la sala común a buscar a sus amigos y Sarah a sus cuartos a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer, mientras que el día transcurriera.

\- Nos vemos en la tarde entonces, Maestra.

\- Descuida Aprendiz, este fin de semana lo tendrás libre para ponerte al día con los estudios y tus compañeros. El que viene, será más intenso debido a los dos fines de semana que hemos perdido.

\- Comprendo, gracias Maestra.- Con eso se despidió dando una inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió a la sala común, a buscar a los alumnos que cursaran los TIMOS este año para pedirles que le dieran los apuntes de la primera semana de clases.

Después de eso, se dijo que buscaría un momento a solas con Cassie para hablar con ella y aclararle lo que le tuviera que aclarar.

Por un lado estaba ansioso de hablar con ella, no quería perderla como amiga, ya que confiaba en ella, pero por el otro, estaba un poco temeroso ante su reacción, al confirmarla sus temores de que ella no tendría oportunidad de iniciar una relación con él.

Estaba seguro que incluso se ofrecería a aceptar una relación con más chicas, si eso le permitía estar con él, pero Harry no se sentía como practicante de la poligamia y eso tal vez la desanimara un poco.

Al llegar nuevamente a la sala común y todavía sin saber la contraseña, Harry volvió a pedir al retrato que por favor le dejara entrar en la lengua Pársel. Si esto se convertía en rutina, tal vez ni siquiera le interesara pedir o saber las nuevas contraseñas, pues las conversaciones que tenía con Sir Gaunt de sus tiempos y de la magia en sí, eran fascinantes, sobre todo desde que se enteró que gracias a Harry, Albus Dumbledore ya no era director de la escuela.

\- _Eso se agradece por estos lares, Señor Potter._ \- Dijo una vez el retrato de sus muchas conversaciones.

En definitiva, ese día se estaba poniendo interesante, sobre todo con la revelación en la sala común de Slytherin al ver a Draco en su sillón, discutiendo con sus amigos sobre quien debía o no sentarse allí.

\- No veo que lleve el nombre de Potter o su firma mágica aquí. Así que no veo porque debería de levantarme.

\- Casualmente Draco, por todos los medios te pido que sigas siendo el estúpido que eres ahora.

\- ¿Cómo dices Potter? Cuando mi padre se entere…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué va hacerme Lucius? No creo que tenga las pelotas para atacarme ni políticamente ni por parte de duelo. ¿Las tienes tú?- Retó Harry con la cabeza bien alta hacia el chico arrogante. – Te recuerdo que no me ha hecho falta mi báculo para derrotarte y humillarte esta mañana.- Terminó, haciéndolo levitar de su sillón favorito y dirigiéndose hacia allí en primer lugar.

El resto de la sala observaba en silencio atónito cómo Potter, no, no Potter, ahora era Señor Potter, insultaba sutilmente al heredero Malfoy y no temía a las represalias que pudiera haber.

\- Draco, Draco, parece que no entiendes todavía que tu querido padre ya no es el aparente líder en el ministerio. Con el nacimiento de la alianza, no solo uno tiene poder, sino todo el conjunto en sí y los días en los que tu padre sobornaba a los que les interesaba con su oro, han acabado, porque yo tengo mucho más que tu padre.- Dijo sonriendo ampliamente. – Ahora, tal vez deberías irle a llorar a otro y como me entere que has amenazado a alguno de tus primos Lestrange, sentirás algo que tu padre jamás sintió con su Lord Oscuro. Dolor y miedo.- Comentó susurrando lentamente en el oído de Draco, que estaba temblando, al oír como éste pasaba al Pársel.

Harry vio como el rubio subía a su dormitorio corriendo y temblando. Bueno, al menos había matado dos pájaros de un tiro, sus amigos estaban también en la sala común de Slytherin y los chicos con los que necesitaba hablar también. Seguramente ahora eran mucho más receptivos a él.

\- Warren, Pucey, Moon, ¿Puedo hablar con vosotros un momento, por favor?- Pidió Harry amablemente y con una sonrisa, lo cual a los mencionados no les gustó ni un ápice.

\- Señor Potter.- Comenzó Moon, la más valiente entre ellos. – No hemos hecho nada para con el señor Malfoy, se lo puedo asegurar. Él despotricaba en contra de usted, pero nosotros sabemos mejor que eso, sabemos que no es bueno meterse con usted…

\- Oh tranquila, Draco no es más que un niño asustadizo que quiere recoger la meada, por así decirlo, de su padre. No, yo sé que no habéis hecho nada, para molestarme. Lo que quería pediros eran los apuntes de ésta semana de clases.

\- Pero Señor Potter… usted va a segundo, ¿Por qué no se la pide a sus compañeros?- Preguntó Warren, el cual fue dado un codazo en las costillas por Pucey.

\- No te preocupes Warren, buscaremos los apuntes para segundo curso…

\- Pucey, no quiero los apuntes de segundo curso, quiero los de quinto curso. Me presento este año a los TIMOS y soy vuestro compañero de estudios.- Dijo, haciendo un silencio sepulcral en la sala.

Pucey tragó saliva nerviosamente y fue corriendo a buscar los apuntes de todas las asignaturas que había pedido cursar, incluyendo la de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Los otros dos fueron a hacer exactamente lo mismo pero un poco más tranquilos, si el Señor Potter se examinaba éste año de los TIMOS, tal vez al que viene se examinara de los EXTASIS y se fuera de Hogwarts para cuarto.

Cuando por fin llegaron y los tres le dieron sus apuntes, Harry evocó una mesa redonda para esparcirlos y aprender su contenido con el encantamiento de aprendizaje rápido. Más tarde en su habitación escribiría los apuntes en los pergaminos correspondientes y haría los ejercicios requeridos por los profesores.

Gracias a sus nuevos escudos de Oclumancia, ahora podía almacenar más información con el encantamiento de aprendizaje, por ello pudo tocar todos los cuadernos de apuntes que le trajeron, salvo el de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, que no había tomado esa clase. Al parecer ellos, Warren, Pucey y Moon no habían tomado la clase de Nigromancia para sus TIMOS.

\- ¿Hay alguien que si la haya tomado?- Preguntó a los tres.

\- No, Señor Potter.

\- Podéis llamarme Harry si queréis. O Potter para el caso.- Dijo sonriendo de medio lado, su sonrisa más tranquila.

\- No… Harry, no la hemos tomado ninguno en nuestro año. Es una clase o asignatura que tememos.- Se sinceró la señorita Moon.

\- Eso está bien, al parecer soy el único de Slytherin para los años TIMOS que se presenta. ¿Sabéis si alguien de las otras casas se presenta?

\- Sí alguno de los más jóvenes y de los años EXTASIS pero nadie para los TIMOS.- Recalcó lo obvio al final Pucey.

\- De acuerdo, muchas gracias. Tendré que hablar con el maestro o profesor encargado.- Dijo Harry agradecido que le hubiera prestado ayuda.

Volviéndose a donde estaban sus amigos, los encontró riendo y jugando a las cartas tranquilamente en su parte de la sala común, dejando el sillón favorito de Harry para él, ocupado por Cassiopeia, la cual estaba sonriendo a Harry ahora.

\- Puedo sentarme Cassiopeia?

\- Claro Harry.- Dijo sin moverse del sillón, pensando para ella que tal vez Harry se sentara encima de sus piernas o la moviera para que ella estuviera sentada en su regazo.

Con un movimiento de su báculo duplicó el sillón en el que estaba Cassiopeia y se sentó en él, provocando que la mencionada hiciera un puchero adorable.

\- ¿Algún problema Cassiopeia?

\- ¿Ya no soy Cassie?

\- No sé, dímelo tú. Creo que tienes algún tipo de problema conmigo.

\- ¿Qué te hace decir eso? Yo no tengo ningún problema.- Dijo mirando en otra dirección y sonrojándose un poco, por haber sido tan obvia en sus celos a Harry y Sarah.

Harry suspirando pesadamente, levantó su báculo y creó una sala de privacidad fuerte que rodeaba a ambos hablantes.

\- Cassiopeia, sé lo que pasa.

\- ¿Lo sabes, Harry? Entonces no hace falta que hablemos. Baja esa sala, por favor.- Dijo sin mirarle a la cara todavía.

\- Me temo que no puedo hacer eso hasta que hablemos de lo que te pasa, Cassiopeia.- Insistió un poco más Harry.

\- Por favor te lo pido Harry.- Comenzó mirándolo a los ojos, con los suyos propios con unas pocas lágrimas en ellos. – Hoy no me siento con ganas de hablar, pero te prometo que mañana o el lunes hablaremos de lo que quieras.- Pidió un poco suplicante la chica.

\- Entiendo y lo respeto Cassiopeia, pero debo pedirte que guardes silencio, por lo que descubriste. Sé que te pido mucho, pero si no lo haces, entonces temo que me harás más daño del que puedas imaginar.

\- ¿Y el que tú me haces pidiéndome eso? ¿Sabes qué?, no quiero saberlo.- Dijo levantándose del asiento para marcharse. Harry bajó la sala de privacidad y se levantó también para marcharse a dar una vuelta por el castillo, todavía era temprano para ir a comer, tal vez un poco de aire fresco le sentara bien.

Disculpándose con sus compañeros de casa se fue de la sala común, dejándolos un poco tensos ante el repentino cambio de actitud entre Harry y Cassie.

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó temprano y salió a desayunar el primero sin esperar a sus amigos en la sala común, algo que cuando bajaron a ver si Harry estaba esperándolos como otras veces, descubrieron que no estaba allí.

\- ¿Dónde crees que estará, Theo?- Preguntó Alphard.

\- Seguramente haciendo ejercicio.- Respondió Corvinus por Theo.

\- Oye Corvinus, que puedo responder.

\- No sé yo, Theo, te veo un poco lento por la mañana.- Burlo en broma Celeste.

\- Normal, Celeste, no soy una persona de la mañana.- Dijo poniendo los ojos ante Celeste, la cual solo se limitó a mover la cabeza negativamente.

\- ¿Por cierto, que tal está mi hermana Celeste?- Pidió Alphard.

\- Está pasando por el mes que todas las mujeres pasamos Alphard, para que lo entiendas está más… hormonal que la mayoría de las veces.

\- No lo entiendo… ¿Qué mes? Todavía no es su cumpleaños.- Dijo Alphard sin saber a lo que se refería su amiga.

Celeste poniendo los ojos y dando un bufido le golpeó en el hombro a Alphard y se marchó murmurando en Pársel: _Hombres y niños que no entienden._

Encogiéndose de hombros los chicos, decidieron irse a desayunar por separado, ahora que sabían defenderse mucho mejor, no les importaba no estar en la estela y protección de Harry.

Después del desayuno, ésta vez fue Cassiopeia la que estuvo buscando a Harry para hablar con él, dado que estaba un poco mejor emocionalmente, después de buscar el consuelo de sus amigas y el de su adversaria en el tema _Harry_ , que era obviamente Sarah.

Fue a buscar a la hechicera mayor, por el único motivo de que estaba confusa por lo que sentía. Se sentía traicionada por una parte, porque Harry no fue a ella a decirle antes lo que sentía por su maestra.

Por otra parte se sentía que debía competir por las atenciones de Harry en contra de Sarah y para colmo de males, estaba con la menstruación.

Por ello fue a verla a pedirle consejo, obviando su orgullo y celos de la mujer más mayor.

Por ello cuando Sarah le aconsejó que hablara antes con Harry sobre los sentimientos de ambos, Cassie se lo tomó a mal un poco, para después pensarlo mejor y decidir que tal vez tuviera razón la mujer mayor y fuera solo de su… diversidad emocional del momento.

Cuando Harry se encontró con Cassiopeia, lo hizo en una llanura de los terrenos del colegio. Harry estaba practicando su control sobre la magia de la antigua religión, más precisamente, sobre la magia elemental de agua, tierra, fuego y aire. También estaba jugando un poco con el elemento de las sombras, para ver si lo podía controlar con el poder puro nada más, pero desgraciadamente, éstas solo se movían cuando menos lo esperaba Harry.

Con un ceño fruncido por la frustración de no poder manipular las sombras a su antojo, con su propio poder, dio un bufido de irritación y se levantó, dirigiendo la mano hacia una sombra grande y alargada de un árbol cercano, habló el hechizo que la manipularía a su antojo, llevándola a donde quisiera.

\- A 'làimhseachadh nam Faileas.- Un hechizo para manipularlas sombras. El siguiente hechizo sería para controlarla. - Shadow smachd.- Susurró el hechizo y comenzó a sentir cómo se hacía con el control de dicha sombra. Y el ultimo hechizo sería para hacer lo que él quisiera, ya sea viajar a través de ella a otro sitio, cortar la cabeza de un enemigo, haciendo desaparecer el cuerpo en las sombras o incluso escuchar conversaciones de sus propios enemigos.

Era una pena que las sombras tuvieran tan poca utilidad, pero era lo que había, tal vez pudiera encontrarle alguna utilidad con su imaginación, pero todavía no había encontrado nada.

Para decidir el último hechizo que haría, sería el de teletransportarse en medio del gran salón, para así demostrar que los hechiceros y druidas que controlaran los elementos podían hacer precisamente eso.

Justamente en el momento en el que iba a lanzar el hechizo, Cassiopeia apareció justo detrás suya y habló en voz suave y baja, desconcentrando completamente a Harry y perdiendo el control de la sombra, la cual volvió al árbol de donde salió, como burlándose del joven hechicero.

\- Sí, vuelve a tu árbol sombra.- Susurró oscuramente Harry.

\- Debo preocuparme por ti, Harry.- Dijo Cassiopeia mirando intrigada a quien hablaba. – Estás hablando con una sombra, ¿Lo sabes?

\- Sí, Cassiopeia, lo sé.- Dijo Harry suspirando pesadamente y volviéndose a su sitio en el claro.

Sin saber qué hacer, Cassiopeia fue a sentarse junto a él, pero Harry le hizo una seña de que lo hiciera delante de él.

\- Prefiero que estés delante, así puedo verte mejor sin tener que girar la cabeza a un lado.

\- ¿Estas un poco vago?

\- No, es que me duele un poco el cuello. Un tirón.

\- ¿Y porque no vas a la enfermería?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por un tirón? No gracias. Ya se pasará.- Dijo Harry con una risa alegre. – Pero dime Cassiopeia, ¿A qué has venido? Creía que estarías lista para hablar el lunes.- Dijo cambiando completamente su risa alegre a una cara seria.

\- U hoy.- Respondió un poco incierta Cassiopeia.

\- Pues habla. Dime que te he hecho para que me evites.

\- Estar en una relación con Sarah y no contármelo.- Acusó un poco infantilmente.

\- ¿Por qué debería? Como bien has dicho, estoy en una relación con Sarah, una relación que debemos ambos mantener en secreto, por nuestro bien.

\- Porque soy tú amiga, Harry. Y ¿Por qué debería ser en secreto? ¿Te avergüenzas de ella o ella de ti?

\- No Cassiopeia, ninguno nos avergonzamos. Y no eres la única amiga que tengo y no se lo he dicho. Celeste también es mi amiga y ella no lo sabe o no lo sabía. Imagino que se lo habrás contado.

\- Sí, algo hablamos y ella no va a decir nada a nadie, no te preocupes.

\- No me preocupo por ella, sé que mi prima no va a traicionarme.

\- ¿Y crees que yo sí? ¿Tan bajo crees que llegaría? ¿Traicionarte y contarlo a quien lo quiera escuchar, para alejarte de ella?- Dijo acusadoramente y con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos.

Harry miró a Cassiopeia a los ojos y realmente se preguntó, que es lo que la pasaba realmente. Ella no era de las que lloraban por cualquier cosa.

Poniéndose más serio todavía, estuvo muy tentado de utilizar Legeremancia en ella, pero sabía que se daría cuenta y él pasaría a ser el traidor hacia ella.

Debía de andar con cuidado, pues estaba pisando en cuerda floja y sobre fuego.

\- No, Cassiopeia, sé que puedo confiar en ti y que si te pido que no cuentes nada a nadie, no lo harás y guardarás el secreto aunque te duela hacerlo. Perdón por si me he expresado mal y te he confundido…

\- No creo que te hayas expresado mal… creo que estás dolido porque no entiendes lo que pasa.

\- Entiendo que estás enamorada de mí. Pero tienes que entender que no puedo corresponderte.- Dijo Harry siendo más directo.

\- ¿Por qué? No es nada raro que haya relaciones polígamas en familias antiguas y nobles. A mí no me importaría compartirte…

\- Pero no soy una especie de… trofeo para compartir o cualquier otra cosa.- Dijo gruñendo la palabra trofeo.

\- ¿Trofeo? Sé que no lo eres, tonto. Quería decir que…

\- Sé lo que has querido decir y la respuesta sigue siendo no. No soy polígamo.

\- Eso podría cambiar. Si hablo con padre, para un contrato…

\- Y yo tendría que estar de acuerdo en firmarlo. Recuerda que ahora soy adulto.- Dijo levantándose y enfrentándose a Cassiopeia, sospechando que no se rendiría fácilmente. – Escucha Cassiopeia, te pido por favor que entiendas que no soy lo que quieres que sea.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que crees que quiero que seas?

\- ¿Polígamo tal vez? No es de lo que estamos hablando…

\- Si y no Harry. Quiero que seas feliz y quiero ser feliz. Sé que contigo puedo ser feliz y sé que si nos tienes a mí y a Sarah… podrás ser feliz.- Dijo sonrojándose un poco ante la mención de Sarah y dando a entender que podría estar con ella debido a otra cosa.

Harry suspiró pesadamente nuevamente y cerró los ojos contando hasta diez, estaba perdiendo la paciencia poco a poco, algo nuevo con Cassiopeia.

\- Cassiopeia, no lo estás entendiendo al parecer. Te lo voy a decir más directamente. No quiero perderte como amiga y solo amiga. No siento que pueda quererte como algo más. ¿Lo entiendes?- Preguntó Harry esperanzado de que lo entendiera y desistiera.

\- Sí Harry, yo te entiendo perfectamente… pero entiéndeme tú, yo… te quiero y…

\- Y si me quieres, tendrás que dejarme marchar y ser mi amiga, respetarme por eso.

\- No puedo Harry… no…- Se vio cortada cuando Harry, hizo lo que había soñado ella por un tiempo, que la besara.

Pero el beso no lo sintió como había esperado. Había esperado que fuera romántico y que ambos después jadearan y se susurraran palabras de amor eterno, pero… lo que sentía ahora era un poco raro, pensaba que sería como besar a su hermano Alphard o incluso a Neville o Draco. Poco a poco al parecer se estaba aclarando sus sentimientos por Harry.

Sí, le quería, pero no de la manera en que pensaba y al parecer había hecho sentir incómodo a Harry al tener ésta conversación con ella.

Harry pensó que si la besaba y la demostraba que él no tenía sentimientos románticos por ella, tal vez comprendiera de una vez.

El beso fue corto y casto, como el primero que tuvo con Sarah, pero menos… deseoso.

Cuando se separaron Cassiopeia estaba sonrojada ante Harry y él mismo estaba un poco nervioso.

\- Lo siento Cassiopeia, no debería haberlo hecho.

\- No… ha estado bien… aunque no es lo que yo pensaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó intrigado.

\- Que estoy confusa ahora. No sé si te amo o te quiero nada más como a un hermano.

\- Tal vez debería darte un tiempo para pensar las cosas.

\- Tal vez. Pero… espero que las cosas entre nosotros…

\- No te preocupes, sientas lo que sientas, lo respetaré, como sé que tú me respetarás.- Dijo Harry sonriendo ligeramente.

Cassiopeia soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa y le contó a Harry un poco de lo que la pasaba, sonrojándose profundamente al admitir que había comenzado con el periodo y que estar lejos de casa y de los consejos de su madre, la tenía preocupada y con un poco de temor.

Harry escuchaba los miedos de Cassiopeia con absoluta atención y asentía en los momentos oportunos, en silencio, ya que había una cosa que no podía hacer al respecto, aconsejarla. Podría ser muchas cosas Harry, pero una de ellas no era ser mujer y sentir lo que ellas sentían cuando tenían sus días.

Podía sentir empatía y disculparse con ella si había sido un poco brusco, ahora que entendía lo que la pasaba, pero nada más.

\- Cassiopeia, ahora que sé qué te pasa, te pido perdón si he sido un poco brusco contigo. Si quieres hablar cualquier otro día, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

\- Sí lo sé, pero es un poco…

\- ¿Embarazoso?

\- No, vergonzoso, al menos para mí contarte que es lo que me pasa. Espero que no te importe. Sé que escuchas y prestas atención y además que estás atento y todo. Creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, lo que creía que me había enamorado.

\- Entiendo. Imagino que también contará que te salvé la vida ¿No?

\- Sí, un poco.

\- ¿Solo un poco?

\- No tientes las cosas Harry.- Dijo un poco menos nerviosa y más relajada, bromeando con él y dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

\- Entonces…- Dijo Harry dejando en el aire lo que quería expresar.

\- Entonces, creo que podemos seguir siendo amigos y ver qué pasa en el futuro o al menos a mí.

\- Eso está bien para mí.- Dijo Harry abrazando tentativamente a Cassiopeia y recibiendo un abrazo de oso de parte de ella. – Puedo preguntarte algo.- Inquirió Harry.

\- Por supuesto Harry, pregunta lo que quieras.

\- ¿Puedo seguir llamándote Cassie?- Preguntó tentativamente, para no hacerla enojar.

\- Claro Harry, me gusta cuando me llamas así, demuestras cariño por mí.

\- Gracias… Cassie.- Dijo Harry enterrando su cara entre su pelo y suspirando de alivio al estar todo aclarado o al menos por ahora.

Después de eso estuvieron hablando y bromeando un rato más acerca de cosas de la escuela y de cómo Harry iba a prepararse para sus clases con los chicos y chicas de quinto curso.

También Harry le contó porque tanto secretismo con su relación con Sarah.

\- No todos en el Concilio aceptan que haya sido nombrado un Emrys y esperan a que cometa un error o incumpla alguna ley absurda. Tal como la prohibición de una relación entre maestro-aprendiz.- Explicó Harry. – Es injusto, pero la vida es así, de momento en público estamos intentando que no se note, aunque el director Powell lo haya hecho y los Maestros Sanadores también, pero ellos no dirán nada.

\- Entiendo, entonces te puede costar…

\- La maestría.

\- Pero te tienes que sacar los TIMOS y EXTASIS antes de una maestría, además que son por lo menos cinco años.

\- No para nosotros. Y menos para mí que voy contra reloj.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Eso es una historia para otro día, creo que ahora es la hora de la cena. Será mejor que nos vayamos, después de todo hay que comer.- Dijo cambiando abruptamente de tema, pues no quería que supiera de sus preocupaciones y responsabilidades tan pronto.

Una vez todos hubieron cenado en el gran salón, se dirigieron todos juntos riendo y bromeando como si no hubiera pasado nada entre dos de sus amigos y familiares. Las cosas estaban volviendo a su cauce despacio y con lentitud para Cassie, pero iban bastante bien.

Pudo aclarar las cosas con Celeste, dado que era a la que más preocupada tenía, pues confiaba más en ella que en Daphne y Tracy para contarles sus penas y secretos.

Cassie aún no era capaz de perdonarlas por haberse ido el año pasado del grupo de amigos y haber vuelto como si nada hubiera ocurrido este año, pero cuestionando a cada momento lo que hacía Harry o decía que era capaz de hacer.

Al parecer a Harry no le importaba que le cuestionaran las dos chicas, pues se lo pasaba bien refutando sus cuestionamientos, demostrando que era muy capaz de hacer lo que decía.

Tanto en términos de magia, como en términos, un poco más mundanos, como el ejercicio físico o el que tuviera un familiar fénix.

El resto de la noche, hasta la hora de irse a la cama, Harry lo pasó revisando las protecciones en las habitaciones de las chicas, flotando como el año pasado, pero con más control y yendo por donde él quería.

Era como si pudiera volar en vez de levitar, fantástico y fascinante para todo el grupo de amigos.

\- Harry, tienes que enseñarnos.- Pidió Theo, cunado éste bajó dando el visto bueno a las chicas, las cuales sonreían alegremente y con orgullo.

\- Claro, es muy sencillo. Aunque tendremos que buscar otro medio para vosotros.- Y se pasó media hora explicando como lo hacía él.

Después de irse todos a dormir, Harry se metió en la cama mucho más contento y con ganas de hablar con Sarah, para explicarla que estaba todo solucionado y que Cassie, como nuevamente la llamaba, no diría nada a nadie.

Pues ambos se querían, pero como amigos, hermanos o primos cercanos, nada más. Cerrando los ojos, ese día Harry soñó con su amada prohibida y su mundo idílico de Albion, habiendo conseguido lo que nadie y ningún Emrys antes que él, había logrado, dar paz y prosperidad a la raza mágica. Sin muggles, sin persecuciones y lo que más importaba, libres y felices.

Todo por supuesto era un sueño y como todo sueño solía hacer, terminaba. Gruñendo Harry se levantó temprano, gracias a un hechizo despertador que había encontrado en uno de los libros de su madre y fue a prepararse para el día duro que le quedaba por delante, comenzando el día con una ducha y vistiéndose para salir a hacer un poco de ejercicio afuera, en los terrenos del colegio.

Nota de autor 2:

Antes que nada, me gustaría disculparme por si hay alguna cosa que haya escrito mal o me haya equivocado, con respecto a la mujer. Siento gran respeto por ellas y no quisiera que haya malos entendidos en lo que haya escrito. Es un poco complicado ya de por sí intentar meterse en la mentalidad de un niño de doce años, más aún, meterse en la de una niña de doce años.

Con respecto a la relación polígama, he decidido que sí bien me atrae la idea, para éste fic no creo que lo haga. Creo que es bastante para Harry estar en una relación amorosa con Sarah y se quedará con ella de momento.

Con respecto a Daphne y Cassie, serán amigas de Harry únicamente. Amigas cercanas que harán comprender a Harry cuando se equivoca y defendiéndole cuando tengan que hacerlo.

Siento si a alguno o alguna le ha decepcionado que Harry se quede al final con una novia únicamente, pero más por mí, que no me veo capaz de escribir una relación amorosa entre tres mujeres y un hombre. No me parece justo para ellas.

Espero que me disculpen nuevamente por si hay algo mal escrito en relación con la ortografía, dado que el otro día me fijé en algunos capítulos y tenía algunas faltas de ortografía que no corregí.

Sin más, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Un cordial saludo.


	24. Chapter 23

Nota de autor:

¡Hola de nuevo a todos y todas! Siento el retraso de ésta semana, pero entre unas cosas y otras no he podido terminar el capítulo hasta hoy. La verdad es que me estaba quedando muy largo y en un principio quise poner la semana entera de Harry en el aula, por eso tardé un poco más.

En relación a como Minerva trata a Harry, sí hay un poco de frialdad y desprecio por él, pero ante todo es una profesora profesional y no le faltara el respeto, si Harry no le falta el respeto. En el caso de Severus es diferente, pues el odia al padre de Harry y a Harry para poder mantener su ocupación de espía, para Voldemort y Dumbledore.

Espero que les guste el capítulo, los próximos capítulos los haré un poco más cortos debido a que tan largos, se me hacen eternos y a veces tengo que releer el capítulo entero para ver por dónde voy.

Espero que no haya cometido algún error, pero si los hay, que seguro alguno se me habrá escapado, pido perdón y será bienvenido si me lo comunicáis.

Los horarios de Harry los dejo en la última página para que los echéis un vistazo, será los de los TIMOS, pues los de los EXTASIS, aunque ya los tengo preparados, serán para el tercer año.

Sin más dejo el capítulo.

CAPITULO 23

 _Después de irse todos a dormir, Harry se metió en la cama mucho más contento y con ganas de hablar con Sarah, para explicarla que estaba todo solucionado y que Cassie, como nuevamente la llamaba, no diría nada a nadie._

 _Pues ambos se querían, pero como amigos, hermanos o primos cercanos, nada más. Cerrando los ojos, ese día Harry soñó con su amada prohibida y su mundo idílico de Albion, habiendo conseguido lo que nadie y ningún Emrys antes que él, había logrado, dar paz y prosperidad a la raza mágica. Sin muggles, sin persecuciones y lo que más importaba, libres y felices._

 _Todo por supuesto era un sueño y como todo sueño solía hacer, terminaba. Gruñendo Harry se levantó temprano, gracias a un hechizo despertador que había encontrado en uno de los libros de su madre y fue a prepararse para el día duro que le quedaba por delante, comenzando el día con una ducha y vistiéndose para salir a hacer un poco de ejercicio afuera, en los terrenos del colegio._

El lunes amaneció con un sol que poco calentaba los terrenos del colegio, pero eso a Harry le daba igual, llevaba ropa para hacer deporte y su báculo atado en la espalda. Con un hechizo de calentamiento sobre él, salió a la fría mañana de Gales y se encaminó al trote hacia el campo de Quidditch, si bien tenía los fines de semana para hacer ejercicio, podría ir a correr un par de horas antes de que las clases comenzaran. Los hábitos que había recogido en el verano eran muy difíciles de perder, tanto es así que ya no le costaba nada levantarse más temprano en la mañana.

Corriendo por el campo de Quidditch se encontró con varios estudiantes que hacían lo mismo que él para entrenar en el Quidditch y recoger resistencia.

Lo que Harry no entendía era que tipo de resistencia debía coger una persona que se pasaba horas volando sobre una escoba de carreras.

Los alumnos que pudo reconocer eran del año de TIMOS en los que Harry se presentaba. Tales como: Cedric Digory de Hufflepuff, Oliver Wood de Gryffindor, Roger Davies, de Ravenclaw y Marcus Flint, entre otros.

Saludó a todos los jugadores que había y se encontraba mientras recorría el campo de Quidditch, parecía increíble que aquí a fuera no tuvieran problemas de Casas o algo por el estilo.

Pensando en sus propias cosas, no se dio cuenta cuando una mujer vestida de negro y con ropas ajustadas se puso al lado suyo y le habló claramente y suavemente.

\- Vaya Harry, creía que no vendrías a correr por la mañana, te dije que lo dejaras para los fines de semana.

\- Viejos hábitos Sarah… digo Maestra.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa y dando otra vuelta al campo.

Sarah asintió con la cabeza y no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con Harry en la cuestión de los viejos hábitos mañaneros, aunque le faltaban sus saludos privados, es decir, sus besos de la mañana, tarde y noche. Parecía un poco infantil a Sarah, pero no quería llevar de momento la relación física que tenían a un nivel más alto.

\- Por cierto, hablaste con Cassiopeia.- Dijo Sarah más que preguntó. – Se acercó a mí el sábado, para hablar de cosas… de chicas por así decirlo. Casi no supe que decirle… no estoy acostumbrada a aconsejar a niñas de su edad.

\- Normal, Maestra. Y sí, hable con ella. También me contó lo que le pasaba. Pude ser un poco más comprensivo con ella, pero creo que debería hablar con su madre sobre ello. Creo que el vínculo que pueden tener madre e hija al hablar sobre estas cosas es… fuerte.

\- Sí, eso mismo le dije yo, pero no sé qué hará.

\- Si es necesario, escribiré a Regulus para que concierten una cita en Hogsmeade.

\- ¿Sabes que no pueden ir hasta tercero, verdad?

\- Sí, pero eso es únicamente para los que respetan esa norma. Además estos casos suelen tener prioridad.

\- Y en lo referente con Cassiopeia, ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Muchas cosas.- Dijo Harry enigmáticamente, mientras paraba e iba hacia el centro del campo, un poco más alejado de los otros estudiantes, que miraban con envidia como la maestra guapa iba con Harry a su zaga.

Harry levantó una sala de privacidad, basada en la magia de la antigua religión y Sarah hizo lo mismo, pero con la magia nueva. No podían ser menos cautos.

\- No seas así Harry, dime de lo que hablasteis, por si se te había olvidado, a mí también me afecta.

\- Sí lo sé, pero me gusta verte como me lo pides con esos pucheritos.- Dijo mientras se ponía a hacer estiramientos de brazos y piernas.

\- Pucheritos te voy a dar como no me digas nada.- Amenazó con darle una colleja o un golpe en el brazo como no le contara y saciara su curiosidad.

Y así lo hizo Harry, le contó todo lo que había pasado en el claro de los terrenos, incluido lo del beso para ver si así entendía que él no podía darle lo que quería.

Al principio Sarah se estaba preocupando y cuando llegó a lo del casto beso, frunció el ceño un poco cabreada, pero cuando Harry le explicó los motivos ocultos que tenía para hacer eso y que únicamente pensó en ella, Sarah, cuando estuvo besando a Cassie, se relajó y entendió que a veces había que conceder el deseo de otras personas, para que éstas entendieran un poco las circunstancias.

Cuando le habló que ahora estaba más confusa que otra cosa, no pudo evitar el reírse un poco de ella, pero no en el mal sentido, sino en el bueno.

\- No te rías Sarah, la pobre lo pasó mal, creyendo que la había traicionado y a mí me lo puso difícil.

\- Acostúmbrate Harry, habrá muchas chicas que te vendrán con lo mismo, pero si las besas para demostrar algo, te castro, entiendes.

\- Creo que sí y no te preocupes, te lo compensaré.

\- Eso espero y que sea en Yule.

\- Queda mucho para Yule… así puedo pensar en algo.- Dijo mientras acababa sus ejercicios mañaneros e iba a bajar las salas de privacidad.

\- Espera Harry. Antes de que bajes las salas, podrías hacer una ilusión que nos muestre haciendo más ejercicios…

\- Claro, no hay problema.- Dijo mientras sacaba el báculo y los rodeaba a ambos, haciendo la ilusión de que estaban practicando más flexiones y abdominales, mientras en realidad estaban parados de pie, uno enfrente del otro.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Sarah?- Pidió Harry con un rostro un poco más serio.

\- Nada, solo quería ver como se te iban dando las ilusiones y veo que son buenas.- Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior un poco y mirando con ojos suplicantes. – Hecho de menos nuestras sesiones de besos…- Se vio cortada cuando Harry sin avisar se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó con pasión y dulzura al mismo tiempo.

Momentos después se separaron y Harry le dijo que con ese beso tendría al menos para el fin de semana, ya que no tendría mucho más tiempo libre después de hoy y dudaba que al día siguiente pudiera asistir por la mañana. Sobre todo si tenía que hacer ejercicios que mandaran los profesores y maestros.

Acariciándola el rostro por última vez en la semana y con algo de privacidad, gracias a la ilusión que había creado, Harry la volvió a besar, pero ésta vez con un poco menos de pasión y más de dulzura, probando lo que le pudiera gustar más.

Antes de marcharse le dio un ligero apretón a su trasero, lo que hizo que Sarah le mirara un poco impresionada, pues hasta ahora las caricias se limitaban al rostro, brazos y a veces piernas.

Quitando la ilusión Harry se marchó rápidamente, antes que Sarah pudiera quejarse, si se quejaba, estaba seguro que el fin de semana se lo haría pagar. Si no, bueno su relación daría un paso más adelante, además quien podría culparlo, estaba en la edad en la que estas cosas eran normales.

Yendo hacia la sala común nuevamente y viendo que tenía tiempo para ducharse y refrescarse, entabló conversación con Flint, capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, mientras que se dirigían ambos al mismo sitio.

\- Entonces Potter, ¿Para qué te entrenas? ¿Piensas probar para el equipo de éste año?- Inquirió Flint un poco ansioso, se decía que el padre de Potter, James, fue cazador para el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Tal vez tendrían suerte y podría ser un buscador, solo se sabe que necesitaban uno que fuera mejor que los anteriores y con Malfoy queriendo probar, pero no sabiendo que hacer para entrar en el equipo, sin tener que recurrir al dinero de su padre, pues los equipos ya disponían de escobas nuevas, gracias al oro donado de Potter, estaba el pobre muchacho en una pérdida.

\- ¿Quidditch? No, no entreno para el equipo, siento desanimarte Flint.- Respondió Harry con una sonrisa de medio lado. – Entreno porque es parte de mi aprendizaje.- Dijo cuando llegaron al retrato de Sir Gaunt.

Una vez llegados a la sala común, ambos se despidieron, acordando que se verían en la gran sala para que Flint le mostrara el camino para ir a las mismas clases que él, salvo por la clase de Nigromancia.

Después de ducharse y bajar de nuevo a la sala común, se encontró con las chicas que estaban esperando por ellos para ir a desayunar.

\- Mirad chicas, pero si es el gallo Harry. De verdad Harry no hay día que no te quedes en la cama, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Celeste.

\- Claro Celeste, ahora que lo dices, sí que hay un día que me quede en la cama.

\- ¿Y cuál sería ese, Señor Potter?- Preguntó Daphne, haciendo que su amiga Tracy rodara los ojos ante el titulo utilizado.

\- Vamos Daph, no puedes llamarle Harry o al menos Potter. De verdad tal vez deberías madurar un poco y olvidarte de lo que…

\- Basta Trace, no sigas por ese camino, ya lo hablamos.- Susurró furiosamente Daphne. Después miró a Harry y esperó por su respuesta.

\- No tardaré en darte la respuesta… Daph.- Dijo burlándose del apodo cariñoso de Tracy. – Sí, hay un día y es cuando estoy enfermo o en el ala del hospital, luchando por recuperarme. El resto de los días, pienso que me hace falta más tiempo del que tengo para mis asuntos y negocios.- Dijo Harry seriamente a las chicas, las cuales bajaron la cabeza un poco avergonzadas, ya que gracias a Harry, podían tener más lujos de los que tenían antes, sobre todo Celeste.

\- Lo siento Harry, no quise…

\- No te preocupes Celeste, sé que no quisiste, que era en broma. Pero no puedo evitar a veces ser un poco serio. Creo que le puedo quitar el título de serio a mi padrino Sirius, ¿Qué me decís?

\- Que esa broma es muy antigua y no te queda para nada, Harry.- Dijo Alphard mientras bajaba las escaleras de los segundos años.

\- Vamos a desayunar, aunque puede que Harry aquí ya lo haya hecho, después de todo es el primero en levantarse y el ultimo en acostarse.- Dijo Theo riendo un poco nerviosamente. Aun no se acostumbraba a estar en la misma habitación que el joven hechicero y a aprender de lo que Alphard y Corvinus le enseñaban en las horas libres.

Había aprendido más magia que en toda su corta vida de aprendizaje, pagado por su padre Theodore Sr.

\- Muy gracioso Theo, veo que te vas acostumbrando finalmente a nosotros. Tranquilo, no mordemos.- Dijo Harry enseñando los dientes como los gobblins, algo que le encantaba ver como lo hacían, pues ponía un poco nerviosos a otros magos.

Con esas palabras y unas pocas bromas más, amenazando Harry con llevárselos un día a entrenar a las cinco de la mañana, cuando más frío hacía, el conjunto de amigos y amigas se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor para tomar el desayuno.

Allí compararon los horarios de las clases que tenían los de segundo año, con los de Harry, que al parecer y para sorpresa de sus amigos, tenía los horarios de quinto año.

\- ¿Cómo? Pensé que tendrías los mismos que nosotros…- Dijo Theo.

\- Theo, Harry se presenta a sus TIMOS este año, no creerías que vendría con nosotros a clases, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Cassiopeia mirándole con una ceja arqueada. – De verdad, os falta un poco de imaginación a veces, chicos.- Dijo bufando la última palabra.

\- No te preocupes Cassie, Theo, tendré tiempo para vernos todos y no perder esta hermosa amistad.- Dijo sonriendo Harry.

\- Eso del tiempo está por verse Potter, el quinto año es más difícil que los anteriores y los profesores ponen más… presión sobre nosotros.- Dijo Flint que estaba un poco nervioso por recoger a Potter.

\- Cierto, no te preocupes por mí Flint, estoy seguro que me adaptaré al quinto año. Además un poco de, como decirlo… un reto… sí eso un reto no vendrá mal. Aunque sea académico el reto.- Terminó sonriendo y despidiéndose de sus compañeros, para ir a la primera clase de la mañana, que resultó ser la de Artes Oscuras con el profesor Lupin.

Un nombre que le sonaba de algo a Harry, pero no podía colocar el qué. Encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente, siguió a Flint a la clase que era compartida con los de Gryffindor. No entendía como no cambiaban esas dos casas y dejaban de compartir clases, era muy claro que no se podía ir con los Gryffindor a ninguna parte, pues siempre estaban alborotando y metiendo las narices en donde no les llamaban, sobre todo esas chicas que eran cazadoras en el equipo de Quidditch de la casa de rojo y oro.

\- ¿Te has perdido, Potter? No eres bienvenido aquí, así que porque no te vas a jugar a otra parte, eh niño.- Se jactó una de las chicas nombradas, haciendo que Harry sonriera y los Slytherin que lo veían tragasen con un ruido sordo.

\- Creo que la que se ha perdido eres tu señorita…- Dejó en el aire Harry sin molestarse en mirarle a la cara.

\- Spinnet, Alicia Spinnet.- Contestó un poco irritada de que no la mirara mientras que hablaba con ella.

\- Sí, sí, Spinnet, creo que eres compañera de Weasley, ¿Verdad? Cuando vayas a visitarlo en Azkaban, dale mi más sincero pésame…

\- ¡Como te atreves bastardo!- Chilló la otra chica que estaba con Spinnet y el resto de la casa de Gryffindor se pusieron en posición defensiva.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿No se os ocurren algún otro insulto mejor que ese? Patético.- Declaró Harry burlándose en sus caras, abiertamente.

Los chicos y chicas al completo de la casa de rojo y oro sacaron sus varitas en contra de Harry, pero éste ni siquiera se inmutó.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, dejó en claro que los de su casa no hicieran nada, que se quedaran viendo.

La chica Spinnet viendo que los compañeros de casa de Potter no hacían nada e incluso se alejaban e intentaban crear encantamientos escudo, para protegerse del fuego cruzado que hubiera, frunció el ceño.

Para los Gryffindor fue una suerte que en ese momento se abriera la puerta del aula y el profesor Lupin saliera de ella, mirando seriamente a los alumnos de la casa de rojo y oro y hacia Harry.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Bajad las varitas, todos.- Dijo mirando en ambos sentidos, pero viendo que Harry no tenía varita, sino báculo, se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo y se disculpó con él.

\- Lo siento señor Potter, usted no puede bajar su báculo obviamente…

\- No se disculpe, realmente no ha pasado nada y dudo que… ellos y ellas pudieran hacerme algo… malicioso.- Dijo sonriendo, pero no llegándole a los ojos.

\- Bien, claro, si tú lo dices…- Miró para el resto de los alumnos de Slytherin y asintió con un visto bueno a ellos.

\- Cinco puntos a cada persona que ha hecho correctamente el encantamiento escudo, aunque me apena que no hayáis intervenido o ayudado al señor Potter.

\- En realidad, profesor, es mejor así, hubieran sido un estorbo, más que una ayuda. Sin ofender, por supuesto.- Dijo dirigiéndose a sus compañeros de clases, que no se ofendieron en absoluto.

\- Bien, ¿A qué esperáis? Pasad a la clase.- Instruyó el profesor Lupin, un hombre de mediana edad, con cicatrices en el rostro, pelo rubio y ojos de color ámbar, claros indicadores para Harry, que el hombre era un licántropo que no aceptaba su condición y luchaba contra ella.

Harry se encaminó hacia dentro del aula, cuando de repente una mano se posó en su hombro deteniéndolo un momento.

\- Ha… señor Potter, ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?- Preguntó el profesor Lupin con una ceja arqueada. – Es la clase de quinto año para defensa… digo artes oscuras.

\- Sí lo sé, es bastante obvio, profesor. Ah, pero creo que tal vez no se haya enterado, bueno no es ningún problema.- Dijo, mientras rebuscaba en su bolsa el pergamino que indicaba que él estaría cursando las clases TIMOS, este año y al siguiente los EXTASIS.

Una vez encontrado se lo extendió al profesor que se quedó con la boca abierta y sacando su varita le lanzó varios encantamientos de diagnóstico para comprobar que fuera real.

\- Si es necesario, puede hablar usted con mi jefe de casa y el director. Creí que el director Powell lo dejó bien claro a todos los profesores que estarían involucrados…

\- Sí, menciono algo, pero creí que estaba bromeando…

\- No todo el mundo le gustan las bromas, profesor.- Dejó bien claro Harry, tomando la nota nuevamente en su mano y guardándola en la bolsa. Dirigiéndose a un asiento libre para sentarse, vio que el único que había era uno que le habían dejado sus compañeros de casa en la parte delantera, justo al lado de Flint.

Bueno, pensó Harry, al parecer el capitán del equipo de Quidditch se iba a tomar las molestias de sentarse con él, para que no se sintiera solo o excluido. Era claro que los de Slytherin cuidaban de sí mismos, tendría que comprobar que le pudiera gustar al muchacho a parte del deporte mágico, para recompensarlo por la lealtad mostrada, aunque fuera solo cordialidad, si podía ir ganando simpatizantes de otras clases sociales, aunque sea de magos, estaba bien.

Sentándose junto a él, le dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza y le dio las gracias por guardarle un sitio.

Flint, le explicó que los primeros días se sentaría con él y que el resto como Moon y Pucey, también querían sentarse con él para conocerlo mejor, más que lo que le conocían de la sala común.

\- Es natural la curiosidad. Está bien, no me importa y os doy las gracias.- Dijo Harry sonriendo, hasta que el profesor pidió silencio en la clase y fue pasando lista.

Cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, muchos se quejaron de ello, pero fueron ignorados por el bien de la salud mental del profesor.

Una vez terminado de pasar la lista de alumnos, se levantó de la mesa y se puso serio nuevamente.

\- Las artes oscuras son muchas y variadas. Son llamadas así por aquellos que en el poder político decidieron prohibirlas por su peligrosidad en el uso cotidiano. Pero, en esta institución siempre se enseñó la clase de artes oscuras para conocer a lo que nos toca enfrentar y poder reconocer ciertas maldiciones.

Para empezar vamos a presentarnos todos y decir qué queréis hacer con vuestras vidas, estáis en una edad en la que necesitáis decidir que profesión escoger en el futuro. También me gustaría saber, cuanto sabéis sobre las artes oscuras y como contrarrestarlas. Primeramente me presentaré yo. Soy el profesor Remus John Lupin y daré clases de artes oscuras y criaturas oscuras a los cursos de cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo año, este año. Ahora os toca a vosotros.- Dijo a la clase que se quedó en completo silencio, no sabiendo que hacer.

\- Bueno, veo que es una clase tímida. Empecemos por… ti.- Dijo señalando a una chica de la fila delantera, de la parte de Gryffindor.

Harry pensó en el nombre del profesor y no prestó atención a las presentaciones de sus compañeros de clases.

Metiéndose en sus escudos de Oclumancia, buscó el dichoso nombre en ellos, hasta que lo encontró mencionado de paso en la voluntad de sus padres, que fue leída cuando conoció por primera vez a Gornuk.

Ahora sabía quién era éste hombre, estaba en los testamentos de ambos de sus padres y el cual Harry muy bien impugnó que se le legara nada. Al igual que a muchos otros de los que estaban allí, como McGonagall, por ejemplo.

En el momento que la parte de Gryffindor terminó, comenzó la parte derecha desde atrás del todo, que eran los de Slytherin.

Al parecer muchos de sus compañeros querían coger las carreras de Aurores e Inefables en el ministerio de magia.

Otros se querían dedicar al Quidditch, como Flint. Otros querían estudiar una maestría en la materia de las artes oscuras, ahora que volvían a ser legales estudiarlas.

En el momento que llegó el turno de Harry, el profesor se volvió a él y le instó a presentarse.

\- Creo que no necesito mucha presentación profesor, pero de todas formas, soy Harry James Potter Emrys. No soy un mago, soy un hechicero.- Recalcó su categoría a la clase. – Tampoco necesito escoger una carrera fuera del colegio, pero sí que me gustaría estudiar múltiples maestrías, aunque una vez que me examine de los EXTASIS y mi maestra dictamine que estoy listo, el Concilio me nombrará maestro y podré enseñar en cualquier escuela mágica que desee.

\- ¿Y de qué es el aprendizaje?- Inquirió uno de los de Gryffindor, bastante curioso.

Harry sonriendo ampliamente, solo contestó una palabra que todos estaban relacionados.

\- Magia.- Contestó simplemente, sonriendo ampliamente al profesor delante de él.

El profesor Lupin dio una inclinación de cabeza y dio comienzo a la clase, diciendo que todos querían una profesión que les pudiera dar frutos en el futuro. También elogió a aquellos que tenían la ambición de entrar, tanto en el cuerpo de aurores como en el de inefables del ministerio de magia. Aconsejó que para ello se precisaba estudiar mucho y sacar buenos TIMOS.

\- Ahora os presentaré un pequeño diagrama de lo que va a tratar el curso. Para empezar, vamos a recordar las maldiciones que habéis visto hasta ahora. Luego, más adelante iremos viendo nuevas maldiciones que causan efectos dañinos en el cuerpo humano, pero que no son mortales. Para mediados de éste curso, se me ha dado permiso por el director para enseñaros y mostraros solo la teoría de las antiguas maldiciones imperdonables…

\- Pero profesor, son imperdonables por un motivo…

\- No, ya no lo son.- Dijo Harry, volviéndose hacia el chico que había interrumpido al profesor. Estaba molesto con él pues le estaba pareciendo interesante como verían las maldiciones este año. Aunque para él, las artes oscuras eran más que maldiciones que causan daño en el cuerpo humano.

\- Entonces señor Potter, tal vez pueda explicar a la clase porque no lo son.- Dijo el profesor interesado en la interrupción de ambos estudiantes.

\- De acuerdo, profesor. Como muchos de vosotros sabréis, Albus Dumbledore tomó por casi diez años el control del asiento Potter en el Wizengamot. Con ese control ilegal, lanzó leyes que no deberían haber estado ahí en un primer lugar, como la prohibición de la magia. Cuando yo reclamé mi asiento con mis votos en el Wizengamot, derogué todas y cada una de las leyes que salieron ilegalmente en el transcurso de los años. Retirando mis votos de esas leyes, se tuvieron que revisar nuevamente todas y cada una de ellas. Ahora que todo es más legal, las mencionadas maldiciones imperdonables, ya no lo son, porque pueden tener usos para salvar vidas, así como la maldición Imperius puede detener a la persona de suicidarse y quitarse la vida. La maldición cruciatus, puede dar la posibilidad a los sanadores de ver que partes de los músculos están dañadas y la maldición asesina, puede quitar la vida de aquellos enfermos que estén terminales, es decir a punto de morir, pero no quieren sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Con la maldición asesina, se les puede conceder dicha solución.- Dijo Harry, entrando en modo conferencia y asombrando al profesor Lupin por su conocimiento.

\- En efecto, señor Potter. Tome diez puntos para Slytherin.- Dijo el profesor, haciendo que los compañeros de Harry sonrieran ante los puntos dados, pero éste ni se inmutó, los puntos y la competencia por las copas de la casa y de Quidditch, no eran de su interés.

\- Ahora sacad los libros de texto y leed las cinco primeras páginas en las que vienen explicados, las maldiciones, encantamientos y hechizos que se utilizan en las artes oscuras y duelos, enseñados desde primer a cuarto año.- Dijo dirigiéndose a su mesa a ver los trabajos que había mandado la primera semana.

Harry sacó su libro y su trabajo que había hecho, desde los apuntes de las personas que había pedido.

Levantando la mano y esperando pacientemente a que el profesor le diera el visto bueno para preguntar o hablar, esperó.

\- ¿Sí, señor Potter? ¿Tiene alguna duda?- Preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- En realidad sí profesor. ¿Estoy a tiempo para entregar el trabajo que mandó la semana pasada?- Preguntó haciendo que sus compañeros y profesor dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

\- ¿Disculpe, señor Potter? ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? Pensé que estaba convaleciente en la enfermería.

\- Y así era, pero cuando me dieron el alta, pedí los apuntes a mis compañeros y me enteré de los trabajos que pidió de antemano, explicando lo que cada uno sabía y conocía de las artes oscuras.

\- Entiendo. Sí está a tiempo, ya que hoy era el último día de entrega.- Dijo recibiendo con un encantamiento invocador el trabajo de Harry. Impresionado ante la dedicación a los estudios, le preguntó si tenía alguna otra pregunta o cuestión.

\- Sí de hecho. Tengo una pregunta más.

\- Adelante, señor Potter.- Dijo interesado, parecía interesante el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos, James.

\- ¿Cómo va a probarnos si conocemos y sabemos las maldiciones, hechizos y encantamientos que pone en el libro de texto? ¿Será con duelos? ¿O será con muñecos de prácticas?

\- Eso son tres preguntas, señor Potter, no una.- Dijo sonriendo el profesor Lupin.

\- Me disculpo, profesor, a veces me dejo llevar por mi curiosidad. Estoy trabajando en ello, se lo puedo asegurar.

\- No se disculpe, señor Potter. Sí bueno, creo que es culpa mía también el no decir como pienso probaros. Para empezar he preparado un examen tipo test en el que vendrán las preguntas requeridas, tales como: ¿Cómo se hace tal movimiento de varita? ¿Qué tipo de entonación hay que realizar para que surta el efecto deseado?, etc. también habrá un examen práctico en el que cada uno de ustedes, tomará un muñeco de práctica. ¿Alguna pregunta?- Al no recibir respuesta a su pregunta, les dijo que siguieran leyendo y que le avisaran cuando terminara cada uno, para entregarles los pergaminos del examen.

Harry se sorprendió de que las cinco primeras hojas del libro fueran hechizos, encantamientos y maldiciones que un niño de la edad de la hermana de Daphne pudiera realizar en silencio y perfectamente bien.

No entendía como esto podía salir en los exámenes TIMOS, pero leyó las páginas enteras y repasó un poco más la lectura, para después sumergirse en sus escudos de Oclumancia y verificar rápidamente lo que sabía, que era mucho más adelantado que lo que ponía en los libros.

Levantando nuevamente la mano, indicó al profesor que había terminado no una, sino dos veces de leer las páginas.

\- Imposible.- Dijo una de las Gryffindor que no reconoció. - ¿Cómo lo haces para ir tan rápido?- Preguntó sin creerse que el niño había terminado mucho antes que los demás.

Ante el asentimiento del profesor Lupin para que contestara a la alumna, respondió que simplemente utilizaba sus escudos de Oclumancia todo el día.

\- Pero debes estar cansado de utilizarlos a todas horas.- Dijo Lupin un poco aturdido.

\- No, que va, estoy acostumbrado a la utilización de ellos. Además tuve que hacerlo el año pasado cuando Dumbledore insistía en utilizar Legeremancia contra mí y otros estudiantes de Slytherin. Aunque tengo la sospecha de que lo utilizaba contra cada uno que pudiera suponer una amenaza para él.- Dijo con un poco de ira en su tono. Ira que todos notaron y decidieron ignorar por su bien.

El profesor Lupin le indicó que cerrara el libro y lo guardara para poder entregarle la hoja de pergamino que era el examen, para probar que de hecho, conocía lo que pidió que leyeran.

No menos de veinte minutos después y cuando sus compañeros estaban empezando el examen, volvió a levantar la mano y fue atendido inmediatamente, al estar pendiente el profesor Lupin de él.

\- Dígame señor Potter.- Dijo dando un suspiro sabiendo la respuesta.

\- He acabado profesor.- Contestó Harry con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- ¿Qué le ha parecido el examen, señor Potter?

\- Un poco aburrido, si le soy sincero. Muchas de las preguntas, a mí no me hace falta saber la respuesta, pues puedo hacerlo sin hablar el encantamiento, sin hacer los movimientos y sin el báculo, pero, he contestado a todo, correctamente, creo.

-¿Cree?

\- Claro, profesor. Yo no soy el profesor que va a corregirlo, sino usted. Y no quisiera decirle como hacer su trabajo.- Dijo con un poco de burla en el tono. Algo que el profesor se tomó con pragmatismo y paciencia.

\- Excelente entonces, señor Potter. Espere a que sus compañeros acaben. Puede salir si lo desea al pasillo, hasta que los vaya llamando por orden de acabado.- Dijo convocando el examen de Harry y viendo como éste salía del aula en total silencio, recogiendo báculo, materiales de escritura y posteriormente la bolsa.

Saliendo del aula, se puso sentado en posición de loto y comenzó a meditar, teniendo una parte de vigilia y otra organizando sus escudos mentales.

Cuando el último de sus compañeros salió del aula, el profesor Lupin, salió con él para hacer pasar al examen práctico a Harry.

\- Señor Potter, por favor pase a la clase para la parte práctica.- Dijo un poco incierto de que el niño se hubiera dormido, pero cuando abrió los ojos de golpe, se sorprendió al saber que estaba escuchando atentamente a los que les rodeaban.

Entrando en el aula, ahora vacía, fue a donde le indicó el profesor Lupin, justo enfrente de un muñeco de prácticas.

\- Primero le haré realizar todas y cada una de las maldiciones, hechizos, encantamientos, etc. que conozca de las artes oscuras.

\- En silencio o verbal- Dijo Harry con la ceja levantada.

\- ¿Puede hacerlo en silencio?- Pidió el profesor impactado de que un niño de doce años pudiera hacer tal cosa.

\- Ciertamente, profesor. De lo contrario no estaría aquí si no pudiera.- Dijo Harry muy serio.

\- Prefiero que sea verbal si no le importa…

\- Como quiera.

\- Pues comience, señor Potter.- Dijo activando el muñeco de pruebas y viendo a Harry como comenzaba a lanzar la magia verbalizándola y poniéndose en posición de combate.

Al principio miró con sorpresa, ante la evidente rapidez de los encantamientos oscuros que lanzaba, después vio con extremo horror ante el conocimiento de hechizos y maldiciones oscuras que sabía el niño, estaba bastante seguro que con el oro que tenía en la cuenta Potter había gastado una fortuna en libros de artes oscuras, sin saber él, por supuesto, que muchos de esos libros los tenía en la biblioteca Potter y en las bóvedas que había heredado, sin contar por supuesto de lo que había ido comprando y coleccionando, cuando le regalaban libros por el estilo.

Al final, Harry acabó lanzando la maldición Cruciatus y la maldición asesina al muñeco de pruebas, destrozándolo y destruyéndolo en pedazos.

\- Pu…puede marcharse señor Potter. Diga al siguiente que entre…- Tartamudeó al principio, recuperándose de la impresión y prometiéndose no volver a subestimar al chico.

Remus Lupin vio como Harry reparaba sin usar su báculo el muñeco de pruebas y limpiaba un poco las manchas negras que había provocado la magia oscura realizada. En un principio pensó en decirle que no se molestara, que no saldría con magia ordinaria, pero viendo como le brillaban los ojos de dorado intermitentemente, se fascinó en presenciar como realizaba magia de la antigua religión sin pronunciar palabra.

Lo vio salir después de unos minutos y vio entrar al siguiente chico, un poco nervioso ante la prueba.

Respirando hondo, le indicó al chico que no se preocupara y que lo hiciera lo mejor que podía.

Una vez que Harry salió del aula de Artes Oscuras, se dirigió a Flint a preguntarle cual sería la siguiente clase y si lo esperaba mientras los demás se examinaban de la prueba.

\- No hace falta, Ha… digo Potter.

\- Puedes llamarme Harry, si quieres Flint.

\- Entonces, llámame Marcus, Harry.- Dijo Marcus Flint con una sonrisa.

\- También va para vosotros dos, chicos.- Dijo dirigiéndose a Moon y Pucey.

\- Solo si nos llamas por nuestros nombres también.- Dijo Moon. – Yo soy…- Se vio cortada por Harry cuando le dijo que no hacía falta que se presentaran, que sabía perfectamente cómo se llamaban.

\- Tú eres Adriana Moon y él es Adrian Pucey.- Dijo sonriendo ante la similitud de los nombres.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Marcus, expresando la curiosidad de ambos mencionados.

\- Fácil, venía en los apuntes que me dejaron copiar.- Dijo volviéndose y dirigiéndose hacia la próxima clase, que pasaba a ser Alquimia, con el Maestro Flamel. Una clase que estaba deseoso de asistir.

Después de esa clase tendrían el almuerzo y preguntaría como les iba a sus compañeros de dormitorio y seguramente ellos tendrían curiosidad por cómo le fue a él en las primeras clases.

Para ir a la clase de alquimia, debía bajar a las mazmorras, justo al lado de la clase de Pociones del Profesor Snape, algo que le venía perfecto, según creía los de Slytherin de segundo año, se encontraban con los de Gryffindor, también del mismo año, dando la clase en la actualidad.

Bajando desde donde se encontraba, dio la casualidad que se encontró con el Maestro Flamel a medio camino.

\- Buenos días Emrys. ¿No deberías estar en clase?

\- Buenos días Maestro Flamel. No, la he terminado antes de tiempo. El profesor Lupin me permitió ir para la siguiente clase.

\- Ah, sí, ahora recuerdo que nos dijo el director Powell que te unirías a los de quinto año, para los exámenes TIMOS.

\- En efecto Maestro Flamel.

\- Si no es mucho preguntar Emrys, ¿Qué clase tenías?

\- Artes Oscuras.- Contestó mientras ambos hechiceros bajaban por la escalinata de mármol y daban al pasillo, para donde se encontraron con el nuevo cuidador, un mago desempleado que se encargaría de limpiar el castillo o las partes en las que los elfos no pudieran hacerlo.

\- Maestro Flamel, veo que lleva a un alumno consigo…

\- Oh, no es eso cuidador Maxwell. Emrys ha terminado su clase de Artes Oscuras antes de tiempo y nos dirigíamos a la clase de Alquimia. No es necesario castigo alguno, pues no ha incumplido ninguna norma.

\- Si usted lo dice, Maestro, que tengan buenos días y cuidado con lo que haces Potter, estaré vigilándote.- Dijo el cuidador sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

Harry no se preocupó por el cuidador y siguió su camino junto al Maestro Flamel, hablando sobre los textos de Alquimia que le había recomendado en el día en la sala del tiempo y el espacio.

Justo cuando llegaron a las mazmorras, les quedaba un poco de tiempo para hablar libremente antes de que la campana sonara y tuvieran que acceder a sus roles de Maestro y estudiante.

\- Bueno Emrys, te dejo aquí. Te deseo suerte en la clase de hoy.

\- Gracias Maestro Flamel, es todo un honor recibir clases de usted.

\- En absoluto, el honor es mío en todo caso, de poder ver cómo crece un Emrys en toda su gloria y esplendor. Estoy seguro que podrás cumplir con el propósito que juraste.

\- Eso espero Maestro.- Dijo Harry sonriendo ligeramente, pero en su interior albergaba ciertas dudas que todos los días intentaba suplir y enterrar en sus escudos de Oclumancia.

\- Por supuesto que sí, futuro Maestro Emrys… ¿A que suena bien?- Se despidió, preguntando a Harry, entrando en el aula sin esperar una respuesta de uno de sus alumnos favoritos.

Harry se quedó mirando la puerta por la que había entrado Maestro Flamel, pensando en el titulo mismo de Maestro.

La verdad es que le sonaba perfecto y sería toda una hazaña, que seguramente los retratos, Regulus, Salazar e incluso su padrino Sirius, estarían orgullosos de ver cumplido. Pero más orgullosa estaría Sarah, su Maestra, amiga y amante o novia, como esperaba que en un futuro terminarían.

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento al ver llegar a Marcus, Adriana y Adrian a la puerta en la que estaba esperando.

\- Harry, has encontrado el aula.- Dijo Marcus dándole una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Por supuesto Marcus, ¿Qué esperabas? No soy nuevo en el castillo, de todas formas.

\- No quería decir eso, es solo que con el báculo siendo tan grande, un encantamiento _point me,_ no parece… viable.

\- Te sorprenderías a veces de lo que puedo ser capaz de hacer. De todas formas ese encantamiento funcionaría también con una simple rama de árbol o cualquier cosa que cupiera en la palma de la mano.- Instruyó Harry, por si su compañero de clases un día perdía la varita.

\- ¿No pasas Harry?- Cuestionó Adriana con el ceño fruncido.

\- No, todavía no. Estoy esperando a que salgan los alumnos de segundo de la clase del profesor Snape.

\- ¿Tienes que hablar con él?

\- No en realidad. Me gustaría ver a mis amigos, a ver qué tal les ha ido la clase. Creo que la tenían compartida con los de Gryffindor y bueno, estoy casi seguro que el chico Weasley está en esa clase.

\- ¿No pensaras matarlo? Aunque tengas una venganza de sangre en contra de su familia, se vería mal para ti, políticamente acabar con su vida ahora.- Dijo Adrian preocupado.

\- No te preocupes, Adrian. A ese no pienso matarle directamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Ya lo descubrirás.- Dijo enigmáticamente, mientras se dirigía a la puerta a esperar a sus amigos de segundo curso.

Cuando sonó la campana y los de segundo comenzaron a salir por la puerta del aula de pociones, Harry estuvo pendiente de sus amigos.

El primero en salir fue Alphard, el cual se veía un poco herido físicamente. Cassie le seguía con una ligera cojera y los hermanos Gaunt oliendo raro.

\- ¿Qué os ha pasado chicos?- Preguntó Harry con una ceja arqueada y un poco divertido. – ¿Alguna poción mal hecha?

-¡Weasley es lo que ha pasado!- Gritó Cassiopeia enfurecida con el chico.

Bufando se fue cojeando con Alphard en el remolque a la enfermería. Los Gaunt y Theo le dijeron que luego le contarían en el almuerzo o en la comida si no salían a tiempo de la enfermería.

Quedándose Harry de los últimos en entrar en el aula de Alquimia, para ver en las sombras, si Weasley salía del aula, no tuvo más remedio que entrar antes de que el último alumno de Ravenclaw cerrara la puerta.

Sentándose esta vez al lado de Adriana, colocó sus cosas al lado suyo y prestó atención a la clase.

El Maestro Flamel esperó pacientemente a que todo el mundo guardase silencio para comenzar.

Cuando todos estaban en silencio, Nicholas asintió para sí mismo, dando una cabezada, hacia atrás y adelante y les dio la bienvenida, como la semana anterior hacía con ellos.

\- Hoy haremos un ligero repaso de lo que hemos aprendido hasta ahora. ¿Quién me puede decir, lo que es la alquimia y en qué se diferencia de las pociones? ¿Por qué es tan importante que se tengan conceptos básicos de preparación de pociones en la alquimia?- Preguntó mirando a la clase y viendo como varios de los de Ravenclaw y unos pocos de Slytherin, incluyendo Emrys levantaron la mano, para contestar la pregunta.

Nicholas señaló a un Ravenclaw al azar para que contestara la pregunta.

\- La alquimia es la percusora de la Química de los muggles. También es una doctrina y estudio experimental de los fenómenos químicos que se desarrolló desde la antigüedad y a lo largo de la época medieval y que pretendía descubrir los elementos constitutivos del universo, la transmutación de los metales, el elixir de la vida, etc.- Contestó de carrerilla el chico o chica de Ravenclaw.

Harry asintió para sí mismo y tomó nota de lo que dijo, pues era interesante ver que otros aspectos de la alquimia eran conocidos, que no fueran conocidos por él.

\- Bien, tome diez puntos para su casa, señor Davies.- Dijo el Maestro con una sonrisa. – Pero para la próxima vez, tenga en cuenta menos el libro y más lo que entiende. En la alquimia, la explicación de lo que es y cómo se prepara, te la dará el libro, pero muchas veces se trata nada más que de propia experimentación.

Ahora ¿Quién puede contestar la siguiente pregunta? ¿Emrys?- Cuestionó Maestro Flamel con una sonrisa.

\- Es importante los conceptos básicos de corte, cocción y preparación de ingredientes en la alquimia, como en pociones, debido al peligro que puede acarrear que se mezclen distintos… no disculpe, distintas, es una mejor palabra, esencias. Las esencias son sacadas de los ingredientes, para que cuando se preparen los elixires, nombre dado en la alquimia, el homologo sería las pociones; sean más puros.

Pues una esencia sacada, digamos de cáñamo y mandrágora, es mucho más puro que el ingrediente en sí para las pociones. También es importante que se tengan los conceptos básicos de recolección de ingredientes, pues no cambia mucho en la alquimia.- Contestó Harry.

\- Correcto Emrys. Aunque no ha explicado cómo se prepara para sacar una esencia del ingrediente principal y si este vale o no para su uso posterior. Pero en esencia, está bien explicado. Tome cinco puntos para su casa.- Dijo siguiendo con su sonrisa alegre el Maestro.

Muchos de los compañeros de casa y de estudios, para el caso, de Harry estaban con la boca abierta.

No se creían que el chico se supiera algún concepto tan complicado y menos una materia tan difícil como la alquimia, y ahí estaba, explicando como si nada los conceptos.

Para colmo de males, la explicación de Harry era mucho más avanzada que los libros que tenían en ese momento, que explicaban algunas historias de preparación y poco más.

Según Flamel, éste año, el consejo escolar y los profesores del ministerio de magia, que venían a hacer las pruebas de los TIMOS y EXTASIS, habían acordado que éste año en materias como Alquimia, Nigromancia, etc. aquellas que eran nuevas y los expertos del ministerio estaban buscando maestros para contratar y examinar a los alumnos, serían examinarlos únicamente de la teoría y no de la práctica, pues en la teoría podían consultar con los libros para corregir lo que fuera.

Perenelle, la esposa de Nicholas, se ofreció para ser maestra en alquimia y trabajar en el ministerio de magia, ayudando a los examinadores, pero por desgracia, la junta que llevaba ese departamento le negaron la solicitud.

\- Lo único que les ha faltado es la última pregunta, que iba con la de ¿Qué es la alquimia? Había pedido que me dijeran en que se diferencia de las pociones y no me la han contestado. Puedo suponer que no la saben, pues bien, la alquimia tiene una gran diferencia, que muchos magos dirán que es mentira. La alquimia es la madre de las pociones y mucho más poderosa y efectiva en la curación. Ahora bien, quiero que para la próxima clase, me traigan un trabajo de… digamos dos pergaminos en como extraer la esencia de los ingredientes y que utensilios se utilizan en ésta materia. Si tienen algún problema, no duden en consultar libros externos al que tienen, también pueden consultarme a mí o a Emrys para el caso.- Comentó mandando los ejercicios que pensaba que eran necesarios para los estudiantes. Después se puso a dar una conferencia sobre la transmutación y sus importancias en la alquimia, así como convertir cualquier metal en oro. Los diagramas aritméticos y rúnicos que tendrían que estudiar y poco más.

La hora se les pasó volando y cuando sonó la campana, muchos estaban reticentes a marcharse, pues estaban aprendiendo mucho.

Harry fue el primero en levantarse, cuando reconoció el despido de Maestro Flamel y se fue al Gran Salón a averiguar que les había pasado a sus amigos en la clase del profesor Snape, con Weasley.

A medida que avanzaba por las mazmorras se fue encontrando con compañeros de casa que salían de otras clases, tales como pociones mismas, la cual tenía después del almuerzo él, con los Gryffindor.

No entendía porque su casa tenía que tener asignaturas que eran peligrosas con gente como los de Gryffindor que lo único que pensaban era hacer alboroto y no tomarse en serio las clases, pero encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente, se dirigió a su destino.

Al entrar en el Gran Salón fue directamente a la mesa de Slytherin y preguntó a Corvinus y Celeste como estaban, aparte de mirar en donde se encontraban Cassie y Alphard.

\- Cassie y Alphard siguen en la enfermería Harry. Están un poco molestos y un poco…

\- ¿Mal?

\- Sí, se podría decir que sí.

\- Pero ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó mientras se servía el almuerzo y pensaba que tenía que ir haciendo algo para maldecir a los chicos Weasley que estaban aún en Hogwarts.

\- Ronald Weasley dejó caer una bengala de Zonko en el caldero de Alphard, que estaba por terminarse la poción. Por desgracia nos pilló a todos por sorpresa cuando también lanzó una maldición, ya que el profesor Snape no miraba. Como podrás suponer, que estalle un duelo en un aula con pociones a medio hacer es peligroso. El resto lo puedes suponer lo que pasó.

\- Maldito Weasley, se va a enterar.- Dijo levantándose repentinamente del asiento y buscando con la mirada a dicho pelirrojo.

Por suerte para él, Celeste le detuvo diciéndole que no era problema suyo y que ellos mismos querían lidiar con el pelirrojo.

Tuvo que intervenir también Corvinus y Daphne, con Tracy, alegando que no siempre podría estar defendiéndolos a todas horas y que si hubiera querido hacer algo, que no se hubiera cambiado a quinto curso y hubiera seguido en segundo.

Mirando un poco traicionado, Harry cogió un poco más de comida y se fue a la clase de pociones, la cual tenía siguiente.

Estuvo pensando un rato, hasta que sus compañeros de clases aparecieron a la vista con los Gryffindor a la zaga.

Mirando en la dirección de los que tenían las corbatas y estampas de la casa de oro y rojo, su rostro adquirió un tono y una mirada, que muchos de su casa temían, pero no por ellos mismos, sino por la seguridad de todos en el aula.

No pudieron discutir mucho, debido a que el profesor Snape salió del aula y les instó a entrar.

Esta vez Harry se sentó solo en una mesa a la izquierda, todavía rodeado de sus compañeros de casa, pero ninguno quiso molestarlo, pues todos sabían del incidente de los amigos de Harry, pues habían oído la historia completa por las chicas Davies y Greengrass en el almuerzo.

El profesor Snape empezó dando un discurso que no apaciguó en absoluto a Harry, diciendo que sus clases serían más difíciles en el año TIMO y que si no la pasaban con la nota que él requería, entonces ni la fama ni los favores podrían ayudarlos.

Les mandó que hicieran una poción del nivel TIMO, la cual resultó ser la poción de los muertos en vida, una poción que asemejaba al que la ingería en un sueño profundo, parecido a la muerte a simple vista.

Con eso, se pusieron a trabajar y Harry levantó un escudo alrededor de todos los Slytherin, para que no hubiera incidentes, de los cuales no es que no lo intentaran.

Después de la clase de Pociones tuvieron la comida, otra vez en el Gran Salón. Allí Cassiopeia y Alphard estaban presentes y le pidieron a Harry que no hiciera nada con respecto a Ronald Weasley, que ellos se encargarían de que pasara un tiempo en la enfermería.

Harry que se estaba apaciguando poco a poco, les dijo que por culpa de la venganza de sangre que tenía con la familia, saltaba sin pensar las cosas primero, algo que se estaba acostumbrando, debido a que su magia le estaba exigiendo, que matara ya a uno de ellos por lo menos o que al menos hiciera algo.

Entendiendo todos como Harry se sentía, decidieron incluirlo en la venganza en contra de Weasley por el incidente en pociones.

Después de comer Harry se dirigió al aula de Runas antiguas, suspirando pesadamente y pensando que el día se estaba haciendo largo.

Metiéndose rápidamente en sus escudos y su paisaje mental, salvaguardó los pensamientos y recuerdos de las primeras horas de la mañana, para estar lo más fresco y atento posible en las clases que le seguirían.

La clase de runas antiguas era impartida por la profesora Bathsheda Babbling, la cual era una mujer de edad mediana, es decir en sus cuarenta o cincuenta años, aunque aparentaba tener menos. Su clase estaba situada en el sexto piso, algo que a Harry no le importaba, pues gracias al mapa del merodeador y a que tenía muchos retratos que habían asistido a Hogwarts, pudo hacerse con un mapa mental, de sus muchas conversaciones con ellos.

La profesora Babbling les mandó comprar los textos de iniciación a las runas, algo que no entendía el porqué, debido a que él mismo ya conocía muchas de las runas antiguas y su utilidad en la magia nueva y la antigua, pero no iba a replicar en cuanto a los mandatos de su profesora.

Según tuvo entendido, él fue el único del curso de quinto que tenía esos textos, pues los otros tenían ya al menos dos años de experiencia. Tal vez la profesora se creyera que Harry no estaba preparado o incluso que necesitara lo más sencillo para comenzar.

Cuando todo el mundo estaba sentado y esperando a que la profesora comenzara la clase, dicha profesora comenzó dando la explicación que todos los profesores daban a los de quinto curso, que este año era el año de TIMOS y un año muy importante para ellos, pues se decidiría que es lo que sería con su vida. Poco después comenzó diciendo que este curso se darían las runas nórdicas avanzadas, las runas griegas y las egipcias.

Harry mientras la profesora iba explicando, iba tomando apuntes en las zonas convenidas de la explicación, pues le venía muy bien comparar sus apuntes con los libros que estaba acostumbrado a estudiar y había estudiado antes.

Después de que la profesora mandó a los alumnos de quinto curso leer sus copias, se dirigió a Harry, levantando una sala de privacidad entre ellos, la cual el chico vio que tenía un defecto y cogiendo su báculo, levantó el mismo su propia sala de privacidad.

\- ¡Señor Potter! ¿Qué es lo que piensa que está haciendo?

\- Mejorar su sala de privacidad, profesora. Tenía un defecto en una de sus runas.

\- Ilumíneme.- Dijo la profesora con el ceño fruncido.

\- Verá en la runa de privacidad la ha colocado detrás de la runa de protección y de levantamiento, las cuales deberían ir detrás de la de privacidad. Es decir que esas runas deberían estar antes y luego la de privacidad.

\- Entiendo. Tome cinco puntos para su casa y otros diez por la espléndida sala que ha demostrado conocer.

\- Gracias profesora.

\- Ahora bien, no estamos aquí para hablar de salas, sino para probar sus conocimientos en Runas Antiguas. Le pedí en la carta de aceptación de ésta clase que de momento comprara los libros reglamentarios que se solían dar en tercero, porque no sabía si conocía o no la materia. Mi sorpresa que se presentaba al TIMO de Runas este año, fue tremenda, al igual que la de la profesora Vector.

He aquí un pequeño examen de años anteriores de lo que suelo preparar en mis clases. Si hay algo que no entienda, no lo conteste, no se preocupe.- Dijo dándole tres pergaminos para que comenzara la prueba.

Harry quitó su sala de privacidad y la de la profesora con un movimiento de su mano y se puso a mirar los pergaminos y las preguntas que había en ellos.

Para contestar las preguntas de los pergaminos, le tomó el resto de la clase, lo cual estuvo un poco decepcionado de que hubiera tardado tanto en realizar la prueba y no tener la oportunidad de trabajar con sus compañeros.

Entregando el examen a la profesora, ésta se impresionó que hubiera contestado a todas las preguntas, concisamente.

Despidiéndose de la profesora Babbling, fue a su siguiente clase, encantamientos.

En la clase del profesor Flitwick no fue muy diferente a las otras, se encargó el profesor de recoger los trabajos que había pedido la semana anterior, sin sorprenderse que Harry entregara el suyo.

Después dio un discurso, otra vez como la semana anterior, recordando la importancia de las clases de este año a sus alumnos y pasó a las explicaciones de los encantamientos que darían este curso.

Harry desconectó un poco debido a que conocía todos los encantamientos, inclusive los que animan objetos inanimados, parecido a la transfiguración de un objeto en otro.

Ese día tocaba solamente la teoría de uno de los encantamientos que iban a dar y no había práctica.

Harry pensó que si el año iba a ser así, el TIMO en su clase lo sacaría con los ojos cerrados y lo único que preguntó Harry era si el año EXTASIS era tan sencillo como éste.

\- Siento decirle señor Potter, que tal vez para usted así sea. Lo único que puedo sugerirle para que no se aburra es que busque medios en los que pueda mezclar encantamientos de la magia nueva, con la magia de la antigua religión y ver qué pasa. Por lo demás, me parece que va a aburrirse si era algún indicativo el año pasado de sus conocimientos en la materia.- Dijo el profesor un poco decaído de que su alumno favorito se aburriera en su clase.

Al final de la clase, Harry se acercó al profesor y le preguntó si quería batirse en duelo con él algún día. Esta vez prometía controlarse más y no entrar en su modo batalla.

El profesor se animó mucho ante la idea, pero desgraciadamente tendrían que pedir permiso al director Powell.

En la clase de Historia de la magia, que era la última del día y serían libres para hacer tarea o socializar con sus compañeros, hasta la hora de la cena e irse a la cama.

En historia siguieron por donde lo habían dejado la última semana, dando el profesor de historia una prueba a Harry para ver que conocimientos tenía.

Por pura ironía la prueba que tenía que realizar sobre sus conocimientos de historia, preguntaba únicamente por la historia de los druidas y hechiceros. También venían preguntas acerca de los Emrys que había en la historia hasta los días de hoy. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, sobre un tema que sabía de memoria y que podía hacer con los ojos cerrados si quería, contestó a todas las preguntas de la prueba y cuando la terminó se la entregó al profesor de Historia.

\- Para terminar la clase, señor Potter, si fuera tan amable de decirnos sobre el Concilio de hechiceros y druidas, sería un honor para nosotros.- Pidió el profesor con una mirada suplicante, pues se le notaba que era un apasionado en el tema.

\- Como quiera profesor, pero ha de entender que solamente puedo decir lo que se me permite. Para más información, sería bueno que contactara o con mi Maestra o con miembros del concilio, como el jefe de magos, Titus Ollivander.- Dijo Harry como advertencia.

Después se basó en una explicación sencilla en cómo funcionaba el Concilio y cuantos eran sus integrantes.

Dijo también que para ser un integrante de dicho Concilio, se tenía que dar la situación que éste te reconociera como Maestro en alguno de los temas de la magia, tanto de la nueva como de la antigua religión.

Explicó los términos que utilizaban para diferenciar ambas magias, al ver la cara de interrogación y justo cuando iba a continuar con las explicaciones, la campana sonó y el profesor les pidió a sus alumnos que buscaran información sobre los Emrys de la historia, cualquiera de ellos le venía bien.

Dando un vistazo a sus compañeros, supo inmediatamente que él iba a ser el foco de sus investigaciones para éste trabajo.

Harry sabía que Emrys escoger, no porque fuera el más sencillo, sino porque quería hacer honor a los druidas que le habían dado el título, por ello escogió al primer Druida en ser nombrado Emrys y por extraño que parezca, el primero y único druida en recibir ese título honorifico.

Antes de salir de la clase, el profesor le pidió que en la próxima clase terminara de explicar en qué consistía el Concilio y si tenían ellos tradiciones importantes, que por desgracia para los magos se perdieron.

Harry acordó en hablar con su Maestra sobre el asunto esa misma noche y decirle al profesor al día siguiente.

Cuando Harry llegó a la sala común, se desplomó un poco cansado en su sofá que estaba al lado del fuego.

En una llamarada de fuego negro, su fénix Bennu, apareció y trinó unas cuantas notas a Harry, para subirle el ánimo. No solo fue Harry quien se animó un poco más, sino que la sala común entera se benefició del trino del majestuoso ave negra.

Sus amigos estaban llegando a la sala común, cuando Harry de repente recordó que todavía tenía que hablar con Sarah en cuestión al día siguiente, sobre contar más sobre la historia de los druidas y hechiceros.

Cansadamente se levantó y dijo a sus amigos que estaría de vuelta pronto. Yendo un momento a su habitación a dejar la bolsa con los libros, volvió a bajar para ir a los cuartos de Sarah.

Saliendo de la sala común, dio un corto saludo en Pársel a Sir Gaunt, el cual le devolvió el saludo amablemente.

Cuando llegó por fin a los cuartos de su maestra, llamó a éstos esperando que le recibiera, aunque pensando en esa misma mañana que le dio un apretón en el culo, tal vez estuviera enfadada con él.

Oyendo desde el interior que esperara un momento, sea quien fuere, Harry tuvo que esperar no más de cinco minutos a que el retrato que daba a sus cuartos se abriera.

Lo que lo recibió fue la vista más esplendida de Sarah en un camisón de seda azul, acentuando sus curvas donde tenía que ser acentuadas.

Se quedó mirándola embobado durante unos momentos, hasta que Sarah carraspeó, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

\- Supongo que no habrás venido a observar las vistas, verdad aprendiz.- Dijo Sarah sonriendo ligeramente.

\- Por supuesto, Maestra. Me disculpo por mi falta.

\- ¿A qué has venido, Harry?

\- Tenía que consultarte algo acerca de historia de la magia, ¿Puedo pasar? Puede ser un poco largo de explicar.- Dijo, esperanzado de que le permitiera la entrada.

\- Pasa… así me puedes dar las buenas noches en privado, después de decirme lo que tengas que decirme.- Dijo sonriendo ante la cara de emoción de Harry.

Pasando dentro de los cuartos de su maestra, observó rápidamente su entorno y fue a sentarse sobre una banqueta, en la cual la de enfrente, Sarah se sentó.

Pidiendo un poco de té para los dos, apareció una bandeja con unos bocadillos y pasteles.

Cuando terminaron de prepararse el té Harry le contó la proposición de su profesor de Historia y le pidió permiso a ella para que le dijera únicamente al profesor y a la clase, la historia del Concilio resumida, algo que todo el mundo pudiera conocer.

Sarah lo meditó durante unos momentos, cruzándose de piernas y dejándolas al descubierto de su camisón.

Harry únicamente levantó la ceja izquierda en señal de pregunta silenciosa.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? Esta mañana no he podido evitar preguntarme si te gustó tocarme el culo.

\- Es esta habitación, protegida con la suficiente privacidad.- Dijo Harry, con la ceja todavía arqueada.

\- Por supuesto, por la magia de la antigua religión y de la nueva. Pero por favor, compruébalo tú mismo. Digamos que es una prueba para ver que no hayas olvidado nada.- Mandó Sarah a su pupilo, no pudiendo resistirse a probarle.

Harry asintiendo cogió su báculo de donde lo tenía apoyado y se levantó de la butaca. Alzando un poco el báculo enfrente suya, Harry dijo los hechizos pertinentes para ver que estaban seguros.

Quitando el hecho de que las salas reportarían cualquier contacto físico entre amos al director, salvo por supuesto los besos que se daban a escondidas, algo que era un poco frustrante para Harry y Sarah de tener que esconderse, pero obligatorio de momento.

\- Todo en orden.- Dijo Harry volviéndose a sentar en la butaca.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Te gustó mi culo?

\- Sí, me gustó bastante. Lo tienes suave y duro. Imagino que de todo el ejercicio que hacemos.

\- Me alegro Harry. Pero evita hacer eso en un futuro.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gustó?

\- Oh, no es por eso, no me quejo de que quieras… investigar mi cuerpo. Solo que recuerda donde estamos y las salas que tiene el castillo.- Recordó cariñosamente Sarah.

\- Entiendo, intentaré que la próxima vez, sea en un lugar más privado, tal como…

\- Como casa.- Dijo Sarah por él.

\- Exactamente. Lástima que solo sea el comienzo de la segunda semana de Hogwarts… por cierto, creo que no muy lejos de ésta semana el Wizengamot se reúne para el juicio de Percival Weasley.

\- Sí, me mandó una carta Amelia a través del director Powell. ¿Vas a ir?

\- En efecto, debo presentarme, tanto como el afectado, como uno de los Señores para condenarlo.

\- ¿Qué condena vas a pedir?- Inquirió curiosa.

\- Eso es obvio Sarah. No puedo pedir otra que no sea la muerte suya, y a mis manos.- Contestó Harry, haciendo que cayera un silencio entre ambos.

\- En otros temas, Harry. ¿Qué tal tu primer día de clases? ¿Te adaptas bien?

\- Sí, están bien las clases y de momento me voy adaptando. Aunque creo que algunos profesores me subestiman y en otras clases, como la de encantamientos y presiento que la de transfiguración, también, van a ser aburridas.

\- Entonces, quiero que estudies esos temas, pero que los mezcles con la magia antigua e investigues qué consecuencias puede tener, mezclar ambas magias.- Ordenó Sarah, bebiendo un sorbo de té.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y lo apuntó mentalmente. Sonriendo de medio lado, le preguntó coquetamente a Sarah si los cuartos estaban a su gusto.

Sonriendo en respuesta, Sarah le dijo que no estaban mal, pero que los de la mansión eran mejores.

\- Por supuesto que sí, supongo que la cama es así de igual.

\- ¿Te apetece probarla?- Sugirió seductoramente, levantándose un poco más el camisón, para mostrar más pierna y muslo.

\- Harry estaba pensando furiosamente en la proposición que le había hecho, pero antes que pudiera contestar, Sarah soltó una risa cantarina y le dijo que no.

\- Lo siento Harry, pero estaba bromeando.

\- Vaya, es una pena. De todas formas creo que tal vez debería irme, la cena se servirá pronto.

\- Aún no, Emrys.- Dijo Sarah, cambiando nuevamente la personalidad, de seductora y graciosa por la pequeña broma, de probar la cama juntos a la de profesionalidad entre Maestra y Aprendiz.

Harry prestó más atención a lo que le tuviera que contar su maestra.

\- He recibido una notificación para ti de Maestro Sanador Powell.

\- ¿Es algo malo?

\- No lo sé, no la he leído. Estaba dirigida a ti, no a mí.

\- Gracias, Maestra.- Agradeció Harry, mientras Sarah se levantaba de la butaca e iba a buscar la notificación o la carta, con un paso seductor, moviendo las caderas sugestivamente.

Harry que estaba en la edad en la que no podía dejar de fijarse, al menos en la hermosura de su… ¿Novia? ¿Amante?, lo que fuera, vio cómo se agachaba para buscar en el baúl.

Cuando Sarah volvió con la carta, Harry puso su cara a tiempo a una de neutralidad, gracias a los escudos de Oclumancia.

\- Toma.- Dijo entregándole la misiva, la cual Harry abrió y comenzó a leer.

Un tiempo después de leerla e ir poniendo varias caras y fruncir el ceño, Sarah dejó de lado toda broma sensual, para provocar una reacción en Harry y se puso seria nuevamente.

\- ¿Algo malo?- Preguntó preocupada e intrigada a partes iguales.

\- Eso depende de cómo se mire.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Bennu.- Llamó Harry a su familiar.

El fénix negro apareció en un destello de llamas oscuras y se quedó mirando a Harry por unos momentos, en los cuales Sarah estaba perpleja ante lo que veía.

Ahora Harry, acababa de pasar de Aprendiz a líder en cuestión de minutos. Se sentía un poco mal por tener que dejar en manos de Harry, lo que los adultos tenían y debían de hacer, pero recordándose a sí misma, que Harry ya no era un niño, se quitó de encima el pequeño peso de culpabilidad que empezaba a sentir.

Con un estallido de llamas, el fénix se fue y Harry sonrió a Sarah.

\- Nada de qué preocuparse, al parecer Sumo Sacerdote Powell necesitaba lágrimas de fénix y una pluma. Bennu se las concede, pero a cambio le debe y debo dar… una gran caja de dátiles de por vida.- Dijo riendo un poco ante la cara de incredulidad de Sarah.

\- ¡Tonto! ¡Me habías asustado, pensé que había pasado algo en el Concilio!

\- No, no ha pasado nada en el Concilio, pero Sumo Sacerdote Powell, sabe lo nuestro.- Dijo Harry mientras que Sarah bebía de su té y lo escupía por la noticia.

Levantándose fue a darle palmaditas en la espalda, viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba por la tos.

\- No debes preocuparte, Sarah, que sepa lo nuestro no quiere decir nada malo. Solamente ha dicho en la carta, lo mismo que nos dijo su hermano, que tuviéramos cuidado en nuestra relación.

\- ¡Pues dilo antes, casi me da un infarto!- Se quejó Sarah, dejando de toser.

\- Entonces ¿Aprueba nuestra relación?

\- En efecto. Pero dice que mientras seamos profesionales en cuestión al aprendizaje, no dirá nada. Si ve que no lo somos, entonces actuará en consecuencia.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que lo va a dictaminar?

\- Sarah, tu eres mi maestra. Eso lo debes saber tú, más que yo. Pero por suerte lo sé.

\- A ver listillo, dímelo entonces.- Provocó con una sonrisa, pues sabía perfectamente que Harry sabía de lo que hablaba.

\- Fácil, comprobándolo mientras supero las pruebas de aprendizaje y me convierto en Maestro, ante la decisión del Concilio.- Dijo Harry sin entrar en muchos detalles.

\- Cierto. Está bien Harry, estás en lo correcto.- Dijo viendo como éste asentía únicamente con la cabeza y volvía a su asiento, pero en el proceso se quitaba la túnica del colegio.

\- Lo siento Sarah, pero estoy un poco acalorado…

\- Sí, es que me gusta que esté caliente mi habitación, por lo de dormir sin ropa. Lo siento Harry.

\- No te preocupes…- Dijo sonriendo de lado.

Colocando cuidadosamente su túnica y su camisa encima de la cama de Sarah, se quedó en camiseta de manga corta, dejando ver los músculos que había conseguido en el verano y marcando la camiseta.

Volviendo a su asiento, lanzó el encantamiento _tempus_ y vio que eran las siete y media de la tarde, una media hora para la cena, faltaba.

\- Supongo que estás preocupado por asistir a la cena. No tienes porqué, como tu Maestra se nos permite cenar juntos aquí.

\- Entiendo. Aparte del hecho de que el Sumo Sacerdote sepa de nosotros y lo apruebe, la carta también citaba que los padres de Neville van mejorando bastante. Tiene la esperanza de que para Yule, puedan reconocer a la gente nuevamente y a su hijo.

\- Eso es bueno Harry. Será un estupendo regalo de Yule para Neville. ¿Le piensas decir algo?

\- No, quiero que reciba una sorpresa.- Dijo un poco triste, pero en el fondo alegre por su amigo Neville.

\- Eso es bueno, supongo. Dime Harry, que te apetece cenar. Dobby ha estado trayéndome la cena, cuando me quedo en los cuartos.

\- No sé, un poco de verduras, con pescado y patatas cocidas, supongo. La cocina de Hogwarts sigue siendo bastante…

\- Grasienta, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, mucha grasa. Supongo que piensan que puede combatir bien el frío. Está bien comer comidas así de vez en cuando, pero no todos los días.- Dijo haciendo reír a Sarah y preguntándose que estaría haciendo ella, antes de que viniera a buscarla.

\- Dime Sarah, ¿Qué hacías antes de que llamé a la puerta?- Preguntó con curiosidad genuina.

Sarah se le quedó mirando un rato y después se quedó mirando a sí misma en el camisón de seda azul.

Cuando volvió la vista de nuevo a Harry, se levantó de la butaca y fue directamente a la suya, para sentarse en su regazo.

Envolviendo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, acercó su boca a su oído y le susurró en tono sugerente.

\- Estuve teniendo un momento de intimidad conmigo misma, Harry. Pero viniste y lo cortaste, justo en el mejor momento…- Susurró roncamente en su oído, notando como la respiración de Harry se aceleraba un poco y su pulso aumentaba.

Un claro indicio de que le gustaba a Harry lo que estaba haciendo. Planeando sobre la marcha de jugar un poco más con él, decidió calentar un poco más el ambiente.

Pasando la otra pierna al otro lado del regazo de Harry, para quedar justamente sentada enfrente de él, Sarah se deslizó un poco el tirante del camisón, dejándolo caer un poco y exponiendo su clavícula desnuda.

Con la otra mano se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se apretó un poco más contra el cuerpo de Harry.

\- Sarah…- Susurró Harry contra su oído, haciéndola estremecerse ante el tacto de su boca contra su oreja.

Harry le mordió el lóbulo un poco, lo justo para que Sarah gimiera en voz baja.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, Sarah se levantó de donde estaba colocada y miró a Harry a los ojos.

\- Espero que te haya gustado, pero esta noche ya no hay más.- Dijo, yendo a ponerse una bata por encima del camisón, mientras un muy frustrado Harry la observaba colocársela.

\- Eso no es justo Sarah.

\- La vida no es justa, Harry, deberías saberlo a estas alturas. Además no te he engañado en cuanto a lo que iba a hacer, pero… no creo que quieras ayudarme a terminar, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó sonriendo ligeramente.

Harry tenía que pensar mucho en la respuesta. No sabía si era una con trampa y si afirmaba su ayuda, no sabía si se enfadaría. Si se negaba, tal vez también se enfadaría, dado el nivel de excitación que tuviera.

Por ello de la manera más sencilla, Harry decidió cambiar de tema y pensar en otras cosas que no involucrasen a una Sarah en su regazo, gimiendo en voz baja.

\- ¿Cenamos?- Ofreció la otra alternativa Harry, poniéndose en pie para estar a la altura de Sarah.

\- ¿Quieres cenar aquí? ¿Con lo que ha estado casi a punto de pasar?- Preguntó Sarah curiosa.

\- Te prometo que me contendré, por muy difícil que sea.- Prometió Harry a Sarah, la cual puso una cara de risa y se marchó a poner el mantel en la mesa y transfigurar las butacas en sillas.

Una vez que estaban sentados en la mesa a cenar, Sarah le dijo a Harry que se había contenido por el motivo de que no sabía si quería todavía llegar a ese nivel de su relación.

El coqueteo y los besos con las caricias estaban muy bien, el cariño-amor que sentían el uno por el otro, también estaba bien, pero… el sexo a la edad de Harry, no lo veía bien, por muy adulto que pareciera.

Harry entendiendo cual era el problema, le aseguró a su maestra que no tenía por qué preocuparse, que lo entendía y que intentaría reinar en sus hormonas.

\- Tampoco es que seas tú solo Harry. Soy yo también la que tiene que refrenarse un poco, sobre todo diciéndote lo que te dije y como lo dije.

\- En ese momento no me importó mucho, la verdad, pero lo entiendo. Esperaré lo que haga falta, para que te sientas cómoda. Creo que eso es lo que se hace cuando amas a una persona, ¿No?- Preguntó Harry, haciendo ver que para él, el sentimiento del amor era la primera vez que lo probaba y degustaba, como un buen vino, saboreándolo bien.

\- Más o menos, Harry. Pero sí los que se aman se respetan y si se debe esperar, se espera. Estaría encantada de seguir al siguiente nivel, en cuanto te gradúes y no Harry, no ahora de los TIMOS, quiero decir de todo, para que no tengamos que escondernos.- Dijo dando por terminado ese tema, el cual Harry se limitó a asentir y a continuar comiendo.

Después de cenar y de hablar sobre asuntos políticos y mágicos que requerían su opinión, sobre todo en lo referente al Concilio, Harry se marchó a su sala común nuevamente, poniéndose antes la ropa que se había quitado, por el calor de los cuartos.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y se dio una ducha de agua bien fría. Después de la ducha se fue a la sala común a hacer unos pocos trabajos que les habían mandado el día anterior y ojeando un poco el horario que tenía, suspiró cansadamente.

A primera hora tenía transfiguración con la profesora McGonagall y por lo que se veía con los Hufflepuff, al menos.

Después a la siguiente hora, tenía historia de la magia, en la cual tenía que dar él prácticamente la clase, al hablar un poco de la historia que podía contar del Concilio. Justo después del almuerzo, tenía una nueva clase que dar, Aritmancia, algo que estaba deseando también. Justo después de la comida, venía la clase que más curioso estaba, que era la de Nigromancia, algo que Ignotus seguramente desaprobaría totalmente, pero por fin le explicarían el porqué de ese temor que tenía su antepasado.

Y las dos últimas clases, Rituales y Artes Oscuras. En verdad hoy tenía un buen horario y estaba seguro que le gustarían mucho las clases que iba a recibir.

Pero antes de eso, tenía que hacer los trabajos y ejercicios que el día anterior, los profesores y maestros mandaron.

Podría hacerlos en otro momento, pero no quería dejar nada para más tarde y si bien no necesitaba mucho en mirar y consultar los libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, dado que tenía una buena biblioteca mental, gracias a la biblioteca de la mansión Potter y los libros de magia que fue recogiendo a lo largo del año anterior.

Aun así, hizo una nota mental para sí mismo de visitar la biblioteca de Hogwarts, aunque sea por la noche y a escondidas, bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta de que había terminado los trabajos mandados el día anterior, ya era la hora del desayuno y por desgracia, había perdido el tiempo para ir a correr un rato a fuera.

Vio a sus compañeros de cuarto bajar a la sala común de las habitaciones y los saludó afablemente.

\- Mira Alphard, parece que al fin Harry nos honra con su presencia.

\- Sí, es cierto Corvinus. Como Señor Potter, nos honra así.

\- ¿Qué os pasa, chicos?

\- ¿Qué nos pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

\- ¿A mí? No se lo qué queréis decir…

\- ¿Por qué no viniste ayer a cenar? ¿Es que ya no somos lo suficiente buenos para ti?- Preguntó Corvinus un poco airado.

\- Si estás cabreado porque ayer no fui a la cena, hay una explicación para ello, Corvinus. Estuve en los cuartos de mi maestra, hablando con ella sobre asuntos del Concilio.

\- Claro, claro, hablando.- Comentó Corvinus, pasando al Pársel. – _Querrás decir, que estuvisteis retozando…_

\- _¿Cómo te atreves, Corvinus? Sabes perfectamente que no podemos. Aparte tengo muchas cosas que hacer, aparte de pasar el rato con vosotros._

 _\- ¿Acaso ya no somos amigos, Harry o debería llamarte Emrys?_

 _\- Claro que lo somos, pero vuestra actitud hacia mí es infantil. Sabéis perfectamente que hay días en los que estoy muy ocupado.-_ Dijo Harry un poco herido de que Alphard y Corvinus le trataran así, por no haberse podido presentar a la cena de la noche anterior.

Pensándolo bien, era solo una cena, había habido una semana entera de comidas, almuerzos y cenas que se había perdido por estar en la enfermería, la verdad es que no entendía por qué estaban enfadados con él.

Corvinus y Alphard se fueron sin esperar a las chicas y sin esperar a que Theo bajara. Cuando él último nombrado bajó, Harry estaba tentado de preguntarle, pero al final decidió no hacerlo y dejarlo correr.

Tal vez las chicas les harían recapacitar sobre su rabieta infantil, al menos para el punto de vista de Harry. Ambos sabían que habría momentos y días en los que Harry no podría socializar con ellos debido a sus obligaciones para con el mundo mágico y su gente.

Sacándose los pensamientos nefastos de la mente, se encaminó junto a Theo y las chicas a desayunar al Gran Salón.

Por suerte para Harry, ellas no le preguntaron dónde estaba anoche, pues suponían que estaba o bien con su maestra u ocupado en algún asunto que influyera al Wizengamot y al Concilio.

Harry desayunó en relativa paz y cuando terminó se fue con Marcus, Adriana y Adrian a su clase de transfiguración, una clase que no esperaba con demasiado ahínco, pues era enseñada e impartida por la profesora McGonagall, la cual tenía un odio visceral debido a su participación en el secuestro de él mismo, cuando era un bebe de quince meses de edad.

La clase de transfiguración con la profesora McGonagall, en principio fue algo tensa, pues se la notaba que desaprobaba que se le concediera estar en la clase de quinto curso, pues iba en contra de los planes que tenía Dumbledore y por el otro lado estaba orgullosa y envidiosa al mismo tiempo.

Orgullosa de que el hijo de sus antiguos alumnos fuera tan inteligente como sus padres e incluso un poco más.

Un sentimiento que no sabía de dónde venía, pues en un principio odiaba al chico. Y envidiosa de que estuviera en otra casa que no fuera la suya, pues si el chico se hubiera ajustado al plan original, ahora estaría trayendo orgullo a la casa de Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin.

Cuando la clase dio comienzo, la profesora McGonagall repitió lo de la semana anterior había dicho acerca de los TIMOS y que su clase sería una de las más difíciles del año.

\- Este año veremos la teoría de la transformación de animago, la cual requiere paciencia y saber cuál es nuestro animal interior. También requiere la disciplina de estudio para poder cambiar de forma y viceversa, pues quedarse en la forma animaga sin supervisión, es muy peligroso. ¿Alguna duda?- Preguntó con un rostro grave dibujado en sus facciones.

La profesora miró por el aula a ver si alguno de sus alumnos tenía alguna duda, pero al no recibir manos levantadas continuó con la clase.

\- Abrid el libro por la página setenta y dos. Leed el capítulo que indica que se debe hacer para tomar la forma animago, cuantas hay y de qué tipo son. Eso lo quiero para la próxima clase con un ensayo sobre los efectos adversos que tiene una mal transformación en animago.- Dijo la profesora mirando severamente a sus alumnos.

Para el resto de la hora se pasó con una explicación sobre la transfiguración inanimada en animada, es decir, convertir objetos en pequeños seres vivientes, lo cual duraría un corto periodo de tiempo.

Les mandó a los alumnos que probaran los movimientos de varita que se suponía que debían realizar, pero cuando llegó a Harry sonrió de una forma maliciosa.

\- Señor Potter, me podría decir cómo piensa hacer el ejercicio, no veo que tenga varita por ninguna parte, creo que le dificultará el proceso de…- En ese momento se vio interrumpida, cuando vio a Harry hacer la magia en silencio y sin el báculo.

Con una cara de sorpresa por parte de ella y una cara de suficiencia de parte de Harry, éste se volvió a ella.

\- ¿Decía profesora?- Preguntó con una sonrisa de las suyas, las que hacía temblar a sus compañeros de casa más mayores.

\- Un trabajo considerable, Potter.- Dijo como si hubiera chupado un limón extremadamente ácido.

Cuando la campana sonó se fue a la siguiente clase, la de Historia de la Magia, en la cual le tocaría hablar sobre su gente y como vivían en sociedad, que tipo de magias preferían, que cargos ostentaban en el Concilio y mucho más.

Por una parte Harry no estaba muy deseoso de hablar sobre el tema, pues estaba seguro que los Gryffindor alterarían la clase y a los demás, insultando a los druidas y hechiceros, llamándolos infantilmente, "el mal" pues la magia que usaban era diferente y potencialmente mucho más poderosa que la que hacia un simple mago.

Con un profundo suspiro en derrota, Harry y sus compañeros de clases y casa se dirigieron hacia la clase de Historia, preparándose mentalmente para dar la clase.

En cuanto llegaron, Harry estaba hablando con Adriana sobre lo que verían hoy, dado que él sería el encargado de dar la clase.

Lo que no se esperaba ninguno era ver al Director Powell esperando en la puerta del aula con un pergamino enrollado en la mano.

\- Emrys.- Saludó con la cabeza a Harry, el cual devolvió el saludo respetuosamente.

\- Director Powell.- Devolvió el saludo, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza y agarrando su báculo fuertemente por instinto. Si el director lo notó no dijo nada al respecto.

\- He recibido una carta para usted del Sumo Sacerdote. Por favor léala antes de entrar en la clase, creo que es con respecto a su clase de Historia.- Comunicó mientras le entregaba el pergamino, pulcramente doblado y enrollado a Harry.

Harry lo desdobló rompiendo el sello de cera y empezó a leer. A medida que iba leyendo se le iba frunciendo el ceño, pues el Sumo Sacerdote le decía en la carta lo que podía decir del Concilio y lo que no.

Podía contar la historia que tenían, como se clasificaban dentro del Concilio, cuáles eran los niveles más altos y más bajos. Pero no podía decir nada acerca de las reuniones o donde se reunían, aparte del hecho de que no podía decir donde se encontraban las comunidades de Hechiceros y Druidas.

Ni que fuera tonto, nunca se le ocurriría contar a una clase con posibles enemigos en ella, donde se encontraba su gente. Pero era positivo que el Sumo Sacerdote le dijera que podía y no podía contar, pues así le quitaba un peso de encima.

Doblando la carta nuevamente, se la entregó al Director para que la quemara en su despacho o hiciese lo que quisiese con ella, pues aparte de la parte en la que iba dirigida a Emrys, estaba seguro de que el hermano del director le hablaba a él también.

\- Quédesela usted, Emrys. Mi parte de la carta está dividida y la tengo en mi poder.- Dijo el director.

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de entendimiento y se la guardó en la túnica, en uno de sus muchos bolsillos que tenía, en los que solo él podía acceder.

Pasando a la clase de Historia de la magia, el profesor les pidió a la clase silencio, mientras explicaba lo que iban a ver hoy, las enseñanzas de Harry en el ámbito de los Druidas y Hechiceros.

Harry se levantó de su silla y fue al podio, donde el profesor se encontraba, le explicó lo que podía contar y lo que no, en voz baja.

Obviamente el profesor se quedó un poco decepcionado de que Harry no contara todo, como él había pensado que haría.

\- Buenos días, clase. Como habréis supuesto, hoy se me ha pedido por el profesor de Historia, que de una introducción al modo de vida de los Hechiceros y Druidas. Así pues pido que no se me interrumpa mientras os cuento un poco de nuestra historia. También se me ha permitido explicar por qué se me llama Emrys, que seguramente muchos os preguntareis por el momento.- Comenzó Harry barriendo con la mirada la clase entera, que para su sorpresa no demostrada, todos estaban expectantes en la clase.

Con un poco de Legeremancia sutil, barrió las mentes desprotegidas de algunos Gryffindor, para ver que su interés era genuino y no pensaban causar problemas.

\- Como iba diciendo, os voy a explicar un poco de nuestra historia. Todo comenzó antes que se fundaran las principales ciudades mágicas de Camelot y Avalon. Hace más de tres mil doscientos años, cuando estábamos en la edad de hierro, antes de cristo para los cristianos.

Los primeros druidas se dedicaban únicamente a la magia de la tierra, los rituales, estaban incluidos en los juicios, etc. A medida que el paso del tiempo fue pasando y nuestra comunidad creciendo, se formó el primer Concilio Druida, en el que unos pocos hechiceros eran parte de él. Para los druidas, los hechiceros eran primos hermanos, dado que ambos podían utilizar la misma magia antigua, lo que hoy llamamos la magia de la antigua religión.

Cuando el primer Concilio fue formado, también fue nombrado el primer Emrys por los druidas, el cual fue Eóghan del clan Elphinstone.

Este nombre del clan es actual, pues se desconoce su origen, al menos para el mundo mágico Druida. El mundo _muggle_ seguramente puede decir de donde son o creen ser.

Éste primer Emrys no es que prometiera nada en absoluto, como una mejor vida para los druidas, sino que fue nombrado tal, por sus investigaciones acerca de la magia de la antigua religión.

A pesar de que aparte de él, hubo más Emrys a lo largo de la historia, solo resultamos ser cinco en total, incluyéndome después del gran Myrddin Emrys, el penúltimo que prometió traer la era de paz y prosperidad a los mundos muggle y mágico, pero todos sabemos que eso es imposible, que no se puede convivir pacíficamente con los muggles, debido a sus ansias de poder y destrucción.

Hoy no me meteré en las distintas políticas que asolan nuestro mundo, debido a que solo tenemos una hora para la historia.

Como iba diciendo los siguientes Emrys de la historia fueron intentando cumplir sus promesas de un mundo mejor y libre.

Por ejemplo, hubo otro Emrys que prometió la liberación del pueblo druida de los conquistadores romanos y pictos, a los cuales los propios pictos que estaban en el Concilio de antaño no les agradó la idea.- Dijo paseándose por la habitación y hablando únicamente de los Emrys que la historia dio lugar, para cuando quiso empezar con el cuarto, la campana sonó, dando por finalizada la clase de historia.

\- Bien chicos y chicas, quiero que para el próximo día traigáis un resumen de lo que ha contado el señor Potter… o Emrys. Salvo usted señor Potter, el próximo día podrá continuar con la historia tan fascinante.

\- Será un placer, profesor.- Dijo Harry inclinando un poco la cabeza en señal de aceptación. Si le preguntaban en privado, admitiría que esto de la enseñanza le atraía un poco.

Tras un almuerzo rápido se dirigió a la clase de Aritmancia con la profesora Vector. Por una parte estaba ansioso por ver cómo era, pero por otra, estaba un poco preocupado, de que si se trataba de creación de hechizos, maldiciones y encantamientos de la magia nueva, no pudiera realizarlos, pues en esos primeros pasos se requería a la creación, que se adjuntar ciertos movimientos de varita.

El problema para él era sencillo, no tenía varita y mucho menos la necesidad de hacer los movimientos requeridos, a no ser que estuviera tallando runas de protección.

Una vez llegado a la clase de Aritmancia y la profesora dio su discurso de apertura, pero no repitiendo lo que los demás profesores y maestros decían, sino ir al meollo de la cuestión, a Harry le fue entregado como en Runas Antiguas, un examen para probar su nivel, pues se había saltado dos años de curso.

Para su decepción, la Aritmancia enseñada en la clase, iba a ser solo la numerología y sus usos. Como las matemáticas muggles.

Algo que no le disgustaba del mundo muggle debido a la importancia que éstas generaban a la hora de los negocios o la hora de administrar sus bóvedas.

Para cuando salió de la clase, lo hizo un poco decaído porque esperaba algo más difícil y que fuera un reto para él, pero a medida que iba viendo los únicos retos que le podrían poner a prueba eran Alquimia, Rituales y Nigromancia.

Clases que esperaba o que había probado con éxito hasta ahora. El problema que había con la Alquimia, era que al ser una clase relativamente nueva, le dieron dos horas a la semana. Un periodo corto de tiempo, pero como se tenía los fundamentos de las pociones, se podría aligerar los estudios de Maestro Flamel.

La siguiente clase de Harry, después de la comida era Nigromancia, con un profesor hosco y oscuro que en cuanto vio el único alumno en la clase, le hizo pasar a su despacho, para ahorrar espacio.

El despacho del profesor de nigromancia era oscuro y lóbrego, del cual había ciertos jarrones y jarras de cristal con ingredientes para rituales e invocaciones.

A Harry se le dijo que de momento y este año, la clase de Nigromancia sería en los fundamentos de la misma y solo pura teoría.

Puede que se aburriera, porque vería poca acción, pero la junta de gobierno consideraba prudente que a los niños de quinto a séptimo se le enseñaran como detectar nigromantes y que hacer en caso de que estos fueran hostiles.

Así Harry se pasó la hora estudiando los fundamentos y comparando esos fundamentos con lo que sabía él de los tomos que tenía en su biblioteca y que por suerte los elfos no habían quitado.

Los tomos que no habían sido removidos por orden de Ignotus, eran tomos que describían el significado de la palabra Nigromancia, nigromante, etc. también explicaba un poco más que los libros que le mandó el profesor de Nigromancia a Harry.

Había algunos rituales escritos en ellos, que constaban de sacrificios de animales vivos y alguna mención de un humano, para utilizar la magia de "muerte".

La clase de Rituales era parecida a los libros que tenía él sobre el tema y lo único que hicieron fue hablar de los distintos tipos de rituales de las festividades que había en la cultura britana, irlandesa y las antiguas culturas como la celta y la vikinga.

Eso a Harry le molestó, porque solamente eran los rituales que se hacían en los meses que llevaba un importante y antiguo cambio en la tierra o la cosecha.

Los rituales que él pensaba que se explicaría y se harían, era los de protección, invulnerabilidad, curación, etc.

No rituales que eran más para que las cosechas que se hacían fueran abundantes. Parecía una broma pesada, por ello levantó la mano y lo preguntó al profesor.

La respuesta fue que el mismo no los conocía todos, ya que encontrar un mago que supiera de los rituales que hasta hace poco eran prohibidos bajo pena de Azkaban, era en la teoría y práctica muy difícil.

A él se le ofreció el puesto de trabajo porque era un historiador y porque la siguiente opción que tenían era pedirlo al Concilio de los druidas y hechiceros, cosa que solamente pidieron un par de maestros, para aquellas artes que no encontraban magos o brujas capaces de realizarlas.

La última clase del día, resultó ser Artes Oscuras y por lo que veía de momento, el profesor le ponía las ganas, pero obviamente a Harry no le preguntó ni le mandó hacer tareas debido a su conocimiento del tema, algo que vio con malos ojos, pues que no mandara la tarea para mejorarse a sí mismo, dejaba ver en claro, que pensaba que no podía mejorar más su alumno de doce años.

La clase constó de las evaluaciones que el profesor les examinó el día anterior, elogiando a sus alumnos bastante por los conocimientos que tenían y que algún día, practicarían duelo entre ellos, para ver a qué nivel estaban, más o menos.

Dirigiéndose a Harry, le dijo que solamente duelo y nada de batallas improvisadas, a lo que el muchacho solamente sonrío un poco y le aseguró que se controlaría lo suficiente.

El resto de la semana fue parecido y Harry estaba volviéndose un poco de mal humor cada día, debido a la frustración que sentía.

Como las clases fueran así de simples para él, acabaría por examinarse de los EXTASIS en el ministerio de magia este verano y al siguiente seguir más tranquilo con su aprendizaje en la intimidad de su casa.

Seguramente a Maestro Flamel y otros maestros que Sarah viera oportunos enseñarle, no les importaría que fuera él mismo Harry, o ellos a donde sea preciso ir.

Lo que Harry no se daba cuenta, era que a él podría parecerle sencillo y fácil las clases debido al auto estudio que realizó, practicando el encantamiento que absorbía la información de los libros y la guardaba en sus escudos de Oclumancia, para posteriormente organizarlos como él quisiera.

Debido a ése problema o avance en su educación mágica durante más de un año, pudo asimilar mucha información que era a niveles superiores de los que enseñaban en Hogwarts, por eso, a veces Harry estaba de mal humor, debido a esa frustración.

La relación con sus amigos pareció aligerarse a medida que pasaba la semana. El enfado inicial que se cogieron Alphard y Corvinus se les pasó una vez que las chicas hablaron con ellos y que hablaran con Harry por separado, explicándole al joven hechicero como se sentían los chicos.

Era un poco frustrante que tuviera que actuar a veces como un preadolescente de doce años, pero era lo que era, así pues tenía que aprender a relajarse y a delegar ciertos trabajos o "misiones" como lo ponían, a los demás y no hacerlo todo por él mismo. Algo que su maestra vio bien, pues eso le enseñaría que no podía hacerlo todo él, pues no era un dios u omnipotente y omnipresente. También le enseñaría un poco de humildad y poder confiar en los demás, algo que aún trabajaba duramente.

La relación con Sarah fue enfriándose un poco, más le valía que en Hogwarts no hicieran nada indecente, aparte de los besos que se robaban cuando estaban al cien por ciento seguros que no pasaría nada y nadie les vería.

Sarah se tuvo que contener y no provocar reacciones a Harry, pues sabía y conocía los riesgos de acostarse y tener relaciones sexuales con su aprendiz en el castillo. Las salas de Hogwarts seguramente alertarían al director Powell y éste se vería en la obligación de hacerlo público, no sin antes investigar.

Pero si investigaba y descubría que eran consentidas por ambas partes, se vería en la obligación de compartirlo con el Concilio y tanto Harry como Sarah estaban seguros que la quitarían como su maestra y le prohibirían verla, hasta que Harry fuera convertido maestro.

Por esperar hasta que fuera Yule y ambos estuvieran una vez más en la mansión y en la intimidad de sus cuartos, no pasaba nada. Solamente tendría que esperar tres meses, en los cuales sí que tenía permitido hacer ciertas cosas intimas con ella misma.

Sarah pensaba internamente que se iba a parecer a los adolescentes que estaban continuamente en la intimidad de los baños o sus cuartos haciendo ciertas cosas que la naturaleza misma del ser humano, pedía al cuerpo.

Así pues Harry pasó su primera semana en Hogwarts en las clases con sus nuevos compañeros de estudios y Sarah la segunda semana, un poco menos preocupada por su aprendiz, pero más aburrida en el sentido que ella no podía hacer nada y veía poco a Harry.

Aparte del hecho de explorar el castillo o ayudar a los profesores y maestros en las vigilancias nocturnas, para que ningún estudiante estuviera fuera de sus dormitorios.

El fin de semana se anunciaba con un poco más de acción, porque serían los dos únicos días en los que Sarah y Harry entrenaran juntos y se pusieran al día.

Nota de autor 2:

El resto de la semana lo he tenido que acortar debido al hecho de que se hacía muy largo y subir solamente dos días y dejar los otros tres me parecía raro. Sé que no se debería hacer así, pero bueno, ahí está.

Prometo que para los siguientes capítulos habrá más acción y posiblemente llegue la trama de la Cámara de los Secretos.

Aquí dejo el horario de Harry para sus clases, no sé si se verá bien debido al formato que le he puesto, si hay alguna duda, no dudéis en preguntar.

Horario de Harry para las clases TIMOS

 **Lunes**

 **Martes**

 **Miércoles**

 **Jueves**

 **Viernes**

 **Horas/Minutos**

Artes Oscuras

Transfiguración

Nigromancia

Artes Oscuras

Historia de la magia

 **2 Horas**

Alquimia

Historia de la magia

Alquimia

Encantamientos

Runas Antiguas

 **1 Hora**

Almuerzo

Almuerzo

Almuerzo

Almuerzo

almuerzo

 **15** **Minutos**

Pociones

Aritmancia

Runas Antiguas

Aritmancia

Nigromancia

 **2 Horas**

Comida

Comida

Comida

Comida

Comida

 **1** **Hora**

Runas Antiguas

Nigromancia

Encantamientos

Rituales

Pociones

 **1 Hora**

Encantamientos

Rituales

Transfiguración

Transfiguración

Artes Oscuras

 **2 Horas**

Historia de la magia

Artes Oscuras

Aritmancia

Pociones

Transfiguración

 **1 Hora**

Salvo las clases de Herbología y Astronomía, que Harry posiblemente se presente por libre en dichos exámenes y no tenga tiempo de estudiarlas en clases.

Un cordial saludo a todos y todas y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	25. Chapter 24

Nota de autor:

¡Hola de nuevo a todos y todas! Siento mucho la tardanza en la publicación de un nuevo capítulo, pero se me estaba haciendo un poco largo de hacer, por eso lo he cortado y al final en la otra nota de autor explicaré un poco más como irá a partir de éste capítulo.

Por otra parte pido disculpas en la publicación del horario de clases de Harry, el cual lo puse en Word como una tabla y la página al parecer no reconoce el formato.

Otra de las cosas del capítulo anterior que puede que no haya gustado es la decepción que Harry sintió al ver las clases y lo que se esperaba de ellas. En próximos capítulos haré que entienda que no todo puede ser de color rosa o dorado.

Esa decepción servirá para enseñarle más paciencia y otros factores que a lo largo de la historia son importantes.

Si bien es cierto que tenía previsto que Harry pasara segundo y tercer año en Hogwarts, creo que para tercer año no va a estar, dado que va a necesitar tiempo para el Wizengamot y otras cosas.

Sin más me despido hasta abajo, que publicaré otra nota de autor explicando lo que dije en ésta.

Un cordial saludo a todos y a todas y muchas gracias por leer y poner el comentario, se agradece de verdad.

CAPITULO 24

 _Así pues Harry pasó su primera semana en Hogwarts en las clases con sus nuevos compañeros de estudios y Sarah la segunda semana, un poco menos preocupada por su aprendiz, pero más aburrida en el sentido que ella no podía hacer nada y veía poco a Harry._

 _Aparte del hecho de explorar el castillo o ayudar a los profesores y maestros en las vigilancias nocturnas, para que ningún estudiante estuviera fuera de sus dormitorios._

 _El fin de semana se anunciaba con un poco más de acción, porque serían los dos únicos días en los que Sarah y Harry entrenaran juntos y se pusieran al día._

La noche del viernes llegó a Hogwarts con un visitante inesperado para la escuela y para Harry, el cual miró con el ceño fruncido, como el jefe de magos del Wizengamot, Titus Ollivander, se dirigía hacia la mesa de los profesores y a la silla un poco más alta del director Powell.

Muchos se preguntaban qué haría el hombre allí, Harry se preguntaba si había pasado algo importante para que viniera él y no mandara una lechuza o incluso pidiera a sus propios elfos mandar una carta.

Se le vio hablar con el director Powell durante unos minutos más, hasta que éste le ordenó algo a Severus en el oído.

Ambos, hechicero y Druida abandonaron el Gran Salón, justo cuando los postres estaban por aparecer.

El profesor Snape bajó las escaleras y se dirigió directamente a Harry, para tener una palabra con él.

\- Señor Potter, el director y el jefe de magos, desean tener una palabra con usted en el despacho del director. Acompáñeme.- Dijo Severus con un tinte de curiosidad en su voz, algo que no fue desapercibido por nadie.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Harry se puso de pie y le dijo a sus amigos cercanos, que los vería después, algo que no estaba del todo seguro de poder ser.

Siguiendo al profesor de pociones, salieron del gran salón y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras móviles, para ir al despacho de Maestro Powell.

Cuando llegaron a la gárgola, el profesor Snape dio la contraseña, que casualmente le hizo sonreír a Harry.

La contraseña era _Albion, grande y fuerte._ Algo que Harry estaba seguro de que sería así en el futuro.

Subiendo las escaleras con tranquilidad y parsimonia, el profesor Snape llamó al despacho del director. Esperando pacientemente a que les dieran la entrada, Harry cuadró sus hombros y cogió su báculo con fuerza, esperando lo peor.

Con un sonoro delante del director Powell, ambos pasaron dentro, encontrándose con Sarah Ó Conaill allí, sentada en una silla.

Con el ceño fruncido, Harry se dirigió a estar en el lado de su maestra y le lanzó una mirada preocupada.

\- Tranquilo, Aprendiz Emrys, no estáis en ningún tipo de problemas.- Dijo el director con una sonrisa cómplice.

Harry suspiró un poco aliviado e invocó una silla para poder sentarse él, para la charla informativa que tendría lugar.

Mientras tanto Titus miró de Sarah a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido y también invocó una silla un poco cómoda. Una vez sentado, Titus se dirigió directamente a Harry.

\- Temo Emrys, que esta visita no es de ámbito cordial. Se te necesita en el Wizengamot.- Dijo yendo directamente al grano y sin dar ningún tipo de rodeos.

Harry se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y esperó a que Titus continuara. Viendo que éste se limitaba a mirarlo con una ceja arqueada, Harry se aclaró la garganta y le pregunto a qué se debía la reunión del Wizengamot.

\- Principalmente es por el señor Percival Weasley. El juicio tendrá lugar éste sábado a petición de su padre Arthur.

\- Extraño, Maestro Ollivander. Pensé que Arthur Weasley era un mero trabajador del ministerio de magia, sin ningún tipo de poder dentro.

\- Ciertamente, pero tiene contacto con los aliados de Dumbledore.

\- Entiendo.- Dijo Harry pensando en lo que diría a continuación. – Tengo la sensación que su juicio no es lo único, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó a Titus con una mirada casual, pero en el fondo sabía la respuesta.

\- No, Emrys, no. También se reúne el Wizengamot de emergencia para tratar la posible vuelta de Dumbledore a las costas inglesas.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó incrédulamente Harry.

\- Quiero decir, la ICW está presionando a Bretaña mágica para que se le dé un indulto a Albus Dumbledore y se le permita quedarse en Bretaña.- Soltó la mala noticia de sopetón, dejando un aura de incredulidad y pesadumbre en el despacho del director.

Harry estaba pensando furiosamente en lo que implicaba que Albus volviera a Inglaterra. Él sabía que paulatinamente iba a volver, más que nada porque Voldemort se alzaría nuevamente, el cómo no lo sabía, ni el cuándo para el caso.

\- Aunque me gustaría no ser portador de más malas noticias, Dumbledore antes de su marcha de Bretaña, dejó ciertas negociaciones con el Wizengamot y los ministerios francés y alemán para el resurgimiento del torneo de los tres magos, Emrys. Eso quiere decir, que tal vez tengas que estar fuera de Hogwarts por más de dos días. He ahí el problema que se nos presenta.

\- ¿Cuál? No veo que problema tendría para salir de la escuela.

\- El problema, Aprendiz Emrys.- Intervino el director, reclinándose hacia adelante en su asiento. – Es que estás en el año TIMO y puede que algunos maestros y profesores no… aprecien que te vayas sin más.

\- Entiendo.- Dijo Harry, pensando las palabras que iba a decir con cuidado. – Sin ánimo de ofender, director Powell, pero esta semana que he estado dando clases, al menos las que se dan siempre, han sido un poco decepcionantes.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Intervino por primera vez Sarah con una ceja levantada y muy curiosa.

Harry suspiró y pensó en que podría decir para que ninguno se sintiera ofendido.

\- Quiero decir que podría tomar todos los TIMOS que he escogido, más los de Herbología y Astronomía sin ningún tipo de problema ahora mismo. Salvo Alquimia y Nigromancia, que sería un poco más problemático, al haber estado poco tiempo estudiando ambas asignaturas, el resto no tendría dificultad alguna.- Dijo Harry muy seguro de sí mismo. – Aunque si a los profesores les preocupa, podríamos buscar una solución plausible para todos.

\- ¿Y cuál propones, Emrys?- Preguntó Titus con una sonrisa, pues imaginaba cual sería la respuesta, aunque no fuera plausible de momento.

\- Fácil Maestro Ollivander. Seguir con las clases, pero por correspondencia. Pediré a uno de mis elfos domésticos que traigan los apuntes de mis compañeros de clases y los ejercicios pedidos por los profesores y maestros. Aparte de Maestro Flamel, que me está enseñando en sus ratos libres como fabricar elixires ya.- Terminó sonriendo Harry.

El director y Sarah se miraron durante unos momentos, decidiendo internamente la idea de Harry. Por si sola la idea no era mala, tenía su mérito, pero seguramente habría profesores como McGonagall que no se tomaran a bien la falta de Harry en sus clases.

\- Me temo Emrys que habrá que pedir permiso a los jefes de las cuatro casas. Si bien tu situación es diferente, debido a que eres Señor del Wizengamot y se te requiere, las formalidades hay que respetarlas.

\- Entiendo perfectamente, director Powell.- Dijo Harry cabeceando ligeramente en su dirección. – Mientras tanto, supongo que no habrá problema en que vaya el fin de semana a la mansión, para preparar el juicio del señor Weasley.

\- Ciertamente, estoy deseando con que nos sales esta vez y cómo vas a solucionar la venganza de sangre que tienes contra la familia.- Terminó dando por zanjado Director Powell, enviando a Harry y Sarah en su camino para que hicieran el equipaje.

Cuando Harry salió del despacho del director, con Sarah en el remolque, Titus y el director suspiraron de alivio en el que Harry no hubiera perdido los estribos.

\- Te juro Titus que pensé que iba a haber una tormenta eléctrica o algo por el estilo.

\- Y yo también, pero al parecer nos equivocamos.

\- Sois un poco dramáticos, me parece.- Dijo Severus arrastrando las palabras. – Por mí tiene permiso el Señor Potter para ir a donde quiera. Sus clases de pociones son muy avanzadas, incluso para el año en el que está y claramente se aburre en mis clases. Si no fuera porque le doy permiso para investigar nuevas pociones, creo que se dormiría en el aula.- Terminó el profesor con una cara en blanco.

\- Te lo agradezco Severus, es importante para todos que Dumbledore no llegue a las costas.- Dijo el director agradecido de la compresión del profesor hosco. – Por cierto, podrías avisar a los demás jefes de casa de que se presenten aquí, para informarles del asunto.

\- Por supuesto director.- Dijo Severus saliendo del despacho, con su túnica hondeando detrás de él.

El director se quedó un rato pensativo en sus asuntos, hasta que Titus carraspeó señalando la chimenea y haciendo un ademán de levantarse.

\- Por supuesto Maestro Ollivander, discúlpeme, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos.- Dijo mientras se levantaba hacia la chimenea para activar el Flú y que el Maestro de focos pudiera marcharse a su casa o al ministerio de magia.

\- Gracias director Powell. Por cierto, antes de que me marche, su hermano le manda saludos.

\- Devuélveselos de mi parte, y dile que tenga suerte en la recuperación de las mentes de los Longbottom. Emrys tuvo una idea magnifica al querer sanar a los padres del joven Longbottom.- Dijo con una sonrisa de afecto el director.

Cuando Titus se marchó de la oficina, el director se volvió a su asiento a esperar a los jefes de casa, mientras hacía el papeleo de los gastos del castillo y las inversiones que tenía.

Mientras que los jefes de casa iban al despacho del director a una reunión de emergencia, Harry y su maestra, Sarah se dirigían a los cuartos de ésta para discutir el asunto que requería la ausencia de Harry. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos a los cuartos de ésta, tanto Harry como Sarah iban en un silencio cómodo y meditativo.

Una vez llegados ambos a los cuartos, Sarah pidió un poco de té con leche y unas galletas para tomar tranquilamente. Una vez servidos el té y las galletas, Harry por costumbre, se quitó la túnica y la dobló con cuidado, poniéndola encima de una silla.

Quedándose con la camisa y los pantalones, apoyó el báculo encima de la silla que tenía su túnica y lanzó una sala de privacidad, usando la magia antigua.

Sarah lo imitó, quitándose la túnica también y lanzando la sala de privacidad. Sentándose ambos en las sillas, uno enfrente del otro, empezaron a servirse el té en completo silencio, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro ambos hechiceros.

La sonrisa de Harry era por motivos diferentes a los de Sarah, la cual sonreía porque una vez que estuvieran en la privacidad de la mansión Potter, podrían tener lo que no tenían en Hogwarts y desquitarse un poco.

También sonreía porque al fin podrían entrenar como era debido sin la intervención ajena de estudiantes o maestros, molestos.

Harry por su parte sonreía ante lo que se avecinaba en el Wizengamot. Si tenía suerte y el juicio de Weasley se resolvía pronto, tal vez podría sacar un par de proyectos de ley en los que estaba trabajando.

Antes de que los sacara, debería reunirse con la alianza para discutirlos. Estaba seguro que Madame Longbottom no le agradaría uno de ellos, el cual era la caza de muggles y el registro de los llamados "nacidos de muggles", algo que Harry no creía que existieran, que fuera más bien hijos o nacidos de generaciones de Squibs.

Otro de los proyectos, era darle la bienvenida a los Squibs nuevamente al mundo mágico, dándoles puestos de trabajo conformes a sus cualidades, como las de abogados, contables, Proxys en el Wizengamot, investigadores e historiadores. Es decir, aquellos puestos en los que no se precisase utilizar la magia activa, también como la fabricación de pociones y elixires.

Ahora podría cambiar un poco más le mundo mágico y hacer que creciera en su totalidad, si lograba convencer a aquellas familias que juntarse con los Squibs era buena idea, tanto como casarse con ellos, para tener descendencia mágica.

En el caso de los hechiceros y druidas, Harry pensaba que iba todo según lo acorde, pero que se necesitaba otro punto más para hacerse notar, es decir, Harry quería que hubiera un hechicero o druida como ministro de magia y al menos un par de hechiceros y druidas trabajando en el ministerio de magia.

De momento no había nada de eso, salvo por el brujo ocasional que se veía en un puesto de trabajo en el ministerio, pero no era suficiente para Emrys.

Mirando hacia Sarah, ésta fue a abrir su hermosa boca para hablar, pero Harry se le adelantó.

\- Sé que esta semana pasada no he estado… muy, como decirlo, conforme con los estudios, pero no pude evitar, esperar más de lo que creía posible, después de gastar dos millones de galeones en la escuela.

\- Lo sé Harry, pero tú tienes lo que muchos no han podido tener, y es el encantamiento para aprender de los libros y una muy buena Oclumancia, para ordenar todo ese conocimiento.

\- Ahora lo sé y no creas que me arrepiento un poco de pensar que los maestros eran un poco mediocres. Lo que quiero decir es que con ésta salida, puede que me venga, hasta incluso bien, para replantearme otro año más aquí.- Dijo Harry un poco triste, pues Hogwarts, si bien no era su casa y hogar, era un castillo en el que se sentía a gusto y bien.

\- Te entiendo, tienes responsabilidades que son difíciles, incluso para un adulto. Con el título de Emrys y la responsabilidad de llevar Albion nuevamente a nosotros, creo que estás un poco estresado.

\- Sí, pero no solo eso. Se trata de los chicos y chicas.

\- ¿Tus amigos?

\- Sí, ellos son… un poco inmaduros, pero a la vez no.- Comentó con la mirada perdida por detrás de Sarah.

Sarah le hizo un gesto para que continuara hablando, el cual Harry apreció mucho.

\- El problema es que yo no soy así, creo que tuve que madurar más rápido de lo esperado. Por eso cuando estoy con ellos y hacen o dicen alguna tontería de preadolescentes, me siento un poco incómodo y creo que ellos también.

\- Es posible, pero tienes que entenderlos. Ellos llevaron una vida, más o menos tranquila y feliz. Para nosotros los hechiceros no es así y siempre hemos tenido que madurar antes de tiempo.

\- Entiendo. Cambiando a cosas más alegres, es inesperado que la ICW obligue a Bretaña a dar cobijo a Dumbledore nuevamente.

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Sarah algo confusa.

\- Porque la ICW no tiene jurisdicción en los asuntos del Wizengamot. Puede proponer en las reuniones internacionales que saquemos alguna ley nueva, para mejorar el estatuto del secreto, que es para lo que se formó la ICW, pero en lo referente a cómo se lleva el gobierno interno, no puede intervenir, sino, sería una declaración de guerra, por intento de conquista.- Explicó Harry con una sonrisa socarrona, algo que Sarah no entendía, dado que lo que exponía Harry era importante.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes, Harry?- Preguntó Sarah sin poder evitarlo.

\- Por el estúpido movimiento político que ha hecho Dumbledore. Cuando llegue la reunión del Wizengamot, pienso exponer que el Wizengamot es el único que puede gobernar Bretaña mágica y que ningún otro país extranjero o entidad puede intervenir, sin causar una declaración de guerra. Lo que muchos países miembros no quieren, es una guerra mágica internacional. Pues aunque no lo parezca, tenemos muchos aliados de Europa, que no están contentos con la ICW.

\- Es un punto a tu favor.

\- También será los proyectos de ley que voy a proponer. Pero eso mejor lo dejaremos para la reunión del domingo con la alianza. Éste sábado será el juicio de Weasley, tengo que pensar en algo que sacie mi magia, es decir, un castigo para la familia Weasley, que de ejemplo de ello.

\- Ten cuidado, la venganza de sangre mezclada con la magia de la antigua religión, es peligrosa. Puede que la idea que tengas no sacie a la magia antigua y pida más.

\- Cierto. No había pensado en eso. Creo que lo más sensato sería ejecutar a Percival Weasley por su error y decir al mundo mágico británico que tengo la intención de acabar con las vidas de todos los Weasley…

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Si haces eso tendrás mucha gente que te deje de apoyar Emrys.- Dijo Sarah exaltada.

Harry se quedó mirándola con la boca entreabierta durante unos momentos, pensando en lo que había dicho. Si no mataba a la familia, su magia actuaría en contra suya, perdiendo él la vida o la magia en sí, no entendía porque se ponía Sarah así, cuando no fue culpa de él que el tonto de Percival Weasley le lanzara aquella maldición en el tren.

Frunciendo el ceño, fue a preguntarle qué es lo que debería hacer, pero Sarah se le adelantó.

\- Tal vez deberías darle otro foco, es decir, míralo de otra forma que no acabe en matar a una familia entera de magos. Yo te apoyaría en matarlos, son un poco… molestos por decir lo menos, pero acabaría con muchos de los que te apoyan, yéndose al lado de Dumbledore o a los neutrales, tales como Bones y Longbottom.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres, entonces? Mi magia me pide que extermine a la familia, no que la deje en la pobreza, como los Malfoy hicieron.

\- Tal vez, pídeles un juramento en su magia y vida, de no procrear más. Que su línea acabe con el último de los Weasley.

\- Eso… sería una solución a la larga.

\- Además, ¿No estás tan seguro que habrá una guerra mágica? Pues ellos seguramente se pongan del lado de Dumbledore, ahí es cuando puedes acabar con la familia entera.- Aconsejó Sarah sabiamente a Harry.

Harry lo pensó durante unos minutos, antes de asentir con la cabeza en señal que estaba de acuerdo.

Mirando la hora que era, Harry se despidió de Sarah para ir a la sala común y decirles a sus amigos que estaría ausente de Hogwarts por motivos del Wizengamot.

Pero antes de marcharse, con una sonrisa en el rostro, Harry se acercó a Sarah y le robó un beso casto.

Después de eso, se puso su túnica escolar nuevamente y recogió su báculo, listo para marcharse.

\- Por cierto Harry… cuando estemos en la mansión, ya no tendremos la restricción de ocultarnos.- Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior sensualmente. – Te espera una pequeña o grande, según como se mire, sorpresa.- Con eso dicho se dio media vuelta, indicando a Harry que se marchara.

Con un gruñido por lo bajo, Harry se marchó, imaginando qué tipo de sorpresa le esperaría en la mansión.

Tal vez fueran a dar un paso más en la relación que tenían y lo llevarían al nivel físico. Tendría que pensar en las protecciones que utilizarían, tales como pociones anticonceptivas, aunque a Harry no le importaría tener hijos con Sarah, todavía era muy joven para ser padre.

Cuando Harry llegó al retrato de Sir Gaunt, se preguntó brevemente si el basilisco en la cámara de Salazar Slytherin le daría veneno y escamas suyas, incluso un poco de su piel mudada.

\- _Sir Gaunt.-_ Saludó Harry en Pársel al retrato.

\- _Buenas noches Señor Potter._ \- Dio una inclinación de cabeza el retrato, reconociendo a Harry. _-¿Cómo se encuentra ésta noche?_

 _\- Estupendamente, Sir Gaunt. He recibido noticias acerca del Wizengamot y su próxima reunión. Por desgracia, me parece que tendré que ausentarme de Hogwarts un tiempo, para asistir a las reuniones._

 _\- Es comprensible, eres un Señor. Quien no lo comprenda y no dé su visto bueno, es posible que se meta en líos con la casa Potter. Algo que no recomiendo._

 _\- Por supuesto. Me preguntaba Sir Gaunt, sobre la cámara de Salazar Slytherin._

 _\- ¿Y que sería lo que un joven como tú, se pregunta sobre dicha cámara?-_ Cuestionó el retrato con un poco de cautela. No fue el único que le hacía preguntas sobre la cámara de los secretos, hace más de cincuenta años, aquel joven inteligente y poderoso mago, llamado Riddle, si su memoria no le fallaba, ya intentó sonsacarle algo.

\- _Me preguntaba si el basilisco de Salazar, sería tan amable de prestarme un poco de su veneno y piel mudada._

 _\- No te recomiendo que la busques, pues solo un descendiente de Slytherin puede controlar a su basilisco. Si bien tenemos un parentesco, los Potter y los Gaunt, no es lo mismo._

 _\- Entiendo, así que solamente un Gaunt podría abrir la cámara sin sufrir una muerte, no vale que sea otro hablante._

 _\- Exactamente Señor Potter. Además, creo que puede comprar su propio basilisco para recolectar los ingredientes que quiera._

 _\- Puede ser, pero con la suerte que tengo, seguro que el basilisco que vaya a comprar, tiene más de un siglo._ \- Dijo riéndose, recordando cómo había conseguido a su familiar Bennu. – _Es un placer hablar con usted, Sir Gaunt.-_ Terminó la conversación y su pregunta al retrato.

Éste con una sonrisa de satisfacción, al seguir el consejo que le dio, abrió el retrato para él, sin que diera la contraseña.

Cuando Harry entró en la sala común, rápidamente fue abordado por las chicas que le llevaron hacia el rincón donde se encontraban todos, bombardeándole a preguntas como: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué quería el jefe de magos? ¿No estarás en problemas, Harry? ¿Algo que quieras contarnos? Ese tipo de preguntas.

Harry levantó las manos apaciguadoramente en alto y pidió silencio a sus amigos y amigas, los cuales estaban todos preocupados, olvidándose rápidamente de las pequeñas disputas que tenían entre ellos.

\- No ha pasado mucho, era algo que todos esperábamos tarde o temprano.- Comenzó las explicaciones tranquilamente, sentándose en su sillón favorito, el que está justo enfrente de la chimenea y el que tiene una serpiente rodeando los reposabrazos y cabecera del sillón. – El Wizengamot se reúne para dar juicio a Percival Weasley, ya que como todos sabéis está preso de momento en las celdas del ministerio. Otro de los asuntos que tenemos que tratar, es por desgracia, la posible venida nuevamente de Albus Dumbledore a nuestras costas.- En este punto se vio interrumpido cuando, no solo sus amigos se escandalizaron, sino que toda la sala común lo hizo así.

Algunos miraban con preocupación dibujada en sus rostros, otros con ansiedad. Los herederos que no sabían nada, pues sus padres no les habían contado aún, no podían creer que Potter lo dijera tan a la ligera, cuando era un asunto de extrema importancia.

\- No os preocupéis. El Wizengamot no dejará que se salga con la suya. Otra de las cuestiones…

\- Pero Harry, Dumbledore ha demostrado en el pasado que se puede salir con la suya.- Dijo una preocupada Celeste.

\- Celeste, si digo que no os preocupéis, quiere decir eso, que no debéis preocuparos por nada. Es cierto que en el pasado se ha salido con la suya, pero ten fe en mí, tengo un as bajo la manga si decide volver, bajo imposición por la ICW. Como iba diciendo, por el otro lado, Dumbledore al parecer, dejó en negociaciones el resurgimiento del tornero de los tres magos, algo que tenemos que discutir muy, pero que muy a fondo en el Wizengamot.

\- ¿Por qué? Nos podría dar fama mundial y además si un hechicero o druida es seleccionado, podría dar una buena impresión al mundo.- Preguntó Alphard con el ceño fruncido.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Alphard, Harry si el torneo es resucitado, Hogwarts es claramente la vencedora.

\- Puede ser Theo, pero mira el lado negativo.- Intervino Cassiopeia.

\- ¿Cuál? Para una cosa que hace bien el viejo manipulador…

\- ¿No te das cuenta? Si Dumbledore quería resucitarlo justo ahora, es porque planea algo nefasto. Imagínate que le da por hacer alguna especie de ritual, en el que Harry entre.

\- Eso sería imposible, Cassie. Nadie puede hacer un ritual, ni con mi sangre, pelo, magia, nada.

\- ¿Y eso porque Potter? ¿Qué te hace tan especial?- Intervino Draco Malfoy desde el otro lado de la sala.

\- Eso, mi querido primo segundo, no te interesa.- Contestó Harry con el ceño fruncido, pero pensándolo bien, tal vez decir delante de todos una de sus muchas fortalezas le vendría bien en el futuro. – Pero ya que eres tan insistente Malfoy, voy a saciar tu curiosidad. Soy inmune a los rituales que he mencionado, porque yo mismo hice un ritual druídico en el que me hacía inmune y el que utilizara mi sangre, pelo, magia o lo que sea, sin mi conocimiento y permiso, bueno morirá en un tremendo dolor.

\- Hacer rituales de ese tipo son ilegales, iras a Azkaban por eso Potter.- Dijo triunfalmente Draco.

Para sorpresa del rubio la sala entera se rio de él en su cara, algo que no pudo soportar visiblemente, ya que su rostro adquirió un tinte rosado.

\- Te equivocas Draco, los rituales por si no lo notaste, son legales. Como las artes oscuras.- Dijo Harry alegremente.

Volviendo su atención a sus amigos, les dijo que no se preocuparan por lo que fuera a pasar, dado que él y sus respectivos padres se encargarían de las eventualidades. También les contó misteriosamente, que tenía una sorpresa que dar a la alianza y que si ésta aceptaba, todos estarían un paso más delante de alcanzar las metas que se proponía.

Despidiéndose de sus amigos y prometiendo mandar una carta con Dobby cuando supiera algo de los casos Dumbledore y Weasley, Harry se fue a su cuarto a preparar el baúl para el día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó temprano como siempre, se levantó un poco adormilado y fue a la ducha a prepararse para salir temprano de Hogwarts e ir a la mansión Potter, a prepararse para el día en el Wizengamot.

La noche anterior estuvo meditando en su paisaje mental, acerca de la sentencia que iba a proponer al Wizengamot hoy, cuando Percival Weasley fuera declarado culpable de todos los cargos.

Tenía claro que el chico Weasley tenía que morir, no había otra solución para apaciguar su magia, que palpitaba cuando de los Weasley se trataba.

Para su familia, en cambio, no tenían por qué morir en el mismo día que él, así que en comunión con su magia, planeo convencer al Wizengamot y a sus aliados, de que el clan Weasley al completo, incluyendo William Weasley, que estaba actualmente auto exiliado de Bretaña, juraran un voto en la magia y la vida de no tener descendientes más, es decir, que perdieran la oportunidad de procrear.

Si un Weasley procreara y tuviera hijos tras el juramento, ese Weasley y sus hijos morirían, por el juramento dado en el tiempo atrás.

Con esa muestra de "piedad" por parte de Harry, pues él era más defensor de tirarlos a todos a través del velo, salió de la ducha más relajado, pero aun así un poco preocupado por cómo la gente reaccionaría a la noticia de los Weasley.

Si bien es cierto que en un principio, en una muestra de soberana piedad por su parte, "habló" a su magia, intentando que la culpa de todo recayera en el culpable de todo el asunto, pero desgraciadamente, el juramento de venganza de sangre, se hizo contra la familia Weasley entera, de ahí a que todos tuvieran que pagar su parte justa.

Saliendo de la ducha y vistiéndose con túnicas cómodas, pues iba directamente a la mansión Potter a cambiarse en las que solía llevar al Wizengamot, dejó una nota para sus compañeros de cuarto, los cuales aún dormían plácidamente y no quiso despertarlos.

Cuando salió de la sala común con el baúl encogido y guardado, se despidió en Pársel de Sir Gaunt, al cual le dijo que estaría ausente durante unos días como mucho.

Harry se encontró con Sarah en el Gran Comedor, el cual no estaba lleno, dadas las intempestivas horas que eran, pero había profesores y maestros levantados.

El director Powell estaba entre ellos, el cual invitó a Harry a unirse a la mesa de profesores, pues el desayuno sería rápido.

Muchos de los profesores no estaban de acuerdo en compartir mesa con un estudiante, pero viendo el punto del director, que sería mucho menos trabajo para los elfos domésticos, aceptaron a regañadientes.

Cuando el desayuno terminó Harry y Sarah se dirigieron a los terrenos acompañados por el director y la profesora McGonagall, que aún estaba en sus funciones como subdirectora.

\- Emrys, suerte en el Wizengamot. Espero que todo salga bien.- Dijo el director con una sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano, para que la estrechara.

Harry sonrió de vuelta y le estrechó la mano gustosamente. Con un asentimiento de cabeza hacia el director, Sarah cogió por los hombros a Harry se fueron con un ligero "pop" característico de la aparición conjunta.

Cuando finalmente aparecieron en la zona permitida para las apariciones de la familia y sus invitados en la mansión Potter, Harry y Sarah se dirigieron al salón de los retratos, dónde Dobby estaba esperándolos con un té con pastas.

\- Gracias Dobby.- Dijo Harry sonriendo al elfo que con tanto esmero cuidaba de su Maestro.

Cogiendo la taza y echándose el té con el azúcar, lo removió mientras que Sarah hacía lo mismo.

\- Estuve meditando anoche, Sarah, sobre lo que me dijiste de los Weasley.- Comentó Harry casualmente. Sarah le miró a los ojos en busca de una mejor elaboración, por lo cual Harry con un suspiro continuó. – Lo mejor que pude llegar en comunión con mi magia, fue castigar severamente a la familia Weasley. Es decir, al chico Weasley, pediré que sea lanzado a través del velo de la muerte, en el departamento de misterios.- Comunicó su decisión a Sarah, la cual inhaló con un poco de fuerza ante tal perspectiva.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Sarah.

\- Sí, lo estoy. Para el resto de la familia Weasley, les daré a elegir entre dos opciones. Una es obvia, la muerte.- En ese sentido paró para ver la reacción de Sarah, la cual tenía una mirada en blanco. – Y la otra es que hagan un juramento de sangre, en la magia y por sus vidas, de no tener más descendencia ninguno del clan Weasley. Es lo único que puedo hacer para apaciguar mi magia.- Terminó Harry de explicar su meditación del asunto a Sarah, la cual se veía un poco triste, de que una familia tuviera que hacer tal cosa, por la estupidez de uno de sus miembros e incluso por la estupidez de todos sus miembros, podía decirse.

\- Me parece bien, pero ¿Por qué me lo cuentas?

\- Me pareció importante contártelo. Además creí que estabas en contra de que diera muerte inmediata al clan entero.- Dijo Harry con una ceja levantada.

\- Bueno sí, pero eso lo dije porque me preocupo por ti y por las repercusiones que pueda tener ciertos actos.

\- Entiendo. No debes preocuparte, si bien aprecio eso, confía en mí cuando digo que lo tengo todo bajo control.

\- Eso espero. Sobre Dumbledore…

\- Sobre ese tema, también creo tenerlo controlado. Diré al Wizengamot o mejor dicho, les recordaré que la ICW no puede meterse en nuestra forma de gobierno. Aparte iremos a Gringotts, para que les recuerden que tengo poder político también en el extranjero.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los retratos de la mansión observaban a su descendiente y heredero con expresiones diferentes.

Sus padres, por ejemplo, variaban desde orgullo a pena, pero no pena por él, sino pena por la familia que estaba a punto de ser destruida por la estupidez de uno solo, aunque Lily tenía sentimientos encontrados, cuando Dobby informó a los retratos que su Maestro estaba debatiéndose en un sueño profundo y lleno de pesadillas, imbuido por el tercer hijo de los Weasley.

Ignotus tenía dos sentimientos, orgullo por su descendiente y enfado de que hubiera decidido estudiar nigromancia sin consultárselo antes. Ese enfado se daba a ver ahora, pues estaba mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos e intentando transmitir el sentimiento sin decir palabra alguna.

\- Sé lo que vas a decir a continuación, Ignotus. Que no debí haber estudiado o elegido la optativa de Nigromancia. Estoy de acuerdo contigo.- Dijo sorprendiendo al retrato a más no poder, pues se pensaba que iba a discutírselo vehementemente.

\- Me sorprendes Harry, pené que ibas a rebatirme la razón.

\- No tienes por qué sorprenderte. Ya me avisaste sobre que el tema era peligroso y difícil de estudiar. Si te sirve de consuelo, el profesor de nigromancia me da clases teóricas solamente. Y se quedará así durante este año.

\- No me sirve mucho de consuelo, la verdad. Pero supongo que es mejor que nada.- Dijo dando un asentimiento de cabeza y llamando a Dobby.

\- Dobby, ahora puedes liberar la sección que te pedí a ti y los otros elfos, bloquearais. Creo que es… imperativo que Harry estudie mejor de lo que le puedan ofrecer en Hogwarts, el arte de la nigromancia.

\- Como ordene, Maestro Peverell.- Dijo Dobby desapareciendo y reapareciendo al instante, informando que estaba hecho. Con otro "pop" el elfo desapareció a hacer sus funciones e Ignotus se quedó mirando a su descendiente.

\- No puedo prever como saldrán las cosas, pero te pido que tengas cautela cuando estudies este arte. Te encontrarás cosas que jamás imaginaste ver y que asustarían hasta el más valiente de los hombres.- Dijo con un tono lúgubre y susurrante. – Una vez que comiences con ese estudio, me temo que no hay vuelta atrás. Deberás terminar, hasta el final, incluido el ritual de paso que te convertirá en nigromante.

\- ¿Cambiaré?- Preguntó un poco preocupado Harry.

\- No, no cambiarás. Si haces lo que te diga sin rechistar y quejarte. El hacerte nigromante no cambia nada del aspecto físico, si es lo que te preocupa. Lo que sí que te dará es la sensación de más poder, que es por eso que deberás mejorar aún más tus escudos de Oclumancia.- Terminó de contar Ignotus a Harry, el cual asintió con la cabeza nada más y se volvió a Sarah.

Pensando en las siguientes palabras, pues necesitaba un favor de ella y no en el sentido sexual, la miró con mucha atención.

\- Necesito un favor Sarah.- Dijo mirando y observando atentamente a su maestra, la cual se incorporaba con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

\- Vaya Harry, no has tardado en pedir, pero crees que tenemos tiempo…

\- No es ese tipo de favor, me temo.

\- Imagino Harry, solo te tomaba el pelo un poco. Aunque estoy decepcionada… pensé que ahora que estamos en la intimidad de la mansión, serías un poco más cariñoso.- Dijo haciendo un pucherito que a Harry le encantó, demostrándolo con una sonrisa afectuosa.

\- Sí, ahora que estamos aquí puedo ser más cariñoso contigo, de lo que somos en Hogwarts, pero creo que antes deberíamos hablar sobre… los asuntos urgentes en el tema Albion.- Sarah en ese momento se puso seria, pues Harry no solía mencionar esa palabra adrede.

\- ¿Albion? ¿Qué pasa con Albion?- Preguntó preocupada en el extremo.

\- Que estamos un paso más cerca de conseguirlo.

\- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó, ahora sí sorprendida de lo que escuchaba.

\- Si los planes que tengo, salen como deberían salir, entonces el cómo no es importante, sino el cuándo.- Dijo Harry misteriosamente, haciendo que Sarah diera un bufido muy poco femenino y rodara los ojos.

\- Por supuesto Harry, pero ¿Me lo dirás? ¿O tendré que sonsacártelo?

\- Mmm… creo que podría imaginar cómo me lo sonsacarías.- Dijo juguetonamente.

\- Tal vez te lo sonsacaría de otra manera que no fuera de esa que te piensas, como por ejemplo, castigándote sin besos ni caricias, durante digamos, un año.

\- No serías capaz.- Dijo rotundamente y sabiendo que no hablaba en serio.

\- Pruébame.- Fue lo único que dijo Sarah, con la cara seria, evitando que se mostrara emoción alguna.

Harry lo pensó detenidamente, mirando a Sarah a los ojos y el rostro, ladeando la cabeza. Minutos pasaron, hasta que por fin Harry sonrió de medio lado.

\- Está bien, te lo contaré. El cuándo sería dentro de un año, expulsando al ministro de magia Fudge del despacho. Y colocando un Maestro del Concilio en su lugar. En el lapso de ese año, muchos miembros del Concilio e incluso de nuestra comunidad, se infiltraran en el ministerio de magia, como trabajadores en todos los departamentos, haciendo una vez más la unidad de nuestro pueblo con los magos. Cuando eso pase, pediré un voto de no confianza contra Fudge, el cual me será concedido inmediatamente, dada la recuperación de los Longbottom. Factor clave ese.

Cuando eso pase, y para cuarto año que sea nombrado Maestro por el Concilio, daré la buena noticia de que creo saber dónde exactamente se encuentran las ciudades de Camelot y Avalon.- Le contó Harry con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara, la cual no pudo quitar durante el rato que Sarah tenía la boca ligeramente, entre abierta.

Sarah estaba en Shock, Harry su Aprendiz acababa de revelarla la noticia más impactante e importante del siglo. La creencia de donde se encontraban las ciudades más importantes para los Druidas y Hechiceros del Concilio, aparte del hecho de que todavía había más.

También le dijo que tenía planeado quitar al actual ministro de magia, una vez que los hechiceros y druidas se metieran a trabajar en el ministerio de magia, lo cual era ya un hecho. Después dijo que iba a colocar un ministro que fuera druida o hechicero, algo que daría un golpe de estado sin derramamiento de sangre, seguramente el público no se quedara quieto ante tal asunto, pero de nuevo la sorprendió con el nombramiento de los Longbottom y su pronta recuperación.

Recuperación que a la comunidad de magos no pasaría por alto, ya que ellos fueron una familia importante en el Wizengamot y la misma comunidad durante siglos. Eso ganaría la opinión del público, lo más seguro. También lo más seguro es que San Mungo, pidiera los sanadores que estuvieron involucrados en la curación de los padres del joven Neville.

Con la integración en San Mungo y el ministerio de magia, la comunidad mágica cambiaría radicalmente el pensamiento de que los Druidas y Hechiceros eran oscuros y el mal. Por supuesto quedaban las diferentes criaturas mágicas que los magos aborrecían, tales como Veelas, licántropos, vampiros, etc.

No podía pensar en que planeaba hacer para que los demás seres sintientes mágicos se unieran a la nueva y creciente nación de Albion.

\- Impresionante.- Fue lo único capaz de decir Sarah, justo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y besarle apasionadamente, algo que Harry no se esperaba pues parecía sorprendido al principio, pero después devolvió el beso con pasión también.

\- No es que me queje por esto, pero todavía no he terminado de contarte como he descubierto la manera de encontrar ambas ciudades mágicas. Aparte del hecho, de a qué viene el beso.- Dijo Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Esto es porque quiero y te quiero. También es por demostrar que cumples tus promesas y harás crecer nuevamente Albion.- Dijo Sarah intentando explicarse lo mejor que podía, dada la situación y la excitación que sentía en el momento. Excitación por la antelación de saber que la "utopía" como algunos de los magos aliados de Harry llamaba, estaba cada vez más cerca.

\- Sigue contándome Harry.- Pidió Sarah desde el regazo del chico.

\- Bien, como te dije, contaré al Concilio la forma en que creo saber cómo encontrar las dos ciudades antes mencionadas. Lo cual el Concilio estará más que satisfechos con el Albion renacido y moverán la capital de Albion a Camelot o Avalon. Creo que sería mejor Camelot, dada su postura como fortaleza.

Pero para encontrar ambas ciudades, antes debo hacer un pequeño ritual y mejorar al nivel superior mi Oclumancia, la cual estoy trabajando duramente. Dentro de mi mente he creado otro paisaje mental, el cual estará conectado con el principal, pero vacío de momento. Cuando llegue la hora de hacer el ritual de la mente, para desbloquear el núcleo mágico que todo hechicero tiene, me dará la oportunidad de no solo hacer magia con el núcleo mágico y coger un poco de la magia elemental, la cual nos referimos como la magia de la antigua religión. Sino que seré capaz de hacer magia a través de la magia ambiental del planeta.

Como bien sabes, el planeta está lleno de líneas ley, que nos da nuestra magia y nos dota de nuestro poder. Una vez que eso esté echo, iré a Stonehenge contigo, pues necesito de tu ayuda, para cuando utilice el encantamiento de conocimiento, sobre el mismo Stonehenge.

\- ¿Por qué?- No pudo evitar interrumpir a Harry con una mirada preocupada.

\- Porque sencillamente Stonehenge es un constructo mágico que lleva milenios ahí y no solo se me pasara el conocimiento de donde están ubicadas las ciudades, sino que se me pasará todo y cuando digo todo, es todo el conocimiento que ha tenido el constructo que una vez, nuestros antepasados construyeron. Por eso necesito tu ayuda. Lo más seguro es que caiga inconsciente durante al menos una semana, en la cual todo ese conocimiento… no todo ese poder del conocimiento, estará colocándose en mi segundo paisaje mental, que es Avalon.

Cuando eso pase, daré a conocer las ubicaciones y nuestro gobierno se pasará allí, una vez que limpiemos y organicemos todo.

\- ¿Limpiar?

\- Claro, supongo que la fortaleza y la isla necesitan de limpieza, tras haber estado inactivas durante siglos.

\- Viéndolo así, no puedo decir que no.

\- Por eso es que creo que al año que viene, no voy a ser capaz de ir a Hogwarts.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó algo confusa.

\- Porque necesitaré de todo el tiempo del mundo y un poco más, para hacer política en el Wizengamot. Los aliados nos apoyaran, pero no en todo.- Respondió Harry seriamente. Es por eso que creo que hablaré con el profesor Snape para quitarme de algunas asignaturas, tales como encantamientos y artes oscuras.- Anunció Harry a Sarah y los retratos.

\- Si se me permite el consejo, Harry.- Pidió palabra Ignotus a su descendiente.

\- Por supuesto Ignotus, tu consejo siempre es bienvenido, tal como el resto de ascendientes míos.- Dijo Harry, haciendo sonreír a los retratos.

\- Mi consejo para ti, es que no te quites de asignaturas, pero que no te examines de los EXTASIS en Nigromancia. No estás preparado para ello.

\- Entiendo, y es algo que respeto en tu opinión. Tranquilo, no tenía interés en examinarme de esa asignatura, dado que dudo que el profesor quiera enseñarme más de lo que estamos viendo actualmente.

\- Bien, me alegro, porque aquí en casa aprenderás lo que te enseñe y serás convertido en Nigromante.- Finalizó Ignotus con una sonrisa.

\- Yo no estoy de acuerdo en que te quites asignaturas, Harry.- Intervino su madre y Sarah no pudo estar más que de acuerdo con ella.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Eres más que capaz de examinarte en los TIMOS y EXTASIS sin tener que estudiar lo suficiente para ello. Ten en cuenta que los TIMOS los harás en Hogwarts y los EXTASIS en el ministerio de magia. No tienes por qué preocuparte, cariño.- Dijo Lily amablemente, a lo que muchos de los retratos estaban de acuerdo.

\- Tu madre tiene razón Harry. No debes preocuparte por eso, es más creo que es mejor que te examines de todo y no dejes caer ninguna clase. También pienso que debes advertir a tus aliados magos y amigos para que lo fueran asimilando.- Dijo con dulzura Sarah, la cual entendía la carga de su Aprendiz.

Echando un _tempus_ se dieron cuenta que tenían que prepararse para la sesión del Wizengamot se emergencia, por lo cual decidieron levantarse con mucha renuencia de donde estaban sentados e irse a preparar.

Algo más alegre Harry por haber compartido esa información con Sarah, pero mucho más estresado por la avalancha de trabajo que se le acercaba, su fénix Bennu, no pudo evitar enviarle un trino mental para que se calmara.

Acordándose de que llevaba a Bennu consigo mismo, decidió sacarlo para que fuera a estirar las alas y a cazar al aire libre.

Con un fogonazo y otro trino alegre, el fénix se fue volando a cazar y volar libremente, mientras que su amigo y maestro estaba en la reunión del Wizengamot.

Terminándose de preparar y desencogiendo el baúl que tenía guardado en sus túnicas, Harry se vistió con las túnicas de gala guardadas para la ocasión.

Saliendo al pasillo se encontró con la vista hermosa de Sarah, la cual le guiñó un ojo y se puso al día con él.

\- A dónde vamos primero, a la casa de los Black o al ministerio directamente.- Comentó Sarah a Harry.

\- Por mucho que me gustaría ir a ver a Regulus antes de entrar en las cámaras del Wizengamot, creo que sería mejor ir al ministerio primero.- Contestó Harry indicando que fuera primero Sarah en entrar en la red Flú.

Una vez que ambos estaban en el atrio del ministerio de magia, se podía observar cómo los empleados iban llegando, incluso algunos de los Señores y Señoras de dicha cámara.

Harry divisó a Madame Bones, la cual estaba hablando alegremente con Señor Gaunt, McKinon, Blue y White. Saludándolos con una inclinación de cabeza, se dirigió hacia ellos lentamente.

En el camino se encontró con otros Señores, los cuales le daban el visto bueno a su vestimenta y su acompañante. Ellos sabían que allá donde iba Harry, iba su maestra, pues era necesario en el aprendizaje de cualquier cosa.

Señor Malfoy saludó a Harry con una inclinación cortés de cabeza, la cual Harry devolvió cortésmente también.

\- Señor Potter, me alegra ver que se ha recuperado de… sus lesiones.- Dijo Señor Malfoy arrastrando las palabras a una distancia prudente de ambos hechiceros.

\- Gracias Señor Malfoy. No fue tanto como una lesión. Aunque creo que está familiarizado con la maldición que se utilizó en mi contra.

\- En efecto. Algo de lo más oscuro que hay en el mundo y una sentencia de muerte fija.

\- Salvo en mi caso.

\- Me pregunto cómo fue posible.

\- Se debe gracias a mi Oclumancia, sobre todo, pero también se debe a mi fuerza de voluntad por volver a mis seres queridos y amigos.- Dijo Harry con la cabeza en alto.

\- Por supuesto Señor Potter, tal hazaña es digna de elogio. Veremos qué más puede hacer en el futuro. Me despido de usted, nos veremos dentro.- Dijo Señor Malfoy, dando otra inclinación de cabeza a Harry, mientras se daba media vuelta a saludar a otro Señor.

Harry fue directamente después de eso a saludar a sus aliados que se encontraban mirando a Harry especulativamente.

\- Buenos días a todos.- Dijo tentativamente Harry.

\- Harry, me alegra que estés entre nosotros otra vez, cuando Corvinus mandó carta a casa diciendo lo que te había pasado, no pude creerlo, pero cuando dijo que en una semana estabas completamente recuperado, menos me lo pude creer.

\- Vaya, gracias Salazar.

\- No me malinterpretes, me alegro que estés bien, tanto es así con mi esposa.

\- ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

\- Está por llegar. Ha estado viendo la tienda un poco. ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Bastante bien de salud.- Dijo Harry agradeciendo de corazón la preocupación de Salazar y los demás, que expresaron más o menos lo mismo que Señor Gaunt.

Estuvieron hablando durante un rato entre todos ellos, de cosas tribales, hasta que las esposas que actuaban como Proxys para los asientos Ravenclaw y Gryffindor aparecieron y saludaron afectuosamente a Harry.

La esposa de Regulus pidió hablar con Harry un momento en privado, antes que la sesión comenzara, la cual faltaba unos diez minutos.

\- Señora Black, ¿No sería mejor ir yendo a la cámara y luego cuando acabe la sesión, hablar? Estaría encantado de ir a su casa o de alquilar un despacho en el caldero chorreante.- Dijo Harry un poco nervioso y preocupado, acerca de lo que quería hablar la esposa de Regulus. Harry sabía que no podía posponerlo eternamente, pero aun así no podía evitar intentarlo.

-Claro Harry, pero no te creas que puedes evitarme para siempre.- Dijo Miranda en un tono un poco frío. Lo cual llevó a pensar a Harry que sabía de qué quería hablar y suponía que podría ser de Cassiopeia y su enamoramiento por él.

Harry asintió a la mujer de Regulus y dio un suspiro interno cuando se acercaron a los demás y se encaminaron todos a las cámaras del Wizengamot.

Sarah se fue por las otras puertas, para ir directamente a las tribunas de los visitantes, en la cual encontró a Rita Skeeter.

Pensando rápidamente en un plan que beneficiara a Harry, Sarah fue directamente a donde se encontraba la intrépida reportera.

\- Buenos días, señorita Skeeter.- Saludó Sarah con una sonrisa un poco falsa, dándole la mano.

\- Buenos días Maestra Ó Conaill. ¿Viene a ver la reunión?- Devolvió el saludo Rita, estrechándole la mano.

\- En efecto. También me gustaría hablar con usted, acerca de un suceso que ocurrió en Hogwarts y que creo que es por eso que está aquí.

\- Ah, sí. Imagino que se referirá a cuando…- Dijo mirando un pergamino que tenía al lado. – El señor Percival Weasley atacó al Señor Potter en el expreso de Hogwarts con esa maldición de pesadilla.

\- En efecto. Solo quería dejar un par de asuntos claros, imagino que tendrá preguntas a las cuales le puedo contestar.- Dijo en un tono firme, el cual no admitía réplica.

\- La verdad es que sí. Tengo unas cuantas de ellas. En primer lugar, me preguntaba si es cierto lo que dicen del Señor Potter.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que dicen?- Preguntó Sarah, viendo como la reportera de cabellos rubios y rizados, se relamía los labios un poco, como si hubiera comido un dulce delicioso.

\- Mi primera cuestión es, ¿El Señor Potter lanzó una venganza de sangre contra la familia Weasley? ¿Por qué? ¿Es cierto que casi mata al joven Weasley?- Preguntó cogiendo su pluma auto entintada y preparándose a escribir sus notas.

Sarah asintió para ella misma en las preguntas realizadas, ahora era cuando debía jugar el juego en el que su aprendiz y novio, era la víctima.

\- De hecho, señorita Skeeter, es cierto lo de la venganza de sangre, pero todo tiene una explicación. El joven Weasley al lanzarle la maldición de las pesadillas a mi Aprendiz, no contó con el hecho de que él es un hechicero y su magia, al ser distinta a la de los magos, podía tener repercusiones en ese acto.

También no contó con que era extremadamente peligroso utilizar esa maldición, la cual se necesita una presencia en el sitio del que la lanza. Es decir, cuando mi aprendiz se quitó momentáneamente de esa maldición, atacó en defensa propia en contra del joven Percival.

En cuanto a la pregunta que me realizó de porque la venganza de sangre, imagino que tuvo que pasar algo realmente malo en su pesadilla para lanzarlo a toda la familia. Supongo que ellos en el sueño de Harry, le hicieron algo que él no podía perdonar. No sé el qué, pero las consecuencias de lanzar esa venganza ahí, se han manifestado de hecho en la vida real y por desgracia, usted sabe señorita Skeeter lo que eso conlleva.- Terminó Sarah, mirando hacia el frente.

Rita estaba embelesada en cuanto a la historia y la explicación de la Maestra de Harry. En cuanto terminó de explicar los motivos que tenía Harry para ello, se puso a escribir furiosamente en el pergamino, palabra por palabra. No era capaz Rita de ir en contra de Harry Potter, el cual seguramente podría hacer que acabara peor que el chico Weasley si escribía alguna mentira acerca de él.

Por otra parte ahora tenía más preguntas, dado que ella no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que conllevaba una venganza de sangre, ni mucho menos lo que era la misma.

\- Pero Maestra Ó Conaill, ¿Qué es una venganza de sangre? Temo que no sé lo que es y tengo miedo de no poder informar a nuestros lectores.

\- No se preocupe señorita Skeeter. Una venganza de sangre es cuando un mago, brujo, hechicero o druida, jura en contra de otro o una familia entera en este caso, cuando hace o hacen algo demasiado imperdonable en contra del que jura la venganza de sangre.

Normalmente las venganzas de sangre no requieren la muerte inmediata al que ha sido juramentada. Aunque claro está, todo depende del que lanza el juramento y su intención.

Dichos juramentos dejaron de estar en uso hace mucho tiempo por los problemas que acarreaban. Uno de los muchos problemas era que si no se cumplía el juramento, la persona en cuestión que lo lanzaba podría perder su magia e incluso a veces su vida.

Harry por el contrario ha llegado a un acuerdo con su magia para hacer cumplir el castigo. Por suerte el veredicto de éste juicio será emitido por mi Aprendiz, en calidad de su juramento.

\- Entiendo, es fascinante. ¿Sabe de algún otro mago, brujo, hechicero o druida, que haya hecho algo similar?- Preguntó con curiosidad genuina.

\- De hecho sí. La familia Malfoy también lo hizo con la familia Weasley. Creo que fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando uno de los bisabuelos o tatarabuelos del actual Señor Malfoy, hizo que su familia obtuviera la enemistad eterna con la familia Weasley, un distinto juramento de sangre, pero la misma cosa en el fondo.- Terminó de explicar Sarah, dando por zanjado el tema de los juramentos de sangre, para que Rita pasara a otras cuestiones importantes, como la reunión del Wizengamot que se venía a dar.

Mientras que Sarah estaba dando una entrevista con Rita Skeeter, improvisada y que beneficiara a Harry, el nombrado moreno de ojos verde bosque, con vetas doradas, se hallaba en su asiento hablando en voz baja con Regulus y Salazar, los cuales viendo que la sala empezaba a llenarse y el jefe de magos estaba en su posición, empezaron a ir a sus asientos correspondientes.

Ha Salazar le gustaba ver a su esposa en el asiento Slytherin, el cual levantaba muchas miradas de envidia por parte de los ex estudiantes de dicha casa. Era como un juego para él, ya que el miedo inicial a la opinión del público sobre el regreso de la familia Gaunt a la política y la sociedad, se había pasado en cuanto Harry dio su apoyo público a su familia.

Para Salazar Harry era como otro hijo, aparte de ser amigo de la familia. Sus propios hijos sabían eso y lo respetaban tanto, que para ellos era como un hermano más. Salazar apoyaba a Harry y lo apoyaría hasta el final, sea hechicero o no. Tenga los planes que tenga a la larga, para con la sociedad mágica, estaba seguro que él mismo entraría en ellos y al final, serían productivos para todos los involucrados.

El jefe de magos Titus Ollivander se puso sentado en su puesto y asiento, preparado para dar inicio a la sesión, aunque estaba todavía esperando a que el ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge llegara, algo que no le gustaba en absoluto, pues el hombre corrupto ya había intentado acercarse a él con fines de corrupción y llevarle a su lado.

Parecía ser que no entendía lo que conllevaba la posición de Jefe de Magos, que era solamente una posición intermediaria en caso de empate entre todas las facciones políticas y más que eso, un mediador. Nada más. No tenía poder real en las cámaras ni voto, aparte del hecho de dar la bienvenida a nuevos Señores y Señoras, lo cual vio que tenía que hacer con un par de ellos.

El par que demostraron ser efectivamente Señores de su respectiva casa, se animaron gracias al poder que tenía Harry en el Wizengamot y solamente recogieron su título si entraban en la alianza Albion.

Como muchos de la alianza, siguieron el ejemplo de Harry para con sus finanzas e hicieron pactos y contratos con los gobblins de Gringotts.

Él mismo, con lo que ganaba de la tienda de focos, lo invertía en empresas del mundo mágico solamente, no se veía capaz de invertir en las muggles como Harry hacía.

Aunque Harry siempre decía que era como robarles algo que les pertenecía a ellos por derecho, dado que todo el dinero de empresas muggles en las que tenía acciones, lo convertía en oro, plata, bronce, diamantes, rubís, etc. piedras preciosas en sí, que en el mundo mágico valía mucho más que en el muggle.

De ahí que Harry fuera el chico, sino hombre más rico de Bretaña y empezara a ser uno de los cien más ricos de Europa, extendiendo sus inversiones por el continente.

Cuando por fin vio que la sala estaba llena y a la espera de su introducción, Titus se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al Wizengamot entero.

\- Bienvenidos Señores y Señoras del Wizengamot. Hoy habrá una sesión de emergencia ante la insistencia de algunos de vosotros, para que se juzgue al señor Percival Weasley por el intento de asesinato en contra del Señor Harry Potter. Pero antes de eso demos una calurosa bienvenida a los nuevos Señores y Señoras del Wizengamot.- Dijo a todos que dieron un aplauso ligero a los mencionados, los cuales se levantaron de sus asientos y dieron una ligera inclinación de cabeza. – Una vez hecho eso, los interrogadores del acusado serán Madame Amelia Bones, Jefa del departamento de seguridad Mágica, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Ministro de magia y Señor Black, proxy para la casa antigua y noble de Black.- Dijo haciendo que Harry desde su sitio se sorprendiera por el hecho. Sabía que era un proxy, porque su hermano Sirius era el mayor y hasta que no se recuperara y tomara el título de Señor Black, Regulus seguiría siendo el Señor sentado en el Wizengamot.

Harry esperaba que Sirius no tuviera inconvenientes a la hora de que su hermano menor siguiera en la misma posición, pues hasta ahora había hecho un trabajo encomiable a la hora de llevar a su familia nuevas riquezas y poder.

Regulus había conseguido lo que ningún Black hasta ahora consiguió, el verdadero poder y las verdaderas riquezas en oro y piedras preciosas, siendo una de las diez familias más ricas de Bretaña, al lado de los de la alianza Albion.

Harry salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto vio que por las puertas dobles entraba el acusado, Percival Weasley, con cara de pesadumbre. Previendo lo que le iba a pasar.

Harry sonrío para sus adentros, al menos habría un aliado menos de Dumbledore en Bretaña y esa familia se lo pensaría dos veces antes de asistir al viejo mago manipulador.

El juicio contra Percival Weasley se llevó a cabo con preguntas del tipo: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Qué motivos tenías para intentar asesinar al Señor Potter? ¿Sabías las consecuencias de tus actos, para con tu familia?

En esa última pregunta los demás Señores del Wizengamot prestaron atención a la contestación del joven, pues se sabía que los niños de magos eran instruidos en su cultura desde que podían razonar y una de las instrucciones que se daban era la evitación como la peste de que otro mago o en este caso hechicero, hiciera un juramento de venganza de sangre en contra de una familia entera.

Al ser la respuesta afirmativa, los demás Señores y Señoras estallaron en susurros de ira y furia en contra del chico.

Si no tenían claro de condenarlo por lo que hizo, ahora a sabiendas de que él sabía lo que hacía y a las consecuencias que se enfrentaba si salía algo mal, no tenían dudas en dar su veredicto.

Las familias que eran aliadas a Dumbledore y tenían aprecio al patriarca de la familia Weasley intentaron por todos los medios que disponían, que eran pocos, que el acusado se enfrentara a una cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

\- Lamentablemente, Señores y Señoras. El acusado debe ser condenado por el Señor Potter, quien es el que tiene prioridad en este asunto. Todos sabemos cómo funciona una venganza de sangre, y no creo que quieran ustedes privar al Señor Potter de ejercer su derecho.- Intervino Regulus, recordando al Wizengamot entero lo que pasaría si privaban a Harry de condenar al chico Weasley.

El padre del chico, si no estaba más pálido que un fantasma y un vampiro, ahora era cuando termino de palidecer del todo y bien podría parecerse al barón sanguinario de Slytherin.

Harry levantándose de su asiento, agradeció a Señor Black por su recordatorio y dijo al Wizengamot entero lo que había pasado en el tren.

Es más se dispuso a dar fe de su testimonio dando una copia de la memoria que tenía cuando estaba sumido en la pesadilla inducida.

Por suerte el tribunal decidió que no era necesario ir tan lejos para el Señor Potter y que con la palabra jurada les valía.

Cogiendo el báculo y jurando que lo que decía era cierto, un destello de luz dorada selló el juramento y las esperanzas de Arthur Weasley que se hallaba en la mesa del abogado defensor.

\- Entonces Señor Potter, ¿Cuál es su veredicto en contra del clan Weasley?- Pidió Madame Bones un poco temerosa ante lo que iba a pasar. Ella no sabía nada de la decisión tomada, es más ningún miembro de la alianza, salvo Sarah, sabía lo que iba a decir Harry.

\- Madame Bones, mi veredicto para Percival Weasley, no es otro que la muerte por mi mano.- Dijo Harry, parando unos momentos para darle un poco de dramatismo. – Para el resto de la familia Weasley, me siento misericordioso y les voy a pedir, que hagan un juramento en su magia y vidas, para no tener nunca más descendientes. Es decir, que juren no procrear y tener hijos todos los Weasley restantes, junto con William, que se haya auto exiliado de Bretaña y prófugo de la ley.- Terminó Harry de pedir su veredicto y sentándose nuevamente en su asiento.

Un silencio sepulcral inundo la sala, provocando que si un alfiler cayera al suelo se podría escuchar sin ningún tipo de problema. Pasados unos minutos, Madame Bones recuperó la compostura ante la sorpresa que recibió ella y todos. Si bien podría parecer que no era nada misericordioso el veredicto de Harry, era justo que pidiera a la familia Weasley que jurara tanto en la magia como sus propias vidas, que no tuvieran más descendientes ninguno de ellos. Eso sería complicado, dado que si lo hacían, no solo se condenaban ellos mismos a muerte, sino que también al bebé que tuvieran y a la mujer con la que se casaran u hombre, en el caso de la joven Ginebra.

\- Es apropiado y éste tribunal acepta su veredicto. La única pregunta que nos queda, es cuando piensa ejecutar a Percival Weasley por el intento de asesinato en contra de usted.- Pidió Madame Bones esperando que al menos permitiera a la familia despedirse de su miembro condenado a muerte.

Levantándose nuevamente de su asiento, Harry dijo claramente que en dos días para dar tiempo a la familia a salir de Hogwarts y venir de donde quiera que estuviesen, ya sea escondidos o trabajando, para poder despedirse de Percival, mientras tanto él se quedaría en la custodia del ministerio de magia.

\- Por otra parte, para los miembros de la familia Weasley, quiero que juren el voto mañana domingo, ante todo el Wizengamot y la prensa mágica. Si decidieran romper ese voto mágico, ellos mismos se condenarían a muerte y a sus parejas correspondientes.- Dictaminó Harry sentándose nuevamente en su asiento, con una sonrisa de satisfacción que pocos pudieron ver.

Madame Bones asintió a su veredicto y el Jefe de Magos dio con el mazo en su pedestal para dar por terminado el caso y cerrar la sesión por un poco de tiempo, para que los Señores y Señoras tuvieran tiempo de descansar y almorzar.

La sesión continuaría una hora después, para dar discusión a temas que los miembros del Wizengamot propusieran y para discutir la imposición de la ICW sobre el regreso de Dumbledore y su perdón en Bretaña.

Después de almorzar sin ningún tipo de problemas e inconvenientes en la cantina del ministerio, Harry y los miembros de la alianza se dirigían nuevamente a la sala del Wizengamot.

Sarah que no veía mucho más de quedarse en las gradas de los visitantes, deseó suerte a Harry en las siguientes horas y se volvió a la mansión Potter a esperar noticias de Hogwarts, en cuanto al permiso especial que darían o rechazarían a Harry, de faltar más tiempo del previsto a las clases.

\- Regulus, Salazar, Augusta, Miranda, Amanda, Amelia… todos los pertenecientes a la alianza Albion.- Empezó Harry con una sonrisa, haciendo reír a los nombrados. – Tengo un par de propuestas que hacer en el Wizengamot, antes de que continuemos. Sé que es de improviso, pero necesito que me apoyéis en esto. A la larga será muy beneficioso para todos nosotros y para Albion.- Pidió Harry seriamente a los que estaban escuchando. El resto serían informados por sus propios compañeros, que estaban sentados a los lados o cerca de los miembros de la alianza.

\- Claro Harry, pero al menos dinos de que se trata, no nos dejes en suspense temporal.- Comentó Regulus sonriendo.

\- Si Harry, a pesar de que es poco ortodoxo lo que pides, siempre te apoyaremos en lo que hagas. Para un futuro próximo, ten en cuenta a los demás e infórmanos de antemano.- Intervino Amelia con la aprobación de las mujeres.

\- Aunque sea a altas horas de la noche.- Comentó Harry con una ceja levantada.

\- Define altas horas de la noche.- Pidió Augusta.

\- Sobre las doce o la una de la mañana.- Dijo Harry, haciendo que algunos levantaran unas cuantas cejas.

\- No, mejor déjalo para el día siguiente o mándanos cartas a todos con tu propuesta. O envía un elfo doméstico con la propuesta o algo por el estilo.- Aconsejó Miranda a Harry.

Harry lo pensó durante unos momentos hasta que se le ocurrió una idea que para él era genial.

\- Decidme, ¿Tenéis pensadero en vuestras casas? ¿Sería factible para vosotros comprar uno cada familia?

\- La mayoría tenemos y los que no lo tienen no sería un problema hacerse con uno, ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Regulus curioso.

\- Porque… se me ha ocurrido que os podría mandar un vial a cada uno con una imagen mía explicando las futuras propuestas para el Wizengamot, a través de una memoria copiada para todos.

\- ¿Se puede hacer eso?- Intervino el Señor Blue.

\- Sí, se puede. Pero es extremadamente raro.- Contestó Amelia. – Por mí no hay problema, si eres capaz de hacer eso, Señor Potter.- Apoyó Amelia la idea de Harry.

El resto también apoyó la idea, sobre todo porque contactar a altas horas de la noche con los miembros de la alianza, se vería un poco… mal educado, por decir algo, ya que por las noches, en la intimidad de las casas, a todos les gustaba estar tranquilos, a no ser que fuera realmente una emergencia.

\- Perfecto, pues entonces prometo que la próxima vez haré eso. El caso es que anoche se me ocurrieron un par de cosas que podríamos hacer, para agilizar el proceso de transición.

\- ¿Transición? ¿Qué quieres decir con transición?- Preguntó un preocupado Señor McKinon.

\- Es fácil Señor McKinon, para que Albion pueda resurgir como nación, necesitamos que ciertas cosas tengan… suceso. Es decir, un nuevo ministro de magia, más trabajadores en el ministerio, con la fusión del Concilio en el gobierno, etc.- Dijo Harry susurrando al grupo para que los oídos indiscretos no oyeran nada y no se anticiparan a los planes de Harry.

\- Veo lo que quieres decir. Pero, ¿Crees que podremos…?

\- Sí, lo creo. Muchas de las familias de las otras facciones, están cansadas de Fudge y querrán verlo salir de inmediato. También voy a proponer varias soluciones a lo de las criaturas oscuras, como los licántropos. Solo pido que tengáis paciencia y apoyéis mis ideas. Veréis que a todos nos beneficiará de una forma u otra.- Explicó Harry a los más cercanos, para que pudieran dar la noticia al resto de la alianza que no se encontraban en corrillo junto a Harry.

Después de hablar un poco más de lo que quería proponer, entraron todos de nuevo a la cámara y fueron a sus asientos, a prepararse para los cambios que iban a venir.

Harry se preparó para que cuando el Jefe de Magos Ollivander pidiera si había Señores para abrir temas nuevos, antes de pasar al resto de la sesión de emergencia, que era por supuesto el tema Dumbledore y el tema del torneo de los tres magos, que también implicaba a Dumbledore.

El jefe de magos se levantó de su asiento y dio por iniciado la segunda parte de la reunión, pidiendo a los miembros si tenían que exponer algo.

Aparte del hecho de que alguno expuso lo normal en todas las reuniones, acerca de las regulaciones de los calderos, de la red Flú, de los carnets de aparición, etc. nadie tuvo mucho más que exponer, excepto Harry, que pidió la palabra cortésmente.

\- El Wizengamot reconoce al Señor Potter.- Dijo Titus observando con interés genuino que se traía entre manos Emrys ahora.

\- Gracias Jefe de Magos, Señores y Señoras del Wizengamot, tengo el honor y placer de exponer ante vosotros y vosotras ciertas propuestas que espero que sean estudiadas atentamente y aprobadas.- Comenzó Harry mirando a todos los presentes y recibiendo el visto bueno de los aliados de Albion. – Para empezar debo decir que estoy gratamente sorprendido en cuanto a la integración de mis compañeros hechiceros y druidas en la comunidad mágica nuevamente. Esperaba poder ver mejores resultados que éstos que hay actualmente.

Actualmente solamente se ha contratado a un cinco por ciento de la población de hechiceros y druidas en el ministerio de magia. Estoy al tanto que el ministerio, San Mungo y Hogwarts, así como Hogsmeade tienen los recursos más que suficientes para contratar a mis… paisanos y gente, los cuales compartimos la magia de la antigua religión y costumbres.

Si bien estoy muy contento de que ya no se nos persiga como antaño, creo que ha llegado la hora de que ambas comunidades se fusionen, por decir una buena palabra. Con ello propongo donar por mí mismo al ministerio de magia, Hogwarts, San Mungo y Hogsmeade, un millón de galeones para las contrataciones requeridas.- Expuso la primera propuesta, la cual era claramente más empleo para la comunidad de hechiceros, druidas y brujos.

Harry no exageraba cuando decía que el cinco por ciento de esa población consiguió trabajo en el ministerio y otros sitios.

Parecía ser que muchos de los jefes de departamento no querían contratar a dicha gente por miedo o incluso por discriminación todavía.

Al donar Harry el dinero, cuatro millones de galeones, que para él podría ser más bien calderilla, la propuesta que hizo, fue al resto de los aliados a apoyarlo.

Los aliados mencionados estaban estupefactos, si bien era una propuesta, al pagar él mismo del bolsillo estaba diciendo claramente que le importaba poco la opinión de los demás, no la de los aliados sino, la de las demás facciones.

Como era de esperarse, uno de los primeros en reaccionar fue Regulus, al levantarse y apoyar la moción, contribuyendo a la donación de Harry, sino tan astronómica como un millón de galeones, él fue capaz de donar doscientos mil galeones a cada entidad nombrada.

Después de Señor Black, vino Señor Gaunt, el cual con el visto bueno de su esposa, apoyó también con la donación un poco más alta que Regulus, subiéndolo a quinientos mil galeones a cada institución.

Así uno por uno de todos los aliados de Albion fueron apoyando a Harry en la integración y "fusión" de la comunidad de hechiceros y druidas.

Titus observaba atónito como Harry había conseguido en un momento dicha integración sin tener muchos problemas con ello. Estaba seguro que el Concilio y la comunidad estarían encantados de oír de esto.

Sí, tendrían que crearse nuevos puestos de trabajo en todos los sitios nombrados, pues los callejones Diagon, Knockturn, Platinum y Aurum estaban a rebosar de tiendas y casi no cabían más.

Tenía curiosidad sobre cómo los problemas que vendrían, los solucionaría Harry. Por ejemplo Hogwarts no podía permitirse el lujo de más contratación, aunque este año hubieran doblado, casi triplicado en estudiantes nuevos de todos los años, aún los profesores que había se defendían ellos mismos.

Saliendo de su estupor, contó que muchos de otras facciones como la neutral, lo vio con buenos ojos y apoyó también la propuesta de Harry.

Harry por otro lado no había acabado con las propuestas. Esto solamente era el comienzo y si le apoyaban a partir de aquí, que era para beneficio del Concilio de todo el mundo, el cual tenía representantes de todos los países, bueno estaba bien, pero no tan bien todavía.

Una vez acabado el apoyo al primero de muchos proyectos que todavía faltaban, el Wizengamot estaba expectante con lo siguiente.

Solamente había un par de Señores, un ministro y una subsecretaria que consiguió colarse dentro, que no estaban para nada contentos con lo sucedido, pero no podían hacer nada, salvo por supuesto, el ministro de magia, podría desviar tanto oro donado al ministerio.

Esa idea se le acabó cuando la siguiente propuesta fue lanzada.

\- Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo. Estoy seguro que si las tornas hubieran sido al revés, no dudaríamos ninguno de los hechiceros y druidas en poner de nuestro dinero para apoyar a los magos y brujas de Bretaña.- Dijo agradeciendo a todo el Wizengamot por el apoyo, ser cortés con los Señores y Señoras no venía mal. – De hecho mi siguiente propuesta, es un voto de no confianza contra el actual ministro de magia, bajo los cargos de corrupción y robo al ministerio de magia.- Anunció Harry sabiendo lo que iba a desatar, tal pandemónium en el Wizengamot, el cual duró sus buenos diez minutos, hasta que el jefe de magos se puso en pie, con su varita y dio un estruendo para acallar a los miembros de dicho cuerpo.

\- Señor Potter, por favor explique sus razones al cuerpo…- Comenzó pidiendo antes de verse interrumpido por los pocos que apoyaban a Fudge, gritando improperios contra Harry y las demás facciones que estaban ansiosas de ver al ministro salir de su posición, para poner ellos mismos a sus propias elecciones al puesto.

Con otro estruendo y otros buenos diez minutos para que la situación se calmara, Harry volvió a hablar, explicando lo que todos habían recibido, hace pocos días de Amelia Bones, jefa del DMLE.

\- Como todos bien sabéis hemos recibido la notificación de los resultados de la investigación que el DMLE llevó a cabo contra el ministro y su corte. Por ello pido a Madame Bones que nos informe.- Pidió Harry a una Amelia un poco confusa, la cual se levantó de su asiento, una vez que vio a Harry sentarse nuevamente.

Amelia miró en torno a ella y cuando vio que los Señores y Señoras estaban una vez más en silencio, habló.

El discurso que dio fue sorprendente y revelador, en él se indicaba todos los chanchullos y evidencias que Fudge hizo en el ministerio. El robo a los departamentos, la corrupción llevada desde que fue elegido ministro, dio a conocer a los miembros que le apoyaron con oro, para que las leyes se aprobaran más rápido en el ministerio de magia.

También dio a conocer varios delitos menores contra familias de magos y amenazas de los subordinados de Fudge.

En definitiva toda la corrupción empezó a salir y salpicar a gente como: Theodore Nott, el cual cuando se llamó a su nombre pidió disculpas y dijo que si había cualquier medio que él pudiera hacer para emendar lo que hizo, que solamente fue un par de leyes que estaba interesado, sobre todo en su negocio de Whiskey de fuego, pagaría con honor.

Los siguientes fueron Lucius Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Dolores Umbridge y la lista seguía y seguía con miembros de la comunidad mágica que pagaron por su salida de Azkaban cuando se hicieron los juicios de mortífagos.

Al parecer Regulus Black nunca fue llevado a juicio y nunca tuvo que pagar una donación a Fudge, algo que suspiró aliviado cuando su nombre no apareció en la lista.

Algunos de los nombrados, intentaron salir del lío, haciendo lo mismo que Señor Nott, lo cual el jefe de magos tuvo que intervenir y dar un receso de unos minutos para preparar la corte.

\- A la revelación de los hechos, pido por favor que tengan paciencia. En media hora, sino menos, daremos a conocer una nueva corte para juzgar y condenar los actos que se indican.- Dijo Titus dando un martillazo con su mazo en el platito de madera, causando un poco más de revuelo y levantando una sala de silencio alrededor para decidir quiénes serían los interrogadores.

Nota de autor 2:

Bien, como dije arriba voy a explicar que los siguientes capítulos serán un poco más cortos en palabras que éste, ya que no me gusta hacerlos muy largos.

Si bien va a tratar todavía del Wizengamot y un poco de la relación de Harry con Sarah en la mansión Potter. Espero que gusten los siguientes capítulos.

Es cierto que dije que habría más acción, pero el juicio de Percy y el veredicto contra la familia Weasley tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.

También está el problema que se les presenta con la ICW y el torneo de los tres magos, que ya se verá en los próximos capítulos. Creo que es mejor dejar un poco de intriga.

Un cordial saludo a todos y todas.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	26. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25

 _\- A la revelación de los hechos, pido por favor que tengan paciencia. En media hora, sino menos, daremos a conocer una nueva corte para juzgar y condenar los actos que se indican.- Dijo Titus dando un martillazo con su mazo en el platito de madera, causando un poco más de revuelo y levantando una sala de silencio alrededor para decidir quiénes serían los interrogadores._

Titus dio un suspiro cansado y se volvió a la jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica, la cual no se esperaba que Harry emitiera un voto de no confianza en contra de Fudge tan pronto. Imaginaba que cuando dijo que Albion estaba más cerca de lo que todos esperaban, pasaría un año a lo sumo, dos.

Al parecer se equivocó al pensar que Harry iría con tranquilidad en lo que respecta la política, pero a medida que iba avanzando, se iba ganando más enemigos. No es que fueran poderosos en política o economía, pero podrían intentar atentar contra su vida y la vida de su maestra. Merlín no lo quiera, pero también podrían atentar contra la vida de los amigos de éste y su pequeña sobrina se encontraba entre ellos.

\- Amelia, ¿Cómo quieres proceder a partir de aquí?- Dijo Titus interrumpiendo el tren de pensamiento de la mujer.

\- Si te digo la verdad Titus, no lo sé.- Suspiró pesadamente y miró a los Señores y Señoras que ocupaban sus asientos.

\- Entiendo Amelia, pero como jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica, sabes que eres la principal interrogadora. ¿A quién quieres poner como segundario y terciario?- Preguntó con un rostro impasible, ya tendría tiempo la mujer de pensar en las consecuencias del voto de Harry, más tarde.

\- Había pensado en Augusta. Ella siempre es justa, dura, pero justa. Te dejo a ti que escojas el tercero en discordia.- Dijo Amelia sonriendo ligeramente.

Titus no se lo pensó dos veces antes de responder a Amelia. Tenía claro a quien nominar.

\- Harry. Nomino a Harry.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Por supuesto Amelia. Te podrías sorprender del juicio que tiene. Además quiero ver cómo se presenta.

\- Sabes que se presentara como Señor y como Emrys.- Dijo un poco confusa a cuanto la curiosidad de Titus.

\- Oh, sí, pero quiero ver las reacciones de la gente.

\- Está bien, si lo tienes claro, llamemos a los involucrados para informarlos.- Terminó la conversación Amelia, bajando la sala de privacidad y silencio que Titus había erigido.

Unos momentos después la cámara volvió a entrar en silencio para escuchar a quienes habían nominado.

Dos de ellos no podían ejercer como jurado, pues eran el ministro y la subsecretaria, por ello se tuvo que cambiar.

Para ninguno de los presentes fue una sorpresa cuando Augusta Longbottom fue llamada al estrado a subir y ocupar el puesto de Fudge.

Una sorpresa más grande, fue cuando el Señor Potter fue llamado para ejercer como tercero. Harry se sorprendió que le eligieran, pero no lo mostró en sus características, lo cual fue bueno para él.

Una vez subido en su sitio y recibiendo unas miradas de odio por parte de Fudge y Umbridge se sentó en lo que era el banco de la subsecretaria y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto ante el olor dulzón de su perfume.

Con un gesto de la mano, hizo desaparecer ese olor y hacer que oliera a pino. Muchos de los presentes rieron por lo bajo ante la acción tomada de Señor Potter.

Amelia pasó copias de los documentos que tenían a los dos interrogadores nuevos para que les echaran un vistazo a medida que el juicio contra Fudge y sus… lacayos o pagadores iba marchando.

\- Bien, comencemos.- Declaró Amelia carraspeando un poco para llamar la atención de los miembros. – Como interrogadora principal, Madame Amelia Bones, Jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica y Proxy para la casa de Bones.- Dijo Amelia presentándose formalmente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

Augusta miró a su compañera para ver si podía detectar cualquier indicio de lo que pretendía, pero como su cara era ilegible, decidió presentarse a continuación y esperar a ver qué pasaba.

\- Como segunda interrogadora Madame Augusta Longbottom, Proxy para la casa Noble y Antigua de Longbottom.- Se presentó Augusta, cediendo el turno a Harry, quien sonrío a Titus, pues había descubierto su plan.

\- Como tercer interrogador, Señor Potter, Jefe de la Casa Antigua y Muy Noble de Potter, Emrys, bendecido por el Concilio Druida-Hechicero y Aprendiz de la Maestra Ó Conaill en la magia de la antigua religión y la nueva.- Se presentó Harry sacando jadeos de sorpresa por los demás miembros y alguna que otra sonrisa de los aliados.

\- Así que era eso eh Amelia.- Dijo Augusta sonriendo ligeramente.

\- No sé de lo que me hablas.- Contestó la bruja, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Volviendo a la sala Amelia suspiró y empezó lo que sería uno de los juicios más largos de la historia de corrupción en el ministerio de magia.

Las preguntas empezaron sencillas, sobre todo a los infractores menores, tales como Nott, Goyle y Crabbe, los cuales sobornaron al ministro para que no subiera las tasas de ciertos negocios legítimos o para encubrir otros delitos de menor rango, que se pagaban con fuertes multas al ministerio de magia.

En el caso de Nott fue rápido y al grano, haciendo preguntas que no le incriminasen demasiado, pues era un miembro de la alianza Albion.

Al final para Nott, Crabbe y Goyle, tuvieron que pagar una suma de quinientos mil galeones cada uno al ministerio, como multa por hacer que las tasas no subieran y otros pequeños delitos.

El caso más fuerte y más duradero iba a ser el de Señor Malfoy, Madame Umbridge y Fudge. Por ello se decidió que el día, o al menos la mañana del sábado, se juzgara y condenara a los más sencillos, los que pasaban a ser los subalternos de Fudge el consejo de gobierno.

Tres horas y media después, junto con cinco subalternos condenados a dos años de prisión, en el ala de baja seguridad, para que los pobres no se volvieran locos con los dementores, Titus ordenó un receso para descansar e ir a comer cada uno a donde quisiera.

Harry, Augusta y Amelia se tuvieron que quedar en las cámaras del Wizengamot a ordenar lo que vendría después y decidir a quién juzgar primero.

\- Harry, has estado inusualmente callado en la sesión, salvo por la pregunta frecuente a los subalternos y Nott. ¿Qué pasa?- Pidió Amelia algo preocupada.

\- Oh, lo siento si he estado en silencio. Estaba atento a como dirigías los interrogatorios. Es la primera vez, que estoy aquí, después de todo.- Dijo sonriendo y rascándose la nuca un poco nervioso.

Amelia y Augusta no podían creer que Harry tuviera la decencia de decir que estaba aprendiendo de ellas al ser interrogador o como serlo. Eso estaba bien y al menos decía que el chico era modesto y siempre con ganas de aprender algo nuevo.

\- ¿Y qué opinas, sobre quien juzgar después?- Preguntó Augusta a Harry.

\- Lucius.- Dijo rápidamente y sin dudar un segundo. – Es decir, él va a ser uno de los que más tardemos en interrogar. Deberemos de buscar las palabras adecuadas al preguntarle. Intentará evadir todas nuestras cuestiones y por desgracia, no es un juicio por sangre, pues no se le puede administrar Veritaserum.

También estoy seguro que Madame Umbridge intentará algo cuando la vayamos a juzgar, por eso creo conveniente que sea mañana a primera hora. Y a Fudge el lunes, para que tenga más publicidad.

\- Veo Harry que lo has pensado detenidamente. ¿A quién pensabas proponer como ministro de magia?- Preguntó con cautela Titus y Amelia no pudo más que asentir en acuerdo con él.

Harry lo único que hizo fue sonreír a Titus, algo que al hombre no le gustó para nada, estaba seguro que esa sonrisa significaba que el Concilio estaría otra vez involucrado y que al querer juzgar a Fudge el Lunes… solo significaba que un hechicero o druida con las características especiales para administrar el ministerio de magia saldría elegido.

De esos había pocos que pudieran hacerlo y mucho menos los que aceptaran el cargo en el Concilio.

Suspirando pesadamente Titus fue a hablar pero Harry se le adelantó pidiéndole que guardara el secreto y la sorpresa para todos.

\- Entonces, creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a comer nosotros también. ¿Dónde vas a ir Harry?- Inquirió Amelia un tanto divertida.

\- No tengo ningún plan realmente.

\- Entonces vente con nosotras. Estoy segura que a Miranda y a Amanda no les importará que vengas. De hecho la Señora Black querrá aprovechar el momento para hablar contigo.- Dio por zanjado el tema Amelia sonriendo ligeramente.

Harry suspiró y aceptó la invitación de Amelia para ir con las Señoras a comer, había algo que no le gustaba en el asunto, dado que la esposa de Regulus tenía que hablar con él, y no estaba muy seguro de querer saber el tema.

En la comida, que resultó ser en un restaurante de lujo en el Callejón Aurum, las mujeres estuvieron hablando con Harry sobre diversos temas que le incomodaban un poco, sobre todo a la hora de preguntarle si le interesaba alguna chica.

Para Harry que tenía que mantener en secreto su relación con Sarah, sobre todo ahora que había hechiceros y druidas por doquier, no podía decir que tenía novia ya, sino le preguntarían quien era, de donde era, como se llamaba, cuantos años tenía, era guapa, etc.

Ahora que lo pensaba la madre de Cassie y Alphard lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y resoplando de vez en cuando. Las demás mujeres observaban divertidas en cuanto a la incomodidad del joven Señor.

\- Creo que sería mejor si dejáramos de incomodar a Harry. El pobre no sabe dónde meterse.- Dijo Amanda Gaunt con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

\- No sé Amanda, creo que puede con ello. Además si puede emitir ciertos votos y donar tanto dinero para que la gente consiga puestos de trabajo, ¿Qué es un poco de tortura femenina para él?- Contestó Miranda un poco más fría de lo que quería.

Harry se estaba cansando rápidamente de la situación, si pensaba en ello no podía ser más complicado que hablar con Cassie. Lo mismo su madre, Miranda, pensaba que iba a acabar con su hija de novios o algo por el estilo. Lo mismo Cassie había escrito a casa pidiendo consejo sobre cómo llamar su atención. Lo mismo hasta incluso se le olvidó mandar una carta diciendo que no sentían nada el uno por el otro, salvo una inmensa amistad y el cariño que llevaba con ello.

\- Miranda…

\- Señora Black, Harry.- Intervino la aludida con un rostro serio.

Harry miró en ese y asintió con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo. Sus sospechas de que estuviera enfadada con él, se iban haciendo realidad. Tendría que tener cuidado con cómo trataba el tema.

\- De acuerdo Señora Black.- Dijo Harry haciendo una pequeña mueca imperceptible para las damas. – Creo que tenemos que hablar de algo que le molesta. Y me parece que es sobre su hija, Cassiopeia.- Dijo Harry tanteando el terreno cómo podía. Al ver el asentimiento de la mujer, pero que no decía nada, miró al resto y las vio hablando unas con otras sin prestar atención a ambos, o al menos eso es lo que aparentaba.

Decidiendo que tal vez sería mejor una sala de privacidad, levantó con su báculo una rápidamente, utilizando la magia antigua.

Para ellas, sería como si no escucharan nada y tampoco es que pudieran bajarla ellas, pues no disponían de los medios para eliminar una sala usada con la magia antigua.

\- Esta bien Señora Black, ahora podremos hablar más tranquilos.

\- Adelante, Señor Potter.- Dijo omitiendo su nombre de pila.

\- No sé lo que le habrá contado su hija, pues no le pido que me enseñe las cartas que manda a su casa. Eso es obvio, lo que puedo suponer es que le ha hablado sobre su enamoramiento de mí.

\- En efecto y también sobre que no la haces caso y la ocultas hechos.

\- ¿Hace cuánto le mando esa carta?

\- ¿Es importante acaso? Has herido los sentimientos de mi hija.

\- Sí, es importante. Y sobre sus sentimientos, he de decirle que lo hablamos y lo solucionamos.

\- Hace una semana que recibí su carta. Estaba un poco impregnada en lágrimas. Sobre que lo hablasteis, ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó un poco cautelosa.

Harry dio un suspiro largo y tomó un sorbo de su vino élfico. Un buen vino, ni demasiado viejo, ni demasiado joven. Lo justo para dar un buen gusto. Tal vez como decían los muggles, un crianza.

\- Verás Señora Black, Cassiopeia tenía la esperanza de tenerme como novio, pero los sentimientos que ella tenía, al parecer eran erróneos.- Con esa frase se dispuso a contarle lo que pasó entre Cassiopeia y él en el claro donde estaba jugando y practicando un poco con la magia antigua y con la magia de las sombras.

Tras acabar el relato, al parecer la Señora Black parecía contrariada de que Harry hubiera robado el primer beso de su hija, para mostrar su punto.

\- No estoy contenta contigo en el tema del beso. Entiendo que no tuvieras sentimientos amorosos con mi hija, entiendo que fuera difícil la conversación, después de todo estaba en el mes… más vulnerable para nosotras, sobre todo cuando empezamos. Pero no entiendo por qué no quisiste probar una relación con ella.

\- No quería hacerla daño.

\- ¿Qué no querías hacerla daño? Pero Harry…

\- ¿Ahora soy Harry?- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Sí, sobre eso, debo pedirte disculpas, sobre todo ahora que sé parte de la historia. Puedes llamarme de nuevo por mi nombre, si quieres.

\- Está bien. No hace falta que te disculpes. Supongo que es normal para una madre, preocuparse por su hija.- Dijo Harry tomando otro sorbo del vino, por Merlín que estaba buena la bebida.

\- Y entonces Harry, ¿Quién es?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Sí, la afortunada que tiene tu corazón.- Dijo un poco triste de que su hija no hubiera podido ser la afortunada.

Harry en ese momento decidió que no pasaría nada si le contaba a Miranda, después de todo no creía que le traicionaría yendo al Concilio a contarlo.

Levantando su báculo nuevamente, lanzó poderosas salas de privacidad, más avanzadas todavía, asegurando el lugar para que nadie les pudiera escuchar, en ese tema no venía de más ser precavido.

\- Lo que te voy a contar, no puede salir de aquí. Es de suma importancia que no se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Regulus, al menos hasta dentro de dos años.

\- ¿No será algo malo? Me estás preocupando un poco.

\- No es malo, pero tampoco bueno, según como se mire.

\- De acuerdo, entonces. Dime, prometo que no se lo diré a nadie, puedes confiar en mí. Si mi hija ha prometido lo mismo, debe ser importante.

\- En efecto lo es. La afortunada, como tú dices, es Sarah.

\- ¿Tu maestra?- Preguntó un poco impresionada ante la noticia. – Pero te dobla en edad…

\- Sí, mi maestra. Sí, me dobla la edad. Pero ella y yo nos parecemos un poco. Tal vez no mucho, pero un poco sí. Aparte la edad no es importante en el mundo mágico.

\- Ciertamente. Pero dime como sucedió todo.- Pidió Miranda con cara de madre, una cara que no pedía, más bien exigía que le contara desde el principio.

Harry dio otro sorbo de vino y se preguntó si sería normal beber tanto en una conversación de ese tipo. Suponía que Miranda, como Amanda lo consideraba como a un hijo, no podía estar seguro de eso.

Después de unos segundos de silencio y de meditarlo, Harry le contó cómo empezó a surgir la relación entre Sarah y él. Como se dieron el primer beso, porque se gustaban o al menos por qué creía el que se gustaban, etc.

Después de un rato hablando de ella, Harry paró y le explicó por qué se debía ser cautos a quienes les decían de su relación.

\- La relación amorosa entre Aprendiz-Maestra está prohibida por el Concilio. Es debido sobre todo al favoritismo que se pueda generar y sobre todo a que no sería justo o imparcial en cuanto el aprendiz se presentara ante el Concilio para obtener su maestría.- Explicó Harry con una mirada preocupada y comprobando poco después sus salas.

\- Está bien, no diré nada. No me gusta la idea de guardar secretos a mi esposo, pero si me dices que es importante y que además lleváis una relación prohibida y a escondidas, te ayudaré.

\- Gracias Miranda, por comprender y siento que no hubiera podido ser lo de Cassie.

\- No te preocupes, Harry, estoy segura que ella encontrará a alguien que la haga feliz. Solamente quería aclarar el punto que no estaba claro. Me llamaras sobreprotectora, pero es mi única hija.

\- No, en absoluto. Si tuviera hijos, estoy seguro que sería igual de protector.

\- Esperemos que en un futuro los tengas. Seguro que serás un buen padre.

\- Eso espero, eso espero.- Dijo suspirando un poco y terminando la comida que tenía en el plato.

Con un gesto de la mano, deshizo las salas, encantamientos y hechizos de privacidad que había levantado alrededor de ellos dos, ya que la conversación había terminado y al menos habían aclarado los puntos importantes.

Miranda todavía estaba un poco molesta con Harry por no haber pedido consejo en cómo tratar a su hija, pero si tenía que ser franca con ella misma, pensaba que la había tratado más o menos bien y con respeto y paciencia. Eso le quitaba un poco de molestia.

Por otra parte, ahora entendía algunas cosas cuando se hablaba de Sarah, eran novios o amantes. Bueno, tendría que hablar con ella en el sentido de… madre sustituta o… una tía sustituta, no sabía, pero lo que sabía era que hablaría con ella, como Regulus tendría que hablar con el pretendiente futuro de Cassie.

Las demás damas fueron lo suficientemente discretas para no preguntar cómo fue la conversación y lo suficientemente atentas para darse cuenta, que al menos estaba medio arreglada la situación. Al menos ya no había tensión entre ambos y se podía ver que Miranda ya no era distante y fría con Harry.

Levantándose todas y Harry como el caballero que era, pagó la cuenta de la comida, fueron dirección al ministerio de magia, vía aparición.

Miranda cogió a Harry para aparecerse con él, dado que no tenía licencia todavía. No es que lo necesitara, pues había otros medios para los hechiceros y druidas de aparecerse y al menos no tan incomodos como lo era la aparición.

Sentía como si le metieran a presión a través de un tubo pequeño, del tamaño de una pajita y después de un segundo lo expulsaran nuevamente en el destino.

Se le revolvía el estómago con ese tipo de viaje, si era sincero consigo mismo, prefería mil veces los trasladores y la red Flú a la aparición.

Una vez llegados todos a la cámara del Wizengamot, se fueron a sus respectivos puestos. Harry, Amelia y Augusta se situaron en las gradas de los interrogadores, Titus se situó en su puesto como Jefe de Magos e intermediario. Los demás Señores y Señoras en sus respectivos puestos, expectantes al juicio de Lucius Malfoy y pensando en cuál sería su castigo.

Muchos de ellos pensaban, con un poco de esperanza que acabaría pasando sus días en Azkaban por corrupción.

La mayoría de la Alianza, pensaba correctamente que se saldría con una fuerte multa y con una advertencia.

Los de la facción tradicionalista u oscura, como algunos la llamaban a dicha facción, pensaban que se saldría con la suya, solamente con un tirón de orejas.

La cosa estaba en su punto álgido de apuestas silenciosas entre los Señores y Señoras del Wizengamot. Una lástima que ellos en éste asunto no pudieran votar el castigo, que se eligiera solo entre los interrogadores, los cuales actuaban como jueces y el Jefe de Magos.

Amelia se aclaró la garganta y llamó a Lucius al estrado para ser interrogado bajo los cargos de corrupción y pagos ocasionales al ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge.

La interrogación duró sus buenas cuatro horas, llevando a preguntas desde: ¿Cuánto dinero pasó al ministro? ¿Por qué se vio en la necesidad de pagar? ¿Cuáles fueron sus motivos para tal acto? ¿Sigue haciéndolo? Preguntas que Lucius evitaba con sencillez para no acabar en Azkaban y así evitarse un mal trago.

Durante todo el interrogatorio, Lucius Malfoy seguía con su enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, lo cual molestaba a más no poder a Augusta y a Amelia, pero las preguntas eran las que estaban dictadas por ley.

Harry por el contrario no podía evitar sonreír ante las mentiras de Lucius o al menos las medias verdades. Si querían que se saliera al menos con una fuerte multa, tendrían que cambiar de táctica.

\- Dígame Señor Malfoy.- Intervino Harry sonriendo ligeramente. – Se da cuenta de que estamos en pleno Wizengamot ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Harry, haciendo que Amelia y Augusta se miraran curiosamente.

\- Sí, Señor Potter, me doy cuenta.

\- Bien, pues mi pregunta es la siguiente. Según lo dicho por Señor Nott, se vio en la obligación de sobornar al ministro por las tasas en el mercado de Whiskey de fuego. ¿Usted hizo lo mismo que Señor Nott? ¿Sus intenciones eran iguales?

\- Por supuesto. Mis intenciones eran semejantes a las del Señor Nott.- Dijo arrastrando las palabras, sin darse cuenta por el camino que iba.

\- Si es así, tendrá que pagar una multa por sus acciones, pero dígame antes una cosa ¿Los sobornos citados anteriormente, como: pagos al ministro por obviar juicios prolongados a causa de su anterior juicio como mortífago, juicios sobre la malversación de fondos donados a San Mungo y el ministerio de magia, sobornos para que algunas de las leyes salieran con prioridad, obviando el proceso legal del Wizengamot y nuestras costumbres de votos y otros tantos sobornos citados, me quiere decir que la necesidad era parecida a la de Señor Nott? Imagino que no tendría ningún problema de pasar los juicios mensuales de la libertad… condicional que le pusieron, Señor Malfoy, después de todo usted estaba bajo la maldición Imperius.

Las donaciones a San Mungo, son de caridad, por supuesto, pero que volvieran exactamente la misma cantidad a sus bóvedas no me lo explico. El remitente era desconocido por supuesto y bien podría ser las acciones que tenga usted en el mundo mágico, pero es bien sabido por todos que los Malfoy tienen granjas de criadero de ganado.- Dijo un poco burlonamente Harry.

\- Y ¿Cuál es su pregunta Señor Potter?- Pidió un airado Lucius, ya que sabía perfectamente que Harry no se creía ni una palabra de lo que decía, pues seguramente Regulus le habló de que él mismo era un mortífago voluntario. Lo mismo podría decirse de Nott.

\- Mi pregunta es la anterior Señor Malfoy. Se vio en la misma necesidad que el Señor Nott, es decir, se vio en la necesidad de que sus "tasas" no subieran o lo hizo por codicia y mantener al ministro en su bolsillo, haciendo planes nefastos para el futuro.- Terminó de pedir Harry, reclinándose en su asiento y observando a la multitud de Señores y Señoras.

Al menos si no conseguía que Malfoy fuera a Azkaban, conseguiría que pagara una fuerte multa y su popularidad disminuyera en el Wizengamot. Eso era al menos una media victoria.

El hombre era demasiado astuto para no interrogarlo bajo veritaserum.

\- Necesidad, diría yo. Es cierto que soborné para no ir a juicio, pero eso lo hicieron muchos de mis compañeros Señores y Señoras. Es más de una molestia y gasto para el Wizengamot. Dimos una donación generosa al ministro para evitarnos el mal… trago por así decirlo y los recuerdos de aquella época oscura.

Sí, necesidad fue de mantener las tasas bajas, para que nos pudiéramos enriquecer un poco más y sí, mis negocios abarcan más que las tradicionales granjas Malfoy. Lo de mantener al ministro en el bolsillo, creo que se equivoca. No era para tal cosa. Lo de las leyes, sí es cierto que obvié algunas, pero era en beneficio de mis compañeros y compañeras del Wizengamot, pues como sabrá Dumbledore y su gente quería matar nuestras tradiciones más… benignas, tales como Samhain, Yule, Beltane, etc.- Después pasó a explicar sus motivos "altruistas" para con San Mungo y la junta de gobernadores, que solo vio oro cuando su hijo entró en Hogwarts y era solamente para la casa de Slytherin. No para el castillo entero.

\- Ahora deliberaremos el veredicto.- Anunció Augusta a Señor Malfoy, el cual solamente dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Harry fue el que levantó las barreras de silenciamiento y salas de privacidad para deliberar sobre cuál sería el castigo más apropiado para Lucius.

Después de quince minutos discutiendo con las dos mujeres que se empeñaban en que no podía dejarlo pasar y acusarlo de todas las pruebas que tenían, pero que evasivamente Lucius negó, citando que los testigos no eran fiables o que no podrían ser llamados a un juicio, Harry intervino y les pidió que se le multase nada más.

\- Pero Harry, una multa y ese hombre quedará libre.

\- No te preocupes por eso.

\- ¿Qué? No puedes ser serio.

\- Lo soy Amelia, pero ya lo has oído. Vuestras preguntas y las mías las ha evadido lo mejor que ha podido. Asegurándose de que lo único que le pasara es pagar una multa.

\- Sí, lo sabemos.- Intervino Titus sonriendo ligeramente. – Pero tú has plantado la semilla de la duda en aquellos neutrales que lo apoyaban. ¿No es así?- Preguntó Titus.

\- Ciertamente. Cuando elijamos ministro de magia, vamos a necesitar la votación de algunos de los neutrales y que mejor estrategia que hacer quedar mal a Lucius a sus "aliados".- Intentó explicar Harry a las mujeres. – Aparte su patrimonio no es tan grande, después de pasarse once años sobornando al ministro con sumas desorbitantes.- Terminó la explicación Harry.

\- ¿Y cuánto propones de multa?

\- Lo mismo que con Señor Nott. Medio millón de galeones.- Dijo Harry dando su opinión y finalizando el mismo en la discusión.

Después de otros diez minutos discutiendo entre las dos mujeres y Titus, al final se aceptó la propuesta de Harry, de mala gana, pero se aceptó.

\- Serás tú el que dé el veredicto.- Dijo una hosca Augusta, con asentimientos de Amelia.

Harry asintió ante lo dicho por Augusta y se volvió en la dirección de Lucius. Dejando caer las salas y barreras que había colocado, dio la vez a Titus para llamar la atención del Wizengamot, que esperaba con ansias el veredicto.

\- Señor Malfoy, este tribunal ha deliberado que, como se ha expuesto con anterioridad, el hecho de que usted por razones de necesidad hubo sobornado al ministro de magia, se le multa con una suma igual que a la del Señor Nott. Ha de pagar medio millón de galeones al ministerio de magia.- Finalizó Harry, sorprendiendo a Lucius el cual creía que se iba a salir con la suya.

\- ¡Pero Señor Potter! ¡Es una suma exorbitante!- Se quejó Lucius Malfoy al Wizengamot. - ¿Cómo puedo ser multado con tal suma? Soy inocente como se ha demostrado. No hay testigos que puedan declarar de mi culpabilidad.

\- Es cierto, Señor Malfoy, pero si recuerda bien, usted ha declarado antes que lo que hizo, lo hizo como el Señor Nott, por pura necesidad. ¿O acaso lo ha olvidado?- Contrarrestó Harry recordando a Lucius lo que se había dicho antes de la deliberación.

\- No, por supuesto que no he olvidado…

\- Entonces, no se queje. Pagará la multa como Señor Nott. Ahora retírese a su asiento.- Ordenó Harry con un rostro serio y lleno de poder.

Lucius refunfuñando en la trampa que había caído por Potter, se fue a su asiento pensando en maneras de devolver el golpe y maneras de pagar la multa. Desgraciadamente sus activos monetarios no eran tantos como pretendía que fueran. Con el Lord Oscuro en el pasado, su familia tuvo que financiar una buena parte de la guerra, con los sobornos al anterior ministro y al actual para no pisar Azkaban, casi se había quedado sin dinero. Sus inversiones no daban para tanto, pues el mundo mágico en Bretaña tenía pocas empresas. No sabía cómo lo hacían algunas familias como los Potter, Black, Gaunt, etc. que no solo tenían mucho, sino que se habían hecho con los asientos de los fundadores, al menos Potter y seguía gastando dinero, tanto en Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, San Mungo y el ministerio de magia. Era imposible.

Titus sonrío ante la victoria y el mal humor de Lucius Malfoy, seguramente ese rubio no se lo esperaba, que tuviera que pagar por sus sobornos del pasado.

Ahora se daba cuenta del plan de Harry al dar un voto de no confianza contra el ministro de magia.

Solo esperaba que los siguientes juicios fueran un poco más… sencillos. Aunque temía que con Dolores Umbridge no sería sencillo. Si es cierto lo que había visto en los papeles que Amelia le había dado, no solo se enfrentaba a cargos por corrupción, sino que también a cargos de sangre.

Era muy posible que esos cargos solamente se fuera con un pequeño tirón de orejas y una corta estancia en Azkaban, pero al menos ganarían algo.

\- El siguiente juicio es contra Madame Dolores Jane Umbridge, pero viendo lo tarde que se nos ha hecho, propongo una votación para posponerlo para mañana, domingo.- Propuso Titus, acertando en lo de la votación.

Al final todos votaron para posponerlo y que pasara la noche en las celdas de detención del ministerio de magia, junto a su amado ministro.

Dado que todos los Señores y Señoras, estaban cansados del día, pocos hubo que se quedaron rezagados para conversar.

Harry pudo ir sin ningún tipo de problemas hacia las chimeneas para coger los polvos Flú e irse a casa. Antes de entrar Regulus y Salazar le alcanzaron.

\- Harry.- Dijo Regulus en un tono monótono que llamó su atención. – Espera un momento.

\- Claro Regulus. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es sobre la elección a ministro.

\- Dime.- Pidió Harry algo confuso.

\- Amelia y Augusta dicen que ya tienes a alguien en mente para el puesto, ¿Es cierto?- Preguntó algo preocupado.

\- Sí, lo es. Es un druida.

\- Ah, gracias a Merlín…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Pensabais que iba a nominar a alguno de vosotros? Creí que un Señor podía ser ministro, pero debía renunciar a la política del Wizengamot y dar su asiento a un proxy.

\- Y es cierto. Y si bien te apoyamos en todo, no nos gustaría… ya sabes.

\- Sí, lo sé. No os preocupéis. Estoy seguro que seríais muy buenos ministros de magia, pero tengo al indicado. Es un muy buen administrador y es de fiar. Al pertenecer al Concilio, las propuestas que voy a sacar a continuación, estoy seguro que él nos la apoyará sin dudar.- Explicó Harry, cogiendo un puñado de polvos Flú y despidiéndose de ambos magos.

Cuando Harry regresó a la mansión Potter, salió de la chimenea cansado mental y físicamente del día. Si lo hubiera sabido que iba a ser tan agotador, no hubiera hecho lo que hizo en contra de Fudge, pero pensándolo mejor, era necesario para que los proyectos que tenía en mente, los proyectos de infiltración y cooperación entre ambos mundos mágicos, el mundo de los magos y el de los hechiceros y druidas, dieran sus primeros frutos y Albion empezara a florecer en las mentes de todos.

La estratagema que tenía planeada para evitar por un tiempo el tema de Dumbledore y el Torneo de los Tres Magos en Bretaña, se basaba sobre todo en desviar la atención de ello y aplicarlo en la corrupción de Fudge.

No era un plan muy bien elaborado debido al hecho de que cuando el tema se pasara y hubiera un nuevo ministro de magia, esos dos temas volverían a presentarse, pero al menos estaría preparado para ello.

Tenía la intención de retrasarlo lo máximo posible con sus propuestas en el Wizengamot. Suerte que Nicholas y él han estado planeando un tipo de suero o elixir que ayudase a las criaturas oscuras, nominadas así por el ministerio de magia actual, para que las ayudasen con los problemas que tenían.

Por ejemplo en el caso de los licántropos, si bien es cierto que Harry ya había matado tres de ellos, no tenía nada en contra suya y eran más que bienvenidos también en Albion, cuando renaciera. Tenía pensado crear un elixir que los ayudase con las transformaciones, haciendo que pasasen de involuntarias a completamente voluntarias y asegurando la dominación de la mente del mago, sobre la del lobo.

Era un proyecto difícil para ambos, pues exigía mucho tiempo que no tenían. Nicholas debido a las clases y las correcciones de trabajos que mandaba a sus estudiantes y Harry al entrenamiento, las clases, la política, dar el visto bueno sobre las inversiones que se hacían en Gringotts, etc.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente para sacarse esos pensamientos de momento, levantó la vista para encontrarse con una de las vistas más hermosas que había tenido el placer de observar en su corta vida.

Delante de él tenía a Sarah, vestida con un vestido de color azul oscuro, el pelo lo llevaba suelto y rizado, cayéndole por sus hombros.

Debía admitir que se veía bastante hermosa con ese vestido. Fijándose en su rostro, pudo observar que llevaba poco maquillaje, siempre pensó que se veía mejor sin él, la hacía parecer más natural.

Con una sonrisa fue a darla las buenas noches y saludarla correctamente, pero Sarah le hizo callar, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- Bienvenido a casa cariño.- Dio la bienvenida Sarah, dándole un ligero beso en los labios y utilizando por primera vez palabras afectuosas como la que había dicho. – Te estaba esperando para cenar.- Terminó de dar la bienvenida.

Harry estaba sin habla durante un momento, hasta que pudo recuperar la compostura.

\- Podría acostumbrarme a estos recibimientos.- Dijo Harry sonriendo y diciendo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

Sarah dio una ligera risa, un poco cantarina y sonrío a su amante-novio.

\- Sí, si estuviéramos en casa siempre. Pero ya sabes que es temporal, por eso he querido que el primer fin de semana que estamos fuera de Hogwarts y llevamos la relación más allá, sea especial para ti.- Le dijo dándole otro beso, pero profundizándolo un poco más. Durante unos minutos estuvieron ambos abrazándose y besándose con pasión, dada la naturaleza de los besos, decidieron parar ambos, antes de que fuera un poco más lejos.

\- Sígueme Harry, es la hora de la cena y quiero que me cuentes como te ha ido el día en el Wizengamot.- Pidió Sarah.

\- Cansado, se podría decir que agotador. Pensé que la política no sería de ésta manera.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Tuve un plan para que se pospusiera la discusión de la vuelta de Dumbledore y el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

\- ¿Y de que iba tu plan?- Preguntó interesada, mientras le dirigía hacia el comedor, el cual estaba adornado con velas y flores.

Harry dio un suspiro y pensó que estas cosas debería hacerlas él, en vez de ella, pues una cena romántica, si bien no le desagradaba la idea, le molestaba que Sarah se tomara tantas molestias y no fuera al revés.

Sarah viendo que Harry tenía el ceño fruncido, pasó a explicar que a ella no le importaba que fuera quien hacía este tipo de cosas.

Si bien hizo la cena romántica, fue para enseñarle que de vez en cuando no estaría de más que Harry tomara su propia iniciativa.

Un poco más tranquilo y más relajado, Harry pasó a explicarla los motivos que tenía para que esos dos temas se pospusieran durante un tiempo.

\- Entonces tú y la alianza habéis donado… muchos millones a las instituciones para que haya más contrataciones de los hechiceros y druidas, ¿Cierto?

\- Sí, eso es en esencia. ¿Qué te parece?

\- No está mal, pero te has parado a preguntarte si el pueblo hechicero-druida quiere exactamente eso. Es decir, es un paso gigantesco para infiltrarse en el modo de vida de la comunidad mágica y para que podamos cambiarles la opinión que tienen sobre nosotros y nuestra magia, pero ¿No crees que sea demasiado pronto? ¿Qué tal vez, se debiera haber hablado antes con el Concilio, para que éste lo exponga a los hechiceros y druidas del mundo?

\- ¿Del mundo?- Preguntó Harry un poco confuso.

\- Claro Harry, ¿Acaso creías que el Concilio que se reúne es solo de suelo británico? Es un Concilio internacional. Lo que pasa es que no todos asisten a dichas reuniones.

\- ¿Y el título de Emrys… quien me lo ha dado?- Preguntó Harry, con dudas ahora.

\- Por eso no te preocupes. El Concilio estuvo en su mayoría de acuerdo en nombrarte Emrys y está de acuerdo en su mayoría en salir a la luz nuevamente. A la vez en que están de acuerdo en el tema Albion.- Le dijo Sarah calmando las dudas que se le presentaban de repente. – Estás cambiando el mundo Harry y lo haces bien, pero ve un poco más despacio.

\- Bueno, en eso hay un problema.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Que necesitamos un druida o hechicero para que se preste de voluntario.- Dijo sonriendo ligeramente, no sabiendo si le gustaría saber a Sarah los planes que tenía.

\- ¿Voluntario, para qué?

\- Para ministro de magia.- Dijo tentativamente, haciendo suspirar a Sarah y mover la cabeza ligeramente.

La verdad sea dicha, no había pensado en que el Concilio no fuera solamente de Britania, sino que fuera de más países. Es más tampoco había pensado en la posibilidad de que los hechiceros y druidas no quisieran mezclarse con los magos y brujas del mundo mágico. Tenía tantos planes y tantas cosas por hacer y de hecho las estaba haciendo y viendo que se cumplieran, que había olvidado ponerse en la situación de su gente.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que hacer renacer una nación, caída hace tantos siglos atrás, hubiera de ser tan complicado? ¿Quién hubiera pensado que cambiar el mundo de forma pacífica o al menos intentar que sea de esa forma, sería tan difícil? Solamente Harry había pensado que no sería tan complicado teniendo aliados y poder político. El mágico también contaba, pero a una escala un poco más pequeña.

Harry no era de los que una vez salido de Hogwarts fuera a hacer carrera en el ministerio de magia, eso no le interesaba en absoluto. Tenía oro para aburrir y no saber qué hacer con él, por lo que el dinero no era un problema.

Si quería acción, siempre se podía meter en el circuito de duelo juvenil y luego el profesional. Pero tampoco era una opción que desease. No a Harry le gustaba ir al Wizengamot y hacer política, le gustaba pasarse las horas investigando y aprendiendo el día a día sobre la magia y la alquimia. También le gustaba entrenar. Tal vez lo que hiciera en su tiempo libre, una vez solucionase los problemas y las futuras guerras, que estaba seguro que vendrían, tal vez se dedicara a explorar el mundo y aprender de las culturas.

Saliendo de los pensamientos, se giró a Sarah y se disculpó con ella por no haber previsto lo que quisieran los demás hechiceros y druidas.

\- No te preocupes por eso ahora, Harry. Lo hecho, hecho está. Lo mismo me equivoco yo y los demás celebran la libertad y vida que les ofreces, pero no puedes ignorar el hecho de que algunos estemos asustados, aunque sea un poco y algo cautelosos…

\- No tienes por qué estar asustada, Sarah. Sabes que te protegeré de lo que sea y de quien sea.- Dijo Harry mirándola seriamente. – No dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Aunque, eso es complicado, ya que eres una mujer de armas tomar.- Dijo sonriendo un poco, viendo que le devolvía la sonrisa.

\- De todas maneras, ¿Qué más habéis hecho en el Wizengamot?

\- Hicimos juicios contra la corrupción del mandato de Fudge. De momento hemos juzgado a cuatro Señores, diez subordinados y todavía quedan unos cuantos jefes de departamento, Umbridge y Fudge.

\- Vaya, sí que vas a estar ocupado estos días.- Dijo mirando pensativa. – Entonces ¿Nos quedaremos por más tiempo del previsto?

\- Eso me temo. Mañana mandaré una carta al director Powell y otra al Sumo Sacerdote para hablar con él, acerca de lo del ministro de magia. También quisiera hablar con Maestro Flamel sobre el elixir que vamos a crear.

\- Sí, sobre ese elixir ¿Para qué será? No me habéis dicho nada.- Dijo haciendo un mohín.

\- Sabes te ves muy hermosa cuando haces eso… bueno lo del elixir es más bien un proyecto que no sabemos con certeza si funcionará. Necesitaríamos un año entero en la habitación del tiempo y el espacio para comprobarlo, por eso quiero hablar con él.

\- Entiendo. Bueno ahora que hemos terminado con la cena, ¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme? ¿O pasamos al postre?- Le dijo relamiéndose los labios sensualmente.

\- Al postre, creo que lo que queda, te lo puedo contar mañana.- Comentó Harry haciendo reír a Sarah.

\- Está bien. Dobby trae el postre por favor.- Llamó Sarah, haciendo que un pequeño estallido, hiciera aparecer los postres que eran helado de fresa con virutas de chocolate y barquitos de hojaldre.

Harry alzó una ceja en cuestionamiento, pero no dijo nada. A primera impresión pensó que el postre lo tomarían en un sitio más privado como las habitaciones de Sarah o Harry, pero se tuvo que recordar que ella era la que más experiencia tenía en este tema y que si no quería meter la pata, debía tener paciencia y dejarse llevar.

Sarah disfrutaba confundiendo a Harry en esta cuestión, pues se notaba que esperaba una cosa distinta a tomar el postre realmente.

Después de terminar con el postre Sarah pidió a los elfos domésticos que les trajeran una bebida al salón del té, donde fueron a hablar de otros temas que no tuvieran nada que ver con la política y los negocios Albion.

\- Dime Harry, has disfrutado de la cena.- Cuestionó Sarah sin preguntar realmente.

Harry miró a su copa de vino élfico, la cual pidió a Dobby que le trajera nada más y se volvió a Sarah.

\- Sí, he disfrutado mucho de la cena y de la compañía. Sarah…

\- ¿Sí Harry?

\- No sé cómo decírtelo, pero…

\- Dímelo sin más Harry, no creo que pase nada.- Dijo intuyendo por donde iban los tiros. Había pensado que estaba tardando en decirlo, si bien es cierto que ellos no usaban terminología cariñosa entre ellos, ella estaba segura que Harry al final, tarde o temprano le hablaría nuevamente de sus sentimientos por ella.

\- Verás, lo que quisiera decir es que… te quiero.- Dijo la última parte susurrándola.

\- No he podido escuchar la última parte, ¿Te importa si lo repites un poco más alto?- Pidió Sarah, realmente sin haberle escuchado bien lo que había dicho.

Harry en cambio no pudo evitar el leve sonrojo que tenía en su rostro y mirar hacia otro lado.

\- He dicho.- Subió la voz a sus tonos normales de habla – Que te quiero, Sarah.- Dijo escuetamente Harry.

Sarah se le quedó mirando un rato, por si elaboraba más, pero viendo que no lo hacía, suspiró y pensó que sería más difícil de lo que pensó que sería en un principio. Bueno no tenía prisa por saber lo que sentía por ella.

\- Yo también te quiero Harry.- Respondió Sarah levantándose de su asiento enfrente de él y sentándose a su lado.

Cogiéndole de la mano Sarah le dijo que no había prisa por declararse en amor y que entendía que tuviera ciertos temores a ser traicionado, a causa de su infancia.

Cogiéndolo de una parte del rostro, acercó sus labios a los de Harry y le besó tiernamente y despacio. Primero siendo un beso casto y sin lengua, para después convertirse en un beso apasionado y sus lenguas luchando por la dominación de la otra.

Entre caricias y leves gemidos por parte de ambos, Sarah le quitó la túnica que llevaba puesta Harry, para que tuviera más movimiento en sus propias caricias.

Harry no tenía que quitarle nada a Sarah, pues los movimientos los tenía libres. Si quería acariciar los senos o muslos de ella, bien podría meter la mano debajo del vestido.

Después de un rato besándose y acariciándose, se separaron para mirarse a los ojos del otro.

\- Ven conmigo, cariño.- Dijo Sarah sonriendo ligeramente a su "novio".

Levantándose ambos del sillón, Sarah le cogió de la mano y lo llevó a su cuarto, donde pasarían la noche juntos, y llena de pasión entre ambos.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó temprano y con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, miró a su lado y no pudo evitar ensanchar la sonrisa de felicidad que llevaba.

Había pasado la noche por fin con Sarah y no se arrepentía de ello en absoluto. Fue increíble para él y esperaba de todo corazón volver a repetirlo. Seguramente a ella no le importaría volver a repetir las veces que hiciera falta, aunque sabía que no todos los días podrían tener relaciones sexuales, el que se fuera a dormir con ella o ella con él no implicaba lo otro y tal vez aceptara.

Bueno eso se lo preguntaría después, a la noche cuando volviera del ministerio de magia, ahora lo que quedaba era vestirse y pedir a los elfos que trajeran el desayuno a la cama, para que ambos lo pudieran tomar juntos.

\- Buenos días amor.- Saludó con un somnoliento beso en la clavícula de Harry.

Bueno, tal vez no hiciera falta el desayuno todavía, pensó con una sonrisa Harry.

\- ¿Qué tal has dormido, Sarah?

\- Estupendamente. Lo de anoche fue… increíble. Estuvo genial.

\- A mí también me encantó. Estaba pensando que tal vez…

\- ¿Nos duchemos juntos?- Preguntó Sarah con una sonrisa sensual, lo que dio lugar a que Harry pensara que podría llegar más tarde de lo previsto al ministerio.

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano, tuvo que declinar la idea de momento, hoy sería el día del juicio de Umbridge y de los otros subalternos de Fudge, dejando al ministro para el lunes.

\- Tal vez más tarde. Estaba pensando tener un desayuno los dos juntos en la cama, ducharnos e irme al ministerio.

\- ¿Sabes Harry? La próxima vez evita decir que tienes que ir al trabajo y acepta de buen grado el ducharnos juntos. Por esta vez te lo perdono, pero la próxima, duermes en el sofá.

\- Hecho. ¿Entonces quieres decir que podemos dormir juntos a partir de ahora?

\- Si… bueno, si quieres que durmamos juntos por mí no hay problema. Pero solamente aquí, en la mansión Potter.

\- Sí lo sé. Es un poco injusto que no podamos tener libremente nuestra relación.

\- Solo es hasta que te nombren Maestro. Una vez que eso pase, podemos hacer de conocimiento común que estamos juntos.

\- Lo sé.- Dijo dándole un beso apasionado y acariciándola nuevamente.

Al final, entre caricias y besos, acabaron nuevamente por tener sexo antes de irse Harry al ministerio de magia. Bueno, por un poco tarde que llegara no pasaba nada. De todos modos eran las seis de la mañana y la sesión no empezaba hasta dentro de tres horas, por lo que una ducha los dos juntos no podría tomar demasiado tiempo, ¿O sí?

Una vez duchados y desayunados, Harry se despidió de Sarah en la chimenea, justo a tiempo para dar las ocho y cincuenta de la mañana. Justo diez minutos le quedaban para ir al ministerio y entrar en las cámaras del Wizengamot, al final la ducha sí que tomó bastante tiempo, no es que se quejara, por supuesto. Una bella y hermosa mujer como su Maestra, no todos los días se ofrecía a lavarle la espalda y otros menesteres.

Tomando un puñado de polvos Flú y haciendo acopio de sus escudos de Oclumancia para que no se le notara en absoluto la felicidad que sentía, entró en la chimenea con rumbo al ministerio de magia.

Cuando llegó vio que Regulus y Salazar le esperaban a un lado, con el ceño fruncido se dirigió hacia ellos.

\- Al fin llegas Harry. Parece ser que se te han quedado las sábanas pegadas hoy.- Dijo Salazar con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, algo así.- Contestó Harry dejando ver una chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

\- Bueno, ahora que estás aquí, será mejor que vayamos al Wizengamot, hoy nos espera bastantes casos que juzgar. Entre ellos a Umbridge.

\- Sobre ella, se la dejará para el final, mientras que se juzga a los distintos jefes de los departamentos o para el principio.- Dijo, más que preguntar Harry.

\- Para el final, antes de que se juzgue a Fudge. Hoy será sobre todo un día tranquilo y me temo que tu… estratagema para aplazar lo de Dumbledore y el Torneo, no funcionará mucho más.

\- ¿Y quién ha dicho que no tengo más propuestas?

\- ¿Tienes más?- Preguntó Regulus sorprendido.

\- Por supuesto. Voy a pedir que se estudie los derechos de los licántropos, vampiros y gobblins.

\- Eso es peligroso…

\- Lo sé, pero con el apoyo necesario, podrá hacerse bien. Si es menester revelaré la carta de triunfo, por eso no os preocupéis.

\- ¿Qué carta de triunfo?

\- Se nos hace tarde, Regulus. Es mejor llegar al Wizengamot, antes de que se nos cierren las puertas. Te recuerdo que fuisteis vosotros los que acordasteis estar en el suspense de mis propuestas. Espero que no os echéis atrás. Como dije ayer, nos beneficiará a todos, tarde o temprano.- Explicó Harry mientras encabezaba la marcha.

Los otros dos no pudieron evitar lanzarse una mirada de preocupación. Si bien esa propuesta era válida para la alianza, debido a que tener los clanes licántropos y vampiros de su lado, sería un bono magnifico y grandísimo, era peligroso proponerlo ante el Wizengamot, dado que ambas partes, luz y oscuridad, se negarían rotundamente y estarían obligados a llevarlo a votación.

Una votación que estaría muy pareja, la verdad. Incluso con los asientos Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Gryffindor de parte de la alianza, aun tendrían que contar con los votos de los neutrales.

Ellos eran impredecibles y no sabrían si les apoyarían o no. Regulus personalmente, se preguntaba porque hacia esto Harry. Que motivos tenía para posponer la discusión de Dumbledore y el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

No creía que fuera por faltar a las clases de Hogwarts, ni mucho menos. Algo había que no les contaba Harry y eso a Regulus no le gustaba, aunque el beneficio después fuera astronómico. Es cierto que con la alianza entre todas las casas que se hizo a través de Harry, habían conseguido enriquecerse como nunca, gracias a sus consejos de dejar que los gobblins se encargaran de las finanzas y negocios de las familias. Pero no veía que otro beneficio podría llegar.

Salazar tenía un tren de pensamiento similar al de Regulus, salvo por el hecho de que sabía que Harry hacía lo que hacía por todos ellos y para que en el futuro, el futuro de los seres sintientes mágicos, fuera uno mucho mejor.

Salazar tenía que pensar en sus hijos y su esposa y si apoyar a Harry o Emrys como iba a empezar a llamarlo en broma, hacía que tuvieran un futuro mejor, entonces lo haría sin dudar y aceptando los riesgos que ello conllevaba.

Riesgos que ambos, Salazar y Amanda conocían, pues antes de alinearse con Harry lo discutieron profundamente y llegaron al acuerdo de seguir al joven hechicero que tan bien caía y que tan bien podría llevarlos a la sociedad nuevamente y hacer que las magias que estaban prohibidas por temor y perjuicios, fueran una vez más legales.

Al menos en el tipo de las magias prohibidas y rituales que las familias siempre hacían, fueron una vez más en el ámbito legal y eso a Salazar le entusiasmaba.

El Wizengamot una vez más se había reunido para dar proceso a aquellos acusados de soborno y corrupción, bajo el mandato del ex ministro Fudge. En un principio se iba a proponer que hubiera un ministro interino, pero viendo la velocidad con la que se juzgaba y condenaba las acciones, todas las facciones habían acordado silenciosamente no proponer a nadie para el cargo. Ahora no estaban muy seguros de ello, pues en las notas de Madame Bones, se decía que había muchos jefes y subjefes de departamento para ser juzgados. Era posible que tardaran días o incluso semanas en juzgarlos a todos juntos. Y por supuesto no había que olvidar la guinda del pastel, Madame Umbridge y el ex ministro Fudge.

La sección tradicionalista esperaba que fuera rápido los juicios de esos dos, pues muchos habían estado involucrados en ciertos temas que no querían que se aireara.

La sección progresista esperaba con ansias no disimuladas la destitución de Fudge, para poner a un ministro de los suyos y así poder hacer que Dumbledore volviera a Inglaterra.

Los neutrales estaban divididos entre la expectativa de un ministro de la sección de la alianza o de la sección tradicionalista. Lo que no querían era que un ministro que apoyaba los ideales de Dumbledore ganara.

Si el Señor Potter decidía convocar un favorito en nombre de su alianza, tal vez apoyaran la decisión de dicho Señor. Hasta ahora las propuestas estaban beneficiando a mucha gente y no podían esperar a ver qué pasaba.

Las horas pasaban mientras que un nuevo jurado convocado ésta vez por un miembro de cada sección iba llamando a los acusados al estrado.

Al principio fue un poco lento, por los acusados ser jefes de los departamentos más importantes o los departamentos que más dinero daba al ministerio, tales como el de juegos mágicos y el de control de criaturas mágicas.

Rara vez el Señor Potter se le veía intervenir por algún miembro de dicho departamento, para rebajarle la pena.

Es decir, las penas iban desde un mes en una celda de mínima seguridad en Azkaban a dos años de prisión en la misma zona.

Las celdas de baja seguridad, como el nombre indica, no es que fueran tan baja seguridad y no estuvieran vigiladas, sino que los dementores no iban por allí muy a menudo.

Era una zona exclusivamente vigilada por aurores y magos hit.

Harry tenía la oportunidad hoy de hacer planes por escrito en su asiento, así pues convocó una mesita antes de que la reunión empezara y se dispuso a trazar un estudio para poder revelarlo al final del día, cuando los juicios concluyeran.

Sabía perfectamente que los Señores podían intervenir si quisieran en el juicio, dando opiniones acerca de las condenas y demás. Harry no lo hacía si podía evitarlo, pero había algunos departamentos que entraban en sus planes inmediatos y otros que tendrían que ser destruidos o retirados, en cuanto a sus propuestas tuvieran un éxito mayor.

En lo referente a la propuesta de derechos de licántropos, vampiros y gobblins, estaba redactando un borrador con los derechos principales que quería que se les diesen. No por nada iba a proponerlo sin estar preparado y contrarrestar a los Señores que se le opusieran.

Imaginaba que serían los de las secciones tradicional y progresista, los que más oposición pudieran dar, por ello en otro pergamino y poniéndose en su lugar, hacia futuras preguntas, especulando sobre cuáles serían las más importantes y respondiéndolas lo mejor que podía desde su punto de vista.

Al final, Titus dio una pausa para ir a almorzar durante una hora, algo que estaba deseando, pues tenía la impresión de que el Sumo Sacerdote Powell vendría a verlo.

Nada más lejos de la verdad, cuando los Señores y Señoras salían, el Sumo Sacerdote le estaba esperando en uno de los bancos de la sala de espera del Wizengamot.

\- Emrys, estaba esperándote.- Saludó con una sonrisa el sumo sacerdote Powell. – Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos hablar, mientras almorzamos.

\- Por supuesto, Sumo Sacerdote. Será un placer.- Dijo Harry, excusándose con Regulus y Salazar, para que se excusaran en su nombre con los demás.

Cuando Harry y el Sumo Sacerdote estaban en uno de los restaurantes preferidos de Emeric, éste pidió un almuerzo para los dos.

\- Ya verás Emrys, te va a gustar lo que he pedido.- Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Disculpe Sumo Sacerdote, pero ¿Es él?- Pidió el camarero un poco cohibido ante la presencia de Emrys en su restaurante.

\- Por supuesto joven, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

\- Es un honor que haya venido señor… mi padre, el dueño de este restaurante se alegrará de ver un Emrys en su local, ¿Puedo contárselo?- Pidió a ambos.

\- Tú dirás Emrys. Es decisión tuya.- Dijo y vio como Harry dio su visto bueno enseguida.

\- ¿Qué te propones Emrys?- Preguntó Emeric con una ceja levantada.

\- Nada, solo quiero saber una cosa de la gente que no está en el Concilio interno.

\- Entiendo, mientras tanto, ¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías pedirme? Sarah no me ha dicho mucho, solamente que hable contigo.- Dijo, viendo como Emrys cabeceaba en los momentos oportunos y sonreía abiertamente. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

\- Necesito un favor del Concilio interno. Es un poco delicado y tal vez la misión que cumpla el hechicero o druida, no sea… muy complicada para él o ella.

\- ¿De qué se trata? No me dejes en ascuas.

\- Necesito un druida o como he dicho anteriormente un hechicero, para que sea ministro de magia.- Soltó la bomba al Sumo Sacerdote, que lo único que hizo fue abrir los ojos completamente ante lo que le pedía.

No sería muy complicado dar con la persona adecuada, pues había una lista muy corta de gente que quisiera voluntariamente acceder al puesto.

No, lo que le intrigaba a Emeric era la finalidad de que uno de los suyos fuera ministro de magia, no entendía completamente del todo. Si bien sería un gran avance para ellos… si un avance y más.

Era la oportunidad perfecta de cambiar las mentes de los magos, era la oportunidad perfecta de infiltración, para poder fusionar en un futuro el Concilio y el Wizengamot juntos, dando un poder mucho mayor. Era la oportunidad perfecta para ver renacer a Albion.

Estaba casi conseguido y Emrys no era todavía más que un aprendiz… ¡Menudo aprendiz! ¡Era increíble lo que quería conseguir! Y tan solo estaba a un paso sencillo, la adquisición de un ministro que fuera capaz de gestionar correctamente el ministerio y el voto se lo diera sin dudar a Emrys.

\- Tenlo por hecho Emrys.

\- ¿Así, sin más?

\- Por supuesto, me he dado cuenta por mí mismo lo que significaría.

\- Me alegro Sumo…

\- Emeric, llámame Emeric. Te lo has ganado.

\- ¿En público también, Emeric?- Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida Harry.

\- En el Concilio por nuestros títulos, aquí en el público general, por mi nombre y creo que pronto será tu derecho de llamarnos a todos por nuestros nombres…

\- Bueno, no solo había el tema del ministro que quería decirte. También hay otro tema que es un poco… delicado.

\- ¿Cuál? Sea lo que sea, el Concilio interno y externo te apoyará.

\- Aunque no estéis de acuerdo.- Dijo sin preguntar Harry, un poco temeroso de la respuesta.

La respuesta que le fuera a dar, se la tuvo que guardar para otro momento, pues en ese preciso instante vino un hombre mayor, apoyado en un báculo de madera grisácea junto al camarero que los había entendido.

\- Señores, este es mi padre Maximiliano Stone. Yo soy su hijo Dylan Stone. Padre, ya conoces al Sumo Sacerdote Powell, pero él.- Dijo señalando un poco tembloroso a Harry. – Es Emrys.- Terminó de presentar un poco temeroso y respetuoso a la vez.

El padre del chico se quedó extático observando atentamente a Harry, el cual se empezaba a incomodar, hasta que de pronto el anciano dejó caer el báculo al suelo, provocando que los demás hechiceros y druidas, algún brujo ocasional miraran en su dirección.

\- Emrys, un Emrys en mi restaurante. Es un placer y gran honor.- Dijo causando un poco de revuelo entre la clientela que comenzaban a susurrar entre ellos. – Debo decir que me complace darle la bienvenida a mi restaurante y no puedo creer que haya conocido a un Emrys. Pensé que me moriría. ¿Es esto un sueño, Emeric?- Preguntó un lloroso Maximiliano.

\- No, Max, es real. Él es un Emrys. Permíteme que te presente. Harry James Potter, bendecido por el Concilio con el título de Emrys. Él es Max, un buen amigo.- Dijo sonriendo divertido por la escena en el restaurante.

\- Un placer, Maestro Stone.

\- ¡Maestro! ¡Me ha llamado maestro!

\- ¿He dicho algo malo, Emeric?- Preguntó preocupado de que hubiera metido la pata.

\- ¿Te preocupa si has dicho algo malo?- Preguntó Dylan curioso.

\- Claro que me preocupa, no quiero ofender a tu padre.

\- Ninguna ofensa tomada, Emrys, es un honor que creas que soy un maestro, pero realmente nunca pude ser uno.

\- Oh, lo siento. No lo sabía.

\- No te preocupes. Solamente era conocerte Emrys, siento la interrupción. Una cosa antes que me vaya.- Dijo recogiendo su báculo y sonriendo tanto, que bien podría dividirle la cara en dos la sonrisa. – Cualquier cosa que necesite de mí o de mi familia, es bienvenido a pedir. Será un honor.

\- Claro, lo tendré en cuenta, señor Stone.

\- Puedes llamarme Max y en cuanto a la cuenta, estáis invitados.

\- Gracias Max.- Dijo Harry un poco confuso ante tanto alboroto. Nunca se esperó que un hechicero o druida montara tal espectáculo. Ni mucho menos los que estaban todavía susurrando a sus espaldas.

Cuando el almuerzo llegó Harry y Emeric comenzaron a comer en silencio contemplativo, algo que los dos estaba cómodos. La razón principal de ver a Emeric había sido dicha y hecha, la otra razón era de ponerle al día sobre sus planes de estudio en Hogwarts. Pero eso podía esperar. También quería pedir consejo sobre el tema de la propuesta de los derechos de los vampiros, licántropos y gobblins, sobre todo ahora que había visto de primera mano, como un hechicero o druida había reaccionado ante él y su descubrimiento de ser un Emrys.

\- ¿En qué piensas Emrys?

\- Un poco de todo Emeric.- Dijo dando un suspiro leve. – No me esperaba que Max…

\- Si, lo entiendo. Es un poco difícil ver como alguien que no conoces, pone sus expectativas y esperanzas sobre ti. Suele pasar también en el Concilio. Es mucha responsabilidad.

\- Sí, lo sé y eso no me importa. Ahora que he conocido a Max, me pregunto sobre ciertas cosas que no sé y que quizás debería saber, antes de tomar ciertas decisiones que involucren a toda nuestra gente.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Como por ejemplo, si lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto y es lo que la mayoría quiere. Sé que es lo que yo querría para dar a todos una vida mejor y sin persecución, pero tal vez, haya gente que no quiera eso.

\- No te equivoques Emrys, lo que haces está bien. Juraste darnos a todos la oportunidad de ver Albion renacer. Eso es algo que todos deseamos ver con nuestros ojos y que te apoyaremos en lo que podamos. También estamos contigo, nos guste o no, eres un Emrys y eso significa cambio en el mundo, para mejor. Que el anterior Emrys, Myrddin, no consiguiera traernos Albion, no quiere decir que tu vayas a fallar.- Explicó Emeric a Harry, haciéndole ver y entender que no tenía que preocuparse por la opinión de unos pocos. La opinión estaba bien escucharla y entenderla, respetarla, pero al final sería él quien decidiría hacer lo correcto para todos.

\- Mi Maestra…

\- ¿Sarah?

\- Sí, Sarah.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa de lado. – Me dijo ayer que tal vez me estaba precipitando un poco con las cosas. Que iba demasiado rápido en los planes y que tendría que ir un poco más lento.

\- No sé cuáles son todos tus planes Emrys, pero de momento nos estás dando la oportunidad a todos de hacer historia en el mundo mágico. Nos estás dando la oportunidad de infiltrarnos, mezclarnos y trabajar todos juntos para que los magos dejen de temernos y cazarnos. Si bien es cierto que la caza de hechiceros y druidas ha terminado con el exilio de Dumbledore y las ejecuciones de los cazadores, todavía hay algunos problemas y percances menores. Tú mismo lo viste en San Mungo, que piensan que hacemos magia oscura al sanar a la gente.

\- Sí, lo sé. Actualmente tengo una propuesta que dar en el Wizengamot y no sé si debo hacerlo o no.

\- Dime de que se trata y trataré de aconsejarte lo mejor que pueda, Emrys.- Dijo con una sonrisa sincera Emeric.

\- Quiero que se les de derechos a los licántropos, vampiros y gobblins. Es más para que se integren nuevamente y sin perjuicios a nuestra sociedad y podamos construir todos juntos Albion.

\- ¿Qué es para ti Albion, Emrys?

\- ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

\- Solo contéstala.

\- Está bien, Albion es una nación en la que no hay perjuicios ni persecuciones a los seres sintientes mágicos. Es un lugar, un hogar mejor dicho, para todos nosotros en el que podemos destacar como mágicos y vivir en una paz relativa.

Estoy al cien por cien seguro, que sin la prohibición de la magia y la enseñanza debida de la magia, los problemas de Lores Oscuros acabarán. Para mí Albion no sólo es una utopía, sino que es un santuario para todo el mundo y, déjame decirte, que estamos muy cerca de conseguirlo.- Terminó Harry de explicar lo que era para él Albion, más o menos. Por supuesto se dejó ciertas partes de la explicación en la cual no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Emeric. Sobre todo la parte de los muggles, que él mismo no podía ver que formaran parte de dicha nación.

\- Si eso significa para ti, Emrys, entonces lucha por eso. Para mí significa igualdad entre todos.

\- Eso también.

\- Déjame terminar.- Dijo riendo un poco. – Igualdad, respeto y compresión para todos los seres mágicos Emrys, algo por lo que hemos estado luchando mucho tiempo pero sin conseguirlo. Ya no sólo en Bretaña, sino en el mundo entero. Cuando juraste traernos Albion, pensé que era muy ambicioso de tu parte hacer tal juramento, pero ahora con los progresos que has hecho aquí y los progresos que no sabes que estás haciendo en otros países, ya sea por las acciones o negocios que tengas en ellos o por las acciones que tomas aquí y los demás países del mundo quieran copiarte, nos estás llevando poco a poco, hacia lo que juraste. Ahora, ¿Qué quieres decir con que estamos más cerca de Albion?

\- Esa es otra parte de la que quería hablar. El año que viene, para cuando tenga que asistir a tercer año y mis EXTASIS, lo voy a pasar en el Wizengamot.

\- ¿Y los EXTASIS cuando te los sacas?

\- En el verano de éste año. Así en lo que sería tercero, puedo tener más tiempo libre para el Wizengamot, viajes que tenga que hacer y por supuesto, seguir con Maestro Flamel en su enseñanza corta sobre la alquimia.

\- Entiendo, te rebajaría mucho trabajo. ¿Crees que podrás sacarte los mismos EXTASIS que los TIMOS?

\- Sí, tendré ayuda extra en la mansión.

\- ¿Sarah?

\- No, mi ancestro Ignotus. Fue un nigromante en sus tiempos y él va a ser el que me enseñe el arte de la nigromancia en todo su esplendor.

\- Ten cuidado. He conocido nigromantes a lo largo de mis años y puedo decirte que no es fácil ni bonito ese arte.- Dijo Emeric a lo cual solamente recibió una inclinación de cabeza por parte de Harry.

\- Por cierto Emeric, aun no me has contestado a la pregunta de los derechos.

\- Cierto, creo que estás yendo demasiado rápido en ese tema. Antes deberías contactar a los clanes o naciones, en este caso los vampiros y gobblins y pedirles su opinión al respecto. Déjalo para verano, tendrás más tiempo.

\- Gracias Emeric. Tenía previsto lanzar hoy la propuesta, pero tanto Regulus como Salazar, no estaban muy…

\- ¿Dispuestos?

\- No, esperanzados en que consiguiéramos mucho con la aprobación de todos.

\- Entiendo, ellos son tus amigos ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Por saber y ser conocedor. De todas formas, Augusta, también dice ser tu amiga, más que aliada. Ella es una buena persona, cuida esa amistad bien.

\- Eso haré.- Dijo Harry con el entrecejo fruncido durante unos momentos. - ¿Y cómo están los Longbottom?

\- Mejor, están mejorando a un ritmo muy rápido. Tal vez para Yule tu amigo Neville tenga a sus padres de vuelta. No completamente curados, porque eso tarda, pero al menos sí que reconocerán a su propio hijo y tendrán más palabras con él, que de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

\- Gracias Emeric, seguro que para Neville es una buena noticia.

\- Y para nosotros. Gracias a Augusta, hemos tenido trabajo en exceso.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Augusta ha estado, publicitándonos, por así decirlo, a su círculo social. Hemos estado trabajando para familias asistiendo a partos, curando enfermedades, haciendo elixires más potentes que las pociones, etc. la verdad es que tenías razón.

\- Me alegro de que sea así.- Dijo Harry bastante contento de que todo estuviera resultando ir bastante bien.

Con un _tempus_ silencioso, vio que faltaban veinte minutos para acabar la hora del almuerzo y volver al Wizengamot.

Con un suspiro se levantó de su asiento, siguiéndolo Emeric. El Sumo Sacerdote le preguntó el porqué de su levantamiento.

Harry le dijo que quería estar un poco más temprano de lo previsto en el Wizengamot o al menos en el ministerio de magia, para dar la noticia de que los derechos, se atrasaría al menos hasta verano, aparte de eso, siempre venía bien saber las opiniones de todos, un poco.

Después de unos minutos de insistencia por parte de Harry en pagar la cuenta, algo que tenía en desacuerdo a Max y Dylan, llegaron al acuerdo que por ésta vez sería gratis, pero que tendría que venir más veces a comer o almorzar en su restaurante y traer gente.

Después de despedirse de Max y su hijo, prometiendo volver pronto a su restaurante, o al menos tan pronto como pudiera, Harry y Emeric volvieron al ministerio.

Emeric decidió acompañar a Harry con la excusa de querer hablar con Augusta sobre el estado progresivo de su hijo y su nuera. Aparte del hecho de darle las gracias por promocionar a los Maestros Sanadores hechiceros y druidas. Las cosas iban bien para el Concilio interno de Bretaña.

Cuando ambos llegaron al ministerio, Harry se despidió de Emeric con una inclinación de cabeza y mostrando el debido respeto a la posición de éste. Para Harry hacer esto significaba que muchos de los magos que pasaban por ahí, podrían verlo con sus propios ojos y aceptar de una vez por todas, que los druidas y hechiceros no eran malos.

Finalizando las despedidas corteses, Harry fue a la dirección en la que se encontraban Regulus, Salazar, sus respectivas esposas, los Greengrass, etc.

\- Hola chicos.- Saludó alegremente y jovialmente Harry a todos, obviando nombres y posiciones.

\- Hola Harry, de vuelta tan pronto.- Dijo Salazar con una sonrisa que le hacía brillar un poco los ojos.

\- Sí, he tenido una conversación esclarecedora. Tengo una noticia que a Regulus le tranquilizará.

\- ¿Y cuál sería esa?- Preguntó el aludido con una ceja arqueada y rogando para sí mismo que fuera lo de los derechos.

\- Es sobre los derechos de los vampiros, licántropos y gobblins. Voy a retrasarlo hasta verano al menos.- Dijo Harry haciendo que Regulus suspirara aliviado. Salazar solo dio un rollo a sus ojos, no muy maduro para su edad.

La esposa de Regulus le preguntó a que se debía el cambio, pues la alianza ya estaba preparada para respaldar a Harry en el Wizengamot.

\- No he tenido en cuenta lo que querrían los clanes y naciones. Quisiera visitarlos personalmente para pedir su alianza si quieren darla y para decirles que son bienvenidos a Albion cuando ésta renazca.- Dijo Harry mirando a todos pidiendo silenciosamente su opinión sobre el asunto.

\- Eso Harry, es algo sabio. Si lográramos tener el apoyo de los vampiros y los licántropos, dándoles lo que nos has dicho. Entonces ganaríamos no uno, sino dos grandes aliados para la futura guerra.

\- Ciertamente.- Dijo Harry apreciando que todos o casi todos estuvieran de acuerdo. – De todas formas, quisiera que lo discutiéramos más a fondo en la mansión o en algún otro sitio que quisierais reuniros.- Dijo Harry. – No todos estaréis de acuerdo y quisiera saber el porqué.

\- Claro, no hay problemas. ¿Para cuándo querrías?

\- Para el martes o el miércoles de esta semana. Tengo la intuición de que la discusión acerca de Dumbledore y la ICW van a durar días. Más aun va a durar más días la discusión del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

\- No se te ve feliz de que se haga, ¿Por qué es eso? El Torneo trae gloria a la escuela en que se celebre.- Dijeron entre Amanda y Miranda, las cuales estaban de acuerdo en que se celebrara en Hogwarts.

\- Si el Torneo hubiese sido resucitado por otra persona que no fuera Dumbledore, no me importaría apoyar la propuesta. Pero no puedo evitar desconfiar ante el hombre. Estoy seguro que tiene un objetivo oculto si quería que el Torneo resurgiera nuevamente.

\- Eso es un poco paranoico, Harry. Él ya no puede hacernos nada, está exiliado, solo sabe Merlín donde.

\- Ese es el problema Señor McKinon. Mucha gente subestima al viejo. Yo no.- Dijo Harry, pasando a otros temas, como quien sería el siguiente en la lista a ser juzgado hoy, y cerrando el tema del Torneo por el momento.

\- Ahora se juzgará a Dolores Umbridge y mañana seguramente a Fudge. ¿Cómo llevas lo del candidato al puesto?- Pidió Amelia un poco preocupada de que no tuvieran un candidato para el puesto.

\- Bien, mañana o esta noche tendré noticias acerca del Concilio interno.

\- ¿Concilio interno? ¿Hay más Concilios?- Preguntó un aturdido Regulus, interviniendo en la conversación.

\- Claro, en todos los países hay uno. Es como la ICW más o menos.

\- Sorprendente. No lo sabía.

\- Ni yo, me enteré anoche.- Dijo Harry sonriendo y dando una pequeña risa. – Hay muchas cosas que todavía estoy aprendiendo. Y eso es bueno.- Terminó, antes de que pasaran todos a la cámara del Wizengamot nuevamente y se sentaran en sus puestos.

Cuando todo el mundo estaba en sus asientos, Titus se aclaró la garganta y anunció que ahora sería el momento de juzgar a Dolores Jane Umbridge, bajo los cargos de corrupción, secuestro y asesinato de niños "medio humanos" como estaba establecido en el ministerio de magia, también se le acusaba de recibir soborno y amenazar a un Señor del Wizengamot sobre el parentesco entre ella y él.

Dicho Señor era, Señor Selwyn, el cual estaba algo preocupado de que se llegara a esa parte del juicio.

Harry sonriendo ligeramente, pensó que tal vez mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Señor Selwyn era un poderoso enemigo en el Wizengamot y fuera de él, se especulaba que pasaba información a Voldemort desde dentro del ministerio de magia en la anterior guerra. También tenía tratos con ambas partes de las facciones tradicionalistas y progresistas y un poco de los neutrales.

Si la parte en la que le involucraba era suculenta, tal vez y solo tal vez, Harry podría llegar a un acuerdo con él, para que se salvara y su lealtad cambiara de lado.

Con su voto y los votos que le seguirían, la alianza Albion podría hacer y deshacer a su antojo en el Wizengamot.

\- Aurores, traigan a la acusada Dolores Jane Umbridge.- Ordenó Madame Bones con un rostro en blanco, pero se le notaba que disfrutaría esto en exceso, tal como muchos de los miembros, que posiblemente harían cualquier cosa, para librarse de esa bruja en forma de sapo repugnante.

Nota de autor:

¡Hola de nuevo a todos y todas!

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, lleno de sorpresas o eso espero. Solamente aclarar ciertos puntos de éste capítulo y me despido hasta el próximo.

Creo conveniente meter la relación entre Sarah y Harry a un nuevo nivel, si bien puede que sea un poco temprano para que mantengan relaciones íntimas, es imprescindible en la historia.

Otra parte es la de los derechos de las criaturas oscuras. Eso es algo que no me gustó en los libros originales, que se tratasen a los licántropos, vampiros, gobblins, centauros, etc. de manera diferente, solo por ser diferentes. Harry ve que es su responsabilidad incluirlos en Albion con sus derechos y demás puestos en orden.

Para que sean incluidos en Albion, primero tienen que ser incluidos en Bretaña mágica y ser aceptados por la sociedad.

En cuanto a su conversación con Emeric, lo vi que tenía que pasar y porque no mejor incluir a un anciano que está feliz de poder conocer a Emrys.

El estado de los Longbottom irá mejorando y cuando tenga el capítulo de Yule aparecerán para quedarse como personajes secundarios. El tema Sirius todavía tiene que dar sus frutos, pero a los seguidores de este merodeador, les digo que aparecerá en el futuro.

Bueno esos son los puntos que quería aclarar sobre el capítulo. Con esto me despido y espero les guste el capítulo.

Un cordial saludo.


	27. Chapter 26

Nota de autor:

Lo primero de todo es decir hola de nuevo a todo el mundo y que todavía ando por aquí. Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero debido a ciertas circunstancias he debido hacer un paro en la historia, pues estoy ahora mismo preparando unas oposiciones y tengo poco tiempo.

De todas formas todavía es temprano para que se acabe la historia y tengo un montón de ideas para que esto continúe.

Dar las gracias también es un factor, después de todo han sido todos pacientes y espero que les guste el capítulo, si hubiera alguna inconsistencia que no cuadre o cualquier cosa, no duden en decírmelo, para ver los errores.

Sin más dilación, dejó el capítulo y una vez más, disculpas por haber tardado tanto.

CAPITULO 26

 _Harry sonriendo ligeramente, pensó que tal vez mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Señor Selwyn era un poderoso enemigo en el Wizengamot y fuera de él, se especulaba que pasaba información a Voldemort desde dentro del ministerio de magia en la anterior guerra. También tenía tratos con ambas partes de las facciones tradicionalistas y progresistas y un poco de los neutrales._

 _Si la parte en la que le involucraba era suculenta, tal vez y solo tal vez, Harry podría llegar a un acuerdo con él, para que se salvara y su lealtad cambiara de lado._

 _Con su voto y los votos que le seguirían, la alianza Albion podría hacer y deshacer a su antojo en el Wizengamot._

 _\- Aurores, traigan a la acusada Dolores Jane Umbridge.- Ordenó Madame Bones con un rostro en blanco, pero se le notaba que disfrutaría esto en exceso, tal como muchos de los miembros, que posiblemente harían cualquier cosa, para librarse de esa bruja en forma de sapo repugnante._

Los aurores mencionados por Madame Bones hicieron una ligera mueca, temiéndose que esto pasaría. Suspirando pesadamente uno de ellos, asintió con la cabeza a su jefa del DMLE y se dispuso a obedecer la orden.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que cuatro aurores trajeron a una bruja levitando entre ellos. La cara de Madame Bones era ilegible, hasta el momento. Uno de los Señores, más curioso que enojado por el tratamiento a la bruja, les preguntó porque la traían así.

\- Tuvimos que aturdirla mi Señor.- Dijo uno de los aurores un poco avergonzado ante el tratamiento que les dio la bruja.

\- Es cierto mi Señor, le dijimos que iba a ser juzgada por sus crimines y entonces enloqueció atacándonos como una vulgar muggle. Nos arañó y nos escupió, insultándonos y llamándonos traidores a la sangre. No tuvimos más remedio que aturdirla y ¡Nos costó lo suyo! ¿Quién pensaría que una mujer como ella, se movería tan rápido a la hora de esquivar?- Comentó el auror de más alto rango, mostrando claramente arañazos por el rostro y las manos.

El Señor se rio un poco, causando que los demás no tuvieran reparos en pronunciar su diversión.

Harry por el contrario miraba a la bruja que se quedó levitando enfrente de la silla y la mesa de acusados.

\- Jefe de Magos.- Dijo Harry suavemente, llamando la atención de sus compañeros Señores y Señoras. – Propongo que se la ate a la silla con cadenas gruesas, para que no pueda ni escapar ni dañar a nadie.- Propuso Harry a Titus.

\- ¿Están de acuerdo los demás Señores y Señoras?- Preguntó el aludido, con un dejo de diversión en su voz.

Ante el asentimiento de la mayoría, que no querían que la bruja diera un espectáculo de sí misma, Titus aceptó la propuesta del joven Señor y mandó a los aurores atarla a la silla, conjurando gruesas cadenas de hierro reforzado.

Una vez que la mujer estaba bien sujeta, sin posibilidad de hacer daño a nadie más, Madame Bones mandó a los aurores a que les miraran esos arañazos, por si acaso.

\- Una última cosa antes de que se marchen, aurores. Tengan el favor de mandar sus repuestos y despertar a la señora Umbridge.- Mandó la bruja severamente a los aurores que se miraban unos a otros, como decidiendo quien sería el valiente.

Al final resultó ser el joven auror que habló primero el que tuvo que despertarla y desde una posición segura, le lanzó el encantamiento _Enervate_.

Los aurores salieron a toda prisa, causando más risas entre los presentes y ciertos comentarios como: ahí va nuestra élite, asustados de una bruja desarmada. Lo que causó la vergüenza de Madame Bones, ya que era la jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica.

Harry por el contrario, no se avergonzó de los aurores, pues cuando Albion estuviera una vez más en su máximo esplendor, los aurores y magos hit, pasarían a la historia, para darle la bienvenida a los antiguos caballeros de Camelot, el temible ejercito una vez poderoso.

Dolores Umbridge se despertó un poco desorientada, por lo que pudieron notar los miembros del Wizengamot.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Que hago encadenada! ¡Exijo que se me libere! ¡Soy la subsecretaria del ministro Fudge, esto es ilegal!- Chilló con su voz aguda, haciendo que los Señores hicieran muecas de desagrado.

Harry suspiró profundamente y se dijo mentalmente que tenía que tener paciencia el día de hoy, seguramente esta bruja o sapo en el cuerpo de una bruja, interrumpiría constantemente su juicio. No es que la salvara lo que diga, pues tenían pruebas fehacientes de sus crimines.

Todos los Señores implicados en la corrupción junto a Fudge, habían renegado de ella en favor a que sus penas fueran más simples, incluso Señor Malfoy, dio por escrito muchos de los crimines que se le acusaba ahora mismo. Sí, iba a ser largo el día de hoy.

\- Madame Umbridge, le pido que mantenga la compostura o nos veremos en la obligación de silenciarla.- Ordenó Madame Bones.

Umbridge por el contrario, seguía forcejeando en contra de sus ataduras y despotricando contra todos, llamándolos sucios mestizos, traidores a la sangre y otras cosas más hirientes.

Por desgracia, nadie la hacía caso y Señor Ogden no tuvo más remedio que silenciarla para proseguir.

\- Gracias, Señor Ogden. Ahora pasemos a lo importante. Como interrogadores estamos Madame Amelia Bones, jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica.- Dijo pasando a su compañero el turno para que hablara. Harry vio con cierto interés como habían omitido los títulos que tenían.

\- Señor Tiberius Ogden.- Dijo el que silenció a la bruja.

\- Proxy de Gryffindor.- Dijo la esposa de Salazar con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. A Harry le gustó mucho esa sonrisa, por supuesto se veía claramente que a Amanda no le caía nada bien Umbridge.

Harry no estaba preocupado en cuanto al veredicto acerca de Umbridge, dado que una de las interrogadoras era Amanda, Proxy del asiento de Gryffindor. El otro, Señor Ogden no estaba seguro si sería aliado de Dumbledore, de los tradicionalistas o los neutrales y por supuesto, luego estaba Amelia, aunque ella actuaría más en condominio con la ley.

De todas formas sería bueno prestar atención aquí, puede ser que aprendiera algo interesante, para chantajear a Señor Selwyn, el cual se veía cada vez más inquieto.

Aunque si su instinto le dictaba correctamente, podría ser que al final perdiera los nervios con la mujer sapo, la cual se la veía claramente, aunque silenciada, estaba maldiciendo e insultando a todo el que estaba en el Wizengamot.

Tal vez, retarla a un duelo de honor y acabar con ella, sería más producente que esperar a que la condenaran por los delitos.

También significaría que Harry iba a por sus enemigos y con su muerte estaría mandando un claro mensaje a todos, recordándoles nuevamente para qué estaba aquí.

\- Bien, Señor Ogden sería tan amable de comenzar usted, también pertenece al cuerpo del DMLE.

\- Por supuesto Madame Bones, será un placer.- Dijo con una sonrisa afectuosa.

El hombre se preparó sus papeles con paciencia y parsimonia, algo que a algunos de los jóvenes molestaba, Harry estaba seguro que lo hacía a propósito y sonrió ligeramente ante el acto.

\- Bien a la acusada, Madame Dolores Umbridge, se le acusa de corrupción, soborno, asesinato a…- Miró con el entrecejo fruncido ante las palabras insultantes que venía en el pergamino. – Siento decir lo siguiente, pero es como viene en el pergamino. A Híbridos semi humanos, y elusión de impuestos al ministerio de magia. ¿Cómo se declara?- Preguntó Señor Ogden a la acusada, la cual no podía hablar por el hechizo silenciador.

\- Señor Ogden, la ha silenciado.- Dijo Amanda recalcando lo obvio.

\- Oh si, tienes razón querida.- Dijo echando el contra hechizo en Umbridge. - ¿Cómo se declara?- Volvió a repetir, como si la mujer hubiera estado sorda en vez de silenciada.

\- ¡Inocente! ¡De todos los cargos!- Chilló a pleno pulmón la mujer. Con una onda de varita, esta vez de la proxy Gryffindor, volvió a silenciar a la mujer.

\- Gracias, querida.- Dijo Señor Ogden, tocándose con un dedo uno de sus oídos. – Parece ser que tiene muy buenos pulmones.- Dijo riendo un poco.

\- Como la acusada se declara inocente de los cargos, procederemos a enumerarlos y a permitir que se defienda lo mejor posible.- Anunció Amelia, suspirando pesadamente, previendo como Harry, una jornada larga y tortuosa.

De momento Amelia comenzó con los cargos de menor rango, los que no eran delitos de sangre.

Esos cargos variaban desde dejarse sobornar por miembros de la comunidad mágica, miembros de los departamentos del ministerio, etc. también llegaba el caso de sobornos que hizo ella al ex ministro Fudge, el cual se le agrandaba la lista aún más.

Por parte de su propia defensa, Dolores alegaba que todo aquello era mentira, que seguramente algún traidor a la sangre o algún sucio mestizo como Potter, había hecho todo eso para inculparla.

El aludido, en este caso Harry prestaba más atención a la manera insultante que tenía la bruja para defenderse. Al parecer insultando a otras personas de la comunidad mágica y miembros del Wizengamot, estaba a la orden del día, sin temer las repercusiones.

Harry estaba muy tentado de desafiarla a un duelo de honor por todas las patrañas que soltaba su boca, desde que se metieron los sucios y apestosos hechiceros y druidas, que debían ser considerados criaturas oscuras, puesto que la magia era oscura, hasta llegar a insultar a miembros como los Gaunt, los Black, los Longbottom, etc.

No parecía que supiera defenderse con hechos y pruebas, aunque estas fueran falsas. No, su única defensa era los insultos hacia otros y decir que ellos eran los culpables. ¡Ni que tuviera once años, por el amor de Albion!

\- Madame Bones.- Intervino Harry levantándose repentinamente y llamando la atención de los demás Señores que estaban susurrando fieramente sobre el patético caso de Umbridge.

\- ¿Si Señor Potter?- Preguntó Amelia curiosa en cuanto a con que saldría Harry.

\- Me temo, que estamos perdiendo el tiempo y el espacio con…- Dijo mirando con odio y repugnancia a la bruja cara de sapo. – Madame Umbridge. Creo que por su falta de coherencia a la hora de auto defenderse, tal vez sería mejor que la condenemos ya, con la evidencia que poseemos. Estoy seguro que si hay una votación, será condenada a cadena perpetua en Azkaban.- Dijo Harry, haciendo que Señor Selwyn aceptara de inmediato la sugerencia. Tanto él como muchos que no les caía bien la bruja y todos aquellos que se sintieron ofendidos e insultados por ella, aceptaron tal sugerencia.

Madame Bones intercambió miradas con la Proxy Gryffindor, la cual no veía problemas ante la sugerencia de Harry.

\- Señor Potter, por mucho que podamos estar de acuerdo con usted ante tal sugerencia, temo que la ley no nos permite hacer eso.- Dijo Señor Ogden.

\- ¿Por qué no, Señor Ogden? Quiero decir, ya se hizo una vez antes, y sin un juicio.- Dijo Harry fríamente recordando a todos la injusticia cometida contra su padrino Sirius Black.

Señor Ogden y muchos otros no sabían cómo responder a eso, pero la verdad era que se tenían que atener a las leyes del Wizengamot.

\- Lo siento por el pasado Señor Potter, no todos estuvimos de acuerdo con las acciones tomadas a su padrino Sirius Black. Pero como he dicho tenemos que atenernos a las leyes del Wizengamot.- Recordó el viejo mago, sonriendo ligeramente, pero no llegándole la sonrisa a los ojos.

Demonios, él mismo acabaría con la bruja que había estado insultándolos y despotricando contra ellos por horas.

Harry aceptó de buen grado la contestación de Señor Ogden y cuando se volvió a sentar en su asiento, no pudo evitar escuchar lo que dijo Umbridge.

\- Eso niño, siéntate y sé bueno. ¿O es que la puta sangre sucia de tu madre no te enseñó modales? Ah no, que no tienes. Igual al traidor de tu padre.- Dijo Umbridge, haciendo que el Wizengamot entero cayera en un silencio incómodo y completo.

Harry al escuchar el insulto no pudo evitar que un gruñido amenazante escapara de su garganta y sus ojos brillaran con el poder de la magia de la antigua religión.

Esa mujer, no ese monstruo se había atrevido a insultar a una persona que había dado su vida por unos ideales y creencias en las que creía ciegamente y porque gente como ella, tuviera una vida.

¿Qué has dicho, bruja?- Susurró amenazantemente Harry, pero se le pudo escuchar sin ningún tipo de problema.

\- Lo que has oído Potter. Que la puta sangre sucia de tu madre…- No pudo terminar la frase porque un rayo salido de la mano de Harry casi la impacta de lleno en la cara, sino fuera por los reflejos rápidos del Jefe de Magos Ollivander, al crear un escudo frente a ella.

\- ¡Emrys! ¡Tenga un control sobre sus emociones, por el amor a Camelot!- Gritó Titus a Harry en pleno Wizengamot, llamándole por el nombre que el Concilio le dio.

Harry se irguió en toda su estatura y agarró el báculo en su mano derecha fuertemente.

\- Por las leyes antiguas del Wizengamot.- Comenzó, haciendo que muchos mirasen incómodos a lo que se refería.

La mujer Umbridge, había cruzado una línea que muy pocos se atreverían a cruzar, incluso por muy desesperados que estuvieran y era la de insultar directamente a un Señor. En el caso de ella, no solo había insultado a uno, sino que a varios de los que estaban presentes y por mucho que les gustase hacer lo que Señor Potter iba a hacer, no tenían el coraje suficiente para hacerlo o lo que harían sería rechazado o denegado por Umbridge.

\- Te reto a un duelo de honor.- Terminó Harry, con su magia crepitante alrededor de él, protegiéndolo y cubriéndolo como una manta protectora.

La mujer, que no debía de tener muchas luces, sonrío al reto de Harry y aceptó el duelo de honor, pensando que el jurado y los miembros lo prohibirían.

\- ¿Está seguro de lo que va a hacer, Señor Potter?- Pidió Amelia Bones.

\- Por supuesto Madame Bones. Esa… arpía ha insultado a mi familia, amigos y aliados. Me siento ofendido y repugnado de solo estar en su presencia. Y como ha dicho Señor Ogden, hay que respetar las leyes del Wizengamot. Por la ley antigua, si un acusado insulta a un Señor, el Señor tiene todo el derecho a retar a un duelo de honor, lo cual significa que no hay segundos y es a muerte.- Explicó por si a alguno se le escapaba lo que implicaban dichos duelos de honor.

\- Está bien Señor Potter. La señorita Umbridge ha aceptado su duelo, lo que significa que puede decidir cuando y donde quiere el duelo, Señor Potter. Como retador significaría que la retada elige, pero como creo que no entiende muy bien lo que está pasando y podría no presentarse en el duelo, se le deja a usted la decisión.- Dijo Amelia con un suspiro de cansancio, sabiendo que Harry querría batirse en duelo con ella ahora y en las cámaras del Wizengamot.

\- Ahora mismo Madame Bones, y aquí, en las cámaras del Wizengamot. Con todos presentes.- Dijo Harry, como prediciendo lo que Amelia sabía y temía.

\- Está bien. ¿Quién se anima como árbitro del duelo?- Preguntó a los Señores que estaban un poco confusos por lo que acababa de suceder. Esto no era normal que sucediera en el Wizengamot, de hecho era el primer duelo de honor en ser hecho en más de cinco siglos.

\- Yo me ofrezco.- Dijo una voz sedosa y arrastrando las palabras, inconfundible para los miembros, de que era Señor Malfoy.

Harry sonrío sádicamente a Umbridge, que ahora estaba temblando un poco ante la perspectiva de perder la vida ante el mocoso Potter.

\- ¡Pero no tengo varita!- Chilló de pronto la bruja, esperanzada de que se detuviera el duelo.

\- Oh, pero que torpes de nuestra parte.- Dijo Harry volando hacia el estrado desde su asiento, con báculo en mano. – Aurores, desátenla y denle su varita, por favor.- Dijo señalando a los aurores que no se movían por temor a represalias de Amelia, Tiberius y Rufus Scrimgeur.

Ante el asentimiento de Scrimgeur, de que procedieran a lo dicho, los aurores desataron a la retada y le dieron su varita.

Acto después un escudo protector de Amelia y Titus se elevó entre los contendientes al duelo y Señor Malfoy.

Señor Malfoy se puso su varita en la garganta y su voz quedó aumentada, gracias a la magia.

\- Señores y Señoras, bienvenidos a un duelo de honor, emitido por Señor Potter a la señorita Umbridge. El duelo es hasta que uno de los dos caiga muerto. Cuando esto suceda, el ganador se quedará con todos los bienes capitales y terrenales del muerto, haciendo honor al derecho de conquista en los duelos de honor. Empiecen.- Anunció Lucius, creando una fuerte barrera entre él y los contendientes. Ni loco estaría sin protección ante tal duelo. Si bien la barrera le protegería, también le permitiría tener un poco de visión para ver quién era el ganador.

Amelia y Titus levantaron una ceja ante las extremas precauciones del Señor Malfoy, dado que ellos ya se habían hecho cargo de levantar una barrera, Titus parecía divertido ante la idea de extrema seguridad de Lucius.

Al sonido del comienzo, los miembros del Wizengamot pudieron observar atónitos que Señor Potter no estaba haciendo un duelo, sino una batalla corta, pues la magia que expulsaba era sorprendente y desconocida para muchos de ellos.

Sorprendente porque era silenciosa y sin ningún tipo de movimiento que revelara el origen de la magia.

Desconocida porque no tenían idea de lo que estaba haciendo el joven Señor.

Titus sí que sabía la magia que estaba empleando Harry y no podía estar más que maravillado y temeroso ante el conocimiento que poseía.

Con solo tres hechizos, supo de inmediato que lo que quería era desfogarse y desquitarse en Umbridge, provocándola dolor.

Poco tiempo después, se vio con horror como la piel y músculos de Umbridge se separaron de su cuerpo, creando un espectáculo de sangre y gore. Lo más increíble era que todavía estaba viva, si los gritos de agonía eran un claro indicativo.

No duró mucho sus gritos, pues al no tener músculos ni piel, lo único que quedaba al descubierto eran los huesos y los órganos internos, que se mantenían en su sitio gracias a la magia de Harry.

Con un movimiento de su mano, éstos se desplomaron cayendo al suelo, creando otro espectáculo de gore.

Cuando Lucius Malfoy dio inicio al duelo, lo primero que pensó Harry, en dirección al a bruja, fue en darle dolor intenso.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Umbridge cayó al suelo gritando de dolor y en agonía pura. Al parecer Harry no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Levantando la maldición, le lanzó una quebranta huesos, usando la magia nueva, dando en una de las piernas y haciendo que la bruja gritase, pidiendo clemencia.

\- No hay clemencia, bruja.- Dijo Harry oscuramente. – Crucio.- Lanzó la maldición tortura, susurrándola y evitando que se escuchara.

No tenía por qué preocuparse, pues la maldición no era ilegal en este tipo de duelos ni en ninguno, ya que las imperdonables ahora eran legales utilizarlas nuevamente, como se catalogaron como magia oscura.

Harry estaba tomando la maldición tortura con tiempo, pero tampoco quería que se volviera loca la mujer, sino no tendría sentido hacerla gritar.

Con un gesto vago de la mano, la tortura paró y se levitó a la bruja con cara de sapo. Por un breve instante estuvo muy tentado de lanzarle un rayo a ver qué ocurría, pero había mucha gente inocente de la que preocuparse, de ahí a que utilizara su maldición que estaba siendo vista como su firma.

La que quita la piel de los músculos, pero ésta vez se pasó un poco ante la energía emitida e hizo como a los licántropos, le quitó la piel y los músculos, dejando ver los huesos y los órganos internos.

Dolores Umbridge murió poco tiempo después como su propio nombre indicaba, con muchos dolores.

Lucius se tuvo que contener por no echar el almuerzo en el suelo, lo que muchas Señoras y Señores no pudieron evitar y evocaron cubos para vomitar.

\- Se… Señor Potter es el ganador.- Dijo sin aliento ante la masacre que vio enfrente de él. En momentos como ese, Lucius sintió un estremecimiento correr por su cuerpo entero, desde la punta de los pies, hasta la columna vertebral. Pensaba que su Lord, era un sádico y bastante cruel, pero éste Potter se llevaba el premio, si ambos se enfrentaran, no quería ni imaginar las repercusiones. - ¿Qué quiere hacer con el derecho de conquista?- Preguntó Malfoy a Harry, temblando con un poco de miedo.

\- ¿Cuánto tenía?- Preguntó suavemente, claro indicativo que todavía estaba enfurecido por las ofensas de la bruja.

\- No sabría decirle, solo que sus bienes alcanzan los doscientos o trescientos mil galeones.

\- Entonces, lo donaré al ministerio de magia, para que el nuevo ministro lo administre como el vea.- Dictaminó Harry, no queriendo tocar ni un solo Knut del oro de Umbridge.

Harry bajó las barreras que protegían a Lucius y el resto del Wizengamot, para permitir a los aurores que estaban algo verdes y enfermos de la vista que los recibía.

\- Pueden recoger cuando quieran. Yo he terminado con ella.- Dijo Harry sonriendo sádicamente. – Pido disculpas al Wizengamot, por lo que han tenido que presenciar. Temo que me he dejado llevar un poco.- Dijo Harry volviendo de manera normal a su asiento, es decir, caminando.

Tuvo que pasar un tiempo hasta que los miembros se recuperaron del pequeño espectáculo que vieron y para que los aurores, recogieran los restos de Umbridge y llevarlos en cubos y bolsas de plástico.

Titus, Amelia, Amanda, Tiberius y Lucius, se encargaron de ventilar el hedor dejado atrás por Umbridge.

Aclarándose la garganta, Titus dio por finalizada la reunión del Wizengamot, diciendo a quien le pudiera interesar, que de hecho, las pruebas que tenían contra la mujer la inculpaban de numerosos delitos incluyendo los de sangre.

\- Si no se hubiera declarado el duelo, seguramente hubiera caído sus huesos en Azkaban.- Dijo Tiberius riendo un poco ante lo que había dicho y lo que vio de sus huesos caer en el suelo.

No muchos captaron la broma del viejo Señor, pero no era de muy buen gusto para algunos, que les recordaba todo el espectáculo.

Poco después los miembros del Wizengamot se retiraron a sus hogares, posponiendo el juicio de Fudge para el día siguiente, solo esperando que éste fuera un poco más inteligente que la mujer que habían visto morir el día de hoy.

En la salida Harry se encontró con varios Señores que lo felicitaron por el excelente duelo y muestra de poder.

Si la comunidad de magos, apreciaba realmente algo de sus Señores, era que éstos tuvieran un increíble poder mágico en bruto.

Por otra parte, Harry vio como se le acercó Señor Selwyn un poco nervioso y tembloroso. No era para menos, había visto morir a una bruja que se hacía llamar sangre pura y que decía que era más poderosa que Harry mismo, algo que obviamente resultó ser totalmente falso.

\- Señor Potter, esperaba que, tal vez en un futuro, podríamos reunirnos usted y yo, para discutir ciertos asuntos que podría beneficiarnos.- Dijo pasándose la lengua por los labios resecos.

\- Sería un placer, Señor Selwyn, pero como comprenderá, estos días estoy bastante ocupado. Tal vez le vendría bien el martes o miércoles.- Sugirió Harry tanteando el terreno. No podía mostrarse complaciente con este Señor, puesto que si lo hacía podría mostrar signos de debilidad y eso no le convenía, ni a él, ni a la alianza Albion.

\- El miércoles será un día estupendo. ¿Alguna preferencia?- Preguntó indicando el lugar en cuestión de la reunión.

Con una sonrisa, Harry le indicó el restaurante de Max, en el cual estarían cómodos para su reunión y nadie les molestaría.

Con una sacudida de manos y una inclinación de cabeza, ambos Señores se despidieron y se encaminaron por caminos diferentes.

Harry fue a hablar con Regulus, Salazar, Miranda y Amanda. Pues los demás se habían apresurado en marcharse.

\- Buen duelo Harry. Corto pero bueno.- Felicitó Salazar sonriendo ligeramente.

\- Yo pensé que la ibas a matar directamente, una Avada hubiera sido más eficaz y no muchos se hubieran enfermado.- Aportó Miranda, viéndose un poco verde.

\- Por supuesto.- Dijo Harry sonriendo ligeramente. - ¿En que estaría pensando en ese momento? Ah sí en hacerla sufrir.- Terminó de explicar con el rostro serio y sin ningún atisbo de sonrisa.

\- Esa perra se merecía lo que le pasó y no hay vuelta de hoja, Harry, pero la próxima vez, no hagas que echemos la comida…- Aportó Regulus. – Vi que muchos no podían volver a mirar y los aurores, pobres.- Dijo negando con la cabeza.

\- Hubo una que aguantó bien el tipo.- Dijo Harry mirando a Regulus.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Nymphadora Tonks. Hija de Andrómeda Tonks, antes Black.

\- Ah, sí, ya sé quién es. Me sorprende lo resistente que puede ser ella, pero tiene los genes Black, después de todo.

\- No digas eso Regulus, tu eres un Black y no aguantaste mucho.- Dijo con una sonrisa su esposa y pinchándole un poco.

\- Normal, había comido carne con salsa de tomate y…

\- ¡Basta! O te juro que te hecho el almuerzo aquí mismo.- Dijo tapándose la boca con la mano.

Harry se puso a reír junto a Salazar y su esposa durante unos minutos, viendo como el matrimonio discutía por el asunto un rato más.

\- ¿Y ahora Harry, que vas a hacer?- Preguntó Regulus.

\- Iré a casa a descansar un rato, posiblemente a entrenar. Estoy esperando la llamada de Emeric, para ver quién es el candidato o la candidata para el puesto de ministro.

\- ¿Tienes mucha fe en que lo harán mejor que Fudge?

\- Cualquiera lo haría mejor que ese.- Dijo Harry en lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Después de unas pocas conversaciones más, en las que salió el tema de los derechos nuevamente y Regulus le advirtió de que cuando fuera a ver los aquelarres vampíricos, llevara refuerzos, solo por si las moscas, se despidieron y cada cual se fue a su respectivo hogar.

Una vez en la mansión Potter, Harry le contó su día a Sarah, la cual escuchaba atentamente y aportando su opinión en los puntos álgidos de la sesión del Wizengamot.

Le contó sobre el restaurante de Max, lo que con una sonrisa le preguntó a Harry como estaba el viejo Max.

\- ¿Le conoces?- Preguntó Harry, en vez de contestar a la pregunta de Sarah.

\- Claro… ah, se me olvidó contarte. Si, Max es amigo de mi padre. Me acuerdo que siempre íbamos a verle al Callejón Aurum, disfrazados para que los cazadores no nos descubrieran. Siempre fue amable conmigo.- Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, pues desde que se convirtió en Maestra para el Concilio, no tenía tiempo de hacer una visita al viejo druida. - ¿Cómo está?- Preguntó realmente interesada.

\- Es simpático y su reacción al saber que era un Emrys fue digna de un retrato.- Dijo con una sonrisa alegre. – Además, también conocí a su hijo. Dylan.

\- No te burles de él, Harry. Para cualquier hechicero y druida que se educó en las antiguas leyendas, conocer un Emrys es… impresionante. Imagino que su hijo también se impresionó.

\- Si, se impresionó bastante. Aparte del hecho de que todo el restaurante también estuvo impresionado.- Dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza pensativamente, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. - ¿Y acostarse con uno?

\- Más impresionante.- Dijo Sarah dándose cuenta tardíamente de lo que dijo.

Con un golpecito en el hombro a Harry por haberla confundido y una risa de parte de éste último, salió corriendo de la sala perseguido por una hechicera que le tiraba bolas de pintura.

\- ¡Pero Sarah, amor de mis amores, como me tiras bolas de pintura!- Dijo Harry riendo alegremente, antes de probar algo que estaba casi seguro de que iba a funcionar. Viendo una sombra delante de ella saltó a ella y desapareció, para aparecer por detrás de Sarah y emboscarla por la espalda y agarrarla en un abrazo de oso.

Suerte que el ejercicio físico de Harry en la sala del tiempo y el espacio, más todo lo que hacía a diario estaba presente, sino, sería Sarah la quien pudiera con Harry sin mucho esfuerzo.

También contaba los rituales que Harry hizo en su momento, algo positivo a la hora de al menos abrazar con fuerza a su novia secreta.

\- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?- Dijo una Sarah impresionada y prácticamente llena de pintura, un vista realmente hermosa, para los ojos de Harry al menos.

\- He estado entrenando con la magia de las sombras, y creo que voy dominando poco a poco ese elemento.

\- ¿Magia de sombra…? Ten cuidado Harry, el elemento de las sombras es un elemento muy peligroso…- Advirtió con un poco de temor por su novio-amante.

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado.- Aseguró Harry, dándole un tierno beso y haciéndola unas pocas cosquillas.

Después de limpiarse las túnicas ambos y tomar otra ducha rápida juntos, fueron a comer al salón en el cual Dobby los esperaba con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Maestro Potter ha vuelto.- Chilló el elfo feliz. - ¿Querrá maestro y maestra comer?- Preguntó dando saltitos en su lugar.

\- Claro Dobby, será un gusto.- Dijo Sarah al elfo que se fue con un chasquido y la comida apareció poco tiempo después.

Los dos se sentaron a comer en relativo silencio, durante unos minutos. Harry le estaba dando vueltas a que hacer primero, tenía en claro que el día siguiente sería el juicio contra Fudge y después ¿Qué? ¿La propuesta de ministro? ¿Pero qué candidato o candidata estaría disponible?

Aparte de esos pensamientos, tenía los que estaban relacionados con Dumbledore. Él sabía que el viejo ahora tenía más tiempo para planificar lo que sea que su retorcida mente tuviera. Sí, Harry y su alianza también tenían más tiempo para ello y más libertad en eso, dado que el vacío de poder que dejó Dumbledore, lo estaba llenando Harry despacio, pero a pasos agigantados, aliándose con las familias correctas.

\- Un galeón por tus pensamientos, Harry.- Dijo Sarah que se le quedó mirando mientras comía tranquilamente.

Harry le dio una sonrisa de medio lado y le contó un poco de sus preocupaciones, respecto a lo que vendría al día siguiente.

También le contó que al final, no propuso nada sobre los derechos de los licántropos, vampiros y gobblins, porque quería estar seguro antes de que los elixires funcionara para las especies de hombres lobo y vampiros.

Los gobblins, tenía una cierta idea de que estarían más que agradecidos con él, pero para que surtiera el efecto que él quería, las tres especies debían ir juntas.

Dando un suspiro, también le contó cómo había perdido un poco los estribos al retar a un duelo de honor a la bruja de Umbridge.

\- Al final la mataste.- Acertó más que preguntó Sarah.

\- Sí, la maté y si te preguntas si me arrepiento, la respuesta es negativa.

\- No me lo preguntaba, porque yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero deberías pensarlo más fríamente la próxima vez. Algunos podrían decir que tienes más atributos de Gryffindor que de Slytherin.- Le dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza y soltó poco después una sonora carcajada, la cual Sarah se le unió poco tiempo después.

Después de la comida Harry y Sarah fueron a entrenar un poco los dos juntos, habiendo advertido a Dobby y los demás elfos domésticos de que era posible que el Sumo Sacerdote Emeric se presentara en la mansión.

Cuando eso pasara, los elfos estaban ordenados a advertir a Harry de inmediato, estuviese haciendo lo que fuese, por supuesto, con la excepción de la ducha.

Cuando Sarah y Harry salieron a entrenar, lo primero que hicieron fue dar vueltas a los terrenos de la mansión, disfrutando un poco de las vistas.

Después se dispusieron a hacer los ejercicios de estiramiento, para que no tuvieran problemas a la hora de ejercer sus músculos y demás.

Luego vino un poco de entrenamiento en reflejos, lo que quería decir que sacaron los maniquíes de práctica.

Éstos consistían en lanzar bolas de pintura a ambos y las tenían que esquivar, ya sea físicamente o mágicamente.

Después de unas horas de entrenamiento y viendo que estaba por oscurecer, ambos pararon un poco y decidieron que lo mejor sería ducharse por separado, en vez de juntos. No podían arriesgarse a que Emeric sospechara de su relación.

Su hermano era más abierto de mente y no tenía ningún tipo de problemas de que tuvieran una relación amorosa, pues un hombre y una mujer, conviviendo todo un año en una habitación y siendo similares en pensamiento y demás, era normal que se terminaran enamorando.

Cuando Harry salió de la ducha, vestido con unos pantalones de color negro y una camisa verde oscuro, haciendo jugo con las botas de piel de dragón negro, vio como las llamas se volvían verdes y de ellas salía Emeric, con el rostro serio.

Preguntándose qué es lo que pasaba, fue a recibirlo justo cuando Dobby llegó al mismo tiempo.

\- Ya me encargo Dobby, muchas gracias por estar pendiente.- Dijo Harry sonriendo al elfo que se fue con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. - ¿Malas noticias?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a Emeric.

\- ¿Eh? No en absoluto. Solo pensamientos impares y unos pocos susurros que me inquietan. ¿Dónde está Sarah?- Preguntó ásperamente, haciendo que Harry se pusiera en guardia silenciosa.

\- En sus cuartos, imagino. Acabo de salir de la ducha.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Ejercicios de entrenamiento. Reflejos, velocidad, resistencia, esas cosas.

\- Entiendo.- Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. – Tengo lo que me pediste.- Comentó dándole una lista corta de los candidatos para los puestos de ministro, subministro y subsecretario del ministro.

\- Es interesante. ¿Son buenos en su trabajo?- Preguntó Harry, haciendo una seña para que fueran al salón del té, donde una tetera y tres tazas estaban esperando.

\- Sí que lo son y debo añadir que están entusiasmados de poder trabajar junto a ti.- Dijo en un tono más relajado cuando vio aparecer a Sarah.

\- Sumo Sacerdote… me pillaba que iba a la ducha ahora.

\- Tranquila Sarah, esperaré hasta entonces. De todas formas tengo que hablar contigo y Emrys sobre unos asuntos.- Le dijo y ella se dio media vuelta con una cara confusa, sobre que asuntos serían.

Harry se temía lo peor y eso era que alguien los hubiese delatado. ¿Pero quién? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué?

\- Espero que no sea nada malo, Sumo Sacerdote.- Dijo Harry refiriéndose a él por su título oficial y un rostro serio, lo cual Emeric se dio cuenta al instante.

\- Eso depende de lo que me digáis. Cambiando de tema, Madame Longbottom me ha comentado lo que hiciste a esa mujer de Umbridge. Felicidades, nos hemos quitado a una impulsora de leyes contra nosotros.

\- Sí y creo haber ganado un aliado también.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Señor Selwyn. Al parecer no se llevaba nada bien con la bruja, que decía estar emparentada con su familia. Apuesto a que era mentira.

\- Yo apostaría lo mismo.- Dijo secamente, algo que a Harry le estaba sacando poco a poco de quicio. Al parecer Emeric vino a entregarle la lista de los candidatos y a hablar sobre algo. Solo esperaba que Sarah no tardara en salir de la ducha y lo descubrieran, más pronto que tarde.

Como si ella hubiera leído sus pensamientos, apareció vestida con unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta de manga corta.

Gracias a la magia de la mansión Potter, no hacía falta ponerse ropa de abrigo dentro, pues los hechizos de calentamiento y las chimeneas se encargaban perfectamente de mantener cálidos a, tanto visitantes como huéspedes y dueños de la mansión.

Dando los saludos corteses, se sentó al lado de Harry, pero en otra butaca y se sirvió una taza de té.

Harry que no había tocado la suya, llamó a un elfo y le pidió que trajera un poco de Whiskey de fuego, pues le apetecía más algo fuerte para la conversación que temía.

Emeric vio como aparecía un vaso de color ámbar enfrente de Harry y éste se lo llevó a los labios para saborear el líquido.

\- Dinos, Emeric.- Dijo Harry seriamente al Sumo Sacerdote que se vio un poco impresionado al escuchar ser llamado ahora por su nombre de pila, lo cual no entendía. - ¿A qué se debe realmente tu visita?- Preguntó arrastrando un poco las palabras y mirándolo fríamente.

Un escalofrío pasó por la espalda del Sumo Sacerdote y se recordó a sí mismo que no estaba tratando con un niño ordinario y corriente. Que era el mismísimo Emrys que habían bendecido en el Concilio. Tragando un poco de saliva y tomando un sorbo de su té, empezó a hablar.

\- Me han llegado acusaciones graves de que ambos están en una relación… prohibida.- Empezó con la cara seria mirando a ambos.

Si los dos se sorprendieron o enfadaron de que alguien hubiera hecho tal cosa, no lo demostraron, por el motivo de engañar al Sumo Sacerdote.

Harry no iba a dejar que nadie, absolutamente nadie, le quitara a Sarah y si para ello tenía que mentir al Sumo Sacerdote, que así fuera.

\- ¿Y quién sería ese alguien?

\- No puedo decírtelo Emrys…

\- ¿No?- Preguntó nuevamente, haciendo que la temperatura en el salón del té disminuyera a pasos agigantados. – Creo que no nos entendemos del todo Sumo Sacerdote, si estamos siendo acusados, ¿No tenemos el derecho de saber quién es nuestro acusador?- Preguntó más frío de ser posible.

El Sumo Sacerdote tragó saliva, un poco incómodo ante la reacción de Harry y decidió ser sincero en el tema.

\- Mira Emrys, personalmente me da igual si estáis en una relación amorosa o no. Pero el resto del Concilio interno y externo, no lo puede ver así. Así que necesito que me digáis con sinceridad.- Dijo haciendo un gesto vago con la mano, dando presumiblemente a entender que lo que le dijeran, se lo creería. – Sí estáis en una relación.- Terminó finalmente Emeric.

\- No, no estamos en una relación, Sumo Sacerdote.- Dijo Sarah mirándolo fijamente.

\- Bien, no hace falta decir más.- Dijo un poco más calmado. – Ahora, extraoficialmente… sé que estáis en una relación. Solo os pido discreción al respecto.

\- Si lo sabes, ¿Por qué no nos delatas?- Pidió Harry, omitiendo el hecho de cómo se habría enterado.

\- Para mí lo más importante es cómo te has enterado, Sumo Sacerdote Powell.- Dijo Sarah obviando ahora el hecho de que le acababan de mentir para que mintiera al Concilio si había preguntas.

\- Y tener tu enemistad y furia eterna, no gracias. Además tú eres Emrys, eres el que más ha hecho por la comunidad en más de mil años que todos nosotros juntos. ¿Por qué debería delataros?- Contestó la pregunta de Harry, haciendo caso omiso a la de Sarah.

\- En cuanto a la tuya Sarah, no es tan difícil darse cuenta. Aparte del hecho de que estuve hablando con mi hermano. Él me contó que tenía sus sospechas y viéndoos interactuar o como habláis uno del otro, veo que habéis caído en el amor.- Terminó de explicar Emeric, tomando otro sorbo de su té.

Mientras tanto Harry pensaba furiosamente en lo que se había hablado en el corto tiempo que Emeric estaba presente, podría ser que tuviera un punto y que no los delatara, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera a rendirse en sonsacarle quien había sido el que los denunció directamente al Sumo Sacerdote.

\- Tiene un punto, Harry.- Dijo Sarah mirando hacia Emeric, un poco intrigada en la cuestión de que se saltaran esa norma específica solo por Emrys.

Era cierto que él había hecho más por los brujos, hechiceros y druidas que ningún otro y que estaban a un paso de conseguir el sueño de Albion, pero tenía que haber algo más.

\- Sí, lo tiene. Ahora me gustaría que me miraras a los ojos. Oficialmente no me vas a decir nada, pero extraoficialmente, puedo sacártelo.

\- ¿Crees en serio que puedes ganar una batalla legeramántica contra mí?- Preguntó un poco sorprendido y no molesto por la insinuación.

Harry solo sonrío ante su pregunta y conectó su mirada con la de Emeric. Lanzando silenciosamente un _Legeremens_ se metió en la mente del druida y le sacó sin que se enterara la información.

El método de Legeremancia que empleaba Harry era muy diferente al que se utilizaba. Él no tenía por qué hacer el hechizo, pues ya tenía práctica con los muggles. Tampoco es que utilizara el medio habitual, sino que utilizaba una mezcla de su propia magia, la de la antigua religión y los métodos tradicionales de Legeremancia.

Al lanzar el _Legeremens_ silenciosamente, lo que hacía era meterse en la base de la mente y desde allí, utilizaba sus propios métodos, que eran más sigilosos a la hora de buscar los recuerdos.

Al final descubrió quien fue el que los denunció y no es que le causara ninguna sorpresa, pues la letra era muy parecida a la de Draco Malfoy.

\- Así que ha sido Malfoy. Me pregunto cómo se enteró.- Dijo Harry a dos muy sorprendidos Maestra y Sumo Sacerdote.

Cada cual estaba sorprendido por razones diferentes, Sarah se preguntaba cómo diablos se enteraría el niño sobre su relación y Emeric se preguntaba, hasta qué punto el poder mágico de Emrys alcanzaba. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la intrusión mental, ¿Cómo lo habría hecho?

\- Por tu cara, Emeric, te preguntas como lo hago, ¿No? Y por tu cara, Sarah, no fue el niño Malfoy, sino su padre. Creo que la acusación es sin fundamento, porque en la carta solo insinúa que estamos en una relación, no lo denuncia claramente.

\- Aunque eso sea así Harry, ya es bastante malo que tenga ideas preconcebidas.- Dijo Sarah con un gruñido. – Podría hacerte quedar mal en el Wizengamot.

\- Que lo intente.- Dijo solamente Harry, lo cual llevó a que se levantaran un par de cejas en la cuestión.

Harry no dio ninguna otra explicación de lo que había dicho y ellos tampoco pidieron ninguna a cambio.

Sin embargo lo que Emeric sí que pidió, fue una explicación de cómo logró meterse en sus escudos oclumánticos sin ser advertido por él mismo.

Harry entonces le explicó que había ideado una manera de meterse en las mentes de la gente cuando aún vivía con los Dursley y no sabía que era Legeremancia lo que utilizaba.

Estudiando la Legeremancia, se dio cuenta de que podía perfeccionar el arte de la mente aún más y eso fue lo que hizo.

Cuando terminó la explicación Emeric se quedó en su sitio con una mirada desconcertada en su rostro, algo que no sabía cómo expresar. Por otro lado, Sarah, se la veía como si la navidad hubiera llegado antes de tiempo, pues tenía una sonrisa de orgullo por su aprendiz que no podía con ella.

\- Emeric.- Dijo Harry llamando la atención del susodicho. – De la lista que me has dado, di a los tres nominados en ella que mañana estén listos. Cuando se termine de juzgar al ex-ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge, se harán las presentaciones a los candidatos y voy a llevar a unas votaciones inmediatas.

\- Ellos estarán allí, por eso no te preocupes. Lo que me preocupa sin embargo, es si van a ganar las elecciones.- Pidió Emeric con el ceño fruncido.

\- Las ganarán. Aparte de los votos que tenemos en el Wizengamot, por la alianza, también tenemos un voto nuevo, uno que todavía no ha dado la cara y me debe un gran favor.

\- ¿Quién?- Preguntó Sarah pensando duramente en los miembros de dicha cámara.

\- Señor Selwyn.- Dijo después de un rato dramático, en el cual se quedó en silencio para picar un poco a sus oyentes.

\- Selwyn… ¿Ese no era un supuesto mortífago que pasaba información a Voldemort en la guerra?- Preguntó Emeric, aún más profundo el ceño.

\- Sí lo fue. Pero debía tener un oscuro secreto, el cual no saldrá a la luz, gracias a que acabé con la vida de Umbridge.

\- Entiendo, ten cuidado mañana Emrys, porque después de las votaciones ganarás más enemigos.

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes por mí. Después de todo el entrenamiento que estoy siguiendo es bastante fructífero.- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Emeric lo único que hizo fue reír ante lo dicho por Harry, el cual siguió a la risa de Emeric y pronto se le unió Sarah.

Después de unos momentos divertidos y unas pocas bromas más, Emeric se despidió de Emrys asegurándole nuevamente que los candidatos a ministro o ministra de magia estarían presentes. Si bien Anice Crane, sería la nueva ministra de magia, los otros dos candidatos estarían en nuevas posiciones. Una de ellas, la de subministro, en caso de que a la propia ministra le sucediera cualquier cosa, el subministro se haría cargo del cargo, así pues el Wizengamot no sería capaz de imponer a un nuevo ministro de magia, a no ser que se hiciera un voto de no confianza, pero eso Harry se encargaría de que no sucediera.

Cuando Emeric, el Sumo Sacerdote, se marchó a la mansión Longbottom a seguir cuidando de Frank y Alice, Harry y Sarah se dispusieron a cenar, hablando sobre todo de cómo cuidar de Malfoy Sr.

Harry tenía en mente retarle a un duelo de honor por haber denunciado, correctamente, pero en público debía ser falsamente, a Harry y Sarah de estar juntos.

Sarah se oponía al hecho de que Harry siguiera matando a sus enemigos o los que salieran por el camino, de todas formas no tenían pruebas fehacientes de que fuera Señor Malfoy el que los denunció, si bien Harry se metió en la mente de Emeric y sacó la memoria, eso no era del todo suficiente.

Cuando se disponían a irse a dormir, Sarah fue a la habitación de Harry para dormir con él, pero sólo dormir, ya que no tenía ganas después del pequeño susto que se llevó al descubrir que Emeric sospechaba de su relación.

Era un bono que personalmente decidiera no hacer caso y le diera igual que estuvieran juntos, por supuesto en público debían contenerse.

Harry miró un poco mal de que esta noche no fuera como la anterior, pero entendía los motivos de Sarah y los respetaba, por eso hicieron sus rituales nocturnos de lavarse los dientes, ponerse el pijama, etc. En caso de Sarah quedar completamente desnuda, pues dormía así, cosa que a Harry no le importaba. Después de darse sus besos y caricias de buenas noches, ambos amantes se quedaron dormidos en brazos del otro.

La mañana del lunes, amaneció un poco nublosa, cosa que no era rara ver en Gran Bretaña, pues un país en el que la mayor parte del año, llovía era normal.

Para Harry era como si no hubiera nubes y se despertara con un sol bastante alto, pues a su lado, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba la mujer que le empezó a enseñar lo que era el amor.

Amor, una palabra un poco rara para él, que lo único que conocía era odio hacia los muggles, instinto de conservación, astucia, etc. no es que fuera malo esos sentimientos, salvo el odio, pero por desgracia fue lo único que conoció en su vida, hasta que Sarah llegó a ella y poco a poco le fue mostrando el significado de la palabra amor. Si bien es cierto que el único amor que hasta ahora conocía era el de mujer-hombre en términos sentimental y relacional, no significaba que no estuviera dispuesto a aprender del amor paterno filial o materno filial, en un futuro.

Saliendo de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a su hermosa dama, se metió en el baño, para una ducha rápida. Cuando salió de éste, vio que Sarah todavía dormía y lanzando un tempus silencioso, vio que eran las siete de la mañana.

Yendo hacia su despacho, decidió desayunar en él, para ver ciertos planes que tenía en mente, pero que todavía no había discutido, ni con el Concilio, ni con la alianza Albion.

Miró por encima de los pergaminos y diarios que llevaba celosamente guardados en su despacho, observando con detenimiento ciertos detalles para que la futura nación de Albion funcionara.

Observó que uno de los mayores problemas eran los muggles, dado el poder destructivo de éstos. Otro de los mayores problemas, sería hacerse con el control de los demás países mágicos o que al menos les apoyaran en el sentido de la nueva nación. Una nación que albergaría todas las antiguas naciones, tales como los cuatro continentes, pero dentro de las leyes de Albion.

Es cierto que no tocaría las tradiciones del mundo mágico en sí, pero lo que sí que quería, era acabar con los ministerios de magia, para que la alianza Albion, el Concilio y el Wizengamot, fueran los únicos gobernantes. No es que tuviera los deseos de Voldemort en conquistar el mundo entero y que rindieran pleitesía a él, pero lo que iba a hacer era necesario para que la paz en el planeta reinara nuevamente y Albion resurgiera de sus cenizas enteramente.

Estaba bastante seguro que los demás miembros del Concilio externo le apoyarían, pues ellos también querían una vida mejor.

El problema principal, radicaría en los magos que no lo apoyarían, pero esos serían una minoría en unos pocos años, pues gracias a la nación Gobblin, se estaban encargando de financiar e invertir grandes cantidades de oro en el mundo.

Los muggles, esa sería una guerra muy sangrienta entre ambos mundos. Lo primero que tendría que hacer sería matar a los muggles que fueran conocedores de su mundo y gracias a la nueva ministra de magia, eso sería fácil hacerlo, pues seguramente se reuniría con los líderes muggles de Gran Bretaña muggle, en el momento que saliera elegida.

El resto del problema, recaía en la tecnología y bombas que poseían. Si bien Harry y los suyos tenían magia, una bomba nuclear era mucho más potente y tenían la amenaza de acabar con miles, sino, millones de vidas en un momento. ¿Cómo acabar con su tecnología y sus bombas? Eso era una pregunta, a la que de momento no tenía respuesta, pues había muchas partes de la tecnología que no sería destruida por la utilización de la magia en ella.

Suspirando pesadamente, decidió guardar todo de momento y centrarse en el día de hoy en el Wizengamot, pues seguramente en dos días más, tendría que volver a la escuela.

Saliendo del despacho, repentinamente se acordó de que hoy también sería el día en el que tendría que llevar a cabo la ejecución de Percival Weasley, la cual estaba bastante seguro de lanzarle una maldición asesina y darle muerte rápida.

También estaba el juramento del clan Weasley, eso se llevaría sin ningún problema ante todo el Wizengamot, pero lo que estaba seguro es que William, el hijo mayor de los Weasley, no estaría presente. Tenía cierta curiosidad sobre como lo explicarían.

Lanzando un suspiro, volvió a su habitación para vestirse correctamente e ir directamente al ministerio de magia nuevamente. Quería ver si podía pillar a Señor Selwyn antes de que los miembros se reunieran, tenía cierta curiosidad sobre asuntos de sus asientos y votos.

Terminado de vestir y dando un suave beso en la frente a Sarah, para no despertarla, se dirigió hacia la chimenea y pasó por los polvos Flú con dirección al ministerio.

Una vez llegado al atrio donde estaban todas las chimeneas, miró en su alrededor para verificar que no fuera el único en el ministerio.

Dando gracias a la deidad que fuera, vio que había muchos miembros de la alianza Albion presentes, entre ellos Theodore Nott Sr.

Con una idea repentina sobre la marca oscura en su brazo, fue hacia allí para expresarle sus pensamientos.

\- Buenos días Señor Nott.- Dijo Harry alegremente a su aliado.

\- Buenos días Señor Potter, me alegra verle bien. Espero que para hoy tengamos tanta emoción como ayer.- Devolvió el saludo, dando un arco ligeramente.

\- Sí, dudo que Fudge sea tan estúpido como Umbridge. Pero no había venido para eso, he venido con una oferta para ti y Regulus cuando venga.

\- ¿Y eso que sería?

\- Se cómo quitaros la marca oscura de los brazos.- Dijo Harry yendo directamente al meollo de la cuestión.

Theodore se quedó callado repentinamente y sin saber que decir. Había intentado en numerosas ocasiones quitarse el mismo la marca, pero siempre reaparecería la maldita cosa y ahora, aquí estaba Harry Potter, diciendo que sabía exactamente como quitarle no solo a él, sino que también a Regulus, la marca oscura.

\- ¿Perdón? No…

\- No me digas Señor Nott que no me crees.

\- No es eso, sino que es un shock. He intentado en numerosas ocasiones quitarla por mí mismo, pero siempre viene.

\- Ah, pero he estado estudiando su magia y créame cuando digo, que es magia de Pársel. Es muy sencillo quitarla, pero tiene que ser en la lengua Pársel.

\- Muy bien explicado, pero no entiendo…

\- Lo que hizo Voldemort, fue sencillo. Es un encantamiento proteico, junto con un hechizo de seguimiento en las marcas, todo ello lanzado en Pársel para que vosotros no pudierais quitarla. Creo que también se aseguró, que aquel que no fuera un hablante, la marca volviera, aunque os cortarais el brazo y lo volvierais a crecer.- Terminó de explicar Harry, mientras miraba alrededor observando a la gente ir y venir hacia sus puestos de trabajo.

Pudo observar con gratificación que muchos hechiceros y druidas aparecieron en el atrio del ministerio de magia, para ir a pedir puestos de trabajo.

Normalmente sonreiría ante tal victoria, pero no quería mostrar ninguna emoción el día de hoy, puesto que todavía cabía la posibilidad de que su candidata para el puesto de ministro, fuera denegada y alguna de las facciones, tradicionalista o progresista, ganara el puesto.

Volviendo su atención a Theodore vio que se lo estaba pensando duramente, no creyendo en sus posibilidades de quitar la marca.

\- Dame tu brazo, Theodore.- Dijo Harry levantando una sala de privacidad con la magia antigua.

\- ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? ¿No dolerá?- No pudo evitar preguntar frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

\- Claro que sí, aquí y ahora. Por el dolor no te preocupes, que no será tanto como una ligera maldición picazón.

\- Está bien, ¿Pero y si alguien nos ve?

\- Estamos bajo una fuerte ilusión, si alguien nos ve, lo que verán es que estamos hablando de política. Y por cierto, tengo a los candidatos perfectos para el puesto de ministro, me llegaron anoche.

\- Vale.- Fue lo único que dijo, extendiendo su brazo en el cual tenía la marca oscura y vio con un cierto dejo de asombro en su rostro, como Harry pasaba un dedo por la marca oscura, murmurando en una lengua que solo podía imaginar ser Pársel.

Con un ligero pinchazo en el antebrazo, Theodore vio con cierta satisfacción como la marca oscura fue desapareciendo poco a poco y dejando una piel clara, tal como su otro brazo.

\- Increíble.- Murmuró sin aliento por la magia vista por él. – Gracias Señor Potter, te debo una deuda muy grande…

\- Tonterías Señor Nott, somos aliados después de todo, ¿No? Ya dije que una alianza con mi facción traería buenos resultados. Lo que si te voy a pedir es que le digas a Regulus si quiere lo mismo, de momento debo ir a hablar con otros Señores y Señoras.

\- ¿Vas a convencerlos de unirse?

\- No, voy a convencer a los neutrales de apoyarnos el día de hoy, cuando llame a votaciones sobre ciertos asuntos.

\- Harry, el asunto sobre el torneo de los tres magos…

\- Ese asunto, me temo que no voy a ser capaz de convencer a nadie, de que se olvide. Pero lo que sí que pediré es que se tomen medidas de seguridad en torno al cáliz de fuego.- Dijo seriamente y despidiéndose de Theodore Nott Sr.

Señor Nott no pudo elaborar más de lo que quería, tenía planeado decirle que le apoyaba en su decisión de que no se celebrara, pero los demás tenían razón y además de aquí a dos años, las cosas podrían cambiar drásticamente y quitarse la amenaza de Dumbledore, lo cual no estarían en peligro más.

Cuando Harry se marchó a buscar a Señor Selwyn, Theodore fue a buscar a Regulus con la mirada primero, para luego ir a su encuentro en persona. Tenía que decirle lo que había descubierto, era de suma importancia que Regulus también se quitara la maldita marca de su antebrazo, no porque fuera imprescindible para la alianza y así lo creyera, sino porque sabía de su amigo que había intentado mil y una cosas para quitársela.

\- Regulus, buenos días. Señora Black.- Saludó a los Black con un arco ligero.

\- Theo, es bueno verte. ¿Cómo te va?

\- De maravilla, soy un hombre nuevo ahora y todo gracias a Harry.

\- ¿Dime, qué ha hecho ahora Harry?- Dijo Regulus con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Me ha liberado del tatuaje.

\- Imposible, eso lo hemos investigado durante mucho tiempo y lo tendremos hasta nuestra muerte.

\- No, mira.- Dijo mostrándole el antebrazo en el cual, antes tenía la marca oscura.

Regulus sin poder resistirse lanzó encantamientos de diagnóstico sobre él, viendo con asombro y temor como realmente había estado antes ahí.

Era impensable que el Señor de doce años hubiera quitado una marca puesta por la magia oscura del antiguo Lord Oscuro, algo que no creía que fuera capaz de ver en esta vida y ahí estaba, Theodore Nott sin marca oscura.

\- Tiene la misma oferta para ti, cuando acabe la sesión de hoy, por supuesto búscale y pídele que te la quite.- Dijo Theodore quitando el brazo y bajando la manga cuidadosamente, aun se sentía un poco de picor sobre el sitio en la que estaba.

Mientras que Theodore hablaba con Regulus, Harry estaba teniendo una conversación privada con Señor Selwyn, escuchando como le daba las gracias nuevamente por deshacerse de Umbridge.

Con un ligero toque de Legeremancia de la suya, como la que utilizó con Emeric, Harry descubrió el secreto de Selwyn. A pesar de lo que decía Umbridge, algo de verdad había en su declaración. No es que estuviera emparentada directamente, sino que era la hija de una Squib de la familia Selwyn y lo descubrió cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

Los Selwyn no es que tuvieran en su familia muchos Squibs, pero en la época anterior a la madre de Umbridge, la hermana de Aurelius Selwyn nació con el problema, no tenía magia.

Cuando cumplió los once años, la familia Selwyn la escondió, al menos hasta que tuviera la edad para valerse por sí misma y hacer un nombre en el mundo muggle o en el mágico si ella quería quedarse.

Por desgracia se quedó en el mundo mágico y se casó con un hombre de apellido Umbridge. Un sucio y ratero mago que solo la quería por estar emparentados con la familia de prestigio. Engañándola para que se casara con él, tuvieron a Dolores Umbridge poco después, con magia.

Cuando Dolores llegó a Hogwarts y se hizo una prueba de herencia clandestina, descubrió que estaba emparentada por el lado de su madre, con los Selwyn.

Poco después de descubrirlo, junto a su padre, comenzaron a chantajearlos y cuando el Lord Oscuro subió al poder, los chantajes eran mucho peores.

Harry comprendiendo todo eso, le dijo a Aurelius Selwyn que no se preocupara, que encontraría el mismo al padre de Umbridge y le callaría para siempre. Sobre la marca en su brazo, le dio la misma oferta que a Theodore, con la condición de que se uniera silenciosamente a la alianza Albion.

El lado de unirse silenciosamente, consistía en que siguiera pretendiendo tener contacto con los tradicionalistas, progresistas y neutrales, pero llegado el momento, debía de seguir una misión muy sencilla, votar a favor de lo que propusiera la alianza Albion, y con su voto, vendrían los votos de los que le apoyaban a él.

También venía bien que Harry le incluyera en los negocios que la alianza Albion tenía y el hombre se enriqueciera un poco.

Con todo dicho y hecho, acordaron tener una reunión en el futuro en el restaurante de Max, para precisar los detalles de su futura alianza.

La hora para entrar en el Wizengamot por fin había llegado, el día de hoy se decidiría el destino de muchas personas, tales como hechiceros y druidas en el mundo de los magos, a partir de ahora en adelante ese mundo ya no sería llamado el mundo de los magos, sino que se llamaría el mundo mágico o Albion.

Albion sería llamado, pero solamente en la intimidad del Concilio y la alianza que Harry fundó y creó. No es que temieran pronunciar Albion en público, pero el problema recaería en otros que escucharan de ello y se asustaran, pensando no muy inequívocamente que Harry se había hecho con el control de Bretaña y que Dumbledore tenía razón.

Debía mostrar al pueblo británico quienes eran los verdaderos tiranos en el plano general, es decir Voldemort y Albus Dumbledore.

Ese plan resultaría mucho más complicado, dado que Albus siempre ha estado engañando con su semblante de abuelo, pero en el fondo era un manipulador bien entrenado y un asesino profesional.

En el lado de Voldemort, no le costaría mucho hacer ver a la gente que era un tirano y un loco homicida, pero para eso necesitaba que regresara al plano de los vivos. Eso era un poco más difícil, pues no sabía dónde su sombra fue a parar.

Aunque suponía correctamente que el hombre había hecho planes de contingencia, tales como Horrocruxes. Después de todo, su cicatriz había sido uno de ellos y podía suponer que el anillo Gaunt, el que tenía la piedra de resurrección en él, también era otro Horrocrux.

En ese aspecto Harry cada día estaba más convencido de que tendría que apoderarse de las reliquias y unirse a ellas, convirtiéndolo en el Maestro de la Muerte, pero dudaba que la misma Muerte tuviera que soportar tener un Maestro. Era impensable.

Saliendo de sus cavilaciones, se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba en sus asientos y que el jefe de magos había comenzado a hablar, dando la bienvenida a todo el mundo a las cámaras.

Poco después de que Madame Bones, Madame Longbottom y Señor Selwyn fueran elegidos para ser los que interrogaran a Cornelius Fudge, el acusado entró con los aurores temblando de miedo.

Harry solo pudo suponer que había oído del altercado del día anterior y que temblaba por si él mismo era retado a duelo por Harry.

Sonriendo de medio lado y provocando unos pocos escalofríos a los que lo miraban, Harry esperó que el juicio fuera corto, breve y conciso.

La predicción de Harry al final resultó ser cierta, Cornelius Fudge se declaró culpable de todos los crimines por los que era acusado, es más, dio información valiosa en donde se escondía Albus Dumbledore, ya que el ministro de ese país le habló de que le habían dado refugio.

Al final Cornelius Fudge se le declaró culpable de cargos de: soborno, malversación de fondos, chantaje, esconder prófugos de la justicia y muchos abortos a la justicia. Su condena fue veinte años en la prisión de Azkaban, para dar un nuevo juicio cuando cumpliera esa condena.

Harry sabía que no iba a durar más de veinte días en la prisión, pues se le veía al ex ministro que estaba demasiado pálido.

Una vez terminado el juicio de Fudge, vino lo que Harry quería más, los candidatos al puesto de ministro de magia.

Para la facción tradicionalista fue elegido Corban Yaxley, el cual se le veía petulante y con una sonrisa que declaraba sus intenciones de derogar y luchar por todo lo que había conseguido Harry para los hechiceros y druidas.

En el caso de la facción progresista, su candidato fue en un principio Arthur Weasley, pero con la reciente condena a muerte de uno de sus hijos, pasó a ser Madame Griselda Marchbanks, profesora que se dedicaba a examinar de TIMOS y EXTASIS en Hogwarts, junto al profesor Tofty.

Por último y no menos importante, la elección de la facción Albion, fue la de Anice Crane como ministra de magia. Harry se levantó como todos los Señores que habían propuesto a sus candidatos para el puesto y habló a la sala presentándola.

\- Señores y Señoras del Wizengamot, es mi placer y honor presentaros a la Maestra Anice Crane, la candidata para la facción Albion al puesto de ministro de magia. Por favor Anice, saluda.- Dijo Harry señalándola y ésta levantándose de su asiento para saludar a la sala.

Con la presentación de los candidatos al puesto de ministro de magia, el Jefe de Magos propuso que se iniciaran las votaciones correspondientes.

Primero se dio lugar a la facción tradicionalista, pues era de los primeros en proponer un candidato para el puesto. Desgraciadamente, solo obtuvo el apoyo de los antiguos mortífagos que se declararon bajo la maldición Imperius y no obtuvo mucho apoyo, pues familias como Flint, Pucey, Moon, etc. no apoyaron a Corban.

En segundo lugar vino Madame Marchbanks, la cual sí que obtuvo un buen número de votos, pasando y ganando sobre Yaxley.

Y por último todos los miembros de la facción Albion, más las familias tradicionalistas que apoyaban a Aurelius Selwyn, apoyaron a Anice Crane, la cual vio con asombro que empataba de momento con la candidata del lado progresista.

Ahora se estaba seguro que se llamaría a una segunda vuelta para desempatar, pero Harry no permitiría eso, antes hablaría al Wizengamot.

Antes de que Harry se levantara para hablar al Wizengamot, Señor Davies, de la facción neutral se levantó y declaró que los votos de ellos iban a parar a la facción Albion, dando así la oportunidad de ganar las elecciones con la mayoría absoluta del Wizengamot.

El Wizengamot al ser el órgano que creaba las leyes en Bretaña, el que juzgaba a los delincuentes de mayor parangón y demás, también era el que elegía ministro de magia, y por ello Anice Crane, Maestra del Concilio interno, fue elegida como nueva ministra de magia, para Bretaña mágica, la cual Harry tenía planeado cambiare el nombre por el de Albion en un futuro.

Anice Crane se encontraba en la sala del Wizengamot jurando el juramento de proteger a los ciudadanos de Bretaña mágica y prometiendo llevar un ministerio fuerte y limpio de corrupción.

Como primer mandamiento, lo que hizo fue nombrar un subministro para dedicarse a las labores públicas en su nombre, mientras ella se encargaba de los movimientos importantes y de administrar el ministerio de magia, corrigiendo los errores de su antecesor.

El subministro se llamaba Arian Prichard y era un druida del Concilio, uno que también tenía las cualidades de administrador.

El verdadero motivo del nombramiento del subministro, era que si a ella le pasaba algo que pusiera en peligro su vida, Arian sería el que la sucediera en el mandato, nombrando rápidamente otro subministro, que sería lo más seguro, el subsecretario senior, que pasaba a ser Lloyd Kendrick.

Una vez juramentada como ministra de magia, Anice tomó su asiento correspondiente en el Wizengamot, mientras que el subministro y el subsecretario fueron al despacho que antiguamente pertenecía a Fudge para hacer limpieza allí.

A ellos no es que no les interesara lo que sucediera a continuación en el Wizengamot, sino que por dedicarse a otras labores, para empezar de inmediato con la limpieza, ganarían más favor de la comunidad de magos.

Anice pidió voz en el Wizengamot, levantándose y esperando pacientemente a que Titus Ollivander le concediese la palabra.

\- Este cuerpo reconoce a la Ministra Anice Crane, por favor hable a continuación.- Pidió el jefe de magos Ollivander.

Anice se aclaró la garganta unos momentos y se dispuso a dar un discurso para todos los Señores y Señoras del Wizengamot.

\- Señores y Señoras del Wizengamot, en primer lugar debo decir que me siento honrada de haber sido elegida como candidata y posteriormente como ministra de magia de éste esplendido país y nación. Como he prometido antes, pienso llevar mi cargo con honor y lealtad.

En otro aspecto de la misma, quisiera presentaros al señor Axel Degener, enviado especial de la ICW para hablar sobre la cuestión de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore y su vuelta impuesta por Alemania a nosotros, Inglaterra.- Dijo agradeciendo a los miembros por haberla votado y dando la presentación del enviado especial de la ICW al Wizengamot, lo cual era de esperar, dado que era uno de los temas de suma importancia que se iban a discutir hace unos días, pero con las propuestas de Señor Potter, se tuvo que aplazar, hasta conseguir una nueva ministra, como era el caso.

Harry y muchos otros Señores vieron con buenos ojos como cogió el cargo la ministra Crane, pues ahora tocaba ver como se presentaba este señor Degener y lo que les diría.

Dando un asentimiento de cabeza, Anice se sentó nuevamente en su asiento y empezó a leer los documentos que tenía enfrente de ella, pues no eran pocos los que el ex ministro Fudge había dejado.

En otro asunto, el señor Axel Degener se presentó como enviado especial de la ICW de su país natal, el cual dio refugio a los prófugos de la justicia británica, Albus Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore, Alastor Moody y William Weasley, junto con otros magos y brujas que se les unieron más tarde.

\- Señores y Señoras del Wizengamot.- Empezó con un toque de acento alemán en sus palabras. – Es mi deber como ciudadano de Alemania Mágica y enviado especial de la ICW, traeros a cuestión el tema que me han propuesto. La ICW pide al gobierno y a la ministra…- Dejó en el aire para que le llenaran con el nuevo apellido que estaba al cargo.

\- Crane, Anice Crane.- Dijo la mencionada, levantando la cabeza ligeramente y sonriendo al señor Degener.

\- La ministra Crane, de que se le de asilo de inmediato a los refugiados en mi país y de que reciban un indulto inmediato. Si no, me temo que habrá un conflicto internacional entre la ICW y su país.- Terminó de exigir el enviado especial de la ICW, algo que a los miembros del Wizengamot no les gustó demasiado, puesto que inmediatamente se levantaron voces y susurros indignados ante las exigencias del alemán.

Harry estudió las opciones que había, este hombre les estaba exigiendo que llevaran de una manera su gobierno, es más, tenía la pretensión de que se le diera a Dumbledore y sus perros un indulto por lo que habían hecho y un perdón, nada menos. Eso no pasaría.

Harry levantándose de su asiento y esperando pacientemente a que la cosa se calmara en el Wizengamot, tomó la palabra después de unos buenos diez minutos.

\- Señor Degener, déjeme que me presente. Soy el Señor Harry Potter, Emrys. Y me temo que sus demandas y exigencias no son válidas en territorio inglés, pues tenemos nuestro propio gobierno y maneras de juzgar a nuestros criminales. Esos señores que ha citado y ha dado refugio en su país, son como he dicho criminales buscados aquí, en Bretaña. Ahora bien, tiene el descaro de amenazarnos con una guerra y querer conquistarnos, por no perdonar a tales criminales, mi pregunta a usted es la siguiente. ¿Quién se cree que es y quienes se creen la ICW que son?- Pidió Harry sentándose nuevamente en su asiento, viendo con cierta satisfacción como el semblante del hombre tomaba un tono rojizo. No sabía si era por furia de que un niño se hubiera levantado contra él o por vergüenza al ver que no llevaba la razón en meterse en un país y unas leyes que no podían cambiar, sin la amenaza de conquista extranjera en suelo inglés.

\- Señor Potter, no sé cómo le dejan asistir a estos eventos, pero es lógico que debiera estar en casa con su madre y no aquí…

\- Me temo señor Degener que mi madre está muerta por uno de los ardides de Dumbledore, al igual que mi padre. Albus Dumbledore es culpable de sus crimines en contra de mi familia y si pisa nuestro suelo, le mataré con mis propias manos. Queda avisado.- Interrumpió al delegado alemán con una mirada fría y gélida.

\- No sé lo que habrá hecho el señor Dumbledore, pero no puede ser tan malo, pues es un defensor del bien mayor…

\- Disculpe.- Interrumpió Señor Malfoy con una sonrisa en sus labios. – Pero me suena que esa frase del bien mayor, es del Lord Oscuro Grindelwald.- Dijo arrastrando las palabras con burla.

\- Es curioso que lo mencione, Señor Malfoy, pues soy de la misma opinión que usted. ¿Quiere decirme, señor Degener que están dando asilo a simpatizantes de Grindelwald?- Preguntó Augusta Longbottom, llevándose murmullos de acuerdo de las tres facciones, tradicionalista, neutral y Albion.

El señor Degener no sabía que contestar, pues abría la boca y la cerraba momentos después, cual pez fuera del agua.

Levantándose nuevamente Harry, profirió su amenaza al enviado de la ICW.

\- Ahora usted nos ha amenazado, pues déjeme amenazarle a cambio. Yo como muchos de mi facción, tenemos alianza con la nación gobblin y activos monetarios en Alemania. Si nos amenazan con una guerra inminente, nosotros a cambio retiraremos todos los activos y a nuestros aliados y ello incluye al Concilio Druida-Hechicero, que según mis cálculos son unos cinco mil, más los cientos de miles de gobblins en su suelo, creo que supondría una grave crisis económica, tanto por el lado mágico como muggle.- Explicó Harry con su sonrisa sádica y ciertamente, para que negarlo, con ganas de que los alemanes llevaran a cabo su amenaza inminente.

\- No solo la facción Albion tiene activos, sino que la facción neutral y tradicionalista, también tenemos inversiones en países de la ICW y damos donaciones a la misma sede.- Intervino Señor Selwyn, viendo por donde iba Harry.

Harry lo que quería era mostrarles a los Señores y Señoras del Wizengamot, hasta cuán lejos iba a llegar Dumbledore por subir al poder en Bretaña.

El Jefe de magos que estaba en un silencio incomodo, decidió intervenir para dar votación a las exigencias de Axel Degener.

Como era bastante obvio, casi todo el Wizengamot, con excepción de un par de progresistas, denegó dar un indulto a Dumbledore y sus hombres.

\- Señor Degener, este cuerpo ha hablado. Nosotros que somos el gobierno aquí, le advertimos severamente de que si sus amenazas llegaran a ser fructíferas, su país y muchos de la ICW, se verán en un conflicto internacional con nosotros.- Expresó Titus Ollivander, Jefe de Magos.

\- Como quieran, si la guerra es lo que quieren, la tendrán.- Dijo Axel Degener con furia revelada en sus facciones.

\- Muy bien, pero no sin antes de tener ustedes una guerra gobblin, pues acaban de romper el tratado.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó con sorpresa genuina el enviado, que iba palideciendo rápidamente. Un vampiro estaría celoso de su palidez asombrosa.

\- Lo que ha oído.- Dijo Harry. – Yo, como amigo de la nación y reconocido, no solo por el rey, sino que también por el consejo de ancianos. El tratado que tenían en Alemania, que es parecido al de Bretaña, dicta claramente que cualquier atentado o sublevación o intento de conquista de territorio gobblin o aliado de la nación, será una declaración de guerra con la misma. ¿O es que ya lo han olvidado los magos de Germania?- Preguntó Harry sonriendo y mostrando todos los dientes a la vez.

Titus Ollivander como muchos otros Señores y Señoras, estaban realmente indignados de lo descarado e impertinente que era el hombre. Valiente eso sí, se lo tenía que dar. No se podía imaginar Titus el ir a un país a hacer cumplir las exigencias de la confederación internacional de magos, haciendo valer su punto de vista único y además de saltarse los protocolos de los países miembros. Eso era inaceptable, si Harry seguía luchando como lo que estaba haciendo, estaba más que seguro de que el enviado saldría con el rabo entre las piernas y no solo eso, sino que Alemania perdería unos importantes inversores e inclusive, podría perder los clanes gobblin y los hechiceros y druidas de Germania.

Después de mucho debate y mucha discusión, se terminó acordando con el enviado de la ICW que les diera un mensaje del Wizengamot de Bretaña y de la propia ministra de magia, en el cual, el mensaje sería que si querían futuras negociaciones, deberían de disculparse formalmente, por su imposición a su gobierno.

Axel Degener salió de las cámaras del Wizengamot con el rostro rojo de furia, algo que podían ver todos con claridad y posiblemente les dieran a todo el mundo un pequeño dolor de cabeza en el futuro, pero lo que no podían permitir era que otros países impusieran sus leyes en un país en el que tenían sus propias, algo inconcebible, ni siquiera Harry planeaba hacer algo por el estilo, cuando decidiera invitar a los demás países del mundo a Albion.

Leyes para todos, sí, pero siempre respetando las leyes que había en los territorios del planeta, aunque habría ciertas leyes que se debieran abolir, como la caza de Hechiceros, druidas y brujos. Leyes que abolieran la penalización y la prohibición de la magia, pues la magia es magia y no había vuelta de hoja.

Cuando el hombre enviado por la ICW salió de las cámaras, Titus dio un ligero receso para que las cosas se calmaran un poco, pues los Señores y Señoras estaban todos un poco agitados y agitadas.

Algo que Harry aprovechó para quitar la marca oscura del brazo de Regulus, el cual después de ver con sus propios ojos como desaparecía el tatuaje que tantos problemas le dio en el pasado, abrazó fuertemente a Harry, algo que el joven hechicero no se esperaba.

\- Gracias y mil gracias por lo que has hecho. No sabes la alegría que me das, te debo una gran deuda Harry.

\- Tonterías Regulus, además ¿Para que esta si no la familia?- Preguntó Harry divertido.

Una vez que todo el mundo se calmó lo suficiente, volvieron a pasar al Wizengamot, pues aún quedaba el asunto del torneo de los tres magos, algo que no le gustaba mucho a Harry, pues sentía un pesar encima de él que no podía obviar.

Estaba seguro o casi seguro que cuando se realizara el torneo, algo sucedería que le implicaría directamente.

Escuchó con paciencia como todos los Señores y Señoras hablaban y rebatían las medidas de seguridad si se revivía el torneo de los tres magos.

Harry en su fuero interno, se preguntaba si tal vez podrían poner una línea de protección para que nadie salvo el concursante, metiera su nombre. Algo difícil de crear, pero sin duda si se hacía bien, valdría la pena.

Levantándose de su asiento, propuso lo que tenía en mente y rápidamente todo el mundo acordó lo de esa línea.

El caso ahora era saber quién la pondría y donde sería el torneo, pues solamente estaban ahí para aceptar o rechazar la propuesta.

Señor Malfoy, se levantó de su asiento y llamó a votaciones inmediatamente, para ir acabando con los primeros pasos.

Por unanimidad del Wizengamot, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se votó afirmativamente para resucitar el torneo.

A continuación se llamó a los departamentos de juegos mágicos y al departamento de cooperación internacional mágica, los cuales se les dieron la orden de establecer contacto con las demás escuelas y ministerios de magia que fueran a participar.

De una cosa estaba seguro el Wizengamot entero, y era de que al menos las otras dos escuelas principales de magia de Europa, participarían.

De ahí pues que pidieran a Harry que informara a la escuela ya que iba a irse para allí al día siguiente, después de la reunión con Señor Selwyn, en la cual seguramente le quitara también la marca oscura.

Harry aceptó de buena gana su papel de informador al director y los profesores, más los cabeza de casa de la escuela, si podría poner un dedo en ello, estaría apostando a que el Wizengamot quería a toda la escuela preparada para cuando el torneo se iniciara.

Es cierto que aún quedaba dos años para ello, pero cuanta más preparación tuvieran, mejor.

Después de que todo estuviera hecho y dicho, Harry se levantó de su asiento nuevamente y les recordó al Wizengamot entero que tenía una ejecución que dar y un juramento que recibir.

Los miembros se miraron un momento incomodos, hasta que Señor Dodge pidió si era necesario que se cumpliera la orden.

\- Me temo que lo es, Señor Dodge. Este cuerpo decidió darme el privilegio de hacer los honores, además aunque se oponga usted, lo haré de todas formas.- Dijo sin una pizca de remordimiento Harry.

Ahora que había ministra de magia, miró a Harry durante unos instantes y luego ordenó a los aurores que trajeran al acusado y a la familia Weasley de inmediato.

El acusado fue entregado inmediatamente y al parecer llegó hecho un desastre. Tenía bolsas negras bajo los ojos de no haber dormido en un par de días, su túnica estaba sucia y desgastada. El pelo lo llevaba hecho un revoltijo y además se le veía tembloroso.

Cuando los padres de Percival Weasley llegaron, se les aconsejó encarecidamente que no intervinieran en la ejecución de la sentencia.

\- Hola Percival.- Saludó Harry suavemente y fríamente a su enemigo jurado. La sonrisa que le dio, le hizo correr escalofríos por la espina dorsal, algo que le hizo sonreír aún más a Harry.

Momentos más tarde, todos los hermanos Weasley, salvo William, el cual dijeron los padres del chico que había mandado un juramento escrito y lo único que haría falta era la sangre del patriarca.

Con esa explicación, la ejecución comenzó.

\- Percival Ignotus Weasley, se le acusa de intento de homicidio a un Señor del Wizengamot, usando un hechizo de pesadilla, causando que la magia del Señor Potter actuara y tomara un juramento de venganza en contra de su familia.- Comenzó Salazar Gaunt, el cual vio que ninguno se movía ni decía nada para que comenzara la ejecución. – Para empezar, se pedirá a la familia Weasley que dé el juramento.- Exigió Salazar, según lo planeado por Harry, pues si mataba antes al chico Weasley, puede que la familia no jurara.

Adelantándose los pocos que había del clan Wesley, tomaron uno a uno el juramento, unos con odio profundo hacia Harry y otros con temor a romperlo.

Cuando la magia de la antigua religión, aceptó los juramentos, Harry quedó un poco más tranquilo en su venganza de sangre.

\- Ahora Señor Potter, puede proceder como guste a poner fin a esta vida.

\- Gracias Señor Gaunt, seré breve.- Contestó mientras se volvía a un Percy lloroso y tembloroso que tenía que ser sujeto por los aurores para que no cayera al suelo.

En un movimiento de Harry, los aurores se dispusieron a soltar al chico Weasley.

Señalándolo con su báculo, Harry dijo en alto y claro las palabras condenatorias que pondrían fin a la vida de Percival Weasley.

\- ¡Avada Kedavra!- Salió disparado un rayo verde a toda velocidad, impactando sobre el pecho del joven y dándole muerte instantánea y sin dolor.

Ahora la magia de Harry estaba mucho más tranquila al saber que la venganza de sangre estaba medio cumplida, pues mientras que un Weasley viviera, habría odio y animosidad entre ambas partes.


	28. Chapter 27

Nota de autor:

Muy buenas de nuevo y felices fiestas a todos. Espero que me perdonen por la falta de actualización, me ha costado un poco escribir éste capítulo.

Bueno, entre las fiestas y demás, no he tenido mucho tiempo para hacer este, por lo tanto no sé cuándo actualizaré la próxima vez.

Sin más dilación, el capítulo, espero que les guste. Un saludo.

CAPITULO 27

 _En un movimiento de Harry, los aurores se dispusieron a soltar al chico Weasley._

 _Señalándolo con su báculo, Harry dijo en alto y claro las palabras condenatorias que pondrían fin a la vida de Percival Weasley._

 _\- ¡Avada Kedavra!- Salió disparado un rayo verde a toda velocidad, impactando sobre el pecho del joven y dándole muerte instantánea y sin dolor._

 _Ahora la magia de Harry estaba mucho más tranquila al saber que la venganza de sangre estaba medio cumplida, pues mientras que un Weasley viviera, habría odio y animosidad entre ambas partes._

Cuando el joven Weasley cayó al suelo, los padres fueron corriendo directamente a él con gritos de angustia y dolor por perder a uno de los suyos. Realmente Harry lo sentía un poco, pues ningún padre debería sobrevivir a su hijo, pero él, Percival Weasley se lo buscó al utilizar un hechizo tan antiguo y sin el conocimiento.

Harry se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a llegar a su asiento, cuando una voz a sus espaldas lo detuvo.

\- Asesino, eres un asesino…- Murmuró una voz cascada por el dolor de la pérdida.

Dándose media vuelta, vio quien le había hablado. Molly Weasley estaba de pie delante de un sollozante Arthur.

La mujer tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto, pero eso no le quitaba que tenía la varita sacada y apuntando amenazadoramente a Harry.

Por un momento estuvo tentado de acabar con la mujer también, pero quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

\- Asesino, no. Ejecutor de la justicia, señora Weasley. Debe comprender que lo que su hijo hizo a tenido sus consecuencias mágicamente y de por sí, ya tienen ustedes una venganza de sangre en su nombre, ¿Es consciente de ello?- Preguntó Harry suavemente, dando escalofríos a los que le conocían y pensamientos profundos a donde llegaría la mujer Weasley ahora.

\- ¡Justicia! Si hubiera justicia tu estarías muerto, ¡Monstruo!- Insultó la matriarca Weasley, haciendo que los ojos de Harry brillaran con el poder de la antigua religión.

\- ¡Cuidado con tu lengua, mujer! Podría cortártela y hacer un favor al mundo entero.- Amenazó en voz baja y con un susurro mortal.

Arthur Weasley se dio cuenta de la confrontación que estaba teniendo su esposa y decidió intervenir, aturdiéndola. Lo último que quería era que Señor Potter matara a su mujer también. Con una mirada que lo decía todo, mandó a sus hijos que recogieran el cadáver de su otro hijo y se marcharan para hacer los ritos funerarios.

A Harry le dio una mirada de muerte, que si las miradas mataran, Harry estaría muerto, antes de que pudiera decir Albion.

\- Esto no ha terminado aquí, Señor Potter. Nos volveremos a ver.- Se despidió Arthur pensando que tenía la última palabra.

\- Sus amenazas no me dan miedo Weasley. Ve y corre a esconderte con tu maestro Dumbledore. Mándale saludos de mi parte.- Se burló Harry riendo oscuramente, una risa sin humor, pero llena de malicia.

Arthur fue a contestar pero las puertas del Wizengamot se cerraron de golpe en su rostro, no permitiéndole decir nada.

Una vez que los restantes miembros de la familia Weasley se fueron, Harry volvió a su asiento para hacer frente una vez más al Wizengamot.

Al parecer el último comentario no gustó mucho a algunos miembros, por lo que decidió disculparse, sin sentirlo realmente, pero ellos no tenían por qué saberlo.

\- Pido disculpas a aquellos miembros de éste magnífico cuerpo, que se hayan sentido insultados u ofendidos por mi último comentario a Arthur Weasley.- Dijo Harry sentándose en su asiento y mirando los asentimientos de cabeza que algunos le daban, aceptando la disculpa.

Poco más tarde, todos los miembros del Wizengamot acordaron reunirse en otras sesiones de poca importancia para finalizar los retoques al torneo de los tres magos. Reuniones a las que Harry no pensaba asistir, pero lo que sí que haría, sería mandar a un proxy para que votara o dijera en su nombre.

No pensaba asistir a dichas reuniones, porque ya no veía de importancia estar en el Wizengamot, sentado escuchando a viejos quejumbrosos parlotear de cosas mundanas y sin importancia.

Dadas sus propuestas ya estaban en orden y marcha y las donaciones de toda la alianza Albion fueron hechas y administradas por la nueva ministra, poco tenía que preocuparse, sin contar con los TIMOS y EXTASIS en verano.

Ahora podía disfrutar de lo que quedaba de año con Sarah y sus amigos en Hogwarts. En Samhain haría uno de los rituales que necesitaría hacer en Stonehenge, dado que ese día le venía perfecto, por ser el día en que el velo estaba más débil.

Cuando todos los miembros salieron de las cámaras del Wizengamot, Harry llevaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. No una sonrisa de pena y tristeza o una de sarcasmo. No, tampoco llevaba una de ira, pensando en lo que hacer a sus enemigos, sino que llevaba una de alegría contenida, pues el día de hoy había resultado todo un éxito para él y el futuro Albion. Algo que ya no era una simple idea, sino más bien, algo tangible que se acercaba a pasos agigantados a todo el mundo mágico de Bretaña, pronto a ser Albion.

Los aliados de Harry, todos y cada uno de ellos fueron invitados a la mansión Potter para celebrar el día de hoy, algo que cada uno estuvo de acuerdo, no pudiendo rechazar la oportunidad de un día de fiesta y alegría.

\- Te ves muy contento Harry, eso está bien.- Dijo Salazar sonriente.

\- Para no estarlo, ahora Emrys ha hecho lo impensable para nosotros. No solo nos ha dado la oportunidad de igualdad entre magos, sino que Albion está cada vez más cerca.- Informó Titus sonriendo también.

\- Impresionante. Nunca imaginé que esto pudiera ser el resultado.- Aporto Señor McKinon.

\- Sí, pero Albion ¿Qué nos dará?- Preguntó un incierto Señor Blue, a lo que muchos otros también susurraban en concordancia con su compañero Señor, mientras estaban todos haciendo un corrillo alrededor de Harry.

Harry se volvió con su siempre sonrisa dibujada en su rostro a dicho Señor.

\- Os dará a todos la oportunidad que siempre se os ha sido negada por gente como Dumbledore, Fudge e incluso Umbridge. Se os dará libertad de expresión, poder y aprendizaje de la magia. Hogwarts ya está impartiendo clases de magia que fueron prohibidas por antiguos directores, el conocimiento de la magia, el conocimiento que nuestros antepasados y ancestros, tanto se esmeraron por guardar, es nuevamente disponible para todos nosotros. Aparte del hecho de que Albion traerá la paz y prosperidad al mundo mágico entero, para conseguirlo, tendremos que restaurar nuestro poder en nuestras tierras.- Dijo Harry apasionadamente, con sus ojos brillando con el poder.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir, Señor Potter?- Preguntó una temerosa Amelia.

\- Muggles, ese es el problema. Dumbledore y Voldemort, también lo son. Esos tres bandos no dejaran que Albion renazca como el ave fénix.- Contestó simplemente a su pregunta.

\- Entendemos lo de Dumbledore y hasta cierto punto el Lord Oscuro, pero ¿Qué tienen que ver los muggles en esto?- Preguntó Señor Nott, haciendo la pregunta que todos se hacían, pues el estatuto del secreto los protegían de ellos.

\- Cuando estemos todos reunidos en la mansión, os explicaré el problema de los muggles, mientras tanto, disfrutemos del momento.- Dijo sonriendo ligeramente, pues recordando a esas sucias bestias, llamadas muggles se le quitaban los ánimos de celebrar, pero no podía dejar que una simple palabra le molestara.

Acercándose a la nueva ministra, le sonrío y le dio la mano, felicitándola por el nuevo cargo.

\- Gracias por tu apoyo Emrys.- Dijo mientras el subministro y el subsecretario se acercaban a recibir las felicitaciones de la alianza.

\- De nada, ministra Crane.

\- Por favor, llámame Anice.- Pidió la ministra sonriendo.

\- Está bien, Anice. Espero que puedas apañártelas en el mandato y que soluciones los problemas que dejó atrás Fudge.- Dijo Harry a sabiendas que había un montón de problemas que el anterior ministro dejó, tanto como las arcas del ministerio casi en su totalidad, vacías.

\- Eso no será un problema. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer, desgraciadamente es ir al ministro muggle a presentarnos. Después, haremos una limpieza en el ministerio, multando a todos aquellos que han obviado pagar el impuesto. Espero que no estés entre ellos Emrys.- Dijo medio en broma, medio en serio.

\- No, por supuesto que no. ¿Qué haréis con el oro robado por Fudge?- Preguntó interesado.

\- Recuperarlo. La mansión que tenía será vendida. Todo dentro de ella, catalogado, pesado y vendido. Iremos a Gringotts a hablar con los gobblins acerca de su cuenta, congelarla y obviamente recuperar el oro de las arcas para poder gestionarlo y trabajar desde ahí. Después iremos a hacer la limpieza de los departamentos que no sirven para nada, como el de Arthur Weasley.- Dijo Anice entre otras cosas, como reevaluar el salario de los empleados, las jubilaciones, las ayudas a las familias más desfavorecidas e incluso más pobres y contratar nueva mano de obra en el ministerio.

\- Te recomendaría que contrataras a los hijos de Squibs.- Dijo Harry asintiendo y despidiéndose de la nueva ministra y los demás. – Por cierto Anice, estáis invitados a la fiesta que voy a dar en la mansión para celebrar el día de hoy. Espero veros allí.

\- No sé Emrys, me encantaría asistir, pero hay demasiado trabajo que hacer, tal vez otro día o incluso el subsecretario puede ir por mí.- Intentó excusarse Anice.

\- Está bien, haz lo que puedas.- Dijo Harry sin perder el ánimo que sentía en esos momentos.

Habiéndose despedido de la ministra, el subministro y el subsecretario de magia, fue a despedirse de los miembros de la alianza Albion que estaban presentes todavía. Les pidió que corrieran la voz de la fiesta, para que los demás miembros que no estaban sentados en el Wizengamot, asistieran. Incluido Señor Selwyn y su esposa, tal era el estado de ánimo de Harry que no pudo evitar invitarlos.

Una vez acordado todo en el ministerio, cada Señor y Señora fueron a sus respectivos hogares para prepararse para la fiesta improvisada, pues sus estados de ánimo fueron contagiados por el de Harry, dado que lo vieron sonreír por primera vez en mucho tiempo, algunos, incluso fue la primera vez que lo vieron sonreír de esa manera.

Augusta fue a su casa a dar la noticia a los sanadores de la mente que Harry les había llevado a su hijo e hija en ley.

Cuando el sanador y Sumo Sacerdote Powell se enteró de que habría una fiesta para celebrar el nombramiento de Anice y los demás, su rostro era ilegible por momentos, hasta que uno de los otros sanadores gritó en pleno pulmón que Emrys lo había conseguido y que Albion, su sueño e incluso algunas veces pesadilla por no saber si vivirían para verlo logrado, estaba mucho más cerca de ser real.

Para los Brujos, Hags, Hechiceros, Druidas y casi los gobblins, Albion era mucho más que una mera idea ahora, era algo tan tangible que no podían evitar algunos llorar de felicidad.

\- Iremos Augusta, incluso tu hijo y su esposa podrían beneficiarse de ello.

\- ¿Crees que están para resistir una fiesta? ¿Y las multitudes, podrán con ello?

\- No te preocupes, algo así es beneficioso para su salud y ver a alguien conocido a su lado también será beneficioso.

\- ¿Alguien conocido? ¿Cómo quién? Aparte de Amelia y otros Señores y Señoras, por supuesto, pero por lo demás son desconocidos para Frank y Alice.

\- Te olvidas de Sirius Black, creo que también vendrá si lo que su hermano Regulus se trata.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Si Emrys prepara una fiesta para celebrar esta pequeña victoria de Albion, estoy seguro que Regulus llevará a su hermano con él. También estarán los gobblins presentes.

\- Entiendo, puede que sí que sea bueno para ellos. Mi hijo ha estado preguntando últimamente por Sirius y por su hijo…

\- En cuestión al joven Neville, hasta que no venga por Yule, no podrán sus padres verlo.

\- ¿Por qué? No sería bueno para ellos…

\- Sí, sería bueno, pero el shock que les producirá ver a su hijo siendo un adolescente es bastante fuerte. Ya de por sí van a sufrir un pequeño shock al ver a Emrys, pues es el ahijado de Alice, según tengo entendido por ella.

\- Sí, así es.

\- Entonces queda claro. Los Longbottom también irán a la fiesta, después de todo, una pequeña victoria no se consigue todos los días.- Dijo Emeric feliz y contento de poder asistir con sus pacientes y así también el resto de sanadores de la mente de los Longbottom que estarían monitorizándolos en todo momento.

Regulus fue a su casa en Grimuald Place número doce, para dar la nueva a su tía Cassiopeia y decirle al elfo doméstico, Kreacher que fuera a la mansión Potter a ayudar a los demás elfos de las cocinas a preparar la fiesta.

En lo referente al salón de los retratos, les informó de que estaba libre de las ataduras de ser un mortífago, gracias a Harry, el cual le había quitado la marca oscura sin mucha dificultad.

Todos los retratos se alegraron por el joven Regulus y su padre le preguntó por sí iría con su hermano a la fiesta de Harry.

\- No lo sé padre, no sé cómo se tomara mi presencia Sirius.

\- Es tu hermano hijo, y él te quería mucho. Debéis de hacer las paces en esa cuestión. Dile, dile que tanto yo como su madre sentimos que le echáramos de casa a los dieciséis años, que no teníamos la información correcta en cuanto al lado de la guerra. Cuéntale sobre Harry. Eso ayudará en vuestra relación.- Dijo Orion a su hijo con una sonrisa triste. Por el contrario Walburga no estaba muy contenta de que su marido dijera algo así, pues ella no se arrepentía de haber echado de su casa al traidor a la sangre de Sirius.

Regulus acordó con su esposa de que iría él a Gringotts acompañado de la tía Cassiopeia, para confrontar a Sirius y llevarle a la mansión Potter a celebrar.

Sirius siempre fue uno para las fiestas y celebraciones, si iban con el pretexto de que su ahijado estaba en un día de fiesta y celebración por haber ganado una pequeña batalla política, tal vez su hermano no fuera tan… rencoroso con él, o eso esperaba.

Por eso cuando Cassiopeia y Regulus Black aparecieron en Gringotts y respetuosamente pidieron ver a su hermano, Sirius Black, el gobblin con una enorme sonrisa les dijo que le acompañaran, que lo estaban preparando para decirle que por unas horas estaba bien para salir.

\- ¿Cómo es eso, Maestro Gobblin?- Preguntó Regulus, realmente interesado y un poco sorprendido por sus palabras.

\- Fácil, Señor Black. El elfo doméstico Dobby ha venido con nuevas de Señor Potter y ha invitado a la nación gobblin o a los que pueden asistir al menos, a la fiesta de celebración de vuestra nueva ministra. Tengo que decir, que es mucho más educada que el anterior. Creo que buenos tiempos para todos se acercan.

\- ¿Harry ha mandado invitaciones a vosotros también?- Preguntó un poco incrédulo, de que la voz se corriera tan deprisa.

\- Por supuesto, después de todo es un amigo y aliado de la nación.- Dijo al llegar a las puertas de la enfermería. – El rey Ragnok, Griphook, y los sanadores del señor Black irán a la fiesta. Los sanadores para monitorizar su salud y que no se lleve mucha impresión y no se estrese demasiado.- Terminó de explicar el gobblin alegremente, algo que daba un poco de miedo a los dos Black, pues no estaban acostumbrados de ver a un gobblin feliz.

\- Sr Black, le traigo visitantes.- Anunció el gobblin que llevaba a los otros Black con él.

Sirius se volvió con una sonrisa un poco más feliz a los visitantes y se congeló repentinamente al ver a su hermano, al que creía muerto por mucho tiempo.

Al ver a la persona que lo acompañaba, también se sorprendió, no esperaba encontrarse con su tía Cassie aquí, pues ella no salía mucho de la mansión que tenían en Francia.

\- Tía Cassie, ¿Eres tú?- Preguntó con la voz un poco ronca de la emoción.

\- Sí, pequeño Sirius, soy yo. Ven a saludar correctamente a tu tía y hermano.

\- ¿Hermano? Regulus murió, es imposible…

\- No morí, Sirius… me fui a Francia a recuperarme de una enfermedad. Ahí encontré a mi esposa y volví a Inglaterra a coger el asiento como Proxy de la casa Black.- Dijo Regulus con una mueca al principio, pero luego con una sonrisa feliz de hablar de su esposa.

\- ¿Qué? No, es imposible Dumbledore dijo… dijo que Voldemort te mató…

\- El viejo metomentodo no sabe nada, Sirius. Es un bastardo con sangre.- Comentó un poco enfadado por lo que le hizo a Harry, el cual consideraba como un miembro más de la familia, tanto él como su esposa y sus hijos. Algo que los Gaunt también hacían.

Sirius se quedó pensativo ante las palabras abrumadoras de su hermano, el cual lo miraba con una mezcla de compasión y esperanza.

Compasión por la forma en la que estaba actualmente Sirius. Entre su tiempo en Azkaban y los hechizos de compulsión en su mente, el pobre hombre estaba destrozado.

\- Reg… Regulus, cuéntame más de la historia. ¿Es cierto que el viejo se metió con mi mente? ¿Es cierto que me dejó pudrirme en Azkaban?- Preguntó esperanzado de que le dijera lo contrario, aun quitándole las compulsiones, no podía creer que un hombre que se dedicaba al bien, hiciera esas cosas.

\- Sí, es cierto. Señor Potter y otros Señores y Señoras, fueron los que te sacaron de Azkaban.- Contó Regulus, levantando una mano para apaciguar a su hermano. – Además el viejo Dumbledore, no es lo que decía ser. Él se metió con tu mente, no solo para controlarte, sino que también para controlar a Harry.

\- ¿Harry? ¿El hijo de James? ¿Le has conocido?- Cuestionó con una sonrisa esperanzadora. - ¿Qué tal está? ¿Está bien? ¿Ha empezado Hogwarts?

\- Sí, Sirius, él está bien. Sí le conocí en el Callejón Knockturn hace un año, de hecho él es un joven hechicero impresionante. Y sí empezó Hogwarts el año pasado y lo terminará este año.- Dijo sonriendo y riendo ligeramente ante el aturdimiento de su hermano.

\- ¿Hechicero?...

\- Antes que digas nada más, Señor Potter da una fiesta en su mansión, creo que recordarás donde está, ¿Verdad?

\- Por supuesto, pero…

\- Entonces vendrás con nosotros a la fiesta y allí podrás conocer a tu ahijado. Eso sí, no le hables de Dumbledore, porque tiene sus razones para odiarlo mucho más que ha Voldemort.

\- ¿Has dicho su nombre?

\- Por supuesto, es estúpido temer el nombre falso de un mago.- Dijo con una mueca de disgusto evidente en su rostro. – Prepárate Sirius, te hemos traído una túnica de gala, después de todo, la casa Black no puede ir a una fiesta, si no va hecho un pincel.- Dijo entregándole un traje azul oscuro con bandas doradas, si uno fuera quisquilloso, diría que por el color era parecido a los colores de la casa Ravenclaw.

Una vez Harry salido de la chimenea de su mansión, se dirigió rápidamente a buscar a Sarah en donde estuviera. En su camino se encontró con Dobby, el cual sin esperarlo fue recibido por su Maestro y amigo con un fuerte abrazo y levantándolo del suelo.

\- ¡Por fin, Dobby! ¡Estamos a un paso más cerca de Albion!- Gritó felizmente Harry a un Dobby incrédulo por lo que veía.

\- ¡Maestro! ¡Maestro está feliz! ¡Dobby es muy feliz de que Maestro sea feliz, pero Dobby quiere estar en el suelo!- Chilló nerviosamente el elfo, pensando que la alegría de su maestro era un poco inapropiada para ser celebrada con un elfo doméstico.

\- Perdón Dobby, no pude evitarlo.- Dijo sonriente y bajando al pobre elfo al suelo. – Di a todos los elfos que esperamos invitados para una fiesta, di que preparen un buen banquete. También ve a Gringotts a invitar a nuestros amigos gobblins y dime, ¿Dónde está Sarah?- Pidió Harry rápidamente y saltando sobre sus pies.

El elfo lo miró con los ojos desorbitados por un momento y luego se puso a saltar sobre sus pies también, en la antelación de la fiesta que pidió su maestro.

\- Maestra Sarah se encuentra en el comedor de los retratos, leyendo. Dobby va a hacer los mandados.- Dijo el elfo desapareciendo con un chasquido de los dedos, rápidamente por si acaso su maestro le volvía a coger en volandas.

Harry fue corriendo hacia el comedor de los retratos y cuando entró por la puerta, no pudo evitar gritar a pleno pulmón que lo habían logrado.

\- ¡Sarah! ¡Lo hemos logrado, estamos a un paso de Albion! ¡Maestra Crane es la nueva ministra!- Gritó Harry, haciendo que su joven y hermosa maestra saltara del susto que la dio, y haciendo que algunos retratos dieran un respingo, para diversión de James y otros Potter.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Por Myrddin y Morgana, no hagas eso! Casi se me sale el corazón del susto.- Dijo una Sarah un poco alterada.

\- Oh, lo siento hermosa.- Dijo dirigiéndose hacia Sarah y levantándola del sofá para darla un beso apasionado en los labios, un beso que fue correspondido nuevamente y un poco acalorado.

Algunos de los retratos vitoreaban al beso y silbaban con alegría en sus rostros y no era para menos, su descendiente estaba inusualmente contento por alguna razón.

\- Dime Harry, cariño…- Empezó Sarah un poco melosamente y aturdida por el beso y el humor de su aprendiz-novio-amante. - ¿Qué te tiene tan contento?

\- Oh sí, es sobre Albion.- Hizo una pausa para el efecto dramático, lo que Sarah le pidió que continuara. – Estamos a un paso más cerca de conseguirlo. Ya tenemos nueva ministra. Maestra Crane, con los Maestros Prichard, como subministro y Kendrick como subsecretario de la magia. Cornelius Fudge ha sido destituido, los Weasley castigados y el torneo de los tres magos aprobado, desgraciadamente, pero en fin la noticia importante es que estamos a un paso más cerca de conseguir la integración de Albion.

\- ¡Eso es genial!- Chilló alegremente, cogiendo a Harry en un abrazo aplastante de oso y levantándolo del suelo, como momentos antes, él mismo hizo con Dobby. – Es digno de una gran fiesta… hay que decirle a los elfos y las invitaciones a los aliados de Albion…- Comentó a toda prisa, soltando a Harry cayendo éste al suelo y riendo ligeramente.

\- Descuida Sarah, ya lo he hecho. He pedido que se corra la voz, para que todo el mundo celebre. Estoy seguro que en el restaurante de Max, habrá una gran fiesta.- Dijo riendo alegremente, sin poder evitarlo y sin poder parar. – Hay que prepararse para los invitados, habrá que cambiarse de ropas, también tengo que ducharme… ¿Quieres venir conmigo y lo celebramos?- Dijo Harry sugestivamente y moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

Sarah evitó poner los ojos y sonrío ligeramente a su intento de tener sexo con ella. Si bien no le importaba hacer el amor con Harry, tendrían que tener cuidado, pues no sabían a qué hora llegarían los invitados.

Pero pensándolo bien… una ducha rápida juntos y un poco de amor en ella, no pasaría nada malo.

\- Está bien, pero rápido. Pues no sabemos cuándo vendrán…- No pudo terminar la frase Sarah, pues Harry le cogió la mano y se la llevó corriendo hacia el baño de su habitación.

Los retratos de la mansión se quedaron mirando por un momento el lugar donde estaban los dos hechiceros y lo único que vieron fue el indicio de un camino de prendas y escucharon lo que sería sin duda, el indicio de una ducha relajante y calurosa.

\- Sabes James, este hijo tuyo es muy parecido a tu padre.- Dijo Dorea Potter a un James divertido.

\- Sí, también es parecido a cuando éramos jóvenes mis hermanos y yo.- Asintió Ignotus Peverell con una mirada distante y melancólica.

James solamente podía sonreír ante los halagos de sus antepasados a su hijo y asentir con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

\- Oh sí, él es todo un Potter en ello. Me alegro por él y estoy muy orgulloso también de mi pequeño merodeador…- Dijo limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria y riendo a carcajadas.

Lily por el contrario estaba feliz de que su hijo hubiera encontrado el día de hoy la dicha y estuviera contento y sonriente. Después de todo no se le veía tan alegre en días, o incluso en el año en el que estuvieron en la mansión Potter, sin contar claro, el día que lo vio cuando tuvo su primera experiencia sexual con Sarah. La cara de bobo que no se le quitaba, hasta que su novia-amante-maestra se la quitó amenazándolo con no tener más noches como esa por un tiempo. Era divertido ver a su hijo interactuar con el sexo opuesto a veces, como su futura hija en ley ponía a Harry en el camino correcto, con sus opiniones y consejos. Después de todo, detrás de cada gran hechicero, hay una gran hechicera.

Después de una ducha relajante y apasionada, entre besos, caricias y sexo. Ambos hechiceros salieron de ella y se vistieron con túnicas para la ocasión de la fiesta.

Después del día de hoy, Harry se tomaría otro día más para volver a Hogwarts y cuando volviera, podría relajarse de los problemas y políticas del Wizengamot por el resto del año escolar. Debía prepararse sus estudios y tal vez disfrutar de un partido de Quidditch apoyando a su casa.

Cuando los invitados empezaron a llegar, la carpa en los jardines de la mansión, estaba construida para que de calor y había grandes mesas con abundante comida y bebida.

La fiesta sería cada cual de pie, para poder socializar con quienes quisieran. Los elfos domésticos desempolvaron instrumentos de música para encantarlos a que tocaran canciones tradicionales de Bretaña, Gales, Escocia e Irlanda.

Los primeros invitados resultaron ser brujos, hechiceros y druidas del Concilio que se pasaban por la casa de Harry para felicitarlo por el día de hoy, a saber porque fueron de los primeros en ser llamados para trabajar en el ministerio de magia, a saber por querer ser de los primeros en felicitar a Harry por el éxito en la implantación de la nueva ministra, o simplemente porque era lo correcto a hacer y pasarse para conocer al joven Emrys.

Cuando los aliados de la alianza Albion comenzaron a llegar, de los primeros fueron Augusta con su hijo y su esposa. Emeric, junto al resto de sanadores que se dedicaban a cuidar de los Longbottom, que estuvieron ausentes de sus mentes, durante demasiado tiempo.

Augusta se dirigió a Harry que estaba esperando, junto con Sarah la cual estaba a su derecha y un paso atrás de él.

\- Señor Potter, quisiera presentarle a mi hijo y a su madrina. Aunque ya los conocía de antes, creo que es correcto para que ellos te conozcan.- Comenzó Augusta, haciendo un gesto con la mano, para que su hijo y esposa se acercaran a Harry.

Mientras que éstos últimos estaban mirando a su alrededor, dado el hecho de que pocas personas fueron los que pisaron la misteriosa mansión Potter en la historia, no podían sentirse cautivados por las decoraciones de la sala Flú.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente para ver al hijo de James y Lily; Alice dio una aspiración en la incredulidad.

\- Tus ojos… tus ojos son distintos a los del pequeño Harry… ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Informó y preguntó al mismo tiempo que daba un pequeño abrazo al joven que tenía delante de ella.

Harry la miró con una ceja arqueada y luego dio un suspiro pesado, recordando porque sus ojos se oscurecieron y porque tuvieron las vetas doradas.

\- Señora Longbottom…

\- Alice o tía Alice, no Señora Longbottom, Harry.

\- Alice, mis ojos están así por motivos que si te contara, te entristecería y enfadaría a niveles que no serían aconsejables para tu salud.- Evitó el tema, devolviéndole el abrazo y pensando que Neville se podrá muy contento, cuando descubra que sus padres están sanos otra vez.

Frank se acercó a recoger a su esposa del abrazo aplastante que estaba dando a su ahijado y sonrío a Harry ampliamente.

\- Soy Frank Longbottom, es un placer conocerte Harry. Tus padres y nosotros éramos amigos en la escuela.

\- Lo sé Señor…

\- No, llámame Frank o tío Frank, Harry. Después de todo somos medio familia y si lo que dice mi madre es cierto, somos aliados y amigos también.- Dijo Frank sin dejar de sonreír.

Harry con una sonrisa, aceptó los términos del padre de Neville.

\- Está bien Frank.- Dijo, estrechándole la mano. – Como decía, sé que erais amigos, pues los retratos de mis padres y mis abuelos, me han contado muchas cosas de cuando estabais en Hogwarts.

\- Tienes los retratos de James y Lily…- Dijo una Alice llorosa, la cual fue cogida de la mano por Frank y le dio un ligero apretón, reconfortante.

\- Me alegro oír eso, Harry. Espero que tú también seas amigo de nuestro Neville.

\- Por supuesto, Neville y yo somos amigos, pues frecuentamos los mismos amigos.- Dijo dando una sonrisa y explicándole quienes eran los amigos de ambos.

No hace falta decir que se llevaron una sorpresa al enterarse de las tantas familias que creían extintas, pero que realmente supieron ver a través de las mentiras y manipulaciones de Dumbledore y decidieron esconderse, hasta que el viejo cayera en desgracia.

La suerte de Harry, fue que los encontró y pactó alianzas con ellos, dándoles la oportunidad de salir a la luz pública nuevamente y reclamar sus herencias, en el Wizengamot y Hogwarts. Todos ellos eran bienvenidos a la nueva nación de Albion, cuando ésta estuviera restaurada.

También se sorprendieron ambos Longbottom, del poder que tenía Harry en la cuestión de magia y política. No podían creer al principio que el Concilio le hubiera dado el título de Emrys y mucho menos que estuviera a punto de examinarse de los TIMOS, cuando estaba claro que tenía doce años y no quince, aunque para ellos fue la sorpresa que decidieron no comentar nada, ante la madurez del joven Potter.

Hablando un rato más, junto con Augusta, Emeric y el resto de sanadores que agradecieron a Harry y felicitaron por el breve éxito en el Wizengamot, el día de hoy, se fueron a saludar al resto de invitados.

Sarah siempre se quedó al lado de Harry, protegiendo su flanco y dándole ánimos desde atrás, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó antes de que se encendiera nuevamente las llamas de la chimenea para dar la bienvenida a otros invitados.

\- Sí, gracias por estar a mi lado, Sarah.- Dijo, mirando alrededor para que no les viera ningún hechicero o druida el intercambio de palabras cariñosas.

Antes de que vinieran los Black, los Gaunt y Theodore Nott, otras familias como los Blue aparecieron por la mansión Potter para venir a la fiesta y agradecer a Harry por la oportunidad que les daban.

Los Gobblins vinieron después un poco más tarde, pues los negocios en el banco nunca se acababan.

\- Bienvenidos Ragnok, Griphook, Ripclaw. Que vuestro oro fluya eternamente y que vuestros enemigos caigan ante vuestras hojas.

\- Gracias Señor Potter, y que tu oro se llene de las arcas de tus enemigos caídos.- Dijeron los tres Gobblins con sonrisas idénticas dentadas. Algo que a Harry le fascinaba, pero a otros invitados todavía incomodaba.

Hablando un poco más con los gobblins de Gringotts sobre la amistad que tenían, Harry les dijo que pronto, cuando encontrara a los clanes de licántropos y vampiros, lucharía junto con toda la alianza para que se les diera los mismos derechos que tenían todos los mágicos o al menos lucharía para que así fuera.

Ragnok le sonrío y les recordó a sus compañeros de fiesta por qué decidió hacerle amigo y aliado de la nación Gobblin.

Después de los tres gobblins que se mezclaron sin problemas con la gente invitada en la carpa, comiendo todos juntos y bebiendo, las llamas se encendieron nuevamente para dar la bienvenida a los McKinon, los Abbott, Amelia Bones, pues no tenía esposo, los Cornner, los Greengrass, Xenophilius Lovegood; un mago un tanto extraño, hablando de criaturas que solo existían en las leyendas de Camelot y Avalon, junto algunas de las criaturas de Atlantis, no podía imaginar Harry como se enteraría de ellas. También llegaron los Moon, McMillan, una pareja de magos muy peculiar y muy amigable también. Los Turner, los Zabini, la familia de Flitwick, salvo por el pequeño profesor de encantamientos, que actualmente se encontraba en Hogwarts enseñando.

Poco después llegaron los Gaunt, disculpándose Salazar por su esposa que aparentemente no se podía decidir que ponerse.

Amanda dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza a Salazar y se disculpó con Harry por las payasadas de su marido.

\- No te preocupes Amanda, estoy acostumbrado. Además, creo que ya sé de dónde ha salido Celeste…- Dijo con una risa y dando un abrazo a Amanda Gaunt.

\- Sí, sí, reíros de nosotros…- Murmuró y farfulló Salazar unos momentos, hasta volverse de repente un poco más serio. – Por cierto Harry, tenemos buenas noticias que darte.- Dijo repentinamente Salazar con una sonrisa que amenazaba con dividirle la cara.

Sarah miró especulativamente a Amanda y se dio cuenta de que el vientre lo tenía ligeramente abultado, eso significaba que estaba embarazada y que pronto habría otro Gaunt corriendo por allí.

\- ¿Y eso sería, Salazar?- Preguntó Harry un poco confuso.

\- Estoy embarazada nuevamente. Voy a tener otro niño.- Dijo Amanda tocándose la tripa con una sonrisa maternal.

\- ¡Pero eso es fabuloso e increíble! ¡Felicidades!- Dijo Harry igual de contento por el matrimonio Gaunt.

Sarah también los felicitó sonriendo ampliamente y dejando el lado protector de Harry para hablar de éstas cosas con Amanda, mientras Salazar se quedaba para pedir a Harry un favor.

\- Harry, necesito que me hagas un favor muy grande.- Dijo Salazar un poco nervioso ante la perspectiva de que éste se negara.

\- ¡Claro! Dime que puedo hacer por el futuro padre de nuevo.- Contestó sonriente Harry.

Salazar dio un suspiro y cuadró los hombros regiamente, para pedirle el gran favor.

\- Harry, a mí y mi esposa nos gustaría que fueras el padrino de nuestro hijo o hija…- Dijo Salazar esperando la reacción de Harry.

Por parte de Harry se quedó muy impresionado ante tal petición, jamás en su vida esperaría que alguien le nombrara padrino de un niño.

Tardó unos momentos en contestar, pero no por pensar las palabras adecuadas, sino porque estaba en blanco, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

\- Claro, quiero decir, será todo un honor Salazar.

\- Entiendo que si no quieres…- Contestó rápidamente sin haber escuchado a Harry aceptar.

\- ¡No! ¡Quiero decir, que sí! Que acepto ser el padrino de tu hijo, será un honor para mí.- Contestó abrazando a Salazar, el cual sonreía ampliamente.

\- Gracias, Harry. No pensamos en un mejor padrino que tú. Has hecho mucho por nuestra familia, reconociéndonos en tu árbol genealógico como parientes de sangre y todo el resto que has hecho por nosotros… serás un buen padrino.- Dijo Salazar contento con el chico que tenía entre sus brazos, abrazándolo de felicidad contenida.

Para Harry esto era lo más, ahora tenía una verdadera familia con todos los que estaban en su casa celebrando y más a partir de ahora que Salazar y Amanda iban a ser padres de nuevo.

Harry le dijo a Salazar que la fiesta de hoy, se podría utilizar en muchos sentidos, como para celebrar la recuperación exitosa de su madrina, Alice. El embarazo de Amanda, el honor de ser padrino de Harry y el honor de ser madrina de Sarah, la cual aceptó con un "Sí" que se escuchó por toda la casa.

Un poco de más conversaciones y los Gaunt dijeron que iban a dar la noticia a los demás miembros, mientras que Harry y Sarah se quedaban a recibir a los últimos invitados, los cuales fueron Max y su hijo; ambos druidas en éxtasis por haber sido invitados en la casa de Emrys y para la celebración del alcance de Albion, como muchos lo empezaron a llamar, puesto que ya no era una idea de Emrys, sino que estaba al alcance de la mano de todo el mundo. Solo faltaría que Emrys encontrara las ciudades perdidas de la antigua religión, tales como Camelot, Avalon y Atlantis.

Poco después de Max y su hijo Dylan, llegaran, la familia Black llegó. Primero salió Regulus de la chimenea, seguido de su esposa, Miranda, la cual saludó a Harry y Sarah efusivamente. Después llegó la tía Cassiopeia, la cual tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, Harry no sabía bien si era por el poder que estaba recibiendo Regulus en el Wizengamot y el mundo mágico por su asociación con él o por si era por otra cosa, pero el caso es que se la veía muy contenta.

Puede ser que su alegría fuera por los siguientes visitantes que recibió, ya que salieron poco después de la chimenea.

Se encontró cara a cara con Andrómeda Tonks, su esposo Ted Tonks y su hija Nymphadora Tonks.

\- Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa, Sanadora Tonks.- Dijo Harry saludándola con un beso en los nudillos, a su hija también, pues era de caballeros hacer eso. Sin embargo Ted, se llevó un asentimiento de cabeza y una mirada interrogadora, no podía ser más cauteloso alrededor de éste hombre, pues se decía que era de los fieles de Dumbledore.

\- Pues espera a ver, tenemos otra sorpresa para ti.- Dijo Regulus con una sonrisa feliz.

Harry ladeó la cabeza en señal curiosa, hasta que las llamas se volvieron verdes de nuevo y un hombre en su treintena salió de la chimenea.

El hombre llevaba el pelo largo y una perilla recién recortada, los ojos grises tormenta, como los de Regulus. Un porte regio que indicaba que era un sangre pura, pero con una chispa de broma en sus ojos, un toque rebelde se podría decir.

\- Harry, permíteme que te presente a tu padrino, Sirius Black y mi hermano, claro.- Presentó Regulus a ambos, esperando ver la reacción de cada cual.

\- Bienvenido a la Mansión Potter, señor Black o ¿Es Señor Black ahora?- Cuestionó Harry con una ceja levantada, pero sin parecer grosero.

Era curioso en cuanto a su ahijado le hablaba, no parecía un muchacho normal de doce años, sino más bien una versión adulta, pero miniaturizada, Sirius se sorprendió un poco al principio, pero con un carraspeo de su hermano, volvió al mundo real.

\- Sirius, estará bien Harry.- Dijo con una sonrisa tentativa al chico.

Harry pensó unos momentos en que contestarle, al parecer no le había respondido como a él le hubiera gustado, tenía la duda de si este Sirius, cambiaría algo siendo el jefe de la casa Black o sus lealtades, no le apetecía tener que re-convencer al nuevo Señor Black de la alianza Albion.

\- Verás Sirius, lo que yo me refería es, si vas a tomar el Señorío de la casa Black o se lo vas a dejar a tu hermano.

\- No, ya he hecho los arreglos con los gobblins y se lo dejo a mi hermano, Harry, por eso no tienes que preocuparte.- Dijo un abatido Sirius, de que eso fuera lo que le preocupara a su ahijado.

\- No me malinterpretes, Sirius, pero tu hermano ha hecho una labro esplendida en cuanto a la gestión de la casa Black. No es que quiera parecer… preocupado únicamente en estos negocios, pero realmente tenía que preguntar.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tu hermano pertenece a la alianza Albion ahora. Y no me gustaría que se fuera, ya que hace un trabajo magnifico en el Wizengamot y en Hogwarts como gobernador de la escuela.

\- Entiendo.- Dijo un poco serio su padrino, el cual estaba mirando a los lados un poco inquieto. – Sabes, hace mucho tiempo que no venía por esta casa, me gusta como la has cambiado, salvo por los retratos que ya no están aquí.

\- Ciertamente, les coloqué a todos en una misma habitación, eran demasiados para estar aquí.- Dijo Harry sonriendo a su padrino. – Creo que tenemos mucho que ponernos al día, Canuto.- Dijo con una sonrisa tentativa, la cual Sirius respondió alegremente y estrechándolo en un abrazo de oso, el cual al principio Harry se tensó un poco, pero después se relajó y se lo devolvió.

Después de unas cuantas horas de charla, comida, baile y música; la tarde-noche cayó sobre los asistentes en la fiesta por la nueva ministra y por el pronto retorno y regreso de Albion. Harry estaba sentado en una de las butacas de la mansión, junto con Emeric, Regulus, Salazar, Theodore, Sirius y Sarah, hablando de los planes que tenía para con Albion y de cómo iba a redescubrir las ciudades perdidas de la antigua religión.

Sirius estaba impresionado de lo que su ahijado había conseguido hasta ahora, más impresionado se quedó al descubrir que Harry no era mago, sino un hechicero y que había abrazado su herencia en el Concilio Hechicero-Druida.

Para cuando Harry les iba a contar sobre la preparación del ritual en Stonehenge, la chimenea del salón se encendió y por ella salió un desaliñado subsecretario de la magia, con el sub ministro.

Todos se los quedaron mirando por unos momentos, viendo que tenían leves heridas y rasguños, lo cual preocupó a Harry, pues no se había enterado que hubiera habido un ataque en el ministerio. Estaba seguro que Titus o cualquier otro asistente que se quedó para tamizar los últimos reparos y negocios de la nueva ministra de magia, le hubieran avisado.

\- Subministro, Subsecretario, siéntense y recobren el aliento, por favor.- Dijo Harry apuntando con su báculo a dos espacios vacíos y convocando sendos sillones de cuero negro, para sus invitados inesperados. - ¿Qué os ha pasado? Pareciera como si os hubieran atacado.- Concluyó Harry una vez que ambos estaban sentados y dos vasos de Whisky de fuego aparecieron ante ellos.

\- Emrys, traemos malas nuevas del ministerio.- Dijo el Subministro Arian Prichard.

\- ¿Qué es Arian?- Preguntó Emeric con el rostro serio de la preocupación.

\- Dumbledore.- Dijo Arian sin reparos y sin endulzar nada.

La sala se quedó un rato en silencio, hasta que Sirius no pudo aguantar más y dijo a todos que Dumbledore no atacaría a la ministra de magia.

Harry por el contrario se lo quedó mirando como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza de más.

\- Sirius, Dumbledore intentó matarme. Pero estoy seguro que no hubiera sido tan estúpido como para intentar un ataque a Anice. ¿Verdad?

\- Es cierto Emrys, lo que mi colega no te está diciendo que es un plan elaborado de Dumbledore, lo que nos ha hecho esto.- Dijo el subsecretario Lloyd Kendrick con una mueca en su rostro.

\- Cuéntanos entonces, empezad desde el principio, por favor.- Pidió Harry en su papel de Emrys, temiéndose lo peor. – Por cierto Sirius, te voy a pedir que no intervengas. Más tarde Regulus te contará por qué estamos en una especie de guerra contra el viejo.- Terminó mirando a Sirius, dándole una mirada que decía claramente que no abriera la boca. Atrás quedó el chico afable que estaba conociendo a su padrino, recién liberado de Azkaban y el cuidado amoroso de los gobblins.

Arian y Lloyd empezaron a contarles que como la tradición de la nueva ministra requería, presentarse al primer ministro muggle de Bretaña, algo que Anice intentó por todos los medios no tener que hacer, pues no veía como a un muggle le podría interesar quien gobernara en el mundo mágico, dado que cuando se fundó la ICW y la ley del secreto, ningún muggle por muy jefe de estado muggle que fuera, tenía el derecho a conocer el mundo mágico. Desgraciadamente, mirando en las leyes de Bretaña mágica, era obligatorio para el ministro o en este caso la ministra darse a conocer al primer ministro muggle.

Por eso, Anice envió a Arian por delante, junto con el subsecretario Lloyd, los cuales pasaron por la chimenea de la oficina de la ministra, para anunciar que iban a ir.

Antes de pasar por la chimenea, uno de los retratos de un viejo mago, les dijo que él les anunciaría por ellos, para que los muggles se fueran preparando para la visita.

Después de un rato de que ninguno en la oficina tuviera noticias del viejo mago, pensaron que tal vez el ministro muggle se lo hubiera tomado como una broma y decidieron ir en persona y no esperar más por el mago del retrato.

Cuando pasaron a través de la chimenea, tuvieron que erigir rápidamente escudos de piedra para evitar las balas que les cayó encima.

Claro, era una sorpresa que los muggles les atacaran de esa forma, pues nunca en la historia de los ministros, dándose a conocer pasó esto.

Queriendo saber quién y porque los atacaban, hicieron de sus escudos de piedra, invisibles desde su parte, para ver mejor. La sorpresa los sobrecogió cuando encontraron a Dumbledore y Moody en el despacho del ministro de Bretaña.

Queriendo saber qué hacía un hombre buscado por intento de asesinato ahí, lo preguntaron.

\- ¡Fuera de mi despacho, monstruos sin valor!- Fue el grito xenófobo del primer ministro, pero no podían entender ambos druidas, lo que hacían los dos magos allí.

\- ¡Alto el fuego!- Gritó Moody a los muggles, que rápidamente pararon de disparar. – Albus, es tu turno para enviar el mensaje.

\- Por supuesto Alastor.- Dijo moviendo la varita de sauco en un movimiento rápido y deshaciendo los escudos de ambos druidas. – Ahora, tenemos un mensaje para vuestra… ministra y al que llamáis Emrys.- Dijo Dumbledore con una cara de disgusto al nombrar la palabra ministra.

\- ¿Qué mensaje Dumbledore?- Gritó Lloyd con el rostro desencajado de furia, pues ese hombre era un cazador de hechiceros y druidas.

\- Ahora, ahora, creo que debemos tomar esto con calma, no es así ministro Dursley.- Habló a un hombre gordo y con el rostro desencajado de la ira, pero con los ojos un poco vidriosos, parecía ser que ese hombre, aunque estuviera bajo la maldición _Imperius_ , estaba furioso de tener seres mágicos en su despacho.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Cuanto antes acabes, antes se irán todos de aquí!- Dijo chillando de la indignación.

\- Cierto, primero el mensaje a la ministra. La ley del secreto ha sido violada, por vuestra culpa. No hemos tenido otra opción. Si no dimite enseguida de su puesto, nos veremos en la obligación de atacar con los buenos de nuestros amigos muggles.- Concluyó la primera parte del mensaje. – En cuanto al mensaje para aquel que llamáis Emrys, decidle que la guerra está cerca y que le mataré personalmente, como la abominación que es.- Terminó Dumbledore, moviendo nuevamente su varita y atacando a ambos Druidas, que estaban perplejos por los mensajes.

Moviéndose de su aturdimiento rápidamente, lograron esquivar los ataques de Dumbledore, intentando en vano desaparecerse, no quedándoles más remedio que escapar por la ventana si querían llegar con vida a dar el mensaje, puesto la chimenea estaba destruida, saltaron ambos de ellos, aterrizando suavemente o al menos tan suave como pudieran tomar en el suelo, rociándose de cristales y escombros. Una vez fuera de las salas anti aparición, lograron huir del edificio en el que estaba el primer ministro muggle, con unos cuantos muggles con cámaras de video como testigos. Más tarde se enterarían que eran periodistas y grabaron el asunto de su huida, para difundirlo a la población de Gran Bretaña.

\- Es ahí donde concluye la historia. Fuimos primero a contarle a Anice para que no fuera al ministerio muggle, después venimos a contártelo.- Terminó Arian, el cual se tragó de un trago su bebida.

El silencio que hubo después, podrían haber jurado oír caer un alfiler, pues todos en la sala estaban en un silencio tenso y temeroso. Los muggles sabían de su mundo, lo que era más destructivo, es que Dumbledore les contó, rompiendo la ley del secreto.

Ahora mismo podría empezar una guerra, que no sabían si podrían ganar, pues todavía quedaban muchas cosas por hacer en el Wizengamot, tendrían que darse prisa si iban a hacer algo.

Harry estaba meditando la historia y por primera vez, estaba un poco temeroso ante lo que escuchó. Las acciones del viejo, han sido precipitadas, dado que si no se equivocaba mucho, el ministro que había elegido, era Vernon Dursley, el marido de Petunia, la antigua hermana de su madre, Lily Potter, antes Evans.

\- Disculpa Arian, pero habéis dicho que el ministro se llamaba Dursley, podrías describírmelo.- Pidió Harry, esperando equivocarse y que fuera otro Dursley el que era ministro.

\- Sí Emrys, según Dumbledore, que pareció que le llamó a propósito, pues no hacía falta que hablara con él, para darnos el mensaje. Era un hombre gordo, parecido a una morsa, podríamos decir. Con un bigote que le hacía ese efecto. Su rostro estaba medio morado de retener la furia, parecía que iba a estallarle la cabeza.- A medida que Arian iba describiendo al hombre, Harry iba palideciendo más y más, pues sabía de esa reacción y conocía a ese hombre, al final resultó ser cierto, era Vernon Dursley.

\- Estamos jodidos.- Dijo Harry yendo directamente al grano. – Hay que reunir al Wizengamot y comenzar a planificar una medida de defensa contra los muggles, también tendremos que sacar de las calles a los nacidos de muggles, imaginaos lo que les harían a los pobres niños si los llegaran a atrapar.

\- Creo que Hogwarts, debería convertirse en un refugio temporal, hablaré con mi hermano al respecto.-Dijo Emeric, levantándose y despidiéndose del resto de los habitantes en la sala y los jardines, informando a los Druidas y Hechiceros del asunto. Lamentablemente el resto de la alianza lo oyó y tuvieron que reunirse en una reunión de emergencia.

Por un lado estaban de suerte, pues estaban todos juntos, por el otro las voces de discusión y temor estaban por todas partes. Harry no sabía que hacer al respecto, sin embargo se le ocurrió lo primero.

\- Majestad Ragnok, podría contratar los servicios de la nación, para construir, primeramente un orfanato para niños, nacidos de muggles, mestizos y sangre pura de los magos, tanto es así para hechiceros, druidas, brujos, etc. también me gustaría que se hiciera un refugio para el verano, pues la guerra que se nos avecina va a ser dura, me temo.

\- Eso es posible, pero costará caro.

\- Eso no es preocupación. Todos aquí contribuiremos en lo que podamos. También debe construirse salas y defensas. Pero la pregunta es ¿Dónde?- Pidió Amelia un poco más tranquila y menos preocupada, por el respaldo y la rapidez de acción de Emrys.

\- Eso es cierto, el orfanato se podría construir en Hogsmeade o en alguno de los valles de los fundadores.- Propuso Augusta. – Lo que hay que hacer es evitar que cunda el pánico en la población.

\- Para ello reuniremos el Wizengamot y habrá una propuesta para comenzar la ofensiva antes que los muggles.- Dijo Harry, haciendo que todos se volvieran a él.

\- ¿Y cuál sería esa propuesta, Harry?- Pidió Sirius temiendo lo peor.

\- La caza de muggles, como excusa para que la población actué y no solo los aurores. También iremos a los campamentos de brujos, hechiceros y druidas, les pediremos ayuda, lo cual el Concilio interno ha de reunirse, Sarah eso te lo dejamos a ti.- Mandó Harry, poniéndose en la posición de líder. – Para las construcciones, tengo entendido que el Valle de Slytherin no está muy lleno, podríamos poner ahí el orfanato, con un contingente de gobblins armados.- Propuso Harry a Salazar y Ragnok, los cuales asintieron y Salazar comentó que no hacía falta casi construir desde cero un edificio, pues había un castillo que perteneció al Salazar Slytherin original.

Con el tema del orfanato y el refugio resuelto, para todos aquellos hijos de muggles o Squibs que estuvieran en el mundo muggle, se decidió a proceder para el Wizengamot, decidiendo que Regulus y Aurelius, sacarían el tema de la caza de muggles. Por otra parte muchos miembros de la alianza querían quitar las inversiones que tenían en el mundo muggle, lo cual fue aprobado por Griphook como gerente de cuentas Potter y decidió en ponerse en contacto con los gerentes de cuentas apropiados.

Después de unas horas más de planificación a largo alcance, pues Harry debía volver a Hogwarts para aprender y poder examinarse de los TIMOS y EXTASIS conjuntamente, se decidió no contar a los niños nada al respecto, a no ser que saliera en la prensa mágica antes.

Cuando todos los miembros de la alianza Albion se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares o incluso a hacer planes de contingencia en el ministerio, en el caso del subministro y el subsecretario, Harry se quedó a solas con Sarah, ambos preocupados por lo que depararía el futuro del mundo mágico.

Con un par de copas, ambos hechiceros estaban discutiendo las posibilidades que tenían de luchar contra los muggles en su territorio.

Harry era defensor de que podrían ganarlos con un poco de investigación y espionaje hacia ellos, pues solamente con dejar grandes cantidades de magia en sus tecnologías, eran capaces de destruirlas, ya que la magia y la tecnología no se llevaban bien.

La discusión fue enfrente de los retratos, que algunos de ellos discutían entre sí los hechos que ocurrieron.

\- Harry.- Llamó uno de los retratos más antiguos de la mansión. – Debes pedir ayuda a los aliados del reino eterno.- Aconsejó sabiamente, lo cual para Harry no era mucho, porque no sabía quiénes eran estos aliados.

\- ¿Reino eterno? Eso son leyendas, con el debido respeto, señor Peverell.

\- Para nada, querida, los asgardianos son muy reales y tienen un tratado con nosotros los magos, hechiceros y druidas del mundo mágico, en el cual si necesitamos su ayuda, pueden venir a ayudarnos, pero para ello se necesita que uno se ponga en contacto primero.

\- ¿Y cómo nos ponemos en contacto, antepasado?- Pidió Harry curioso.

\- No lo sé, solo sé que lo descubrirás pronto.- Dijo con una sonrisa enigmática.

\- Bueno, eso no es mucho, para empezar…- Dijo Sarah burlándose del retrato que se ofendió.

Harry estaba mirando más a Ignotus, el cual sabía lo que iba a venir a continuación.

\- Vas a por la piedra.- Dijo más que preguntó.

\- Sí, ¿alguna idea de donde está?

\- No, pero hay un hechizo de rastreo, lo bueno es que ya está ligada a ti y solamente tendrás que recogerla, para que te jure su lealtad, más o menos como la varita de sauco.- Explicó Ignotus Peverell con una sonrisa cansada.

Mañana iré a por la piedra, la varita será más difícil, pues la tiene Dumbledore. ¿Sabes qué pasará si se unen las tres reliquias?

\- No, no lo sé, pero debes llevar la capa para cuando vayas a por la piedra y cuando las tengas ambas, las debes llevar en todo momento, pues presiento que nunca han estado juntas al mismo tiempo.- Aconsejó Ignotus a su heredero y descendiente, el primero de todos los Peverell para poseer las reliquias de la muerte.

Nota de autor 2:

En correlación a lo que se avecina, en los próximos capítulos lo explicaré mejor e incluso creo que el próximo va a ser únicamente para la preparación y antelación de la ofensiva mágica de Albion en contra de los muggles.

También decir que ya iba siendo hora de un poco de acción. Espero poder escribir bien el comienzo del crossover. En la mente lo tengo bien, pero la dificultad viene a pasarlo a papel o en este caso a Word.

Un cordial saludo y hasta la próxima.


	29. Chapter 28

CAPITULO 28

\- No, pero hay un hechizo de rastreo, lo bueno es que ya está ligada a ti y solamente tendrás que recogerla, para que te jure su lealtad, más o menos como la varita de sauco.- Explicó Ignotus Peverell con una sonrisa cansada.

Mañana iré a por la piedra, la varita será más difícil, pues la tiene Dumbledore. ¿Sabes qué pasará si se unen las tres reliquias?

\- No, no lo sé, pero debes llevar la capa para cuando vayas a por la piedra y cuando las tengas ambas, las debes llevar en todo momento, pues presiento que nunca han estado juntas al mismo tiempo.- Aconsejó Ignotus a su heredero y descendiente, el primero de todos los Peverell para poseer las reliquias de la muerte.

Mientras que Harry era aconsejado sobre cómo proceder con el hechizo que los hermanos Peverell idearon, en el caso de que un heredero suyo o alguien más, tuviera que unirse o supiera que estaba unido a las reliquias de alguna manera, en otro lugar muy muy lejano del planeta Tierra o como los habitantes de ese reino lo conocían, Midgard, un ente apareció en la sala del trono del rey.

El salón del trono del rey en el que daba ceremonias públicas o en algunos casos privadas, también podría llamarse la sala de Asgard, reino de los Aesir.

Los Aesir eran una raza de seres semi inmortales, los cuales cada pocos cientos de años, en algunos casos milenios, se daba un fenómeno en el que se dedicaban a la última de las grandes batallas, Ragnarok, para después, por algún motivo, resucitar todos y volver a escribir su historia, con la excepción del rey de todos, el padre de todos, Odín.

Odín recordaría lo sucedido en sus vidas pasadas, cuando se casó con su esposa, los hijos que tuvo con otras mujeres, las traiciones que sufrió a lo largo de su vida, etc.

Ahora mismo ese mismo rey, se encontraba en su trono de oro macizo, el cual vio con ligera sorpresa y asombro, como uno de los aspectos del universo, se apareció allí en el salón de Asgard.

El salón de Asgard era uno de los principales lugares dentro de Asgard. Está situado en el centro de la ciudad, al lado del Castillo Asgardiano. El Salón es donde todas las notificaciones importantes tienen lugar, las cuales son anunciadas por Odín, padre de todos.

Las grandes y voluptuosas columnas que sostenían el techo dorado del salón de Asgard, brillaban con la magia de dicho salón.

Eran tan grandes como cuatro basiliscos y tan altos como dos gigantes. Para un ojo humano e incluso Aesir o Asgardiano, era inmenso el tamaño de las columnas.

En el centro de la sala de Asgard, se hallaba el trono de Odín, el cual era usado para las notificaciones públicas y algunas privadas.

Si se miraba hacia arriba, se podía ver lo que parecía un techo encantado, el cual mostraba el sol, el atardecer, anochecer, etc. según sea el caso.

La sala en sí era muy grande, para dar cabida a toda la población de Asgard en algún momento o incluso para dar la bienvenida a los héroes de Asgard, cuando éste fuera el caso. Podía albergar más de dos millones de personas reunidas y aun así haber espacio de sobra para más.

Por debajo del trono de Odín, el suelo parecía ser de oro macizo, con bastos escalones y muy numerosos, los cuales si no se tenía una buena resistencia física, se podría llegar uno a cansar al subirlos.

El trono dorado de Odín, era enorme también, con un respaldo que podría dar cabida al menos a cuatro hombres de alto y tres de ancho. Lo que sería los apoyabrazos, estaban tan alejados del centro del sillón, el cual se sentaba el rey.

En cada apoyabrazos, había un cuervo, representando al animal predilecto de Odín, padre de todos.

Cuando el rey alzó la vista y vio por segunda vez en todas sus vidas a este ente todopoderoso, se asustó, pero no lo demostró, no por nada era un fabuloso guerrero. Demostrar miedo ante tal ente, sería mostrar debilidad y si se mostraba débil, sus enemigos, como los gigantes de hielo, ansiarían matarlo para tomar el trono y por su esposa e hijos, no podía permitirlo.

Hijos, cuando pensaba en sus dos niños, no tan niños ahora, dado que eran hombres, sentía nostalgia de cuando apenas superaban un par de palmos del suelo, cuando le pedían que les contara historias sobre su abuelo, Bor, padre de Odín.

O cuando le pedían que les contara las historias de las guerras de Asgard, para por las noches en sus cuartos, imaginar cómo serían ellos mismos de mayores y tener sus propias aventuras.

Saliendo de sus recuerdos, Odín, rey de Asgard, dio un suspiro y cuadró los hombros, mostrando un rostro severo, justo y sabio a su visitante.

Las sombras que rodeaban la aparición del ente, empezaron a encogerse, hasta mostrar a un desconocido o desconocida, encapuchado y vestido completamente de negro.

Tenía un aura oscura, tan oscura como la mismísima muerte, que Odín solo vio en un par de personas.

Hel o Hela, diosa asgardiana de la muerte y el Aspecto de la muerte, un ser más allá del poder de los panteones, alguien con quien es mejor no meterse y mantener lo más alejado posible.

Ese Aspecto, porque ahora Odín sabía quién era, dado el aura de poder que le rodeaba, mientras subía las escaleras tranquilamente y con parsimonia, como si estuviera esperando una reacción del rey de Asgard.

Odín no pudo evitarlo y tragó saliva con un poco de temor y pavor, de momento estaba seguro que Ragnarok era imposible que estuviera a punto de estallar o llegar, dado que todavía faltaban unos pocos años e incluso décadas si podía evitarlo.

Estuvo tentado de llamar a su guardia personal, pero eso sería estúpido de su parte, nadie ni nada, podía parar a este Aspecto en general.

\- Rey Odín, Padre de todos los Aesir…- Comenzó el saludo el ser vestido de negro y tan alto o incluso más que Thor, hijo de Odín.

El rey mencionado solamente pudo asentir en silencio hacia el ente que sacó las manos de donde las tenía guardadas y se las llevó a la capucha, algo que con pesar y pavor, Odín solamente podía observar.

Las manos de este ser, parecían ser esqueléticas, sin nada de carne ni músculos, tan cliché como dibujaban sus pintores y artistas a la mismísima muerte.

Cuando la capucha del Aspecto fue retirada y bajada, el viejo rey no pudo evitar soltar una exhalación de asombro ante lo que vio, pues delante de él tenía a un hombre que podía gozar de la juventud de unos treinta o cuarenta años de edad.

Poco después de ver el rostro joven y hermoso del ser, las manos volvieron a su normalidad.

\- Pensabas que era así, Odín. Esto solo es un encantamiento, que me muestra tal como los dioses y mortales me imaginan a ser. Por ejemplo, en el panteón olímpico, se me muestra como alguien realmente hermoso, incluso más hermoso que Eros. En otros panteones se me muestra de diversas formas, pero eso no es por lo que he venido.

\- Ragnarok…- Dijo Odín en un susurro, haciendo caso omiso de la explicación del Aspecto.

\- No. No es el tiempo y si lo que vengo a comunicarte se cumple, temo que en esta vida no se cumpla el destino de los Aesir.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Ragnarok es inevitable, es como nosotros enfrentamos la vida y la muerte, es como comenzamos un círculo de renacimiento…

\- Sí, se lo que es.- Intervino, cortando la diatriba del anciano rey. – Lo que he venido a decirte es más importante que eso.- Dijo tomando un pequeño descanso y justo enfrente de Odín, en el medio de las escaleras, como si la gravedad no existiera para este ser, se creó un trono de sombras negras tan profundas como el mismo Helheim, lo que hacía bailar las sombras de la sala tenebrosamente.

\- Podrías…

\- ¿Parar? No, es una naturaleza en mí, rey Odín.- Contestó un poco divertido el Aspecto. – De todas formas, como sabrás, soy uno de los seis Aspectos. ¿Verdad?- Inquirió volviendo a la seriedad en la que estaba en el principio, haciendo sudar al rey.

\- Sí, según las leyendas de Yggdrásill, son seis Aspectos o Reyes de dioses, verdaderos Inmortales.

\- Los cuales son encargados de la Vida, Magia, Guerra, Peste o enfermedades, Hambre y por último la Muerte.- Concluyó la leyenda, no tan leyenda. – Supongo que sabrás quien soy, o al menos lo habrás adivinado por ahora. Soy la Muerte. Único entre los dioses, temido por semi inmortales y por los mortales. Y he venido a avisarte de que he encontrado un reemplazo para mí, puedes llamarlo si quieres, heredero.- Explicó la Muerte a Odín, el cual se quedó con la boca entre abierta, por la sorpresa de que el Aspecto de la Muerte, había encontrado a alguien que lo sucediera en sus responsabilidades.

\- Ahora ves porque estoy aquí, rey Odín. He venido a preparar Asgard para su llegada, pues he visto que el chico es… un digno sucesor.

\- ¿Chico? ¿Será un hombre valeroso y sabio, querrás decir?- Inquirió Odín con una ceja levantada, la única que su ojo bueno podía levantar, pues en el otro ojo llevaba un parche de oro en él, causado por su propia lanza al herirse así mismo en una de las ramas de Yggdrásill.

\- No, aunque su madurez, supera la de tus hijos, sobre todo la del príncipe Thor.- Respondió con una burla en su rostro. – Hablando de tus hijos, llámalos pues tengo que hablar con ellos de un asunto. Tu esposa Frigg también rey Odín, esto concierne a la familia real, pues seréis los encargados de reunir los panteones.- Ordenó con una mirada que indicaba claramente, que no había discusión plausible ni posible en el tema.

El rey suspiró pesadamente y con su cetro dio un golpe en el suelo dorado, el cual llamó la atención de uno de los guardias.

\- ¡Guardia! Trae a la reina y a los príncipes, Thor y Loki.- Ordenó el viejo rey de Asgard.

El guardia asintió con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta, para cumplir con el mandato que le habían dado y salir de la sala, que actualmente le daba escalofríos por su columna vertebral y le ponía la piel de gallina.

El rato que pasaron esperando, ambos rey y Aspecto estuvieron en un silencio incomodo, para solo uno de ellos, el rey.

Mientras que Muerte esperaba por la familia real, meditaba lo que Destino le había mostrado.

Ese chico Potter, convertido en Emrys, que estaba ligado a dos de las reliquias que dejó en el planeta Terra o Tierra, para que un digno mágico las juntara y se convirtiera en el próximo Aspecto de la Muerte. Había logrado lo que muchos antes que él, habían buscado, conseguir dos de las reliquias más poderosas y más codiciadas.

El manto de invisibilidad, lo que le daba al portador inmunidad ante la misma magia, para atravesar todo tipo de salas y protecciones. Y la piedra de resurrección, una piedra que si se utilizaba correctamente, no solo podía traer a los espectros de los fallecidos desde el otro lado del velo, sino que al portador de dicha piedra, podría ir más allá y crear su propio ejército de muertos vivientes, algo mucho más avanzado que el mero _Inferius_ creado por los nigromantes.

La ultima reliquia que le faltaba por conquistar o unirse a ella, era la varita de sauco, la vara del destino, algo irónico que la llamaran así, pues fue del propio báculo de la muerte que la convirtió en lo que hoy en día es, una simple varita muy poderosa.

Tenía curiosidad en cuanto a si la lograba coger, ¿Se convertiría en el báculo de la muerte, nuevamente o solo se quedaría como una simple varita o vara? Solamente le quedaba esperar pacientemente y ver.

Por suerte para él, era un maestro en el arte de la paciencia, pues sino ¿Cómo la misma Muerte iba a esperar a que el ciclo de la Vida se cerrara, sino es con paciencia?

Cuando por fin la familia real llegó a la sala de Asgard, Muerte vio a los tres recién llegados con curiosidad.

Frigg era como siempre la había recordado, una reina con un porte regio en su mirada. Esa misma mirada también denotaba el amor que sentía por su esposo y sus hijos, aunque uno de ellos no lo hubiera llevado en sus entrañas.

Podía decir con certeza que ella sabía o sospechaba quien era en realidad el hombre que se sentaba en un trono de sombras flotantes, enfrente de su esposo.

Girando un poco la cabeza, vio al príncipe Loki, un hombre de porte y estatura más bajo que su hermano, Thor.

Pero su mirada era más prudente, puesto que ese príncipe fue entrenado en el arte de la magia y el arte de ver y sentir las auras de los seres mágicos más poderosos. Su mirada era una de astucia y cautela.

Thor, sin embargo llevaba un porte y aire de arrogancia, como si todo lo que abarcara era suyo por derecho de nacimiento y nada de lo que se pudiera decir, cambiaría eso. Llevaba la mirada de un soldado, pero uno nuevo en el arte más antiguo de su homónimo, Guerra.

Thor era alto y musculoso, algo que Muerte pudo discernir, un hombre sin cerebro o si lo tenía no era de los que lo utilizaban a menudo, pero cuando lo usaba era de aquellos que eran de temer en el campo de batalla. No se le podía culpar, la cultura a la que estaban acostumbrados, era la nórdica y por desgracia, pocos libros se leían.

Fue una sorpresa cuando su cultura y su magia, sobrevivió al paso del tiempo, otro de los grandes Aspectos.

Odín creía que solamente había seis Aspectos que se dedicaban a mantener el equilibrio del universo, pues se equivocaba, había más.

Estaba el Aspecto del Tiempo, el que era responsable de que no se viajara a través de él y no se cambiara el pasado y el futuro, pues no podía hacerse, estaba prohibido cualquier de esos viajes, por los peligros que tenía.

Los magos de Midgard en su ignorancia, medio violaron esa ley, con el uso de giratiempos.

Luego estaba el Aspecto del Destino, un Aspecto que era neutral en todas las reuniones que se tenían entre ellos, dado que fue el único que se le dio la oportunidad de ver sus propios destinos, pero teniendo la obligación de no intervenir.

De esos dos grandes Aspectos, luego venían Vida, Magia y Muerte. Siendo el resto, Guerra, Hambre y Peste en el camino, más todos aquellos que todavía faltaban, pero no tenía tiempo para meditar sobre ellos y si los Aesir supieran, entonces tal vez los asustaría mucho más.

\- ¡Padre! ¿Nos has mandado llamar?- Pidió el hombre grande y rubio, que respondía al nombre de Thor.

Odín le dio una mirada de advertencia ante la arrogancia que presentaba a su invitado, si se le podía llamar así. Sin embargo su esposa y su otro hijo, que era adoptado o salvado del reino de los Jotuns, Jotunheim, venían caminando tranquilamente, sopesando quien podría ser el hombre que estaba en el trono flotante.

\- Frigg, esposa mía, Thor, Loki os presento al Aspecto Muerte.- Dijo Odín cortando lo que fuera a decir su hijo mayor.

Los tres se quedaron impresionados ante las palabras del padre de todos y rey de Asgard, que un Aspecto viniera, significaba unas pocas cosas, entre ellas que fuera personalmente a por uno de los Aesires.

Antes de que pudieran hablar o preguntar cualquier cosa, lo más probable es si estaba él aquí a por uno de ellos, decidió contarles porqué estaba allí, en Asgard.

\- He venido para hablar con todos vosotros e informaros de que deberéis reunir a los panteones, para la presentación de mi sucesor y futuro ritual en el que ambos nos fusionaremos como uno.- Explicó sin dar muchos detalles, lo cual hizo levantar las cejas de tanto Frigg como Loki. – Vosotros dos sois astutos y suspicaces, me gusta.- Dijo refiriéndose a Frigg y Loki por igual.

\- He tenido una de las mejores maestras…

\- Llámame Muerte, todos lo hacen.

\- Muerte.- Dijo probando el nombre en sus labios, saliendo en un susurro reverenciado, viendo esto Frigg, le preguntó al aspecto si uno de sus hijos sería el encargado de las nuevas responsabilidades.

\- Oh, tal madre. No, mi sucesor se encuentra en Terra o como vosotros lo llamáis Midgard y antes de que digáis nada, no es un simple mortal, sino un mágico. Uno de los que tenéis alianza si no me equivoco.- Respondió Muerte, viendo como la decepción caía en el rostro de Loki.

Sin embargo en el de Thor, era alivio de no tener que asumir esa responsabilidad, tal vez la arrogancia que veía en su rostro, fuera nada más que una máscara hacia sus pares. Tal vez, si le diera una misión, la de recoger las piedras del infinito… si, podría funcionar.

\- Ahora, para lo que os he mandado llamar, tengo varias misiones para vosotros. Primero, empecemos con Odín.- Dijo volviéndose al rey. – Tu misión es doble, para empezar, el secreto bien guardado que tú y tu esposa mantenéis, deberá ser revelado a tu hijo, Loki. Acto seguido, deberás contactar con los panteones y que estos vengan a Asgard. ¿Ha quedado claro?- Preguntó Muerte, mirando directamente en el ojo de Odín y diciéndole claramente, por una orden mental, que la charla con Loki, es sobre su herencia de gigante de hielo.

\- Como el agua, Aspecto de la Muerte.- Contestó Odín, haciendo una reverencia al Aspecto y levantándose de su trono dorado, para dirigirse con su esposa e hijo a unos cuartos privados, donde tendrían privacidad, para discutir el asunto.

\- En cuanto a ti, Thor, hijo de Odín, tengo una misión especial. He oído que tienes tres valerosos amigos y una mujer guerrera. Vosotros cuatro iréis en la misión de recoger unas piedras para mí. Habla con Heimdall, él os explicará donde tenéis que recogerlas. En este viaje que emprenderás Thor, deberás mostrar conocimiento y valía, pues lo que veo en ti, me disgusta. ¿Ha quedado claro?- Ordenó y preguntó al príncipe de Asgard.

\- Bastante, mi Lord, pero tengo una duda.

\- Hablad, pues vuestra duda.- Ordenó sin preámbulos Muerte.

\- Mi hermano, Loki. ¿Será el venir con nosotros o quedarse en Asgard y para el caso, que secreto es ese que mis padres tienen que hablar con él, no estará en problemas, verdad?- Preguntó su duda, en una gran pregunta, algo que Muerte sonrío, después de todo, todavía había esperanza en él.

\- No, tu hermano tiene otra misión que cumplir. Donde, es su decisión si te lo quiere contar. El secreto, no es del mío para contarte, pero no es nada malo, puede que tu hermano no lo vea así por un tiempo, pero has de recordar, que tú y él os criasteis juntos y crecisteis juntos. Sois hermanos y nada lo puede cambiar. Y no, no está en problemas, aparte de las bromas que suele gastar a los Aesires.- Concluyó Muerte, haciendo un ademán con la mano y un despido amistoso a Thor, para que fuera a prepararse, algo que pidió el hombre, esperar a que sus padres y hermano salieran de la habitación en la que estaban hablando.

Mientras que Muerte y Thor estaban teniendo su conversación, Odín, Frigg y Loki, estaban teniendo la suya, un poco acalorada.

Odín, comenzó contándole la historia de la guerra con Jotunheim de nuevo, pero esta vez sin adulterar, en la parte que encontró un niño Jotun abandonado, esperando por la muerte. Sin poder resistirse a salvar la vida del inocente, pues el niño aunque aparecía de color azul, cuando el rey lo recogió y lo sostuvo en sus brazos, se volvió normal.

Una vez en palacio, junto con su esposa, decidieron adoptarlo mágicamente y darle los derechos de un asgardiano.

Mientras que Odín contaba la historia, Loki no podía creer que sus padres… no los que siempre pensó que eran sus padres, le hubieran mentido todo este tiempo. Estaba furioso con ellos, quería que pagaran el precio de la traición que sintió él.

En su mente, torcida por la furia y el odio, empezó a corromper la compresión de cómo lo miraban el resto de ciudadanos de Asgard. Siempre mirándolo por encima del hombro al preferir la biblioteca y la magia, que los campos de entrenamiento y las tabernas.

Justo antes de que verbalizara sus pensamientos, Frigg, como toda madre amorosa, le cortó diciéndole que aunque no hubiese llevado a Loki en su vientre, le quería más que incluso si lo hubiera hecho y que ningún hecho, podría cambiar el amor que sentía por su hijo.

Odín que no era de los que mostraran sus sentimientos en público, decidió tragarse esa parte de orgullo y hacer caso del Aspecto.

\- Es cierto… hijo, tu madre y yo te queremos como si fueras de nuestra propia carne y sangre, aunque con la adopción mágica que hicimos contigo, eres de nuestra sangre, solo espero que un día puedas perdonar a este viejo, que hizo lo que consideró más apropiado en el momento…- Terminó Odín con un suspiro cansado y derrotado, pues en los ojos de su hijo, veía el odio que estaba construyéndose poco a poco.

\- Solo tengo una pregunta… ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?- Pidió Loki, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y sin querer veía como su hermano esperaba con preocupación por… ¿él?

\- Esa respuesta te la puedo dar yo, príncipe Loki.- Contestó Muerte con una sonrisa de medio lado, pero sin llegar alegría a los ojos. – Yo le ordené a tu padre contártelo, pues la misión que tengo para ti, te ayudará a comprender porque lo hicieron. Ahora tengo una pregunta para ti, príncipe Loki. En los tiempos que llevas viviendo en el palacio, ¿Alguna vez te has sentido menospreciado por tus padres o hermano? ¿Alguna vez has sentido menos amor y cariño, que venían de ellos? ¿Es tan malo que te salvaran de una muerte segura y te levantaran como hijo propio?

\- Eso es más de una pregunta…- Murmuró Loki con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Perspicaz, pero sí, contéstalas cuando sepas la respuestas a las preguntas. No ahora que tu mente está dañada por el odio y la traición. Solo, sepas que tu hermano, no sabía nada, estaba en la ignorancia como tú.- Dijo Muerte dando un asentimiento en dirección de Thor, que estaba aún más preocupado, algo que decía de su crianza, al menos no lo escondía. – Ahora, tu misión es encontrar a mi sucesor en Midgard o Terra, como quieras llamarla. Solo te diré que se encuentra en una de las escuelas de magia, aunque creo que podrá ser que se gradúe antes de tiempo. Él es un Emrys, busca a los hechiceros, druidas y brujos y encontrarás al indicado.- Dijo Muerte a Loki, el cual parpadeaba en señal de confusión, pues no entendía muy bien cuál era el punto de su misión. Y si era una misión en absoluto. – Alguna duda.- Inquirió Muerte.

\- Ninguna, creo que me haré con él en el tiempo.

\- Perfecto, prepárate lo que tengas que llevar, nada de sirvientes. Solo tú. Ahora, yo por el contrario, necesito una habitación en el palacio, ¿Puedes darme una, rey de Asgard?

\- Por supuesto, solo… sígueme.- Dijo Odín, haciendo un ademán de acercarse a sus hijos para abrazarlos y desearles suerte, pero se lo pensó en el último minuto.

Frigg, que lo vio, suspiró y se encargaría ella misma de despedirse por su marido de sus hijos, aun no sabía si la misión de Thor era peligrosa o no, solo sabía que le llevaría tiempo.

La de Loki, solo esperaba que su hijo encontrara las respuestas que Muerte le pidió que buscara y que un día los pudiera perdonar por no decirle la verdad y hacer que su infancia fuera más… tierna y buena.

Ella sabía de los problemas que tenía con los otros asgardianos en cuestión de físico, pues a él le gustaba estudiar los caminos de la magia y la magia práctica, por ello sus bromas a sus compatriotas, le hicieron famoso.

\- Cuidaos hijos míos, en vuestras misiones. Volved pronto y no seáis… imprudentes.- Les dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, dándoles susurros de cariño y amor, que toda madre da a sus hijos.

Ambos asgardianos o un asgardiano y un medio asgardiano, salieron del palacio al atardecer, en dirección del Bifrost, el cual era custodiado por Heimdall, el que todo lo ve.

Iban en relativo silencio, tanto Thor como Loki, sumidos en sus pensamientos, mientras que los otros tres guerreros y guerrera, bromeaban entre ellos y estaban un poco impacientes por la misión dada a ellos y el príncipe.

\- Hermano, sea lo que fuere que padre te ha dicho, tu siempre serás mi hermano y te querré, solo quería que lo supieras.- Le dijo en voz alta Thor a Loki, el cual no pudo evitar que se le escapara un poco de burla, ante el afecto mostrado, pero el sentimiento en el fondo del corazón de Loki, era igual, sino mayor.

\- Lo comprendo… hermano, también siento lo mismo que tú, pero como se te ocurra decírselo a alguien, sobre todo a esos tres zoquetes que llamas amigos, lo negaré.- Dijo Loki sonriendo a su hermano mayor. – Ten cuidado en tu misión.

\- Lo mismo digo, hermano, salvo por lo de mis amigos, a mí no me importa que sepan que te aprecio y te quiero.

\- Ahora, si terminamos de esta dulcería, sigamos nuestro camino al puente, creo que Lady Sif y Heimdall se podrían enfermar de nuestra charla.- Dijo Loki, despidiéndose de su hermano, con un abrazo y un susurro de cuidado.

El susurro fue devuelto y el abrazó se convirtió en uno aplastante.

\- Heimdall, abre el puente a Midgard, por favor.- Pidió Loki amablemente y sin sarcasmo o cinismo, que estaba acostumbrado.

Una vez que Loki, pasó por el portal a Midgard, Thor suspiró profundamente y se volvió a los guerreros que le acompañaban.

\- Chicos y Lady Sif, hoy iremos a la mayor aventura de todas y es de recuperar seis piedras, seis piedras que el mismísimo Aspecto Muerte, nos ha pedido recuperar. Las piedras del infinito.- Dijo levantando su martillo y sonriendo ampliamente ante la aventura que se le avecinaba.

\- Heimdall, donde está la primera de ellas.- Pidió sin más demora Thor.

\- Las gemas del infinito os serán difíciles de encontrar, pues están muy bien custodiadas. Os recomiendo, mi príncipe que tengáis extremo cuidado y que si habéis aprendido algo de vuestro hermano, el príncipe Loki, lo utilicéis, pues la lengua de plata que tiene os servirá en esta misión. Para contestar a vuestra pregunta, dos de ellas se encuentran en Midgard. Una está en el hielo, profundamente enterrada en una especie de nave. La otra está protegida místicamente y os será más difícil de localizar. Id a una de las islas de Midgard en Japón y pedid una cita con la hechicera suprema, sed cuidadosos pues es una mujer que ha vivido por miles de años en Midgard, escapando de la muerte.

\- Sí, ¿Pero dónde están Heimdall?- Pidió uno de los tres guerreros, un poco impaciente.

Con un gruñido por la impaciencia del guerrero, Heimdall continúo como si no hubiera sido cortado. – Otra de las gemas, está en uno de los planetas desconocidos, donde el nombre se perdió. Os puedo llevar allí y os tocará encontrarla a vosotros. El éter se encuentra en el planeta natal de Malekith, el elfo oscuro. Os recomiendo que vayáis primero a por esa, después a Midgard a por el Teseracto, que es la gema del espacio y a por el ojo de Agamoto, la gema del tiempo. Una vez las tengáis, os diré más de ellas. ¿A dónde primero?- Preguntó el guardián del Bifrost.

Los cuatros guerreros se quedaron pensando y discutiendo por unos momentos, hasta que Thor intervino y decidió que lo más fácil sería mejor.

\- Iremos primero al planeta del elfo oscuro, Heimdall. Cuando la tengamos, ¿Cómo la encerramos, para no usarla?

\- Eso es fácil, en esta caja, que contiene seis espacios, para las piedras. Con que las acerquéis a sus respectivos lugares, saldrán de sus sellos, solas.- Intervino la voz de Muerte, resonando en todas las mentes que había. Después apareció la caja, que fue recogida por Lady Sif.

Con un suspiro, Thor instruyó a Heimdall para que abriera el portal y poder ir a su destino, el planeta natal de los elfos oscuros, a recoger la primera de las gemas del infinito.

Mientras que Thor, Sif, Fandral, Hogun y Volstag estaban en su búsqueda y Loki, Frigg y Odín en las suyas respectivamente; Harry se encontraba por la mañana, el día en el que tenía que volver a Hogwarts, enfrente del retrato de su antepasado Ignotus Peverell, hablando con él sobre el hechizo y lo que pasaría, una vez se enlazara con la piedra de resurrección.

Como era de esperar, Ignotus no tenía una manera de decirle a Harry lo que pasaría, pero sí la manera de encontrarla, para no ir a ciegas.

Debería de decir un hechizo cantado, en un idioma perdido hace mucho tiempo, para poder saber dónde se encontraba la dichosa piedra. Gracias a que estaba medio enlazado a ella, podría decirlo sin ningún tipo de efecto secundario.

En el caso de no estar enlazado o medio enlazado y lanzar ese hechizo, tendría de menos de un año, para encontrarla, sino, la muerte le llegaría antes de tiempo.

Era un hechizo, como Ignotus dijo, para disuadir a los que buscaban las reliquias de la muerte, para ser sus maestros, como la misma leyenda indicaba. Por parte de los hermanos Peverell y los restantes Potter, pensaban que las reliquias juntas, traerían un inmenso poder al portador y tal vez, la inmortalidad, pues no podía ser que un humano o mortal, mandara sobre la muerte y mucho menos ser su maestro.

El hechizo contaba de dos partes fundamentales para que funcionara. La primera, era cantarlo en un círculo rúnico, con la capa de invisibilidad puesta. Y el segundo, con un corte en su mano, sin dejar de cantar el hechizo, en un pergamino u hoja de papel, aparecerían las coordenadas o el nombre del pueblo en el que estuviera escondida, guardada o se hallara la piedra.

Saliendo a los jardines, con Bennu encima de su hombro y mostrándole el cantico en su mente, se dispuso a dibujar el círculo ritual, para comenzar lo más pronto posible. Con la capa sobre los hombros y Bennu, habiéndole dejado solo en el centro del círculo, pero cerca de Sarah por si tenía que intervenir el fénix, Harry comenzó a cantar.

En sí, el cantico no era extremadamente largo ni complicado. Lo más difícil era hacer correctamente el círculo ritual, el resto era pan comido. Por eso cuando se cortó en la mano, con una daga ceremonial, en el pergamino que tenía delante, aparecieron las palabras de: _Cabaña de los Gaunt, Little Hangleton, Inglaterra._

Harry se sorprendió unos momentos, hasta que recordó a que Gaunt específico pertenecía esa cabaña y porque no había ido a investigar antes. El abuelo de Voldemort, y bisabuelo de Salazar, vivía allí, algo que le contó una historia de que él tenía un hermano o sobrino más joven, que decidió casarse con una nacida de muggles, por escapar de la locura de la endogamia de la familia.

Por ello la rama de los Gaunt de Salazar estuvo escondida tanto tiempo, era increíble, tal vez llamaría a Salazar para que acabara con la cabaña en cuanto cogiera la piedra o incluso lo llamaría una vez que recogiera la piedra en compañía de Sarah y Bennu, como copia de seguridad, por si había alguna trampa mortal, que la defendiera.

Esperando a que el pergamino y el círculo ritual terminaran de realizarse, para no tener problemas con la magia, miró detenidamente el pergamino, el cual la tinta roja, que era la sangre de Harry, fue secándose lentamente.

Una vez terminado el ritual, salió del círculo rúnico y se dirigió a Sarah y Bennu. Les mostró el pergamino y estuvieron hablando los tres de ir en cuanto antes allí.

Bennu los llevaría a través de las llamas fénix, hasta el borde exterior de la cabaña de los Gaunt, luego Sarah y Harry se encargarían de bajar las defensas y explorar la cabaña misma.

Una vez llegados al pueblo de Little Hangleton y enfrente de la cabaña Gaunt, Bennu se fusionó nuevamente con Harry, quedando en su interior y aconsejándole que tuviera cuidado, pues la cabaña desprendía magia oscura del alma.

Lo que quería decir para Harry, es que dentro había un Horrocrux. Bueno si se encontraban con esa cosa, lo más seguro era destruirlo con la magia de la antigua religión. Solamente un par de hechizos y maldiciones harían eso.

Uno de ellos era _Hellfyre_ el fuego negro que ya dominaba Harry, como el _Findfyre,_ pero más destructivo y poderoso.

Otra maldición, era la destructora de almas, algo que tener mucho cuidado, pues si se hacía mal, podría destruir el alma equivocada, séase la de Sarah o la de él mismo.

Y por último, estaba la maldición que acababa con los Horrocruxes, que por desgracia tomaba demasiado tiempo y era cantada. Si la cabaña tenía algún tipo de alarma, para avisar al creador del Horrocrux, deberían darse prisa.

Todo ello se lo explicó a Sarah, mientras que ésta solamente examinaba la cabaña con hechizos de ambas magias, de diagnóstico.

\- Es increíble Harry, el que guardara el Horrocrux aquí, no ha puesto protecciones. Solamente unas defensas en Pársel, pero creo que las puedes quitar.

\- Tonto arrogante, si creo quien es el que hizo el Horrocrux, entonces será un placer destruirlo.

\- ¿Quién? Espera, no me digas, ¿Voldemort?

\- En efecto.- Dijo Harry, examinando con su báculo la cabaña y hablando en la lengua de las serpientes.

Poco después sacó las protecciones Pársel en el mismo idioma y ambos entraron en lo que era un desastre de cabaña.

Todo estaba medio derruido y con plagas mágicas y mundanas. La hierba y el moho, junto al musgo, que estaba por todas partes.

Con un hechizo de localización, para hallar el Horrocrux primero, encontraron que estaba debajo de una tabla, escondido en una caja de madera, tallada con el escudo de armas Peverell.

Levantándola mágicamente, no queriendo tocar nada, por si acaso, se abrió la caja para encontrar un anillo de oro, en el centro del engaste había una piedra que parecía estar llamando a Harry de dos formas distintas.

Una de ellas para enlazarse, lo que quería decir que era la piedra de resurrección. Y la otra para que se pusiera el anillo y poder ser maldecido, con una maldición oscura, de las que te corroía el dedo y brazo rápidamente, para entrar en el torrente sanguíneo del corazón y matarte.

\- ¡Espera Sarah, no lo toques! Tiene una maldición compulsión en él y otra maldición, que te envenena. Además, Tom fue estúpido, hizo de la piedra de resurrección un Horrocrux. Será difícil quitar la piedra del enganche del anillo, sin alterar el alma.- Advirtió Harry a Sarah, que estaba extendiendo la mano, lentamente hacia el anillo.

Deteniéndose abruptamente, cerró los ojos un momento, para subir sus escudos de Oclumancia y no caer en la tentación.

\- Como… ¿Cómo la sacaremos?- Preguntó un poco inquieta.

\- Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es quitar la compulsión y la otra maldición. Para ello utilizaremos la magia de la antigua religión. Empieza tú, mientras preparo la cabaña para el cántico destructor de las ánimas.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¡Ni se te ocurra, hacer eso! Es muy peligroso, imagínate que algo sale mal, tu propia alma podría…

\- ¡Lo sé! Pero es la única opción Sarah. No hay otra manera. Además no tenemos prisa, pues no hay alarmas que avisen a Tom.

\- No me gusta esa idea, no puedes quemarlo con Hellfyre o Findfyre.- Pidió Sarah preocupada por su novio o mejor dicho, por el alma de su novio.

\- No, esa es la única solución sin dañar la piedra. Aparte, el cántico evitara que cometa el error de apuntar a más de un alma, solo apuntara al Horrocrux, pero por si acaso, es mejor que salgas una vez termines.- Dijo Harry, queriendo protegerla. No podía evitar temer por su bienestar.

\- Estás loco si piensas que te dejaré solo. No solo eres mi aprendiz, sino mi novio y no quiero perderte… te quiero demasiado Harry.- Dijo dando por finalizada la discusión y dejando a un sin palabras Emrys.

\- Está bien, comienza con las maldiciones.- Instruyó Harry, mientras se preparaba mentalmente y llamaba a la magia de la antigua religión a él.

Cuando vio que Sarah terminó su parte, porque era claro que el anillo no lo llamaba más a ponérselo en el dedo, comenzó con su parte de la operación, "extracto de Horrocrux".

\- _Èist draoidheachd m 'urnuigh, a dh' aindeoin nàdar agus draoidheachd na t-anam air a bhith air adhbhrachadh, iarr thu airson an toileachadh sgrios seo pìos briste anam, a tha ann an còmhlan à fàinne mo shinnsearachd agus sàbhaladh an aiseirigh cloiche. Oh draoidheachd, a 'cluinntinn m' òran, agus sgriosaidh seo olc air an talamh.-_ Ese cantico lo repitió siete veces, como el número mágico más poderoso que existía, aparte de su doble, pero no quería quedar demasiado exhausto, aparte del hecho de que sabía que tanto no sería necesario.

Mientras iba cantando, no se dio cuenta de que su aura salió a la superficie y comenzó protegiendo, tanto a Sarah como a él mismo y al mismo tiempo a concluir el hechizo antiguo, para destruir, ciertamente el mal que se había hecho por Voldemort.

Del enganche del anillo y el círculo de oro, empezó a brotar la forma fantasmal de Voldemort, hasta que en el último cantico, que fue hecho en voz demasiado alta, casi chillándolo, el espectro dio un grito de agonía y dolor final. Desapareciendo completamente del mundo de los vivos, el anillo quedó limpio y cayó al suelo, rodando hasta los pies de Harry, el cual quedó de rodillas por el cansancio.

Fue el primer cantico que tuvo que hacer para esto y Sarah tenía razón, no estaba acostumbrado a invocar tanta magia.

Incorporándose lentamente, dio un suspiro cansado y le dijo a Bennu que los flameara nuevamente en la mansión, una vez allí, ya se uniría a la reliquia que estaba al lado suyo. Recogiéndola del suelo, Harry se la guardó en el bolsillo, no queriendo ponerse el anillo en el dedo, no sin antes echar un par de encantamientos de diagnóstico, por si quedaba algún remanente del Horrocrux.

Cuando ambos hechiceros llegaron a la mansión a través del poder de flamear de Bennu, Harry pidió inmediatamente a Dobby un elixir para reponer fuerzas, debido a que todavía tenía trabajo que hacer.

\- Sabes Harry, bien podría habernos aparecido a nosotros mismos en las puertas de la mansión, no hacía falta que Bennu nos llevara.- Dijo Sarah un poco molesta con su novio, por el hechizo cántico de destierro de almas.

\- Sí, lo sé. Pero prefiero el transporte fénix a la aparición, es un poco de un mareo.- Dijo Harry sonriendo ligeramente y cogiendo el elixir, tomándoselo de un trago para recuperar las fuerzas.

Caminando ambos hacia donde los retratos, para que vieran que habían conseguido sin muchos problemas el anillo que contenía la piedra de resurrección y más aún, contarles que el anillo en sí era un Horrocrux de Voldemort.

Harry mientras hacía eso, junto con Sarah fueron lanzando hechizos y encantamientos de diagnóstico buscando por algún indicio del Horrocrux, dejado atrás.

Dando todos los resultados positivos, Ignotus pasó a explicarle a Harry como tenía que enlazarse con la piedra.

\- Ahora presta atención, Harry. Para enlazarse con una de las reliquias has de seguir uno de los tres pasos. El primero es heredarla en la familia, lo que causa que la primera de las tres reliquias, el manto, le tienes perfectamente enlazado a ti. El segundo paso es reclamarlo por medio de una herencia lejana o derecho de conquista. La piedra al tener una parte del alma de Voldemort en ella, puedes reclamarla por ambas partes, tanto por derecho de nacimiento y de conquista. Al ser parientes de los Gaunt y al haber derrotado a Voldemort, la piedra te elegirá a ti como su dueño.

En el caso de la varita de sauco, solamente podrás hacerte cargo de ella, si desarmas a su dueño actual, lo matas o lo incapacitas. Así es como se enlaza, aparte de sangrar un poco sobre cada reliquia.

¿Así que dime, Harry, has mojado un poco la capa en tu sangre?

\- Eh… no, no he hecho eso. Sin embargo y para mi defensa, no sabía que había que hacerlo.

\- No te preocupes, primero reclama la piedra, por derecho de conquista mejor. Tienes que decir el nombre completo de su último dueño, es decir, el de Voldemort. Pero también su alias, por si acaso la magia queda incompleta. Deja ambas reliquias sobre la mesa y comienza.- Ordenó Ignotus, el cual veía expectante.

Harry mirando su capa, la dejó sobre la mesa como le dijo Ignotus que hiciera, el anillo también lo dejó ahí, pero un poco más alejado de la capa, no sabía que pasaría y cuáles serían los efectos adversos de la reclamación y enlace de ambas reliquias.

Tomando un suspiro, Harry comenzó a reclamar la piedra, preparando en el proceso la daga ceremonial.

\- Yo Harry James Potter, Emrys, proclamo que por el derecho de conquista al mago oscuro llamado, Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort; reclamo la piedra de resurrección que ha estado en la rama de la familia Gaunt de Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, así sea.- Terminó la reclamación, esperando algún efecto en la piedra, lo que solamente vino fue un pequeño destello de color negro y dorado.

\- Eso ha sido… ¿Todo?- Pidió Sarah que se veía decepcionada al no ver un efecto más dramático.

\- Sí, eso en cuanto a la reclamación. Ahora enlaza las dos reliquias a tu sangre. Primero, la capa y después la piedra. Cuando hayas terminado, ponte ambas reliquias.- Instruyó Ignotus un poco ansioso.

Harry creía firmemente que su antepasado sabía lo que vendría si se ponía las reliquias y solamente quería ver la reacción. Moviendo la cabeza ligeramente, dio una mirada de soslayo a Sarah, la cual aunque cabreada con él, le puso una mano de apoyo en su hombro, para darle ánimos.

Cogiendo la daga ceremonial, y unas palabras en latín, se enlazó con el manto y la piedra rápidamente, dando un espectáculo de luces al mismo tiempo. Del manto, surgieron los colores rojo, negro, azul y dorado. De la piedra, únicamente los colores, negro, rojo y dorado. Era curioso.

Colocándose primero la capa sobre los hombros, por encima de la túnica, vio con asombro como no se volvía invisible, cogiendo seguidamente el anillo, se lo puso en su mano izquierda, en el dedo corazón.

\- Pues yo no…- Se cortó Harry al sentir un poder que le llenaba dentro de sí mismo y al ver un capullo de pura magia envolverle entero.

Dentro del capullo, pudo sentir como la magia de las reliquias le llamaba y le instruía acerca de su historia y de lo que pasaría cuando se completara el círculo, con la varita de saúco, varita que no era varita en realidad, sino un báculo en miniatura, haciéndose parecer a una varita. El báculo de la muerte, aquel que fue diseñado por y para la Muerte misma. Aquel que empuñara las tres reliquias, no sería el amo de la muerte, sino que sería el sucesor del Aspecto de la Muerte, algo totalmente extraño para Harry y digno de investigación.

Pero primero tendría que volver a Hogwarts, después de explicar lo que vio y aprendió de ambas reliquias.

Al parecer las tres reliquias eran más antiguas que la humanidad misma y que Muerte decidió dejarlas en la tierra para ver quién era su digno sucesor.

Vio claramente como Muerte descendió sobre la Tierra, cuando la humanidad estaba aprendiendo de su entorno y comenzó a sobrevivir. Vio con asombro, como los que no tenían magia, respetaban y veneraban a sus chamanes, los primeros seres mágicos en aparecer, debido a que la Tierra comenzó con sus líneas ley activas.

Al tener las líneas ley activas, la magia del planeta estaba bañando a todo el mundo, séase, plantas, animales, personas, seres marinos, etc.

Después de lo que vio, se preguntó como las cosas cambiaron a lo largo de la historia y todo se torció, teniendo que separarse ambos mundos, cuando al principio de todo, vivían en paz y tranquilidad.

Olvidándose de eso momentáneamente, vio cuando por primera vez, Muerte interactuó con la humanidad, dotándolos del arte de la nigromancia, por pura curiosidad sobre cómo reaccionarían.

Viendo que reaccionaban como se esperaba, investigando los aspectos de la muerte y sus caminos, decidió que para cuando quisiera retirarse de ser la personificación de la muerte, dejaría tres reliquias en la Tierra, separadas de ellas mismas, para que se encontraran algún día.

La primera en ser dejada, fue la piedra de la resurrección y Muerte decidió dejarla donde actualmente sería Egipto.

La segunda en ser dejada fue la capa de Invisibilidad, aquella le fue legada a unos seres mágicos que vivían en una isla, aquellos que se llamaban a sí mismos atlantes.

La tercera y última la dejó en los pueblos, Maya, Inca y Azteca, cada pueblo turnándose el báculo de la Muerte, un poderoso artefacto que los estuvo salvando de la conquista de otros pueblos, hasta que otro pueblo, más poderoso, llegados de un país donde decían que la nieve era muy usual, robaron el báculo y se lo llevaron de vuelta y así fue como la tercera reliquia se hizo su camino en Europa.

De tanto conocimiento que tenían ambas reliquias por las magias imbuidas y vistas por ellas, Harry estaba al punto de desbordarse, hasta que se acordó que tenía un segundo paisaje mental, al cual podía acceder.

No quería utilizar ese paisaje mental para guardar tantos recuerdos y conocimiento, pues entonces tendría que empezar otra vez a investigar sobre más de dos paisajes mentales, pues estaba totalmente seguro que el máximo alcanzado eran dos.

Lo que podría hacer, era guardar todo lo de valor y lo que no sirviera para nada, ir desechándolo, aunque viendo lo visto, prefería no hacerlo, pues la experiencia que le iban a dar con los recuerdos de ambas reliquias, era increíble. De momento, saldría de su mente, cuando organizara todo y explicaría el proceso de enlace, tanto a su novia, como a sus antepasados, que por este momento deberían estar preocupados, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ausente en el interior del capullo protector de magia.

Cuando Harry salió del capullo de magia, todos los retratos se le quedaron mirando con ganas de una explicación, más Sarah, olvidándose de su enfado, se echó sobre sus brazos, examinándole de cerca, por cambios o dolores que le afectaran a su cuerpo o mente.

\- ¿Estas bien, Harry?- Preguntó una Sarah preocupada y claramente se la veía un tanto angustiada.

Harry, queriendo dejarla tranquila, la abrazó y le dio un beso en los labios de larga duración, haciendo que jadeara un poco, debido a la creciente excitación.

Terminando con el beso, Harry le susurró que estaba de hecho, genial. Que los conocimientos adquiridos a través de la capa y la piedra eran tremendamente antiguos y de larga data.

Entonces pasó a explicarles lo sucedido en su mente y lo que tuvo que hacer para salvaguardar todos los recuerdos que adquirió, de hecho si no fuera por la extensión de la isla mental de Avalon, tal vez hubiera estado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y muerto a los tres días.

A continuación los retratos pasaron a discutir las posibilidades de que su descendiente tuviera más de un paisaje mental, llegando a la conclusión Ignotus, Lily y Charlus, de que tal vez debería probar a añadir más "casas, castillos, huecos y recovecos" en sus paisajes mentales.

En lo referente a los huecos y recovecos, le dijeron que en vez de utilizar las casas para guardar el conocimiento que poseía, que se imaginara en cada casa una "biblioteca" o una sala con pensaderos o viales, para salvaguardar todo. En definitiva, tendría que rehacer sus escudos de Oclumancia, todo de nuevo. Tal vez le llevara uno o dos días, pero de momento, tendrían que prepararse para volver a Hogwarts y preguntar, qué es lo que se habían perdido.

Terminando las discusiones y conversaciones sobre el bienestar mental de Harry, éste pasó a ir a la habitación que compartía con Sarah, para preparar el baúl e ir nuevamente a Hogwarts, a través de la chimenea de la mansión, al despacho del director Powell.

En el momento en el que Harry y Sarah, salieron por la chimenea del despacho del director Powell, éste último lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo y dándole las felicitaciones correspondientes, por haber triunfado más allá de las expectativas de todos los miembros de ambos Concilios, tanto Externo, como interno.

\- Felicidades, Emrys. Te has superado a ti mismo, nadie y déjame decirte, nadie pensó que llegaríamos a ver el día en que Albion resucitaría, al mando del ministerio mágico de Bretaña, prohibiendo la caza de los nuestros y dándonos la oportunidad, una vez más de ser parte de la comunidad mágica, sin malas miradas. Solamente, felicidades y muchas gracias Emrys.- Dijo el director Powell, estrechándole una vez más la mano, dejando a un Harry con los ojos como una lechuza, parpadeando y abriendo ligeramente la boca, pues no se esperaba una recepción como ésta.

Por otra parte, cuando Harry le preguntó si en Hogwarts había pasado algo que tuviera que saber, antes de aparecer por la sala común de Slytherin, Director Powell, le contó que la noticia de la ejecución de Percy Weasley, más las noticias del Wizengamot y posterior muerte de Dolores y destitución de Fudge, el balance de poder dentro de la casa y de otras casas, recaía ahora en Harry y sus amigos.

Por el lado del joven Malfoy, se decía que estaba actuando calmadamente, es más, había pedido disculpas formales a sus primos Lestrange, al enterarse que ya no estaban bajo la custodia de su madre, Narcissa.

Por otra parte, la vida en el colegio seguía siendo monótona y tranquila, aunque había en el aire una singular aprehensión y amenaza que se podía sentir en la magia ambiente, algo que tendrían que investigar.

Harry le contó un poco de sus aventuras fuera del Wizengamot, sobre todo lo de la cabaña Gaunt, decir que director Powell estaba un poco enfadado con la imprudencia de Harry, sería decir que era una subestimación.

Al ser fuera de la escuela no podía darle una detención, pero sonriendo malévolamente, dijo que no le quedaba más remedio que darle una lección, por ello le castigó con una detención de una semana con la profesora McGonagall, para que pensara en sus acciones, traían ciertas consecuencias.

Por parte de Sarah, cuando llegaron a los cuartos de ésta en el colegio, le dijo claramente que todavía seguía un poco enfadada con él y que por ello, ella también le castigaría, dejándolo sin hacerle cariñitos o besos en sus cuartos cuando vinieran a hablar, era más o menos como mandándolo a dormir en el sofá.

\- Temo entonces que en el futuro, tendré muchos castigos como ese.- Dijo con un estremecimiento Harry.

Saliendo de los cuartos de Sarah y dejándola nada más que decir, "espero que no" se fue nuevamente a la sala común de Slytherin, para contar a sus amigos más cercanos los hechos de los días que había estado fuera.

Saludando a Sir Gaunt en Pársel, éste le dejó pasar a la sala común y mirando con la esperanza de encontrar a sus amigos donde siempre estaban, los localizó y se fue a unirse a ellos.

\- Hola chicos, ¿Qué me he perdido estos días?

\- ¡Harry!- Dijeron todos al unísono, como si lo hubieran ensayado recientemente. Se levantaron y cada cual fue a darle su abrazo y felicitándolo porque sus planes estuvieran marchando bien.

Los hermanos Gaunt, le explicaron que ya sabían que él iba a ser el padrino de su nuevo hermano o hermana, lo cual aceptaban de buena gana, pues lo consideraban como a un hermano.

En definitiva, era bueno estar de vuelta en Hogwarts, aunque sea solo para hablar de trivialidades con sus amigos, hasta la hora de las explicaciones de los planes de futuro y de lo que esperaba que sus amigos lograran, pues recientemente tenía ciertas "misiones" o cometidos para ellos.

La vida era buena y la relajación también, al menos hasta que la guerra con los muggles, diera comienzo. Desgraciadamente, no tardaría en llegar.

Nota de autor:

Hasta aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. A partir de ahora comienza una parte de lo que quiero hacer de Crossover. De momento va a ser Thor. Pero seguramente se mezclara con guardianes de la galaxia, vengadores, etc.

Es muy posible que las líneas de tiempo no las respete, debido al hecho de que la guerra muggle-mágica llegue antes de tiempo, de lo que le pasa a Tony Stark en Afganistán.

Y no digo más que sino fastidio los próximos capítulos.

El cantico que está en gaélico escocés, aquí está su traducción. Sé que es un poco malo, pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrió:

 _Escucha magia mi plegaria, una violación a la naturaleza y magia del alma ha sido causada, pido por favor que destruyas esta pieza destrozada de alma, la cual se encuentra en la banda del anillo de mis ancestros y salva la piedra de resurrección. Oh magia, escucha mi cantico y destruye este mal de la tierra._ (Cantico en gaélico escoces, para destruir la parte del alma de Voldemort en la piedra de la resurrección.)

Si hay algún fallo o lo que sea que no esté bien, pido disculpas como siempre e intentaré corregirlo en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias a todos y todas por leer y seguir la historia, hasta pronto.

Un cordial saludo y hasta la próxima.


	30. Chapter 29

CAPITULO 29

 _Los hermanos Gaunt, le explicaron que ya sabían que él iba a ser el padrino de su nuevo hermano o hermana, lo cual aceptaban de buena gana, pues lo consideraban como a un hermano._

 _En definitiva, era bueno estar de vuelta en Hogwarts, aunque sea solo para hablar de trivialidades con sus amigos, hasta la hora de las explicaciones de los planes de futuro y de lo que esperaba que sus amigos lograran, pues recientemente tenía ciertas "misiones" o cometidos para ellos._

 _La vida era buena y la relajación también, al menos hasta que la guerra con los muggles, diera comienzo. Desgraciadamente, no tardaría en llegar._

Heimdall, el que todo lo ve, abrió el puente del arco iris o el Bifrost, como también se llamaba; para preparar el viaje de los tres guerreros, Lady Sif y Thor al mundo oscuro de Malekith.

Una vez llegados allí, tendrían que tener cuidado con las naves de los elfos oscuros, para que no los descubriesen llevándose el éter o la gema de la realidad.

La gema de la realidad es la más poderosa y peligrosa si se usa incorrectamente, gracias a Muerte y los dioses de que no tenían que utilizar la gema, sino que la tenían que guardar en la caja especial que les dio Muerte. Definitivamente, conociendo las leyendas que contaba el padre de todos a sus hijos cuando eran más jóvenes, se decía que el éter al estar en posesión del mundo oscuro, tenía el poder de moldear la realidad, concediendo deseos materiales. Por ello Bor, el padre de Odín, intentó destruirla.

Odín, imaginaba que su padre al no poder destruirla, decidió esconderla allí donde los elfos oscuros no la buscarían primero, es decir, su planeta natal.

Muerte les avisó con un mensaje mental, que les dio escalofríos, que si la gema era usada por otra persona solo podía ser detenida por las gemas del alma, poder y espacio. En definitiva, que intentaran que nadie más la robara de su sitio.

Una fácil misión, pensó Thor al principio. Mentiras, todo mentiras, de fácil no tenía nada, pues si bien el mundo oscuro estaba vacío, no tenían la más mínima idea de por dónde comenzar a buscar.

Desde que el puente del arco iris les dejó en un páramo desértico y destruido por las guerras asgardianas-elfos oscuros, los guerreros de tres, Sif y Thor se hallaban en el medio del círculo rúnico quemado, que dejaba el puente.

\- Thor, ¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar? Este planeta puede ser enorme, ¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Volstagg, mirando alrededor.

\- Creo que lo mejor sería separarnos… para buscar el escondite.- Propuso Fandral.

\- Sí, separarnos no será una buena idea, dado que solamente hay una caja para guardar la dichosa gema. Además, ¿Cómo propones que nos pongamos en contacto, una vez la hayamos encontrado? Tal vez debimos venir más preparados.- Aportó sabiamente Sif, voz de la razón a veces.

Hogun, solamente asintió en acuerdo con Lady Sif, mientras sus ojos escaneaban el páramo en busca de posibles enemigos que tuvieran que luchar.

Al ver que había un empate sobre qué hacer, no se les ocurrió una mejor cosa que ponerse a discutir los pros y los contras de separarse.

Thor, por otro lugar estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Sí Thor pensaba de vez en cuando, no solo era la fuerza bruta y poco cerebro, Muerte ya lo vio venir cuando lo vio en la sala de Asgard.

Por un lado Sif tenía razón, separarse sería una muy mala idea, dado que no tenía la menor idea de si habría enemigos con vida en este mundo desolado. Por el otro, mientras que juntos serían invencibles, separados cubrirían un mejor terreno, por ello decidió que uno iría con él y los otros tres se marcharían juntos. ¿Pero a quien elegir?

Volstagg quedaba descartado de inmediato, si bien era un valeroso guerrero, su sed de hambre no había quien lo cubriera.

Hogun era silencioso, tal vez él mismo se quedara sumido en sus pensamientos y se perdieran ambos. Lo tendría fácil, con solo lanzarse a los cielos podría volver a encontrarlo, pero aun así, sería mucho más eficaz si estaba en compañía de Volstagg y Fandral.

Así pues decidió no separar a los tres guerreros, pues sabía que ellos mismos podrían salir de los líos en los que se metieran, si es que en este planeta quedaba alguno.

\- Amigos, parad. Todos tenéis vuestra parte de razón.- Comenzó Thor, llamando la atención de sus amigos, que se le quedaron mirando expectativamente. – Por ello, creo que lo más sensato, será justamente una mezcla de lo que decís Volstagg y tu Lady Sif. Los tres guerreros iréis juntos para cubrir norte y este. Mientras que Sif y yo iremos hacia el Sur y el Oeste. En el caso de que encontréis la gema, marchad inmediatamente a Asgard de vuelta y enviad un mensajero a través de Heimdall.- Ordenó Thor, pensando mientras hablaba.

\- Pero mi príncipe…- Intentó convencerlo Sif.

\- No Sif, mientras más pronto la encontremos, más pronto regresaremos a Asgard e iremos en la búsqueda de otra, que no de tantos escalofríos como este planeta.- Concluyó Thor, coincidiendo internamente con todos, pero no queriendo decir nada, por temor a las futuras burlas que se tuvieran entre ellos.

Habiendo acordado que se separarían y que llamarían a Heimdall si los tres guerreros encontraban la gema, pero si lo hacían Thor y Sif, irían a buscarlos en el vuelo de Thor.

Separándose por caminos diferentes, Thor y Sif caminaron despacio y hablando sobre trivialidades, como entrenamientos, futuras batallas y los banquetes que tendrían que esconder del voraz apetito de Volstagg.

Riendo como antaño, Sif no pudo evitar preguntar sobre la misión de Loki y por la fraternidad demostrada anteriormente.

\- No lo sé, mi hermano no ha querido decirme nada sobre la conversación que ha tenido con padre y madre. Sospecho que puede ser sobre su magia, pero no más…

\- Tal vez se marche de Asgard para siempre…- Dijo muy poco convencida Sif. No es que no le gustara Loki, pero sus bromas solían ser a veces un poco pesadas.

\- No, no lo creo.- O al menos eso esperaba internamente el príncipe de Asgard, ya que quería demasiado a su hermano y sí, en estos momentos le hubiera venido a las mil maravillas tenerlo para dar ideas en la búsqueda, no sabía lo que haría si Loki decidiera dejar Asgard.

Ambos grupos de búsqueda no sabían el tiempo que habían pasado buscando entre los escombros del planeta, pero por las reservas de comida y bebida, bien podría haber pasado una semana. Poco les quedaba ahora y menos al grupo de los guerreros de tres, los cuales estaban por desistir de la búsqueda infructuosa.

Sin embargo Thor y Sif, seguían sin rendirse, pues el honor asgardiano se lo impedía.

\- Si yo fuera mi abuelo Bor, donde escondería el éter, aparte de en este maldito y desolado planeta.- Se dijo a sí mismo un día lleno de furia, por no ser capaz de encontrar una dichosa gema del infinito.

\- No te castigues a ti mismo, no es culpa tuya que no hayamos encontrado nada aun. Creo que lo mejor ser volver a…

\- ¡No! ¡Seguiremos en la búsqueda, aunque sea lo último que hagamos!- Dijo furioso, mientras que tiraba su martillo Mjolnir hacia una cueva, destrozándola al instante y provocando un estallido de grava, tierra y algo rojizo. Sin quererlo, habían encontrado la gema de la realidad.

\- ¡Thor! ¡La has encontrado, por Asgard y los Aesires!- Chilló de alegría Sif, haciendo que el mencionado se girara y alzara su mano para recuperar a Mjolnir.

\- Si lo sé, lo lanzo antes…- Susurró en un tono oscuro, lo cual hizo que el martillo reaccionara, subiendo su peso considerablemente. – Está bien, lo siento Mjolnir, no lo volveré a hacer.- Dijo a su martillo, realmente arrepentido. A veces el martillo parecía tener mente propia o una conciencia.

Pasando ambos a la cueva y Thor recogiendo la caja que el Aspecto de la Muerte les dio, la abrió señalándola hacia el éter.

El éter se contrajo a sí mismo poco a poco, convirtiéndose en una gema brillante de color ámbar, y volando directamente a la caja, la cual encajó a la perfección en ella.

\- Bueno, una recogida, cinco más para terminar… espero que las demás nos cueste menos y que planeemos mejor…- Dijo Sif a Thor, el cual no pudo estar más de acuerdo, el día de hoy había aprendido una dura lección. No podía irse a una misión a oscuras y sin planear de antemano, tal vez Loki desde donde estuviera, se estaría riendo de ellos si se enteraba.

\- Sif… si algún día Loki se entera de esto…

\- Tranquilo, no se enterara por mí, ni por los guerreros de tres. Te lo aseguro.- Contestó una Sif un poco airada, pues ella sabía las burlas a su inteligencia, vendrían de Loki, tal vez se las apañara para que los guardias del rey también se burlaran.

Saliendo de la cueva y cerrando la caja, tomó a Sif en un abrazo de un brazo y con el otro apuntó su martillo hacia los cielos del mundo oscuro de Malekith, para buscar a sus compañeros perdidos.

Encontrándolos unas horas después de volar y hallándolos en la desesperación por mantener lo último de sus reservas de comida, Thor y Sif les dijo que no pelearan pues tenían la gema.

\- ¡Entonces vayámonos de este maldito lugar! ¡Me muero de hambre, por los Vanir!- Rugió Volstagg, el cual ciertamente se veía feroz con esa mirada que les estaba dando.

\- ¡Heimdall, la tenemos, abre el puente rápido o Volstagg nos come!- Rugió Fandral, haciendo que todos rieran de buena gana, sin reprochar a nadie por la falta de planes y antelación para la nueva aventura que les esperara en Midgard, que sería allí donde irían a por las otras dos gemas del infinito.

Apareciendo en la cúpula del Bifrost, Thor les aseguró que a la próxima irían mejor preparados y con planes de contingencia.

\- Príncipe Thor, recuperad fuerzas y pronto os veré en el camino a Midgard. La gema del espacio se encuentra en unas instalaciones militares de Nuevo México. La gema del Tiempo está en la custodia de aquellos que se hacen llamar hechiceros, pero son mortales que sacan el poder de los universos místicos y sus reliquias, tened cuidado.

\- Heimdall, ¿Hay algún aparato para que podamos localizarlas, sin tener que buscar a ciegas?- Preguntó Thor, junto con sus amigos que asentían en acuerdo y esperanzados.

\- Hablad con vuestro padre, tal vez el Rey tenga algo que os sirva en su sala de trofeos.- Dijo enigmáticamente, sin decirles si había algo o no.

Un poco desanimados por las palabras de Heimdall, los cinco guerreros fueron a ver a Odín en la sala de Asgard y a entregar a Muerte la gema.

Cuando los vieron aparecer famélicos y cansados del viaje, Muerte no pudo contenerse de reírse en sus caras por la falta de planificación.

\- Te dije tu misión, no el tiempo que precisaras para planificarla Thor, hijo de Odín. La próxima vez, haz planes, pregúntame lo que desees para conseguir tu fin, no vayas a ciegas.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta, de todas formas, aquí está la gema.- Dijo entregándole la caja con un gesto brusco, pues la burla estaba bien oculta en las palabras.

\- Perdone, pero como antes Thor a preguntado a Heimdall, ¿Hay algún aparato para encontrar las gemas?- Recordó Hogun, medio susurrando las palabras, sentado en el suelo, descansando un poco.

Muerte los observó y se apiadó de ellos, pues según el guardián que todo lo ve, habían pasado unas pocas penurias, separándose para buscar en el planeta en dos grupos, únicamente.

\- En efecto guerrero Hogun. Tened, éste aparato brillará del color de la gema que estéis buscando.- Dijo entregándoles una especie de tableta rectangular con el dibujo de seis piedras, una de ellas opaca debido al hecho de que ya estaba encontrada.

\- Ahora descansad, mañana partiréis a por la segunda y tercera, que se encuentran en Midgard.- Dijo Odín, viendo como su hijo se animaba ante la mención del planeta, pues así podría contactarse con su hermano Loki, en busca de sus ideas, un poco hilarantes a veces, incluso un poco irónicas, pero eran buenas ideas al final.

\- Lo siento, hijo de Odín, pero no podrás ponerte en contacto con tu hermano, mientras estés en Midgard.- Dijo Muerte claramente, sin posibilidad de discusión. – Su misión depende de su astucia y de la no interferencia tuya y la de tus amigos. Vosotros iréis a por el Teseracto y el ojo de Agamoto, así como los llaman los mortales.- Terminó Muerte, despidiéndolos con una mano y sacando la gema de la caja, antes de entregársela nuevamente a Thor, que por lo cansado que estaba no vio como desapareció uno de los huecos, quedando así cinco libres.

Cuando Loki llegó a la Tierra o Midgard, repentinamente no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar, pues no tenía la menor idea de donde se hallaba. Bien podría pensar en una forma de solucionarlo, pero primero debía esconder la quemadura del portal a Asgard.

Con un movimiento de su mano y una pequeña cantidad de magia, el circulo portal del Bifrost, quedó escondido entre tierra y piedras. Con un asentimiento de cabeza por un trabajo menos del que preocuparse, Loki decidió cambiar de atuendos y ponerse algo que fuera más normal en este mundo.

Por suerte para él, en un cubo de basura cercano, había una revista de moda masculina, la cual recogió y encontró un traje apropiado, con una gabardina negra. Otro movimiento de su mano, y el traje en la foto quedó replicado en su persona.

"Ahora que estoy vestido correctamente, debo averiguar en qué parte de Midgard me encuentro…" pensó para sí mismo Loki.

Caminando en una dirección aleatoria, pensando en su hermano… no Thor y su relación de hermanos, pero que fue una mentira encubierta por el padre de todos, con la esperanza de que algún día podría tener una mejor relación con el reino Jotun, gracias a él. Una forma sutil y cruel de manipulación hacía Loki, que no le gustaba en absoluto.

No es que él no lo hubiera hecho antes, para alguna broma o travesura, pero que se lo hagan a él por la cantidad de dos mil años y que ahora se lo dijeran, por una entidad que quería retirarse y quería que Loki se encontrara con su sucesor, no le parecía en absoluto bien. Tendría que pensar más detalladamente y con la mente fría, para ver objetivamente y tratar de comprender el razonamiento de Odín.

Por otra parte, la esposa de Odín, Frigg o su madre, como en su mente y corazón todavía la llevaba, solamente se había encargado de cuidar a un huérfano y darle el amor de una madre, como si fuera suyo propio.

Aparte del hecho de que su madre, por cualquier cosa que hiciera o aprendiese, o incluso decidiera dedicarse, le parecía bien y estaba orgullosa de él.

Para Frigg no había un hijo mejor, no, tanto Loki como Thor eran sus hijos y los quería por igual, como se sentía orgullosa por igual de ambos.

Divisando una pequeña ciudad o poblado a lo lejos, decidió que lo mejor sería hablar en Inglés, dado que no hace más de un par de siglos, aprendieron de la literatura de un joven escritor llamado Shakespeare, era más que buena y sus aventuras gustaron a la mayoría de la familia real, así fue que aprendieron a hablar inglés.

Había otros idiomas de Midgard que sabían hablar, como por ejemplo: latín, alemán, islandés, noruego, inglés, francés, y ruso. Los idiomas que procedían o descendían del Latín, fueron fáciles de aprender, así como el francés, el español, el italiano, etc. otros idiomas como el griego y el duendigozna, que era una raza de gobblins dedicados al arte de la guerra y a la recogida de oro, eran más complicados de aprender. Pero como se solía decir, el tiempo en Asgard había que pasarlo de alguna manera y siempre venía bien saber algunos idiomas para poder defenderse si se iba a alguna parte de Midgard algún día, como le pasó ahora.

Entrando en la ciudad, Loki se dirigió a una cafetería o taberna, no estaba seguro, pues la cultura Midgardiana tenía tendencias a cambiar radicalmente cada pocas décadas.

\- Disculpe, buen señor. ¿Me podría decir que ciudad es ésta?- Preguntó educadamente al camarero que lo miró de una forma extraña e inusual.

\- Por supuesto, estamos en Londres, Inglaterra.

\- Gracias.- Dijo pensando en lo que respecta a su ubicación, sabiendo ahora en donde estaba, lo último que le quedaba por hacer era encontrar a este Emrys. Tal vez el camarero lo conociera o sabría dónde encontrarlo, pues si era muy famoso entre la gente de… Lond… Londres, entonces tal vez le podrían indicar dónde hallarlo.

\- Disculpe de nuevo, buen señor, pero estoy buscando a una persona y no sé si podría indicarme donde vive o donde trabaja.

\- Claro, dime como se llama.- Dijo el camarero un poco preocupado acerca del habla de este hombre. Había visto recientemente en las noticias que gente de habla rara era peligrosa y que lo mejor era dar aviso a la policía o el ejército, para que ellos se encargaran.

\- Emrys, es su nombre.- Dijo Loki, haciendo que el camarero palideciera y comenzara a temblar de miedo.

Ese otro nombre fue difundido también en las noticias y según el primer ministro Dursley, el chico con ese nombre era el más peligroso de todos y si este hombre le buscaba, también debía ser de los suyos, un criminal o un… mágico como el ministro los llamó, aberraciones de la naturaleza y de dios.

\- Un… un momento señor.- Dijo marchándose rápidamente para llamar a la policía, mientras Loki miraba con una ceja arqueada en su dirección, apresurada.

Dando un suspiro, pensó que no entendía la reacción de este mortal, pues el miedo hacia una persona, solo quería decir una de dos cosas.

Uno que era temido por que era un tirano y un villano o dos que era temido, porque no era comprendido entre sus pares y el gobierno quiso hacerle parecer un villano.

De la esquina del bar, salió una mujer con el pelo de lo más variopinto, de color rosa y agarró a Loki del brazo, susurrándole fuertemente al oído que se tenían que marchar, pues los "aurores muggles" como ella los llamó, estaban en camino y no tendrían piedad de atraparlos y experimentar con ellos de alguna forma.

Ahora sí que estaba confuso, no sabía lo que estaba pasando en la actualidad en Midgard, parecía como si los mortales que no tenían magia, estuvieran en guerra con los mágicos. Eso sería un poco… malo, pues los mágicos si no se equivocaba, estaban en inferioridad numérica, debido a su propia estupidez de prejuicios.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién eres? Y lo más importante ¿A dónde me llevas?- Preguntó parándose en seco y lanzando una línea de defensa a su alrededor para que los mortales no se enteraran de que estaban allí.

La mujer se quedó mirando pensativamente al hombre que tenía delante. Su jefa le había pedido que fuera al mundo muggle a vigilar, por saber cómo estaba la situación. Cuando se enteró por las noticias muggles que ellos ya sabían de su mundo secreto, estaba por irse, pero cuando vio a ese hombre apuesto entrar al bar y preguntar dónde estaban y si conocían a un hombre llamado Emrys, todo hizo clic dentro de ella. Ese hombre era un hechicero o druida, lo más seguro. Y no de aquí, si no sabía en qué ciudad se encontraba. El primer instinto era llevarlo al ministerio de magia, para saber quién es y que hace aquí, pero si era un aliado de Potter, tal vez sería lo más sensato llevarle con los gobblins, que era conocido por todos que Harry Potter era amigo suyo.

Tampoco estaría de mal, presentarse a este hombre apuesto y calmarlo un poco, pues se veía que en cualquier momento podría atacarla.

\- Mi nombre es Tonks…- Dijo la chica de pelo rosa, la cual se quedó callada un momento, ante la visión que la recibía del hombre con la ceja arqueada. Podría decirse que la pequeña parte en la que su nombre fue omitido, no pasó desapercibido por él. – Está bien mi nombre es Nymphadora Tonks, pero llámame Tonks mejor.- Continuó al ver el asentimiento del hombre delante suya y un brillo travieso o de humor en sus ojos. – Estamos en el Londres muggle, por lo cual tienes que tener cuidado con lo que dices. Los muggles y nosotros los mágicos estamos en guerra por culpa de un hombre llamado Dumbledore, el cual ha violado el estatuto del secreto al contarle a los muggles sobre nosotros y difundir la palabra. La guerra es clara, los muggles nos quieren exterminar porque piensan que somos demoniacos o algo de eso.- Dijo dando un bufido y rodando los ojos. – En lo referente a donde te llevo, te voy a llevar al Caldero Chorreante y de ahí al banco Gringotts. Los gobblins sabrán que hacer contigo y responder a todas tus preguntas.- Dijo la chica del pelo rosa, llamada Nymphadora, pero con un tinte de peligrosidad si la llamabas por ese nombre. Loki, no podría hacer honor a su título de burlador y bromista si no salía con algo para con que molestarla un rato.

\- Está bien Lady Nymphadora, soy todo tuyo.- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, algo que molestó a Tonks, más por hacer caso omiso a su advertencia de no llamarla por ese nombre.

Como única contestación, Tonks se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, sin mirar siquiera a sí el hombre la seguía. Pensando en sus cosas y sobre personas maleducadas que hacían caso omiso a las advertencias dadas por otros, pensó en que no podía seguir llamándolo "el hombre" o "el apuesto".

\- ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?- Preguntó parándose un poco, para que la alcanzara, al parecer no tenía prisa por llegar al Callejón Diagon, ni a Gringotts. Que raros eran los druidas y hechiceros.

\- No lo he dicho.- Fue la única contestación que la dio, si quería saber cómo se llamaba, que lo preguntara, no tenía ningún problema con su nombre.

Tonks esperó a que elaborara más, pero viendo la sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de Loki, dio un resoplido de frustración.

\- Está bien, voy a picar. ¿Cómo te llamas? No me has dicho tu nombre, sin embargo yo sí y para el caso ¿Qué quieres de Emrys?

\- Está bien, creo que sería educado decirte mi nombre, pues tú me has dicho el tuyo, Nymphadora…- Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa al ver un atisbo de molestia en el rostro de la mujer de pelo rosa… espera un segundo, ahora era de color rojo. – Fascinante, ¿Cómo cambias de color de cabello?

\- ¿Eh? ¡No me cambies de tema! ¡Y no me llames Nymphadora!- Protestó la chica dando un pisotón en el suelo.

\- Cierto, mi nombre es Loki, hijo de Odín, soy de Asgard. He venido a Midgard con la intención de reunirme con Emrys y conocerlo. Aprender de él lo que tenga que enseñarme. Ahora, ¿Cómo cambias de color de cabello? Debe ser un hechizo o un encantamiento.- Dijo siguiéndola hacia un local que parecía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse, extraño, si pensaba que eso era una taberna. Tal vez el hechizo que utilizó para cambiarse el color de pelo, le afectó la mente.

\- No es un hechizo o encantamiento, es mi naturaleza de metamorfomaga.- Dijo cambiándolo de nuevo a rosa fluorescente.

\- Increíble… ¿Qué es un metamorfomago? ¿Cómo un cambia formas?

\- Parecido, pero no. Los metamorfomagos como yo, podemos cambiar nuestra apariencia a voluntad, es más como un espejismo, pero sufrimos del cambio. Eso nos vuelve un poco patosos por nuestra perdida de equilibrio. También somos muy codiciados en numerosos gremios, como por ejemplo en el de asesinos. O en los ministerios de magia, el cual nos utiliza por nuestras capacidades de encubrimiento. En el sexo también somos codiciados, pues nos podemos convertir en la mujer, en este caso como yo, que quieras que nos parezcamos, o el hombre, si un hombre es metamorfomago, en el que quieras que se parezca. Nunca podemos cambiar de sexo, pues es la única limitación que tenemos.- Dijo entrando en el tema del sexo, por si se volvía rojo de vergüenza, así tendría algo con que devolverle el favor a Loki, nombre extraño, pero ella no podía decir mucho del suyo. Para su decepción, Loki no parecía avergonzado, sino todo lo contrario, interesado en el tema.

\- Tu poder, ¿Sería algo como esto?- Dijo creando una ilusión de su hermano Thor, pasando a la de Fandral, luego a la de Volstag y más tarde a la de Sif, para volver nuevamente a la suya propia.

La chica de pelo rosa se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta de la incredulidad, nunca en sus sueños habría imaginado encontrar a alguien con su talento, obviando el hecho de que se había cambiado en una mujer.

\- Sí, parecido a eso.- Logró articular, pasando de largo por la barra, saludando a Tom, el camarero con aire ausente y llevando a Loki, hacia la entrada al callejón Diagon.

En su camino hacia Gringotts lo hicieron en silencio, pues Loki se estaba maravillando con la cantidad de gente que había en los callejones, tanto brujos, druidas, hechiceros, magos, hags, etc. caminando unos al lado de otros, sin mirarse mal, en algunos casos había miradas de desprecio u odio, pero eran aislados.

Al final y a lo lejos pudieron divisar el banco de Gringotts, con cuatro gobblins haciendo guardia en las puertas, adornadas con picas y en sus puntas cabezas de mortales.

Parecía que los gobblins no habían cambiado sus formas a lo largo de los milenios, tanto mejor. A Loki, Thor y los guerreros de tres les gustaban esas criaturas guerreras y astutas. Sin embargo a Odín, no les gustaba demasiado, por la gran cantidad de furia en la que iban a la batalla.

Llegando a un punto muerto, Loki decidió volver a sus túnicas asgardianas y entablar conversación con los guardias en su idioma, antes de que la chica cometiera un error y le denegaran su petición de encontrarse con el actual rey gobblin.

Tonks que estaba a punto de abrir la boca para introducirlo a Gringotts, vio con asombro como sin siquiera inmutarse, Loki, cambió sus ropas a túnicas extravagantes con un casco que ¡Tenía cuernos! Pero lo más extraño es que estaba ¡Hecho de oro!

\- ¿Qué…?- Se vio interrumpida cuando Loki decidió seguir sorprendiéndola, al hablar con el guardia gobblin en su idioma.

\- _**Saludos guardián de las puertas de Gringotts, suelo de la noble y guerrera nación gobblin.**_ \- Dijo Loki, dando un arco ligero, sin inclinarse demasiado, sorprendiendo también a los cuatro gobblins. – _**Que vuestro oro fluya eternamente y vuestras hazañas guerreras sean contadas en el Valhala. Soy Loki, hijo de Odín, Príncipe de Asgard y he venido para pedir una audiencia con vuestro rey.**_ \- Dijo cordialmente y esperando no equivocarse con la petición. Mirando ligeramente a su derecha, donde la chica de pelo rosa, llamada Nymphadora estaba, mirándolo con la boca abierta.

No pudo sino meterse con ella un poco más.

\- Nymphadora, si sigues con la boca abierta, moscas y escarabajos entraran en ella.- Le dijo riendo un poco y sacándola de su estupefacción.

\- Para ser un hombre que no sabe en el país en el que está, sabe cómo hablar con los gobblins y sus formas…- En ese instante se vio interrumpida por la voz de un guardia gobblin, contestando a Loki. Ella como era obvio no sabía nada de eso, pues no conocía su idioma.

- _ **Saludos embaucador, dios del a travesura, hijo de Odín, príncipe de Asgard. Que tu oro fluya eternamente y tus enemigos caigan a través de tus redes de mentiras. Nosotros aquí te damos la bienvenida de nuevo a la Tierra, pronto a ser llamada Albion. Esperamos que nuestro Rey te conteste tus dudas, sígueme.**_ \- Ordenó el gobblin en su idioma, sin ni siquiera dar un segundo vistazo a la bruja que miraba estupefacta.

Con un asentimiento, Loki le pidió que esperara un momento para despedirse de la hermosa bruja cambia formas.

\- Creo que aquí es donde nos separamos, Nymphadora. Ha sido un placer y honor conocerte. Espero que tu don no sea mal usado en el sexo.- Dijo sonriéndola amablemente, pero con el permanente destello de diversión en sus ojos.

\- Lo mismo digo, Loki. Espero volver a verte pronto y que ¡Me llames Tonks!- La última parte la gritó fuerte, para ver si le quedaba claro.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza y un despido de un beso en los nudillos, Tonks se dio la vuelta para marcharse, cuando lo último que oyó fue "por supuesto Nymphadora".

Tonks fue a darse la vuelta para hechizarlo, pero fue demasiado tare, ya que había entrado en el banco, siguiendo al gobblin guardia. No estaba tan loca como para tratar de hechizarlo en suelo gobblin, ya que su cabeza podría adornar una pica, como la de Grayback y sus hombres.

Mientras que Loki se reunía con el Rey Ragnok, nombre parecido al día del juicio final, asgardiano, Ragnarok; Thor y los cuatro guerreros se recuperaban en las salas de curación de Asgard, también dándose un festín en honor a la recuperación exitosa de la gema de la realidad.

Mientras que todo eso sucedía, en un lugar desconocido de Escocia, en una escuela para la magia, hechicería y brujería, Harry Potter o comúnmente conocido por los druidas, hechiceros y brujos, como Emrys, se encontraba en su habitación de la sala común, poniendo a punto los escudos de Oclumancia, utilizando el segundo paisaje mental, junto con el primero, recolocando sus conocimientos y recuerdos.

En el paisaje mental de Camelot, decidió que todos sus recuerdos y conocimientos en la magia, serían colocados en el castillo, en las diferentes salas y bibliotecas que iba creando.

Para los conocimientos de la magia de la antigua religión, los separó en una biblioteca aparte, más cercana a la sala del trono del rey, donde no sabía que poner de momento.

Seguramente crearía una protección de un Golem, junto con la guardia real, para en el caso de invasión mental, atacar con toda la fuerza de la magia.

Para la magia nueva y los recuerdos de Hogwarts, decidió construir otra biblioteca por encima de la biblioteca de magia antigua. También puso protecciones allí, en forma de Golems.

En las diversas habitaciones, fue colocando sus recuerdos y planes hechos en su mente, con sus protecciones debidas.

En las protecciones decidió poner criaturas mágicas, junto con las formas de hechiceros que conocía por la historia, tanto como Myrddin y los demás Emrys existentes de la historia.

Los malos recuerdos de su infancia los tenía salvaguardados en las profundidades de los calabozos, allí no cambió nada, ni siquiera las protecciones.

Para los recuerdos recibidos de la capa, decidió ponerlos en otro calabozo, lo que dio lugar a remodelar el castillo de Camelot de nuevo. Junto a los calabozos que eran originarios del castillo, vinieron las celdas de contención que salvaguardaba los recuerdos de las reliquias. Estas celdas las tuvo que expandir mágicamente en su propia mente, pues eran muchas las personas mágicas que la utilizaron ambas reliquias, hasta llegar a su familia y a él por ultimo.

Pero lo que más temía era el día en que llegaría a poseer la varita de saúco, pues esa fue la que por más manos pasó y la que más recuerdos y conocimientos traería.

Donde las habitaciones de huéspedes, de la familia real de Camelot, y de los sirvientes habían sido, ahí puso los recuerdos y conocimientos de su entrenamiento con Sarah y sus debidas protecciones. Gracias al poder de la imaginación de su mente y al estudio avanzado en las artes mentales, Harry logró hacer del castillo de Camelot, un lugar para sus recuerdos y conocimientos, perdiendo el temor a quedar colapsado por ellos.

Pensando en que el ritual que haría en Stonehenge, le daría miles de millones de conocimientos, algo similar a lo de las reliquias, puso en marcha un plan de contención, creando nuevas salas y niveles vacíos, preparando estanterías para los miles de millones de libros, más orbes como en la sala de las profecías en el departamento de misterios, ahí seguramente entraría bastantes conocimientos.

El problema radicaba en que no solo absorbió los conocimientos que le venían bien, sino también otros conocimientos más mundanos que no necesitaba, como por ejemplo, saber el encantamiento para que la capa de invisibilidad se auto limpiara o como lavarla a mano, antes de la invención de ese encantamiento.

Para ese tipo de recuerdos y conocimientos, decidió salvaguardarlos en viales de pensadero, etiquetándolos todos uno a uno, un trabajo tedioso que le duraría semanas, hasta lograr pasar por todo.

Como únicas protecciones, puso runas en las puertas de las salas que creó de más, en la preparación de los conocimientos y recuerdos, tanto de Stonehenge como de la varita de saúco; para que solo él mismo pudiera abrirlas.

No es que fuera perfecto, dado que un Legeremántico con mucho poder podría abrirlas, pero le llevaría tiempo, que es lo que pretendía Harry. Tiempo que le daría a él, para detectar en donde estaba el intruso y activar protecciones adicionales que no había o crearlas en el momento.

Parecía fácil cuando lo pensaba de todo ello, pero en realidad era del nivel de un maestro de Oclumancia y de una persona muy, pero que muy paciente.

Saliendo del castillo, puso en la primera línea de casas del pueblo, recuerdos en su hogar ancestral, Wizengamot, con Sarah, la familia Black, etc. también decidió hacer copias en baúles sobre baúles de los recuerdos que tenía salvaguardados en el castillo, salvo los recuerdos de las profundidades de los calabozos, pues ellos eran los únicos que quería mantener lo más alejados posible de su mente.

En las demás casas fue poniendo los recuerdos y conocimientos adquiridos por su familia y la familia Gaunt de las dos reliquias. Realmente eran muchos los recuerdos de ambas familias, pero en el fondo merecía la pena mantenerlos en una posición que estuvieran a la vanguardia, por si necesitaba alguno acceder a alguno de ellos rápidamente.

Al final el paisaje mental de Camelot, fue modificado hasta el punto, en el que en vez de faltarle espacio, le sobraba, algo que alegró a Harry a más no poder, pues significaba que los dolores de cabeza, debidos a no poder pasar por todos ellos en un corto periodo de tiempo, finalizarían, gracias a las largas horas de meditación por las noches, cosa buena fue que al estar meditando, su cuerpo se relajaba hasta tal extremo que cuando se levantaba por las mañanas era como si hubiera estado durmiendo toda la noche.

Dejando únicamente el paisaje mental de Avalon para la preparación de los conocimientos y recuerdos que adquiriría de Stonehenge, cuando realizara el ritual que le permitiría encontrar las ciudades perdidas y formar el gobierno de Albion.

Destituyendo el actual ministerio de magia y reconstruyéndolo desde cero en Camelot, Avalon y Atlantis.

Cada ciudad tendría un propósito en el gobierno, también se añadiría el hecho de que daría cabida a los miles de personas mágicas sintientes, que quisieran refugio en dichas ciudades de Albion.

Harry no era ingenuo y sabía que encontrar al menos una de las ciudades le llevaría tiempo, pero por desgracia es de lo que menos poseía.

En la segunda semana de octubre, Harry salió de su paisaje mental, habiendo podido re colocar todo los recuerdos y conocimientos adquiridos por arte de magia hasta ahora, si Harry hablaba con cualquier maestro de las artes mentales sobre estos sucesos, estaba seguro que dicho maestro podría escribir un libro o una colección, sobre el poder de la mente y del conocimiento.

Burlándose interiormente sobre ese pequeño detalle, estaba seguro ahora, de que en la mente de una persona, podría haber tantos paisajes mentales como quisiera. Harry por el contrario, imaginaba que necesitaría un tercer paisaje mental, si el de Avalon iba a estar tan comprimido como el de Camelot.

El tercer paisaje mental que tenía en mente, sería una réplica de la mansión Potter, pues mudaría todos los recuerdos vividos allí que tenía guardados en el paisaje Camelot al paisaje de la mansión Potter.

El paisaje de la mansión Potter, quedaría resguardado por los dos primeros paisajes mentales, como defensa propia para sus recuerdos y pensamientos más personales, tales como la relación que tenía con Sarah, sus miedos y temores que aun poseía, su entrenamiento, etc.

Para los pensamientos menos importantes, tales como las comidas que tenía, cenas, almuerzos y desayunos, los dejaría vagar en una neblina que cubría las murallas de Camelot, producto inducido por sus defensores ilusorios de los dementores.

Yendo hacia la ducha, una vez salido de su cama y habiendo terminado de recolocar todo, lanzó un _tempus_ silencioso para ver la hora en la que estaba.

"seis de la mañana" se dijo a sí mismo. Tendría que darse prisa en ducharse y cambiarse, para esperar al resto de sus amigos y compañeros de clase, pues hoy tendría que demostrar a los profesores, que aunque ausente, tuvo tiempo para hacer las tareas escritas y que las practicas no tenía ningún problema real, a la hora de realizarlas.

En un principio a Harry se le dijo que los ejercicios perdidos tendría que entregarlos al principio de las vacaciones de Yule, pues los profesores no podían permitirse el lujo de perder tiempo al corregir ejercicios que no se habían entregado en su momento.

Harry estuvo confuso, dado que su tarea se la dio a su elfo doméstico para ser entregada a los maestros, pero éstos estuvieron de acuerdo en un consenso, en que las tareas serían corregidas en las vacaciones de Yule y serían entregadas después, en enero. A Harry no le importaba ese hecho, pero le hubiera gustado ser conocedor de antemano de esa decisión.

Si bien era cierto que no tenía problemas, pues a la hora de asistir a las clases, para él le parecía algo aburridas, ya que tenía conocimientos de mágicos mucho más avanzados, gracias a las reliquias. También poseía los conocimientos que fue adquiriendo a través de los dos años en el mundo mágico, gracias al encantamiento del conocimiento que le enseñó Regulus.

De ahí que su nivel de estudios fuera más avanzado, al parecer muchas veces en lo que iba de mes asistido a Hogwarts, se terminaba aburriendo en clases, pero en vez de vaguear, escribiendo sobre posibles planes para la guerra o posibles alianzas en la hora de buscar a los clanes y aquelarres, pasaba el tiempo de clases ayudando a sus compañeros que no entendían algún concepto.

A sus amigos que estaban en primer año, los hermanos Lestrange y el resto de sus amigos que estaban en segundo año, no pudo evitar darles un par de clases de Artes Oscuras e incluso la defensa de las mismas, debido a la ineptitud del profesor que tenían.

Había oído de sus amigos, que el profesor que tenían de defensa contra las artes oscuras, era un poco deficiente. No lo había conocido todavía, ni siquiera fuera de las clases, era como si por alguna razón, ese maestro en particular estuviera evitándolo, tanto mejor para Harry en su humilde opinión, no sabía si sería capaz de soportar la estupidez de ese hombre. Pero no era de extrañar que fuera tan malo, ya que los maestros de defensa que fueron contratados por Dumbledore, terminaban siendo pésimos.

Cuando este tema surgió y el nuevo director, junto a la junta de gobernadores intentaron deshacerse de los dos contratos que tenía previstos el viejo, vieron que eran vinculantes y herméticos, por ello no les quedó más remedio que contratar a un tal Lockhart y a Lupin.

Quitando el hecho de que Lupin era y es lo más probable, un hombre de Dumbledore hasta la medula, era un buen maestro de artes oscuras. Se conocía bastantes maldiciones, contra maldiciones y hechizos para enseñar.

Algunos de ellos, ni siquiera Harry con todo su conocimiento conocía, como la maldición _Sectusempra_ o _Vulnera Sanantur_ , que cuando habló de ello con sus amigos, por casualidad Draco Malfoy que estaba cerca, dijo que su padrino, Severus Snape, fue el que las inventó. Así que Lupin, debió de aprenderlas de él, pues no se explicaba de donde más las podía sacar.

En el desayuno era otra historia, después de hablar largo y tendido con sus amigos, asegurándoles que el resto del año se iba a relajar un poco, pues la inminente guerra con los muggles aún le preocupaba, pero con lo referente a los estudios, estaba bastante seguro de sus posibilidades y quería disfrutar de estar con sus amigos en el colegio.

Sus amigos que no entendían aun completamente las responsabilidades de Harry, le aseguraron que no había problemas, mientras que les tuteara en Defensa y Artes Oscuras, pues ese tal Lockhart era pésimo y desgraciadamente hasta tercer o cuarto año, no tendrían a Lupin.

No, si Harry tenía algo que decir al respecto en la junta de gobernadores cuando se graduara, pues si bien cuando aprobara los TIMOS en Hogwarts y los EXTASIS en el ministerio de magia, recogería su asiento Potter en la junta de gobernadores e intentaría cambiar los maestros que tenían hasta ahora.

Tal vez colocar a Lupin de primero a tercero y otro maestro del Concilio, de cuarto a séptimo año.

En definitiva que en los desayunos, almuerzos y comidas se sentaba con sus amigos, para recuperar el tiempo perdido y experimentar de nuevo la despreocupación de ser un adulto, aunque sabían todos que era una especie de máscara, antes de que saliera al mundo real a cambiarlo para bien.

Las cenas por el contrario, las haría con sus compañeros de casa y de clases, que le pedían consejo sobre cómo actuar en las carreras que querían.

Muchos de ellos querían entrar como inefables, otros aprender el oficio de los focos mágicos, y unos pocos como aurores, para poder hacer carrera en el ministerio de magia en la aplicación de la ley.

La minoría, estaban divididos entre ser abogados, burócratas del ministerio o abrir sus propios negocios. Todo ello Harry los escuchaba en la cena, no porque él supiera más, sino por los contactos que tenía en el ministerio y el Wizengamot.

Ya de por sí solo, conocía a la tía de Susan Bones, Amelia Bones, que era Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. También conocía al Jefe de Magos, Titus Ollivander, un gran creador de focos, debido a la buena publicidad que daba Harry y a la mala de las varitas del otro Ollivander, de una sola madera y un solo núcleo, prefabricadas especialmente para servir como muleta, más que como ayuda.

En opinión de Titus las varitas de su hermano solo servían para los niños mágicos de siete años, que empezaban a estudiar la magia en sus casas. Después tendrían que ir a un fabricante de focos, para que se lo fabricara según su disposición mágica, ya sea una de las cuatro clases.

En fin, volviendo al tema de los años superiores de Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff que se reunían a veces en las cenas de Hogwarts, con Harry para pedirle ayuda por los contactos que tenía éste.

No todos querían entrar en posiciones elevadas del ministerio, otros como los hijos de muggles o Squibs, como pidió y explicó a sus amigos que los muggles no podían tener hijos mágicos y que lo más probable era que vinieran de Squibs, olvidados por las generaciones y pensados en que eran simplemente muggles.

Volviendo al tema, los hijos de Squibs, le pedían favores u opiniones sobre qué hacer una vez fuera de Hogwarts, muchos de ellos interesados en el aprendizaje de pociones y alquimia, otros más interesados en la magia de batalla, pues si Albion iba a resurgir, tal vez un ejército sería necesario.

Otros escucharon del refugio y el orfanato mágico que abriría sus puertas en Yule y tenían la intención al menos los de séptimo y unos pocos de sexto año, en dejar la escuela para trabajar cuidando a los niños y refugiados por la inminente guerra, que los periódicos mágicos filtró a la población.

Tanto el Quisquilloso, como el Profeta, filtraron a la población la guerra abierta que vendría a cabo por culpa de Dumbledore y sus seguidores, en contra de los muggles y que la población mágica, se estaba preparando.

A falta de una semana para celebrar Samhain, Harry y sus amigos estaban disfrutando en la biblioteca, leyendo sobre los rituales que podrían hacer o practicar, cuando de repente, Harry se puso tenso, pues oía una voz susurrando en las paredes.

Volviéndose hacia los hermanos Gaunt, que tenían sendas miradas de incredulidad en sus rostros por los susurros oídos, comenzaron una conversación en Pársel, poniendo barreras y salas para no ser escuchados ni espiados.

\- _Harry, no habrás ido a la cámara ¿Verdad?-_ Preguntó una preocupada Celeste, de que éste hubiera sido tan irresponsable.

\- _Por supuesto que no, si fuera al a cámara os llevaría a uno de los dos, pues aunque seamos primos, según Sir Gaunt, Salazar dejó claramente que uno de sus descendientes directos podría manejar a su mascota, el basilisco. ¿Y vosotros? ¿No tendréis algo que contar?_ \- Preguntó arqueando una ceja a ambos de sus amigos.

\- ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar así? Te llevaríamos con nosotros…- Se quejó Corvinus de que podría pensar mal de ellos.

Harry viendo que Corvinus había pasado del Pársel al idioma normal, levantó las manos para aplacar a su primo y hablar, pero Celeste se le adelantó. Los demás en el grupo, ahora veían con interés la conversación en inglés.

\- Sí coincido contigo Corvinus y estoy segura que Harry aquí también, pero entonces… ¿Por qué anda suelta?- Pidió Celeste a su hermano, que estaba con el ceño fruncido ante la implicación de Harry y pasando de nuevo al idioma normal también.

\- No lo sé, según la historia que nos contó padre, ella está en Hogwarts para su protección y está o estaba ligada a las salas de Hogwarts, tal vez si habláramos con el director Powell y le explicamos el problema, podríamos solucionarlo.- Opinó Corvinus con el ceño fruncido todavía.

\- Tienes un punto, hermano. ¿Qué opinas tú Harry?

\- Que vosotros sois los expertos en la cámara de los secretos.- Dijo sonriendo a sus dos amigos y primos. – Y que debo disculparme con vosotros por mi desconfianza, pero creo que vosotros también, puesto que habéis dudado de mí también. Aunque pensándolo bien, no es de extrañar, somos los tres únicos hablantes de Pársel en la escuela…- Dijo Harry pensando en otras posibilidades, si bien es cierto que Voldemort hizo más de un Horrocrux, no creía que fuera tan estúpido de esconder uno en la escuela, donde alguien podría encontrarlo y hacerse con él. – Sí, id a hablar con el director, os escuchará, además tiene el control de las salas de Hogwarts… pero antes llevaos el mapa de los merodeadores y dárselo.

\- ¿Para qué? Si ya tiene el control de las salas, para que necesita el mapa.- Pidió Alphard, junto con Theodore, los cuales estaban estupefactos de que se libraría de un mapa tan valioso, algo que sinceramente le pidieron a Harry para dar esquinazo, cada vez que podían a los Weasley y al profesor Lockhart.

\- Francamente, con el mapa tendrá la oportunidad de escanear la población de Hogwarts por si alguien va a los sumideros a abrir la cámara.

\- ¡Pero eso es imposible, los únicos hablantes de Pársel somos nosotros tres!- Protestó Corvinus.

\- Sí, pero también lo es Voldemort.

\- ¿¡Que!?- Medio chillaron todos los oyentes de la conversación de los Gaunt con Harry.

\- ¿Crees que Voldemort está en la escuela?- Preguntó Cassie con el ceño fruncido. – No sería la primera vez, pero que su espectro haya vuelto…

\- No, no es su espectro lo que me preocupa. Es una parte de su alma…

\- Pero para que eso ocurra, ha debido hacer la magia del alma, también conocida como Horrocrux…- Dijo un pálido Alphard, que era el erudito de los hermanos Black, por su amor por los libros.

\- Sí, los hizo. Unos cuantos de hecho.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pidió Cassie. – Y para el caso, ¿Qué es un Horrocrux?- Preguntó mirando a su hermano, el cual se veía claramente nervioso, al ser pillado ante algo que no debería saber.

Con un suspiro, Alphard le contó a su hermana y a todo el grupo como se enteró, pero les hizo prometer que no contarían a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres lo que descubrió.

\- Está bien Alphard, no te preocupes. Cuéntanos lo que sepas.- Insistió Harry, preocupado por su amigo.

\- Pues veréis, hace unos años, cuando teníamos diez, para ser más precisos, me encontré con un relicario con una "S" en el centro de él, en el desván de Kreacher y lo recogí para examinarlo, pues me parecía raro que un elfo tuviera una joya tal.

Lo que pasó después fue que el relicario me habló o me susurró al oído cosas que no debería hacer un objeto inanimado. Me asusté mucho y escondí el relicario en un armario oculto de Grimuald Place, para que nadie lo encontrara. Poco después el retrato de abuelo Arcturus me explicó que en la casa había objetos oscuros que podrían ser muy peligrosos y me pidió que le explicara cómo era éste.

Al hacerlo, él no sabía lo que era, ni siquiera lo reconocía cuando se lo llevé, así pues llamamos a Kreacher y le pedimos que nos lo contara.

Nos contó una historia de lo más variopinta, pero resumiendo, nos dijo que el Lord Oscuro pidió a padre, cuando éste aun trabajaba para él, que le prestara un elfo doméstico. Él lo hizo, ordenándole a Kreacher que cuando terminara volviera. Y así fue, cuando Kreacher terminó el mandado en una cueva, volvió a casa.

Poco después, Kreacher tuvo que volver con padre a la cueva para retirar lo que Voldemort escondió allí, que era el relicario. Lo demás es historia, Kreacher sacó a padre de la cueva llena de Inferis y lo llevó a Francia para que se recuperara.

A pesar de todo, nadie sabía lo que era el relicario, pero diciéndole al abuelo que esa cosa hablaba, me dijo que cogiera el libro Secretos de las Artes más Oscuras y creedme cuando os digo, da escalofríos de lo que encontré allí.

Por la explicación que di al abuelo de lo que hacía el relicario, encontré después de mucho buscar, lo que era.

\- ¿Y que era?- Pidió su hermana un poco curiosa ante la palidez de su hermano, pues si bien es cierto que las Artes Oscuras eran una rama de la magia que era parte de su vida, nunca había visto que Alphard temiera realmente algo así. Girándose para ver a Harry, se sorprendió, pues si bien no veía miedo en sus ojos, lo que veía la asustó. Furia contenida, pena, y el resto de emociones no sabía describirlas, pero respeto por Alphard era una de ellas segura.

\- Alphard.- Advirtió Harry con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que parara de contar la historia. – A partir de ahí, seguiré yo.- Dijo con el rostro serio, mostrando un poco de su aura, para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

Alphard quedó mudo, no porque le hubieran lanzado un _silencio_ , sino porque supo la mirada de Harry, era la misma que su padre le dio, cuando se enteró de que el relicario era un Horrocrux.

\- Yo conozco ese libro, pues en mi casa también tengo un tomo de él, más tengo la colección entera. Sí, he estudiado las Artes más Oscuras y no, no os voy a enseñar nada de momento, pues como dice Alphard o es visible, es de temer su contenido y respetarlo.

Como Alphard iba diciendo, en el libro viene explicado lo que es un Horrocrux, pero hay una parte en la que se equivoca.

Para explicarlo mejor, os contaré lo que es un Horrocrux. Un Horrocrux es un objeto inanimado o animado, en el que un ser mágico guarda una parte de su alma en él. Para hacerlo se requiere un ritual de sacrificio humano. No explicaré como es el ritual, pues no creo que soportéis la idea, ni yo mismo la soporté en su momento. El caso es que cuando se crea el Horrocrux, matando por supuesto, el alma de la persona mágica es dañada y una parte es llevada al objeto para que, si en un futuro el cuerpo original es destruido, esa parte del alma guardada, ancle el resto, pudiendo dejar al ser mágico como un espectro.

Si bien es una salvaguarda para evitar la muerte, no es perfecta, pues a cuanto más Horrocruxes hagas, más alto es el precio.- Explicó Harry al grupo, que realmente se veían un poco enfermos. – Cuando dije que el libro se equivocó, es cierto que lo hizo, pues matando no es la manera correcta de decirlo, pues yo he matado y no siento que mi alma esté rota.

En parte el libro lleva razón, matar es un crimen contra la naturaleza humana, pero matar a un inocente, es aún mayor.

\- ¿Inocente?- Pidió Theodore confuso. Las chicas también lo estaban, pero tenían cierta sospecha de lo que era.

\- Sí eso o puro. Como queráis verlo.

\- ¿Puro, como virgen?- Pidió Corvinus, haciendo sonrojar al resto.

\- Sí Corvinus, virgen. O un niño. Es el crimen más atroz, dado que su alma aún es pura y no contaminada por el mundo.

\- ¿Cuándo dices mundo, te refieres a los muggles?

\- No, me refiero que cuando un niño nace, su alma es pura, pero a medida que va creciendo y aprendiendo, el alma no es que se corrompa, pero va creciendo junto a él. Es complicado, porque nadie está de acuerdo en el tema. Habría que ser un maestro nigromante en el tema, por eso me interesa la materia. Pero volviendo al tema Horrocrux, sé lo que son porque mi cicatriz fue uno y los gobblins me lo quitaron.

\- ¿Tu…?- Pidió Theodore más pálido que Alphard.

\- Sí, mi cicatriz fue un Horrocrux no intencional de Voldemort. A raíz de allí me interesé profundamente en ese tema, para saber cómo destruirlos si me encontraba con más. Gracias a ciertos caminos de la magia antigua y la nueva, supe cómo hacerlo. Ahora bien en mi ausencia, me encontré con uno en la antigua cabaña Gaunt, no te preocupes Corvinus, Celeste, lo destruí. Y sí, pagué a vuestro padre por la destrucción de lo que utilizó. Una reliquia de la familia Gaunt, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo.- Explicó Harry, pensando en la piedra de la resurrección que estaba engarzada en el anillo que llevaba, invisible a todo el mundo, excepto a él y Sarah.

El hechizo que usó para esconder ambas reliquias en su persona, fue el más obvio. El fidelius. Un poco modificado, ya que él mismo fue el que lanzó el hechizo y siendo el guardián del secreto, contándolo solo a Sarah, pues los retratos podían ver a través de él, o al menos los retratos de la mansión Potter, no había probado con otros de momento.

Dando un momento a sus amigos, para que procesaran la información que les contó, Harry habló poco después.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que en Yule me traigas el Horrocrux a mi casa, Alphard. Si no quieres recogerlo, iré yo mismo a por él.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué lo quieres? ¿Lo vas a destruir?

\- No, no lo destruiré. Los gobblins tienen un hechizo en el que lanzándolo a uno de esos objetos, muestran la cantidad y ubicación de los demás. Contando que mi cicatriz fue uno de ellos y está destruido, más el de la cabaña y el de tu casa, hacen tres. Creo que Voldemort no se quedó ahí.

\- ¿Quieres decir que hizo más? Pero eso significaría…

\- Sí, que su estupidez y arrogancia alcanzó límites insospechados y este tema termina aquí, pues me parece ver cabezas rojas por ahí.- Dijo Harry señalando a los Weasley mal escondidos que los estaban espiando.

Quitando los hechizos y salas de privacidad, el grupo decidió que lo más sano era marcharse nuevamente a la sala común y disfrutar de su privacidad, pues se estaban cansando del espionaje que los Weasley estaban haciendo.

Todo comenzó a raíz de la ejecución pública de Percival Weasley, por lanzar contra Harry aquella maldición.

La familia Weasley y algunos de sus amigos en Hogwarts, se dedicaban a espiar y antagonizar más que nunca a los amigos de Harry. Si bien a Harry no se atrevían a antagonizarle, por miedo a la reacción de sus padres y miedo a que éste los matara en su sueño o hechizara como a Ronald, la primera semana de estar de vuelta, de su larga ausencia.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Fue el segundo día de Harry de haber vuelto de su pequeña ausencia de Hogwarts y las cosas con el clan Weasley estaban demasiado tensas. No solo los Weasley estaban tensos con Harry y sus amigos, los amigos de Percival, lanzaban malas miradas a Harry por haber acabado con su vida tan públicamente._

 _Oliver Wood, guardián del equipo de Quidditch y capitán, tuvo un encontronazo que acabó en duelo con Alphard Black, pues si bien no podían tocar a Harry en duelo, entonces irían a por los amigos de éste, pensando que eran más débiles que Potter._

 _Equivocados estaban, pues Alphard dio su guerra a Oliver, enviándolos a ambos a la enfermería durante unos días, ya que los dos tuvieron lesiones graves de su duelo._

 _Como consecuencia de ello, Harry ofreció su ayuda a sus amigos para vengarse, pero le dijeron que lo mejor sería que ellos mismos se valieran por sí solos, pues no podían estar dependiendo toda la vida de él._

 _Harry un poco tocado por las palabras de sus amigos, se ofreció a darles consejos sobre duelos e incluso a enseñar un par de maldiciones, que de ahí salió su pequeño club de auto estudio de Artes oscuras y su defensa._

 _Después de ese pequeño altercado, los gemelos Weasley empezaron una campaña de ataques contra las chicas, tanto a Daphne, Tracy, Celeste, Cassiopeia y Adhara; por pensar que las niñas eran aún más débiles que los chicos._

 _El hecho de que muchas veces los gemelos acabaran en la enfermería sin saber quién los mandó allí, pero sospechándolo, dijo mucho de ellas._

 _Hubo un día que la estupidez del sexto varón Weasley llegó a su cenit, cuando en una comida dijo a la sala entera que por mucho oro y fama que tuviera Potter, jamás tendría el amor de unos padres y una familia, pues los magos oscuros no tenían nada de eso._

 _Harry al principio siguió cenando como si no hubiera oído nada, más por el bien del chico que por otra cosa, pero en otro momento, cuando se dispuso a insultar a tanto amigos como su novia, que nadie sabía que era su novia, salvo algunos hechiceros, Harry estalló, pero en vez de maldecirlo públicamente, lo hizo a escondidas, maldiciéndolo con una maldición antigua y en desuso, pero no de la magia antigua._

 _Es decir, en uno de los libros de artes pérdidas o en desuso que tenía en la mansión, descubrió una pequeña maldición extranjera que lo que hacía era que el portador de ella, al comer, su comida cobrara vida animada. No era vida propia, lo que haría la maldición era hacer chillar a la comida y pedir clemencia de no ser comida por la persona._

 _El efecto negativo que tenía en algunas personas, era que no podían comer y terminaban muriendo de inanición._

 _Por ello y sin pensarlo, por debajo de la mesa del Gran Salón, lanzó la maldición a Ronald Weasley y en el acto la comida de su plato, se animó y comenzaron sus chillidos y pedidos de clemencia._

 _Cuando el joven Ronald fue a clavar su tenedor en una patata asada, la mesa de Griffindor saltó en el miedo ante los chillidos de ésta._

 _-¡Por favor! ¡No me comas! ¡Soy demasiado joven para ser engullida!- Chilló la patata en un perfecto inglés y con una voz aguda y chillona._

 _El Gran Salón entero no pudo evitar un estremecimiento, pues se pensaban que Weasley había ido un paso más adelante y se iba a comer a una criatura viva._

 _La sorpresa de algunos fue cuando la patata en un intento de supervivencia, saltó del plato y salió corriendo por la mesa._

 _El joven Weasley estaba demasiado asustado para continuar, pero en todo Weasley, cuando uno tiene hambre, lo que mejor que hacen es olvidar el asunto y seguir comiendo._

 _A continuación el plato entero comenzaron sus chillidos de protesta, pues la patata había huido de la mesa con sorprendente rapidez, el resto de la comida no tuvo tanta suerte._

 _Muchos en la mesa de Gryffindor habían perdido el apetito, incluyendo la familia Weasley restante._

 _Los profesores Snape, Lupin, McGonagall y Flitwick se acercaron al joven Weasley para pedirle que parara de sus intentos de comer de su plato, pues pensaban en un principio que era el plato que estaba siendo hechizado._

 _Severus convocó otro plato con otra copa, para ver si el asqueroso espectáculo terminaba, pero cuando Weasley iba a por un alimento, éste saltaba a la vida y salpicaba por no ser engullido._

 _Las otras mesas lo encontraron tanto repugnante como hilarante._

 _Harry por otro lado, estaba asombrado. No se suponía que la maldición actuara así, pero tampoco se suponía que se hiciera sin varita, ni se suponía que un hechicero la hiciera._

 _Pasaron los días y cada uno de ellos por más pruebas que hacían los Weasley y sus allegados con Ronald, salían infructuosas._

 _Un día en el desayuno, probaron a darle alimentos batidos, hechos papilla. Era de suponer que el aspecto de la misma era asqueroso, pues si bien los huevos fritos con Bacon estaban deliciosos, viéndolo como se hacía una especie de puré de todo ello, junto a las salchichas, quitaba el apetito, pero por desgracia hasta ese puré tomaba vida y pedía no ser engullido._

 _Otro día el joven Weasley probó a no hacer caso de la comida y a convocarla con el encantamiento "Accio" a su plato cada vez que huía._

 _Desde su boca se podían escuchar los gritos de auxilio de la comida e incluso algunos insultos agradables de oír para algunos, como "¡Límpiate los dientes, guarro! O ¡Tienes un mal olor de boca!"_

 _Todo ello conllevó a que a Weasley se le prohibiera comer con sus compañeros de casa, por lo tanto tendría que venir antes a las cenas. Eso causó que todas las casas que estaban interesadas en el proceso de su "aflicción" fueran con él en las comidas, aunque algunos de los Ravenclaw estuvieran únicamente escribiendo el proceso de lo que sucedía, documentándolo como investigación._

 _Una vez en la clase de Encantamientos, el profesor Flitwick decidió enseñarles el encantamiento animador, lo que haría que algunos juguetes muggles cobraran vida, controlada por el mago que lanzaba el encantamiento._

 _Cuando otro de los segundos años de Slytherin, como broma a Weasley, le puso delante de él una manzana, la cual al instante cobró vida animada, saliéndole piernecitas y bracitos, exclamando que sería comido por el monstruo pelirrojo._

 _Cuando se lo contaron a Harry, estuvo una hora entera riendo a carcajadas en el suelo, llorando incluso de la risa._

 _Al parecer, Flitwick olvidó de su aflicción y le concedió puntos por hacerlo con una manzana, hasta que ésta huía de Weasley y éste aseguraba que no tenía su varita con él en el momento._

 _Al descubrir que era por su aflicción, el profesor de encantamientos retiró los puntos inmediatamente y le pidió que silenciara al menos a la pobre manzana, aunque no era necesario, pues al parecer prefería el suicidio a ser comida. Se tiró por una ventana._

 _Otro día en el desayuno, Weasley recibió un paquete de ranas de chocolate de su casa, su madre enterándose de su "mal" decidió que la comida de Hogwarts era el problema y cocinó para él._

 _Cuando ni con esas parecía funcionar, ya que empezó a comer las ranas de chocolate y éstas tenían la mala costumbre de amenazar a Weasley con morderle el interior de la boca, en un momento se metió una entera._

 _El resultado fue de esperar, los chillidos del animal chocolatada comenzaron a resonar desde el interior y cuando se dio cuenta Weasley de que la gente se reía, fue a abrir la boca para pedir porque se reían de él, que no tenía gracia._

 _La rana de chocolate, viendo su escape, saltó de su boca y fue a caer enfrente de un pobre Hufflepuff que pasaba a desayunar._

 _El resultado fue que el joven Hufflepuff perdió el hambre al instante al ver una rana de chocolate medio derretida, y medio masticada._

 _Para cuando los maestros se dieron cuenta de que solo había una persona con conocimiento de ese tipo de cosas en Hogwarts, la maldición de Weasley fue quitada por su lanzador, Harry._

 _Harry les contó a sus amigos lo que hizo, estando enfadado con Weasley por insultar a su familia._

 _Es cierto que perdió los estribos, pero le parecía gracioso al principio los intentos del pelirrojo de comer. Sus amigos y maestro Flamel, quien conocía esa maldición, pero decidió no decir nada hasta que Emrys hiciera el primer paso, le convencieron de retirarla, pues la única manera de alimentar a Weasley era con un hechizo de transporte de la comida a su estómago, algo que no era saludable a largo plazo y que se hacía únicamente con las personas que estaban en coma o como los padres de Neville, incapaces de comer por sí mismos._

 _Al final Weasley volvió a la normalidad y por extraño que pareciera, no volvió a meterse, ni insultar a la familia de Harry en público._

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

A raíz de ese incidente aislado, a Harry le dejaron de lado, pero sus amigos eran los que sufrían por ello. Muchas veces le preguntaron si podía enseñarles esa maldición a lo que Harry se negaba, pues era peligrosa y podía causar la muerte por inanición.

Así pues la única manera que les quedaba era defenderse con lo que tenían, maldiciones, hechizos y hasta un duelo público, pero la gente era demasiado estúpida o demasiado imprudente, porque siempre volvían a por más.

Así pues el resto del mes hasta Samhain pasó entre risas, duelos, juegos con los amigos de Harry y mucho estudio, sin más problemas.

Llevaron sus preocupaciones al director Powell, el que prometió a los chicos que investigaría sus sospechas, junto con el mapa y otros maestros, no involucrados con Dumbledore, porque bien podría ser una treta de él.

El día de Samhain Harry lo pasó en una de las pocas clases que quedaban vacías con el profesor de rituales y el maestro Flamel, junto a su maestra Sarah Ó Conaill.

Los cuatro tres adultos estaban viendo como Harry preparaba el ritual que le ayudaría a prepararse para el ritual definitivo del poder del conocimiento, como empezó a llamarlo un poco divertido.

En realidad el ritual no fue nada del otro mundo, tenía que tener en la vanguardia de su mente los dos paisajes mentales construidos y listos. El ritual se encargaría de fortalecerlos con magia y asegurar que la mente de Harry no se llevara a la ruptura.

Para la preparación del ritual, precisaba un circulo rúnico, compuesto por varios idiomas de runas, lo que la profesora de runas antiguas daría cualquier cosa por estar presente, pero no era partidaria de ver como un niño de doce años hacía un ritual de tal calibre.

Aparte de eso, se precisaba también un cantico en sumerio antiguo, otro en el idioma de la magia de la antigua religión y un pequeño sacrificio de un animal. Era uno de los pocos rituales que se necesitaba sacrificar una vida, pero como no especificaba si fuera humana o no, decidió hacerlo con un animal, un cordero para ser precisos, algo que los elfos luego aprovecharían para comer.

El ritual llevó unas pocas horas, pero cuando lo realizó, quedó un poco exhausto de su mente al estar trabajando conjuntamente con la magia fortaleciéndola.

Saliendo, siendo ayudado por Maestros Flamel y Ó Conaill, Harry fue en dirección a la enfermería a descansar, por orden expresa del profesor de rituales, quien se quedaría para documentar el resto del ritual o mejor dicho los restos, haciendo fotografías mágicas del circulo para mostrarlas a la profesora Babbling.

Para cuando ambos maestros y Emrys llegaron al segundo pasillo, se encontraron con una escritura en la pared de lo más escalofriante.

Harry, actuando por instinto, los transportó a través de las sombras a ambos, cayendo en la enfermería.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Emrys?- Pidió Maestro Flamel, un poco sorprendido por el repentino escape.

\- Fácil, si el alumnado nos pilla allí, los Gryffindor seguramente me culparían por lo de la pared.

\- Debes estar agotado Harry, porque realmente no has visto lo que había en el suelo, ¿Verdad?

\- No, ¿Qué? Estaba ocupado pensando rápidamente en las consecuencias y en irnos de allí lo más rápido posible.

\- Un alumno, Harry. Un alumno estaba como muerto o petrificado en el suelo. Maestros Sanadores, encargaos de Emrys, está exhausto tras un ritual de la mente.- Explicó Maestro Flamel, dándoles un vial con un elixir. – Nosotros volvemos allí.

Para cuando ambos maestros llegaron a la escena que vieron antes, ahora estaba realmente llena de alumnos de las cuatro casas, junto con sus prefectos y algunos profesores y maestros.

Las acusaciones a Harry iban y venían, salvo por los maestros recién llegados, defendiéndole, indicando que estaban con ellos haciendo un ritual.

\- ¡Claro, la puta y el hechicero oscuro juntos!- Saltó uno de los estudiantes, que desgraciadamente no pudieron identificar, pero sonaba como uno de los lacayos de Weasley.

\- ¡Basta!- Exclamó el director Powell, llamando a Maestros Flamel y Ó Conaill. – Emrys estaba con ambos maestros y el profesor de rituales esta noche. No veo como una persona podría salir de un ritual tan peligroso, para hacer esto. Y tampoco veo porque debería de ser Emrys, él no es así.

\- ¡Es un Slytherin y todos sabemos que son oscuros!- Gritó Ronald a los maestros y profesores.

Una pena que el pelirrojo no aprendiera de sus lecciones, pues el profesor Snape le dio una detención y una deducción de cien puntos por el insulto a la casa Slytherin. Muchos magos y brujas prominentes, eran pertenecientes a esa casa y no eran para nada oscuros.

Tales como muchos ministros de magia, sanadores, aurores, inefables, etc.

Volviendo la atención nuevamente a la pared, Sarah se lo grabó en sus memorias, para después enseñárselo a Harry en privado.

Era interesante, el grafiti de la pared, decía: _Cuidado, enemigos del heredero, pues la cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta._

Justo debajo de ella, había un estudiante, que por los diagnósticos de Nicholas dictaminó que no estaba muerto, salvo petrificado.

Un poco de tiempo después y varias amenazas del profesorado al alumnado con detenciones y deducciones de puntos, el pasillo quedó vacío y el joven estudiante, quien resultó ser un hijo de Squibs, Colin Creevey, fue llevado a la enfermería.

Nota de autor:

He aquí otro capítulo. Al principio pensé en poner la continuación de la recuperación del Teseracto y el ojo de Agamoto que son ambos piedras del infinito, en este capítulo, más reflexiones de Loki, junto con la entrevista a Ragnok, pero estimé que mejor en capítulos separados o en el próximo.

Como habrán adivinado el basilisco anda suelto ahora. Como no me acuerdo muy bien de lo que hice con Filch y su gata, pensé que quedaría mejor poner como primera víctima a Colin Creevey.

En relación con la maldición de Ronald Weasley me resultó gracioso que la comida huyera de él y como Harry tiene animosidad contra la familia, me pareció como una buena broma.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y una vez más gracias a todos y todas por leer y dejar comentarios. Si hubiere algún error gramatical o de la estructura, no duden en comentarlo.

Con un cordial saludo, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, que no creo que tarde mucho en publicar, debido al hecho de las vacaciones. Ahora más que nunca quiero terminar con esta primera parte de la historia, dado que pienso en dividirla en dos historias relacionadas.

Lo dicho, un saludo y hasta la próxima.


	31. Chapter 30

Nota de autor:

Para que no haya confusiones alrededor de los títulos del Wizengamot y como se les llama a los alumnos de Hogwarts, voy a explicar un poco.

Señor: Tratamiento en el Wizengamot

Sr.: Tratamiento para los padres que tengan los mismos nombres que sus hijos. También lo he puesto para el tratamiento en Hogwarts. (Pido disculpas)

.señor: Tratamiento para aquellos que no tienen un título.

En femenino sería algo así.

Señora: Titulo de Wizengamot

.señora. : Para aquellas que no tienen titulo

Sra.: Tratamiento Hogwarts.

De momento estas pequeñas explicaciones, creo que son necesarias, pues así me sirven como chuleta en el futuro y no doy tantas confusiones al no escribir Lord, Lady, etc. Mis disculpas por no haberlo pensado antes.

En este capítulo y en los posteriores voy a incluir varios "saltos de línea" ya que las rayas separadoras a veces no me las reconoce en la página de Fanfiction. Disculpen las molestias.

En cuestión del tema de la búsqueda de las piedras del infinito, lo voy a dejar para el capítulo 32 o 33, pues quería meter en éste capítulo hasta que Harry se examina de sus TIMOS en el ministerio de magia en febrero, pero por desgracia me salía demasiado largo y lo tengo que dividir en dos partes.

Siento las molestias de la larga espera, espero que tengan paciencia y pido disculpas si hay algo que ofenda, sobre todo la guerra con los muggles, pues pienso destruir para construir nuevamente.

Sin más preámbulos dejo el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y si hay algún fallo, como siempre digo no duden en decirlo. Un saludo a todos y todas.

CAPITULO 30

 _\- ¡Es un Slytherin y todos sabemos que son oscuros!- Gritó Ronald a los maestros y profesores._

 _Una pena que el pelirrojo no aprendiera de sus lecciones, pues el profesor Snape le dio una detención y una deducción de cien puntos por el insulto a la casa Slytherin. Muchos magos y brujas prominentes, eran pertenecientes a esa casa y no eran para nada oscuros._

 _Tales como muchos ministros de magia, sanadores, aurores, inefables, etc._

 _Volviendo la atención nuevamente a la pared, Sarah se lo grabó en sus memorias, para después enseñárselo a Harry en privado._

 _Era interesante, el grafiti de la pared, decía:_ _ **Cuidado, enemigos del heredero, pues la cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta.**_

 _Justo debajo de ella, había un estudiante, que por los diagnósticos de Nicholas dictaminó que no estaba muerto, salvo petrificado._

 _Un poco de tiempo después y varias amenazas del profesorado al alumnado con detenciones y deducciones de puntos, el pasillo quedó vacío y el joven estudiante, quien resultó ser un hijo de Squibs, Colin Creevey, fue llevado a la enfermería._

Tras el fiasco o el problema de Samhain, a Harry se le informó de los rumores que Weasley y su camaradilla estaban esparciendo alrededor de la escuela. El director Powell y la facultad, salvo por la profesora McGonagall, estaban furiosos con las mentiras a uno de sus grandes alumnos.

Decir que a Harry no le cayó para nada bien, sería un eufemismo, pues se estaba cansando de tratar con la estupidez de esa familia.

En parte cuando los profesores intentaron detener los rumores, alegando que Harry estaba haciendo un ritual, Ronald Weasley y otros de segundo año Gryffindor, dijeron que el ritual sería lo más seguro que para atacar a Colin.

Mirase por donde se mirase, Harry salía perdiendo en los rumores de Weasley y no había forma de acallarlos. Estaba muy tentado de volver a maldecir y dejarle con la maldición que le echó hace un tiempo, para siempre. A ver si aprendía de una vez que meterse con él y esparcir rumores falsos, era una mala idea.

Por suerte, sus amigos y protegidos, junto a los aliados, sabían perfectamente que las mentiras que Weasley despotricaba, eran solo eso, mentiras sin fundamento.

Por otra parte, Harry habló con el director Powell, preguntando como iba la caza del responsable de abrir la cámara de los secretos.

Pues si Harry sabía o tenía una ligera sospecha de quien, o mejor dicho qué era. El Horrocrux de Voldemort, pero no sabía cuál era, pues no tenía conocimiento todavía de cuantos había por ahí.

\- La verdad es que no lo sé, desde ayer he puesto una sala silenciosa para que me advierta de quien es el que la abre. Me gustaría saber a ciencia cierta ahora, pero temo que es todo lo que tenemos.

\- Gracias director Powell.- Dijo Harry comenzando a vestirse despacio y pensando en sus reflexiones, que gracias al ritual, ahora su proceso de pensamiento y razonamiento era el doble de veloz. Seguramente un efecto secundario, pero positivo.

\- Pensé que estarías furioso con Weasley…

\- Sí, lo estoy, pero pensándolo mejor y bien, me queda poco tiempo en esta escuela.- Dijo dando una sonrisa maliciosa. – Sin embargo a él, no. Cuando me vaya lo va a tener difícil.

\- Imagino, bueno ten paciencia. Ahora que estás mejor de lo sucedido ayer, ¿Qué tal el ritual? Es uno que nunca he hecho.- Pidió Dylan un poco curioso al respecto.

\- Genial, se siente perfectamente bien y los escudos de Oclumancia ahora son más potentes, junto con la resistencia y capacidad mental de asimilar más información.- Contestó Harry sonriendo felizmente, lo cual fue un poco contagioso para los presentes que rodeaban la cama de Harry, mientras que éste era liberado de la enfermería y se vestía nuevamente. – En definitiva la capacidad de asimilar más información es un bono, pero lo mejor son los efectos secundarios.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Y cuáles serían?- Pidió uno de los sanadores que estaba moviendo el báculo alrededor de Creevey.

\- Uno de ellos es que el proceso de pensamiento y reflexión, es más veloz. Puedo trazar planes, acceder a las memorias y conocimientos dentro de los escudos mucho más rápido y de momento no sé más. Pero supongo que tengo más protección en cuanto al que intente invadir mi mente. Por otra parte, si me dispongo a modificar los paisajes mentales, imagino que sería mucho más rápido.

En cuanto a la cuestión de Legeremancia, no lo sé, no suelo invadir las mentes ajenas sin permiso o sin un propósito real.- Explicó Harry, lo cual el otro sanador fue escribiendo en un diario las explicaciones de éste, para tenerlas documentadas, siempre era bueno tener documentado todo en el ámbito de los sanadores. – Por otra parte, ¿Qué vais a hacer con él?- Pidió señalando a Colin.

\- La profesora Sprout y el profesor Snape se han ofrecido a preparar una poción de mandrágora que reanimará al Mr. Creevey.- Dijo Nicholas entrando en la enfermería junto a Sarah, parecían que no habían dormido en toda la noche. – Si te preguntas porque no preparo yo mismo un elixir o porque no se compra la poción restaurativa de mandrágora, es porque en el mercado, tanto dentro como fuera del país, no están disponibles. Temo que hay que esperar, Emrys.- Terminó de explicar el Maestro Flamel.

\- Entiendo Maestro. ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

\- Nada, mi aprendiz.- Contestó Sarah, dando un ligero bostezo.

\- Maestra, deberías descansar un poco, te ves… agotada. Mientras tanto y en otro ámbito, Director Powell, tengo que hablar contigo sobre una situación que creo, que a Hogwarts le podría afectar.- Dijo Harry bastante serio y sin ningún tipo de sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Está bien Emrys, ven a mi oficina a eso de la hora del almuerzo. Tengo que contactar con los padres de Mr. Creevey para informarles de lo sucedido. También he de contactar con Madame Bones y la junta de gobernadores.- Explicó a todos los reunidos, dando una mirada especial a los profesores y maestros que estaban allí.

Poco después de la hora del almuerzo, Harry se dirigió hacia la oficina del director con la intención de contarle sus sospechas de quien era el causante de la apertura de la cámara y para ver más de cerca el mapa de los merodeadores. Lo cual era beneficioso tenerlo y habérselo robado o recuperado de los gemelos Weasley hace un año, pues con ese mapa podían controlar quien estuviera en la escuela y no debería estar.

Dando la contraseña a la gárgola subió las escaleras y tocó a la puerta, esperando por el permiso.

\- Entra, Emrys.- Invitó la voz cansada de Dylan desde dentro.

Harry entró en la oficina, encontrándose con Amelia, Arian y Lloyd sentados enfrente de la mesa del director.

Dándoles una mirada con una ceja arqueada en cuestión, dio un saludo a todos con una inclinación de cabeza y convocó otro sillón, parecido a su favorito en la sala común de Slytherin.

\- Bonita destreza de magia, Señor Potter.- Elogió Amelia con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias Madame Bones, transfiguración y evocación. Evocación de una piedra del bosque, y transfiguración de ella, por supuesto. Saludos a todos.

\- Saludos Emrys. Mal día en hacernos saber lo sucedido. Una lástima lo de Mr. Creevey, ¿Algún sospechoso?- Pidió el subsecretario, sacando una especie de libro. – Es para documentar el caso. Para la ministra.- Explicó ante la mirada interrogativa de Harry.

\- Por supuesto. Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a la gente que quiere mantener una documentación sobre mí o lo que hago.- Dijo sonriendo ligeramente divertido. – Es por el ritual que hice ayer.

\- Entendemos, Harry. ¿Qué tal te fue? Director Powell dice que fue un éxito y que los efectos secundarios son positivos de momento.

\- Sí, fue todo de maravilla. Lo de los efectos secundarios no es de preocuparse, salvo por el hecho de que ahora en vez de las ocho o siete horas de sueño, es posible que necesite menos de eso. En cuanto a lo del sospechoso tengo uno, pero… ¿Es segura la sala, Dylan?- Preguntó Harry a su director, el cual con un movimiento del báculo creó una barrera que rodeaba a los retratos de los directores antiguos.

\- Ahora sí. Procede.

\- Bien, mi sospecha es que Voldemort de alguna forma ha logrado entrar en Hogwarts.

\- Imposible, las salas lo detectarían.- Dijo rápidamente el director, revisando todas y cada una de las salas de inmediato.

\- Cierto, su forma física o espectral, pero no en su forma Horrocrux.

\- ¡Horrocrux!- Vino la exclamación del subministro el cual sabía perfectamente lo que era. – ¿El bastardo hizo un Horrocrux?

\- En realidad, subministro, hizo más de uno. Creo y solamente es una creencia, de que al menos hizo siete de ellos.

\- ¡¿Siete!?- Exclamaron todos sorprendidos y perplejos ante la idea.

\- Además uno está escondido aquí o dos. No lo sé. Es una sospecha, como he dicho.

\- Si hay uno en la escuela, entonces ¿Por qué las salas no lo detectaron?- Pidió Amelia.

\- Porque no tenemos salas que detecten Horrocruxes. Sería una estupidez misma. El sombrero seleccionador es como si fuera uno de los cuatro fundadores, dándole una mente y personalidad propia.- Informó Dylan. – Si tuviéramos esas salas, estarían saltando constantemente por el sombrero. En un momento dado, bien lo podría destruir.- Terminó de explicar el director.

Después de un momento de reflexión, en el cual hechiceros y druidas se miraban entre ellos, esperando la pregunta de Amelia.

Amelia por su parte estaba pensando duramente en como detectarían una cosa como esa, sabía por varios tomos del ministerio de su carrera anterior como auror, lo que era un Horrocrux y le daba escalofríos de que hubiera uno en la escuela, más temía que poseyera a algún estudiante, como su sobrina.

\- ¿Hay alguna manera de detectarlos? ¿Y para el caso, alguna que sea menos peligrosa que _Findfyre_ o veneno de basilisco, para destruirlos?- Preguntó Madame Bones esperanzada de que la contestación fuera sí.

Tanto los adultos miraron con expectación a Emrys, por si conocía la respuesta a la pregunta de Amelia.

Harry por su parte meditaba en silencio, sin darse cuenta de las miradas que recibía. Estaba seguro que si preguntaban al profesor residente de nigromancia de Hogwarts, sabría contestar mucho mejor que él.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban, dio una cara atónita a sus miradas.

\- ¿Por qué me miráis a mí?- Preguntó curioso.

\- Tómatelo como una prueba o examen para tu maestría, Emrys.- Dijo el subsecretario con una sonrisa. – Nosotros sabemos un poco acerca de ello, pero no mucho, pues la magia del alma es peligrosa.

\- Y tanto.- Estuvo de acuerdo Harry. – Yo ni me atrevería a practicar con ella o siquiera a teorizar acerca de hacer uno, ni que decir siete Horrocruxes.- Comentó con aire ausente, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a caminar por el despacho de Dylan.

Bennu, sintiendo la preocupación de su maestro, flameó desde la habitación de Sarah, donde lo había enviado Harry el día anterior por si intervenía o su presencia en su cuerpo afectaba al ritual.

\- Hola amigo.- Dijo Harry comunicándose mentalmente con él. Con un suspiro, Harry se volvió a los Maestros del Concilio y a Amelia.

\- Lo que voy a decir a continuación, no sale de aquí. Hay maneras de encontrar un Horrocrux, pero todas ellas es necesario el objeto con el que está infectado. La parte sencilla es destruirlo. Se puede hacer como Amelia ha dicho, pero también con un hechizo nigromántico, en el que es peligroso si se hace mal, pues la expulsión del alma podría afectar al lanzador o incluso a quien esté con él.

La magia antigua, tiene una forma. Es un hechizo cántico del cual no voy a hacer ni decir, dado que es peligroso. Por suerte para localizar a quien esté infectado del Horrocrux, tenemos una manera.- Dijo Harry pasando a su modo Emrys. – El mapa del merodeador, creado por un cuarteto de amigos hará unas décadas. Y pasado a mí por herencia.- Dijo mirando a Dylan para que sacara dicho mapa.

\- Aun no entiendo las maneras de destruir esa cosa. Has dicho por hechizo nigromántico y por la magia de la antigua religión. En esta escuela hay usuarios de dichas magias. ¿Por qué no se les pide a ellos utilizarlas?

\- ¿Qué parte de peligroso no has entendido? Si los usuarios de esas magias, nunca han hecho algo parecido, sus vidas correrían peligro.

\- Entiendo, o eso creo.- Dijo Amelia después de unos segundos de procesamiento. – Ahora bien, ¿De qué nos sirve un mapa, que estudiantes hicieron?

\- De mucho en realidad, pues está fijado en las salas del castillo, mostrando a todo el mundo por sus nombres. Si el Horrocrux de Voldemort está activo, entonces aparecerá como Tom M. Riddle.- Explicó Harry pacientemente. Cogiendo el mapa de la mesa y activándolo con la frase, en la que algunos se rieron un poco, observó el mapa cuidadosamente.

\- Sabemos que Voldemort era un Slytherin en Hogwarts, pero…

\- No, la sala común de Slytherin está vacía.- Dijo agrandando el mapa y sosteniéndolo en el aire, para que todos vieran.

Como decía Harry, la sala común estaba limpia. Como era de esperar tuvieron que pasar varias horas los cuatro juntos para ver sobre el mapa, dado que de la cantidad de alumnos que había en las cuatro casas, muchos de los nombres estaban juntos y tuvieron que agrandar más el mapa, para separarlos.

Amelia dijo que la sala común de Hufflepuff estaba limpia, con un suspiro de alivio al saber que su sobrina estaba relativamente a salvo.

Después de eso, Dylan observó algo inquietante en la de Gryffindor.

\- Aquí hay algo.- Dijo señalando el nombre de Ronald Weasley. Justo al lado estaba el de Peter Petegrew, quien enmarcó a Sirius Black y fingió su propia muerte.

Harry frunció el entrecejo y se obligó a sí mismo a no saltar y matar al bastardo que lo tenía oculto.

\- Emrys, vamos a detener a Peter, pero antes busquemos la persona poseída por el Horrocrux.- Dijo Dylan. Amelia le puso una mano en su hombro, dándole confort y asegurándole que no escaparía otra vez de la justicia.

\- De acuerdo, pero átale con cuerdas mágicas e impide que se transforme en animago.- Estuvo de acuerdo Harry, con una mirada siniestra en su rostro. – Sino, me encargaré de que sea peor para él y para Weasley.- Terminó un poco oscuro.

\- Cierto, Sirius dijo que tanto tu padre, como él y como Peter eran animagos.- Recordó Amelia, volviendo la búsqueda en la casa Ravenclaw. Tuvo que apartar la mirada, pues aún se necesitaba recordar que Harry no era como los demás niños de la edad de su Susan, sino que estaba destinado a cosas mucho más grandes y por lo tanto debía ser más un adulto… pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que a veces sintiera escalofríos en su presencia.

Harry pasó de los dormitorios a los terrenos de la escuela y los pasillos, mientras que los demás iban por las cocinas, clases y otros escondites, tales como el que está debajo del sauce boxeador.

El director Powell todavía andaba buscando en la torre Gryffindor, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio algo extraño, el nombre de Ginebra Weasley salía de la segunda planta.

\- Emrys, mira los baños de la segunda planta y sigue a Ginebra Weasley.- Pidió el director Powell, el cual vio como dando un suspiro Harry, siguió con la orden dada.

En un primer momento, fue a advertir que había encontrado al culpable, pero luego lo pensó un momento.

La chica Weasley era una enemiga de la familia Potter, jurada en la sangre, por lo tanto lo que le pasara a ella no era de su incumbencia. Si la chiquilla fue tan estúpida de poseer un Horrocrux, entonces que así fuera.

\- No veo nada raro, seguramente haya ido a los lavabos.- Dijo Harry ocultando la emoción, tendría que bajar secretamente a la cámara para hablar con Tom Riddle. Si le ayudaba a volver a una forma, tal vez no tendría que utilizar Voldemort el ritual que le renovaría el cuerpo y no utilizaría la sangre del enemigo tomada a la fuerza.

Si bien su sangre no valdría por sus propios rituales en otro tipo de rituales, en ese específicamente no tenía idea, pues era uno de la magia más oscura posible, magia negra.

La magia negra era totalmente diferente a la oscura, si bien tenían similitudes, la magia negra siempre venía con un costo adicional.

La magia oscura por el contrario no tenía tales costos, se decía que era oscura únicamente por los estúpidos ignorantes de la historia.

Volviendo al tema Weasley, decidió dejarla por el momento y pedir el mapa para controlarla, por si decidía ir a los lavabos de nuevo y hablar con el basilisco.

Tal vez pediría a Celeste o Corvinus que bajaran con él y convencieran a la bestia milenaria de que la escuela no estaba en peligro.

\- Creo que esto es infructuoso y una pérdida de tiempo, director. Si bien hemos encontrado a Petegrew, siendo escondido por Weasley, no hemos encontrado la persona poseída. Tal vez se diera cuenta de lo que hizo y trató de deshacerse de lo que tuviera.

\- O tal vez, Emrys, encontraste que Ginebra Weasley es la que está poseída y no ibas a contárnoslo.- Opinó el subministro con una risa un tanto macabra por la situación.

Harry no queriéndolo negar, ni ocultar más la pequeña mentira, aceptó las palabras del subministro.

\- Debéis entender que mi venganza de sangre contra la familia, me impide ayudarlos de cualquier forma y mi magia, tanto como yo, los queremos ver muertos. Además, podría incluso ser beneficioso que se terminara de infectar Weasley.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Es una niña de once años, por el amor a Merlín.

\- Te aseguro que Merlín no tendría nada que ver, Amelia.- Comentó chistosamente Harry. – Y para tu información, si ella fue consciente en recoger un artefacto oscuro, como un Horrocrux aunque sea sin su conocimiento, creo que el o los responsables de esto, tienen que asumir las consecuencias. Yo de hecho no pienso ir tras ella. Le doy seis meses hasta que el Horrocrux toma posesión de ella.- Explicó despreocupadamente Harry a la sala. – Buena suerte en la caza si vais a por ella, pero como he dicho, me lavo las manos.- Se despidió recogiendo el mapa y volviéndolo a su tamaño original. Ya no lo necesitaban, sabían quién era el que había abierto la cámara o en este caso, "la".

Con parsimonia salió del despacho, dejando una incrédula Amelia y unos usuarios de la magia de la antigua religión asintiendo en la compresión de Harry. Por desgracia Dylan tenía que actuar y salvar a la chica, pero tendrían que hacerlo con tacto, tal vez se les ocurriera algo por el camino.

Amelia por el contrario no comprendía lo que había presenciado, había dicho de manera tan fría, como si la vida humana de esa pobre chica no le importara en lo más mínimo, es más, se le veía como planeando su muerte y resurrección del Lord Oscuro Voldemort.

Girándose para ver a sus superiores del ministerio y el director, los vio con miradas de comprensión dibujadas en sus rostros.

Antes de que Amelia pudiera preguntar o inquirir en la cuestión, Dylan invocó a un elfo doméstico para que les sirviera una copa.

Cuando las copas de Whisky de fuego aparecieron, Dylan se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a explicarse.

\- Para un hechicero su magia es su compañera, más para un usuario como Emrys. La magia de Emrys es consciente hasta un nivel que no habíamos visto antes. Su magia le protege, Amelia y su magia dictamina mucho más allá del nivel normal, la venganza de sangre. En un caso normal de venganza de sangre, Emrys hubiera estado… satisfecho con ver a la familia destruida por la estupidez de uno de sus hijos. Se habría asegurado el fin de toda la línea, como lo ha hecho y ya. Pero en su caso, su magia le dicta que destruya a sus enemigos. El hizo un juramento cunado en Stonehenge tomó su… posición en el Concilio. Delante de todos nos aseguró y juró que no descansaría hasta que Albion estuviera una vez más, renacido. Todos los Emrys tienen esa ambición, más él es el único que ha logrado tanto en un corto periodo de tiempo. Le entendemos y respetamos, porque para nosotros hacer caso de nuestra magia e instintos, nos salva la vida. Aprendimos esa lección muy duramente. No lo juzgues tan rápido.- Explicó el director Powell a Amelia, pues los otros dos solamente asentían en acuerdo con él. – La comunidad le debe mucho Amelia, tanto es así, que muchos de nosotros estamos por hacer caso omiso de esto. Por desgracia, en función de mi puesto no puedo permitir que un estudiante mío se haga daño así. Por eso vamos a detener al Horrocrux se haga cargo de la chica.

Sabemos que la cámara está en los sumideros de los baños de las chicas del segundo piso, ya he puesto ahí salas que me avisen de si alguien entra. También sabemos de Ginebra Weasley es la portadora de la parte del alma de Voldemort. Y sabemos que Emrys se ha lavado las manos y se ha llevado el mapa. Lo que hagamos ahora, es asunto nuestro. Subministro, subsecretario, si quieren hacer lo mismo que Emrys, lo entiendo perfectamente, yo también lo haría, pero en este caso no puedo, espero que lo entiendan.

\- Y lo entendemos Dylan. Eres un buen director, el Concilio eligió bien. Pero como has dicho, debemos mucho a Emrys, sin él, todavía estaríamos escondidos debajo de las piedras. Yo no voy a participar.- Dijo el subministro Arian, mirando hacia Lloyd, quien se debatía entre ayudar o apartarse del camino.

Con un suspiro de frustración, deseó que fuera otra la persona quien estuviera bajo el control del Horrocrux y no esa niña.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo apartarme del camino. Tengo una nieta de su edad más o menos y no me gustaría que nadie hiciera nada por ella. Lo siento de veras, porque sin Emrys… estaríamos igual.

\- Gracias Lloyd, pero tu ayuda no será necesaria en este caso.- Intervino Amelia comprendiendo la lealtad que estos hombres profesaban a Emrys, un hechicero que había hecho más por ellos, que ellos mismos en lo que llevaban de siglos y décadas, escondiéndose.

\- Gracias Amelia.- Suspiró de alivio por una parte, Lloyd.

\- Siempre has sido bueno y honesto Lloyd. Y Emrys lo sabe, por eso estuvo bastante contento de que estuvieras en la lista que mi hermano le dio.- Dijo calmando al hombre delante suyo. – Bien caballeros, decidle a la ministra que hemos encontrado un fugitivo de la ley y necesitaremos ayuda lo antes posible, también que hemos encontrado a la culpable de abrir la cámara de los secretos nuevamente. No contéis sobe lo que Emrys nos ha hablado, pues no sé si le gustará que tantas personas sepan del conocimiento.

\- Está bien Dylan. Ten suerte con la caza.- Dijeron ambos hombres sus adioses levantándose de sus asientos y entrando en la chimenea, para ir al ministerio.

Amelia los siguió poco tiempo después de intentar comprender las palabras de Dylan.

\- Amelia, antes de que te vayas, tomate tiempo para comprendernos. Pregunta a cualquier hechicero, brujo o druida en la calle, que haría por Emrys. O Harry para el caso, son la misma persona. Eso tal vez te ayude a comprender la situación.- Dijo Dylan volviendo a sus asuntos y levantar las barreras de los retratos, que estaban un poco curiosos por decir lo menos y molestos en un punto de que los hubieran dejado de lado.

En el reino de Asgard, el rey Odín estaba sentado en su trono dorado, esperando noticias de sus hijos, estando en Midgard ya unos cuantos meses. Estaba preocupado sobre todo por el progreso de Thor.

Recuperar dos de las piedras del infinito no era tarea simple, eso Muerte lo sabía cuándo envió a su hijo y sus amigos a por ellas.

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que fueron a Midgard, planeando con antelación la forma en como recuperarían dichos artefactos.

Odín sabía que debía ser paciente, pero también sabía por Heimdall, que Midgard había cambiado desde que la dejaron y que los mortales no serían tan receptivos a la hora de darles la bienvenida.

El rey pidió a Heimdall por curiosidad que le mostrara el sucesor del poderoso aspecto, tenía curiosidad de saber cómo es y quien era.

En un principio, cuando le mostró en un aparato parecido a un pensadero, la infancia y pasado de éste hombre-niño, Odín se quedó muy impresionado con la tenacidad, astucia y poder con que llevó su vida a partir de cuándo se dio cuenta de que tenía poder.

Los mortales o muggles, como los mágicos los llamaban, que habían cuidado del sucesor, estaban aterrados cuando él se volvió en contra de ellos. Un punto a su favor, otro más cuando vio que tomó venganza en contra de aquellos mortales que le dañaron.

Cuando terminó de ver el pasado y presente del muchacho, se quedó pensativo durante unos minutos, observando como el guardián del puente del arco iris, guardaba el aparato con el que le había mostrado la vida de Emrys, como se decidió a llamarlo.

Su nombre original, tenía poder, sí. Pero el nombre con el que los druidas y hechiceros le bendijeron, tenía más y un poderoso aliado debía tener un nombre poderoso. Por eso Odín fue después de ahí a la biblioteca, diciéndole al bibliotecario que le buscase el tratado y alianza con los mágicos de Midgard, pues cuando este poderoso hombre viniera a buscar su ayuda, Asgard respondería al instante.

Poco sabía Odín que sus sospechas se realizarían pronto. No en un mes ni en una semana, pero sí en año y medio, cuando las ciudades perdidas estuvieran de nuevo encontradas, ahí Harry descubriría como acceder a Asgard sin la ayuda del puente y Heimdall, pues los caminos de Yggdrásill eran múltiples y sus secretos también.

 **-Salto de línea-**

Mientras tanto en el reino de Midgard un joven Harry llegaba un poco airado a la sala común de Slytherin, la cual se abrió para él sin tener que dar la contraseña. Sir Gaunt siempre tan servicial con el joven Señor.

El estado de su enfado o furia, fue la inminente reunión que tuvo con el profesor Lupin, después de dejar el despacho del director.

Al parecer Remus Lupin fue uno de los mejores amigos de su padre cuando asistían a la escuela, algo que ya sabía, gracias a los retratos de sus padres.

Lily también fue amiga de Remus durante unos cuantos años, pero eso no se lo contó el profesor afligido de Licantropía.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Harry bajó las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a la oficina de Director Powell con un aire ausente sobre él, pues estaba muy tentado a llevar sus planes en acción y dejar que Voldemort recuperara su cuerpo, pero eso sería contraproducente, debido a los otros planes que tenía una vez que terminara la escuela este año, pues tendría que tener un ojo avizor sobre ciertos asuntos, como por ejemplo su espía en las filas de Dumbledore y Voldemort. También el pronto regreso de Voldemort significaría el regreso de Dumbledore, aunque este fuera en silencio y en la clandestinidad._

 _No, no podía permitirse el lujo de que tanto Dumbledore como Voldemort volvieran antes de tiempo, sus planes para añadir al mundo mágico los derechos de los gobblins y los licántropos primero, para después buscar los aquelarres vampíricos y preguntar si querían tener derecho igual que el resto, no podía dejarse en segundo plano, por eso intentó no odiar el hecho de que la chica Weasley fuera salvada._

 _Mientras que caminaba por los pasillos pensando en sus cosas, se encontró rápidamente detenido por el profesor Lupin, el cual lo miraba con la cara interrogante._

 _\- Sr. Potter, ¿Puede saberse de dónde viene? La hora del toque de queda está en marcha.- Dijo sacando un reloj de bolsillo un poco desgastado._

 _\- Profesor Lupin, que agradable sorpresa… me dirigía a mi sala común ahora, he estado reunido con el director Powell y Madame Bones. Aparte del subministro y el subsecretario de ambos.- Informó mintiendo descaradamente en lo de la agradable sorpresa. Para él tanto Petegrew como Lupin eran traidores a la familia Potter y si bien necesitaría sangre de licántropo para el elixir, no usaría la de este traidor._

 _En cambio, planeó utilizar la sangre de otro licántropo llamado Lucian, el cual era un enemigo acérrimo de Grayback y gracias a Harry pudo hacerse con el control de su manada._

 _Cuando Harry junto a Nicholas se pusieron en contacto con él diciendo que podían mejorar las transformaciones en licántropos, haciendo que fueran voluntarias en vez de forzadas por la luna llena, no dudó ni un minuto en entregar su sangre y la de una mujer lobo también. Incluso la sangre de niños dada voluntariamente, por supuesto._

 _Con la sangre de la mujer lobo y la de los niños, vieron que no cambiaba el hecho de que el elixir podría ser hecho perfectamente._

 _Pensando en traidores, se acordó que todavía no había hecho un movimiento en contra de McGonagall y que pronto debería hacer algo, para que la bruja no pensara que se había olvidado de ella._

 _\- Ya veo Sr. Potter. Si es tan amable de seguirme a mi despacho, creo que debo discutir algunos asuntos con usted._

 _\- Si me va a invitar a su despacho en cuestión de asuntos escolares, como por ejemplo que esté fuera del toque de queda, creo que es necesario que el profesor Snape esté presente, después de todo es el jefe de mi casa, en Hogwarts.- Contrarrestó Harry con una expresión en blanco._

 _El licántropo que a la vez era profesor de Artes Oscuras le dio una mirada evaluadora y le preguntó porque no quería que estuvieran ambos a solas para hablar._

 _\- Sinceramente no entiendo porque me evitas Harry…- Dijo interrumpiéndose por la tosecilla breve del muchacho. - ¿Te pasa algo? Pareces acatarrado_

 _\- No estoy acatarrado, pero no le he dado permiso para que me llame por mi nombre de pila "Remus"- Dijo Harry fríamente utilizando el nombre del licántropo._

 _Remus Lupin asintió con la cabeza en señal de compresión y pidió disculpas, claramente con falsedad, pues no sentía nada de pesar por nombrarle sin su permiso._

 _Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el profesor nuevamente reformuló su pregunta, un poco menos paciente esta vez._

 _\- Debo decir profesor, que no tolero a los traidores a la familia Potter.- Declaró Harry un poco más frío que antes. – Y antes de que diga nada, si por mí fuera tendría su cabeza en una pica, como la de Grayback ha estado en Gringotts. Usted, dice ser amigo de la familia, cuando supo de los planes de Dumbledore para conmigo y Sirius… usted no es más que el maldito perro faldero del viejo y le puedes decir de mi parte, que su tiempo está cerca de terminar.- Dijo Harry viendo como el hombre se detenía bruscamente de su andar y se le quedaba mirando con el rostro pálido y un poco tembloroso._

 _No sabía si era por el miedo a ser descubierto o por la amenaza implícita que llevó a cabo._

 _\- Manténgase alejado de mí y de mi familia Sr. Lupin o de lo contrario, encontrará que trabajar para Dumbledore no es tan placentero.- Terminó Harry dejando atrás al licántropo aturdido y yéndose hacia la sala común, que es donde debía estar._

 _Desgraciadamente, el licántropo no podía quedarse callado y tuvo que abrir la boca._

 _\- Tus padres estarían tristes en lo que te has convertido… ¡Una abominación y un monstruo peor que los licántropos… hechicero!- Gritó el profesor de Artes Oscuras a Harry el cual se dio la vuelta con una mirada furiosa en su rostro y levantando una mano, desterró al profesor en contra de una pared llena de armaduras._

 _Acercándose al profesor lentamente pero con pasos decididos y una mirada helada en su rostro, le dijo claramente que él era el monstruo y que se encargaría personalmente de hacer de su vida un infierno en la tierra. Que no era más un merodeador y que si volvía a mencionar a sus padres fallecidos, se encargaría personalmente de que se reuniera con ellos en el más allá._

 _Dicho eso, Harry se fue en dirección a las mazmorras nuevamente y sin interrupciones._

 **Fin Flashback**

Cuando llegó a las mazmorras y por ende a la sala común de Slytherin, Harry estuvo tentado de decirle al viejo retrato de Sir Gaunt, que la cámara había vuelto a ser abierta, por Tom Riddle o mejor dicho, por uno de sus Horrocruxes. Suprimiendo de momento la idea, entró en la sala común para encontrarse a sus compañeros de clase y amigos a su espera.

Viendo a todos con caras expectantes, dio un suspiro y se dirigió a ellos con un poco de poder en sus palabras, no tenía la intención de asustarlos más, ahora que se había filtrado en los periódicos que el mundo mágico se dio a conocer a la población muggle de Bretaña, por culpa de Dumbledore.

\- Antes de que digáis nada, sí, es cierto que la cámara ha sido abierta de nuevo. Y no, no he sido yo.- Dijo haciendo reír a sus amigos que sabían que no sería tan estúpido como para hacer algo de ese estilo. – Ahora quien ha abierto la cámara de los secretos, está claro que quiere infundir miedo y terror en la población estudiantil. No dejéis que eso pase y permaneced más unidos que nunca, pues seguramente la casa de Gryffindor estará involucrada en numerosos ataques contra nosotros, por la espalda, pero no obstante nos atacarán.- Avisó con un aire pésimo y un poco cabreado.

El cabreo le venía pues para este año tenía planes de relajarse y por una vez disfrutar de sus amigos como un chico normal de doce años, pero era claro que no podía tener ese… relax.

Volviéndose hacia sus amigos, erigió una sala de privacidad con su báculo y les contó de lo ocurrido en el despacho del director Powell.

Les contó como encontraron por casualidad al traidor de Peter Petegrew, escondido con el Weasley varón más joven, Ronald. También les dijo que la niña Weasley podría ser peligrosa pues estaba poseída por uno de los artefactos más oscuros de Voldemort, es decir, uno de sus Horrocruxes, pero queriendo proteger a sus amigos, no les dijo lo que era en realidad. Solamente les advirtió de que tuvieran extremo cuidado con ella y les aconsejó a los hermanos Gaunt que más pronto que tarde tendrían que bajar a la cámara de los secretos, para hablar con el basilisco, tratar de convencerlo de que la escuela no estaba en peligro inminente por los muggles, que es por lo que estaba la criatura allí.

Con esa declaración, Harry se despidió de sus amigos alegando que tenía cosas que hacer en el dormitorio y que le perdonaran esta noche.

Pasando al dormitorio, invocó a Dobby para que llevara una carta a Salazar y Regulus. En la carta detallaba lo que había ocurrido y a Salazar le pedía consejo para cómo controlar el basilisco, para que no matara a nadie accidentalmente. Si bien Harry sospechaba que solamente la línea directa a través de los Gaunt podía controlar el basilisco, no estaba de más asegurarse por Salazar que era verdad. También podría ir a pedirle al retrato de Sir Gaunt, pero sospechaba que no se lo diría, aunque le dijera que andaba suelto, petrificando de nuevo a la gente. Por ese motivo dio instrucciones a su elfo personal, para ir a ambos de Regulus y Salazar.

Si a Harry no le gustaba la idea de que personas como los Weasley estuvieran todavía respirando, no iba a poner en peligro a la población de Hogwarts por su odio mágico hacia ellos.

Decidiendo que era tarde y que el día de Samhain debía de terminar, se acostó en su cama, habiéndose cambiado y se metió debajo de las mantas para reflexionar sobre los acontecimientos del día y el ritual que había hecho.

De hecho, estaba un poco impaciente por salir de Hogwarts y encontrar el conocimiento que tenía la esperanza de hallar las ciudades perdidas.

A la mañana siguiente, la escuela era un hervidero y un poco caótica, se rumoreaba que el profesor Lupin fue atacado por algún estudiante, mientras estaba fuera del toque de queda, pero era solo eso, un rumor y nadie hizo demasiado caso.

En contraste al ataque ocurrido y al mensaje claro de la pared, el director Powell advirtió a la escuela de que conjuntamente con el DMLE estarían haciendo una investigación y que sería más probable que aurores sean enviados para proteger a los estudiantes.

Más tarde ese día, la noticia de que un escuadrón de aurores apareció en la escuela, se corrió como la pólvora.

La población estudiantil, estaba un poco menos tensa en cuanto a si habría un próximo ataque o no, salvo por una niña pelirroja que estaba sentada a la mesa de Gryffindor, la cual no podía dejar de pensar que fue ella quien abrió la cámara de los secretos y mandó a la inmensa serpiente gigante atacar al estudiante, nacido de muggles.

La chica en cuestión, no era otra más que Ginebra Weasley y estaba asustada de lo que diría su padre si se enteraba.

No quería llegar a casa la niña y traer más malas noticias, pues por culpa de su hermano mayor Percy, tuvieron que jurar todos un juramento mágico de que nunca tendrían descendientes o herederos, así sus fantasías de casarse con el niño que vivió y tener hijos con él, fueron al desagüe. También lo de quedarse con su fortuna.

Por otra parte los amigos de Harry intentaron todos que su amigo más paranoico y maduro para su edad, se relajara.

Le dijeron que el capitán de Quidditch de la casa Slytherin estaba buscando un jugador para suplir a Malfoy como buscador, pues con todo el entrenamiento que estaban teniendo y aunque tuvieran escobas más rápidas, cortesía del padre de éste, no era bueno y Flint quería hacer pruebas desde los segundos año, hasta el séptimo, a ver si podía encontrar alguien bueno.

Harry que le gustaba volar, pero no le gustaba el deporte, dio un suspiro y acordó con su maestra que sería un buen entrenamiento para sus reflejos jugar de buscador. Así pues animado por tanto su amada maestra y sus amigos, Harry decidió comprar una escoba voladora, pero no de la marca Nimbus.

Sabía que en . había una marca mucho más rápida para los buscadores, llamada Thunderbird. Por ello se puso en contacto por carta a través de Dobby con su gerente de cuentas, Griphook y le pidió que se la consiguiera.

Este no tardó en enviarle una de las mejores escobas de carreras del mundo y así a mediados de noviembre, hizo las dichosas pruebas de Marcus Flint.

Decir que Flint se quedó sorprendido cuando Potter se presentó era decir que era una subestimación total, más por el simple hecho de que él sabía que no le gustaba el deporte mágico, simplemente volar.

Cabe decir que Harry pasó las pruebas de aptitud rápidamente, en cuanto Marcus vio como volaba, supo de inmediato que era un natural. También se deprimió en cuanto supo que al año siguiente no estaría en Hogwarts, viendo esto no le cupo duda de quién sería el buscador de Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy, siendo el niño malcriado que era, dio un berrinche sobre ser quitado de la posición de buscador. Marcus le dio la oportunidad de competir contra Harry para encontrar la Snitch dorada. En cuanto la soltó, les dijo que esperaran unos minutos, mientras les daba las instrucciones.

\- Bien chicos, esta será vuestra prueba. Debéis atrapar siete veces la Snitch dorada quien más veces la atrape, se queda con la posición de buscador. ¿Alguna pregunta?- Pidió el capitán del equipo y viendo que no tenían dudas al respecto, los mandó al cielo a buscar la pelotita dorada.

En los primeros cinco minutos Harry divisó y atrapó la Snitch cuatro veces consecutivas, llevándola al suelo para mostrársela a Flint.

Las siguientes veces, aburrido de su mente, decidió jugar a dar piruetas y volteretas en el aire, para desquitarse un poco de la adrenalina, le faltaba a Harry la oportunidad de batirse en duelo, donde estaba más a gusto y desquitarse de los problemas que había en la escuela.

En un principio desde el día de Samhain, los estudiantes de Gryffindor empezaron con los rumores de que Harry de hecho, fue el que abrió la cámara de los secretos y era el heredero. Por desgracia, un artículo en el diario el Profeta fue difundido, con la intención de manchar la reputación del joven Señor.

El periodista que intentó parecerse a Rita Skeeter, pronto tuvo su fin a la carrera que estaba realizando, cuando el editor en jefe descubrió quienes eran los benefactores mayoritarios del periódico.

Siendo Harry uno de ellos. El resto era historia, el periódico tuvo que retractarse públicamente dos o tres días después y pedir un perdón oficial a Harry.

Después de otros veinte minutos estando aburrido en el aire, Harry decidió finalizar las pruebas y atrapar la Snitch las tres veces que le faltaba.

Una vez en el suelo, el vencedor invicto e indiscutible de la prueba, fue Harry Potter, dándole Flint inmediatamente el puesto de Draco.

\- Veras cuando mi padre se entere de esto Potter…

\- ¿Qué va hacer? Soy más poderoso que él, tanto mágica como políticamente. De hacer algo tu padre, será aconsejarte que no te metas conmigo ni con mis amigos… primo.- Contestó Harry a un Draco lívido y un poco pálido ante la amenaza implícita y resguardada que le dio.

Pero tal como es, el niño no pudo evitar mofarse de su "primo".

\- Tu y yo no somos parientes de sangre Potter, puede que la puta traidora de sangre de tu…- Pero no acabó la frase pues en ese instante se oyó un crujido desagradable y Draco Malfoy cayó al suelo gritando de dolor, con los huesos del brazo destrozados.

Los estudiantes de Slytherin que vieron lo que sucedió, apartaron las miradas de Harry por temor a que tomara represalias contra ellos.

Sin embargo Marcus Flint sonriendo, les dijo a todo el mundo que Malfoy había colisionado contra una bludger. Tras oír las palabras de su capitán, ninguno puso en duda si los sanadores o Madame Pomphrey preguntaban acerca del hecho, contestarían lo que había dicho Marcus.

\- Bien Potter, eres realmente un natural, ¿Has volado alguna vez antes?

\- Claro, pero no sobre una escoba.

\- ¿Quieres decir sobre un animal? Es impresionante…

\- No, quiero decir así.- Dijo levitando sobre el campo de Quidditch y poniéndose a la par de los cazadores que estaban sobrevolando el terreno.

Dando un ejemplo que no solamente podía levitar, decidió volar alrededor del campo.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas y piruetas, bajó del cielo a la tierra, posándose sobre sus pies con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Para Marcus que pocas veces había visto sonreír al muchacho enfrente de él, le pareció un poco aterrador. Más aterrador le pareció lo que podía hacer sin escoba.

\- Bu…bueno, los martes y los jueves a las cinco de la tarde es el entrenamiento Potter… ¿Tienes escoba?

\- Una Thunderbird, sí.

\- ¿Qué es una Thunderbird?- Pidió uno de los bateadores del equipo, pues no había oído hablar de esa marca.

Harry le dio una mirada con una ceja arqueada antes de que el guardián contestara dando un jadeo lleno de impresión.

\- Una Thunderbird es la escoba de carreras americana más rápida del mercado. No solamente es rápida, sino que también es potente y fuerte. Cuesta una fortuna…

\- Bueno, eso de una fortuna… no es para tanto.- Dijo Harry rascándose la nuca.

\- Como sea, los martes y los jueves, Potter. No faltes.

\- Hecho… esto Marcus…

\- Dime.- Dijo mirando al chico suspicazmente.

\- Jugar al Quidditch, dirías que es lo que los adolescentes normales hacen.- Cuestionó con una ceja arqueada al capitán.

Marcus pensó las palabras antes de contestarlas, pues no quería que su buscador estrella pensara mal y menos que el joven hechicero se ofendiera.

\- Sí y no. Verás Potter, no todos los adolescentes quieren jugar Quidditch, algunos otros prefieren duelo, otros los estudios, otros las citas con las chicas… ¿Entiendes?

\- Claro, perfectamente.- Dijo Harry contento de que no haya notado la preocupación en su tono de voz.

Le preguntó a Marcus sobre ese tema, porque necesitaba saber que hacían los adolescentes normales, no los que como él, estaban destinados a cambiar la historia de la nación o incluso liberar a su pueblo mágico de la opresión de unos pocos.

Definitivamente ser un Emrys y tener la vida que había tenido, pasaba factura. Solamente esperaba que en un futuro pudiera ver a sus hijos tener una infancia normal… hijos, ya estaba pensando en eso, cuando un adolescente no haría eso hasta dentro de muchos años, pero por desgracia Harry no podía.

Lo que tenía claro era que si tenía descendientes y herederos, sería con la hechicera que más amaba en este momento, Sarah Ó Conaill su novia y su Maestra.

Yendo con el equipo de Quidditch hacia los vestuarios, dejó la escoba donde Marcus le indicó, más con un movimiento de su mano, puso protecciones alrededor de ella y de las otras escobas, aunque estaba seguro que nadie sería tan estúpido como para destruir las escobas que se donaron al colegio con el oro de la alianza Albion, cuando él decidió donar esos dos millones de galeones este verano pasado.

Una vez que todos estuvieron de vuelta en la sala común, habiendo dejado a Malfoy en la enfermería por el camino, Harry fue a contarles a sus amigos que de hecho, era el nuevo buscador de Slytherin.

\- Eso es estupendo Harry. De todas formas tenemos noticias de casa.

\- ¿Son buenas? ¿O malas?- Preguntó esperanzado de que fueran buenas noticias para variar.

\- Buenas, son buenas Harry.- Dijo Cassiopeia sonriendo ligeramente.

\- De hecho mi hermana tiene razón, padre nos ha informado que este Yule nos estamos moviendo todos a Francia. Por supuesto todos estáis invitados a venir y además los hermanos Lestrange ya están en la custodia de nuestros padres.

\- Eso es bueno de escuchar.- Dijo Harry sonriendo y alegrándose por los dos pequeños Lestrange, ya que no estaban muy contentos en la casa de Señor Malfoy.

Fue un pequeño golpe al poder que tenía Malfoy el quitarle la custodia de los chicos, claro está que lo que no pudieron quitarles fue el ser Proxy del asiento del Wizengamot de la Casa menor de Lestrange, pero no importaba.

En cuestión a que se iban a Francia, Harry tenía ligeramente una idea del porqué. La guerra inminente contra los muggles y Dumbledore iba a estallar pronto y los padres no querrían que sus hijos estuvieran involucrados. Eso Harry lo comprendía y lo aceptaba. Sus amigos eran demasiado jóvenes todavía para perder esa inocencia de la infancia y por mucho que los estuviera preparando, todavía era temprano para ellos.

Después de un poco más de conversaciones triviales sobre donde iban a pasar las vacaciones de Yule, Harry se despidió de sus amigos, alegando que tenía que hablar con su maestra de algunos asuntos importantes.

En un principio Harry iba a ir a las habitaciones de Sarah para hablar con ella acerca de las vacaciones de Yule, pero un presentimiento en la parte posterior de su mente le dijo que se desviara a la séptima planta.

Harry no era de los que hacían caso omiso de sus presentimientos, más que nada por el motivo de la magia de la antigua religión, tendía a llevarle por los caminos más poderosos de ella misma y a aconsejarle con susurros y presentimientos. Si bien para otros usuarios de esta magia eso sería raro y podrían incluso considerarlo como magia negra de la antigua religión, Harry sabía a ciencia cierta que su magia y él estaban muy arraigados y juntos. Él, manejaba la magia de la antigua religión y la magia le aconsejaba en sus momentos más difíciles como los primeros duelos que tuvo en primer año y cuando conoció por primera vez a Sarah. Su magia le protegía y si le indicaba que debía ir al séptimo piso, entonces él iría.

Subiendo las escaleras y con el pensamiento de volverse invisible, la capa de invisibilidad que siempre iba con él, al igual que el anillo en el que estaba engarzada la piedra de la resurrección.

Con un suspiro mental y agradecido por haberse hecho invisible, pues en ese momento pasaron dos profesores que no quería ver, McGonagall y Lupin. Pensó en seguirlos y escuchar su conversación, pues ambos eran vasallos de Dumbledore y si estaban juntos bien podría ocasionarle problemas, pero su propia magia le instaba a hacer caso omiso de momento y dirigirse hacia la planta indicada.

Cuando llegó a la planta vio un cuadro de un mago intentando enseñar a bailar ballet a unos Trolls. Enfrente de ese retrato había una pared de lo más inusual, la pared parecía desprender magia antigua, pero a la vez magia de la nueva.

Era una mezcla interesante. Cerrando los ojos se puso en comunión con su magia para saber que hacer de aquí en adelante.

Sin que se diera cuenta, su aura verde oscura con matices dorados, salió disparada y se mezcló con la magia de la pared.

En un momento posterior, dentro de su mente, una voz antigua y arcaica le susurró que hacer.

Abriendo los ojos con una sonrisa ladeada, se paseó tres veces por la pared, pensando que necesitaba encontrar la habitación de las cosas perdidas.

Para su sorpresa unas puertas de roble con runas talladas aparecieron delante de él. Para ser más precavido, por si se encontraba con algo de valor y no podía quedárselo inmediatamente, decidió dejar de ser invisible y llamar a su siempre fiel amigo, Dobby.

\- Dobby.- Llamó Harry en voz baja a la vez que se hacía visible nuevamente.

Con un chasquido el elfo domestico sobre excitado apareció y le hizo una reverencia a su maestro y amigo.

Los elfos domésticos de mansión Potter siempre podían decir que antes que Harry fuera su maestro, era más su amigo y… familia. Algo raro entre los magos comunes, pero Harry no subestimaba el poder de los elfos, tanto como los magos comunes.

\- ¿Qué puede hacer Dobby por Maestro Potter?

\- Dobby, necesito que traigas el baúl que más compartimentos tengamos en la mansión. Y necesito que vengas con otros dos elfos de tu elección, pues si creo que lo que hay aquí dentro es de valor, necesitaré vuestra ayuda para llevarlo al baúl y de vuelta a la mansión.- Pidió Harry y explicó la situación al elfo que miraba la puerta de la pared con un poco de cautela.

Con un chasquido de los dedos el elfo se desapareció, para volver momentos después con tres elfos más.

El anterior elfo en jefe, que ya de por sí era viejo, pero todavía leal para cuando Harry lo necesitaba. Y dos elfos de las cocinas, lo cual le sorprendió un poco a Harry, pero no comentó nada.

Para mayor sorpresa, Dobby trajo un guardián gobblin que todavía estaba en la mansión, como no se quisieron ir de allí y Harry tampoco quería que se fueran, pues no le molestaban en absoluto. Es más, con los gobblins allí podía entrenar las artes del hacha de guerra, la pica y la lanza.

Algunas veces entrenaba con ellos con la espada corta de estilo romano o griego, pero prefería utilizar como arma su báculo, ya que podía hacer mejor magia con él, que sin él.

\- Es un honor maestro guerrero.- Dio la bienvenida Harry al gobblin.

\- El honor es mío Emrys. Se me ha dicho por Dobby que van a estar explorando y… llevándose cosas de aquí.

\- En efecto. Me alegro de que Dobby haya tenido la iniciativa de llamarlo, pues si hay armas o artefactos hechos por su gran raza de guerreros, preferiría que le echara un vistazo y sean devueltas a sus legítimos dueños.

\- Sus palabras le honran, Maestro Emrys.

\- ¿Sabes que todavía no soy…?

\- Sí, pero para nosotros no nos hace falta decir que eres, de hecho un gran maestro en las artes de la magia y de las armas. Aunque de las armas te quede un trecho todavía.- Dijo con una ligera carcajada el gobblin.

Harry sabía que le quedaba mucho tiempo por delante para ponerse al día con los guerreros gobblin que vivían y custodiaban la mansión Potter por órdenes de su Rey, Ragnok.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa de las suyas, en las que enseñaba los dientes, Harry abrió las puertas y entró dentro de una inmensa sala que tenía de todo.

A simple vista se podía ver innumerables de filas y espacio, lleno de muebles, estanterías con libros, si Harry era un buen juez en ello y muchas cosas más.

\- Increíble… has encontrado un gran tesoro aquí. Dígame Maestro Emrys, que piensa hacer con todo esto…- Pidió el gobblin con los ojos abiertos e impresionado por la cantidad de espacio mágico de la sala o habitación de las cosas perdidas.

\- Lo de valor irá al baúl, que para cuando encuentre Camelot, Avalon y Atlantis se distribuirán en las tres ciudades. Los libros irán con copias también a las ciudades y por supuesto los originales me los quedaré en Mansión Potter. Algo sobre el derecho de encontrarlo.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Si hay armamento o artefactos gobblin, entonces irán a Gringotts para que el Rey Ragnok o quien quiera que sea el encargado de clasificarlo, os lo quedéis como pertenencias perdidas en los siglos.- Informo Harry, haciendo que el gobblin se girara hacia el en señal de agradecimiento por entender su cultura y devolver lo que se creía perdido para su raza. Pues él sabía que en Hogwarts se guardaba tesoros gobblins de cuando las guerras gobblin-mago.

Pero lo que no sabía el gobblin y la mayoría de ellos era en donde se guardaban esos tesoros. Al igual que los magos encargados de llevar el castillo a día de hoy, tampoco sabían dónde se guardaban los tesoros conquistados por lo largo de los siglos.

Pero Harry acababa de descubrir no solo donde los estudiantes guardaban las cosas que metían en Hogwarts clandestinamente, sino que la habitación en sí era una bóveda para guardar tesoros que fueron "robados" o mejor dicho conquistados a lo largo de la historia.

Excluyendo los tesoros gobblin, que serían devueltos a sus propietarios, el resto podía hacer lo que quisiera y si de una cosa estaba segura, era que la inmensa mayoría de los libros y el conocimiento escrito que había aquí, iría a su mansión, para catalogarlo, duplicarlo y llevarlo a las inmensas bibliotecas de leyenda, que había en las ciudades perdidas.

Cuando abrieron el baúl de catorce compartimentos, Harry lo marcó con la magia de la antigua religión, para que vieran donde estaba y no se perdiera.

Dijo a sus acompañantes que tuvieran cuidado con las cosas, pues podía sentir la magia oscura del alma en al menos un objeto en la sala, pero no podía decir dónde.

El guerrero gobblin solamente asintió y desenfundó su hacha de guerra, la cual podría acabar con el objeto maldito si no tenía valor, en el caso de que lo tuviera, sería llevado a Gringotts para que los rompe maldiciones actuaran.

Horas, sino días podrían pasar dentro de la sala de los menesteres y no acabar. Harry, los elfos y el gobblin guerreo se dieron cuenta de ello cuando se separaron y horas después vinieron todos con artículos de valor, montones de libros y otras cosas levitando detrás de ellos, para guardarlo en el baúl de catorce compartimentos.

\- Maestro Emrys, es posible que tardemos días, sino semanas o meses en guardar y catalogar este gran tesoro.

\- Tiene razón Maestro guerrero. Por ello creo que será mejor volver en días posteriores y con más gente. Diré a mis amigos de confianza junto a Maestra Ó Conaill para catalogar y recoger. Si la nación pudiera ser de ayuda, sería de agradecer.

\- Pero tenemos un problema, Maestro Emrys. Llamaríamos demasiado la atención sobre nosotros si nos presentamos en Hogwarts. Después de todo, un contingente gobblin llama la atención no deseada y habría que explicar el porqué de que estemos aquí.- Indicó el gobblin sabiamente.

\- Tiene razón, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, ¿Verdad Dobby?- Dijo Harry señalando a su elfo doméstico el cual para asombro del gobblin desapareció y volvió a aparecer poco tiempo después, indicando a su maestro que no había salas anti elfo doméstico en la sala de los menesteres.

Recogiendo el baúl de momento y llevándolo a la mansión Potter, Harry y el gobblin salieron de la sala, para que Dobby los trasportara allí mismo nuevamente.

Cuando vieron que en realidad no había problemas y que de hecho no había salas anti elfo doméstico, el gobblin guerrero quedó con Harry para el día después y hasta antes de Yule, en ir a la sala de los menesteres a recoger todo lo de valor, salvo la basura que había allí, que de hecho se encargarían de eliminarla, tales como botellas rotas de vino de jerez, ceniceros, jarras de cerveza de mantequilla a medio vaciar, botellas de Whisky de fuego (algunas vacías, otras medio vacías y otras sin abrir), viales de pociones e ingredientes de pociones que ya no servían para nada.

También había criaturas mágicas como Pixies, que Harry se encargaría de liberar. Otras como los boggarts, serían puestos en baúles oscuros y viejos. Llevados al bosque negro para su liberación también.

Aunque debían de tener cuidado en donde liberarlos, pues le había llegado la noticia que en ese bosque habitaban acromantulas gigantes, una de ellas con la capacidad de hablar.

Una lástima que estuvieran allí y no en una finca de criaderos, pues la tela de acromantula y el veneno, eran sedas e ingredientes muy valiosos, respectivamente.

Si las pudiera sacar del bosque y llevarlas a algún sitio para su crianza y explotación, entonces podría meterse en otro mercado mágico y salir de uno de los muggles de Bretaña, pues sabía también que si estallaba la guerra, las finanzas que tenía en el mundo muggle iban a bajar. De todas formas tendría que hablar con su gerente de cuentas para ver las demás finanzas en otros países muggles.

Si la guerra conseguía estallar y el estatuto del secreto era violado, todos los negocios que tenía fuera en el mundo muggle, debían acabar y vender las acciones lo más rápido posible, canjeando el dinero muggle ganado por gemas, oro, plata, bronce, piedras preciosas u otros minerales raros, como el Adamantium o el Vibranium, puesto que sabía que los muggles tenían minas de éste último mineral.

Pero no solo Harry debía de acabar con los negocios en el mundo muggle, sino que sus aliados también, pues se arriesgaban a perder mucho oro cuando la crisis en el mundo muggle estallara, una crisis debido a la inminente guerra.

Cuando fue a informar a Sarah, volvió a hacerse invisible pues ya era el toque de queda y no quería que ningún profesor le pillara fuera en los pasillos. Si bien él era considerado un adulto, estaba en la escuela actualmente y debía obedecer las normas del colegio lo mejor que pudiera. Eso no quería decir que no podía hacer otras cosas sin que le pillaran. Solamente tenía que tener cuidado.

Llamando a los aposentos de su maestra, mandó un pulso de su propia magia para que ella supiera quien era.

Cuando la puerta a los aposentos de Sarah se abrió, ella misma frunció el ceño al no ver a nadie allí, pero no lo entendía, había sentido el pulso de magia de Harry pidiéndola que le abriera la puerta y ahora no había nadie. Si esto era algún tipo de broma tonta para que saliera en sus batas semi transparentes, al día siguiente le haría pagar con un duro entrenamiento.

Cerrando nuevamente la puerta y con el ceño fruncido, se dio la vuelta para saltar del susto y llamar a su báculo a la mano inmediatamente, pues en el sillón se encontraba un Harry sonriente.

\- Gracias por dejarme pasar…

\- ¡Eres tonto o que! ¡Menudo susto me has pegado! Un poco más y te maldigo Harry.- Le gritó un poco enfadada por el truco.

\- Lo siento Sarah, pero no podía arriesgarme a que me pillaran los maestros.- Explicó el joven hechicero con el ceño fruncido de vuelta, viéndola en todo su esplendor en el camisón que a él le gustaba que se pusiera, pues era de seda de acromantula y un poco transparente, dejando ver los pechos y abdomen de la hechicera.

Bajando la vista se le podía ver unas bragas de color negro, preciosas en opinión de Harry.

Sarah no se perdió la mirada de su amante-novio y sonrío ligeramente dejando el báculo de lado.

Caminando sensualmente hasta una butaca se sentó en ella con las piernas recogidas a un lado y se echó el cabello al otro lado de su hombro izquierdo, para quedar mirando a Harry sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Y ¿Qué querías a estas horas de la noche?- Pidió en tonos suaves y lentos, haciendo que el joven olvidara por un momento a lo que había venido.

La verdad sea dicha, la hermosa mujer que tenía delante podía hacer que se olvidara hasta de su nombre sin utilizar la magia, por Myrddin y todos los Emrys, como la amaba.

Sacudiendo la cabeza un poco, para aclararse las ideas, tosió un par de veces y le dijo su descubrimiento en la sala de los menesteres o la habitación que va y viene.

\- ¿Pero Harry, esa habitación no la habíais descubierto en primero? Quiero decir ¿No fueron los hermanos Gaunt o los Black quien te hablaron de la sala?- Preguntó Sarah un poco confusa y sentándose bien, pero haciendo que el camisón se le subiera, revelando de hecho, las bragas negras a la vista de Harry, el cual no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Si, lo hicieron. Pero al parecer esa habitación esconde más secretos de los que imaginábamos. De hecho hemos encontrado una sala que tiene el parecido a una bóveda que se va expandiendo según la gente va dejando cosas.

\- ¿Bóveda? ¿Entonces no pertenecerá a Hogwarts lo que hay allí?

\- No, pertenece al que lo encuentra. De hecho Dobby, dos elfos de las cocinas de la mansión Potter y uno de los guerreros gobblins de la mansión, hemos estado investigando hoy y recogiendo lo que es de valor, metiéndolo todo en un baúl de catorce compartimentos.

\- Eso es interesante, pero sigo sin comprender porque me lo tienes que contar ahora y no mañana.

\- Primero que nada por la privacidad que nos brinda tu cuarto. Segundo me apetecía verte, este tiempo desde que hemos vuelto a la escuela no hemos tenido un poco de intimidad, para hablar o hacer cualquier otra cosa. Y por último necesito tu ayuda, con la de los chicos para pasar a través de la sala este año. La queremos vaciar.- Explicó Harry pacientemente a su novia, la cual lo miraba con una ceja arqueada ante lo que le había dicho.

Era muy tierno de su parte echarla de menos, aunque la viera todos los días, por otra parte tenía sentido, si iban más personas a la sala a limpiarla, más rápido llegarían a sacar las cosas de valor. Era una idea interesante.

\- ¿Cuándo volvéis?

\- Mañana. Estaremos todo el día, tarde y noche. Pasaremos el tiempo en la sala, no te preocupes por la coartada, pues los chicos de Slytherin se encargaran de darnos una. No obstante me parece que mañana es una salida a Hogsmeade.

\- Está bien, pero no puedo pasar todo el día encerrada en la sala, habrá momentos en los que tenga que irme para hacer las guardias. Por si no lo has olvidado, el presunto heredero anda suelto. Aun no entiendo como no haces nada.

\- Creo que te lo dije, no puedo. Mi magia me prohíbe intervenir. Si fuera otra persona la que estaba… mal, entonces no lo dudaría, pero lo único que puedo hacer es bajar a la cámara de los secretos con Corvinus y Celeste para convencer al basilisco de que no haga caso a las órdenes del presunto heredero. Es lo único que puedo hacer. E incluso no puedo ni siquiera mandar a la serpiente.

\- Entiendo Harry, no hace falta que te expliques, es solo… que es un poco frustrante a veces como me miran los de Gryffindor…

\- ¿Te han dicho o hecho algo?

\- No, no se atreven. Soy una hechicera, ¿Recuerdas?

\- Y una muy hermosa.- Dijo Harry levantándose y acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo en el mismo sillón en el que estaba sentada. – No te preocupes Sarah, pronto saldremos de la escuela, para continuar con nuestro destino.

\- Hablando de eso, ¿Qué pasara con la guerra?

\- En Yule, cuando el Wizengamot se reúna, voy a pedir a los aliados de Albion que voten por la caza de muggles sea reinstaurada, eso nos dará una excusa para empezar la guerra y tomar lo que nos pertenece por derecho.

\- ¿Las tierras?

\- Exactamente. Las tierras de Bretaña. Una vez que las tengamos, destruiremos los constructos que no valgan, dejaremos los que sí y arreglaremos el paisaje. Los ríos volverán a su cauce, las plantas, árboles y bosques se repoblaran. Los automóviles y todo aquello que contamine la naturaleza será destruido. Tomaremos nuestro lugar, el lugar que nos corresponde.- Dijo Harry sin darse cuenta de que había citado más o menos a Voldemort en alguna ocasión de su vida, aunque Harry si pensaba llevarlo a cabo y de hecho lo estaba haciendo.

\- Bonitas palabras Harry, pero… ¿Será cierto? Nuestra gente las ha oído durante mucho tiempo, durante siglos Albion se ha intentado recuperar, pero nunca se ha podido. Por traiciones, amoríos o cualquier otra cosa.

\- Entiendo tus temores Sarah, pero esta vez es la definitiva. Albion estará presente, lo reconstruiremos y perdurará durante eones. Los historiadores nos retratarán como los que resucitamos a Albion cual fénix resucita de sus cenizas. No debes preocuparte por eso, mi amor.- Dijo Harry escondiendo la sonrisa y un poco de rubor, pocas veces le había dicho esas palabras de amor a Sarah.

Esa noche Harry y Sarah la pasaron juntos celebrando y planificando los pasos a seguir a partir de entonces.

La guerra no solo se libraría con los magos, sino que el resto del Concilio interno como externo ayudaría y lo primero que había que hacer en los demás países de Europa y el resto de los continentes, era que los Druidas, hechiceros, brujos, sacerdotes, etc. fueran aceptados en las comunidades nuevamente y que las cacerías terminaran, cosa que sería bastante difícil de lograr, pero un nación como Albion no renacía de sus cenizas sin luchar.

También esa noche, al pasarla con Sarah en sus cuartos, tanto Harry como ella durmieron separados, en camas distintas por precaución, pero eso no quitó que no pudieran tener besos y caricias.

A la mañana siguiente Harry fue a desayunar como si no hubiera pasado nada, más sus amigos ni siquiera preguntaron al respecto, algo que agradeció.

Con una honda de su mano, Harry levantó una barrera silenciosa alrededor de ellos para darles privacidad.

\- Harry, si vas a contarnos lo que hicisteis anoche Sarah y tú, mejor guárdatelo para ti.- Pidió Celeste medio en broma.

\- ¿Por qué Celeste? Yo que iba a contaros la increíble noche que pasamos juntos en…

\- No Harry, por favor, quiero tener un desayuno tranquilo y no tener imágenes mentales…- Se estremeció un poco Cassiopeia al nombrar las imágenes.

\- Me ofendéis chicas, ¿Tan feo soy?

\- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Pero… es vuestra intimidad…- No pudieron terminar la frase al ver como Harry se reía a carcajada limpia.

Sin poder evitarlo Harry les dijo después de las bromas terminadas, lo que descubrió anoche en la sala de los menesteres y el favor de ir nuevamente con él, sus elfos, Sarah y un pequeño contingente gobblin para recaudar el gran tesoro escondido allí.

No hizo falta decir que todos se apuntaron inmediatamente, después de que Harry les prometió que les iba a enseñar uno de los hechizos de detección en caso de que se encontraran con el Horrocrux que detectó allí.

La otra presencia, era como un Horrocrux pero no como uno, era difícil de explicar, tal vez fuera algo diferente o inclusive un Horrocrux inacabado, como lo fue la cicatriz en forma de rayo de Harry.

A la mañana siguiente Harry, Sarah, Corvinus, Celeste, Cassiopeia, Alphard, Theo y los hermanos Lestrange fueron transportados en un viaje sombra gracias a los poderes elementales de Harry a la sala de los menesteres, donde generaciones de magos y brujas fueron escondiendo sus "tesoros". Minutos más tarde Dobby, Cronos y cuatro elfos domésticos de la mansión Potter aparecieron con diez gobblins traídos de Gringotts. Entre ellos estaba el gerente de cuentas Potter, Griphook.

\- Que vuestro oro crezca de la caída de vuestros enemigos.- Saludó el contingente de Harry, unos más torpemente que otros.

Los gobblins devolvieron el saludo y Griphook pasó a informar en el idioma gobblin a Harry que el Rey Ragnok quería reunirse con él en persona, una vez que las clases terminaran. El motivo lo descubriría más tarde, pues había llegado un ser mágico que quería una alianza con Emrys y aprender de la cultura al mismo tiempo.

Harry preguntó más, por curiosidad sobre quién era el que quería reunirse con él, pero Griphook no soltaría prenda y se tuvo que dejar así de momento.

\- Está bien, chicos y chicas.- Comenzó Harry en inglés para que todo el mundo comprendiera. – Nos vamos a dividir en partes, la mitad del contingente Gobblin por un lado con dos elfos. La otra mitad con Cassiopeia y Corvinus. Dobby con Celeste y Theo. Cronos con Alphard, Adhara y Acrux. Y Sarah conmigo.- Repartió los compañeros Harry y pasó a explicar a los niños magos y brujas el encantamiento de revelador _Specialis Revelio_ un encantamiento que hace que cualquier encantamiento o embrujo sea revelado, también les explicó para detectar maldiciones en los objetos parecido al anterior pero en vez de _Specialis_ se pronuncia _Obscurus Revelio_.

Minutos después de las advertencias dadas por Harry para tener cuidado en las exploraciones, todos se separaron para buscar objetos de valor y raros. Tales como libros que se creían perdidos a lo largo de la historia. Libros de magia antigua que el anterior ministerio de magia, los prohibiría sin reparos y los destruiría.

Otro de los grupos encontró túnicas de gala, armaduras de magos (hechas de piel de dragón, quimera y una muy rara, de piel de gigante), capas de invisibilidad con los hechizos desgastados. Viales de pociones, textos de pociones, alquimia y artes oscuras ligeras.

Decir que se sorprendió el grupo de Theo era una subestimación, pues nunca habían escuchado sobre las artes oscuras ligeras, al parecer era una rama de la magia oscura, que rayaba con la magia normal, es decir, la de luz. Una mezcla un tanto rara entre ambas magias.

El grupo de los gobblins encontraron armas, armaduras, joyas y otros objetos de valor incalculable creados por su raza, que tomaron sin dudar, pues Harry les aseguró que eran para ellos, ser devueltos a la nación.

Harry y Sarah no tuvieron tanta suerte en encontrar cosas de valor, en su mayor medida encontraban muebles rotos y viejos, que algunos de ellos se podían reparar, otros estaban en tan mal estado que había que desvanecerlos o destruirlos.

Sarah viendo que los muebles que no se podían reparar o rehacer, podrían servir para transfigurarlos o transmutarlos en otras cosas, le dijo a Harry su idea.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.- Concordó Harry, trasformando una silla rota y destrozada en un baúl grande, en el cual le encantó para que el interior sea aún más extenso por dentro.

Con el baúl hecho, en vez de eliminar los desperfectos de los muebles, lo fueron metiendo en ese baúl.

Otros desperfectos como botellas rotas, vacías o semi vacías de cualquier líquido, sí que fueron eliminados, ni siquiera se lo pensaron dos veces.

Los grupos iban despacio y pasaban los minutos volando, examinando los objetos que había por doquier.

A eso del mediodía Sarah tuvo que abandonar la búsqueda para hacer guardia con los maestros, lo que les dijo a los grupos que pararan un rato para descansar y comer algo.

La comida y bebida fue servida por los elfos de la mansión Potter, para después Harry convencerlos de que se unieran a ellos en una mesa reparada por Harry.

Las sillas y otros elementos fueron transformados de la _caja de desechos útiles_ como la empezaron a llamar.

Ese día pudieron llenar un compartimento entero de libros y otro tipo de objetos en el baúl de catorce compartimentos, mientras que los gobblins se llevaron por el valor de un pequeño escuadrón en armaduras, armas y joyas creadas por ellos.

Los Horrocruxes no fueron encontrados ese día, pero no se desesperarían pues sabían que tardarían por lo menos el resto del año escolar en encontrar todo lo que valiera.

Al final, Harry cansado de buscar tomos antiguos, decidió que un hechizo convocador terminaría la tarea más rápido.

\- _Accio_ libros.- Susurró las palabras alzando su báculo y liberando la magia. Durante unos minutos no pasó nada, pero luego se fue escuchando un zumbido como de aves enfurecidas, hasta que vieron una masa oscura venir a ellos.

Harry, los gobblins y los elfos, fruncieron el ceño, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que era la masa, miles o millones de libros perdidos en la historia, en la sala de los menesteres fueron hacia ellos a una velocidad increíble.

Para que no fueran enterrados en ellos, Harry abrió el baúl, donde la biblioteca se guardaba y con movimientos fluidos de su báculo y su mano, dirigió los libros y tomos antiguos en él.

Durante casi dos horas de ver libros ser consumidos dentro del baúl, cuando todos se empezaron a impacientar, se vio que el último de los tomos entró en el compartimento de la inmensa biblioteca.

\- Harry, si vuelves a hacer algo por el estilo, te maldigo. Lo prometo.- Dijo Cassiopeia en un tono serio. – Hemos pasado dos malditas horas viendo como los libros se metían en el baúl, crees que tenemos tanta paciencia.- Exigió la chica entrecerrando los ojos a Harry.

\- Si crees que yo lo he pasado mejor, te equivocas Cassie, he estado las dos horas moviendo el báculo y la mano, ¡Tengo calambres en los brazos!- Terminó de explicar y quejarse el muchacho, que internamente estaba de acuerdo con Cassiopeia y no iba a invocar nuevamente cualquier cosa.

\- De todas formas, no creo que se haya invocado todos los libros y tomos que haya aquí.- Expresó Alphard en un tono explicativo. – Es decir, seguramente estarán protegidos los más raros contra las invocaciones ¿No?

\- Tiene un punto Sr. Black.- Concluyó Griphook sonriendo ligeramente. – Los objetos hechos por mi raza no pueden ser invocados, por lo tanto nos tocará seguir viniendo hasta que todo quede vacío.

\- Será mejor que nos marchemos de momento y vengamos mañana, domingo.- Dijo Harry dándose masajes en el brazo del báculo.

El resto del mes hasta las vacaciones de Yule, el grupo lo pasó entre estudiando, entrenando con Harry y la recuperación de todos los objetos de la sala de los menesteres con los gobblins. Por suerte para el gran grupo, las salas de Hogwarts no detectaron lo que estaban haciendo, sino, el director Powell podría detenerlos de saquear dicha sala.

En el transcurso de ese mes, la magia de Harry sintió cuatro picos de energía bastante poderosos, lo cual le llevó a consultarlo con Sarah y los hechiceros y druidas de Hogwarts, debido a que ellos también lo sintieron.

Debido al hecho de que no sabían lo que era, decidieron investigarlo más tarde, y hablar de las ultimas noticias en lo que refiere a la clara violación del estatuto del secreto. Al parecer los muggles, no solo de Gran Bretaña, sino de todo el mundo, se enteraron de que la magia era real y varias organizaciones muggles se estaban preparando para hacer búsquedas de las ciudades mágicas.

Los mágicos de todo el mundo se reunieron en una gran convergencia mundial de la ICW para discutir que hacer.

Países como Rusia, China, India y Australia se negaban a luchar contra los muggles, alegando que podían coexistir pacíficamente.

Otros como el resto de Europa y América querían prepararse para una contra ofensiva, claramente se podía sentir la tensión en la ICW.

Dumbledore acudió al a sede como refugiado de los países que se oponían a la contraofensiva mágica, y habló culpando a los hechiceros y druidas sobre el descubrimiento del mundo mágico, empezando en Gran Bretaña.

Bretaña mágica o Albion como empezó a llamarse en secreto se opuso a las acusaciones del viejo manipulador, alegando y declarando verazmente con recuerdos pensadero, que de hecho, fue Albus Dumbledore quien manipuló las elecciones a ministro muggle, para que saliera Vernon Dursley, marido de la anteriormente Petunia Evans, siendo repudiada por Señor Potter y deshaciendo los lazos de sangre que lo unían a dicha mujer.

Señor Potter al haber repudiado a Petunia en la sangre y la magia, ya no podía decir que su hermana, Lily, era de hecho, su hermana.

Cuando Dumbledore se enteró de ese hecho en la ICW, su rostro adquirió un tono de furia desenfrenada y comenzó a acusar de golpista de estado a Señor Potter, diciendo que no era mucho mejor que un Lord Oscuro.

Ni que decir tiene, que países mucho más desarrollados que tenían fuertes lazos económicos con los aliados Albion, así como un Monsieur Delacour, estaban furiosos con las acusaciones en falso de Dumbledore.

Los países que apoyaban a Dumbledore fueron echados de la ICW, al negarse a entregar a los fugitivos de la justicia en Bretaña mágica.

Ese castigo para China, Rusia, India y Australia fue el detonante para que se unieran en la flagrante violación del estatuto del secreto y se dieran a conocer a los muggles de sus respectivos países.

En Bretaña o Albion, había un aura de ansiedad y tensión entre la población mágica, lo cual dio lugar a múltiples sesiones del Wizengamot, en las cuales Harry se vio obligado a asistir.

Con el elixir de los licántropos casi terminado, Harry no pudo aguantar más tiempo el llevar a votación que se les diera derechos como ciudadanos de Bretaña o Albion.

La mayoría de la facción que todavía apoyaba a Dumbledore se negó, la facción tradicionalista que debía favores a Señor Selwyn apoyó la moción y se mandaron representantes hechiceros y druidas a buscar a las manadas de licántropos de las islas, para hacerles saber de la decisión del Wizengamot.

Harry en una de ellas, fue el que les explicó a los licántropos que se estaba creando un elixir para darles la fuerza de cambiar sin tener que depender de la luna llena.

El licántropo que dio la sangre a Harry y Maestro Flamel, atestiguó entre sus compañeros que era cierto.

No una semana después, las grandes manadas de Bretaña y de Europa se reunieron en Albion para pedir refugio de las persecuciones de los muggles.

Con todo deprisa y corriendo, la víspera de las vacaciones de Yule, el elixir estuvo preparado en grandes cantidades y cada hechicero y druida con conocimientos de alquimia, se lo dieron a todos los licántropos que superaron el número de doscientos mil.

Doscientos mil ciudadanos nuevos en Bretaña mágica estuvieron presentes en el ministerio de magia, para que se les diera refugio preventivo, con la condición de que cuando empezaran a trabajar, compraran o bien terrenos o lo que fuera, para reubicarse y hacer una vida.

La idea de hacer el ritual en Stonehenge, cada vez era más apremiante, pues si era capaz de encontrar Camelot, Avalon y Atlantis, podría Harry reubicar a todo ser mágico que llegaba a Albion con la esperanza de encontrar refugio.

El orfanato mágico abrió sus puertas el día después de Yule, con todas las familias de la facción Albion en Hogsmeade y varios guardias de seguridad, los cuales fueron licántropos contratados.

El resto de refugiados se esparcieron por los refugios que se crearon, tales como el castillo Slytherin, donado por Señor Gaunt.

El castillo en sí seguía perteneciéndole a Salazar, pero lo dejó en préstamo temporal hasta que no hiciera falta y pudiera servir para otro propósito.

La reunión de Harry con el Rey Ragnok se llevó a cabo justo después de que Yule pasara, puesto que era realmente urgente y se requería su presencia en el despacho de Ragnok, Harry apareció en Gringotts a media mañana, junto con Sarah.

\- Saludos guardias. Que vuestros enemigos caigan ante vuestras hojas y el ejército gobblin sea temido.- Saludó Harry a los ocho guardias que guardaban las puertas de Gringotts.

Debido a la inminente guerra, los gobblins habían redoblado sus guardias de las puertas.

Recibiendo de los ocho asentimientos con la cabeza y saludos al tipo guerrero, Harry en su manto de Emrys, junto con Sarah se dirigieron directamente al despacho de Ragnok, sin tener que pasar por un cajero y hacerles perder tiempo a ambas partes.

Debido a la amistad de Harry con los gobblins, los ancianos le dieron pase libre siempre y cuando tuviera cita con el Rey.

Llegando a las puertas de oro macizo con decoraciones de piedras preciosas, Harry y Sarah llamaron a la puerta y esperaron respetuosamente.

Con un _entren_ en el idioma gobblin, ambos pasaron y saludaron en el mismo idioma que los recibió.

\- **Es un honor verlo nuevamente majestad.** \- Dijo Harry a Ragnok en su idioma natal, inclinándose levemente en un saludo guerrero. – **Sentimos no haber podido venir antes, pero como usted sabe bien, el mundo de fuera es un poco caótico. El Wizengamot se está reuniendo casi todos los días y a todas horas. Tengo la esperanza de que pronto, la facción que apoyaba a Voldemort nos apoye completamente.**

 **\- Eso espero Emrys. Mi pueblo se está poniendo cada día más nervioso. Es posible que una guerra gobblin pueda estallar.**

 **\- Espero que no, Rey Ragnok. Tengo la intención de que se apruebe una ley que les permita, no, mejor dicho, que les de los mismos derechos que a los demás seres mágicos sintientes, como nosotros. Siento tardar tanto.-** Dijo Harry con un poco de tristeza en su tono, pues sus amigos los gobblins habían hecho mucho por él y por Sarah y pensaba, como sentía que se lo debía a ellos, al menos devolverles el favor, haciendo que tuvieran derechos como la utilización de focos mágicos y poder salir de Gringotts a comer, jugar (en caso de los niños), y hacer otras actividades.

Los gobblins rara vez se sorprendían, pero con Emrys era la excepción. Si no estaba muy equivocado Ragnok, le había dicho que iban a tener derechos como los magos, brujos, hechiceros, druidas y licántropos (los últimos cuatro recientemente adquiridos).

\- Por fin.- Dijo Ragnok pasando al inglés y sonriendo mostrando todos los dientes. – Por fin un digno aliado que lucha por nosotros. No me equivoqué contigo Maestro Hechicero cuando te conocí hace un año.

\- Gracias, es un honor su cumplido.

\- Bueno, a los negocios. En primer lugar, quisiera felicitarlo por dar derechos a los licántropos y una manera de curar o sobrellevar su maldición. No muchos lo harían. Seguidamente, sus rentas en el mundo muggle han sido todas vendidas, tal como se indicó a Griphook. Al parecer pudo encontrar compradores de las acciones, antes de que la debacle en el mundo muggle surgiera. Déjeme decirle Señor Potter, que usted ahora es muchísimo más rico de lo que eras antes.

El dinero muggle fue utilizado para comprar lingotes de oro, plata, platino, Adamantium, Vibranium y piedras preciosas, tales como: Zafiros, Rubíes, Diamantes y Esmeraldas. Se te ha abierto otra bóveda para meter todo dentro. Ahora solamente tienes acciones y negocios en empresas enteramente mágicas.

\- Gracias por la información majestad. Es un alivio. Los demás de la alianza…

\- Eso es cuestión de sus propios administradores y esa información no la puedo dar, eso lo sabes.

\- Por supuesto, mis disculpas. No quería ofender, tan solo me preocupo.- Dijo Harry con una cara impasible a la enorme sonrisa dentada que recibió.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza por parta de Ragnok y pulsando un par de botones de su escritorio, pasó a explicar quién era el que quería una alianza con Emrys.

Ragnok explicó la historia de los asgardianos en la tierra, explicó como hicieron alianza y pactos con los seres mágicos hace tantos milenios y como tuvieron que irse a Asgard nuevamente, para terminar de una vez por todas con la guerra contra los gigantes del hielo.

Poco tiempo después, explicó como esa alianza se fue perdiendo en los anales de la historia y como ahora, por extraño que parezca, un príncipe de Asgard quería conocerlo.

Para Harry eso le venía genial. Se sorprendió de lo que dijo uno de sus antepasados Peverell fuera cierto, que las antiguas alianzas con los asgardianos estuvieran todavía presentes. Más le sorprendió que un príncipe quisiera conocerlo y poder fomentar esa vieja alianza entre sus pueblos.

Ahora más que nunca les vendría bien la ayuda, si lo sabía manejar, era posible que Albion ganara un muy fuerte aliado. Sobre todo si lo que decía su antepasado acerca de los poderes de algunos de los asgardianos eran ciertos.

\- Está bien, ¿Cómo puedo conocer a este príncipe?- Acordó Harry ante el breve asentimiento de Sarah, la cual estaba allí por si surgía algún problema y había que batirse en duelo, pero dudaba que en territorio gobblin, alguien fuera tan estúpido de atacar.

\- Dejen que les presente al Príncipe Loki, hijo de Odín, del reino de Asgard.- Introdujo Ragnok con un aire regio, revelando una puerta oculta detrás de su escritorio y dejando pasar a un hombre alto, fuerte, de pelo negro con los ojos verde; un tono más claro que los de Harry. Su aura desprendía poder y Harry podía notar esa sonrisa maliciosa, la que le gustaba jugar bromas a veces. También notó como un espejismo fue levantado a su derecha y con un movimiento de su mano, dicho espejismo se desvaneció.

\- Interesante.- Dijo el hombre llamado Loki, hijo de Odín, del reino de Asgard. – Creo que nos llevaremos bastante bien…- Dejó en el aire con una voz suave y sedosa, parando para que se presentara el niño delante suyo.

\- Harry James Potter, de la Casa muy antigua y muy noble de Potter. Bendecido por el Concilio como el último Emrys.- Dijo Harry levantándose y cogiendo a Loki del brazo, en un saludo antiguo.

 **-Salto de línea-**

En cuanto Thor, Sif, Hogun, Volstag y Fandral volvieron a Asgard tras recoger en el mundo de los elfos oscuros, el éter, hicieron planes inmediatamente para recuperar el Teseracto y la piedra del tiempo, ambas de las cuales residían en Midgard.

Para ponerse de acuerdo en cuestión de cual recuperar primero, a Sif se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pensar como Loki por primera vez.

\- Sería mejor si fuéramos a recuperar el Teseracto. Pues es el cubo lo que mejor conocemos, gracias a él pudimos crear el puente del arco iris.- Opinó Sif a sus compañeros en el palacio dorado de Asgard. – Además si Loki estuviera aquí sería de la misma opinión en ir a recoger algo que conocemos mejor. Más tarde, cuando tengamos el Teseracto, podemos recuperar la piedra del tiempo.

\- Esa es una idea estupenda, mi dama Sif.- Intervino una voz oscura desde unas sombras de la habitación.

En seguida todos se pusieron en guardia, salvo Thor, que palideció ante la presencia del Aspecto Muerte.

\- Lord Muerte… nos agrada tu presencia y nos sorprende a partes iguales.- Saludó Thor con un arco de cabeza.

\- Thor, príncipe de Asgard.- Dijo Muerte con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro. – Veo que trajisteis el éter o la piedra de la realidad. Bien hecho. Si vais ahora mismo a Midgard, no os olvidéis de llevaros éste aparato. Lo he hecho yo mismo con la intención de encontrar las piedras del infinito.- Dijo entregándoles una especie de cuadrado en el cual se podían ver claramente los planetas o reinos en los que estaban las piedras ubicadas.

La más lejana se encontraba en un planeta que pertenecía a una raza llamada _Titanes_ , guerreros formidables que eran muy difíciles de derrotar.

Otra de las piedras se encontraba en un planeta desértico, dos en Midgard y la ultima de todas en una especie de… ¿Cabeza? ¿Cómo podría ser eso? Bueno no era de su preocupación de momento. Lo primordial sería recoger el Teseracto primero o la que se encontraba en ese planeta alejado. Tal vez si le enseñaban el aparato a Heimdall, les podría llevar a las coordenadas adecuadas.

\- Bien chicos, preparaos en una hora, voy a hablar con mi padre, para hacerle saber que partiremos inmediatamente.- Ordenó Thor en su voz de mando y salió por las puertas de la cámara de reuniones, junto con el cuadrado que se parecía a un cuaderno.

Debían de pensar en darle un nombre al cuadrado ese, pues no le podían llamar así eternamente. Tal vez localizador de las piedras del infinito o simplemente localizador, pues el primer nombre era demasiado largo.

Cuando llegó a la sala donde sus padres estaban, entró y se arrodilló ante el trono de Odín, en una muestra de respeto.

\- En pie, hijo mío.- Ordenó el padre de todos a su hijo, el cual se levantó y abrazó a sus progenitores.

\- Padre, madre. Marcho a Midgard inmediatamente a por las piedras del espacio y el tiempo. No sé cuándo volveré. También es muy posible que marchemos a por la piedra del poder.- Informó con el rostro en blanco y un poco preocupado.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa, hijo mío? No dudes en decírmelo.

\- Es sobre mi hermano. Si vamos a Midgard, temo fallar en intentar encontrarlo.

\- No debes preocuparte por él. Está en su propia misión y estoy seguro de que conseguirá acabar con ella.- Informó Odín, apretando su mano en el hombro de su hijo, para confortarlo.

\- Te conozco hijo y sé que te preocupa algo más.- Dijo su madre con esa mirada que todas las madres dan a sus hijos cuando no les contaban algo que sabían ellas mismas. - ¿Qué es?

\- Madre… es por todas las piedras que van a estar en Asgard… y si alguien más decide buscarlas aquí.

\- De eso no debes preocuparte, hijo de Odín. Pues la caja que os di para meterlas, las hace inmunes a la búsqueda de los simples mortales y otras razas. De todas formas, si te preocupa llevar la piedra de la realidad contigo, déjala aquí.- Dijo entregando otra caja similar a la que tenía guardada.

Dando un suspiro de alivio, volvió la vista a sus compañeros recién llegados y le dijo a Fandral que le entregara la bolsa donde se guardaba la caja que contenía las piedras del infinito.

Recogiendo la caja de su amigo y compañero de armas, le entregó la piedra de la realidad al Aspecto Muerte, el cual la cogió como si nada y la metió dentro de la caja que se iba a quedar con él.

Después, pasando una mano por dicha caja, la hizo pequeña y se la guardó en sus ropas negras, como si no estuviera allí.

\- Ahora si hay alguien tan loco, como para intentar quitarme la caja, que lo intenten. Me quedaré con sus almas…- Susurró en tonos peligrosos, que hizo que todos se les pusiera la piel de gallina. Solo esperaban que la siguiente encarnación del este Aspecto no fuera tan… oscura.

Cuan equivocados estaban, pues el hombre que Muerte tenía puestas sus esperanzas, si bien su humor no era tan… malévolo, sus intenciones cuando defendía a su familia o su pueblo, podrían considerarse bastantes radicales.

Despidiéndose Thor, Sif y los tres guerreros de los reyes de Asgard, y del Aspecto Muerte, se dirigieron hacia el Bifrost para que Heimdall los transportase hacia Midgard o el planeta en la que estaba la piedra del poder.

Cuando decidieron por fin salir de Asgard, el grupo de Thor tuvo que cambiarse de ropas para mezclarse mejor con la población civil. Es decir, que tuvieron que quitarse sus armaduras y ponerse ropas de otros mundos, que tenían en las bóvedas, para no llamar la atención.

Tal vez no llamaran mucho la atención en el mundo mágico, pues las ropas que llevaban eran del siglo de mil ochocientos, pero al menos era algo.

Heimdall les dio una mirada divertida cuando se pasaron por el Bifrost, pero no dijo nada, pues sabía a ciencia cierta que llamarían la atención, yendo vestidos como iban.

Antes de que pasaran a través del túnel del arco iris para llegar a Midgard, les advirtió que pasara lo que pasara, no se detuvieran y… que a pesar de no querer llamar la atención, sería inevitable que lo hicieran.

Pasando los cinco guerreros a través del túnel, aterrizaron en un desierto de lo más singular. Al parecer era de noche cuando llegaron y no había un alma a la vista.

Salvo por lo que parecía un monstruo metálico y rectangular, que llevaba luces por ojos. Lo que vieron, sin saberlo, era una furgoneta en la que iban tres mortales o _muggles_ como descubrieron que los mágicos los llamaban.

La _furgoneta_ se acercaba a velocidades muy rápidas y no tenía la impresión de que iba a amainar, de ahí que Thor decidiera lanzar su martillo para darle una señal de su poder.

Sin saberlo, cuando lanzó su martillo y logró parar la monstruosidad sobre las ruedas, volcándolo de lado, de su interior salieron tres personas en estado de shock.

El vehículo al parecer estaba destrozado en el capó y expulsaba un extraño humo. Los tres guerreros se miraron entre sí y a Thor divertidamente.

\- Creo que lo has matado.- Dijo Hogun ladeando la cabeza curioso. – Pero lo que no entiendo, es las personas que salen de su interior…

\- ¿Tal vez sea algún tipo de transporte?- Aportó Fandral curioso en cuanto a estos midgardianos habían conseguido avanzar. – Aunque debo decir que la última vez que venimos a Midgard, montaban sobre majestuosos caballos.

\- Sea lo que sea, debemos ponernos en marcha.- Dijo Thor alzando su mano para que su martillo volviera a ella.

La mejor opción que tenían para recuperar el Teseracto era hacer un ataque como ellos sabían. Con la fuerza bruta.

Para Loki, que era más sutil, tal vez no le gustara la idea de presentarse en una base humana y comenzar a lanzar rayos y flechas, disparar con las pistolas de Fandral o menear el hacha de Volstag sobre los endebles humanos. Loki seguramente utilizaría la magia para hacerles creer que habían perdido el Teseracto o incluso que jamás lo tuvieron. Pero por desgracia no tenían a Loki con ellos y por ende, no tenían su magia que les ayudara.

Thor, Sif, Fandral, Hogun y Volstag eran guerreros aguerridos y no hechiceros como el hermano de Thor.

Por ello poniendo en marcha el rastreador y haciendo caso omiso de la furgoneta humeante y los humanos que gritaban a ellos, se pusieron a caminar en dirección contraria por donde habían venido sin detenerse y a paso ligero. Cuanto antes terminaran la misión en esta parte del mundo de Midgard, antes Heimdall podría mandarlos a por la piedra del tiempo, que también conseguirían como el Teseracto, si todo salía bien y según lo planeado.

Poco sabían que sus planes se irían por el desagüe como se decía en la Tierra, pues para entrar en una instalación de _SHIELD_ lanzando rayos, provocarían que la guerra contra los mágicos comenzara antes de tiempo.

Pero omitiendo su poco conocimiento del futuro, los cinco guerreros llegaron a su destino cuando el alba estaba a punto de despuntar.

Vieron un edificio blanco puro, con una entrada únicamente protegida con un tipo de barra de colores rojo y blanco.

Lo que parecía una caseta a un lado de la barra, y unos hombres o mujeres en vestimentas extrañas, con lo que parecía armas de fuego láser, como las que veían en los mundos de Nova Prime.

\- ¿Atacamos o… esperamos?- Preguntó un impaciente Volstag.

\- Ten paciencia, mi amigo. Debemos esperar para ver que más sale de… lo que sea eso.- Dijo Thor mirando expectante y pensando en cómo demonios iban a entrar dentro de lo que quisiera que fuera eso.

Por suerte o por desgracia poco tiempo tuvieron que esperar para decidir qué hacer, pues los guerreros o guardias los vieron en sus formas no muy disimuladas, sentados espiando a ellos.

Con voces duras, los guardias de la barrera y la caseta se acercaron a los asgardianos, gritándolos que estaban en una zona restringida y tenían que marcharse de allí sino querían ser detenidos.

El primero en reaccionar en este caso fue Hogun, que a la mención un tanto… espontanea sobre sus vestimentas, sacó su arma y empaló con ella al primer guardia.

El segundo no tuvo tiempo de dar la alarma, cuando una lanza plateada le atravesó la garganta, para salir y luego atravesarle el pecho nuevamente.

Con los guardias muertos, Thor dio un suspiro y lanzó rayos con el martillo para destruir la garita.

Eso lo único que trajo fue más atención a ellos y que los soldados salieran en trompicones de las puertas.

En la lluvia de balas que les siguió, los rayos y truenos caían a los soldados, matándolos o incapacitándolos en el acto.

El hacha de guerra de Volstag cortaba las cabezas, torsos y otros apéndices, como un cuchillo cortaba la mantequilla.

Las espadas y cuchillos de Fandral y Hogun daban estocadas y eran lanzados sucesivamente, haciendo vibrar el aire con chillidos de dolor y sangre.

La lanza de Sif, por el contrario encontraba sus enemigos matándolos en el acto. Aunque las balas les llovían como si fueran gotas de agua, las armaduras que llevaban debajo de los ropajes que utilizaban, les prevenían de ser matados.

Otra de las ventajas que los asgardianos tenían, era que su piel era muchísimo más fuerte que la de los mortales, tal como la de un semigigante en el mundo mágico, por ello las balas no les haría mucho daño.

En el caso de que fueran atacados con armas más pesadas, como un lanzacohetes, eso eran palabras mayores.

Así pues los cinco guerreros se abrieron camino hasta dentro de la base militar, mirando de vez en cuando el rastreador para asegurarse de que no se perdían.

En el caso de que lo encontraran, para salir de allí, solamente tendrían que seguir el rastro de cadáveres y correr en una carrera loca, hacia una salida para que Heimdall los transportara.

Desgraciadamente el Teseracto comenzó a moverse en ese momento. Era como si de repente le hubieran salido piernas y hubiera comenzado a huir de ellos mismos, hasta que Sif vio a un hombre de mediana estatura, de color negro y con un parche en el ojo, que advirtió a Thor de seguirlo él mismo, debido a que podía lanzarle el martillo las veces que quisiera ya que volvería a su mano, y nadie, exactamente nadie, salvo él mismo podría empuñarlo nuevamente.

Por ello Thor salió disparado detrás del hombre tuerto, sobrevolando a una altura decente por dentro de la base terrestre.

Cuando aterrizó delante del hombre, éste sin dudarlo sacó una especie de arma pequeña y descargó todo el cargador sobre él.

Con una risa como si le hubiera hecho cosquillas, Thor empuñó su martillo, diciendo únicamente las palabras "mi turno" y de repente, del martillo, salieron rayos que lanzaron al tuerto sobre unos metros de distancia, soltando el maletín que llevaba con él.

Thor, agachándose, abrió el maletín para ver si el Teseracto estaba allí y viendo que así era, cogió la caja que le dio el Aspecto de la Muerte y con sumo cuidado de no tocar el cubo, metió dicha piedra del espacio en la caja de contención.

Para alguien que no tocaba el cubo era un poco raro, pues bien, la misma Muerte les había dicho, que si una de las piedras estaba metida en algún sitio de contención, con tan solo volcar la caja encima de la piedra o tan siquiera abrir la caja al lado de la piedra, ésta iría a dicha caja de contención, para tener que volver a encerrarla lo más pronto posible.

Para estos mortales si querían seguirlos a través del Teseracto, les sería imposible, pues la caja guardaba de todo tipo de rastro o radiación.

\- ¡Lo tengo! ¡Vámonos de aquí!- Gritó Thor tirando el martillo contra una de las paredes y reventándola, haciendo que al abrir una salida, vieran otra parte de la base.

Los hombres y mujeres que estaban al otro lado, no lo dudaron por un segundo y empezaron a abrir fuego sobre el hombre que había lanzado el martillo.

Con las balas de rebote, extendió su mano hacia su martillo y tomo vuelo hacia arriba, abriendo en el techo un nuevo agujero, permitiéndole escapar.

Por desgracia sus compañeros tenían que abrirse camino a su ritmo.

Cuando los cuatro guerreros consiguieron escapar de la base militar que estaba prácticamente llena de muertos, los rayos empezaron a caer nuevamente sobre dicha base, causando explosiones cuando caían sobre los cuerpos de los soldados que llevaban granadas en sus cinturones.

Con esa distracción, llamaron a Heimdall para que los transportara a la nueva ubicación. La sorpresa que se llevaron fue grande, cuando aparecieron nuevamente en Asgard. Con un muy cabreado Odín mirándolos como si los quisiera despellejar vivos.

\- ¡Vosotros sois conscientes de lo que habéis causado! ¡Acaso no sabéis lo que significa la palabra discreción!

\- ¡Pero padre, tenemos el Teseracto…!

\- ¡Sí, pero vuestros actos han conseguido que la guerra que los mágicos temían, se iniciara mucho antes!- Tomando unas respiraciones para calmarse, les dijo a los cuatro guerreros que fueran a sus aposentos, casas o lo que fueran que tuvieran en el palacio o en la ciudad. No volverían a salir en un tiempo muy largo, pues la muerte misma les diría que la piedra del tiempo seria recuperada por Loki cuando terminara su propia misión.

De momento se irían a buscar la piedra del poder y si veían que algún otro la cogía antes que ellos, entonces sería su deber de avisar a la Muerte para que fuera a por ella, él mismo. También les dijo, inmiscuyéndose más en el asunto que el coleccionista tenía la piedra del alma, pero que sería el mismo en recuperarla, al igual que el guantelete y la piedra de la mente.

No se fiaba mucho más de Thor y sus amigos, que lo único que hacían bien, era ser guerreros y destruir cosas. Les faltaba la sutileza que Loki tenía, tal vez cuando esto acabara, y Asgard prestara ayuda a Emrys, Thor se quedaría con algo de la sutileza, astucia y audacia de su sucesor.

Pero como bien había dicho Thor, mirando el lado positivo, tenía otra piedra más. Ahora tenía en su poder dos piedras, la del espacio y la de la realidad. Cuatro más para ir.

A veces se arrepentía que su antecesor las creara para los otros aspectos. Otras veces se arrepentía que los otros aspectos no las quisieran y decidieran enviarlas por el universo.

Ahora sería distinto, pues el guardián de las piedras y el guantelete, sería Emrys y el báculo de la muerte, sería su catalizador para poder utilizarlas bien.

Un báculo demasiado poderoso, pero en sus manos estaba seguro de que las piedras no se volverían a separar, es más, estaba muy seguro de que una vez que Emrys tomara el manto de la Muerte, nadie podría robarle el báculo ni las dichosas piedras que tantos dolores de cabeza daban.

Meditando sobre los asgardianos en la Tierra y su trabajo de recuperación de la piedra del espacio, pensó que tampoco es que lo hicieran mal, sí habían dejado un río de cadáveres en su estela, pero que más se les podía pedir. La siguiente piedra, la del tiempo, sabía que estaba muy protegida y que una vez que llegara a oídos de los "hechiceros" que la custodiaban, sería casi imposible de recuperar.

Imposible para Thor y su grupo, de todas formas, no para él o para algún mágico, tal como Loki e inclusive su heredero y sucesor, Emrys.

Pensando en el joven Emrys se le ocurrió la idea de que tal vez podría darle la misión a él y a Loki, para ver como trabajaban juntos, estaba casi seguro que la estela de muertos podría ascender a un número máximo que la de Thor. Sí, tal vez funcionara.

Dirigiéndose hacia Odín que todavía se veía cabreado, le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro que no se preocupara por las muertes dadas en el reino de Midgard o Albion como iban a empezar a llamarlo, pues ese era, será y es su verdadero nombre.

\- No te preocupes por la estela de muertos, Odín, no se puede culpar al chico. Ha hecho lo que pudo y mucho mejor que otros en el proceso. Se le ha mandado a un planeta en el que no conoce sus costumbres de vestimenta, sus posibilidades de infiltración y menos sus escondites militares. Bien hecho Thor, hijo de Odín. No te culpo. Ahora bien, para la recuperación de la piedra del tiempo, quisiera que Loki junto con mi sucesor Emrys, la recuperaran. Podríais poneros en contacto con Loki y decirle sobre los cambios. Podría hacerlo yo mismo, pero sería intervenir demasiado.- Explicó Muerte parando unos momentos, antes de explicar también que quería ver como se desempeñaban ambos hombres. Tanto Loki para aprender de Emrys y tanto Emrys para aprender de un asgardiano que ha estado utilizando la magia de las ilusiones por siglos. Con esas palabras desapareció a sus cuartos dados por el rey, dejando un padre de todos estupefacto, una Frigg preocupada por su otro hijo, pues había sido dirigida la atención del Aspecto hacia él y un Thor curioso en cuanto al porqué de sus felicitaciones y más aún curioso en cuanto a cómo trabajaría su hermano con un mágico de Mid… no Albion. Ese nombre era raro en su lengua, pero si Muerte decía que iba a ser el nuevo nombre de ese reino, se tendrían que acostumbrar.

Odín decidió que para después de Yule o las festividades de ese día en especial, su hijo Thor saldría al planeta árido y desértico en el que la piedra del poder residía. Mientras tanto envío un guardia a Mid… Albion, para advertir a Loki sobre los cambios de planes.

El guardia, que servía a la familia real, conocía perfectamente los gustos del príncipe Loki y con un poco de suerte, lo encontraría donde Heimdall dijo, en un callejón llamado Diagon.

Por ello apareció allí en el remolino de luces del arco iris, en el centro de dicho callejón donde fue recibido por las miradas más curiosas que había recibido en su vida, aunque él mismo no se quedó corto, pues allí donde se hallaba, había gente de lo más variopinta, no solo gente, sino también la raza guerrera conocida como Gobblins.

Un gobblin se le acercó cautelosamente y le preguntó qué es lo que hacía allí a lo que el guardia contestó que estaba en busca de Loki, príncipe de Asgard.

Sin más miramientos, el gobblin le indicó que le acompañara a un edificio blanco puro y más alto que los otros edificios que había alrededor.

Se podía leer arriba, en un letrero, con letras doradas, Banco de Gringotts. Antes de que pasaran por las puertas, el guardia se arrodilló ante Loki que salió con otro chico y una mujer.

\- ¿Harald? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Inquirió Loki con una ceja arqueada al guardia que mejor le caía por su cautela.

\- Mi príncipe, he venido en órdenes del padre de todos, os quiere que completéis una misión con el hombre llamado Emrys.

\- Ese sería yo.- Dijo el chico levantando una ceja, exactamente igual que el príncipe Loki, parecía un poco fuera de lugar, con el báculo preparado por si había batalla. Los gobblins que había alrededor se tensaron ante el movimiento imperceptible de Emrys y sujetaron con más fuerza sus armas.

El guardia se dio cuenta de que le estaban evaluando por si fuera una posible amenaza, no para su príncipe, sino para el niño que iba con él, el llamado Emrys.

\- No soy una amenaza para vuestro…-

\- Amigo.- Dijo uno de los guardias gobblin con una sonrisa dentada

\- Eso amigo. Lo que decía no soy una amenaza para él, ni para vuestra sociedad.- Dijo simplemente el guardia real. – Estoy aquí para trasmitir los deseos y ordenes, tanto del padre de todos, como de vuestro invitado, príncipe Loki.- Aseguró el guardia llamado Harald.

\- De acuerdo. Cuáles son tus órdenes de Asgard, guardia Harald.- Pidió Loki nuevamente, tensándose, pues si el invitado de su padre, el Aspecto lo había enviado, eso quería decir que algo había pasado con la misión de su hermano.

El guardia solamente dio una mirada a los curiosos que pasaban por allí, que no apartaban los ojos ni oídos. Viendo Harry esto, movió su báculo en un círculo que rodeaba al contingente gobblin, a Sarah, a Loki y al guardia de rodillas en frente de ellos.

\- Puedes hablar ahora libremente Sr. Harald. He puesto una sala de privacidad.- Explicó Harry al asgardiano que miraba confuso por sus palabras, pero ante el asentimiento de Loki, el guardia les contó que el Rey había mandado a su hermano Thor a por la piedra del espacio, pero que había habido problemas para recuperarla. Los problemas eran claros en cuestión de dejar una estela de cuerpos muertos y mutilados, algo que no sorprendió a Loki. Lo que lo hizo fue el deseo de recuperar la siguiente piedra, la del tiempo, junto con Emrys, deseo por supuesto por el invitado, como Harald se refirió, pues Emrys no podía saber sobre los Aspectos todavía, debía descubrirlo por él mismo.

Harry sabía que se convertiría en algo poderoso cuando se uniera a la última reliquia de la muerte, la varita de sauco, pero no sabía nada sobre que ésta se convirtiera en un báculo y mucho menos que las piedras del infinito, fueran utilizadas como las piedras de Adamantium y Vibranium que tenía su báculo. Aparte del hecho de que si se utilizaban por separado, podían tener un poder destructivo real, pero si se juntaban en un único rayo o magia, las posibilidades eran inimaginables.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Loki aceptó la misión de recuperar la piedra del tiempo por su hermano, que según explicó el guardia real, fue "castigado" por su falta de sutileza. También explicó que si bien las otras dos piedras que faltaban las conseguiría Thor, no sería hasta después de las festividades de Yule.

Harry o Emrys como se le conocía en Asgard también, se lo pensó un poco antes de acceder, inclusive lo habló con su maestra en una conversación silenciosa que solamente ellos dos entendieron.

Este caso era como cuando su magia le dijo que fuera a la séptima planta, ahora le decía que aceptara el encargo de este invitado de los asgardianos, pues si ayudaba en la recuperación de lo que fuera que fuese esa piedra, tal vez se ganarían un gran aliado en esta guerra a tres bandas, pues Dumbledore y Voldemort también se inmiscuirían en los asuntos de Albion. Uno para tratar de destruirlo y el otro para tratar de matar a Harry y hacerse con el control y poder. La palabra clave era tratar. Pues ambos tratarían de hacer precisamente eso, pero que lo consiguieran o no, dependía de Harry y sus aliados, cosa que no pondrían fácil a ningún bando.

Los muggles por otra parte, era una cuestión diferente. Si iba con Loki al mundo muggle debían de tener cuidado en que no los descubrieran, para evitar luchas, hasta que el Wizengamot aprobara las leyes ofensivas en contra de ellos.

Leyes que no tardarían en ser aprobadas por la ministra de la magia, sin tener en cuenta al Wizengamot, cuando ese mismo día se produjera un ataque en una de las casas de los estudiantes nacidos de Squibs o mestizos.

Al día siguiente iba a ser cuando Loki y Harry salieran para recuperar la piedra del tiempo, pero un imprevisto surgió que Harry tuviera que ir inmediatamente al Wizengamot. Loki decidiendo que tal vez después de esa reunión podrían ir directamente a por la dichosa piedra, quiso ir con Emrys, pero éste le pidió que esperara en la mansión pues no sabía cuánto iba a durar la reunión y que fuera posible que tuvieran que posponerlo para otro día.

Al llegar Harry al ministerio de magia, se encontró con Regulus, Salazar, Theodore Sr., Amelia, Augusta, Señor Selwyn y otros Señores y Señoras de la alianza Albion esperando por él, para hablar acerca de las propuestas que tenía, y que presumiblemente se aprobaran por mayoría absoluta, teniendo el apoyo de los neutrales y la facción tradicionalista, dejando solos y aislados a los aliados de Dumbledore.

Cuando todo el mundo se sentó en sus respectivos asientos en el Wizengamot, Harry estaba un poco nervioso ante la posibilidad de tener que dejar la escuela para poder asistir plenamente a estas reuniones, pues si bien la guerra estaba a punto de estallar en Bretaña, en otras partes del mundo ya había estallado y refugiados estaban llegando todos los días a Europa desde . pues una de las organizaciones, llamadas SHIELD, había dado sus primeros golpes contra los mágicos, matando y secuestrando tanto adultos como niños para su posterior investigación, lo que era traducido a una muerte lenta y dolorosa, mientras que los muggles les abrían el canal.

Era repugnante que algo así pasara a sus hermanos y hermanas del otro lado del charco, pero Emrys y los demás tenían problemas similares en Bretaña, el día anterior sin ir más lejos, una familia de mestizos y otra de hijos de Squibs fueron atacados en la noche por sus vecinos muggles y por la misma organización del gobierno que había en . que al parecer también operaba aquí, en suelo británico.

El primer ministro muggle, Vernon Dursley, había reconocido las varitas de la familia mestiza y los condenó a muerte directamente, sin pasar por un juicio.

Según lo que se estaba hablando en el Wizengamot ahora, era que los muggles ya habían dado su primera ofensiva y que los mágicos tenían el deber de protegerse.

Levantándose de su asiento, Harry pidió la palabra, el cual el Jefe de Magos Titus Ollivander, sabiendo lo que iba a venir, se la concedió.

\- Señoras y Señores de éste ilustre órgano gubernamental. Lo que ha pasado el día anterior nos ha conmocionado a todos nosotros y al resto del mundo, pero en todos los países del mundo está sucediendo algo similar, mi propuesta es que contraataquemos. Tenemos los números y la magia de nuestra parte, podemos defendernos mejor que ellos. Saquemos la ley de caza de muggles nuevamente, para devolver el golpe, mientras que los aurores y los que se presenten voluntarios como miembros de fuerza armada en el gobierno, ataquen directamente al ejército muggle y sus fuerzas de paz.- Propuso Harry sentándose nuevamente, lo que causó que hubiera conmoción leve en el Wizengamot. Sobre todo por parte de los aliados de Dumbledore que se negaban a admitir que estaban equivocados.

Al final se llevó a votación esa ley, la de la caza de muggles y otra con respecto a los voluntarios, para que Bretaña mágica creara un ejército profesional. Un ejército que Emrys estaría al mando desde las sombras, por supuesto, pero aun así, un ejército para defenderse de los muggles.

Con la ayuda de los inefables en cuanto a que tipo de magia podían usar para destruir sus tecnologías, que al final dio igual pues la magia misma las destruía, desde el encantamiento, hechizo, maldición o transfiguración más fácil a la más difícil, se podía usar.

También se discutió la asistencia de Señor Potter en el Wizengamot sea permanente, eso dio como resultado a que se le examinara de los TIMOS y EXTASIS antes de tiempo.

Maldito Dumbledore y malditos sean sus planes, pues el viejo le había jodido bastante bien, con la violación del estatuto del secreto y poner a esa bestia de un muggle de Vernon como el primer ministro. Debería haber matado a los Dursley cuando tuvo su oportunidad.

Al final se acordó que para el mes de febrero se examinaría a Harry de los TIMOS y en verano de los EXTASIS, pero que no estaba obligado a volver a Hogwarts, es más se le pedía por el Wizengamot que estuviera cerca del ministerio, por razones obvias de las reuniones.

Para la siguiente sesión se acordó el examinar los derechos a los gobblins y los vampiros que Harry proponía al Wizengamot, alegando que si les daban lo que realmente se necesitaba para ellos, serían aliados muy valiosos en el futuro y en la guerra.

Cuando Harry quiso darse cuenta e ir a la mansión a buscar a Loki para llevar a cabo esa recuperación, la tarde se los había echado encima y todavía no habían comido.

Con las leyes aprobadas de la caza de muggles, muchos magos que fueron mortífagos en sus tiempos, saldrían esta noche a hacer estragos en la población muggle, lo que les daría la oportunidad de llevar la misión perfectamente.

En el momento que Harry se enteró que había una pequeña facción de muggles que explotaban la magia de otros universos para manipularla, no se lo creía, pero cuando Loki le enseñó memorias de una mujer calva, que era celta y mucho mayor que él mismo, se lo creyó y decidió que todos los objetos mágicos que encontraran, debían de ser recuperados, por ello Harry llevó un baúl encogido esa noche, cuando salieron de la mansión Potter y se aparecieron por llamas fénix en la casa que a veces era una base de estos "hechiceros" en el Londres muggle.

Esperando afuera de ésta "casa o mansión" Harry se volvió a Loki, sacando su báculo y agarrándolo fuertemente. Bennu, su fiel familiar y amigo, destelló fusionándose con Harry nuevamente.

\- Loki, debemos esperar a que la señal sea dada. Con la nueva ley que nos permite atacar a los muggles, será una buena distracción para nosotros.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No crees que sería mejor hacernos invisibles y entrar.

\- No, quiero que salgan. Quiero ser capaz de ver lo que pueden hacer estos "hechiceros".- Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos al nombrar a los muggles que habían incursionado en las artes místicas, artes prohibidas por la magia, al utilizar magia de otros universos o mundos, que no eran la Tierra.

Las artes místicas bien podrían ser consideradas magias, pero desgraciadamente, no habían incursionado los verdaderos hechiceros, druidas y brujos en ella, ni siquiera los magos.

No es que la temieran y mucho menos serían tan hipócritas para considerarla oscura por temor a ella, sino más bien que no la comprendían del todo.

No entendían como se necesitaba una especie de anillo para catalizar los poderes de la magia, algo que ellos mismos con sus focos o sin ellos podían hacer. Tampoco entendían que utilizaran reliquias mágicas robadas del mundo mágico o místico para hacer funcionar este poder.

Menos entendían porque tenían la necesidad de doblar la realidad y meterse en tantos líos, cuando la magia en sí misma era mejor.

\- Está bien, tú eres el que conoce la situación mejor, pero sigo diciendo que sería bueno si nos volviéramos invisibles, al menos para que cuando salgan… los mortales, no nos vean y nos ataquen.- Aconsejó Loki astutamente, lo cual tuvo que conceder el punto Emrys.

\- Tienes razón.- Dijo dando un movimiento de su mano y utilizando la magia antigua para volverlos invisibles a ambos.

\- Tus ojos… se te vuelven dorados…

\- Es por la utilización de la magia de la antigua religión. No pasa nada, es normal.

\- Veo.- Fue la única contestación de Loki hacia Emrys.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho más tiempo cuando de repente la calle adyacente a donde estaban explotó con apariciones de magos, hechiceros y druidas, atacando a los muggles de la calle sin compasión.

El ataque fue rápido y singular, pues de la casa salieron dos personas únicamente a mirar que era lo que sucedía.

Los observadores invisibles, decidieron en silencio acercarse más a donde estaban parados los hechiceros falsos, para ver mejor las reacciones.

Los falsos hechiceros únicamente estaban parados sin saber si debían ayudar a la población con su magia o quedarse quietos donde estaban. Pues hablando en susurros, tanto Loki como Emrys escucharon que, ellos mismos no querían que los mágicos descubrieran su secreto, un secreto que podrían utilizar contra ellos y matarlos de una sola vez.

Emrys frunciendo el ceño ante la amenaza implícita, dirigió su báculo sin más preámbulos a uno de ellos y lanzó la maldición asesina, sacándose de su invisibilidad.

Para cuando el compañero cayó al suelo muerto, del otro falso hechicero, salió un pico de hielo de su espalda, por su pecho.

\- Interesante. Pensé que haríamos esto sin llamar la atención.

\- Sí, yo también lo pensé, pero cuando se convirtieron en amenaza, tuve que matarlos. Protegeré a mi pueblo como sea necesario, Loki.- Dijo Harry abriendo la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible, encendiendo el rastreador para saber dónde estaba ubicado el Ojo de Agamoto, el cual en su interior estaba la piedra del tiempo.

Loki siguió a Harry dentro de la casa-mansión en silencio contemplativo. Su padre muchas veces le había dicho que un rey tenía que elegir rápidamente las acciones a tomar, para proteger al pueblo de un mal mayor. También le había dicho como padre de familia y Rey de Asgard, que haría todo lo posible para defender a su pueblo y familia. Ahora aquí estaba este chico de apenas trece años de edad, matando a los que consideraba una amenaza para su pueblo, metiéndose en una guerra y llevando a su gente hacia la victoria. Si su hermano le viera luchar en semejantes batallas, estaría más que contento con él.

Pensando en Thor, estaba confuso, nunca había estado más tiempo del necesario tan alejado de su hermano o hermano adoptivo, aunque Loki todavía lo consideraba un hermano al igual que a Frigg una madre. A Odín no sabía que considerarlo, pues le había mentido acerca de su nacimiento, pero, si lo pensaba mejor, en una forma le había salvado la vida. Era muy confuso todo… de momento se centraría en la recuperación de la piedra y luego más tarde, tal vez pediría la opinión de Emrys, aunque fuera joven, se le veía sabio de una manera. Tal vez este chico, u hombre no fuera muy diferente a su padre, tal vez tenía razón Muerte y podría aprender lo que era el significado de la familia, de Emrys.

\- Vamos, es por este camino.- Dijo Emrys, sacando un baúl encogido de su túnica y poniéndolo en el suelo. Con un leve pase de su mano, el baúl volvió a su tamaño original y se abrió por un compartimento al azar.

Al azar le parecía a Loki, pero realmente no era al azar. Harry había construido una especie de bóveda en el baúl, suprimiendo los siete compartimentos, para que los objetos mágicos, libros de las artes místicas y cualquier otro objeto que tuviera que ver con la magia, salvo el Ojo de Agamoto, que ese objeto sería destruido para sacar la piedra del poder que había dentro de él, para que fuera a la caja que el guardia Harald les entregó, antes de marcharse. No sabía cómo iban a llevar la caja a Asgard, a no ser que Loki fuera allá arriba.

La verdad si el Rey Odín iba a hacer honor a la alianza ancestral de su raza con los mágicos, a Harry le gustaría ir personalmente para discutir los términos y cuántos hombres y mujeres soldados, podrían viajar de vuelta a Albion con él.

Pero a los negocios. Cogiendo el báculo en su mano, dio un golpe en el suelo y lo levantó al aire, llamando a todos los objetos mágicos y místicos al baúl.

Esperando unos minutos, objetos empezaron a volar al baúl bóveda sin cesar. Mientras que los objetos venían, le dijo a Loki que lo mejor sería esperar hasta que terminaran de "recuperar" todo. Mucha gente lo llamaría saquear, pero para Harry, era más como recuperar lo que por derecho les pertenecía y los muggles a través del tiempo les robaron a los mágicos.

\- ¿No te parece raro, Loki, que no haya salido nadie a recibirnos?- Preguntó Harry mirando en todas direcciones y sacando su aura, para sentir las presencias ocultas a ellos.

\- Sí, es un poco raro. Tal vez estén escondidos usando esos poderes místicos de los suyos.- Respondió el asgardiano mirando a su alrededor con cautela.

\- Puede.- Fue la única respuesta de Emrys, hasta que cerrando los ojos y con el báculo brillando de poder, dio un golpe fuerte en el suelo con él y la magia de la antigua religión, actuó revelando a todos los "hechiceros" muggles que estaban escondidos en la otra "dimensión".

Loki se quedó sorprendido durante unos momentos, al igual que el resto que ahora podían ser vistos por ambos mágicos.

\- ¿Cómo…?- Fue una de las preguntas de un monje, antes de que el suelo vibrara y una lanza apareciera de la nada, empalando por el pecho al hombre y matándolo en el acto.

El resto corrió la misma suerte que su compañero, del báculo de Emrys empezaron a salir maldiciones asesinas, eviscerantes, maldiciones de corte, encantamientos reductores y hechizos de voladura.

En poco tiempo la sala estaba clara de enemigos, los cuales estaban en el suelo muriendo lentamente algunos, mientras que otros yacían irreconocibles y los que fueron dados por la maldición asesina, intactos pero bien muertos.

\- _Homenium Revelio_ \- Cantó Harry levantando el báculo y viendo con deleite que no había más presencias humanas en la mansión-casa. – Ahora si es normal.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, mirando las posesiones de los muggles que decían poseer magia, por si llevaban objetos con ellos, que no hubieran sido guardados en la bóveda.

Para alivio de Harry y Loki, no llevaban nada, exceptuando esos anillos de dos dedos, que servían como foco para la magia mística. Sacándolos y guardándolos para su posterior estudio, Emrys y Loki siguieron el trayecto hasta la biblioteca, que estaba vacía, pero si no fuera por la magia de Emrys, que logró detectar la trampa que escondía la piedra del tiempo, estarían buscando durante horas y posiblemente los refuerzos llegarían.

\- Está escondida.- Dijo Emrys sacudiendo nuevamente su aura y el báculo a la vez, con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro. La verdad sea dicha, se estaba divirtiendo enormemente con ésta búsqueda.

Cuando apareció el Ojo de Agamoto que contenía dicha piedra, Loki abrió la caja y el recipiente que guardaba la piedra del infinito, se rompió, para dejar libre su contenido que fue volando a la caja.

Cerrándola nuevamente, Loki se volvió con una sonrisa a su compañero y le indicó que podrían salir de la casa-mansión.

\- En un momento. Me gustaría esconder de la vista de los muggles esta casa-mansión, estoy seguro que hay más secretos aquí y creo que podría ser peligroso destruirla.- Dijo Harry, yendo nuevamente hacia el centro de la habitación donde estaban antes.

Todavía seguían los cadáveres y el poco gore que había hecho allí, pero con un movimiento de su mano, desterró los cuerpos hacia afuera, en la carretera donde la gente corría despavorida de los magos, hechiceros y druidas que se estaban encargando de la caza de muggles, devolviendo el golpe mortal, que los primeros dieron al mundo mágico.

Cerrando los ojos, Harry pensó en el encantamiento _Fidelius_ para esconder la casa y con un fuerte golpe de su báculo, un flujo de magia envolvió el edificio entero, escondiéndolo de la vista y la mente de todo el mundo, salvo por el guardián secreto, que era él mismo de momento. Si había más casas como ésta, tendría que pasar a alguien más el secreto, para que dejara Harry de ser el guardián.

Al salir a la calle y haber explicado a Loki lo que había hecho con la casa-mansión y por qué no podía verla, se encontraron con una imagen de lo más… peculiar.

Los muggles estaban atrincherados a un lado de la calle, lanzando balas de sus armas de fuego hacia los mágicos que había, con escudos para bloquear los proyectiles.

Rápidamente Harry cogió a Loki del hombro y se transportaron a través de las sombras de la noche, al lado de los mágicos, que al parecer eran cinco magos, cinco hechiceros y diez druidas. En total sus veinte mágicos tomando venganza por los siglos de persecución y por las dos familias masacradas hace unos días atrás.

\- ¡Emrys! ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Quién es ese?- Preguntó uno de los pocos maestros druidas que había en la refriega contra los muggles.

\- Maestro…- Dejó Emrys en el aire preguntando cual era el nombre de dicho maestro, pues si bien el Concilio interno tenía muchos miembros, no los conocía a todos.

\- McAllen.- Respondió el Maestro, evocando unas lanzas de fuego y disparándolas contra los vehículos que explotaron al instante que las lanzas chocaron contra ellos. – ¡Estamos rodeados de muggles, Emrys!- Se quejó el druida un poco, pero no obstante sonriendo como un loco ante la magia de la antigua religión, una vez más estaba siendo liberada de sus compañeros, salvo los magos, que lanzaban maldiciones oscuras y de corte a los muggles.

Los muggles por el contrario no paraban de venir en automóviles con sirenas un tanto molestas. Por los cielos empezaban a surcar lo que eran monstruos con aspas girando rápidamente, en total unos cinco a diez, si se paraban a contar.

Harry sabía lo que eran o lo sospechaba de su crianza con los Dursley. Helicópteros del ejército muggle.

\- Maestro McAllen, lo que hago aquí es secreto. Este es Loki, hijo de Odín, y sí antes de que preguntes, es un asgardiano, una deidad.- Dijo sorprendiendo a Loki, de que Emrys supiera de la condición de su pueblo o al menos algunos de ellos, pues no todos los habitantes de Asgard eran dioses. – Por otra parte no desesperéis, estamos aquí para ayudar. ¿Están todos agrupados?

\- No, hemos perdido a un mago y dos hechiceros cuando esas bestias metálicas del cielo han comenzado a disparar contra nosotros. Poco después de eso…- En ese momento, los otros diecinueve mágicos lanzaron al cielo un _Confringo_ grupal, haciendo estallar uno de los helicópteros. – Se nos ocurrió agruparnos a todos…- Con otro fuerte estruendo Harry se perdió las palabras del maestro druida.

Con el ceño fruncido ante la pérdida de tres mágicos en lo que sería una cacería fácil y una distracción para él y Loki, Harry vio rojo.

Comenzó avanzando hacia el frente y moviendo su báculo en dirección a la tierra, donde rugió el encantamiento que levantaría Golems de piedra.

Una vez que los tenía, levantó otra barrera mágica que rodeara a todos ellos y liberó a los Golems con la orden expresa de que atacaran a los muggles.

Los mágicos detrás de Emrys se impresionaron a más no poder cuando una cúpula que cubría la calle destrozada y a ellos, se levantó, pero permitió que los Golems salieran de ella.

Cuando uno de los helicópteros vio que sus proyectiles o balas no entraban en la cúpula decidió que lo mejor sería acercarse e intentar atravesarla.

La sorpresa se la llevó los muggles al ver como el helicóptero era destruido inmediatamente, siendo consumido por una bola de fuego inmensa.

Parando para ver su obra, Emrys se dirigió a los mágicos, con una voz de mando y orden, que más tarde Loki comparó con la de su padre o su abuelo, cuando su padre le contaba historias sobre éste.

\- ¡Escuchad! ¡Hechiceros y druidas, atacad a los helicópteros que están sobrevolando el aire! ¡Nuestra magia puede escapar de la cúpula, pero ellos no pueden penetrar! Magos, atacad al frente y ayudad a los Golems en la destrucción de los muggles.- Ordenó Emrys, volviéndose a Loki a quien le hizo una seña para atacar también y no quedarse de espectador. – Según la leyenda, eres mágico. Utiliza tu magia ya sea para ayudarlos o para mantener la cúpula, no me importa. Yo me encargaré por la retaguardia, pues veo que el ejército viene en ayuda de los malditos muggles. ¡Por Albion!- Gritó Emrys en su grito de guerra, yendo hacia la retaguardia y lanzando magia mixta.

Entra la magia que lanzaba, se encontraba la magia elemental de fuego. El _Hellfyre_ era visto consumir los tanques y soldados, dando un respiro corto a los mágicos que estaban encerrados en la cúpula.

Ese día sería recordado por ambas partes, mágica y no mágica como el inicio de la guerra por la supervivencia.

En otras partes de las islas británicas se llevaban ataques similares, pero esos eran: atacar y huir, causando el más pánico y caos posible.

Volviendo a donde Emrys y los demás estaban, Loki estaba manteniendo la cúpula alimentada, dejando solamente que hechizos y maldiciones salieran, asombrándose por la cantidad de magia que estos… mágicos sabían y conocían, ya quería él mismo saber cómo funcionaba esta magia, tal vez le pediría a Emrys que le enseñara. Es posible que tuviera milenios de experiencia en la magia, pero la magia asgardiana estaba estancada y no iba hacia adelante. La magia de Albion al parecer era… diferente. Vio como los magos transfiguraron escombros en animales gigantes que se hacían camino y abrían el paso por el frente. Vio con asombro morboso, como el cielo se llenaba de explosiones de fuego y los pájaros metálicos voladores, caían como moscas, vio como atrás del todo, Emrys causaba una tormenta de rayos, truenos y relámpagos, cayendo encima de sus enemigos desprotegidos, matándolos en el acto.

Si Thor estuviera aquí, estaría celoso de la imagen de su elemento, siendo manipulada fácilmente por el chico que no paraba de sonreír ante la magia.

Viendo a Emrys luchar contra estos mortales, vio con cierta fascinación como su aura ahora era bien visible para todos, siendo de un color verde bosque oscuro, con betas doradas. Estaba seguro que sus ojos serían del mismo tono dorado como las betas de su aura.

Harry estaba en estasis, podía sentir la magia fluir fuera de su cuerpo y como esta le cantaba aconsejándolo que tipo de hechizos utilizar. Cuando terminó con el fuego negro de Hellfyre, utilizó el elemento de los rayos y truenos en una exposición implacable contra los soldados que caían al suelo con gritos de dolor y terror.

Viendo que tal vez detrás de toda esa muerte y destrucción, habría más muggles para matar, decidió llevar a cabo una maldición de la antigua religión, parecida a las maldiciones de voladura, pero más poderosa, ya que el efecto que deseaba era la destrucción y desintegración de todo lo que tocaba.

\- ¡ _sgrios agus ghrod_!- Soltó la maldición, señalando con su báculo hacia el frente. Del báculo salió un rayo azul oscuro, casi pareciéndose al negro, que tomó la destrucción y devastación de toda la calle que había por delante, llevándose cadáveres de los muggles, escombros de las casas, los automóviles que estaban en llamas, etc. el rayo destructor que abarcó todo lo ancho, aparte de lo largo, fue de unos cinco metros de longitud.

Los que tenía detrás de él pararon lo que estaban haciendo para ver con las bocas medio abiertas, salvo algún druida que conocía la maldición, pero esperaba no volver a verla.

\- Maestro Emrys.- Dijo el Maestro McAllen, omitiendo el hecho de que todavía no era un maestro del Concilio, pero tratándolo como tal. – Deberíamos irnos ya… la destrucción es mucha… y deberíamos enterrar a nuestros caídos.

\- Tiene razón Maestro McAllen.- Dijo Harry después de meditarlo unos momentos y de mala gana darle la razón. Aparte seguramente Sarah estaría preocupada por él. – Haga un traslador al Callejón Diagon, de allí podemos irnos a nuestros destinos, pero antes les voy a dejar otro regalo.- Dijo caminando hacia delante, viendo como de sus cinco Golems, quedaban solo dos en pie.

Apuntando hacia ellos, sin ningún miramiento, volvió a llamar a la magia de la antigua religión a él y convocó un Hellfyre más poderoso que el anterior, tomando la forma de un dragón de las Hébridas negro, salió volando por el cielo y escupiendo llamas negras de su boca, con la orden mental de destruir las casas circundantes, pero no tocar nada mágico que se pudiera encontrar, tales como gente mágica, lo dejó suelto.

Desgraciadamente poner tanto poder en algo como eso y darle comandos de no atacar a la gente mágica, tomó un peaje en su magia, agotándolo un poco más de lo normal.

La parte positiva, el dragón de fuego negro tomaría muchas vidas muggles, casas y edificios. No mataría a ningún mágico porque gracias a Merlín no había nadie mágico en esa calle y las circundantes.

Lo malo, es que duraría tan solo un par de horas, hasta que se disipara al no tener a alguien que lo controle.

Con el traslador hecho, los mágicos que estaban batallando y cazando muggles desaparecieron con un pequeño "pop" al Callejón Diagon, con un pensamiento en la mente de los veintidós mágicos: la guerra había comenzado.

Las repercusiones políticas y morales de Albion, como pasó a llamarse por sugerencia de la ministra de magia al Wizengamot, algo que aprobaron rápidamente, al meditar y pensar que deberían los mágicos de las islas poder nombrar a su nación como quisieran; las repercusiones fueron positivas en el lado político ya que había una alta moral de pensar que podrían ganar la guerra.

En muchas partes del reino unido muggle, los mágicos llevaron su contraofensiva de manera simultánea y en algunos momentos rápida, es decir, de atacar y escapar antes de que se tomaran represalias por parte de los muggles o inclusive se enteraran de lo que había sucedido.

En la calle de Baker Street, que es una calle del distrito londinense de Marylebone, en la Ciudad de Westminster muggle, donde Emrys, Loki y veinte mágicos tuvieron la pelea de sus vidas con parte del ejército muggle y la policía local, fue completamente destruido, gracias al pequeño regalo que dejó Emrys suelto. Su regalo fue un gran dragón de fuego negro, que quemó hasta las cenizas esa calle, salvo por dos de las zonas de dicha calle, que pasaron a ser Kensington y Regent's Park.

Poco importaba que no se quemaran junto con la calle, pues lo que le interesaba a Emrys era la casa-mansión que había salvaguardado, cosa que tuvo que explicar al Wizengamot de Albion.

Otros distritos y zonas de Reino Unido muggle también se vieron afectados, pero no en tan gran medida. Zonas como: Parliament Street o la calle del parlamento, se vieron afectadas por los hechizos de un grupo de mortífagos absueltos en la última guerra. Sus hechizos eran destructivos, sí, pero no de fuego. Al menos tuvieron la decencia de no lanzar la marca oscura sobre esa calle en particular, no es que fuera malo en absoluto, pues el secreto estaba al descubierto ahora, pero para Harry sería contraproducente ir en contra de los mortífagos absueltos.

Debería trabajar en algo para que dejaran de lado al loco de Voldemort y se unieran a él y a la alianza de Albion en la guerra contra los muggles y poder reconstruir su sociedad. Seguramente algo se le ocurriría.

Más tarde se enteró que muchas más zonas fueron devastadas por las maldiciones de voladura, tales como _Confringo, Defodio, Depulso, y_ _sgrios agus ghrod._ La ultima pocos hechiceros y druidas la conocían, pero se utilizó también por éstos para destruir y causar caos y devastación entre la población muggle.

Por desgracia para los planes de Harry, ningún cuartel militar, de policía, bomberos, hospital, banco o instituciones tales como centrales nucleares, hidroeléctricas y eléctricas, sufrieron daños. Al igual que las presas se quedaron intactas.

Harry informó al Wizengamot de su preocupación más inminente en esta guerra y lo que debería destruir primero, ahí los que se habían educado en el mundo muggle podrían ayudar, pues seguramente se conocían las debilidades de esos sitios mencionados antes.

Se acordó por unanimidad en el Wizengamot, salvo por algunos pocos aliados de Dumbledore, que los hijos de Squibs que estaban fuera de Hogwarts darían información y como destruir esas cosas a los departamentos implicados.

En esa noticia departamentos como los que se encargaban de Obliviatear a los muggles, desaparecieron para dar lugar a departamentos de ataque rápido, formado por magos, hechiceros y druidas.

El departamento que se encargaba Arthur Weasley fue abolido mucho antes y sustituido por el departamento de caza de muggles, que llevaba un registro de las calles destruidas y si se podrían recuperar y reconquistar.

En definitiva esa semana sería la más ajetreada en el Wizengamot debido a las cantidades de información que Señor Potter pudo liberar a sus aliados y otras facciones, para estudiar las posibles estrategias a seguir.

En relación con la piedra del tiempo, un guardia de la casa real llegó al Callejón Diagon nuevamente para ser transportado en cuanto recogió la caja y el rastreador. El guardia felicitó a Loki y a Emrys por su trabajo bien realizado y por el "invitado" que todavía Harry no había descubierto quien era.

En el mundo muggle las cosas iban peor, al menos para el primer ministro Vernon Dursley y para su gabinete, que estaba formado, oh la ironía, por Dumbledore, Moody, Weasley y Aberforth.

Los cuales se encargaban de dirigir a Vernon y los otros ministros muggles para hacer la guerra no solo a Harry, sino que ahora a la comunidad mágica de Albion.

Ministros de defensa y asuntos internos en el mundo muggle estaban estupefactos en cuanto a los mágicos habían tomado las medidas por la masacre de las dos familias mágicas.

Uno fueron los Creevey, el cual el único superviviente estaba petrificado en Hogwarts y la otra familia fueron los Finnigan, que por desgracia no sobrevivieron ninguno.

En Hogwarts se haría un recordatorio a las familias mágicas caídas, tales como los magos, hechiceros y druidas que cayeron por fuego muggle en esa primera semana de guerra, hasta que el gobierno mágico de Albion dijo como debía actuar la población para hacer frente a la guerra.

Se describió por los hijos de Squibs educados en el mundo muggle, los distintos tipos de armas que estos utilizaban y como podrían defenderse de ellas, lo que era curioso, con una simple transfiguración de una pared de granito, hasta el más inepto de los magos podría hacer.

Pero el Wizengamot no solo se reunió para estrategias, cambiar el nombre de la nación y discutir que territorios muggle debían ser destruidos antes. Se reunieron también para continuar con la enorme cantidad de leyes y proyectos de ley que la alianza Albion estaba sacando, las cuales indicaban más igualdad entre mágicos, tales como centauros, gobblins, elfos domésticos, altos elfos, enanos y otras criaturas mágicas sintientes como las nombradas.

Los minotauros, gigantes, Trolls y el resto de seres mágicos mestizos entre humano y criatura, también recibieron sus derechos y obligaciones en Albion.

Por otra parte Harry había logrado dar con un par de aquelarres vampíricos bastante grandes en América del norte.

Uno de los aquelarres se hacían llamar los Denali y el otro los Cullen. Tenía planeado ir a . lo más pronto posible para hablar con ellos y pedir su ayuda, a cambio de un elixir que les ayudaría a controlar la sed de sangre. Aparte del hecho de que tendrían también los mismos derechos que sus enemigos jurados, los hijos de la luna y las otras criaturas mágicas, también tendrían un lugar para quedarse en Albion, la creciente nación de la antigua religión.

En otra nota con respecto al resurgimiento de Albion, la magia antigua dio por terminado el juramento que dio Harry en Stonehenge hace un año y pico. Para Harry que lo sintió en su piel y magia, fue un descanso de estar pendiente en todo momento de no cometer errores, aunque también era un recordatorio, para no cometer ningún error en el futuro y seguir como hasta ahora iba.

En cuestión al ritual que iba a hacer en Stonehenge para el año siguiente, es decir dentro de unos cuantos meses, lo tuvo que adelantar pues el Concilio interno lo trataba como un Maestro y quería darles la buena noticia de los paraderos de las ciudades perdidas.

Por ello, Señor Potter o Emrys, como estaba siendo conocido en muchos círculos ahora, se vio en la obligación de meditar a diario y prepararse para la gala que se iba a llevar en algún lugar mágico de gran alcance, tal vez nuevamente en Stonehenge, para su nombramiento como Maestro.

En lo que respectaba al problema en Hogwarts, dio instrucciones a Celeste y Corvinus que solamente ayudaran en caso de que los maestros o el propio director les pidiesen ayuda para abrir la cámara de los secretos, pero que fueran de todas formas con Maestro Flamel como ayuda extra para intentar convencer al basilisco de que no atacara a los estudiantes, solamente les faltaba que alguien muriera.

Respecto a la sala de los menesteres, bien podrían continuar con la clasificación de ella en los próximos meses, alternando ir allí directamente gracias a sus elfos domésticos y poder ver a los chicos.

Los amigos y amigas de Harry no se tomaron muy bien el que lo reclamaran en el Wizengamot y que no pudiera asistir a Hogwarts con ellos, pero entendían que Harry ya no era un niño y que no podía hacerse pasar por uno, de ahí a que asumiera el rol a tiempo completo de un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño.

Nota autor 2

Las maldiciones que ponga aquí, son inventadas por mí, salvo aquellas que todo el mundo conoce del universo de Harry Potter, como _Confringo_.

Sgrios agus ghrod: Destruir y desintegrar.

Al menos lo que dice el traductor de google.

En próximos capítulos espero poner más magia y un poco de más dialogo, que por desgracia en éste y el próximo, es decir, el 31 tendrán poco de ello y todo será más descriptivo, expresando ideas de cómo va la guerra y las batallas.

Para los que se pregunten cuando aparecerá Dumbledore y sus aliados más a menudo, a partir de ya se tiene que poner al día.

Voldemort es posible que vuelva antes del torneo de los tres magos.

Sin más me despido y espero que tengan paciencia, pues con las oposiciones que me están saliendo no sé cuándo volveré a publicar.


	32. Chapter 31

CAPITULO 31

Neville Longbottom recibió el mejor regalo de Yule que le pudieran dar ese año, pues la recuperación completa de sus padres gracias a los maestros sanadores pertenecientes al Concilio, fue lo mejor. De ahí en adelante, estaría eternamente agradecido a Harry, pues sabía que él tenía algo que ver con todo, aunque nadie dijera nada y lo mantuvieran en secreto.

La familia Black, Gaunt, Bones, Longbottom, Blue, Nott, McDougal, McKinon, Selwyn, etc. estuvieron presentes en todas las reuniones extra que se llevaron a cabo en la mansión Potter, para la alianza Albion.

El Wizengamot o algunos de los miembros que se estaban relajando en sus puestos al no atacar más a los muggles, pues decían que ya habían demostrado su punto de fuerza, la misma alianza Albion decidió tomar la guerra en sus propias manos y atacar cada vez que podía. Desgraciadamente como les faltaba gente capaz y dispuesta para ir a las batallas y además Harry aun no era un Maestro Hechicero, no podía pedir a su propia gente de ir a la batalla. Tuvieron que tomarlo en sus propias manos y salir por las tardes, noches y a veces por el día a causar estragos al reino unido muggle.

Las pequeñas batallas que se llevaban en el mundo muggle eran tan de corta duración que no podían reclamar ni siquiera los pequeños pueblos que atacaban, mientras que los muggles estuvieron buscando por días, sino semanas como devolverles el golpe, hasta que decidieron destruir por completo el Valle de Godric.

Un día del mes de enero del año 1993, en los periódicos mágicos y muggles, salió la noticia de que una bomba cayó en el Valle de Godric en la madrugada, llevándose diez familias de magos de un golpe.

Eso causó que el Wizengamot saliera de su trance y su estado latente, producido por los pequeños escarceos de magos, brujas, brujos, hechiceros, druidas y hags, junto con gobblins, licántropos, etc. en el mundo muggle, duramente. Su salida de ese estado de auto confianza fue dura, sí, pero su respuesta fue el borrado de tres pueblos muggles de un mismo ataque, junto con tres cuarteles militares no tan importantes, en los que solamente eran de reclutamiento.

Por parte de los inefables, consiguieron crear un artefacto para detectar todos los hijos de Squibs nacidos o por nacer, incluyendo a los Squibs que estaban repartidos por el país. Ahora más que nunca Harry necesitaba darse prisa en encontrar las ciudades de Camelot y Avalon, pues los Squibs eran nuevamente admitidos en la sociedad mágica gracias a la alianza Albion. Si no los admitían y los trataban como basura, los propios hijos no querrían saber mucho más del mundo mágico y prontamente se podrían extinguir. Gracias a la vista de hechiceros y druidas en el tema y asegurando a la población de magos que los Squibs eran necesarios para mezclar las líneas familiares y que éstas sean más poderosas, aparte del hecho de no extinguirse en cuestión de siglos, los magos de Albion, fueron capaces de diferenciarlos de los muggles de a pie y salvarlos de la guerra que estaba estallando por todo el país mágico y muggle.

La alianza Albion se enfadó y enfureció muchísimo en cuanto se enteró de las familias y el pueblo masacrado respectivamente, por tanto Emrys decidió golpear a los muggles donde más les dolía: La casa real.

El palacio de Buckingham ubicado en Londres, estaba bastante protegido por el ejército, el MI6 y otras organizaciones gubernamentales para que no fuera atacado, más afuera en las calles del palacio de Buckingham, había civiles acampados haciendo guardia para proteger a su monarca y su familia.

A Emrys eso no le preocupó pues pidió a Gringotts y al Rey Ragnok que les prestara un batallón de Gobblins, al Sumo Sacerdote Powell un par de Maestros de batalla y él mismo junto con Sarah, Salazar, Regulus y Loki, atacaron el palacio real a pleno día después de una semana de que se destruyera el pueblo del Valle de Godric.

Emrys, Sarah, Salazar, Regulus, Loki, Maestro de batalla Elliot McColl y Maestra de batalla Megan Campbell, más el batallón de treinta gobblins aparecieron en las afueras del palacio de Buckingham, a unas cuantas calles de distancia en un callejón oscuro para que nadie los viera.

Cuando todos estaban a la espera de órdenes de Emrys, fue éste el que primero decidió que deberían poner salas anti muggles por el lugar, para investigar antes de atacar a ciegas.

\- Sarah y Salazar os toca poner salas de privacidad y anti muggles. Regulus y Maestra de batalla Campbell conmigo a investigar la zona enemiga. Los demás, esperad aquí.- Ordenó seriamente y con un tono que no admitía replicas.

Caminando lentamente hasta el borde del callejón, cuando sintió que las salas estaban puestas, hizo señas a sus compañeros para que se desilusionaran, pues ellos iban en túnicas y sería un poco cantoso.

Mientras que Harry no le importaba un comino llevar túnicas o no, prefirió para el día de hoy llevar ropa al estilo muggle, para una mejor infiltración.

Una vez desilusionados sus compañeros, Harry salió del callejón como si no fuera nada y paseó a paso lento, hacia el palacio donde vivía la familia real.

Al parecer debía haber algún mago con ellos o un ser mágico, pues podía sentir la presencia de alguien allí.

Mientras que los muggles estaban acampados a las afueras del palacio y se podía divisar gente en los jardines, haciendo guardia, por la mente de Harry pasaban planes de acción y de contingencia.

Uno de esos planes era extender la sala anti muggles hasta que estuvieran enfrente de la primera línea, para después atacar sin previo aviso.

El problema era que podía escuchar el sonido de los helicópteros cerca, lo cual causaba un problema, pues no tenían apoyo aéreo y si bien él mismo podría volar, los otros no tanto.

Volviendo por donde habían venido, Harry y sus compañeros se acercaron a los demás que estaban esperando pacientemente a las órdenes.

\- Esta bien chicos y chicas, el problema que tenemos es que los muggles tienen apoyo aéreo. Si bien podríamos derribarlos, creo que los aviones es un problema peor.- Dijo sin tener que explicar lo que era un avión, pues los hijos de Squibs ya se habían encargado de eso.

\- Llama a los dragones, Emrys.- Dijo simplemente Sarah, a la cual todos se la quedaron mirando como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que los puedo llamar?

" _En Draconiano, por supuesto. Todo Emrys tiene el poder de hablar con ellos y si es bien cierto que eso no lo sabías, lo ibas a descubrir pronto, Maestro."_ Dijo su Fénix familiar en su mente.

\- En su lengua, el Draconiano. Todos los…

\- Si lo sé ahora. Todos los Emrys podemos hablar con ellos. ¿Cómo es que nunca me dijiste nada?- Cortó Harry a Sarah la cual lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que el fénix le habría dicho a Harry.

\- Porque nunca preguntaste.- Contestó con una sonrisa alegre, hasta que un poco después se le borró por la anticipación del momento.

Con un suspiro Harry pidió a Bennu que saliera de él para poder llamar a los dragones a que los ayudaran.

\- ¡ _ **Draconius Draconite Draco! Oh dràgon mòr a 'tighinn gu mo ghairm airson cuideachadh. Dùsgadh mòr dràgon agus thig cuideachadh.**_ \- Llamó Harry fundiéndose en la magia de la antigua religión, mientras ésta le decía que hacer.

Abriendo lentamente los ojos y en un estado meditativo, pero despierto, se sacudió una vez, antes de gritar al cielo la misma frase de antes, haciendo que tanto su aura como sus ojos destellaran de un poderoso dorado.

\- ¡ _ **Draconius Draconite Draco! Oh dràgon mòr a 'tighinn gu mo ghairm airson cuideachadh. Dùsgadh mòr dràgon agus thig cuideachadh.**_ \- Volvió a repetir con una voz fuerte y profunda.

Las consecuencias de la llamada al gran dragón pudieron ser escuchadas por cada dragón de la tierra de Albion.

Los dragones de las islas de las Hébridas levantaron la cabeza a los cielos y rugieron la aprobación de su Señor.

En la ciudad perdida de Camelot, un gran dragón, mucho más antiguo y grande que los normales, despertó de su sueño milenario y rugió al cielo, llamando a todos sus hermanos que aun vivían.

\- _**Oh hermanos dragones, acudid a la llamada de Emrys… protegedle… ayudadle… levantaos hermanos míos…-**_ Fueron las palabras mentales que el Gran Dragón de Camelot, como también se le conocía por el nombre de Kilgharrah, llamó a sus hermanos y les dio la orden de acudir a Emrys.

En la ciudad de Londres se pudo sentir un aire de pesadumbre y miedo cuando el cielo se oscureció repentinamente ante la horda de dragones acudiendo a la llamada de Emrys, el último Señor de los Dragones.

Emrys ordenó rápidamente a la mitad del contingente gobblin que iban con ellos, que tomaran a Salazar, Maestra Campbell y Regulus, para atacar por detrás y evitar que escaparan los muggles.

Mientras que Emrys, Sarah, Maestro McColl y los otros quince gobblins atacarían por delante y estarían ayudados por los dragones en el aire, los cuales ya estaban comenzando la lucha contra los aviones y helicópteros militares.

\- ¡Amigos y hermanos! Tened cuidado de que no os maten y si podéis, matad directamente. No hagáis prisioneros y no tengáis piedad, pues ellos no la tendrán con nosotros. ¡Por Albion y la libertad!- Fue el breve discurso de Emrys, justo antes de coger a Loki e indicarle que estaba con ellos. Pues casi se había olvidado de él y casi lo dejaban en el callejón.

Cuando Emrys y sus compañeros salieron del callejón les esperaba una vista en el cielo de dragones luchando y desgarrando los aviones y helicópteros, pero ahí no acababa la cosa, dos dragones que superaban en altura y anchura al resto de los Hébridas y algún Galés verde que había, aterrizaron en frente de los muggles y el contingente de Emrys.

\- **Señor de los dragones, último Emrys. Estamos a tu servicio, comándanos.** \- Dijo uno de los dragones mirando en el ojo de Emrys, el cual no cabía en su sorpresa.

\- ¿Esto es normal Sarah, Bennu?

\- ¡Son Dragones primordiales! ¡De la raza de los más antiguos! Se creían extintos, cuando Uther Pendragon los mandó matar y después persiguió a los Señores de los dragones.- Explicó el Maestro McColl.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero no todos los Emrys eran Señores de los Dragones? ¿Sabes qué? Luego me lo explicáis mejor. **Oh poderosos dragones, el enemigo está detrás vuestro, pero tenemos aliados que están atacando por detrás de ese palacio. Podríais ayudar a vuestros… ¿Parientes en el cielo?** \- Conjeturó Emrys un poco dubitativo.

Ante el asentimiento de los dragones gigantes, éstos levantaron el vuelo y comenzaron a disparar contra los aviones y helicópteros que se acercaban, borrándolos del mapa de un soplo.

Como los otros parientes estaban acabados y empezaron a asentarse en el suelo, pero defendiéndose de la gente que los atacaban, los gigantes sobrevolaban el cielo en busca de amenazas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse las ideas, Emrys niveló su báculo y lo mismo hicieron los demás con sus focos mágicos y armas, en el caso de los gobblins.

\- ¡ _Depulso, Defodio, Confringo, Bombarda Máxima,_ _Sgrios agus ghrod_!- Cantó Emrys en rápida sucesión, disparando de su foco mágico poderosos rayos que impactaron en la carretera, edificios y muggles por igual, levantando escombros y dando paso a los cuerpos caídos.

Salvando una mirada a sus compañeros que estaban haciendo algo similar, los dos Maestros del Concilio, utilizando la magia antigua, Loki usando sus poderes de Jotun y magia asgardiana y los gobblins utilizando las lanzas como focos para matar y destruir desde lejos.

Los muggles no tuvieron oportunidad de defenderse y poco tiempo después la calle estaba libre de los que defendían el palacio de Buckingham.

Corriendo hacia el frente y disparando todos los hechiceros a la vez maldiciones de voladura de la magia antigua, lograron abrir una brecha en el palacio y entrar en él.

Lástima que tanta riqueza en obras de arte y los mismos jardines tuvieran que estropearse con la sangre de estas bestias, que se hacían llamar humanos, pero era necesario para vengar el pueblo del Valle de Godric, donde sus padres, los padres de Emrys se escondieron, pero también iban de vez en cuando antes de que el tema de Voldemort sucediera.

Llegando a la entrada del palacio se encontraron con un contingente de hombres vestidos de negro y armados con armas pesadas, algo que podría hacer daño si no se evocaba un muro de piedra o algún material más resistente.

\- ¡Sarah! ¡Protección!- Ordenó Emrys mientras él se concentraba en invocar Golems de piedra de gran tamaño.

Sarah levantó un muro de mármol de treinta o cuarenta centímetros de grosor y lo protegió con la magia antigua para que las balas rebotaran.

Los gobblins habiendo llegado y siendo los guerreros que eran, sin esperar ordenes ni nada, saltaron el muro que protegía a los hechiceros y al asgardiano de las balas y continuaron su camino, abriéndose paso a cuchilladas.

\- ¡ _Golem Pétrea Máxima_!- Dijo Emrys en una voz baja pero audible gracias a la magia.

Golems de cinco metros de altura y dos de ancho se levantaron del suelo y esperaron la orden de su amo.

\- Atacad a los muggles, destruid las puertas del palacio y encontrad a la familia real.- Fue la orden sucinta lo cual, los tres Golems hicieron de inmediato, saltando el muro y ayudando a los gobblins.

Los gobblins ya estaban cayendo, hasta que los monstruos de piedra gigante llegaron a su auxilio y empezaron a arrasar a los soldados muggles, lanzándolos como muñecos de trapo en todas direcciones. Uno de los Golems, dio un golpe a la pared, derribándola por completo y dañando aún más a los defensores del palacio.

Entre gritos de dolor y ordenes de los muggles, Emrys y los hechiceros se abrieron camino, transfigurando los escombros en dagas, lanzas, espadas y otras armas de filo, para después lanzarlas como si fueran flechas que cortaban a través del metal y los chalecos antibalas.

Cuando el contingente entró en el palacio, cinco de los quince gobblins habían caído.

\- Maestros guerreros, id a buscar por las habitaciones con los baúles, saquead todo. Tenemos derecho de conquista.

\- ¿Sobrevivientes?- Preguntó uno de los gobblins a Emrys.

Emrys por el contrario lo miró con una ceja arqueada y sonrío mostrando todos los dientes. Con eso le valió a los gobblins, no habría sobrevivientes. Se pasarían a cuchillo cada uno de ellos.

Separándose los gobblins con sus respectivos baúles, Emrys invocó los de los gobblins caídos para tener más que guardar.

Loki se quedó en la entrada del palacio y fue invocando con su magia objetos de valor, salvo por las flores, que eran más de aspecto decorativo.

Dejando a Loki atrás, Maestro McColl tomó otro pasillo para irse a buscar también supervivientes muggles y objetos para saquear.

\- Homenium Revelio.- Encantó Sarah, mostrándole que por uno de los pasillos y por detrás de una de las puertas más grandes y mejor decoradas, había gente en abundancia.

\- Puede ser la reina…- Dijo Sarah a Emrys.

\- Y si no lo es, da igual. Cuando terminemos de saquear, quemaremos el palacio a los cimientos con Hellfyre.- Contestó Emrys seriamente, asomándose a una ventana a ver cómo iban los dragones.

Lo que vio lo sorprendió. No se habían quedado quietos y sin hacer nada, sino que habían continuado atacando la población muggle y estaban quemando a las cenizas los edificios circundantes al palacio.

Eso sería una buena cosa, pues ellos desde el cielo podían hacer mucho daño, tal vez tendría que darles las órdenes de atacar constantemente a los muggles y la guerra en Albion contra ellos acabara más pronto que tarde.

Por desgracia aunque quisiera hacer eso, los muggles los superaban en una escala de diez a uno, así pues tendría que pensar en nuevas formas de llevar ataques casi a diario contra ellos.

Mientras tanto, observando lo que a algunos les parecería un horror, vio como los cadáveres de las personas que habían matado para entrar en palacio, se quemaban poco a poco.

A lo lejos vio también una furgoneta de color blanco, con las iniciales de la BBC. Bueno eso era una sorpresa inesperada, tal vez estarían retransmitiendo el ataque y la destrucción de la calle en directo. Vendría bien para sus planes en cuanto a la familia real.

Dándose la vuelta, Loki y Sarah pudieron ver una sonrisa en su rostro que daba un poco de miedo.

\- Encontremos a la familia real y salgamos fuera con ellos. Tengo un plan que va a hacer temblar los cimientos del mundo muggle británico.- Dijo Emrys caminando hacia donde el hechizo de Sarah le indicó.

Por suerte para ellos y mala suerte para los que estaban dentro, la sala que albergaba la mayor cantidad de personas era la correcta.

Con una maldición las puertas decoradas ricamente, explotaron hacia adentro, mandando metralla y astillas a sus ocupantes, los cuales para sorpresa de Emrys conocía a uno de ellos muy bien.

\- ¡Tu!- Rugió Petunia Dursley con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro. - ¿Qué haces aquí monstruo?- Preguntó con la misma mueca y odio en su tono.

Para toda respuesta de Emrys, sonrió malignamente con todos los dientes, haciendo temblar a la primera dama y esposa del primer ministro británico muggle.

\- Ya lo verás, muggle. Ya lo verás.- Fue una respuesta corta y concisa.

El grupo de Maestra Campbell, Salazar, Regulus y los quince gobblins se sorprendieron inmensamente sobre la aparición de los dragones en el cielo, pero se quedaron estupefactos cuando vieron aparecer esos dos gigantes voladores y como sin esfuerzo alguno quemaban y destruían los pájaros metálicos voladores. Era increíble y una hermosa vista de destrucción.

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera del palacio, la cual solamente estaba protegida por unos pocos hombres armados con ametralladoras y otras armas de fuego pesado.

Parecían que los muggles no aprendían, es posible que los mágicos tuvieran armas anticuadas de la época de la edad media, pero sus armas, focos mágicos y demás eran mucho más poderosas que la de los muggles, pues podían manipular la magia a su antojo.

\- Salazar, Regulus, atacad con maldiciones de voladura repetidamente, nuestro interés es abrir una brecha en sus filas. Yo y los gobblins guerreros nos encargaremos de protegeros, mientras matamos a los muggles.- Dijo la Maestra de batalla, asintiendo a los dos hombres que se estaban preparando.

Salazar tenía pensado mandar maldiciones como el _Deprimo, Depulso y Confringo_ , pero en Pársel. Esos hechizos eran más destructivos en la lengua de las serpientes, gracias a su magia.

Regulus por el contrario, pensaba utilizar las artes oscuras aprendidas en sus días de mortífago.

Ambos magos se pusieron en sus posiciones y comenzaron la andanada de hechizos. Uno no verbal y el otro en el idioma de las serpientes.

Mientras tanto los gobblins y Maestra Campbell se abrieron camino a los muggles, acuchillando y matando con la magia antigua a más no poder.

Segundos dieron paso a minutos y después de cinco de esos minutos, la parte trasera del palacio real estaba destrozada y ennegrecida por la magia oscura y las maldiciones de voladura. En algunos sitios se podía observar claramente el fuego que iba consumiendo los escombros.

Los pocos muggles que había en la parte trasera, lograron matar únicamente a tres gobblins, puesto que las criaturas se movían tan rápido que apenas podían disparar claramente a ellos. Por si fuera poco la hechicera que iba con ellos, convocaba los escombros para transformarlos en picas y dagas.

Esas armas eran lanzadas a los defensores del palacio, sin oportunidad a esquivar. Los que lograban esquivarlas momentáneamente, eran empalados por otras armas que de las pequeñas criaturas.

Al principio cuando el primer ministro y la reina los avisó de que los mágicos y la magia existían, no se lo podían creer. Pero cuando vieron que unos pocos podían causar más daño y destrucción que un ejército entero suyo, no les quedó otro remedio que creer. Ahora ya daba igual si creían o no, iban a morir todos, pues no tenían forma de defenderse de ellos.

\- Avada Kedavra.- Fue la maldición asesina que salió de las varitas de los dos magos, señalando en las direcciones que los muggles estaban. Otras como _Bombarda Máxima_ eran señaladas al tejado, explotando gran parte de éste y matando a los que estaban ahí apostados.

Cuando lograron entrar, se encontraron poca resistencia. Esa poca resistencia la tomaron como prisioneros, para ver más tarde que hacer con ellos, si bien las ordenes eran no hacer prisioneros, éstos parecían pertenecer a la casa real.

Cuando decidieron separarse para buscar tesoros u objetos de valor, encontraron que un gran grupo se dirigía hacia un salón de baile y se encerraban allí. Por unos momentos pensaron ver a un pelirrojo con una varita en la mano, pero desecharon la idea tan rápido como les llegó, pues era imposible que un mago ayudara a éstos muggles.

Si bien Dumbledore estaba de titiritero del primer ministro, no creían que se encargaran también de la casa real.

Poco tiempo después, pudieron ver como el grupo de Emrys se abría paso a través de los muggles de la parte frontal del palacio.

Y para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, tenían al menos a treinta y dos muggles con ellos a la espera de Emrys.

\- ¡Exijo que nos suelte, monstruo! ¡Soy un Lord de la reina y de la cámara de los Lores!- Gritó un muggle con la cara roja. De poco le sirvió, pues después de su declaración fue tumbado con una maldición cruciatus.

\- Que os sirva de lección, muggles. Estáis aquí para morir, como es únicamente la decisión de Emrys.- Dijo Regulus, utilizando por vez primera el título de Harry.

Salazar estuvo de acuerdo con su amigo y compañero Señor del Wizengamot, acordando llamar también a Harry a partir de ahora Emrys, pues él era y es, quien los lideraría hacia la victoria y una nueva era en Albion.

\- Megan.- Vino la voz de Cameron McColl, llamando su atención inmediatamente. – Emrys dijo que había que matar a los supervivientes, ¿Qué haces con ellos?

\- Fácil McColl, ellos al parecer son parte de su gobierno. Éste de aquí dice ser un Lord de una cámara.- Respondió Megan tranquilamente.

\- Está bien, tráelos al salón de baile, tal vez Emrys sepa qué hacer con ellos. ¿Tuvisteis dificultades?

\- Ninguna, gracias a los dragones. ¿Vosotros?

\- Pocas bajas. Cinco gobblins cayeron.

\- De nuestra parte tres nada más. Sabían en lo que se metían. Estoy segura que tendrán un entierro digno de un guerrero.

\- Yo también, pero no me gusta que nuestra sangre sea derramada, cuando claramente los superamos a ellos.- Coincidió y quejó Cameron McColl, Maestro de batalla del Concilio interno.

Recogiendo a los muggles y obligándolos a ponerse de pie, los llevaron hasta una sala contigua al salón de baile y Megan, junto a Salazar y Regulus fueron a informar a Emrys de sus rehenes.

Cuando Emrys vio a los que atacarían la parte trasera del palacio, sonrió. Sabía que lo conseguirían.

\- Informad.- Dijo Emrys con una cara en blanco y sin ningún tipo de emoción.

\- Nos ha salido bastante bien la operación. Tan solo tres bajas gobblin.- Dijo Salazar, viendo como Emrys hacía una mueca ante la pérdida, pero rápidamente recomponiéndose. – Hemos capturado a treinta y dos muggles que dicen ser Lores de alguna cámara…- Se vio interrumpido por el grito de una anciana en negación ante la idea de lo que les sucedió o sucedería a esos muggles.

Emrys volviéndose, la cayó con un silenciador de su mano y se volvió a Salazar con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Os dije que no hicierais prisioneros, pero está bien. Tengo una idea de qué hacer con ellos y con éstos, pues daremos un duro golpe a su gobierno y población. Salgamos fuera, creo que el resto de gobblins tiene ya todos los objetos de valor.- Dijo Emrys haciendo un gesto a los muggles.

Los muggles eran reacios a moverse, pero con un toque del báculo de Emrys en el suelo se levantaron uno por uno y se dirigieron hacia la salida, donde encontraron a Loki hablando en el idioma gobblin con uno de los guerreros.

\- Emrys. Tenemos malas noticias.

\- Dime Loki.

\- Hemos perdido cinco gobblins más en las habitaciones de arriba, al parecer había soldados escondidos y han tendido emboscadas a ellos.

\- ¿Y el resto?

\- Vivos, pero malheridos.- Dijo el guerrero gobblin, sujetándose una herida que se veía fea en el torso.

\- Está bien, tomad el traslador de emergencia y marcharos a Gringotts. Llevaré los cadáveres de vuestros hermanos caídos.

\- No, nos quedaremos.- Vino el gruñido de otro de los gobblins que quería ver que se hacía con la turba de muggles que habían venido a matar.

\- Está bien. Salgamos fuera, creo que antes vi un camión o algo parecido de la BBC, si no me equivoco, es de sus noticias.- Dijo Harry sonriendo como un gobblin.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No nos puedes matar delante de todos y en directo!- Gritó una mujer lo bastante inteligente como para hacer eso precisamente.

Con un vistazo en la mente débil de la mujer, se dio cuenta rápidamente que era una periodista que fue a entrevistar a la primera dama y la reina de Gran Bretaña.

\- Imperio.- Dijo Emrys señalando a la que había hablado antes. – Prepara las cámaras y quiero que todo el mundo muggle de Bretaña vea en directo, ¿Entendido?

\- Si, mi Señor.- Dijo la muggle dando una inclinación de cabeza y yendo hacia la furgoneta a por su material de trabajo.

El resto de muggles parecían un poco nerviosos si tenían tanta facilidad de controlarlos. Al cabo de unos minutos, la chica apareció con lo que parecía una cosa negra, grande y rectangular, lo cual era una cámara.

Un punto rojo dio toda indicación de que estaba grabando y con un asentimiento de la cabeza de la chica, Emrys dio su discurso.

\- Buenos días a todos, soy Emrys y estoy en el palacio real para tomar venganza por las masacres a nuestro pueblo. A mi izquierda tengo la familia real, casi al completo. Solamente me faltan algunos miembros, que por lo que he descubierto están en el extranjero. A mis hermanos y hermanas del extranjero, les pido que si lo encuentran, no duden en matarlo. Es un cáncer para Albion. Por otra parte a mi derecha, tenemos a treinta y dos lores de las cámaras del gobierno muggle. Van a ver todos como caen uno por uno, por sus crímenes.- Dijo Emrys cogiendo al primero de los lores y entregándolo a uno de los gobblins que no estaban tan malheridos.

El gobblin cogió su daga y le rebanó lentamente el cuello al primero de los muchos lores que iban a morir ese día.

La cámara de televisión grabó la ejecución de los treinta primeros lores, hasta que los dos últimos se los dio a Salazar y Regulus para que los mataran como ellos quisieran.

Salazar lanzó una maldición que hervía la sangre a uno de ellos, haciendo de su muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Posteriormente, las agencias gubernamentales y militares de las islas británicas dirían que fue de las peores ejecuciones que pudieron ver y presenciar sin hacer nada al respecto. También tendrían mucho cuidado con estos magos a partir de ese día.

Cuando los Lores fueron finalmente ejecutados ante el mundo muggle, les llegó el turno a los allegados de la reina.

Los primeros fueron los que estaban sirviendo en la corte, ellos murieron de forma rápida con maldiciones asesinas.

El resto no obtuvo la suerte deseada, salvo por los más jóvenes que murieron rápido y sin dolor.

\- Ahora, para una muerte digna de un rey muggle que nos ha cazado en la anterioridad.- Dijo Emrys evocando unos cuantos palos de madera con leña para prender a los pies. – Morirán como nos mataron hace tanto tiempo en la edad media. En la hoguera, bajo sus propios crímenes.- Terminó Emrys colocando mágicamente a la muda reina, su heredero y el resto de la familia real, salvo el príncipe que faltaba.

\- ¿Unas últimas palabras?- Pidió Emrys a la reina que lo miraba con odio.

\- Espero que pierdas la guerra y tu gente muera como nosotros en la hoguera. ¡Monstruo!- Dijo la anciana temblando de odio y miedo.

\- Haces bien en temer lo que va a pasarte. ¡Incendio!.- Dijo señalando todas las piras y comenzando con la quema de la familia real.

\- Para terminar, tenemos a la esposa del primer ministro Vernon Dursley. Ella tendrá una muerte especial y más lenta.- Dijo señalándola y poniéndola delante de la cámara, para que los telespectadores vieran con horror como la "pobre" mujer era destrozada y descuartizada poco a poco, muriendo lentamente, hasta que Emrys le sacó el corazón y se lo mostró antes de que muriera.

Para los muggles les parecía imposible que algo así sucediera, pero gracias a la magia, la mantenía todavía con vida, pero a duras penas.

Cansado del espectáculo, pues Salazar y Regulus se estaban poniendo enfermos de oler los cuerpos que se estaban quemando y cansados de oír los gritos de agonía y dolor de los muggles. Acabó con Petunia Dursley, antes Evans, decapitándola y poniendo su cabeza en una pica.

\- El próximo es tu hijo, Vernon.- Dijo Emrys volviéndose hacia el palacio con su báculo y dando un asentimiento a los tres hechiceros que tenía al lado. "¡ _Hellfyre_!" gritaron al mismo tiempo soltando animales de fuego negro, que consumirían no solo el palacio real, sino toda la calle de Buckingham Palace.

Con un movimiento de los focos de los maestros de batalla, las salas anti aparición y anti traslador cayeron de su sitio.

Por desgracia no vieron como un cierto pelirrojo, perteneciente a la familia Weasley desapareció cuando las barreras cayeron.

\- Vámonos.- Dijo Emrys señalando a sus compañeros que habían acabado allí. Recogiendo los cadáveres de los gobblins caídos, los dos Maestros de Batalla tomaron el traslador hacia el callejón Diagon, mientras que Emrys pedía a los dragones a retirarse, hasta que los volviera a llamar, que sería pronto, pues la guerra no había acabado.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

\- Sectusempra.- Apuntó Emrys con su mano en dirección a la muggle que estaba grabando, haciendo que cayera inmediatamente al suelo desangrándose poco a poco y liberándola de la maldición Imperius.

\- Eso.- Con esa palabra tomó del hombro a Loki, que a su vez estaba agarrado a Salazar, éste a Regulus y Regulus a Sarah, la cual había agarrado el hombro de Emrys con su mano libre. Poco después vino Bennu volando y los trasladó por fuego fénix a la mansión Potter.

Ese día no se hizo más, se había vengado la muerte del pueblo del valle de Godric y causado gran conmoción en el pueblo británico muggle.

Los muggles no atacarían por un tiempo, llorando la muerte de su reina y familia.

 **Salto de Línea**

El día después de la masacre de Buckingham, como fue llamado por el primer ministro del Reino Unido, Vernon Dursley, se hizo una ceremonia para conmemorar a la fallecida familia real de Windsor.

Vernon, su gabinete, los pocos ministros que quedaban con vida y algunos de los lores que no murieron en el ataque, más generales, capitanes, etc. del ejército británico muggle, estuvieron presentes en la ceremonia.

Por suerte ese día no hubo ataques mágicos y el titiritero Dumbledore no se presentó a Vernon hasta después de una semana de silencio absoluto.

Vernon no sabía qué hacer, cuando el viejo se presentó en su casa y le dijo que era necesario tenerle en el gobierno británico de los suyos, no se opuso por la razón de que ahí podría hacer una diferencia si había más monstruos.

Pero una vez que ganó las elecciones, gracias a la magia de ese hombre, no sabía cómo ni dónde buscar a los monstruos para deshacerse de ellos.

Hasta que Dumbledore se volvió a presentar junto a sus lacayos y le dijeron que ellos ayudarían, pero tenían que convencer al pueblo británico de su existencia.

Así pues, se convocó una rueda de prensa en la cual dio a conocer al pueblo británico la existencia de la magia.

Al principio la reina misma no estaba nada contenta de que hubiera una sociedad secreta con su propio gobierno, leyes y tradiciones dentro del suelo británico que ella gobernaba.

Tampoco estuvo contenta de la existencia de los hechiceros y druidas, que según Dumbledore eran un peligro para ambos mundos.

Dumbledore pudo llegar a un acuerdo con los muggles de mutua ayuda, si él una vez que acabara con Potter y su gobierno, se rendían pleitesía completa y lealtad a la corona y a Gran Bretaña, permitiendo que el gobierno muggle tomara partido en el mágico.

Dumbledore no pensaba hacer nada de eso, pero con una sonrisa y unas cuantas mentiras, más unas pequeñas compulsiones a ella y la familia real, se llegó al acuerdo tácito de que se ayudarían mutuamente.

Con la exposición del mundo mágico en todo el mundo, Dumbledore fue recibiendo aliados de países como Rusia, India, China y Australia. El resto de Europa y América se tomó a mal que se quedaran expuestos, pero lo peor llegó un día en una parte de Nuevo México, cuando alguien tan tonto, allanó una sede de SHIELD, dejando un rastro de muerte y destrucción.

En un principio pensó que fue Harry quien lo hizo, pero cuando le llegaron imágenes de un hombre de pelo rubio, romper a través de las filas de soldados con cuatro guerreros más, no le cupo ninguna duda de que Harry no tenía nada que ver, pero eso los muggles no lo sabían.

Así pues con mucho tiempo de antelación, la guerra entre los mundos muggle y mágico de todo el planeta, comenzó.

A todas horas le llegaban informes de los países aliados diciendo que los magos estaban aliados temporalmente con los muggles.

La verdadera historia era que los magos que eran cazadores de hechiceros y druidas, dieron golpes de estado en sus respectivos países, para hacerse con el control de la población muggle.

Por ello era que no tenían problemas a la hora de interactuar con los muggles y hacer la guerra al resto del mundo.

Estaban investigando como interactuar la tecnología con la magia. Muchos de los científicos más notables, como la Doctora Foster, el Doctor Selvig y el filántropo multimillonario Anthony Stark, estaban trabajando duramente con esos gobiernos y el gobierno americano, para detener y ganar la guerra.

Por supuesto Dumbledore daba informes a Vernon, pues sabía que el hombre tenía un odio profundo hacia Potter, a pesar de que ya no era su sobrino.

Saliendo de esas reflexiones, se despidió de la gente que había venido al oficio y fue directamente hacia su oficina en Downing Street.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore o como muchos le llamaban solamente Profesor Dumbledore o Albus, no estaba para nada contento con las acciones tomadas por el gobierno de Albion.

Lo que era antiguamente el gobierno de Bretaña mágica, ahora era conocido como Albion, un nombre mágico que daba cabida a todo ser mágico sintiente. Es decir que los licántropos, gobblins, Hags, Hechiceros, Druidas, Brujos, Vampiros, Elfos domésticos, Altos Elfos, Enanos, Centauros, Minotauros, etc. tenían derechos y podían pasearse por las calles mágicas, entrar en los establecimientos que solamente los magos debían entrar e interactuar con los propios magos.

Como había caído la comunidad mágica en su ausencia y más aún Hogwarts ahora que impartían nuevamente todas las asignaturas que él como profesor y director de la escuela fue prohibiendo. Albus Dumbledore estaba más que furioso de lo que había hecho Potter con su legado y "reino".

Pero Albus tendría paciencia, no por nada había hecho un Horrocrux sin que nadie se enterara y lo había escondido en las entrañas de la séptima planta, donde muchos antes que él escondían las cosas que no querían que encontraran. Lástima que muchos de sus planes acabaran en el desagüe por culpa de Potter, tal vez debió matarlo cuando aún era un bebé.

Cuando salió a la luz lo de la profecía y dijeron que era falsa, él, por supuesto no se lo creyó, pues el Gran Albus Dumbledore nunca se equivocaba.

Ahora Potter había caído en el lado oscuro, sí, todo aquel que no pensaba como él, era oscuro. Más aun cuando supo que era un hechicero, pero no podía tocarlo debido al hecho de haberse hecho cargo del asiento de su familia en el Wizengamot y encima de ello, haberse emancipado a la tierna edad de once años.

También contaba con poderosos aliados en Albion, algo que debía acabar, empezando por la ramera de su maestra. Tomaría placer sádico en matarla, no por nada era él, el más poderoso de los magos y todo gracias a la varita de sauco que poseía.

Lo que no sabía Dumbledore era sobre que Harry conocía de las reliquias de la muerte y que además tenía dos de ellas.

Bueno peor para Dumbledore, bueno para Emrys.

Otra de las cosas por las que estaba furioso Dumbledore, fue por la masacre al palacio real y por la adquisición de Albion de los dragones.

Como iba a saber él, que Harry era un Señor del Dragón, ahora sus planes para el torneo de los tres magos estaba desecho. Tenía la intención de llegar a Hogwarts como director de Durmstrang, pero como le han visto ayudando a muggles, ahora no podría hacer nada de lo que tenía planeado. ¡Maldita sea y maldito Potter!

Pensó con furia desenfrenada mientras destruía el despacho que Vernon tan amablemente le había dado.

Tomando respiraciones profundas y pesadas, Albus logró tranquilizarse y reinar sobre sus emociones. Con una ola de su varita, el despacho volvió a la normalidad y fue a sentarse en su trono, preguntándose qué es lo que había hecho mal.

La respuesta le vino claramente cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que haber ido más veces a controlar al chico Potter en la casa Dursley. "Bueno, ya no hay remedio". Pensó Dumbledore con pesadumbre, masajeándose las sienes, mientras recordaba el pasado.

"Tal vez, todo no esté perdido… si logro sacar a Gellert de Nurmengard, entre los dos podrían acabar con Potter y tomar el control que les corresponde… después de todo la reputación de Dumbledore ya estaba por los suelos, que más le daba lo que pensara la gente de él a estas alturas, sobre todo si le valía por un bien mayor…"

Con esos pensamientos se quedó planeando el escape de su antiguo amante, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor suyo en esa semana.

 **Salto de Línea**

El mes de enero del año 1993 pasó lentamente con ataque al mundo muggle y éstos al mundo mágico en respuesta. Los muggles ya no eran capaces de encontrar gente mágica, debido a los refugios que fueron saliendo a lo largo del mundo mágico. No solo Albion tenía refugios para asentar a los mágicos, sino que el resto de Europa y América también.

Los demás continentes estaban perdidos, pues África, Oceanía y parte de Asia estaban con los muggles, pero otra parte estaba claramente en contra de convivir con ellos y estaban haciendo las maletas para irse lo más pronto a Albion.

Los hechiceros, brujos y Druidas pertenecientes al Concilio Externo o Interno de los países aliados de Dumbledore, vieron claramente que sus vidas corrían peligro y se marcharon a otros países en los cuales ganarían refugio seguro. Tales países eran: España, Italia, Francia y Albion. La mayor parte terminó en Albion, pero eran tantos que la propia ministra de magia Crane, tuvo que reevaluar la situación.

Si no hacían algo pronto o Emrys encontraba pronto lo que fuera que quería encontrar, se quedarían sin espacio para meter a tanta gente que llegaba a Albion todos los días.

Por otra parte el Wizengamot se reunía a diario también, con la victoria sobre la casa real a Emrys le cayeron las felicitaciones y la gloria por todas partes, tanto fue así que todo el Wizengamot decidió darle la orden de merlín de primera clase por su valor y astucia al tomar represalias contra los muggles de forma activa.

A Emrys le vino bien, pues sus planes de luchar activamente, pero independiente al ministerio podrían dar resultado, sin tener que dar muchas explicaciones. Los magos confiaban demasiado en los que tenían las órdenes de Merlín de primera clase, no es que fuera realmente un defecto, pero a él le venía bien que tuvieran esa confianza ahora.

Por ello avisó al Wizengamot que estaría reclutando mágicos para la cruzada anti muggle y poder tomar los pueblos de Reino Unido muggle, para la expansión de Albion.

La expansión de Albion era necesaria con todos los refugiados que estaban llegando, por eso informó que en cuanto tuvieran el máximo de tropas y hombres, avanzarían en la toma.

El Wizengamot no puso ninguna pega en ello, pues cuantos más luchadores y guerreros tomaran la iniciativa, menos oro gastarían en Aurores y los magos hit, que eran la elite de los aurores.

Lo único que el Wizengamot preguntó a Harry era si tenían donde poner un cuartel general y nombrarlo.

Cuando explicó que estaban viendo con Gringotts sobre futuras ubicaciones, todos asintieron, pero cuando les dijo que lo más seguro que fuera en el Valle de Godric, pues estaba vacío debido a la explosión, muchos pusieron pegas al declarar que el Valle debía ser considerado un monumento a los caídos en esta guerra.

Harry intentó explicar que debido a la falta de ubicaciones, debían todos hacer un esfuerzo de guerra y aunque no le gustara tampoco a él la ubicación, era la más probable y la que menos se buscaría por los muggles, al haber atacado una vez antes ya.

Uno de los aliados de Dumbledore junto con uno de los Señores que fue mortífago, intentaron llamarlo a votación, pero Harry declaró simplemente que no estaba proponiendo, pues lo más seguro es que se comprara el antiguo Valle de Godric entero, para hacerlo un cuartel general, con todas las protecciones debidas.

Mientras que eso ocurría, Sarah fue a Gringotts junto a Loki para comprar un terreno y poder construir un cuartel general, en el cual Emrys lideraría la ofensiva.

Los gobblins ya tenían puestos los ojos en varios terrenos que estaban vacíos, tales como el Valle de Godric, recientemente destruido, pero en pensamientos de reconstrucción. Si se compraba el terreno en el Valle de Godric, tendrían que pasar mucho oro, así pues Ragnok que era el líder de los gobblins, contribuyó también, pero con la promesa por parte de Emrys que el nuevo cuartel sería en el Valle.

Sarah mandó un mensaje con Bennu, que estaba con ella por si había problemas o ella tenía que mandar un mensaje urgente a Harry.

Como los fénix se permitían en la cámara del Wizengamot, o más bien los familiares y los elfos domésticos, el fénix no tuvo muchos problemas para encontrar a su amigo y maestro, comunicándole de la decisión de la compra del antiguo Valle de Godric.

Antes de que el fénix pudiera desaparecer, Harry pidió un tiempo de descanso para comunicar a la alianza Albion sobre su decisión.

Momentos más tarde el fénix regresó a Gringotts con varias cartas a los gerentes de cuentas de los aliados de la facción Albion, ordenando la contribución de oro en la compra de dicho valle.

Unos días más tarde gobblins y constructores mágicos se movieron al terreno recientemente adquirido para comenzar a construir.

Lo primero que harían sería poner las protecciones debidas y recoger los escombros y cadáveres si se encontraban. Para después comenzar a construir los edificios pertinentes a un campamento militar.

El campamento tendría de todo, desde campos de entrenamiento a calabozos para mantener a los presos que fueran cogiendo del mundo muggle.

Con todo, salió bastante rápido construir un campamento en lo que anteriormente se conocía como el Valle de Godric, ahora pasó a ser Cuartel General de Albion y muchos aliados y civiles mágicos se apuntaron como los Caballeros de Camelot, nuevamente reconstruidos.

Emrys pidió que el nombre de los soldados fuera algo que honrara al mundo mágico y los demás decidieron nombrar al ejército mágico, como los caballeros del Rey Arturo en su época, aunque ahora fueran liderados por un Emrys en vez de un Rey de ascendencia muggle.

Así el mes de enero pasó volando entre planes de reclutamiento y planes de ataque. Primariamente se quiso continuar atacando el centro de Londres y las calles más importantes, pero eso solamente les causaría problemas, pues después del ataque a la casa real, el ministro Vernon Dursley hizo proteger aún más Londres.

Por ello con discusiones sobre que atacar y conquistar primero varios hicieron sus apuestas en empezar por Gales y Escocia.

Tanto Salazar como Regulus y otros magos querían recuperar de los muggles Escocia, pues es donde Hogwarts estaba ubicada y sería posible expandir más los terrenos de Hogsmeade, que estaba empezando a llenarse demasiado y parecerse más a una ciudad mágica que un pueblo.

Harry no estaba muy de acuerdo, pues lo que más apremiaba era mover el ministerio de magia de sitio, si los demás no se daban cuenta de que estaba ubicado por debajo de la tierra de una de las calles más transitadas muggle, es que en opinión de Harry, eran un poco ciegos.

Tal vez fuera la arrogancia de algunos que pensaban que nada podría suceder, pero Harry o Emrys como estaba siendo llamado a todas horas, ya no solo por los miembros del Concilio, sino que también por el Wizengamot y el ministerio de magia. Incluso sus amigos y familiares le llamaban así. Sarah lo hacía de vez en cuando, cuando estaban en la intimidad de sus cuartos y pasaban la noche juntos.

Gracias a que dejó Hogwarts y que ahora estaba más en la mansión Potter, pudieron intimar y recuperar el tiempo perdido que no pudieron hacer en Hogwarts.

Pero volviendo al tema de los posibles ataques, Emrys tomó palabra en el cuartel de mando.

\- Creo que deberíamos empezar por el norte de las islas. Allí los pueblos son más separados, menos población muggle y en menor medida, sin defensas.

\- Disculpad mi ignorancia en la geografía, pero… ¿Qué pueblos hay en el norte?

\- ¿A parte de Escocia?- Comentó Augusta Longbottom mirando con una ceja levantada a Sirius, el cual pareció un poco avergonzado.

\- Entonces sugieres Emrys que ataquemos Escocia. Vale, es tentador hacer eso, pero ¿Sabes cuantos pueblos hay? Nos llevará meses, sino años atacar y conquistar todo.- Expuso un Salazar preocupado por el tiempo, pues su esposa estaba a punto de llegar al máximo de su embarazo y quería estar presente en el nacimiento. Tanto es así como Emrys también, pues sería el padrino del niño o niña.

\- No si nos dividimos, Salazar. Entiendo tu preocupación y no debes tenerla, pues si tu esposa da a luz iremos a ver el nacimiento. No quisiera perdérmelo por nada del mundo.- Tranquilizó Harry a su amigo con una sonrisa.

Todos en el cuartel de mando, estuvieron discutiendo por unas horas más si solamente debían poner su mira en una parte de las islas, lo cual les llevó a decidir que mandar pequeñas tropas a Irlanda del Norte para recuperarla al ministerio mágico irlandés.

\- Serían de gran ayuda si los irlandeses nos echan una mano.- Volvió a comentar Sirius.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo hermano.- Dijo Regulus dirigiéndose hacia su hermano con la cara neutral. – Pero según la tía Cassiopeia, los irlandeses están con las manos llenas atacando y defendiendo su territorio. Si conquistamos Irlanda del Norte y se lo ofrecemos a ellos, como base de operaciones y como refugio para su gente, estoy seguro que su guerra terminará antes.

\- La guerra no terminará antes porque ellos ganen Irlanda, Regulus.- Explicó Emrys pacientemente. – La guerra terminará cuando los muggles desaparezcan del planeta. Estad seguros que nos llevará años llevar a cabo la victoria, pero podría ser menos tiempo si trabajamos juntos y rápido.

Mientras que demos refugio en Albion a los que vienen de Europa y otras partes del mundo está bien, lo que no podemos hacer es dejar que no hagan nada. Debemos darles trabajo, ya sea en los ejércitos, hospitales o crear otra escuela de magia, pues imagino que Hogwarts pronto se quedará sin espacio.- Dijo Emrys pensando en el largo plazo y dejando de lado un momento la expansión.

\- El Wizengamot se podría encargar de ello, junto con el ministerio de magia, Emrys.- Dijo Titus aplacando las preocupaciones del joven hechicero.

\- Eso está bien. Una preocupación menos Titus, podrías exponerlo en la próxima reunión.- Ordenó más que dijo Emrys. Al recibir el asentimiento de éste, continuó con el problema de la expansión. – Como está decidido que atacar, propongo que comencemos con los pueblos más al norte, es decir, en las islas que están al norte de Escocia.

\- ¿Por qué las islas?- Preguntaron varios miembros de la reunión sin entender el propósito de ese ataque.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, Emrys explicó que si empezaban poco a poco y a conquistar desde lo más pequeño e insignificante, los muggles tardarían en descubrir lo que estaban haciendo. Las islas al norte de Escocia, si bien podrían resultar en asentamientos mágicos para los albionianos, en cuestión de semanas o meses podrían construir muchas ciudades en todo el terreno de allí. También estaba seguro que con todos los minerales y bancos muggles que habría allí, el derecho de conquista sería grande.

\- La guerra es cara, debemos aprovechar lo que los muggles utilizan para construir, nosotros para vender y comerciar con ello. Ellos utilizan minerales caros, como el oro, plata, cobre y otros, para sus constructos y construcciones.

Nosotros lo utilizamos para el comercio la mayoría de las veces.- Terminó Emrys convenciendo a la mayoría, solamente en el tema de que era mejor empezar poco a poco y sin que los muggles y el enemigo Dumbledore se enterara.

Cuando terminó la reunión, se acordó en hacer batallones con todos los voluntarios que estaban llegando al Cuartel General de Albion, que no eran pocos.

En un total de tres mil seres mágicos de todas las razas, se empezaron a crear barracones y batallones, de cien a trescientos Caballeros de Camelot.

Los Maestros de Batalla, asumían cargos de Generales en los campos. Otros como Regulus y Theodore Nott Sr. también asumían esos cargos.

La mayor parte de los Maestros de batalla comenzaron a dar puestos jerárquicos a los Caballeros.

Para empezar la expansión se decidió que el día 3 de febrero de 1993, un batallón de trescientos cincuenta mágicos comenzarían los ataques en: Skaw, Norwick, Burrafirth, Quoys, Haroldswick, Baliasta, Baltasound, Unst, Undehoull, Uyeasound y Belmont de momento. Muchos de esos pueblos estarían vacíos o los terrenos mismos, pero siempre podrían comenzar a poner protecciones y levantar campamentos, que más tarde se convertirían en pueblos y ciudades mágicas.

Otro de los batallones tendría el día 4 de febrero de 1993, la misión de seguir con la conquista en: Gloup, Culivoe, Gutcher, Basta, Mid Yell, West Sandwick, Aywuck, Otterswick, Yell, Ulsta, Copister y Burravoe.

Con esos dos batallones conquistarían dos islas que posteriormente servirían para continuar expandiendo desde allí, pero esas dos islas tomaría su tiempo en protegerlas de los muggles, por ello es que con los batallones irían druidas, hechiceros y magos que se quedaran atrás para levantar protecciones, tales como Golems que sirvieran como escudo en red.

Colocarlos por los puntos cardinales de las islas sería complicado, así pues los dragones irían con ellos para mejor protección desde el aire.

El resto de los pueblos y ciudades de esas islas que estuvieran más cercanas, serían conquistadas o al menos mandando tropas hacia allí dos semanas más tarde.

Para el mes de marzo, Emrys y los generales pensaban y estimaban que esas dos islas serían islas mágicas y protegidas con la mayor parte de protecciones.

Allí se construiría hospitales, hostales y probablemente unas cuantas escuelas de magia, para las granjas que comenzaran a hacer.

Dado que en el bosque negro de Hogwarts, había un gran nido de acromantulas y era peligroso para los estudiantes y los mismos habitantes de los bosques, se acordó con el director Powell que esas arañas gigantes fueran trasladadas a granjas especializadas para el cultivo de veneno y seda de acromantula.

 **Salto de Línea**

Harry James Potter o más conocido como Emrys ahora, estaba en el ministerio de magia, en el departamento de educación mágica, sentado en sus exámenes de los TIMOS teóricos. Los prácticos vendrían a la tarde.

En total le dieron dos semanas para hacer los exámenes de las materias que había elegido, tales como: Astronomía, Herbología, Nigromancia, Artes Oscuras, Transfiguración, Encantamientos, Pociones, Alquimia, Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia e Historia de la Magia.

Once TIMOS para catorce días de exámenes, tanto teóricos como prácticos. En el mes de abril le concedieron a Emrys la preparación para que en junio o julio se pudiera presentar a los mismos temas que en los TIMOS, pero para los EXTASIS.

Desgraciadamente, Duelo, Legeremancia y Oclumancia no eran clases de las que se pudiera examinar, tal como la magia de la antigua religión, pero eso poco importaba pues cuando pasara los exámenes de los TIMOS y los EXTASIS, el Concilio Externo lo nombraría Maestro y podría pasar a formar parte activa y no pasiva como un aprendiz.

Aunque si bien a Sarah no le importaba ir con Harry a todas partes, si pasaba a ser un Maestro y dejaba de ser un aprendiz, ellos podrían dar a conocer su relación y afecto en público sin temor a represalias. Algo por lo que estaban ambos deseando que llegara el día del nombramiento.

Por otra parte la conquista de las dos islas al norte de escocia, ubicadas en el mar del norte, iba viento en popa. Las protecciones de la primera isla estaban comenzando a erigirse, así como el batallón de la segunda isla se encontró con fuerzas muggles, pero no les costó mucho dominarlas, pues separándose en pequeños grupos de diez a quince, se hicieron rápidamente con el control de la isla.

Lo más difícil como se sabía, era erigir las defensas de esas islas y reconstruir a imagen y semejanza mágica.

Para la reconstrucción lo más seguro es que muchos de los mágicos fueran allí a construir granjas de animales, que gracias a la magia podrían hacer que se multipliquen. La comida era importante en la economía mágica, como en todas.

Por ello se cubriría la mayor parte de las islas en granjas e invernaderos, que gracias a los hechizos y encantamientos de expansión, podrían albergar muchos mágicos allí y comenzar con la construcción de pueblos totalmente mágicos.

En lo que respecta a los invernaderos, se harían también para ingredientes de elixires y pociones que necesitaran el frío de esa parte de las islas para crecer. La fauna normal, séase la no mágica se dejaría, pues era parte de la naturaleza.

En parte de las islas se abrirían nuevos bosques para los centauros y otros seres sintientes que necesitaran del abrigo de los árboles. También querían los mágicos curar la tierra de la enfermedad que la asolaba, tal como el agujero en la capa de ozono.

Con los TIMOS aprobados Emrys se quitó un peso de encima. Le quedaba muchos más para quitarse, tales como el problema del presunto heredero de Slytherin, el cual seguía atacando a los estudiantes.

Conversaciones con Salazar, llegaron al punto de que éste fuera a Hogwarts en secreto con Emrys para hablar con el basilisco. Pero en vez de entrar por la entrada del baño de niñas, decidieron entrar por la entrada que había en el bosque prohibido, la cual daba a uno de los túneles que el primer Salazar creó para que su basilisco pudiera salir a cazar en el bosque negro o inclusive defender el castillo de un posible asalto muggle. Lo que daría Emrys por poder tener tres o cuatro de estos preciosos animales a su disposición, pues podrían causar caos y destrucción si los dejaban sueltos por Londres y Gales.

Sin embargo pensándolo bien preferiría tenerlos a disposición para conquistar Irlanda del Norte, pues había subestimado la población muggle de allí.

Con la amenaza que causaban los mágicos a los muggles, el ministro Dursley permitió la compra de armas a los civiles, para que pudieran defenderse.

Con esa subestimación, llegaron a Irlanda del Norte pensando que iba a ser fácil la conquista y la futura ejecución de los muggles que quedaran por ahí.

Cuan equivocados estaban. En lo que llevaban de mes, los muggles de allí les habían dado guerra y batalla sin igual, pues aunque no tuvieran la magia, tenían ingenio esas desdichadas criaturas.

Cuando vieron que las armas de fuego no hacían nada o casi nada a los mágicos, decidieron dar pasos atrás y utilizar las armas blancas. Es decir, que comenzaron nuevamente a empuñar dagas, espadas, lanzas, picas, jabalinas, hachas, etc.

Además de esconderse por los sitios que dieran un buen escondite y permitieran hacer emboscadas, los mágicos no tuvieron otra que atacar desde lejos y tener paciencia.

Saliendo de esos pensamientos, Harry decidió que cuando la preocupación del basilisco fuera tratado, él mismo con un batallón de quinientos mágicos se dirigirían a Irlanda del Norte a tomar los pueblos restantes que quedaran, mientras que en las antiguas islas que pertenecían a Escocia, aumentaban en números mágicos.

El aumento de estos números se debía a que ya no había discriminación entre especies y razas, gracias a la unidad que tuvieron al depender los unos de los otros y por supuesto a Harry llevar las nuevas leyes y proyectos de mismos derechos a éstas especies. Así pudieron contar en los cuerpos de Caballeros de Camelot con tantos soldados como pudieron.

Bennu por el contrario, cada día estaba un poco más expectante, pero no diría nada a Harry al respecto.

Tal vez fuera posible que más aliados llegaran a Albion en la llamada de conquista mágica y que abandonaran los países en los que estaban, pero eso no lo creía capaz, pues si bien cada país en un futuro terminaría perteneciendo a Albion, esos países tenían sus derechos de conservar sus propias tradiciones y leyes, ya que fueron fundadas y creadas hace tanto tiempo.

Llegando a la cámara de los secretos, Salazar pidió a Emrys que no hablara con el basilisco, pero que permaneciera atento por si tenían que acabar con su vida, pues era posible que el Horrocrux lo hubiera maldecido y corrompido, haciéndolo fiel solamente a él y no a la descendencia directa de Slytherin.

- _Háblame Salazar Slytherin, el más grande de los cuatro de Hogwarts._ \- Dijo Salazar en Pársel, haciendo una mueca al pensar que era un poco narcisista y presumido poner una contraseña así, pero tal vez la puso por hacer burla inocente a Godric, que según relatos, decían que era bajito.

La boca de la estatua se abrió para revelar un gran agujero negro y un poco de mal olor, parecía que nadie había limpiado dentro en siglos.

\- _Puedo oler el parentesco… puedo oler la descendencia… estoy confuso… ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué queréis?-_ Habló una voz siseante y antigua en perfecta coherencia y sabiduría. No sería para menos, pues el basilisco tendría más de mil años.

Salazar miró por un momento a Emrys y le recordó lo hablado con anterioridad, pues había abierto la boca para contestar.

Dándose cuenta y recordando la advertencia de Salazar, asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás, no por miedo, sino por respeto. Estaba tan acostumbrado a hablar por sí mismo, que había olvidado la advertencia de su amigo.

\- _Oh gran Basilisco, soy Señor Salazar Gaunt, descendiente y heredero de Señor Salazar Slytherin, el que me acompaña es mi primo Señor Harry Potter, bendecido por los druidas como Emrys, Señor del Dragón. Venimos a hablar contigo acerca de las petrificaciones en Hogwarts.-_ Concluyó las presentaciones Salazar, esperando a que bajara el basilisco de su guarida.

Hubo unos momentos de pensamiento por parte de la serpiente milenaria, hasta que bajó de la caverna y ambos, hechicero y mago se sorprendieron por el gran tamaño de la serpiente. Más de sesenta metros de largo con cinco o diez metros de ancho. Tal vez fuera menos, pero para ambos hablantes de Pársel, les parecía enorme.

\- _Huelo que dices la verdad… además te llamas igual que mi amigo y maestro Salazar. Sois bienvenidos a la cámara de los secretos._ \- Dijo el rey de las serpientes, tomándose un respiro del aroma que tenían ambos hombres. – _Huelo en tu amigo el poder de la vieja magia… él es de una de las líneas antiguas. Sly me contó todo sobre ellos y su ascendencia, se hacían llamar los Peverell. Háblame joven.-_ Ordenó el basilisco de una manera que cualquiera se negaría, sobre todo cuando su cabeza estaba tan cerca. Bien no podría morir Harry por la vista del basilisco, pues hablantes de Pársel eran inmunes, pero por mordedura no estaba tan seguro, incluso con sus rituales hechos.

Tragando saliva y pensando en lo que decir, se decidió por contarle la verdad, no es que pudiera mentir de todas formas, pues el Pársel no había mentiras, eso no quería decir que no lo había intentado, pero de momento no lo había conseguido y siempre que intentaba, tanto Corvinus como Celeste tenían una buena risa.

\- _Oh gran Basilisco, mi nombre como ha dicho Señor Gaunt es Señor Potter, pero puedes llamarme Emrys o Harry. Sí, desciendo de la línea Peverell. Más precisos de Ignotus Peverell._ \- Dijo Emrys mirando a los ojos del basilisco, el cual asintió con la cabeza y volvió su atención a Salazar.

\- _Como he dicho sois bienvenidos aquí. Me gustaría hablar con vosotros sobre otro hablante, su nombre es Tom y dice ser el verdadero heredero de Slytherin y el único. Sé que eso no es cierto, porque estáis aquí. Él me ha obligado a salir de la cámara y vagar por los pasillos de los jóvenes estudiantes. Lo que no sabe es que mis ojos tienen parpados que se retraen, para evitar que mi mirada mate. ¿Es eso lo que veníais a pedirme?_

 _\- Sí, oh gran Basilisco. Mis hijos están aquí y si sé que tu gran y temerosa mirada no los puede matar, me preocupa sus amigos que son de nobles y antiguas líneas de sangre. Tom es el hijo bastardo de Mérope Gaunt, la cual era tan solo una Squib de la línea de Marvolo. Pido que te resistas a su magia._

 _\- Lo haría si pudiera… pero él es fuerte en la magia oscura. Aunque tu primo, Emrys, puede ayudar._

 _\- ¿Puedes ayudar, Emrys?_ \- Pidió Salazar mirándolo interrogante.

\- _Claro, puedo ayudar al basilisco. Pero ¿Cómo te llamas? Siento curiosidad._

 _\- Sly es mi nombre, haciendo honor al apellido de mi maestro._

 _\- Claro, como no.-_ Dijo Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro, viendo como el basilisco hacía una de las suyas, mostrando todos los colmillos de su boca o tal vez fuera una mueca, no se podía decir con claridad. – _Prepárate, voy a lanzarte un hechizo protector de la antigua religión._ \- Advirtió Harry para ser cautelosos.

\- _Adelante, joven Hechicero, Señor del Dragón Kilgharrah_.- Saludó Sly inclinando la cabeza ante él.

Con una sonrisa y cogiendo su báculo, Emrys se cortó en la palma de su mano y salpicando un poco de sangre en el hocico del basilisco, cantó un hechizo de protección.

Runas antiguas brillaban a través de Sly, envolviéndolo en un aura dorada de protección durante unos momentos.

Cuando el aura se deshizo, Sly agradeció que lo protegiera con la vieja magia de los druidas y hechiceros y prometió portarse bien con las crías de Salazar.

Saliendo ambos por donde habían venido, Salazar sonrió a Harry y le comentó que fue bueno que viniera con él, para así poder proteger a la escuela de más ataques y proteger a Sly, cuyo destino era proteger a los estudiantes de los muggles.

Cuando Emrys y Salazar volvieron al campamento ese día, se despidieron cada uno y fueron por caminos diferentes.

Emrys con un suspiro de pesadumbre, llamó a Dobby y le pidió que dijera a Celeste y Corvinus que el problema basilisco había sido tratado y que si querían hablar con él, que eran bienvenidos, pero que no lo hicieran de momento, pues Tom, era probable que estuviera teniendo una rabieta.

A momentos se preguntaba porque no hacía nada para matarlo directamente, hasta que recordó que la chica Weasley estaba poseída por él, ahí es cuando recordaba que prefería tratar con un megalómano en una rabieta, que salvar a Weasley.

 **Salto de Línea**

Albus Dumbledore no estaba nada contento con la situación. Potter… no Emrys como todo el mundo lo llamaba ahora, se había hecho con el control de dos islas enteras de Escocia, había comenzado los ataques a Irlanda del Norte para seguramente dársela a los Irlandeses, ¿Con qué fin, no se sabía? Londres estaba siendo bombardeada en cuestión de los Dragones cada vez que pasaban por ahí, otras partes de Inglaterra también estaban siendo atacadas y el ministerio de magia, había redoblado sus defensas. Ni que decir tiene que los callejones también habían hecho lo mismo. Ahora atacar a las fuerzas de Emrys sería casi imposible.

Según sus informantes en la ICW, otras partes del mundo no estaban tan bien en la guerra mágico-muggle.

Los muggles atacaban y acosaban a sus homólogos mágicos a más no poder, sobre todo en . los cuales tenían varias facciones de muggles con poderes.

Había leído en las fichas que esos "poderes" daban al portador de ciertas características, parecía magia, pero él sabía que no lo era.

La facción de un hombre llamado Charles Xavier, era muy parecido a su forma de pensar, pero con la excepción de que si tenía que matar, lo haría.

En el informe se dijo que era un telépata o como el mago que lo describió un usuario de Legeremancia avanzada.

A través de ese poder, podía controlar a las personas sin defensas mentales. Las que tenían buenos escudos de Oclumancia o al menos en el proceso de tenerlos, lo podían bloquear, así pues no era infalible ese hombre.

Viendo que Shield han querido desde hace mucho tiempo reclutarle para su… organización, era muy posible que mandara a Weasley y Granger a América para que hablen con él y lo intenten reclutar para su causa.

\- Alastor.- Llamó Albus a su viejo amigo cojo y de un solo ojo. El otro que tenía, daba tantas vueltas en su zócalo que se veía claramente que era una prótesis mágica.

\- ¿Has llamado Albus?- Pidió el ex auror con una voz ronca y con un dejo de irritación en la misma.

\- Contacta con Granger y William, tengo una misión para ambos.

\- ¿A dónde los mandas? ¿No será en busca de esos muggles con poderes? Podrían resultar más peligrosos que Potter…

\- Puede, pero nos estamos quedando sin opciones, así que sí, los mando a Estados Unidos.- Zanjó el tema Albus con el ceño fruncido. Alastor en el pasado no ponía tantas pegas a la hora de mandarle hacer recados. Tal vez se estuviera aburriendo y por eso estaba tan hosco. Lo malo es que no podía prescindir de él en cuestión de mandarlo a batallas, pues hasta que no llegaran los cazadores que se veían en la obligación a viajar como muggles, no podía mandar a misiones de batalla ni reconocimiento a nadie. Tan solo podía recomendar a los muggles que hacer y tomar precauciones con ellos.

Le costó mucho tiempo y muchas bajas muggles, que tomaran su recomendación firmemente. Albus les recomendó que dejaran las armas de fuego, pues las balas podían muy bien ser bloqueadas, al igual que otras armas que caen del cielo, podían ser destruidas si chocaban contra fuertes salas.

Al principio no lo creían, pero cuando empezaron a ver que sus soldados, policías, bomberos e incluso la población civil no hacían mucha mella en los "Caballeros de Camelot" como se hacían llamar, no tuvieron más remedio que empezar a hacer caso a Albus en cuestión de armamento. Así fue como empezaron a utilizar nuevamente armas de la antigüedad, armas que no eran de fuego y que al menos sí que hacía algo en contra del ejército mágico.

Con una llamada pesada a la puerta, Albus salió de su ensimismamiento y vio en su escritorio que eran Weasley y Granger, los cuales estaban del otro lado de la puerta mirando nerviosos.

\- Pasen, Sr. Weasley, Sra. Granger.- Invitó Albus a ambos con una sonrisa de abuelo plasmada en su rostro.

Ambos, mago y bruja pasaron al despacho decorado como lo que tenía en Hogwarts antes de su expulsión, con sus libros sobre la magia, transfiguración y otros temas.

Al fondo de la habitación se podía ver una percha que pertenecía a Fawkes, el fénix del profesor Dumbledore, como todavía le llamaban, aunque ya no lo fuera.

Con un ataque sutil de Legeremancia a la mente de la Sra. Granger, pudo ver que todavía era leal a él, algo que le hacía muy orgulloso de su logro.

Cuando ella estaba en la escuela y antes de que pasara el ataque del Troll, Albus vio un potencial aliado en esa chica de pelo espeso y mandona. Tan potencial pues él sabía que ella se podía mover por ambos mundos, como pez dentro del agua, por eso cuando el ataque pasó, no dudó en echar encantamientos y maldiciones sobre los Granger.

Lo que no podía saber, era que el padre de Hermione atacara a Potter con un arma de fuego. El resto es historia. La magia de Potter lo defendió y mató al padre, haciendo que la madre se desmayara, tal vez no fue tan buena idea decir a los padres que el ataque fue perpetrado por Potter.

Pero de todas formas le vino bien que pasara eso, pues los encantamientos de memoria, de fidelidad y otras compulsiones que puso en la madre y en la hija, arraigaron profundamente. Para sacarlos de ahí, tendrían que licuar sus cerebros y eso pasaría que ambas mujeres quedaran babeantes y sin posibilidad de recuperación.

\- Ah, Sr. Weasley, Sra. Granger. ¿Cómo han estado?

\- Bien profesor Dumbledore, estudiando mucho lo que me dio.- Contestó la niña de trece años, que ahora mismo estaría en segundo curso en Hogwarts.

William sonrío a la chica preguntona sobre las salas y como quitarlas, y asintió con la cabeza a Albus.

\- Bien me alegro de que estés mejorando en tu perfeccionamiento de la magia. He oído que querías… ser un activo en la guerra. ¿Es eso cierto, Sra. Granger?

\- Si, profesor.- Dijo una Hermione sonrojada, pero rápidamente tomó control de sus emociones. – Quiero venganza en contra de Potter. Él mató a mi padre, casi a mi madre y a mí me hizo esto.- Dijo señalando a su brazo prótesis.

\- Entiendo. Pues bien tengo una misión para vosotros dos en . necesito que tratéis de reclutar al muggle conocido como profesor Xavier. Sed pacientes, pues sus estudiantes… si se les puede llamar así, son…

\- ¡Mutantes!- Dijo Granger con una exclamación y con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, los dos dientes de conejo que tenía, los pudo reducir gracias a la magia, para gran decepción de Albus, pues le hacía gracia como parecía un conejo o un castor.

\- Sí, mutantes Sra. Granger.- Concluyó Albus un poco de mal humor por la interrupción de la chica. Eso era uno de los grandes defectos que no podía evitar en ella, se paraba a interrumpir a todo el mundo, haciendo pensar que ella sabía más que nadie y era mejor, porque sus preciados libros lo decían.

Albus despidió a los dos viajeros que irían a . por medios muggles y con credenciales del ministro Dursley para que no los apresaran Shield o cualquier entidad gubernamental muggle.

Con un suspiro, se levantó y se fue a otra parte de Londres, donde en una casa franca, había un amigo suyo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Gellert Grindelwald, que él, Albus Dumbledore liberó de Nurmengard hace una semana y algunos días atrás.

A 5473 Km de distancia de donde actualmente se encontraban Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter, en una de las oficinas centrales de Nueva York, un hombre alto, fornido y con un parche en el ojo, estaba sentado en su despacho esperando informes de sus agentes secretos, que desgraciadamente ya no eran tan secretos.

El nombre de la organización que estaba siendo dirigida por éste hombre o al menos parte de ella, pues era muy grande, se llamaba SHIELD.

Nick Fury se encontraba sentado en una silla de ruedas tras el ataque a Nuevo México de esos… lo que fueran.

Los investigadores a su cargo y los historiadores decían que eran Thor y Lady Sif. Ambos esposos según las leyendas escandinavas, pero había un problema con eso. La guerrera llamada Sif no tenía nada que ver con la de la leyenda, que se decía ser la diosa de la fidelidad y las cosechas.

Esta Sif era más bien una guerrera y si era una diosa, entonces sería una diosa de la guerra. No lo tenía muy claro, como tampoco tenía claro que fuera la esposa de ese hombre llamado Thor. Por desgracia para Nick Fury, Thor sí que era el dios del trueno de las leyendas nórdicas o mitología. Toda su cara y espalda podían dar fe de ello, pues en el ataque, cuando ese… dios le lanzó los rayos desde su martillo, no fue lo único que le hizo, le tiró a través de una pared y le dejó invalido sin posibilidad de recuperación.

Desgraciadamente el gobierno de los . declaró la guerra al gobierno de la misma nación, pero mágico.

¿Quién lo iba a decir? Que hubiera un gobierno en la clandestinidad escondiéndose de las cámaras de SHIELD.

Si se lo hubieran dicho a Nick hace unos años, se hubiera reído en las caras de los que habían hecho eso, pero por desgracia era cierto y ahora mismo estaban en una gran guerra mundial con todos esos gobiernos.

Levantando la vista, vio por el cristal de su oficina como Phil Coulson se acercaba a ésta. Soltando un suspiro y cuadrándose los hombros, se puso lo más recto posible en la silla de ruedas, sin sufrir de los calambres y dolores que ello conllevaba.

Antes de que el agente Coulson tocara la puerta, Nick ladró un adelante bien brusco. El agente trajeado pasó dentro de la oficina, cerrando la puerta a su marcha. Su rostro era inexpresivo y estaba bastante en control de sus emociones.

\- Director Fury.- Saludó el hombre con un asentimiento de cabeza.

\- Agente Coulson, tome asiento e informe.- Ordenó el hombre hosco de un solo ojo con brusquedad.

Phil Coulson tomó un suspiro y se sentó en la silla de aspecto incomodo que tenía enfrente de él. Haciendo un repaso mental de sus informes, pensó que cuando saliera del despacho, dejaría a un infeliz director.

\- Director Fury, me temo que tengo malas noticias. En primer lugar la facción del mutante conocido como Magneto, se ha aliado temporalmente con los mágicos.- Comenzó con las malas noticias el hombre, viendo con cautela la posible reacción de su jefe, pero ante un asentimiento brusco del hombre continuó. – Por otro lado, el profesor Xavier dice que quiere mantenerse neutral, pues de momento no ha sufrido ningún daño su escuela. Es una reacción normal, después de toda la persecución de mutantes que han tenido a lo largo de los años.

Por otra parte, nos han llegado informes de que dos mágicos de Bretaña a órdenes del primer ministro, están llegando para intentar convencer a Xavier de unirse a nuestra causa. Al parecer en Bretaña, no todos los mágicos están aliados con Potter o Emrys como nos llega la inteligencia que le llaman.

\- Continua.- Dijo de mal humor el hombre.

\- Nuestros científicos han encontrado una manera de combatir a los mágicos, pero no es muy eficaz.

\- ¿Cuál? Y ¿Qué científicos?

\- Stark, Selvig y Foster, señor. La manera es de unos trajes metálicos que el señor Stark ha inventado. Tienen la capacidad de volar y llevan inteligencia artificial de Industrias Stark. Lo malo de eso es que no puede producir en masa para nuestros soldados.

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó levantando la voz un poco más de lo que quería.

\- Falta de fondos señor. Al parecer Potter y su facción tenían fuertes sumas de dinero invertidas en sus empresas y otras empresas de aquí, antes de que toda la debacle del mundo mágico saliera a la luz.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Que se congelen las cuentas de Potter y los suyos, que se coja su dinero…

\- Temo que no podrá ser señor. Potter y los suyos nos llevan la delantera. Creo que previendo lo que podría pasar, decidieron vender todas las acciones en grandes cantidades de dinero. Ese dinero no puede ser congelado en las cuentas, porque fue transformado en piedras preciosas y otros minerales, tales como el oro, plata, cobre, etc.- Informó con un poco de pesadumbre el agente Coulson.

Como única respuesta recibió un gruñido alto de su interlocutor.

\- Cambiando a un tema más… favorable, el Agente Barton y la Agente Romanoff nos han informado de que han conseguido capturar a uno de…- Dijo mirando un informe en una carpeta. - … los aurores, que al parecer son policías mágicos. También hemos encontrado al señor Banner, el cual ha accedido a ayudarnos si la persecución contra él y su novia cesaban.

\- Eso son buenas noticias. ¿Qué más hay? Aunque temo que van a ser malas.

\- Y lo son señor. Nos ha llegado informes de que países como Rusia, China, India y Australia, si bien no apoyan a sus homólogos mágicos de otras partes del planeta, no van a ayudar ni abandonar las fronteras del otro lado del charco, a nosotros. Prefieren ayudar a un tal Albus Dumbledore.

\- Entiendo, así que estamos solos en esto.

\- Más o menos señor. Creo que con la búsqueda nuevamente del Capitán América, es decir Steve Rogers, está en marcha y si lo encontramos, es posible que dé un giro de acontecimientos la guerra. También si los… villanos como los llama este hombre araña de Nueva York, se nos unieran, podríamos hacer bastante daño.

Siguiendo y terminando con las malas noticias, lo peor de todo viene ahora.

\- Déjate de andar por las ramas y suéltalo.- Ordenó Fury perdiendo la paciencia y gritando a su subordinado.

\- Señor, el primer ministro Dursley nos informa, de que Potter ha ejecutado a la familia real de Windsor, salvo a un príncipe que no se hallaba allí. A 32 Lores de sus cámaras y quemado a cenizas el palacio real. También nos han informado, de que han perdido dos islas de Escocia y los ataques contra Irlanda del Norte se han vuelto más intensos. Están por perderla también.

Por otra parte, nosotros aquí, en Norteamérica, hemos perdido Florida y California. Ya no son estados nuestros, sino mágicos.

Nuestros amigos en Latinoamérica, han perdido varios países, muriendo sus gobiernos y ciudadanos.

\- ¿Qué países?- Preguntó con un fuerte presentimiento de miedo y dolor, ante lo que iba a decir.

\- Empezando por las islas se han perdido: Cuba, Jamaica, Haití, República Dominicana, Puerto Rico y las islas que están a su alrededor, llegando hasta Venezuela. Por suerte Venezuela, todavía no ha sido conquistada. Al parecer tienen que poner protecciones alrededor de sus conquistas y tardan semanas, sino un mes entero en hacer eso. Siguiendo con países más grandes, nos movemos a Centroamérica.- Dijo entregando los informes e imágenes vía satélite antes de que se erigieran las protecciones.

Debido a que cuando las protecciones eran erigidas, los satélites y cualquier medio muggle era imposible de detectar los sitios o comunidades mágicas. Debido a la magia inherente del ambiente. – Como le iba diciendo, señor. En Centroamérica se ha perdido, Honduras, El Salvador, Belice, Guatemala y Costa Rica. Panamá y el resto están resistiendo, pero no creo que duren demasiado tiempo. México también resiste, pero a duras penas, pues la población mágica sigue siendo española. Al parecer cuando se decidió hacer de "las indias" colonias de España, los mágicos fueron también para escapar de la inquisición y se quedaron allí. Se mezclaron con la población mágica civil de allí durante generaciones y ahora, bueno, las colonias, al menos las mágicas siguen perteneciendo a España mágica.

\- Eso es una muy, pero que muy mala noticia. Debemos pensar y meditar en nuestras opciones a partir de ahí. Que preparen la sala de interrogatorios, quiero que le saquen a ese auror todo y de la manera que sea posible. En cuanto a los territorios perdidos de la humanidad, estamos con las manos atadas. No podemos hacer nada, sino observar con detenimiento y buscar maneras de neutralizar la amenaza. Por suerte somos más numerosos que los mágicos y les llevará tiempo. Quiero que los científicos saquen de donde sea, la manera de poder utilizar a nuestro favor su magia. Si es necesario más mágicos, los tendrán para sus experimentos.- Dijo hoscamente y de muy mal humor el director Fury. – Por lo demás, quiero que se proteja a los enviados por el ministro Dursley. Son importantes, si consiguen que Xavier coopere, tal vez sean un buen activo. Cuando el interrogatorio finalice, quiero que Barton y Romanoff aquí, para una misión especial. Por lo demás, que todo siga como siempre. Ah y di a Stark que le daremos los recursos necesarios para la construcción de trajes en serie.- Dijo pensando en que más ordenes tenía para Coulson. Recordando al Doctor Banner, dio un suspiro y antes de que Coulson saliera por la puerta le dijo que se daría asilo y protección a Banner, si cooperaba sacando a Hulk a la superficie.

Su inestimable conocimiento científico también serviría y su novia, como tal, serían bienvenidos a las instalaciones de Shield.

Con una honda de su mano, despidió al agente Coulson a hacer sus labores y cumplir con las órdenes.

Cogiendo un bote de pastillas, se tomó una, haciendo una mueca de dolor imperceptible. Maldita sea ese tronador y maldita sea la misión que tenían de robarles el Teseracto.

 **Salto de Línea**

Harry llegó tarde a la mansión Potter cansado ese día, después de dos semanas de ajetreo en el ministerio de magia, tomando sus TIMOS y reuniones al mismo tiempo cuando era liberado de los exámenes, para planificar la conquista de las islas británicas y la expansión de Albion, como era normal quería volver a casa para descansar con su preciosa y amorosa novia.

Pensando en su novia, no entendía cómo es que no se enfadaba con él por pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa, para una chica normal, sería tener discusiones, pero con Sarah era completamente diferente.

Ella entendía que lo que estaba haciendo era por el bien de la libertad del pueblo mágico y que Harry o Emrys como era llamado actualmente por todos, era un líder.

Si bien el ministerio seguía en pie y el Wizengamot también, aunque ahora se le había anexado el Concilio hechicero-druida, para una mejor integración, él, Harry seguía siendo un líder para sus pares.

Con un suspiro pesado y cansado, se dirigió al salón para encontrarse con Sarah esperando por él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Bienvenido a casa, cariño.- Dijo Sarah, levantándose de su asiento y dando un abrazo a Harry y posteriormente un beso de bienvenida. ¡Como echaba en falta sus besos!

\- Hola Sarah, te he echado de menos estas semanas.- Dijo devolviéndole el beso y apretándola más fuerte contra sí mismo.

Estuvieron ambos hechiceros besándose durante un largo rato, hasta que se separaron para poder ir a cenar.

Harry le contó de las reuniones y de los exámenes que había hecho en el ministerio. También le contó que el Concilio se estaba integrando a la perfección en el Wizengamot y que seguramente se le cambiara el nombre por "Concilio del Wizengamot" o algo así. También le dijo que tuvo que poner un proxy para que tomara la mayor parte de las reuniones que él no podía.

El proxy en el Wizengamot había sido una elección difícil, pero con un poco de astucia y buena suerte, fue sin lugar a dudas, la mejor elección hecha.

Su gerente de cuentas, Griphook, tenía un hijo que le gustaba la política y era tan astuto como el padre, pareciéndose un poco a Gornuk. Así pues Harry fue el primer miembro del Wizengamot en la historia en nombrar un gobblin como su proxy.

Si bien los miembros de la "luz" se lo tomaron a mal, los demás no dieron ninguna mente al asunto.

En los otros asientos que tenía metió elfos domésticos suyos, tales como Cronos, que siendo tan viejo, pero queriendo ayudar de alguna manera, Harry le dio el asiento Gryffindor y liberó al actual proxy.

En el asiento Ravenclaw, un minotauro que era conocido entre su especie por ser mediador y pacificador, fue dado a él, como proxy.

Ahora Harry había incluido criaturas mágicas en los asientos Wizengamot como proxys, consiguiendo que la población de Albion se diera cuenta de cómo había cambiado la historia, para mejor, pues las tres "criaturas", que a Harry no le gustaba que los llamaran así, pues él mismo pensaba que eran tan ciudadanos de Albion como cualquiera, habían conseguido la aceptación rápida de los aliados de la facción Albion, los neutrales y la mayoría de los tradicionalistas como los Malfoy y el asiento de los Lestrange.

Pensando en esas familias tradicionalistas, vio con alegría como le llegaron un día pidiendo si era cierto que podía quitarles la marca oscura, para así liberarse de su servidumbre a Voldemort.

Harry aceptando el hecho de que querían ser libres, pero con la condición de que juraran un juramento de no traicionar la creciente nación de Albion, Harry accedió a liberarles de su carga.

Familias como Malfoy, Flint, Crabbe, Goyle, McNair, Avery, Carrow y otras cinco más de los círculos externos de Voldemort, juraron lealtad a la nación de Albion y jamás traicionarla. Así pues los antiguos mortífagos que eran leales al Lord Oscuro, se volvieron leales a Emrys y Albion, con la intención clara de deshacerse de los muggles y conquistar las islas británicas, reclamando lo que era suyo por derecho.

Esa noche Harry la pasó con Sarah explicándole que lo más seguro, para antes de que terminara el mes, iniciarían la ayuda a la conquista de Irlanda del Norte, con no ya quinientos Caballeros, sino con mil cien, pues los números de los muggles en Irlanda estaban creciendo debido a la ayuda externa que recibían de otros países como Groenlandia e Islandia.

El problema con esos dos países era que había pocos mágicos allí. Animales mágicos sí que había, pero se escondían de los muggles como si fueran la peste. Algo entendible para ellos.

Dando un suspiro Harry le dijo a Sarah que necesitaría la mayoría de hechiceros y druidas con él, cuando fueran a Irlanda del Norte y le pidió que fuera expresamente con él, como su segunda al mando.

Sarah que estaba contenta y que pensaba que esas dos semanas la había dejado de lado para protegerla o algo así, sonrío alegremente y le empezó a besar con pasión.

Si Harry hubiera anticipado eso, lo hubiera hecho mucho antes, pues la noche que pasaron juntos, fue una de las mejores noches de su vida.

Los siguientes días lo pasaron alternando entre la mansión Potter, haciendo planes de viaje a . un pueblo de Seattle, llamado Forks, pues ahí fue donde Emrys localizó al aquelarre de los Cullen y otro viaje a las montañas de Alaska, donde vivía el otro Aquelarre, los Denali. El otro sitio que era alternado, era el Cuartel General de Albion, con los Caballeros de Camelot.

El cuartel general había crecido mucho para el poco tiempo que estaba activo, tanto fue así que tuvieron que hacer otros cuarteles en las islas conquistadas, que el Concilio del Wizengamot y el ministerio de magia estaban buscando nombres para llamarlas, pues no podrían llamarse las islas conquistadas de Escocia eternamente.

Para los planes de ayuda a Irlanda del Norte, sobre todo en el lado mágico, fueron yendo lentos, pues los números de los voluntarios para ir, iba creciendo cada día que pasaba y los distintos generales no se ponían de acuerdo en cuando partir.

Emrys decía que era mejor cuanto antes, así pues sus aliados Irlandeses podrían mudarse allí y ofrecer una resistencia para conquistar su país natal.

Hablando de los irlandeses, el veinticinco de febrero llegó una comisión de cinco personas. El ministro de Irlanda, junto con el jefe del DMLE, el jefe de los Inefables y dos aurores especializados en la guerra, es decir, dos soldados o lo más parecido a los Caballeros de Camelot, estaban con el grupo.

\- Emrys, una delegación de Irlanda ha llegado al Cuartel.- Dijo Sarah, susurrándole al oído en la tienda de campaña de los generales.

Ahora Emrys era considerado por todos los generales como un igual, aunque su edad fuera tan temprana, muchos conocían su historia de supervivencia y concordaban en que era obligatorio para cualquiera, el haber madurado a una edad tan temprana. Temible, sí, pero necesario para sobrevivir.

\- Está bien, vamos a reunirnos con ellos aquí.- Le dijo a Sarah, la cual salió a recibirlos y traerlos, mientras Emrys se levantaba de su asiento, llamando así la atención del gran grupo. – Generales, ha llegado a mi conocimiento que una delegación irlandesa está aquí, con el mismo ministro de magia de Irlanda. Vamos a ver que quieren.- Informó Emrys volviendo a sentarse en su asiento, el cual estaba mirando a todos en un círculo perfecto con una gran mesa redonda. Ya que estaban nombrando a los soldados de Albion, como Caballeros de Camelot, decidieron tener en todas las reuniones una mesa redonda también, para hacer honor a la verdadera mesa redonda de Camelot.

Pensando ligeramente en Camelot, Harry decidió que el ritual del conocimiento, que llevaría lugar en Stonehenge, lo tendría que hacer más pronto que tarde, así pues decidió en ese mismo instante, que sería llevado a cabo sutil y discretamente para no llamar la atención de los muggles.

Una vez que la delegación del ministro irlandés entró en la tienda, asientos aparecieron gracias a los elfos domésticos que estaban atentos.

Sentándose los cinco, el ministro se levantó nuevamente para dar las gracias por el recibimiento sin avisar y por la ayuda que iban a recibir al tratar de recuperar su nación.

\- Temo que eso no es todo. Traigo malas noticias de Irlanda.- Dijo haciendo una pausa, mirando a sus jefes de departamento.

El jefe del departamento de seguridad mágica, se levantó de su asiento para tomar la palabra por su ministro, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Siento que traigamos pesar, pero Irlanda mágica ha caído a los muggles.- Dijo impactando a todos los generales y a Emrys en particular. Algo dentro de él le decía que no era todo. – Los muggles nos han tomado desprevenidos.- Continuó con un suspiro cansado. – Hemos tenido que abandonar la isla de Irlanda y acudir a vuestro ministerio para refugio, pero desgraciadamente somos demasiados para… Albion.

\- ¿Cuántos sois?- Pidió Regulus intrigado ahora.

\- Unos doscientos mil mágicos. Eso sin contar los gobblins que han podido tomar refugio en Gringotts.- Declaró causando gemidos de pesar de algunos. Tantos mágicos no podían dar cabida en el cuartel general, solamente las islas que conquistaron de Escocia, podrían darles refugio, pero sería peligroso para ellos.

\- Las islas que conquistamos podrían dar refugio temporal. Tendrían que establecerse en tiendas de campaña mágicas.- Dijo Emrys mirando al ministro irlandés directamente.

\- Por supuesto, aceptaremos lo que sea.

\- Me alegro de que diga eso, porque también queremos que veinte mil hombres y mujeres estén dispuestos para tomar Irlanda y ser devuelta vuestra nación a vosotros. Esos hombres y mujeres entraran en el servicio militar de Albion y serán nombrados Caballeros de Camelot.

\- Sin problemas, todo sea por recuperar nuestro hogar. También me gustaría ofrecer una alianza o inclusive que Irlanda mágica cuando se recupere, sea anexada a Albion como una provincia de la nación.

\- Claro, no hay problemas, ministro…

\- Finnigan.- Contestó el ministro con un toque de nostalgia en su tono.

\- ¿Alguna relación con Seamus Finnigan, antiguo estudiante de Hogwarts?- Preguntó Salazar curiosamente, pues pensaba que esa familia había sido erradicada por los muggles.

\- Sí, era mi sobrino nieto. Los Finnigan somos muchos en Irlanda. Solamente los muggles mataron a una de las tantas ramas de Finnigan.

\- Entiendo. Le acompaño en el sentimiento.- Dijo Salazar y muchos otros que lo rodeaban.

\- Gracias, Señor Gaunt. ¿Entonces Emrys, nos darás refugio?

\- Por supuesto. Tendrá que ser como hablamos, pero no creo que haya problemas en las islas. Además será bueno para nosotros, así podéis contribuir en las defensas, como precaución.- Antes de que terminara de hablar, otro visitante irrumpió en la tienda de campaña, que se amplió mágicamente para dar cabida a todos dentro.

\- Emrys, traigo malas noticias.- Dijo Titus Ollivander, Jefe de Magos del Concilio del Wizengamot.

Cuando el Concilio se anexó al Wizengamot para no estar separados e integrarse mejor, se decidió que la gran labor de Titus, se podría quedar como jefe de magos y Emeric Powell, siendo el Sumo Sacerdote del Concilio se quedaría como tal.

\- Titus, que sorpresa. Únete a nosotros.- Dio la bienvenida Emrys a su amigo y mentor en algunos temas, aunque también su fabricante de focos preferido.

Titus aceptó de buen grado el asiento ofrecido y saludó a todos los presentes con una inclinación de cabeza. Levantándose de su asiento, se dirigió a los generales, los invitados y Emrys.

\- Tenemos problemas en el ministerio de magia. Nos ha llegado noticias del ministerio de magia americano, de que se ha visto a William Weasley y una chica llamada…- Cogiendo un pergamino leyó el nombre, que no recordaba bien. - … Hermione Granger.- Terminó de explicar el motivo por el que los americanos habían contactado con ellos. – Ahora bien, eso no sería un problema para ellos, pero inteligencia americana ha dictaminado que se les ha visto cooperar y trabajar con los muggles de allí. Nos han preguntado qué es lo que pasaba y no hemos tenido más remedio que contarles que facciones como las de Albus Dumbledore, son traidores al mundo mágico y que están aliados con el enemigo.- Declaró Titus casi perdiendo la calma por las noticias que traían.

\- Eso… es malo.- Dijo el ministro irlandés desde su asiento.

Todos se le quedaron mirando con una ceja levantada, hasta que se disculpó por hablar fuera de su turno.

\- No se disculpe, ministro. No hay falta. Sabemos que es malo, pero es lo que hay. Albion ya ha declarado que Albus Dumbledore y aquel que esté físicamente con él, son traidores a Albion. Desgraciadamente no podemos arrestarlo, pues está claramente con los muggles. También sabemos que muchos de los cazadores de los países aliados a Dumbledore están llegando a las costas británicas muggles, para hacernos la guerra. Por eso es que le pedimos los veinte mil hombres y mujeres dispuestos a luchar.

\- ¿Veinte mil? Voy a pedir a mi gente que todo aquel que sea capaz de luchar se una a los Caballeros de Camelot, las cosas no están para que entre nuestras naciones haya fronteras. Y ya que vamos a ser una provincia anexada de Albion, teniendo su protección, veo que sería mucho más beneficioso poder prepararnos mejor.

\- Gracias ministro. No sabes lo que significaría para nosotros tener más Caballeros.- Dijo Emrys dando un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. Volviéndose a Titus, le preguntó si había más problemas.

\- Ninguno más de momento, salvo por las islas al norte de Escocia, piden de continuar con la expansión a la otra isla que está justo al lado de escocia. Si bien es peligroso acercarse y conquistar esa, hay la gente suficiente para que, los que están guerreando, los que no, levanten las protecciones.

Los gobblins están preparados, incluso los refugiados de Éire, están deseosos de tomar más territorio muggle y debemos estar de acuerdo, pues el terreno de las islas, si bien es extenso, con todas las granjas nos quedamos nuevamente sin sitio.

Los gobblins han construido un par de castillos, siguiendo el ejemplo de Hogwarts, para dar cabida a los Caballeros. La población ha tomado el ejemplo del pueblo de Hogsmeade para construir alrededor e incluso en las afueras de las fortalezas.

\- Son buenas y malas noticias. ¿Crees que las islas podrían dar cabida a doscientos mil mágicos?

\- ¿Entre las dos? Sí. Una sola, me temo que no.- Dijo Titus con la pregunta en sus ojos.

\- ¿Estaría de acuerdo en separar a su pueblo, temporalmente?

\- No hay problema, el caso es dar refugio a aquellos que no pueden luchar, como los niños y los ancianos. Otros que no quieran luchar, estoy seguro que podrán ser de ayuda con las protecciones. Otros pueden luchar y también tenemos muchos sanadores y maestros de pociones y alquimia. Ayudaremos en lo que podamos.- Aseguró el ministro irlandés a Emrys.

\- Está bien. Diga a su pueblo lo que hemos hablado y Titus, por favor encárgate de llevar a los irlandeses de refugiados en las islas. Di a los Caballeros allí que pronto, en dos días podremos llevar la conquista de la siguiente isla, pero antes quiero que conquistemos Irlanda del Norte.

\- Como digas Emrys. Es bueno verte, pequeño hechicero.- Dijo en tono afectuoso a Emrys, mientras se levantaba, esperando al ministro y su delegación.

Más tarde en ese día llegaría el patronus de Titus diciendo que los doscientos mil irlandeses mágicos, se acoplaron con éxito en las tiendas de campaña mágicas alrededor de las islas.

Con un problema menos en mente, Emrys pidió un par de días para que los irlandeses se asentaran en su nuevo refugio y mandaran los Caballeros necesarios para la conquista de Irlanda del norte.

Cuatro días más tarde, a los mil Caballeros de Camelot, se les unieron setenta mil caballeros enviados por Éire.

Emrys y los generales enviaron un mensaje claro a los defensores y atacantes mágicos de Irlanda del Norte, ordenando que se congregaran todos juntos, ya que la ayuda de setenta y un mil mágicos iba a llegar pronto a las órdenes de los generales: Gaunt, Black (Regulus y Sirius), Bones, McKinon, Malfoy (Lucius), Nott, Campbell, McColl, Ó Conaill, Emrys y otros muchos más.

El gran ejército de mágicos se dividió en varias "legiones" como las empezaron a llamar y éstas "legiones" en batallones de trescientos Caballeros.

Si tenían que cubrir toda Irlanda del Norte y la Isla de Man que quedaba entre Reino Unido e Irlanda del Norte, debían separarse en batallones para cubrir todo mejor.

En el mes de marzo el enorme ejército de Albion se dirigió por traslador, aparición o viaje sombras, como algunos hechiceros y druidas hicieron hacia sus respectivos destinos, Isla de Man e Irlanda del Norte.

La Isla de Man fue sitiada y conquistada en tiempo record debido a los pocos habitantes que había en ella, era algo parecido a las dos islas que se conquistó al norte de Escocia y la última de las islas de Escocia, sería un poco difícil de conquistar debido a la cercanía con Escocia misma.

Los batallones que fueron a la isla de Man, tardaron siete horas en conquistarla y quemar a cenizas sus edificios. Los Caballeros de Camelot que fueron, constaron de un número de cinco mil, pues Emrys no quería escatimar ni subestimar más a los muggles.

La gente que se quería rendir o algunos mágicos que encontraban escondidos con los padres, ya sea por miedo a la reacción de sus vecinos o por que los padres de éstos, los estaban tratando como alimañas por tener la magia; los conquistadores liberaron a los pocos mágicos originarios de la isla que sobrevivieron.

Colocando una tienda de campaña agrandada mágicamente, lograron hacer un hospital médico rudimentario, para los heridos del ejército mágico y los habitantes mágicos de la isla que encontraron.

Una vez que estuvo conquistada y libre de muggles, se comenzaron a levantar las protecciones en formas de Golems gigantes y ubicarlos en los puntos cardinales de ésta, para la protección. Dos días más tarde se enterarían que Irlanda del Norte fue conquistada con éxito parcial, pues se perdieron acerca de cinco mil vidas mágicas y otros tantos heridos.

Pero mientras tanto, antes de que se enteraran de cómo iba la conquista de Irlanda del Norte, pidieron al ministerio de Albion y al Concilio del Wizengamot, gente para colonizar la isla y algunos dragones para su protección aérea.

Los inefables del ministerio, enviaron a unos cuantos hombres y mujeres de los suyos, para que fueran preparando defensas marítimas, pues si los muggles tenían barcos y buques de guerra, los mágicos no se quedarían atrás y los suyos serían más potentes, pues encontraron la forma por cañones antiguos, disparar magia.

Los cañones actuarían como focos mágicos universales, es decir, cualquier mágico podrían utilizarlos.

Con la reconstrucción de esa isla a flote, los Caballeros empezaron a montar los cuarteles militares y poblados para refugiados de las ciudades muggles, en las que ya no podían estar y pedían al ministerio de magia, al Concilio del Wizengamot y los cuatro callejones, refugio.

Lo malo, era que la isla en sí era pequeña, de ahí su facilidad de conquista. Lo bueno, que no tenía tantos muggles como las islas que habían conquistado al norte de Escocia. Una con siete mil quinientos habitantes y la otra con seis mil doscientos seis habitantes. Ambas islas fueron de rápida conquista, si bien los habitantes superaban en número a los conquistadores, los mágicos tenían la magia, para la conquista.

Al mismo tiempo que empezaba la conquista en la Isla de Man, en las costas de Irlanda del norte, aparecía un ejército de mágicos de ambas naciones, Éire y Albion. El ejército se componía de sesenta y cinco mil Caballeros de Camelot, los cuales fueron apareciendo en batallones de trescientos soldados a lo largo de la costa y a unos diez kilómetros de la frontera con Irlanda.

Para cuando todo el ejército llegó a Irlanda del Norte, Emrys sacó un espejo de doble vía, agrandándolo mágicamente, se puso en contacto con los generales y comandantes de los batallones que aparecieron. Por supuesto eran muchos los batallones, pero más aún los pueblos y poblados de muggles. También constaba en que no todos los mágicos de Irlanda del Norte captaron el mensaje de Albion, de reagruparse en un punto y debían tener cuidado. Menos mal que los inefables dieron con una invención apropiada para diferenciar a un muggle de un Squib. El aparato era similar a un relicario, salvo sin la cadena. Cuando había muggles por la zona, el aparato los señalizaba, invisible para ellos, pero no para el mágico que utilizaba el aparato.

En azul, para los Squibs. Rojo, para los muggles. Amarillo, verde, morado y blanco, para Magos, Hechiceros, Druidas, Brujos. Los demás colores eran para los demás seres mágicos que había, como: Gobblins, Trolls, Minotauros, Centauros, etc.

Al principio no fue para nada gustoso a la población y al Concilio del Wizengamot que se los clasificara en colores, pero los inefables insistieron que el que estuviera desarmado y dijera que era mágico, sería bueno comprobarlo antes de que metieran un espía o suicida en un asentamiento mágico.

Después de esa explicación, todos aceptaron los aparatos, pero se llegó al acuerdo, de que cuando la guerra terminara, todos y cada uno de ellos irían a parar a cajas y a un museo, pues ese sería su lugar de descanso final, después de una buena utilización.

Por ello, Emrys avisó a todos sus generales y comandantes de la utilización de estos aparatos sin igual, que si era menester, un par de hombres o mujeres fueran los que llevaran el aparato, junto con una cuadrilla de personas, para ir llevando a los supervivientes mágicos a un lugar seguro.

También dio órdenes de no tener cuidado de los muggles, es decir, que recordó a no tener piedad y utilizar la magia que cualquiera quisiera utilizar. No había límites esta noche, no habría piedad ni compasión. Irlanda del Norte sería conquistada y sus cimientos calcinados a cenizas, salvo, como hacían en todas partes a las que iban, salvaban los monumentos mágicos que los muggles no sabían o tenían conocimiento de ellos, los demás, si había cosas de valor como joyería, oro, plata o cualquier cosa, la salvaban, el resto era quemado por las llamas de Findfyre (en la noche) y Hellfyre (en la mañana).

Con los que componían la alianza Albion, estaban separados en los batallones, les deseó suerte y el deseo de que no murieran en la batalla. Con un grito de por la libertad y por Albion, que se escuchó con temor y miedo, durante toda la fase de conquista, el batallón de Emrys que estaba compuesto por todas las razas mágicas que eran capaces de luchar, más los dragones desde el cielo, fueron a la batalla.

La conquista de Irlanda del Norte comenzó. Los encargados de erigir protecciones alrededor de lo que sería la capital de Éire (Irlanda del Norte) comenzaron.

Los Caballeros de Camelot, por toda la zona trazada de la frontera, estuvieron atacando ambas partes de Irlanda, lo que les llevó horas, sino días acabar con los innumerables pueblos que había alrededor, gracias a que los que subían las protecciones eran rápidos en su trabajo, pudieron dar la espalda a la frontera e ir más rápido.

La noche en la que comenzó todo, el batallón de Emrys marchó sobre Belfast, la ciudad que tenía doscientos setenta y seis mil cuatrocientos cincuenta y nueve habitantes de población muggle y mágica, conjuntamente.

Se estimaba que la población muggle los superaba en número a la mágica, pues siempre había más muggles que mágicos debido a que ellos no tuvieron que soportar dos guerras mágicas en el último siglo. Primero vino la de Gellert Grindelwald y después la de Voldemort.

Los trescientos valerosos guerreros que se acercaban a Belfast sigilosamente, dieron una parada ante el puño levantado de Emrys.

\- Escuchad, separaos en formación abierta de unos cinco metros. Evocad cualquier cosa, tales como Golems, servirán para su propósito en esta ciudad. Es más grande de lo que estamos acostumbrados.- Susurró Emrys, utilizando la magia para llevar su voz a sus compañeros y Caballeros.

Con todo acordado, todo el batallón se separó para cubrir más terreno y el caos comenzó.

Gritos y luces multicolores llenaron el aire de la noche, haciendo un hermoso paisaje lleno de muerte y destrucción.

Emrys utilizó la magia de la antigua religión en esta ocasión para matar y destruir. Sus ojos brillaban de color dorado y su aura se disparaba intermitentemente, hasta que llegó al punto de no fluctuar.

\- làidir gaoithe, Àirde na gaoithe Shear, pikes uisge, uisge cuach-mhullaich, Bruthaidh uighean.- Cantó Emrys con su báculo señalando a los muggles, edificios y soldados que se cruzaban en su camino.

Los primeros hechizos de la antigua religión, eran elementales del aire y del agua. El último de ellos era una maldición que aplastaba los huesos de la víctima, causándole una muerte muy dolorosa, pues a pesar del hecho de que en la magia nueva había una maldición parecida, ésta atacaba todos los huesos del cuerpo, rompiéndolos a intervalos.

El sufrimiento de la víctima duraría diez minutos, pero le parecerían horas. Los hechizos elementales de aire y agua, sin embargo los lanzó para causar el caos y la destrucción a su paso, para que los brujos pudieran usar los escombros y convertirlos en Golems de piedra, el agua que caía de todas partes, era usada para Golems de hielo.

Otros hechiceros y druidas utilizaban magia mixta, matando a un sin número de civiles y soldados por igual.

Emrys tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, no porque fuera feliz por la muerte y destrucción que causaban, sino por la cantidad de magia elemental que estaban haciendo.

Con un pico de inspiración, barrió su báculo en una forma extraña, llamando a todos los escombros a su alrededor y convirtiéndolos en mini Golems de piedra, los cuales sus brazos estaban afilados y parecían ser metálicos.

Con una orden mental, los mandó al enemigo que estaban intentando acercarse sin éxito a él y a los demás.

Los gobblins por el contrario, luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo, al igual que los minotauros y los centauros.

Al menos ellos no se aburrirían en estas batallas, aunque no sabía cómo podían comunicarse entre sí, con tantos gritos de dolor y muerte.

Por el rabillo del ojo, le pareció ver una aparición múltiple de magos, algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño, pues si el ataque a la isla de Man era simultaneo, era imposible que la hubieran conquistado ya.

Volviéndose y conjurando un escudo de acero mágico, logró desviar una maldición de cuatro cazadores.

\- ¡Cazadores! ¡Los perros de Dumbledore están aquí!- Gritó a todo pulmón avisando así a su batallón.

Sin preocuparse en mandar mensajes patronus a los demás batallones, pues ya lo haría otro que sí pudiera, se enfrentó a sus enemigos mortales, utilizando la magia mixta.

\- Avada Kedavra.- Lanzó Emrys a uno de los cazadores que estaba luchando contra uno de los mini Golems, sin poder esquivar la maldición, cayó rápidamente al suelo muerto.

Los otros tres cazadores empezaron a lanzar maldiciones oscuras de la magia nueva en total silencio y sincronía, algo que Emrys agradecía pues así practicaba el esquivar y devolver.

Con un baile hipnótico los cazadores se enfrentaron al hechicero más temido de todos, Emrys.

Maldiciones de corte, abrasadoras, magulladuras, rompe huesos, reductoras, maldiciones de voladura y maldiciones asesinas venían en su camino hacia Emrys a velocidades increíbles.

Por su parte Emrys enviaba las suyas también en cuanto podía y tenía un hueco, lanzando un hechizo que le avisara si algún enemigo se le acercaba por detrás o por los otros lados, pues sabía y conocía que los cazadores harían todo lo posible por matarlo, comenzó a devolver las maldiciones más oscuras que conocía, de las cuales a uno le logró atinar en su brazo izquierdo, para ver con fascinación como se disolvía en un charco de carne y vísceras.

Los compañeros restantes no prestaron ninguna mente al asunto del caído, pues cuando este cayó seis cazadores más vinieron en su ayuda.

Pensando rápidamente utilizó un hechizo de tierra para ayudarse y llamar a algunos de los mini Golems que se estaban reorganizando en el ataque a los muggles.

Con un giro de su cuerpo y un salto grande en el aire, cayó al suelo chocando su báculo contra éste, mientras murmuraba el hechizo que haría temblar a la tierra.

Lo malo es que no prestó atención a eso después de iniciarse el terremoto y siguió lanzando picas de hielo creadas a partir de las fuentes que había alrededor. Vientos que tiraban a los cazadores hacia atrás y los hacían perder el equilibrio, fuego mágico que consumía a tanto muggles, edificios y cazadores por igual.

Los cazadores ahora estaban en desventaja y pedían ayuda a sus compañeros que estaban defendiendo las ciudades de Irlanda del Norte.

Con más apariciones, Emrys más violento se volvía y más en comunión con su magia. Ojos y aura por igual brillaban con el poder puro de la magia antigua, su cerebro estaba en un frenesí de tirar magia a sus enemigos, magia que había ido aprendiendo a lo largo de su aprendizaje con el encantamiento del conocimiento que la familia Black le dio.

De los diez primeros cazadores que le atacaron, ahora quedaba solamente uno en pie, con la esperanza de que más compañeros cazadores vinieran en su ayuda.

\- _Serpensortia Basilisk Máxima_.- Gritó Emrys en la lengua de las serpientes, conjurando de repente cinco basiliscos gigantes, con los ojos amarillos.

Esos ojos que repartían muerte a quien los mirase, los cazadores y el propio batallón de Emrys estaban asustados, pues los basiliscos eran muy peligrosos.

\- _Matad a los muggles y cazadores. A mis Caballeros no les hagáis nada.-_ Ordenó a las gigantescas serpientes, de alrededor de quince a veinte metros. Con asentimientos de éstas se dirigieron tanto a muggles como cazadores, que por más que lanzaran maldiciones contra ellas, éstas rebotaban.

\- **¡Dragones, ahora! Atacad desde el cielo de la noche y haced que sufran de las llamas del infierno en toda Irlanda del Norte.-** Ordenó ahora a los dragones que iban con ellos y pudieron ver con cierta fascinación como desde el cielo que se iluminaba de color naranja, caían bolas de fuego del tamaño de coches sobre los restos de edificios y muggles.

Los aeropuertos que había en la ciudad de Belfast fueron destruidos en el instante, los helicópteros militares y aviones no tuvieron más remedio que abandonar y replegarse, con la esperanza de que en otro sitio de los ataques tuviera mejor suerte.

Lástima que los dragones gigantes no pensaran dejarlos huir.

Rugidos eran escuchados en los cielos de la alta noche, pudieron ver a través de las llamas como los que huían no recibían piedad de las enormes bestias y eran desgarrados hasta convertirse en escombros que caían cuales gotas en la lluvia.

Con fuertes hechizos que repelían los aparatos voladores que caían, y los desterraban a los muggles y cazadores, el enemigo no tuvo más remedio que ir retrocediendo poco a poco. Cazadores muertos por la mirada del basilisco, eran consumidos o por el fuego o por los propios basiliscos, como si fueran un aperitivo nocturno.

Los muggles tenían un destino similar, salvo aquellos que eran consumidos por las maldiciones oscuras de la magia antigua.

Al final de la noche, el batallón de Emrys consiguió hacerse con la ciudad de Belfast, conquistándola y poniendo protecciones en forma de Golems, para impedir el paso a muggles.

Los cazadores no serían tan estúpidos de atacar la ciudad, cuando Emrys dejó dos basiliscos de los cinco que convocó.

A pesar de que el hechizo simple crearía o convocaría serpientes no letales, el hechizo en Pársel y con la palabra clave "basilisco", era muy diferente.

Cuando el batallón de Emrys se volvió a agrupar para descansar un poco y continuar, muchos le miraban con miedo y alto respeto en los ojos.

\- ¡Valor Emrys! Has destruido la ciudad al convocar los reyes serpiente. Me gusta.- Dijo un gobblin llevándose el puño al pecho e inclinando la cabeza.

Todos los que tenían costumbres parecidas hicieron lo mismo y comprendieron por qué él era el líder ipso facto de Albion.

\- ¡Emrys! Menuda muestra de magia mixta nos has dado. No solo la ciudad ha sido destruida, varias ciudades más atrás, creo que han sentido el poder de los terremotos.- Dijo un druida alegremente, dando una palmada en el hombro del joven hechicero.

\- Todos vosotros habéis hecho posible esto. No solo yo. Lo que cuenta es que conquistemos sin bajas.

\- Sí pero los mini Golems, estuvieron malvados.- Dijeron varios con risas un poco roncas de gritar los encantamientos y maldiciones.

\- ¡Emrys! ¡Nos llegan noticias de los demás batallones!

\- ¿Cuáles son? ¿Buenas espero?

\- Mejor que buenas. Nuestros hermanos y hermanas han sentido el poder de la magia antigua en sus venas y sangre, la conquista de la costa ha sido exitosa. Sin embargo la frontera con Irlanda, todavía siguen en batalla. Hay más cazadores de los países aliados a Dumbledore. También magos y brujas que los ayudan. La cosa se complica.- Informó el Caballero dando una reverencia a Emrys, el cual se veía un poco incómodo ante eso.

 **Salto de Línea**

Loki estaba en una pérdida de que hacer, si bien Emrys le había pedido que se quedara en Albion y no fuera con ellos en la conquista de Irlanda del Norte, no fue porque no le quisiera allí, pues su intervención y consejo era muy valioso para él y Albion.

Loki tenía más de dos milenios de astucia y audacia en cuanto a la guerra y las planificaciones de las batallas. También era manipulador, algo que le valdría en las líneas enemigas, sobre todo para hacer que los propios aliados de Dumbledore lo traicionaran, pero Emrys le pidió que se quedara en Albion. ¿Por qué? Era una buena pregunta, una para la que de momento no tenía contestación.

Si era veraz consigo mismo, Loki estaba pensando en ese mismo instante en Odín… su padre, podía ver ciertas similitudes entre él y Emrys.

Ambos lucharían hasta la mismísima muerte, para proteger a su gente y pueblo. Ambos eran lideres natos, ambos apreciaban a su familia, aunque ésta fuera de adopción en caso de Loki y en el caso de Harry, familia lejana.

Decidiendo que necesitaba comprender mejor a Emrys, decidió dejar sus cuartos en la mansión Potter y salir a hablar con los retratos de su familia.

Si bien él mismo había visto mucha magia y del tipo muy variada en su larga vida, este tipo de magia en la que los retratos de los difuntos podían interactuar con la gente como si estuvieran vivos, era diferente a lo mucho que había visto y eso le fascinaba.

Por ello Emrys le dio permiso para explorar la biblioteca Potter en su totalidad, pero con ciertas restricciones. Había magia que no podía tocar, tal como la familiar Potter.

Moviendo la cabeza, para despejarse de sus pensamientos acerca de que tipos de magia tendrían los Potter, llegó al salón de los retratos y se quedó mirándolos durante un rato sin decir nada.

\- ¿Y bien, chico, vas a decirnos algo o te vas a quedar la eternidad mirándonos?- Fue la pregunta, un poco impertinente, de uno de los retratos hacia él.

\- Disculpa a mi marido, no le gusta que se lo queden mirando. Le pone algo nervioso.- Dijo una señora de aspecto severo, pero con una sonrisa que le iluminaba los ojos.

\- Disculpas aceptadas, mi Lady.- Respondió Loki con la voz sedosa. Pensando en sus cosas mientras se paseaba desde los retratos más antiguos, hasta los más modernos, deteniéndose en uno que le hizo una reverencia, tal vez le conociera.

\- ¿Nos conocemos?- Pidió Loki con una ceja arqueada hacia el retrato.

\- Fue hace más de un milenio, mi príncipe. Soy uno de los antepasados de Harry, al que todos le llaman Emrys. Un gran honor para esta familia, de eso puede estar seguro.

\- ¿Y su nombre es…?

\- Peverell. Lancelot Peverell.- Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa, que parecía decir algo a Loki. – Cuando te conocí, no eras más que un niño de unos cien años, príncipe Loki. Yo y mis hijos te enseñamos algunas travesuras que luego, según tengo entendido, jugaste a tu hermano y padres en el palacio dorado.

\- No…

\- Claro, fue hace más de dos mil años. Es normal que no recuerdes. No te preocupes. Además sé a qué has venido. Quieres conocer mejor a nuestro descendiente y jefe de Casa.

\- Ciertamente Lord Lancelot.

\- Por favor, solo Lancelot. Nada de Lord. Si vas a los retratos más nuevos, encontrarás a los abuelos de Harry y sus padres.

\- Creí que para que un retrato interactuase…

\- ¿Debíamos estar muertos? Así es.- Dijo con un dejo de pesar el retrato de Lancelot, que según él, le enseñó sus primeras bromas, pues sabía que los primeros cien años, no era un bromista… tal vez, sí, hace más de dos mil años llegaron a Midgard para presentar a Loki y Thor como los nuevos dioses, ¡ahora se acordaba!

\- Veo que recuerdas.- Fue el único comentario que hizo Lancelot a Loki.

Con un asentimiento y una inclinación de cabeza al maestro bromista, fue hacia adelante, mirando por todos los retratos que se llamaban Peverell, hasta llegar a uno de los que se llamaron Potter.

\- ¿Por qué de Peverell a Potter?

\- Porque mi familia se vio involucrada en… ciertos tipos de magia que no era bueno… ir por ahí alardeando.- Dijo un hombre llamado Ignotus Peverell. – Se vio perseguida por magos que querían ser inmortales. Nos tuvimos que esconder, así como la familia de mi hermano, salvo que él se hizo llamar Slytherin. Más tarde, uno de sus descendientes creó una escuela llamada Hogwarts, junto con otro mago y otras dos formidables brujas.- Explicó Ignotus a Loki. – Para proteger a mi familia, tuvimos que cambiar el apellido. Así de simple.

\- Entiendo. Yo haría lo mismo o eso creo.

\- Por supuesto que sí, pero si quieres conocer más a mi descendiente, ve más adelante, donde los nombres de Charlus Potter y James Potter aparecen.

\- ¿Padre y abuelo?- Preguntó, aunque la contestación vino de más adelante, sonando un retrato enojado y otro un poco divertido. Aunque el retrato que sonaba divertido, parecía al de una mujer joven.

\- Ahí tienes tu contestación, joven.

\- Tengo más de dos mil años.

\- Llevo muerto más de dos mil doscientos años. ¿Crees que sigues siendo joven?

\- Tiene su punto… señor.

\- Sigue adelante, llegas pronto a tus respuestas.- Despidió Ignotus con una sonrisa traviesa y divertida en su rostro.

Loki haciendo caso del sabio retrato, siguió con su camino, deteniéndose en algunos de los retratos que se inclinaban ante él en respeto.

Cuando llegó a los más nuevos vio a un hombre alto y robusto, de pómulos aristocráticos, al lado vio a una hermosa señora de pelo negro con ojos azules profundos, que si por no fuera que era simplemente un retrato, diría Loki que estaba mirando en su alma.

Abajo en las placas de los retratos, rezaban sus nombres: Charlus Ignotus Potter y Dorea Lucretia Potter.

Justo al lado de los retratos de ambos ancianos Potter, estaban otros dos, de un hombre joven con gafas y una sonrisa pícara, listo para soltar una broma y una mujer bella y hermosa de pelo rojo como el fuego, con ojos verdes brillantes, cuales esmeraldas recién pulidas.

Sus placas rezaban los nombres de: James Charlus Potter y Lily Amatista Potter.

Los padres y abuelos de Emrys o mejor dicho sus abuelos y padres respectivamente, pues los ancianos parecían… demasiado viejos para un niño tan joven y los jóvenes se asemejaban más a Emrys.

\- Bienvenido hijo de Odín, príncipe de Asgard. El bromista.- Dijo James con risa en su tono.

\- ¿Te hace gracia?

\- Oh no, es solo que veo irónico que te conozca después de muerto. Es decir, cuando era joven y estaba vivo, yo junto con Sirius Black y unos amigos, gastábamos bromas en la escuela en tu nombre.- Dijo provocando que Loki soltara una risa y sonriera.

\- Debo daros las gracias entonces. Siempre es bueno conocer a alguien que te admira.

\- Siempre es bueno pensar que las bromas que comenzaste, te fueron enseñadas por un antepasado nuestro.- Respondió audazmente el hombre.

\- Disculpa a mi marido, príncipe Loki, es demasiado niño todavía.- Dijo Lily dando un golpe en la cabeza a James, el cual solo dijo "Ay" y guardó silencio.

Loki sonrío ante las travesuras del padre de Emrys y se preguntó porque el niño había salido tan diferente.

Charlus y Dorea estuvieron explicando a Loki el porqué de Harry era como era. Decir que no estaba muy contento con la infancia vivida con esos mortales, era una subestimación, pero era lo que le tocó.

Poco después entre los cuatro, le explicaron que Harry no siempre había sido así, pero que para entenderlo mejor, debían de enseñárselo, algo que Loki no comprendía, hasta que los retratos le dijeron que llamara al elfo doméstico en jefe de Harry.

Cuando Loki llamó a Dobby, éste se lo quedó mirando con precaución y cautela, pues aunque su maestro le hubiera dicho que era de fiar, el último juicio se lo podría llevar Dobby.

\- Maestros de los retratos llamaron a Dobby, ¿Qué puede hacer Dobby por ustedes?- Preguntó el elfo doméstico mirando a Loki, escrutándolo de arriba abajo.

Loki estaba un poco incómodo por la mirada sin parpadear del elfo, pero no apartó la vista del pequeño ser y menos aún dejó que viera su incomodidad.

\- Dobby, Loki está en alguna especie de misión de su padre y no puede volver a Asgard, hasta que la complete.

\- ¿Y qué misión sería esa?- Preguntó el elfo, apartando la mirada de Loki, para ver a Charlus que había hablado.

\- Comprender a mi nieto y aprender de él. Podrías por favor mostrarle el pensadero del despacho. Tráelo aquí, para que pueda ver los recuerdos.

\- Pero a Maestro Potter…

\- No le importará, estoy segura.- Intervino Dorea con una sonrisa triste.

\- Está bien.- Dijo desapareciendo con un chasquido de los dedos, para aparecer un poco más tarde con una especie de pila de piedra, con varias runas talladas en ella y una carta en la otra mano.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- Pidió el asgardiano curioso.

\- Eso querido, es un pensadero. Sirve para mostrar los recuerdos de otras personas en él. Por supuesto los viales sirven para almacenarlos. Los diferentes tipos de runas que tiene tallado éste, sirven para dos funciones. Una es que si tocas la sustancia plateada, es decir, los recuerdos, te arrastra hacia adentro. La otra, activando las ruanas que hay a la derecha, sirve para que los recuerdos actúen como un holograma. ¿Lo he dicho bien Lily?

\- Sí, Dorea, lo has dicho perfectamente.- Dijo Lily sonriendo a su madre en ley.

\- Bien querido, ¿A qué esperas? Toca la sustancia.- Indicó Dorea Potter a Loki, el cual con un encogimiento de hombros hizo lo que le dijo.

En cuanto su dedo tocó la sustancia plateada, su mente viajó hacia los recuerdos de Emrys. Pudo ver como una explicación de su vida por el propio Emrys le daba la bienvenida, antes de que pasara a ver su propia vida hasta ahora.

\- Si estás viendo esto Loki, significa que tu misión ha llegado al punto más importante. Quiero ayudarte a que vuelvas a casa, por eso te voy a mostrar mi vida, pero antes quiero hacerte conocedor de las manipulaciones de Albus Dumbledore, mi enemigo. Hace más de once años, él, Albus Dumbledore, entrevistó a una mujer que se hacía llamar así misma una vidente. Una vidente es un mágico que puede ver el futuro o pasado a través de las profecías. Los verdaderos videntes son tan raros hoy en día, que según las leyendas, indican que para salvaguardar su don, han de permanecer vírgenes eternamente.

El caso, Albus escuchó una falsa profecía acerca de dos niños que nacerían a finales del séptimo mes, y estarían destinados a derrotar al Lord Oscuro.

Para hacer de la historia corta, en esa época apareció un Lord Oscuro que quería, básicamente la destrucción de nuestro mundo, para poder gobernarlo él mismo, infundiendo el miedo y el pavor en la población.

Dumbledore le luchó, pero de manera que más que combatirlo, lo ayudaba. Muchas familias fueron masacradas y asesinadas por culpa de ambos.

El caso, este Lord Oscuro escuchó de la "profecía" y decidió que yo era su "elegido" así que vino en pos de mis padres y yo.

Sus mortífagos se habían encargado de matar a mis abuelos, algo que si quieres saber la historia, ellos te la contaran.

Por órdenes del viejo manipulador, mis padres se escondieron en el antiguo Valle de Godric, allí teníamos una casa. Hay un encantamiento que se dedica a esconder cosas, lo conoces. Sí, es el encantamiento Fidelius.

Dumbledore le lanzó con el guardián secreto siendo Peter Petegrew, un animago rata, que como su forma indica, era técnicamente y es, una rata.

Petegrew fue a Voldemort con el secreto, se lo contó y poco tiempo después vino a nuestra casa a matarme.

Mi padre, James, le dio batalla. Pero fracasó y murió intentando protegernos a mi madre, Lily y a mí.

Mi madre finalizó un ritual arcano conmigo, que con su sacrificio voluntario me protegería de él. Cuando Voldemort vino a matarme, le concedió a mi madre la oportunidad de apartarse, más no lo hizo.

Voldemort la mató sin piedad y entrando en el círculo ritual, selló su destino. Ahora bien hay una rama de la magia oscura, la magia del alma, que se dedica a separar tu alma en partes para ser inmortal o lo más parecido a uno.

Una parte del alma de Voldemort se quedó conmigo esa noche. Cuando éste cayó, las salas de la casa también se fueron y el secreto se difundió por la cantidad de magia expulsada. Normalmente, mi padrino Sirius, sería el de quedarse conmigo, pero Dumbledore mandó a uno de sus esbirros para secuestrarme y mandarme a la casa de los muggles, los Dursley. Por aquellos tiempos Vernon ni siquiera era ministro ni político, ni tan siquiera se le pasó por la mente tener un asesor mágico.

Dumbledore hizo algo con mi mente y magia, para que no me defendiera de ellos, pues ellos odiaban todo lo relacionado con la magia, con una pasión.

Ahora que sabes un poco de la historia, te mostraré mi vida.- Dijo la imagen del recuerdo, pasando una mano alrededor de sí mismo, haciendo que una nube plateada tomara su lugar y comenzaran los recuerdos de Harry James Potter Emrys.

Loki estuvo como un par de horas viendo los recuerdos del pensadero de Emrys, recuerdos y emociones que aterraron en un principio al asgardiano, preguntándose porque alguien sería capaz de dañar a un niño de tal forma.

Para cuando Loki salió del pensadero, temblaba de furia y odio hacia los mortales que se habían atrevido a hacerle eso a su nuevo amigo, Emrys. Ahora entendía cuando él le hablaba de la mentira "piadosa" de su padre.

Cuando Emrys le aconsejaba que debía escucharle y perdonar por mentirle, que su "padre" Odín le había protegido y dado un hogar, amándolo y dándole una madre y un hermano que lo querían y respetaban, tenía razón. Ahora se daba cuenta de las conversaciones que tenían eran ciertas, porque Emrys no pudo conocer el amor de sus padres, pero si conoció el amor de otra familia que atesoraba y protegía con todo su ser.

Loki pudo ver su infancia tortuosa y su venganza sobre ella. Ahora entendía el odio que albergaba en su corazón por el viejo Dumbledore.

Ese hombre le había manipulado, hasta que Emrys rompió las cadenas, tomando su lugar en el mundo mágico y la política de éste. Bien hecho, pensó Loki.

El único error que vio en las memorias, fue no matar a los mortales que lo torturaron y pensaba que Emrys lo veía así también.

Pudo ver como amaba a Sarah, su maestra. Vio con asombro como se levantó contra el Sumo Sacerdote Powell y su gran capacidad mágica y su perseverancia en salvaguardar a su gente. Si bien la promesa o el juramento de traer Albion a su pueblo, había sido cumplido, pudo ver los temores de no ser un buen líder y que Albion se perdiera.

Entendía porque hacía lo que hacía. Vio con horror como Emrys descubrió en las mentes de los muggles lo que habían hecho con las familias mágicas. Eso era peor de lo que hizo en la casa real esa.

Normal que quisiera tomar venganza y que la guerra estallara a niveles superiores, pues los muggles no solo torturaron a las familias, sino que después de abrirlos sin anestesia y sin dormirlos, los dejaron morir desangrados.

Niños inocentes que no habían hecho mal a nadie, murieron por el temor de los muggles a lo que no comprendían.

Asqueado se fue a su dormitorio a pensar y meditar lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Ahora Loki comprendía un poco más a su amigo Emrys, pero… ¿Qué hacer? La guerra que había no le incumbía de momento, pero ya había participado. Lo único que deseaba era contarle a su padre de los horrores que vio, para que él le pudiera aconsejar que hacer. Por una vez en su vida, estaba fuera de palabras y acciones. Por una vez en su vida, necesitaba el sabio consejo, no del padre de todos, sino de su padre, aquel que le enseñó a luchar, aquel que le enseñó diplomacia. Aquel que le dio todo, sabiendo que solamente era un gigante de hielo en miniatura, pero lo quiso como a su propia carne.

Debía disculparse por haber albergado odio contra él, pues también vio la conversación que tuvo Emrys con los retratos de sus padres, cuando llegó a la mansión Potter.

Emrys no tuvo a sus padres al crecer, los perdió por culpa de un loco con aires de grandeza y un viejo chiflado con aires de conquistador.

Tomando un suspiro, volvió a la sala de retratos y pidió disculpas a éstos, alegando que tenía que regresar a Asgard.

\- Lo comprendemos Loki. Lo que has visto, es probable que te asuste o te indigne a tal consideración que quieras acabar con los muggles, pero no puedes. Necesitas el consejo de tu padre, por la mirada que veo en tu rostro. También echas de menos a tu familia y creo sin riesgo a equivocarme, que quieres pedir perdón a tus padres por haber albergado odio hacia ellos en tu corazón.- Dijo Lily con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. – No te preocupes, cuando Harry venga le diremos sobre tu marcha y no debes preocuparte, pues un padre siempre perdona a sus hijos, sobre todo si lo que dices es cierto de la reina Frigg. Ve, hijo de Odín.- Despidió Lily con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos, debido a la impotencia que sentía al no haber podido proteger a su único hijo de lo que pasó por su corta vida.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Loki llamó al elfo doméstico y le dijo si podía usar los jardines para ir a través del portal de Heimdall.

Dobby llevando a Loki a los jardines se le quedó mirando en busca de algo raro en él, pero después de unos minutos de escrutinio, el elfo le sonrío y le dijo que esperaba volver a verle pronto, pues sabía que volvería a ayudar al maestro en la liberación de Albion.

-¡Heimdall!- Gritó Loki al cielo, esperando una contestación. - ¡Necesito hablar con padre, he terminado la misión!- Poco tiempo después de decir esas palabras, un vórtice multicolor cayó sobre él, llevándoselo hacia el reino dorado de Asgard.

 **Salto de Línea**

Después de haber tomado la ciudad de Belfast, Emrys decidió que su batallón y los demás batallones debían separarse para continuar con la conquista del norte de la isla, pues si seguían todos juntos, tardarían al menos semanas en terminar y si bien podrían permitirse ese lujo, Emrys tenía otras cosas en mente para hacer.

Tales como prepararse para los EXTASIS que pronto vendrían, lo sabía pues seguramente el ministerio de magia y el Concilio del Wizengamot, querían quitarle pesos de encima, una forma de ayudarlo a sobre llevar la guerra. Él estaba agradecido por ello, pues con el ritual que tenía que hacer, se acercaba la fecha más y más, estaba un poco nervioso.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para olvidar eso de momento, habló con los Caballeros y los dividió en pequeños batallones de cincuenta.

Les dijo que fueran por caminos separados y no escatimaran en magia, si veían que necesitaban quemar a cenizas una ciudad entera, que así fuera. Dado que los pueblos cercanos a la ciudad de Belfast eran innumerables, pensó que en el resto sería parecido, por ello llamó con los espejos de doble vías a todos los batallones, primero para ver cómo les fue las primeras horas y segundo para decirles de su idea.

La mayoría de ellos hicieron lo mismo antes de que Emrys llamara y quedaron todos en encontrarse en el centro del norte de Irlanda, es decir en el pueblo de Magherafelt.

Acordando eso, Emrys cerró las comunicaciones advirtiendo a los Caballeros que era posible que se encontraran con Cazadores los próximos días, pues si bien había escatimado que podrían conquistar la isla en horas con sus fuerzas, con la unión de éstos, estarían más tiempo del que previnieron.

Las fuerzas que comandaban Sarah habían logrado tomar una ciudad y dos pueblos de momento, hasta que vio la llamada de Emrys, cuando dijo que lo mejor sería separar a los batallones en unidades de cincuenta Caballeros para tomar antes el norte de Irlanda del Norte, estuvo de acuerdo, pero cuando avisó de que era posible que hubiera más Cazadores, se asustó un poco, pues era bien sabido lo que cazaban esos Cazadores.

Tomando respiraciones profundas, dividió a su batallón equitativamente, poniendo siempre hechiceros en las seis unidades de cincuenta Caballeros.

Tomando la unidad de Sarah la dirección de Bangor, hacia abajo, pues habían tomado ya los pueblos de Holywood y Newtownards. Se encaminó hacia el siguiente. Solo esperaba que su novio estuviera bien y que ella no encontrara Cazadores.

Los batallones de Regulus, Salazar, Theodore, Amelia, Señor Abbott, Señor Blue, Señor Alba, Señor McKinon, Señor Malfoy, Sirius y otros muchos más, tomaron el consejo de Emrys y el ejemplo de sus compañeros Caballeros al corazón y decidieron dividirse en seis unidades también.

Con las tantas unidades y las ciudades y pueblos de la costa y la frontera tomados en el primer día, se encaminaron para tomar el resto y rezar a cualquier deidad que estuviera escuchando, que los aliados de Dumbledore se hubieran asustado al enfrentarse a Emrys.

Lástima que eso no sucediera y que cada uno de esas unidades se encontraran con algún cazador o aliado de Dumbledore en las siguientes ciudades y pueblos.

Las ciudades tomadas y pueblos que dejaban atrás, las dejaban protegidas en una red de protecciones con Golems, que los hechiceros y druidas tejían. Esa red, luego iría unida a una piedra rúnica gigante en el centro del país tomado.

Poco esperaban que les quedara un día o dos a lo sumo de conquista, pues se esperaban que fueran encontrando más y más resistencia a medida que avanzaban, pero el caso era distinto. Había veces que los pueblos y ciudades los encontraban desiertos, algo que a los generales y comandantes no les cuadraba y se ponían en contacto inmediatamente con Emrys para recibir órdenes.

Las ordenes siempre eran las mismas, buscar cosas de valor, buscar supervivientes mágicos y llevarlos a un sitio seguro. Si había muggles por debajo de la tierra, soltar Findfyre o Hellfyre y esperar lo mejor. Cuando la ciudad o pueblo estuviera vacía de saqueo, quemarla con las dos maldiciones de fuego. Protegerla y continuar. Emrys estaba seguro que los muggles se concentrarían en las ciudades más grandes y en el centro de Irlanda del Norte para su defensa, así que acorralarían a todos, hasta el punto de que cuando los sesenta y cinco mil caballeros llegaran al centro, marcharían como una única unidad.

A lo largo de las horas, se iban mandando mensajes patronus, diciendo y explicando las bajas que había por causa de las batallas.

De momento, habían perdido más de dos mil caballeros, que habían sido transportados al campamento base, en los cuarteles generales de Albion para su entierro o quema de los cuerpos.

Así era la guerra, unos vivían y otros morían. No había otra manera, pero los que morían se iban seguros de que ganarían y podrían dar a sus hijos, hermanos, padres, madres, abuelos, etc. la oportunidad de vivir libremente.

Lo mismo pasaba con las antes llamadas criaturas mágicas, las que caían, o bien eran tratadas en el campo de batalla o transportadas vía traslador a sus campamentos o residencias, para un futuro entierro o funeral.

De los cinco basiliscos que Emrys convocó, solo quedaban tres. Al parecer los magos y brujas aliados de Dumbledore pudieron matar a dos, provocándole las mayores pérdidas al enemigo.

Duraron diez ciudades y pueblos, hasta que perecieron por las varitas de sesenta magos a la vez.

Lástima para el enemigo y Dumbledore que Emrys estuviera en esa batalla, pues vieron con horror como acabó con los asesinos de los dos basiliscos él solo con su magia.

En otras partes, se vio a Albus Dumbledore y otro mago de aspecto frágil y viejo, con él. Al parecer buscaban a Emrys para enfrentarlo.

En el pueblo de Omagh se reunieron finalmente varias de las unidades y batallones, haciendo la suma de veinte mil de los sesenta y cinco mil que llegaron. Allí, recibieron las órdenes de esperar y descansar un buen rato.

Gracias a la magia gobblin, pudieron reponer las fuerzas perdidas descansando en salas del espacio y el tiempo mejoradas para éste caso.

En la ciudad de Fenny lo mismo pasaba como en la anterior, salvo que allí esperaban quince mil Caballeros de Camelot, las órdenes de avanzar.

En la ciudad de Pomeroy, el batallón de Sarah al completo, salvo por unos pocos Caballeros que se quedaron atrás para proteger lo que habían conquistado hasta el momento, esperaron las órdenes de su novio, Emrys. Su batallón, más tarde se encontraría con cinco mil Caballeros.

El resto de Caballeros se encontraban divididos en las ciudades de Kilrea, Randalstown y el batallón de Emrys, consiguió llegar a la ciudad de Coalisland.

Dejando las ciudades sin conquistar todavía, de Draperstown, Magherafelt, Porglenone, Cookstown y unas pocas más.

Emrys se puso en contacto con todos los generales y estuvieron hablando durante dos horas sobre cómo proceder a continuación.

Emrys quería terminar como fuera y conquistar lo que quedaba, pero al final fue convencido de montar campamentos en dos ciudades únicamente, dejando unos pocos Caballeros detrás con los dragones y algún basilisco, para la protección adicional de lo que ya tenían.

Se estipuló que el ataque final de esa parte de Irlanda, comenzaría a la mañana siguiente, teniendo todos los Caballeros medio día de descanso en las salas especiales de los gobblins. Así, podrían ir más frescos y mejor a la batalla.

Emrys acordando que lo mejor sería encontrarse con Sarah, la que estaba a cargo de momento, de la otra mitad del ejército, pues la intención era clara, acorralar al enemigo en dos bandas, para poder destruirlo u obligarlo a que se retirara a Irlanda.

Al final se decidió que treinta mil Caballeros se dividirían las ciudades de Draperstown y Porglenone. Mientras que los otros treinta mil Caballeros, se repartirían las ciudades de Cookstown y los pocos pueblos que hubiera alrededor, empujando al enemigo a la ciudad de Magherafelt, para poder rodearlo y atacarlo entre todos.

Los generales se escogieron para esta última batalla. Uno sería obviamente Emrys, el cual había pedido que Sarah y algunos de sus amigos más cercanos permanecieran con él. Cuando el otro general sería el Maestro de batalla McColl, con la ayuda de la maestra de batalla Campbell.

La conquista de las ciudades que se dividieron ambas legiones de treinta mil Caballeros, duró poco tiempo, pues una vez que los muggles y Cazadores, veían al enemigo conquistador, se replegaban usando trasladores.

Las trazas de los trasladores eran dirigidas hacia la ciudad de Magherafelt y el lago que quedaba al lado.

El ejército de Albion suponía que allí encontrarían la mayoría de muggles y mágicos de Dumbledore, pues en muchas de las ciudades y pueblos no encontraban a nadie.

Llegando el momento y día de la batalla final, que decidiría el destino de Irlanda del Norte, Emrys y los Maestros de batalla Campbell y McColl terminaron sus comunicaciones y se prepararon para entrar en la ciudad.

La legión de Emrys empezaría el ataque por Cookstown y la de McColl por Draperstown.

Para que no pudieran escapar y se encontraran a los Caballeros de Camelot, Emrys decidió separar a su legión en dos.

Una primera legión de quince mil Caballeros irían a Castledawson y la otra se quedaría dónde estaba.

Haciendo uso de la magia elemental de las sombras, en una muestra de increíble poder y habilidad que dejó impresionados a todos, la legión al mando de la general Ó Conaill fue trasladada a su ciudad, con las protecciones terminadas a tiempo que llegaban saliendo de una enorme sombra.

\- General Ó Conaill, Maestro Emrys es…

\- Muy poderoso, sí. Su magia ha aumentado desde que la guerra ha empezado. Es bueno tenerlo de nuestra parte.

\- Sí, lo es.- Dijo uno de los comandantes impresionados, pues no era el único, todos pensaban lo mismo. Emrys era de gran alcance y poder.

Las legiones de McColl hicieron algo similar a la de Emrys y se separaron en tres legiones de diez mil Caballeros.

Las tres legiones fueron ubicadas en los pueblos y ciudades de Dungiven, Tobermore y la misma Draperstown.

Con la señal de fuego de uno de los grandes dragones que fueron con ellos, iluminando el cielo del atardecer de lo que quedaba de Irlanda del Norte, las fuerzas de Albion comenzaron su ataque sin cesar.

Primero detectaron varias salas y protecciones que todos a la vez lograron bajar en pocos segundos. El ataque a los pueblos cercanos, calles y suburbios fue hecho desde el cielo por los dragones y desde la tierra por los mágicos, encontrando poca o ninguna resistencia.

Justo cuando todas las legiones fueron llegando al centro de la ciudad de Magherafelt, fue cuando en la legión de Emrys se encontró con una sorpresa no muy desagradable para el propio Emrys.

Albus Dumbledore estaba esperando, atacando y defendiéndose con singular poder. Su aura brillaba a su alrededor y otro mago que no podía ser más que Gellert Grindelwald, luchaba a su lado, con singular precisión para su deteriorado cuerpo y edad.

Emrys viendo a éstos dos, dio la orden de que se los dejaran a él, pues tenía asuntos pendientes que tratar con Dumbledore, posiblemente el otro mago le diera la oportunidad de volver a Nurmengard a pasar sus últimos días, pero no creía que fuera posible, pues ambos mataban y asesinaban como era lógico en una batalla, pero a Emrys le dejaba un amargo sabor de boca.

\- ¡Dumbledore!- Gritó Emrys mandando una andanada de hechizos de magia mixta en su dirección, algunas de ellas, dando en bloques de granito, otras desviadas a propósito a los cazadores que estaban con él y otras desviadas por el mago Grindelwald.

\- ¡Potter! ¡Cómo no!- Rugió Albus con furia e ira al ver al niño-adulto en el medio de la batalla, matando a sus cazadores y aliados por igual, como si no fueran más que muñecos de trapo.

\- Avada Kedavra, Findfyre, Aqua Eructo.- Mandó Dumbledore hacia Emrys, sabiendo que ninguna de las maldiciones y posteriormente de las transfiguraciones daría en el clavo.

La maldición asesina fue detenida por un mini Golem que saltó en el camino de ella. El Findfyre fue domado por uno de los hechiceros o druidas que guardaban el flanco de Potter y la última fue desecha por el propio Potter.

Emrys no se amilanó y comenzó a lanzar hechizos de la antigua religión, mandando al viento cortante, Hellfyre, maldiciones de corte oscuras, sacudiendo la tierra con mini terremotos, sacando picas de agua y congelándolas, haciéndolas más duras y fuertes, haciendo que de la tierra salieran picas y empalaran a los enemigos de él, aliados de Dumbledore. Comandando a los dragones e invocando serpientes de las más venenosas del mundo mágico, hasta el punto de invocar a tres basiliscos de cinco metros cada uno.

Albus estaba en una pérdida de control de daños, pues lo único que podía hacer era esquivar, devolver las maldiciones cuando podía y no preocuparse de su entorno.

Tanto Dumbledore como Grindelwald intentaron dominar el Hellfyre, pero ese fue su error, pues Emrys tomó un descanso de ellos y atacó a los Cazadores, matando diez de varios hechizos, maldiciones, encantamientos y transfiguraciones. ¡Tal poder era inmenso! Habían subestimado las fuerzas invasoras y ahora estaban perdiendo.

Los tanques terrestres eran llamas rojas de fuego, los aviones militares ya no existían al igual que los helicópteros. Edificios enteros se caían abajo con el poder de los sesenta y cinco mil mágicos que atacaban desde tierra.

Los dragones desde el cielo también hacían lo suyo, pues el fuego que lanzaban a la tierra quemaba hasta el asfalto y producía que hiciera tal calor que era prácticamente imposible defender la ciudad.

Uno de los generales del SAS que todavía quedaban con vida, dijo la activación de su traslador y se marchó.

Poco después de él, le siguieron los pocos muggles y mágicos aliados de Dumbledore, no podían con los invasores, tenían que replegarse al lago.

\- ¡Replegaos al lago!- Ordenó con un Sonorus que llegó a todos, incluido las legiones de Emrys.

Emrys y los suyos esperaban esa orden de Dumbledore, pues de repente el viejo manipulador sintió las salas y protecciones alrededor del inmenso lago crecer.

\- No… imposible…

\- De aquí no salís con vida, Dumbledore. Te propongo algo.- Dijo Emrys con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, pues sabía que eso molestaría al viejo a más no poder.

Su plan ahora que tenía una oportunidad, era desarmar a Dumbledore y ganar la varita de sauco, aunque sabía que no debía tocarla para ganarse su lealtad total.

Una vez desarmado el viejo, invocaría la varita a una caja suspendida en el aire por uno de sus elfos domésticos invisibles. La caja sería guardada en su despacho con las más altas protecciones. Eso les daría la oportunidad de avanzar en esta guerra y poder al menos formar una familia con Sarah, hasta que estuviera preparado, para tomar su destino.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó con odio evidente por haber caído en la trampa del chico.

\- Un duelo. Tú junto a tu amante de ahí, contra mí. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas? O ¿Tienes miedo de perder?- Preguntó Emrys socarronamente, intentando por todos los medios que Albus perdiera la razón, algo que no le costó mucho.

\- ¿Perder? ¿Yo? Soy el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Harry, ¿Cómo iba yo a perder?- Respondió a la pulla, arrogantemente.

Lo estaba consiguiendo, pensó Emrys, un poco más y aceptaría el duelo, mientras que los Caballeros perseguían al resto de muggles, Cazadores y aliados que trajera el viejo manipulador. Tendrían que tomar prisioneros, para después ejecutarlos públicamente, como hicieron con la casa real, así lograrían un tiempo de descanso y Emrys podría terminar otros asuntos que tenía pendientes.

\- Cuidado Albus, el chico te está manipulando, quiere que aceptes para que sus hombres tengan oportunidad contra los nuestros… no caigas en eso Albus.- Aconsejó Grindelwald sabiamente a su viejo amante.

\- No Gellert, Potter es un mocoso arrogante que se cree superior… él no es tan listo, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Emrys con los ojos brillantes, tratando duramente de penetrar en su mente.

\- Así que un duelo de Legeremancia ¿Eh? Pues bien, ahora es mí turno viejo.- Con esas palabras Emrys embistió con toda la fuerza de su mente, rompiendo los escudos mentales de Albus y haciendo que este caiga hacia atrás, provocándole un dolor de cabeza inmenso y una hemorragia nasal.

Los ojos de Emrys brillaban con el poder de volver a embestir otra vez, pero esta vez para espiar los planes que tuviera el viejo bastardo y lo que hubiera hecho para con los mágicos de los países que decían apoyarlo.

Entrando en la mente sin defensas de Dumbledore, pudo observar que es lo que había hecho para adquirir el poder recientemente que tenía.

El hombre era listo, eso se lo tenía que dar y astuto a más no poder. Él con sus Cazadores, habían dado golpes de estado en esos países mágicos, para hacerse con el control. Controla al jefe del estado y controlaras lo demás. Era su pensamiento.

Con los muggles hizo algo similar y… vaya, parecía que tenía la clara impresión de que su plan del Torneo de los Tres magos iba a funcionar.

No lo haría, pues Emrys no le permitiría salir con vida de allí.

Saliendo rápidamente de su retorcida mente, Emrys maldijo entre dientes el tiempo que había tardado en sacarle la información.

\- Parece que el viejo y todopoderoso Albus Dumbledore ya no lo es más.- Dijo con burla Emrys, para gran decepción suya, un chorro de luz verde, un poco más clara que la maldición asesina, salió disparada de la varita de sauco.

Algo bastante simple de hacer que volviera a su lanzador, tenía curiosidad acerca de que maldición era.

-¡No!- Gritó Grindelwald, trayendo una losa de mármol entre la maldición y su antiguo amante. – Has podido ver en su mente, niño. Eres poderoso, eso te lo concedo, astuto y audaz, pero tu suerte se acabará pronto. No por nada fui el Mago Oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos…- Fue cortado cuando Emrys le lanzó unos metros hacia atrás gritándole mientras tanto que no se metiera.

\- Basta de tonterías Dumbledore.- Dijo mirando fijamente al anciano que se iba levantando y moviendo la varita de sauco en dirección a su cabeza, sanando mágicamente su dolor producido por su imprudencia.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Albus?- Volvió a picar Emrys al viejo, para ver que hacía.

\- Te he subestimado… Emrys, pero eso no pasará la próxima vez.- Dijo desapareciendo en un estallido de fuego fénix, para aparecer al lado de Grindelwald al instante, cogerlo de un brazo y desaparecer con él acto seguido.

En el proceso de Dumbledore por escapar de Emrys, éste le mandó unas picas de acero sacadas de la tierra rápidamente.

La mayor parte de las picas se perdieron en donde estaban parados ambos magos cazadores, pero una desapareció con ellos.

En su furia por haber perdido la oportunidad de desarmar a Dumbledore, Emrys levantó su báculo al cielo y gritó el grito de guerra más primordial que tenía, invocando los rayos, truenos y relámpagos al instante.

La lluvia eléctrica que asoló Magherafelt duró tan solo cinco minutos, hasta que sintió la mano de Sarah sobre su hombro.

Una de las consecuencias de su último grito frustrado, fue que los muggles y cazadores que quedaron con vida, acabaron siendo calcinados sin poder hacer nada.

Al final del día, las fuerzas de Albion consiguieron la ciudad de Magherafelt, concluyendo así una de las más grandes victorias hasta el momento en tan poco tiempo.

Nota de autor:

Siento que el capítulo anterior y éste sean tan largos, pero es necesario, el siguiente capítulo será tan largo como éste también pues iré metiendo más personajes e historias. Como dije, si creo que dije en el anterior capitulo, el multicrossover empieza ahora, imagino que os habréis dado cuenta.

Pido disculpas si en este capítulo alguien se ofende con lo que he escrito, no es mi intención ofender a nadie.

En lo referente a los ministerios de magia latinoamericanos, he decidido que nunca se independizaron de España Mágica, como los británicos y los americanos.

Tenía pensado en una batalla más larga contra Dumbledore y Grindelwald, pero al final me decanté por darle una lección al viejo, sobre Harry usando Legeremancia y ganándole.

Os habréis dado cuenta de que a Harry lo llamo ahora más Emrys, para no hacer un lío de nombres, creo que se va a quedar con el nombre de Emrys y más pronto debido a la guerra, será nombrado Maestro del Concilio.

Sin más, me despido hasta la próxima y pedir disculpas de nuevo por si alguien se ofende por nombrar las ciudades de los países que se van conquistando mágicamente, creo que es buena la información que se da.

Como siempre digo, gracias a todos y todas por los comentarios y por la paciencia. Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
